Rescue Me
by McEgg
Summary: Ein junges Rettungspony trifft in Manehattan unerwartet auf ein bekanntes Gesicht und wird unversehens in ein Abenteuer der Mane Six hineingezogen.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Me**

_Eine MLP:FIM FanFic von McEgg_

**Das ist mein erster Versuch einer MLP:FIM Fanfic. (so please be gentle...). Ich bin es gewohnt die Folgen auf Englisch zu schauen, deshalb habe ich einige Ausdrücke nicht übersetzt (Cutie-Mark, Namen der Ponys usw...) und einige Eigennamen in meinem OC in Englisch gehalten. Es empfiehlt sich die abgeänderten Namen z.b. Manehattans (dito Manhattan´s) genauer zu untersuchen, um deren Entstehungsprozess nachzuvollziehen (Beispiel: Hudson River: Hudson = Sohn des Hud = Hudcolt River) Falls der geneigte Leser Bezüge auf den derzeitigen Mainstream entdeckt: Ja, ganz richtig, ich habe etwas außerhalb von MLP gewildert. Ich hoffe euch gefällt was ihr lest und ihr habt habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim schreiben. Vergesst nicht einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, damit ich weiß, das ihr die Geschichte lest und darauf wartet, wie sie weitergeht ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**

_**Kapitel 1: Einsatz in Manehattan**_

„Beinschienen?"

„Check."

„Hufverband?"

„Check."

„Flankenverband?"

„Check."

„Wärmedecke?"

„Als ob wir die bei dieser Hitze brauchen würden. Ja, Check."

„Flügeltuch?"

„Yep."

„Was?"

„Ah... ich meine ´Check´."

Trotter, ein älteres grünes Einhorn, warf seinem Kollegen einen kurzen, missbilligenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seiner Liste widmete. Rogue ließ einen unhörbaren Seufzer los, während er sich weiter durch die Ausrüstung auf der Ladefläche der Ponyambulanz arbeitete. Trotter war ein cooles Pony, aber er konnte manchmal so verdammt... penibel sein.

„Sauerstoff?"

„180 Bar auf der 10-Liter-Flasche, 110 auf der kleinen."

„Mhm. Wir haben alles. Du solltest dir jetzt eine frische Weste anziehen."

Rogue stutzte und warf einen Blick auf seine weiße Weste, die als Uniform bei der Manehattan Central Ambulance getragen wurde.

„Oww, verdammt! Die Weste ist ganz frisch!" Er sprang vom Wagen herunter und ging zum Spiegel im hinteren Bereich der Fahrzeughalle, den ein eitles Feuerwehrpony hier aufgehängt hatte. Ein junges Erdpony mit blaugrauem Fell und blonder, keck nach vorne gekämmter Mähne blickte ihm daraus entgegen. Tatsächlich fand er einen großen, dunklen Schmierfleck auf der Brust der vor kurzen noch weißen Weste.

„Mist! Die Weste ist ganz frisch! Ich wusste, ich hätte sie ausziehen sollen, bevor ich die Achse abgeschmiert habe! Das Zeug geht kaum wieder raus!"

Rogue drehte sich im Spiegel, um sich nach weiterem Schmutz umzusehen.

„Oh, nein. Auch das noch!" Ein dicker Tropfen Schmiermittel war auf sein Cutie Mark getropft. Das große, leuchtend rote Kreuz weinte ein dunkle, ölige Träne.

_Drrrring!_

Die Köpfe der beiden Rettungsponys ruckten unisono zur großen Messingglocke an der Wand, die jetzt einen durchdringenden Alarm von sich gab.

„Und schon geht es los. Komm schon, Junge!" Trotter sprang auf die Ladefläche des Wagens, während Rogue zur Deichsel trabte und sich mit geübten Bewegungen in das Joch der Ambulanz zwängte. Mit seinen Zähnen zurrte er den letzten Riemen fest, während Trotter bereits mit Hilfe der Magie seines Horns das Tor der Rettungswache öffnete. Kaum dass es weit genug offen war, um den Ambulanzwagen durch zulassen, stemmte sich Rogue ins Joch und das Gefährt rollte auf frisch geölten Rädern aus der Wache heraus. Trotter stellte mit einem **pfomp! **das Verdeck des Wagens auf, das in der Hitze des sommerlichen Manehattans als Sonnenschutz dienen sollte, während Rogue das Gespann auf dem kleinen Platz vor den Toren der Rettungswache zur Straße ausrichtete und dann zum Fenster über der equestrianischen Flagge hoch sah. Schon schwang es auf und Chief Caller, ein älteres Einhorn, der sowohl Leiter der Wache als auch als dienstältestes Einhorn der Disponent der Einsätze war, streckte seinen Kopf nach draußen.

„Rogue! Trotter! Hitzeschlag auf der Lipizzaner-Allee! Der Ersthelfer-Pegasus ist schon raus! Und haltet euch von der Rennbahn fern – Um diese Uhrzeit ist da immer Stau!"

Beim letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Rogue den Wagen schon auf die Straße gezogen und beschleunigte...

* * *

><p>„Weg da! Weg da!" Rogue schnitt einen langsamen Gemüsewagen auf dem Klapperweg. Einen Moment kämpfte er mit der schlingernden Ambulanz, die durch das Ausweichmanöver gegen den Randstein gefahren war und wild bockte.<p>

„Ruhig Blut, Junge! Wir wollen lebend ankommen." Trotter saß hinter Rogue auf dem Wagen und bediente mit seiner Magie die Kurbelsirene, deren enervierende Ton die gut gekleideten Ponys Manehattans von den Straßen jagte. Rogue biss die Zähne zusammen und beschleunigte noch einmal, um den Wagen wieder zu stabilisieren. Ein in der Hitze tropfender Kühlwagen bog keine 20 Meter entfernt in die große Straße ein, direkt in die Fahrtrichtung des Rettungswagens.

„Festhalten!" Rogue stemmte sich in das Kopfsteinpflaster um dem Wagen zu verlangsamen. Im richtigen Moment lenkte er scharf links und zog wieder mit aller Kraft an. Die Ponyambulanz machte einen Satz zur Seite, gerade genug um die Räder Zentimeter vor dem erschreckt bockendem Zugpony des Eiswagens vorbei rauschen zu lassen.

„Graa!" Rogue konnte sich gut das blasse Gesicht Trotters vorstellen und musste grinsen, als er seinen erschrockenen Ausruf hörte.

„Das wäre unsere Einfahrt gewesen! Dreh um! Auf der Rennbahn kommen wir nicht durch!"

Die Straße ging in ein leichtes Gefälle über, so das die beiden bereits die Straße sehen konnten, auf der sich der typische, dichte Stau von Manehattan gebildet hatte. Wagen und Ponys standen hier dicht an dicht und die sich nähernde Sirene brachte höchstens noch mehr Unordnung in das Gedränge.

Rogue wurde etwas langsamer und ließ die Schwerkraft seine Arbeit machen, während er intensiv nachdachte. _Galoppweg, Trabsteinstieg... nein, der führt nur wieder auf die Rennbahn. Schulgaloppkamp, Sprungschanze... ja, so geht's!_

Der junge Hengst beschleunigte wieder, scheinbar direkt in den Stau hinein.

„Was? Halt! Halt!", schrie Trotter.

„Trotter! Die Handbremse! Jetzt!"

Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Furcht, reagierte das ältere Einhorn geistesgegenwärtig und zog am Hebel an der Wagenseite. Kreischend blockierten die Räder und kratzten funken stiebend über das Pflaster. Rogue warf seine ganzes Körpergewicht gegen die Deichsel. Ruckend drehte sich die Ambulanz um neunzig Grad und zeigte nun direkt auf den Eingang einer kleinen, schmalen Gasse, kaum breit genug für den Rettungswagen.

Trotter schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn Rogue, der den Wagen zog, ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Lass es, Junge. Das passt nicht."

Rogue schnaufte und scharrte mit den Hufen, um einen besseren Stand zu bekommen. Dann senkte er den Kopf und stürmte los.

* * *

><p>„Keine Sorge. Ihnen kann nichts passieren. Ich bin Rainy Cloud von Manehattan Central Ambulance, Luftrettung. Bleiben sie ruhig liegen, die Ambulanz ist gleich hier. Ich höre sie schon."<p>

Der braune Pegasus mit schwarzer Mähne hielt den Kopf des orangefarbenen Erdponys in seinem Huf, während er langsam kühles Wasser über die Flanken seiner Patientin goss. Das junge Pony glühte förmlich unter ihm. Er blickte zu dem großen Wagen mit den darauf gestapelten Wannen mit Äpfeln, unter deren Last sie zusammengebrochen war. Die Äpfel waren mit einer feuchten Plane gegen das Austrocknen vor der sengenden Sonne geschützt worden und glänzten saftig und reif. Der schlichte braune Hut der Wagenlenkerin hatte ihr dagegen nicht so gute Dienste geleistet, auch wenn er das Schlimmste verhindert hatte.

_Sie scheint sich mehr um ihre Äpfel zu sorgen, als um sich selbst..._ dachte der Pegasus, doch der Gedanke verflog, als die Stute sich regte.

„Ruhig, ruhig. Ich gebe Ihnen etwas zu trinken." Er hielt die Flasche mit Wasser an den Mund des Ponys und flößte ihr vorsichtig einen Schluck ein. Sie hustete, schluckte aber. Er winkte einen der Schaulustigen heran, die sich um den Unfallort gesammelt hatten und reichte ihm die Flasche.

„Hier, füllen Sie sie bitte am Brunnen nach." Der ältere Hengst, offensichtlich ein Friseur aus dem Salon gegenüber, nickte ernst und eilte los.

Die Sirene der Ponyambulanz war nun ganz nahe und die Traube aus Ponys begann eine Gasse zu bilden. Statt von der breiten Allee zu kommen, brach der Wagen jedoch aus einer der schmalen Seitengassen heraus und scheuchte die Meute erschreckter Ponys auseinander. Rainy Clouds bekam große Augen, als der Wagen mit quietschenden Bremsen und rauchenden Rädern – halt, eigentlich war es nur _ein _Rad das rauchte – vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Das blaugraue Erdpony, das die Ambulanz gezogen hatte, befreite sich mit einem geübten Zug am Zaumzeug vom Joch, während ein älteres, grünes Einhorn von der Ladefläche sprang, die weißen Satteltaschen mit dem rotem Kreuz auf dem Rücken.

„Hi Cloud, was haben wir hier?", fragte Trotter, während er sich über die am Boden liegende Stute beugte.

„Hallo, Trotter.", begrüßte ihn der Pegasus mit einem Nicken. "Wahrscheinlich Hitzeerschöpfung. Ihre Temperatur ist erhöht und ihr Puls rast, aber ihr Blutdruck ist noch ganz gut. Sie ist noch nicht richtig ansprechbar, aber ich habe sie schon dazu bekommen etwas zu trinken."

„Alles klar, gute Arbeit, Cloud. Rouge!" Beim letzten Wort drehte er sich zum Wagen um und brüllte damit seinem jungen Kollegen direkt ins Gesicht, der unerwartet hinter ihn getreten war. Rogue zuckte zurück und blinzelte überrascht.

„Ja?", fragte er. Trotter warf Ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Hol die Trage. Und dann nimmst du die Decke und machst sie da drüben im Brunnen ordentlich feucht, klar?" Rogue nickte und galoppierte los. Als er am Wagen vorbei eilte, bemerkte er, dass das Holz der Nabe leicht rauchte und kockelte. Schnell schnappte er sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Mund eines älteren Hengstes, der den weißen Kittel eines Friseurs trug und sie sich anstandslos entwenden ließ. Er goss das Wasser auf die in Brand geratene Karosserie und eilte dann weiter zum Heck der Ambulanz, um die Trage auszuladen. Er zog sie mit seinem kräftigen Gebiss von der Ladefläche und schlüpfte dann mit dem Hals in das Geschirr am Kopfteil. So konnte er sie bequem hinter sich herziehen. Als er mit der Trage zu seinen Kollegen zurückkehrte, hatte Trotter der Stute bereits eine Nadel in eine Vene ihrer Vorderläufe gezaubert und schloss gerade eine Infusion an. Rogue legte die Trage zurecht und konnte zum ersten mal einen genauen Blick auf ihre Patientin werfen.

Sie war ein hübsches junges Erdpony, mit satt-orangem Fell. Ihre Mähne hatte dieselbe blond-gelbe Farbe wie die seine und war zu einem einfachen Zopf gebunden. Trotz ihres blassen Gesichts konnte man ihre Sommersprossen erkennen, was ihr ein etwas neckisches Aussehen verpasste. Ihr Cutie Mark waren drei Äpfel, die satt und rot auf ihrer Flanke prangten. Trotter drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was ist? Noch nie eine Stute gesehen? Los, an die Arbeit."

Rogue tänzelte erschreckt zurück, als sein Kollege ihn aus seiner Betrachtung riss. Er galoppierte wieder zum Wagen, riss die Decke aus ihrem Fach und eilte zum Brunnen. Während er sie untertauchte und auswrang, hatte er Gelegenheit über die junge Stute dort drüben nachzudenken.

Hübsche Stuten gab es in Manehattan wie Sand am Meer, die Mähne glänzend, das Gesicht geschminkt und das Fell gestriegelt, bis es funkelte. Aber diese Stute da drüben erinnerten Rogue an etwas, etwas an das er schon lange nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn an... jemanden, den er schon fast vergessen hatte.

Rogue schüttelte sich, um die Erinnerungen loszuwerden. Das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher. Er war im Einsatz, er brauchte seine Konzentration für seine Patienten.

Er schnappte sich die triefende Decke und lief zurück zu Trotter.

„Na endlich, deck sie zu.", sagte das grüne Einhorn, als Rogue zurückkehrte. Der junge Hengst tat wie ihm geheißen und breitete die kalte, feuchte Decke über der Stute aus, die bereits auf der Trage lag.

„Gut. Bringen wir die Kleine in's Krankenhaus." Rogue schlang sich das Tragengeschirr um den Hals, während Trotter das andere Ende in die Höhe levitierte und dann seinerseits das Geschirr anlegte, so das die beiden Rettungsponys die Trage zwischen sich hatten, Trotter vorne, Rogue hinten. Vorsichtig trugen sie die junge Stute zum Heck ihres Wagens. Dort hob Trotter sein Ende der Trage auf die Ladefläche, dann schob Rogue das ganze in den Wagen, bevor er aus dem Geschirr schlüpfte und sich wieder vorne an der Deichsel der Ambulanz einschirrte. Ungeduldig scharrte er mit den Hufen, bis Trotter die Patientin gesichert hatte.

„Alles klar, Junge. Wir können." Rogue erhob sich auf die Hinterbeine und stemmte sich dann in Joch. Mit jaulender Sirene sauste die Ponyambulanz los, und die feinen Ponys Manehattans machten ihr bereitwillig Platz.

* * *

><p>Das Sacred Hooves Hospital war eines von vielen Krankenhäusern in Manehattan, aber Rogue steuerte es nicht ohne Hintergedanken an: Zum einen lag es recht nahe, hatte einen außergewöhnlich guten Ruf und lag in der Nähe ihrer Wache, zum anderen gab es hier einen guten Kaffee, freie Snacks für die Rettungsponys und vor allem kannte er den Doktor in der Notaufnahme, Jumping Do, aus dem Praktikum seiner Ausbildung. Die Stute würde dort in guten Hufen sein.<p>

Mit klappernden Hufen rollte der Wagen die Auffahrt der Aufnahme hinauf. Da die Patientin das Bewusstsein immer noch nicht richtig zurück erlangt hatte, informierte Trotter die Klinik mittels Magie, so dass der Doktor und eine Schwester bereits mit einem fahrbaren Bett am Eingang zum Hospital warteten. Rogue wendete den Wagen und stieß langsam zurück, bis das Heck bequem direkt vor der Aufnahme parkte. Er befreite sich vom Joch der Ambulanz und half mit, die Patientin von der Trage ins Bett zu bringen. Doktor Do, ein junger Hengst mit einem dunkelblauen Fell und kurzer, rabenschwarzer Mähne, das er sich in die Höhe gestylt hatte, verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick über den Zustand der Patientin.

„Gut, ich glaube sie ist stabil. Bringt sie in Box 4. Ich sehe sie mir gleich genauer an." Rogue nickte, dann schob er das Bett zusammen mit der Schwester ins Innere der Notaufnahme, während der Doktor bei Trotter an der Tür blieb, um sich von ihm die Werte der Patientin geben zu lassen.

Die Notaufnahme des Sacred Hooves war brechend voll mit Ponys, die in den durch Vorhänge abgetrennten Boxen und sogar auf den Fluren in ihren Betten lagen, während Schwestern- und Pflegerponys sie versorgten. Rogue warf eine kurzen Blick auf die Schwester, die zusammen mit ihm das Bett schob. Er glaubte sich erinnern zu können, dass ihr Name Darling war, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte.

„Du bist Runner, oder? Wir haben uns schon ganz schön lange nicht mehr gesehen. Du hast es also zu den Rettungsponys geschafft, Glückwunsch!"

Rogue errötete kurz, zum einen, weil sie sich an ihn erinnerte, zum anderen, weil er sich immer noch nicht sicher wegen ihres Namens war.

„Nenn´ mich doch Rogue, das ist mein Vorname. Ja, ich bin jetzt schon seit 5 Jahren dabei. Aber die Zeit hier hab ich nicht vergessen." Die beiden lachten zusammen, wurden jedoch schnell wieder ernst, als die kranke Stute im Bett sich regte und einen leisen Seufzer von sich gab.

Die Schwester (Rogue war sich nun sicher, dass ihr Name tatsächlich Darling war) hielt kurz den Huf auf ihre Stirn.

„Sie ist immer noch sehr heiß, aber die Flüssigkeit und die kalte Decke haben schon geholfen. Es muss sie ja ganz schön erwischt haben, wenn sie immer noch nicht aufgewacht ist." Sie seufzte laut.

„Die ganze Stadt leidet unter der Hitze." Sie sah sich in der Station um.

„Die Ponys klappen reihenweise zusammen. Ich hoffe die Wetter-Einhörner schaffen es bald, den Sommer etwas abzuschwächen. Oder die Pegasie holen zumindest etwas Regen her, um uns abzukühlen. Es wird jeden Tag schlimmer. Hier sind wir."

Sie rollten das Bett in eine der mit Vorhängen abgetrennten Boxen und schlossen die Patientin an die medizinische Überwachungseinheit am Kopfteil an.

„So, jetzt ist der Doktor dran. Danke für deine Hilfe, Rogue." Das Schwersternpony lächelte den jungen Hengst an, bis dieser errötend wegsah. Dann ging sie kichernd ihrer Wege.

Rogue wollte bereits nach draußen gehen, als er noch einmal zu der jungen Stute im Bett zurückschaute.

Sie schien friedlich zu schlafen. Die Farbe war in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt und sie atmete nun wieder leicht und gleichmäßig. Die hellen Sommersprossen auf ihren Wangen, genau drei an der Zahl, wahren nun deutlich zu sehen.

_Verdammt, wieso kommt sie dir so bekannt vor? Kann es sein, dass... Nein, das wäre ein zu großer Zufall._

Rogue setzte sich wieder Richtung Ausgang in Bewegung. Und drehte sich wieder um.

_´Man trifft sich immer zweimal im Leben´, so heißt es doch?_

Rogue ruckte herum, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er senkte den Kopf und galoppierte durch die Notaufnahme nach draußen und sprang auf den Wagen. Trotter hatte sich gerade einen Kaffee geholt und war dabei den Papierkram für diesen Einsatz zu erledigen. Er sah erschreckt auf, als sein junger Kollege aus der Notaufnahme gestürmt kam.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Irgendwas passiert?", fragte er. Rogue hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern durchsuchte weiter den Ambulanzwagen.

„Wo ist er? Wo ist er?" Trotter zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Junge, was suchst du?"

Der junge Hengst hob den Kopf und sah die Straße, von der sie gekommen waren, hinab.

„Er muss noch dort sein." Er wandte sich Trotter zu.

„Hör mir zu Trotter: Mach das Zeug hier fertig. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Was zum... Junge! Junge! Um Celestias Willen, wo willst du denn hin?" Doch Rogue war schon in vollem Galopp davon.

Rogue teilte die Eigenschaften, die allen Erdponys zu eigen waren: Er war ausdauernd, robust und kräftig. Aber für ein Erdpony war er auch noch schnell. Jetzt, ohne das Joch und den schweren Wagen, kam er dem Fliegen so nah, wie es ohne Flügel möglich war. Seine Hufe klackerten einen steten Rhythmus auf das Kopfsteinpflaster, während er schnell wie der Wind Manehattans Straßen entlangeilte und immer noch beschleunigte. Über die sauberen Bürgersteige, vorbei an erschrocken aufsehenden Ponys auf den Straßen, durch die schmalen Seitengassen mit der Ortskenntnis eines Eingeborenen der großen Stadt. Hier kannte er jede Abkürzung, jeden Winkel und jeden Seitenweg, hatte er doch in den meisten davon als Fohlen Verstecken gespielt, oder Fangen oder Nightmare-Moon-und-Celestia. Die Strecke, für die er mit dem Wagen gut zehn Minuten gebraucht hatte, schaffte er in unter fünf.

Schlitternd kam er auf der Lipizzaner-Allee zum Stehen. Gehetzt sah er sich um. Da! Der Wagen war auf die Seite der Straße gezogen worden, um den Verkehr nicht zu behindern. Zwei Polizeiponys waren gerade dabei das Schlepper-Pony einzuweisen, das den schwerbeladenen Karren zur Verwahrstelle ziehen sollte. Rogue stürmte los.

„Hallo, Officer! Guten Tag!", rief er schwer atmend. Die Hitze und der Galopp machten ihm letztlich doch zu schaffen.

Das Polizeipony sah von seinem Schreibblock auf und kräuselte kurz seinen grauen Schnurrbart.

„Ja? Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?"

„Rogue Runner, Manehattan Central Ambulance. Wir haben die Eigentümerin des Wagens ins Sacred Hooves gebracht. Darf ich fragen, wohin sie den Karren bringen?" Der Polizist blickte kurz auf Rogue´s Uniformweste und antwortete ihm dann.

„Wir bringen ihn nach Lost Lot, drüben in Canegie Hill. Da kann er abgeholt werden, wenn sich sein Besitzer wieder erholt hat." Rogue nickte zufrieden.

„Danke Officer. Können sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Kippen sie einen Eimer Wasser über Plane und parken sie ihn im Schatten. Die Ladung verdirbt sonst." Das Polizeipony lächelte und nickte kurz.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir. Wir kümmern uns darum." Rogue lächelte zurück. Dann sah er endlich, wonach er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Er grüßte den Polizisten zum Abschied mit einem Huf an der Stirn, lief dann zum Wagen und schnappte sich den auf der Deichsel liegenden Hut der Stute mit den Zähnen. Dann startete er wieder durch.

In der Hitze japsend kam Rogue wieder am Sacred Hooves Hospital an. Trotter sah auf, als er die Hufe klappern hörte.

„Junge, wo bleibst du denn? Ich hab schon..." Trotter brach ab, als Rogue an ihm vorbeistürmte, zurück in die Notaufnahme. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Die Jungs heutzutage..."

Der junge Hengst lief zielstrebig durch die Notaufnahme zur Box 4. Die junge Stute lag unverändert in ihrem Bett, der Monitor über ihrem Kopf gab ein langsames und gleichmäßiges Piepsen von sich. Langsam näherte sich Rogue dem Krankenlager. Er hob seine Vorderläufe auf das Bett des schlafenden Ponys und setzte ihr sanft den braunen Hut auf, den er von der Unfallstelle geborgen hatte. Als er richtig saß, seufzte sie leise und drehte sich auf die Seite. Rogue lächelte, als er auf sie niedersah. Dann drehte er sich um und trottete in Richtung Ausgang.

„Danke."

Rogue's Kopf ruckte herum, als er die leisen Worte vom Bett hörte. Er eilte zurück und beugte sich über seine Patientin.

„Guten Morgen, junge Lady. Sie sind im Sacred Hooves Hospital in Manehattan. Sie hatten einen Zusammenbruch wegen der Hitze. Ruhen Sie sich jetzt aus, Sie sind in guten Hufen.", flüsterte er.

Ihre Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und ihre Stimme schwach. Doch sie legte ihren Huf auf seinen Vorderlauf und flüsterte:

„Ich bin Applejack. Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Rogue durchzuckte es bei diesen Worten wie ein Blitz. Mehr aus reinem Reflex, als aus Absicht, zog er seinen Vorderlauf weg. Um diese seltsame Reaktion zu überspielen, tippte er auf dem Monitor herum.

„E-Es geht Ihnen schon viel besser, Miss Applejack. Was Sie jetzt brauchen, ist etwas Ruhe und Schlaf. Der Doktor wird später nach Ihnen sehen." Die Stute seufzte wieder und zog ihren Huf zurück unter die Decke.

Rogue ging langsam vom Bett weg. Dann drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um und sagte:

„Mein Name ist Rogue Runner.", sagte er hoffnungsvoll. Doch als er auf das Bett sah, schlief Applejack bereits wieder.

Langsam trottete der junge Hengst mit gesenktem Kopf aus der Notaufnahme, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen.

_Oh, Celestia, sie ist es! Sie ist es wirklich! Nach der ganzen Zeit... Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich Applejack jemals wiedersehe?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2: Familienangelegenheiten**_

„Da kommen Sie!" Das Feuerwehrpony Sweet Water winkte seine Kameraden heran, die gerade dabei waren, den Leiterwagen zu waschen. Die Ponyambulanz kam langsam um die Ecke gefahren, der völlig erschöpfte Rogue an der Deichsel und Trotter neben ihm, der ihm half, den Wagen zu ziehen. Als Sweet Water sah, wie Rogue den Kopf hängen ließ, während ihm der Schweiß in Strömen herunterlief, eilte er zum Rettungswagen und half mit ihn auf den Vorplatz der Wache zu ziehen. Japsend befreite sich Rogue von dem Zaumzeug und ließ sich einfach unter die Deichsel fallen, wo er sich darauf konzentrierte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Rogue?" Sweet stupste das junge Erdpony mit dem Kopf an, um nach ihm zu sehen. Rogue reagierte nicht, schnaufte nur schwer. Trotter legte seinen Vorderlauf auf die Schulter von Sweet. Das Feuerwehrpony konnte jetzt erkennen, das auch das ältere Einhorn erschöpft und durchgeschwitzt aussah.

„Harte Schicht, Sweet. Diese verdammte Hitze. Wir waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs, von einem Einsatz zum nächsten. Hey, Leute!", er rief zu den anderen Feuerwehrponys, die den Leiterwagen abspritzten.

„Bringt mal den Schlauch her!" Die Feuerwehrponys sahen sich kurz an, dann sprangen sie vom Wagen und schleiften den Wasserschlauch hinter sich her.

„Na los, worauf wartet ihr noch." Trotter zeigte mit seinem Huf auf den zusammengesunkenen Rogue.

Die Feuerwehrponys, die den Schlauch hielten, grinsten sich kurz an, dann öffneten sie die Messingdüse. Rogue sprang fast einen Meter senkrecht in die Höhe, als der kalte Wasserstrahl ihn traf. Er tänzelte unter dem Druck des Wassers einige Schritte zurück, stemmte sich dann aber mit dem ganzen Körper gegen die herrlich kalte Dusche. Er tauchte seinen Kopf in den Strahl und schüttelte dann seine Mähne aus, als er merkte, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten.

„In Ordnung, Leute, das reicht. Nicht dass er das ganze Wasser für sich allein braucht. Dann bleibt ja nichts mehr für mich übrig.", mit einem Lachen streifte Trotter seine Weste ab und sprang direkt in den kalten Strahl des Wasserschlauchs hinein.

* * *

><p>Rogue packte seine Weste zur restlichen Dreckwäsche in den Beutel an seinem Spind und kämmte sich anschließend die noch feuchte Mähne nach vorne, so wie er sie gerne trug. Die kalte Dusche war erfrischend gewesen, aber dennoch steckte ihm der anstrengende Tag noch in den Knochen.<p>

Er und Totter hatten den Wagen zurück in die Halle gezogen, nachdem sie sich etwas abgetrocknet hatten. Das ältere Einhorn hatte die medizinischen Vorräte an Bord aufgefüllt, während Rogue mit einer Feile die schwarzen Stellen am Wagen abhobelte, wo das Rad von der Reibung an den engen Wänden der Gassen das Kokeln angefangen hatte. Die frische Schicht Farbe, die er danach auftrug, hatte noch nicht einmal zu trocknen angefangen, als ihre Ablösung bereits zum nächsten Einsatz losfuhr.

Die Sonne war bereits hinter der Skyline von Manehattan verschwunden, doch die stehende Stadtluft war noch immer getränkt von der Hitze des Tages. Trotter kam auf seinem Weg nach draußen an Rogue vorbei und schlang kameradschaftlich seinen Vorderlauf um den Hals des jüngeren Hengstes.

„Hast dich heute trotz allem gut gehalten, Junge. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir ein eiskaltes Cider im Dew Pond ausgebe? Die Feuerwehrponys kommen auch mit. Die Nacht wird wahrscheinlich genauso schwül wie die letzte und wir sollten unser möglichstes versuchen, um der Austrocknung vorzubeugen!", sagte er mit einem Lachen.

_Ich wünschte, er würde aufhören mich ´Junge´ zu nennen, _dachte Rogue im stillen. Dann seufzte er.

„Tut mir leid, Trotter, aber ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Das nächste Mal bin ich dabei."

Trotter warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Was zu erledigen, mhm. Das hat doch nicht zufällig mit einer gewissen hübschen Erdstute zu tun, unserer kleinen Prinzessin in Nöten, oder?"

Trotter sah verlegen zur Seite.

„Vielleicht. Oder so was Ähnliches." Trotter gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich und klopfte Rogue mit dem Huf gegen die Brust.

„Na, dann bist du entschuldigt, Junge. Hengste in Hitze soll man nicht aufhalten. Halt dich ran!"

Er lachte umso lauter, als er sah, wie Rogue zutiefst errötete. Noch immer kichernd ging er zu der Gruppe Feuerwehrponys in Zivil, die sich am Ausgang der Wache gesammelt hatte. Rogue sah im nach.

_Da geht er und hat keine Ahnung. _Rogue schüttelte sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf und schloss seinen Spind ab.

* * *

><p>Das Sacred Hooves Hospital war eines der ältesten Krankenhäuser in Manehattan. Wie jedes Krankenhaus war es mit der Zeit wie ein eigener Organismus gewachsen, hatte sich über den Krankenhausgarten ausgebreitet, hatte Wucherungen an seinen Trakten und Flügeln bekommen und sogar einige seiner kleinen Ableger geschluckt, die vorher über das Gelände verteilt gewesen waren. Während Rogue sich über die große Vortreppe dem Haupteingang näherte, überlegte er, dass er noch nie ein Krankenhaus gesehen hatte, an dem nicht gerade an dem einen oder anderen Winkel gebaut wurde. Ein Krankenhaus schien ein Gebäude zu sein, das nie wirklich ganz fertig war. Auch jetzt war ein Teil der Fassade eingerüstet und ein großer Kran ragte in den mittlerweile dunklen Himmel.<p>

Rogue trottete zum Empfangstresen, wo ein junges Einhorn einem vernachlässigt aussehenden Esel erklärte, das dies hier ein Krankenhaus und keine Notfallapotheke war. Wenn er seine Pillen haben wollte, müsste er genauso wie alle anderen warten, bis ihn der Doktor angesehen hatte und ein Rezept ausstellte, Punkt. Grummelnd zog der Esel ab und gesellte sich zu den anderen wartenden Ponys in der Aufnahme. Die junge Einhornstute blickte anschließend Rogue über den Rand Ihrer Brille fragend an.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Rogue Runner von Manehattan Central Ambulance. Wir haben heute ein junge Stute namens Applejack mit Hitzeerschöpfung eingeliefert. Ich wollte mich erkundigen wie es ihr geht.", fragte das junge Erdpony höflich.

Die Rezeptionistin warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Können Sie sich ausweisen?", fragte Sie Ihn in einem gelangweilten Tonfall.

Rogue seufzte leise.

„Hören Sie, klopfen sie bei Doktor Do an. Er kennt mich, er hat die Patientin aufgenommen und er sollte noch Dienst haben. Können Sie mir den Gefallen tun?", fragte er freundlich.

Das Einhorn betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment, dann schloss sie die Augen und ihr Horn begann in einem hellen Violett zu glühen, als sie bei Doktor Do mittels Magie ´anklopfte´. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann schlug sie wieder die Augen auf.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte. Der Doktor kommt gleich runter."

Rogue bedankte sich bei ihr und nahm im Wartezimmer platz. Er sah über die Reihen der kranken Ponys, die hier auf Behandlung warteten, bis sein Blick auf einen kleinen Laden im Foyer des Hospitals fiel, der gerade dabei war zu schließen. Rogue sprang auf.

„Warten Sie einen Moment!" rief er dem müde aussehendem Erdpony zu, das gerade die Auslagen wegräumte.

* * *

><p>„Du siehst so aus wie ich mich fühle...", sagte Rogue mit einem Grinsen, als Doktor Do ihn aus dem Wartebereich abholte. Der junge Arzt rieb sich mit seinem Huf die Augen und grinste dann zurück.<p>

„So schlimm? Na, du siehst auch nicht gerade taufrisch aus. War wohl für uns alle ein harter Tag. Diese Hitze..." Der Doktor seufzte.

„Wie geht es Applejack? Hat sie sich wieder etwas erholt?"

Doktor Do lächelte.

„Die orange Stute mit der Hitzeerschöpfung? Sie ist ein echtes Erdpony. So etwas haut sie nicht aus den Hufeisen. Sie hat einen ernsten Hitzschlag erlitten und war stark dehydriert, aber nach ein paar Infusionen war sie wieder auf dem Damm. Ein paar Tage Ruhe und sie ist wieder quietschfidel wie ein junges Fohlen. Du wirst ihr aber trotzdem nicht guten Tag sagen können. Ich habe ihr etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben und sie schläft jetzt."

Rogue warf Do einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

„Etwas zur Beruhigung? Warum das denn?"

Doktor Do schüttelte den Kopf.

„Als sie zum ersten mal richtig aufgewacht ist, sprang sie uns fast von der Trage. Rief irgendwas von einer Fuhre Äpfel die sie dringend ausliefern müsste. Nachdem was Trotter mir erzählt hat, hätte sie das fast umgebracht, aber sie konnte an nichts anderes denken. Also habe ich ihr etwas zum Schlafen gegeben."

„Es scheint ihr ja wirklich wichtig zu sein.", entgegnete Rogue dem Doktor.

„Mag sein. Aber zur Zeit kann sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal richtig stehen, ohne sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Da sind wir."

Die beiden Pony blieben vor einer Glasscheibe stehen, hinter der Applejack in ihrem Krankenbett tief schlummerte. Das Krankenzimmer war dunkel bis auf eine kleine Nachtleuchte, die ein sanftes, gelbes Licht auf die sauberen Laken warf. Doktor Do räusperte sich, als er merkte, wie sie beide in den friedlichen Anblick versunken waren.

„Kennst du sie eigentlich? Ihr Rettungsponys kommt nur selten auf einen persönlichen Besuch bei euren Patienten vorbei."

Rogue seufzte tief.

„Sie ist meine Cousine 2. Grades."

Do schlug sich mit dem Huf vor die Stirn.

„Deine Cousine? Ha, verdammt, ich dachte schon... ach, vergiss was ich gesagt habe.", beendete er den Satz, als er den kalten Blick sah, den Rogue ihm zuwarf.

Der Doktor sah verlegen weg und ließ schamvoll den Kopf sinken. Dann aber hob er ihn wieder und stürmte los, den Gang hinunter. Über seinen Rücken hinweg rief er zu Rogue zurück:

„Entschuldige mich, ich muss was erledigen!" Dann rief er in die andere Richtung den Gang hinunter.

„Turf! Turf! Warte auf mich!" Ein Zebra mit glattrasierter Mähne in einem grünem OP-Hemd blieb am Ende des Ganges stehen und begrüßte Do freundschaftlich. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt und verschwanden um die Ecke.

Rogue blickte den beiden nach. Die Freundschaft zwischen Doktor Do und dem Chirurgie-Zebra war in der ganzen Klinik legendär. Es gab Rogue eine kurzen Stich, das er es nie geschafft hatte mit einem andere Pony eine so tiefe Freundschaft zu schließen, wie er sie bei den beiden erlebt hatte. Er hatte natürlich Freunde in Manehattan, ein paar Hengste und Stuten aus der Schule oder seiner Ausbildung und natürlich seiner Arbeit. Er genoss die Zeit mit ihnen und hatte seinen Spaß, wenn er sie um sich hatte, aber er würde von keinem behaupten ein wirklich enger Freund zu sein. Die anderen Ponys blieben ihm immer ein Stück weit fern.

Rogue schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war nicht richtig. _Er _hielt sie auf Abstand.

Der junge Hengst hob den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er deprimiert auf den glänzenden Linoleumboden des Flures starrte. Er blickte wieder durch das Fenster in den Krankenraum. Appeljack hatte sich im Schlaf umgedreht. In ihr friedliches Gesicht hatte sich ein besorgter Ausdruck geschlichen, so als hätte sie einen schlechten Traum.

Rogue kannte sich aufgrund seines Praktikums in der Klinik gut aus und so bereitete es ihm keine Mühe in der Stationsküche eine Vase zu finden. Nachdem er sie mit Wasser gefüllt hatte, schlich er sich leise in das Zimmer von Applejack und stellte die Blumenvase auf das kleine Nachttischchen neben dem Krankenbett. Vorsichtig zog er den Blumenstrauß aus seiner Satteltasche, den er in letzter Minute im Foyer der Klinik gekauft hatte und stellte sie ins Wasser. Behutsam zupfte er das bunte Bukette zurecht. Als sich die junge Erdstute im Bett neben ihm regte, erstarrte Rogue.

„Huhh...Apple Bloom... Nein, ich kann nicht... Manehattan... die Lieferung..."

Applejack atmete schwer und Schweiß glitzerte auf ihrer Stirn. Rogue zog ihr die Decke zurück über die Schultern und strich ihr ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Als er sie mit dem Huf berührte, fühlte er, dass ihre Temperatur wieder leicht angestiegen war. Sie hatte Fieber. Er beugte sich über die unruhig schlafende Stute, bis sein Mund direkt an ihrem Ohr lag.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Applejack. Ich... die Familie kümmert sich darum." Rogue trat zurück und sah sich noch einmal kurz um. Applejack schwitzte noch immer, aber ihr angespannter Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich entspannt und sie atmete wieder ruhiger. Rogue wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte.

* * *

><p>Das junge Rettungspony galoppierte durch die schwüle Luft des nächtlichen Manehattans in Richtung Lower East Flank. Er hatte die Stationsschwester über das Fieber von AJ informiert und dann schnell das Hospital verlassen. Jetzt war er dorthin unterwegs, wo er immer hinging, wenn er einen guten Rat brauchte: Zu seinen Eltern.<p>

Rogues Vater, Steady Runner, war Angestellter der Wasserwerke Manehattans, ein Ingenieur, der an der Umsetzung der Kraft des Hudcolt Rivers für die Industrie arbeite. Rogue wusste das er wahrscheinlich nicht Zuhause sein würde. Die anhaltende Hitzewelle, die ganz Equestria in nie gekannter Härte heimsuchte, hatte den großen Strom zu einem schmalen Band schrumpfen lassen, die Wasserräder der großen Fabriken standen vielerorts still. Sicherlich war das pflichtbewusste Pony dabei, seinen Teil zur Lösung des Problems beizutragen und wenigstens den wirtschaftlichen Motor der Stadt am Laufen zu halten.

Aber Rogue wusste, das ihm sein Vater hier wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht sehr hilfreich sein könnte. Seine Beziehung zur weitreichenden Apple-Familie und ihrem örtlichen Ableger, der Orange-Familie, waren nie die besten gewesen. Es war ein Zeugnis der Liebe zwischen ihm und Rogues Mutter, Apple Flavour, dass sie trotz aller Schwierigkeiten mit der Familie zusammengefunden hatten. Steady Runner war ein hochvergeistigtes Einhorn das nie mit der Bodenständigkeit der Apples zurechtgekommen war.

Apple Flavour dagegen war ein wahrer Spross ihrer Familie: Beliebt und aufrichtig, praktisch veranlagt und mit einem ordentlichen Dickkopf ausgestattet, war sie genau die Richtige um Rogue jetzt zu helfen. Wenn jemand die Bedeutung von ´Familie´ verstand, dann seine Mutter.

Rogue´s Hufe klapperten über das Kopfsteinpflaster der fast leeren Straßen. Die Hitze des Tages hatte die meisten Ponys bei Einbruch der Nacht erschöpft in ihre Betten sinken lassen, nur einige unermüdliche Nachtschwärmer waren noch unterwegs. Die Häuser in diese Straße waren schmale, hohe Bürgerheime, schmuck heraus geputzt mit bescheidenem Wohlstand. Rogue kam schlitternd vor der Hausnummer 20 zum Stehen und erklomm schwer atmend die wenigen Stufen bis zur Haustür im Hochparterre. Er zog ein paar mal heftig an der Klingelschnur.

Er wartete geduldig einige Minuten, bis er durch das Milchglas der Scheibe den sanften Schein einer Kerze sah. Kurz darauf öffnete ihm seine Mutter die Tür. Die ältere Stute mit glänzend-gelben Fell und einer lang wallenden, blutroten Mähne trug ein leichtes Nachthemd und hielt die Kerze in die Höhe, um zu sehen, wer dort geklopft hatte. Ihre leuchtend blauen Augen, die sie ihrem Sohn vererbt hatte, wurden groß, als sie den nächtlichen Besucher erkannte.

„Rogue! Was um Celestias Willen, machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hier? Ist etwas passiert? Komm erstmal herein." Gehorsam trottete Rogue in den Flur und folgte seiner Mutter in die Küche, wo diese bereits etwas mehr Licht machte.

„Uh...Uh... Mom, ich... Uh... Ich hab heute Applejack... uh..." Rogue keuchte immer noch. Er hatte noch immer keine Gelegenheit gehabt sich richtig auszuruhen. Die Schwüle setzte ihm zu, auch wenn die geflieste, saubere Küche wesentlich kühler war als der Rest von Manehattan. Seine Mutter drehte sich zu ihm um und legte einen Huf auf ihre Lippen.

„Schschsch. Dein Vater ist sehr spät nach Hause gekommen und schläft. Und du bist offensichtlich ganz erschöpft. Ich mache uns jetzt erstmal eine heiße Schokolade, während du in Ruhe zu Atem kommst. Reden können wir danach immer noch."

„Aber Ma, ich schwitze jetzt schon wie ein Schneepony in der Sonne..." Seine Mutter schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Papperlapapp. Ma Smith hat immer gesagt: ´Das beste an einem heißen Tag ist etwas heißes zu trinken. Das kalte Zeug macht einen nur noch mehr schwitzen.´"

Rogue ließ den Kopf sinken und hievte sich schicksalsergeben auf einen der Stühle des Esstisches. Wie sollte man auch gegen die gesammelten Weisheiten der Apple-Familie argumentieren?

Apple Flavour widmete sich klappernd und behände der Zubereitung der heißen Schokolade. Tatsächlich hatte dieses Geräusch eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Rogue. Es erinnerte ihn, wie er früher auf diesem Stuhl gesessen hatte und staunend der unerklärlichen Magie zugesehen hatte, die seine Mutter in der Küche wirkte, ganz ohne ein glühendes Horn. Sie war ein Erdpony, aber ihre heiße Schokolade war dennoch die reinste Zauberei. Damals hatte er davon geträumt, dass er eine Tasse mit diesem wunderbaren Trank mit der Post nach Canterlot schickte und dass Prinzessin Celestia sie so gut fand, dass sie hier zu Besuch kam. Er hatte schließlich heimlich eine der Tassen unter dem Vorwand entwendet, er wolle die Schokolade auf seinem Zimmer trinken. Er hatte die Tasse in eine Schachtel getan und sie mit alten Zeitungen vor dem Umkippen ausgepolstert. Dann brachte er das ganze zur Poststation zwei Straßen weiter. Er wusste noch genau, wie er auf das Packpapier schrieb:

_An Prinzessin Celestia_

_Canterlot, königlicher Palast_

_Dringende Lieferung (Vorsicht Heiß!)_

Er war vor Stolz fast geplatzt, als er das Paket dem Postboten übergab. Jedoch kam das Paket ein paar Tage später zurück zu ihnen nach Hause, das Packpapier durchweicht mit den dunklen Flecken der ausgelaufenen Schokolade. Weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter hatten etwas gesagt, aber er hatte dennoch einen Blick auf den Zettel erhaschen können, denn die Poststelle darauf geklebt hatte:

_Paket unzustellbar (Auslaufende Flüssigkeiten)_

_Bitte stellen Sie sicher, das alle Flüssigkeiten,_

_die Sie verschicken möchten, in ordentlich_

_verschlossenen Behältnissen verpackt sind._

Rogue lief ein leichter Schauer der Scham ob seiner kindlichen Naivität den Rücken herunter. Aber sein Missbehagen war durch das süße Gefühl der Nostalgie gemildert.

Seine Mutter stellte die zwei Tassen auf den Tisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Der junge Hengst nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck von der Schokolade, um sich nicht die Lippen zu verbrühen. Unnötig, wie sich herausstellte. Wie immer hatte seine Mutter daran gedacht, das heiße Getränk etwas abkühlen zu lassen, bevor sie es ihrem Sohn hinstellte. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Marshmallows vergessen.

Nachdem die beiden ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatten, schenkte sie ihrem Sohn ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Also, erzähl mal. Was ist los?"

Rogue atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu sammeln und das einlullende Gefühl der Nostalgie abzuschütteln.

„Kennst du noch Applejack?", fragte er seine Mutter. Sie stutzte kurz.

„Applejack? Warte einen Augenblick... ja, natürlich. Sie arbeitet in Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville. Groß, orangenes Fell, schöne blonde Mähne. Sommersprossen. Habe ich Recht?"

Rogue nickte bestätigend.

„Ich habe sie heute ins Sacred Hooves Hospital eingeliefert." Die Augen seiner Mutter wurden groß, als sie das hörte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit AJ? Es ist doch hoffentlich nichts ernstes?", fragte sie mit Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme. Rogue winkte beruhigend ab.

„Sie hatte einen ernsten Zusammenbruch wegen der Hitze. Sie hatte sich selbst vor einen riesigen Karren mit Äpfeln gespannt. Ich vermute, dass sie den ganzen Weg von Ponyville hierher zurückgelegt hat, ohne genug zu trinken oder genug Pausen einzulegen. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft. Die Hitze hat ihr den Rest gegeben.

Ich habe gerade nach ihr gesehen und sie erholt sich, wird aber noch einige Tag schwach bleiben und darf sich nicht anstrengen."

Seine Mutter ließ einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich.

„Weißt du, was sie hier in Manehattan gewollt haben könnte?", fragte er.

„Soweit ich weiß, liefert Sweet Apple Acres auch an Betriebe hier in Manehattan. Die Äpfel sind dort besonders saftig und süß, wie der Name schon sagt. Aber normalerweise werden sie mit der Bahn verschickt, das geht am schnellsten... Ach, du meine Güte!" Apple Flavour hielt sich erschreckt einen Huf vor den Mund.

„Was? Was ist?", fragte Rogue aufgeregt. Seine Mutter antwortete nicht, sondern ging zu einem Fach an der Küchenzeile, wo die alten Zeitungen der Familie abgelegt wurden. Sie blätterte kurz, bis sie eine Ausgabe der Manehattan Times aus dem Stapel zog. Sie schlug die zweite Seite auf und schob sie zu ihrem Sohn hinüber. Rogue las den Seitenaufmacher:

* * *

><p><strong>Dürre in Equestria verschärft sich<strong>

_Der schon seit Wochen ausbleibende Regen und die hohen Temperaturen nehmen zunehmend Einfluss auf das alltägliche Leben in Equestria. Viele der Flüsse im Hinterland führen nur noch Niedrigwasser oder sind gar gänzlich versiegt. Vielerorts kann die Versorgung der Bevölkerung nur noch durch Tiefbrunnen und Wasserlieferungen von den großen Strömen gewährleistet werden. In den trockeneren Gegenden des Reiches wurde die Bevölkerung mittlerweile von offizieller Stelle dazu angehalten, das verfügbare Trinkwasser zu sparen und wenn möglich zu rationieren. Die ansässigen Bauern befürchten eine Missernte von bisher ungekanntem Ausmaß, da nicht genug Wasser zur Verfügung steht, um die Pflanzungen in der ständig zunehmenden Hitze zu bewässern. Erste Befürchtungen über eine kommende Nahrungsmittelknappheit wurden von Prinzessin Celestia entkräftet. „Wir stehen in Verhandlung über die Einfuhr von Lebensmitteln aus den Zebra-Nationen. Unsere Aufgabe besteht nun darin, Reserven zu schaffen, sollte die Dürre anhalten.", so die Schwesterregentin von Canterlot. Zur Frage nach den Ursachen für die außergewöhnlich hohen Temperaturen und das ausbleiben des Regens äußerte sich Prinzessin Celestia wie folgt: „Sowohl Ich als auch meine Schwester, sowie eine ausgesuchte Riege äußerst fähiger Vertreter aller Ponyarten arbeiten mit Hochdruck an diesem Problem. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir zu einer Lösung kommen werden, bevor sich die Probleme weiter verschärfen. Ich rufe alle Ponys von Equestria auf, sich in dieser Zeit der Not mehr denn je die Tugenden der Freundschaft ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und sich gegenseitig zu helfen, wo es nur geht. Wir mögen eine Zeit der Prüfungen erleben, aber wir haben einander, um diese gemeinsam zu überstehen." Die Erklärung der Prinzessin wurde mit Applaus begrüßt._

_Die anhaltende Dürre ist dennoch weiterhin ein Rätsel, auch für erfahrene Wetterexperten. Tear Drop, Koordinator der equestrianischen Wetterpegasie äußerte sich auf eine entsprechende Frage: "Ein solches Wetterphänomen ist mir bisher nicht untergekommen, noch gibt es Aufzeichnungen darüber. Es bilden sich einfach keine Wolken, die unsere Wetterpegasie zusammentreiben könnten, um es regnen zu lassen. Sie sind einfach wie weggewischt!"_

_Das königliche Ministerium für Jahreszeiten lehnte bisher eine Pressekonferenz ab. In einer schriftlichen Stellungnahme hieß es: "...Die Forderung nach einer vorzeitigen Einführung des Herbstes mittels Einhorn-Magie wäre zur Mitte des Sommers kontraproduktiv. Aufgrund unserer Forschungen sind wir sicher, dass mit einer erheblichen Vermehrung von Sturmfronten zu rechnen wäre, die katastrophale Auswirkungen auf das Wettersystem von Equestria haben könnte..."_

_Währenddessen leidet die Wirtschaft Equestrias immer stärker unter dem Ausbleiben des Regens. Neben den Schwierigkeiten in der Landwirtschaft müssen immer mehr industrielle Betriebe die Arbeit einstellen, da ihnen aufgrund der gesunkenen Flusspegel die Energie der Wasserräder fehlt. Steamy Gears, Vorarbeiter der Fillydelphia Smithing Compony sagte zur Manehattan Times: "Wir mussten den Betrieb auf ein Minimum reduzieren, da die Wasserräder alle im trockenen liegen. Wir haben die Belegschaft auf Kurzarbeit reduziert, aber wenn der Pegelstand länger so bleibt, müssen wir anfangen, Ponys zu entlassen."_

_Doch nicht nur die Industrie hat mit dem Mangel an Wasser zu kämpfen. Die Equestria Railroad Compony hat auf vielen Überland-Strecken den Betrieb eingestellt. Mighty Pounder, Vorstand der ERC erklärte dazu in einer Pressekonferenz: "In vielen Stationen fehlt es mittlerweile an Wasser um unsere Triebponys zu versorgen. Die zunehmende Hitze macht außerdem die Arbeit an den Waggons unerträglich. Ich halte es daher für unverantwortlich, den Betrieb auf den unterversorgten Strecken fortzusetzen. Sobald sich die Lage bessert, werden wir selbstverständlich die Linien reaktivieren." Auf die Frage, ob die Stilllegung bestimmter Linien mit dem stark angestiegenen Personalaufwand zusammenhing, den das ständige Austauschen der Triebponys in der Hitze verursachte, gab der Vorstand keinen Kommentar ab. Sheriff Silverstar aus Appleloosa entgegnete auf die Erklärung: "Wir können die Triebponys mit genug Wasser versorgen. Trotzdem hat die ERC unsere Linie vorübergehend stillgelegt. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sie die einzige Lebensader der Stadt..._

* * *

><p>Rouge legte die Zeitung beiseite und sah seine Mutter an.<p>

„Deshalb hat sie den Karren selbst gezogen. Die Bahnverbindung zwischen Ponyville und Manehattan wird auch von den Stilllegungen betroffen sein. Verdammt!" Rogue klopfte ärgerlich mit dem Huf auf den Tisch, dass der Tafelaufsatz klirrte. Sein Mutter warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Rogue daran, das oben sein Vater schlief. Er senkte seine Stimme als er fortfuhr.

„Das war unverantwortlich! Sie hätte sich niemals alleine auf so einen Weg machen dürfen. Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht?"

Seine Mutter seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kommst mehr nach deinem Vater, deshalb verstehst du es nicht. Die Apple-Familie ist schon seit Generationen im Apfelgewerbe und sie... _Wir_ nehmen diese Arbeit sehr ernst. Wenn AJ der Meinung ist, es wäre ihre Pflicht die Ladung auszuliefern, dann wird sie sich durch keine Unannehmlichkeit und kein Hindernis davon abhalten lassen."

Rogue´s Ärger über die Dummheit – _oder war es die sprichwörtliche Sturheit der Apple-Familie?, _dachte er im Stillen zu sich – seiner Cousine war jedoch nicht verraucht.

„Sie hat sich dabei fast umgebracht!", beharrte er. Seine Mutter warf Ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Ich weiß, wie viel dir dein Beruf bedeutet, Rogue. Was würdest du tun, um ein verletztes Pony rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus zu bringen? Wie weit würdest du gehen? Was würdest du riskieren?"

Rogue schnaubte.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bei mir geht es um Leben. Bei Applejack nur um Äpfel.", sagte er abfällig.

Jetzt war es an seiner Mutter wütend auf den Tisch zu klopfen.

„Untersteh´ dich, junger Hengst! In dies´m Haus hab´ ich dich nich´ zur Arroganz erzogen! Wie kannst du´s wagen, anderen Ponys zu unterstellen, sie würd´n ihren Job nich´ genauso ernst nehm´ wie du dein´? S´ mag im Abbelgeschäft nich´ um Leb´n un´ Tod geh´n, aba s´ das was die Familie seid Generation´ macht und worauf se Stolz is´! So is´ es, so war´s un´ so wird's auch immer bleib´n!"

Rogue erstarrte. Er wusste, das er seine Mutter zur Weißglut gebracht hatte, als sie in den alten Apple-Familien-Slang zurück fiel, den sie sich in Manehattan so mühsam abgewöhnt hatte. Das geschah nur selten und nur, wenn Apple Flavour wirklich wütend war.

Der junge Hengst neigte reumütig seinen Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Mom. Ich... das war nicht fair, was ich gesagt habe. Du hast recht."

Seine Mutter atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und rang sich dann zu einem Lächeln durch.

„Also gut, solange du es dir hinter die Ohren schreibst. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich aufgebraust bin. Ich habe immer mein Möglichstes getan, um dafür zu sorgen, dass du nicht zu einem dieser dummen Ponys mit der Nase in der Luft heranwächst, von denen es in Manehattan ohnehin viel zuviele gibt. Aber jetzt heraus mit der Sprache."

Rogue sah seine Mutter fragend an. Sie warf Ihm einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Ich kenne dich zu gut, Rogue. Du würdest deine liebe Mutter nicht mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen, um ihr den neuesten Rettungspony-Klatsch zu tratschen, auch wenn es dabei um die Familie geht. Also: Wobei braucht du meine Hilfe bei dieser Sache?"

Rogue sah verlegen in seine Tasse, wo trübe der dunkle Bodensatz seiner heißen Schokolade schwappte. Wie immer hatte seine Mutter recht behalten: Zum einen fühlte er sich nach dem warmen, süßen Getränk erfrischt und lebendiger, zum anderen brauchte er tatsächlich Ihre Hilfe.

„Ich habe Morgen Spätschicht in der Wache, also habe ich in der Frühe frei. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich die Auslieferung der Äpfel für Applejack übernehmen könnte. Sie scheint sich wirklich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und diese Aufregung ist das letzte was sie jetzt braucht. Aber der Wagen ist in der Verwahrstelle. Eigentlich kann ihn da nur der Besitzer abholen, oder... ein Familienmitglied." Er sah hoffnungsvoll zu seiner Mutter auf. Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln.

„Das ist mein Junge. Vielleicht steckt doch mehr Apple-Pony in dir als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe. Natürlich helfe ich dir! Wir werden morgen gemeinsam zur Verwahrstelle gehen, den Wagen abholen und dann kannst du die Lieferung für AJ übernehmen." Zufrieden mit dem gefassten Plan erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und stellte die Tassen in die Spüle.

„Du schläfst doch heute hier, oder Rogue? Ich habe in deinem alten Zimmer frische Laken aufgezogen."

„Äh, ich wollte eigentlich...", entgegnete er, doch seine Mutter unterbrach ihn wieder.

„Ach, was. Ich mache dir Morgen Frühstück und wir gehen gemeinsam los. Es wäre doch unsinnig, wenn du jetzt noch zu deiner Wohnung laufen müsstest, nur um morgen den selben Weg wieder zurückzukommen." Sie gähnte leise.

„Zeit, das wir ins Bett kommen. Es wird morgen für uns beide ein langer Tag.", sagte sie und trottete aus der Küche.

* * *

><p>Das unvermeidliche Gefühl der Nostalgie kam wieder in Rogue hoch, als er sein altes Kinderzimmer betrat. Seine Eltern wohnten nur einige Blocks von ihm entfernt und er versuchte zumindest sie regelmäßig zu besuchen. Doch seit seinem Auszug vor mittlerweile fünf Jahren war er nicht mehr in die Verlegenheit gekommen, seinen Huf in dieses Zimmer zu setzen.<p>

Sein Kinderzimmer war immer mit den warmen, umsorgten Erinnerungen verbunden gewesen, die er als Teil seines Erwachsenwerdens weit von sich geschoben hatte. Er hatte lange keinen Gedanken mehr an den Hort seiner Kindheit verschwendet. Als er heute, mit dem Abstand von einigen Jahren, wieder in das Zimmer trat, fragte er sich selbst, warum er diese Erinnerungen und das warme Gefühl so verdrängt hatte.

Die so vertrauten vier Wände waren mit einem undefinierten Gefühl von Schuld geschwängert. Sein Zimmer war wie eine warme Decke gewesen, in die man sich gegen die Unbillen des Lebens da draußen wickeln konnte. Sie waren ein Nest, ein Versteck, ein Rückzugspunkt der immer behaglich, immer sicher und immer vertraut war. Als er älter wurde, begann er zu begreifen, das dies keine Selbstverständlichkeit war. Es waren seine Eltern, die ihn hier beschützten, umsorgten, verteidigten. Wie konnte er sich da nicht schuldig fühlen? Wie oft hatte er seine Eltern enttäuscht? Wie oft war er nicht das Pony gewesen, dass sie sich gewünscht hatten? Er war nicht aufs College gegangen, wie es sein Vater sich gewünscht hätte. Er war nicht ins Familiengeschäft eingestiegen, wie es seine Mutter gerne gesehen hätte. Sie hatten ihm dieses Zimmer gegeben, das für all die Jahre von Pflege, Fürsorge und Hingabe stand, die sie für ihn aufgebracht hatten. Es war dieses unbestimmte Gefühl von Schuld gewesen, das ihn aus diesen vier Wänden vertrieben hatte und in den Jahren danach keinen Gedanken mehr daran verlieren ließ.

Seine Eltern hatten den Raum zu einem Gästezimmer umfunktioniert, aber es gab immer noch genug Gegenstände, die seit seiner Zeit als Fohlen unverändert geblieben waren. Die alte Schrankkommode war von seinem Vater abgeschliffen und neu gebeizt worden (wahrscheinlich um die ganzen Aufkleber der Hockey-Mannschaften zu entfernen, die Rogue darauf geklebt hatte), aber ihr imitierter Biederpony-Charme war wie eine feste Größe im Raum. Sein altes Bett mit dem schmiedereisernen Kopfrahmen, das in filigraner Arbeit Prinzessin Celestia und die Sonne zeigte, die über den Schlafenden wachen sollten, war ebenso am selben Platz, wie die Sportwimpel seiner alten Schule an der Wand. Seine alten Poster waren verschwunden (einige hatte er in seine neue Wohnung mitgenommen), genauso wie der große Flauschteppich vor dem Bett, der zwar wunderbar weich und warm gewesen war, aber nach vielen Jahren im Zimmer eines heranwachsenden Fohlens seine besten Zeiten schon gesehen hatte. Einige neue Landschaftsbilder lockerten die frischgestrichene Wand auf und sein Vater hatte einen neuen Schreibtisch aufgestellt, um seinem Hobby hier nachzugehen – dem Bau von hölzernen Schiffsmodellen. Jetzt lag der unvollendete Rumpf einer Fregatte zusammen mit den mannigfaltigen Werkzeugen eines Hobbybastlers im Schein des Mondes verlassen da. Rogue trottete zu der kleinen Werft in seinem Zimmer (ja, er musste sich eingestehen, trotz allem dachte er immer noch von diesem Kinderzimmer als _sein _Raum) und besah sich das unvollendete Werk seines Vaters.

Jede Planke, jede Spiere, jeder winziger Balken war von dem akkuraten Ingenieur sauber geschnitten, gehobelt und geschliffen worden, bevor sie mit Harz angeklebt wurde. Der feine Holzstaub dieser Arbeit hatte sich auf den zierlichen Werkzeugen dieser Zunft niedergeschlagen und verbreitete ein leichtes Aroma nach Sandelholz im Raum. Das Modell war fern von seiner Vollendung, doch die Liebe, mit der es gebaut wurde, sprach aus jeder vollendeten Rundung des hölzernen Schiffes.

Neben der Arbeitsfläche lagen einige Blätter Papier mit den feinen, handgezeichneten Entwürfen für das fertige Modell. Aus reiner Neugier schob Rogue die Blätter vorsichtig mit seinem Huf auf und blätterte sie durch. Auf einem der untersten Blätter war eine Konzeptzeichnung zu sehen, die das ganze Schiff zeigte. Eine stolze Fregatte, gezeichnet bis zur letzten Planke mit vollem Segelzeug und hohem Heck. Stolz prangte ihr Name am Bug, gezeichnet in filigranen Bleistiftstrichen.

Rogue lege die Blätter wieder zusammen und legte sie zurück neben die Arbeitsfläche, darauf achtend, dass sie ebenso lagen, wie er sie gefunden hatte. Nichts sollte darauf hinweisen, dass er herumgestöbert hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich etwas schuldig, als er unter die frischen, sauberen Laken seines alten Bettes schlüpfte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte das Gefühl loszuwerden.

Sein Vater war kein Hengst, der seine Gefühle frei auslebte. Er war ein stilles Pony, hoch intelligent, gebildet und doch in sich gekehrt. So verschieden von seiner Stute. Doch er hatte Wege gefunden, ihr seine Liebe auf andere Art und Weise zu zeigen.

Als Rogue langsam in unruhige Träume sank, blieb das unvollendete Modell auf dem Schreibtisch zurück. Ein Schiff, auf dem jede Planke, jeder Balken und jedes Stück Segel mit Liebe gemacht worden war. Ein Schiff, das den Namen ´Apple Flavour´ tragen sollte.

* * *

><p>Die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht weckte Rogue aus seinem Schlaf. Er blinzelt in der strahlenden Helligkeit und wischte sich mit einem Huf über das Gesicht um die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Noch etwas benommen schälte er sich aus dem dünnen Laken, das ihm in der schwülen Nacht als Decke gedient hatte. Fast beiläufig fiel sein Blick auf den einfachen Blechwecker auf dem Nachttisch. Es war bereits nach 10 Uhr.<p>

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr der junge Hengst auf und sprang von der Bettkante auf seine vier Hufe. 10 Uhr! Seine Mutter hätte ihn schon längst wecken sollen! Sein Dienst begann nicht vor 15 Uhr, aber es war noch so viel zu erledigen! Rogue stürmte aus seinem alten Zimmer und rief nach seiner Mom.

Das alte Haus, so wohl vertraut und geliebt, blieb still. Vorsichtig und ein wenig ehrfürchtig stieß er mit einem Huf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern direkt gegenüber auf. Das große Bett war leer, die Kissen ausgeschüttelt, die Laken sauber drapiert und die Tagesdecke darüber ausgebreitet. Rogue galoppierte die Treppe nach unten. Auch die Küche und das Wohnzimmer waren wie gewohnt, sauber und aufgeräumt und vor allem, leer. Verwirrt trottete Rogue zurück in die Küche und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Esstisch. Warum hatte seine Mutter ihn nicht geweckt? Das sein Vater verschwunden war, war nur zu verständlich – sicherlich war er wieder zu seiner Arbeit geeilt. Aber es war seine Mutter gewesen, die vorgeschlagen hatte, gemeinsam zu Verwahrstelle zu gehen. Wo war sie?

Die Küche war sauber, aber in der Spüle sah Rogue ein Paar benutzter Teller und Tassen, die noch nicht abgespült worden waren. Daneben, auf der Anrichte, eine Papiertüte und darauf geklebt – Ein Zettel! Rogue sprang auf und las die Notiz in der unverkennbar geschwungenen Handschrift seiner Mutter:

_Guten Morgen Rogue,_

_Ich bin noch los um einige Erkundigungen einzuholen. Ich habe Brötchen geholt, Marmelade ist im Eisschrank (Ich habe Erdbeere gekauft, ich weiß, wie gerne du sie magst). Ich bin bald zurück._

Rogue seufzte und öffnete die Tüte, an die der Zettel geheftet war. Der wunderbare Geruch nach frischen Brötchen stieg in seine Nüstern und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seit mehr als 20 Stunden nichts anständiges mehr gegessen hatte.

_Was kann ein Pony gegen solch tollkühne Liebe ausrichten? _Fragte sich Rogue mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er fügte sich ins unvermeidliche und machte sich Frühstück.

Als Apple Flavour zur Tür herein kam, fand sie ihren Sohn im Flur, wie er sich eines der vielen gerahmten Fotos ansah, die hier hingen. In eines der eleganten, hellen Kleider gehüllt, die gerade Mode in Manehattan Mode waren, komplett mit Hut und einer reich verzierten Satteltasche aus weißem Leinen, trat sie hinter ihn und sah auf die Abbildung, die er betrachtete.

Das Foto war im Central Park aufgenommen worden. Es zeigte eine große Gruppe Ponys vor einem Pavillon, die glücklich in das Objektiv schauten, gekleidet in der Mode wie sie vor 15 Jahren hier üblich war. Sie erkannte sich selbst auf dem Foto wieder, wie sie neben ihrem Ehehengst stand, dessen Lächeln einen Anflug von Gezwungenheit erahnen ließ. In der rechten unteren Ecke standen einige Fohlen zusammen. Der achtjährige Rogue trug ein für sein Alter ernstes Gesicht zur Schau, fast als ahne er, mit welcher Miene er dieses Foto Jahre später betrachten würde. Neben ihm, im selben Alter, stand die jüngere Ausgabe von Applejack, die ein wenig verlegen in die Kamera blickte.

Apple Flavour legt ihrem Sohn einen Huf auf die Schulter.

Rogue löste sich vom Anblick und sah zu seiner Mutter.

„Ich erinnere mich noch an das Picknick. An diesem Tag habe ich Applejack kennen gelernt.", sagte der junge Hengst leise.

Apple Flavour ließ ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zukommen. Dann wandte sie sich dem Bild zu, um sich selbst an diesen Tag zu erinnern.

„Ihr wart damals fast unzertrennlich. Sie kam frisch aus Ponyville und kannte hier praktisch niemanden. Zuerst bist du ihr die ganze Zeit nachgelaufen, bis sie dich angefaucht hat, das sein zu lassen. Dann ist sie den Rest des Tages um dich herumgeschlichen, um sich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Sie war damals so alleine und ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass du versucht hast, dich mit ihr anzufreunden. Ihr habt damals beide einen Freund gebraucht."

Rogue brachte ein unsicheres Lächeln zustande.

„Ja, das stimmt." Er hatte immer Mühe gehabt Freunde zu finden. Er war seit damals besser darin geworden, aber es fiel immer noch alles andere als leicht. Er blickte wieder auf das alte Foto mit dem kleinen Füllen, das sich einmal zu der hübschen junge Stute entwickeln sollte, die jetzt in einem Bett im Sacred Hoves Hospital lag.

Sie hatten beide damals einen Freund gebraucht. Er, weil er sich immer dumm und unbeholfen in der Gegenwart seiner Altersgenossen vorkam. Egal um was es ging, ob Laufen, Fangen, Spielen, immer schienen die anderen schneller, stärker oder schlauer als er zu sein. Als er das andere Fohlen sah, das ebenso abseits der anderen stand, kam es ihm nur natürlich vor, dass er ihre Freundschaft suchte, von Außenseiter zu Außenseiter. Und es war wunderbar gewesen. Zumindest eine Zeit lang.

„Es war sehr schwierig für dich, als sie nach Hause zurückkehrte."

´Schwierig´ war nur ein Wort. Das Gefühl, etwas zu verlieren, dass man sich so lange gewünscht hatte, es endlich bekam, nur damit es einem wieder entrissen wurde, war eine ganz andere Sache. Das Wort `Schwierig´ wurde dem nicht gerecht.

„Ich weiß noch, das du für Wochen untröstlich warst."

Wie fühlt sich ein achtjähriges Fohlen, wenn scheinbar jede Farbe aus der Welt verschwunden war? Ganz einfach – es gewöhnt sich daran. Nach einiger Zeit lässt der Schmerz nach. Die Wunde verkrustet und der Schorf fällt ab. Wenn genug Zeit vergangen ist, vergisst man es ganz und gar – bis man auf die Stelle blickt und die Narben sieht, die es hinterlassen hat. Und man, für einen kurzen Augenblick, noch einmal alles erlebt. Rogue blickte auf sein jüngeres Selbst und das Füllen neben ihm. Er blickte auf eine Narbe, die er schon lange vergessen hatte.

Der Schmerz war noch da, tief vergraben in ihm. Die ältesten Wunden sind immer die tiefsten. Aber die Narbe hielt und die Wunde brach nicht erneut auf. Die Zeit und das Verständnis des Erwachsenwerdens hatten sie genug geheilt. Er seufzte.

„Applejack war nie ein Stadtpony gewesen. Sie wäre hier zugrunde gegangen. Es war gut, dass sie zurückgegangen ist, nach Ponyville. Vielleicht nicht gerade das beste für mich, aber notwendig für sie."

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das stimmt. Sie ist eine Apple und ihre Welt ist grünes Gras und rote Äpfel, nicht die grauen Straßen und hohen Schatten von Manehattan." Es war etwas Wehmut in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Sie trat zurück und atmete tief durch.

„Hast du dich gewaschen? Wir sollten langsam los, wenn wir rechtzeitig nach Lost Lot wollen." Rogue nickte.

„Ich habe nur auf dich gewartet.", sagte er.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_

**Kapitel 3: Ein fallendes Fohlen**

Lost Lot war ein abgezäunter Bereich zwischen einer Seifenmanufaktur (_Nie strahlte ihre Mähne heller!_) und einem Abbruchgebäude, das sich still seinem langsamen Verfall hingab. Es war bei weitem nicht die beste Gegend von Manehattan, wovon die vernachlässigten Straßen und der allgemeine Zustand der Gebäude ringsumher ein eindeutiges Zeugnis ablegten. Je näher die beiden Ponys der Verwahrstelle kamen, umso höher wurde die Prozentzahl der Zebras und Greifen auf der Straße. Es schmerzte Rogue, diese Volksgruppen so abgedrängt vom sonst blühenden Leben Manehattans zu sehen. Equestria war ein Reich, in dem Freundschaft und Harmonie den obersten Stellenwert einnehmen sollten. Dennoch waren Viertel wie dieses ein lebendiges Beispiel, dass die equestrianische Gesellschaft immer noch ein gutes Stück von dem entfernt war, was sie anstrebte. Noch gab es unterschwellige Ressentiments gegen die so verwandten und doch andersartigen Zebras oder sogar andere Spezies wie die Greifen. Aus diesen Vorurteilen gegenüber dem Nächsten resultierten solche Viertel: Scheinbar ausgeschlossen und nur geduldet von der Gesellschaft kapselten sich die Fremden ab, statt sich zu integrieren und schufen sich eine Parallel-Gesellschaft, in der sie zumindest untereinander akzeptiert und respektiert wurden. Anstatt sich gegenseitig kennen zu lernen, lebten Zebras, Greifen und Ponys neben sich her. Und an den Kontaktpunkten kam es unweigerlich zu Spannungen.

Rogue blieb nah an seiner Mutter, als sie in Richtung Lost Lot trotteten. Er glaubte nicht den Reden von manchen Ponys, dass es die Fremden waren, die die Problem verursachten. Aber er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass diese Viertel gefährlicher waren, als der Rest von Manehattan. Und das Letzte, was er wollte, war, dass seine Mutter Opfer dieser Probleme wurde.

Ein großer Eiswagen wurde gerade von einem Schlepperpony und einem Schlepperzebra durch das große Tor gezogen, als Mutter und Sohn zusammen auf den hölzernen Steg traten, der zum kleinen Büro der Verwahrstelle führte. Als die beiden eintraten, bimmelte eine Messingglocke am Türrahmen und eine junge Einhornstute in der Beamtenuniform der Stadt erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Willkommen in der öffentlichen Verwahrstelle 3 des Manehattan Police Departments. Mein Name ist Remedy. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie freundlich.

Rogues Mutter musste bei dem Namen kurz lächeln.

„Remedy? Nun, wenn Ihr Name Programm ist, glaube ich, Sie können uns wirklich weiterhelfen."

Die junge Stute gab das Lächeln mit einem strahlenden Grinsen zurück, wobei ihr Blick kurz Rogue streifte.

„Hoffen wir einfach das beste. Was für ein Problem haben sie?", fragte sie.

Rogue blickte etwas verlegen auf die sauberen Holzbohlen des Büros. Er war es nicht gewohnt, mehr als nur einen beiläufigen Blick von den Stuten zu erhalten und in der Begleitung seiner Mutter war es ihm etwas peinlich.

„Ein Wagen meiner Verwandten ist gestern hier mitsamt der Ladung eingeliefert worden. Leider ist meiner Nichte nicht in der Lage ihn selbst abzuholen. Die Ladung ist leicht verderblich und wir sind gekommen, um sie schnellst als möglichst auszuliefern."

Die Stadtangestellte namens Remedy nickte ernst, als sie das Anliegen der beiden Ponys hörte und bat sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Als die beiden Platz genommen hatten, bat sie Apple Flavour um die Daten von Applejacks Wagen, die diese auch sofort parat hatte. Rogue blickte seine Mutter erstaunt an. Diese winkt als Antwort nur ab.

„Normalerweise können wir die beschlagnahmten Wagen und Güter nur an Angehörige übergeben. Haben Sie eine Eidesstattliche Erklärung eines solchen dabei?"

Apple Flavour griff mit den Zähnen in ihre weiße Satteltasche und zog ein Blatt Papier heraus.

„Hier sollten Sie alles finden, was Sie brauchen.", sagte sie mit einem kurzem Lächeln.

Die junge Einhornstute levitierte das Schriftstück vor sich und warf einen Blick darauf. Ihr schönen grünen Augen wurden groß.

„Da... Das ist zwar keine eidesstaatliche Erklärung, aber es sollte ausreichen.", sagte sie und fing an, Eintragungen in ihre Akten zu machen.

Rogue sah seine Mutter fragend an. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln.

„Entschuldige, Schatz, das ich dir heute das Frühstück nicht selber machen konnte, aber ich musste... ein paar Hausbesuche machen. Du weißt, dass die Apple- und Orange- Familie weit verbreitet ist. Und sie hat... Einfluss.", sagte sie.

Remedy legte das Schreiben seiner Mutter auf den Schreibtisch, während sie ein Formular ausfüllte. Rogue sah neugierig darauf. Obwohl es kopfüber zu ihm lag, konnte er das Siegel des Oberbürgermeisteramtes darauf erkennen. Es war das selbe Siegel wie auf seiner Ernennungsurkunde zum Rettungspony. Wieder sah er erstaunt zu seiner Mutter.

„Vitamin B ist in einer Stadt wie Manehattan manchmal unerlässlich, Schatz."

* * *

><p>Apple Flavour sprang von der Ladefläche des Karren und nickte zufrieden.<p>

„Die Äpfel sind in gutem Zustand, Celestia sei dank!", sagte sie zu Rogue, der sich gerade das Geschirr anlegte und zustimmend grummelte.

„Richten Sie bitte dem zuständigen Officer meinen Dank aus. Der Parkplatz im Schatten hat die Ladung wahrscheinlich gerettet.", rief sie Remedy zu, die etwas abseits stand, nachdem sie die beiden Ponys zum Stellplatz des Wagens gebracht hatte.

Rogue korrigierte den Sitz des Jochs etwas und stemmte sich versuchsweise gegen das Gewicht des Wagens. Mit einem Grunzen der Anstrengung brachte er das Gefährt auf gut geölter Achse zum Rollen, aber er merkte, dass es kein Einfaches sein würde, den schweren Karren durch die Straßen zu ziehen.

_Bei Celestia und Luna!, _dachte er, _Dieses Monster hat AJ ganz allein den Weg von Ponyville hergezogen. Kein Wunder, dass sie zusammengebrochen ist. _Kurz rechnete sich der Hengst seine Chancen aus, den Wagen die selbe Strecke bei dieser Witterung zu ziehen. Rogue bildete sich einiges auf seine Kraft und Ausdauer ein, aber jetzt, da er selbst an diesem Joch zog, wuchs sein Respekt vor Applejack dennoch gewaltig. Ächzend zog er das Gefährt durch das Tor auf die Straße. Mit einem Grunzen brachte er es hinter der Verwahrstelle zum Stehen.

„Spring auf, Mom.", sagte er mit einem Nicken auf die Ladefläche des Karren.

Seine Mutter sah ihn kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast schon genug zu ziehen, Rogue. Ich komme alleine nach Hause."

Rogue sah sich auf der verwahrlosten Straße um. Wahrscheinlich würde seiner Mutter am helllichten Tag hier nichts passieren, aber sicher war sicher. So sehr er die Vorurteile verabscheute, die gegen dieses Viertel gehegt wurden, er wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

„Bitte, Mom, tu´ mir den Gefallen. Ich lasse dich am Kanterufer raus, das ist kein Umweg für mich. Bitte.", sagte er, während er verlegen mit dem Huf auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster schabte.

Seine Mutter sah ihn kurz an und blickte sich dann in der Gegend um. Ihr Blick streifte die schmutzigen Straßen, die vernachlässigt aussehenden Ponys, Zebras und die wenigen Greifen, die auf den Bürgersteigen herumlungerten. Sie zögerte immer noch, doch dann senkte sie den Blick und sprang auf die Ladefläche zu den Wannen mit Äpfeln.

„Wenn es keinen Umweg bedeutet..."

* * *

><p>Es war gegen halb Drei, als Rogue den schweren Wagen schnaufend durch das hölzerne Tor der Budcider Brewing Compony zog. Die feuchte Kühle des hohen Fabrikgebäudes war eine Wohltat nach der Hitze der manehattaner Straßen. Die Lieferhalle war bis auf einige verwaiste Karren leer. Ein schwacher Duft nach vergorenem Apfelsaft hing in der Luft. Rogue zog den Apfelkarren zu einem leeren Stellplatz vor einer Lieferrampe im hinteren Teil der Halle und befreite sich vom schweren Joch. Nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte und niemanden sah, den er ansprechen konnte, klopfte er laut mit dem Vorderhuf auf den Steinboden.<p>

Nach weniger als einer Minute streckte ein dunkelbrauner Hengst seinen Kopf durch eine der Türen, die wahrscheinlich zur nächsten Halle führten. Er stutzte kurz als er den Wagen sah und trat dann auf die Lieferrampe. Er trug einen weißen Kragen mit roter Fliege um den Hals, sein Horn ragte aus der penibel gestriegelten Mähne heraus. Er sah kurz zur großen Uhr über dem Ausgang zur Straße und ließ dann ein Klemmbrett aus einer kleinen Satteltasche an seiner Seite levitieren.

„Guten Tag. Sie bringen eine Ladung Äpfel für uns?", fragte er, während sein Blick zwischen der Ladung und seinem Klemmbrett hin und her sprang.

_Nein, ich wollte drüben im McDoubler was essen und dachte, das wäre die Parkgarage, _dachte Rogue ironisch.

„Frisch aus Sweet Apple Acres, Sir! Rot, reif und saftig!", sagte er laut.

Das braune Einhorn trotte zum Wagen, während Rogue mit den Zähnen die frisch angefeuchtete Plane zur Seite zog. Das Pony der Warenannahme ließ einen der Äpfel vor sich levitieren und betrachtete ihn kritisch. Nach der eindringlichen Begutachtung nahm er einen kräftigen Bissen und kaute hingebungsvoll, während er nachdenklich zur Decke sah.

„Volles Aroma, mit leichter Süße. Der Saftgehalt ist im unteren Drittel, wahrscheinlich etwas überlagert. Knapp B-Ware. Uns waren Äpfel der A-Klasse versprochen. Und zwar schon gestern." Das Einhorn warf Rogue einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid, aber unter diesen Umstände bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als die Bezahlung für die Lieferung um die Hälfte zu reduzieren. Die Qualität der Ware entspricht nicht dem Vertrag.", sagte er und machte eine Notiz auf seinen Papieren.

Rogue klappte die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Wa-Was? Aber... Applejack hat sich selbst ins Krankenhaus gebracht, um diese Lieferung hierher zu bringen! Sie hat die ganze Ladung selbst nach Manhattan gezogen! Die Eisenbahn steht still!", rief er ungläubig aus.

Das Einhorn sah ihn über den Rand seines Klemmbrettes an.

„Nun... das ist bedauerlich, aber Vertrag ist Vertrag. Die Qualität der Äpfel ist nicht wie vereinbart. Sie können froh sein, dass wir die Ladung überhaupt annehmen. Der halbe Preis ist für Sie noch ein gutes Angebot. Guten Tag.", sagte der Warenbeauftragte und dreht sich um zum Gehen.

Rogue bleib zurück und blähte die Nüstern, als die Wut in ihm hochstieg. Die ganze Arbeit, die Anstrengung, nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für seine Mutter und Applejack... Applejack.

Das Einhorn dreht sich erstaunt um, als Rogue fest mit dem Huf aufstampfte. Das junge Erdpony sprang auf den Karren und von dort auf die Lieferrampe. Mit einem kurzen Galopp hatte er das Einhorn der Fabrik gegen die Wand gedrängt und legte einen Huf auf dessen Brust. Der Angestellte der Brauerei ließ das Klemmbrett aus seiner Levitation fallen und sah Rogue erschrocken an, als er gegen die Mauer gepresst wurde.

„Nein!", schrie Rogue dem Einhorn ins Gesicht, das erschreckt die Augen zusammenkniff. _Er ist so viel kleiner als ich, _dachte Rogue erschrocken, als er auf das verschreckte Pony vor ihm blickte. Schnell nahm er seinen Huf von dessen Brust und trat einen Schritt zurück. Das Einhorn öffnete seine Augen, dennoch zitterte es in einem Anflug von Furcht.

„Nein.", sagte Rogue in ruhigerem, aber bestimmten Tonfall. „Sie werden den vollen Preis für die Ladung bezahlen."

Das Pony von der Warenannahme beruhigte sich etwas. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um den Schreck abzuschütteln und sah dann Rogue mit einem wütenden Blick an.

„Was erlauben Sie sich? Das ist ein unmögliches Benehmen! Nehmen Sie die Ladung und verschwinden Sie!"

Rogue ging ein Stich durchs Herz. Warum war er das Einhorn so angegangen? Warum war er so aufgebraust? Das passte gar nicht zu ihm! Er hatte nur... er hatte nur seine Mutter stolz machen wollen... und Applejack. Sie hatte sich mit dieser Lieferung in Krankenhaus geschuftet. Und jetzt hatte er alles vermasselt. Nur aus Angst... Angst... Angst zu versagen. Wie eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung.

Er ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Es t...tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Bitte... Bitte nehmen sie die Ladung an. Ich bin mit dem halben Preis einverstanden."

Das Einhorn drehte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Dann nickte es langsam.

„Also gut. Ich werde über Ihr unmögliches Betragen noch einmal hinwegsehen." Der Einhorn-Hengst schrieb kurz etwas auf seinem Klemmbrett und levitierte dann einen Zettel zu Rogue.

„Das ist die Quittung. Sie können die Bezahlung in der Zahlstelle abholen." Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Rogue zog den leeren Wagen aus der Fabrikhalle, nachdem mehrere Ponys und Zebras die schweren Wannen mit Äpfeln ausgeladen hatten und die leeren Behälter zurück auf den Karren gestapelt hatten. Das junge Rettungspony hatte hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie der Zeiger der großen Fabrikuhr immer näher zum Beginn seiner Schicht in der Rettungswache kroch. Fast hatte es den Anschein, als würden sich die Arbeiter extra viel Zeit lassen, den Wagen zu entladen. Das stoische Gesicht des dunkelbraunen Einhorns von der Warenannahme, das jede einzelne Wanne auf seinen Dokumenten abzeichnete, verstärkte diesen Eindruck nur.

Kaum auf der Straße, stemmte sich Rogue in das nun wesentlich leichtere Joch des entladenen Karrens. Die Wache war nicht weit entfernt und er konnte es knapp bis zum Beginn seiner Schicht schaffen, wenn er richtig Gas gab. Mit entschlossener Miene nahm er Fahrt auf.

Den Kanterweg hinauf, bis zur Schimmelkant. Der Schweiß ran ihm in Strömen hinab, als er die Steigung im Galopp bewältigte. Auf der Trabchaussee scherte er aus und überholt die langsameren Gespanne im Vorfeierabend-Verkehr. Die schwüle Luft der Stadt stand, aber die Geschwindigkeit ließ seine Mähne fliegen und verschaffte ihm ein wenig Linderung. Noch zwei Straßen und er war an der Wache, er konnte es schaffen...

Das schrille Pfeifen einer Polizeipfeife hinter ihm ließ ihn abrupt abbremsen. Schlitternd kam er auf der Straße zum stehen. _Wie, um Celestias Willen, _dachte er, _kann dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden?_

* * *

><p>Das junge Rettungspony stemmte sich gegen das Gewicht der Ponyambulanz und kam mit schlitternden Hufen vor dem Wohnhaus zum stehen. Rogue schüttelte sich den Schweiß aus der Mähne und sah an der Front des großen Gebäudes hoch. Die Sonne hing tief und schickte ihre letzten, sengenden Strahlen über das Dach des Hochhauses. Trotter sprang von der Ladefläche der Ambulanz und folgte Rogue´s Blick.<p>

„Warum muss es immer ganz oben sein?", fragte das grüne Einhorn seinen Kollegen in genervten Tonfall. Dann nickte er in Richtung des Hauseingangs.

„Wollen wir?", fragte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln. Trotter hatte von der Leitstelle mittels der Magie seines Horn den Einsatzbefehl erhalten. Ein Code 712 – Psychischer Ausnahmezustand – bei einem heranwachsenden Füllen. Kein Grund zu trödeln, sicher, aber kein Einsatz auf Leben und Tod. Rogue schwang sich seine Ausrüstungstaschen auf den Rücken und folgte seinem erfahrenen Kollegen in das Treppenhaus. Trotter blickte die scheinbar endlosen Windungen der Treppen hinauf und seufzte. Dies war ein altes Gebäude in einer der eher unvorteilhaften Bezirke von Manehattan. Keine magisch betriebenen Aufzüge für schwer beschäftigte Rettungsponys. Trotter murmelte etwas wie: „Ich bin zu alt für diesen Quatsch.", während er den langen Aufstieg begann. Rogue trottete hinter ihm die vielen Stufen hinauf, still und selbstvergessen, wie seit dem Anfang der Schicht. Fünfzehn Stockwerke vor ihnen. Viel Zeit um nachzudenken.

Nachdem ihn die Ponypolizei angehalten und einen saftigen Strafzettel für überhöhte Geschwindigkeit verpasst hatte, war jede Hoffnung, rechtzeitig zum Dienstantritt zu erscheinen, vergebens gewesen. Mit gut fünfzehn Minuten Verspätung parkte Rogue den leeren Apfelkarren in der Nähe der Wache und legte die wenigen Meter bis zur Wache im Galopp zurück. Trotter war bereits damit fertig, die Ausrüstung der Ponyambulanz zu überprüfen und unterhielt sich mit Sweetsnack. Das dunkelbraune Erdpony aus der Frühschicht war länger geblieben, um im Notfall mit Trotter rauszufahren, sollte Rogue nicht rechtzeitig auftauchen. Als dieser endlich mit frischer, weißer Weste vor ihm stand und zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzte, schnaufte Sweetsnack nur abfällig und ging an Rogue vorbei um sich umzuziehen. Rogue wollte ihm noch hinterher rufen, aber die große Messingglocke schrillte bereits wieder und Trotter sprang auf den Wagen.

„Na los, Junge. Genug herum getrödelt.", sagte er. Rogue spannte sich pflichtbewusst an den Karren und rollte aus der Rettungswache.

Zwei Hitzeanfälle, eine Karambolage auf der Rennbahn und ein Herzinfarkt im Altenheim ließen die beiden Rettun_g_sponys kaum zur Ruhe kommen, bevor die langsam untergehende Sonne etwas Linderung von den drückenden Temperaturen des Mittags brachte. Aber Manehattan war immer noch unruhig und weit davon entfernt sich schlafen zu legen. Es gab immer noch ein Pony mehr da draußen, das ihre Hilfe brauchte.

Der Tag lastete schwer auf Rogue. Nicht nur die harte Arbeit in den starken Hitze machte ihm zu schaffen, auch sein Verhalten in der Brauerei ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso dümmer kam ihm sein Verhalten vor. Die Lieferhalle war nicht umsonst praktisch leer gewesen. Die hohen Temperaturen und der fehlende Zugverkehr hatten sicherlich auch der Budcider Brauerei zugesetzt. Sie waren wahrscheinlich froh, das überhaupt ein Lieferung angekommen war. Wäre er sachlich geblieben, hätte er eine kühlen Kopf bewahrt, er hätte sicherlich zwei Drittel, wenn nicht sogar den vollen Preis für die Ladung heraushandeln können. Er hatte Applejack so dringend helfen wollen... Sie war seine Cousine, seine _Familie _und sie hatte seine Hilfe dringend nötig gehabt. Dafür war Familie doch da, oder? Dass man sich auf sie verlassen kann, dass sie da ist, wenn man sie braucht.

Es war falsch gewesen, sich auf _ihn _zu verlassen. Er hatte Applejack enttäuscht und den Rest der Familie auch. Es war hart und es schmerzte, sich das einzugestehen. Doch darunter... tiefer unter der Schuld den Familienbanden gegenüber... wog das Gefühl einer verpassten Chance, einer zerstörten Hoffnung fast noch schwerer.

Rogue wusste nicht, was genau er sich noch davon erhofft hatte, AJ zu helfen. Es war ein schwer zu entwirrender Ball aus Emotionen, tief in seinem Herzen. Er selbst als der Retter in der Not. Seine Familie, die er stolz machen konnte. Applejack die sich freute, zu was für einem tollen Kerl er herangewachsen war, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Das vielleicht zwischen ihnen alles wieder so werden könnte, wie es früher war... beste Freunde.

Wie Naiv. Rogue schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Es waren dumme Gedanken gewesen, vor allem der letzte. Die leise Stimme seines jüngeren Ichs, ein kleines, hoffnungsvolles, trauriges Fohlen. Zwischen ihm und diesem Füllen lagen mehr als zehn Jahre. Genug Zeit um erwachsen zu werden und mit dem Träumen aufzuhören. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und würde dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen.

Trotter schnaufte wie ein Blasebalg, als sie endlich den Absatz zum letzten Stock erklommen. Er schlang einen Huf um das Geländer um sich festzuhalten und versuchte erstmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Zu viele... verdammte... Stufen. Geh schonmal... los. Ich... komme gleich."

Rogue nickte und stapfte in den dunklen Flur der Wohnetage. Eine der Wohnungstüren stand offen und das besorgte Gesicht einer Stute lugte hinaus. Als sie Rogues Weste und Satteltaschen sah, seufzte sie erleichtert und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

„Oh, endlich sind Sie da. Kommen Sie bitte herein.", sagte sie und trottete einen Schritt zurück, als Rogue in die Wohnung trat.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Runner, von der Manehattan Central Ambulance. Lassen Sie die Tür ruhig offen, mein Kollege kommt gleich. Wie können wir Ihnen helfen?"

Die weiße Erdstute mit dunkelroter Mähne, noch jung für eine Mutter, unterdrückte kurz ein Schluchzen und wischte sich mit einem Huf über das Gesicht.

„I... ich bin Velvet Blossom, Mister Runner. Es... es geht um meinen Sohn, Pear. Er ha... ha... hat sich im Bad eingeschlossen und weigert sich herauszukommen. Er... hat so schreckliche Dinge gesagt...", die letzten Worte gingen in Tränen über, als die Stute sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und leise zu weinen begann.

Rogue betrachtete die in Tränen aufgelöste Mutter einen Moment lang hilflos, dann legte er vorsichtig einen Huf auf ihre Schulter und streichelte sie beruhigend.

„Alles gut, Misses Blossom. Wir sind ja jetzt da. Ich bin mir sicher, wir kriegen das wieder hin.", sagte er in sanften Tonfall.

Die weinende Stute schlang plötzlich ihre Vorderläufe um seinen Hals und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, während ihre Schultern von tiefen Schluchzen erschüttert wurden. Etwas erschreckt tänzelte Rogue zurück, die Stute hielt ihn aber in ihrer Umarmung.

„Er... er hat gesagt, er will nicht mehr leben! Er will sich das Leben nehmen! Oh, bei Celestia, wie kann er das sagen? Nach allem, was ich für ihn getan habe! Nach allem, was wir wegen seinem Vater durchgemacht haben! Und jetzt... jetzt da es endlich besser für uns wird...", sagte sie, bevor ihr hemmungsloses Schluchzen ihr wieder die Sprache nahm.

Rogue streichelte ihr hilflos den Rücken und wartete, bis der Anfall langsam abebbte. Hinter ihm trat Trotter in die Wohnung, immer noch schwer atmend.

„Schh, schh. Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ganz ruhig.", redete er beruhigend auf die Stute ein. Langsam ließen die Tränen nach und das Schluchzen verebbte. Schließlich löste sich die junge Mutter aus seiner tröstenden Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Es... es tut mir leid.", sagte sie und wischte sich die Augen trocken.

„Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein.", begrüßte sie in etwas gefassterem Tonfall Trotter und führte die beiden Rettungsponys ins große Wohnzimmer. Rogue war für einen kurzen Augenblick von der überwältigenden Aussicht aus dem Panoramafenster wie gebannt. Unter ihnen breiteten sich die Gebäude der Lower East Flank aus, bis zum schimmernden Ozean. Die Freundschafts-Statue in der Bucht reckte ihre bronzene Fackel in die untergehende Sonne. Egal wie schlecht die Gegend hier war, diese Aussicht alleine machte diese Wohnung zu etwas besonderem. Es gab sogar einen Balkon, von dem aus man wahrscheinlich über die ganze Halbinsel blicken konnte.

Rogue löste sich von dem atemberaubenden Ausblick und sah sich weiter in der Wohnung um.

Das Wohnzimmer war bis auf die Möbel fast gänzlich kahl und wirkte seltsam unbewohnt. Herumstehende Umzugskartons wiesen darauf hin, das Ms. Blossom und ihr Sohn noch nicht lange hier lebten.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?", fragte die Wohnungsinhaberin und trottete in die Küche nebenan. Trotter warf seinem Kollegen einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Kannst du das Füllen übernehmen? Ich kümmere mich um die Mutter.", fragte das grüne Einhorn leise. Rogue nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht, hätten wir gerne etwas Tee, Ms. Blossom.", rief Trotter und folgte der jungen Stute in die Küche. Rogue wandte sich der Tür am Ende des Flures zu. Die Milchglasscheiben und die Tatsache, dass es die einzige geschlossene Tür in der Wohnung war, gaben ihm genug Hinweise. Leise klopfte er an das Holz.

„Pear? Bist du da drin?"

Leises Schluchzen und ein Schniefen antwortete ihm.

„Wer ist da?", klang die traurige Stimme eines jungen Fohlens durch die Tür.

„Ich bin Rogue, von den Rettungsponys. Deine Mom hat uns gerufen, weil sie sich Sorgen um dich macht.", sagte Rogue und lauschte angespannt gegen das weiß lackierte Holz.

„Ge...gehen sie weg. Ich will sie hier nicht.", antwortete es nach einigen Sekunden. Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen folgte.

„Pear, willst du mich vielleicht hereinlassen? Vielleicht kannst du mir dann erzählen, warum du so..."

„Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will niemanden! Lass mich alleine!", schrie das Fohlen aus dem Bad.

Rogue biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ok, du brauchst die Tür nicht aufzusperren, wenn du nicht willst. Ich... Ich will einfach nur wissen, wie es dir geht."

Weiteres Schluchzen war durch die Tür zu hören. Es bekam durch die gefliesten Wände des Bades einen eigenartigen, hohlen Ton.

„Wie soll es mir denn gehen? Mei... mein D-Dad..." Die Stimme des Fohlens brach. Pear atmete heftig und schniefte, dann fuhr er fort. „Mein Dad hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihn n-nicht mehr sehen kann. Meine Mom und er haben sich zu oft gestritten und... und jetzt ist er fort. I...ich habe gedacht, dass es jetzt besser werden würde, weil Mom und Dad sich nicht mehr streiten können und sie vielleicht... Aber es ist nichts besser geworden!" Pears Stimme war vom Weinen rau, als er mit dem letzten Satz seinen Kummer heraus schrie. „Mom weint die ganze Zeit! Und wenn ich versuche mit ihr zu reden, weint sie nur noch mehr!" Die Stimme des Fohlen bekam etwas schrilles, als sie vom Schreien umschlug. Dann war da nur noch leises Wimmern. Der Laut brach Rogue fast das Herz. Er wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Pear fortfuhr. „Ich kann mit niemanden mehr reden. A... alle meine F-Freunde sind auf der Westflank. Ich kenne hier niemanden. Ich... Ich bin ganz alleine..."

Rogue ging ein Stich durchs Herz. _Lenk´ ihn ab, lenk´ ihn ab!_, ermahnte er sich im Stillen.

„Wie alt bist du, Pear?"

Nur Schluchzen antwortete ihm. Als er bereits zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen wollte, kam ein leises „Dreizehn.", aus dem Bad.

Das junge Rettungspony musste trotz der Situation kurz lächeln. „Dreizehn. Weißt du, ich kann mich noch einigermaßen gut daran erinnern, wie ich Dreizehn war.", sagte er. „Wenn man anfängt erwachsen zu werden. Wenn man anfängt die Welt mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Wenn man anfängt klug genug zu sein, um wirklich zu verstehen, was um einen herum passiert. Die meisten Erwachsenen sagen, das man in einer ´schwierigen Zeit´ ist. Hast du das schon mal gehört, Pear?" Rogue drückt sein Ohr gegen das Holz der Badezimmertür.

„Ja.", klang es leise von drinnen.

„Ja? Ich glaube nicht, dass du plötzlich ´schwierig´ geworden bist. Ich glaube eher, dass die Welt für dich ´schwierig´ geworden ist. Plötzlich werden die Dinge kompliziert und es ist nicht mit ein paar tröstenden Worten und einem großen Eis getan." Rogue stutzte kurz. „Ein großes Eis kann einem über vieles hinweghelfen, vor allem an einem so heißen Tag wie heute. Aber ich glaube, dass du inzwischen weißt, dass es nicht _alles _wieder gut machen kann, oder?", wieder ein angestrengtes Warten, dann ein leises „Nein. Nein, sicher nicht."

„Das Problem ist: Du fängst an zu begreifen, dass dir Dinge zustoßen können, die nicht nach einiger Zeit und einer großen Kugel Eis wieder irgendwie ins Lot kommen. Aber du weißt noch nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst. Du siehst noch keine Möglichkeit damit fertig zu werden. Kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Und deshalb denkst du, es wird ewig so weitergehen, alles was dich bedrückt, was dich traurig macht und was dir Schmerzen bereitet, wird immer so bleiben, so wie es ist."

Pears Stimme bekam etwas wütendes, als er antwortete. „Was soll sich den ändern? Ich bin kein kleines Fohlen mehr! Ich weiß, dass mein Dad nicht wieder zurückkommen wird. N-N-Nicht nach dem was er zu Mom gesagt hat..." Rogue konnte hören, wie Pear wieder in Tränen ausbrach. "I... ich will einfach nur, dass alles so ist wie früher. Ich will meinen Dad und meine Mom und ich will meine Freunde..."

„Pear...", Rogue atmete tief durch. Um sich zu beruhigen und um den Knoten herunter zuschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. „Pear, ich... Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass alles wieder ins Lot kommt. Manchmal stoßen uns schlimme Dinge zu, ohne dass wir etwas dafür können oder etwas dagegen unternehmen können." Er klopfte sanft gegen die Tür des Badezimmers.

„Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?", flüsterte er.

„Das Geheimnis ist, dass wir alle, egal wie alt und erwachsen wir sind, wir alle haben unsere dunkle Stunde." ,_Nein!´, schrie er dem Einhorn ins Gesicht, das erschreckt die Augen zusammenkniff. _„Dinge, die wir gesagt haben und bereuen. Dinge, die wir gerne anders gemacht hätten. Aber auch Dinge die außerhalb unserer Kontrolle lagen und die trotzdem furchtbar schief gegangen sind. Pear, Ich habe diese Lektion auch erst lernen müssen und es ist nie leicht oder einfach, aber es gibt einen Grund warum wir nicht einfach aufgeben. Wenn wir da unten liegen, tief in unserem Loch und denken, dass wir nirgendwo ein Licht mehr sehen können, brauchen wir nur den Kopf heben und sehen hoch über uns die Sonne leuchten. Denn egal, wie tief das Loch ist, in dem wir sitzen, sie scheint da oben immer noch. Nur weil sie gerade nicht auf uns scheint, heißt nicht das es sie nicht mehr gibt. Glaubst du mir, Pear?"

„Ich... ich... sehe keine Sonne.", kam es erstickt von drinnen.

„Also gut, Pear. Ich werde dir die Sonne zeigen." Rogue schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Pear. Leg bitte deinen Huf auf deine Brust, etwas links von der Mitte, dort wo dein Herz ist." Rogue legte seinen eigenen Huf auf seine Brust und hoffte, dass Pear es ihm nachtat. „Spürst du das? Wie gleichmäßig es schlägt? Wie fest und kraftvoll es sich anfühlt? Du kannst hören, wie es dein Blut durch deinen Körper pumpt, wenn du ganz leise bist." Rogue hörte es. Er hörte das leise Rauschen von Leben, wie es jeden Zentimeters seines Körpers durchströmte. „Es schlägt schon dein ganzes Leben lang, jeden Tag, jede Nacht. Das ist das Geheimnis, Pear. Wenn du die Sonne nicht mehr sehen kannst, dann horche in dich hinein. Solange du dein Herz hören kannst, solange gibt es eine Sonne da draußen für dich. Und deine Mom und deinen Dad. Es ist ein so leises Geräusch, das wir es manchmal überhören und sogar vergessen, dass es da ist. Dabei begleitet es uns unser ganzes Leben. Es ist das Geräusch von... von... Hoffnung."

Ein Schniefen von jenseits der Tür. Pear räusperte sich und fragte leise: „U... und...und wie soll mir das helfen, Rogue?"

Das Rettungspony kniff die Lippen zusammen. _Ja, ein gute Frage, oder?_

„Ich hoffe, es hilft dir weiterzumachen. Ich... Du hast mir erzählt, wie viel du in letzter Zeit verloren hast, und du hast allen Grund dazu, traurig zu sein. Aber du darfst nicht verzweifeln. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dir das erzählt habe. Du hast immer noch viel vor dir, ich glaube das weißt du. Es kann niemand mit den Huf klopfen und alles wieder zurechtrücken. Aber... Aber..." Rogue seufzte. Dann schloss er die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Badezimmertür. „Kannst du dich erinnern, wie es ist, nach einem langen Winter das erste Mal die warme Sonne auf dem Pelz zu spüren? Nach Monaten grauer Schneewolken, Kälte und klammer Hufe? Erinnerst du dich? Es... wird eines Tages genauso sein, bitte glaube mir. Dafür... dafür lohnt es sich."

„I... ich habe Angst.", sagte Pear zitternd.

„Ich glaube dir. Aber du hast jemanden, mit dem du diese Angst teilen kannst." Rogue hob seinen Kopf von der Tür und klopfte noch einmal dagegen. „Ich glaube, dass deine Mutter deinen Schmerz und deinen Verlust teilt. Egal, wie viel ihr verloren habt, sie braucht dich jetzt ebenso wie du sie brauchst. Damit ihr zusammen wieder die Sonne sehen könnt. Und vielleicht wartet da draußen ja noch ein dicke Kugel Eis auf euch beide. Eis hilft nicht viel, aber es macht vieles um einiges... erträglicher. Vor allem an einem Tag wie heute. Oder was meinst du?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln in seiner Stimme. Gespannt drückte er ein Ohr gegen die Badezimmertür. Von drinnen war leises Weinen zu vernehmen.

Leise drehte sich Rogue um und ging heimlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und von dort in die Küche. Trotter und Ms. Blossom saßen sich am Küchentisch gegenüber und tranken Tee aus dem feinen Geschirr des Haushaltes, das Gesicht der Stute immer noch gerötet von Tränen. Ein drittes Gedeck war für Rogue vorbereitet, die Tasse noch leer, die Kanne dampfend.

„Ms. Blossom, ich würde Sie bitten, noch einmal mit Ihrem Sohn zur reden. Ich denke, ich habe ihn etwas herunterbekommen, aber jetzt sollte seine Mutter mit ihm..."

Das Klicken eines Schlüssels im Schloss. Das Trappeln kleiner Hufe auf dem Holzboden der Wohnung. Rogue´s Kopf ruckte herum. Pear, ein hellbraunes Erdponyfohlen, galoppierte mit wehender, fliederfarbender Mähne auf die offene Balkontür zu, die blauen Augen tränenverschmiert.

Rogue stemmte seine Hufe so fest in den Boden, dass in dem polierten Holz Abdrücke zurückblieben. Ein gewaltiger Satz trug ihn durch das halbe Zimmer. Seine Hufe suchten auf dem losen Teppich vergebens um Halt, während sein starkes Gebiss versuchte den wehenden Schweif des Fohlens zu packen. Doch Pear war zu schnell. Rogue krachte schmerzhaft in die Rückseite der Couch. Verzweifelt versuchte er wieder Momentum aufzunehmen, doch der Teppich unter ihm rutschte weg. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Rogue auf den Hufen zu bleiben. Dann griffen seine Vorderläufe ins Holz und katapultierten ihn nach vorne, durch die Balkontür.'

_'Nein!', _schallte es durch seinen Kopf. Das Füllen hinter der Balustrade, die Mähne wehend, der Schweif ausgestreckt, das Panorama Manehattans in der untergehenden Sonne...

Seine kräftigen Zähne bekamen einige Strähnen des Schwanzes zu fassen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_

**Kapitel 4: Fernfahrt**

Nicht denken, laufen. Rogue lief der Schweiß in Strömen über seinen Körper. Seine Hufe gaben einen steten Rhythmus vor, auch wenn seine Vorder- und Hinterläufe brannten, seine Lungen wund waren und sein Herz pollerte wie ein defekter Boiler. Nicht denken, laufen.

Laufen, laufen, laufen.

_Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?_

Nicht denken, laufen.

_Wir alle, egal wie alt und erwachsen wir sind, wir alle haben unsere dunkle Stunde._

Er war bei 16 Kilometer die Stunde, seit fast 40 Minuten. Er erhöhte auf 18.

_Es ist nie leicht oder einfach..._

Jeder Atemzug war wie ein Dolch in seiner Brust. Laufen, nicht denken.

_Denn egal, wie tief das Loch ist, in das wir gefallen sind, die Sonne scheint da oben immer noch._

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Dennoch konnte Rogue seine Sonne nicht mehr sehen.

Bankdrücken. Zu viel Gewicht. Zu viele Wiederholungen. Zu hohe Kadenz. Als er das Gewicht nicht mehr wuchten konnte, kamen ihm zwei hellgrüne Hufe zu Hilfe und hoben es in die Halterung. Rogue schwindelte unter der Anstrengung und er hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Sicht zu fokussieren.

„Junge, mach langsam." Trotter sah mit besorgtem Gesicht von oben auf ihn herab.

Rogue atmete schwer, als er sich von der Bank erhob. Ihm schwindelte, als sein Kreislauf kurz durchsackte und er fand sich auf den Knien wieder. Als er endlich den Schwindel abschütteln konnte, stemmte er sich entschlossen hoch und ging an Trotter vorbei zu den Hanteln. Er schnappte sich ein paar neun Kilogramm Gewichte und begann die Muskeln seiner Vorderläufe zu bearbeiten. Normalerweise schaffte er gut fünfzehn Wiederholungen in je drei Durchläufen, aber jetzt ging ihm nach schon nach dem sechsten Mal die Puste aus. Ärgerlich setzte er sich auf eine Bank und ließ erschöpft den Kopf hängen.

Eine Vorderlauf schlang sich um seine Schulter.

Rogue sah auf. Trotter saß neben ihm auf der Bank. Er hatte sein altes, zerschlissenes Trainigsshirt mit dem Logo der Manehattaner Feuerwehr an und betrachtete ihn mit sorgenvollem Blick.

„Junge... Rogue. Was heute passiert ist. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast dein Möglichstes getan. Glaub mir, ich hab dir zugehört, während Ms. Blossom den Tee gemacht hat. Was du dem Fohlen gesagt hast... war...„ _Es ist ein so leises Geräusch, das wir es manchmal überhören und sogar vergessen,"_ ...einfach toll. Und es war die Wahrheit. Was passiert ist..." _Er bekam einige Strähnen des flatternden Schwanzes zu fassen. Ein Ruck ging mit schmerzhafter Gewalt durch seinen Kopf, als der Fall des Füllen gestoppt wurde._

„... ist furchtbar. Glaub mir, ich bin nun seit fast zwanzig Jahren in diesem Job und dennoch..."

_Die festen Strähnen des Schweifs glitten durch seine Zähne. Ein Scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als einige von ihnen in sein Zahnfleisch schnitten und abrissen._

„...ist so etwas für keinen leicht zu tragen. Ich weiß, du hast schon vorher Patienten verloren. Du bist ja nicht mehr grün hinter den Ohren..." _Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass alles wieder ins Lot kommt, „..._aber ein so junges Pony sterben zu sehen. Ein Füllen zu verlieren... das ist etwas ganz anderes." _Pear_ _schrie, sowohl aus Schmerz als auch aus Angst.´Halt mich fest´, bettelte er. Sein Zappeln ließ ihn nur noch schneller aus dem Griff von Rogue gleiten._

„Ich weiß, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, aber glaube mir, du hast alles getan, was in deiner Macht stand. Wir haben alles getan." _Ein glühend grüner Schimmer schloss sich wie eine Blase um das Füllen, als es fiel. Kurz verlangsamte es seinen Fall, dann platzte die Magie mit einem hörbaren `__**Plop´.**_

„Wir können nicht alle retten."

Ruckartig erhob sich Rogue von der Bank. Seine Nüstern blähten sich in ohnmächtiger Wut. Sein linker Hinterlauf schlug aus und ließ die neun-Kilo-Hantel laut gegen das metallene Gestell vor dem großen Spiegel des Fitnesscenters krachen. Alle Ponys stellten ihre Übungen ein und glotzten zu den beiden Retungsponys hinüber.

„Ich hätte ihn retten können!", schrie Rogue Trotter ins Gesicht. Schwer atmend verharrte er vor dem älteren Einhorn, zitternd vor Wut und Erschöpfung. „Wäre ich nur schneller gewesen... hätte ich ihm nicht den Rücken zugekehrt. Hätte ich die verdammte Tür eingetreten und das Balg festgehalten, der Junge könnte heute noch leben!", brüllte er. „ICH habe ihn auf dem Gewissen. Weil ich ihm irgendeine Scheiße erzählt habe, wie es ist erwachsen zu werden, erwachsen zu sein! Ich wollte ihm Hoffnung machen und hab' ihm nur erzählt, was er ohnehin schon wusste: Dass das Leben ein Haufen Scheiße ist und nur danach gemessen werden kann, wie tief unser Gesicht reingedrückt wird!"

Rogue wandte sich um und ließ keuchend den Kopf hängen. Er atmete heftig, nicht nur wegen der Anstrengung des Trainings, sondern auch um das Schluchzen zurückzuhalten, das sich scheinbar unaufhaltsam einen Weg seine raue Kehle hinauf bahnte. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. In ruhigerem Tonfall fuhr er fort:

„Sorry, Trotter. Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber ich weiß, dass ich da oben Scheiße gebaut habe. Ich hätte das mit dem Suizid ernster nehmen sollen. Weil ich es nicht getan habe, ist jetzt ein Fohlen im Leichenschauhaus. Ganz einfach." Langsam, den Kopf fast auf dem Boden, trotte Rogue in Richtung der Duschen.

Er kam kaum zehn Schritt weit, dann knickten seine zitternden Beine ein und er fiel zu Boden wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchtrennt worden waren. Trotter war sofort bei ihm, hielt das junge Rettungspony fest in seinen Vorderläufen, während der Körper unter ihm in Tränen und Schluchzen erschauerte, als Rogue seine Gefühle nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte. Trauer und Schmerz brachen aus ihm heraus, in einer Woge die zu mächtig war, als das Rogue ihr irgendetwas entgegenzusetzen hatte.

„Lass es raus, Junge, lass es raus. Du brauchst dich nicht schämen. Bringt nichts, es in sich hineinzufressen. Lass es raus", sagte das alte Rettungspony sanft und wiegte Rogue in seiner Umarmung.

„Warum? Warum nur? Warum, ich verstehe es nicht!", schrie Rogue voll ungebändigten Schmerz, während seine Tränen sich mit dem Schweiß in seinem Sweatshirt vermischten. „Oh, Celestia, er war noch so jung. Ein verdammtes Füllen! Warum? WARUM? Wenn ich doch wenigsten wüsste, warum er es getan hat. Was hat ihm soviel Angst gemacht, dass er vom Balkon gesprungen ist? Warum wollte er nicht mehr leben? Oh, Celestia..." Rogue vergrub sein Gesicht in der Brust des grünen Einhorns und erschauderte in neuerlichem Schluchzen.

Trotter wiegte seinen jüngeren Kollegen sanft in seinen Vorderläufen und ließ ihn seine Trauer und seine hilflose Wut hinausweinen. Als er sah, dass viele der anderen Ponys im Trainingsraum immer noch mit großen Augen zu ihnen beiden hinübersahen, bellte er laut: "Was ist? Gibt es hier was zu sehen? Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Dreck!" Schnell widmeten sich die Ponys wieder ihren Übungen.

Er sah zu dem aufgelösten Pony hinunter, das er in festem, tröstendem Griff hielt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Rogue. Ich weiß nicht warum Pear das getan hat. Und ich fürchte, wir werden es auch nie mit Sicherheit herausfinden. Ich weiß nur, dass wir... dass d_u _da oben alles richtig gemacht hast. Und trotzdem ist es nicht gut ausgegangen. Vielleicht ist dies das Schwierigste an unserem Job. Egal, wie sehr wir uns anstrengen, egal wie gut wir sind... es gibt nicht immer ein Happy End." In seiner tröstenden Umarmung weinte Rogue um ein totes Fohlen, ein Fohlen, dass vor seinem inneren Auge immer aufs neue fiel.

* * *

><p>„Noch einen Strongbow-Cider, bitte.", bestellte Trotter und schwenkte seinen leeren Krug am Tresen. Der Dew Pond, die Stammkneipe der Feuerwehr- und Rettungsponys dieses Bezirks war eine angenehme, gemütliche Kneipe in Schlauchform (Einer der Gründe, warum ihr Spitzname bei den Feuerwehrponys ´The Hose´ war) und fast rund um die Uhr geöffnet. Die mit dunklem Holz verzimmerten Wände waren voll mit den Bildern und Trophäen vieler Generationen des öffentlichen Dienstes, vom Feuer geschwärzte Helme neben den Ehrenurkunden des Oberbürgermeisters für beherzte Retter, verblichene Fotos vergangener Feuerwachenbesatzungen neben den schwarz-weißen Aufnahmen großer Katastrophen. Eine große Messingglocke, nicht unähnlich der in der Rettungswache, nur hufbetrieben, hing am Tresen, um die Happy-Hour einzuläuten. Eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, dass dieser Klang etwas Frohes verkündete.<p>

Drowning, der Wirt der Bar, ließ mit geübten Schwung einen Krug seines schäumenden Ciders über den Tresen gleiten. Trotter fing ihn auf, ohne viel von dem Schaum zu verspritzen. Drowning war selbst ein altgedientes Feuerwehrpony und wusste um die Sorgen und Nöte seiner Kundschaft bestens Bescheid. Vor allem, wann es an der Zeit war zu schwiegen und nur für Nachschub zu sorgen.

Es war bereits einige Zeit nach Mitternacht. Die Ponys von der Nebenwache trafen langsam ein, die einen anderen Schichtrythmus als Rogue und Trotter hatten. Ganze Gruppen von lachenden und ausgelassenen Ponys gingen an den beiden vorbei, bestellten Cider, Apfelschnaps und ein paar Snacks, bevor sie es sich gemeinsam im hinteren Teil der Bar gemütlich machten. Obwohl Manehattan angeblich die Stadt war, die niemals schlief, galt die Uhr für die Schichtponys des öffentlichen Dienstes noch weniger als für alle anderen. Für die Spätschicht war gerade früher Abend.

„Gib mia noch ein' von dem gut'n Zeug.", verlangte Rogue, bereits etwas unsicher in seiner Muttersprache.

Drowning maß ihn kurz mit einem einschätzenden Blick, dann schob er ein kleines Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit zu Rogue rüber.

„Hier. Das macht dir morgen früh keinen Kopf. Siehst aus, als würdest du es brauchen.", sagte das alte, violette Einhorn.

„Du has´ ja kein' Ahnun´.", murmelte Rogue und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tresen sinken.

„Hab ich nicht?", fragte Drowning mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und warf Trotter einen fragenden Blick zu. Trotter schüttelte den Kopf.

Die beiden kannten sich noch aus der Zeit, als der Wirt aktiven Dienst in der Feuerwehr geleistet hatte. Damals war es Drowning gewesen, der Trotter unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Das alte Pony, das jetzt den Dew Pond leitete, hatte ihm damals alles beigebracht, was er für seinen Dienst brauchte. Die Tricks, die Kniffe, doch vor allem: das Mirakel all das durchzustehen, ohne verrückt zu werden.

_Und hier bin ich, gebe die Lektionen weiter und bringe einem jungem Pony bei, wie es ein ordentliches Rettungspony sein soll. Wie es eine hohe, dicke, feste Mauer um sein Herz errichtet. Damit es auch morgen ein ordentliches Rettungspony sein kann, egal mit wie vielen Pferdeäpfeln ihn sein Job bewirft., _dachte Trotter im Stillen zu sich. Der Gedanke alleine brachte einen bitteren Geschmack auf seine Zunge, den er mit einem großen Schluck Cider herunterspülen musste.

„Lass es gut sein, Drowning. Kannst du dich noch an das Dach des Equestria State Buildings erinnern? Das selbe, nur jünger." Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Viel jünger."

Der Wirt dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er ernst.

„Was ihr trinkt geht aufs Haus." Er hob einen Huf, als Trotter protestieren wollte. „Was immer die Geister zum schlafen bringt. Zumindest für heute Nacht. Bring ihn nach Hause, wenn er genug hat."

* * *

><p>„<em>With your Hoof in the air and your head on the ground<br>Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
>Your head will collapse<br>But there's nothing in it  
>And you'll ask yourself"<em>_(1)_

Trotter hatte seinen rechten Vorderhuf um Rogue geschlungen und hielt ihn in geübtem Griff auf den Beinen, während er versuchten den Haustürschlüssel mit seiner Magie im Schloss zu drehen. Rogue hatte ein seliges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und sang laut weiter:

_Where is my Mind?_

„Verdammt, sei still, Junge, du weckst die ganze Nachbarschaft auf." Endlich klickte es in der Tür und sie schwang auf. Schnell schob Trotter seinen betrunkenen Kollegen in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür. Im Dunkeln orientierte er sich kurz. Ein kurzer Flur, rechts die winzige Küche, in der sich ein Pony kaum umdrehen konnte, links das Bad, das kaum den Namen verdient hatte und voraus der einzig weitere Raum. Trotter schob Rogue durch die Tür, bis er in dem bläulichen Licht einer Leuchtreklame, das aus dem einzigen Fenster drang, das Bett ausmachen konnte. Mit einem angestrengten Laut ließ er das junge Rettungspony auf die Laken fallen. Rogue stöhnte kurz, als er auf die weiche Matratze fiel, dann wickelte er seine Decke um sich und seufzte zufrieden.

Trotter sah sich kurz genauer in der Wohnung um. Es war eines dieser typischen manehattaner Löcher, die zu völlig überteuerten Preisen an Ponys vermietet wurden, die unbedingt in der City wohnen wollten oder mussten. Dennoch gab er zu, das Rogue das beste daraus gemacht hatte. Das Zimmer war aufgeräumt, der Dielenfußboden glänzte frisch gebohnert. Die Einrichtung war spartanisch, darauf ausgelegt, möglichst viel des wenigen Platzes zu sparen. Das größte Möbel war ein Bücherregal, das sich über die komplette Seite des Raumes erstreckte.

Neben dem Schreibtisch fand Trotter, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er schob den Mülleimer an das Kopfende des Bettes, in dem Rogue scheinbar schon sanft schlummerte, nur für alle Fälle. Dann ging er leise Richtung Ausgang.

„Trotter?", die Stimme vom Bett ließ ihn innehalten. Er drehte sich um und flüsterte: „Ja, Junge?"

„'S war donnich meine Schuld, oder?", fragte Rogue leise. Seine großen blauen Augen blickten im künstlichen Licht feucht zu dem älteren Kollegen auf.

Das ältere Einhorn lächelte sanft und schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn er selbst einen Kloß im Hals herunter schlucken musste. „Nein, Junge. Es war nicht deine Schuld.", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. Mit einem Seufzen sank Rogues Kopf in die Kissen. Als Trotter die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte er noch ein im Halbschlaf gemurmeltes „Danke."

Er wischte sich mit einem Huf die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augenwinkeln und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

><p>Es schien als wäre die Farbe aus der Welt gelaufen, wie aus einem Wasserfarbengemälde. Rogue wischte mit einem Huf über den beschlagenen Spiegel seines Badezimmers. Sein Abbild war verschwommen, dicke Tropfen liefen auf der gläsernen Oberfläche herab und verzerrten sein Spiegelbild. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde er eine dicke Träne weinen, bis sich der Tropfen entschied seinen Weg fortzusetzen und vom Spiegel in das Waschbecken zu fallen.<p>

Der Rogue auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig.

Es war kurz nach Mittag, als er aufgewacht war. Das dünne Laken war schweißdurchtränkt und lag auf dem Boden neben ihm, achtlos zur Seite gestoßen. Seine Träume waren diffus gewesen, verstörende Konstrukte, in denen er verzweifelt hinter etwas herjagte, ohne es erreichen zu können während die Luft um ihn dick wie Sirup wurde. Obwohl er sich kaum an Einzelheiten erinnern konnte, blieb doch ein fiebriges Gefühl der Panik, als er mit laut pochendem Herzen aufwachte. Erst eine Dusche, die er so heiß einstellte, wie er es gerade noch ertrug, schwemmten genug der Alpträume durch den Abfluss hinweg, damit er sich beruhigte.

Er starrte in den Spiegel, starrte auf sich selbst, ein Pony mit tropfender, blonder Mähne.

_´Halt mich fest!´, flehte Pear, die Augen weit aufgerissen._

Rogue schüttelte sich kurz, um die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Er drehte den Hahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Tief in ihm schrie ein junges Fohlen, als es in die Tiefe fiel.

_**Plop´**__, die Magie platzte wie eine Seifenblase, als Pear aus der Reichweite von Trotter´s Magie fiel. Das Füllen strampelte, als es weiter stürzte, seine Hufe wirbelten durch die Luft. __A__ber seine Augen... weit aufgerissen, in Panik, hielten sie Rogues Blick gefangen. Den ganzen, langen Weg bis nach unten..._

Rogue schloss die Augen, genauso wie er es gestern getan hatte. Aber diesmal war es nicht die Gnade der blicklosen Dunkelheit, die ihn umfing. Unbarmherzig durchlebte er noch einmal im Geiste das schreckliche Geschehen.

_Seine Hufe flogen über den hölzernen Boden, trugen ihn weg von einem ansteigenden Schreien, das so voll war von Schmerz und Entsetzen, dass es wie das Heulen der Verdammten selbst klang. Die Stufen hinunter, fünfzehn Stockwerke. Seine Knie schmerzten von den harten Landungen, als er Absatz um Absatz übersprang, aber dieser Schmerz war fern, als würde er nicht zu ihm gehören. Rogue flog die Treppen hinunter, während vor seinen Augen das Fohlen fiel und fiel und fiel..._

Im Hier und Jetzt schwankte er unter dem Ansturm der Erinnerungen und riss mit einem Keuchen die Augen auf. Er wollte dies nicht noch einmal durchleben. Wollte nicht noch einmal sehen...

_Das Gras der kleinen Grünfläche um das Wohnhaus war unter der sengenden Sonne bereits gelb geworden. Unter den vergilbten, kurzgehaltenen Halmen, war der Boden trocken und staubig. Die langen Schatten der umgebenden Gebäude flohen über das Gelände und streckten sich dem dunkel werdenden Horizont entgegen. Dort, am Fuße des Wohnhauses, gerade noch beschienen von einem einzelnen Streifen Licht, lag er. Wie eine zerbrochene Puppe._

Wollte nicht noch einmal sehen...

_Es sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Doch als Rogue sich über ihn beugte, bewegte kein Atemzug die kleine Brust..._

Rogue warf sich gegen die Tür seines Badezimmers und stieß sie auf. Er blickte sich gehetzt in der so vertrauten Umgebung seiner Wohnung um. Die Enge hier drin, die er sonst als Gemütlichkeit empfand, schien ihn nun zu erdrücken. Er sah nur einen Ausweg: Hinaus aus der Wohnungstür, die Stiege hinab, auf die Straße. Ponys wichen erschrocken vor ihm zurück, als er den Gehsteig entlang stürmte, nur fort, fort von den Erinnerungen, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt folgten. Es dauerte lange, bis er sich wieder beruhigte.

* * *

><p>„Es ist sicherlich Ihr gutes Recht das Klinikum auf eigenen Wunsch zu verlassen, Miss Applejack, aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir uns große Sorgen um Sie machen.", sagte Schwester Darling in beruhigendem Tonfall, während sie versuchte, das aufgebrachte Pony vom Verlassen des Bettes abzuhalten.<p>

„Natürlich freuen wir uns, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht, aber zu Ihrem eigenen Wohl sollten Sie sich mindestens noch zwei Tage hier ausruhen. Und auch danach dürfen Sie sich mindestens eine Woche keiner schweren Belastung aussetzen."

„Zwei Tage? Das is´ unmöglich!" Applejack zog die Laken zurück und schob die Cremefarbene Einhornstute entschlossen beiseite.

„S´ gibt alle Hufe voll zu tun auffer Farm, bei dem verflixten Wetter. Ich kann Big Macintosh das nich´ allein händeln lassen. Er braucht mich da. Ich werd´ ohnehin schon zwei Tage später komm´, weil ich hier im Krankenhaus gelegen hab´! Ich muss zurück nach Ponyville!"

Schwester Darling stemmte sich entschlossen gegen das weiter vorrückende Erdpony. „Seien Sie doch vernünftig, Miss Applejack! Es ist niemanden damit geholfen, wenn Sie jetzt gehen, nur damit Sie heute Abend vielleicht wieder eingeliefert werden! Und vielleicht geht es das nächste Mal nicht so gut aus!"

Die beiden Stuten versuchten sich gegenseitig mit den Hufen nach hinten zu drücken. Allein der immer noch geschwächte Zustand erlaubte es Schwester Darling sich überhaupt gegen das kräftige Erdpony zu behaupten. Dennoch kam es zu einem Patt, in dem keine der beiden auch nur einen Zentimeter Boden gewann.

„Applejack, Darling, was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine Stimme von der Tür des Krankenzimmers aus. Überrascht glitt Applejack ein Huf weg und sie verlor den Halt. Darling drückte noch immer, konnte aber nicht schnell genug das Gleichgewicht wiederfinden, als der Gegenhalt von Applejack plötzlich verschwand. Die beiden Stuten fielen in einem chaotischen Haufen auf das Krankenbett. Es folgte ein kurzes Durcheinander, als zwei Ponys in aller Eile ihre vier Paar Hufe auseinander sortieren mussten. Dann sprang Schwester Darling vom Bett und klopfte sich imaginären Staub von ihrer Uniform, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Applejack hatte sich derweil auf den Bauch gedreht und sah neugierig zur Tür, wer sie mit ihrem Namen angesprochen hatte.

Ein junger, graublauer Erdhengst stand in der Tür und blickte die beiden Stuten überrascht an. Er hatte eine kurzgehaltene, blonde Mähne, die er sich frech nach vorne gekämmt hatte und blaue Augen, die sie jetzt groß und rund anstarrten. Applejack hätte schwören können, dieses Pony schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber ihr viel einfach kein Name zu ihm ein. Sein Cutie Mark konnte ihr auch keinen Hinweis liefern, da er ein paar Satteltaschen über seinem Rücken trug, die es verdeckten.

Schwester Darling lächelte, als sie den Neuankömmling erkannte. „Rogue! Schön dich zu sehen. Kommst du, um mich zu besuchen?" Sie sah auf seine Satteltaschen. Ein kleiner Blumenstrauß lugte daraus hervor.

„Ui! Blumen!", sagte sie mit einem aufgeregten Quietschen in der Stimme. Mit einem kurzen aufblitzen ihres Horns schlang sie ihre Magie um das Bukett und schnupperte genießerisch daran. Rogue war vom Verhalten Schwester Darlings so überrascht, das er wenig mehr tat, als alles mit offenem Mund geschehen zu lassen.

„Wunderbar! Warte auf mich, ich besorge nur kurz eine Vase!" Rogue hob einen Huf, um sie zu unterbrechen, doch die Krankenschwester war bereits zur Tür hinaus. Das junge Rettungspony sah ihr noch einen Augenblick hinterher. „Was bei Celestia, war das denn gerade eben?", fragte er sich selbst leise.

„Kenn´ ich dich?", fragte Applejack hinter ihm. Schnell drehte sich Rogue um und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Cousine, die mittlerweile vom Bett aufgestanden war und ihn neugierig betrachtete. Er räusperte sich kurz. Sein Mund war furchtbar trocken.

„I... ich bin Rogue Runner, das Rettungspony, dass dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat. Äh... Ich bin dein Cousin. Zweiten Grades. Wir kennen uns von früher...", mit jedem Satz wurde Rogue´s Stimme leiser, bis sie letztendlich vollends verstummte. Nervös lächelnd rieb er sich mit dem Huf über seinen Vorderlauf und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Applejack. Diese kam langsam auf ihn zu, die Augen zusammengekniffen und betrachtete ihn konzentriert. Der junge Hengst musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah Applejack an. „Äh, hallo? Ich...wurgs!" Ihm wurde plötzlich die Luft abgeschnitten, als er von Applejack in eine feste, herzliche Umarmung gezogen wurde, die ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

„Rogue! Ich kann´s ja kaum glaub´n! Na, wenn das nich´ eine Ewigkeit her ist!" Sie löste die Umarmung langsam, und gab ihm mit dem Huf einen freundschaftlichen Stupser gegen die Schulter. „Das freut mich, dass du deine Cousine hier besuch´n kommst. Da ham wir uns - wie lang´? - nich mehr gesehen und dann is´ es ausgerechnet Rogue dem ich vor die Hufe falle!" Sie lachte laut, ein Lachen, das so herzlich und aufrichtig klang, dass Rogue einfach mitlächeln musste.

„Heißt das... dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst?", fragte er zaghaft.

„Na, ich hab´ schon´n bisschen grübeln müssen. Als wir uns das letzte ma´ gesehen ham, war´n wir ja noch beide so kleine Füllen mit blank´n Flank´n.", sagte sie kichernd. „Aber ´n Apple vergisst seine Familie eben nich´, hab´ ich Recht?"

„...Schau, Rogue was für eine schöne Vase ich...", Schwester Darling kam zurück ins Zimmer und erstarrte kurz, als sie die beiden Pony so nah bei einander stehen sah. In kurzer Folge flogen ein paar undefinierbare Ausdrücke über ihr Gesicht, dann setzte sie ein freundliches Lächeln auf, das ihre Augen jedoch nicht erreichte. „...für die Blumen gefunden habe.", beendete sie den Satz und ging steif an den beiden vorbei. Sie stellte die Vase auf Applejacks Nachttisch neben einen anderen, großen Strauß und zupfte einen Moment lang das Bukett zurecht. Applejack gab Rogue einen weiteren Stoß gegen die Schulter, fester diesmal. Rogue blickte sie verständnislos an. AJ nickte zu dem Krankenschwesterpony, das ihnen noch immer den Rücken zugewendet hatte. Rogue sah das Erdpony fragend an. Sie rollte kurz mit den Augen und deutete dann mit dem Huf auf die Blumen. Als Schwester Darling sich wieder umdrehte, gab Applejack Rogue mit ihrem Hinterlauf einen festen Stoß gegen die Flanke. Erschreckt sprang Rogue einen Schritt nach vorne, direkt in den Weg von Darling. Die Krankenschwester zuckte kurz zurück, hob dann aber den Kopf und gab vor, ihn keines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Uh,... ähm, Schwester Darling. Ich... wenn Sie Ihnen gefallen, dann nehmen Sie doch bitte die Blumen.", stammelte Rogue, während er fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Ich hatte sie eigentlich für meine Cousine gekauft, aber sie hat ja schon einen Strauß heute bekommen und … und wenn … wenn ihnen die Blumen gefallen... also dann...", Rogue brach ab, als er merkte, dass nichts sinnvolles mehr seinen Mund verließ. _Es fühlt sich an, als würde mir jeden Moment Dampf aus den Ohren schießen, _dachte er zu sich, als die Hitze in seinem Gesicht noch zunahm.

Darling hatte beim Wort ´Cousine´ ihre Augen wieder geöffnet, die sie in einer Geste der Verachtung geschlossen hatte. Sie setzte sich überrascht auf die Hinterläufe.

„Cousine? Äh, ich meine... Die Blumen sind natürlich für deine Cousine!" Sie errötete vor Verlegenheit. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Sie sah noch einmal zu dem Strauß auf dem Nachttisch. „Aber es sind wirklich sehr schöne Blumen..."

„Dann, bitte, Schwester Darling, sind sie für Sie!", beeilte sich Rogue zu sagen. Darlings Blick ging von den Blumen, zu Rogue und dann zu Applejack, die das ganze mit einem Grinsen betrachtete. Die Krankenschwester lächelte breit und sprang zurück auf ihr Hufe. Sie hob die Vase mitsamt den Blumen in magischem Griff und ließ sie hinter sich gleiten. „Ich weiß auch schon den perfekten Platz dafür." An der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen und warf Rogue einen Blick zu, bei dem ihm die Hitze nicht nur im Gesicht hochstieg. „Und: Vielen Dank... Rogue" sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. _Wohaa! Was war das den eben?, _dachte Rogue, während er noch immer zur Tür schaute. Als Darling das Zimmer verließ... Diese großen grünen Augen, halb geschlossen...die lange, elegante Mähne in Rot mit etwas helleren Strähnen, die leichte Röte auf ihren cremefarbenen Wangen...

_Es sah aus, als würde er schlafen._

Rogue konnte kaum sein Keuchen unterdrücken, als das Bild durch seinen Verstand fegte und ihn leicht zitternd zurückließ. Was tat er hier? Er starrte auf die Flanken von Schwester Darling keine zwölf Stunden nachdem...

_Kein Atemzug bewegte die kleine Brust._

Er setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und atmete heftig. Das war nicht richtig... das war...

„Hey, Cousin, is´alles ok?", fragte Applejack und setzte sanft ihren Huf auf seine Schulter.

Rogue schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Kein Grund, AJ mit seinen Problemen zu belasten. Es würde schon schwierig genug werden...

„T... tut mir leid, Applejack. Ich hab eine lange Woche hinter mir und... ach, ist nicht so wichtig." Er stand auf und schaute seiner Cousine freundlich ins Gesicht. „Ich wollte einfach nur sehen, wie es dir geht."

Applejack schenkte ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln. „Ow, mir geht´s gut. Ich versteh einfach nich´, wieso man mich nich´ einfach geh´n läßt. S´ wartet ein Haufen Arbeit auf mich in Ponyville und ich bin so und so schon spät dran. Außerdem is da noch ne´ Fuhre Äpfel die ich ausliefer´n muss un´ ich will gar nich wiss´n wie die jetzt aussieht!" Applejack stampfte frustriert mit dem Huf auf den Boden.

Rogue ließ den Kopf hängen. _Also gut, _dachte er, _jetzt geht es los._

„Ah... die Lieferung, Applejack. Es... Ich... oh, wie sag ich das nur? Also... Ich hab sie für dich ausgeliefert.", sagte er, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

AJ sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich? Rogue du hast... Owww, komm her!", mit einem kurzen Laut der Aufregung zog sie Rogue in ein kurze Umarmung. Sie löste sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich kann dir gar nich´ sag´n wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin, das...", sie stockte kurz, als sie sah, das Rogue immer noch schamvoll zu Boden sah. „Was is´? Is´ was passiert?", fragte sie ihn erschrocken.

„Applejack, bitte sei nicht böse mit mir. Ich... ich hab Mist gebaut. Ich... ach...", er stockte und verstummte, während die Scham seine Wangen rot färbte. Er wünschte sich, der Boden täte sich hier und jetzt auf, um ihn zu verschlingen.

Applejack betrachtete ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. „Was is los, Rogue. S´ wird nich besser wenn du um heiß´n Brei herumredest."

Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Applejack hatte recht. Es wurde nicht besser, wenn er herumdruckste. „Als ich die Fuhre bei der Budcider Brauerei abgegeben habe, sagte der Vorsteher, das die Ladung nicht mehr gut sei. Er wollte nur den halben Preis bezahlen und... ich bin wütend geworden. Ich... Du hast so schwer gearbeitet um die Ladung hier her zu bringen und bist dafür sogar im Krankenhaus gelandet... Ich bin einfach durchgedreht. Ich wollte ihn einschüchtern und... es ist alles schiefgegangen. Hätte ich etwas mehr nachgedacht und wäre ruhig geblieben, dann hätte ich für dich einen guten Preis erzielen können. Aber... Es tut mir so leid, Applejack. Sie haben mir nur den halben Preis bezahlt. Ich wollte wirklich... wirklich. Oh, nein."

Rogue wandte sich ab und versuchte beschämt seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er wusste, dass es nicht nur die Enttäuschung über seinen Fehlschlag bei der Brauerrei war, die ihn jetzt die Beherrschung verlieren ließ, aber er konnte sich trotzdem nicht zurückhalten.

„Es... Es tut mir so leid, Applejack. Ich wollte das für dich erledigen und ich habe einfach... Ich habe einfach versagt. Ich kann gut verstehen, wenn du jetzt wütend auf mich bist. Ich habe dich enttäuscht und die Familie, als ihr euch auf mich verlassen habt." Er drehte seinen Kopf zurück, brachte aber nicht den Mut auf seiner Cousine in die Augen zu blicken.

„I... ich habe ein paar Bits gespart und ich werde die Differenz ausgleichen, das schwöre ich. Ich habe eine Fehler gemacht und ich werde dafür geradestehen."

Für einen Moment schwieg Applejack, dann räusperte sie sich. „Schau mich bitte an, Rogue."

Das junge Rettungspony schluckte schwer, dann drehte er sich wieder um. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah Applejack an. Ihre tiefen, grünen Augen betrachteten ihn voll Mitgefühl und Verzeihen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war sie bei ihm und zog ihn in eine weitere Umarmung, diesmal noch näher, noch fester. Er konnte nicht anders und schlang seinerseits seine Vorderhufe um sie. Er grub seine Hufe in ihr Fell, suchte Halt an ihr, während sich die Welt um ihn drehte. Die Tränen, die er zurückgehalten hatte, strömten nun über sein Gesicht und fielen in ihre blonde Mähne. Es war nicht wie in dem Fitnessstudio, als das, was er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte aus ihm herausfloss. In dieser warmen Umarmung, in den Hufen der Stute, die er fast vergessen und dennoch so vermisst hatte, ließ er los. All die Angst, die Furcht, das Grauen und die Hilflosigkeit der letzten Tage, ja vielleicht sogar der ganzen letzten Jahre, brachen sich ihren Weg. Er verlor sich in dem dem warmen Gefühl gehalten zu werden, während sein Körper unter der Trauer erschauderte, die er so lange zurückgehalten hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in ihrer Umarmung verharrt hatte. Er fand sich auf dem kühlen Boden wieder. Das Gesicht von Applejack war über ihm. Tränen glitzerten auch in ihren Augenwinkeln, als sie ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Blick betrachtete. Sie strich mit ihrer Schnauze über seine Wange, eine Geste, die ihn noch einmal schluchzen ließ.

„Ich bin nich´ wütend auf dich, Rogue. Du has´ deiner Cousine ausgeholfen, has´ deiner Familie geholf´n, als es keiner von dir verlangt hat. Ich bin´s, der sich bei dir entschuldig´n muss. S´ war meine Aufgabe gewes´n, aber du bis´ für mich eingestand´n, als ich´s nich´ fertiggebracht hab´. Keiner kann mehr von dir verlang´n. Ich kann seh´n das du ne Menge durchgemacht has´, und keine Cousine kann nach mehr frag´n. wenn´s darum geht."

Rogue wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und stand langsam auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Applejack. Es ist nicht nur wegen dir, es... ich hab einfach ein bisschen viel durchgemacht in letzter Zeit, wie du schon sagst." Er rang sich ein tapferes Lächeln ab, während er die letzten Tropfen von seinem Gesicht wischte.

Die junge Erdstute betrachtete ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. „Na, Granny Smith sacht immer ´S´wird nich besser, wenn ma um´ heiß´n Brei herumredet´. Aber das hab ich ja schon gesacht, oder?" Sie lächelte aufmunternd.

Rogue lächelt zurück, auch wenn seine Augen immer noch mit Feuchtigkeit glitzerten. "Nein, es wird nicht besser. Aber das ist eine Geschichte für einen anderen Tag. Wenn du sie wirklich wissen willst, werde ich sie dir eines Tages erzählen, aber bitte nicht heute. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du mir nicht böse bist."

„Da mach dir ma keine Sorg´n. Nach allem was passiert is´, is´der halbe Preis noch n´ gutes Geschäft. Aber du kannst mir vertrau´n, dass ich noch´n gesalzenen Brief an die Brauerei schreib´! Die ham' mich förmlich angebettelt dass ich ihn mit der Fuhre komm un´ mit Vertragsstrafe gedroht, wo 'se doch genau wiss´n, dass 'se auf´m trockenen sitz´n. Die könn´ sich ihr ´Aus den süßesten Äpfeln von Equestria´ inne Mähne schmier´n! Ich sag´ dir, wenn ich nich´ so schnell als möglich zurück nach Ponyville müsste, ich würd´ selbst vorbeischau´n und da ma gehörig die Meinung geig´n, das kannste mir glaub´n!" Ihr finsterer Blick beruhigte sich und sie sah Rogue an.

„Also, willst du deiner Cousine helf´n hier rauszukomm´, damit se endlich zurück nach ihrer Heimat kann? So´n gestandenes Rettungspony wie du, weiß doch bestimmt wie der Hase läuft, oder täusch´ ich mich da?"

Rogue sah etwas betreten zur Seite. „Ich habe mir bereits ein paar Gedanken dazu gemacht. Aber es wird dir wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen."

Applejack kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. "Was has´ du auf´m Plan?"

Rogue senkte seinen Blick. „Du musst noch bis morgen hier bleiben." Als AJ bereits Luft holte um zu protestieren, fuhr er dazwischen. "Ich weiß, das du glaubst, fit genug zu sein, wieder alleine nach Ponyville zurückzukehren. Aber bitte, Applejack, glaube mir, du hast dich immer noch nicht vollständig erholt. Ich kann nicht guten Gewissens für deine Entlassung eintreten, solange du nicht wieder bei Kräften bist." Als sie protestieren wollte, fuhr Rogue ungerührt fort. "Ich weiß, dass du dich gerade stark und ausgeruht fühlst, aber da draußen auf der Straße bei diesen Temperaturen... deine Ausdauer wird nicht mehr die selbe sein wie vorher, solange du nicht ein paar Tage Ruhe gehabt hast. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen." Er seufzte. „Aber vielleicht gibt es einen Kompromiss."

Applejack hielt in ihrem Widerspruch inne und betrachtete in kritisch. Dann fragte sie: „Also gut, woran has´du gedacht?"

Rogue lächelte kurz. "Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Jedes Pony hat das Recht auf die Wahl des behandelnden Krankenhauses, ausgenommen, wenn es sich um einen Notfall handelt. Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich für ein Pony sich in eine Klinik so weit weg verlegen zu lassen, aber die Regelung steht dennoch. Ich kenne deinen behandelnden Arzt sehr gut und ich denke, dass ich ihn davon überzeugen kann, dass das Ponyville-Hospital ideal für deine... Genesung wäre. Es ist eine kleine Stadt fernab des Trubels, was deiner Gesundheit sicherlich zuträglich währe. Abgesehen davon, dass es dein Heimatort ist. Das einzige Problem ist, dass das ganze sehr... ungewöhnlich ist. Es ist selten dass Ponys in fremde Krankenhäuser eingeliefert werden und noch seltener, dass sie sich dann verlegen lassen, bevor sie genesen sind. Aber ich glaube, es ist machbar. Du würdest mit einer Ponyambulanz transportiert werden, also ist während der Fahrt für dich gesorgt. Wenn du im Ponyville-Hospital ankommst musst du dich nur noch dort selbst entlassen. Bis dahin bist du sicher wieder auf der Höhe. Deinen Wagen müsstest du ersteinmal hier lassen, aber da findet sich sicherlich eine Lösung."

Applejack schwieg einen Moment lang, dann lachte sie. „Oh, Rogue, jedes Mäd´l kann sich glücklich schätz´n dich auf seiner Seite zu hab´n. Also gut. Ich werd´ zwar auf glühenden Kohl´n sitz´n, aber wenn du das für für morgen hinbekommst... dann werd´ ich das schon irgendwie aushalt´n." Sie kratzte kurz verlegen mit ihrem Huf über den Boden. „Ah,... kommst du mich noch´ ma' besuchen? Wenn alles klappt?" Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Rogue schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich hab Nachtschicht und komme erst morgen früh raus."

AJ senkte enttäuscht den Blick.

Der junge Hengst strich ihr kurz mit dem Huf über ihre Wange. „Aber mich könnte nichts davon abhalten."

Applejack lächelte. „Ich nehm´ dich beim Wort, Rogue."

* * *

><p>Nachdem er sich von Applejack verabschiedet hatte, machte sich Rogue auf die Suche nach Doktor Do. Als er ihn nicht auf der Station fand, fing er an sich beim Personal durchzufragen. Als ihm auch hier niemand weiterhelfen konnte, blieb ihm schließlich nichts anderes mehr übrig, als zum Eingang des Krankenhauses zurückzukehren und das Einhorn vom Informationsstand zu bitten den Doktor ´anzuklopfen´. Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann schlich der dunkelblaue Hengst ins Foyer. Der Doktor wirkte etwas verunsichert und sah sich ständig um, so als würde er nach etwas Ausschau halten. Als Rogue ihn begrüßte, quietschte er kurz und sprang erschreckt einen Schritt zurück. Dann erkannte er das Rettungspony und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.<p>

Rogue sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Alles in Ordnung, Doc?"

„Äh, ja...", Jumping sah sich noch einmal suchend in der Empfangshalle um. „Du hast nicht zufällig ein hellbraunes Erdpony mit dunkler Mähne gesehen? Trägt einen Hausmeisteroverall?"

Rogue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Warum?"

Der Doktor sah ihn erleichtert an. „Ach, nicht so wichtig. Was gibt es, Rogue?"

„Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Do. Letztenendes ist uns wahrscheinlich beiden damit geholfen. Erinnerst du dich noch an Applejack, meine Cousine?"

Das Einhorn nickte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie macht den Schwestern ganz schön viel Ärger, wie ich gehört habe. Einen solchen Dickkopf habe ich selten erlebt. Um was geht es?"

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob es möglich ist, sie ins Ponyville-Hospital verlegen zu lassen. Wenn du deine Zustimmung dafür gibst..."

Doktor Do sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Sie hat um eine Verlegung gebeten? Und da ist sie ganz alleine drauf gekommen? Bist du dir sicher, dass das nicht auf deinem Mist gewachsen ist?"

Rogue sah verlegen zur Seite, bevor er antwortete. „Also gut, ja, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass das eine Möglichkeit ist. Do, bitte. Sie muss nach Hause. Sie hat sich schon etwas erholt und sie wird sich nie darauf einlassen hier noch ein paar Tage zu vertrödeln. Sie wird spätestens morgen das Krankenhaus verlassen, komme was wolle. Wenn wir ihr diese Chance geben, hat sie während der Rückfahrt jemanden, der auf sie Acht gibt. Und zu Hause wartet eine Familie auf sie, die sich um sie kümmern kann."

„Mhm, das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, jemanden so weit zu verlegen. Aber theoretisch machbar." Der Doktor überlegte kurz. „Wir könnten das Bett gut gebrauchen. Wir können eigentlich froh sein über jedes Pony, dass das Krankenhaus verlässt. Deine Cousine ist auch in so gutem Zustand dass gegen den Transport nichts einzuwenden wäre. Ich sehe das Problem eher von der logistischen Seite. Ponyville ist gut drei Tage von hier entfernt. Könnt ihr es euch leisten einen Wagen fast eine Woche ausfallen zu lassen?"

Rogue schwieg einen Moment lang. Von dieser Seite hatte er es noch gar nicht betrachtet. „Ich... weiß es es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Aber wenn du mir den Auftrag mitgibst, reiche ich ihn persönlich ein und spreche ich mit dem Chief. Ich denke, es wird sich schon eine Lösung finden."

„Also gut, Rogue, machen wir es so. Komm mit, dann erledigen wir schnell den Papierkram."

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung folgte das Rettungspony dem Doktor.

* * *

><p>Es waren noch einige Stunden bis zum Beginn der Nachtschicht, als Rogue auf der Wache ankam. Die Ambulanz war wie selbstverständlich unterwegs, aber der große rote Leiterwagen der Feuerwehr stand noch in der Garage. Rogue begrüßte das Feuerwehrpony Sweet Water, das gerade einen Schlauch zusammenrollte, dann ging er die Treppe nach oben. Der Rest der Feuerwehrwagenbesatzung saß im Bereitschaftsraum am Tisch und spielte Karten. Sie drehten sich um, als Rogue eintrat.<p>

„Hey, Junge! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du hättest die Nachtschicht mit Trotter.", begrüßte ihn Smoke, ein großer, stämmiger Hengst in mittleren Jahren, in dessen dunkle Mähne sich bereits erste graue Strähnen geschlichen hatten.

„Ich muss zum Chief. Ist er oben?"

Smoke grinste kurz. „Caller ist oben. Hast doch nichts ausgefressen, oder?"

Rogue gab das Grinsen zurück. "Ausnahmsweise nicht." Er setzte seinen Weg in den zweiten Stock fort und klopfte an die Tür des Büros des Chiefs. Die tiefe Stimme Chief Callers bat ihn einzutreten. Rogue tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann sah er sich kurz in dem Zimmer um. Er war schon einige Male hier gewesen, aber das Büro des Chiefs beeindruckte ihn dennoch jedes mal aufs neue.

Die Wände waren mit sorgsam polierten Holz getäfelt, das im Licht leicht schimmerte. Der dunkelgrüne Teppichboden, der einzige, den es in der Feuerwache gab, dämpfte die Geräusche und gaben dem Büro eine ruhige Atmosphäre. Eine Reihe von Gemälden hing auf der rechten Seite, die die Abbilder der vielen Chiefs zeigte, die bereits hier gedient hatten, die ältesten davon in Uniformen, wie man sie nur noch in Museen fand. Callers Gesicht war nicht darunter. Sein Gemälde würde traditionsgemäß an dem Tag aufgehängt werden, wenn er seinen Abschied nahm. Eine Seite des Raumes wurde von einer großen, dunklen Holzvitrine eingenommen, in der hinter Glas und angestrahlt von sanft glühenden Edelsteinen, die gehüteten Memorabilia dieser Feuerwache ausgestellt lagen. Glänzend polierte Helme aus den Anfängen der Manehattaner Feuerwehr bis heute. Messingspritzen und Feueräxte, Feuerhaken und veraltete Erste-Hilfe-Taschen, sorgsam gepflegt. In der Mitte, in einem kleinen, eigenen Abteil, stand ein gerahmtes Foto. Rogue konnte von der Tür aus keine Details ausmachen, aber er wusste, was darauf abgebildet war: Ein jüngerer Caller, in einem Rollstuhl, die Flanke dick verbunden. Ihm gegenüber, ihn überragend, die schwarz-weiße Abbildung von Prinzessin Celestia, die ihm den Huf schüttelte, einen Ausdruck von Mitgefühl in ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht.

„Rogue. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Der Chief riss das Rettungspony aus seiner Betrachtung.

„Guten Tag, Chief Caller." Rogue fing sich schnell. „Ich habe hier einen Auftrag für eine Verlegung vom Sacred Hooves Hospital, Sir." Er trat vor und reichte dem Chief das Papier.

Der wuchtige Schreibtisch, hinter dem Caller saß, dominierte den Raum ungefragt. Ein dunkel gebeiztes Monster von einem Möbelstück, fast ebenso lang wie der Raum in dem es stand. Fein geschnitzte Verzierungen waren über die gesamte Stirnseite zu finden, mit dem Symbol der Manehattaner Feuerwehr groß und erhaben in der Mitte. Bei einem der Grillfeste, die die Wache im Sommer abhielt, hatte Rogue Caller sagen hören, dass er alles in seinem Büro liebte – aber dass es ihn manchmal in den Hufen juckte eine Feueraxt zu nehmen und dieses verdammte Ding zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten.

Chief Caller war eine älteres Einhorn mit hellrotem Fell, das bereits etwas ausgeblichen wirkte. Er hielt seine ergraute Mähne streng kurz geschnitten, genauso wie seinen Schweif. Er war trotz seines Alters eine beeindruckende Erscheinung, ein Pony, dem man seine Autorität sofort ansah.

Er nahm den Zettel entgegen und rückte die Brille auf seiner Schnauze zurecht, um ihn zu lesen. Wenigstens ließ ihn der große Schreibtisch genug Platz für seine Arbeit. Zahllose Stapel von Akten und Papieren nahmen fast die ganze Seite des Tisches ein. Die andere Seite war dagegen fast leergefegt, bis auf eine große Ausschnittskarte von Manehattan und einer großen, magisch schimmerden Glaskugel. Rogue wusste, das es sich dabei um eine Art von Relais handelte, das Callers Magie verstärkte, damit er den Kontakt zu den Einhörner auf seinen Einsatzwagen und zur Manehattaner Leitstelle halten konnte. Theoretisch konnte die Leitstelle jeden Einsatzwagen selbst erreichen, aber es war Praxis, das zumindest in den arbeitsreichen Tagstunden die Disposition über den Schreibtisch des jeweiligen Chiefs ging.

Caller blickte von dem Auftrag auf und sah Rogue an. „Darf ich fragen, warum du mir das persönlich vorbeibringst?"

Rogue räusperte sich nervös. "Nun, Chief, es ist so... ah, die Patientin... also... sie ist meine Cousine, Sir."

Der Chief betrachtet ihn kurz über den Rand seiner Brille. Dann nahm er sie ab, drehte seinen Stuhl herum und sah aus dem Fenster hinter ihm. „Das ist nicht so einfach, Rogue. Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, was da draußen los ist, das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich. Ich kann nicht guten Gewissens Kräfte abberufen, die hier so dringend gebraucht werden." Er dreht sich wieder halb zu dem jungen Rettungspony um. „Ich weiß, dass wir den Auftrag, jetzt, da er erteilt worden ist abarbeiten müssen, aber nicht schon morgen. Das geht einfach nicht. Es tut mir leid, Rogue."

Rogue Schultern sackten herab. Er sah auf zu Chief Caller. „Bitte, Sir. Es ist wirklich wichtig." Seine Stimme bekam etwas flehendes. „Es...Es ist _mir_ sehr wichtig. Die Patientin... Applejack ist Teil meiner Familie. Sie muss zurück nach Hause. Eben weil es gerade da draußen so schwierig ist. Vielleicht könnten wir... könnte ich..." Rogue verstummte und rieb sich mit dem Huf über seinen Kopf. „Wenn ich morgen aus der Nachtschicht herauskomme, gehe ich ohnehin in die Freischicht. Wenn sie keine Ponys haben, mache ich morgen die Tour. Sie müssen mir nur vier Tage Urlaub bewilligen. Ich kann das auch in fünf Tagen schaffen, wenn ich mich reinhänge. Bitte geben Sie mir die Chance, Sir!"

„Rogue, das Problem ist weniger die Ponystärke auf der Wache. Ich kann einfach keinen Wagen entbehren, nicht einen einzigen Tag, schon gar nicht fünf oder sechs Tage! Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, aber ich sehe da einfach keine Möglichkeit."

Rogue ließ verzweifelt den Kopf hängen. Er hatte geahnt, dass das der Knackpunkt sein könnte, seit Doktor Do ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Sie war ein wenig verrückt, aber...

„Ich habe einen Wagen, Sir.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Caller sah ihn überrascht an. „Rogue, das ist ein Krankentransport. Er muss mit einem Ambulanzwagen ausgeführt werden. Ein einfacher Karren reicht da nicht.", sagte er.

„Sir, Applejack hat nur einen Hitzschlag erlitten, vor mittlerweile zwei Tagen. Es hat sie am Anfang übel erwischt, aber sie ist ein Erdpony und ein verdammt Starkes noch dazu. In der Klinik haben sie ihre liebe Not damit, sie überhaupt dort zu behalten. Sie braucht keine medizinische Überwachung auf dem Transport, sie muss sich einfach nur ausruhen. Wenn... wenn Sie ihre Zustimmung geben, Sir, dann nehme ich die Betreuungsausrüstung aus dem Katastrophenbestand und rüste den Wagen damit aus. Ich weiß, dass das ungewöhnlich ist, aber Sie hätten den Auftrag damit los. Und Ich kann Applejack nach Hause bringen." Rogue sah seinen Chief hoffnungsvoll an.

Caller strich sich nachdenklich mit dem Huf über das Kinn. Er legte die Stirn in Falten und wägte den Vorschlag von Rogue ab. Dann sah er kurz zu den in Öl gebannten Abbilder seiner Vorgänger an der Wand. Wie immer begegneten sie seinem Blick mit entschlossenen, ersten Mienen. Dann sah er zurück zu Rogue und seufzte. „Also gut. Celestia sei mein Zeuge, ich weiß, dass ich das irgendwie bereuen werde, aber wir machen es so."

Rogue grinste von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen und sprang vor Freude und Erleichterung in die Luft. „Danke, Sir! Oh, vielen, vielen Dank! Ich schwöre, ich mache ihnen keinen Kummer! Sie glauben gar nicht wie sehr Sie mir damit geholfen haben. Ich gehe sofort los und mache den Wagen bereit!" Rogue dreht sich um und wollte bereits losgaloppieren, als der Chief ihn zurückrief.

„Rogue, warte bitte noch kurz."

Überrascht und etwas besorgt hielt der junge Hengst inne und drehte sich wieder zum Schreibtisch um. Der Chief erhob sich ächzend aus seinem Stuhl und trat um den Schreibtisch herum auf Rogue zu. Der junge Hengst konnte einfach nicht anders und warf einen Blick auf die rechte Flanke seines Chiefs. Wo sich sein Cutiemark befinden sollte, zwei gekreuzte Feuerwehräxte mit einem Helm darüber, war auf dieser Seite nur eine nackte Fläche vernarbter Haut.

Jeder Frischling hörte die Geschichte des Chiefs früher oder später. Geflüstert zwischen den Spinden beim Umziehen oder als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte im Ruheraum. Das brennende Internat im Sattelmacherweg. Das Feuer, das sich wie eine gierige Bestie durch das trockene Holz des alten Baus fraß. Die Füllen und Fohlen, die gefangen waren und in der Hitze und dem Rauch schrien. Der Chief, damals nur ein einfaches Feuerwehrpony, der durch die Flammen galoppierte, vier Fohlen auf dem Rücken. Wie er sie seinen Kameraden in die Hufe drückte, nur um wieder in das feuerspeiende Maul des Eingangs zurückzukehren, wieder und wieder. Bis die brennenden Bohlen unter ihm nachgaben, als das Gebäude einstürzte. Es dauerte zwei Tage bis sie ihn fanden. Er war vom Fieber und seinen Wunden halbtot, aber er hielt immer noch ein Füllen in seinen Vorderläufen. Es war kaum besser dran als er selbst, aber es lebte.

Das Foto dort drüben war gut einen Monat danach aufgenommen worden. Prinzessin Celestia selbst war nach Manehattan gekommen, als sie von der Geschichte gehört hatte. Es war eine Ehre, wie sie nur wenigen Feuerwehrponys zuteil wurde.

Der Chief stellte sich vor Rogue und sah ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick ins Gesicht. „Ich habe von der Geschichte mit dem Fohlen gehört, Rogue. Ich werde dich nicht fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, den ich kenne die Antwort bereits. Wenn ich diese Frage stelle höre ich immer nur: `Alles in Ordnung, Chief´ und es es ist nie die Wahrheit. Was da passiert ist, ist vielleicht das schlimmste, was uns zustoßen kann. Und du wärst nicht das Pony, das ich in meiner Einheit haben will, wenn du darüber so einfach hinwegkommen würdest. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass wir für dich da sind, wenn du dabei Hilfe brauchst. Nicht nur ich, sondern auch die Anderen. Mach nicht den Fehler und denke, dass das schwach wäre, oder dass wir deswegen schlecht von dir denken würden. Wir machen hier einen harten Job und wir können ihn nur durchstehen, wenn wir zusammenhalten."

Caller sah kurz hinter sich und levitierte seine Brille und eine Akte zu sich, die zuoberst auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er studierte sie kurz und schloss sie dann. Er sah Rouge an.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, hast du kaum Urlaub genommen, seit du bei uns bist. Wenn du deine Cousine in Ponyville abgeliefert hast, möchte ich, dass du mindestens drei Wochen keinen Huf mehr in meine Wache setzt." Caller hob seine Huf, als Rogue protestieren wollte. „Das ist mir ernst, Rogue und ich lasse nicht mit mir diskutieren. Es ist mir egal was du in der Zeit machst, aber rate dir im Guten dich auszuruhen und einfach mal auszuspannen. Ich bin dein Chief und das heißt, das ich nicht nur dein Boss bin, sondern dass ich auch die Verantwortung für dich trage. Wir alle lieben unseren Beruf, aber wir brauchen mehr als das um bei Verstand zu bleiben." Er drehte sich um und trottete zurück zu seinem Stuhl. Er öffnete eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch und warf Rogue einen Schlüssel zu. „Im Keller findest du alles, was du für die Fernfahrt brauchst."

* * *

><p>Es war ein gutes Stück Arbeit den Karren vorzubereiten. Rogue hatte ihn auf die Seite des Vorplatzes der Wache gezogen, damit er den Einsatzwagen beim Ausrücken nicht im Wege war. Er lud die leeren Wannen ab, in denen die Äpfel transportiert worden waren und kehrte die Ladefläche sauber. Dann spritze er den Wagen gründlich mit dem Schlauch ab. Nachdem das Holz in der Sonne getrocknet war, begann er damit ein einfaches Gestell über dem Karren zu bauen, über das er die Plane spannen konnte, damit sie Schutz vor der Sonne und – sollte es endlich passieren – Regen bieten konnte. Die Seiten hängte er mit Bettlaken ab, die auf der Wache für den Ruheraum und die Ambulanz bereitlagen. Dann machte er sich an die schmutzige Arbeit den Wagen abzuschmieren und das Zaumzeug frisch einzufetten. Er freute sich bereits auf eine Dusche in der Wache, als er sein Werk betrachtete. Der Karren sah improvisiert aus, aber er war sauber und würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Rogue stutzte kurz. Irgendetwas fehlte noch. Er hatte die medizinische Ausrüstung aus dem Katastrophenlager im Keller geholt und in der Garage deponiert, damit er sie morgen nach der Schicht aufladen konnte. Er musst noch Vorräte einkaufen für die Fernfahrt, denn so weit er wusste, waren die Straßen nach Ponyville größtenteils besiedelt. Aber auch das würde er morgen erledigen. Was hatte er vergessen? Er grübelte einen Moment, dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er lief zurück in die Wache und kam mit einem Pinsel und einem Eimer Farbe zurück. Sorgfältig und konzentriert begann er damit Pinselstrich für Pinselstrich auf die weißen Betttücher der Seiten zu malen. Schließlich trat er zurück und betrachtete seine Arbeit. Ja, so war es richtig.<p>

Er verstaute die Farbe wieder und ging dann über die Straße in Richtung einer Telegramm-Stelle, die sich in der Nähe befand. Er musste seinen Eltern bescheid sagen, dass er die nächsten Tage nicht in der Stadt sein würde und eine Bestätigung an Doktor Do und Applejack, dass morgen alles wie geplant von statten gehen würde. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als er daran dachte. Wer hätte gedacht, das letztlich alles so gut ausgehen würde? Er würde Applejack noch drei weitere Tage begleiten und sogar Ponyville sehen, von dem sie ihm so viel erzählt hatte, als sie noch klein waren. Und noch viel wichtiger: Er hatte sein Versprechen halten können. Er summte leise, als er die Straße hinuntertrottete.

Hinter ihm, gerade noch beschienen vom letzten Licht, bevor die Schatten der Häuser rings umher darauf vielen, leuchtete ein großes, frisch gestrichenes rotes Kreuz auf den weißen Seitenwänden des Apfelkarrens.

* * *

><p>„Junge, beeil dich! Er macht es nicht mehr lange!" Trotters Stimme klang gepresst, als er gleichzeitig versuchte sich festzuhalten und sich um den Patienten zu kümmern. Rogue biss die Zähne zusammen und warf sich in die Kurve. Funken sprühten über das Kopfsteinpflaster, als die eisenbeschlagenen Räder über den Stein kratzten.<p>

„Eine Minute!", rief er die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Eintreffen in der Notaufnahme hinaus.

„Ich fange mit der Herzdruckmassage an! Wenn wir da sind, holst du uns das Schockteam!"

„Verstanden!", keuchte Rogue zwischen zwei Atemzügen.

Die Nacht war relativ ruhig gewesen, so ruhig, dass sie sogar zwei Stunden Schlaf im Ruheraum bekommen hatte. Die bisherigen Einsätze waren kaum eine Herausforderung gewesen. Ein unstillbares Schnauzenbluten, das sich als erhöhter Blutdruck herausstellte, Brustschmerzen, die ein leiser Herzinfarkt sein konnten und eine betrunkene Mähre, die sie an die Polizeiponys übergaben. Dann, kurz vor dem Ende der Nachtschicht, eine 115 – Reanimation. Bei keinem Einsatz zählte jede Sekunde so sehr wie hier. Der Patient, ein alter Hengst im Ruhestand, war in aller Frühe aufgestanden, um sich zu erleichtern. Er war nicht zurückgekommen und seine Frau fand ihn schließlich zusammengesunken und leblos im Bad und rief die Rettungsleitstelle von einem öffentlichen Notrufapparat. Kaum waren die beiden Rettungsponys am Unglücksort angekommen, gab Trotter dem alten Hengst eine Spritze mit Adrenalin. Dann benutzte er einen Blitzstein aus der Notfallausrüstung, nachdem ihm sein Diagnose-Zauber offenbart hatte, dass der Herzmuskel unkontrolliert flatterte. Die magische Entladung legte das Herz kurz still und gab dem Organ die Gelegenheit wieder seinen normalen Arbeitsrhythmus zu finden. Dennoch kam der Hengst nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein. Trotter und Rogue arbeiteten zusammen und versorgten den Patienten mit einer Infusion und schoben ihm schließlich einen Schlauch in den Hals, den sie an die Beatmungseinheit anschlossen. Das Gerät war ein schweres, mechanisches Ausrüstungsteil, das mit dem Druck der Sauerstoffflasche arbeitete anstatt mit Magie. Aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck und füllte die Lungen des leblosen Hengstes in gleichmäßigen Rhythmus mit Luft. So schnell sie konnten verfrachteten sie den Patienten in die Ambulanz und machten sich auf den Weg in die Klinik.

Der Einsatz war etwas außerhalb ihres üblichen Gebietes, da alle Ponyambulanzen im Distrikt zu anderen Einsätzen gerufen worden waren. Die andauernde Hitze forderte sogar Nachts ihre Opfer. Vor allem die alten Ponys waren anfällig für die anstrengenden Temperaturen. Sie steuerten das ´Her Princess Mercy´-Hospital an, das wesentlich näher lag als das ´Sacred Hooves`. Diesmal würde kein Notfallteam auf sie warten. Was immer da hinten vor sich ging, Trotter war zu beschäftigt, das Herz des Patienten am Schlagen zu halten, um mit seiner Magie die Notaufnahme zu informieren.

Die letzte Kurve vor den Auffahrt zum Krankenhaus. Rogue schrie: „Festhalten!", dann warf er sich gegen die Deichsel und stemmte die Hufe in den Boden um zu bremsen. Der Wage schlitterte hinter ihm herum und er stemmte sich gegen das Gewicht. Sein Timing war perfekt. Das Joch drückte gegen seine Schultern, als er das Momentum des Wagens in eine neue Richtung zwang. Die Achse holperte kurz, als sie die Straße verließ und die Einfahrt passierte. Ein Schild wies Rogue den Weg zur Anfahrt für Ambulanzen. ´Notaufnahme – Ver- und Entsorgung´. Trotz der ernsten Situation musste Rogue kurz lächeln. Wer dachte sich so einen Unsinn aus? Mag sein, das die Anfahrt für die Lieferanten (Versorgung) und die Müllunternehmen (Entsorgung) derselbe Weg wie zur Notaufnahme war, aber das auf ein Schild zu schreiben – und dann noch auf diese Weise.

Er hielt unter einem Vorbau mit einem leuchtenden roten Kreuz vor der Tür zum Krankenhaus. Mit einem kurzen Ruck befreite er sich von dem Zaumzeug der Ambulanz und galoppierte zum Eingang der Krankenhauses, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Er brach in den Flur der Notaufnahme und rief sofort: "Reanimation!". Es dauertet nur einen Augenblick, dann eilten ihm auch schon mehrere Schwestern- und Pflegerponys entgegen, sowie eine ältere Stute im Arztkittel. Rogue wartete nicht lange, sondern schnappte sich eine Trage vom Flur und rollte sie nach draußen.

Die Liegen der Notaufnahmen waren schwer und ungewohnt, aber schnell hatte Rogue einen Pfleger und eine Schwester an seiner Seite, die ihm halfen. Zusammen bugsierten sie das Gefährt neben die Ponyambulanz. Trotter war noch immer beim Patienten und drückte in gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf die Brust des alten Hengstes. Rogue verlor keine Zeit und schlang das Gestell der Ambulanztrage um seine Schultern. Als Trotter ihm das Zeichen gab, zog er sie langsam von der Ladefläche. Trotter sprang ihm nach und übernahm das andere Ende. Zusammen trugen sie das Ganze neben die Liege der Notaufnahme. Die Schwestern und Pfleger packten den Patienten und hievten ihn auf ein gemeinsames Zeichen hinüber. Schnell brachten sie ihn durch die Tür in die Notaufnahme.

Rogue saß auf der Deichsel der Ambulanz, als Trotter von der Übergabe an die Ärztin zurückkehrte. Er hielt seinem Kollegen einen Becher dampfenden Kaffees entgegen, den dieser dankbar annahm. Für ein paar Minuten verharrten sie dort, während Rogue in seinen Kaffee blies und Trotter langsam trank.

„Wieder eine Nachtschicht hinter uns.", sagte das Einhorn schließlich. „Ich freue mich schon auf die Freischicht. Hast du schon was besonderes vor, Junge?"

Rogue nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Trotter hatte sogar daran gedacht ordentlich Zucker dazu zu geben. Der Kaffee war gut und Rogue schloss für einen Moment die Augen um das feine Aroma zu genießen. Es war Sonntagmorgen und der sonst so allgegenwärtige Lärm der Stadt war einer Ruhe gewichen, die ein Stadtpony nur selten genießen konnte. „Ich habe bald Urlaub." sagte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Trotter sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an. „Urlaub?", fragte er ungläubig. Dann nahm er noch einen Schluck. Die beiden Ponys schwiegen und genossen zusammen die Ruhe, die dieser Moment ausstrahlte. Schließlich fuhr Trotter fort. "Wie lange?", frage er.

„Drei Wochen." Rogue schwenkte langsam seine Tasse.

„Mhm.", machte Trotter. Dann schwiegen sie beide wieder.

„Ich denke... Ich denke, ich werde dich die Zeit vermissen, Rogue.", sagte Trotter. Dann stürzte er den Rest seines Kaffees hinunter.

Rogue sah kurz zu ihm hinüber. Er musste unwillkürlich Grinsen. „Was ist aus dem ´Jungen´ geworden?"

Trotter wandte sich von ihm ab und stellte seine leere Tasse auf die Ladefläche der Ambulanz. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich noch ´Junge´ nennen darf. Vielleicht hab ich es zu lange getan. Normalerweise ist das ein Spitzname für die Frischlinge, die noch nicht wissen wie der Hase läuft. Es war einfach Pech, das du auf eine so kleine Wache gekommen bist. Wir, also ich und die anderen, haben uns daran gewöhnt, dass du der Junge bist. Vielleicht war das unfair." Das alte Einhorn drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Seine Miene war ernst. „Rogue, du bist kein Junge mehr. Celestia weiß, du hast genug getan um das zu beweisen. Du bist ein Rettungspony, so durch und durch wie man es sich nur wünschen kann. Es... ach, verdammt!" Er trat einen Schritt vor und legte seinen Vorderlauf um Rogue. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Jung... Rogue. Ich meine das ernst." Er löste sich von seinem Schützling und trat zurück. „Wenn dich noch einer auf der Wache ´Junge´ nennt, dann knöpfe ich ihn mir vor. Das verspreche ich dir."

Rogue sah zu seinem Mentor auf und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Trotter...", brachte er schließlich hervor. Das Einhorn sah in fragend an. „Trotter... du darfst mich immer Junge nennen."

Es war ein Moment voll des Abschieds, mehr als sie beide jetzt wussten. Doch sie machten das beste daraus: Sie lachten gemeinsam, unbeschwert und voll Freude.

**(1) „Where is my Mind?" - Pixies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**

**Anmerkung des Autors: In diesem Kapitel kommen französische Sätze vor. Die Übersetzung findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels, nach Nummern geordnet.**

**Kapitel 5: Ein Picknick am Rande des Weges.**

Rogue parkte den Wagen der Ambulanz in der Garage der Wache und schälte sich aus dem Geschirr. Erschöpft streckte er sich und gähnte. Die lange Nacht steckte ihm noch in den Knochen, aber es war noch so viel zu tun...

Er grüßte müde Coal, seine Ablösung. Der kastanienbraune Pegasus-Hengst mit der azur-schwarz gefleckten Mähne war ein echter Paradiesvogel unter den Zugponys der Wache. Er hatte aufgrund eines Unfalls in seiner Jugend einen Flügel verloren und konnte deshalb nicht mehr fliegen. Trotz dieser Behinderung hatte er es zu den Rettungsponys geschafft. Sein für einen Pegasus ungewöhnlich kräftiger Körperbau hatten ihm sicherlich dabei gute Dienste geleistet. Aber Rogue kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn ihm das Schicksal nicht so übel mitgespielt hätte.

Er streifte seine Weste ab und verstaute sie in seinem Spind. Er würde noch schnell unter die Dusche hüpfen und dann die improvisierte Ambulanz beladen. Noch ein kurzer Abstecher zu einem Stuff&Goods um Vorräte einzukaufen, dann konnte er Applejack aus dem Krankenhaus abholen.

„Rogue! Besuch für dich!", rief Coal durch die Garage. Rogue wandte überrascht den Kopf und blickte zum Tor. Er schloss seinen Spind und lief nach vorne. Seine Mutter, Apple Flavour, stand am Eingangstor der Wache und blickte ihn liebevoll an. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne leuchtete auf ihrem eleganten Kleid und dem weiten, weißen Hut den sie trug. Als Rogue auf sie zutrat, zögerte sie nicht und zog ihn in ein feste Umarmung.

„Mom, was... was machst du hier?", brachte Rogue schließlich hervor, während er die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Ich habe dein Telegramm erhalten. Rogue... Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ich bin so froh... das mit dir und Applejack alles so gut ausgegangen ist. Du hast dich für sie eingesetzt, wie es sich für die Apple-Familie gehört." Sie ließ ihn los und schenkte ihm eine strahlendes Lächeln. „Dein Vater lässt dich auch grüßen. Er konnte leider nicht hier sein, du weißt, seine Arbeit...", sie sah kurz zur Seite und errötete. „Aber lass dir sagen, das er trotzdem sehr stolz auf dich ist. Er wünscht dir viel Glück und... er wünscht dir viel Glück." Sie beendete den Satz, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Rogue ging ein kurzer Stich durchs Herz, als er sah, wie seine Mutter versuchte das Offensichtliche vor ihm zu verbergen. „Sag ihm bitte meinen Dank. Ich... Ich komme euch bald besuchen. Ich bin in einer Woche wieder zurück und habe dann etwas Urlaub, also können wir zusammen etwas unternehmen."

„Nein!", rief seine Mutter sofort aus, hob aber sofort einen Huf vor ihren Mund, fast als ob sie das Wort wieder zurückstopfen wollte. „Es... Es tut mir leid, Rogue. Wir würden uns freuen... aber bitte glaube mir, du musst dich wegen uns nicht beeilen. Ponyville... Es ist so ein friedlicher Flecken. Vielleicht erlaubt dir Applejack ein paar Tage dort zu verbringen. Ich würde es dir wünschen... Ich weiß, dass du mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, aber du wirst es verstehen, wenn du dort bist." Seine Mutter schniefte unterdrückt und Rogue sah die Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augenwinkeln.

„Mom... ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er besorgt.

Apple Flavour wischte sich kurz über das Gesicht. „Es... Es ist nur ein wenig Heimweh. Oh, verflixt, ich dachte das wäre lange vorbei." Sie sah in tapfer an und mühte sich ein Lächeln ab um ihn zur beruhigen.

„Mom, was ist los? Bitte sag es mir, es lässt mir sonst keine Ruhe."

Seine Mutter wich seinem Blick aus und sah verlegen zur Seite. Dann seufzte sie. „Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist, Rogue. Bitte... Ich wollte dir nicht hinterherstöbern, aber ich wollte wissen, wie es mit Applejack weitergeht. Ich habe Trotter auf den Zahn gefühlt und habe ihn ausgehorcht. Über Applejack konnte er nicht viel sagen, aber er hat mir erzählt... ich weiß alles was passiert ist und... oh, es tut mir so Leid." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, während Tränen sich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht suchten.

Rogue stand vor seiner Mutter, die mit ihren Tränen kämpfte. Er war sich den Blicken seiner Kollegen bewusst, die hinter ihm standen. Doch hier und jetzt... scherte er sich nicht darum. Er zog Apple Flavour in eine feste Umarmung, hielt sie fest, um ihr den Halt gegen den Schmerz zu geben den sie für ihn fühlte.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Rogue! I... ich kann nicht im Mindesten verstehen wie sehr es dir weh tun muss. Ich kann nicht verstehen wie es ist, ein Füllen auf... auf so grausame Art und Weise sterben zu sehen. Ich will nur dass du weißt, dass ich und dein Vater für dich da sind, wenn du uns brauchst. Geh nach Ponyville und erhole dich dort. Es ist so ein so schöner Ort in meiner Erinnerung. Und dann... dann komm zurück, wenn alles verheilt ist. Versprich es mir!"

Rogue schluckte, um den Knoten in seinem Hals loszuwerden. Er spürte wie ihm selbst die Tränen in die Augen traten und seine Sicht verschleierten. „Ich verspreche es.", flüsterte er erstickt.

Langsam löste sich seine Mutter aus der Umarmung. Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Kleidung und wischte zuerst seine Tränen fort, bevor sie ihre eigenen trocknete. Sie schniefte noch einmal traurig, dann lächelte sie.

„Ich habe euch beiden etwas zu Essen gemacht." Sie drehte sich um und zog zwei prall gefüllte Satteltaschen vor sich. „Birnenkuchen und Karottenbrot. Butter, Marmelade und Heuburger. Du musst sie nur kurz warm machen, aber sie schmecken auch kalt sehr gut. In der großen Dose ist Feldsalat und das scharfe Dressing, das du so magst, ist in der Flasche. Ich habe auch Tee gemacht. Und... Und ich habe eine Tüte mit süßen Nüssen dazugepackt, damit ihr beiden unterwegs etwas zum Naschen habt."

Sie sah zu ihrem Sohn auf. „Pass auf dich auf. Und auf Applejack" Sie gab ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Grüß mir die Familie. Von mir und deinem Vater. Sag ihnen... dass ich sie sehr vermisse und an sie denke."

Rogue stand wie erstarrt dort. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht daran gedacht, aber... er würde seine Heimat länger verlassen, als er es jemals zuvor getan hatte. Es mochte nur eine Woche sein (oder vielleicht länger), aber er war sein ganzes Leben hier gewesen, in Manehattan. Die Stadt war so groß, man konnte sein ganzes Leben darin verbringen, ohne etwas zu vermissen. Es gab ihm unerwartet einen Stich ins Herz. Er schüttelte sich kurz und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.

„Mom!", rief er aus. Apple Flavour drehte sich am Rande des Platzes noch einmal um und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das so voll von Wärme war, wie es nur eine Mutter zustande brachte. Sie winkte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann um die Ecke.

„Ich liebe dich, Mom.", flüsterte Rogue ihr hinterher.

Die Sonne war bereits ein gutes Stück am Firmament hinaufgeklettert, als Rogue seine improvisierte Ambulanz in der Rettungswageneinfahrt des Sacred Hooves parkte. Er stellte sie weit auf der Seite ab, um die Anfahrt für Notfälle freizuhalten und befreite sich von dem Geschirr. Dann schüttelte er sich, um sein Fell in Ordnung zu bringen und seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Als er die Ladung Äpfel ausgeliefert hatte, war ihm bereits aufgefallen, wie ungewohnt die Gewichtsverteilung des Jochs bei diesem Karren für ihn war. Wenn er ihn mehrere Tage zog, würde er sich ein paar schmerzhafte Druckstellen holen, wurde er sich bewusst. Das Joch der Ponyambulanz war wesentlich enger gebaut und gab auch Halt zu den Seiten, um dem Zugpony ein besseres Manövrieren in den engen Straßen zu ermöglichen. Rogue konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie wund er während seinen ersten Wochen auf der Wache gewesen war. Jetzt hatte er sich schon so daran gewöhnt, dass sich ein normales Joch für ihn ungewohnt anfühlte. Besser, er fragte Schwester Darling nach Salbe für seine Schultern, bevor er und Applejack sich auf den Weg machten.

Schwester Darling... Rogue´s Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Moment einen Tag zuvor, als sie ihm... diesen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Er konnte sich noch einigermaßen daran erinnern, wie er während seines Praktikums hier mit ihr zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sie war damals genau wie er dabei gewesen, ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen und arbeitete im normalen Klinikbetrieb mit, bevor sie ihre Abschlussprüfung zur Krankenschwester machte. Sie war... nett zu ihm gewesen und hatte ihm alles gezeigt, als er noch wie ein Fohlen über die Station gestolpert war, ohne sich im geringsten auszukennen. Rogue fragt sich, ob sie schon damals... Er errötete, als er daran denken musste, wie blind er gestern gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm so offensichtlich Avancen gemacht und dennoch hatte es seine Cousine gebraucht, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Rogue seufzte. Das war ja nichts neues. Er würde eine Stute, die ihn mochte, nicht einmal erkennen, wenn sie ihn brutal mit einer Hearts&Hooves-Karte verprügeln würde. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er kurz kichern. Na, in diesem Fall vielleicht schon.

Er sah sich kurz um. Es war vielleicht gerade gegen neun Uhr und die Hitze des Tages hielt sich noch Grenzen. Er hatte alle Vorräte an Bord, die er und Applejack für die Fernfahrt brauchen würden, vor allem ein großes Fass mit Wasser. Die Delikatessen von seiner Mom waren in ein feuchtes Tuch geschlagen, das sie hoffentlich frisch halten würde. Alles war bereit... Rogue fällte eine kurze Entscheidung. Er warf noch einen Blick zurück auf den bereitstehenden Wagen, dann galoppierte er los, die Auffahrt hinunter. Er wusste genau den richtigen Laden.

„Guten Morgen, Applejack. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Rogue trotte in das Krankenzimmer und fand seine Cousine auf dem Bett sitzend vor. Sie hatte ihren Cowboyhut auf und ließ die Vorderläufe über die Kante baumeln. Als sie ihn sah, hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie sprang auf ihre Hufe. Sofort war sie bei ihm und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Rogue! Du has´ es doch noch geschafft. Ich freu´ mich so, das wir uns noch sehn´, bevor ich nach Ponyville zurückgeh´." Applejack ließ ihn los und grinste ihn an. „Du siehst müde aus, Rogue. Ich werd´ sicher auch nich´ mehr lange hier bleib´n. Ich freu mich nur, das wir uns noch so verabschied´n könn´."

Rogue sah sie kurz fragend an, dann klatschte er sich mit einem Huf ins Gesicht. Er hatte Applejack zwar ein Telegramm geschickt, das mit der Verlegung heute alles klappen würde, aber er hatte nicht erwähnt, das er derjenige war, der mit ihr reisen würde.

„AJ, Ich... also... wir müssen uns noch nicht voneinander verabschieden. Ich werde dich nach Ponyville transportieren."

Applejack sah ihn einen Moment ungläubig an, dann glitt ihr Blick betreten zur Seite.

„Was ist? Freust du dich nicht, Applejack? Ähm, Ich... ich hab sogar dafür gesorgt, dass wir deinen Wagen benutzen können!", stieß Rogue besorgt hervor.

Applejack ließ traurig den Kopf hängen.

„Was ist, Applejack? Geht es dir nicht gut? Ich kann die Schwester holen, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst!" Rogue war am Rande der Panik. Applejack sollte sich freuen, dass sie endlich nach Hause kam. Was war mit ihr los?

„Nah, Rogue, mir geht es gut. S´nur... S´nur, du hast so viel für mich getan. Du has´ mich da draußen aufgelesen und has´ dafür gesorgt, dass ich nach Hause komm und sogar mit meim Wagen... un´ jetzt fährste mich auch noch nach Hause. Ich... Ich weiß einfach nich, wie ich dir dank´n soll. Ich weiß, dass´ie Familie zusammenhalten muss, aber du has´ schon viel mehr gemacht, als man erwarten könnte. Ich... Ich bin einfach froh so einen toll´n Cousin wie dich zu hab´m." Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an.

Rogue stand nur da und sah sie an. Schließlich hob er seinen Huf gegen ihre Schulter.

„Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, Applejack. Ich mache das nicht nur für die Familie. Es stimmt, dass man sich in einer Familie immer helfen sollte, aber... du bist meine Cousine und all das, aber du warst mir einmal sehr wichtig in meinem Leben. Und ich freue mich darauf, etwas mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können, ehrlich."

Applejack erwidert seinen Blick und schniefte dann. „Ah..Also gut. Aber verlang´ bloss nich´ von mir das ich dich denn ganz´n Wech alleine zieh´n lass! Ich bin ein Mädel von Sweet Apple Acres und wir ham unsern Stolz!"

Rogue lachte erleichtert, als Applejack über ihre Vorbehalte hinwegkam und seine Hilfe annahm.

„Na, gut, ausnahmsweise. Aber bitte erzähl meinem Chief nichts davon, dass ich den Patienten den Wagen ziehen lasse." Sie lachten beide und die unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen verflog.

„Also, wann könn' wir los? Ich will dich nich hetz´n, aber ich schätz ma, dass es da draußen nich' kühler wird."

Rogue sah sich verlegen um. „Es kann sofort losgehen, AJ, aber ich muss noch kurz was mit Schwester Darling erledigen."

Das brachte ihm ein herzliches Lachen und einen Stoß gegen die Schulter von Applejack ein.

„Dann los, Rogue. S´ nich nett die Stuten warten zu lass´n. Ich werd´ hier auf dich wart´n"

Rogue errötete kurz und lachte etwas gezwungen.

Er fand Schwester Darling im Dienstzimmer, wo sie konzentriert Eintragungen in das Stationsbuch schrieb. Rogue wollte sie nicht stören und verharrte an der Tür. Während er wartete, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er auf ihre Flanke und das Cutie Mark darauf starrte. Auf dem cremefarbenen Fell zeichnete sich eine Spritze ab, auf der ein fliederfarbenes Herz prangte. Es war ein schönes Zeichen... auf der sehr schönen Flanke einer sehr schönen Stute. Rogue rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und zwang seinen Blick in eine andere Richtung. Er hatte kein Recht, so auf die Flanken von Darling zu sehen... egal, wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Er wartete geduldig, bis sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte und sich mit einem leisen Seufzen zurücklehnte, dann klopfte er leise an den Türrahmen.

Schwester Darling wandte sich ihm zu und ihre Miene erstrahlte, als sie ihn erkannte. „Rouge!", rief sie und hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl.

„Hallo, Schwester Darling. Störe ich Sie gerade?", fragte Rogue, während er sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf kratzte.

Sie gab ihm einen... dieser Blicke. „Ich dachte, wir wären schon beim ´Du´ angekommen, Rogue."

„Oh,... Oh, na klar. Also, ich bin hier um Applejack abzuholen und...", er merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Ich habe da etwas gesehen und... Ich... also als ich das gesehen habe, musste ich an Sie denken und... dass ist für Sie... dich! Dich!" Schnell griff er nach hinten in seine Satteltaschen und brachte ein kleines Kästchen mit einer roten Schleife zum Vorschein. Er hielt es ihr mit seinem Mund entgegen und war sehr stolz darauf, sein Zittern unterdrücken zu können.

Ein rötlicher Schimmer von Magie bildete sich um das Kleinod und brachte es von Rogue´s Mund vor das Gesicht von Darling, die es überrascht betrachtete.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

Kein noch so heißer Sommer konnte Rogue so sehr schwitzen lassen, wie dieser Augenblick.

„Nun, ich denke, du wirst es öffnen müssen, um das herauszufinden."

Darling warf ihm noch einen neugierigen Blick zu, dann begann sie, die Schleife zu entfernen.

_Bitte mag es, bitte mag es, bitte mag es..., _rezitierte Rogue im Stillen.

Darling gab einen verblüfften Laut von sich, als sie den Deckel der Schachtel anhob und hineinsah.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie wieder, aber ihre Augen hafteten auf dem Geschenk im inneren des Kästchens.

„Es ist eine Brosche. Und eine Uhr! Damit... Damit Sie immer wissen, was die Zeit geschlagen hat...ha.", die letzte Silbe war kaum mehr als ein hauchen von Rogue.

Darling levitierte das Schmuckstück aus seiner Verpackung und betrachtete es noch einen Moment genauer. Das kleine Ziffernblatt, in Silber eingefasst, wurde von einer kleinen, steifen Schleife gekrönt, das die selbe rote Farbe wie die hellen Streifen in ihrer Mähne hatte. Es war verkehrt herum angebracht, so dass ein Pony, dass es an der Brust trug und hinabsah, dennoch die Zeit richtig ablesen konnte. Die Brosche schwebte langsam zu Darling und heftete sich an ihre strahlend weiße Schwesternuniform. Sie sah an sich hinunter. Dann hob sie den Kopf und trat auf Rogue zu.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, Rogue. Das... das ist ein so schönes Geschenk. Vielen Dank."

Rogue sah in ihre großen grünen Augen - _die selben Augen wie Applejack. Wieso kommt dir jetzt dieser Gedanke?, _schoss es durch seinen Verstand und konnte er nicht anders, als verlegen weg zu sehen.

„Ach, es ist nichts. Ich musste nur an dich denken, als ich es sah. Es freut mich, das es dir gefällt. Ich... muss jetzt meine Cousine abholen.", betreten sah er zu Boden.

„Ja, ich habe gehört, dass sie verlegt wird. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es bist, der sie verlegt. Wann wirst du zurückkommen?"

„Ah, ich... Ich denke, dass ich in einer Woche wieder hier bin. Vielleicht... Vielleicht... sehen wir uns dann wieder?" Das junge Rettungspony konnte der Krankenschwester vor ihm noch immer nicht in die Augen blicken. Er sah zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf ein kleines Bild, das jemand an die Glasfront des Stationsfensters geheftet hatte. Eine kleine Katze hielt sich an einem Draht fest, ihre Hinterbeine frei in der Luft, das Gesicht überrascht und dennoch fest entschlossen. ´Immer dranbleiben´, stand darüber geschrieben.

Dann berührte etwas weiches, leicht feuchtes seine Wange.

Schwester Darling stand bei ihm, ganz nahe und drückte ihm einen sanften, kaum spürbaren Kuss auf seine Wange. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet, doch ihre Augen waren geschlossen, so als würde sie wirklich genießen, was sie gerade tat. Rogue sah sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel, doch er wagte nicht einmal zu atmen, aus Furcht den Augenblick zu stören. Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, die viel zu kurz war, öffnete Darling die Augen und trat etwas zurück. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz, wartete auf eine Reaktion... und dann kicherte sie.

„Wenn ich jetzt deinen Blutdruck messen würde, wie hoch wäre er in etwa, Rogue?"

Der junge Hengst tänzelte zurück und fand erst Halt, als er den Türrahmen an seiner Hinterseite fühlte. _Irgendwo zwischen Marathonlauf und ´Mir-schießt-gleich-dampfendes-Blut-aus-den-Ohren´, _dachte er, war aber noch zu sehr durcheinander, um es laut auszusprechen.

„Ich... du... Ich muss jetzt los!", brachte er quietschend hervor, dann warf er sich herum und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht.

„Bis in einer Woche, Rogue!"

Ein einfacher Satz wollte seine Herz gleichzeitig vor Freude zum explodieren und aus Furcht zum Stillstand bringen. Dieser eine Satz, gesprochen von so süßen Lippen.

„Was hältst du von Manehattan, Applejack?", fragte Rogue und drehte seinen Kopf, um zu AJ zu blicken, die hinter ihm ihren Kopf aus dem Wagen streckte und sich umsah.

„Also, das is´ mal echt ein Brocken von einer Stadt!"

Es hatte Rogue einiges an Überzeugung gekostet, Applejack davon abzuhalten sich selbst vor den Wagen zu spannen. Er konnte kaum verhehlen, dass er müde war, so müde dass es ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Aber sein eigener Stolz und seine Sorge um seine Cousine ließen es nicht zu.

Er zog den Wagen im gemächlichen Verkehr die Rennbahn hinunter, nicht weit von dem Ort entfernt, wo er Applejack aufgelesen hatte.

„Schade, dass du nicht noch etwas hier bleiben kannst, AJ. Manehattan ist eine schöne Stadt und man kann hier eine Menge Spaß haben."

„Das glaub ich dir gern! Kuck´ dir nur mal die ganzen Ponys an! Und die hoh´n Häuser! Warst du mal bei der Friendship-Statue? Oder auf dem Equestria-State-Building? Das muss einfach toll sein. Es is´ so lange her, dass ich hier war!"

Rogue lächelte leise. „Ja, ich war dort. Aber es ist auch schon einige Zeit her, zusammen mit meinen Eltern. Wenn man hier lebt, kommt man seltsamerweise kaum dazu die ganzen Sehenswürdigkeiten zu besuchen."

Als Rogue wieder nach vorne blickte, sah er etwas, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er überlegte kurz, dann grinste er. Er fädelte sich aus dem fließenden Verkehr aus und hielt neben einer kleinen fahrbaren Bude, die am Straßenrand geparkt hatte. Der Kopf eines purpurnen Einhorns streckte sich heraus, als er fest mit dem Huf auf das Kopfsteinpflaster klopfte. Kurz schaute sich das Pony aus der Bude um, dann erkannte es Rogue.

„Rogue! Comment allez-vous?[1]", rief der Hengst in seiner geschwungenen, fließenden Sprache aus. Rogue wusste nicht, woher das Pony kam, das hier im Sommer Eis verkaufte, aber das purpurne Einhorn sprach ebensowenig Equestria, wie Rogue seine Sprache verstand. Dennoch hatten sich die beiden immer irgendwie verständigen können.

„Alles gut, Pourpre. Das ist meine Cousine, Applejack." Er deutete mit einem Huf auf seinen Passagier.

Pourpre – Rogue wusste nicht ob das sein Name war. Aber als er beim ersten Mal fragend auf die Brust des Einhorns gedeutete hatte, hatte dieser nur gelacht und ´Pourpre´ gesagt – warf einen Blick auf den Wagen und sein Gesicht bekam einen warmen Ausdruck.

„Mais puisque vous avez une jument très agréable sur le crochet. Est-elle votre amie?[2]"

Rogue verstand auch noch nach Jahren kein Wort davon. Er lachte nur hilflos und nickte.

„Aww, Je suis heureux pour vous. Etes-vous sur le chemin de la lune de miel?[3]"

„Pourpre, ich verstehe dich nicht. Das hatten wir doch schon."

Der Hengst im Eiswagen lachte nur. „Pas de problème, Rogue. J'espère que vous avez votre plaisir et vous faire des quelques belles poulains.[4]"

„Jaaaaa, alles klar. Pourpre.", antwortete Rogue gedehnt. „Willst du ein Eis, Applejack?"

AJ blickte etwas verwirrt zu dem purpurnen Hengst. „Gerne, aber wird er mich den versteh´n?"

Rogue lachte kurz. „Die Eissorten versteht er auf jeden Fall. Über alles andere... bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Dann hätt´ ich gern 'ne Kugel Zitrone, bitte."

Das Eispony lachte kurz, wahrscheinlich wegen ihres Akzents, und bückte sich hinter den Tresen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung reichte er ihr die Waffel.

„Voilá, belle femme. Rogue est un étalon forte. Vous aurez besoin de toute l'endurance que vous pouvez rassembler.[5]", sagte er mit Schalk in den Augen.

Applejack nahm die Eiswaffel entgegen und lächelte unsicher. „Danke. Ihn´n auch ein´ schönen Tag."

Der Eisverkäufer winkte ihnen nach, als Rogue wieder Fahrt aufnahm.

Es dauerte fast drei Stunden, bis sie aus Manehattan herauskamen und Rogue endlich auf die Schnellstraße einschwenken konnte. Die durchgehende geteerte Fahrbahn war eine noch recht neue Einrichtung in Equestria und sollte den Verkehr zwischen den großen Industriezentren Manehattan, Fillydelphia und Baltimare erleichtern. Es war das erste Mal, das Rogue auf einer so ebenen Fläche fuhr. Er genoss die Leichtigkeit, mit der der Wagen beschleunigte, wenn er sich ins Zeug legte. Die Häuser der Randbezirke von Manehattan flogen nur so an ihnen vorbei, als Rogue schneller und schneller galoppierte. Er genoss den Fahrtwind, der durch seine Mähne wirbelte und das Gefühl seiner Hufe, die auf dem Untergrund so leicht Halt fanden. Das war kein Vergleich zu dem Kopfsteinpflaster der Stadt. Das war eine Straße, die für den Galopp gemacht war!

Viel zu schnell war dieses Erlebnis vorbei und er musste die nächste Ausfahrt nehmen. Sie hatten den Großteil der Vorstadt von Manehattan überwunden, aber Ponyville lag abseits aller Schnellstraßenrouten, im Hinterland. Rogue schnaufte leicht, aber die schnelle Fahrt hatte ihn kaum angestrengt. Er rollte die Rampe hinunter und reihte sich in den wartenden Verkehr ein.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Rogue war etwas überrascht, als ihn Applejack aus dem hinteren des Wagens ansprach.

„Das ist die Vorstadt von Manehattan."

„Oh,... Ich... hatt´ mir das irgendwie anders vorgestellt.", sagte AJ mit Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme.

Rouge sah sich um. Es war tatsächlich kein sehr erhebender Anblick. Hier fehlten die in den Himmel strebenden Häuser der Innenstadt und das geschäftige Treiben der belebten Straßen. Um sie herum war alles flach und bis auf die Straßen... irgendwie leblos. Es gab ein paar niedrige Fabrikbauten um sie herum und einige verlassen aussehende Wohnhäuser, der einzige Farbfleck war ein McDoublers gegenüber. Die schreiende Beleuchtung ließ die Umgebung nur noch farbloser und trister erscheinen, selbst im hellen Sonnenschein.

„Ich... Ich mag es hier nich´, Rogue. Lass uns weiterfahr´n."

Das junge Retttungspony konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Er passte eine Lücke im Verkehr ab und beschleunigte den Wagen.

Sie waren noch gut ein Stunde auf der Straße unterwegs, dann verlangsamte Rogue seinen Tritt. Applejack hatte auf der Ladefläche etwas gedöst und kam rasch nach vorne, als sie die Veränderung bemerkte. Schließlich hielt der Wagen an.

Rogue war an den Rand der Straße gefahren und blickte nach vorne. Applejack folgte seinem Blick und sah ein Schild, das sich vor ihnen über die Straße spannte.

`Sie verlassen nun Manehattan. Wir hoffen Sie bald wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen.´, stand dort. Die Stute sah zu Rouge, der mit großen Augen und undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck darauf starrte.

Sie zögerte kurz, dann sprang sie von der Ladefläche des Karrens und stellte sich neben ihn. Aus der Nähe betrachtet... hatte sein Blick etwas erschrecktes, so als würde er sich vor dem fürchten, was er sah.

Sie betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick, dann strich sie ihm mit ihrer Schnauze sanft über die Wange. Rouge tänzelte erschreckt in seinem Zaumzeug und sah sie überrascht an. Sie kicherte nur und sagte: "Einen Bit für deinen Gedanken."

Rogue blickte sie mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck an, dann wanderte sein Blick wieder nach oben, zu dem Schild. Er verharrte noch einen Moment so, dann räusperte er sich.

„Es... es ist nur so... das ist das erste Mal, dass ich außerhalb von Manehattan bin. Ich... ich habe mich wohl einfach in dem Moment verloren." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah dann zu Applejack. „Spring wieder auf. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns." Seine Cousine schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und nickte langsam. Dann hüpfte sie zurück auf den Karren.

Als Rogue sich wieder gegen das unbequeme Joch stemmte, war es, als würde ein Sturm in seinem Herzen toben. Es pochte laut unter dem verrückten Gefühl der Ambivalenz, das er empfand: Die Aufregung des Abenteuers jenseits der ihm vertrauten Straßen... und die Furcht vor dem, was dort auf ihn wartete. In Manehattan hätte er sich in die so gewöhnte Decke des Alltags wickeln können, um zu vergessen, was in der Dunkelheit hinter seinen Augenlidern auf ihn lauerte. Dort draußen... dort draußen warteten so viele Dinge die ihn vergessen machen... oder ihn daran erinnern konnten. Er wusste nicht was diese neue Welt für ihn bereithielt und diese Ungewissheit war der Grund für seine Angst.

Er setzte seinen Huf über die Stadtgrenze.

Im Wald brach die Dunkelheit früh herein. Die Stadtgrenze hatte sie zunächst durch Wiesen und vereinzelte Äcker geführt, bis sich langsam ein Ring aus Bäumen um sie formte. Rogue war froh, als er den Wagen vom Weg auf eine kleine Lichtung rollen lassen konnte. Er hielt an und konnte eine tiefes Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er war unendlich müde, seine Schultern schmerzten und er konnte kaum geradeaus blicken. Langsam befreite er sich aus dem komplizierten Gestell der Zugvorrichtung. Er musste noch Holz suchen und dann das Feuer entfachen. Applejack sollte etwas warmes in den Magen bekommen, bevor sie beide schlafen gingen. Wo waren sie eigentlich? Sie hatten sich noch lange unterhalten, während die Gegend um sie herum immer einsamer und verlassener wurde. Dann war sie langsam leiser geworden, bis Rogue ein leises Schnarchen hinter sich vernommen hatte. Glücklicherweise war der Weg mit feinem Split präpariert worden, der das Laufen darauf angenehm gestaltete und den Wagen ruhig dahingleiten ließ, so dass kein Schlagloch sie aufgeweckt hatte. Er kletterte umständlich - zum Springen hatte er einfach nicht mehr die Energie – über den Kutschbock und sah auf die Ladefläche. Applejack hatte sich eine der Decken ausgebereitet und schlief friedlich darauf. Ihr Hut hing neben ihr an einem Haken, mit dem die Seitenwände fixiert wurden. Sie lag auf der Seite, schnarchte noch immer und ein kleiner Faden Speichel ran von ihrem Mund auf die Decke unter ihr. Rogue betrachtete seine sanft schlafende Cousine und genoss den Frieden, den der Anblick ausstrahlte. Plötzlich stellte er sich vor, ein Foto von ihr in dieser Situation zu machen und presste er sich schnell einen Huf vor den Mund um nicht laut loszukichern. Er brauchte gut eine Minute, um sich zu beruhigen, dann wischte er sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und machte sich leise daran Feuerholz zu suchen. Er hasste sich dafür, Applejack wecken zu müssen, aber sie würden wenigstens etwas warmen Tee zusammen trinken, bevor er es für die Nacht gut sein ließ. Sie brauchte die Energie.

Er wachte auf, als Applejack ihn sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Für einen schrecklichen Moment wusste er nicht wo er war. Das beruhigende Prasseln des Feuers ließ ihn sich schließlich erinnern. Er hatte das Feuerholz zusammengetragen und ein paar Äste zusammengeschichtet. Er brauchte einige Minuten, um den kleinen Haufen mit dem Feuerzeug aus Stuff&Goods in Gang zu bringen, doch letztendlich loderte das Feuer auf und begann sich auf dem Haufen auszubreiten. Er wollte nur einen Moment seine Augen ausruhen, dann... dann...

„Tut mir leid, Rogue, dass ich dich aufgeweckt hab´, aber ich hab´ uns n´ bisschen Karottensuppe gemacht. Du solltest was essen."

Der junge Hengst drehte sich auf den Bauch und streckte seine müden Glieder. Dann stand er auf . „Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte er und konnte nur mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Applejack kicherte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Als ich aufgewacht bin, has´ du bereits fest geschlafen. S´ auf jeden Fall n´ paar Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang." Sie hielt ihm einen Stahlbecher entgegen, aus dem es verführerisch duftete. Der Geruch alleine sorgte dafür, das Rouge´s Magen ein kleines Konzert von sich gab. Mal sehen. Er hatte sich während der Nachtschicht einen Heuburger und Apfelfritten reingezogen und dannach...gar nichts mehr.

Er griff entschlossen nach dem Löffel und begann die herrliche Brühe in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Nach einigen Zügen hielt er jedoch erschreckt inne. Er hatte, nachdem er Applejack abholt hatte, gar nicht zu Mittag gegessen! Das hieß, Sie ebenso wenig wie er!

Applejack hatte sich ebenfalls eine Schüssel eingeschenkt und löffelte langsam ihre Suppe. Rogue ließ seinen Löffel langsam sinken.

„Es tut mir leid, Applejack.", brachte er hervor.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ah... wofür, Sugarcube?"

Rogue musste kurz grinsen. _Sie hat mich Sugarcube genannt! Dieser Akzent ist einfach herrlich!_, doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst.

„Wir hätten zum Mittagessen Rast machen sollen. Ich... Ich habe es einfach vergessen."

Applejack betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick, dann lachte sie selbst. „ Weißt du was? Ich hab´s selber vergessen. Ich hab´ mich einfach zu gut mit dir unterhalten."

Danach aßen sie ihre Suppe weiter, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Die Geräusche des Waldes rings um sie füllten die Stille mehr als genug aus. Rogue lehnte sich zurück, satt und zurfrieden. „Wenn du willst, kannst du dich hinlegen, AJ. Ich werde noch ein wenig auf das Feuer aufpassen."

Die junge Erdstute hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt und genoss die Wärme des Feuers auf ihrem Bauch. Die Nacht war immer noch ungewöhnlich warm, aber hier im Wald, fernab der Straßen und Wände der Stadt, die die Hitze speicherten... wehte eine frische Kühle zwischen den Ästen und Stämmen der Bäumen. Rogue erhob sich und trotte zum Wagen zurück. Mit seinen Zähnen zog er eine der Decken hervor und breitete sie über Applejack aus. Dann kickte er noch einige große Äste ins Feuer und lehnte sich gegen das Joch des Wagens in seinem Rücken.

Aus den dunklen Ecken am Rande der Lichtung drangen die beständigen Laute des nächtlichen Waldlebens. Ein ´Schuschu´ hier, ein ´Zirpzirp´ da. Rogue war ein Stadtpony, also hätten ihm diese Laute mehr als unvertraut sein müssen. Doch obwohl er nicht wusste, was in der Dunkelheit sang, fühlte er weder Angst, noch beunruhigte es ihn. Rogue dachte darüber nach, während das leise knisternde Feuer seine Glieder wärmte und er es sich langsam gemütlich machte. Es war wahrscheinlich der Geruch, der ihn keinen Gedanken an Gefahr verschwenden ließ. Seinen Nüstern blähten sich noch einmal und sogen das Aroma seiner Umgebung ein. Es war ein Geschmack nach frischem Gras, dunklen Tannennadeln und feuchtem Moos. Warum reichte ein Geruch allein aus, um ihn zu beruhigen? Als er langsam in den Schlaf glitt, erinnerte er sich... Seine Mutter roch nach Seife, ein Geruch nach Frische und Geborgenheit. Trotter roch nach den sterilen Verbänden auf der Ponyambulanz und nach seinem Rasierwasser, ein Geruch, den Rogue mit Kameradschaft und den Erinnerungen an seine Rettungswache verband. Darling... Darling roch nach der sauberen Stärke in ihrer Uniform und ganz leicht dahinter... nach Kirschen. Applejack roch nach der schweren Süße reifer Äpfel und ein bisschen... ein bisschen nach...

Die Sonne kitzelte Rogue wach. Er stöhnte und rieb sich die Augen gegen die blendende Helligkeit. Er drehte sich seiner Gewohnheit nach noch einmal um und versuchte noch ein paar wertvolle Minuten Schlaf zu bekommen. Das Kissen an seiner Seite war warm und er schmiegte sich daran, um die unangenehme Kühle zu vertreiben, die von unten auf ihn eindrang.

Rogue riss die Augen auf. Das war kein Kissen auf seiner Seite. Die angenehme Wärme, die er verspürte, war der ruhig atmende Körper einer jungen Stute, die leise in seiner Umarmung seufzte. Soweit war Rogue mit der Situation einverstanden, aber leider war eben jener, weicher, warme Körper der seiner Cousine! So vorsichtig wie möglich schälte er sich aus der ungünstigen Situation, peinlichst darauf bedacht Applejack nicht zu wecken. Er stieß einen unterdrückten Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er endlich sicher auf seinen vier Hufen stand. Er schob die Decke über Applejack wieder zurecht und betrachtete sie einen Moment. Egal was sie sagte, ihr Zusammenbruch nagte immer noch an ihr. Sie hatte gestern einige Stunden auf dem Wagen gedöst und war sicherlich nicht lange nach ihm am Feuer eingeschlafen. Sie war immer noch erschöpft, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Was sie jetzt am meisten brauchte, war ein kräftiges Frühstück. Das Feuer war bis auf die Glut heruntergebrannt, aber es loderte anstandslos von neuem auf, als Rogue das letzte Holz von gestern auflegte. Applejack seufzte leicht und drehte sich im Schlaf um, als die Wärme des Feuers sie erreichte. Der junge Morgen barg noch immer die Kühle der Nacht in sich, auch wenn die kräftigen Strahlen der Sonne sie entschlossen bekämpften. Glücklicherweise wachte die Stute nicht auf.

Rogue kletterte auf den Ambulanzwagen und holte das Fresspaket seiner Mutter hervor. Ein paar aufgewärmte Heuburger, Yay! Das Frühstück der Champions!

Rogue steckte seinen Huf in die Satteltaschen und suchte nach dem Bündel mit den Burgern. Salatschüssel, Flasche mit Dressing, Teekanne... etwas weiches, warmes, lebendiges streifte seinen Vorderlauf, sofort gefolgt von eine scharfen Schmerz in seinem Huf. „AUGH! Was bei Celestia..." schnell zog er seinen Vorderlauf aus dem Beutel und schüttelte ihn, um den Schmerz loszuwerden. Er zog die Öffnung der Tasche auseinander, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Da war nur das metallische glitzern der Thermoskanne und die Tupperware des Salates. Doch dann schrak Rogue zurück, als sich etwas darunter regte. Erschreckt presste er das Ende der Satteltaschen zusammen., um das, was immer sein Unwesen in seinem Fresspaket trieb, drin zu behalten. Rogue atmete tief durch. Dann stülpte er die Satteltasche um.

Tupperware, Thermoskanne und die Flasche mit dem scharfen Dressing fielen zusammen mit Butter, Marmelade und dem Beutel mit süßen Nüssen auf den Boden des Wagens. Ein kleiner brauner Schatten huschte sofort hinter die Salatschüssel. Rogue runzelte die Stirn und schob die Tuppperware beiseite.

Große braune Augen starrten ihm dahinter entgegen. Es war ein Eichhörnchen... zumindest nachdem was Rogue darüber wusste. Es sah ein wenig seltsam aus, das Fell um seinen Körper wirkte eigenartig... lose, so als würde es einen Mantel tragen, der ihm einige Nummern zu groß war. Es betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick mit erschrecktem Blick... dann griff es hinter sich, schnappte sich eine der Nüsse, die aus einem sauber genagten Loch im Beutel gefallen waren und stopfte sie sich zu den anderen in seinen Backentaschen.

„Hey, das sind meine Nüsse!" Rogue sprang nach vorne und versuchte das Eichhörnchen zu fassen zu bekommen. Behände wich es seinen zupackenden Hufen aus und sprang zwischen die aufgestapelten Apfelwannen. Rogue schnaubte und setzte ihm sofort nach. Das kleine Tier entkam ihm durch eine Lücke und sprang auf die Seitenwand des Karrens. Vom Jagdfieber gepackt, zwängte Rogue die Wannen beiseite und griff nach dem Dieb. Ein kurzer Satz brachte das Eichhörnchen aus der Reichweite seiner Hufe. Dann streckte es ihm zwischen seinen aufgeblähten Backen die Zunge heraus um seine Anstrengungen zu verspotten.

Das hätte es lieber nicht getan! Die brauen Augen, in der der Schalk glitzerte, wurden einen Moment noch größer, dann hustete und spuckte das Eichhörnchen die gestohlenen Nüsse heraus, als es sich daran verschluckte. Sie prallten mit einem hörbaren *Ping* von den Seiten der leeren Wannen ab.

Rogue sah seine Chance gekommen und trieb sich mit einem entschlossenen Tritt zwischen den wackligen Türmen der Apfelwannen hindurch. Seine Huf streifte kurz des Fell des Eichhörnchens – dann war es wieder verschwunden.

„Buck!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch und sprang zwischen den Seitenplanen des Wagens hindurch, wohin der Dieb verschwunden war. Hinter ihm rumpelte es kurz, als einer Wannentürme zusammenstürzte, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Das flinke Tierchen flitzte im Zickzack über die Lichtung, Rogue dicht auf seinen Fersen. Er hielt seinen Blick auf den braunen, huschenden Schatten gerichtet, um ihn im hohen Gras nicht zu verlieren. Rogue setzte zum Sprung an, um ihm den Weg abzuschneiden...

*Pomp *

Rogue fand sich auf seinen Hinterläufen sitzend wieder. Die Lichtung um ihn herum drehte sich wie ein Karussell und seine Ohren klingelten. Er schüttelte sich heftig, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden, dann sah er nach vorne, um zu sehen, woran er sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

Ein Baum ragte vor ihm auf. Verdammt, er hatte sich so sehr auf das fliehende Eichhörnchen konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie nahe ihn die Verfolgungsjagd an den Rand der Lichtung gebracht hatte. Er war in vollem Galopp mit dem Kopf voran gegen den Stamm des Baumes gesprungen. Er erhob sich und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Scheitel. Das würde eine Beule geben. Eigentlich konnte er froh sein, dass er sich nicht den Schädel eingerannt hatte. Als er in das grüne Blätterdach hoch sah, huschte dort gerade das Eichhörnchen über einen der unteren Äste. Es hielt kurz an, sah zu ihm herunter und... streckte ihm noch einmal die Zunge heraus.

Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Rogue wirbelte herum, brachte sich in Position und trat mit aller Kraft seiner Hinterbeine gegen den Stamm des Baumes. Es war ein großer Baum und sein Stamm maß gut das Doppelte eines Ponyrumpfes. Aber das Bäumetreten floss im Blut der Apple-Familie. Sein Tritt brachte den Baum zum erzittern, kleine Zweige und Blätter herabregnen und brachte den Ast, auf dem das freche Eichhörnchen stand, heftig zum vibrieren. Für einen Moment sah es aus, als würde es das Gleichgewicht verlieren und hinunterfallen. Dann schlang es all seine Glieder und seinen buschigen Schwanz um den Ast und klammerte sich fest, während seine kleinen Augen aus Angst groß und rund wurden.

Bei diesem Anblick konnte Rogue einfach nicht mehr anders. Erst kicherte er, dann begann er laut und herzlich zu lachen, als ihm die ganze Komik der Situation aufging. Da rannte er am frühen Morgen wie ein Verrückter einem Eichhörnchen hinterher, brach sich fast den Schädel und führte dann noch einen kleinen Privatkrieg mit einem Waldtierchen, kaum größer als sein Huf! Wirklich... verrückt.

Applejack fand ihn unter dem Baum, auf dem Rücken liegend. Als sie das Rumpeln der einstürzenden Wannen gehört hatte, war sie aufgestanden und hatte sich umgesehen, konnte Rogue jedoch nirgendwo entdecken. Dann vernahm sie Lärm vom Rande der Lichtung und war um die Ambulanz herumgetrottet, die ihr die Sicht versperrte. Sie entdeckte Rogue schnell und war durch das hohe Gras zu ihm gegangen. Ihr Cousin hatte die Augen geschlossen und kicherte noch immer. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie ihn so sah. Doch dann bemerkte sie das feuchte Glitzern in seinen Augenwinkeln. Rogue lag unter dem Baum, kicherte und weinte gleichzeitig.

Sie streckte einen Huf aus und berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. Er riss die Augen auf und sah sie erstaunt an. Dann kicherte er wieder und rollte sich zurück auf den Bauch, bevor er aufstand.

Applejack betrachtete ihn mit besorgtem Blick. „Is´ alles in Ordnung, Rogue?", fragte sie ihn.

Das Rettungspony atmete heftig und kicherte immer wieder kurz. „A... hihi... Alles gut, Applejack. Ich hab nur einen Banditen verfolgt, der sich an unseren Vorräten zu schaffen gemacht hat... hihihi."

„Rogue, du weinst."

Der junge Hengst hob immer noch kichernd einen Huf zu seinem Auge und wischte darüber. Dann betrachtet er den glitzernden Tropfen Flüssigkeit darauf. Er schniefte.

„Ah... hihihi. Ich weiß gar nicht, was los ist." Er beruhigte sich langsam und ging ungerührt an Applejack vorbei, zurück zum Wagen. „Ich mache uns Heuburger zum Frühstück. Ich wette, du bist genauso hungrig wie ich."

Applejack sah ihm mit besorgten Blick nach. Ihr Cousin versteckte etwas vor ihr. Ob es etwas mit dem zu tun hatte, was er im Krankenhaus zur ihr gesagt hatte? Er war ihr auch damals ausgewichen und hatte seine Antwort verschoben. Aber es war offensichtlich, wie sehr es ihn belastete. Applejack seufzte leise. Sie wollte Rogue so gerne helfen... aber er musste für sich selbst entscheiden, wann die beste Zeit dafür war. Langsam folgte sie ihm zurück zur Ponyambulanz.

„Die Heuburger von deiner Mutter sin´ echt klasse!", sagte Applejack zwischen zwei Bissen. Rogue lächelte und nahm seinerseits einen kräftigen Bissen. „Ich glaub´ es ist der Senf.", sagte er kauend und griff dann nach vorne, um eine der bruzelnden Scheiben in der Pfanne zu wenden.

Sie saßen noch gut eine halbe Stunde dort, aßen die Burger, genossen die angenehme Temperatur des frühen Morgens und unterhielten sich. Applejack erzählte ihm von Ponyville und Rogue hörte ihr fasziniert zu.

„Also bist du eines der Elemente der Harmonie? Das ist ja toll!", rief Rogue aus, als Applejack ihm von ihrem Abenteuer um Nightmare Moon erzählte. Er hatte von den Ereignissen in der Zeitung gelesen, aber es wäre ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen, das seine Cousine daran beteiligt gewesen war. „Mhm, lass mich nachdenken... Du bist bestimmt... das Element der Güte, habe ich Recht?"

Applejack kicherte kurz. „Nein, das is´ meine Freundin Fluttershy. Ich trag´ das Element der Ehrlichkeit."

„Ehrlichkeit... das hätte ich als nächstes geraten...", sagte Rogue mit einem Lächeln. „Mich wundert es, dass du nicht bekannter bist. Schließlich hast du Equestria gerettet!"

Applejack errötete kurz und nahm noch einen Bissen von ihrem Burger, um den Augenblick zu überspielen. „Eigentlich... ham wir, also die Mädel´s un´ ich, schon zweimal so richtig die Kohl´n ausm Feuer geholt. Das zweite Mal war, als Discord aufgetaucht is´..." Ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie daran zurückdachte. „S´ war verdammt knapp damals. Zum Glück gibt's Twilight, die hat uns rausgehauen, alses schon fast zu spät war." Ein Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken, als sie sich erinnerte, wie knapp es gewesen war. Discord hatte den Sieg bereits in seinen Klauen gehalten und beinahe wäre alles verloren gewesen...

Rogue bemerkte, wie seine Cousine still wurde, gefangen in einer Erinnerung, die sie sichtlich mitnahm. Er wollte sie danach fragen, wollte ihr helfen die Erinnerung abzuschütteln und den Schmerz zu teilen.

Aber er konnte es nicht. Das Bild eines fallenden Fohlens hielt ihn davon ab. Er erhob sich und begann still, ihre Sachen auf den Wagen zu packen. Er kam sich mehr als schäbig und feige vor, während er die Vorräte zurück auf die Ladefläche legte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder reisefertig waren. Applejack trat mit ihren Hinterläufen Erde auf das schwelende Feuer und vergewisserte sich, dass auch die letzte Glut erstickt war. So trocken, wie alles war, konnte ein einziger Funke einen Waldbrand auslösen. Sie drehte sich um und sah Rogue, der mit einem Beutel im Mund zum Rand der Lichtung ging, genau zu dem Baum, wo sie ihn gefunden hatte. Sie folgte ihm und sah, wie er einige Nüsse bei den Wurzeln ausschüttete. Er hatte das Loch am Boden des Beutels mit einem Pflasterstreifen verklebt, so dass nicht noch mehr der gezuckerten Nüsse herausfielen. Er sah kurz nach oben und drehte sich dann um. Applejack sah in fragend an. Rogue kicherte noch einmal kurz und ließ den Beutel ins Gras fallen, um besser sprechen zu können. „Ich hab dem kleinen Banditen einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Meine Art, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen."

Applejack lächelte und Rogue hob das Säckchen wieder auf. Zusammen gingen sie zurück und machten sich wieder auf ihren Weg.

„...und dann sacht Twilight, dass es nur ein Baby gewesen is´! Ich mein, stell dir das vor! Der Bär war größer als die meist´n Häuser in Ponyville! Wie groß muss er dann ers´ sein, wenn er ausgewachs´n is!" Applejack erzählte noch immer, während sie neben ihm auf dem Weg entlangtrottete. Sie hatte ihm schon mehrere Male angeboten, ihn am Joch abzuwechseln, aber Rogue hatte bisher abgelehnt. Schließlich hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, nach dem Mittagessen zu wechseln.

Applejack und Rogue hatten das Waldstück hinter sich gelassen und fuhren nun zwischen grasbewachsen Hügeln, wo sich nur noch selten ein einzelner Baum zeigte. Sie waren an einigen Farmen vorbeigekommen, die jedoch alle abseits der Straße lagen und in der Ferne blieben. Die Hitze der über ihnen schwebenden Sonne begann Rogue zuzusetzen, nachdem der Wald keinen Schatten mehr bot. Obwohl er schwitzte, genoss Rogue die Fahrt. Der Wagen zog sich gut auf dem mit feinem Split gestreuten Weg und die Landschaft, so weit und leer, war eine wunderbare Erfahrung für das Stadtpony. Das hohe Gras jenseits des Weges hatte aufgrund der Dürre die hellbraune Farbe des späten Sommers angenommen und das Zirpen der Zikaden hing darüber wie ein ewig fortlaufendes Lied. Die Luft war geschwängert von dem Duft der Blumen und dem Heu-Geruch des welken Grases.

Rogue zog die improvisierte Ambulanz die Steigung eines Hügels hinauf. Als sie auf der Kuppe ankamen, bot sich ihnen eine überwältigender Ausblick über das tiefer liegende Land vor ihnen. Die sanfte Landschaft Equestrias breitete sich vor ihnen aus, bis es in weiter Ferne an die großen Berge stieß, deren hohe Gipfel in ewigen Schnee gehüllt waren. Die weiten Wiesen waren hellbraune Flecken, Wälder dagegen erstrahlten noch immer im satten Grün. Das blaue Band eines großen Flusses schlängelte sich vom Fuße des Hügels, auf dem sie standen, in die Ferne.

Am beeindruckensten war jedoch der Himmel. Das gleißende Blau des wolkenlosen Himmels spann sich über ihnen bis zum Horizont. Aber direkt vor ihnen, über der Mitte des Tieflandes, thronte ein hoch aufragendes, riesiges Wolkengebilde. Sowohl Rogue als auch Applejack erkannten die weichen, fließenden Formen, die von geübten Hufen in Form gebrachten und zu Säulen, Brücken und Dächern gestalteten Wolken sofort: Es war Cloudsdale, die Hauptstadt der Pegasus-Ponys.

Dennoch gab es sichtbare Unterschiede zu den Abbildungen, die Rogue gesehen hatte und zu den Erinnerung von Applejack, die selbst schon dort gewesen war. Die fluffige Form der großen Stadt war zusammengeschrumpft und wirkte seltsam gestaucht. Die langen Wasserfälle, die sich normalerweise aus den Wolken ergossen, waren allesamt versiegt, nur ein einzelner Strom von der Farbe des Regenbogens rann schmal über eine Kante.

Applejack und Rogue standen zusammen auf der Hügelkuppe und staunten einfach nur über den Anblick. Schließlich räusperte sich Rogue. „Cloudsdale? Das... das sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein.", brachte er nervös hervor.

„S´ sieht so anners aus, als ich es inner Erinnerung hab´", sagte Applejack.

„Ich glaube, das hängt mit der Dürre zusammen." Rogue drehte seinen Hals zur Seite, um das Joch in eine bequemere Position zu bringen. Seine Schultern schmerzten und seine Haut unter dem Fell war bereits etwas wund.

Applejack sah kurz zu ihm und nickte ernst. Als sie zurückblickte, hob sie einen Huf.

„Kuck mal da, Rogue!"

Der junge Hengst folgte ihrem Hufzeig und sah wieder ins Tal. Direkt unter Cloudsdale erstreckte sich das glitzernde, blaue Band des großen Stroms. Kleine, dunkle Punkte schwärmten über der Oberfläche aus. Er konnte es aus der Entfernung nicht genau erkennen, aber es mussten Pegasie sein, die dort zu Dutzenden flogen. Wie auf ein stilles Kommando kam Ordnung in den Schwarm. Die dunklen Punkte begannen in einem Kreis über dem Fluss zu fliegen und nahmen schnell Geschwindigkeit auf. Die Punkte begannen zu verschwimmen, als sie immer schneller flogen.

Dann begann es. Langsam, widerstrebend fast, erhob sich das Wasser des Flusses in einem schmalen Band, das rasch anschwoll. Der Flug der Pagasie formte einen grauen Trichter um das aufsteigende Wasser und saugte immer mehr des blauen Nass in die Höhe. Dann eruptierte die Windhose wie ein Geysir. Ein gebündelter Strahl Wasser schoss hervor und glitzerte kurz in der Sonne, während er sich in einem perfekten Bogen nach Cloudsdale ergoss. Eine zum Trichter geformte Wolke nahm den Strahl dort auf und leitete ihn ins Innere der Stadt.

Schließlich wurde der Wirbel am Fluss langsamer und der Strahl versiegte. Die letzten Tropfen in der Luft verharrten und begannen zu Boden zu regnen. Ein flüchtiger Regenbogen hing kurz über dem Tal, dann verschwand er so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Das musste der Grund sein, warum Cloudsdale nicht dort war, wo es eigentlich sein sollte! Normalerweise organisierte die Pegasus-Population der einzelnen Ortschaften abwechselnd den Transport des Wassers nach Cloudsdale, damit die Stadt Wolken produzieren konnte. Aber die Dürre musste es diesmal entweder verhindert haben, oder die Lieferung war nicht ausreichend gewesen. Anders als die festen Gebäude von Erd- und Einhornponys waren die Wolkenhäuser von Pegasie relativ mobil. Es war sicherlich eine gehörige Anstrengung, eine ganze Stadt zu bewegen, aber Cloudsdale war voll von Pegasie. Sie hatten die Stadt hierher geschoben, um direkten Zugang zum Wasser zu haben!

„Schau nur, Applejack! Sie machen Wolken!", rief Rogue aus. Tatsächlich stieß eine Wolke an der Seite der Stadt, die wie eine Trompete geformt war, eine große, weiße Wolke aus, die sich zusehens noch vergrößerte.

1:Rogue, wie geht es dir?

2:Da hast du aber eine wirklich schönen Stute an der Angel. Ist sie deine Liebste?

3:Awww, Ich freue mich für dich. Seid ihr auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen?

4:Kein Problem, Rogue. Ich hoffe ihr habt euren Spaß und macht euch ein paar hübsche Fohlen.

5:Hier, schöne Frau. Rogue ist ein kräftiger Hengst. Sie werden alles an Ausdauer brauchen, die sie aufbringen können.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_

****Kapitel 6: Wo der Regenbogen die Erde berührt****

„Sie schaffn´s, Sie schaffn´s!" Applejack sprang auf und ab, als sie sah, wie die Wolke aus Cloudsdale immer größer und größer wurde. „Ich kann dir gar nich´ sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass das endlich vorbei is´. Jetz´ brauch´ ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um die Ernte zu mach´n! Ow, mir fällt so´n großer Stein vom Herz´n!"

Rogue lachte mit ihr. Jetzt würde dieser heiße Sommer endlich erträglich werden. Manehattan würde sicher noch etwas auf seine Abkühlung warten müssen, denn das wichtigste war, dass die Felder gewässert wurden, um die Ernährung von Equestria zu gewährleisten. Doch bald... Rogue erinnerte sich an den Geruch des Regens auf dem warmen Steinen der Großstadt. Es lag kein Heimweh darin, war es doch erst gestern gewesen, dass er aus seiner Heimat aufgebrochen war. Aber es war eine schöne Erinnerung, die er genoss, während er auf der Kuppel des Hügels stand und seine Cousine lachend den Weg hinunterlief, ihm voraus. Er stemmte sich wieder in das unbequeme Joch, das ihm plötzlich so viel leichter vorkam und folgte ihr.

Rogue stellte den Wagen am Rande des Weges ab und befreite sich aus dem Geschirr. Er hatte vor einer Steinbrücke gehalten, die hier den breiten Fluss überspannte. Applejack war ihm schon voraus, drehte sich jedoch wieder um, als sie sah, wie er den Wagen anhielt.

Sie wich einem Maultier-gezogenen Karren aus, eines der ersten Gespanne, dem sie auf der Straße begegneten, und trottete zu ihm zurück.

„Woll´n wir jetzt tausch´n, Rogue? Du siehst schon mächtig müde aus!", fragte sie ihn. Rogue rieb sich kurz den Kopf. Die Beule, die er sich am Morgen zugezogen hatte, schmerzte ihn etwas wegen der Hitze. Und seine Schultern brachten ihn fast um „Nein, AJ, ich werde noch ein bisschen weiter machen. Lass uns nur kurz ausruhen."

Applejacks Gesicht bekam einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein. S´ jetzt genug! Mir geht's gut un´ ich werd´ nich zulassen, dass mein Cousin mich behandelt, als wär´ ich aus Glas gemacht!" Sie sah zu Rogue, dann glitt ihr Blick zum Fluss. „Ich zieh den Wag´n weiter un´ ich will keine Widerrede hör´n. Und du steigst da rein un´ wäscht dich mal ordentlich. So wie du geschwitzt has´, riechste bestimmt zehn Meil´n geg´n Wind!"

Rogue sah sie erschreckt an. Dann hob er langsam einen Vorderlauf und schnüffelte prüfend darunter. Er ließ ihn sinken und sah wieder zu Applejack. „So schlimm?", fragte er.

Die junge Stute musste kurz kichern, dann räusperte sie sich wieder streng. „Ab mit dir!", befahl sie.

Rogue schlich sich peinlich berührt zu dem sanft abfallenden Ufer des Flusses. Eine Landzunge, auf der die Brücke stand, bildete eine kleine Bucht, in der es nur wenig Strömung gab. Er konnte erkennen, das der Wasserspiegel bereits merklich gesunken war, dennoch war der breite Fluss nicht zu unterschätzen. Vorsichtig trottete er die ersten Schritte in das Wasser, dann glitt er mit seinem ganzen Körper hinein, als es tiefer wurde.

Es. War. Herrlich!

Der Strom war wunderbar kühl und ließ ihn erschreckt prusten, als sich die Wogen über seinen Rücken schlossen. Entschlossen senkte er seinen Kopf und tauchte unter, bis seine Hufe den sandigen Boden des Flussbettes berührten. Die Strömung wurde langsam stärker, so dass er sich wieder zu Oberfläche abstieß. Seine Kopf stieß in die warme Luft und er schüttelte seine kurze Mähne aus. Er war näher an die Brücke getrieben, aber ein kurzes Paddeln brachte ihn wieder in ruhigere Gewässer. Er stellte das Schwimmen ein und ließ sich einfach treiben, während er das wunderbare Gefühl genoss, zu schwimmen. Er hatte während seiner Ausbildung viel Zeit im öffentlichen Schwimmbad verbracht, um sich sein Rettungsseepferdchen zu verdienen. Aber seit dem war er praktisch gar nicht mehr im Wasser gewesen. Er sollte das definitiv öfter tun. Er hob den Kopf und wollte gerade nach Applejack rufen, es auch einmal zu versuchen, als er über sich, vom Rand der Brücke, jemanden schreien hörte.

„Arschbombe!"

Applejack sprang von der Balustrade und griff mit ihren Vorderläufen um ihre Hinterbeine. Rogue spritzte das Wasser nur so in das Gesicht, als sie, ihr Hinterteil voran, direkt neben ihm aufkam. Der junge Hengst lachte laut und brachte sich schnell in Sicherheit. Langsam glätteten sich die Wogen wieder. Rogue paddelte etwas herum und wartete, dass Applejack wieder auftauchte.

Seine Hufe waren in ständiger Bewegung um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Das Singen der Zikaden und das leise Rauschen den Flusses waren das einzige Geräusch um ihn herum. Wo war Applejack? Ein kurzer Stich der Furcht ging Rogue durchs Herz. Was, wenn sie sich bei dem Sprung verletzt hatte? Das Wasser schien hier tief genug, aber er wusste nicht, ob sich irgendwo darunter vielleicht spitze Steine verbargen. Schnell schwamm er dorthin, wo AJ ins Wasser gesprungen war. Er holte tief Luft und tauchte wieder. Das Zirpen blieb über ihm zurück und nur das Rauschen des Flusses begleitete ihn unter die Oberfläche. Gehetzt wendete er seinen Körper hin und her und versuchte im trüben Wasser etwas zu erkennen. Verdammt! Er konnte kaum einen Vorderlauf weit sehen! Er glitt zum Bett des Flusses und suchte ihn ab. Keine Applejack, keine Steine. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf. Er machte sich gerade bereit, ein weiteres Mal abzutauchen, als ihn ein Strahl Wasser an der Wange traf. Er fuhr mit dem Kopf herum und sah Applejack, die neben ihm, nur eine Vorderlauflänge entfernt, im Wasser paddelte. Sie kicherte und spritzte ausgelassen nach ihm.

Rogue atmete erleichtert auf und erwiderte das Feuer. Applejack quietschte vergnügt und tauchte wieder ab. Sie kam einige Meter vom Ufer entfernt wieder an die Oberfläche.

Sie hatte ihren Zopf, den sie gewöhnlich trug, gelöst und schüttelte ihre Mähne aus. Ihre langen blonden Haare wirbelten herum und glitzernde Tropfen fielen wie kostbarer Regen daraus. Die gleißende Sonne ließ ihr feuchtes Fell schimmern und brachte die roten Äpfel auf ihrer Flanke zum leuchten.

_Sie ist vielleicht das schönste, was ich jemals gesehen habe_, dachte Rogue, während er auf der Stelle paddelte. Plötzlich war er nicht nur wegen der Erfrischung dankbar für die Kühle des Flusses. Applejack erklomm das Ufer drehte sich zu ihm um. „Komm schon, Rogue! Genug für heute!", rief sie ihm vergnügt zu.

Rogue wich ihrem Blick aus und stotterte:"Ja...Ja. Noch... noch einen kurzen Augenblick!". Er ließ den Kopf hängen, während Applejack wieder zum Wagen trottete. _Ich bin ein böses Pony, _dachte er, dann tauchte er unter, um seine Schamesröte zu verstecken.

Rogue half Applejack dabei das Geschirr des Wagens anzulegen und zog gerade die letzten Riemen fest, als die junge Stute überrascht einatmete. Er sah sie erstaunt an, und folgt dann ihrem Blick in die Höhe. Noch immer hing der die riesige Wolkenformation von Cloudsdale über dem Tal, nun etwas näher und sehr viel höher, da sie selbst im Tiefland waren. Die große Wolke, die die Stadt ausgespien hatte, hing noch immer daneben. Doch jetzt flogen in der Entfernung winzig wirkende, doch besser zu erkennende Gestalten von Pegasie darum. Sie teilten die große Wolke zuerst in zwei Stücke, dann teilte sich die Gruppe der fliegenden Ponys auf. Eine Gruppe schob einen Teil der Wolke näher an Cloudesdale. Dann begannen sie damit, Teile daraus zu entfernen und mit ihnen die weißen Gebäude von Cloudesdale zu verstärken. Die andere Gruppe verfuhr ähnlich: Sie teilte ihre Wolke in kleinere Stücke, vier an der Zahl. Dann schoben sie die Wolken zusammen, verdichteten sie, bis sie dunkel und schwer waren vom Wasser. Langsam setzten sich die großen Regenwolken in Bewegung, als mehrere Pegasie sie anschoben.

Applejack lachte fröhlich und sah zu Rogue. Das junge Rettungspony hatte seinen Blick immer noch auf den Himmel gerichtet und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was is´ denn? Freust du dich nich´ das es endlich vorbei is´?", fragte sie ihn.

Rogue antwortete ihr nicht, sondern blickte noch immer zum Himmel. Dann hob er langsam einen Huf und deutete nach oben. „Applejack, die Regenwolken."

AJ folgte seinem Blick zum Himmel. Die dunklen, schweren Wolken bewegten sich langsam über das Firmament, auch wenn mehrere Pegasie gleichzeitig sie anschoben. Die junge Stute wollte Rogue schon fragen, was daran ungewöhnlich war, als sie es selbst erkannte.

Die unbarmherzige Sonne brannte auf die Regenwolken hernieder. Man sah es nicht sofort, aber es war nicht zu leugnen – Die Wolken schrumpften zusehens. Egal, wie schnell die Pegasie arbeiteten, wenn die Wolke erst an ihrem Ziel angekommen war, würde es nicht viel Regen geben. Wenn überhaupt.

Applejack stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. Ein kurzer Moment der Hoffnung... ein paar Minuten frei von den erdrückenden Sorgen über ihre Farm, ihre Familie... und das böse Erwachen danach.

Ihre Schultern sackten herab und sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Rogue tippte ihr mit dem Huf gegen die Schulter und sah sie aufmunternd an. Sie seufzte schwer und rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. „Lass uns weiterfahren. Es wird Zeit.", sagte sie.

Applejack zog die Ambulanz langsam durch das Tal, während Rogue neben ihr her trottete. Sie sprachen kein Wort, AJ hing ihren trüben Gedanken nach und Rogue kam einfach nichts in den Sinn um sie aufzumuntern, oder zumindest abzulenken. Schweigend traten sie schließlich in den großen Schatten, den Cloudsdale auf das Tal warf. Trotz ihrer gedrückten Stimmung atmeten beide unwillkürlich auf, als das sie aus der brennenden Sonne kamen.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie um eine Wegbiegung zwischen einer kleine Baumgruppe hervor und standen plötzlich... in einem kleinen Dorf. Überrascht blieben beide stehen und sahen sich erstaunt um.

Auf der Wiese, durch die der Weg führte, waren ganze Gruppen von Ponys dabei, Zelte aufzustellen, Wagen an den Wegesrand zu fahren und Buden aus vorgezimmerten Holzwänden zu errichten. In der Mitte der Wiese hatte sich bereits ein ansehnliche Zahl von Fertigbauten angesammelt, an denen immer noch gehämmert und geschraubt wurde. Zwei weiße Großzelte waren am Rand der Grasfläche aufgestellt, ein drittes gerade in der Fertigstellung. Ein gutes Dutzend Gespanne standen davor und wurden gerade abgeladen.

„Was is´ das hier?", fragte Applejack ihren Cousin.

Rogue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Lass uns doch jemanden fragen."

Sie fuhren weiter ins Zentrum der entstehenden Siedlung. Schließlich hielt Applejack vor einem der größten bisher fertiggestellten Gebäude, ein zweistöckiger Bau, der zwar eine hohe, reich verzierte Fassade zur Straße hin ausstellte, aber dahinter ein großes Zeltdach hatte. Ein geschnitztes Tavernenschild hing davor, das einen Pegasus in der klassischen Rüstung der fliegenden Ponys zeigte. Darunter stand: `Phalanx – Restaurant&Gasthaus´

Rogue sah auf das Schild und rieb sich kurz das Kinn. Dann deutete er mit dem Huf darauf. „Hier wird sicherlich jemand wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Außerdem können wir hier zu Mittag essen. Ich denke, das wird uns beiden guttun." Applejack nickte stumm und parkte den Wagen abseits des Weges, vor der Veranda des Gasthauses. Sie befreite sich von dem Joch und sie gingen gemeinsam hinein.

Das Phalanx hatte einen gewissen Grenzstadt-Charme, wie Applejack ihn aus Appleloosa und Dodge Junktion kannte, allerdings um die Elemente der Pegasuskultur erweitert. Die obligatorischen Wagenräder an den Holzsäulen waren ihren Pendants an den fliegenden Streitwagen der Pegasie nachempfunden, weiß gestrichen und mit Flügelmotiven verziert. Die Bilder und Gemälde zeigten fast ausschließlich Pegasie im Flug, in den Uniformen und Kleidern der verschieden Epochen, nicht wenige davon waren den Wonderbolts gewidmet.

Der hohe Speiseraum mit der aus poliertem Holz gefertigten Bar war mit einer breiten Balustrade umschlossen, von der einige Türen in die Gästezimmer abgingen. Rogue erkannte, dass nur die innere Struktur aus einer Holzkonstruktion bestand. Die Wände des Saloons waren aus Zeltstoff, der sich leicht in einer Brise blähte. Ein weiß-blaues Wolkenmeer war darauf gemalt worden, dass das Innere wesentlich heller und weiter wirken ließ.

Viele der Tische waren besetzt mit Ponys aller Rassen, Arbeiter, die hier offensichtlich eine Essenspause eingelegt hatten. Eine Einhornbedienung ließ Tabletts mit Getränken und dampfenden Gerichten durch den Raum schweben, während sie gleichzeitig weitere Bestellungen aufnahm. Als sie Rogue und Applejack bemerkte, rief sie ihnen zu: „Suchen Sie sich einfach einen Tisch aus, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen!"

Die beiden taten, wie ihnen geheißen und nahmen an einem der wenigen freien Tische etwas abseits Platz. Ihnen beiden war nicht nach fremder Gesellschaft zumute.

Nur Augenblicke später kam die Bedienung auf sie zu. Sie ließ leere Gläser vom Tische nebenan auf ihr Tablett schweben, während sie ihnen ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte und ihren Notizblock bereithielt.

„Hallo, willkommen im Phalanx! Ich bin Zippy und ich bediene Sie heute! Was möchten Sie trinken?", Sie schlug sich kurz mit einem Huf vor die Stirn und kicherte. „Oh, ich Dummerchen, Sie haben ja noch keine Karten! Hier bitte schön!" Sie griff mit ihrer Magie in einen Beutel um ihren Hals und beförderte zwei Speisekarten zu ihren beiden neuen Gästen. „Wir haben gerade frischen Kartoffelauflauf mit Sahne gemacht! Und es gibt Bananenkuchen für die Nachspeise! Wissen Sie schon, was Sie trinken wollen?" Mit großen Augen sah sie die beiden an.

„Aaaah, ich nehme einen Karottensaft?", fragte Rogue die Apfelgrüne Stute mit der Cyanfarbenen Mähne zurückhaltend. Schnell kritzelte der Bleistift auf dem Notizblock. „Und sie, Ma´am?"

„Ich nehm´ einen Apfelsaft.", sagte Applejack, ohne sich weiter um die quirlige Art des Einhorns zu kümmern.

„Super! Ich bin gleich zurück!" Zippy levitierte das Tablett mit den leeren Gläsern neben sich und verschwand, um ihre Bestellungen aufzugeben.

Rogue studierte die Karte. Er war kaum überrascht. Das Phalanx führte gute, bodenständige Kost, das den Magen eines hartarbeitenden Ponys füllte und dabei nicht zu teuer war. Schließlich entschied er sich für den angepriesen frischen Kartoffelauflauf. Kartoffeln waren eigentlich nicht so sein Fall, aber mit Sahne... und er würde eine kräftigende Mahlzeit brauchen. Sie würden Ponyville nicht vor morgen Abend erreichen. Kaum hatte er und Applejack die Karten beiseite gelegt, schwebten auch schon ihre Gläser auf den Tisch.

„Haben die Herrschaften gewählt?", fragte Zippy kichernd.

„Ich nehme den Kartoffelauflauf. Was möchtest du, Applejack?"

Die Erdstute nippte kurz an ihrem Apfelsaft, dann sagte sie: „Ich nehm´ die Spagetti mit Apfelsauce. Sowas hab´ ich noch nie gegess´n und ich bin gespannt, wie ihr das hinkriegt!"

Das Lächeln des grünen Einhorns wurde noch breiter, dann nickte es und ließ die Speisekarten zurück in ihren Beutel gleiten. Sie drehte sich zum gehen um, als Rogue sie noch einmal zurückrief.

„Äh, Zippy, richtig?", fragte er sie. Die Stute wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Ja? Wünschen Sie noch etwas?" fragte sie.

„Wir haben uns nur gefragt... Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, diesen Ort auf der Karte gesehen zu haben. Habt ihr etwas mit Cloudsdale zu tun?"

Die Bedienung kicherte kurz. [Folgend duzt Zippy... - Sie sind?] „Sie sind in Cloudshadow! Wir kümmern uns um die erdgebundenen Ponys, die Cloudsdale besuchen, oder ihre Waren dorthin liefern! Wenn Cloudsdale mit den Jahreszeiten wandert, folgen wir am Boden! Wir sind immer unterwegs, aber in diesem Tal waren wir noch gar nicht, hihihi! Ist das nicht aufregend?" Sie wirbelte auf ihren Hufen herum und eilte wieder zu den anderen Gästen.

Rogue sah zu Applejack. „Hast du schon einmal davon gehört?"

Applejack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nah, kein Stück. Aber s´ klingt irgendwie logisch, oder? Die Pegasie könn´ nichts auf ihr´n Wolken wachsen lass´n. Sie brauch´n die Lieferungen von Lebensmitteln genauso wie die ander´n Städte. Und die kriege´n ihre Ladungen entweder mit der Bahn oder... mit Karren. S´ braucht ne Menge um eine Stadt wie Cloudsdale zu versorg´n. Un´ man braucht Lagerhäuser un´ Schuppen um alles zu lagern, bis es nach oben transportiert werd´n kann. Un´ die ganzen Ponys die nich´ fliegen könn´ brauch´n Bett zum Schlafen un´ was wo se was essen könn´."

Rogue nickte langsam. Es stimmte. Es machte Sinn.

Zippy brachte ihnen ihr Essen und stellte es vor ihnen auf. Der Duft der warmen Kartoffeln und der Sahne ließ Rogue das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen und er wartete nicht lange. Die Kartoffeln waren in der Sahne geschmort worden, bis sie butterweich waren und sich mehr löffeln als mit der Gabel aufnehmen ließen. Ein paar Zwiebeln gaben dem ganzen einen kräftigen Geschmack, der durch eine kleine Prise Kräuter noch abgerundet wurde. Rogue wusste nicht, ob es an seinem Appetit lag, aber dies war mit Abstand das Beste, was er in den letzten Wochen gegessen hatte. Als er zwischen zwei Bissen zu Applejack hinüberspitzte, sah er, dass sie nicht weniger enthusiastisch zulangte. Als Rogue nach einigen Minuten seufzend den Löffel in den leeren Teller legte, hielt ihn nur die Aussicht auf eine große Portion Bananenkuchen davon ab, sich noch einen Teller mit dem Kartoffelauflauf zu bestellen. Applejack war bereits vor ihm fertig und schob satt ihren Teller von sich. Trotz der Enttäuschung des heutigen Tages lächelte sie und seufzte zufrieden. Zippy schien neben ihnen aus dem Boden zu wachsen und stellte die leeren Teller auf ihr Tablett. Rogue nutzte die Gelegenheit und bestellte für sich und AJ den Bananenkuchen. Zippy kicherte leise, zufrieden damit, wie sehr es ihren Gästen geschmeckt hatte. Während sie auf die Nachspeise warteten, musste Rogue zugeben, dass er sich... besser fühlte. Das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch ließ ihn für kurze Zeit seine Sorgen vergessen. Über Applejack, über das, was sie heute am Himmel über sich gesehen hatten...

Rogue wurde von einem flappenden Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er bemerkte, wie ruhig es im Speiseraum geworden war und sah sich überrascht um. Die Zeltplanen des Saloons bauschten sich in einem aufkommenden Wind, der langsam stärker wurde. Die Arbeiter an den anderen Tischen hatten zu Essen aufgehört und sahen alle still nach oben. Rogue folgte ihren Blicken, und sah, wie sich das Zeltdach wie in Wellen hob und senkte. Auch die Luft im Inneren kam langsam in Bewegung und eine stärker werdende Brise strich über seine kurze Mähne.

„Sie fliegen noch einen Tornado.", flüsterte ein Erdhengst am Tisch hinter ihnen, eine Gabel mit darum gewickelten Spagetti noch im Huf.

„Ich dachte, sie können nur drei am Tag machen. Ist es nicht schon etwas früh für die Abendschicht?", fragte ihn sein Kollege, ebenfalls ein Erdpony, am selben Tisch.

„Das geht auf die Anweisung von Spitfire zurück, die die Wettertrupps koordiniert.", sprach ein älterer Pegasus, der noch einen Tisch weiter saß, laut aus. „Die Wetterponys arbeiten jetzt schon am Limit. Wenn sie noch einen Wasser-Tornado eingeschoben haben, heißt das wahrscheinlich, dass mehr Wetterpegasie eingetroffen sind. Ich hoffe, dass es ausreicht." Die Ponys im Gasthaus sahen kurz zu ihm, dann nickten sie und sahen wieder zum Zeltdach.

Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, als ein mächtiger Windstoß den Zeltstoff wie eine Trommelhaut spannte, dann war es vorbei. Das Dach senkte sich wieder ruhig und der Wind im Saloon erstarb. Langsam erklang wieder das Geräusch von Besteck auf Tellern und das Klirren von Gläsern im Speiseraum. Die Gespräche wurden wieder aufgenommen und schnell schien es, als währe nie etwas geschehen.

Zippy brachte ihnen den Bananenkuchen und verschwand wieder zwischen den Tischen. Still begannen die beiden wieder zu essen. Die kräftige Mahlzeit hatte ihrer beider Gemüter wieder etwas aufgehellt, aber diese plötzliche Erinnerung an die Sorgen dort draußen ließen sie dieses Gefühl so schnell verschwinden, wie es gekommen war.

„Applejack, wenn du willst können wir sofort wieder aufbrechen, wenn wir fertig sind. Ich weiß, du willst nach Hause...", begann Rogue, wurde dann aber von Applejack unterbrochen.

„Lass... Lass uns noch hier sitz´n, Rogue. Ich will zwar wirklich nach Hause... aber... lass uns einfach noch ein´ Moment hier sitz´n, ja?" Die junge Stute sah traurig in das Glas mit Apfelsaft vor sich.

Ein Stich ging durch Rogue´s Herz. Während der wenigen Zeit seit ihrem Wiedersehen, hatte er gelernt, zu was für einem entschlossenen, starken und dickköpfigen Pony seine Cousine herangewachsen war. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, sich zu ihrem Wohl gegen sie durchzusetzen, aber er bewunderte sie für diese Eigenschaften. Sie jetzt so zu sehen... Rogue wusste, dass sie sich nur für wenige Augenblicke der Verzweiflung hingab, ein kurzer Moment der Schwäche. Dennoch brach es ihm fast das Herz.

„Applejack...", begann er.

Die Tür zum Saloon wurde so heftig aufgeschlagen, dass sie mit lautem Knall gegen die Wand schlug. Ein violetter Schemen zuckte hindurch, fegte durch den Schankraum und hielt knapp unter der Zeltdecke an. Es war ein Pegasus, der dort außer Atem mit den Flügeln schlug und sich hektisch umsah. Alle Blicke im Raum waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Sanitäter!", rief das fliegende Pony keuchend aus.

Rogues Beine reagierten auf diesen Ruf, ohne dass seine Gehirn daran beteiligt war. Er sprang auf die Hufe, drängte sich durch die nach oben schauenden Ponys und rief laut: "Hier!"

Der Pegasus setzte neben ihm zur Landung an. Es war eine violette Stute mit pinkfarbener Mähne, die aussah, als hätte sie einiges mitgemacht. Ihre Haare waren zerrupft, ihr Fell durcheinander und sie war sichtlich erschöpft.

„Schnell! Sie müssen mitkommen! Es hat einen Unfall gegeben! Folgen Sie mir!" Rogue zögerte nicht lange und galoppierte hinter ihr her aus dem Saloon.

Draußen sprang er noch von der Veranda des Saloons auf die Improvisierte Ambulanz, schmiss sich die weißen Verbandssatteltaschen auf den Rücken und klemmte sich die Sauerstofftasche zwischen die Zähne. Dann sprang er über den Kutschbock und folgte dem violetten Pegasus, der voran flog. Er sprang durch den Zwischenraum der beiden Zelte gegenüber, wich einer halb aufgebauten Bude aus und kam schließlich auf der freien Wiese hinter dem Dorf heraus. Das pure Adrenalin jagte durch seine Adern, als er auf der ebenen Fläche beschleunigte. Einsatz! Der Pegasus war bereits am Waldrand angekommen und flog dort nervös hin und her, während sie auf ihn wartete. Kaum hatte er bis auf wenige Meter aufgeschlossen, huschte sie zwischen die Bäume davon. Rogue brach durch einen niedrigen Strauch in seinem Weg und verlangsamte kurz seinen Schritt, um sich zu orientieren. Hier war der Waldboden flach und von ein paar kleinen Gebüschen abgesehen ohne Hindernisse, aber weiter vor ihm, in Richtung Fluss, wohin der Pegasus unterwegs war, fiel das Gelände ab und dichtes Unterholz kam auf. Rogue schlug eine andere Richtung ein und bewegte sich jetzt schräg zur Flugrichtung seiner Lotsin, um einen Pfad zu finden. Da! Ein flacher Hohlweg direkt vor ihm! Rogue versuchte der Lotsin etwas zuzurufen, aber der Griff der Sauerstofftasche ließ in nur unverständlich nuscheln. Entschlossen beschleunigte er wieder und galoppierte in den Hohlweg.

Zweige schlugen ihm ins Gesicht und Spinnweben verfingen sich in seiner Mähne, während Rogue die steiler werdende Mulde im Gelände hinunterstürmte. Er versuchte zu bremsen, aber das welke Laub unter seinen Hufen rutschte fast sofort weg. Er hatte keine Wahl – Er musste seine Geschwindigkeit beibehalten oder er würde sich unweigerlich auf die Schnauze legen. Ein großer Ast peitschte ihm vor das Gesicht und blendete ihn einen Moment lang. Als er wieder sehen konnte, ließ er fast die Tasche mit dem Sauerstoff aus seinem Mund fallen. Der Hohlweg lief sanft zum Ufer des Flusses hin aus. Doch an seinem Ende, die flachen Seiten der Breite nach ausfüllend, lag ein großes, schwarzes Schlammloch, dessen dunkles Wasser trübe glitzerte. Rogues Weg führte ihn direkt darauf zu. Hektisch blickte er sich um und versuchte gleichzeitig langsamer zu werden. Wieder glitten seine Hufe auf den trockenen Blättern aus und er hatte Mühe das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Dann sah er einen Ausweg.

Ein morscher Stamm war halb in den Hohlweg gefallen. Wo der Weg ins Ufer abflachte, bildete er eine natürlich Rampe aus der Senke. Es war riskant – Aber bis zum Hals im Schlamm steckend konnte er niemandem helfen.

Das Ende des Baumstammes war bereits im weichen Boden versunken. Rogue versuchte den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzupassen und sprang.

Das morsche Holz des Baumstammes brach unter ihm weg. Rogue verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er versuchte sich in letzter Sekunde auf die Seite zu werfen um wenigstens nicht in das Schlammloch zu fallen.

Einzig seine Geschwindigkeit beim Sprung rettete ihn. Rogue überschlug sich und rauschte fast ungebremst in die kahlen Äste des umgestürzten Baumes, knapp jenseits des trüben Tümpels. Es krachte laut, als er den letzten Meter der Böschung herabstürzte, gefolgt von einer Lawine aus Dreck, Laub und morschen Ästen. Dann war es still.

Rogue lag auf dem sandigen Boden des Ufers und versuchte zu atmen. Der Aufprall hatte sämtliche Luft aus seinen Lunge gedrückt und er fühlte sich, als würde ein schweres Gewicht auf seine Brust drücken. Keuchend sog er einen kostbaren Atemzug ein. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte von dem rauen Sturz durch das Gehölz, als er sich stöhnend erhob.

„Buck!", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als er sich auf seine Hufe kämpfte. Diesmal hatte er es echt geschafft. Trotter hatte ihm immer wieder eingebleut, dass es wichtiger war lebend beim Patienten anzukommen, auch wenn es einige Momente länger dauerte. Und kaum war er aus der Stadt draußen, verhielt er sich wie ein verdammter Grünschnabel! Er sah an sich hinunter. Sein Fell war mit Staub und Dreck bedeckt, aber es schien noch alles dran zu sein. Er konnte stehen und... _Au... Au... Au..._ auch noch gehen. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Diesmal.

Er sammelte die Sauerstofftasche vom Boden auf und blickte sich um. Schließlich entdeckte er die fliegenden Gestalten mehrere Pegasie, die links von ihm über dem Ufer des Flusses schwebten. Die Schmerzen, die er beim Laufen hatte, ignorierend, biss Rogue fester in den Riemen der Tasche in seinem Mund und galoppierte wieder weiter. Der ebene, sandige Flussrand brachte ihn schnell näher zu den Pegasie, bis einer von ihnen mit dem Huf in sein Richtung deutete und den anderen etwas zurief. Nur Augenblicke später hatte Rogue eine Eskorte der geflügelten Ponys, die ihm den Weg zeigten.

Sie führten ihn einige Meter vom Ufer weg, in den Wald hinein. Hier waren noch mehr Pegasie, ein ganzer Schwarm, der zwischen den Bäumen schwebte und in einer Gruppe zusammen am Boden stand. Als Rogue zu ihnen lief, bildeten sie eine Gasse zu der Gestalt, die in ihrer Mitte lag.

Es war eine junge Pegasusstute, die sich dort unter Schmerzen auf dem Waldboden krümmte. Ihr Fell war ein perfektes Cyan-Blau, die Farbe des Himmels an einem wolkenlosen Tag. Am auffälligsten aber war ihre Mähne: Ein wilder Schweif in den Farben des Regenbogens.

Rogue spuckte die Sauerstofftasche zu Boden und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, um näher an der Patientin zu sein. „Rogue Runner, Manehattan Central Ambulance. Was ist passiert?", fragte er, die Routine abspulend, die er so oft von sich gegeben hatte.

Überraschend schob ihn die Pegasusstute weg und wälzte sich auf die Seite, um auf die Beine zu kommen. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerzen, aber sie schaffte es.

„Mir geht es gut.", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Ich brauche Sie nicht."

Als Rogue sie sich ansah, kam er zu einer anderen Meinung. Sie atmete schwer und jeder Zug schien ihr Pein zu bereiten. Ihr Fell war voll Blätter und kleiner Äste, aber aus einigen kleineren Schnitten sickerte langsam hellrotes Blut.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss, aber es sieht so aus, als hätten Sie sich ernsthaft verletzt. Wenn Sie mich..."

Die Stute ruckte mit ihrem Kopf zu ihm herum und schrie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht! Mir fehlt nichts!"

Dann keuchte sie schmerzerfüllt und ging mit den Vorderläufen in die Knie. Rogue war sofort bei ihr und stützte sie, so dass sie nicht umfiel. Er drückte sanft gegen ihre Flanken, so daSs auch ihre Hinterbeine einknickten und sie sicher auf dem Boden lag.

„Miss, bitte, ich bin nur hier um ihnen zu helfen..." Er wurde unterbrochen, als das welke Laub um sie herum von einem plötzlichen Windstoß aufgewirbelt wurde. Rogue blickte sich um und sah, wie ein weiterer Pegasus direkt neben ihnen zur Landung ansetzte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte die weibliche Stimme in einem strengen Ton.

Der Pegasus faltete seine Flügel an den Rumpf und trat auf sie zu. Die athletisch gebaute Stute trug einen eng anliegenden blauen Overall, der mit einem gelben Blitzmuster verziert war. Eine wilde, flammenfarbene Mähne fiel über ihre Uniform.

Rogue klappte der Unterkiefer herab.

„Spitfire...", brachte er gerade noch heraus. Er kannte sie von zahlreichen Bildern in Zeitung und Zeitschriften. Er hatte sie einmal selbst gesehen, ganz kurz, als die Wonderbolts in Formation über die Parade zum Prinzessinentag in Manehattan geflogen waren. Nur ein kurzer Blitz aus blau und rot, der eine Rauchwolke hinter sich herzog, an der Spitze ihrer Kollegen.

Als die Cyanblaue Stute diesen Namen hörte, versuchte sie sich wieder hochzustemmen.

„Ich bin ok, ich bin ok!", rief sie, gefolgt von einem leisen Laut des Schmerzes.

Rogue riss sich von Anblick des berühmten Pegasus los und drückte seine Patientin wieder sanft zu Boden.

„Bitte Miss, lassen Sie mich wenigsten kurz einen Blick auf Ihre Verletzungen werfen!"

Spitfire trat neben die Stute mit der regenbogenfarbenen Mähne und senkte ihren Kopf neben neben das blaue Ohr.

„Rainbow, bitte lass dir helfen. Ich habe gesehen, wie du eine üble Bruchlandung hingelegt hast. Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, weil du dich meinen Anweisungen widersetzt hast. Aber ich könnte es werden, wenn du dich weiterhin wie ein dummes Fohlen anstellst!", sagte sie in beruhigendem Tonfall.

Rainbow versuchte sich noch einmal gegen den Widerstand von Rogue aufzustehen, dann sackte sie erschöpft zusammen.

„Oww. Also gut. Dann tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen.", brachte sie hervor.

Rogue nickte Spitfire dankbar zu und widmete sich seinem Handwerk.

Er begann damit, das Skelett des Pegasus durch ihr Fell mit der der empfindlichen Spitze seiner Hufe abzutasten, um zu erspüren, ob etwas gebrochen war. Er wurde am Brustkasten fündig. Als er vorsichtig dagegen drückte, spürte er ein leichtes Knirschen und eine Verschiebung von zwei oder mehr Rippen im oberen Bereich der Brust. Rainbow schnappte schmerzhaft nach Luft.

„Augh! Das hat wehgetan!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Rainbow. Ich versuche vorsichter zu sein."

„Rainbow reicht.", die Stute hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte die Untersuchung einfach nur über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Hat jemand das Krankenhaus in Cloudsdale alarmiert?", fragte Rogue in die Menge, während er die Vorderläufe auf Verletzungen absuchte. Ein tiefer Kratzer am linken Vorderbein, aber nichts ernstes. Das würde er später verbinden.

„Ich bin sofort losgeflogen, als ich den Unfall gesehen habe.", antwortet ihm der Captain der Wonderbolts. „Sie sagten, dass sie ein Team herunter schicken. Ich bin dann sofort zurückgekehrt."

Rogue nickte, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Er ging zur Untersuchung der Flügel über und begann den üblichen Fragenkatalog herunterzurasseln.

Waren sie bewußtlos? - Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau an alles erinnern. Ich bin auf dem Waldboden aufgewacht. Haben sie Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit oder haben Sie sich übergeben? - Mir ist etwas schwindelig, aber ansonsten, nein. Nackenschmerzen? Knirschen, wenn Sie den Kopf bewegen? - Nein. Rückenschmerzen? - Nein, auch nicht. Wie heißt die Schwester von Prinzessin Celestia? - Soll das ein Witz sein? Luna!

Rogue nickte zufrieden. Die Flügel waren ordentlich durchgeschüttelt und zerzaust worden, aber es war kein dauerhafter Schaden entstanden.

„Rainbow, ich werde Ihnen jetzt einen Zugang legen und etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben, in Ordnung?"

Die junge Pegasus-Stute nickte nur und hielt still.

Routiniert packte Rogue das sterile Material aus und bereitete die Infusion vor. Er war so in seinem Arbeitsablauf vertieft, dass er schließlich den Kopf hob und laut sagte: „Ich bin fertig... Trotter..."

Natürlich war dort kein Trotter. Kein erfahrenes Rettungseinhorn, das mit seiner filigranen Magie die diffizile Arbeit übernahm, eine spitze Nadel in die empfindlichen Venen zu stechen. Das mit geübten Blick die kaum sichtbare Erhebung unter dem Fell erkennen konnte, wo der Stich perfekt saß. Kein alter Hase, der das schon tausend mal und mehr im Einsatz gemacht hatte. Rogue saß alleine auf dem Waldboden und sein Hufe begannen leicht zu zittern.

Rettungseinhörner und Zugpony wurden in allen Arbeiten des Rettungsdienstes ausgebildet. Aber die Einhörner waren immer die behandelnden Rettungsponys, da ihnen die magische Telekinese ein leichtes Arbeiten am Patienten ermöglichte. Die Zugponys lernten die Arbeitschritte, um im Notfall einzuspringen oder um mit ihren Kollegen zusammen mehrere Pony gleichzeitig zu versorgen. Auch Rogue war entsprechend ausgebildet worden und hatte den Vorgang regelmäßig trainiert, aber... er hatte es noch nie im Einsatz anwenden müssen. Ihm fehlte die Erfahrung, die Sicherheit...

Die blaue Stute unter ihm lag auf dem Boden, die Augen zusammengekniffen. Jeder Atemzug sandte Schmerzen durch ihre Brust. Ihre schöne regenbogenfarbenen Mähne war bereits schweißdurchtränkt.

Die Blicke der Pegasie um ihn herum ruhten auf ihm. Aus ihren Augen sprach Zuversicht, Hoffnung und auch ein wenig Bewunderung.

Rogue schloss die Augen. _Du bist hier der Sanitäter. Sie haben dich gerufen, um zu helfen. Sie haben das Wohl eines Ponys in deine Hufe gelegt und sie verlassen sich auf dich. Jetzt kommt es auf dich an und nur auf dich._

Er atmete tief durch.

_Du kannst das..., _sprach er sich selbst Mut zu. _Es ist wie im Training. Du kannst das._

Rogue öffnete die Augen und beugte sich über den ausgestreckten Vorderlauf von Rainbow. Er hatte ein flexibles Band darum gelegt, damit die Venen gestaut wurden und sich besser unter dem dichten Fell abzeichneten. Glücklicherweise war die cyanblaue Stute durchtrainiert, so das die Blutgefäße kräftig hervortraten. Rogue desinfizierte den Bereich mit einer alkoholischen Lösung. Dann griff er mit seinem empfindlichen Mund, der einzige Teil eines Erdponys, das für so diffizile Arbeiten gemacht war, nach dem Venenkatheter.

Vorsichtig senkte er das scharfe Ende durch das Fell in die Haut darunter.

Rainbow gab einen leisen Laut des Unbehagens von sich, hielt aber still. Rogue zog behutsam den Mandrin zurück, einen Draht, der den Katheter verschloss. Der flexible Schlauch am Ende füllte sich nicht mit Blut. Er hatte die Vene verfehlt.

_Verdammt!, _schelte er sich selbst.

Er schob den Draht zurück und schob ihn weiter in die Haut.

Er zog den Mandrin zurück – immer noch nichts.

_Verdammt! Verdammt!_

Er war nun mit der Nadel bereits hinter dem großen Gefäß, das er angepeilt hatte. Er konnte die Nadel noch herausziehen, ohne die Gefäße zu verletzten. Oder...

_´Junge, es gibt immer zwei Wege´, sagte Trotter. ´Von oben, oder von der Seite. Den Venen ist das egal.´ _Es war in seinem ersten Jahr gewesen. Das ältere Rettungspony hatte ihn bei einem Training beiseite genommen, nachdem er sich gut zehn Minuten an der Gumminachbildung eines Vorderlaufes abgequält hatte.

_`Du siehst die Vene? Wenn du sie nicht beim ersten mal triffst, dann folge ihr einfach. Sie wollen nicht gestochen werden, das ist nicht ihr Job. Es ist deiner. Manchmal muss man sie zu ihrem Glück zwingen.´_

Rogue schob die Nadel vorsichtig weiter. Es war mehr als schwierig dem Verlauf der Vene zu folgen, den er musste die Nadel ruhig in seinem Mund halten und gleichzeitig mit seinen Augen sehen wie sie sich bewegte.

Er zog den Draht zurück. Kostbare rubinfarbene Flüssigkeit füllte den kleinen Schlauch.

Rogue ließ mit einem erleichterten Seufzen den Atem ausströmen, von dem er gar nicht mehr wusste, das er ihn angehalten hatte. Er fixierte den Zugang mit einem Pflasterstreifen und schloss die Infusion an. Das klare, sterile Wasser tropfte aus der Glasflasche in den Schlauch und zeigte an, dass alles an seinem richtigen Platz war. Er winkte einen in der Nähe stehenden Pegasus heran und wies ihn an, die Flasche in die Höhe zu halten.

Die Medikamente aufzuziehen war eine nicht weniger komplizierte Arbeit, aber wenigsten war er sie gewöhnt. Er spitzte etwas von dem Schmerzmittel durch den Zugang direkt in die Venen und gab den Rest in die Infusion, wo es langsam in den Kreislauf seiner Patientin hineinlaufen würde. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Du wirst dich etwas müde und schwindlig fühlen, Rainbow, aber die Schmerzen sollten bald nachlassen." Die Stute nickte langsam. Ihr Atem ging bereits langsamer und ruhiger.

„Rainbow!" Rogue sah auf, als ein Ruf durch den Wald erschallte. Applejack war in vollem Galopp zu ihnen unterwegs die Böschung hinab. Das Erdpony setzte über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm hinweg und landete sicher auf ihren Hufen. Dann drängte sie sich durch die Gruppe der Pegasie und ließ sich neben Rainbow auf ihre Knie nieder. Sie strich mit ihrer Schnauze über die Wange der cyanfarbenen Stute und stupste sie leicht an. Rainbow hob ihre schweren Augenlider an.

„Applejack? Was machst du hier?", fragte sie müde. Das Schmerzmittel hatte sie bereits schläfrig gemacht.

„Was ich hier mach´? Das selbe könnt´ ich dich frag´n! Was is´ passiert?" Applejack´s Stimme war ruhig, hatte aber einen Unterton von Besorgnis. Rainbow schloss wieder ihre Augen.

„Rainbow! Rainbow!", rief Applejack aus und versuchte den Pegasus wieder zu wecken. Rogue legte ihr einen Huf auf die Schulter.

„Es geht ihr gut, AJ. Sie hat sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen und ich habe ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben. Sie schläft jetzt. Ich verspreche dir, sie kommt wieder in Ordnung."

Applejack sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Rainbow zu und rieb zärtlich ihre Schnauze gegen die blaue Wange.

Das Rettungspony drehte sich langsam um und machte sich an seiner Ausrüstung zu schaffen. Er legte Rainbow einen Sauerstoffschlauch vor die Nüstern und kontrollierte ihren Blutdruck. Er war gerade dabei ihre Wunden zu verbinden, als ein weiterer Windstoß über den Waldboden blies. Zwei Pegasie in weißen Krankenhauskitteln schwebten vom Ufer durch die Lücke zwischen den Bäumen, eine Trage zwischen sich. Die Konstruktion war ähnlich der, die Rogue von seine Ambulanz her kannte. Die Pegasie im Wald machte bereitwillig Platz und ließen die frisch eingetroffenen Ponys zu der Patientin durch. Rogue fixierte den Verband kurz und trat ihnen entgegen.

„Rogue Runner, Manhattan Central Ambulance. Ich war ersteintreffender Sanitäter vor Ort. Schön, dass Sie hier sind."

Die Pegasus-Stute am vorderen Ende der Trage schüttelte kurz ihre schwarze Mähne aus und hielt ihm dann einen weißen Huf entgegen. Sie trug einen weißen Kittel, der sie als Ärztin auswies.

„Manehattan? Dann sind sie aber ein gutes Stück von ihrem Einsatzgebiet entfernt! Mellow Feather, Blessed Wings Krankenhaus.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und schüttelte Rogue kurz den Huf. „Was haben wir hier?"

Das junge Rettungspony gab ihr einen kurzen Überblick über das Geschehen und die Maßnahmen die er getroffen hatte.

„...Sie scheint jetzt schmerzfrei zu sein. Abgesehen von den gebrochenen Rippen und den leichten Blessuren konnte ich nichts finden, Doktor Feather.", beendete er seine Übergabe an die Ärztin.

Die weiße Stute schloss ihre Untersuchung der Patientin ab und drehte sich zu Rogue um.

„Das war gute Arbeit, Mister Runner. Ich werde mir die Röntgenbilder genauer ansehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass der Schaden groß ist. Sie wird nicht lange bei uns bleiben müssen. Lagern wir sie jetzt um auf die Trage."

Zusammen mit dem Pflegerpony, das mit der Ärztin herabgeflogen war, brachten sie Rainbow auf die Flugtrage und schnallten sie an. Applejack wich keinen Moment von ihrer Seite, bis sich die Krankenhausponys startbereit machten. Rogue, Applejack und der Kreis aus Pegasie sahen zu, wie die drei Gestalten langsam in den Himmel verschwanden. Der junge Erdhengst trat auf Applejack zu.

„Kennst du Rainbow?", fragte er überflüssigerweise.

Applejack sah noch immer zu der Lücke zwischen den Bäumen, dort wo das Dreiergespann verschwunden war. „Rainbow Dash is´ eine... is´ eine meiner besten Freundinnen aus Ponyville." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sie wird doch wieder werd´n oder?", fragte sie sie ihn besorgt, während Tränen in ihren Augenwinkel glitzerten.

Rogue trat auf sie zu und legte sanft seine Vorderläufe um sie. Applejack zögerte erst, dann erwiderte sie die Umarmung.

„Sie hat Glück gehabt. Die gebrochene Rippen werden ihre Zeit brauchen, aber sie wird sich erholen, glaube mir."

Applejack unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und drückte ihn noch einmal fest. Dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen fort. Sie lachte kurz. „Da schau´mich an! Ich wein´ wie ein kleines Füllen. Ich weiß gar nich´ was mit mir los is´."

Rogue blickte sie mitfühlend an. „Wir sind wohl alle gerade ein bisschen nah am Wasser gebaut.", sagte er. Das brachte ihm ein weiteres Lachen von Applejack ein.

„Da has´ du wohl recht."

Sptifire trat an die beiden heran, während hinter ihr die ersten Pegasie aus der Menge abhoben und in den Himmel flogen. „Ich muss mich noch bei Ihnen bedanken. Gehen wir ein Stück?" Sie wies mit einem Huf durch den Wald in Richtung Cloudshadow. Applejack und Rogue sahen sich kurz an, dann nickten sie gleichzeitig. Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück.

Spitfire schwieg zunächst und schien ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Sie übernahm von selbst die Spitze der kleinen Gruppe und führte sie über einen kleinen Pfad die Böschung hoch. Applejack und Rogue trotten hinter ihr her. Rogue bemerkte jetzt erst die kleinen Stiche und Blessuren, die er sich bei seinem Sturz zugezogen hatte. Vor allem sein linker Hinterlauf gab bei jedem Schritt ein leichtes Pochen von sich. Egal, er würde sich darum kümmern, wenn sie zurück im Dorf waren.

Schließlich räusperte sich Spitfire. „Wie schon gesagt, ich habe Ihnen zu danken, Mister... Runner, nicht wahr?"

Rogue nickte, auch wenn die vor ihm gehende Pegasus-Stute es nicht sehen konnte. „Rogue reicht vollkommen, Miss Spitfire.", ergänzte er.

Sie blickte zurück und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. „Dann genügt mir auch ein Spitfire." Rogue errötete kurz und sah schnell weg. Er realisierte nur langsam, dass er hier mit dem Captain der berühmten Wonderbolts unterwegs war und _Sie Ihm_ danken wollte.

Sie gingen gemeinsam auf dem schmalen Pfad die Steigung hoch. Dann sagte Applejack: „Was is´ eigentlich passiert? Rainbow is´ die Beste im Flieg´n die ich kenn´. Die legt nich´ einfach so ne Bruchlandung hin."

Spitfire schwieg noch einen Moment, dann antwortete sie. „Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nichts über die schwierige Lage erzählen, in der sich Equestria gerade befindet, oder?" Die beiden Erdponys verneinten.

Der Captain seufzte leise. „Wir, also die Wetterpegasie, nehmen uns die Dürre natürlich besonders zu Herzen. Wir sollten die Wächter über das Wetter von Equestria sein, aber... die derzeitige Lage... wir versuchen...", wieder seufzte Spitfire, diesmal tiefer, ein Laut der Frustration.

„Über hunderte von Jahren hat Cloudsdale das Land mit Wolken versorgt, wenn auf natürlichem Weg nicht genug entstanden sind. Jetzt scheinen gar keine Wolken mehr von selbst zu entstehen und die Wolken, die wir produzieren scheinen... aufgesaugt zu werden. Als wäre die Luft so trocken, dass sie die Feuchtigkeit einfach verschluckt."

„Ja, wir ham´ es geseh´n.", sagte Applejack. „S´ als würd´n die Wolken schrumpfen, kaum dass ihr sie gemacht habt."

Spitfire nickte ernst und fuhr fort. „Die Prinzessinen und ihre besten Ponys untersuchen diese Phänomen. Sie haben bis jetzt herausgefunden, dass es weder die Hitze, noch die Sonne ist, die es verursachen. Deshalb hilft es auch nichts, wenn wir die Wolken Nachts produzieren. Sie schmelzen genauso schnell wie am Tage. Wir haben alle Wetterpegasie aus Equestria zusammengerufen, um so schnell und so viel wie möglich zu produzieren, damit wir wenigstens die nächsten Farmen versorgen können. Aber es reicht bei weitem nicht aus. Wir... Wir arbeiten wirklich hart, aber es ist nur ein Tropen auf den heißen Stein." Spitfires Stimme bekam etwas bitteres, als sie die letzten Sätze aussprach. „Trotzdem werden bereits erste Stimmen laut, dass wir zufiel des Wassers für die Erhaltung von Cloudsdale abzweigen. Ich kann es ja verstehen, dass die Ponys um ihre Ernte fürchten und wir Vorräte brauchen, aber... aber..." Sie brach ab und blieb stehen.

Applejack legte einen Huf auf ihre Schulter. „S´ eure Heimat, oder? Un´ seine Heimat lässt man nich´ im Stich." Spitfire sah sie mit großen Augen an, in denen die Furcht glitzerte.

„Nein! Ich meine... Wir nehmen nur was unbedingt notwendig ist, um die Stadt am Leben zu erhalten! Alle Pegasusbauten außerhalb von Cloudsdale sind schon geschmolzen! Wir rücken so eng zusammen, wie wir können! Und trotzdem..." Sie sah betreten zu Boden.

Rogue konnte nicht anders. Er schämte sich. Nicht für sich selbst, sondern für die dummen Ponys da draußen, die Cloudsdale dafür verantwortlich machten, dass kein Regen mehr fiel. Die diese hart arbeitenden Pegasie egoistisch nannten, die nur ihre einzig verbliebene Heimat erhalten wollten und sonst ihr Möglichstes taten, um allen zu helfen.

„Niemand hier macht Sie dafür verantwortlich, Mi... Spitfire. Prinzessin Celestia hat gesagt, dass wir uns in dieser Krise an die Tugenden der Freundschaft erinnern sollten. Anderen die Schuld zuzuweisen gehört meines Wissens nicht dazu.", sagte er.

Spitfire warf ihm einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zu, dann straffte sie ihre Gestalt.

„Danke. Noch einmal. Doch nun zu dem Unfall von Rainbow Dash." Sie begann den Pfad weiter zu folgen, die beiden Erdponys hinter sich.

„Es... es war auf gewisse Art und Weise meine Schuld. Ich bin für die Koordination und die Einteilung der Pegasie für die Wassertornados zuständig, unter Aufsicht von Tear Drop, der die Operation leitet. Wir arbeiten in drei Schichten, inzwischen vier Flüge während des Tages und zwei in der Nacht. Die Nachtflüge sind besonders gefährlich, da wir nahe an der Oberfläche fliegen müssen und die Sicht während des Tornados sehr schlecht ist. Wir haben die Pegasie in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt, je nach ihrer Ausdauer. Die stärksten Flieger dürfen auf freiwilliger Basis Doppelschichten übernehmen." Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihren Zuhörern um. „Keiner... Kein einziges dieser Ponys hat es bisher abgelehnt!", stellte sie klar. „Ich kenne Rainbow Dash, ich wusste, wie... verdammt stur sie manchmal sein kann und wie ernst sie ihre Aufgabe nimmt – und wie gerne sie sich selbst überschätzt. Ich hätte ein Auge auf sie haben müssen." Sie ließ ihren Kopf leicht sinken. „Sie ist die letzten vier Schichten geflogen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie so lange durchgehalten hat."

Sie kamen auf dem flachen Stück Wald heraus, wenige Meter vor der Wiese, wo Cloudshadow noch immer im Entstehen begriffen war. Spitfire blieb am Waldrand stehen und sah in den Himmel, mit traurigen Augen.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen."

_´Halt mich fest´, flehte Pear, die Augen weit aufgerissen. _Rogue´s Herz machte einen Sprung. Sein Mund wurde trocken und Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn. _Nein, nein, nein, NEIN!_

Er zwang die Panik in sich hinunter, eine fast schon physische Anstrengung. Sein Herz pochte laut in seinen Ohren. _Das ist die Sonne, deine Sonne, sie scheint da oben, sie ist immer noch da und scheint für dich, zeig ihr die Sonne..._

Langsam trat Rogue vor Spitfire und legte ihr den Huf auf die Brust.

„Gehen Sie zu Rainbow. Erzähl ihr, was du uns erzählt haben. Sie wird dir verzeihen. Und dann, wenn zwischen euch beiden wieder alles im Reinen ist... verzeih dir selbst. Da ist eine Wunde in deinem Herzen, Spitfire und dies ist der einzige Weg sie zu heilen."

Der Captain der Wonderbolts sah ihn lange an, dann nickt sie langsam.

„Vielen Dank... für alles, was Sie getan haben."

Rogue und Applejack gingen gemeinsam über die Wiese zurück, nachdem sie sich von Spitfire verabschiedet hatten.

„S´ war sehr schön, was du zu Spitfire gesacht hast.", sagte Applejack und rückte etwas näher an die Flanke von Rogue.

„Wie? Was? Oh, das ist mir einfach so eingefallen.", sagte Rogue gedankenverloren.

Die Sonne war kaum weiter gerückt, seit sie vor dem Phalanx halt gemacht hatten. So viel war in dieser kurzen Zeit passiert. Rogue brauchte Zeit um nachzudenken. Um etwas klarer zu werden.

„Willst du noch etwas hier bleiben, Applejack? Wir könnten im Gasthaus übernachten und morgen fragen, wie es Rainbow Dash geht.", fragte er vorsichtig. Applejack antwortete nicht sofort, sondern rückte die Sauerstofftasche etwas zurecht, die sie für ihn auf dem Rücken trug. Schließlich schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.

„S´ nich´ so das ich mir keine Sorg´n um Rainbow mach´n würd´, aber ich weiß, sie is´ in gut´n Huf´n. Lass mich noch´n Brief in Cloudshadow an sie schreib´n, damit 'se weiß, dass sich jemand um 'se sorgt un´ dann lass uns wieder aufbrech´n." Sie warf einen besorgten blick zu Rogue. „S´ is´ doch nich´ egoistisch von mir, oder?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

Rogue schwieg einen Augenblick. „Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht. Du hast eine Familie, um die du dich sorgen musst. Das kann dir keiner vorwerfen. Wir haben für Rainbow getan, was wir konnten. Unsere Wünsche und Hoffnungen begleiten sie, aber sie wird verstehen, wenn du nach Hause möchtest."

Applejack nickte langsam, während sie zwischen den aufgebauten Zelten von Cloudshadow hindurchgingen. Als sie auf der Hauptstraße waren, stieß sie ihn noch einmal mit ihrer Flanke an.

„Hab´ ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie stolz ich drauf bin, was für´n großes un´ erwachsenes Rettungspony aus dir geword´n is´?" Rogue errötete leicht, während sie zurück zum Phalanx gingen. Dann drückte Applejack Rogue einen dicken, feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Er setzte sich aus Überraschung auf die Hinterbeine, so fest, dass eine kleine Staubwolke unter seinem Hintern hervor wallte. Seine Gesicht nahm eine tiefrote Färbung an, wie man sie sonst nur von Tomaten kannte. Lachend trabte AJ zum Ambulanzwagen, um die Sauerstofftasche loszuwerden.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_

****Kapitel 7: Mein Cutie-Mark****

Applejack blickte zurück, als sie die Anhöhe erklommen. Das Tal lag hinter ihnen und die hohen, aufstrebenden Formen von Cloudsdale würden bald hinter dem Hügel verschwinden. Ihre Freundin lag irgendwo dort oben, zwischen den weißen Wolken der Pegasusstadt. Applejack schickte ihr stumm einen Gruß zu. Wie Rogue gesagt hatte: Ihre Hoffnungen und Wünsche begleiteten sie... Applejack drehte sie sich langsam wieder um und zog den Wagen weiter.

Sie hatte ihren Brief an Rainbow Dash an der kleinen Poststation in Cloudshadow aufgegeben. Es schmerzte sie, ihre Freundin dort zurückzulassen, aber die wachsende Unruhe in ihrem Herzen ließ sie nicht zu, dass sie anders handelte. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer Familie, nach Big Macintosh, Granny Smith und natürlich nach ihrer kleinen Schwester Applebloom. Die Arbeit war schon vor ihrem Aufbruch schwer gewesen und sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie viel schlimmer es seit dem geworden war. Die Apfelbäume vertrugen trockenes Wetter recht gut, aber diese Dürre war nichts im Vergleich zu den wenigen Trockenperioden, die sie gewöhnt waren. Sie hatten so viel Wasser herangeschafft, wie sie konnten, aber die riesigen Haine von Sweet Apple Acres waren einfach zu weitläufig um sie von Huf zu versorgen. Applejack knirschte mit den Zähnen, als sie an die Budcider Brewing Company dachte. Diese Halsabschneider hatten sie dazu gezwungen nach Manehatten zu kommen und sie schließlich eiskalt abgezockt. Glücklicherweise stand der Vertrag mit dieser Brauerei zur Neuverhandlung aus. Sie würden schon schnell genug merken, dass sie ihr dreckiges Spielchen mit der falschen Stute getrieben hatten!

Applejack sah zurück zum Wagen. Hoffentlich gönnte sich Rogue jetzt etwas Ruhe. Als sie ihm geholfen hatte, die Verbandsatteltaschen auf den Wagen zu laden, war ihr die mit Blut verklebte Stelle an seinem linken Knie aufgefallen. Als sie ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, lächelte er nur unsicher und versicherte, dass es nur eine Schramme war. Sie hatte nur genickt und ihn genauer beobachtet. Er humpelte leicht. Bei diesem Anblick hatte sie nicht lang gefackelt und ihn auf den Wagen expediert, damit er seine Verletzung genauer ansehen und verarzten konnte. Dieser Sturkopf! Er war verletzt, aber zu stolz, um es zuzugeben, auch wenn es dabei zu seinem eigenen Schaden war!

Applejack seufzte leise. Was das anbetraf, konnte sie sich nur an die eigene Schnauze fassen. Es schmerzte sie das zuzugeben, aber ihr Unfall in Manehattan hatte sie mitgenommen, mehr als sie sich eingestehen wollte und genauso, wie Rogue es gesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich bereits gut erholt, aber sie war weit von ihrer Höchstform entfernt. Schon jetzt merkte sie, wie das Gewicht des Wagens ihr zusetzte. Dabei hatte sie ihn vollbeladen mit Äpfeln bis nach Manehattan geschleppt! Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und kam sich sehr dumm vor. Sie hatte sich bis zum Rande der Erschöpfung abgerackert... und darüber hinaus. Und kaum war sie aufgewacht, wollte sie schon wieder los, obwohl sie sich gefühlt hatte, als würde sie es keine zehn Meter weit schaffen.

Wieder wendete sie den Kopf und blickte zurück zum Wagen, den sie zog.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, auf Rogue getroffen zu sein. Es war schon ein wenig verrückt... In dieser riesigen Stadt fiel sie ausgerechnet ihrem alten Füllenfreund vor die Hufe. Applejack konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie sich zum ersten mal begegnet waren...

„Nein, danke, Tante Orange, aber ich möchte kein Stück Kuchen mehr." Die kleine Applejack musste sich noch immer konzentrieren, um ihren Akzent zu unterdrückten. Tante Orange gab ihr immer so... einen Blick, wenn sie die Wörter abkürzte oder eine falsche Redewendung benutzte.

„Na, gut, Applejack. Warum gehst du nicht mit den anderen Fohlen spielen? Aber passe bitte auf, dass dein Kleid nicht schmutzig wird!"

Applejack blickte betreten auf das blütenreine Weiß hinunter, das sie trug. _Wie soll ich den darin richtig spielen?_, fragte sie sich im stillen. Dennoch hüpfte sie von dem Stuhl hinunter und näherte sich der Gruppe von Fohlen, die auf der grünen Wiese spielten.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag im Sommer. Die Sonne schien und der Central Park war ein wunderbarer, strahlender Fleck Grün inmitten der großen Stadt. Das Gras war mit den bunten Köpfen der Blumen geschmückt und die sorgsam gestaltete Landschaft war bevölkert von Ponys, die den Nachmittag genossen. Die Familie Orange hatte zum Picknick geladen und die Stuten und Gentlecolts trugen ihren Sonntagsstaat. Man saß zu Tisch und unterhielt sich über Dies und Das, während Kuchen und Tee gereicht wurde. Die Fohlen waren froh, schließlich vom Tisch entlassen zu werden und sich den vielen Spielen hinzugeben, die ein Park im Sommer bereithielt.

Applejack hielt sich abseits, während die anderen Fohlen über die Wiese tollten und sich gegenseitig einen Ball zukickten. Sie kannte keines der Füllen hier. Es war noch nicht lange her, dass sie von Ponyville hierher nach Manehattan gekommen war. Die Großstadt war ihr zuerst wie ein aufregendes Abenteuer vorgekommen, aber das verging schnell. Hier war alles so... anders als in Ponyville. Eine Lady – und Tante Orange hatte keine Zweifel daran gelassen, das Applejack sich von nun an wie eine Lady zu verhalten hatte – tollte nicht herum, machte sich nicht schmutzig, spielte keine Ballspiele (bis auf Federball) und tat auch sonst nichts, was Spaß machte.

Applejack seufzte leise und schritt missmutig über die Wiese. Nicht einmal das Gefühl von frischem Gras unter ihren Hufen war ihr vergönnt. Tante Orange hatte ihr diese feinen, weißen Hufschuhe zum anziehen gegeben. Applejack hielt kurz an und schlüpfte verstohlen aus den feinen Tretern. Ahh... das war viel besser. Wenn sie schon nicht mit den anderen spielen durfte, konnte sie wenigstens einen Spaziergang genießen. Buck darauf, was Tante Orange sagen würde, wenn sie ohne ihre Schuhe zurückkam. Das war ein Problem, um das sie sich später kümmern musste. Applejack kicherte leise, als sie bemerke, das sie eines der ´bösen Wörter´ in Gedanken benutzt hatte. Wenigstens in ihren Gedanken war sie frei.

„N´schuldgung, Duh haschd da was verlor´n!", nuschelte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie dreht sich um und sah ein Fohlen in ihrem Alter, das hinter ihr stand. Er hatte graues Fell und eine blonde Mähne, die zu einem etwas lächerlich aussehendem Seitenscheitel gekämmt war. Er war ein Erdpony, wie sie und er nuschelte, weil er ihre Hufschuhe in seinem Mund hinter ihr hertrug.

„Die... gehören mir nicht.", sagte sie und ahmte den hochnäsigen Gesichtsausdruck nach, den sie bei Tante Orange so oft gesehen hatte.

Das Fohlen sah sich unsicher um und sagte dann: „Uhm, Bischt´u dir sischer? Es schah so ausch?" Seine Stimme wurde immer noch durch die Schuhe in seinem Mund gedämpft.

Applejack wollte ihre Schuhe nicht wieder anziehen. Das Gras unter ihren kleinen Hufen fühlte sich so herrlich frisch an, so vertraut, so... _wie zuhause._

Sie ließ einen abfälligen Laut von sich (auch etwas, dass sie von Tante Orange gelernt hatte) und wandte sich ab.

Das Erdfüllen blieb ratlos hinter ihr zurück, ihre Schuhe immer noch im Mund.

Applejack trotte langsam zu ein paar Felsen, die sich aus dem Grün des Grases erhoben und von Bäumen umsäumt waren. Sie warf einen kritischen Blick darauf und befand, dass der Stein sauber genug war, um sich dagegen zu lehnen. Die Kühle des Felsens drang langsam durch ihr feines Kleid und sie wagte es sich zu setzen, um den Geruch nach Gras und Sommer tief in sich aufzunehmen. Wie lange war sie hier in Manehattan? Einen, vielleicht zwei Monate? Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie zwischen den Apfelbäumen von Sweet Apple Acres mit ihren Freunden aus der Schule gespielt hatte. Dort gab es keine feinen Kleider, keine Tante Orange, keine graue Stadt, nur das Gras, die Bäume und den wunderbaren Geruch nach reifenden Äpfeln. Dort waren ihre Freunde, ihre Familie, die sich nicht um Flecken auf weißer Spitze scherte und mit einem warmen Apfelkuchen auf sie wartete, wenn sie erschöpft, aber glücklich, am Abend zurückkehrte.

Sie schluchzte kurz und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, als sie daran dachte. Tante Orange sagte, dass eine Lady ihre wahren Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle hatte. Applejack versuchte es, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

„Ich... lege deine Schuhe einfach hier hin. Du kannst sie anziehen, wenn du willst." Die Stimme des Fohlens klang unsicher, aber er nuschelte nicht mehr. Applejack öffnete kurz die Augen. Das Füllen stand vor ihr und schob mit der Schnauze die weißen Schuhe zu ihr. Sie schloss die Augen wieder.

„Geh weg.", sagte sie leise. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sie ihre tränenverschmierten Augen wieder. Das Fohlen stand noch immer vor ihr und betrachtete sie mit unsicherem Blick. Als er sah, dass sie ihn anblickte, lächelte er aufmunternd.

„Geh weg! Geh Weg! Lass mich in Ruhe! Hör auf hinter mir herzulaufen!", schrie sie ihn an. Das junge Erdpony tänzelte erschreckt zurück. Er hielt ihrem Blick noch einen Moment lang stand – was war dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen? - dann galoppierte er davon.

Applejack gab sich noch einige Minuten ihrer Einsamkeit hin. Schließlich erhob sie sich, wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und zog ihre Hufschuhe wieder an. Dann ging sie langsam zurück zu der großen Wiese, wo die anderen Fohlen spielten.

Das Erdfüllen, das sie so rüde angegangen war, stand beim Tisch der Erwachsenen und hatte seine Vorderläufe auf den Schoß einer Stute in einem cremefarbenen Kleid gelegt. Sie strich ihm mit dem Huf über den Kopf und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann sah sie lächelnd hinterher, wie das Füllen wieder auf die Wiese rannte und die anderen beim Spielen beobachtete.

Applejack ging ein kurzer Stich der Eifersucht durch ihr kleines Herz. Sie betrachtet das kleine Pony aus den Augenwinkeln, während sie langsam weiter über die Wiese ging. Es war... so unfair! Er brauchte keine Kleider zu tragen, die er nicht schmutzig machen durfte. Er konnte nach Herzenslust spielen und dort drüben wartete seine Mutter nur auf ihn...

Sie würde zu ihm hinübergehen und etwas gemeines sagen. Wie dumm er war, ihr die Schuhe hinterher zutragen, oder wie peinlich seine Frisur aussah. Irgendetwas...

Das graue Fohlen saß auf seinen Hinterläufen und beobachtete aufgeregt, wie die anderen den Ball hin und her kickten. Er lachte und rief seinen Altersgenossen etwas Aufmunterndes zu, wenn der eine den anderen austrickste oder einen besonders kräftigen Schuss anbrachte. Keiner von ihnen beachtete ihn, aber es schien ihm egal zu sein. Sie war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, als der Ball von der Flanke eines der Fohlen abprallte und dem jungen Erdpony vor die Hufe rollte. Das graue Fohlen sprang sofort auf und begann den Ball mit der Schnauze zurück zu den anderen zu rollen. Einer der ältesten der Gruppe, ein Fohlen das man schon fast als Heranwachsenden bezeichnen konnte, kam ihm entgegen. Er hob seinen Huf auf den Ball und stieß ihn dann gekonnt zwischen seinen Hinterläufen zu den anderen. Er blickte kurz abfällig auf das kleine Füllen vor ihm, dann drehte er sich um und peitschte seinen Schwanz in das Gesicht des kleinen Erdponys. Das graue Fohlen setzte überrascht auf die Hinterbeine und rieb sich die Augen, wo ihn der kräftige Schweif gestreift hatten.

Applejack blieb stehen. Die Gemeinheiten, die sie auf ihrer Zunge getragen hatte, verschwanden und hinterließen nur einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Das Fohlen saß noch immer dort und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Sie sah, wie er versuchte, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Langsam trat sie neben ihn und sah hinüber zu den Füllen auf der Wiese, die ungerührt ihr Spiel fortsetzten.

„Was für´n Vollidiot.", sagte sie.

Das Fohlen neben ihr schreckte hoch und sprang auf seine Hufe. Er versuchte seine feuchten Augen vor ihr zu verstecken.

„Swift hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint.", brachte er hervor und schluckte schwer. „Es war nur ein Versehen." Er schnupfte noch einmal, dann wandte er sich ihr neugierig zu. „Wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Applejack Apple.", sagte sie und drehte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich bin Rogue! Ah... Rogue Runner!"

Sie kicherte kurz. „Was für ein komischer Name.", sagte sie und hielt sich sofort erschrocken einen Huf vor den Mund.

Rogue schien es nicht zu stören, er lachte sogar darüber. „Das höre ich ganz oft! Wollen wir zusammen etwas spielen?", fragte er sie grinsend.

Applejack lächelte, als sie an diesen Tag zurück dachte. Sie hatten damals beide einen Freund gebraucht... und sie hatten sich gefunden. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie wütend Tante Orange gewesen war, als sie am Abend mit schmutzigen Kleid zum Tisch zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte eine betretenes Gesicht gemacht, so wie es von ihr erwartet wurde, aber im Inneren konnte sie nicht aufhören vor Freude zu lachen. In all dem tristen Grau der großen Stadt, in der ihr so unvertrauten, steifen Umgebung der Großstadtponys und der Strenge von Tante Orange... hatte sie an diesem Nachmittag zum ersten Mal die Sonne wieder gesehen. Die Sonne, die im Herzen jedes Ponys scheinen sollte. Rogue hatte sie ihr gezeigt, als sie es schon fast vergessen hatte.

Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt wieder und zog den Wagen den Hügel hinab. Vor ihr, geschmiegt an die hohen Berge in der Ferne, konnte sie im weichen Licht des späten Nachmittags die bunten Türme Canterlots erkennen. Darunter breitete sich ein weiteres Tal aus, ein Tiefland, von dem sie wusste, dass es auch ihr geliebtes Ponyville beherbergte. Selbst von ihrem erhöhtem Standpunkt aus konnte sie es jedoch aus der Ferne nicht erkennen. Zwischen ihnen und ihrer Heimat erhob sich das drohende, dunkelgrüne Dickicht des Everfree Forest. Die Straße führt an seinem Rand vorbei, wäre doch ein Pfad hindurch zu gefährlich. Applejack seufzte, als sie an die Abenteuer dachte, die sie schon in diese weglose Wilderniss geführt hatten. Der Everfree Forest war nicht der Ort ohne Wiederkehr, wie viele Ponys von ihm dachten. Aber er war unbestreitbar einer der gefährlichsten Flecken Equestrias. Auch wenn sie nur an seinem Rand lagern würden, mussten sie dennoch wachsam sein.

„Was? Was? Wo sind wir?" Rogue erhob sich von der Ladefläche des Wagens und kletterte auf den Kutschbock. Der Himmel über ihnen hatte eine bereits die rote Färbung des Sonnenuntergangs angenommen. Es musste bereits später Abend sein.

„Applejack! Halt sofort an!", rief er und sprang vom Karren herunter. Er lief um die Deichsel herum und stellte sich seiner Cousine in den Weg. Er stoppte sie mit seinem Huf auf ihrer Brust.

„Huh? Was is´ los, Rogue?", fragte Applejack müde. Ihre Mähne war durchgeschwitzt und ihr Atmen ging schneller als normal, aber sie hielt sich dennoch gut. Trotzdem ging ein kurzer Stich der Schuld durch Rogue.

„Verdammt, AJ, warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Du hast den Wagen fast den halben Tag gezogen. Du solltest dich doch nicht so anstrengen! Ich übernehme den Rest!", herrschte er sie an. Er nahm eine der Laschen des Zaumzeugs in den Mund und zog daran, um Applejack aus dem Gespann zu lösen.

„S´ is´ ok, mir geht's gut. Die Hitze setzt mir noch n´ bisschen zu, aber du musst dein verletztes Knie schon´.", gab sie ihm zurück.

Rogue rieb sich frustriert den Huf über die Schnauze. „Was beim Tartarus soll ich mit dir machen, Applejack? Du bist diejenige, die sich ausruhen muss. Wie kann man nur so verdammt stur sein!"

„Ach, ja? Das sacht gerad´ der richtige! Wär ich nich´ gewesen, hätteste noch keinen Shiet darum gegeben, was mit deim´ Hinterlauf passiert is´. Du has´ die Pause genauso gebraucht, wie du sachst, das ich 'se brauche!", gab sie laut zurück.

„Du bist diejenige, die im Krankenhaus lag und ich trage auf der Fahrt die Verantwortung für dich! _Ich_ trage die Verantwortung für alles, Applejack!" Rogue war instinktiv in eine aggressive Haltung verfallen, die Vorderläufe gesenkt, die Hinterläufe zum Sprung bereit.

„Glaubst du, ich könnte mir verzeihen, wenn dir auf der Fahrt nach Ponyville etwas passiert? Das ich damit leben könnte, dass du dich kaputt rackerst, während ich selig hinten auf dem Wagen schlafe? Du bist hier der Patient, Applejack, vergiss das nicht!", schrie er.

„Is´ das alles was du willst? Mich sicher in Ponyville abliefern, damit du dir selber sag´n kannst, was für´n guter Sani du gewes´n bist?", antwortete sie ihm wütend.

„NEIN!" Rogue brüllt das Wort hinaus. „Ich will dass du sicher in Ponyville ankommst...", _damit ich weiß, das ich etwas richtig machen kann. Damit das Fohlen aufhört zu fallen. „..._damit ich wieder ruhig schlafen kann!" Er schnaufte heftig ein und aus. Sein plötzlicher Streit mit Applejack war nur eine Windböe des Sturmes, der in ihm tobe.

„Ich bin keine Glaspüppy, Rogue! Ich bin auch ohne dich gut zurecht gekomm´! Begreif´ das endlich!"

„Ach, ja? Ich habe es ja gesehen, als ich dich von der Straße aufgekratzt habe. Du machst hier niemanden etwas vor, Applejack!"

„Wer hat nach deiner Hilfe gefracht, hä?"

Die beiden Ponys standen sich auf der Straße gegenüber und funkelten sich wütend an.

Es war Rogue, der als erster nachgab. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Bitte verstehe mich einfach, Applejack. Ich mache mir immer noch Sorgen um dich. Und ich trage die Verantwortung für dich. Und du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht."

Die Erdstute entspannte sich etwas, dennoch war ihr Ärger um die Überfürsorglichkeit ihres Cousins nicht geschwunden

„Du weiss´, das ich zu schätz´n weiss´, was du für mich getan has´, Rogue. Aber ich rat´ dir, was immer du vor mir versteckst, komm´ endlich klar damit!" Sie bereute sofort, was sie gesagt hatte, kaum dass die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten. Rogue sah sie für einen Moment verletzt an, dann begann er damit sich in das Zaumzeug zu wickeln.

„Rogue... es...", begann sie entschuldigend.

Der junge Hengste winkte nur ab. Er schloss die Schnallen über seiner Brust und begann den Wagen weiterzuziehen.

Es war schon dunkel, als die den Wagen am Wegesrand abstellten. Ein kleiner Bach schlängelte sich einige Meter entfernt von ihnen durch die Heide, das Ufer dicht bewachsen von den dicken Stämmen der Trauerweiden, die ihre weichen Äste in das spärlich fließende Wasser fallen ließen. Auf der anderen Straßenseite, vielleicht zwanzig Meter entfernt, erhoben sich düster und geheimnisvoll die ersten Bäume des Everfree Forests.

Sie hatten die letzten Stunden Tageslicht ausgenutzt und waren ein gutes Stück vorangekommen. Dennoch war es eine unangenehme Zeit gewesen, angefüllt von verletztem Schweigen. Wortlos schälte sich Rogue aus dem Joch der Ambulanz und begann damit Feuerholz für die Nacht zu sammeln. Applejack sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, als er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, dass sie ihn so angefahren hatte. Sie wusste, dass er es ein klein wenig verdient hatte, aber sie wünschte sich, sie wäre etwas... diplomatischer gewesen.

Sie begann mit ihren Hufen ein Loch in trockene Boden zu kratzen, worin sie das Feuer anfachen konnten. Sie war den Rest des Tages nur neben Rogue hergelaufen, während er den Wagen gezogen hatte. Dennoch merkte sie schnell, wie selbst diese leichte Arbeit ihr überraschend zusetzte. Vielleicht hatte sich tatsächlich übernommen...

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schabte weiter die Erdbrocken beiseite. Es hatte ihr gutgetan, etwas Dampf abzulassen, aber der Streit mit Rogue war nicht nur unnötig gewesen, sondern auch in höchstem Maße unfair. Die Sorge um ihre Farm, um ihre Familie war in Streitlust umgeschlagen, und Rogue war das einzige Ventil gewesen, das gerade greifbar gewesen war. Dass es sich so aufgeschaukelt hatte, lag nur daran, dass auch ihr Cousin sein Päckchen zu tragen hatte. Sie hätte es einfach nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen...

Applejack strafte ihre Gestalt und schüttelte das leichte Gefühl von Schwäche ab, dass sie begleitete seit sie den Karren gezogen hatte. Sie würde es wieder gut machen. Sie ging entschlossen zum Wagen und kramte in den Vorräten.

Rogue zertrat den dicken Ast mit seinem Huf in kleinere Teile und wickelte sie zusammen mit den anderen in das Bündel, das er mit sich schleifte. Er hatte einen beachtlichen Haufen zusammengetragen und wischte sich über seine feuchte Stirn. Das sollte für die Nacht reichen. Er schwang das Ganze auf seinen Rücken und ging langsam zurück zum Lager. Applejack hatte bereits etwas trockenes Gras und Moos zusammengesucht, das als Zunder dienen sollte. Rogue warf ihr einen kurzen, überraschten Blick zu, dann legte er das Feuerholz neben die flache Grube, die Applejack ausgehoben hatte und begann damit es aufzuschichten.

Einige Minuten später prasselte das Feuer und vertrieb die voranschreitende Dunkelheit um sie herum mit seinem warmen Schein. Rogue verstaute das Feuerzeug wieder und setzte sich in der Nähe der Deichsel neben Applejack. Sie reichte ihm eine kleine Edelstahlschüssel.

„Lass es dir schmeck´n."

Rogue sah sie einen Moment verwundert an, dann sah er auf die Schüssel. Applejack hatte den Salat seiner Mutter für sie beide als Abendessen angemacht. Das würzige Aroma des Dressings stieg in Rogue´s Nase und ließ das Wasser in seinem Mund zusammenlaufen. Er hatte gut zu Mittag gegessen, aber die Anstrengungen der Fahrt hatten ihn einen gesunden Appetit entwickeln lassen.

„Danke.", brachte er hervor, dann begann er zu essen.

Der Salat hatte bereits unter den warmen Temperaturen gelitten und war nicht mehr ganz so frisch und knackig, wie er ihn gewohnt war. Dennoch hatten ihn die feuchten Umschläge vor dem Verderben bewahrt. Rogue langte ordentlich zu und ließ die grünen Blätter gabelweise in seinem Mund verschwinden. Obwohl es ihm schmeckte, wurde sein Blick wie magisch von der mittlerweile fast schwarzen Baumreihe angezogen, die auf der anderen Straßenseite lag. Sein Schaufeln wurde langsamer, bis seine Gabel schließlich verharrte.

„Ist er das?", fragte er tonlos.

Applejack war gerade dabei eine Kanne Tee in die Glut zu stellen und folgte seinem Blick.

Die grauen Stämme des Waldes erhoben sich wie Säulen in die dunkle Nacht, unverrückbar, stumm, drohend. Der Mond war noch nicht hinter den Bergen aufgegangen, das Land lag in Dunkelheit.

„Ja. Der Everfree Forest." Auch ihr Blick war gefangen in den dunklen, astverhangenen Tiefen des Forstes. Blickte man in diese lichtlose Finsternis, beschlich einen unweigerlich das Gefühl, dass dort drin etwas lauerte, gerade außerhalb der eigenen Wahrnehmung, und seine hungrigen Augen auf einen richtete.

„Man sollte ihn ´Everfreak Forest´ nennen.", brachte Rogue hervor, ein Schaudern in seiner Stimme.

Applejack blickte zu ihm zurück. Dann kicherte sie. Und dann begann sie lauthals zu lachen. Rogue sah sie einige Augenblicke verständnislos an, dann steckte ihn das Gelächter langsam an. Die beiden Ponys lagen im warmen Schein des Feuers und der helle, fröhliche Laut ihres Lachens drang in die Dunkelheit.

Das brach denn Bann. Da drüben standen Bäume, einfach nur Bäume. Was sie an Schrecken verbargen, verschwand nicht, aber es rückte in weite Ferne.

Als sie zu ende gegessen hatten, packte Rogue das Geschirr weg und Applejack schenkte ihnen heißen Tee ein. Die schweißtreibenden Nächte von Manehattan waren hier nur eine ferne Erinnerung. Jetzt drang mit der Dunkelheit eine schon fast vergessene Kälte in das Land. _Ob es vielleicht doch an diesem Wald liegt?, _fragte sich Rogue. Die seltsame Furcht, die er beim Anblick des Waldes empfunden hatte, war gewichen, aber ihm lief es immer noch kalt den Rücken herunter, wenn er auf das dichte Unterholz sah, in dessen Nähe sie lagerten.

Applejack kicherte noch einmal und reichte ihm einen dampfenden Becher. „Everfreak Forest... Das muss ich meiner Freundin Pinkie erzähl´n. Die lacht sich scheckich!" Rogue nahm ihr dankbar den Becher ab und blies vorsichtig auf den heißen Tee. Die sanft aufsteigenden Schwaden rochen leicht nach Himbeere. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und genoss das süße Aroma. Applejack hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und machte es sich am warmen Feuer gemütlich, während sie ihren Tee trank. Rogue betrachtete sie kurz, dann stand er auf, ging zum Wagen und zog die beiden Decken von der Ladefläche. Er legte eine um seine Cousine und ließ sich schließlich auf der anderen nieder. Applejack schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, dann sahen sie beide in das knisternde Feuer.

Schließlich räusperte sich Applejack ernst. „Ich... Ich hab´ mich nie bei dir verabschiedet.", sagte sie langsam. Rogue blickte überrascht auf. Die großen, grünen Augen seiner Cousine waren auf ihn gerichtet. Es lag eine lang zurückliegende Schuld darin, ein tiefes Bereuen und eine Bitte um Verzeihung. Er konnte diesem Blick nicht lange standhalten.

„Ich... Du...", begann er stotternd. Dann schloss er besonnen die Augen und seufzte tief. „Ich verstehe, warum du fort gehen musstest. Heute verstehe ich es. Damals..." Er hob den Blick und sah auf die tausenden von funkelnden Lichtern über ihnen, den Sternenhimmel von Equestria. Wie konnte etwas, dass so lange her war, einen heute noch so sehr schmerzen?

„Damals brach eine Welt für mich zusammen. Ich kann es nur so umschreiben. Am Anfang war ich wütend. Zuerst auf dich, dann auf die Orange-Familie, auf meine Eltern und schließlich auf mich selbst. Dann habe ich mich zurückgezogen. Ich habe mich in meinem Zimmer versteckt und bin nur zur Schule und zum Essen rausgekommen. Ich lag in meinem Bett und habe... gelesen." Rogue stutzte kurz. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es war ihm erschienen, als hätte er schon immer gerne gelesen. Der beruhigenden Geruch nach Papier und das leise Rascheln der Seiten war eine Kindheitserinnerung, die so tief in ihm eingebrannt war, dass er nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Aber jetzt erkannte er: Seine Liebe zu Büchern war erst nach Applejacks verschwinden richtig aufgeflammt.

„Ich las was ich in die Hufe bekam. Mein Vater hat eine große Sammlung an Abenteuer- und Sciencefiction-Romanen, also war es leicht, mich unter Büchern zu begraben. ´Der Nornen-Krieg´, ´Die Wächter´, ´Zehn kleine Einhörner´, ´Jagd auf Daring Do´, Captain Honor Mareington´, mein Dad hat sie alle. Und eines Tages..." Er sah wieder zu Applejack. „Eines Tages war es vorbei. Ich kroch unter der Decke hervor, zog Vorhänge beiseite und..." _...und sah die Sonne... _„...und war über den Berg." Er sah wieder ins Feuer.

Applejack nickte langsam und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder der Wärme des Lagerfeuers zu. Die tanzenden Flammen hatten etwas hypnotisches, wie sie flackernd über das trockene Holz leckten.

„S´ nich leicht dazu was zu sag´n, Rogue. Aber bitte glaub´ mir: Es tut mir leid. Wirklich un´ aufrichtig leid."

Rogue schloss die Augen und nickte bedächtig. Die willkommene Wärme des Feuers drang durch sein Fell und entspannte ihn. Es waren schmerzvolle Erinnerungen gewesen, alles andere als angenehm. Aber mit Applejack darüber zu reden... hatte ihm Erleichterung davon verschafft. Er hatte seinen Schmerz geteilt und er war weniger geworden. Vielleicht... Vielleicht war es manchmal gut alte Wunden aufzureißen, wenn sie dann endlich verheilen konnten.

Wie auf ein Stichwort erklang, tief in ihm, der leise Schrei eines Fohlens. _Sag es ihr, _flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Herzen. _Erzähl es ihr und erlaube dieser Wunde endlich zu heilen... _Er rang mit sich selbst. Wenn er Applejack diese Geschichte erzählen würde, würde sie ihm mit Verständnis und Mitgefühl begegnen, das wusste er. Sie würde sie sich anhören, bis zum letzten Wort, bis der letzte Tropfen aus ihm herausgelaufen war, jedes peinigende Detail, jede schmerzende Nuance, jede traurige Einzelheit. Dann würde sie zu ihm hinübergehen und ihn fest an sich drücken. Würde ihm zuflüstern, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen sei, dass sie für ihn da war, um den Schmerz mit ihm zu teilen. Es war eine wunderschöne Vorstellung, die alleine ausreichte, sein Herz leichter schlagen zu lassen.

Die Worte spulten sich in seinem Geist ab, ebenso mühelos, wie die Szene, die sich dort so oft wiederholt hatte. Aber er brachte nicht ein einziges davon über seine Lippen. So sehr sein Geist auch in Aufruhr war, seine Zunge weigerte sich die erlösenden Worte von sich zu geben. Rogue blieb stumm und der Moment verging.

„Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Wie bereits gesagt, heute verstehe ich es. Aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass du dir wegen mir Gedanken machst." Rogue nippte an seinem Tee um sich zu beruhigen und sah hinüber zu Applejack. „Aber dennoch würde mich eines interessieren: Warum bist du damals so plötzlich verschwunden?"

Applejack kicherte kurz und schlang die Decke enger um sich. „Cutie-Mark Geschichten? Ich bin dabei! Aber du muss mir auch erzähl´n, wie das schicke rote Kreuz auf deine Flanke gekomm´ is´."

Rogue nickte und schenkte sich noch einen Tee nach. Er war entschlossen, die Nacht über Applejack zu wachen und würde dabei wahrscheinlich jede Hilfe brauchen, derer er habhaft werden konnte.

„Also gut.", begann Applejack ihre Geschichte. „Du weis´ ja, das ich ursprünglich aus Ponyville stamm. Als junges Füll´n, da hatt´ ich noch ne blanke Flanke, bin ich aufe Idee gekomm´ dasses n´ Abenteuer wär´ nach Manehattan inne große Stadt zu gehen und bei unsern Verwandt´n den Orange´s zu leb´n und mir ma die Großstadtluft umme Nase weh´n zu lass´n. Kannste dir ja vorstell´n wie das war, die ganzen schnieken Ponys da und ich mitt´n drin, so´n Fohlen vom Land. Der ganze feine Zwirn, das gestochene Gerede, das komische Ess´n... un´ kein Spaß nich´, wohin man auch guckt. S´ is´ auch nich´ so einfach inner Stadt Freunde zu find´n wie zuhaus. Als ich dich gefund´n hab, war ich schon fast am Bod´n un´ bereit mich auszähl´n zu lass´n. Un´ glaub mir, die wenige Zeit, dir wir zusamm´ hatt´n war einer der wenig´n Lichtblicke wenn ich zurückdenk. S´ war so´n Tach wo alles schiefgegang´n is: Ich hab n´ bisschen Mist inner´ Schule für heranwachsende Stuten´ gebaut, weil mich so´n paar möchtegern Fancy-pancy Füllen aufgezog´n ham, als ich den Lehrer in meim´ Akzent geantwortet hab´. S´ war das übliche, n´ paar dumme Sprüche un´ das ganze, aber bei mir ist irgendwas durchgebrannt un´ ich hab ma angefangen, dem Füll´n n´ bisschen was zu erzähl´n, so wie ich´s gehört hab´ als Granny sich annem heiß´n Einmachglas gebrannt hat. S´ hat nich´ lang gedauert, da is´ se heulend davongelauf´n. S´ klar dasses Ärger gab. Tante Orange war außer sich, als der Direx mit ihr gesproch´n hat. Da hab´ ich erstma´ ne Woche Stub´narrest bekomm´. Als ich da sitz´ un´ aus´m Fester guck, weil ich sonst nix anderes zu tun hab´, da schau ich raus und über´m Himmel is´ der größte, schönste Regenbog´n den de´ dir vorstell´n kannst. Un´ nich´ nur dasser strahlt, als hätt´ einer alle Edelsteine Equestrias reingepackt, ne, er zeicht auch noch geradewegs nach Ponyville! Da hab´ ich gewusst, dass was ich hier gesucht hab´, werd´ ich nich´ find´n. Weils nämlich da is´, wo ich herkomm´ un´ dass es mehr als anner Zeit is´, dass ich zurückkomm´. Ich hab mein´ Bündel gepackt, hab´ zu Tante Orange gesacht, dasses Zeit is´ dass ich nach Hause komm´ und hab´ die Hufe geschwung'." Sie kicherte kurz. „S´ kommt mir vor, dass ich kein einzig´s mal angehalt´n hab auf´m Wech bis nach Ponyville. S´ war so schön, als ich am Tor von Sweet Apple Acres angekomm´ bin. Die Familie hat schon gewartet un´ mich begrüßt. In dem Moment hab´ ich gewusst dass ich dahin gehör´. Un´ das nix mich jemals davon trenn´ könnt´. Un´ kaum schau ich mich um, is´ da mein Cutie-Mark." Ein träumerisches Lächeln umspielte Applejacks Lippen, als sie an diesen Augenblick zurück dachte. Sie trank ihren Tee aus und rollte sich etwas zur Seite, um Rogue besser ansehen zu können und gähnte leise.

„Un´ was is´ mit dir, Sugarcube? Was hat dir ein Kreuz auffe Flanke gezaubert?"

Rogue kratzte verlegen mit dem Huf im Staub zwischen den Grashalmen. „Das ist nichts besonderes. Ich hab meines am Cutie-Mark-Tag bekommen, wie viele andere auch."

Applejack spitzte die Ohren. „Cutie-Mark-Tag? Was is´das? Das hör´ ich zum erst´n mal."

Rogue runzelte die Stirn. „Habt ihr so etwas nicht in Ponyville? Das wundert mich."

Applejack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Was hat´s damit auf sich?"

„Nun, der Cutie-Mark-Tag findet zweimal im Jahr statt, einmal in den Frühlings- und den Herbstferien. Es ist so etwas wie ein ´Tag der offenen Tür´ für bestimmte Berufe. Man kann seine Füllen anmelden und dann mit ihnen an einem Programm teilnehmen, das den Beruf spielerisch erklärt. Es war ursprünglich dafür gedacht, junge Ponys ihr Talent in Tätigkeiten entdecken zu lassen, die ein Fohlen nur schwer selbst erforschen kann. Aber mittlerweile ist es zu einer kleinen Attraktion geworden. Das Programm wird vom Bürgermeisteramt unterstützt und erfreut sich allgemeiner Beliebtheit. Es wundert mich ein wenig, dass es noch keine Nachahmer gefunden hat."

Applejack überlegte kurz. „S´ hört sich auf jed´n Fall wie ne dufte Idee an. S´ wäre genau das richtige für Applebloom und die anderen von den Cutie-Mark-Crusadern." Rogue warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie lachte kurz. „Keine Angst, du wirs´ noch früh genuch seh´n was ich mein´, wenn wir ihn Ponyville sin´. Applebloom is´ meine kleine Schwester un´ sie und die Sache mit den Cutie-Marks... ach, lass dich einfach überrasch´n."

Rogue nickte langsam. „Die eigentliche Geschichte ist, wie ich dazu kam, ausgerechnet bei der Manehattan Central Ambulance mein Glück zu versuchen..."

Applejack drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah ihn neugierig an. „Erzähl!", verlangte sie.

„Ok. Es muss in dem selben Sommer gewesen sein, als du zurück nach Ponyville gegangen bist. Ich bin damals immer mit der Straßenbahn gefahren, um zur Schule zu kommen. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie stolz ich gewesen war das erste mal alleine, also ohne meine Eltern, damit fahren zu dürfen. Es hat natürlich nicht lange gedauert, dann war es tägliche Routine für mich, aber ich benutze sie heute auch noch gerne, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe. Es war kurz vor den Sommerferien, wenn ich mich recht entsinne und es war ein wirklich heißer Sommer. Sicher nicht so heiß wie dieses Jahr, aber dennoch genug um uns regelmäßig Hitzefrei zu bescheren. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause und saß in der Tram. Ich hatte keinen freien Sitzplatz mehr finden könnte und stand mit den anderen, erwachsenen Ponys im Gang vor den Türen. Ich guckte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vielen Ponys, die auf der Straße an mir vorbei rauschten, als ich plötzlich hinter mir einen leisen, dumpfen Schlag höre. Ich drehe mich um und sehe eine ältere Stute, die zwischen den erwachsenen Ponys ohnmächtig geworden war. Sie lag da, mitten auf dem Gang, alle Hufe von sich gestreckt. Die anderen Ponys versuchten ihr Platz zu machen und es bildete sich schnell ein Kreis um sie. Ich sah sie an und wartete darauf, dass einer der Erwachsenen einschritt, dass jemand ihr helfen würde. Aber keiner sagte etwas. Keiner ging zu ihr und kümmerte sich um sie. Sie standen alle nur da und gafften." Rogue verstummte. Er überspielte den Moment der Stille, indem er einen weiteren Ast in das Lagerfeuer warf, während sich die Szene in seinen Gedanken noch einmal abspielte.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen, wie viel Angst ich diesem Moment hatte? Wo fühlen wir uns sicherer als in der Mitte von anderen Ponys? Wie sehr verlassen wir uns darauf, dass, wenn uns etwas zustößt, einer der anderen uns zu Hilfe kommt. Dass sie uns helfen, sich um uns kümmern, auch wenn sie uns nur fragen, was los ist, oder nur dafür Sorgen, dass Hilfe geschickt wird."

„Ich sah in die Gesichter um mich herum, all diese Erwachsenen, die es so viel besser wissen sollten, was in so einem Fall zu tun ist. Alles was ich sah, waren steinerne Mienen. Das war es, was mir Angst machte. Wie konnten die Erwachsenen, auf die ich mich immer verlassen habe, vor denen ich so viel Respekt hatte, so gleichgültig sein, wo doch offensichtlich ein Pony in Not war?"

Rogue stieß den Ast tiefer in das Feuer und bettet seinen Kopf auf seinen Vorderlauf. „Heute weiß ich, dass sie selbst Angst hatten. Wir Ponys sind Herdentiere. Wir verlassen uns aufeinander, aber wir versuchen uns auch immer der Herde anzupassen. Es ist ein Instinkt. All diese Ponys beobachteten sich gegenseitig. Als keiner Einschritt – passten sie sich dem Verhalten an und schritten selbst nicht ein. Obwohl es das richtige gewesen wäre. Die Herde hatte entschieden das Ereignis zu ignorieren."

Rogue spuckte angewidert in die Flammen. Es zischte kurz. „Ich hatte in meinem Leben noch nie so viel Angst, als ich vortrat und die Alte Stute berührte. Ich stupste mit meiner kleinen Schnauze gegen ihr Gesicht und fragte sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei und ob sie Hilfe brauchte."

Rogue´s Augen blitzten, als er gedankenverloren in das Feuer starrte. „Als ich kleines Füllen meinen Mut zusammen nahm, kamen die anderen Pony´s um mich herum endlich zu Besinnung. Jemand rief dem Tramfahrer zu, dass es hinten einen Unfall gegeben hätte und plötzlich gab es viele Hufe, die helfen wollten. Die alte Stute kam glücklicherweise gerade wieder zu sich. Die Tram hielt und die Rettungsponys wurden alarmiert. Es war nur eine kurze Ohnmacht gewesen und sie musste nicht einmal ins Krankenhaus, da jemand sie nach Hause begleitete." Das Lagerfeuer knackte laut und ein wirbelnder Funkenregen erhob sich in die Nacht.

„Ich trottete nach Hause, wie unter Schock. Meine Mutter merkte natürlich sofort, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte. Als ich ihr die Geschichte erzählte, nahm sie mich fest in ihre Vorderläufe und drückte mich. Sie sagte mir, dass sie noch nie so stolz auf mich gewesen war wie jetzt. Als wir zu Abend aßen, erzählte sie es meinem Vater. Mein Dad ist kein Mann der leicht seine Gefühle zeigt, oder viele Worte verliert... aber von dem wenigen, was er darüber sagte, wusste ich, das auch er wirklich stolz auf mich war. Ich lag an diesem Abend noch lange wach in meinem Bett und dachte nach. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie alle diese Ponys dagestanden hatten und einfach nur zusahen. Und dass es nur mich gebraucht hatte, ein kleines Fohlen, um einem Pony zu helfen, wo es kein anderer geschafft hatte."

Rogue seufzte leise. „Beim Ponyball wurde ich immer als einer der letzten gewählt und wenn mir jemand mit Zoff gedroht hat, habe ich mich immer gedrückt. Es gab immer jemanden, der schneller, stärker oder klüger war als ich. Aber damals in dieser Tram... war ich mutiger, als sie alle zusammen. Ich hatte Mut für einen ganzen Wagen voller Ponys, obwohl ich mich gleichzeitig fast zu Tode gefürchtet habe. In dieser Nacht ist kein Cutie-Mark auf meiner Flanke erschienen. Aber mir wurde damals schon klar, dass ich das Pony sein wollte, das vortreten würde, wenn alle anderen den Schweif einziehen. Manchmal reicht ein mutiges Füllen, um alle anderen daran zu erinnern, was das richtige ist."

Rogue starrte noch einen Moment in die leuchtenden Flammen, dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu Applejack. Die Erdstute hatte sich komplett in die Decke eingewickelt, so dass nur ihr Kopf herauslugte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Der Anblick brachte ihn zum kichern.

„Ich muss mich anhören wie ein verdammter Held. Weiß Celestia, damals bin ich mir auch wie einer vorgekommen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich das erzähle, gewinnt es mehr an Pathos. Ich war damals einfach ein verängstigtes kleines Fohlen, das für einen Moment Mut gezeigt hat. Das ist alles. Aber lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich habe meine Eltern überreden können mich für das Programm der Feuerwehrponys einzutragen. Meine Mutter war sofort davon begeistert, aber mein Vater hatte so seine Zweifel. Er bestand darauf, mir auch die technische Konstruktionsabteilung seiner Firma zu zeigen, aber ich zog die kleine Spielzeugambulanz an der Feuerwache keine fünf Minuten mit heulender Sirene durch die Straße, als mein Cutie-Mark auftauchte. Das rote Kreuz der Rettungsponys: Verantwortung, Professionalität, Hingabe, Kameradschaft und in der Mitte das Wichtigste von allen. Mitgefühl." Rogue schälte sich aus der Decke und drehte sich so, dass Applejack seine Flanke sehen konnte. Er deutete mit dem Huf auf die Ecken des Kreuzes. „Hier oben steht die Verantwortung. Wir halten das Leben unserer Patienten in unseren Hufen. Darunter die Professionalität und die Hingabe. Beides muss sich die Waage halten. Die Kameradschaft untereinander ist der Anker, an dem wir uns festhalten könnten. Das Mitgefühl hält alles zusammen.", sagte er und deckte sich wieder zu.

Applejack sah ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an. „S´ ne so viel bessere Geschichte als meine.", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Rogue kratzte wieder verlegen mit seinem Huf im Staub. „Ach, was! Du hast den Ort, zu dem du gehörst, auf dein Fell gezeichnet. Wie viele Pony´s wünschten sich, sie wüssten wirklich, wo sie hingehören? Ich finde, dass deine Geschichte die wesentlich schönere ist." Er strich sich in gespielter Affektiertheit mit dem Huf über die Brust. „Auch wenn sie bei weitem nicht so heroisch war." Das brachte sie beide zum lachen.

Rogue schenkte sich den Rest des Tee´s ein und legte etwas Holz in das Lagerfeuer. Er schauderte kurz und rückte näher an die wärmende Glut. Die Nacht war empfindlich kalt geworden, kälter als er es zu vermuten gewagt hätte. Er stellte seine Tasse beiseite und zog seine Decke zu Applejack, die bereits selig schlummerte. Er schlang die Decke als weiteren Wärmeerhalt um sie und entfernte sich dann. Er wollte zur Sicherheit noch etwas Feuerholz sammeln und sich noch etwas Tee machen. Er hatte zwar den Tag über etwas geschlafen, aber er bemerkte bereits, wie er die Müdigkeit in ihm hochstieg. Er suchte das trockene Astwerk am Fuße der Weiden zusammen und schleppte es zurück zum Lager. Luna´s Mond stand inzwischen hell über dem Tal, so dass er für seine Arbeit keine Lampe benötigte.

Er setzte den Tee auf und wärmte sich am Feuer auf. Er würde es sich gemütlich machen und die Augen offen halten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den morgigen Tag überstehen sollte, ohne jetzt ordentlich zu schlafen, aber ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Vielleicht konnte Applejack die ersten, kühlen Stunden übernehmen, während er bis zum späten Vormittag ein Nickerchen hielt. Sie würden am späten Abend in Ponyville eintreffen, also musste er sich nicht allzu sehr schonen. Applejack hatte sich trotz seine Anschnauzerei heute gut gehalten. Es würde reichen, wenn sie ihm nur ein paar Stunden gönnte...

Apropos ´Gönnen´. Rogue kehrte zum Wagen zurück und kramte kurz im Vorratsbeutel, bis er den Sack mit den Nüssen fand. Dann holte er noch eine frische Rolle Verbandsmull aus den Satteltaschen und trug alles zum Lagerfeuer. Er schenkte sich etwas von dem Tee ein und ließ ihn abkühlen, während er den Verband um sein hinteres Knie erneuerte. Es war ein übler Kratzer, aber die Wunde begann bereit zu verschorfen. Er warf den schmutzigen Verband ins Feuer und wickelte eine frische Lage Stoff um sein Bein. Anschließend nippte er an seinem heißen Tee und öffnete den Sack mit den Nüssen. Er griff hinein und fühlte... etwas pelziges.

Rogue atmete tief durch und drehte den Sack dann um. Ein voll gefressenes, glücklich grinsendes Eichhörnchen (mit viel zu weitem Fell) sah ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen an. Das Rettungspony rieb sich entnervt mit dem Huf über das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, es hat wenigstens geschmeckt...", fragte er. Als er aufsah, war das kleine Tierchen bereits verschwunden. Er schüttelte das leere Säckchen und fragte laut in die Dunkelheit: „Danke, dass du mich diesmal nicht gebissen hast. Aber es wäre zu viel verlangt gewesen, mir etwas übrig zu lassen, oder?" Nur das entfernte Zirpen der Grillen antwortete ihm. „Dachte ich mir." Er nippte weiter an seinem Tee und sah zu, wie das Feuer sich langsam durch die trockenen Äste fraß.

Ein plötzliches Zirpen neben seinem Ohr weckte ihn. Erschreckt sah er sich um. Das Feuer brannte noch, auch wenn es sich bereits durch das dickste Holz gearbeitet hatte und etwas kleiner geworden war. Schnell legte er aus dem Haufen neben dem Feuer nach und sah sich prüfend um. Der Mond stand nicht viel tiefer als in seiner Erinnerung. Er war nur kurz eingenickt. Die Tasse neben ihm war erkaltet und er schüttete den Tee fort, um sich einen neuen einzuschenken. Als er sich wieder zurücklehnten, sah er auf einem Stein neben sich eine einzelne Wahlnuss liegen. Er überspielte seine Überraschung, indem er vorsichtig in seinen Tee blies. „Die kommt besser nicht aus deinen Backentaschen!", rief er gedämpft in die Nacht hinaus. Langsam langte er nach der Nuss, betrachtete sie kurz und steckte sie sich schließlich in den Mund.

Dann trank er weiter seinen Tee und lauschte wachsam in die Nacht hinaus. Es war stiller als in der vergangenen Nacht – das fiel ihm sofort auf. Das Lied der Zikaden drang nur entfernt an sein Ohr. Viel näher war das leise Rauschen von Blättern im Wind... und das leise Knarren der Bäume im nahen Wald.

„Nein... Applebloom...", es war wie ein Seufzen des Windes, zart und kaum hörbar. Dennoch war Rogue sofort auf den Beinen. Der Becher Tee kullerte achtlos zur Seite, als er zu Applejack sprintete.

Die Stute, eingewickelte in die Decken, zittert am ganzen Leib. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen Ausdruck von verstörter Furcht angenommen. Vorsichtig schüttelte Rogue sie an der Schulter.

„Applejack. Wach auf, du hast einen Alptraum.", flüsterte er ihr sanft, aber bestimmt ins Ohr. Nur langsam kam das Erdpony zu sich. „Wa...Wa...Was? Oh, du bist es, Rogue...", sagte sie schwach. „Es is´... so kalt." Sofort legte Rogue ihr einen Huf auf die Stirn und fühlte ihre Temperatur. Celestia sei dank kein Fieber, aber Applejack zitterte noch immer. Sie war im Halbschlaf und versuchte sich tiefer in die warmen Decken zu wickeln. Rogue sah sich um. Er konnte sie nicht viel näher an das Feuer rücken, sonst bestand die Gefahr, dass sie sich Nachts herumwälzte und direkt darin landete. Sie hatten keine Decken mehr, er hatte bereits eine unter sie gelegt und die zwei anderen um sie gewickelt. Was konnte er noch tun, um sie warm zu halten?

Er schloss die Augen und kratzte sich verdrossen am Hinterkopf. _Warum zum Tartarus tust du mir das an?_, fragte er das Schicksal im allgemeinen. Als hätte er es nicht schon schwer genug in den letzten Tagen gehabt... _Also gut, Rogue, du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Sei ein gutes Rettungspony und zieh es ganz professionell durch._

Er beugte sich zu seiner Cousine hinunter und flüsterte leise: „Äh... erschreck nicht, Applejack. Ich komme zu dir unter die Decke. Um dich warm zu halten. Genau. Um dich warm zu halten, sonst nichts." Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sonder erschauderte nur leicht. Vorsichtig hob er die Decke an. Applejack gab einen Laut des Missbehagens von sich, als die kalte Luft an ihren entblößten Rücken drang. Schnell schlüpfte Rogue darunter und zog sie wieder stramm um sie beide. Er zog die Decke über ihrer beiden Schultern, dann lag er still. Mehr als nur peinlich wurde er sich der lebendigen Wärme bewusst, die gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Applejack gab einen kurzen Laut der Behaglichkeit von sich und schmiegte sich fester an ihn, als seine Wärme durch ihr Fell drang.

_Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh... _Rogue wagte kaum zu atmen. Er schluckte schwer. _Ganz ruhig, Rogue, nimm dich zusammen. Das ist deine Cousine da... an... deinem... Bauch. Cousine! Cousine! Cousine!_ _Sie friert und du wärmst sie einfach nur auf. Es ist nichts. Wirklich. Sie hat sich etwas überanstrengt und ist erschöpft, deshalb macht ihr die Kälte mehr aus als dir. Es ist ganz normal, dass du ihr helfen willst, warm zu bleiben. Auch wenn ihr blondes Haar deine Nüstern kitzelt und du weißt, wie umwerfend sie aussieht, wenn ihr feuchtes Fell im Sonnenlicht glitzert...auch wenn sie süß nach Äpfeln duftet und sich wirklich, wirklich eng an dich schmiegt... _

Rogue focht einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus, während er nach außen völlig still lag, um Applejack nicht zu wecken. So nahe bei ihr zu liegen... hier konnte er nicht fliehen, wie am Morgen zuvor. Er hatte sich sogar freiwillig in diese Lage begeben. Alleine ihr Geruch trieb ihn langsam, aber sicher, in den Wahnsinn. Wie konnte eine Stute nur so gut riechen? Und warum musste die Stute, die so gut roch, seine Cousine sein? Seine Nüstern ruhten an ihrem Hinterkopf und jeder Atemzug brachte diesen betörenden Duft mit sich.

Und das war nicht alles. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und atmete leise, sanft und gleichmäßig. Jedes Heben und Senken ihres Körpers kitzelte die weiche, empfindliche Unterseite seines Bauches, dort wo ihr warmes Fell ihn berührte. Die langen Strähnen ihres Schweifs lagen über seinen Hinterläufen und strichen sanft darüber, fast zärtlich, als ihr Schwanz im Traum leicht zuckte...

Applejack seufzte leise.

Was Rogue an Widerstand aufzubieten hatte, dieser leise Laut fegte es fort, wie das Gebrüll eines Drachen. Er verlor sich im Duft der Äpfel, dem Gefühl des warmen Fells und der überwältigenden Nähe der Stute. Er zog sie sanft an sich, bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Vorderlauf und schloss sie in eine intime Umarmung. Sein Herz brannte, während sein Verstand leise flüsterte: _Es ist nur für einen Moment, nur für einen Moment..._

Wieder war es die Sonne in seinem Gesicht, die Rogue weckte. Ihn beschlich ein leises Gefühl des Déjá-vu, als er sich des warmen Körpers in seiner Umarmung bewusst wurde. Er war mit einem Schlag hellwach und erstarrte. _Ok, Rogue, _sagte er zu sich selbst, _du kennst den Drill. Gaaanz langsam aufstehen, um Applejack nicht zu wecken, und dann..._

Er öffnete die Augen und sah direkt das Gesicht seiner Cousine, die seinen Blick erwiderte.

Die beiden Pony sahen sie gegenseitig aus großen, erschreckten Augen an. In der Ferne begrüßte ein Eichelhäher mit krächzender Stimme die jungen Strahlen des Tages.

Gleichzeitige rollte sie sich über den Rücken voneinander weg und sprangen auf ihre Hufe.

„Ich... Du... ich wollte nicht...", begannen sie beide gleichzeitig. Dann schlossen sich ihre Münder. Rogue setzte sich auf die Hinterläufe und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinem Huf. Applejack versteckte ihre aufsteigende Schamesröte hinter ihrem braunen Hut. So blieben sie für einige Minuten, während in beiden Köpfen die Gedanken rasten. Es war Applejack, die sich als erste räusperte. „Nun, ich glaub´ wir müss´n uns unterhalt´n."

Rogue hob den Huf von seinem Gesicht und sah zu Boden. „Ja, das müssen wir.", sagte er. „Aber lass uns zuerst noch Tee machen. Wir brauchen ihn jetzt beide."

Rogue legte den letzten Rest Holz ins Feuer, während sich Applejack um die Kanne kümmerte. Sie waren sich sehr wohl bewusst, das sie sich nur ablenkten, aber sie brauchten sowohl die Zeit als auch die Beschäftigung, um ihrer beider Gedanken zu ordnen. Schließlich pfiff der Kessel und sie setzten sich mit dampfenden Bechern an die Reste des Feuers. Ein gutes Stück voneinander entfernt.

„Also, wer will anfang´n?", fragte Applejack.

Rogue seufzte leise. „ Warum nicht ich? Ah... hör zu Applejack, es tut mir leid. Du hast gestern Nacht so gefroren und ich... wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Ich bin unter die Decke zu dir geschlüpft um dich warm zu halten und..." Er verstummte. Applejack betrachtete ihn und nahm einen langsamen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „S´ aber nicht alles, oder?", fragte sie ihn.

Rogue merkte wie er wieder rot wurde. Sehr rot. _Ah, da ist er ja, _dachte er, _der peinlichste Moment in meinem Leben..._

„N...Nein. Nein, das ist nicht alles. Es... Es hat mich einfach verrückt gemacht, so neben dir zu liegen und..." Er schlug die Vorderläufe vor sein Gesicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. „Du bist eine der schönsten Stuten, die ich jemals gesehen habe, Applejack! Und du bist stark, dickköpfig, weißt was du willst, bist geradeheraus, unkompliziert und... und... auf tausend andere Arten einfach wunderbar! Das Gefühl, bei dir zu liegen, so nah bei dir... es ist einfach mit mir durchgegangen." Rogue atmete heftig, aufgewühlt durch die verwirrenden Gefühle in seinem Inneren. Er hatte alles herausgelassen. Er wartete in der Dunkelheit hinter seinen Hufen darauf, das Applejack ihn anschreien würde, ihn einen Dummkopf nannte, sich darüber ausließ, dass sie verdammt noch mal Verwandte waren, oder, noch schlimmer, ihn einfach auslachte.

Statt dessen schwieg sie. Langsam senkte Rogue die Läufe vor seinem Gesicht. Applejack lag ihm gegenüber auf dem Bauch, die Vorderläufe unter sich geschlagen und blickte betreten zur Seite. Eine feine Röte hatte sich auf ihre Wangen geschlichen.

„Ka... Kannst du dich noch an gestern früh erinnern?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig. Rogue nickte stumm. „Ich bin ziemlich früh aufgewacht, das steckt so in mir drin. Aber ich bin noch lieg´n geblieb´n, weil ich dich nich´ hab wecken woll´n. Wir sin´ die Nacht über zusammengerückt und ich hab´ einfach so dagelegen und hab´ dich neben mir schlafen gespürt. Un´...", sie schloss ihre Augen und der sanfte, rote Ton ihrer Wangen wurde tiefer. „Un´ dann has´ du mich umarmt. Ich war zuerst erschrock´n, aber ich hab gewusst, dass du noch schläfst... un´ ich... es hat sich gut angefühlt un´ ich hab´nichts gesacht. Du bis´ dann aufgewacht un´ aufgestanden un´ ich hab so getan, als würd´ ich noch penn´, weil ich nich gewusst hab´, was ich hätt´ sag´n soll´n. Ich hab´ nich´ weiter drüber nachgedacht, den Tach über un´ hab´s schon fast vergessen gehabt nach der Sache mit Cloudsdale."

Es folgte ein betretenes Schweigen. Beide Ponys mieden den Blick des anderen und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Schließlich war es Rogue, der sich einen Ruck gab und die entscheidende Frage stellte: „Wie geht es weiter?"

Applejack schwieg einen Augenblick, dann sah sie ihn an. „Rogue, wir wiss´n, dass wir uns gern hab´n, aber... ham wir uns wirklich _so_ gerne? Auf diese Weise? Wir dürfe´n nich´ vergess´n, das wir Cousine un´ Cousin sin´... wenn auch um n´ paar Eck´n rum. Ich weiß, das is´ ne schwache Ausrede, aber... was is´ das zwischen uns? Ich weiß, dass ich mich in deiner Nähe sicher un´ geborgen fühl, wie ich das bei´m kein´ anderen Hengst fühl´. Aber is´ das nur, weil du mein Füllenfreund bist un´ mein Cousin?"

Rogue kratzte sich verlegen mit dem Huf über den Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Applejack. Ich... kann nicht leugnen, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde... die letzte Nacht hat es mir mehr als deutlich gezeigt. Es war einfach überwältigend, dich in meinen Hufen zu halten... und... und... mir für einen kurzen Moment vorzustellen..." Rogue Stimme verlor sich, als seine Zunge sich weigerte, weiterzusprechen. Applejacks Gesicht glühte vor Verlegenheit, nicht weniger als das ihres Cousins. Er erhob sich, wanderte ein paar Schritte davon und trat nach einem losen Stein im Gras.

„Aber es... fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Verdammt, es war nicht richtig! Es war... als hätte ich mir etwas genommen, das nicht mir gehört. Es war... einfach falsch!" Als er keine Steine mehr fand, trat er statt dessen nach einem Grasbüschel, um seine Frustration los zu werden. „Ich meine, nehmen wir doch einfach mal an, wir wären... dieses spezielle Pony... für einander. Nicht nur dass wir verwandt sind, wir sind auch noch so verschieden! Du hast deine Farm und deine Familie, um die du dich kümmern musst und ich bin ein Manehattaner Rettnugspony durch und durch. Ich weiß, dass das bei so etwas nicht zählen sollte, aber wir beide wissen, _das_ es eine Rolle spielt. Und was ist, wenn es nicht klappt? Dass wir uns wiedergefunden haben, grenzt an ein kleines Wunder! Ich... Ich will das nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Für nichts auf der Welt." Er ließ entmutigt den Kopf sinken.

Applejack erhob sich. „Da ham´ wir uns mächtig was eingebrockt. S´ stimmt, da gibt's ne´ Menge was dageg´n spricht. Ich sach dir, ich hätt´ als letztes gedacht, das wenn´s mich mal erwischt, dasses ausgerechnet mein Cousin sein würd´." Sie ging langsam zu ihm. Er drehte sich um und erwartete sie.

„S´ würde immer zwischen uns steh´n. S´ wäre immer da, unsichtbar, aber vorhand´n. Un´ ich glaub´, s´ würde es langsam vergift´n." Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, ganz nahe.

„Niemand würde es verstehen. Am allerwenigsten wir selbst." Er blickte sie aus seinen großen, blauen Augen an.

Ein Wind erhob sich und blies ein paar ausgetrocknete Blätter über die Straße, brachte das dürre Gras zum schwanken und wirbelte durch die Mähnen zweier Ponys, die sich im Licht des neuen Tages küssten. Es war eine sanfte Berührung, voll des Abschieds von dem, was gewesen sein könnte. Doch als er endete, brachte er das Versprechen nach etwas neuem, das daraus erwachsen konnte.

„Wenn ich dieses spezielle Pony für mich finde, wünsche ich mir, dass er wie du sein wird, Rogue.", flüsterte Applejack. Das junge Rettungspony lächelte verlegen und hob dann seinen Huf. „Freunde?", fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht. Appeljack nickte und schlug ein. „Freunde."

Als die beiden Ponys wenig später aufbrachen, ließen sie auf diesem Stück des Weges etwas von sich zurück. Aber das wirklich wichtige trugen sie in ihren Herzen mit sich fort.


	8. Chapter 8

****_Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum._****

**Kapitel 8: Kein schöner Land**

_I need some Sleep,_

_Time to put the old horse down,_

_i´m in too deep_

_and the wheels keep spinning round.(1)_

Rogue hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihm diese Zeile immer wieder durch den Kopf ging. Er benutzte es als Mantra, um sich selbst auf den Beinen und den Kopf oben zu behalten. Die Sonne war bereits wieder hinter den Horizont verschwunden und die die Nacht breitete langsam ihre Decke über Equestria aus. Seine Schultern waren taub vom Joch, was eine wesentliche Verbesserung zu den Schmerzen darstellte, die ihn den Abend über gequält hatten. Seine Hufe waren ihm hingegen treu geblieben und beschwerten sich ausgiebig über jeden einzelnen Schritt.

Er hatte erfolgreich jeden Versuch Applejacks abgewehrt, die Deichsel des Wagens zu übernehmen, auch wenn es ihm mit Voranschreiten des Tages immer schwerer und schwerer gefallen war. Celestia sei dank war die Stute nach ihrer Aussprache am Morgen in keiner streitlustigen Stimmung. Trotzdem unterstützte sie ihn, wo sie nur konnte, schob am Heck des Wagens an und führte ihn schließlich, als er sich nur noch auf das Ziehen konzentrieren konnte. Einzig und alleine die Aussicht auf das baldige Ende ihrer Reise hielt sie beide davon ab noch einmal das Lager aufzuschlagen und sich auszuruhen.

Er zog eine weitere Steigung hinauf, während Applejack von hinten schob, um seine Last zu erleichtern. Plötzlich kam er aus seinem Trott. Seine Hufe gerieten durcheinander und wäre er nicht im Zaumzeug festgeschnallt gewesen, hätte er sich Kopf voran auf die Schnauze gelegt. Ruckend kam die Ambulanz zum stehen. Seine Hufe weigerten sich einfach weiterzugehen.

„AJ, Ich... Ich weiss, es ist nicht mehr weit, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr." Sein Stolz schmerze, als er das zugab, aber seine Willenskraft war am Ende.

Applejack antwortete nicht, sondern löste einfach das Geschirr um seinen Hals.

„S´ ok, Rogue. Wir sin´ da."

Trunken von der Müdigkeit hob der junge Hengst den Kopf. Jenseits der Steigung erhob sich ein ein großes Farmhaus in den nächtlichen Himmel. Halb Scheune, halb Wohnhaus, stand es in den weiten Feldern von Sweet Apple Acres. Rogue hatte die endlosen Reihen von Apfelbäumen verpasst, die die Straße schon seit einer ganzen Weile säumten. Er war nach Ponyville gekommen, ohne es zu merken.

Die Farm war dunkel, aber der einsame Schein einer Kerze leuchtete in einem der Fenster.

„Das is´ Granny´s Kerze. Sie zündet sie immer an, wenn einer von uns unterwegs is´. Damit wir den Weg nach Haus find´n. Komm, es is´nich´ mehr weit"

Mit dem Ziel vor Augen, mobilisierte Rogue seine letzten Reserven und gemeinsam zogen sie den Wagen durch das Tor zur Farm. Kaum das Applejack einen Huf über Grenze gesetzt hatte, erklang ein lautes Bellen aus dem Gebäude. Ein brauner Schemen sprang über die Halbtür der Scheune und raste auf sie zu. Rogue sprang erschreckt zurück, als Applejack von etwas aus der Dunkelheit angesprungen wurde und auf den Rücken fiel.

„Winona! Hör´ auf damit! Ja, ich hab´dich auch vermisst!" Der Hund schleckte außer sich vor Freude ihr Gesicht ab, während sie kichernd versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Rogue entspannte sich, als er erkannte, das es sich um eines der Farmtiere handelte. Im Haus leuchteten langsam die Lichter auf.

Applejack schaffte es schließlich Winona abzuschütteln und half ihrem Cousin dabei den Wagen neben der Scheune zu parken.

„Applejack!", rief eine piepsende Stimme hinter ihnen. Ein junges Füllen mit gelben Fell und roter Mähne stürmte aus der Haustür und warf sich in die Hufe seiner großen Schwester.

„Apple Bloom! Komm her, ich hab´ dich so vermisst!"

Ein Schatten fiel auf die beiden. Rogue blinzelte verwirrt. Es hatte für einen Moment ausgesehen, als währe eine Stück der Scheunenwand lebendig geworden und würde langsam in Richtung seiner Cousine trotten. Dann erkannte er, das es sich um einen riesigen roten Hengst handelte, der langsam aus der Tür gekommen war. Applejack löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer kleinen Schwester und schlang ihre Vorderhufe um den Hals des Hengstes.

„S´ schön, dasde wieder da bist, AJ.", sagte das große Pony mit tiefer Stimme.

„Ich freu mich auch, wieder zu Haus´ zu sein, Big Macintosh."

Applebloom sprang ungeduldig auf und ab, während Applejack ihren Bruder begrüßte. „Wie war es in Manehattan, Applejack? Warum kommst du so spät? Wer ist das Pony da hinten? Hast du mir was mitgebracht?", bombardierte sie ihre Schwester mit Fragen, kaum das sie sich aus der Umarmung ihres Bruders gelöst hatte.

„Ich weis´ das du neugierig bis´, Apple Bloom, aber wir sollt´n schon alle längst im Bett sein. Ich erzähl´ dir gern alles morgen beim Frühstück, ja? Aber jetz´ lass uns reingeh´n, dann stell´ ich euch Rogue vor." Sie winkte ihrem Cousin zu, ihr nach drinnen zu folgen. Rogue stolperte auf die Beine und trat hinter ihr in das Farmhaus.

Applebloom und Big Macintosh hatte mehrere Öllampen entzündet, die die große Küche in ein warmes Licht tauchten. Die stetig leuchtenden Flammen glitzerten auf poliertem Geschirr, gebeiztem Holz und dem großen, alten Ofen. Rogue fühlte sich unwillkürlich an die Bilder von Stillleben erinnert, die das ´ländliche Leben´ zum Thema hatten. Es stimmte fast bis ins Detail. Dennoch gab es kleine, feine Unterschiede, die das Idyll von der lebendigen Realität unterschieden: Der Dielenfußboden war gepflegt, aber durch unzählige Hufe ausgetreten. Der Ofen war geputzt, aber viele kräftige Mahlzeiten, die darauf gekocht worden waren, hatten dennoch ihre Spuren darauf hinterlassen. Das Linol auf dem Küchentisch war abgewetzt, auch wenn es sauber glänzte.

Am eindringlichsten aber war der Geruch. Viele tausende Mahlzeiten hingen in diesen Wänden und erfüllten die Luft mit dem leichten Duft nach Äpfeln und warmen Fett. Und über allem anderen, der warme, lebendige Geruch nach den Tieren der Farm.

Vor allem das letzte war für das Stadtpony mehr als ungewohnt. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung störte er sich jedoch nicht daran. Seltsamerweise erinnerte ihn dieser Raum sofort an die Küche seiner Mutter. Äußerlich hatten sie beiden Räume nichts miteinander gemeinsam, aber sie strahlten dasselbe, warme Gefühl aus – Die Wärme des Mittelpunkts einer Familie. Rogue währe jede Wette eingegangen, das sich hier im Haus auch eine Wohnstube befand, mit Sofa, Teppich und hübschen Bildern an der Wand. Und er hätte jede Wette gehalten, das die Apples nicht ein Viertel der Zeit dort verbrachten, die sie hier in der Küche zusammen saßen.

„Applebloom, Big Mac, das ist Rogue, unser Cousin aus Manehattan." Rogue riss sich aus seinen Überlegungen los und konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Pony´s seiner Familie, die er noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Apple Bloom saß direkt vor ihm und betrachtete ihn aus ihren großen, orangenen Augen. Ihre rote Mähne war etwas zerzaust, wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon geschlafen und war durch ihre Ankunft aufgeweckt worden.

Rogue lächelte freundlich und hielt ihr den Huf entgegen. „Hallo, kleine Lady. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." Das Fohlen betrachte seine Huf kurz, dann schüttelte es ihn kräftig. „Rogue, das is´ ja ein komischer Name." Sie kicherte leise.

Rogue warf einen kurzen Blick zu Applejack. „Ja, das höre ich öfter.", sagte er lächelnd. Er drehte sich zu dem großen Hengst um. „Und du musst Big Macintosh sein. Deine Schwester hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt." Er hob seinen Huf, um seinen Cousin zu begrüßen.

Big Mac packte seinen Huf und schüttelte ihn kräftige durch, so das ihm die Zähne klapperten. „Eeyup. S´ schön, einen vonner Familie ausser groß´n Stadt zu treff´n. S´ mächtig fein von dir uns unnere AJ widder zu bring´."

Rogue brauchte eine Sekunde, um die Worte in seinem Kopf zu sortieren. Big Mac´s Akzent war noch eine Spur tiefer als der von AJ. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hat sie mich nicht weniger hierher gebracht, als ich sie. Es war eine lange und harte Reise." Tatsächlich konnte er nicht anders und gähnte im Anschluss daran kräftig und steckte prompt Apple Bloom damit an.

„Komm, Rogue, ich zeich´ dir dein Zimmer. Du schläfst ja fast im Steh´n ein." Applejack deute ihm zu folgen.

* * *

><p><em>Er lief durch die Dunkelheit. Seine Hufe klackerten eine steten Rhythmus auf dem harten Untergrund. Sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust, nicht vor Erschöpfung, sondern aus Angst.<em>

_Schneller. Schneller! SCHNELLER!_

_Pear schrie irgendwo in der Dunkelheit vor ihm. Die Luft um ihn herum bekam die zähe Konsistenz von Honig, schloss ihn ein, verlangsamte seinen Galopp fast bis zum Stillstand. Rogue kämpfte gegen den plötzlichen Widerstand, kämpfte gegen seine Angst, kämpfte sogar um jeden Atemzug._

_Wieder erklang der Schrei des Füllens in der Dunkelheit. Rogue wusste, er würde nicht schnell genug sein..._

Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang wusste er nicht wo er war. Das war nicht das Bett in seinem Apartment. Er lag auch nicht im kühle Gras ihres Lagerplatzes. Sein Herz raste noch immer vom Alptraum, der ihn aufgeweckt hatte und sein Laken fühlte sich klamm und durchgeschwitzt an.

Es war der Geruch nach Äpfeln, der ihn in die Realität zurückholte.

Das war das Gästezimmer der Sweet Apple Acres Farm. Das war das Gästebett, sofort an der viel zu weichen Matratze zu erkennen. Das war die Sonne des späten Vormittags, die langsam den Raum aufheizte und ihn schwitzen ließ. Das war er unter den dünnen Laken, ein erwachsenes Rettungspony. Zeit aufzustehen und die Schrecken der Nacht abzuschütteln.

Er glitt aus dem Bett auf die knarrenden Holzdielen und streckte sich. Seine Schultern waren immer noch verspannt und gaben einen dumpfen Schmerz von sich, als er sie vorsichtig beanspruchte. Obwohl er lange geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich immer noch müde, zerschunden und wund. Und schmutzig. Er sah sich im Gästezimmer um. Die Wände des kleine Zimmer waren aus dem gleichen, rot gestrichenen Holz gemacht, wie der Rest des Hauses. Dicke, weißen Fachwerkbalken dazwischen trugen die ganze Konstruktion, viele von ihnen mit einem einfachen, geschnitzten Blättermuster verziert. Ein wuchtiger Schrank, grün bemalt, daneben eine dazu passende Kommode. Darauf stand eine Kanne und eine Waschschüssel aus einfachem Porzellan und ein paar weiße Handtücher. Kein fließendes Wasser in Sweet Apple Acres.

Rogue betrachtete die Schüssel kurz und seufzte dann. Wenn du in Roam bist... Er goss Wasser aus der Kanne in die Schüssel und wusch sich das Gesicht. Das kalte Wasser vertrieb wenigstens die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen. Dennoch sehnte er sich nach einer Dusche. Er schlang sich das Handtuch um seinen Hals und balancierte die Schüssel mit Wasser auf seinem Rücken. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Das Farmhaus war still um ihn herum. Er ging die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter und blickte sich etwas scheu um. Alles was er hörte, waren die leisen Geräusche von Tieren hinter einer Tür zu seiner Linken und das leise Brodeln von kochendem Wasser aus der Küche. Rogue folgte dem letzteren und streckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Ähm... Hallo?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Eine alte, hellgrüne Mähre, die gerade an dem großen, altem Ofen beschäftigt war, wendete den Kopf zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Rogue! Komm herein mein Junge! Ich bin gleich bei dir!" Die grauhaarige Stute schob den dampfenden Topf an den Rand des Herdes und wischte sich kurz die Vorderhufe an ihrer Schürze ab. Dann trotte sie langsam auf den jungen Hengst zu. Rogue hielt ihr unsicher den Huf zur Begrüßung entgegen. Die alte Stute hielt sich nicht lange damit auf und umarmte ihn statt dessen fest.

„S´ schön ma´ mein´ Neff´n persönlich´ kenn´ zu lern´." Sie löste sich langsam und betrachtete ihn eingehend von oben bis unten. „Wie groß du gewor´n bist. Deine Mutter hat mir ein paar Bilder geschickt, als du noch so klein warst. Ich bin Granny Smith, deine Großtante."

Rogue war noch etwas vertattert von der herzlichen Begrüßung. „Oh,... hallo, Tante Smith. Ich freue mich auch, dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

Die Mähre kicherte kurz „Nenn´ mich einfach Granny, das tun alle ausser Familie. So, möchteste´ was zum Frühstück´n? Wir stehn hier auf´m Land alle n´ bisschen früher auf und Applejack hat darauf bestand´n dich ausschlaf´n zu lass´n, also ham´ wir ohne dich gefrühstückt. Der Rest is´ schon auf´m Feld und das Mittachess´n is schon auf´m Herd. Aber ich kann dir ne Stulle schmier´n, wenn de´ hungrig bist."

Rogue hörte seinen Magen knurren, als er den köstlichen Duft wahr nahm, der durch die Küche schwebte. „Vielleicht ein kleines Butterbrot, wenn es dir keine Umstände bereitet, Granny. Ich will mir den Appetit für´s Mittagessen nicht verderben."

Granny lächelte. „S´ macht keine Umstände. Ich mach´ ein´ kräftigen Eintopf mit Möhr´n, Kohl, Kartoffel´n un´ Brokkoli, damit du und Applejack wieder zu Kräft´n komm´. Un´ ich hab noch ´n Apfelkuch´n, der schon auf´m Fensterbrett abkühlt." Sie drehte sich wieder zum Herd um und rührte in dem Eintopf.

„Äh, Granny?", fragte Rogue und trat verlegen von einem Huf auf den anderen. Die Mähre legte den Kochlöffel beiseite und sah zu ihm.

„Ja? Was is´, Sugarcube?"

„Wo... Also, äh... kann ich mich hier irgendwo... richtig waschen?", fragte Rogue betreten.

Granny kicherte kurz und sah ihn dann freundlich an. „Hinter´m Haus is´ die Pumpe. S´ nur kaltes Wasser, aber bei der Hitze wird's dir ohnehin gut tun. Da müsste auch irgendwo n´ Stück Seife lieg´n." Rogue nickte ihr dankbar zu und trottete zur Tür hinaus.

Als er aus dem kühlen Schatten des Farmhauses trat, traf ihn die heiße Luft des Tages wie ein feuchter Lappen im Gesicht. Die Felder rings um ihn herum brüteten in der Hitze der strahlenden Sonne. Viele von ihnen lagen brach, was immer auf ihnen gewachsen war, verdorrt und bereits untergepflügt. Der Boden war so ausgedörrt, das sich tiefe Risse in der Scholle gebildet hatten. Erst jenseits davon erstreckte sich, noch immer saftig und grün, der weitläufige Apfelhain. Rogue blieb kurz stehen und betrachtete die Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Dann ging er um die Scheune herum.

Die Wasserstelle war eine einfache Hufpumpe, die in einen langen Holztrog ragte. Der Boden ringsherum war mit Steinfliesen ausgelegt, um den Dreck fernzuhalten. Dahinter war ein nach oben offener Verschlag an das Farmhaus angebaut worden, dem ein Vorhang aus einfacher Zeltplane etwas Privatsphäre gab. Eine große Holzwanne und ein Blecheimer standen darin. Etwas skeptisch lugte Rogue hinein. Ein Schwamm, eine weiche Bürste und ein Stück Seife, das letztere befestigt an einem Stück Schnur, lagen in der Wanne. Wieder seufzte Rogue. Wenn die Pony´s in der Stadt von der Romantik des einfachen Lebens auf dem Land schwärmten, waren die sanitären Anlagen selten ein Thema. Man konnte sehen warum.

Rogue schüttet das Wasser aus der Waschschüssel aus und stellte sie mit dem Handtuch beiseite. Dann füllte er den Eimer an der Pumpe und kippte das klare Wasser in die Wanne. Dann füllte er ihn erneut und zog schließlich den Vorhang hinter sich zu. Er stieg vorsichtig in die Wanne – brr, das Wasser war wirklich kalt! - und begann sich mit dem Schwamm einzuseifen.

So ungewohnt die Umstände für ihn auch waren, er begann es schnell zu genießen. Das Wasser spülte den Schweiß und Dreck der Reise von seinem Körper und die Kälte erfrischte ihn aufs Angenehmste. Seine wunden Muskeln ächzten immer noch bei jeder Bewegung, aber das klebrige Gefühl, dessen er sich seit dem Aufstehen so bewusst geworden war, ran in trüben, schillernden Strömen sein Fell hinab. Als er den Eimer über sich ausleerte, um den Rest des Schmutzes und der Seife aus seinem Fell zu waschen, fühlte er sich wie ein komplett neues Pony. Er schüttelte seine Mähne aus und hievte die Wanne auf die Seite, so dass das Schmutzwasser heraus laufen konnte. Dann trottete er aus dem Schatten der Scheune in die warme Sonne und legte sich mit dem Bauch in das trockene Gras. Die Wärme trocknete sein Fell, drang tief in seinen Körper und entspannte ihn. Er lag dort, hinter der Scheune, atmete den Duft der trockene Gräser ein und hörte den Lauten der Zikaden zu, die ihr Lied in der Hitze sangen.

Er hatte heute noch viel zu tun. Er musste Applejack nach dem Mittagessen zum Ponyville Hospital bringen und den Papierkram erledigen. Dann würde er im Dorf Vorräte für den Rückweg besorgen. Er musste den Wagen abladen und alles irgendwie so an sich verstauen, das er es tragen konnte.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und ließ die Sonne auch sein Bauchfell trocknen. Das alles würde ihn mindestens bis zum späten Nachmittag beschäftigen. Dann würde es zu spät sein, um noch aufzubrechen. Wieder seufzte er. Währe er nur früher aufgestanden... Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte eine lange Reise hinter sich und eine nicht weniger anstrengende vor sich. Er hatte den Schlaf gebraucht. Es währe mehr als dumm sich umgehend wieder auf den Rückweg zu machen. Er brauchte etwas Ruhe um sich zu erholen, um dann gestärkt den Rückweg anzutreten. Er würde Applejack bitten, noch eine Nacht hier bleiben zu dürfen und dann wieder aufbrechen.

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete die gelben Halme direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Ein winziger Käfer, kaum größer als ein Haarfollikel, kletterte ein vergilbtes Blatt empor. Der kleine schwarze Punkt erreichte die Spitze des Halmes und breitete seine Flügel aus. Dann war er verschwunden.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm gesagt, er solle hier zumindest ein paar Tage verbringen. Ponyville war so ein schöner Ort, hatte sie gesagt. Sein Vater war nicht dort gewesen, um ihn zu verabschieden. Er war sicherlich damit beschäftigt, die Fabriken der Stadt in Betrieb zu halten, also konnte Rogue das verstehen. Aber dennoch...

Steady Runner war nie wirklich mit der Wahl von Rogue zufrieden gewesen. Sicher, der Rettungsdienst war ein angesehener Beruf in der Stadt, aber der junge Hengst war sich sehr wohl des bedeutungsvollen Schweigens bewusst, das seinen Vater ergriff, wann immer er seinen Eltern von seinen Einsätzen erzählte. Rogue glaubte, das sein Vater stolz auf ihn war... aber tief in sich drin auch verletzt darüber, das sein einziger Sohn nicht in seine Fußstapfen getreten war. Steady Runner war eine stilles, ruhiges Pony. Er war immer sehr rational, fast das es Gefühlskälte grenzte. Man musste ihn über Jahre kennen, um die wenigen Zeichen zu deuten, die über sein Gemüt Auskunft gaben. Er gab sich sichtlich Mühe, sich für die Arbeit seines Sohnes zu begeistern, aber gleichzeitig...

Rogue schlang seinen Vorderlauf über seine Augen, um sie vor der blendenden Helligkeit zu schützen, die durch seine Lider drang.

Er war seinem Vater immer ähnlicher gewesen, als seiner Mutter. Er war von Natur aus Introvertiert, konservativ und zurückhaltend. Seine Mutter erst lehrte ihn aus sich herauszugehen, frei zu denken und für die eigene Meinung einzustehen. Steady war sich durchaus seiner Defizite bewusst und wünschte sich sicherlich nicht, das sein Sohn darunter so zu leiden hatte, wie er. Aber das entfernte die beiden gleichzeitig voneinander. Sein Eintritt in die Manehattan Central Ambulance hatte einen tiefen Keil zwischen sie getrieben. Tiefer, als sie es sich beide eingestehen wollten. Am Anfang war Rogue wütend auf seinen Vater gewesen, weil dieser seine Entscheidung nicht zu akzeptieren schien. Doch mit der Zeit hatte der junge Hengst erkannt, das es sein Vater war, der jedes Recht darauf hatte wütend zu sein. Dennoch war er es nicht. Er war nur... enttäuscht. Steady liebte seinen Sohn noch immer über alles, aber jedes mal, wenn er Rogue sah, wurde er an diese Enttäuschung erinnert. Er betrachtete es als ein persönliches Versagen, seinen Sohn nicht dorthin gebracht zu habe, wo er es selbst hingeschafft hatte. Und weil Steady Runner eben Steady Runner war, zog er sich eher zurück, als darüber zu reden. Und weil Rogue der Sohn seines Vaters war, akzeptierte er das. Und sie verletzten sich beide damit nur noch mehr.

Rogue erhob sich langsam und trotte in Richtung Küche zurück. Das schöne, erfrischende Gefühl des Bades war verschwunden und hatte einem dumpfen Gefühl der Schuld platz gemacht.

* * *

><p>„Vielen Dank, Granny, für die Gänseblümchen-Brote!", sagte Rogue, als er sich vom Tisch erhob. Die alte Mähre nickte ihm fröhlich zu und sah aus dem Fenster nach ihrem Kuchen. „Was has´ du heute vor, Sugarcube?", fragte sie.<p>

Der junge Hengst kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf. „Ich wollte mich bis zum Mittagessen noch etwas auf der Farm umsehen, wenn das in Ordnung geht. Dann muss ich mit Applejack in die Klinik und den Papierkram erledigen."

Granny nickte und deckte den Kuchen mit einem Küchentuch ab. „Mach das, mach das. Kannst du Applejack und Big Mac vom Feld hol´n, wenn´s Ess´n fertich is´?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das kann ich machen. Ruf einfach nach mir, ich bleibe in der Nähe."

Rogue verließ die Küche und ging auf der anderen Seite der Scheune herum. Die improvisierte Ambulanz stand noch ebenso an ihrem Platz, wie Sie sie gestern Abend geparkt hatten. Er packte das Sanitätsmaterial von der Ladefläche und trug es erst einmal in das Gästezimmer. Dann begann er nach und nach die leeren Apfelwannen abzuladen.

Er zog die letzte Wanne vom Karren, als er ein kleines, pelziges Bündel dahinter entdeckte. Überrascht stellte er die Wanne neben dem Wagen ab und kletterte auf die Ladefläche. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der kleinen, braunen Pelzkugel. Dann stupste er sie sanft mit der Schnauze an.

Das Eichhörnchen schnellte wie eine Springfeder fast einen Meter in die Höhe. Es klammerte sich sofort an den weißen Laken der Seitenverkleidung fest und versuchte, daran emporzuklettern. Seine kleinen Krallen rutschten daran ab und es fiel zurück auf den Holzboden. Verzweifelt hechtete es unter das Brett des Kutschbocks, die einzige Deckung, die auf dem Wagen zurückgeblieben war.

Rogue ließ sich auf den Bauch nieder, um das Tierchen, das sich in einer Ecke zusammengerollt hatte und ängstlich zitterte, durch seine Größe nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken.

„Hey, hey, ganz ruhig. Ich tu´ dir nichts.", sagte er sanft und schob sich dabei langsam nach vorne. Das Eichhörnchen betrachtete in aus einem dunklen, verschreckten Auge. „Bist du den ganzen weiten Weg mit uns gekommen?", fragte Rogue leise. Er streckte zaghaft seinen Huf aus und berührte das weiche Fell des Tieres. Es erschauderte unter seiner Berührung. Langsam, vorsichtig begann er das Eichhörnchen zu streicheln. „Du bist ganz schön weit weg von Zuhause." Das kleine Tierchen zitterte noch immer, aber es versuchte zumindest nicht mehr zu fliehen. Rogue zog seinen Huf zurück und schob sich auf dem Bauch noch etwas näher heran. „Weißt du den Weg zurück nach Hause?" Das Eichhörnchen legte schützend seinen buschigen Schwanz um sich. Aber es schüttelte zaghaft seinen kleinen Kopf. „Ok. Das ist schlecht." Rogue strich sich mit dem Huf über das Kinn. Dann betrachtete er das kleine Bündel eingehend. „Hör zu, ich weiß, wir hatten einen schlechten Start. Du hast meine Nüsse geklaut und ich hab dich über die halbe Lichtung gejagt." Der junge Hengst rollte mit den Augen. „Und ich hab dich fast vom Baum geschüttelt. Ich sage einfach mal wir sind quitt, okay?" Er hielt seinen Huf unter den Kutschbock. Das Eichhörnchen entrollte sich langsam. Vorsichtig, zögernd, näherte es sich dem entgegen gestreckten Huf und schnupperte zaghaft daran.

Rogue kniff die Augen zusammen. _Bitte nicht beißen, bitte nicht beißen... _dann spürte er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Hufspitze. Er wagte es, ein Auge zu öffnen. Das Eichhörnchen hielt seine kleine Pfote gegen seinen Huf. _Hat er mich gerade geBrohooft?, _fragte sich Rogue überrascht. Das kleine Tier zog sich wieder zurück und erhob sich auf seine Hinterpfoten. Die kleinen, dunklen Augen betrachteten Rogue neugierig. Der junge Hengst zog seinen Vorderlauf zurück und erwiderte den Blick. „Sooo,... du hast dich sozusagen... verlaufen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir es so machen: Du hältst dich in Zukunft von meinen Nüssen fern und ich nehme dich auf dem Rückweg wieder mit? Ich komme auf der Heimfahrt nach Manehattan sowieso wieder an deinem Wald vorbei. Wie klingt das?" Das Eichhörnchen leckte sich über die Pfoten und strich dann über seine kleinen, buschigen Ohren. Es schien... verlegen zu sein? „Hör zu, das ist ebenso seltsam für mich wie für dich, ja? Ich mag es nicht, wenn mich jemand bestiehlt, aber ich schätze, beim ersten Mal hattest du Hunger und beim zweiten Mal war ich dumm genug mein Zeug nicht gut genug wegzupacken. Also, halt dich an mich, oder lass es bleiben." Rogue stemmte sich auf die Vorderläufe und betrachtet das kleine Tier skeptisch von oben. Es sah zu ihm empor und kratzte sich mit seiner Kralle an seiner Vorderpfote. Ja, das war eindeutig ein Ausdruck von Verlegenheit.

Dann sprang es Rogue entgegen. Seine kleinen, scharfen Krallen fanden mühelos Halt im dichten Fell von Rogue´s Vorderlauf, als es flink daran empor lief. Erschreckt zuckte das Rettungspony zurück, während das Eichhörnchen sich geschickt weiter an ihm hoch hangelte. „Hey, was? Das kitzelt!", rief Rogue aus und tänzelte zurück. Das Tierchen schwang sich auf seinen Rücken und krallte sich an seinem langen Hals fest. „Langsam! Langsam!" Der Hengst fiel fast hinterücks vom Wagen hinunter. Dann realisierte er, dass das Eichhörnchen ihm nicht an die Kehle wollte, sondern... Ihn umarmte!

Er kichert leise, als die kleinen Krallen seine Haut unter dem Fell kitzelten. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich mach das gerne." Das Tierchen ließ ihn los und kletterte zurück auf seinen Rücken. Rogue wandte den Kopf und blickte es lächelnd an. „Tätlicher Angriff auf ein öffentlich bedienstetes Pony, was? Du bist ein echter Bandit!" er überlegte kurz. „Das währe ein guter Name für dich. Was hältst du davon, Bandit?" Das Eichhörnchen stand auf seinem Rücken und nickte heftig. Rogue lachte laut. „Alles klar, Bandit. Halt dich an Rogue, dann bringen wir dich im Hufumdrehen zurück in deine Räuberhöhle!"

* * *

><p>Er war gerade dabei das improvisierte Holzgestell vom Karren zu reißen, als er einen Ruf aus dem Farmhaus vernahm. „Rogue! Das Ess´n is´ fertich´. Applejack un´ Big Mac sin´ im Hain. Apple Bloom kommt auch gleich ausser Schule."<p>

Rogue spuckte die Holzlatte in seinem Mund aus und rief zurück: „Alles klar, Granny! Ich gehe sie holen!" Er räumte die Reste des Karrenaufbaus beiseite und sprang dann von der Ladefläche. Bandit hatte seine Arbeit auf der Deichsel sitzende betrachtet und hüpfte von der Seitenwand auf seinen Rücken. Rogue kicherte, als sich die kleinen Pfoten an seinem Pelz festhielten. „Bereit für einen Ausflug?", fragte er seinen Begleiter abenteuerlustig. Ein leisen Quieken war alles, was er als Antwort brauchte. Rogue stemmte seine Hinterläufe in die trockene Erde und galoppierte los. Er spürte, wie sich die kleinen Krallen tiefer in sein Fell gruben und eine ängstlicher Laut von seinem Rücken drang. „Halt dich gut fest!", rief er, als er durch das Tor der Farm preschte und auf der staubigen Straße weiter beschleunigte. Der weiß gestrichene Zaun zu seiner Linken ging ihm bis zu den Schultern und trennte den Hain von der Straße ab. Als der Weg einen Knick machte senkte Rogue entschlossen den Kopf und kniff die Auge zusammen. „Yeehaa!" Seine Hinterläufe stemmten sich in den Boden und stießen ihn kraftvoll ab. Das weiße Holz segelte unter ihm hinweg und seine Hufe griffen in das weiche Gras zwischen den Apfelbäumen. Ohne auch nur langsamer zu werden, stürmte Rogue unter dem Schatten des Haines durch die sauberen Reihen der Bäume. Hier war das Gras noch grün und saftig und die Hitze war abgemildert durch die dichten Blätter. Er konnte nicht anders und lachte, laut und fröhlich, als sein Galopp ihn tiefer und tiefer zwischen die Apfelbäume führte. Seine kurze Mähne wippte im steten Rhythmus seiner Hufe und sein Schweif peitschte im Wind. Die braunen Stämme wurden zu verwischten Schemen, als er weiter beschleunigte. Er lief ein Rennen gegen sich selbst. Da hinter ihm war seine Sorgen und Ängste und vor ihm... war der grüne Hain, der Duft nach Gras und Sommer.

Er lief noch einige Minuten so weiter, bis er schließlich, kaum außer Atem, inmitten des Hains langsam zum Stillstand kam. Er sah sich zu Bandit auf seinem Rücken um und und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als das kleine Eichhörnchen sich noch immer ängstlich an sein Fell klammerte. „Das ist dafür, das du mir nur eine Nuss übrig gelassen hast.", sagte er kichernd. Dann strich er Bandit beruhigend mit der Schnauze über den Rücken. „Ganz ruhig. Ich lasse es jetzt etwas langsamer angehen." Das kleine Tierchen lockerte seinen Griff und schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick. Das brachte Rogue nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Schließlich sah er sich um. Rings um ihn herum stand der Hain dicht mit den grünen Apfelbäumen. Er war einige Minuten im vollen Galopp gerannt, aber der Hain schien noch kein Ende zu nehmen. Wie konnte er Applejack und Big Mac hier finden?

„Applejack! Big Mac!", rief er laut zwischen den Stämmen hindurch. Sein Ruf verhallte ohne Antwort. „Na, da hab ich mir ja was schönes eingebrockt.", murmelte Rogue zu sich selbst.

„AJ! Big Mac!", rief er noch einmal. Dann lauscht er angestrengt. Immer noch keine Antwort. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann suchen wir sie eben."

Die endlosen Reihen der Apfelbäume erstreckten sich in alle Richtungen von ihnen weg. Rogue trottete zwischen ihnen hindurch und rief immer wieder nach seiner Cousine und ihrem Bruder. Er hatte geahnt, das Sweet Apple Acres groß war, aber so groß? Wie sollte er die beiden hier finden?

Er rief noch einmal und hörte seine Stimme zwischen den kräftigen Stämmen der Bäume verhallen. Dann spürte er ein Zupfen an seiner Mähne. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah Bandit, der an den Strähnen seines Kopfes zog und aufgeregt in eine Richtung links von ihnen zeigte. Seine kleinen Ohren mit den langen Fellsträhnen waren weit aufgerichtet und drehten sich suchend hin und her. Rogue blieb stehen und spitzte seinerseits die Ohren. Nein, nichts... Doch! Ein entfernter Laut drang an sein Ohr, der sich von dem immer gleichen Zirpen der Zikaden um ihn herum unterschied. Es war kein Rufen, es war... ein Bellen?

Ein braun-weißer Schemen huschte zwischen den Bäumen auf sie zu. Mit einem angstvollen Quieken huschte Bandit auf Rogue´s Kopf, so weit vom Boden entfernt wie möglich. Rogue tänzelte zurück, als der Hund kurz vor ihm stoppte und aufgeregt an ihm hochsprang.

„Winona! Aus! Aus!", rief Rogue und versuchte Raum zwischen sich und den Hund zu bringen. Wenigsten erinnerte er sich an den Namen des Hofhundes von gestern Abend. Bandit krallte sich an seinem Kopffell fest und keckerte aufgeregt. „Ach, verdammt! Winona! Aus!", Rogue stampfte vor der Schnauze des Hundes mit beiden Hufen auf und ging in Angriffshaltung. Er hoffte, der Hund von Applajack würde seine Körpersprache verstehen und das Eichhörnchen auf seinem Kopf vergessen. Tatsächlich, zu Rogue´s Überraschung, winselte Winona kurz und trat unsicher ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann ließ sie sich auf die Hinterbeine nieder und sah ihn unsicher an.

Rogue sah nach oben. „Ganz ruhig, Bandit." Das kleine Nagetier auf seinem Kopf hielt sich an den Spitzen seiner Ohren fest und blickte streitlustig zu dem Hund hinüber, dessen Augen jede Bewegung verfolgten. Rogue rieb sich kurz mit einem Huf über das Gesicht. „Ok. Winona?" Der Hund sprang auf seine Pfoten und hechelte aufgeregt. „Das ist Bandit." Rogue zeigte mit einem Huf auf das Eichhörnchen auf seinem Kopf. „Bandit: Das ist Winona. Ich will, das ihr euch vertragt, ja? Kein Beißen, von keinem von euch, ok?" Winona nickte mit dem Kopf, hielt dabei aber immer ihren Blick auf Bandit gerichtet. Rogue drehte seine Augen nach oben. Bandit hielt immer noch seine beiden Ohren in seinen Pfoten und gab einen aggressiven Laut von sich. „Bandit! Das gilt auch für dich!", sagte Rogue streng und hielt seinen Blick nach oben gerichtet. Das Eichhörnchen blickte kurz nach unten, dann kletterte es flink seinen Hals hinunter auf den Rücken des Rettungsponys. Rogue sah kurz zwischen den beiden hin und her. Winona saß brav vor ihm und hechelte mit der Zunge. Bandit hatte sich auf die Hinterbeine gestellt und putzte betont abwesend sein Fell. Rogue stutzte kurz. „Nuuuun...", sagte er gedehnt, „Das war einfacher, als ich gedacht habe." Er warf noch jeweils einen misstrauischen Blick auf die beiden. Er traute dem Frieden nicht ganz.

„Winona!" Der Hund sprang bei seinem Ruf auf und bellte aufgeregt. „Kannst du mich zu Applejack bringen? Wo ist Applejack?" Winona bellte noch einmal aufgeregt, dann sauste sie zwischen den Apfelbäumen davon. „Halt dich fest, Bandit!" rief Rogue und eilte dem Hund im Galopp hinterher. _Wie beim Tartarus habe ich das gerade gemacht?, _fragte sich Rogue.

Winona führte sie zielsicher durch den Hain. Sie fanden Applejack und Big Mac in einer abgelegenen Ecke der Apfelplantage, wo sie gerade einen Wagen mit großen Holzwannen voll von reifen Äpfeln beluden. Ächzend schob Applejack die letzte Wanne auf die Ladefläche und wischte sich dann mit dem Huf den Schweiß von Stirn. Als sie Rogue sah, der durch die grünen Apfelbäume auf sie zu galoppierte, lächelte sie.

„Gut´n Morg´n, Rogue! Na, gut ausgeschlaf´n?", fragte sie ihn, als der junge Hengst langsamer wurde und schließlich vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Guten Morgen, AJ. Ich bin noch ein bisschen wund von der Fahrt, aber ansonsten habe ich gut geschlafen.", log Rogue grinsend. „Granny hat das Mittagessen fertig. Ich soll euch beide abholen." Er nickte Big Macintosh zu, der sich gerade selbst vor den Wagen spannte. Applejacks Bruder sah zwischen den langen Strähnen seiner Mähne hindurch und grinste kurz. Die drei Pony´s machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Farmhaus.

Rogue trottete neben Applejack her und sah sich noch immer mit großen Augen im Apfelhain um. Seine Cousine bemerkte seinen Blick und stieß ihn mit ihrer Flanke an.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie ihn.

Rogue sah kurz zu ihr und ließ dann seinen Blick weiter über die weiten Reihen der Apfelbäume streifen. „Es ist einfach wunderbar. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das es so... groß ist. Ich dachte, der Central Park währe riesig, aber hier passt er gleich ein paar Mal rein. Als ich euch gesucht habe, bin ich einfach losgelaufen, immer der Schnauze nach. Es hat sich angefühlt, als könnte ich ewig so weiter rennen. Ein tolles Gefühl." Er sah auf Big Mac, der neben ihnen den Wagen zog. „Aber es ist auch ein ganzer Haufen Arbeit, oder?"

Applejack nickte ernst. „Wir ham´ aus den Felder´n noch rausgeholt, was ging, aber wir ham´ den ganzen Salat un´ n´ großen Teil vone´ Rüb´n verlor´n. Die Karott´n ham´ auch ordentlich was abgekriegt, aber wir konnten sie reinhol´n, bevor sie verdorb´m war´n. Jetzt geht's noch um die Appelbäume."

Rogue sah zu den grünen Blättern empor, die ein sanft durchbrochenes Dach über ihnen bildeten. „Was ist mit ihnen? Sie sehen eigentlich ganz gut aus."

AJ sah ihn kurz an, dann führte sie zu einem der dicken Stämme am Rande des Pfades. „Pass auf.", sagte sie und positionierte ihre Hinterläufe vor dem Baum. Mit einem heftigen Ruck schlugen ihre Hinterläufe aus und gaben dem Stamm einen kräftigen Tritt. Der Baum war schon geerntet worden, so das keine Äpfel auf die beiden fielen, dafür rieselten langsam Blätter um sie herum zu Boden. Applejack strich mit ihrem Huf durch das frisch gefallene Laub. „Siehste? Je länger die Dürre dauert, umso mehr werd´ns." Sie setzten zusammen ihren Weg fort. „Unnere Appelbäume sind stark un´ könn einiges ab. Sin´ ja schon seit Generation´ hier inner Erde verwurzelt. Aber selbst wenn´s Morg´n regnen würd´, hat sie die Dürre mitgenohm´. Sie werd´n anfälliger für Krankheit´n un´Schädlinge. Un´ egal was noch passiert, die Ernte wird mindestens die nächst´n zwei Jahre geringer ausfall´n. Wir hoff´n einfach drauf, das Cloudsdale uns inner nächsten Woche n´ bisschen Reg´n bringen kann. Big Mac hat gesacht, das sie vor zwei Tag´n nen Regen liefer´n wollt´n. Aber sie ham´s wohl nich´ geschafft."

Rogue betrachtete Applejack, während er neben ihr hertrottet. „Du machst dir Sorgen um die Farm, habe ich Recht?"

Seine Cousine sah kurz zu ihm, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Ihr Blick glitt in die Ferne. „S´ währ´ einfacher, wenn da irgendwo ein Silberschweif am Horizont wär´. Meine Freundin, Twilight, arbeitet zusamm´ mit den Prinzessinnen an dem Problem. Aber sie sacht, das se´ immer noch nich versteh´n wohin die Wolk´n verschwind´n. Ich weiß einfach nich´, wie es weiter geh´n soll, wenn den ganze Sommer kein´ Reg´n fällt. Es... es macht mir Angst, wenn ich daran denk´."

Rogue nickte langsam. Es schmerzte ihn, Applejack so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Wenn er doch nur etwas tun könnte, um ihr zu helfen. Aber was verstand er schon von der Farmarbeit? Alles was er ihr anbieten konnte, war...

Er räusperte sich nervös. „Ich... Ich könnte noch etwas hier bleiben. Es sieht ja so aus, als könntet ihr jeden Huf auf der Farm gebrauchen. Ich habe etwas Urlaub und könnte euch noch ein paar Tage helfen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, natürlich."

Abrupt blieb Applejack stehen. Überrascht drehte sich Rogue zu ihr um.

„Nein.", sagte sie bestimmt und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du has´ schon mehr als genuch für mich getan, Rogue. Das kann ich nich´ annehm´. Ich weiß´ schon jetz´ nich´, wie ich dir jemals dank´n soll. Du bist immer bei uns willkomm´ un´ kannst bleib´n solang´ du willst, aber das is´ einfach zu viel."

Rogue sah sie verwirrt an. „Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht! Ihr seid Teil meiner Familie! Ich helfe euch gerne!"

Applejack ließ wieder ihren Kopf sinken. Ihr Gesicht war unter der Krempe ihres Hutes verborgen. Rogue trat langsam an sie heran und schob den braunen Stetcolt mit seiner Schnauze nach oben, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Oder ist es, weil du mich nicht hier haben willst? Wegen... wegen dem was auf der Fahrt passiert ist?"

Applejacks großen, grünen Augen blickten ihn erschrocken an. „Nein! Bitte glaub´ das nich´!" Sie sah betreten zur Seite. „S´ einfach nur... ich will einfach nich´ das du glaubst, das du das mach´n müsstest. Nich´ weg´n der Familie un´ nich´ weg´n mir. S´ einfach so..." Sie stampfte ärgerlich mit dem Huf auf. „Da seh´n wir uns Jahre nich´ un´ plötzlich bis´ du da und reißt dir für mich die Hufe aus, so als wär´n wir nie aussernander gewes´n. Als wär´n wir immer noch Füll´nfreunde ´durch dick un´ dünn´. Das mit der Fahrt hierher konnt´ ich ja noch versteh´n, du bist n´ Rettungspony un´ das is´ dein Ding. Aber jetzt willste auch noch auf meiner Farm schuft´n? In deim Urlaub? Was soll´n ich da sag´n?"

Rogue dachte kurz nach. Dann lächelte er. „Wie währe es mit: Ja, klar, du bist eingestellt?"

Applejack blickte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an. Dann musste sie selbst kichern.

„Ich habe sowieso keine Ahnung von der Farmarbeit. Machen wir es doch einfach so: ich packe mit an, wo ich kann und bekomme dafür freie Kost und Logis. Hört sich doch nach einem fairen Deal an."

Applejack kicherte noch immer. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Huf über die Augenwinkel. „Wohl kaum. Ich hau´ dich dabei eiskalt über´s Ohr."

Rogue machte eine abfällige Geste. „Du bist hier die knallharte Geschäftsstute. Und so lange du mich so schnell über den Tisch ziehst, das ich die Reibungshitze als Nestwärme empfinde, sollte alles klar gehen."

Lachend setzten sie zusammen ihren Weg fort, Big Mac hinterher, der bereits einiges an Vorsprung gewonnen hatte.

„Rogue?"

„Mhm?"

„Da sitzt so´n kleines Tierchen auf deim´ Rücken."

„Ich weiß. Lange Geschichte." Er erzählte sie ihr, während sie gemeinsam zurück zum Farmhaus gingen.

* * *

><p>„Das war super!", Rogue schob satt seine Schüssel von sich und lehnte sich in dem Küchenstuhl zurück, während er sich mit dem Huf über seinen vollen Bauch streichelte. Granny Smith lächelte, dankbar über das Kompliment, während Apple Bloom die Teller zusammenstellte. „S´freut mich dasses dir geschmeckt hat. Un´ das du noch n´ bisschen bleibts. Ich würd´ gerne hör´n wie Apple Flavour sich inner groß´n Stadt macht." Granny stellte den Kuchen auf den Tisch. Applejack nahm das Messer in den Mund und begann damit ihn zu zerteilen.<p>

„Von all´n hab ich am wenigst´n erwartet, dasses ausgerechnet sie is´, dies´ in die große Stadt zieht. Sie hat immer so fest mit allen vier Huf´n inner Erde gestand´n. Kann kaum glaub´n dasse dort ihr Glück gefund´n hat." Die Alte Mähre seufzte wehmütig. „Aber wo die Liebe hinfällt..."

Rogue durchfuhr es heiß und kalt. „Ich habe ganz vergessen, das ich euch alle von ihr grüßen soll." Applejack schob ihm lächelnd eine Stück des Apfelkuchens herüber. Rogue betrachte es skeptisch. Der Eintopf hatte herrlich geschmeckt und er hatte glatt noch einen Nachschlag verlangt. Eigentlich war er satt... vorsichtig probierte er ein Stück.

„Das Geheimnis is´ der Zimt." sagte Granny später, als sie Rogue sein drittes Stück vom Kuchen reichte. Das Rettungspony machte sich sofort darüber her, als wäre er am Verhungern. Egal wie satt er war – das da war ein kleines Stück vom Himmel auf seinem Teller. Jeder Apfelkuchen, den er bisher gegessen hatte, war Sägemehl im Vergleich zu dieser Delikatesse.

„Granny´s Kuch´n is´ nich´ umsonst das Land auf un´ ab bekannt.", sagte Applejack kichernd, während sie ihren Cousin dabei beobachtete, wie er sich über die Nachspeise hermachte.

„Oh, Celestia, ich lecke gleich den Teller sauber.", schnaufte Rogue, während der letzte Bissen in seinem Mund verschwand. Schließlich musste er aber kapitulieren. Granny stellte die wenigen Reste des Apfelkuchens, die übrig geblieben waren, in den Schrank und schenkte allen noch etwas Apfelsaft aus der Kanne nach.

„Macht ihr euch gleich auf´m Wech inne Klinik?", fragte sie und nahm selbst einen Schluck von dem kühlen Saft.

Applejack blickte überrascht auf. „Was wieso das´n?"

Rogue rollte kurz mit den Augen. „Ich muss dich ganz offiziell dem Krankenhaus in Ponyville übergeben und dann deine Formulare abzeichnen lassen. Wahrscheinlich machen sie noch ein paar Untersuchungen mit dir, aber das sollte nicht lange dauern. In so guter Verfassung wie zu jetzt bist, lassen sie dich bestimmt im Hufumdrehen wieder gehen."

Applejack gab einen Laut des Unmuts von sich und sprang von ihrem Stuhl. „Also gut, wenn´s den sein muss. Aber lass uns am besten gleich aufbrech´n, ich hab´ heut´ noch viel Arbeit vor mir . Je eher dahin, desto eher davon, sach´ ich nur."

Rogue stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr.

* * *

><p>„So in etwas habe ich es mir vorgestellt.", sagte Rogue, während er sich neugierig umschaute. Er und Applejack gingen im gemächlichen Tempo die Hauptstraße von Ponyville hinunter. Die hell gestrichenen Fachwerkhäuser zu beiden Seiten der Straße leuchteten in der Mittagssonne, während die vielen Bäume, die mitten in Dorf wuchsen, kühlen Schatten spendeten. Das war es, was das Stadtpony am meisten überraschte – Ponyville war so... grün. In Manehattan musste man in den Park gehen, um irgendetwas zu finden, das grün und gewachsen war. Hier hingegen.. Wilder Wein kletterte die Wände der alten, strohgedeckten Häuser empor, aus Blumentöpfen an Fensterbrettern hingen ganze Vorhänge von Blumen, Büsche und Hecken säumten die Nebenstraßen und grünes Gras spross zwischen den Gebäuden.<p>

Applejack schenkte ihm eine Lächeln und begrüßte einige der Ponys, denen sie auf ihrem Weg begegneten. „Enttäuscht?", fragte sie ihn.

Rogue schüttelte mit dem Kopf, ohne sich beim Umschauen stören zu lassen. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Meine Mutter hatte recht. Es ist tatsächlich sehr schön hier."

„Ja, das ises´, oder? Ich bin so froh, wieder hier zu sein. Ich hab´s wirklich vermisst."

Rogue warf seiner Cousine aus den Augenwinkeln einen kurzen Blick zu. Es stimmte, er sah es ihr sofort an. Ihre Augen strahlten heller, ihr Gang war leichter, fast federnd und sie trug ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie wirkte einfach... glücklich. Rogue freute sich, als er das sah. Als Applejack zurück nach Ponyville und Sweet Apple Acres gekommen war, war es, als hätte man einen entwurzelten Baum zurück in die Erde gestellt. Hier war ihre Heimat, hier gehörte sie hin und nur hier konnte sie richtig aufblühen.

„Wenn wir inner´ Klinik fertig sin´, könn´ wir auf´m Markt noch n´ paar Einkäufe mach´n. Ich hab meine Freundinnen zum Abendess´n eingeladen un´ Granny kocht groß auf. Da lernst´ du sie dann alle kenn´. Naja, bis auf Rainbow Dash natürlich." Applejack´s Gesicht bekam einen abwesenden Ausdruck, als sie an ihre Freundin dachte, die in Cloudsdale zurückgeblieben war. Rogue trottete schweigend neben ihr und überließ seine Cousine ihren Gedanken. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr geht's gut. S´ nur schade, das sie heut´ abend nich´ dabei sein kann.", brachte AJ schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzer heraus.

Rogue schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

* * *

><p>„Ein Stempel hier, und einer da und hier noch eine Unterschrift vom Arzt." Rogue ging mit einer Krankenschwester, einer blauen Stute mit grüner Mähne, die sie sich hinter dem Kopf zu einem altmodischen Dutt gebunden hatte, gerade den Papierkram durch. Applejack war in eines der Behandlungszimmer gebracht worden, wo eine weitere Schwester, die sich als ´Redheart´ vorgestellt hatte, ein paar einfache Untersuchungen mit ihr anstellte, bis der Doktor nach ihr sehen konnte.<p>

„Sie kommen den ganzen Weg aus Manehattan?", fragte ihn die Schwester, die sich ihm als ´Tenderheart´ vorgestellt hatte.

Rogue kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf. „Ja, drei Tagesreisen mit der Ambulanz. War eine ganz schöne Strecke."

„Das glaube ich gerne." Schwester Tenderheart drückte die Stempel auf die Formulare und reichte sie Rogue. „Der Doktor kommt gleich, dann kann er ihnen die Unterschrift geben. Wollen sie gleich wieder los?"

Rogue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe Verwandtschaft hier, bei der ich bleiben kann. Äh...", Er sah sich kurz unsicher um. „Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein, aber wie läuft das hier so bei ihnen auf dem Land? Haben sie auch so viele Schwierigkeiten mit der Hitze?"

Die Krankenschwester steckte ihren Bleistift in ihren Dutt. „Nun, vor allem die älteren Ponys haben mit den Temperaturen zu kämpfen. Wir bekommen immer mehr Herzpatienten herein. Kreislaufbeschwerden, Schwindel, allgemeine Schwäche... es hängt alles mit dem Wetter zusammen. Wir sind das einzige Krankenhaus auf dieser Seite des Tals, also kommt fast alles zu uns. Deshalb sind wir auch ein relativ großes Spital. Wir versorgen nicht nur Ponyville, sondern auch viele der kleiner Ortschaften und die Farmen außen herum."

Rogue stutzte kurz. „Können sie den hier alles behandeln?"

Schwester Tenderheart nickte. „Wir haben bis auf wenige Ausnahmen alle Stationen: Chirurgie mit zwei Operationssälen, Endoskopie, Röntgen, Urologie, Gynäkologie mit Kreißsaal, Intensivstation mit sechs Betten, Hals-Schnauzen-Ohren-Abteilung und Neurologie. Es sind jeweils keine großen Stationen, aber es deckt fast alles ab, was bei uns aufläuft. Wenn wir etwas wirklich schwieriges bekommen, wie Neurochirurgie, schwere Verbrennungen oder Replantationen, verlegen wir den Patienten nach Canterlot in das Royal College Hospital. Aber das kommt so selten vor..."

„Wie verlegen sie denn die Patienten? Hat der Rettungsdienst hier einen Intensiv-Transportwagen?"

Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so etwas gibt es hier nicht. Wir schicken ein Nachricht nach Canterlot und die organisieren dann den Transport per Teleport. Im Royal College gibt es genug Einhörner, die dazu fähig sind."

„Mhm, das klingt logisch. Wird der Rettungsdienst hier auch von der Feuerwehr unterhalten?"

Tenderheart warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Nein, wir haben hier keinen Rettungsdienst. Wenn ein Pony zu krank oder zu verletzt ist, um von seinen Verwandten oder mit dem Taxi zu uns zu kommen, rückt die Freiwillige Feuerwehr aus. Die bringen ihn dann mit dem Spritzenwagen hierher."

Rogue blickte die Krankenschwester ungläubig an. „Sie haben hier keinen Rettungsdienst? Aber... wer übernimmt denn die Erstversorgung des Patienten? Oder sorgt für einen Verletzungs-gerechten Transport? Ist denn die Freiwillige Feuerwehr dafür ausgebildet?"

Schwester Tenderheart warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Wieso fragen sie nicht den Chief, Pinkie Pie? Sie arbeitet im Sugarcube Corner. pinkes Fell, pinke Mähne, nicht zu übersehen."

Rogue nickte langsam. „Ja, ich denke ich werde mich mal mit ihr unterhalten. Danke für ihre Auskunft, Schwester Tenderheart."

Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. „Kein Problem."

Rogue trotte in das Behandlungszimmer, wo Schwester Redheart Applejack gerade die Blutdruckmanchette von ihrem Vorderlauf entfernte, während ein hellbraunes Einhorn in einem weißen Doktorkittel die Krankenakte studierte.

„Ihre Werte sind alle ausgezeichnet, Miss Apple, ich sehe keinen Grund sie weiter hier bei uns zu behalten. Dennoch empfehle ich ihnen, sich in nächsten Tage zu schonen und sich aus der Sonne zu halten. Laut dem Brief meines Kollegen aus Manehattan war ihr Zustand bei der Einlieferung kritisch. Von so etwas erholt man sich nicht im Hufumdrehen. Achten sie auf ausreichende Flüssigkeitsaufnahme und eine ausgewogenen Ernährung, das sollte alles etwas beschleunigen. Kommen sie gerne noch einmal vorbei, wenn sie Probleme haben sollten."

Applejack nickte und sprang von der Trage. Rogue räusperte sich mit den zusammengerollten Transportpapieren im Mund. Der Doktor drehte sich um, nahm sie ihm mit seiner Magie ab und studierte sie kurz.

„Was ist das?", fragte er

„Ich brauche noch eine Unterschrift für den erfolgten Transport, Doc."

Das Arztpony sah ihn kurz an und setzte sein Kürzel auf das Papier. „Sie sind das Rettungspony, das den Transport durchgeführt hat, oder?", fragte er beiläufig.

Rogue stutzte kurz. „Ja, genau. Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Setzten sie sich bitte auf die Trage."

Rogue sah ihn verwundert an. „Was? Wieso das den?"

Der hellbraune Hengst scheuchte ihn auf die Liege und Schwester Redheart begann sofort damit ihm den Blutdruck zu messen. „Mein Kollege hat mich in seinem Bericht gebeten ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Sie haben eine anstrengende Tour hinter sich und er will sicher gehen, das Sie sie ebenso gut überstanden haben, wie ihre Patientin. Und jetzt geben sie mir ihren Vorderlauf, ich muss ihnen Blut abnehmen."

Mit finsterem Gesicht fügte sich Rogue in sein Schicksal, während Applejack ihr Möglichstes tat, nicht laut herauszulachen.

* * *

><p>Sie zogen langsam über den Marktplatz von Ponyville. Applejack füllte langsam ihre Satteltaschen, auf die zu tragen Rogue bestanden hatte.<p>

Rogue´s Untersuchungsergebnisse waren gut gewesen, auch wenn ihn der Doktor ermahnt hatte, auf seinen Blutdruck zu achten. Außerdem hatten sie den Kratzer an seinem Knie gesäubert und frisch verbunden. Rogue hatte ihn seit seinem Bad nicht wieder angelegt, da er davon ausgegangen war, das die Wunde geschlossen war. Der Doktor hatte allerdings leichte Entzündungszeichen bemerkt und auf einem sterilen Verband bestanden.

Rogue betrachtete nachdenklich die Auslage der Marktstände, als Applejack an ihn herantrat und ein Bündel Lauch in die Satteltaschen plumpsen ließ. „Puh, ich bin froh, das ich alles gefund´n hab. S´ nich´ mehr viel Auswahl da." Sie hatte recht. Die Lebensmittelstände waren höchstens zu Hälfte gefüllt, einige sogar ganz geschlossen. Frisches Gemüse und Früchte waren selten und teuer geworden. „Wonach schaust du dich um?", fragte die junge Erstute.

„Ich wollte eigentlich ein paar Nüsse für Bandit mitbringen, aber ich finde hier keine. Was essen Eichhörnchen, wenn sie keine Nüsse finden?"

Applejack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bring ihm doch ne´ Tüte Sonnenblumenkerne mit. S´ sind keine Nüsse, aber nah´ dran. Heute Abend kannste´ dann meine Freundin Fluttershy frag´n, die kennt sich mit Tier´n aus."

Rogue nickte. „Stimmt. Das werde ich machen."

Sie gingen gemeinsam durch Ponyville zurück zur Farm, als ein Gebäude die Aufmerksamkeit von Rogue erregte. „Wohaa! Was ist das den? Ein Baumhaus?"

Applejack folgte seinem Blick. Zwischen den hellen Fachwerkbauten des Dorfes erhob sich ein mächtiger, alter Baum. Aus der dicken Rinde seine Stammes und den großen Blättern seines Daches lugten die bunten Firste von Fenstern, Balkonen und Giebeln. Eine rote Tür führte in seinen Stamm. Obwohl er offensichtlich hohl war, lebte er noch immer. Es war ein phantastisches Gebäude, ein Baum, zu einem Haus umfunktioniert, ohne seine natürliche Ästhetik zu zerstören. Es sah aus, als währe er genau so gewachsen.

„S´ is´ die Bibliothek von Ponyville. Meine Freundin Twilight Sparkle wohnt da. Wie könn´ kurz reinschaun´ un´ gut´n Tach sag´n, wenn du willst."

Rogue nickte, ohne den Blick von dem Baumhaus abzuwenden. „Sehr gerne." Das musste er sich einfach näher ansehen.

Applejack klopfte an die rote Tür. „Einen Moment, ich bin sofort da!", antwortete eine männlich Stimme von drinnen. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür. Rogue sah überrascht auf das kleine, lilane Reptil, das sie mit einem Besen in der Hand und großen grünen Augen ansah.

„Applejack!" rief der kleine Kerl aus und umarmte die Stute. „Schön, das du wieder da bist. Kommt doch herein." Er warf Rogue einen kurzen Blick zu und trat dann beiseite. Die beiden traten an ihm vorbei ins Innere.

War das Äußere der Bibliothek beeindruckend, dann war das Innere atemberaubend. Das Holz des Baumes war sorgsam ausgehöhlt und in einen Raum aus weichen, fließenden Formen gestaltete worden. Höhlungen formten Bücherregale und Treppen aus einem einzigen Stück führten zu Balustraden auf höheren Ebenen. Der Boden war blank geputzt und zeigte die tausend und abertausenden von Jahresringen des Stammes. Überall waren kleine, kunstvolle Schnitzereien angebracht, mit viel Liebe zum Detail.

Und Bücher. Überall Bücher. Auf den Regalen, sauber in Reih´ und Glied, auf den Tischen aufgeschlichtet, in Kisten und Kartons. Rogue´s Augen leuchteten.

„Spike, das is´ mein Cousin, Rogue, aus Manehattan. Rogue, das is´ Spike." Rogue löste sich aus seiner Betrachtung und drehte sich zu dem kleinen... Was beim Tartarus war er?

„Hi, Rogue, freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Zum ersten Mal in Ponyville?"

Das Rettungspony nickte kurz. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Spike. Ja, ich bin zum ersten Mal hier und ich muss sagen..." Er ließ seinen Blick über die ganzen Bücher schweifen, „...es gefällt mir immer besser hier."

Spike stellte den Besen in eine Ecke und strich sich verlegen über seinen grünen Schuppenkamm. „Ja, ganz schön großes Sortiment, was? Twilight hat eine Menge Fachliteratur über Wetterphänomene und Meteorologie aus Canterlot geschickt. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen alles zu sortieren und einzuordnen."

„Apropos, wo is´n Twilight?", fragte Applejack.

„Sie ist noch immer in Canterlot. Sie arbeitet mit den anderen Eierköpfen an dem Dürreproblem. Ich habe sie die ganze Woche praktisch kaum gesehen."

Applejack sah Spike einen Moment lang seltsam an „Spike, has´ du was? Ich hab´ noch nie gehört, wie du Twilight nen Eierkopf genannt has´."

Der kleine Kerl trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ach... es ist nichts. Ich... Ich bin nur ein bisschen sauer, das Twilight mich hier alleine die Bibliothek managen lässt. Ich weiß, das sie in Canterlot eine Menge zu tun hat, aber ich hatte gehofft, das sie mich wenigstens mit nimmt. Statt dessen ist jetzt Owloysius bei ihr."

„Kopf hoch Spike. S´ schließlich so, das du ihr Nummer eins Assistent bis´. Sonst würd´ sie keinem die Bibliothek anvertrau´n."

Spike rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. „Ja. So wird es wohl sein."

Applejack biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wird se´ den heut´ Abend zum Ess´n komm´ könn´?", fragte sie mit Sorge in der Stimme.

Spike hievte einen der Kartons vom Tisch und begann damit die Bücher darin in die Regal zu sortieren. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, Applejack. Ich habe ihr deine Einladung geschickt und sie hat auch zugesagt, aber..." Er betrachtete das Buch in seinen Klauen traurig. „Manchmal vergisst sie einfach Sachen." Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Auch Sachen die wichtig sind." Er stellte das Buch zu den anderen.

Applejack betrachtete ihn unsicher. Dann trat sie hinter ihn legte ihm einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Was hat se´ vergess´n, Sugarcube?", fragte sie leise.

Spike drehte sich nicht um, sondern schloss nur die Augen. „Ich habe vor vier Tagen Geburtstag gehabt, Applejack."

AJ Gesicht bekam einen traurigen Ausdruck. „S´ tut mir so leid, Spike. Sie is´ nich´ da gewes´n, oder?" Sie drehte ihn mit ihrem Huf um, so das sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Un´ ich bin auch nich´ da gewes´n."

Spike wich ihrem Blick aus und winkte ab. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Applejack. Wir hatten hier eine kleine Party für mich, dafür hat Pinkie Pie schon gesorgt. Rarity war da, Rainbow, Fluttershy und noch ein paar andere. Wir hatten viel Spaß."

Applejack betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment lang, dann umarmte sie ihn fest. „Alles gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag, Spike. Wenn´s Twilight heute Abend nich´ mehr schafft, komm trotzdem vorbei. Ich würd´ mich freu´n."

Spike sah sie aus seinen großen, grünen Augen dankbar an.

**(1) ´I need some Sleep´- The Eels**


	9. Chapter 9

******_Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum._******

**Kapitel 9: Schöne Stuten**

Applejack war seltsam still auf ihrem Weg zurück zur Farm. Ihre Miene war nachdenklich und ihr Blick strebte immer wieder zurück nach Ponyville, wo das grüne Blätterdach der Bibliothek hinter ihnen immer kleiner wurde. Rogue trotte still neben ihr her. Er suchte nach einem unverfänglichen Weg, sie nach der Sache zwischen Twilight und Spike zu fragen, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Applejack war offensichtlich über das Verhalten von Twilight beunruhigt, aber da Rogue sie nicht persönlich kannte, konnte er kaum etwas sage, um seine Cousine zu beruhigen. Also schwieg er.

Nachdem sie zurückgekehrt waren, verbrachte er den Rest des Nachmittags damit Apple Bloom dabei zu helfen, die Farm für das kleine Fest am Abend vorzubereiten. Applejack und Big Mac waren bereits wieder im Hain bei der Arbeit, während Granny in der Küche beschäftigt war. Die Tische und Stühle mussten aus der Scheune gebracht und in der kleinen, mit wildem Wein überwachsenen Laube neben dem Gemüsebeet hinter der Scheune aufgestellt werden. Vorher kehrten sie die Laube aus und rissen ein paar der dichten Ranken herunter, um mehr Licht in das Innere zu lassen. Das Fohlen deckte die Tische, während Rogue ein paar Öllampen zusammentrug, sie füllte und in der Laube aufhängte.

Rogue wäre ohne seine kleine Cousine restlos verloren gewesen. Apple Bloom alleine wusste, wo alles zu finden war, was sie brauchten. Zusammen kamen sie schnell voran mit ihrer Arbeit.

Rouge ertappte sich dabei, wie er das aufgeweckte Füllen schnell in sein Herz schloss. Ihre quirlige Art, zusammen mit ihrer Zielstrebigkeit, die manchmal in Dickköpfigkeit durchschlug (Wie es sich für eine echte Apple gebührte) imponierte ihm. Sie war auf vielerlei Weise so, wie Rogue selbst gerne als Fohlen gewesen wäre: Extrovertiert, unvorbehalten und selbstständig.

Als sie fertig damit waren, die Laube herzurichten, führte ihn Apple Bloom über die Farm und das große Anwesen. Sie zeigte ihm die Ställe mit den Schweinen und Hühnern und ging mit ihm zu der großen Weide, wo die Schafe die Hitze des Tages im Schatten der Bäume verschliefen. Rogue betrachtete neugierig die Fuhrwerke, Pflugscharen und die anderen mannigfaltigen landwirtschaftlichen Geräte, die still in einem Nebengebäude ruhten, immer noch mit trockenen Erdbrocken verkrustet.

Schließlich führte sie ihn durch die Apfelbäume in der Nähe des Farm, bis sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung herauskamen, die von alten, dicken Apfelbäumen umstanden war. Neugierig sah sich Rogue um, was Apple Bloom ihm als nächstes zeigen wollte. Auf einem besonders kräftigen Baum erhob sich eine kleine Hütte, gebaut auf einem starken Ast und durch eine kleine Rampe zu erreichen. Ein Baumhaus! Rogue war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Wie sehr hatte er sich als Fohlen ein Baumhaus gewünscht! Stolz führte Apple Bloom ihn zum ´Hautquartier der Cutie-Mark-Crusader´ und Rogue ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die schmale Rampe hochzuklettern und sich auch drinnen umzusehen, auch wenn die Bohlen unter seinem Gewicht bedrohlich knarrten. Seine Cousine erzählte ihm eifrig, wie sie es zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo ganz alleine wieder hergerichtet hatte. Dann saßen sie zusammen in der kleine Hütte und Apple Bloom erzählte aufgeregt von den vielen Abenteuern, die Sie und ihre Freunde auf der Suche nach ihren Cutie-Marks bereits erlebt hatten. Sie war gerade dabei zu erzählen, wie sie drei zusammen bei einer Freundin von Sweetie Belles großer Schwester übernachtet hatten, als acht kleine Hufe laut über die Rampe zum Baumhaus hochtrappelten. Apple Bloom unterbrach sich und sprang sofort auf.

Zwei Füllen betraten das Clubhaus und sahen neugierig zu Rogue und seiner kleinen Cousine. Eines war ein weißes Einhornfohlen mit pink-violett gestreifter Mähne, das andere ein orangenes Pegasusfüllen mit purpurroter Mähne.

„Wen hast du da mitgebracht, Apple Bloom?", fragte der kleine Pegasus mißtrauisch. Das Einhorn hielt sich schüchtern im Hintergrund.

„Das is´ Rogue, einer von mein´ Cousins. Er kommt den ganz´n Weg aus Manehattan!", rief Applebloom aufgeregt und ging zu ihren Freundinnen. „Rogue, das sind Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle." Sie deutete nacheinander mit einem Huf auf die beiden.

Rogue nickte den beiden freundlich zu. „Apple Bloom war so nett und hat mir euer Hautquartier gezeigt. Ich finde es toll, was ihr hier gemacht habt. Ein echtes Baumhaus! So etwas hätte ich als junges Fohlen auch gerne gehabt."

Scootaloo wurde etwas rot und kratzte verlegen mit dem Huf über das Holz. „Wir haben es nur wieder hergerichtet. Es war Applejacks altes Clubhaus, bevor Sie es uns überlassen hat."

„Das hat mir Apple Bloom schon erzählt. Trotzdem sieht es nach einer ganzen Menge Arbeit aus. Ich meine, ihr habt sogar Vorhänge!"

Sweetie Belle drückte sich an Scootaloo vorbei. „Ja? Gefallen sie dir? Ich habe sie gemacht!"

„Apple Bloom hat mir schon ein bisschen was über euch erzählt. Ihr haltet Ponyville ja ganz schön in Atem. Wie war das, als ihr bei... Fluttershy?... übernachtet habt?"

Sofort schnatterten die drei Füllen wild durcheinander. „Oh, diese Geschichte... Hast du ihm schon von dem Cockatrice erzählt?... hat er schon unsere Capes gesehen?... Also, das war so... das hab ich ihm doch schon erzählt!..." Rogue kicherte kurz. Die drei waren schon was zum gernhaben.

* * *

><p>Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und schließlich hörten sie aus der Ferne Applejack nach Rogue und Apple Bloom rufen. Das Rettungspony erhob sich langsam und nickte seiner kleinen Cousine zu. „Meine Güte, ist das schnell spät geworden. Komm, Apple Bloom, die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns." Von den anderen beiden Fohlen gab es ein enttäuschtes ´Oh´ und `Ah`, als die beiden sich bereit machten aufzubrechen. Apple Bloom blickte missmutig zu Boden.<p>

Rogue sah zwischen den drei Füllen hin und her, dann lächelte er. „Wieso kommen deine Freundinnen nicht einfach mit? Ich bin mir sicher, das genug für alle da ist und es niemanden stört. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr das wollt."

Sie wollten. Mit drei kleinen Fohlen im Schlepptau, die sich aufgeregt unterhielten, ging Rouge zurück zum Farmhaus, woher Applejacks Rufe erschallten. Sie, Big Mac und Granny waren gerade dabei die ersten Speisen aufzutragen, große Schalen mit Feldsalat, während eine auffällig gut aussehende weiße Einhornstute mit perfekt frisierter purpurner Mähne sich mit einem gelben Pegasus unterhielt, deren lange pinken Strähnen ihr über das Gesicht fielen. Als Rouge mit seiner Begleitung zwischen den Apfelbäumen hervortrat, sahen die beiden auf. Sweetie Belle lief sofort los zu der Einhornstute, während Apple Bloom und Scootaloo Granny halfen. Applejack stellte einen großen Krug Apfelsaft auf den Tisch, von dem das Kondenswasser in großen Tropfen herunter ran und begrüßte Rogue mit einem neckischen Lächeln. „Na, hab´ ich dir zuviel versproch´n?", fragte sie mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Fohlen.

Rogue schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Untertrieben trifft es besser. Apple Bloom ist ein tolles Mädchen. Es ist schön, das sie solche Freunde hat.", sagte er.

Applejack nickte wieder und bedeutete ihm schließlich zu folgen. „Fluttershy und Rarity sin´ schon da un´ so wie ich Pinkie kenn, wird´ se auch nich´ mehr lang auf sich wart´n lass´n. Ich stell´ dir die beid´n vor."

Während sie zu den beiden Pony trotteten, nutzte Rogue die Gelegenheit und betrachtete Applejacks Freundinnen genauer. Die Pegasusstute, die er aufgrund von Apple Blooms Geschichten sofort als Fluttershy erkannte, blickte betreten zur Seite und schien sich hinter den langen Strähnen ihres hellen, pinken Haares, die ihr über das Gesicht fielen, regelrecht zu verstecken. Sie hatte sich auf ihre Hinterläufe gesetzt und schien bestrebt, so wenig Platz wie möglich einzunehmen. Dennoch drehte sich ihr Kopf leicht in seine Richtung und ein einzelnes, blaues Auge warf ihm einen kurzen, neugierigen Blick zu, bevor es sich schnell wieder auf ihre Huf konzentrierte.

Die Einhornstute an ihrer Seite war dazu im Unterschied das krasse Gegenteil. Auf Haltung bedacht, stand sie aufrecht und präsentierte sich von ihrer besten Seite. Ihre glänzende, tief purpurne Mähne war zu einer weich fließenden Welle arrangiert, keine Strähne dem Zufall überlassen. Sie hatte den Kopf erhoben und betrachtete Rogue unter ihren langen Wimpern mit unverhohlener Neugier. Ihr poliertes Horn und die sauberen Hufe ließen keinen Zweifel an einer kürzlichen Maniküre aufkommen.

Applejack blieb vor den beiden stehen und räusperte sich kurz. „Rogue, wenn ich vorstell´n darf, das sin´ meine Freundinnen Rarity un´ Fluttershy. Rarity, Fluttershy, das is´ mein Cousin Rogue Runner."

Durch Applejacks Geschichten hatte Rogue bereits einen ersten Eindruck von ihren Freundinnen gewonnen, also besann er sich auf seine Manieren und ergriff den Huf, den Rarity ihm anbot. _Ok, Rogue du hast das vor Ewigkeiten mal gelernt. Wie war das doch gleich? Den Huf von unten berühren, den Kopf beugen, Augenkontakt kurz unterbrechen, Schnauze über den Huf halten, KEINEN Lippenkontakt herstellen, dann zurücktreten und erst dann den Huf losgelassen._

Er blickte vorsichtig nach oben, unsicher, ob er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Rarity schien überrascht,... aber offensichtlich erfreut. _Danke, Mom, das du mich gezwungen hast auf die Sonntagsschule zu gehen, _dachte er zu sich im stillen und ließ einen kaum hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich. „Es freut mich außerordentlich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Rarity. Ich habe durch meine Cousine bereits viel von ihnen gehört und seit dem darauf gehofft sie persönlich kennen lernen zu dürfen."

Die weiße Stute schenkte ihm eine warmes Lächeln. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mister Runner. Sie müssen mir bei Gelegenheit auf jeden Fall von Manehattan, ihrer Heimat erzählen. Ich habe so viele Fragen!"

„Ich stehe ihnen gerne zur Verfügung.", sagte Rogue und lächelte sie freundlich an, bevor er sich zu dem Pegasus umdrehte.

„Und sie müssen Fluttershy sein. Es ist schön, sie heute Abend begrüßen zu dürfen." Er streckte ihr seinen Huf entgegen. Die gelbe Stute wich kaum merklich zurück und lugte vorsichtig unter ihrer Mähne hervor. „Um...hallo.", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.

Langsam ließ Rogue seinen Huf sinken. Ja, Fluttershy... Applejack hatte erwähnte, wie schüchtern sie war. Aber so schüchtern? Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und sah auf die Pegasusstute hinunter, die versuchte, sich irgendwie noch kleiner zu machen. Ihre Betretenheit war ansteckend. „Äh..., ja also, Applejack hat mir erzählt, das sie sich gut mit Tieren auskennen..." Fluttershy´s Kopf senkte sich noch etwas mehr und sie schloss die Augen. „Mep.", war das einzige, was durch ihre Lippen drang.

„Ähm..., ja, äh, auf jeden Fall schön, das sie hier sind, äh...", stammelte Rogue, und trat langsam zurück, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Celestia sei dank rettete ihn ein lautes Tröten, das sie alle aufsehen ließ.

Ein pinkes Erdpony mit noch pinkerer Mähne kam um die Ecke der Scheune gehüpft, einen kleinen Wagen im Schlepptau und eine Partytröte im Mund. Mit einem weiteren Tröten kam sie vor den anderen Ponys zum Stehen. „Hallo, alle zusammen! Sind schon alle da?" fragte sie vergnügt und schälte sich aus den Riemen des Wagens. Kaum befreit stürmte sie auf Applejack zu und zog sie in eine stürmische Umarmung. „Ooooh! Ich freue mich so, das du wieder da bist! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als wir gehört haben, was dir in Manehattan zugestoßen ist! Aber jetzt bist du endlich wieder da...", sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Rogue hinüber. „...und du hast uns sogar was mitgebracht!"

Applejack tätschelte das pinke Pony freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung. „Ich freu´ mich auch, das ich wieder hier bin. Ihr Mädl´s habt mir richtig gefehlt." Sie wies mit einem Huf auf ihren Cousin. „Das is´ Rogue Runner. Er hat sich in Manehattan um mich gekümmert un´ mich zurückgebracht."

Pinkie Pie schnappte sich unversehens seinen Huf und schüttelte ihn wild auf und ab, während Sie ihr breitestes Grinsen zur Schau stellte. „Hallo, Rogue! Willkommen in Ponyville! ´Rogue´, das ist ein komischer Name, aber jemand, der ´Pinkie Pie´ heißt, kann sich wohl kaum darüber wundern. Das bin übrigends ich, also Pinkie Pie, nur das es zu keinen Verwechslungen kommt." Sie ließ endlich seinen Huf los und Rogue schüttelte ihn unwillkürlich aus, um das seltsame Gefühl darin loszuwerden, das ihr wildes Schütteln verursacht hatte. Er war ein wenig verschreckt von der einnehmenden Präsenz, die das pinke Pony aus jeder Pore schwitzte. Er straffte seine Gestalt und hob seinen Huf zur Stirn im Salut.

„Chief Pinkie Pie, es ist mir eine Ehre sie kenne zu lernen", sagte er ernst. Pinkie brach in lautes Gelächter aus und schüttelte ihren Kopf, so das die pinken Locken nur so wirbelten.

„Ich kann einfach nicht ernst bleiben, wenn mich jemand ´Chief´ nennt. Ich bin einfach Pinkie, für dich wie für alle anderen." Rogue nickte zaghaft. Er war es gewohnt, die Feuerwehrponys und seine Vorgesetzten mit Respekt zu behandeln, aber er musste akzeptieren, das hier auf dem Lande die Uhren anders schlugen. Er ertappte sich unwillkürlich dabei, wie ihm leise Zweifel an Pinkies Kompetenz als Chief der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr kamen, jetzt da er sie persönlich kennengelernt hatte. Entschlossen schob er seine Bedenken beiseite. Er hatte kein Recht sie wegen seines ersten Eindrucks als unfähig abzustempeln.

„Zu Tisch! Zu Tisch! S´ is´ angerichtet!", rief Granny fröhlich aus der Laube.

„Kommt den Twilight nicht noch?", fragte Rarity mit leichter Sorge in der Stimme, während sie an der gedeckten Tafel Platz nahmen. Applejack zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Spike hat gesacht, das se´ versprochen hat zu komm´. Aber nach dem, was ich von ihm gehört hab´ is se´ ziemlich eingespannt bei ihrer Arbeit in Canterlot." Sie sah besorgt zur Ecke der Scheune. „Ich hat´ eigentlich gehofft, das der kleine Kerl vorbeikommt. S´ war nich´ richtig, das Twilight sein´ Geburtstag vergessen hat. Du weißt, wie dicke die beiden miteinander sin´." Sie sah zurück zu dem weißen Einhorn. „Wie hat er´s aufgenommen? Ich hab´ gehört du warst auf seiner Party."

Rarity nickte stumm und nippte an ihrem Apfelsaft. „Er hat versucht gute Mine zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Die Party mit uns hat ihn etwas aufgeheitert, aber sie hat ihm einfach gefehlt. Nicht nur ihre simple Anwesenheit. Das sie es schlicht vergessen hat – ich glaube es hat ihn tief getroffen." Sie seufzte leise. „Twilight versteht einfach nicht, das sie für ihn mehr als nur ein Freund und ihr ´Nummer Eins Assistent´ ist. Prinzessin Celestia mag ihn großgezogen haben, bis Twilight alt genug war, für ihn die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, aber er sieht zu ihr auf, wie... wie..." Rarity glättet verlegen ihre Mähne mit dem Huf. Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Sie ist sein Bezugspunkt und auf gewisse Art und Weise sein Vorbild. Seine Welt dreht sich, seit er denken kann, nur um sie." Sie sah etwas verunsichert zu Applejack. „Ich dachte immer, das Twilight für ihn wie eine große Schwester wäre. Aber nach der Party, als ich sein enttäuschtes Gesicht sah... Ich... Ich denke einfach, es ist mehr als das. Vielleicht... vielleicht..." Sie seufzte schwer. „Was ist wenn Spike... auf eine gewisse Art und Weise... sie als eine Mutterfigur ansieht?" Die Einhornstute klopfte verlegen ihre beiden Vorderhufe zusammen.."Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er muss sich vorkommen, als wäre er einfach beiseite gestellte worden. Twilight hat einen großen Fehler begangen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es wieder gut machen kann."

Applejack nickte langsam. Ihre Augen hatten einen traurigen Ausdruck angenommen. Rarity betrachtete sie einen Moment, dann legte sie mitfühlend einen Huf auf die Schulter des Erdponys. „Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen, Applejack. Wir beide wissen, wie Twilight sein kann, wenn sie sich in etwas verbeißt. Wenn sie das Problem gelöst hat und wieder einen freien Kopf hat, reden wir mit ihr darüber. Dafür sind Freunde ja schließlich da. Und wenn ich recht habe mit ihr und Spike, dann wird er ihr verzeihen können..."

Rogue unterhielt sich unterdessen mit Pinkie Pie über die freiwillige Feuerwehr von Ponyville. Das Konzept einer rein ehrenamtlichen Feuerwehr war ihm gänzlich neu und er wollte alles darüber wissen.

„Wie funktioniert die Alarmierung? Gibt es eine übergeordnete Leitstelle, die die Einsätze koordiniert?"

Pinkie kicherte nur und bediente sich aus der Schale mit dem Feldsalat. „Nein, nein, bei uns ist alles Hufbetrieben. Ponyville ist von Erdponys gegründet worden, die ohne das ganze Abrakadabra-Hornglühen auskommen mussten. Unsere Feuerwehr funktioniert immer noch so – Wenn ein Pony ein Feuer entdeckt, oder es sonst einen Notfall für uns gibt, läuft er zum Spritzenhaus und läutet die Glocke. Alle Feuerwehrponys, die sie hören, treffen sich dann da und wir rücken aus, wenn genug da sind. Das dauert selten länger als zehn Minuten. Das ist ziemlich schnell, oder?"

Rogue nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. Sicher, in der Stadt war ein Ausrücken nach spätestens zwei Minuten nach dem Alarm obligat, aber dort war die Wache auch ständig besetzt.

„Und natürlich habe ich noch meinen Pinkie-Sinn!"

Rogue stutze kurz. „Ähm, Pinkie-Sinn?", fragte er verwundert.

Das pinke Pony nickte eifrig. „Mein Pinkie-Sinn! Wenn was schlimmes passiert, bekomme ich das Jucken, das Schütteln, das Kratzen oder das Kribbeln."

„Kratzen und Kribbeln?" fragte das Rettungspony perplex.

„ja, genau! Mal sehen... das Kribbeln und ein Wobbeln – das ist zwischen Kratzen und Tingeln, also so zwischen Schüttlen und Jucken – ist ein Feuer, ohne Ponys in Gefahr, aber wenn ein Kribbeln dazu kommt, vielleicht sogar mit einem Wibbeln, oder einem Rappeln, dann weiß ich, das wirklich Not am Pony ist! Rappeln alleine ist nicht so schlimm- es sei den es kommt mit einem Jucken. Und wenn es Kribbelt und Schüttelt _und _Wibbelt... dann ist es Zeit Twilight zu rufen, denn dann ist ein Ursa Minor los und Sie ist die einzige, die damit fertig wird!" Pinkie Pie sah ihn aus ihren großen Augen abwartend an.

Rogue kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ok, das ist tatsächlich ziemlich anders, als in der Stadt...", sagte er gedehnt, während er einen forschenden Blick auf Pinkie Pie warf. Konnte es sein, das sie ihn auf den Vorderlauf nahm? Sie schien jemand zu sein, der durchaus zu Späßen aufgelegt war, aber wenn er falsch lag... Er wollte das pinke Pony nicht beleidigen, indem er lachte. Also wechselte er das Thema. „Tut mir leid, das ich so neugierig bin, aber das hier ist so anders als in der Stadt! Ich würde zu gerne einmal sehen, wie ihr hier arbeitet."

Pinkie Pie lächelte fröhlich, während sie sich eine Gabel voll grüner Blätter reinstopfte. „Ich kann dir morgen Abend nach meiner Arbeit das Spritzenhaus zeigen, wenn du möchtest. Uh, und Übermorgen haben wir unsere wöchentliche Übung, da kannst du mitmachen! Vielleicht kannst du uns ein bisschen erzählen, wie die Feuerwehr in der großen Stadt so ist. Es gibt auch Kuchen! Oh, was ist dein Lieblings-Kuchen?", fragte sie und klopfte aufgeregt ihre Hufe zusammen.

Rogue lachte verlegen. „Ich mag Erdbeer-Sahne sehr gerne."

„Dann weiß ich schon, was es am Samstag gibt! Du kommst doch, oder?" Sie blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Er nickte eifrig und holte sich noch etwas Salat aus der Schüssel. „Du kannst auf mich zählen. Du arbeitest in der Bäckerei, oder? Ich komme morgen einfach gegen Feierabend vorbei und du zeigst mir euer Feuerwehrhaus. Und am Samstag kann ich bestimmt ein- zwei Stunden abzwacken um bei der Übung dabei zu sein. Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt!"

Die Apple-Familie räumte die Vorspeise ins Haus und bereitete den Hauptgang vor, eine wunderbar duftende Apfelpastete, während Pinkie Pie mit der Hilfe von Rarity bunte Lampions in der Laube und den niedrigen Ästen der umgebenden Bäume aufhängte. Das Pinke Erdpony hatte seinen kleinen Karren bis zum Rand mit Party- Utensilien vollgepackt. Ein hufbetriebenes Grammophon wurde als nächstes ausgepackt, zusammen mit Luftballons und einer ganzen Truhe voller Spiele. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweety Belle schnappten sich einen Frisbee daraus und begannen ihn sich über die Wiese hinter der Scheune hinweg zuzuwerfen. Rogue kam sich etwas verloren in dem ganzen Trubel vor, da er nicht wusste, wie er wem zu Huf gehen sollte. Er fand sich neben dem scheuen, gelben Pegasus wieder, die vor einem der alten Bäume stand, die neben der Laube aufragten. Ihr Blick war gedankenverloren auf das grüne Blätterdach gerichtet und ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas... trauriges? Rogue folgte ihrem Blick zu den Zweigen des Baumes. Er musste etwas suchen, bis er es sah. Der Pegasus sah zu einem kleinen Vogelnest, das in einer Astgabel hoch oben hing, fast verdeckt von den breiten Blättern. Rogue überlegte kurz, ob er die Stute ansprechen sollte. Sie schien sich mit Fremden nicht sonderlich gerne zu unterhalten. Dennoch gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck und räusperte sich leise.

Fluttershy tänzelte erschreckt zurück, während ihre Flügel aufgeregt schlugen. Ihre Hufe verließen kurz den Boden, als sie aus Angst abhob, doch dann beruhigte sie sich wieder etwas und setzte sanft zur Landung an. Sie war wirklich sehr schreckhaft! Fluttershy wich sie seinem Blick aus und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer langen Mähne. Rogue sah sie einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an, dann wandte er sich dem Baum zu und suchte mit den Augen das Vogelnest. „Es ist leer, oder?", fragte er sie leise, bestrebt das scheue Pony nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu und sah, wie sie leicht nickte. Er seufzte leise. Er wollte Applejack eine Freude machen und sich gut mit ihren Freundinnen verstehen. Bei Pinkie Pie war das keine Problem gewesen. Rogue hatte so den leisen Verdacht, das sie mit alles und jedem gut auskommen konnte. Bei Rarity hatte er mit seinem Hufkuss und der förmlichen Begrüßung – womit sich sein Wissen über Etikette bereits weitestgehend erschöpft hatte – zumindest ein paar Punkte sammeln können. Aber diese Stute machte es einem nicht gerade leicht.

Umso überraschter war er, als sie vorsichtig näher zu ihm trat. „Uhm, woher weißt du das?", fragte sie ihn, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als Flüstern.

Rogue sah von dem Nest zu Fluttershy, die ihn mit einem einzelnen, blauen Auge scheu betrachtete und wieder zu dem Nest zurück. Er räusperte sich nervös. „Naja, es... es sieht einfach verlassen aus, oder?" Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn zu diesem Eindruck geführt hatte. Rogue hätte beschwören können, das er bis zu diesem Augenblick noch nie ein Vogelnest in Natura gesehen, oder zumindest keines registriert hatte. Dennoch war er sich sicher, das das kleine Gewirr aus Zweigen und Federn derzeit weder Eier beherbergte, noch einem Vogel als Heim diente. Es war mehr ein Gefühl, als eine Schlußfolgerung.

Der Pegasus betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment lang, dann wandte sich ihr Blick wieder dem Nest zu. „Die Ponys haben solche Probleme mit der Dürre, das sie kaum bemerken, das auch der Rest des Lebens in Equestria darunter zu leiden hat. Es gibt so viele leere Nester in den Bäumen um Ponyville. Zu viele." Rogue war überrascht von dem Tonfall, denn Fluttershys Stimme angenommen hatte. Sie sprach immer noch sanft, aber statt ihrer verhuschten Art, redete sie nun bestimmt, auch wenn Wärme und Mitgefühl darin mitschwangen. „Ich glaube, es ist nicht nur hier so. Selbst im Everfree Forest..." Sie erschauderte leicht, als sie den Namen aussprach. "...selbst dort verschwinden täglich mehr und mehr meiner Freunde. Und nicht nur die Vögel. Ich weiß nicht wohin." Ihre großen, blauen Augen sahen wieder traurig zu dem verlassenen Nest zwischen den Zweigen des Baumes empor.

Rogue trat unsicher von einem Huf auf den anderen. Wieder fand er sich in der Notwendigkeit etwas zu sagen, wusste aber nicht was. Also tat er genau das falsche. Er streckte seinen Huf aus, um das Pony tröstend an der Schulter zu berühren. Seine Hufspitze streifte sanft über die weichen Federn ihrer Schwingen, dort, wo sie in den Rumpf übergingen.

Die Berührung ließ Fluttershy erschreckt herumwirbeln und zurückspringen. Als ihre Flügel angstvoll ausschlugen, erwischte ihn eine Spitze kraftvoll im Gesicht und warf ihn von seinen Hufen. Nicht weniger erschreckt als Fluttershy selbst, rollte er sich herum, weg von der Pegasusstute. Er zog seine Hufe unter sich und blieb im Gras sitzen, um die leichte Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Pegasusschwingen waren kräftig.

„Oh, Oh! Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, ich meine..." quickte Fluttershy erschreckt. Sie faltete ihre Flügel wieder an den Rumpf und trat zögerlich einen Schritt auf Rogue zu, um nach ihm zu sehen.

Der Erdhengst schüttelte sich kurz und versuchte vorsichtig aufzustehen „Nein, mir tut es leid, ich hätte nicht..."

„Twilight!", Ihrer beider Köpfe ruckten herum, als ein Ruf über die Wiese hinter der Scheune erschallte. Eine lavendelfarbene Stute mit purpurner Mähne, durch das sich violette Strähnen zogen, war hinter der Scheune hervorgetreten. Auf ihrem Rücken ritt ein bereits vertrautes kleines Reptil, dessen grüne Kammschuppen sich über ihrem Kopf abzeichneten. Applejack galoppierte ihr entgegen und begrüßte Sie stürmisch. Rarity und Pinkie Pie waren ebenso schnell zur Stelle. Fluttershy warf Rogue noch einen letzten, undeutbaren Blick durch die Strähnen ihrer pinkfarben Mähne zu und schloss sich dann ihren Freundinnen an. Twilight Sparkle ließ Spike von ihrem Rücken steigen und begab sich dann, fast widerwillig, in die Umarmung ihrer Freunde. Schnell löste sie den Kontakt und blickte sich etwas betreten um.

„S´ Schön, das du´s noch geschafft has´ zu uns.", sagte Applejack zu ihr, mit einem warmen Ausdruck der Freude in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ja, ich hatte es ja versprochen..." Twilight blickte verlegen zur Seite und kratzte unruhig mit ihren Hufen über die Erde.

„Oh, meine Liebe, du siehst so müde aus! Komm, setzte dich zu uns." Rarity geleitete ihre Freundin zu einer der Bänke in der Laube, wo das lavendelfarbene Pony dankbar Platz nahm, die Hufe unter sich geschlagen. Neugierig trottete Rogue näher, hielt sich aber im Hintergrund. Die junge Stute sah erschöpft aus, unter ihren großen, violetten Augen waren dunkle Schatten zu erkennen. Ihr schöne Mähne war stumpf und ungepflegt.

Pinkie Pie hüpfte aufgeregt neben der müden Einhornstute auf und ab. „Twilight! Ich habe dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es in Canterlot voran? Seid ihr dem Geheimnis der Dürre schon auf der Spur? Wenn du und die Prinzessinnen es endlich gelöst haben, schmeiße ich eine Extra- Mega-große Endlich-wieder-Regen-Party! Großes-Pinkie-Pie-Ehrenwort! Huf aufs Herz...", Sie legte ihren rechten Huf auf ihre Brust. „...kannst mir vertrau´n..." Sie wackelte mit den Vorderläufen. „...will´ mir sonst einen Muffin ins Auge hau´n." Sie steckte sich einen Huf... ins Auge?

Twilight ließ langsam den Kopf sinken und starrte deprimiert auf ihre Hufe unter sich. Ihre Freundinnen sahen sich unsicher an. Schließlich trat Fluttershy aus dem Kreis der Freunde zu dem Einhorn und strich sanft mit ihrer Schnauze über die Wange von Twilight, eine Geste voll Wärme und Vertrauen. Dennoch zuckte Twilights Kopf vor der Berührung zurück. Sie mied den Blick ihrer Freundinnen und sah statt dessen über die grünen Hügel der Farm, wo die Sonne langsam dem Horizont entgegen strebte. Fluttershy trat unsicher wieder zurück, in ihrem sanften Gesicht einen Ausdruck von Trauer und Enttäuschung. Es war still geworden am Tisch, als sich alle Augen auf Twilight richteten, die immer noch zusammengesunken auf er Bank saß, umringt von ihren besorgten Freunden.

Rogue stand noch immer außerhalb des Kreises und war so in den Anblick der traurigen Stute versunken, das er erschreckt zusammen zuckte, als ihn jemand an die Schulter tippte. Überrascht sah er zur Seite und sah Spike, der ihm bedeutete zu folgen, weg von der kleinen Gruppe. „Komm, Rogue. Wir sollten die Mädels jetzt alleine lassen." Rogue nickte langsam und folgte dem kleinen Kerl. Er sah noch einmal zurück und erhaschte zwischen Rarity und Fluttershy einen letzten Blick auf Twilight. Ihr Kopf war auf die Bank gesunken und in ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten Tränen, die langsam über ihre Wangen rannen.

Der junge Hengst blieb an Spikes Seite, während sie zum Farmhaus zurückgingen. Big Mac, Apple Bloom und ihre Freundinnen, sowie Granny Smith hatten die Situation bei Zeiten erkannt und waren ihnen eine Stück vorraus. Spike blieb still und blickte gedankenverloren auf den Weg vor seinen Füßen. Nervös räusperte sich Rogue. „Hör zu, Spike, ich will nicht neugierig sein. Ich glaube, es geht mich nicht einmal etwas an. Aber wenn du darüber reden willst..." Er verstummte und warf einen Blick zur Seite. Das lilane Reptil hatte aufgeblickt und warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Ah, vergiss es. Es geht mich wirklich nichts an.", murmelte Rogue beschämt. Himmel, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vorging, er kannte diese Ponys noch nicht einmal richtig! Er hatte keinerlei Recht sich einzumischen! Unsicher sah er wieder zu Spike. Zumindest schien dieser ihm sein Angebot nicht übel zu nehmen. Rogue seufzte leise.

Sie gingen schweigend weiter.

* * *

><p>An diesem Tag war es ein leichtes Klopfen gegen die Tür seines Gästezimmers, das ihn weckte. Verschlafen setzte sich Rogue im Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen. Keine Alpträume diese Nacht. Er wertete das als gutes Zeichen. „Herein!", rief er, als sich das Klopfen wiederholte.<p>

Granny Smith trat in das Zimmer und legte ein paar frische Handtücher neben die Waschschüssel auf der Kommode. Dann drehte sie sich lächelnd um. „Gut´n Morgen, Sugarcube! S´ zeit, dassde aussen Feder´n kommst. Die anner´n sin´schon auf un´ davon!"

Schuldbewusst blinzelte der junge Hengst die alte Mähre an. „Ihr habt mich schon wieder durchschlafen lassen?"

Granny lachte laut und zeigte mit ihrem Huf auf das Fenster. Die Sonne lugte bereits durch das Fensterkreuz. „Nich´ so lang´ wie gestern, aber Applejack hat klar gemacht, dasde hier auf Urlaub bis´ un´ nich´ um im Morg´ngraun das schuft´n anzufang´n."

Rogue schnaubte entschlossen und sprang aus dem Bett auf seine vier Hufe. „Ich bin kein verwöhntes Stadtpony, Granny!", sagte er bestimmt. „Ok, vielleicht ein Stadtpony, aber nicht verwöhnt! Ich bin es auch gewohnt für meine Frühschicht aufzustehen, wenn die Sonne gerade aufgeht! Und ich habe versprochen, das ich ich für meinen Aufenthalt hier arbeite! Ich stehe zu meinem Wort!"

Granny Smith nickte ernst, auch wenn noch immer ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht zierte. „Da rinnt ne´ Menge Appleblut in dein´ Adern, das hör ich sofort. N´ Kopf so dick wie ne´ Eiche, stramme Hinterläufe un´ immer vorn dabei, wenn ma´ inne Hufe spuck´n muss. Meine liebe Apple Flavour hat dir ihr´n Teil mitgegeben, soviel is´ sicher. Wir Apple´s kümmer´n uns um uns´re Familie." Das alte Pony sah ihren Großcousin kurz forschend an. „Un´ das heißt, wir kümmer´n uns auch um dich. Applejack hat mir erzählt, dasde auch dein Päckchen zu trag´n has. Aber s´ währ gar nich´ nötich gewes´n. Ich erkenn´ nen´ Kummer, wenn ich ihn seh´. Un´bei dir hab´ ich ihn schon geseh´n, als du gestern zu meiner Küche reingetrottet bis´."

Rogue trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, bis er das Bettgestell an seinen Hinterläufen spürte. „Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte er besorgt.

Granny winkte ab. „Ich hab´ mein´ ganzes Leb´n mit Ponys zu tun gehabt, die Sorg´n mit sich rumschlepp´n. Sorg´n um de´ Farm, umme Ernte, darum das heut´ das Wasser reicht un´ Morge´n das Geld. Ich weisses´ weil ich´s oft genuch im Spiegel geseh´n hab´. Ich seh´s jed´n Tach bei Applejack un´ Big Macintosh un´ Celestia bewahre, wenn ich´s noch eines Tages in Apple Bloom´s klein´ Aug´n lesen muss. Aber so schlimm s´ auch grad´ is´, Wir stehn´s durch, so wie wir´s immer durchgestand´n ham: Als ne´ Familie. Steady Runner mag nix davon verteh´n, aber ich bin mir sicher, das Apple Flavour dir´s beigebracht hat, so wie du mir meine Applejack wiedergebracht has´. Du magst Runner heiß´n bis zur´ ew´gen Nacht..." Granny hob schnell einen Huf vor ihren Mund und errötete leicht. „Ach, das sacht´ man ja nich´ mehr, wo Luna wieder da is´. Sei´s drum, du magst Runner heiß´n, bis Abblebäume mit´n Wurz´ln nach ob´n wachs´n, du bist n´ Apple un´ da lass ich nix drauf komm´n!" sie klopfte bestimmt mit ihrem Huf auf den Holzboden. „Wenn de´ meinst, dasses ´ die richtige Zeit is´, dann lech´ dein´ Sorg´n innen Schoß vonner Familie. Ich, Applejack un´ falls es n´ Hengstproblem is´..." Sie zwinkerte ihm wissend zu. „...Big Mac sin´ immer für dich da un´ ham n´ off´nes Ohr für dich. Un´ bis da hin, sollste wiss´n, das wir nix von dir verlang´n. Wo du nen´ Huf ansetz´n kannst, sin´ wir dir dankbar, aber s´ das letzte was wir woll´n, dasde dich für uns aufarbeitest. So un´ nich´ anners isses´, Rogue."

Der junge Hengst blickte betreten zu Boden. Er strich verlegen über die feine Maserung der Holzdielen, bis er sich schließlich dazu durchringen konnte, Granny Smith in die Augen zu sehen. „Danke, Granny. Für... für die Gastfreundschaft. Und für das Gefühl zur Familie zu gehören. Und... und für die Zeit, die ihr mir gebt." Die alte Mähre trat einen Schritt vor und drückte ihm einen großmütterlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bis´ uns immer willkommen, Sugarcube."

* * *

><p>Als Rogue nach dem Frühstück aus der Küche auf den Hof der Farm trat, begrüßte ihn eine sanfte Briese, die mild durch seine Mähne fuhr und die Hitze des anbrechenden Tages abmilderte. Er schloss kurz die Augen und genoss das angenehme Gefühl des Windes, der durch sein Haar strich. Applejack und Big Mac waren bereits wieder im Hain zu Gange, während Apple Bloom zur Schule gegangen war. Granny Smith hatte den Tisch von gestern Abend bereits leer geräumt und war mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt. Es war an Rogue die Tische und Bänke wieder aufzuräumen und die letzten Reste der Feier zu beseitigen, die gestern ein so jähes Ende gefunden hatte.<p>

Als er die Tischdecken herunterzog und zum Waschen auf einen Haufen legte, glitt sein Blick unwillkürlich zu der Bank, wo Twilight gestern Abend Platz genommen hatte. Sie hatte so traurig ausgesehen, so niedergeschlagen... alleine, selbst im Kreise ihrer Freunde...

Rogue schüttelte sich, um die Gedanken los zu werden. Das war eine Sache zwischen Applejack, Twilight und den anderen. Er war nicht Teil dieses Kreises. Soweit er es aus AJ Erzählungen sagen konnte, waren bis auf Rainbow Dash gestern alle Elemente der Harmonie hier versammelt gewesen. Diese Stuten teilten mehr als nur eine einfache Freundschaft. Was sie taten oder ließen und was für Kummer sie hatten, war einzig und alleine ihre Sache. So einfach war das.

Er klappte die Tische und Bänke zusammen und stellte sie an den Rand der Laube, um sie später nach und nach in die Scheune zu tragen. Die einfache Arbeit ließ seine Gedanken abgleiten zu eben jenem gestrigen Abend.

Applejack konnte schon ein paar bemerkenswerte Stuten ihre Freundinnen nennen. Einmal ganz abgesehen davon, das sie die Elemente der Harmonie waren, die Equestria schon öfter aus dem Schlamassel gezogen hatten, als er Hufe hatte. Rainbow Dash war die erste, die er zumindest flüchtig kennengelernt hatte. Alleine, wie Spitfire von ihr geredet hatte, hatte ihn beeindruckt. Sicher, nicht alles war schmeichelnd gewesen, aber dennoch... Rarity war ein Fancy-Pancy Pony, wie er viele aus Manhattan kannte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht viel übrig für das hochgestochene Getue, aber so, wie sie sich gestern um Twilight gesorgt hatte, ließ ihn daran zweifeln, ob er sie nach seinen üblichen Maßstäben messen konnte. Pinkie Pie war seltsam, aber nicht in einem abwertenden Sinne. Sie mochte sprunghaft sein, ein wenig naiv und kaum ernstzunehmen. Aber ihre Präsenz und die Wirkung, die sie damit auf andere Ponys hatte, war unabstreitbar. Fluttershy... ja, Fluttershy. Ihr Scheue hinterließ ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm. Man kam sich leicht groß und stark in ihrer Gegenwart vor, weil sie sich selbst so zurücknahm. Ihre Verschrecktheit weckte einen Beschützerinstinkt in Rogue, dessen er sich jetzt unangenehm bewusst wurde.

Und Twilight.

Rogue stand vor der Bank, auf der sie gestern Abend Platz genommen hatte, die letzte, die er weg räumen musste. Sie hatten Sitzkissen auf den Sitzgelegenheiten verteilt, um die harten Holzbänke etwas bequemer zu gestalten. Er starrte auf das einfache, gestreifte Muster des Polsters und sah vor seinem inneren Auge die purpurne Stute, die sich darauf ausgebreitet hatte. Den Kopf gesenkt, ihre Mähne unordentlich und Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Ein Bild, das sein Herz auf seltsame Art und Weise berührte. Egal, was er Spike gestern gesagt hatte. Es interessierte ihn, warum sie so traurig gewesen war. Es _kümmerte _ihn. Er wollte es wissen, weil...

Langsam, zögernd, senkte er den Kopf zu dem Polster. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat, hielt er seine Nüstern nahe an den Stoff und sog tief den Geruch des Kissens ein. Er schmeckte die leichte Stärke, den etwas verbrannten Geruch des Bügelns und den sauberen Geruch des Leinen selbst. Und ganz leicht, fast verflogen durch die Kühle der Nacht... den Geruch nach Lavendelseife.

_Was beim Tartarus tust du da gerade?_ Der Gedanke schoss unwillkürlich durch seinen Kopf und ließ ihn zurückschrecken. Er starrte für einen Moment auf das Sitzkissen, das er so intensiv beschnüffelt hatte, dann sah er sich erschreckt um, ob ihn jemand in diesem peinlichen Moment beobachtete hatte. Celestia sei Dank, war er das einzige Pony auf weiter Flur. Die stummen Reihen der Apfelbäume waren ebenso verlassen, wie die Wiesen und Felder hinter der Scheune. Rogue verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Hufen, aus Scham vor sich selbst.

_Was tust du da? Was tust du da?, _hallte es in seinem Kopf endlos nach. Celestia, wenn ihn jemand gesehen hätte... er währe auf der Stelle aufgesprungen und nach Manehattan zurückgelaufen, ohne ein einziges Mal anzuhalten.

_Ok, Rogue, ganz ruhig. Das waren einfach zu viele schöne Stuten in viel zu kurzer Zeit. Und die Sache mit Applejack... mag ja sein, dass das ganze rational geklärt worden ist, aber deine Libido ist da offensichtlich ordentlich in Fahrt gekommen und hat keinen Grund gesehen anzuhalten. Wir beruhigen uns jetzt etwas... beruhigen uns etwas... kühlen uns ab... **kühlen** uns ab..._

Er lugte zwischen seinen Hufen hervor und sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu der Pumpe hinter der Scheune. Ja, genau das richtige.


	10. Chapter 10

****_****Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.****_****

**Kapitel 10: Chief Pinkie Pie**

Die Brühe aus Speiseresten schwappte ekelerregend zäh gegen die Seiten des Eimers, den Rogue in seinem Mund trug. Der unangenehm süßliche Geruch, der daraus emporstieg, drang mit jedem Atemzug unweigerlich in seine Nüstern und ließ ihn so flach wie möglich atmen. So widerwärtig das Ganze auch war, die Schweine schien es nicht zu stören. Grunzend drängten sie sich bereits am Trog ihres Geheges und versuchten sich gegenseitig gierig mit den Schnauzen beiseite zu schieben. Angewidert streckte Rogue seinen Kopf und brachte den großen Blecheimer durch die Umzäunung des Geheges über den Trog. Dann stieß er unten gegen den Rand des Eimers und ließ die ekle Flüssigkeit in den Trog pladdern. Mit wilden Gegrunze und Quieken machte sich die Meute Schweine darüber her. Schnell trat er einen Schritt zurück, um nicht von den Spritzern des Saufutter getroffen zu werden, das in alle Richtungen davon flog.

Seufzend spülte Rogue den Eimer hinter der Scheune aus und trug ihn zurück in die Küche, wo er als Abfalleimer diente. Granny Smith hatte sich auf die kleine Holzbank neben dem Ofen gelegt und schnarchte sanft. Neben ihr stand ein Holzeimer mit Seifenlauge und einem Schwamm. Regenbogenfarbene Schlieren liefen über den emailierte, großen Kochofen und trockneten langsam in der Hitze des Tages. Rogue zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, dann machte er sich daran, Grannys Arbeit zu ende zu bringen und den Ofen zu schrubben. Er gab sich Mühe, dabei leise zu sein, aber nach einiger Zeit, als er die klappernden Ofentüren scheuerte, glaubte er, das es kaum etwas ausmachte. Die alte Mähre schlief fest wie ein Stein.

Er war fast fertig, als Applejack zur Küchentür hereinkam. Die junge Stute blieb überrascht im Eingang stehen, als sie Rogue den Herd säubern sah und blickte dann zur schlafenden Granny Smith. Sie lächelte warm und half dann wortlos ihrem Cousin dabei die Seifenreste wegzuwischen. Anschließend ging sie zum Eisschrank, reichte Rogue einen großen, kalten Krug mit Apfelsaft und schnappte sich selbst ein Holzbrett, auf dem dicke Sandwiches angerichtet waren. Zusammen gingen sie nach draußen, wo Big Macintosh gerade hinter der Scheune hervorkam. Er war klitschnass, so das ihm das Wasser nur so in Strömen von seinem gewaltigen, roten Körper lief. Er hatte sich nach der harten Arbeit des Vormittages unter der Pumpe frischgemacht.

Rogue begrüßte seinen Cousin mit einem Nicken und setze sich zu Applejack auf die einfache Holzbank an der Hauswand. Big Mac schenkte allen einen Becher des kalten Saftes ein, dann legte er sich vor ihnen ins Gras und nahm einen großen Schluck. Die Sandwiches standen immer noch unangerührt neben AJ. Apple Bloom würde jeden Augenblick aus der Schule zurückkommen und nachdem sie Granny geweckt hätten, würde sie hier draußen zusammen essen.

Es lag eine seltsame Ruhe in diesem Moment. Rogue nahm ein Schluck des erfrischend kühlen Apfelsaftes und sah müßig dabei zu, wie ein kleiner Schwarm Schmetterlinge über dem Misthaufen auf der anderen Seite des Hofes kreiste. Der fruchtbare Dünger hatte auf seiner Spitze ein buntes Bukett großer Blumen hervorgebracht. Fast sah es so aus, als wären einige der Blüten lebendig geworden und flatterten nun um ihre noch fest gewachsenen Brüder und Schwestern.

Keiner von den drei Ponys sprach ein Wort. Sie saßen im Schatten des Farmhauses, tranken Apfelsaft und genossen diesen Moment der Ruhe, erfüllt nur von den Geräuschen des Sommers: Das Zirpen der Zikaden, das leichte Rauschen des Grases im Wind und das entfernte Singen der Vögel.

Es war ein Moment, den Rogue lange nicht vergessen sollte.

* * *

><p>„Noch ein Stück weiter!", Appeljack schob die große Wanne mit Äpfeln über den staubigen Boden. Rogue hielt mit seinen Hufen den großen Holztrichter in Position, bis der Boden der Wanne dagegenstieß. Dann richtete er sich auf und half ihr dabei, die Äpfel auf die schmale, hölzener Rutsche zu kippen, die in den Keller unter der Scheune führte. Apple Bloom war unten damit beschäftigt das verschiebbare Ende der Rutsche so zu positionieren, das die Äpfel sauber auf einem Haufen landeten. Big Mac lud derweil die letzte Wanne vom Fuhrwerk ab und half dann seiner Schwester dabei sie in den Schacht zu kippen. Es klang wie das schlagen von Trommeln, als die Äpfel die Holzbahn hinunter in den kühlen Keller kullerten.<p>

Applejack wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und rief dann durch den Schacht zu Apple Bloom, das sie heraufkommen konnte.

„So, die Fuhre is´ geschafft. S´ wird langsam. Danke für deine Hilfe, Rogue!"

Das Rettungspony winkte ab. „Dafür nicht. Es ist das wenigste, was ich tun kann."

AJ verpasste ihm kichernd einen kräftigen Flankenstoß und half dann Big Mac dabei die leeren Wannen wieder auf den Wagen zu schlichten. Rogue trotte hinter ihr her und schloss sich der Arbeit an. Schließlich spannte sich der rote Hengst wieder in das Geschirr an der Deichsel und sah seine Schwester fragend an. Sie nickte kurz und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Tiefen von Sweet Apple Acres.

Rogue folgte ihnen und schloss zu seiner Cousine auf. „Kann ich euch noch etwas helfen?" fragte er.

Applejack warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Hast du schon mal Apfelbäume geerntet?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Rogue blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Nein. Nein, eigentlich nicht." Er sah wieder zu ihr und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber ich lerne schnell."

AJ lachte kurz. „Ja, das glaub´ ich." Sie überlegte kurz. „Ich bring´ es dir gern´ bei. Aber nich´ heute, Rogue. Wir ernt´n gerade im West´n, wo die jüngst´n Bäume steh´n. Da muss man aufpass´n, sonst verletzt man die Rinde. In n´ paar Tag´n...", sie verstummte abrupt und sah unsicher zu ihrem Cousin hinüber. „Vorausgesetzt, du möchtest so lange bleib´n."

Rogue antwortete nicht sofort. Applejack sprach damit einen Punkt an. Er hatte keinerlei Plan gemacht, wie lange er in Ponyville bleiben wollte. Er hatte drei Wochen Urlaub... aber wollte er diese wirklich in Ponyville verbringen? Er dachte zurück an seinen Lauf durch die schattenspendenden Haine von Sweet Apple Acres. An den Geruch von Granny´s Apfelkuchen. An dieses Stückchen Frieden, dort draußen vor dem Farmhaus. Es gab viele Gründe hier zu bleiben. _Geh nach Ponyville und erhole dich dort. Es ist so ein so schöner Ort in meiner Erinnerung. Und dann... dann komm zurück, wenn alles verheilt ist. Versprich es mir!, _sprach die drängende Stimme seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf. Er sah zur Applejack und bemerkte ihren besorgten Blick, gesüßt mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln.

Er konnte jederzeit gehen. Es würde kaum einen Tag brauchen sich auf die Reise vorzubereiten. Ohne einen Karren an den Hacken währe er sogar noch schneller wieder in Manehattan.

Er sah den Weg entlang, die sich zwischen den grünen Apfelbäumen in die Tiefen der Apfelfarm schlängelte. „Ich möchte sehr gerne. Wenn ihr mich so lange aushaltet."

AJ kicherte und stieß ihn wieder mit ihrer Flanke an. „Da kannste dir sicher sein, Sugarcube."

„Also gut, wenn ich euch im Hain nicht helfen kann, wie sieht es mit der Farm aus? Kann ich dort irgendwo anpacken? Ich wollte mir von Pinkie Pie heute Abend das Spritzenhaus zeigen lassen und vorher noch etwas mit anpacken." Applejack überlegte kurz. „Oh! Ich hab´s! Du kannst Apple Bloom mit´n Hausaufgaben helfen! Ich bin die Tage gar nich´ dazu gekomm´ un´ ich will nich´das ihre Not´n unter der Arbeit leid´n." Sie blickte etwas betreten zur Seite. „Na, ja un´ ich bin auch kaum nen´ Biss´n Heu wert, wenn´s um´s Rechtschreib´n geht. Frag´ danach einfach Granny, die hat immer was zu tun."

Rouge nickte zustimmend. „Alles klar, wird gemacht. Dann bis später, ihr beiden!" Er winkte Applejack und Big Macintosh zum Abschied zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Farmhaus.

* * *

><p>Rogue band den Heuballen an dem Seil fest, das von einer Rolle von der Decke der Scheune hing. Sein Feuerwehrtraining kam ihm hier endlich einmal zu gute, hatte er doch dort gelernt, wie man schwere Gegenstände sicher fest band und einen ordentlichen Knoten machte. Nachdem er das eine Ende des Seils über dem Schwerpunkt des Ballens befestigt hatte, nahm er das andere Ende zwischen seine Zähne und zog feste. Der Strohballen war fast ebenso groß wie er selbst und es kostete ihn einiges an Mühe ihn in die Höhe zu ziehen. Er stemmte sich angestrengt in den harten Lehmboden und zog das Heu Schritt um Schritt höher. Als es auf der Höhe des Heubodens angelangt war, beeilte sich Rogue das Seil an einem der Haken, die aus den Holzbalken ragten, zu sichern. Es hatte einige Versuche gebraucht, bis er die richtige Technik herausgefunden hatte, wie er diese ungewohnte Arbeit zu verrichten hatte. Anfangs hatte er versucht, nur mit dem Hals zu ziehen und das Seil mit dem Huf zu sichern, während er mit den Zähnen nachgriff. Er hatte mit Mühe und Not einen einzigen Ballen hochziehen können, dann war er schweißgebadet gewesen und seine Halsmuskeln hatten gebrannt wie Feuer. Schließlich war er darauf gekommen, seinen ganzen Körper zum Ziehen einzusetzen, was die Arbeit wesentlich leichter machte. Dennoch, nach einem guten Dutzend Strohballen, die er auf den Heuboden verfrachtet hatte, ran ihm der Schweiß in Strömen herab. Die Scheune, etwas abseits hinter den Geräteschuppen gelegen, hatte ein Dach aus Wellblech, unter dem sich die Hitze staute. Am schlimmsten war es auf dem Heuboden selbst, wo die Temperaturen Saunaniveu zu erreichen schienen. Rogue seufzte leise und trabte die schmale Stiege hinauf, um den hängenden Strohballen auf den Boden zu ziehen. Er band ein Seil von einem der Balken im hinteren Teil des Heubodens an die Seite der hängenden Last und zog daran, bis der Ballen über der Kante hing, dann ging er wieder nach unten und löste das Seil vom Haken. Mit einem dumpfen Laut prallte das Stroh auf die Holzbretter und schickte eine glitzernde Staubwolke in die schmalen Streifen Licht, die durch die Lücken in der Scheunenwand fielen. Jetzt musste er wieder nach oben gehen und den Ballen verstauen. Er seufzte leise und schüttelte die Schweißtropfen aus seiner kurze Mähne. Das war eindeutig eine Arbeit für zwei Ponys. Aber was half es sich zu beschweren, wenn er ohnehin schon fast fertig war? Er machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.<p>

„Granny? Ich habe das Heu nach oben gebracht. Hast du sonst noch was zu tun? Granny?", Rogue sah sich in der leeren Küche um. Auf dem Tisch lagen noch ein paar Hefte und Stifte, wo er Apple Bloom bei ihren Hausaufgaben geholfen hatte. Er war überrascht gewesen, wie viel man in ein paar Jahren über Mathematik verlernen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er dem kleinen Fohlen gesagt, es könne mit seinen Freunden spielen gehen, wenn sie aufgeräumt hatte, aber es war wohl so wie man sagte: Aus dem Auge, aus dem Sinn. Geistesabwesend kratzte er sich den Bauch. Die Arbeit mit dem Stroh ließ sein ganzes Fell jucken. Zeit unter die Pumpe zu springen und sich den Staub und den Schweiß vom Körper zu waschen.

Er prustet, als der erste Schwall kalten Wassers über sein Fell lief. Er hatte den Kopf der Pumpe zur Seite gedreht und duschte direkt unter der Öffnung.

„Oha! Na, wenn ich n´ halbes Jahrhundert jünger wär´ un´ nich´ deine Großtante, müssteste jetzt aber auf deine Flank´n aufpass´n, junger Mann!"

Rogue wirbelte erschreckt herum, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Seine Hufe rutschten auf den den nassen Steinfliesen weg und er landete Kopf voran im feuchten Gras.

Granny stand neben dem Trog und lachte laut. Verlegen kämpfte sich Rogue wieder auf die Hufe und sah mit verletztem Stolz zu der alten Mähre, die ihn so peinlich überrascht hatte. Dann schüttelte er sich kräftig, so das das Wasser nur so von seinem Fell spritzte. Für ihr Alter überraschend flink, ging Granny hinter dem Trog in Deckung und lachte noch lauter. Schließlich, als sein Fell und seine Mähne in alle Richtungen abstanden, stimmte der junge Hengst in das Lachen mit ein.

Noch immer kichernd schob Granny Rogue einen Holzeimer zu, der neben ihr stand. „Kennst du den klein´ Kerl?", fragte sie ihn. Neugierig beugte sich das Rettungspony über den Eimer, aus dem ein leises Schnarchen kam.

Bandit, dick und rund gefressen, lag am Boden des Holzeimers, neben ein paar kläglichen Resten von kleinen Samen und Körnern. „Bandit!", rief er verärgert aus. Das Eichhörnchen öffnete träge ein Auge und sah ihn kurz an, dann schloss es sich wieder „Ich habe dir doch auf dem Markt Futter gekauft! Warum hast du..." Er brach plötzlich ab und schlug sich mit dem Huf vor die Stirn. Etwas kleinlaut fuhr er fort: „Ich habe vergessen, dir die Sonnenblumenkerne zu geben, oder? Oww, verdammt!"

Granny kicherte wieder. „Ich hab´ ihn dabei erwischt, wie er sich mit´n Hühnern ums´ Futter gestritt´n hat, als ich se´ hab´ füttern woll´n. Der Name passt schon. Hier, nimm ihn un´ such´ ihm ein nettes Plätzchen zum Schlaf´n."

Rogue nickte, hob den Eimer mit dem Mund auf und trotte zurück zum Hauseingang. Auf halben Weg drehte er sich noch einmal um und nuschelte zwischen dem Henkel hindurch: „Kann isch noch wasch machen, Granny? Brauscht du misch nosch?"

Die Alte Mähre trank einen Schluck Wasser aus der Pumpe, dann wischte sie sich das Gesicht mit ihrem Halstuch ab. „Nein, danke, Rogue. Für heut´ isses genuch. Genies´ den Abend!" Sie winkte ihm noch kurz zu, bevor er ins Haus verschwand.

Er blieb auf der Diele im Erdgeschoß stehen und überlegte kurz. Er konnte für Bandit eine kleine Ecke im Stall finden und ihn dort hinlegen, damit sich der kleine Kerl von seinem Fressrausch erholen konnte. Er senkte den Kopf etwas und blickte über seine Nüstern hinweg auf das runde Fellbündel, das sich in dem Eimer zusammengerollt hatte und sanft schlummerte. Er musste dringend noch einmal mit Fluttershy sprechen, damit er sich richtig um das Eichhörnchen kümmern konnte. Vorausgesetzt, er konnte sie dazu bringen, sich überhaupt mit ihm zu unterhalten. Derweil sollte Bandit nicht im Stall mit den anderen Tieren schlafen müssen. Rogue hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf die Farmtiere reagieren würde, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass das kleine Tier seine Ruhe brauchte. Er trug den Eimer mitsamt Bandit auf sein Zimmer und stellte ihn hinter einen der Balken, dort, wo es relativ dunkel war. Dann ging er hinunter in den Stall und holte etwas von dem weichen Futterheu, um den Eimer etwas auszupolstern. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit dachte er noch daran den Sack mit den Sonnenblumenkernen sicher in der Kommode zu verstauen und öffnete das Fenster ein Stück weit. Sie befanden sich zwar im ersten Stock, aber Rogue hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass das flinke Tierchen mühelos bis zum Boden klettern konnte.

Er bediente sich noch einmal aus den Sanitätstaschen und wechselte den Verband um seinen Hinterlauf. Der saubere Mullstoff der Klinik war von der Arbeit schmutzig geworden und verrutscht, außerdem war er bei der Dusche nass geworden. Wenige Minuten später stand er abmarschbereit in der Küche und sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit sich in Ponyville umzusehen, bevor er Pinkie von Sugarcube Corner abholen würde. Sicherheitshalber lieh er sich eine kleine Satteltasche aus der Garderobe im Flur und machte sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.

* * *

><p>Die Straßen waren noch immer voller Ponys, die die nachlassende Hitze des frühen Abends genossen. Rogue ließ sich durch die Idylle des kleinen Dorfes treiben, ohne ein festes Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Er entdeckte aus der Ferne Apple Bloom, die zusammen mit Sweety Belle und Scootaloo über den Markplatz streifte, verlor sie aber aus den Augen, bevor er sie begrüßen konnte.<p>

Er kaufte sich einen Coffee-to-trot im Café in der Nähe des Marktplatzes und ließ sich auf eine Bank am Straßenrand nieder, um ihn zu genießen. Er ließ seine Blick müßig über die Ponys schweifen, die an ihm vorbei zogen. Während er vorsichtig den heißen Kaffee schlürfte, fiel ihm etwas auf, das er bei seinem Weg zur Klinik mit Applejack vollkommen übersehen hatte: Ponyville wimmelte nur so von Stuten! Wenn heute Abend auf den Straßen der normale Durchschnitt unterwegs war, mussten gut drei Viertel aller Bewohner weiblich sein! Wenn er zurück nach Manehattan kam, kannte er da ein paar Feuerwehrponys, denen er einen brandheißen Urlaubstip geben konnte...

Rogue seufzte leise. Stuten, Stuten, Stuten. Da hielt man eine Ewigkeit die Augen offen, holte sich seinen Teil an Körben ab und wenn es dann endlich so weit war, kamen gleich zwei um die Ecke. Und eine davon musste natürlich seine Cousine sein. Das sollte die Wahl eigentlich einfach machen... aber dem war nicht so. Darling wartete in Manehattan auf ihn, eine Stute, die nicht nur gut aussah, sondern auch noch in der selben Sparte arbeitete wie er. Andererseits kannte er sie kaum. In dem lang zurückliegendem Praktikum im Sacred Hooves und ihren jüngsten Begegnungen nach der Einlieferung von Applejack hatten sie kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt sich gegenseitig kennen zu lernen. Sie war offensichtlich interessiert - Rogue errötete leicht bei dem Gedanken daran – und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber er wurde diesen nagenden Gedanken in seinem Hinterkopf nicht los, der immer wieder fragte _was wenn...?_

_Was wenn er nicht interessant genug war?_

_Was wenn sie ihn nicht mochte, nachdem sie sich kennengelernt hatten?_

_Was wenn sie derweil in Manehattan einen anderen Hengst fand?_

_Was wenn alles glattlief, aber sie sich kaum sahen, weil sie beide in Schichten arbeiteten?_

_Was wenn..._ und so weiter_._

Und dann war da Applejack. Jung, stark, sah mit feuchtem Fell fantastisch aus. Süße Sommersprossen, genauso dickköpfig wie er selbst (vielleicht sogar noch etwas mehr), kannte ihn noch aus Füllentagen. Hatte zweimal Equestria gerettet. Und, ach, ja, war seine Cousine.

Rogue´s Verstand hatte nach diesem ´ganz besonderen´ Morgen dieses Thema eigentlich abgehackt, aber das hielt seine Hormone nicht davon ab, eine flotte Polka zu tanzen, wann immer er sie sah. Und sie wohnte in dem wahrscheinlich einzigem Dorf Equestrias, das eine höhere Stutendichte aufwies als die Schönheitsmesse am Manehattan Seaport. Und sie hatte fünf kleine Freundinnen, die nicht nur die Träger der Elemente der Harmonie waren, sondern die er sich auch noch gut im aufklappbaren Mittelteil einschlägiger Zeitschriften vorstellen konnte.

Sich aber nicht vorstellen sollte.

„Ich bin soooo geliefert." Stöhnte das junge Rettungspony und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinem Vorderlauf. Es war nicht so, das er sich irgendwelche Chancen bei AJ´s Freundinnen ausrechnete. Weit gefehlt. Rogue sorgte sich eher darum, das er sich vor versammelter Mannschaft zum absoluten Deppen machte. Das war sozusagen ein besonderes Talent von ihm. Er konnte froh über das Rote Kreuz auf seiner Flanke sein, denn die Alternative dazu war... wahrscheinlich sein Gesicht mit rollenden Augen, dummen Grinsen und Propellerhut, von dem sich eine schöne Stute angewidert abwendete. Oder so ähnlich.

Rogue war kein unbeflecktes Blatt, was Stuten anbelangte. Er hatte bereits einmal geglaubt ´dieses spezielle Pony´ für sich gefunden zu haben. Als er endlich wusste, was das bedeutete. Damals, während seiner Ausbildung...

Rogue schob diesen Gedanken entschlossen beiseite und stürzte den Rest seines Kaffees hinunter. Der Abend war zu mild und zu schön, um ihn mit den Gedanken an vergangene Liebe zu belasten. Er knüllte den Pappbecher unter seinem Huf zusammen und warf ihn in einen Mülleimer neben der Bank. Kein Grund alte Wunden aufzureißen. Er hatte genug frische, die ihn beschäftigten.

Er sah zu der Uhr, die er durch das Fenster des Café gerade noch erspähen konnte. Er hatte noch immer etwas Zeit. Auf der Suche nach etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen konnte, schaute er die Straße entlang. Dort, ein paar Häuser weiter, wo die Straße eine kleine Kurve machte, stand der große, beeindruckten Hausbaum der Bibliothek. Aus seinen Fenstern drang bereits warmes Licht, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht ganz untergegangen war. Kurz haderte das Rettungspony mit sich selbst, ob es dort hin gehen sollte. Es ging ihn _wirklich _nichts an, was mit Twilight war. Aber er konnte ja einmal ganz unverblümt vorbei schauen, sich ein Buch für die Gute-Nacht-Lektüre ausleihen und sich vielleicht – ganz beiläufig – nach Twilight erkundigen. Ja, das klang nach einem Plan.

Er sprang behende von der Bank und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

><p>„Herein!" Rogue trat durch die rote Tür mit der brennenden Kerze, als er die Stimme von Twilights kleinen Freund hörte. Er sah sich in dem großen Hauptraum der Bibliothek um und entdeckte Spike, der gerade ein paar Bücher in die Regale einsortierte und ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Das violette Reptil drehte sich nicht um, als Rogue´s Hufe über den Holzboden klapperten, sondern setzte konzentriert seine Arbeit fort. „Suchen sie sich ein Buch aus und tragen sie sich in die Liste ein. Wenn Sie Twilight suchen, sie ist gerade außer Haus."<p>

Der junge Hengst blieb neben dem runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, auf dem ein großer, geschnitzter Ponykopf thronte. Die blinden Augen der Büste schienen auf ihn nieder zu starren. Er räusperte sich nervös.

Spike steckte das letzte Buch an seinen Platz und drehte sich dann um. Rogue sah kurz das Erkennen in den grünen Augen aufblitzen, aber die Miene des kleinen Kerls blieb ausdruckslos. „Oh, du bist es. Rogue, nicht wahr?"

Das Rettungspony nickte bestätigend. „Ja, genau. Ich, ähm... also, ich wollte mir ein Buch ausleihen." Er lächelte unsicher.

Spike zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu einem Stapel Bücher neben dem Regal, an dem er gerade arbeitete. „Nimm dir, was dir gefällt. Wenn du was gefunden hast, trag deinen Namen und den Titel in die Liste neben der Tür ein. Wenn du Fragen hast, ich bin hier." Er schnappte sich einige der aufgestapelten Bücher und begann sie in das Regal zu räumen.

„Ok, danke." Rogue wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das Spike ihn irgendwie nicht leiden konnte. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war er genauso herzlich gewesen, wie jedes andere Pony in Ponyville, aber die fast spürbare Kälte seiner jetzigen Begrüßung schien Bände zu sprechen. Rogue schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf. Hätte er gestern Abend nur seine Klappe gehalten. Bestimmt dachte Spike, das er sich in Twilights Angelegenheiten einmischen wollte. Was so ziemlich der genaue Grund war, warum er wirklich hier war.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, in die Bibliothek zu kommen. _Ich bin ein böses Pony, _dachte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. Dummerweise kam er aus der Sache nicht mehr so einfach raus, ohne noch mehr Verdacht zu erregen. Rogue war einen Moment lang versucht sich einfach das erstbeste Buch zu grabschen und schnell das Weite zu suchen, aber das wäre genauso auffällig gewesen, wie einfach wieder zu gehen. Er konnte sich wenigsten etwas umsehen, ob er vielleicht etwas interessantes für sich fand und gleichzeitig den Verdacht gegen ihn abmildern. Er trotte zu den Regalen, die sich unter der Last der vielen Bücher bogen und studierte die Titel auf den Buchrücken.

_Kleine Fibel der Paarhufer; Equestria und seine Rassen; Lexikon der Ethnologie; Geschichte der Bevölkerungsentwicklung in Equestria _(mit Kommentaren von Professor Trottenheimer); _Besonderheiten der Eselsgemeinschaft: ein Überblick._

Mmh, wahrscheinlich durchaus faszinierend, aber nicht das, was Rogue unter entspannter Bettlektüre verstand. Er nahm sich das nächst Regal vor.

_Journal der Tierfreunde: Gesammelte Ausgaben; Chimäre, Cockatrice&Chupacabra: Kreaturen des Everfree Forest, Band III; Faunaführer für Wanderbegeisterte; Das große Buch der Drachen _(kolorierte Ausgabe).

Das erinnerte ihn an etwas. „Uhm, Spike?"

„Ja?"

„Was... Ich meine... was bist du eigentlich?"

Spike seufzte leise. „Ich bin ein Drache, Rogue. Ein Bab... Ein sehr, sehr junger Drache."

„Oh." Rogue sah auf den Roten Rücken des großen Buches, dessen Titel mit Goldlettern eingestanzt worden worden war. Darunter befand sich das stilisierte Kopf eines Drachen. Eines erwachsenen Drachens. Einer, der gerade Feuer spie und dabei ziemlich furchterregend aussah. „Oh. Okay. Danke." Er ging schnell zum nächsten Regal über.

_Literarischer Ratgeber; Almanach der Bücher: Autoren der Zebranationen; Geschichte des Equestrianischen Buchdrucks; Marecel Reich-Racecki: Mein Leben._

Ok, jetzt wurde es langsam gruselig. Sachbücher waren schön und gut, aber Bücher über Bücher... nahm das irgendwann ein Ende?

„Äh, Spike?"

„Was?"

„Habt ihr auch Romane oder so?"

„Belletristik ist im Nebenraum. Bleib im Erdgeschoss, der obere Stock ist Privat."

„Ok, verstanden."

Rogue sah noch einmal zu dem kleinen Drachen (wenigstens diesen Geheimnis hatte er gelüftet), der immer noch seiner Arbeit nachging und sein Möglichstes tat, ihn nicht zu beachten. Der junge Hengst ließ die Ohren hängen und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Der angrenzende Raum war um einiges kleiner als der Hauptraum der Bibliothek und strahlte eine wesentlich privatere Atmosphäre aus. Auch hier quollen die Wände vor Büchern über, aber die Decke war niedriger und die Regale zogen sich nicht bis ganz nach oben hin. In vielen der hinteren Nischen lagen Schriftrollen, Schreibutensilien und kompliziert aussehende wissenschaftliche Geräte. Ein Globus stand auf einem unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch, neben einem Haufen aufgeschlagener Bücher, die sich übereinander stapelten. Direkt daneben führte eine Treppe zu einem über dem Raum gelegenen Absatz, auf dem Rogue ein ungemachtes Bett und eine zierliche Kommode mit Schminkspiegel ausmachen konnte. Das war sicherlich der private Bereich, von dem Spike gesprochen hatte.

Er fand die Romanabteilung im vorderen Bereich des Raumes, in der Nähe der Tür. Ein schmaler Streifen am Türstock war der Lyrik vorbehalten, etwas, dem Rogue noch nie etwas abgewinnen hatte können. Daneben jedoch begann die Unterhaltungsliteraturen und viele der Buchrücken begrüßten sein Auge wie alte Bekannte. Da war der lindgrüne Block der fünf ´Nornenkrieg´-Romane, die in schreienden Farben gehaltene Softcovers der Daring-Do Reihe und die reflektierenden Rücken von Steeple Crown´s Meisterwerk: Die dunkle Zinne (Band I-VII). Vorsichtig zog Rogue den ersten Band der Saga mit den Zähnen aus dem Regal und legte das Buch auf den Boden. Er leckte sich flüchtig über die Hufspitze und blätterte bis zur ersten Seite der Geschichte.

_Das schwarze Pony floh durch die Wüste und der Schütze folgte ihm._

Oh, ihm lief noch immer eine Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er diesen ersten Satz lass. Steeple Crown hatte eine unnachahmliche Art zu schreiben, nicht nur was seinen Stil anbelangte, sondern auch _was_ er schrieb. Die grausame Dystopie, die er in diesen Romanen entwarf – eine Welt, _die sich weiterbewegt hatte –_ hatten Rogue als Heranwachsenden so manche schlaflose Nacht bereitet. Dennoch ging eine gewisse Faszination von dem Grauen zwischen diesen harmlosen Seiten aus. Es war nicht das distanzierte, etwas abstrakte Entsetzen, das die Lovecraft´schen Kurzgeschichten bei ihm hervorgerufen hatten – Rogue konnte die schmalen, dunkelblauen Bände dieser unnachahmlichen Horrorgeschichten in der unteren Ecke des Regals lauern sehen – sondern es war sehr viel direkter, unmittelbarer, mitreißender. Den Protagonisten stießen allenthalben die furchtbarsten Dinge zu, aber man kam doch als Leser nicht umhin, sich manchmal in ihr Fell zu wünschen, um an ihrer Stelle dieses fantastische Abenteuer zu erleben.

Rogue klappte das Buch zu und schob es wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Er strich mit dem Huf langsam über die Rücken der Bücher und ging deren Titel durch , auf der Suche nach etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit genug erregte, um den Klappentext zu lesen.

Er erstarrte, als er aus dem Hauptraum das Zuschlagen der Eingangstür vernahm. Seine Ohren drehten sich aufmerksam und er schob das Buch, das er sich gerade ansehen hatte wollen wieder zurück ins Regal.

„Twilight!", hörte er Spike überrascht ausrufen. „Ich dachte, du währst mit Fluttershy im Spa!"

Die Stute murmelte etwas, das Rogue nicht verstehen konnte.

„Was soll das heißen, du warst nicht in der Stimmung? Es hat dir doch sonst immer so gefallen, dich mal ein bisschen verwöhnen zu lassen."

„Ja, aber nicht Heute."

Es war kurz still. Der junge Hengst schob sich etwas näher zu der leicht geöffneten Tür des Hauptraumes._ Lass es, Rogue, _erklang die mahnende Stimme seines Gewissens. _Das geht dich nichts an. Beende das ganze, bevor die Sache schlecht ausgeht. _Er blieb einen Moment stehen, gefangen im Widerstreit zwischen seinem guten Gewissen und seiner Neugier. Dann schob er sich noch ein Stück weiter zur Tür.

„Aber Twilight, du kannst dich nicht die ganze Zeit im Bett und unter deinen Büchern verkriechen! Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, das du den anderen irgendwann die ganze Geschichte erzählen musst! Mag ja sein, das sie auf der Hofparty von Applejack deine Halbwahrheit über den Zwangsurlaub von Canterlot geschluckt haben, aber früher oder später finden sie es ohnehin heraus. Es ist besser, wenn sie es von dir erfahren, als von einem anderen Pony."

Twilight gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, das Prinzessin Celestia dir geschrieben hat, dass _Du _auf _Mich _aufpassen sollst." Ihr Stimme hatte etwas Bitteres in sich.

„Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich! Begreife doch endlich, das sie dir keine Schuld daran gibt! Die Einhörner wussten genau, worauf sie sich eingelassen haben! Du selbst hast mir erzählt, wie du vor Starry Wisdom deine Bedenken geäußert hast. _Er_ ist der Professor für Thaumaturgische Studien in Canterlot! _Er_ hätte es besser wissen müssen!"

„Aber ich habe mich breitschlagen lassen!", schnappte Twilight wütend. „Ich _habe _es besser gewusst und ich habe mich _trotzdem_ darauf eingelassen! Selbst als ich die Prinzessinnen um Rat fragen wollte, habe ich es mir ausreden lassen! Und... und ich war der Fokus." Ihre Stimme begann beim letzten Teil zu zittern.

Es wurde still in der Bibliothek. Dann, ganz leise, hörte Rogue die lavendelfarbene Stute schluchzen. Gedämpfte Kratzgeräusche, wahrscheinlich von Spike´s Krallen auf dem Holzfußboden, drangen an sein Ohr.

„Sch, sch. Bitte hör´ auf zu weinen, Twilight. Du weißt, das ich dich nicht weinen sehen kann, ohne selbst..." Denn Rest verschluckte ein Schluchzen des kleinen Drachens.

_Du solltest nicht hier sein, _zuckte es Rogue durch den Kopf. _Es falsch. Es ist falsch, das heimlich zu belauschen, diesen intimen Moment..._

„Es macht mir Angst, Spike. Ich habe einfach Angst. Ich sollte mich fragen, ob es meine Schuld war, ob meine Konzentration für einen Moment gefehlt hat, oder die Vorbereitung ungenügend war. Oder wie es den Ponys geht, die vom magischen Fallout erwischt worden sind. Aber statt dessen ertappe ich mich selbst dabei, wie ich mich immer wieder frage, ob wir es nicht wiederholen sollten. Trotz allem, was passiert ist." Ihre Stimme brach, als sie fortfuhr. „Das ist es was mir Angst macht. Ich habe Angst vor mir selbst. Es steht so viel auf dem Spiel. Was sollte ich denn meinen Freundinnen sagen? Wie soll ich ihnen Hoffnung machen? Seit fast drei Monaten arbeiten wir an dem Problem und... und wir sind fast genauso weit wie am Anfang! Was soll ich ihnen sagen? Das in der Canterlot-Universität die Ponys vor Schlafmangel wie die Geister durch die Flure trotten? Das wir mittlerweile bereit sind, nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen? Das wir auf gefährliche Magie zurückgreifen, um wenigstens zu irgendwelchen Ergebnissen zu kommen?", ihre Stimme wurde wieder lauter, während sich zunehmend Verzweiflung darin mengte.

„Ich _kann _einfach nicht mehr, Spike! Ich habe alles versucht, alles getan, bis ich zu weit gegangen bin! Weil ich nicht schlau genug bin, nicht stark genug, sind Ponys zu Schaden gekommen und noch viel mehr werden leiden, _weil ich die Antwort nicht finden kann!" _Sie schrie den letzten Teil heraus, voll Schmerz, voll Wut, voll Verzweiflung. Twilight schluchze hemmungslos, ein Laut, der wie ein Dolch in Rogue´s Brust drang.

„Ich... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich fühle mich so alleine, so verzweifelt. Ich... Ich...", _Ich kann die Sonne nicht mehr sehen. _„Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen. Ich will mich zusammenrollen und schlafen... schlafen..."

Er hörte das Geräusch von Hufen auf dem Holzboden, die sich der Tür näherten. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

_Buch. Buch! BUCH!_

Panisch zog er den erstbesten Band aus dem Regal. Die Tür zum Hauptraum öffnete sich und er fand sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit der aufgelösten Twilight Sparkle wieder. Ihre feuchten, violetten Augen wurden vor Überraschung groß, als sie ihn bemerkte und auf dem Türabsatz stehen blieb. Rogue hielt den schmalen Band zwischen seinen Zähnen und war vor Schreck wie erstarrt. Stille breitete sich im Hausbaum aus.

„Buch." stieß Rogue zwischen seinen Zähnen und dem Buch hervor. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen wartete er auf eine Reaktion von der lavendelfarbenen Stute. Schließlich, als die peinliche Stille anhielt, drehte er vorsichtig den Hals und ließ den Band in seine Satteltasche gleiten, ohne Twilight auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.

Langsam, unendlich behutsam, drückte er sich an ihr vorbei durch die Tür. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, fixierte ihn aber immer noch mit ihrem Blick.

Spike stand neben dem runden Tisch und starrte ihn nicht weniger eindringlich aus seinen geschlitzten Pupillen an. Bei seinem Anblick verharrte Rogue für einen Moment in seinem Schritt. Dann fing er sich wieder und ging zur Eingangstür. Er nahm den Stift, der dort neben einem Pergament an der Wand hing, in den Mund und kritzelte kurz über das Papier. Er drückte die Tür sanft mit dem Huf auf und trat aus der Bibliothek in die milde Luft des frühen Abends. Als er sich umdrehte, um die Türe zu schließen, sah er Spike und Twilight, die noch immer unbewegt dort standen und ihn mit ihren Augen verfolgten. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und verbarg ihn vor ihren stechenden Blicken. Er stieß seinen Atem aus, von dem er bis jetzt nicht wusste, das er ihn angehalten hatte.

Rogue wirbelte herum und floh in Richtung Sugarcube Corner. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die Bank, auf der er vor einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit Platz genommen hatte. Er dachte an ein Gesicht, sein Gesicht, mit rollenden Augen und einer Propellermütze auf dem Kopf.

* * *

><p>Dem kleinen Schild an der Tür nach hatte Sugarcube Corner bereits geschlossen, als Rogue endlich dort auftauchte. Da er aber noch Licht in den Fenstern des Ladens sah, hoffte er, das Pinkie Pie noch auf ihn wartete. Er blieb noch einen Moment vor der Tür stehen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Seine Verlegenheit über die peinliche Situation in der Bibliothek kreiste endlos durch seinen Verstand und ließ ihn kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er fühlte, das er von Kopf bis Fuß aus Scham rot angelaufen war. Er schüttelte sich kräftig, um seinen Geist davon abzuhalten, die Szene ständig wieder abzuspielen.<p>

Schließlich, als er glaubte sich genug beruhigt zu haben, hob er seinen Huf, um zu klopfen.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, bevor seine Hufspitze das Holz berühren konnte. Pinkie Pie stand im Türrahmen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Rogue! Ich habe schon geglaubt, du willst gar nicht mehr reinkommen! Warum bist du so rot im Gesicht? Hast du was scharfes gegessen? Hast du noch etwas übrig? Ich _liebe _scharfe Sachen!" Die pinke Stute blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Rogue scharrte verlegen mit dem Huf über die Hufmatte. „Du hast mich draußen stehen sehen?"

„Ja, ich habe schauen wollen, wo du bleibst und das standest du auch schon und hast so ausgesehen, als würdest du dich nicht hereintrauen." Sie stieß ihn mit einem Huf gegen die Schulter. „Silly Filly! Ich beiße doch nicht! Na, zumindest keine Ponys. Ich habe mal einen Elch gebissen, aber der war aus Schokolade und es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er es mir übel genommen. Aber dich würde ich nicht beißen." Pinkie dachte kurz nach und strich sich mit dem Huf über ihr Kinn. „ Es sei denn, du bittest mich darum, oder verwandelst dich plötzlich in Schokolade. Oder Toffee. Aber dann würde ich auch nicht fest beißen, sondern nur ein bisschen knabbern."

Rogue brauchte einen Moment, um den Satz zu entwirren. Dann kicherte er, vor allem wegen des ernsten Gesichtsausdrucks, den Pinkie gerade machte. So wie es aussah, war die Gesellschaft des pinken Ponys genau das, was er gerade brauchte. Sein Verstand war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, der sprunghaften Stute zu folgen, als sich endlos über die Sache mit Twilight und Spike auszulassen.

„Gut zu hören. Wollen wir gleich los zum Spritzenhaus, so lange wir noch ein wenig Licht haben?"

Pinkie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Au, ja! Los geht's!" Sie trat neben Rogue und schloss die Ladentür hinter sich ab. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg durch Ponyville, während die letzten Strahlen der Sonne die hellen Strohdächer in flammendes Rot tauchten.

Das Spritzenhaus der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr Ponyville erinnerte Rogue stark an die Scheune der Sweet Apple Acres Farm. Der große Holzbau war in dem selben leuchtenden rot mit weißem Fachwerk gehalten, wie das Farmhaus. Selbst das Tor unterschied sich nicht von dem einer Scheune, bis hin zu dem Umstand, das man jeden der beiden Flügel oben und unten separat öffnen konnte. Der offensichtlichste Unterschied war der gut drei Stockwerke hohe Turm, der sich seitlich an das Gebäude schmiegte. Ein Seil hing an der Außenwand von der Spitze hinunter und war neben der Seitentür an einem Haken eingehängt. Daneben war ein kleines Schild angebracht, auf dem zu lesen war:

_Nur böse Ponys läuten die Glocke als Streich,_

_Tust´ du´s ohne Not, landest du im Teich!_

Darunter hing in einem Kasten mit Glasscheibe ein Schlüssel.

Pinkie Pie schloss die Seitentür mit ihrem Schlüsselbund auf und führte ihren Begleiter ins Innere. Es war zappenduster im Erdgeschoß des Turmes, aber sofort drangen Rogue die vertrauten Aromen einer Feuerwache in die Nüstern: Der Gummigeruch der Schläuche, die im Turm zum Trocknen aufgehängt wurden, der kräftige Duft der imprägnierten Schutzjacken, das chemische Aroma von Lackfarbe. Dennoch fehlten einige kleine Details, die das Spritzenhaus von seiner Heimatwache unterschieden: Hier gab es keinen Essensduft, der aus dem ersten Stock herunterdrang und der leichte Schweißgeruch von Dutzenden täglich benutzten Spinden war ebenso abwesend. Er hörte die Erdstute in der Dunkelheit herumkruschen, dann entzündeten sich plötzlich überall an den Wänden kleine Lampen.

Rogue war beeindruckt. „Hier habt hier Gaslaternen?", fragte er überrascht.

Pinkie nickte eifrig. „Chief Silver Mane, meine Vorgängerin, hatte Verwandschaft in Canterlot. Sie hat ihren Vater dazu gebracht, eine ganzen Batzen Bits zu spenden und damit das alte Spritzenhaus komplett zu renovieren. Du hättest es sehen sollen, wie es vorher ausgesehen hat! Da war es praktisch noch die alte Scheune, die es ursprünglich war! Als ich in die Jugendfeuerwehr eingetreten bin, haben wir noch nicht einmal Jacken gehabt! Wir haben noch mit Eimerketten gearbeitet und unser Wagen war ein alter Apfelkarren, mit dem wir die ganzen Eimer durch die Gegend gefahren haben! Chief Silver Mane hat die Feuerwehr Ponyville um ein ganzes Jahrhundert in die Gegenwart katapultiert! Hier, ich zeige dir alles!"

Im hellen Licht der Gaslaternen sah sich Rogue jetzt zum ersten Mal genauer im Spritzenhaus um. Sie standen im Erdgeschoß des Turmes, der offensichtlich als Lagerraum für die Ausrüstung diente. Die großen Regale an den Wänden waren vollgepackt mit zusammengerollten Schläuchen, Eimern und Wasserverteiler, deren Messingarmaturen im Licht funkelten. Feueräxte und -haken hingen sauber aufgereiht in ihren Halterungen neben Taschen mit Sanitätsmaterial und zusammengeklappten Tragen. Zusammengestellte Stühle stapelten sich in der Ecke, neben einer großen Tafel und ein paar Klapptischen. Hufbetriebene Feuerlöscher stapelten sich in einem eigenen Schrank, neben zusammengefalteten Sprung- und Bergetüchern. Über seinem Kopf war der Turm innen hohl und die leicht schwingenden Enden trocknender Schläuche verloren sich in der Dunkelheit. Ein breiter Türrahmen an der Seite führte in die Fahrzeughalle. Pinkie führte ihn ins Herz des Spritzenhauses.

Rogue pfiff anerkennend zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Das ist ein Ironhoove LF-16, nicht wahr?"

Pinkie nickte aufgeregt. „Ja, genau! Kennst du es?"

Rogue ging neugierig um den riesigen Feuerwehrkarren herum. Die Firma Ironhoove stellte schon seit Jahrzehnten keine Feuerwehrfahrzeuge mehr her und so war auch diese Modell langsam in die Jahre gekommen. Die modernen Wagen waren wesentlich kompakter und boten mehr Platz für die breitere Palette an Ausrüstung, aber er wusste von Trotter, das diese Dinosaurier bis vor wenigen Jahren noch Dienst in Manehattan geleistet hatten. Dieser Wagen war trotz seiner altmodischen Ausstattung jedoch Top in Schuss und zeigte weder Rost noch abgeplatzten Lack. Die breite Deichsel konnte von bis zu vier Ponys gezogen werden und die offene Vorderkabine bot Platz für weitere acht. Dahinter erhob sich der glänzende Kasten des Ausrüstungsabteils, an dessen Seiten die zahlreichen Schlauchrollen befestigt waren, um einen schnellen Zugriff zu erlauben. Über die gesamte Länge des Wagens hingen die Steckleitern in ihren Halterungen. An die Anhängerkupplung war ein weiterer, kleinerer Karren gehängt, der die Hufpumpe und eine große Schlauchhaspe mit sich führte.

Rogue beendete seine Betrachtung und räusperte sich. „Ich habe nur meine Kollegen davon reden gehört. Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen in die Jahre gekommen, aber sie schwärmen immer noch davon. Es gibt auf unserer Wache eine Menge Fotos von diesen alten Schlachtrössern im Einsatz."

„Oh, die ´Princess´ hat auch schon so einiges erlebt. Stell´ dir vor, sie kommt aus Manehattan, genau wie du!"

Als Rogue den Namen des Wagens hörte, zuckte sein Kopf zu den pinken Stute, die ihn aufgeregt ansah. _Das... das kann doch nicht wahr sein... _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Der Wagen heißt ´Princess´?", fragte er und deutete mit einem Huf auf das Feuerwehrfahrzeug.

Pinkie nickte grinsend. „Ja! Das ist ein schöner Name, oder? Ich wollte eigentlich das neue Fahrzeug ´Feuerblitz´, oder ´Wasserdrache´ taufen, aber als ich gehört habe, das es ´Princess´ heißt, habe ich mich umstimmen lassen. Es bringt Unglück, einen Feuerwehrwagen umzutaufen!"

Rogue nickte geistesabwesend und sah noch einmal auf das Fahrzeug. Das Wappen an der Seite der Mannschaftstür war natürlich mit dem Wappen der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr Ponyville übermalt worden (ein Apfel, der keck einen Feuerwehrhelm trug, vor einer gekreuzter Axt und Löschdüse.) Er lief um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Klappe des Ausrüstungsabteils. Da er wusste, wonach er suchen musste, fand er schnell die kleine Stanzung im Blech der Karosserie.

_Ironhoove A157-LF16, Leiter 12, Wache 55 ´Canterlot´_

Langsam schloss Rogue die Klappe wieder. _Wie klein die Welt doch ist..._

„Hey, Rogue, hast du was gefunden? Was ist?"

Er wendet sich Pinkie Pie zu und lächelte etwas unsicher. „Ich kenne den Nachfolger des Wagens. Die neue ´Princess´."

Pinkie Pie sah ihn freundlich, aber verständnislos an.

„Also, die Wache in der ich arbeite, liegt an der Ecke ´Kronenweg´ und ´Celestia-Chaussee´. Deshalb heißt unsere Wache ´Canterlot´. Und deshalb nennen die Feuerwehrponys unseren Wagen schon seit Generationen ´Princess´. Es ist eigentlich nur ein dummes Wortspiel. Aber es ist Tradition.", erklärte er.

Rogue wendete sich dem alten Feuerwehrfahrzeug zu. Jetzt, nach dieser Entdeckung, betrachtete er es mit völlig neuen Augen. E war kein antiquiertes Stück Ausrüstung mehr, sondern ein verdienter Veteran, der seinen Respekt verdiente. Es freute ihn ungemein, dass das alte Schlachtross hier in Ponyville eine zweite Chance erhalten hatte, anstatt auf den Schrottplatz zu landen. Und offensichtlich war es in guten Hufen.

„Ui! Das ist ja Toll! Das habe ich gar nicht gewusst! Das nenne ich mal einen Super-Duper Zufall!" Die pinke Stute betrachtete ihren Einsatzwagen mit glänzenden Augen. Sie blieben einige Minuten so stehen, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Schließlich wandte sich Pinkie Pie wieder an Rogue. „Soll ich dir den Rest zeigen?"

Das Rettungspony lösten seinen Blick von dem Spritzenwagen und nickte. „Auf geht's!"

„Supie!"

* * *

><p>Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Nacht hereingebrochen, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machten. Pinkie Pie hatte ihm durch den Rest der Fahrzeughalle geführt und ihm zuletzt noch den Schuppen gezeigt, wo sie die alte, museumsreife Ausrüstung aufbewahrten. Als sie um das Spritzenhaus herumgegangen waren, hatte Rogue gesehen, dass das Symbol der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr große an sie Seite der Wache gepinselt war: Ein viergeteiltes Schild, in jedem der Ecken ein stilisiertes Pony, das die Arbeiten der Feuerwehr ausführte: Retten, Löschen, Bergen, Schützen.<p>

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über die Arbeit der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr.

„Ich bin einfach nur überrascht, das die Notfallversorgung komplett über die Feuerwehr abgewickelt wird. Ich meine, ich will dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, aber eine nicht-professionelle Rettung... Ich will mich nicht einmischen, aber es erscheint mir einfach ein bisschen... überholt."

Pinkie nickte langsam. „Nun, es ist nicht so, das wir bisher nicht irgendwie zurecht gekommen währen, aber ´irgendwie zurechtgekommen´ ist nicht das, was ich für meine Feuerwehr will."

Rogue ertappte sich dabei, wie sich seine Meinung über Pinkie Pie in der letzten Stunde vollkommen gewandelt hatte. Von seinem ersten Eindruck geleitet hatte ernste Zweifel an ihrer Kompetenz gehabt. Nach dem Gespräch mit ihr als Chief der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr, hatte sich dieses jedoch grundlegend geändert. Pinkie nahm ihren Posten offensichtlich sehr ernst, auch wenn sie in ihrer üblichen Art den Spaß daran nicht vergaß. Er hatte Respekt vor der pinken Stute bekommen, die vielleicht anfangs etwas seltsam wirken mochte, sich ihre Aufgaben aber durchaus zu Herzen nahm. Wenn man bedachte, das sie das ganze auch noch freiwillig neben ihrem Job machte...

„Hey, ich habe eine Super-Idee!" Die Erdstute klopfte aufgeregt mit den Hufen auf den Boden. „Wenn du morgen zu unserer Übung kommst, kannst du uns doch ein bisschen was über Erste-Hilfe beibringen. Wir haben zwar alle einen Kurs im Krankenhaus gemacht, aber ein so Extra-tolles Rettungspony aus der großen Stadt kann uns bestimmt ein paar Kniffe und Tricks beibringen. Uh, und du kannst mir sicher sagen, ob wir noch Ausrüstung brauchen!"

Sie erreichten die Tür zum Sugarcube Corner und Rogue wandte sich der pinken Stute zu. „Klar, ich kann euch Morgen Nachmittag ein bisschen was zeigen." Er sah zu dem Haus hoch, das selbst wie eine opulente Süßspeise aussah. „Da währen wir.", sagte er.

Pinkie Pie sah ihn überrascht an. „ Du willst doch nicht schon gehen, oder? Der Abend ist noch jung! Ich hab´ uns extra Cubcakes gemacht! Und du musst mir unbedingt noch von der Manehattan Feuerwehr erzählen!" Sie schloss die Tür des Ladens auf und blieb in der Türschwelle stehen. „Jetzt sei bloß kein Frosch!"

Rogue blieb unsicher vor dem Eingang stehen. Es stimmte, der Abend war tatsächlich noch jung. Auch wenn er morgen früh raus musste - vorausgesetzt, die Apples konnten sich diesmal überwinden ihn rechtzeitig zu wecken – würde eine Stunde hin oder her nicht viel ausmachen. Außerdem... er warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Pinkie Pie... gab es schlimmeres, als den Abend mit einer schönen, jungen Stute zu verbringen, die einen mit hausgemachten Cupcakes bewirtete. Er seufzte lautlos. Er wusste, das er es bereuen würde, aber... buck drauf!

„Also gut, zeig´ mir den Weg!"

Pinkie klopfte fröhlich ihre Hufe aneinander und ließ ihn eintreten. Das Innere des Sugarcube Corner war der Traum eines Zuckersüchtigen in Bonbonfarben. Die Wände des Ladens waren mit quietschbunten Schnitzereien verschiedenster Süßigkeiten verziert. Die runden Ziersäulen waren wie Zuckerstangen angemalt und selbst die Knäufe der Geländer waren wie Sahnehäubchen geformt. Die Leckereien waren für die Nacht zwar weggeräumt worden, aber dennoch hing immer noch der Geruch nach Zuckerwerk und Kuchen in der Luft.

Die pinke Stute führte ihn eine schmale Treppe nach oben in das erste Geschoß. Sie stieß die Tür am Ende der Treppe auf und... schob Rogue in den Tartarus eines Diabetikers. Pinkies Zimmer war wie ein Schrein, der allem Süßem und Zuckrigem in Equestria gewidmet war. In der Mitte des runden Raumes erhob sich ein großes Bett, dessen Tagesdecke mit den Abbildern von bunten Lollis und kandierten Äpfeln bestickt war. Eine kleine Couch bog sich unter der Last von Kisten, aus denen Tröten, lustige Masken, Teile von Verkleidungen und die Schachteln von Spielen ragten. An fast jeder Ecke waren bunte Ballons aufgehängt und überall standen kleine Schüsseln, Körbe und Schalen mit Bonbons, Lutschern und anderen Süßigkeiten herum. Eine runde Treppe zog sich die Wand entlang und führte zu einem Balkon, der zur Hinterseite des Hauses hinausging. Pinkie führte ihn die Stufen hinauf, auf die kleine Terrasse, die sich über die unter ihnen gelegene Straße erhob. Er nahm auf einem der weichen Kissen an einem niedrigen Tisch Platz, während Pinkie Pie verschwand, um die Cupcakes zu holen. Rogue machte es sich gemütlich, während er müßig seinen Blick über die Dächer von Ponyville schweifen ließ. Die Straßenlaternen waren entzündet worden und tauchten die Häuser in ihr warmes Licht, in dem trotz der späten Stunde noch immer eine ansehnliche Zahl von Ponys unterwegs war. Es war Freitag Abend und die Einwohner genossen die laue Nacht in vollen Zügen. Der junge Hengst sah den Schein der Laternen in einem der nahen Parks, woher noch immer leise Musik an seine Ohren drang. Aus der Entfernung sah er Ponys im Schein der Lampen zwischen den aufgehängten Girlanden tanzen und sich unterhalten.

Pinkie ploppte neben ihm auf und stellte eine Platte mit regenbogenfarbenen Cupcakes und eine roten Flasche auf den Tisch. „Lass es dir schmecken!", lächelnd reichte sie ihm eine der farbenfrohen Köstlichkeiten und schenkte ihm eine kleines Glas der roten Flüssigkeit ein. Rogue betrachtete den kleine Kuchen zunächst etwas skeptisch, dann nahm er einen kleinen Bissen.

Dann nahm er einen größeren. Und dann verschlang er denn Rest des Teilchen mit einem einzigen, großen Bissen.

Woraus auch immer der Überzug der Cupcakes gemacht war, es verursachte eine wahre Geschmacksexplosion in seinem Mund. Es schmeckte nach Erdbeere, Kirsche, Apfel, Johannissbeere, Orange und Waldmeister, aber die Aromen vermischten sich nicht zu einem unentwirrbaren Geschmacksbrei, sondern hüpften gerade dann auf seine Zunge, wenn er eine Sorte zur Genüge ausgekostet hatte. Dazu war der Kuchenteig leicht und fluffig und brachte das leichte Aroma von Vanille mit sich. Wenn er an einem Regenbogen aus dem Himmel lecken würde... es konnte nicht besser munden.

„Schmecken sie dir? Ich habe den Belag aus der Zapapple Marmelade von Granny Smith gemacht!"

Rogue konnte nicht antworten, da er gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich den zweiten kleinen Kuchen einzuverleiben. Pinkie kicherte laut und schob ihm ein kleines Glas zu, das sie eingeschenkt hatte. „Hier, zum runterspülen."

Das Rettungspony schluckte das herrliche Gebäck herunter und hob das kleine Glas vorsichtig mit seinen Hufen vor seinen Mund. Die dicke, rote Flüssigkeit verströmte ein intensives Aroma nach Erdbeere vor seinen Nüstern. Im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich seiner Manieren und hob das Glas zum Salut. „Auf die Freiwillige Feuerwehr Ponyville!", sprach er ernst seinen Toast aus.

Pinkie nickte lächelnd und prostete ihm zu. Dann stürzten sie die Gläser hinunter.

Er war auf etwas alkoholisches gefasst gewesen. Deshalb konnte er ein Husten unterdrücken und verschluckte sich auch nicht, als der vergeistigte Erdbeertrunk seine Kehle hinabran. Dennoch klang seine Stimme etwas belegt, als er hervorpresste: „Oh, süße Celestia, Erbeerlimes!"

Pinkie Pie lachte laut, als sie seine seltsame Stimme hörte und schenkte ihnen beiden nach.

* * *

><p>Es war eigentlich immer das selbe: früher oder später ertappte sie Rogue dabei, wie er alte Rettungsdienstgeschichten erzählte. Er brauchte eigentlich nur zu erwähnen, das er ein Rettungspony war und schon bald würde sich jemand finden, der fragte: „Was hast du schon so alles erlebt?" Auch wenn er ein schüchternes Pony war, genoss er diese Augenblicke im Rampenlicht dennoch sehr. Wenn er über seine Arbeit sprach, kam er sich vor wie ein Fisch im Wasser vor – all die kleinen <em>was wenn´s <em>und _warum denn´s _traten zurück und machten Platz für den souveränen, selbstsicheren Rogue, an dessen Lippen seine Zuhörer hingen. Der sich absolut sicher über das war, wovon er redete. Er beneidete Ponys unendlich, die sich die ganze Zeit so fühlten.

Er war gerade bei einer der kleinen, lustigen Begebenheiten, die zu seinen Favoriten zählte.

„Ich stelle also die Ambulanz in zweiter Reihe in die Straße. Die Lipizzaner-Allee ist ziemlich breit und der Verkehr sollte keine Schwierigkeiten haben außen herum zu fahren. Ich und Trotter stürmen hoch in den dritten Stock und finden diese nette alte Mähre in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Trotter wirkt seinen Diagnosezauber und **Peng!**, sie hat einen dicken Hinterwandinfarkt. Wir packen also alles aus, volle Fünf-Sterne-Versorgung mit allem drum und dran. Ich will gerade alles zum Transport fertig machen, das steht plötzlich diese Stute in der Wohnung. Hat eine komische Mütze auf, die ich schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte und fragt uns höflich, aber bestimmt, ob wir unsere Ambulanz beiseite fahren können. Ich gucke sie nur an und frage sie ganz doof: ´Fahren sie doch einfach außen herum.´ Die Stute bekommt einen hochroten Kopf und schreit mich an: ´Das... ist... nicht... WITZIG!´ Ich stehe immer noch voll auf dem Schlauch, während Trotter vor Lachen fast umfällt. Und da trifft es mich wie ein Blitz, wo ich diese Mütze schon mal gesehen habe: Die Stute war die Fahrerin der Straßenbahn!"

Pinkie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Rogue konnte nicht anders, als darin einzustimmen. Er nahm noch einen vorsichtigen Schluck aus seinem Glas und bemerkte nur am Rande, das sie schon die zweite Flasche angebrochen hatten. Die Cupcakes waren schon lange aufgegessen und das nächtliche Ponyville um sie herum war in den silbernen Glanz von Luna´s Mond gehüllt.

Das Rettungspony war angeschwippst, fühlte sich aber dennoch wohl. Wenn man sich selbst überwand und sich auf ihre besondere Art einließ, war Pinkie Pie eine äußerst angenehme und vor allem lustige Gesellschaft.

Er streckte sie auf dem weichen Kissen unter ihm aus und rutschte etwas hin und her, um eine bequeme Kuhle zu formen. Er genoss den Abend wirklich sehr. Auch wenn er es war, der am meisten erzählt hatte, wusste Pinkie doch immer wieder mit scherzhaften Kommentaren und lustigen Geschichten aufzuwarten, so das ihr Gespräch nicht zu einseitig verlief. Es war vielleicht sein bisher schönster Tag in Ponyville gewesen. Er dachte zurück an das friedliche Mittagessen mit der Apple... mit _seiner _Familie. Seine Tage hier waren so anders als sein Alltag in Manehattan. In Ponyville schlugen die Uhren anders. _Er_ fühlte sich hier anders. Er dachte, er hatte sich ein klein wenig verliebt... hier, in dieses kleine Dorf am Rande des Everfree Forest. Seine Mutter hatte Recht gehabt: Dies war ein Platz, um seine Wunden zu lecken und sie heilen zu lassen.

Es hätte ein perfekter Tag sein können... aber ein Wehmutstropfen blieb. Seine eigene, dumme Neugier hatte eine unangenehmen Stachel in das warme Gefühl diese Ortes getrieben. Er hatte auf unmögliche Weise eine von Applejacks Freundinnen vor den Kopf gestoßen und sich in seiner üblichen Manier das größte Fettnäpfchen zum reinhüpfen ausgesucht. Er seufzte leise, als er ein weiteres Mal an die Peinlichkeit in Twilights Bibliothek dachte.

Pinkie, die immer noch von seiner Geschichte kicherte, setzte sich auf und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Dann lächelte sie aufmunternd. „Hey Rogue! Du bläst doch da drüben kein Trübsal, oder?"

Der junge Hengst lächelte etwas angestrengt. „Nein, keine Sorge, Pinkie. Ich habe nur... Ich..." Er seufzte noch einmal. „Kennst du es, wenn du etwas dummes angestellt hast, etwas, wofür du dich so richtig schämst und du bekommst es einfach nicht aus dem Kopf?"

Die pinke Stute überlegte angestrengt. Dann schüttelte sie fröhlich den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht!"

Rogue sah sie überrascht an. „War dir im Leben noch nie etwas peinlich? Hast du dich noch nie gefragt, ´das hätte ich besser nicht tun sollen?´"

Pinkie nickte grinsend. „Doch natürlich! Wer hat das nicht? Aber dann denke ich mir immer: Kannst du etwas dagegen unternehmen? Wenn ja – dann tu´ es einfach! Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen! Wenn du nichts dagegen unternehmen kannst – Dann hilft es auch nichts sich Sorgen zu machen! Voilá! Sorgen vorbei!" Sie riss die Vorderläufe in die Luft, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

Rogue lächelte sanft. „Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte mehr wie du sein, Pinkie."

Das brachte die pinke Stute wieder zum Lachen. „Oh, ich wünschte mir auch oft, das mehr Ponys wie ich währen. Dann gebe es viel mehr Partys hier! Und viel mehr lachende Gesichter!"

Das brachte Rogue zum kichern, doch sein schweres Herz ließ ihn bald wieder verstummen. „Ich habe heute etwas recht dummes angestellt. Und ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es wieder gerade biegen soll. Oder ob ich es gerade biegen _kann._"

Pinkie Pie strich sich wieder nachdenklich mit dem Huf über ihr Kinn. „Na, dann heraus damit. Wie Granny Smith immer sagt:..." Sie ahmte die raue Stimme der alten Mähre und ihren starken Akzent perfekt nach und nach den ersten Worten fiel Rogue in das Sprichwort mit ein. „...S´wird nich besser, wenn ma um´ heißen Brei herumredet." Sie sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment gegenseitig an, dann brachen sie beide in lautes Gelächter aus.

Rogue wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel, dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Ja, Granny Smith findet immer genau die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit." Er wendete seinen Blick ab und starrte auf das halbvolle Glas vor ihm. Sollte er Pinkie wirklich davon erzählen? Sie war auch eine Freundin von Twilight. Was, wenn sie ihm seine Neugier übel nahm? Er wollte alles andere als es sich mit dem liebenswerten Erdpony zu verscherzen. Aber andererseits...

Rogue arbeitete täglich mit Ponys. Er hatte alle Schichten und alle Arten kennengelernt, von den hochtrabenden Fancy-Pancy Ponys, über die verschlossenen Zebras und die stolzen Greifen, die rauen Arbeiterponys und die ernste Mittelschicht. Er traf sie in Situationen, in der sie auf so unangenehme Weise aus ihrem Alltag gerissen worden waren. In der das zuverlässige Uhrwerk ihres Körpers, das im Alltag so unbemerkt und selbstverständlich seinen Dienst verrichtete, in Unordnung geraten war. In der sie ängstlich, verzweifelt, wütend, betrunken, hilflos, verwirrt oder außer sich waren. Man eignete sich in seinem Beruf ein Gespür für andere Ponys an. Eine Art sechsten Sinn, eine Ponykenntniss. Sie funktionierte nicht immer und es war eine Lebensaufgabe, sie zu perfektionieren. Aber eben dieses Gefühl sagte Rogue, das man Pinkie vertrauen konnte.

Vielleicht war es auch der Alkohol, der seine Zunge löste.

Er räusperte sich nervös und rutschte unbequem auf dem Sitzkissen hin und her. „Ich habe Twilight zum ersten Mal auf Applejacks Hoffest gesehen. Ich... es geht mich eigentlich gar nichts an, aber es war sofort zu sehen, das sie Sorgen hatte. Und... „ Er sah auf seine Flanke, wo das leuchtend rote Kreuz sich von seinem blaugrauen Fell abzeichnete. _Mitgefühl, _dachte er. „...Ich bin einfach neugierig geworden." Er senkte den Kopf und ließ seine Ohren hängen. „E-Es geht mich wirklich nichts an, aber es ist mein Job sich um anders Ponys Sorgen zu machen. Und als ich sie sah... machte ich mir große Sorgen um sie. Ich habe mich an dem Abend nicht getraut zu fragen, aber die Neugier blieb. Also bin ich heute vor unserer Verabredung zur Bibliothek gegangen. Ich habe mir eingeredet, ich wolle nur ein Buch ausleihen, aber in Wahrheit... in Wahrheit wollte ich wissen, wie es ihr geht." Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich wollte wissen, _warum _sie sich Sorgen macht. Warum sie so niedergeschlagen ist. Ich habe ihr nachspioniert, so einfach ist das." Er atmete tief durch. So, jetzt war es heraus. „Ich habe sie unter einem Vorwand belauscht, als sie sich mit Spike unterhalten hat. Und sie haben mich erwischt. Und... und jetzt glaubt eine der besten Freundinnen von Applejack, das ich mich in ihre Privatangelegenheiten einmische. Und sie hat Recht damit." Er stupste verlegen einen der Troddeln an seinem Kissen an. Nur langsam fand er den Mut seinen Blick zu heben und Pinkie anzusehen.

Die junge Stute mit ihrer pinken Zuckerwattemähne sah ihn nachdenklich an. Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, fragte sie ihn ernst: „Warum hast du ihr nachspioniert?"

Rogue errötete leicht. „I-ich wollte einfach wissen... wollte wissen, warum... damit ich... vielleicht..." stotterte er und sah verlegen zur Seite. „Damit ich ihr vielleicht helfen kann.", flüsterte er, sowohl zu sich selbst, als auch zu Pinkie Pie. Nach einem Moment Stille riss er die Augen auf und schüttelte abwehrend die Hufe. „Es ist nicht so, das ich glaube, das ihr als ihre Freundinnen das nicht besser könntet! Ihr kennt sie ja, und sie ist eine völlig Fremde für mich! Aber... aber...", er blickte hilflos in die blauen Augen der Stute, die den seinen so sehr ähnelten. „Ich wollte auch helfen.", sagte er leise.

Pinkie Pie blitzte ihn mit erhobenen Kopf an, ihre Miene ernst und abschätzend. Dann zauberte sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Okey-dokey-lokey! Dann ist ja alles klar!"

Rogue hob überrascht den Kopf. „Ist es das?"

Die Stute kicherte leise. „Natürlich! Du machst dir ernsthafte Sorgen um Twilight! Was soll daran verkehrt oder komisch sein? Sie ist anders, seit sie aus Canterlot zurückgekommen ist. Fluttershy hat mir heute erst erzählt, wie sie sich um ihre Verabredung im Spa gedrückt hat! Wir alle machen uns Sorgen um sie! Und du kennst sie nicht einmal richtig!"

Rogue schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Aber sie wird mir doch bestimmt böse sein, weil ich ihr nachspioniert habe. Ich... wollte einfach nur mit euch allen klarkommen... und ich habe es vermasselt." Er hob traurig sein Glas an und kippte den Rest des Erdbeerlimes hinunter.

Pinkie Pie trat um den niedrigen Tisch herum und setzte sich zu ihm auf das breite Kissen. Rogue beobachtet sie wortlos und rückte etwas zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen. Das Erdpony blickte ihm tief in die Augen und zeigte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. „Oh, vielleicht ist sie das sogar. Alles was sie jetzt weiß, ist, _was _du gemacht hast. Aber wenn sie herausfindet, _warum _du es gemacht hast, kann sie dir wohl kaum böse bleiben. Du hast dein Herz am rechten Fleck, Rogue und das ist es, worauf es bei einem Pony ankommt. Wenn du willst, lege ich ein gute Wort für dich bei ihr ein. Null Problemo!"

Rogue Wangen brannte, als er verlegen das leere Glas über den Tisch hin und her schob. „Danke, Pinkie."

Die Stute hob den Huf vor ihren Mund und kicherte. Dann stieß sie ihn mit ihrer Schulter an. „Dafür sind Freunde doch da!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum._**

**Kapitel 11: Invictus**

„Rogue! Aufgewacht! S´ gibt Frühstück!" Das laute Klopfen an der Holztür drang wie ein Eispickel in seinen Kopf. Der junge Hengst stöhnte unterdrückt und versuchte sich unter dem dünnen Bettlaken zu verstecken.

„Rogue? Bis´ du da drin?" Wieder dieses ohrenbetäubende Klopfen. Er murmelte ein paar unzusammenhängende Worte, in der Hoffnung, sie würden als Antwort genügen. Aber Applejack ließ nicht locker.

„Ich komm´ jetzt rein!"

Rogue riss die Augen auf und hüpfte aus dem Bett. Leider bekam er seine vier Hufe nicht rechtzeitig sortiert und legte sich der Länge nach hin. „Uff!"

Applejack blieb überrascht im Türrahmen stehen, als sie ihn auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie ihn etwas besorgt.

Er kämpfte sich hoch und hielt einen Huf an seine Stirn, um das Zimmer anzuhalten, das sich wild um ihn drehte. „Uh, ja, es geht. Zustand nach Pinkie Pie. Ich habe wohl gestern ein bisschen viel erwischt."

AJ kicherte belustigt. „Lass mich rat´n: Se´ hat dich mit ihrer Palette ausgesuchter Liköre bewirtet? Kein Wunder, dasde´ gestern Nacht so laut warst, alsde´ zurück gekomm´ bis´."

Rogue Kopf zuckte schuldbewusst nach oben, was einen Stachel der Pein durch seinen Kopf jagte. Er schloss die Augen und wartete, bis die Kopfschmerzen wieder etwas nachließen. „Ich habe euch doch nicht geweckt, oder?", fragte er besorgt.

Seine Cousine winkte ab. „Du warst ziemlich leise, bisde´ ne´ Begegnung mit der Garderobe im Flur gehabt has´. Aber keine Angst, ich glaub´ nich´, dass jemand sonst s´ gehört hat. Na, komm, Ich mach´ dir´n stark´n Kaffee un´ s´ gibt´n deftiges Frühstück."

Rogue nickte vorsichtig, um seinen Kopf nicht noch mehr zu beanspruchen. „Kaffee hört sich toll an." Er folgte Applejack nach unten.

Die Familie saß bereits am Tisch und wartete auf sie. Rogue begrüßte alle und setzte sich neben Big Macintosh, der ihm mit einem Lächeln zunickte. Granny stellte ihm einen Teller mit frischen Bratkartoffeln hin, während AJ die Kaffeekanne auf den Herd stellte. Apple Bloom machte sich bereits über ein dick mit Gänseblümchen belegtes Sandwich her.

„S´ gibt gute Nachricht´n, Rogue!", sagte Applejack, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser zu kochen begann.

Der junge Hengst hob den Kopf, während er sich ein Glas Apfelsaft einschenkte. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. „Was denn, Applejack?"

„Wir hab´n gestern nen´ Brief vom Wetterministerium bekomm´. Ponyville bekommt heute ne´ Zuteilung Reg´n! Sie ham geschrieben, dass, nachdem die letzte ausgeblieb´n is´, wir inner Liste nach ob´n gerutscht sin´!"

„Das freut mich sehr zu hören. Wird wohl auch Zeit, nicht wahr?"

„Das kannste´ laut sag´n."

Er blickte seine Cousine dankbar an, als sie ihm den Kaffee einschenkte. „Was steht heute auf dem Programm? Wo kann ich helfen?"

Applejack stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch und überlegte kurz. „Ich geh´ nachem´ Frühstück aufm´ Markt, um Äpfel zu verkauf´m. Du kannst Big Mac dabei helf´n die Südfelder zu pflüg´n. Wir woll´n versuch´n noch n´ paar Sonnenblum´n auszusä´n. Die brauch´n nich´ so viel Wasser... woll´n wir einfach hoff´n, dasses´ reicht. Ihr müsst also noch s´ Saatgut vom Speicher bring´."

Rogue nickte und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Das warme Getränk weckte seine Lebensgeister. Dann sah er zu Big Mac und lächelt. „Das kriegen wir doch hin, Großer. Oder?"

„Eeyup."

„Alles klar. Ich muss mich nur heute Nachmittag kurz davon schleichen, um zur Feuerwehrübung zu gehen, wenn das okay ist."

„S´ kein Problem, Rogue. Grüß ´Chief´ Pinkie Pie von mir." AJ kicherte.

Das Rettungspony nickte und machte sich über die Bratkartoffeln her.

* * *

><p>Zusammen mit Big Mac holte Rogue zwei Pflugscharen aus dem Geräteschuppen und zog sie über die ausgedörrten Felder zwischen der Farm und Ponyville. Der große, rote Hengst zeigte ihm mit wenigen Worten, wie er mit dem ungewohnten Gefährt umzugehen hatte und half ihm dann dabei das schwere Joch richtig auf die Schulter zu bekommen.<p>

Die Arbeit war die bisher schwerste, die Rogue auf der Farm zu bewältigen hatte. Der harte, ausgetrocknete Boden widersetzte sich hartnäckig der metallenen Pflugschar und große Staubschwaden wallten auf, wenn die Scholle endlich aufbrach. Dazu brannte die Sonne unnachgiebig auf seinen Rücken hinunter.

Durchgeschwitzt, staubbedeckt und außer Atem legte der junge Hengst eine Pause ein. In der Entfernung, zwischen den wabernden Hitzeschwaden, sah er die undeutliche Gestalt von Big Mac, der scheinbar unermüdlich weiterarbeitete. Rogue schüttelte seine feuchte Mähne aus und versuchte in der Hitze wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen. Er sah die Reihen aufgebrochener Erde entlang, die er bereits hinter sich gebracht hatte. Am Anfang waren seine Ackerfurchen noch etwas unsauber und schlängelten sich von einer Seite auf die Andere. Doch die das letzte Dutzend hatte er fast so sauber gezogen, wie Big Macintosh es ihm vorgemacht hatte.

Er sah wieder hinüber zu seinem Cousin, der mit starkem Rücken und gleichmäßigem Schritt den schweren Pflug durch die festgebackene Scholle zog. Sie hatten jeweils auf einer Seite des großen Feldes angefangen, so dass sie sich in der Mitte treffen würden. Oder zumindest irgendwo auf dem Feld, denn Rogue bezweifelte, dass er seine Hälfte in der selben Zeit wie Big Mac schaffen würde.

Er schüttelte das Joch etwas, um es auf seinen Schultern wieder richtig in Position zu bringen. Es passte ihm wie angegossen und verteilte den Druck hervorragend auf seinem Rumpf.

Sie hatten mehrere der Joche im Schuppen ausprobieren müssen, bis sie eines gefunden hatte, das die richtige Größe für ihn hatte. Big Macintosh hatte belustigt geschmunzelt, als er es ihm über den Hals gestreift hatte. Und als er sah, wie gut es ihm passte, lachte er sogar kurz auf. Rogue hatte ihm einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen. Big Mac nickte nur lächelnd zu dem Schild, das an dem nun leeren Haken hing. Es war das Joch seiner Cousine. Rogue war vor Verlegenheit rot geworden, aber der große Hengst hatte ihm nur fest auf die Schulter geklopft.

Das Rettungspony stemmte seine Hufe in den staubigen Boden und brachte den Pflug wieder in Bewegung. Er hatte alle seine Familienmitglieder hier schon einigermaßen kennengelernt, aber Big Mac war in seiner ruhigen, stillen Art immer noch fast ein Unbekannter für ihn. Vielleicht konnte er ihn für heute Abend auf ein paar Cider in die Schenke einladen. Gab es in Ponyville eine Taverne? Big Mac würde es wissen. Sie konnten zusammensitzen, sich den Staub des Feldes von der Kehle spülen und ein paar hübschen Flanken hinterher gucken. Rogue kicherte bei der Vorstellung.

* * *

><p>Sie unterbrachen die Arbeit erst, als Granny Smith sie zum Mittagessen rief. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig mit der Pumpe und setzten sich dann erfrischt zu Apple Bloom und Granny an den Esstisch. Applejack hatte ihre Vesper mit nach Ponyville genommen und würde erst am Nachmittag wieder kommen. Sie räumten noch zusammen das Geschirr in die Spüle, dann führte Big Mac Rogue in die Scheune. Die Säcke mit dem Saatgut lagerten unter dem Dach und mussten über eine Seilwinde herunter gelassen werden. Es war dasselbe Prinzip, das Rogue schon beim Heu kennen gelernt hatte, aber da sie nun zu zweit arbeiteten, ging die Arbeit wesentlich leichter von statten. Das Rettungspony befestigte oben die schweren Säcken, die von Big Mac dann langsam nach unten gelassen wurden, direkt auf den Wagen, der dort schon bereitstand.<p>

Schließlich hatten sie den letzten Sack aufgeladen. Rogue wandte sich seinem großen Cousin zu. „Kommst du ohne mich zurecht, Big Mac? Ich muss langsam los."

Der rote Hengst schob seinen Strohhalm in den anderen Mundwinkel und nickte. „Eeyup!"

* * *

><p>Als Rogue mitsamt seiner Sanitätstaschen das Spritzenhaus erreichte, hatte sich dort bereits eine ganze Gruppe von Ponys versammelt. Sie hatten sich trotz der Hitze ihre schweren Einsatzjacken übergezogen und trugen Gummistiefel an ihren Hufen. Nur die Helme mit dem langen Nackenschutz hingen an den breiten Ausrüstungsgürteln, die sie um ihre Mitte trugen. Rogue sah alle Farben und Formen von Ponys, auch wenn Stuten und Erdponys klar in der Überzahl waren. Pinkie Pie war gerade dabei Getränkeflaschen in eine mit Eis gefüllte Wanne im Schatten des großen Turmes zu sortieren, als sie ihn sah. Sie sprang auf und begrüßte ihn freudig.<p>

„Hallo, Rogue! Da bist du ja endlich! Wir wollten schon ohne dich anfangen!" Sie kicherte und stellte sich dann neben ihn. „Alle mal hergehört! Wir haben eine kleine Planänderung! Das ist Rogue Runner, ein waschechtes Rettungspony aus Manehattan, das hier zu Besuch ist. Ich hab´ ihn überreden können, uns ein bisschen was über erste Hilfe beizubringen." Sie stieß ihn mit der Flanke an, so dass er unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorne machte.

Die freiwilligen Feuerwehrponys hatten einen Halbkreis um die beiden gebildet und sahen ihn jetzt neugierig an. Rogue spürte, wie er vor Verlegenheit etwas rot wurde.

„H-hallo. Schön euch alle kennen zu lernen. Wie Chief Pinkie Pie...", ein leises Kichern erklang von der pinken Stute hinter ihm, „...schon gesagt hat, arbeite ich als Rettungspony in Manehattan. Wir haben auf unserer Wache, neben einem Lösch- und Gerätefahrzeug auch noch eine rund um die Uhr besetzte Ponyambulanz, auf der ich arbeite. Es tut mir leid, aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich mit dem Konzept der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr nicht so vertraut. Deshalb möchte ich mir erst einmal ansehen, auf welchem Stand ihr seid. Ich brauche ein paar Freiwillige." Er blickte sich aufmerksam im Kreis der Ponys um. Einige Hufe gingen nach oben. Er suchte sich zuerst eine hellblaue Einhornstute mit zweifarbiger Mähne aus. Eine Seite war blaugrau, die andere dunkelblau, ihr Cutie Mark zeigte ein Stundenglas.

„Wie heißt du?"

Die Stute sah ihn freundlich an und antwortete dann: „Ich bin Colgate, Herr Rettungspony."

Rogue musste sich ein leises Kichern verkneifen. „Rogue reicht völlig, Colgate." Er sah sich weiter um. Seine Wahl fiel auf ein orangenes Erdpony mit hellroter Mähne und einem Pegasus mit dunkelgrauem Fell und brauner, gefleckter Mähne, beides Stuten. Sie stellten sich als Tropical Spring und Dust Devil vor.

„Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe. Tropical? Dust? Ihr seid die Sanitäter, Colgate wird den Patienten spielen. Pinkie? Hast du irgendwo Ketschup?"

* * *

><p>Rogue ging durch die Reihe der kleinen Dreier-Gruppen, in die sich die Feuerwehrponys aufgeteilt hatten, um zu üben. Die zwei Stuten hatten sich bei der Behandlung der gemimten Vorderlaufverletzung gut geschlagen und sogar an die Schlinge mit dem Dreieckstuch gedacht. Das Rettungspony hatte dann als erste Lektion den Body-Check erklärt, das systematische Abtasten des Körpers auf Verletzungen. Jetzt ging er mit ihnen die verschiedenen Lagerungstechniken für verletzte Ponys durch.<p>

Er hielt neben einer türkisfarbenen Stute mit eisblauer Mähne, durch die sich weiße Strähnen zogen. Ihr Cutie Mark war eine goldene Leier. Sie hatte ihren ´Patienten´ auf eine der Tragen in Seitenlage gebettet und half ihrer Teampartnerin gerade dabei ihn auf der Trage zu sichern.

„Mmh, gute Arbeit so weit. Aber hast du nicht etwas vergessen... ähm..." Er deute mit seinem Huf auf die Stute.

„Lyra! Ich bin Lyra Heartstrings!" Sie wendete sich wieder dem Pony auf der Krankentrage zu und strich sich nachdenklich mit dem Huf über das Kinn. Nach einigen Augenblicken zuckte sie die Schultern. „Tut mir leid, Ich komme nicht drauf."

Rogue ging zu der Trage und beugte sie über das darauf liegende Pony. „Wir hatten gesagt, das ihr ein bewusstloses Pony behandelt. Du hast alles richtig gemacht, indem du sie auf die Seite gelegt und ihren Hals gestreckt hast, so das sie alles herauslaufen kann, wenn sie sich übergeben sollte. Aber eine wichtige Kleinigkeit hast du vergessen."

Er setzte sich und schob sanft den Kopf des Mimen mit beiden Hufen in den Nacken. „Du musst daran denken den Kopf zu überstrecken. Sonst kann es passieren, dass ihre Zunge vor ihre Luftröhre fällt und sie erstickt." Er erhob sich wieder und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Nicht vergessen: Atmung, Puls, Bewusstsein. In dieser Reihenfolge."

Pinkie Pie kam zu ihm und leckte sich dabei das Ketschup aus dem Gesicht, das sie für eine gespielte Kopfverletzung aufgetragen hatte. „Also, was sagt´s du Rogue? Wie schlagen wir uns?"

Das Rettungspony sah sich noch einmal die beschäftigt arbeitenden Ponys an, dann lächelte er besonnen. „Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, Pinkie. Sie sind Laien, aber sie sind fit." Anschließend runzelte er die Stirn. „Dennoch hinkt ihr in vielen Sachen ziemlich hinterher. Ihr seid sehr gute Ersthelfer, aber auch nicht mehr. Euch fehlt die Ausrüstung für Rückenmarksverletzte, also Vakuummatratze und Spineboard, die Einhörner können keine Diagnosezauber wirken und ihr könnt euch nur sehr eingeschränkt um internistische Patienten kümmern." Er wandte sich der pinken Stute zu. „Bitte verstehe das nicht falsch, Pinkie. Ich bin mit sicher, dass ihr das meiste, was hier anfällt, sicher ins Krankenhaus bekommt. Es geht einfach um die seltenen, schlimmen Fälle." Er strich verlegen mit dem Huf über den Boden. „Ich finde das Konzept einer Freiwilligen Feuerwehr toll, keine Frage. Aber Feuer löschen und Patienten behandeln sind zwei paar Hufeisen. Ich weiß nicht, ob man in beidem wirklich gut werden kann, wenn man es auf freiwilliger Basis macht." Er sah bedrückt zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, Pinkie, es nicht deine Schuld, oder von den anderen Feuerwehrponys. Der Fehler liegt eher im System. Ich wünschte einfach, ich hätte etwas mehr Zeit..."

Pinkie hatte sich auf ihre Hinterläufe gesetzt und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Schließlich sprang sie auf und klopfte mit dem Huf entschlossen auf den Boden. „Wenn das System falsch ist... dann ändern wir es eben einfach!"

Rogue tänzelte überrascht zurück." Aber Pinkie... du weißt nicht, was das bedeutet... Die zusätzliche Ausrüstung ist das kleinste Problem. Wir müssen die Ponys ausbilden, vor allem die Einhörner. So ein Diagnosezauber ist, soweit ich weiß, nicht einfach zu handhaben. Dann muss sichergestellt werden, dass immer ein ausgebildetes Team abrufbereit ist. Das geht praktisch nicht ohne eine ständig besetzte Wache." Er dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Man könnte natürlich eine abgespeckte Version der Ausbildung zum Rettungspony ausarbeiten und dafür einen Schichtdienst in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Krankenhaus verabreden, dass sie eine ausgebildete Schwester oder sogar einen Arzt bereithalten, der die eher diffizileren Eingriffe unternimmt, wie das Legen einer Infusion, oder die Verabreichung von Medikamenten. Aber trotzdem müsste erst ein eigener Wagen angeschafft werden, Wachräume bereitgestellt und mehr Ponys für den freiwilligen Dienst rekrutiert werden. Hier sind jetzt wie viele... fünfunzwanzig Ponys? Das reicht nicht! Das ganze ist praktisch unmöglich!" Er verstummte, während sein Blick in weite Ferne schweifte. „..._fast_ unmöglich."

Pinkie Pie kicherte und setzte ihren weißen Feuerwehrhelm auf. „Ich erwarte ihren Bericht über die Ausführbarkeit in spätestens drei Tagen, Mister Runner. Weggetreten!" Sie salutierte salopp und sprang davon.

* * *

><p>Als Rogue zur Farm zurückkehrte, fand er die ganze Familie in der Küche vor, wo sie gerade bei Kaffee und Kuchen zusammen saßen.<p>

Applejack sah auf, als ihr Cousin durch die Tür trat. „Da bis´ du ja, Rogue! Setzt dich doch zu uns. Möchteste´ ein Stück?" Sie nickte zu dem Apfelkuchen, der herrlich duftend auf dem Tisch stand. Der junge Hengst sog genießerisch das herrlich Aroma ein, dann nickte er eifrig. „Ich bringe noch eben die Sanitätstaschen nach oben, dann bin ich gleich bei euch. Und ach, ja, ich muss noch Bandit füttern. Dauert nur einen Moment!" Er ging die Treppe hoch ins Gästezimmer, legte seine Satteltaschen ab und holte das gekauft Futter aus der Kommode. Das kleine Säckchen im Mund, trottete er auf den Hof und sah sich suchend nach dem kleinen Eichhörnchen um. Er legte das Futter auf den Boden und rief nach seinem kleinen Freund. „Bandit! Fressen! Lecker Sonnenblumenkerne!"

Irgendwo über ihm keckerte etwas als Antwort. Rogue sah hoch, zum Giebel der Scheune, wo er vor dem Blau des Himmel die kleine, braune Gestalt von Bandit ausmachen konnte. Der kleine Kerl konnte klettern! Das Dach war gut und gerne 15 Meter hoch. Das Eichhörnchen saß aufmerksam auf der Kante und blickte neugierig zu dem graublauen Pony hinunter. Rogue winkte ihm freundlich zu. „Na los, Bandit! Komm runter. Heute habe ich dich nicht vergessen!"

Das kleine, braune Fellbündel nickte aufgeregt.

Dann sprang es.

Reines, pures Entsetzen griff nach Rogue. Es packte sein Herz, umfasste es und drückte mit eisiger Gewalt zu.

Die Sonne verschwand aus der Welt, löschte jede Farbe aus.

Kristallklar sah er jede Einzelheit. Die kleine Gestalt, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, der buschige Schweif flatterte im Wind...

Er stemmte seine Hufe so fest in den Grund, das in dem polierten Holz/staubigen Boden Abdrücke zurückblieben. Ein gewaltiger Satz trug ihn durch das halbe Zimmer/bis zur Scheunentür. Seine Hufe suchten auf dem losen Teppich/dem trockenen Boden vergebens um Halt, während er verzweifelt versuchte vorauszuahnen, wo Pears/Bandit aufschlagen würde_._

Mit vor Anstrengung knirschenden Zähnen zwang Rogue sein Bewegungsmoment brutal herum und machte einen letzten, verzweifelten Satz. Er würde ihn nicht mehr erreichen.

„Pear!" Er schrie aus Leibeskräften, voll Schmerz und Pein. Ein gewaltiges Donnern verschluckte sein Stimme.

Er schlug so hart auf dem Boden auf, dass jede Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde. Schmerz jagte durch seine Rippen, seine Glieder, seinen Kopf, aber er nahm ihn nur dumpf war, weit entfernt. In seinem Geist sah er die untergehende Sonne Manehattans, die Balustrade des Balkons und das kleine Füllen, das fiel und fiel...

Kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt landete das Flughörnchen, das sein weites Fell benutzt hatte, um von der Scheune nach unten zu gleiten, sanft auf dem Boden. Es sah sich nach dem graublauen Pony um und sah es auf dem Boden liegen. Der junge Hengst zitterte wie Espenlaub und rollte sich langsam zusammen. Bandit blieb einen Moment lang unschlüssig stehen, dann näherte er sich langsam und vorsichtig. Das Pony verbarg sein Gesicht unter seinen Vorderläufen und schluchzte leise. Bandit legte besorgt seine kleinen Krallen auf das weiche Fell des Hufes.

Rogue sah mit tränennassen Augen auf und blickte in die kleinen, braunen Augen des Eichhörnchens. Er legte seinen Huf um das kleine Tier und drückte es sanft an seine Wange. Bandit ließ es geschehen und schlang seinen buschigen Schwanz um Rogues Hals.

„I-ich habe dich wieder nicht fangen können, Pear. Es tut mir so Leid. So Leid. Oh, Celestia, b-bitte vergib mir, Pear." Heiße Tränen rannen Rogue über die Wangen und vielen auf den ausgedörrten Boden, der sie gierig aufsog. „Vergib mir. Vergib mir. Vergib mir...", flüsterte das Rettungspony immer und immer wieder.

Es donnerte noch einmal. Und dann, Tropfen für Tropfen, begann der Regen zu fallen. Die großen, schwarzen Wolke hatten sich vor die Sonne geschoben und öffneten ihre Schleusen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, trommelte das so lang ersehnte Nass auf das Wellblech der Schuppen, das weiß gestrichenen Holzdach der Farm und die verlassenen Pflüge auf dem Feld. Es wusch den Staub aus der trocknen Erde, die das willkommene Wasser trank und trank und trank. Es rann über die reifen Äpfel in den Hainen und floss über die Blätter hinab in das noch immer grüne Gras, wo die Wurzeln durstig warteten. Es fiel auf Applejack, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh und Apple Bloom, die aus der Küche getreten waren, um den wunderbaren Regen zu genießen, dessen zunehmend dichter Schleier Rogue vor ihren Augen verbarg. Und es fiel auf das junge Rettungspony, das sich langsam vom Boden erhob, während sich der Regen mit seinen Tränen verschmischte. Er hörte die fröhlichen Stimmen der Applefamilie durch das Rauschen des Wolkenbruchs. _Ich gehöre nicht hier her. _Der Gedanke klang dumpf in ihm, so als müsste er sich erst mühsam in sein Bewusstsein drängen. Plötzlich wollte er nichts mehr, als weit, weit fort von hier zu sein. Langsam setzte Rogue einen Huf vor den anderen. Dann trottete er schneller. Und schließlich galoppierte er aus dem Tor der Farm hinaus, Bandit auf seinem Rücken und seine persönlichen Dämonen dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Er hörte nicht mehr, wie die Apples nach ihm riefen.

* * *

><p>So plötzlich wie der Regen begonnen hatte, hörte wieder auf, als sich die große, dunkle Wolke erschöpft hatte und in der Sonne dahinschmolz. Schnell drangen wieder die hellen Strahlen auf das erfrischte Land. Auf jedem Blatt, jedem Grashalm leuchteten feucht die Tropfen. Es sah aus, als hätte es kein Wasser, sondern kleine Diamanten geregnet.<p>

Rogue nahm nichts davon wahr, als er im Apfelhain von Sweet Apple Acres langsamer wurde. Seine kurze Mähne hing ihm feucht über das Gesicht und seine Hufe waren schlammbespritzt. Mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Ohren trottete er zwischen den kräftigen Stämmen hindurch, ziellos und gedankenverloren.

Er hatte für ein, zwei wundervolle Tage geglaubt, er wäre über den Berg. Er hatte geglaubt, dass dieses schreckliche Erlebnis endlich anfing zu verblassen, in den Hintergrund zu treten. Dass diese Wunde letztlich anfing zu heilen. Doch nun wusste er, dass er sie lediglich abgedeckt hatte und das sie darunter schwärte und eiterte. Als Bandit von der Scheune sprang, war es, als wäre er wieder dort oben, über den Dächern von Manehattan. Für einen kurzen Augenblick _war _er wieder dort gewesen, hatte den Tee gerochen, den Misses Blossom für sie aufgesetzt hatte, hörte er Trotters überraschten Ausruf und das Pochen der kleinen Hufe auf dem Holz.

Seine Gedanken krochen stumpf durch seinen Verstand, das einzig Klare war der helle Schrei des Fohlens. ´_Halt mich fest!´_

Was tat er hier? Was hatte er hier zu suchen?

Pear war tot und es war seine Schuld. Er hatte ein junges Füllen sterben lassen. Und Niemand, _Niemand, _hatte ihn dafür zu Rechenschaft gezogen. Er wollte, dass sie ihn anschrien, dass sie ihn anbrüllten, es sei sein Fehler gewesen. Dass sie ihn mit ihren Hufen schlugen und ihren gerechtfertigten Zorn an ihm ausließen. Er verdiente es nicht sich hier an diesem wundervollem Ort zu entspannen. Er verdient Applejack nicht, genauso wenig wie Darling oder die Applefamilie. Er verdiente es nicht, glücklich zu sein.

Doch stattdessen trösteten sie ihn, begegneten ihm mit Verständnis und Liebe. Nichts davon konnte er guten Gewissens akzeptieren.

_´Halt mich fest!´_

Er hielt neben einem der Apfelbäume, durch deren Reihen er trottete und schmetterte seinen Kopf so fest gegen den unnachgiebigen Stamm, wie er konnte. Der Aufprall ließ helle Farben vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern explodieren und schickte einen scharfen Schmerz durch seinen Kopf. Er taumelt zurück und setzte sich benommen auf seine Hinterläufe. Bandit gab ein ängstliches Quieken von sich.

So sollte er sich fühlen. Die ganze Zeit über. Das wäre nur Rechtens.

Er erhob sich schwankend und setzte schleppend seine ziellose Wanderung fort.

* * *

><p>Die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen, als Rogue zurück zum Farmhaus kam. Es ging ein kurzer Stich der Schuld durch sein Herz, als er daran dachte, dass sich die Apples sicherlich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatten. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er den Rest der Nacht draußen verbringen sollte. Doch wenn sie ihn Morgen früh nicht fanden, würde er es nur umso schlimmer machen. Außerdem sehnte er sich nach der weichen Umarmung seines Bettes und dem süßen Vergessen, dass der Schlaf bringen würde. Er war körperlich und emotional ausgelaugt, erschöpft von seiner langen Wanderung und der alles überschattenden Depression, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.<p>

Die Küchentür war nicht abgeschlossen und so ging er leise in den ersten Stock zu seinem Zimmer.

Er wusste nicht wie sie ihn gehört hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie auch die ganze Zeit wach gelegen und nur auf das geringste Geräusch gewartet, das seine Rückkehr verriet. Applejack öffnete ihre Türe, als er daran vorbei schlich. Sie trug ihren Hut nicht und ihr lange blonde Mähne fiel ihr offen über den Körper. Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen, grünen Augen an. Sorge und Mitgefühl lag in ihrem Blick.

„Rogue." Es lag keine Frage darin, kein Vorwurf, nur eine leise Bitte. Die Bitte, ihr endlich zu sagen, was mit ihm los war. Die Bitte, sich ihr endlich zu öffnen. Das, was ihn langsam von innen vergiftete, auszuspucken.

Einen Moment lang war er versucht. Es drängte aus ihm heraus, wie der natürliche Instinkt des Körpers herauszuwürgen, was er nicht verdauen konnte.

Aber er wusste was folgen würde. Und er verdiente diese Vergebung nicht.

Zuerst wollte er ihr sagen, dass ihm etwas eingefallen war und er deshalb am Nachmittag so plötzlich verschwand. Aber er brachte es nicht über sein Herz, sie anzulügen.

„Ich... ich kann nicht, AJ. Es tut mir leid." Mit gesengtem Kopf trottete er in das Gästezimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Applejack setzte dazu an ihm etwas nachzurufen. Doch schließlich sah sie nur traurig die geschlossene Türe an.

Er ließ sich in das weiche Bett fallen, trotz des getrockneten Schlammes, der noch immer an ihm haftete. Bandit sprang von seinem Rücken und rollte sich neben seinem Kopfkissen zusammen. Die kleinen, dunklen Augen lugten über seinen buschigen Schwanz und beobachteten das Pony an seiner Seite aufmerksam.

Rogue seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er fühlte sich, als könne er tausend Jahre lang schlafen. Er schloss die Augen.

„_Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?", fragte ihn Grace, die junge Stute mit dem schönen, dunkelgrauen Fell._

Er riss die Augen wieder auf. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht fair. Reichte es nicht, dass ihn sein Verstand mit Pear folterte? Musste er auch noch Grace hervorholen? War ein Alpdruck alleine zu wenig?

„_Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt, Rogue." Der verletzte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war wie ein Messer in seinem Herzen._

Rogue vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Hufen. Er wollte das alles nicht mehr. Er wollte keinen Pear und keine Grace, keine fallenden Fohlen und keine herzbrecherischen Stuten. Er wollte schlafen, einfach nur schlafen und vergessen.

„_Ich wusste, dass es früher oder später passieren würde. Aber das macht es für mich nicht leichter. Trotzdem freue ich mich natürlich für dich und... Starlight?." Rogue versuchte sie aufmunternd anzulächeln, auch wenn sich sein Innerstes anfühlte, als hätte er einen saftigen Tritt in die Eingeweide bekommen._

„Buck!" mit dem gedämpften Ausruf drehte sich Rogue wieder herum und suchte in dem kleinen Nachtschrank neben seinem Bett nach Streichhölzern. Er schüttelte eines auf die Kante des kleinen Heftchens, nahm es in den Mund und entzündete es an der Reibefläche. Nun konnte er die Kerze auf dem Nachttischchen anmachen und im warmen Licht der kleinen Flamme aus dem Bett aufstehen. Er trat an das Fenster, das auf die mondbeschienenen Apfelbäume und die dunklen Felder von Sweet Apple Acres hinausging. Vor dem dunklen Hintergrund sah er sein eigenes Spiegelbild im Glas. Sein Kummer und seine Sorge waren ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was ist aus mir geworden?", flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Er hob seinen Huf und berührte die kühle, glatte Oberfläche der Fensterscheibe. Er fühlte sich wie aus der Bahn geworfen, ziellos und verloren. Vor Pear hatte er sich immer zumindest auf sich selbst verlassen können. Wenn etwas schief ging, wenn ihn jemand im Stich ließ, wenn die Aussichten schlecht waren... Seine Zuversicht war nie geschwunden. Doch jetzt, hier und heute, vermochte er kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels auszumachen. Er war auf dem Boden des Loches, so tief, dass er die Sonne nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, traurig und verzweifelt.

Schließlich wandte er sich wieder um. Bandit hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen Schwanz gebettet und schlief ruhig, seine kleine Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem leisen Atmenzug. Das Haus war still.

Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Satteltasche, die an einem der Bettpfosten hing. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ging er zurück zum Bett und holte das Buch heraus, dass er aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen hatte.

_Ausgesuchte Gedichte aus allen Epochen_

Er seufzte leise. Nun, vielleicht würde ihn das Lesen zumindest müde genug machen, um endlich einzuschlafen. Rogue legte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett, um seinen kleinen Freund nicht zu wecken, breitete das dünne Laken über sich aus und blätterte abwesend durch den schmalen Band. Seine Augen erfassten nur die ersten Zeilen der vielen Gedichte, die einzeln für sich auf die Seiten gedruckt waren.

_...Ich schließe meine Augen,  
>und schon kann ich Dich spüren...<em>

_...Es war, als hätt' der Himmel  
>Die Erde still geküsst... <em>

_...A little while, a little while,  
>The weary task is put away... <em>

_...Deine Augen sind wunderschön,  
>schöner als der schönste Traum...<em>

_...I am not yours, not lost in you,  
>Not lost, although I long to be...<em>

_...Wenn ich dich küsse  
>ist es nicht nur dein Mund …<em>

_...Out of the night that covers me,  
>Black as the pit from pole to pole...<em>

Rogue verharrte für einen Moment. Er blätterte zurück, zu den letzten Zeilen, die er gelesen hatte. Er sah auf den Titel:

_**`Invictus´**_

_-William Equestrian Hengstlay_

Der Name des Autors sagte ihm nichts, aber wenn er sich recht entsann, konnte man die Überschrift mit ´Unbezwungen´ übersetzen. Er runzelte die Stirn und begann zu lesen.

_Out of the night that covers me,  
>Black as the pit from pole to pole,<br>I thank whatever gods may be  
>For my unconquerable soul.<em>

_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
>I have not winced nor cried aloud.<br>Under the bludgeonings of chance  
>My head is bloody, but unbowed.<em>

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
>Looms but the Horror of the shade,<br>And yet the menace of the years  
>Finds and shall find me unafraid.<em>

_It matters not how strait the gate,  
>How charged with punishments the scroll,<br>I am the master of my fate:  
>I am the captain of my soul.(1)<em>

Als er es beendet hatte, las er es noch einmal von vorne. Und dann noch einmal. Rogue blätterte durch den Rest des Buches, dann kehrte er wieder zu dem Gedicht zurück. Die andere Lyrik war nur etwas schnulzenhaftes Liebesgeflüster und ein wenig Herzschmerz. Aber diese vier Absätze waren einfach unglaublich. Und das Ende...

_I am the master of my fate:  
>I am the captain of my soul. <em>

Ihm lief ein unwillkürlicher Schauder über den Rücken, als er diese beiden Zeilen las. In diesen vierzehn Wörtern steckte eine unheimliche Kraft. Dieses Gedicht war so angefüllt mit Stärke, Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht, wie nichts, was er bisher je gelesen hatte.

_Black as the pit from pole to pole,_

Ob der Autor das Loch gekannt hat? Hatte er an seinem Grund gelegen, als er diese Zeilen schrieb? Hatte er die steilen, schroffen Wände emporgeblickt, während sich in seinem Geist die Wörter formten? War es das ferne Blitzen der Sonne gewesen, das ihn zu den letzten zwei Zeilen inspiriert hatten?

_My head is bloody, but unbowed._

Hatte er sich empor gekämpft, über die verwitterte Steile der Verzweiflung? Sich gestoßen, geschnitten an ihren scharfen Kanten aus Gram und Trübsinn? Den Blick niemals abgewandt von der hellen, warmen Welt, die dort oben auf ihn wartete?

_And yet the menace of the years  
>Finds and shall find me unafraid.<em>

War er letztlich an der Klippe angekommen, hatte die Sonne auf seinem Fell gespürt und die tiefe Kälte des Loches hinter sich zurückgelassen? Wohl wissend, dass er sich eines Tages wieder an seinem Grund finden könnte? Und war er dennoch unerschrocken weitergegangen?

Rogue legte das Buch auf seinen Bauch und bettete seinen Kopf auf das Kissen. Das war also Lyrik. Mit wenigen Worten so viel auszudrücken.

Das junge Rettungspony spürte noch immer die dunkle Wolke auf seinem Gemüt lasten. Auch die berührenden Wort von Hengstlay hatten daran nichts geändert. Aber sie hatten etwas anderes vermocht: Sie gaben Rogue seine Zuversicht zurück, die er so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Der Schmerz blieb, aber das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, der Hoffnungslosigkeit war von ihm gewichen. Und als er in den so sehnsüchtig erwarteten Schlaf hinüber glitt, reifte ein Plan in ihm heran.

**(1)`Invictus´ - William Ernest Henley**


	12. Chapter 12

****_Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum._****

**Kapitel 12: Wolfsmond**

Die Sonne lugte gerade eben über die fernen Berggipfel und Ponyville lag noch in tiefem Schlummer. Nach dem kurzen Regenschauer des Vortages hatte sich in der Kühle des Morgens Tau auf dem getrimmten Gras zwischen den Häusern gebildet, der in den ersten Strahlen des Morgens glitzerte. Das Dorf war still, bis auf das erste Singen der Vögel, die den jungen Tag begrüßten.

Rogue war weit und breit das einzige Pony, das auf den Beinen war. Er schlich verstohlen durch die verlassenen Straßen von Ponyville, mehr aus Furcht vor seinem eigenen schlechten Gewissen, als aus Angst vor Entdeckung. Als er noch vor Sonnenaufgang aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte, war ihm sein in der Nacht gefasster Plan noch einleuchtend und sinnvoll vorgekommen, wie ein plötzlicher, genialer Geistesblitz. Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte und sich seinem Ziel immer weiter näherte, schwand allerdings seine Entschlossenheit zusehends und Zweifel machten sich in ihm breit.

Er war dabei, willentlich und vorsätzlich eine Grenze zu überschreiten, sowohl was seine eigene Auffassung von Moral und Ethik betraf, als auch die vieler Ponys. Wenn er sich erwischen ließ, konnte er sich kaum herausreden. Und selbst wenn er unentdeckt davonkäme, war der Erfolg alles andere als Gewiss. Es gab zu viele Unwägbarkeiten, zu viele _Wenn´s_ und _Aber´s_ und schon eine Kleinigkeit mochte alles zunichte machen.

Er verharrte unsicher, als hinter der Häuserecke die Bibliothek in sein Blickfeld kam. Noch war Zeit umzudrehen, diesen dummen Plan zu vergessen und nach Sweet Apple Acres zurückzukehren, bevor die Apples aufwachten. Er konnte noch ein-, zwei Stunden wertvollen Schlafes bekommen, bevor er sich Gedanken über seine Rückkehr nach Manehattan machte. Dort konnte er sich wieder in seine Arbeit und seinen Alltag stürzen und Pear so tief darunter begraben, dass er hoffentlich nie wieder zum Vorschein kam. Er konnte einfach gehen.

Ein Quieken von seinem Rücken riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Bandit stand auf den Hinterbeinen auf seinem Rücken und warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Das Flughörnchen zupfte auffordernd an seiner kurzen Mähne und zeigte mit seiner kleinen Kralle auf den Hausbaum vor ihnen.

„Ist ja schon gut, Bandit. Ich gehe ja schon." Sein kleiner Freund hatte Recht. Er tat das hier nicht nur für sich. Vielleicht... vielleicht würde es helfen. Vielleicht konnte _er_ helfen. Vielleicht etwas richtig machen. Seine Fehler ausbügeln. Buße tun.

Rogue schlich sich näher an den großen Baum, der die Bibliothek von Ponyville beherbergte. Er ging um den kräftigen Stamm herum und versteckte sich hinter einem Busch auf der der Straße abgewandten Seite. Vorsichtig lugte er zwischen den Blättern des Strauches hindurch. Der Hausbaum hatte viele kleine Fenster, Giebel und Balkone, die in alle Richtungen zeigten. Er besah sie sich alle eingehend, bis er glaubte, das richtige Fenster gefunden zu haben. Geduckt näherte er sich dem natürlich gewachsenen Gebäude, bis er direkt unter der Öffnung stand. Das Fenster war geschlossen, aber Rogue hoffte, dass es nur angelehnt war. Bandit sprang von seiner Schulter und krallte seine Pfoten in die dicke Rinde des Baumes. Mit der geübten Flinkheit eines geborenen Kletterers überwand das kleine Tier die Höhe mühelos und warf einen Blick durch die Glasscheibe. Dann stemmte es sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen den Fensterrahmen. Rogues Magen krampfte sich ängstlich zusammen, als das Fenster mit einem leichten Quietschen ein Stück aufschwang.

Bandit sprang zurück auf die Fensterbank und verharrte aufmerksam. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen Rogue unten unruhig auf der Stelle trat, winkte ihm das Flughörnchen. Das Rettungspony gab einen leisen Laut der Erleichterung von sich, dann wühlte es kurz in seinen Satteltaschen. Er hatte nicht das Risiko eingehen wollen, auf der Farm nach etwas Geeignetem Ausschau zu halten, deshalb hatte Rogue eine Mullbinde ausgerollt und mit einem kleinen Stein, den er vom Wegesrand aufgelesen hatte, an einem Ende beschwert. Er nahm die improvisierte Schnur in seinen Mund und begann sie wie eine Schleuder herumzuwirbeln. Es brauchte mehrere Versuche, aber schließlich fiel der Verbandstoff über einen der Äste des Hausbaumes. Schnell band Rogue das kleine Paket an eines der Enden und zog es am anderen nach oben. Bandit schnappte sich das Bündel, nagte den einfachen Knoten durch und verschwand mit dem Päckchen, das größer war als er selbst, in der Fensteröffnung.

Draußen wagte es Rogue kaum zu atmen. Er zog den Rest der Mullbinde vom Baum und stopfte sie zurück in die Satteltaschen, dann ging er unruhig auf und ab, während er immer wieder sorgenvolle Blicke hoch zu dem angelehnten Fenster warf. Was dauerte da so lange? War Bandit erwischt worden? Vielleicht sollte er sich wieder in dem Busch verstecken, bevor...

Ein kleiner, brauner Schemen huschte aus der Fensteröffnung und sprang von der Fensterbank. Bandit breitete seine Flughäute aus und landete gekonnte auf dem Rasen neben Rogue. Das Rettungspony war so aufgeregt, dass er kaum abwartete, bis sein kleiner Freund auf seinen Rücken geklettert war, als er schon Fersengeld gab. Er rannte in vollem Galopp davon in die nächste Gasse, nur fort aus dem Sichtbereich der Bibliothek.

_Ich habe das nicht nur für mich getan, _dachte Rogue, während er zurück nach Sweet Apple Acres lief. _Sondern auch für sie. _Mit diesem Gedanken wurde sein Herz ein klein wenig leichter.

Twilight drehte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett herum, geplagt von schlechten Träumen, angefüllt von Schuld und Versagen. Auf ihrem Nachttisch, zuoberst eines ganzen Stapels von Büchern, die sich dort angesammelt hatten, lag ein kleiner, schmaler Band mit Gedichten. Eine kleine Notiz war als Lesezeichen zwischen eine bestimmte Seite gesteckt worden und harrte darauf von ihr entdeckt zu werden.

* * *

><p>Als Rogue durch die Küchentür auf der Farm trat, wurden die Apples gerade wach. Er hörte Türen schlagen und die verschlafene Stimme von Apple Bloom aus dem ersten Stock, die Applejack in quengeligem Ton um ´noch fünf Minut´n´ bat . Er ging in die Diele und legte die kleine Satteltasche, die er sich geliehen hatte, zurück in die Gaderobe. Als er sich umdrehte, die zusammengeknüllte Mullbinde im Mund, stand ihm auf dem Fuß der Treppe Applejack gegenüber. Ihre Mähne war wieder zu dem üblichen, einfachen Zopf gebunden und sie trug ihren braunen Stetcolt auf dem Kopf. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick, dann bedeutete sie ihm still zu folgen.<p>

In der Küche entfachte sie das Feuer im Ofen aufs Neue und stellte eine Kanne mit Wasser auf die Herdplatte. Rogue beobachtete sie wortlos dabei und wartete, bis sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte und sie zwei Tassen dampfenden Kaffees auf den Küchentisch stellte. „Wir ham´ ein bisschen Zeit. Big Mac un´ Granny schlafen am Sonntag n´ bisschen aus un´ Apple Bloom wird sich auch noch n´ paar Mal umdreh´n. Red´n wir."

Das junge Rettungspony zögerte einen Moment, dann setzte er sich zu seiner Cousine.

„Ich werde morgen nach Manehattan aufbrechen.", stieß Rouge plötzlich hervor. „Ich gehe nach Hause zurück."

Applejack antwortete ihm nicht sofort, aber der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sprach Bände. Ein kurzer, verletzter Ausdruck huschte drüber und sie ließ enttäuscht die Ohren hängen. „Ja, ich hab´s mir schon fast gedacht.", brachte sie schließlich leise hervor. Sie ordnete einen Moment lang ihre Gedanken, dann straffte sie ihre Gestalt und sah ihm entschlossen ins Gesicht. „Ich lass´ dich nich´ geh´n. Nich´ einfach so. S´ mir egal was de´ darüber denkst, aber ich seh´ mir nich´ länger an, wie de´ dich selber weiterhin kaputtmachst!" Sie klopfte gedämpft, aber nachdrücklich auf den Tisch. „Spuck´s aus, Rogue! Ich lass´ keine Ausflüchte mehr gelt´n! Sach´s mir jetzt, oder scher´ dich von mir aus zum Tartarus!", schnaufte sie wütend.

Rogue zuckte vor dem unerwarteten Ausbruch seiner Cousine zurück. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, in diese großen, tiefen Brunnen, die ihn jetzt mit einem smaragdgrünen Feuer anblitzten. Seine Hufe schoben unruhig die Kaffeetasse hin und her, während er versuchte die Spinnweben aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und einen Weg zu finden, dem Gespräch zu entkommen.

Applejack betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang schweigend, dann riss sie sich ihren Hut vom Kopf und schleuderte ihn zornig gegen die Anrichte, so dass die Gläser darin heftig klirrten. „Wer sacht´, dass die Apples n´ Dickkopf ham, hat dich noch nich´ geseh´n! Muss´ ich´s erst aus dir rausprügl´n, wenn ich´s dir nich´ ausser Schnauze zieh´n kann? Glaub´ bloss´ nich´ das ich´s nich´ könnt'!"

Das Rettungspony hob langsam den Kopf. Seine Augen waren müde und blutunterlaufen vom fehlendem Schlaf. Seine Stimme hatte etwas schleppendes, etwas, das über rein körperliche Erschöpfung hinausging."Würdest du das wirklich tun?", fragte er tonlos. „Mich schlagen?"

Die Erdstute sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen und ließ ihren Kopf hängen. „Nein. Nein, das würd´ ich nich´.", sagte sie betont sanfter und schüttelte langsam ihr Haupt.

„Aber vielleicht solltest du das." Es war nun ein leises Flüstern, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seiner Cousine. Dennoch hörte sie es.

Die beiden Tassen wurden vom Tisch gewischt, als Applejack sich mit ihren kräftigen Hinterläufen abstieß und mit einem einzigen großen Satz über den Tisch katapultierte. Rogue wurde vollkommen überrascht, als sie ihn mit der vollen Wucht ihres Körpers umriss und zu Boden warf. Er versuchte sich zur Wehr zu setzen, aber sie drückte seine beiden Vorderläufe mit ihren Hufen zu Boden und setzte sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf seine Brust. Klirrend zersprang eine der Tassen, als sie vom Tisch rollte. Der braune Kaffee plätscherte leise auf den Küchenboden.

„Was is' los mit dir? Was läuft bei dir verkehrt, Rogue?", schrie sie ihm wütend in Gesicht. Aplplejack's Nüstern waren nur wenige Hufbreit von seinem Gesicht entfernt.

Einen Augenblick lang wallte Trotz in dem Hengst auf. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, kämpfte gegen den Griff seiner Cousine an. Er war selbst ein trainiertes Pony, aber Applejack hielt ihn weiter fest, kniete sie jetzt sogar auf seine Vorderläufe, als er sich wehrte. Rogue drehe seinen Kopf beiseite, als AJ´s Schnauze ihm dadurch noch näher kam.

Schließlich gab er auf. Er war zu müde und ausgelaugt, um ihr noch länger Widerstand entgegenzubringen. Er gab seinen aussichtslosen Kampf auf und lag still unter ihr. Er konnte ihren heftigen, heißen Atem an seinem Nacken spüren. Die kurze, aber heftige Auseinandersetzung hatte sie beide zum Keuchen gebracht.

„´Lestia, ich will dir helf´n Rogue. Bitte...bitte, lass dir helf´n.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er konnte das Flehen in ihrer Stimme hören und die Tränen, die in ihr hochstiegen. Langsam, vorsichtig, nahm sie ihre Knie von seinen Vorderläufen und rutschte an ihm hinunter, bis sie Wange an Wange lagen.

_Das verdienst du nicht. Du verdienst das hier nicht, du verdienst sie nicht, nichts von allem hier. _Rogue rang diesen Gedanken nieder, kämpfte sich durch das überwältigende Gefühl der Schuld, das ihn in so festem Griff hielt. Es war ein fast physischer Akt für ihn, sich nicht wieder in der wogenden See seiner Gefühle zu verlieren. Er war müde, ausgelaugt, übernächtigt und seelisch mehr als angeschlagen. Sein Widerstand schwand und die dunklen Wasser in seinem Geist wollten ihn davontragen.

_I am the Captain of my Soul..._

Zuerst zögernd, doch dann mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung, schlang er seine Vorderläufe um seine Cousine, drückte sie an sich, hielt sich an ihr fest, als der Sturm in seinem Inneren ihn fortzureißen drohte. Sie war sein Anker, war es immer gewesen. Er sah Pear fallen, schreien, Bandit springen, sah sie beiden auf dem Boden liegen, sah Manehattan bei Sonnenuntergang, Mrs. Blossoms hoffnungsvolles Gesicht, als sie die Tür öffnete, sah Trotter, als er sich an ihm festhielt, sah das Fohlen fallen, fallen, fallen...

Auf dem Küchenboden der alten Farm der Apples, während die verschütteten Kaffeepfützen langsam kalt wurden und ihr herbes Aroma den vielfarbigen Düften des Raumes ihr eigenes olfaktorisches Momentum hinzufügten, hielt Rogue Applejack so fest in seinen Hufen, wie ein Ertrinkender einen Rettungsring.

Und er erzählte es ihr.

* * *

><p>Als Big Mac die Treppe hinuntertrottete, die Augen noch klein vor Morgenmüdigkeit, dachte er sich nicht viel dabei, als er die Tür zur Küche mit seinem Kopf aufdrückte. Als er allerdings seinen Cousin auf dem Boden liegen sah, mit seiner Schwester auf seinem Bauch und seine Hufe fest um sie geschlungen, während sie sanft seine Wange mit der ihren streichelte, war er sofort so hellwach, wie es der gesamte Kaffee der Applefarm nicht vermocht hätte.<p>

Viele Ponys hielten Big Macintosh für langsam und etwas einfältig, da er nur wenige Worte verlor und sich gerne im Hintergrund hielt. Sie sahen in ihm nur das große, stille Landpony, das hart arbeitete und die schwierigen Geschäfte seiner Schwester überließ. Sie taten ihm damit unrecht: Hinter seiner großen, roten Stirn ging mehr vor, als selbst seine Freunde von ihm erwarten würden. Dass er seine Gedanken einfach und in gerader Linie hielt und nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit damit herausplatzte, mochte auf manche dumm wirken, aber es lag eine Art von Weisheit darin, die weit über seine Jahre hinausging.

Applejack tat das worin sie gut war: Sie führte die Farm. Er tat, worin er gut war: Er arbeitete hart. Er war ihr älterer Bruder, aber er war gerne hinter sie zurückgetreten und hatte ihr die Führung des Geschäftes überlassen, denn es war das beste für die Familie. Mit wenigen Worten (und das mochte Big Mac): Er vertraute seiner Schwester. Vollkommen und Rückhaltslos. Und deshalb trat er leise zurück durch den Türrahmen und schloss lautlos die Tür hinter sich, ohne dass die beiden ihn bemerkt hatten. Im Flur dachte er einen Moment darüber nach, was er gesehen hatte, dann schüttelte er schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Nope.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Apple Bloom stand auf der Treppe und blickte ihren Bruder neugierig an, „Is´ Applejack schon mit dem Frühstück fertig?", fragte sie etwas verschlafen. Der große, rote Hengst warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tür zu Küche, dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. „Komm, wir fütter´n erst die Tiere. Dann gib´s Frühstück."

Das kleine Fohlen klopfte ungeduldig mit ihrem Huf auf die Holztreppe. „Aber heut´ ist Sonntag! Ich hab´ Hunger!"

Big Mac lächelte nachsichtig. „Ssht! Ab´mit dir!" Er nickte zu der Tür, die zum Stall führte.

„Owww!" Apple Bloom trottete enttäuscht die Stiege hinunter und ging gehorsam in den Stall. Big Mac folgte ihr, aber nicht, bevor er noch einen letzten Blick auf die Küchentür geworfen hatte. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich mit Rogue unterhielt. Er war immer noch ein großer Bruder...

* * *

><p>„Rogue, es... es tut mir so..." Applejack hatte sich etwas erhoben und sah ihm mit tränenfeuchten Augen ins Gesicht. Dennoch wollte sie ihre Nähe zu ihm nicht aufgeben, wollte ihm auch körperlich das Gefühl geben, dass sie für ihn da war. Das junge Rettungspony wich ihrem Blick aus.<p>

„Sag´ es nicht. Bitte."

„Aber... Aber..." Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Er ist tot, AJ. Und ich kann niemanden dafür verantwortlich machen, außer mir selbst. Es ist meine Schuld. Meine. Nicht die von Pear, weil er gesprungen ist, oder die seiner Mutter, weil sie sich von seinem Vater getrennt hat, oder die von Trotter, weil als er aus seinem Sichtfeld gestürzt ist und er die Magie nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnte. Es ist meine Schuld, einzig und alleine. Und... und... Ich werde einfach nicht damit fertig!" Er schluchzte unterdrückt. „Ich will hier nicht weg. Ich will nicht fort von Sweet Apple Acres, von Apple Bloom, Big Mac und Granny und... und..." Er drehte seine Kopf langsam, bis er direkt in ihre großen, grünen Augen sah. „Ich will nicht fort von dir."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang gegenseitig tief in die Augen. Plötzlich wurden sie sich beide der Intimität dieses Augenblicks bewusst und der Intensität ihrer Berührung. Sie erröteten gleichzeitig.

Langsam, nicht zu hastig, um ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle nicht zu verletzten, trennten sie sich voneinander. Applejack erhob sich auf ihre Hufe und Rogue rollte sich auf den Bauch, um aufzustehen. Schließlich standen sie nebeneinander und eine peinliche Stille breitete sich dort aus, wo noch so viel zu sagen gewesen wäre.

„Ich... will nicht weg von hier.", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Aber ich merke, wie sich meine Probleme auf deine Familie übertragen. Wie ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht. Wie... wie du... Ich..." Er verstummte, als ihm die Worte fehlten, all das, was in ihm vorging, auszudrücken.

„Rogue. S´ is´ auch deine Familie." Applejack trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm einen Huf auf seine Schulter. „Seit du hier bis´... du bist kein Fremder für mich oder einer von mein´ viel´n entfernt´n Verwandten. S´ is´ als wärst´e schon immer n´ Teil der Familie gewes´n un´... hast nur lange Urlaub gemacht. Wir...Ich bin immer für dich da, durch dick un´ dünn. Ich kann mir nich´ ma´ ansatzweise vorstell´n wie´s is´ sowas zu erleb´n, aber wir könn´ das gemeinsam durchsteh´n, du, ich un´ die Familie. Bitte geh´nich´. Bitte nich´."

Rogue bemerkte, wie ihm leicht die Knie zitterten. Es war sein fester Entschluss gewesen, Ponyville hinter sich zu lassen und seine Probleme nicht weiter auf die Apples abzuladen. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, wie sehr dieser stille Flecken Erde an sein Herz gewachsen war. Wie sehr er ihm wohlgetan hatte. Es war eine Sache, sich für sich selbst zu entscheiden, fortzugehen. Sich wieder zurückzuziehen auf das sichere, gewohnte Terrain des Einzelgängers, wo er mit der Zeit vielleicht lernen würde, irgendwie damit umzugehen. Der Gedanke war verlockend, er versprach die Sicherheit des Altgewohnten und Bekannten. Doch zugleich war dort das nagende Gefühl in ihm, dass dies vielleicht nicht ausreichen würde.

Und nun war da Applejack, das Pony, das er vor allen anderen hatte davor schützen wollen in diese traurige Angelegenheit mit hineingezogen zu werden. Rogue's Gefühlswelt war zu einem Minenfeld geworden, in dem jeder Tritt katastrophale Folgen nach sich ziehen konnte.

Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er konnte die sanfte Berührung ihres Hufes auf seinem Fell spüren und die Wärme, die von dieser einfachen Geste ausging ausging. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war sie ihm in diesem Augenblick noch näher als vor wenigen Minuten, dort unten auf dem Boden. In diesem Moment spürte er klarer als jemals zuvor die enorme Anziehungskraft, die sie auf ihn hatte. Sie zog ihn an wie eine Motte das Licht. Seit er aus Manehattan aufgebrochen war, ja seit sie sich wieder getroffen hatten, drehte sich seine Welt um diese orangefarbene Stute. Ihre Verpflichtungen zu erledigen; Sie sicher nach Hause zu bringen; Ihr bei der Arbeit zu helfen; sich mit ihren Freundinnen gut zu stellen... all das tat er letztlich für sie.

Und genau das war das Problem.

Rogue war gestern bewusst geworden, wie tiefgreifend das Trauma war, dass der Tod von Pear in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er hatte gehofft, es durch Zeit und ein paar schöne Erinnerungen übertünchen zu können, aber sein Rückfall hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Er hatte es ernst gemeint, als er zu seiner Cousine gesagt hatte, dass er nicht fort wollte. Er spürte in seinem tiefsten Innersten, dass er hier am besten aufgehoben war. Aber er wusste ebenso, dass, sollte kein Wunder geschehen, es ein schmerzhafter Prozess werden würde, nicht nur für ihn selbst, sondern auch für die Ponys, die ihm nahestanden. Auch für sie. Er wollte, er _konnte_ ihr das nicht antun.

_I am the master of my fate..._

„Es tut mir leid, Applejack. Ich kann euch da nicht noch mehr mit hineinziehen. Das ist etwas, mit dem ich selbst fertig werden muss."

Er ging hinüber zu der Anrichte, hob den Hut auf und platzierte ihn wieder auf ihrem Kopf. „Aber ich danke dir, dass du mich dazu gebracht hast es dir zu erzählen." Und er meinte es auch so. Vielleicht würde er jetzt wenigstens ruhig schlafen können. „Ich lege mich noch etwas hin. Wartet nicht mit dem Essen auf mich."

Er drehte sich um und ließ Applejack alleine in der Küche zurück, die sich nun noch mehr Sorgen machte als vorher.

Rogue schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich kraftlos auf das Bett fallen. Als er langsam in den Schlaf hinüber glitt, war sein letzter Gedanke: _Es war nicht alles nur für Applejack. Ich hoffe, Twilight findet das Buch und..._

* * *

><p><em>Irgendwie hatte sie schließlich den Weg zu ihm gefunden. Rogue hatte sich einen Moment von dem lauten Treiben im Haus zurückgezogen und lag alleine auf der Bank vor der Tür zum Innenhof. Er genoss die erste Wärme des Frühlings auf seinem Fell, als ein Schatten auf ihn viel. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in der Helligkeit. Grace stand vor ihm und sah auf ihn herab, ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos. Er rollte sich überrascht auf den Bauch, etwas verlegen darüber, dass ihn in einer so entspannten Pose vorgefunden hatte."Oh... willst... willst du dich setzen?", fragte er sie unsicher. Die aschgraue Stute nickte stumm und nahm Platz. <em>

_Sie saßen eine Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander. Rogue warf ihr hin und wieder einen nervösen Blick zu. Seit ihrer Trennung war sie ihm gegenüber sehr... abweisend gewesen. Es hatte ihn ein wenig überrascht sie heute auf der Geburtstagsparty von Sweet Water zu finden, aber es war eigentlich nichts außergewöhnliches. Ihre Bekanntenkreise überschnitten sich teilweise._

_Sie hatte ein paar spitze Bemerkungen in seine Richtung abgefeuert und sich ansonsten darauf konzentriert, ihn nicht zu beachten. Rogue hatte es runter geschluckt und sich nicht darauf eingelassen. Er wusste, das war ihre Art und Weise damit fertig zu werden. Dieses Spielchen begann jedes mal aufs Neue, wenn sie sich zufällig irgendwo begegneten._

_Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber es verletzte ihn tief. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie sich im Guten getrennt hatten. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig gestanden, dass sie immer noch starke Gefühle füreinander hegten, aber einfach nicht dazu in der Lage waren, eine Beziehung miteinander zu führen. Dieses letzte Gespräch war mehr als seltsam gewesen. Sie hatten sich beide sehr angestrengt sachlich und rational zu bleiben. Und sie beide hatten gemerkt, wie schwer ihnen das fiel. Es endete damit, dass sie ihre gesamte Beziehung aufrollten und je mehr sie über ihre eigenen Gefühle dem anderen preisgaben... umso klinischer und steriler wurde es. Als würde es nicht um die Liebe zwischen ihnen beiden gehen, sondern um zwei vollkommen andere Ponys, deren Beziehung sie von außen betrachteten._

_Das war es, was Rogue die meiste Pein bereitet hatte. Es reichte ihnen nicht, einen Punkt zu setzen, an dem Schluss war. Sie mussten das Gute, das sie hatten, auch noch auseinanderpflücken, es auf einen kalten Obdutkionstisch schnallen und emotionslos Stück für Stück sezieren, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war. Er hatte an ihren Augen ablesen können, dass sie ebenso empfand. Doch anstatt aufzuhören, machten sie einfach weiter, schnitten tiefer und tiefer..._

„_Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie und ließ ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er wendete sich ihr zu und sah sie überrascht an._

„_Was tut dir Leid?", fragte er sie._

_Grace wischte sich verlegen eine Strähne ihrer langen, kohlrabenschwarzen Mähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich sollte nicht so gemein zu dir sein. Es... es geht einfach mit mir durch. Noch einmal: es tut mir Leid."_

_Der junge Hengst sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er langsam. „Schon gut. Ich komme damit zurecht.", log er sie an._

_Die Stute blickte betreten zu Boden. „Ich habe von dir und Peach gehört. Schön, dass du wieder jemanden gefunden hast."_

_Rogue musste einen Augenblick lang nachdenken, bis er verstand, was sie meinte. Sweet hatte ihm die quirlige kleine Stute im Dew Pond vorgestellt. Sie war ein Rettungspony von der East Flank und ein hübsches junges Ding. Er war ein paar Mal mit ihr ausgegangen, aber bis auf die Arbeit hatten sie wenig gemeinsam. Er hatte schon seit Wochen nichts mehr von ihr gehört._

„_Ich... Wir sollten aufhören, uns über den Weg zu laufen, Rogue. Es reißt zu viele alte Wunden wieder auf. Wir können einfach nicht miteinander, so einfach ist das. Und so kompliziert." Sie starrte konzentriert auf ihre Hufe, um seinem Blick nicht zu begegnen._

_Wieder schwiegen sie. Schließlich räusperte die Rogue. „Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Es reißt alte Wunden wieder auf." Er stand von der Bank auf und ließ seinen Blick über den kleinen Innenhof der Stadthäuser schweifen. „Ich will nur, dass du weißt, das ich die letzten zwei Jahre für mich wunderschön waren. Und ich möchte sie um nichts in der Welt missen." Damit wandte er sich um und ging davon. Sie dort zurückzulassen tat mehr weh als alles andere zuvor._

* * *

><p>Das letzte Bild seines Traumes, der schmale Durchgang zwischen den hohen Häusern, der langsam durch seine aufsteigenden Tränen verwischte, stand ihm immer noch glasklar vor Augen, als er aufwachte.<p>

Er quälte sich unter dem dünnen Laken hervor und warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit bereits überschritten, es musste inzwischen Nachmittag sein. Er fühlte sich wund und angeschlagen, fast schlimmer, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sich hingelegt hatte. Er schüttelte sich kräftig und goss sich etwas Wasser aus der Kanne auf der Kommode in die Waschschüssel. Er tauchte sein Gesicht hinein und rubbelte sich anschließend ordentlich ab, um seine Lethargie loszuwerden.

Er wünschte sie einen Spiegel. Weniger, um sein Äußeres zu begutachten, sondern um sich einen Moment lang in der Selbstbetrachtung zu versenken. Es war wesentlich leichter, über sich selbst nachzudenken, wenn man in sein eigenes Spiegelbild sah.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Rogue drehte sich überrascht um und strich sich mit seinem Huf die feuchte Mähne wieder nach vorne. Dann trotte er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Wäre Apple Blooms große, rote Mähnenschleife nicht gewesen, hätte er sie auf den ersten Blick glatt übersehen. Das gelbe Füllen sah mit ihren großen, runden Augen zu ihm auf, ein kleines Kuvert in ihrem Mund. Sie ließ es vor sich zu Boden fallen und schob es ihm mit einem Huf zu.

„Hey, Rogue! Pinkie hat das vor 'ner Stunde für dich abgegeben. Ich hab´ gehört, wie du aufgestand´n bist, also hab´ ich geklopft."

Das junge Rettungspony sah einen Moment lang auf den pinken Umschlag, der mit aufgedruckten Luftballons verziert war. Waren das bunte Lufschlangen, die da herausragten?

„Danke, Apple Bloom. Wo ist der Rest der Familie?"

„AJ ist gleich los zu Fluttershy, nachdem sie den Brief bekommen hat. Granny schläft in der Küche und Big Mac sitzt schon den ganzen Tag draußen unter´m Kastanienbaum." Sie warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Stimmt es, dass du morgen wieder zurück nach Manehattan gehst?"

Rogue zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann nickte er langsam. „Ja. Es wird Zeit für mich nach Hause zu kommen."

Apple Bloom trat unruhig von einem Huf auf den anderen, dann stürzte sie plötzlich los, in Richtung ihres Zimmers. „ Warte nen´ Augenblick!", rief sie ihm noch über die Schulter zu, dann verschwand sie durch die Tür. Rogue blickte ihr verdutzt hinterher, bis sie kurz darauf mit einem Blatt im Mund wieder zurückkehrte. Sie ließ es zwischen sie beide auf den Boden fallen und strich sich verlegen über ihren Hinterkopf. „Ich wollt´ es dir eigentlich Morgen zum Abschied geb´n. Aber... vielleicht willst du es jetzt schon hab´n."

Er sah auf das Blatt Papier zu seinen Hufen. Drei kleine Szenen waren mit bunten Wachsmalkreiden drauf gemalt worden, in einem erstaunlichen Detailreichtum. In der ersten zog ein graues Erdpony einen weißen Wagen mit einem dicken, roten Kreuz darauf. Aus dem Verdeck des Wagens ragte der Kopf einer orangenen Stute mit dem unverwechselbaren Hut auf dem Kopf. Beide Ponys lächelten sich vergnügt an.

Das nächste Bild zeigte das graue Erdpony auf dem Boden sitzend, mit drei kleineren Ponys vor sich. Sein Blick war aufmerksam und ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Die drei kleinen Füllen waren in verschiedenen Posen gezeichnet worden, der orangene Pegasus mit der purpuroten Mähne hatte seinen Kopf angriffslustig gesenkt, während das weiße Einhorn auf seinen Hinterläufen saß und mit weit geöffnetem Mund lachte. Das gelbe Fohlen mit der roten Schleife hatte einen Huf erhoben und kicherte mit geschlossenen Augen.

Die letzte Szene war offensichtlich der Fantasie entsprungen. Es zeigte das graue Pony, die orangene Stute, das gelbe Fohlen, eine grüne, alte Mähre und einen großen, roten Hengst, wie sie zwischen einem Regen aus blauen Tropfen tanzten.

Rogue betrachtete das Bild lange, während Apple Bloom vor ihm nervös mit dem Huf über das Holz strich. Schließlich hob er den Kopf.

„Das ist wunderschön, Apple Bloom."

Das kleine Füllen zauberte ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und machte vor Freude einen Satz in die Luft. „Es gefällt dir?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Rogue blickte wieder auf das Bild und nickte. Plötzlich schlangen sich ihm ein paar kleiner, gelber Hufe um den Hals. Er war für einen kurzen Moment überrumpelt, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

„Ich mag dich, Rogue.", flüsterte ihm das kleine Fohlen ins Ohr.

Der junge Hengst schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte. Es war nur ein einziger, kurzer Nachmittag gewesen, den er zusammen mit seiner kleinen Cousine verbracht hatte. Doch im Rückblick war es vielleicht seine schönste Zeit in Ponyville gewesen, als seine Sorgen scheinbar nicht ferner sein konnten. Es berührte ihn, wie fest sie ihn in ihr kleines Herz geschlossen hatte.

„Ich mag dich auch, Apple Bloom. Sehr sogar."

„Du kommst uns doch wieder besuchen, oder?"

Er löste die Umarmung und hielt sie mit seinen Hufen an der Schulter. „Ganz bestimmt.", sagte er mit sanften Lächeln, während er ihr fest in die Augen sah. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Er rubbelte ihr spielerisch über den Kopf und zerzauste ihre rote Mähne. „Jetzt aber ab mit dir! Es ist Sonntag und Sweety Belle und Scootaloo fragen sich bestimmt schon wo du bleibst. Grüß sie von mir!"

Apple Bloom kicherte sprang die Treppe hinunter. „Mach´ ich!", rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

Rogue blieb auf der Diele stehen und sah dem kleinen Fohlen noch nach, als sie längst verschwunden war. Schließlich seufzte er schwer und hob das Kuvert auf, das noch immer auf der Türschwelle lag.

Er klappte den unverschlossenen Umschlag mit der Zunge auf und zog das einzelne Blatt mit den Zähnen hervor, das darin lag. Er faltete es auf dem Bett auf.

**Einladung**

_Du (Ja, DU ganz besonders!) bist herzlich eingeladen zu der super-duper Willkommen-zuhause-und-werde-schnell-wieder-gesund-Party für und mit Rainbow Dash!_

_Heute, am Sonntag Abend, im kleinen Park hinter der Bibliothek. Für Essen und Getränke ist gesorgt! (aber für Mehr ist immer Platz!)_

Rogue las den Brief und schüttelte dabei abwesend den Umschlag aus. Es waren tatsächlich Luftschlangen gewesen, die in das Kuvert gesteckt worden waren. Zusammen mit einem ganzen hufvoll Glitter.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, setzte sich vor dem Bett auf seine Hinterläufe und strich gedankenverloren durch den funkelnden Haufen Pailletten am Boden. Wenn ihm nach etwas jetzt nicht der Sinn stand, dann nach einer Party. Er ging gegen seinen Willen aus Ponyville fort, aber zum Besten von allen. Er bezweifelte, dass er unter diesen Umständen eine Bereicherung für das lustige Treiben dort war. Er konnte kaum fröhlich und ausgelassen sein, wenn er an den schweren, einsamen Weg dachte, der vor ihm lag. Die lange Strecke nach Manehattan zurück war noch der leichteste Teil davon.

Aber er konnte sich nicht davor drücken. Er erschauderte leicht, als er daran dachte. Er schuldete es Pinkie Pie ihr mindestens von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sagen, dass er die Planung für den Ehrenamtlichen Rettungsdienst nicht innerhalb der Frist vorlegen konnte. Und Applejack wäre sicher ruhiger ums Herz, wenn er zumindest vorgab sich an seinem letzten Abend hier zu amüsieren. Er konnte Rainbow Dash fragen, ob seine Erstversorgung Früchte getragen hatte und es ihr gut ging. Und vielleicht erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf Twilight...

Wieder seufzte er. Morgen würde alles vorbei sein. Es war nur eine kleine Hürde, die er zu überwinden hatte. Dann würde Ponyville und all seine bitter-süßen Ablenkungen hinter ihm zurückbleiben. Er hatte erledigt, was es hier zu tun gab. Dann würde er fortgehen und alles mit sich alleine ausmachen können. Alleine...

* * *

><p>Als Rogue aus dem kühlen Schatten des Farmhauses trat, empfing ihn der Tag mit der bereits so gewohnten Hitze eines Backofens. Die Luft flirrte über den Feldern und der kurze Regenguss von gestern schien nicht mehr als eine ferne Erinnerung. Er strich ziellos über die Farm, unschlüssig darüber, was er als nächstes mit sich anfangen sollte. Das meiste seiner Reisevorbereitungen konnte er erst morgen erledigen, wenn die Geschäfte wieder geöffnet hatten. Sein Besuch bei Fluttershy hatte sich auch erledigt, nicht nur weil sie wahrscheinlich mit der Rückkehr von Rainbow Dash beschäftigt war, sondern auch, weil Bandit spätestens in drei Tagen zurück in seinen heimischen Wäldern war. Er konnte sie heute Abend fragen, was er für den Weg dort hin noch über seinen kleinen Begleiter wissen musste.<p>

Versunken in seine eigenen Gedanken, blickte er überrascht auf, als er eine Stimme ihm zurufen hörte.

„Ey, Rogue. Wohin geht's?"

Der junge Hengst drehte sich um und sah Big Macintosh unter dem Schatten eines großen, alten Baumes liegen, jenseits der Geräteschuppen, wohin ihn seine Wanderung getrieben hatte. Sein großer Cousin lag auf dem Rücken, bequem gegen den Stamm gelehnt und kaute entspannt auf einem Strohhalm in seinem Mund, während er ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen betrachtete. Das junge Rettungspony trotte langsam zu ihm hinüber und atmete unwillkürlich auf, als er unter die Schatten spendenden Blätter trat. Die Sonne war heute wirklich unerträglich.

Er setzte sich neben dem roten Hengst auf die Erde und wischte sich mit dem Vorderlauf den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

„Na? Wie geht's?", fragte ihn Big Mac. Sein Kopf ruhte immer noch auf seiner breiten Brust, nur ein einzelnes, grünes Auge war auf seinen Cousin gerichtet.

Rogue ließ sich auf seinen Bauch niedersinken und verschränkte seine Vorderläufe vor der Brust. „Du weißt, dass ich morgen wieder aufbreche, oder?"

Big Mac nickte bedächtig. „AJ hat´s heut´ beim Mittach´ gesacht´. S´ mächtig schade."

Sie lagen eine Weile schweigend beieinander, dann räusperte sich der rote Hengst. „Se´ is´ schon ne´ Wucht, unsere AJ, oder?"

Rogue sah ihn einen Augenblick erschreckt an. Das einzelne Auge seines Cousins betrachtete ihn unter seinen halb geschlossene Liedern aufmerksam. Er wich dem Blick aus und sah zu Boden, während er merkte, wie er langsam rot wurde.

Big Mac lächelte und schloss besonnen seine Augen, während er den Halm in seiner Schnauze herum rollte. „S´ also, wie ich´s mir gedacht hab´."

Rogue sah überrascht auf und stotterte: „Ich wollte nicht... ich meine... es ist nicht so... Wir..." Er brach verlegen ab.

„Eeyup. Genau."

Der blaugraue Hengst sprang auf seine vier Hufe und hob abwehrend einen Vorderlauf. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!", stieß er hervor. „Ich und Applejack, wir sind nur gute Freunde und überhaupt, wir sind doch verwandt und wir passen gar nicht zueinander und in Manehattan wartet Schwester Darling auf mich und Twilight..." Er schlug einen Huf vor seinen Mund und stopfte sich selbst das Maul. Er hörte sich an, als hätte er eine ganze Ladung von Stuten auf Halde. Dabei bereiteten ihm eine alleine bereits Kopfzerbrechen. _Warum... Warum hast du Twilight erwähnt?, _fragte er sich selbst, aber der Gedanke wurde fort gewischt, als er ängstlich auf die Reaktion seines großen Cousins wartete.

Big Macintosh klappte seine Augenlider nach oben und warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. Er spuckte den Grashalm in seinem Mund beiseite und erhob sich langsam. Seine große Gestalt ragte über Rogue auf, der sich plötzlich sehr klein vorkam.

„Hab´ mich nich´ in dir getäuscht, Rogue, oda´? Hab´ nich´ gedacht, s´ anständiges Pony un´ s´ stimmt nich´, oda´? Spielst´ doch keine Spielchen mit meina´ klein´ Schwester?" Die tiefe Stimme des Hengstes hatte einen bedrohlichen, grollenden Unterton angenommen.

Rogue wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, Big Mac, du verstehst das falsch! Ich und Applejack, wir... ich und sie... also..." Seine Schultern sackten herab, als er es aufgab. „ Es ist kompliziert." Er sah unsicher zu dem großen Hengst auf. „Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte er besorgt.

Big Mac verharrte einen Moment regungslos, dann entspannte er sich. Jetzt war es an ihm verlegen zur Seite zu blicken. „Hab´ euch heut´ morgen geseh´n. Hab´ das ein- oder and´re gehört."

Das Rettungspony hob den Kopf und sah ihm überrascht in die Augen. „Du hast uns belauscht?"

Big Mac schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope. Hab´ euch da lieg´n seh´n un´ was gehört, als ich die Tür zugemacht hab´. Hab´ mir den Rest gedacht." Er setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „S´ meine kleine Schwester. Kenn´ se´ in- und auswendich´. Hab´ se´ noch nie so geseh´n." Er atmete tief ein und stieß seinen Atmen mit einem Seufzer wieder aus. „Hab´ euch beide die letzten Tage beobachtet. Sin´ paar Puzzleteile annen´ Platz gefall´n, als ich´s heut´ morgen geseh´n hab´. Hab´ mich gefreut, dasses´ nen´ richtig´n getroff´n hat." Er blickte etwas unsicher auf. „Hab´ n´ bisschen zu viel gedacht, isses´ nich´ so?"

Rogue blickte in neugierig an. „Aber... wir sind miteinander verwandt... sie ist meine Cousine. Vielleicht um eine Ecke herum, aber das ändert doch nichts daran. Ich denke nicht... Ich denke...es ist nicht richtig!"

Big Mac schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Was is ´ schon richtich´ un´ was falsch? Hab´ genuch´ Stut´n geseh´n, die Huf in Huf gegang´n sin, Hab´ Rummy erwischt, wie er seine Zunge in Easy´s Mund gesteckt hat. Wenn´ glücklich macht - Was soll´s? Glaubste´ ich will was andres´ als das meine´ Schwester glücklich is´? Was ich geseh´n hab, bis´n feiner Kerl, Rogue. AJ vertraut dir, un´ s´ mehr als ich über den Rest von ner´ Bargage sag´n kann, die hier schon mal aufgetaucht is´. Bis´ halt ihr Cousin umme´ Ecke rum. S´ nich´ das Thema. Haste´ se´ lieb?"

Rogue errötete wieder. „Es ist nicht so einfach, Big Mac."

Der rote Hengst schnaubte abfällig. „Isses´ nich´? Wovor haste´ Angst?"

Der junge Hengst zögerte einen Moment, dann schloss er die Augen. „Davor, dass es nicht klappt. Dass wir eines Tages wieder auseinander gehen und ich sie verliere. Dass wir herausfinden, dass wir doch nicht so gut zueinander passen, wie wir dachten. Dass wir etwas finden, das wir an dem anderen nicht ausstehen können. Dass ich nicht hier bleiben kann oder will." Er blickte auf und sah hoch zu dem Blätterdach, durch das die strahlende Sonne glitzerte. „Ja, es macht mir Angst, wenn ich daran denke. Ich... ich..." Er wollte es aussprechen, aber seine Zunge verknotete sich unwillkürlich. _Na, los, _neckte ihn die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Es ist nur eine kleines Wort. Es fängt mit ´L´ an und hört mit... _„Ich mag sie zu sehr, um das zu riskieren.", wich er feige aus.

Big Mac betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, dann schob er sich einen neuen Grashalm zwischen die Zähne. „Wirst´ es nie rausfind´n, wenn des´ nich´ riskierst."

Rogue nickte langsam und verdrossen. Sein Cousin hatte Recht. Was war besser: Es zu versuchen und zu scheitern, oder die Hufe in den Schoß legen und die Chance verstreichen zu lassen?

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er hatte sich bereits entschieden. Er würde mit eingekniffenen Schwanz nach Hause laufen. In diesem Moment hasste er sich selbst dafür.

„Hey, Jungs! Worüber sprecht´n ihr?"

Die beiden Hengste wirbelten erschreckt herum, als sie Applejacks Stimme hinter sich hörten. Die junge Stute war gerade unter den Schatten des Baumes getreten und betrachtet sie beide mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

Rogue und Big Mac warfen sich einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, dann antwortete das Rettungspony schnell: „Hengstsachen!" Er sah zu Big Mac und zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

Der rote Hengst nickte gemächlich. „Eeyup!"

Applejacks runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Oh! Mmh, ok... soll ich euch alleine lass´n?"

Rogue schüttelte seinen Kopf, etwas zu heftig, um nicht verdächtig zu wirken. „Nein, nein, wir sind gerade fertig, oder?"

„Eeyup!"

Die orangene Stute beobachtete ihre beiden Verwandten argwöhnisch. „Na, guuuut...", sagte sie gedehnt. „Wir sollt´n uns langsam für die Party fertigmach´n, wenn wer´ nich´ zu spät komm´ woll´n." Sie fixierte Rogue und eine leichte Besorgnis schlich sich in ihre Stimme. „Du kommst doch auch, oder, Rogue?"

Der junge Hengst nickte und schaffte es, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen. „Klar! Nichts könnte mich davon abhalten!"

Seine kleine Vorstellung war anscheinend gut genug, den Applejack lächelte erleichtert. „Na, dann los!"

* * *

><p>Die Sonne schickte sich gerade dazu an, hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden, als die vier Ponys – Applejack, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom und Rogue – in dem kleinen Park hinter der Bibliothek ankamen. Der Platz war nicht nicht wieder zuerkennen – Als Rogue heute Morgen hier vorbei geschlichen war, standen zwischen den Bäumen nur ein paar Parkbänke. Der einzige Schmuck waren die bunten Wimpelbänder gewesen, die überall im Dorf zu finden waren und sich zwischen den Ästen spannten. Jetzt waren ganze Reihen von farbenfrohen Lampions dazugekommen und bunte Banner waren überall angebracht worden. Tische und Bänke waren in kleinen, vereinzelten Gruppen angeordnet und ein riesiges Büfett ließ den langen Tisch unter seinem Gewischt ächzen. Überall waren Ponys unterwegs, die miteinander schwatzen, lachten und sich bei den vielen Süßigkeiten bedienten, die überall aufgestellt waren. Das halbe Dorf musste auf den Beinen sein.<p>

Apple Bloom wartete nicht lange und raste sofort los, als sie Scootaloo und Sweety Belle unter einem der Tische sitzen sah. Big Mac wurde von einem dunkelbraunen Pegasushengst begrüßt und ging mit ihm zusammen los, um sich einen Happen zu organisieren. Applejack führte Rogue tiefer in die Menge der Ponys.

„AJ! Hey! Hier sind wir!" Die Erdstute reckte suchend den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, dann hellte sich ihre Miene sichtlich auf. „Rainbow! Ihr habt uns gefund´n!" Sie drängten sich an einer Gruppe Stuten vorbei, die sich aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten. Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity und eine zyanblaue Stute mit regenbogenfarbener Mähne, die Rogue sofort als Rainbow Dash wiedererkannte, standen zusammen und begrüßten Applejack in ihrer Mitte.

Die orangene Erdstute umarmte Rainbow nur kurz, was Rogue etwas verwunderte, dann sah sie sich um. „S´ toll, was de´ inner kurzen Zeit geschafft has´ Pinkie! Hier fehlt wirklich nix!"

Das pinke Pony sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. „Endlich kann ich mal wieder eine große Party schmeißen! Wir haben jede Menge Essen, Spiele und später gibt's auch Musik!" Sie blickte an Applejack vorbei und winkte aufgeregt mit dem Huf. „Hi, Rogue!"

Das schien AJ an etwas zu erinnern. Sie winkte den jungen Hengst in den Kreis der Stuten. Etwas verlegen trat Rogue vor und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde. Fluttershy sah mit scheuem Blick hinter ihrer Mähne hervor, Rarity betrachtete ihn zwischen ihren langen Winpern, Pinkie Pie grinste ihn breit an, Rainbow hatte fragend eine Augenbraue erhoben und Twilight... Twilights Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

„S´ mein Cousin, Rogue Runner, von dem ich dir schon erzählt hab´, Rainbow. Der dich bei Cloudsdale verarztet hat."

Die blaue Pegasusstute machte einen argwöhnischen Gesichtsausdruck und schüttelte dem Rettungspony kurz den Huf. „Oh, hi. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Ihr Tonfall war alles andere als freundlich.

_Bitte sehr, gerne geschehen_, meldete sich eine sarkastische Stimme in Rogue´s Hinterkopf, als er er die kühle Begrüßung hörte, aber er schob sie beiseite. Er erinnerte sich rechtzeitig daran, dass sie ihm damals bereits das ´Du´ angeboten hatte, als er sie fragte: „Geht es dir wieder besser, Rainbow?"

Die Stute warf ihm noch einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Meh. Geht so. Ich kann wieder fliegen, aber die haben gesagt, ich soll es die nächsten Tage nicht übertreiben. Nicht dass die Wunde aufreißt."

Das Rettungspony wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, als die blaue Stute etwas hinter ihm entdeckte und sich flink an ihm vorbeidrückte.

„Hey, Spike!"

Der kleine Drache hielt eine große Schüssel mit Edelsteinen in seiner Ellenbeuge und lief auf Rainbow zu, um sie in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Da bist du ja endlich wieder! Twilight hat mir schon erzählt dass du zurück in Ponyville bist! Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht mit den anderen bei Fluttershy hab´ begrüßen können." Rainbow kicherte und winkte abwehrend mit dem Huf. „Kein Problem. Wäre sowieso ein bisschen voll geworden, mit meinem ganzen Zeug dort."

Spike nickte und knabberte an einem großen Rubin. „Du wohnst also bei ihr, solange du kein neues Haus bauen kannst? Wie bist du eigentlich von Cloudsdale hierher zurückgekommen?"

„Ich bin auf der Regenwolke geritten, die nach Ponyville geschickt worden ist." Sie kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Soarin hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich mitkam. Er beaufsichtigt die Verteilungstrupps."

Der kleine Drache blickte überrascht auf. „Soarin? Soarin von den Wonderbolts? Mit dem du auf der Hochzeit getanzt hast?"

Die blaue Stute errötete leicht, dann schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. „So ist das nicht! Er... ich...", sie kam ins Stottern und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Hey, Spike, willst du meine coole Narbe sehen?"

„Klar!", er leckte sich die kleinen Klauen ab und stellte die Schüssel beiseite. Rainbow hob ihren linken Flügel an und strich mit dem Huf ihr Fell beiseite. Ein schmaler Streifen war rasiert worden und eine frische, rote Narbe zog sich über ihre Haut, etwa einen halben Huf lang. „Sie haben mir einen Splitter von einer Rippe rausholen müssen, der zu nahe an die Lunge geraten war."

Der kleine Drache lehnte sich nach vorne und streckte neugierig eine Kralle danach aus. „Cool!"

Rainbow wich zurück und klappte ihren Flügel wieder zurück. „Hey, anschauen, nicht anfassen!"

Rogue verließ die anderen und trottete zum Büfett hinüber. Obwohl er den Tag über nur ein paar Äpfel zwischendurch gegessen hatte, fühlte er sich nicht wirklich hungrig. Er nahm sich anstandshalber ein Stück Kuchen und schenkte mehrere Gläser mit dem seltsam grünen Punsch ein, der in einer großen, runden Bowle bereitstand. Er stellte alles auf ein kleines Tablett und balancierte es auf seinem Rücken zurück zu Applejack und den anderen. „Ich habe euch was zu Trinken mitgebracht."

Seine Cousine nahm ein Glas und nippte vorsichtig daran, während er ihre Freundinnen bediente. Bei Pinkie konnte man sich niemals sicher sein, was einem in einem harmlosen Glas erwartete.

„Mmh... danke." Fluttershy lugte hinter der pinken Strähne ihrer langen Mähne hervor und hielt das Glas in beiden Hufen. Etwas überrascht verharrte Rogue einen Moment und blickte den gelben Pegasus neugierig an. „Kein Problem.", sagte er schließlich. Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck von der Bowle. Einen Augenblick lang hielt ihr einzelnes blaues Auge seinem Blick stand, dann sah sie scheu weg.

„Oh, vielen Dank, Darling. Ich war geradezu am verdursten!" Rarity hüllte ihre Magie um ein Glas und ließ es zu sich schweben.

„Gerne geschehen." Rogue setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe und mümmelte lustlos an dem Stück Torte. Sie schmeckte gut, aber er konnte es einfach nicht richtig würdigen. Während er mechanisch Bissen um Bissen runterschluckte, nippte er an seinem Glas. War das Paprika-Geschmack? Grüne Paprika? Er nippte noch einmal. Tatsächlich... es schmeckte aber überraschend gut.

Während er trank, ließ er seinen Blick über die Gruppe der Stuten schweifen, die zusammen stand und sich miteinander unterhielt. Rarity, Applejack und Rainbow plapperten aufgeregt durcheinander, während sich Fluttershy auf die Hinterläufe gesetzt hatte und ihnen aufmerksam zuhörte. Pinkie stopfte sich ein Stück Kuchen nach dem anderen hinein und machte ein vergnügtes Gesicht. Wo ließ sie das nur alles? Twilight stand neben ihr und folgte der Unterhaltung, ohne sich einzumischen. Sie sah heute etwas besser aus, ihre schöne purpurne Mähne mit dem dünnen, violetten Streifen war ordentlich gekämmt und die Ringe unter ihren Augen nur noch ein leichter Schatten. Sie schien immer noch still und in sich gekehrt zu sein, aber hin und wieder umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen, wenn jemand aus der Gruppe etwas lustiges sagte. Es erleichterte Rogue ungemein sie so zu sehen. Sie schien langsam darüber hinweg zukommen. Und vielleicht... vielleicht hatte er etwas dazu beitragen können. Er wünschte sich, er könnte sie fragen. Aber das war natürlich ausgeschlossen.

Als er sie länger betrachtete, begann er sich unwillkürlich zu fragen, ob Twilight nicht in einer ähnlichen Situation wie er selbst war. Nach dem, was er in der Bibliothek belauscht hatte – Ein Schauder der Verlegenheit ran an ihm herunter, als er daran dachte – schien sie sich selbst die Schuld für den Vorfall in Canterlot zu geben. Und wie er hatte sie Schwierigkeiten von dieser Überzeugung abzuweichen, obwohl alle so felsenfest behaupteten, sie könne nichts dafür.

Rogue begann sich zu fragen, ob sein erster Eindruck von Twilight an diesem Abend stimmte. War sie wirklich dabei, das, was ihr zugestoßen war, zu verarbeiten, oder hielt sie hier nur die Fassade aufrecht, so wie er selbst? Er konzentrierte sich auf ihre Bewegungen und ihre Mimik. Das nervöse Zucken der Ohren, das allzu plötzliche Grinsen, dessen Fröhlichkeit ihre Augen nicht zu erreichen vermochte... Rogues Herz sank ein Stück, als er diese kleinen Zeichen wahr nahm.

Nein, sie war noch nicht über den Berg. Als er sie jetzt ansah, stand es ihr praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihre Sorgen erdrückten sie immer noch. Er wünschte nur, er könnte...

Er schüttelte langsam und traurig den Kopf. Er konnte nicht. Morgen schon würde er fort sein. Er kannte diese Stute immer noch kaum und selbst wenn und falls er auch nur die Spur einer Ahnung davon hätte, würde sie seine Hilfe nicht annehmen. Und welche Hilfe konnte das schon sein? Er kam ja kaum mit sich selbst klar. Er war ein kleines Rettungspony aus Manehattan, während sie zusammen mit den Prinzessinnen an dem großen Problem der Dürre arbeitete.

Als er daran dachte, erinnerte er sich an die Worte von Twilight in der Bibliothek. Auch wenn sich alle Ponys zuversichtlich gaben und die Auswirkungen des fehlenden Regens so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren suchten, gaben Twilights Offenbarungen an Spike doch Anlass zur Sorge. Er hatte darüber bisher nicht weiter nachgedacht, sondern diese Information zusammen mit der peinlichen Szene so weit hinten in seinem Geist verstaut, wie es ihm möglich gewesen war. Warum auch? Wenn er sich umsah, war von einer Krise kaum etwas zu bemerken. Aber wenn eine Lösung tatsächlich noch in weiter Ferne war, dann...

Rogue riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, als er merkte, wie er beobachtet wurde. Er wendete seinen Blick von der lavendelfarbenen Stute ab, die er abwesend betrachtet hatte und sah ein Stück beiseite.

Spike stand neben Twilight und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

Rogue sah panisch zwischen Spike und Twilight hin und her. _Oh, buck! Er hat bemerkt, wie ich sie angestarrt habe und jetzt denkt er bestimmt, ich bin irgendein Freak, wenn er das nicht ohnehin schon gedacht hat und jetzt hat er mich erwischt, buck, buck buck!, _zuckte es ihm durch den Kopf. Schnell konzentrierte er sich auf die Reste des Kuchens vor ihm. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er so tat, als würde er sich enthusiastisch dem Stück Torte widmen, riskierte er noch einmal einen Blick auf den kleinen Drachen.

Spike hatte sich wieder der Gruppe zugewandt und schien ihn nicht weiter zu beachten. Rogue stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

Die Nacht brach herein und die Lampions wurden angezündet, so dass der kleine Park in ihren warmen bunten Schein gehüllt wurde. Colgate und Lyra, die beiden freiwilligen Feuerwehrponys, hatten Rogue gefunden und sich zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt, zusammen mit einer cremefarbenen Stute, deren dunkelblau-pinke Mähne sich an den Spitzen aufrollte und sich als ´Bon Bon´ vorstellte. Sie machten etwas Smalltalk, bis Colgate schließlich die unausweichliche Frage stellte: „Kannst du uns von ein paar deiner Einsätze erzählen, Rogue?"

Er war froh über die Ablenkung und ließ sich gerne darauf ein. „Wir sind zu einem Unfall beim Rangierbahnhof gerufen worden. Als wir ankamen, waren die zwei Zugponys in heller Aufregung und brachten kein einziges verständliches Wort heraus. Wir konnten nur am Rand des Geländes parken, also schnappen wir uns unsere Koffer und liefen los. Ein kleiner Arbeitswagen war aus der Schiene gesprungen und hatte den schweren Weichensteller gerammt. Ich gehe um den vordersten Wagen herum und schaue hoch zur Scheibe, wo das Bremspony sitzen sollte. Die ganze Scheibe – und ich meine die ganze Scheibe – war komplett rot." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, um Stuten erschreckt einatmen zu lassen. Sie enttäuschten ihn nicht.

„Ich erstarre kurz, dann öffne ich die kleine Tür. Drinnen sah es nicht besser aus. Die ganze Kanzel tropfte nur so. Und mittendrin liegt ein Pony neben seinem Stuhl, bewusstlos. Ich konnte gar nicht sehen, was mit ihm los war, so voll war er mit dem Zeug." Weitere entsetzte Geräusche. „Ich steige in die Kanzel und fange an ihn zu untersuchen, während Trotter, mein Kollege, seinen Diagnosezauber wirkt. Aber alles was ich finden kann, ist eine kleine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf. Ich suche weiter, schließlich muss das ganze Blut ja irgendwo herkommen! Trotter hat inzwischen seinen Zauber abgeschlossen und guckt mich komisch an. Ich starre zurück, frage ihn, warum er mir nicht hilft. Er streckt seinen Huf aus, tippt ihn in eine der Pfützen am Boden und dann..." dramatische Pause. „...leckt er daran." Die Stuten stöhnten vor Ekel gleichzeitig auf. „Ich schaue ihn an, als ob er von allen guten Geistern verlassen wäre und er sagt nur ganz trocken ´Mmh, Tomatensuppe.´ Und da rieche ich es auch. Der Bremser hatte den 20-Liter-Topf mit der Tomatensuppe für die Schicht hinter sich stehen, als der Wagen verunglückt ist. Der Deckel hatte ihn am Kopf getroffen und ausgeknockt, aber ihm fehlte letztlich nicht viel. Und Celestia sei Dank war die Suppe nur noch lauwarm." Colgate, Lyra und Bon Bon lachten erleichtert. _Ja, ja, der Rettungsdienst in Manehattan, immer eine spaßige Angelegenheit, _meldete sich eine sarkastische Stimme in Rogue´s Hinterkopf. _Tolle Geschichten, immer wieder gerne erzählt und zum Schluss geht es immer gut aus. Natürlich mal abgesehen von denen, die... nicht gutausgehen. _Er schob den unwillkommenen Gedanken beiseite.

„Hey, wird hier was erzählt, was ich auch gerne hören würde?" Pinkie ploppte hinter Lyra und Bon Bon auf und legte ihre Vorderläufe über ihre Schultern.

Rogue konnte sich ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen. Pinkie hatte ein Talent für überraschende Auftritte im richtigen Moment.

„Nur ein paar alte Rettungsdienst-Geschichten. Übrigens, danke für deine Einladung, Pinkie. Das ist eine tolle Party."

Das pinke Pony winkte ab. „Wäre mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dich außen vor zu lassen. Wenn dir das schon gefällt, dann warte mal ab, bis die Musik anfängt! Vinyl Scratch schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen, und wird heute für uns die Platten tanzen lassen!" Sie wippte mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck zum Beat einer Musik, die nur sie hören konnte. „Hey, dann kannst du mit Applejack tanzen!"

Rogue blickte erschreckt auf. „Was? Wieso..."

„Oh! Oh! Und mit mir musst du auch tanzen, Rogue! Vielleicht kannst du mir ein paar neue Schritte aus Manehattan beibringen! Und Twilight! Sie guckt dich schon den ganzen Abend so komisch an, wenn du nicht hinsiehst!"

Das junge Rettungspony schrank langsam in sich zusammen.

„Tu... Tut sie das?", fragte er unsicher.

„Tut, Tut, tut sie! Ich habe ihr erzählt, warum du ihr nachspioniert hast! Jetzt ist bestimmt alles klar!"

Rogues entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Er klopfte nervös seine Hufspitzen aneinander. „Und wie... also, wie hat sie reagiert?"

Pinkie Pie hielt einen Moment inne und überlegte angestrengt. „Naja, zuerst war sie ein bisschen wütend, aber dann hat Fluttershy gesagt..."

Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Entsetzens. „Fluttershy war auch da?" quiekte er ungefähr drei Tonlagen zu hoch.

„Oh, ja, und Rainbow auch. Rarity und Applejack kamen etwas später, als der Tee fertig war. Auf jeden Fall hat Fluttershy dich in Schutz genommen und gesagt, dass du aus guter Absicht gehandelt hast. Rainbow ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an die Decke gegangen und wollte gleich los, um dich zur Rede zu stellen, aber ich konnte sie beruhigen. Alles Piko-Bello!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Rogue verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Hufen und atmete schwer. Er war sich der neugierigen Blicke der drei Stuten am Tisch mehr als bewusst. _Oh, Celestia, ich komme noch heute Nacht vorbei. Kannst du mich bitte, bitte auf den Mond schicken? Vielleicht gibt es da noch ein Pony, dass von der ganzen Sache nichts mitbekommen hat._

„Alles in Ordnung Rogue? Was ist los mit dir?"

Er rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. _Morgen, _dachte er, _Morgen ist alles vorbei. Wenn ich weit genug von hier wegkomme, finde ich vielleicht irgendwann ein Pony, dem ich wieder in die Augen sehen kann. _„Super, Pinkie. Vielen Dank." Er versuchte es, aber er konnte die Ironie nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Glücklicherweise war die pinke Stute vollkommen immun dagegen. Sie lächelte breit. „Gerne geschehen!"

„Soooo, wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt...", sagte Rogue gedehnt und erhob sich langsam. „Ich habe da noch was... also, ich muss... ähm, bis später!" Er drehte sich um und flüchtete in vollem Galopp.

* * *

><p>Die Straßen Ponyvilles waren dunkel und verlassen, als Rogue still durch das Dorf trottete. Der Mond am Himmel war nur eine schmale Sichel, die kaum Licht auf das Land warf und die Häuser waren bis auf wenige Ausnahmen dunkel. Er sah kein einziges Pony, alle, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch wach waren, nahmen an der Party teil. Er hörte aus der Entfernung, wie das dumpfe Dröhnen eines Basses einsetzte. Im Park ging es gerade erst so richtig los.<p>

Das war es dann also. Er hatte sich schlussendlich vor Applejack und ihren Freundinnen zum absoluten Idioten und Freak gestempelt. Auch wenn AJ und Rarity bis jetzt noch nichts von seinem Fehltritt in der Bibliothek mitbekommen hatten, würde das jemand auf der Party bestimmt nachholen. Er konnte Pinkie Pie nicht einmal böse sein. Sie hatte es sicherlich nur gut gemeint. Und es mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit noch hundert mal schlimmer gemacht.

Er hielt inne und strich sich mit einem Huf über das Gesicht. Wie konnte er diesen Stuten je wieder unter die Augen treten? Wie konnte er sich bei Applejack je wieder sehen lassen? Das war praktisch der schlimmste aller möglichen Fälle. Und er war eingetreten. Hätte er sich nur auf seinen Instinkt verlassen und wäre nicht zu dieser verdammten Party gegangen... Er seufzte schwer. Damit hatte es nichts zu tun. Der Schaden war bereits vorher angerichtet worden.

Es war seltsam, wie das Schicksal manchmal so spielte. Ein einfacher, neugieriger Blick auf die lavendelfarbene Stute auf Applejacks Hofparty hatte ausgereicht, um eine Kette von Ereignissen auszulösen, die sich wie ein Korkenzieher weiter und weiter drehten. Er hatte geglaubt im Guten zu handeln, hatte seinem Drang nachgegeben, helfen zu wollen und jetzt... Der Weg zum Tartarus war mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert. Es sah so aus, als wäre Rogue ihn bis zum bitteren Ende gegangen.

Vielleicht, wenn er zurückginge, um alles zu erklären...

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er hatte weder den Mut, noch die Kraft dazu. Was würde Applejack nun von ihm denken? Würde sie enttäuscht sein, wütend? Nichts davon konnte er ertragen. Es würde schon schwer genug sein, ihr morgen gegenüber zu treten. Wenn er aufrichtig zu sich selbst war, fürchtete er sich davor.

Wann war er so unsicher geworden? Was war los mit ihm? Zuhause in Manehattan hatte er sich im Griff, glitt anstaltslos durch seinen Alltag, ohne anzuecken. Er war sich sicher in dem was er tat und wusste bestimmt, was der nächste Tag für ihn bereithielt. Seit er hier war, lief irgendwie alles, was er anpackte, aus dem Ruder. Ponyville war ihm wie ein aufregendes Abenteuer vorgekommen, aber er merkte, wie es begann, an seinen ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven zu zerren. Was als Urlaub begonnen hatte, entwickelte sich zunehmend zu einem emotionalen Desaster und es war kaum Besserung in Sicht.

Er blickte auf das stille Dorf um ihn herum. Es stimmte, er war sich hier so lebendig vorgekommen, wie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr. Seine Zeit hier war eine Achterbahnfahrt gewesen, mit vielen Höhen und Tiefen. Aber jede Fahrt musste einmal enden. Hier und jetzt kam er sich einfach nur verloren vor. Es war Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.

Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht einmal richtig beendet, als er das Läuten der Glocke hörte.

* * *

><p>Rogue erstarrte für einen Moment auf der dunklen Straße von Ponyville, als das helle Klingen der Feuerglocke klar durch die Nacht drang. Es riss ihn so unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu realisieren, was der Klang zu bedeuten hatte. Er suchte vor dem Sternenhimmel die Silhouette des Feuerturmes, woher das Läuten drang. Zwischen zwei strohgedeckten Dächern machte er sie schließlich aus. Er hatte sich auf seiner ziellosen Wanderung durch Ponyville unwillkürlich nach Sweet Apple Acres orientiert und war fast am Rande des Dorfes angekommen. Das Spritzenhaus war nur einen Steinwurf entfernt. Rogue startete durch.<p>

Er war mit den Straßen des Dorfes noch nicht gut genug vertraut, deshalb behielt er den dunklen Schatten des Turmes einfach im Blick und stürmte direkt durch den Garten der beiden Häuser, die sich zwischen ihm und der Feuerwache befanden. In der Dunkelheit trat er durch weiche Blumenbeete und rannte ein dünnes Gestell um, an dem wahrscheinlich Tomaten wuchsen, aber er sah den niedrigen Gartenzaun früh genug, um über ihn hinwegzusetzen. Das Spritzenhaus erhob sich als dunkler Schatten vor ihm, er konnte im schwachen Sternenlicht noch nichteinmal das Pony am Eingang ausmachen, das die Glocke läuten musste.

Dann rannte er mit voller Wucht in etwas weiches, nachgiebiges. Der Aufschlag ließ ihn zurückprallen und überrascht zu Boden gehen. Das, wo immer er dagegen gerannt war, gab einen abhackten, bellenden Laut von sich und wirbelte herum. Rogue konnte noch immer nicht ausmachen, was es war. Er konnte den Boden und die Häuser im Hintergrund erkennen, aber die Gestalt vor ihm blieb ein bloßer Schatten, etwas größer als er selbst. Dann schnappte sie nach ihm.

Er sah das kurze Aufblitzen von weißen, scharfen Zähne in einer langen Schnauze. Erschrocken rollte er sich herum. Das Maul klappte mit einem hörbaren Klacken dort zusammen, wo er eben noch gelegen hatte.

Rogue sprang auf seine Hufe und versuchte panisch Platz zwischen sich und den plötzlichen Angreifer zu bekommen. Dann sprang ihn etwas von der Seite an.

Allein sein Instinkt rettete ihn. Die kleinen, grauen Zellen in seinem Rückgrat besannen sich auf eine Zeit zurück, als es alltäglich war, das Dinge mit scharfen Zähnen Ponys ansprangen und feuerten eine lange unbenutzte Routine ab: Rogue trat mit aller Macht mit den Hinterläufen aus. Der Winkel war alles andere als perfekt und er streifte seinen Angreifer nur an der Seite, aber es genügte, dass die scharfen Zähne vor seinem Gesicht zubissen und sich nicht in seinen verwundbaren Hals gruben. Dennoch riss ihn die Attacke um, als sein schattenhafter Gegner gegen ihn prallte und auf ihm landete. Rogue bekam einen kurzen Endruck von sehnigen Muskeln, die sich geschmeidig unter einem dichten Fell bewegten, dann schlug er wild mit den Vorderläufen aus, um die spitzen Fänge von sich fernzuhalten, die nach ihm schnappten. Eine Welle eisiger Kälte streifte sein Gesicht und leß sein Fell sofort taub werden. Dann traf sein Huf auf etwas feuchtes, weiches und ein schmerzerfüllter, tierischer Laut erklang. Plötzlich war das Gewicht, das ihn niederdrückte, verschwunden.

Rogue war nicht in der Lage zu denken. Der Angriff war aus heiterem Himmel gekommen, völlig unvermutet. Seine Körper erzitterte unter der rollende Woge von Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde. Der kleine, urtümliche Teil seines Gehirns, der noch immer akkurat arbeitete, schrie ihm immer nur einen Gedanken entgegen: _Flucht! Flucht! Flucht!_

Er sprang auf und galoppierte dem einzigen Ziel entgegen, das Sicherheit verhieß: Die dunkle Silhouette des Spritzenhauses, dessen Glocke noch immer wie von Sinnen läutete.

Reißzahnbewährte Mäuler schnappten aus der Dunkelheit nach ihm, wie in einem furchtbaren Alptraum. Sie schienen überall zu sein, dunkle Schemen, in der Finsternis der Nacht kaum auszumachen. Sein Herz schlug so laut, als wolle es seine Brust sprengen.

Mit einem letzten, verzweifelten Satz rettete er sich in die Ecke zwischen dem Turm und dem Spritzenhaus. Er schlug hart an der Holzwand auf und wirbelte herum, seine Verfolger auf den Fersen wähnend. Seine Lungen arbeiteten so schnell sie konnten und dennoch fühlte er, wie ihm die Angst die Kehle zuschnürte.

Etwas bewegte sich im Schatten neben ihm. Rogue zuckte zurück, erhob sich auf seine Hinterläufe und schlug blind mit den Vorderhufen aus. Im letzten Moment erhaschte er im fahlen Sternenlicht den Schimmer einer hellroten Mähne und das leichte Glühen eines Hornes. Er stemmte sich gegen sein eigenes Körpergewicht und warf sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm, um die Gestalt vor ihm nicht zu treffen. Es war ein Pony.

Die Stute hatte das Seil der Feuerglocke im Mund und zog beständig daran, während die Magie ihres Hornes einen Holzrechen umklammert hielt und damit wild nach den Schatten ausschlug, die sie beide umkreisten. Ihre Augen waren vor Angst und Panik geweitet und Blut glitzerte auf ihren Flanken.

Rogue kämpfte sich zurück auf seine Hufe und wich zurück in die Ecke. Er wischte sie über die Seite seines Gesichtes, wo ihn die seltsame Kälte gestreift hatte und die sich noch immer taub anfühlte. „Was sind das für Dinger?"

Die Stute warf ihm nur einen furchterfüllten Blick zu und zog weiter an dem Seil.

Die Schattengestalten hatten sie in die Ecke gedrängt. Ihre Zahl war unmöglich auszumachen, da ihr Fell mit dem dunklen Hintergrund nahezu verschmolz. Nur ihr leisen, knurrenden Laute verrieten sie. Dennoch griffen sie nicht an.

Rogue bemerkte, dass er zitterte. Doch es war nicht nur die Reaktion seines Körpers auf die plötzliche Gewalt, er zitterte auch vor Kälte. Er konnte seinen Atem an der Luft kondensieren sehen. Langsam kam sein Verstand wieder in Gang. Er drängte sich an der Stute vorbei und trieb seinen Huf mit aller Gewalt durch die kleine Glasscheibe des Kästchens neben der Tür. Dann stieß er das Pony beiseite und bellte ihr zu: „Da drin ist der Schlüssel! Mach auf!" Er griff sich den Holzrechen, den sie vor Überraschung hatte fallen lassen, mit den Zähnen und schwenkte ihn wild der Meute entgegen. Das Knurren kam näher.

Das Glitzern von scharfen Zähnen im Licht der Sterne. Ein Schatten, bereit zum Sprung. Rogue ließ seinen Kopf herumwirbeln und schleuderte den Rechen dem ungenannten Grauen in der Dunkelheit entgegen. Er zuckte ängstlich zurück, als etwas vor ihm mit Macht gegen die Holzwand des Turmes prallte.

„Jetzt!", schrie er der Stute über seinen Rücken zu. Der Schatten vor ihm rührte sich.

„Jetzt!" Die Gestalt, eine Nuance dunkler als die Finsternis um sie herum, richtete sich auf.

„Jetzt!" Sie fletschte die Zähne.

Der Schlüssel klickte im Schloss. Rogue zögerte nicht und machte einen Satz rückwärts. Er prallte gegen die Stute und rollte mit ihr in einem chaotischen Haufen durch die Tür. Er befreite sich von ihr und rollte sich auf dem Boden herum, seinen Hinterlauf ausgestreckt. Sein Huf erwischte die Kante der Tür und stieß sie zu. Bevor sie sich ganz schließen konnte, prallte sie gegen ein Hindernis und wieder war ein bellender, schmerzerfüllter Laut zu hören.

Das Rettungspony warf sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung gegen die Holztür und schaffte es sie zu schließen. Ein plötzlicher Aufschlag ließ sie erzittern. Er stemmte sich mit aller Macht dagegen.

„Licht! Licht!" Er hörte das schmerzhafte, abgehakte Keuchen der Einhornstute in der völligen Finsternis des Spritzenhauses, dann glühte langsam der rote Schimmer ihres Horns auf.

Etwas begann gegen die Tür zu drücken. Zuerst nur sanft, als wolle es das Hindernis erkunden, das die Beute so plötzlich verbarg. Doch die Kraft dahinter steigerte sich schnell.

„Da muss irgendwo ein Apparat für die Gasbeleuchtung sein! Neben dem Durchgang zur Fahrzeughalle!" Er winkte mit einem Huf in die ungefähre Richtung, dann musste er sich mit aller Gewalt gegen die Tür stemmen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und grub seine Hufe in den Holzboden um seinen Stand zu verbessern. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag von der anderen Seite drückte die Tür einen Spalt breit auf, bevor Rogue sie wieder schließen konnte.

„Schnell!"

Ein weiterer Schlag. Seine Hufe rutschten auf dem glatten Boden weg.

„Oh, Celestia..."

Er verlor den Halt.

Die Tür flog auf. Die Kälte drang wie eine Woge in das Erdgeschoss des Turmes. Vor dem Sternenhimmel erhoben sich die Schatten, bereit zum Sprung.

Die Gaslaternen flammten auf und fluteten das Spritzenhaus mit blendender Helligkeit. Ein gepeinigtes Winseln erklang von der Türschwelle, dann waren die Schatten verschwunden.

Rogue erhob sich langsam, bereit zum Sprung, sollte eine der Alptraumgestalten sich durch den Türstock wagen. Seine Augen tränten im plötzlichen, blendenden Licht. Er rieb mit seinem Huf darüber. Ohne die Tür aus seinem Blick zu lassen, fragte er die Stute: „Alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?"

Sie atmete immer noch schwer, antwortete ihm aber. „Eines von den Dingern hat mich in die Flanke gebissen."

Das Rettungspony stieß die Tür mit seinem Huf zu und verkeilte sie mit einer der Feueräxte von der Wand. Er wollte nicht riskieren seinen Kopf in die Türöffnung zu strecken, um den Schlüssel abzuziehen.

„Wir sind hier erst einmal sicher, denke ich. Sie scheinen Angst vor dem Licht zu haben." Er warf einen Blick auf die Stute. Sie hatte ein pinkes Fell, etwas dunkler als das von Pinkie Pie und eine glatte, hellrote Mähne. Ihr Cutie-Mark war unter dem geronnen Blut auf ihrer Flanke nicht zu erkennen. Es tropfte immer noch auf den Boden.

Er ging zu den Sanitätssatteltaschen, die an der Wand neben den Krankentragen hingen und schlang sich eine um. Dann zog er ein paar sterile Kompressen hervor und drückte sie auf die Wunde an ihrem Hinterteil. Sie sog schmerzvoll die Luft ein und zuckte etwas zurück, blieb aber stehen.

„Drück´ weiter darauf." Rogue zog eine große Mullbinde hervor und begann damit ihren Rumpf zu umwickeln, um die Kompressen zu fixieren.

Irgendwo, tief in sich drin, wusste er, dass er sich unter Schock befand. Er war Hals über Kopf in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit einem unsichtbaren, furchterregenden Gegner geraten und nur gerade so mit heilem Fell davon gekommen. Seine Hufe zitterten noch immer, so dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, den Verband ordentlich anzulegen, aber die gewohnte Arbeit half ihm etwas. Er bekam das Bild der vor seinem Gesicht zuschnappenden Zähne einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm.", sagte er in einem so beruhigenden Tonfall, wie es ihm eben möglich war. Er wusste nicht genau, zu wem er sprach, zu sich selbst, oder der Stute. „Vielleicht nur oberflächlich. Hat vielleicht nur ein Gefäß in den Muskeln erwischt, deshalb blutet es noch. Wenn du fest darauf drückst, hört es schließlich auf." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tür, dann fuhr er fort. „Sie können nicht hinein. Und bald kommen die anderen und..." Er erstarrte. Der Rest des Verbandsmulls fiel aus seinen Hufen und rollte über den Boden.

„Was? Was ist? Ist irgendwas mit meiner Flanke?", fragte die Stute in panischen Tonfall und reckte den Hals, um einen Blick auf ihr Hinterteil zu werfen.

Rogue erhob sich und starrte zur Tür. „Drück... Drück weiter auf die Wunde, auch wenn es wehtut. Schließ die Tür hinter mir."

„Was?", fragte die Stute entsetzt. „Was hast du vor? Du willst da doch nicht wieder hinausgehen!"

Er rückte die Sanitätstasche auf seinem Rücken zurecht, ohne die Tür aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie war kaum fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt, aber sein Blick war glasig, glitt in weite Ferne. _Bitte, lass die Musik laut genug sein, _betete er im Stillen.

„Sie laufen direkt in die Falle. Wenn sie die Glocke gehört haben, geht es ihnen nicht anders als uns." _Applejack... Big Macintosh... Pinkie Pie... Twilight... Fluttershy... Rarity... Celestia und Luna, jedes Pony wird kommen, um zu sehen, warum die Glocke läutet. Wenn ich bloß nicht zu spät komme..._

Er zog die Axt beiseite, wo sie als Türkeil gedient hatte und atmete tief durch.

Er hatte Angst. So grässliche, furchtbare, vernichtende Angst. Zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben blickte er dem Tod von Angesicht zu Angesicht ins Auge. Er war dort, jenseits dieser dünnen Holztür, wartete und lauerte auf ihn.

Jedes junge Leben fühlt sich unsterblich, wähnt sich in seinem tiefsten Inneren unvergänglich. Das Konzept des Sterbens, des Vergehens, auch wenn man alt genug ist, um es zu verstehen, bleibt fern und etwas, das anderen zustößt. Die Realität, die absolute Gewissheit, dass eines Tages das eigene Leben enden wird, ist fern und scheint nicht zu zählen. Es ist nicht Teil der persönlichen Wirklichkeit.

Rogue verstand nun endlich die weit aufgerissenen Augen seiner Patienten mit Herzinfarkt, mit schweren Verletzungen, mit unheilbaren Krankheiten, die sie auffraßen. Es war die Berührung des fahlen Ponys auf der eigenen Schulter, so kalt, so endgültig.

Er war kein Held. Er war nur ein einfaches Rettungspony und er war zu jung zum Sterben. Er schreckte vor der Tür zurück, vor dem unnennbaren Grauen, die sie verhieß, die schnappenden Fänge, die geifernden Mäuler. Er konnte nicht dort hinausgehen. Nicht... nicht... für alles... alles in der... Welt...

_´Wenn ich dieses spezielle Pony für mich finde, wünsche ich mir, dass er wie du sein wird, Rogue.´_

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
>Looms but the Horror of the shade,<br>And yet the menace of the years  
>Finds and shall find me unafraid.<em>

Man muss nicht immer Tapfer sein. Manchmal reicht nur kleiner Augenblick, eine Sekunde, in der man die Angst niederkämpft, sich selbst ins kalte Wasser wirft.

Rogue riss die Tür auf und rannte um sein Leben. Und um das Leben der vielen Ponys, die sich nur auf ihn verlassen konnten.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_

**Kapitel 13: Triage**

Nach der blendenden Helligkeit der Gaslaternen war die Schwärze der Nacht vollkommen. Blind stürmte Rogue in die gähnende Finsternis hinaus.

Seine kräftigen Hinterläufe beschleunigten ihn aus der Tür heraus und stießen so fest in den ausgedörrten Boden, dass er kleine Staubwolken hinter sich zurückließ. Seine Augen brauchten etwas, um sich wieder an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und so hoffte er, betete er, dass der Weg frei war, als er mit aller Kraft los rannte.

Er kam genau fünf Meter weit.

Der Aufprall schleuderte ihn zur Seite und riss ihm die Hufe unter dem Körper weg. Sein Kopf schlug so hart auf dem trockenen Boden auf, dass seine Zähne klapperten. Ein schmerzhaftes Bellen neben ihm war das einzige, was darauf hinwies, dass es seinen unsichtbaren Gegner ebenso hart erwischt hatte, wie ihn selbst.

Von nacktem Entsetzten getrieben schlug Rogue noch am Boden nach dem Geräusch aus und seine Hufe trafen auf etwas weiches, nachgiebiges. Von der der Kraft seines eigenen Schlages getrieben, rollte er herum und schaffte es irgendwie zurück auf seine Beine. Hinter ihm schlug die Tür zum Spritzenhaus mit einem lauten Schlag zu und löschte das letzte Licht in seiner Welt aus.

Rogue wirbelte herum und versuchte mit heftigem Blinzeln seine Augen an die Finsternis anzupassen, während er so schnell er konnte zurückwich. Vielstimmiges Knurren erhob sich scheinbar überall um ihn herum.

Etwas streifte seine Flanke von hinten. Er wirbelte herum, sprang mit dem Oberkörper hoch und stieß fest mit den Vorderhufen zu.

Seine Vorderläufe trafen auf etwas, das ein hölzernes Geräusch von sich gab, dann presste sich etwas hartes schmerzhaft in seinen Bauch. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und viel der Schnauze nach über das Hindernis. Er schluckte einen hufvoll Dreck und kämpfte sich zurück auf die Beine. Etwas schnappte aus der Dunkelheit nach ihm und er zuckte erschreckt zurück, während eine Wolke eisiger Luft über ihn rollte. Langsam nahm die Welt um ihn herum wieder erkennbare Züge an. Es blieben noch Silhouetten und Schatten von unterschiedlicher Tiefe, aber es war genug um sich zu orientieren. Er lag in einem Blumenbeet und kaum eine Ponylänge entfernt versuchte sich etwas zwischen den Bohlen des Gartenzauns hindurch zu pressen, über den er gefallen war. Die schattenhafte Gestalt war entweder zu dumm oder zu gierig, um einfach darüber zu klettern.

Rogue warf sich herum, als links neben ihm ein Schemen über das niedrige Hindernis hinweg setzte und ohne jedes Geräusch auf der weichen Erde landete.

Im Laufen trat er scheppernd eine Gießkanne um und konnte sich gerade noch aufrecht halten, als sein Hinterlauf gegen ein in der Dunkelheit unsichtbares Hindernis stieß. Er strauchelte für einen Moment und konnte eben noch rechtzeitig seine Hufe wieder zurecht sortieren, um der Hecke direkt vor ihm auszuweichen. Endlich ließ er den Garten hinter sich und kam auf die breite, verlassene Straße von Ponyville. Entschlossen senkte er seinen Kopf und beschleunigte. Er wagte es nicht einen Blick hinter sich zu werfen, war ihm doch das gierige Lechzen und Geifern seiner Verfolger noch immer dicht auf den Fersen.

Jeder Muskel seines Körpers pumpte mit der Kraft des reinen Adrenalins. Jede Minute Training, jeder Tropfen Schweiß im Fitnessstudio oder auf der Laufstrecke zahlten sich nun aus. Seine Hufe verschwommen unter ihm, als er schneller und schneller wurde. Er konnte hinter den strohgedeckten Häusern den bunten Schein der Partylampen erahnen. Das Wummern der Musik hatte gestoppt, aber er hatte dennoch ein klares Ziel.

_Du führst sie direkt zu ihnen._

Dieser eine, klare Gedanke, der sich aus dem diffusen Nebel seiner Panik erhob, ließ ihn straucheln. Von eiskalten Entsetzen gepackt, versuchte Rogue seine Richtung zu ändern, aber seine eigenen Hufe waren ihm im Weg. Er stolperte, verlor den Bodenkontakt und ging hart zu Boden. Sein eigenes Bewegungsmoment war so groß, dass er sich im Fallen mehrmals überschlug. Benommen blieb er in einer Staubwolke liegen.

Keuchend und hustend stemmte er sich hoch. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Flanke aus, wo sein Oberschenkelmuskel die volle Wucht des Sturzes abgefangen hatte. _Lauf! Lauf! Lauf! s_chrie ihm sein Verstand immer wieder zu, aber die Welt drehte sich um ihn wie ein wildes Karussell. Unsicher machte er eine Schritt nach vorne. Seine Augen tränten noch vom Sturz und er hatte Schwierigkeiten etwas vor sich zu erkennen.

Ein Knurren, tief und kehlig, erklang direkt vor ihm.

Er versuchte noch, sich zur Seite zu werfen, aber da war es schon über ihm. Es warf sich gegen ihn, verkrallte sich in ihm, stieß und kratzte ihn. Durch den Schleier vor seinen Augen sah er das fahle Blitzen der Sterne auf dem Weiß von scharfen Zähnen. Reflexartig stießen seine Hufe in diese Richtung, aber sie glitten auf dem dunklen, geschmeidigen Fell ab. Er krümmte seinen Körper zusammen, versuchte seine Hinterläufe zwischen sich und seinen Angreifer zu bringen, um ihn wegzustoßen. Starke Kiefer durchtrennten die Luft dort, wo noch eben sein Gesicht gewesen war. Rogue bockte wild, aber die Gestalt auf ihm ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Sie zog ihren spitzen Kopf zurück, bereit ihre Fänge in ihr hilfloses Opfer zu graben. Er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen.

_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
>I have not winced nor cried aloud.<em>

Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den fatalen Biss. _Es tut mir leid, AJ. Ich war nicht gut genug..._

Das schreckliche Gewicht seines Gegners auf ihm wurde fortgerissen. Die scharfen Krallen kratzten durch sein Fell, versuchten ihn zu halten. Er wurde ein weiteres Mal herumgewirbelt und scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, wo die Klauen in sein Fleisch schnitten. Er spürte den metallenen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes im Mund, als er sich auf die Zunge biss. Dann war er frei. Für einen Moment blieb er auf der Seite liegen, unfähig zu begreifen, das er immer noch atmete, sein Herz immer noch schlug und er dem Tod so knapp entronnen war.

_Steh auf!_

Er kämpfte sich auf seine vier Hufe, zerschunden und zerschlagen, vor Anstrengung japsend. Sein Blick klärte sich. Er stand auf einer Kreuzung der Straßen von Ponyville. Vor den Silhouetten der hell gestrichenen Häuser konnte er gut ein halbes Dutzend dunkler Schatten rings um sich ausmachen, deren Umrisse seltsam verschwammen. Es sah aus, als wollen sie mit ihrer Umgebung verschmelzen, einzig ihre etwas dunklere Färbung hob sie vom Hintergrund ab. Es waren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Schatten, mitten in der Nacht.

Zwischen ihnen und Rogue stand ein azurblauer Pegasus, die Vorderläufe angriffsbereit gesenkt, die Flügel weit von sich gespreizt. Die regenbogenfarbenen Mähne sah noch etwas zerzauster aus als sonst und der Staub der Straße dämpfte etwas den Glanz ihrer bunten Strähnen.

„Bist du okay?", rief ihm Rainbow Dash über die Schulter zu, ohne die schemenhaften Gestalten vor sich aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er schüttelte sich die Benommenheit aus dem Kopf und antwortete schnell: „Alles in Ordnung!" Es war reine Übertreibung. Er lahmte etwas auf dem linken Hinterbein, war bis auf die Knochen durchgeschüttelt worden und spürte Blut seine Seite hinuntertropfen. Aber er stand aufrecht.

„Sei vorsichtig, Rainbow! Ihr Atem ist so kalt, dass er... Achtung!"

Einer der Schatten hatte sich an dem Pegasus vorbeigeschlichen und sprang sie überraschend von der Seite an. Die junge Stute stieß sich ab, ihre Flügel schlugen kräftig aus, um sie in die Luft zu heben. Plötzlich ließ sie ihren linken Flügel abklappen und wirbelte ihren Körper herum. Ihre Bewegung verschwamm, als sie ihren Angreifer aus der Drehung mit beiden Hinterläufen vor den Körper trat. Es gab ein dumpfes Krachen, dann wurde die Gestalt beiseite geschleudert und blieb reglos im Vorgarten eines der Häuser liegen.

Rainbow landete wieder auf ihren Hufen und blitzte die verbleibende Meute entschlossen an. Das Schattenrudel schien zu zögern, spitze Köpfe neigten sich fragend einander zu. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollten sie den Rückzug antreten. Dann trat die größte der dunklen Gestalten vor und knurrte herausfordernd.

Das Pegasuspony ging wieder in Angriffshaltung.

„Warn´ die anderen! Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher!", rief sie Rogue zu, während sie und ihr neuer Gegner sich langsam umkreisten.

„Ja... ja, sofort!" Der Hengst wirbelt herum und rannte so schnell er konnte die Straße entlang, während er versuchte die Schmerzen in seinem Oberschenkel zu ignorieren. Hinter sich hörte er ein aggressive Knurren und das wilde Schlagen von Flügeln, aber er drehte sich nicht um.

Er war unendlich dankbar, dass Rainbow Dash genau im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht war. Nicht nur, um sein Leben zu retten, sondern auch um ihm endlich zu sagen, was bei Celestia er nun tun sollte.

Rogue war immer stolz darauf gewesen, in hitzigen, unüberschaubaren Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahren zu können. Im Einsatz war er klar, fokussiert und konnte sich ganz auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren. Und je hektischer es um ihn herum zuging, umso ruhiger wurde er selbst. Es war, als würde er einen Schritt aus sich herausgehen, um sich selbst von außen zu betrachten, während seine Hufe weiter die so wohl bekannten Tätigkeiten verrichteten. Dies gab ihm den nötigen Abstand, die Situation zu überschauen, sie durchzudenken und die besten Entscheidungen dafür zu treffen.

Doch jetzt war alles, woran er denken konnte, die knurrenden, alptraumhaften Schatten und ihre lange, scharfen Zähne, die sich in sein Fleisch graben wollten. Er nahm die Welt um sich herum durch einen Schleier der Panik wahr, ein Nebel aus Entsetzen, der ihn davon abhielt nachzudenken, zu planen oder auch nur einfach wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen.

Er biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sie knirschten, als er sich zwang trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Hinterbein noch schneller zu laufen. Rainbow lenkte sie ab. Er musste die anderen finden und warnen!

Aus dem Schatten beobachteten ihn hungrige Augen. Ein Pony war eine verlockende Beute, aber ein Pony, das offensichtlich verletzt war...

* * *

><p>„Na los, wer zuletzt am Spritzenhaus ist, muss später die Getränke ausgeben!" Pinkie Pie lachte fröhlich und setzte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe von Ponys, die die breite Hauptstraße von Ponyville hinunter galoppierten. Die meisten waren Mitglieder der freiwilligen Feuerwehr, aber es waren auch einige andere Ponys mitgekommen, hauptsächlich um zu sehen, was passiert war. Applejack und Twilight waren an ihrer Seite, Rarity hatte Spike auf ihren Rücken genommen und folgte ihnen dicht auf. Die Einhörner hatte ihre Magie gewirkt und leuchteten den anderen mit dem Licht ihrer Hörner. Fluttershy flog über dem Pulk und warf immer wieder besorgte Blicke nach links und rechts in die Nacht hinaus, während Rainbow bereits weit voraus außer Sicht war.. Keines der Ponys konnte irgendwo Feuerschein sehen, ein Fakt, der Pinkie Pie eigentlich etwas beruhigen sollte. Durch die langanhaltende Dürre war die Vegetation ausgedörrt und trocken und ein Feuer würde schnell um sich greifen und außer Kontrolle geraten. Sie hatte ihr möglichstes getan, die Einwohner von Ponyville und der Umgebung auf die Gefahr hinzuweisen und zur Vorsicht mit offenem Feuer gemahnt. Sie hatte überall im Dorf Zettel verteilt mit ihrem ´ernsten´ Gesicht und einem Huf, der auf den Leser deutete. <em>Es geht uns alle an!, <em>war darunter gedruckt worden. Und auf der Rückseite waren Zehn einfache Regeln zu finden, wie man Brände vermeiden konnte. Bis jetzt war alles gut gegangen.

Dennoch war Pinkie besorgt. Ihr Schweif wackelte wie ein Metronom, sie hatte das wobbeln bekommen und am schlimmsten von allem: ihre Nase juckte wie verrückt. Das hatte sie noch nie getan. Irgendetwas ging hier vor und sie wurde das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, dass es schlimm werden würde. Sehr schlimm. Sie legte noch einen Zahn zu.

„Na los, zeigt mir, was ihr drauf habt!", rief sie ihren Kameradinnen zu und lächelte aufmunternd. Aber tief in ihrer Brust machte sich ein kaltes Gefühl der Angst breit.

* * *

><p>Er hörte das Trommeln der vielen Hufe auf dem festgebackenen Boden näher kommen. Farbige Lichter kamen ihm entgegengeeilt, die er als das Glühen von Magie erkannte. <em>Fast da, fast da!<em>

„Applejack! Pinkie Pie!", rief er laut aus und versuchte noch einmal zu beschleunigen. Sein Hinterlauf und die Kratzer an seiner Seite brannten wie Feuer, aber die nackte Angst trieb ihn weiter. Er konnte die Blicke der gierigen Augen fast spüren, die ihn aus der Finsternis verfolgten und meinte das Geifern und Leftzen von Verfolgern zu hören. Aber immer wenn er hinter sich sah, war dort nur die dunkle Straße.

„Haltet... haltet an!" Rogue stemmt sich in den Boden und kam schlitternd zum Halt.

„STOP!", brüllte er so laut er konnte, als die Gruppe von Ponys auf ihn zu rannte.

Es kam zu einem kurzen Durcheinander, als die Spitze der Ponys langsamer wurde, ohne dass die hinteren Ränge wussten wieso. Flanken stießen gegeneinander, Hufe stolperten und mehr als ein Pony ging zu Boden, aber letztlich kam die Herde in einer großen Staubwolke vor ihm zum Stehen.

Pinkie Pie schob Colgate von sich herunter und hüpfte auf. „Was ist los, Rogue? Warum wurde die Glocke geläutet? Was ist passiert?"

Rarity trat vor und der blaue Schein ihres Horns fiel auf Rogue.

„Celestia! Rogue, was is´ mit dir passiert?" Applejack eilte zu ihm, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er war staubbedeckt und Blut sickerte aus den Schnittwunden an seinen Seiten. Keuchend schob er seine Cousine beiseite und rief laut: „Ich bin angegriffen worden! Irgendetwas ist in Ponyville und es macht Jagd auf uns!"

Die Menge atmete erschrocken ein und sah sich furchtsam auf der dunklen Straße um. Twilight trat näher und sah ihn überrascht an. „Was macht Jagd auf uns? Wer greift uns an?"

Rogue schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Keine Zeit. Rainbow hat sie aufgehalten. Wir müssen ihr unbedingt helfen!"

Applejack nickte heftig. „Zeich´ uns den Wech! Den Rest kannste´ uns unterwegs erzähl´n!" Sie wandte sich bereits wieder um, als ein Schrei durch das nächtliche Ponyville erklang.

Es war der furchtsame, panische Laut eines Ponys, der über die strohbedeckten Dächer des kleinen Dorfes hallte, so laut und so durchdringend, dass es allen durch Mark und Bein ging. Alle Ponys auf der Straße blickten unwillkürlich auf, während der Schrei von den dunklen Häuserwänden zurückgeworfen wurde.

Und dann wurde er plötzlich abgeschnitten.

Die Gruppe rückte unwillkürlich enger zusammen. Das Licht der Einhörner gab nur einen fahlen Glanz von sich, nicht genug, um die tiefen Schatten zwischen den Häusern, Bäumen und Büschen des sonst so friedlichen Dorfes zu vertreiben. Rogues Warnung mochte sie alle alarmiert haben, aber es war dieser Schrei, der es für alle Ponys erst zur Realität werden ließ. Ihre vertraute, sichere Umgebung verwandelte sich auf einen Schlag in etwas gefährliches, fremdes, in dem hinter jedem Schatten ein unbekanntes Grauen lauern konnte.

Das Rettungspony stand mit vor Furcht weit aufgerissenen Augen da. „Es ...es müssen mehr sein, als ich gedacht habe. Celestia und Luna, sie können bereits überall im Dorf sein! Wir müssen..."

Er kam nicht weiter. Etwas sprang aus dem Schatten zwischen zwei Häusern.

Eine dunkelgrüne Stute war ängstlich ein paar Schritt zurückgewichen und hatte sich damit von der Gruppe entfernt. Ihr Angreifer aus dem Dunkeln ließ ihr keine Chance zu reagieren. Er sprang sie von hinten an und grub seine Fänge tief in ihren Rücken. Sie ging unter dem Gewicht zu Boden und schrie vor Schmerz und Angst laut auf.

Sofort spritzten die Ponys in ihrer Nähe auseinander.

Dann begann der eigentliche Angriff.

Aus den Schatten hetzten die dunklen Gestalten heran, warfen sich mit gefletschten Zähnen und scharfen Klauen auf ihre Opfer. Sie suchten sich einzeln stehende Ponys aus, rissen sie um und bissen zu. Sofort brach das blanke Chaos aus.

„Bleibt zusamm´! Verdammt, formt nen´ Kreis!", schrie Applejack. Sie stürmte los, zu einem der Ponys, das sich am Boden verzweifelt gegen seinen Angreifer zur Wehr setzte. Sie wirbelte herum und verpasste der dunklen, wild schnappenden Gestalt einen kräftigen Stoß mit ihren Hinterläufen. Mit einem gepeinigten Laut wurde sie in die Finsternis hinaus geschleudert.

„Rogue, hilf ihr!" die orangene Erdstute sprang über das verletzte Pony hinweg und kam der nächsten Stute zu Hilfe, die verzweifelt von dem Schatten über sich weg kriechen wollte.

Der junge Hengst war im Begriff gerade in ihre Richtung losstürmen, als direkt neben ihm ein lila Pony zu Boden gerissen wurde. Der dunkle Schemen zögerte nicht und versenkte seine scharfen Zähne in das weiche Fleisch ihres Halses. Die Stute bockte wild unter ihm und gab einen schrecklichen, gurgelnden Laut von sich, als ihr die Luftröhre zugedrückt wurde.

Rogue zuckte zurück. Er sah in jeder, schrecklich klaren Einzelheit, wie sich die Fänge des Untiers durch das Fell der Stute gruben, die weißen Zähne vom Blut rot färbten. Ihre großen Augen in Todesangst weit aufgerissen, starrten ihn das Pony an, während die Reißzähne immer tiefer in sie getrieben wurden.

_Hilf mir!_, flehten ihre Augen.

_Halt mich fest!, _schrie Pear.

Rogue kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die lähmende Angst an, die von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er durfte nicht erstarren, durfte nicht davonlaufen. Er musste seine Gedanken beieinander halten und nicht in Schock verfallen! Und er musste helfen!

_I thank whatever gods may be  
>For my unconquerable soul.<em>

Er griff nach der einzigen Waffe, die ihm einfiel: Die Sanitätstasche auf seinem Rücken. Er nahm den Riemen zwischen seine Zähne und wirbelte den schweren Tornister daran herum. Dann ließ er ihn so fest er konnte auf den Kopf der schattenhaften Gestalt krachen, als diese ihn kurz anhob, um ihr Opfer noch einmal zu beißen.

Der Schlag stieß den Angreifer von der Stute herunter, die sofort keuchend um Luft rang. Der Schatten rollte sich über seinen Rücken ab und stand sofort wieder auf. Benommen schüttelte er seinen dunklen, spitzen Kopf, dann fixierte er mit einem tiefen Knurren das Pony, das ihn um seine Beute gebracht hatte.

Rogue hatte sich schützend über die verletzte Stute gestellt, die Sanitätstasche baumelte immer noch am Riemen aus seinem Mund. Kampfbereit senkte er seinen Kopf.

Der dunkle Schemen öffnete sein Maul und entblößte lange Reihen weißer, scharfer Zähne, über die der Geifer auf den Boden tropfte. Er macht sich bereit zum Sprung.

Dann zuckte er erschreckt zurück, als sich aus dem Nichts eine blau schimmernde Bahn Stoff um seine Schnauze wickelte und so fest zuzog, dass die Zähne mit einem hörbaren **klick** aufeinander schlugen.

Das schattenhafte Ding versuchte noch zu entkommen, aber weitere Lagen des magisch bewegten Stoffes wickelten sich flink um seinen Beine. Im Hufumdrehen lag der Schemen auf seinem Rücken am Boden, das Maul verschnürt und die Beine in der Höhe zusammengebunden. Eine kleine, violette Schleife zierte den Knoten.

„Ich habe ihn, Darling! Kümmere dich um die Verletzten!", rief Rarity Rogue zu und galoppierte weiter, während eine Stoffrolle hinter ihr her schwebte.

Das Rettungspony zögerte nicht länger und sah sich die verletzte Stute zu seinen Hufen genauer an. In dem fahlen Licht der Sterne und dem Chaos aus plötzlich aufflammender, vielfarbiger Magie um ihn herum war es unmöglich etwas genaueres zu erkennen, bis auf das feuchte Glitzern des Blutes, das mittlerweile ihre ganze Brust bedeckte.

„Licht! Ich brauche hier Licht!", schrie Rogue über das Schlachtfeld, zu dem sich die Straße von Ponyville mittlerweile entwickelt hatte. Noch immer rannten die Ponys durcheinander, aber sie hatten sich wenigstens zu kleinen Gruppen zusammengeschlossen und versuchten ihr möglichstes, um die Schatten abzuwehren. Flucht war keine Option, in jedem Schatten des dunklen Dorfes schien ein grauenvoller Gegner zu lauern und nur die Nähe zu den anderen Ponys konnten so etwas wie Sicherheit bieten.

Applejack war in einen heftigen Kampf mit gleich zwei der Gestalten verstrickt, Pinkie schoss gerade einen Partypopper in ein dunkles, spitzes Gesicht und schickte dann einen kräftigen Hufschwinger hinterher. Fluttershy zog ein verletztes Pony vom Rand der Straße in die relative Sicherheit zwischen den anderen Ponys und Twilight warf Strahlen violetter Magie aus ihrem Horn, wo immer sie freie Schussbahn hatte. Mehrere Ponys lagen bereits am Boden und schienen von selbst nicht mehr auf die Beine zu kommen.

Eine mintgrüne Einhornstute hielt neben dem Rettungpony an und tänzelte aufgeregt vor ihm auf der Stelle. „Rogue! Kommen Sie schnell, Bon Bon ist verletzt!"

Der junge Hengst erkannte die Stute als eines der Feuerwehrponys von der Erste-Hilfe-Übung.

„Lyra! Schnell, leuchte mir!" Das Einhorn wollte sich bereits wieder umdrehen, ließ dann aber ihr Horn in grünem Ton erstrahlen und beugte ihren Kopf zu der verletzten Stute hinunter. Sie zuckte zurück, als sie das viele Blut sah, das über das lilane Fell lief.

Rogue wühlte derweil in der Sanitätstasche und zog so viele Kompressen heraus, wie er finden konnte. Die Stute keuchte nur noch flach und unregelmäßig und blutiger Schaum begann aus ihrem Maul zu tropfen.

„Verdammt, ihre Luftröhre ist punktiert worden. Sie erstickt an ihrem eigenen Blut! Ich muss sie intubieren!"

Verzweifelt kramte er im Sanitätsmaterial. Aber die Tasche aus dem Feuerwehrhaus war für die Benutzung durch Laienhelfer vorgesehen. Weder ein Laryngoskop noch ein Tubus waren darin zu finden. Statt dessen zog er den Beatmungsbeutel hervor, steckte ihn zusammen und warf ihn Lyra zu.

„Beatme sie, wenn sie zu schnaufen aufhört! Ich muss versuchen die Blutung unter Kontrolle zu bringen!"

Hektisch wischte Rogue über die Brust der verletzten Stute. Im hellgrünen Licht von Lyras Horn wirkte das Blut so schwarz wie Teer. Es war zu einem Großteil bereits geronnen und fühlte sich klebrig und zäh unter seinen Hufen an. Unter dieser Schicht fand er schließlich die schreckliche Wunde an ihrem Hals. Er drückte die Kompressen auf die Verletzung, darauf bedacht, ihr nicht erneut die Luft abzuschnüren. Die Verbände waren fast sofort durchgeblutet. Er schmiss die tropfenden Kompressen beiseite und kramte in der Sanitätstasche nach mehr.

Die Stute gab einen letzten, gequälten Atemzug von sich, dann lag sie still. Lyra zögerte kurz, dann stülpte sie die längliche Atemmaske über die Schnauze der Stute und begann sanft und gleichmäßig auf den Blasebalg zu drücken, genauso, wie sie es von Rogue gelernt hatte.

Das Rettungspony stand neben ihr und blickte auf die leblose Stute am Boden. Er wischte sich mit einem zitternden Huf über das Gesicht. Er bemerkte nicht einmal das erkaltende Blut daran.

„Lass es gut sein, Lyra. Es ist vorbei." Wie oft hatte Trotter diesen Satz schon zu ihm gesagt? Ihn jetzt selbst auszusprechen brachte seine Herz zum erkalten.

Er blickte sich um. Die Ponys waren auf der Mitte der Straße um sie herum zusammengerückt. Einige von ihnen waren verletzt und bluteten, mehrere lagen zwischen ihnen am Boden und krümmten sich vor Schmerzen. Das Rudel der Schatten umkreiste sie, wartete auf eine Gelegenheit zum Zuschlagen. Aber es hielt Abstand.

Eine Lücke tat sich zwischen den Ponys um Rogue, Lyra und der toten Stute am Boden herum auf. Da sah der junge Hengst etwas, dass sich so fest in seinen Geist einbrannte, dass er es den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr vergessen sollte.

Zwei der dunklen Gestalten hatten sich in das Fleisch einer dunkelgrünen Stute verbissen, das erste Opfer des plötzlichen Angriffs. Sie zerrten an ihr, zogen sie über den Staub der Straße in den Schatten zwischen den Häusern. Zwei weitere Schatten deckten ihren Rückzug und gingen selbst langsam rückwärts.

Der Kopf der Stute zuckte schwach. Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

Rogue stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Das Keuchen und Weinen der Ponys um ihn herum verblasste, wurde so dumpf und schwach wie das Schreien und Wimmern der Verletzten. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als dort zu stehen, auf diesen dunklen Schatten zwischen den Hauswänden zu starren und sich immer wieder und wieder vorzustellen...

_Das Gefühl, wenn das eigene Fleisch reißt. Das brutale Zerren an den Gliedern, die scharfen Zähne, die sich wieder und wieder in einen gruben. Man wird über den Boden geschleift, hilflos, zu schwach um sich noch zu wehren. Hinaus aus dem Kreis des schwachen Lichts in die Dunkelheit. Wo die gierigen Mäuler warteten..._

„Rogue... bitte helfen Sie uns..." Er schreckte zurück, als Lyra ihn an der Schulter berührte und ihn aus dem Alptraum riss.

„Helfen?", fragte er schwach, immer noch erstarrt. Langsam, fast zögernd, streckte sein Unterbewusstsein seine langen Fühler aus, umschlang die grässliche Szene vor seinem geistigen Auge und sog sie hinab in ihre dunklen Tiefen. Es war keine Lösung, aber ein Aufschub. Ein Aufschub, den er dringend brauchte.

Er sah zu den verletzten Ponys, die am Boden lagen. Es waren zu viele. Er brauchte... brauchte...

Rogue gab einen grollenden Laut der Frustration von sich. Er konnte einfach nicht Denken! In seinem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos! _Er _war hier der einzige Sanitäter, _Er_ hatte die Verantwortung, aber er konnte seinen verdammten Verstand nicht zum funktionieren bringen! Wenn er sich nur kurz sammeln könnte, würde ihm vielleicht endlich ein Licht... Licht!

„Twilight!" Rogue drängte sich durch die Menge und suchte nach dem charakteristischen violetten Leuchten der Magie der Stute. Er fand sie am Rande der Gruppe, wo sie Blumentöpfe wie Geschosse auf die Angreifer niederprasseln ließ, die mit unheimlicher Flinkheit auswichen. Dennoch wurde sie immer wieder mit einem schmerzhaften, bellenden Laut belohnt, wenn ihre Attacken ins Ziel gingen.

„Twilight!" Das Einhorn setzte einer der Gestalten einen Blecheimer auf den Kopf und ließ sofort einen Blumenkübel nachfolgen. Es gab eine dumpfes Geräusch, wie von einer Glocke, dann ging der Schatten zu Boden. Sie schwitzte bereits stark, die hektische Magie begann ihr zuzusetzten. Sie nagelte mit einer Gartenschere den Schweif eines des Schemen an den Boden, der gerade zum Sprung angesetzt hatte und wendete Rogue ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Sie lassen einfach nicht locker! Was ist, Rogue?"

„Licht, Twilight! Ich glaube, sie haben Angst vor hellem Licht!"

Die Stute stutzte kurz, dann schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Das violette Flimmern ihres Horns flammte plötzlich auf, wie ein Feuer, in das Öl gegossen wurde. Twilight stemmte ihre vier Hufe in den Boden und biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie damit begann immer mehr und mehr Magie zu kanalisieren. Die violette Flamme wuchs, wurde heller und heller. Dünne Strahlen purer Magie sprangen daraus hervor und tanzten über Fassaden der Häuser. Dann explodierte der Zauber geradezu und aus dem violetten Glühen wurde ein blendendes Leuchtfeuer über ihrer Stirn, das den ganzen Straßenabschnitt in funkelnde Helligkeit tauchte.

Ein gepeinigtes, ängstliches Heulen aus vielen Kehlen erklang. Als sich die Augen der Ponys wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, war von den Angreifern auf der Straße keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

Ein kollektiver, erleichterter Seufzer erhob sich aus der Gruppe der Ponys. Dann erklangen wieder die schmerzerfüllten, klagenden Laute der Verletzten.

Twilights Zauber verlor an Intensität und erstarb schließlich. Doch die Lichter der anderen Einhörner flammten auf und vertrieben die vorrückende Dunkelheit wieder. Die lavendelfarbene Stute keuchte heftig und schüttelte ihre schweißnasse Mähne aus.

„Sind... sind sie fort?", fragte sie erschöpft.

Applejack drängte sich durch die Ponys und trat neben sie. Sie legte beruhigend einen Huf auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin. „Se sin´ abgehau´n. Gut gemacht, Twilight." Sie blickte sich kurz um. Rarity war neben ihnen und zeriss den Stoff ihrer Schneiderrolle in schmale Verbandsstreifen. Pinkie organisierte ihre Truppe und sorgte dafür, das sich die Feuerwehrponys zusammen mit Fluttershy um die Verletzten kümmerten. Die Ponys im Zentrum der Gruppe wichen zur Seite, als Rainbow Dash zur Landung ansetzte. Das Pegasus war staubbedeckt und hatte ein paar blutige Schrammen, schien aber ansonsten unverletzt. „Ich hab´ ihren Chef in die Flucht geschlagen!", meldete sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. Sie sah sich um und ihr Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Rogue konnte das Stöhnen der verwundeten Ponys um sich herum hören. Er schmeckte den Staub des Kampfes in seinem Mund. Er roch das widerliche, metallene Aroma frischen Blutes in der Luft. Rainbow´s Frage war in die Runde gestellt worden, aber sie betraf ihn unmittelbar. Es wurde Zeit. Zeit, über den eigenen Schatten zu springen und _verdammt noch mal zu funktionieren. _Er konnte es sich nicht mehr leisten in diesem Zustand der stumpfen Panik zu verharren. Es lag vielleicht die schlimmste Nacht seines Lebens hinter ihm und sie war bei weitem noch nicht vorbei, aber damit konnte er später klarkommen. Er hatte keine Zeit sich zusammen zu rollen und selbst zu bemitleiden. Er wurde gebraucht. Hier. Jetzt.

In einem Akt reiner Willenskraft zwang er die Räder in seinem Kopf, sich zu drehen. Er schob das Grauen beiseite, die furchtbaren Bilder, seine eigene Panik, drängte sie in eine entfernte Ecke seines Verstandes und verschloss sie dort. Er zog eine Mauer aus Pflicht und Verantwortung um sein Herz, hoch und fest. Das kalte Gefühl in seiner Brust breitete sich aus, als seine aufgewühlten Emotionen rebellierten, aufschäumten und in seinen Verstand drängen wollten. Sie wogten gegen das feste Bollwerk seines Willens, fraßen sich hinein, drängten dagegen. Aber sie brachen daran. Die Mauer hielt. Er wusste, tief in sich drin, dass er einen Preis dafür zahlen würde, irgendwann. Und Celestia gebe, dass er nicht zu hoch ausfallen würde. Aber jetzt und hier lichtete sich der Schleier um seinen Geist.

Er atmete tief durch.

„Ich brauche einen sicheren Ort, wo wir die verletzten Ponys hinbringen können. Das Krankenhaus liegt auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes, es ist zu weit entfernt. Wir brauchen einen zentralen Ort, mit viel Licht und Platz, der gut erreichbar ist, wo wir die Verletztensammelstelle aufbauen können. Ich brauche das Sanitätsmaterial aus dem Spritzenhaus, meine Ausrüstung auf der Farm und jedes Pony, das einen Verband wickeln oder Verletzte betreuen kann."

Die Freundinnen sahen sich gegenseitig an. Dann blickten sie wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen zu Twilight.

Die lavendelfarbene Stute wich einen Schritt zurück, die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

Applejack warf einen kurzen, unsicheren Blick in die Runde, dann wandte sie sich an das Einhorn.

„Twilight, Rogue hat recht, wir könn´ die Pony´s nich´ hier lass´n. Vielleicht schleich´n immer noch n´ paar von den Dinger´n hier rum..." Wie als Bestätigung ihrer Vermutung erklang ein tiefes, hungriges Heulen in der Dunkelheit des nächtlichen Ponyvilles. Applejack kniff die Augen zusammen und duckte sich etwas, bis der beängstigende Laut endete. Dann fuhr sie fort. „Wir brauch´n n´ Plan. Un´ da bist du die beste drin, Twi´."

Die Einhornstute stand im Kreis ihrer Freunde, die sie voll Hoffnung betrachteten und trug einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Ihre Knie zittern und sie schlug ihre wundervollen, großen Augen nieder, als die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln zu glitzern begannen. Als ihre Beine nachgeben wollten, war Fluttershy wie eine gelber Blitz bei ihr, führte sie sanft zu Boden und breitete ihren Flügel über ihr aus, als die Stute in sich zusammensackte. Sie bemerkte die Hilfe ihrer Freundin kaum, als ihr Geist zurückkehrte, an den Turm in Canterlot, vor kaum einer Woche...

* * *

><p><em>Die Linien auf dem Boden waren komplizierter und verschlungener als jedes Spinnennetz, dass je in Equestria gesponnen worden war. Jeder einzelne der mehr als hundert Kreidestriche war nach den peniblen Berechnungen der fähigsten Einhörner der Royal University in Canterlot gezeichnet worden. Endlose Statistiken, Formel und Berechnung, basierend auf den mächtigsten Folianten in der unerschöpflichen Bibliothek magischer Studien, waren erstellt, diskutiert, verworfen, verfeinert und schließlich zur Anwendung gekommen. Sigillen purer, arkaner Macht erfüllten die Luft mit thaumaturgischer Elektrizität, die das Fell und die Mähne jedes Ponys auflud und in unmöglichen Winkeln abstehen ließ. Dreizehn Einhörner, zwölf Professoren und eine Studentin traten in den verwinkelten Kreis sich überlappender Zeichen und nahmen ihre Positionen ein. Starry Wisdom, der alte, eisblaue Studienleiter der Universität, nickte dem Tutor zu, der vor dem doppelflügligen Portal wartete. Das schwere, eisenbeschlagene Tor schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Krachen. Dann erglühte es in sanften, goldenem Schimmer, als die besten Studenten der Akademie einen mächtigen Schildzauber über dem Kuppelbau des Ritualplatzes errichteten.<em>

_Wisdom schritt langsam die Reihen seiner Untergebenen ab und inspizierte ein letztes Mal ihre Position und die von ihnen vorbereiteten Ley-Linien, die die magische Energie kanalisieren sollten. Zuletzt wandte er sich der Stute in der Mitte der thaumaturgischen Konstruktion aus Schutz- Bann- und Hervorrufungszaubern zu. Vorsichtig setzte er seine Hufe über die sorgsam gezogenen Linien und Zeichen auf dem Boden hinweg, bis er vor Twilight Sparkle selbst stand, der auserwählten Studentin ihrer Majestät, Prinzessin Celestias höchst selbst._

„_Bist du bereit, Twilight?", fragte er in vertraulichem Tonfall._

_Die Stute zögerte einen Augenblick, dann straffte sie ihre Gestalt entschlossen. „Ja, Meister Wisdom. Ich bin bereit."_

_Der ältere Hengst wartete einen Moment lang und lehnte sich dann näher zu dem lavendelfarbenen Einhorn. „Wenn du Zweifel daran hast... noch ist Zeit. Wir können einen Ersatz für dich finden. Oder die ganze Sache noch einmal durchgehen, bevor wir beginnen."_

_Twilight blickte sich in dem runden Turmzimmer um. Sie alle hatten die letzten zwei Wochen praktisch Tag und Nacht auf diesen einen Moment hin gearbeitet. Unzählige Stunden waren in die Vorbereitung geflossen, angefüllt von Diskussionen über das Für und Wider, über die Machbarkeit und das Prozedere, die Ausführung und Zusammenstellung der magischen Formeln. Sie hatte sich mehr als geehrt gefühlt in den Kreis dieser Fakultäten der magischen Studien aufgenommen zu werden, um mit ihnen auf der höchsten Ebene der thaumaturgischen Wissenschaften zu referieren. Sie hatte zuerst darum kämpfen müssen, dass diese gelehrten, weisen Ponys, die sie zunächst als einen Emporkömmling unter königlicher Schirmherrschaft betrachteten, ihren Sachverstand und ihre hart erworbene Kenntnisse über Magie akzeptierten. Doch als Starry Wisdom sich für sie erwärmt hatte und zunehmend für ihre Meinungen und Ausführungen eintrat, fühlte sie sich zunehmend bestätigt. Sie hatte mit den besten Köpfen von Canterlot auf Augenhöhe diskutiert, gearbeitet und geforscht. Und sie war schließlich auserwählt worden, das zentrale Element zu sein, der Fokus, durch den die Energien kanalisiert werden sollten. Alle verließen sich auf sie. Sie konnte keinen Rückzieher machen._

„_Nein, Meister Wisdom. Ihr hattet Recht. Die Prinzessinnen sind zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Einflussnahme der Gestirne zu erforschen. Das ist etwas, womit wir ihnen die Last von den Schultern nehmen können."_

_Der alte Hengst nickte zufrieden und legte ihr einen Huf unter das Kinn. „Deine Zustimmung bedeutet mir viel, Twilight. Prinzessin Celestia hat dich zu ihrem besonderen Studenten berufen... Deine Begabung hat mich die letzten Tage ahnen lassen warum. Aber deine Entschlossenheit hier und heute beweist es mir. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."_

_Sie konnte nicht verhehlen, dass ihr bei diesen Worten ein warmes Gefühl durch den Körper ging. Die besondere Aufmerksamkeit von Prinzessin Celestia war ihr in den Jahren ihrer Studien so wichtig geworden wie die Luft zum Atmen. Doch so sehr sie die Tutorenschaft ihrer Majestät und die mäzenenhafte Beziehung ihrer ausgesuchten Studentin gegenüber schätzte (sie wagte es nicht von einer ´Freundschaft´ gegenüber der Prinzessin zu denken), schien dort doch immer eine Kluft zu sein, die sie von ihrer Mentorin trennte. Twilight wusste um die vielfältigen Verpflichtungen, die Prinzessin Celestia tagtäglich zu bewältigen hatte und sie wusste jeden Augenblick in Ehren zu halten, die sich die Regentin aus ihrem vollgepackten Zeitplan für sie abtrotzte._

_Doch die Momente der privaten Zweisamkeit waren selten und oft von dem gehetzten Unterton des Zeitdrucks zwischen den Terminen durchdrungen, so dass sich eine entspannte Atmosphäre oder ein ausführlicher wissenschaftlicher Disput nicht entwickeln mochte. Selbst als sich Twilight als eines der Elemente der Harmonie entpuppte, blieb ihre Konversation hauptsächlich auf den Briefverkehr beschränkt._

_Das Arbeiten mit Starry Wisdom und der Professoren-Loge der Canterlot-University war dagegen eine gänzlich andere Erfahrung. Die ausführlichen, täglichen Treffen und Diskussionen mit den anderen Einhörnern hatten ihr eine neue Sichtweise auf ihr besonderes Talent, die Magie, eröffnet, wie sie es vorher nur erahnt hatte. Obwohl ihr Herz bei ihren Freunden im fernen Ponyville blieb, genoss sie doch die Zeit zwischen Disput und Diskurs hier ungemein. Trotz, oder gerade weil, es um ein so dringendes Thema ging. _

„_Ich danke Ihnen. Ich bin bereit."_

_Starry Wisdom nickte und trat aus den magischen Kreisen heraus, um seinen Platz im Zirkel der Einhörner einzunehmen._

„_Ich brauche Sie nicht daran zu erinnern, was heute auf dem Spiel steht.", wandte sich der Studienleiter an die Anwesenden. „Ich erwarte von ihnen allen höchste Konzentration. Was wir heute zu tun gedenken, wurde noch nie versucht. Mögen die Prinzessinnen über uns wachen. Beginnen wir."_

_Nach und Nach erglühten die Hörner der Professoren im vielfarbigen Schimmer der Magie. Die Linien zu ihren Hufen erwachten, sogen die Magie auf, zunächst in der Farbe der jeweiligen Magie der Ponys, doch als sich die Ley-Linien vereinigten und das zentrale Muster speisten, erglühten die Kreidelinien in einem einheitlichen, weißen Ton. Wie ein wilder Strom floss die Energie die vorgefertigten Kanäle entlang, erfüllte sie mit dem Glanz und Leuchten der Zauberei. Jede Bahn und jede Linie erstrahlte, jedes Zeichen leuchtete der Reihe nach auf und webte den komplexen Zauber, der von den Einhörnern angelegt worden war._

_Die letzten Verbindungen wurden geschlossen. Der fast lebendige Strom der Magie vereinigte sich und floss in den zentralen Kreis. Die Kreidestriche erglühten um Twilight wie ein Fanal, tauchten sie in den unwirklichen Glanz wilder Thaumaturgie. Ihr Horn blitzte auf, als die Energien um sie herum anwuchsen. Sie stemmte sich in den harten Marmorboden und fokussierte den Fluss._

_Es war wie eine Sturmflut. Zwölf erfahrene Einhörner speisten den Fluss, gestärkt durch das Muster der Beschwörung. Eine Welle purer, roher Macht prallte gegen sie, wuchs aus dem mit Sigillen bemalten Boden durch ihre Hufe und sammelte sich in ihrem Körper. Sie spürte, wie die Energien sich in ihr vereinigten, sich anstauten und danach schrien, entlassen zu werden. Mit all ihrer Willenskraft stemmte sie sich gegen das natürliche Bedürfnis ihres Körpers, loszulassen und ließ die thaumaturgische Gewalt sich in ihr potenzieren. Ihr Fell stand ihr in allen Richtungen ab, als die Energien in ihr stetig zunahmen._

_Das Gefühl der rohen Magie an sich war berauschend. Jeder ihrer Muskeln war bis zum zerreißen angespannt, erfüllt von unheimlicher Kraft. Sie spürte das Fließen der Macht in sich, so intensiv und direkt, wie nie zuvor. Twilight hatte auch schon zuvor erhebliche Mengen an Magie kanalisiert. Ihre bisher größte magische Leistung bestand darin, einen Wassertank durch einen Kuhstall zu levitieren und ihn gleichzeitig mit Milch zu füllen. Die diffizile Arbeit, mehr als fünfzig Kühe mit Hilfe von Magie zu melken und das in einen Tank, der allein gut ein- bis zwei Tonnen wog, hatte sie an die absolute Grenze ihrer Fähigkeiten gebracht. Die Anstrengung war damals herkulisch gewesen, aber die größte Schwierigkeit hatte an diesem Tag daraus bestanden, genug Energie für ihren Zauber zu sammeln. Jetzt überflutete sie die Kraft geradezu._

_Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Reine Magie floss durch ihre Adern und kitzelte jeden ihrer Sinne. Sie bemerkte kaum, wie die Energie sie vom Boden abhoben und sie einen Hufbreit über dem Ritualkreis schweben ließen. Sie wollte sich verlieren in dem bloßen Gefühl der Macht, der reinen Möglichkeit alles, wirklich alles, zu tun, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Sie konnte es in ihren Hufen spüren, das zerbrechliche Gespinst der Wirklichkeit, das vor der reinen Gewalt ihrer Magie erzitterte._

_Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz: Sie konnte mit einem einzigen Wink ihres Hufes alles richten. Sie konnte die Wolken zurückbringen. Sie konnte es überall in Equestria regnen lassen. Sie konnte dem Mond befehlen unter zu gehen, oder der Sonne sich über den Horizont zu erheben. Sie konnte den Herbst bringen, oder den Frühling, den Winter und den Sommer._

_Und dann, für einen flüchtigen, unendlich wertvollen Moment, verstand sie alles: Das, was immer sie in ihrer schier unermesslichen Macht sie tat, es immer unausweichliche Konsequenzen gab. Das jeder Stoß, jede Einmischung zu ungezählten Auswirkungen führen würde, zum Guten, wie zum Schlechten. Was immer sie tat, würde vielleicht das Ende der Krise bedeuten – oder den Anfang einer neuen, noch schlimmeren. Es konnte einem Tyrannen zum Aufstieg verhelfen. Oder einem Helden zum Sieg. Würde Frieden bringen, oder Krieg. Würde das Reich erblühen lassen... oder es dem Untergang weihen. Das Gewebe aus Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft war so fein, so kompliziert, so unglaublich fragil, dass ein einziger Atemzug es durcheinander wirbeln konnte. Und niemand vermochte mit Bestimmung zu sagen, worin es enden mochte._

_Das war es, was die Prinzessinnen jeden Augenblick in ihrem Leben erfahren müssen: Die Macht, alles zu ändern, ohne zu wissen, wohin es führte. Voll von Angst einen Schritt zu tun, denn es könnte der falsche sein._

_Twilights Verstand zuckte zurück vor der Endgültigkeit ihrer eigenen Kraft. In der Erkenntnis der in ihr wohnenden Macht schwand ihre Entschlossenheit und verlor sich in Zweifeln. Sie fühlte, wie die magischen Energien in ihr aus der Bahn gerieten, als ihr Wille bröckelte. Wilde Thaumaturgie wogte wie ein unaufhaltsamer Sturm durch ihren Verstand. Sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihrem Selbst fest, als die rohen Kräfte sie davon zu spülen drohten. Es blieb ihr nur ein Ausweg:_

_Sie schrie ihre Unsicherheit, ihre Verzweiflung, ihren drohenden Untergang hinaus in in das Loch, welches das Ritual gerissen hatte. Der Ruf drang durch die Ebenen der Existenz, tiefer und tiefer. Es durchstieß die Schleier zwischen den Welten._

_Tief unten, am Grund des Tartarus, regten sich unbestimmte Gestalten. Aus dem festen Gestein des unentrinnbaren Gefängnisses geformt, erhob sich ein gesichtsloser Kopf._

„_Wer stört die ewige Wacht der Ming?" Seine Stimme war wie das Poltern von Felsbrocken, eine aus vielen._

_Twilights Mund formten die Worte nach, ihr Körper nicht mehr als ein Medium._

_Starry Wisdom trat aus dem Kreis der Einhörner hervor. „Ehrenwerte Ming. Vor ungezählten Zeiten verspracht ihr unseren Herrscherinnen ewige Wacht über die schlimmsten Übel unserer Welt. Wir achten euren Verdienste und eure Aufopferung, der wir so viele Jahre in Frieden verdanken. Doch eine neue Bedrohung hat sich über Equestria erhoben. Es heißt, das ihr die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft sehen könnt, als währe sie eins. Wir bitten euch, teilt euer Wissen mit uns, auf das wir wissen, was der rechte Pfad ist."_

_Der Flux zerrte an Twilight wie an einer Boje in stürmischer See. Unablässig rissen die chaotischen Strömungen an der zerbrechlichen Verbindung in ihrem Verstand. Füllten ihn mit schrecklichen Visionen der Pein und des Versagens. Im Ansturm der Gefühle schrumpfte ihre Wahrnehmung zusammen, verengte sich zu einem Tunnel. Etwas versuchte sich von außen in ihr Denken zu drängen, kalt, brutal und rücksichtslos._

_Sie versuchte sich abzuschirmen, mit den Gedanken an ihre Freunde, an Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack... _

_Es war nicht genug. Ihre Konzentration bröckelte unter dem Ansturm der wilden Energien, die noch immer durch ihren Körper flossen. Die fremde Entität bemerkte ihre Schwäche und verdoppelte ihre Bemühen, die Mauern um Twilights Verstand zu durchbrechen._

_Sie spürte, wie die Ming aus der Tiefe des Tarterus antworteten._

_Dann brach ihre Abwehr zusammen. Die Welt explodierte. _

* * *

><p>„Ich... ich kann nicht." stieß Twilight hervor. Sie schluchzte leise unter Fluttershys beruhigender Umarmung auf und lehnte sich Halt suchend gegen die gelbe Stute.<p>

Der kanariengelbe Pegasus schlang seine Vorderhufe um ihren Hals und wiegte ihre Freundin langsam in ihren Hufen. „Schsch, alles gut. Es ist schon in Ordnung, Twilight. Wir sind für dich da. Wir sind hier." Ihr Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, kaum hörbar über den Aufruhr um sie herum.

Twilights Tränen liefen ihr über die Schnauze und tropften in den staubigen Boden, um sich dort mit dem frisch vergossenen Blut der Ponys zu vermengen. Die lavendelfarbene Stute erschauderte unter dem Ansturm ihrer Gefühle und schmiegte sich in das weiche Fell ihrer Freundin, suchte Trost in der engen Umarmung. „Es ist meine Schuld... meine. Ganz allein meine. Ich war nicht stark genug. Ich habe alles versucht, aber... es... ich war einfach nicht gut genug."

Fluttershy rieb ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und sah sich hilfesuchend zu ihren Freundinnen um, die betreten daneben standen. Zögernd zuerst, doch dann umso entschlossener, trat eine nach der anderen vor und schloss sich der tröstenden Umarmung an, bis Twilight vollends umschlossen war von einem Kreis des Mitgefühls, des Vertrauens und der Freundschaft. Es war, für einen kurzen Moment, eine Oase der Wärme und Geborgenheit, in einer dunklen, fremd gewordenen Welt. Die sechs Freundinnen standen zusammen, gaben sich gegenseitig Halt und schöpften Mut, den sie alle so dringend brauchten. Für einen kurzen, flüchtigen Augenblick war es so, als würden sie selbst ein Licht ausstrahlen, ein Leuchten, das weit darüber hinaus ging nur die Finsternis der Nacht zu vertreiben. Es war so sanft und doch so hell, dass es in die Ponys um sie herum drang und die Schatten in ihren Herzen verdrängte.

Selbst Rogue spürte es. Seine Angst, zurückgedrängt, aber immer noch präsent und die Schmerzen seiner Wunden, bisher ignoriert und doch sein ständiger Begleiter, verblassten in diesem Licht. Der ungelöste Knoten in seiner Brust verging und ließ ihn wieder - zum ersten Mal seit wie langem? - frei atmen. Es war, als wäre eine kühle, erfrischende Brise über ihn hinweg geweht, die seine Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung mit sich davongetragen hatte.

„Danke." Twilight Stimme war noch immer vom Weinen brüchig, aber es fehlte der Unterton von Verzweiflung, der sie vorher vergiftet hatte. „Ich danke euch. Ich... ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch tun würde." Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen mit dem Huf aus ihrem Gesicht. Langsam löste sie sich von ihren Freundinnen.

Ein Huf berührte Rogue an seiner Schulter und riss ihn von dem rührenden Anblick los. Es war Lyra, die ihn besorgt ansah. „Wir haben Probleme mit Bon Bon. Wir wissen nicht was ihr fehlt. Können Sie vielleicht einen kurzen Blick auf sie werfen?"

Das Rettungspony sah sie einen Moment lang regungslos an, dann nickte er langsam. So schön der Moment auch war, dem er gerade beiwohnen durfte, es änderte nichts an ihren derzeitigen Problemen. Er musste seine Arbeit tun. „Ich komme sofort.", sagt er zu dem mintgrünen Einhorn. Lyra nickte und kehrte wieder zu den Verletzten zurück.

Rogue schluckte schwer. Er sah zu Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie und Fluttershy und schließlich zu Twilight. Er spürte es in seine Hufen: die lavendelfarbene Stute war die Anführerin dieser so kleinen, aber wichtigen Runde. Sie war das zentrale Element, das wichtigste Puzzleteil, das alle anderen zu mehr als der Summe ihrer Teile machte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie furchtbares durchgemacht hatte. Von ihrer Sicherheit, als sie mit purer Magie die Angreifer in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, war nichts geblieben. Sie hatte Mut geschöpft, stand wieder aufrecht, aber war weit davon entfernt ihrer Rolle gerecht zu werden. Er musste sie zum Funktionieren bringen.

Er hasste sich für diesen Gedanken. Er war so kalt, so berechnend, so unponyhaft, dass er vor sich selbst zurückschreckte. Aber als er das Blut auf der Straße roch und das Wimmern der Verletzten hörte, wusste er, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb. Es musste getan werden. Er musste jetzt grausam und herzlos sein. Er wappnete sich, legte eine weitere, kalte Schicht auf die Mauer um sein Herz und trat vor. _Celestia sei dank, dass keine ihrer Freundinnen dies tun muss, _dachte er zu sich im Stillen. _U__nd gebe Luna, dass ich die richtigen Worte finde._

„Twilight. Ich brauche dich jetzt. Ein Ort, geschützt, zentral und erleuchtet. Sanitätsmaterial. Die Klinik. Ich brauche es sofort. Oder eine Menge Ponys werden sterben. Ich kann das nicht organisieren. Mach es, oder jemand anderes muss es übernehmen." Er zögerte einen Moment. _Ach, Buck it!,_ was hatte er schon zu verlieren?

„´I am the Master of my Fate, I am the Captain of my Soul´, Twilight. Wir können fehlen, stolpern, sogar zu Boden gehen. Aber solange wir nicht brechen, gibt es für uns einen Weg aus dem Loch. Wir müssen nur den Kopf heben und die Sonne sehen. Wir müssen es _wollen._ Hilf mir. Bitte."

Twilight hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn aus großen, überraschten Augen an.

„Du... du... das Buch... ich...", stotterte sie ungläubig.

Rogue nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. _Was hast du schon zu verlieren? _„Ja. Ich habe dir das Buch untergeschoben." Sein Herz, so kalt. Es zerriss ihn im Inneren, als wäre ein Teil von ihm festgefroren und er müsste sich mit Gewalt davon losreißen . „Ich brauche dich.", bat er noch einmal. „Ich... wir können es nicht ohne dich."

Die Stute schloss ihre Augen und wankte einen Augenblick, als sie einen inneren Kampf mit sich ausfocht, den Rogue nur all zu gut kannte.

Dann öffneten sie sie wieder. Ihre violette Iris blitzte auf.

Sie alle bemerkten die Veränderung in der Stute. Ihre Gestalt straffte sich, ihre Hufe traten fest in den Boden. Von einem Moment zum anderen strahlte Twilight eine Entschlossenheit aus, wie Rogue sie noch nicht an ihr erlebte hatte. Und wie ihre Freundinnen sie so schmerzlich vermisst hatten.

„Pinkie!" Twilights Ton ließ ihre pinkfarbene Freundin einen Satz machen, der sie direkt neben der lilanen Stute landen ließ. „Sammel die Einhörner deiner Feuerwehr um dich und versuch zum Feuerwehrhaus vorzudringen. Versucht diese... Dinger mit Licht zu vertreiben. Packt an Verbandsmaterial und Tragen zusammen, was ihr auf den Wagen bekommt und kehrt hierhin zurück. Macht soviel Krach und Licht wie ihr könnt, das hält sie vielleicht fern."

„Okay-Dokey!"

„Rainbow!"

Dash hob den Blick und setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf.

„Organisiere die Pegasie in der Gruppe. Ihr seid die einzigen, die sich derzeit anscheinend ungeschoren in Ponyville bewegen können. Das Krankenhaus muss informiert werden, dass viele Verletzte hereinkommen. Sie sollen aber die Türen zuschließen und warten, bis die Gefahr vorüber ist. Wir versuchen die kritischen Fälle so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen zu verlegen. Sie sollen in der Canterlot University um Hilfe bitten, Ärzte, Schwestern, Material, alles. Außerdem muss jemand die Ponys des Dorfes warnen. Wer unterwegs ist, soll sofort ins nächste Haus gehen und die Türen und Fenster verschließen. Wer Zuhause ist, soll ähnlich verfahren, aber Ponys in Not helfen. Und schick jemanden nach Sweet Apple Acres um Rogues Ausrüstung zu holen. Und die umliegenden Gehöfte müssen gewarnt werden. Der zentrale Sammelpunkt ist die Dorfhalle, dort richten wir die Verletztensammelstelle ein. Wer angegriffen worden ist, soll sich dort melden, sobald alles sicher ist. Gib das durch!"

Sie wandte sich Rogue zu. „Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Das Rettungspony sah sie mit großen Augen an. Der plötzliche Wandel von Twilight hatte ihn vollständig überrascht. Die Stute war von Null auf Hundertachtzig gegangen, ohne auch nur einmal zu schalten. „Ähm,... Ich... also, wer vom Krankenhauspersonal abkömmlich oder gerade außer Dienst ist, sollte sich in der Dorfhalle sammeln. Wir werden jeden Huf gut gebrauchen können. Sofern es nicht gefährlich für sie wird. Ich meine, diese Dinger schleichen dort draußen noch immer herum."

Twilight nickte entschlossen. „Rainbow, kümmere dich darum, Pinkie kann dir sicherlich sagen, wo das medizinische Personal wohnt. Rarity, ich möchte, dass du dich zusammen mit Fluttershy unter der Anleitung von Rogue um die Verletzten kümmerst. Applejack? Weißt du, wer im Dorf noch einen Wagen besitzt? Wir werden jedes Fuhrwerk brauchen, das wir kriegen können." Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Und warnt die Ponys, die noch auf der Party geblieben sind. Sie können in der Bibliothek Zuflucht suchen. Die Lampen haben ihnen hoffentlich etwas Schutz geboten." Twilight atmete tief durch. „Ich treffe euch alle in der Dorfhalle, sobald ich kann." Sie hob ihren Blick zu dem dunklen Nachthimmel und der schmalen Mondsichel, die ihren fahlen Schein auf das Land warf. „Komm, Spike, spring auf. Ich muss einen Brief schreiben."

* * *

><p>Bon Bon lag am Boden, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet. Ihre Glieder waren wie im Laufen erstarrt, streckten sich vom Rumpf wie in der Zeit festgefroren. Rogue beugte sich über sie und hielt sein Ohr vor ihre Nüstern. Lyra war neben ihm und leuchtete ihm mit der Magie ihres Hornes. Sie hatte sich strikt geweigert mit Pinkie und den anderen Einhörnern zum Spritzenhaus zu laufen. Also hatte Rogue sie als seine Assistentin verpflichtet.<p>

Für einen unendlichen, schrecklichen Moment glaubte das Rettungspony, dass die cremefarbene Stute unter ihm nicht mehr atmete. Dann spürte er den sanften Luftzug des langsamen Schnaufens von Bon Bon. Sie war am Leben. „Stethoskop.", verlangte Rogue sachlich und ließ sich von Lyra in die Ohrstöpsel helfen. Er horchte auf das Herz, das langsam, aber gleichmäßig schlug und kontrollierte die Lunge. Als sein Huf zufällig das Fell der regungslosen Stute streifte, bemerkte er, wie kalt sie war. Er schlang das Stethoskop um seinen Hals und wandte sich an Tropical Spring, die ihnen auf dem Huf folgte. „Deckt sie warm zu. Bewegt sie nicht, soweit es geht. Gebt ihr eine Zwei"

Rogue atmete tief durch. So begann es. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Aber das machte es um kein Gramm leichter. Bon Bon war seine erste Patientin, nachdem sich der Staub gelegt hatte. Die erste die er ´einschätzen´ musste. Die erste seiner Entscheidungen über Tod oder Leben.

´Triage´. Es waren vielleicht ein- zwei Stunden gewesen, die sich mit diesem Thema in seiner Ausbildung befasst hatten. Was wenn? Was wenn es so viele Verletzte gab, dass die Kräfte nicht ausreichten, um sie alle gleichzeitig zu versorgen? Was, wenn es so viele waren, dass auch keine Verstärkungen in zeitlich abzusehendem Rahmen verfügbar waren? Was, wenn man gezwungen war, zu entscheiden, zwischen denen, die es schaffen konnten... und denen, die es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen würden? Was würde man tun?

Wer konnte es entscheiden? Dieses Pony stirbt. Dieses Pony kann leben. Hier helfe ich. Dort kann ich nicht mehr helfen. Nicht einmal mit tröstenden Worten, oder einem haltenden Huf. Diese Wahl sollte den Ärzten überlassen sein, deren schwere Entscheidung durch ihr Studium gefestigt worden war. Die sich aufgrund ihres fundierten Wissens eine eindeutige Meinung bilden konnten. Nicht einem jungen Rettungspony, dem gerade die völlige Hilflosigkeit seiner Situation offenbar wurde.

Bon Bon war offensichtlich paralysiert und stark unterkühlt, Celestia wusste warum. Vielleicht hatte es mit dem kalten Atem der Schatten zu tun, aber das war nur eine Vermutung. Sie brauchte vorgewärmte Infusionen und eine warme Decke, aber weder das eine noch das andere war verfügbar. ´Zwei´, betreuen und so bald wie möglich ins Krankenhaus. Es war wie ein frommer Wunsch.

Ein Erdhengst drückte verzweifelt Gazebinden auf die klaffende Bauchwunde einer Stute. Etwas hatte einen guten Teil ihres Unterbauches herausgerissen. Der Verband war durch und durch rot vom Blut. Die Stute keuchte schwer vom Schock.

„Schmerzmittel, sobald wir welche welche haben. Drei."

´Drei´. Totgeweiht. Lyra kritzelte etwas auf einen Zettel, den sie irgend woher hervorgezaubert hatte und reichte ihm dem verzweifelten Hengst. Er nahm ihn in den Mund und drückte weiter auf die schreckliche Wunde.

_Schweig still, mein Herz._

Der nächste Patient. Gebrochener Vorderlauf. Aus der furchtbaren Bisswunde ragten weiß und unschuldig die Knochensplitter. Der Hengst lag zusammengesunken auf dem Boden. Er keuchte heftig, gab aber ansonsten keinen Laut von sich. Rogue war dankbar dafür. Er fühlte mit seinem Huf den aufgeregten, aber kräftigen Puls. „Eins." Nicht direkt lebensbedrohlich. „Schient das Bein und deckt die Wunde steril ab. Schmerzmittel sobald wir sie haben."

Eine Stute am Boden. Mechanisch hob Rogue seinen Huf und versuchte einen Puls zu finden. Er wusste, dass es vergeblich war. Kein lebendiges Pony hatte einen solch unnatürlichen Knick im Hals. „Sie wird wieder, oder?", fragte die weiße Stute, die daneben stand. „Sie hat sich gerade noch bewegt. Ich habe es genau gesehen!" Rogue hob seinen Kopf und starrte das Pony ausdruckslos an. Die Stute mit der blonden Mähne ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Snow White schläft nur! Sie ist... sehr müde. Haben sie ein Pflaster für ihren Hals? Sehen sie, es hat schon zu bluten aufgehört! So schlimm kann es also gar nicht sein!" Ihre Stimme war so voll von Hoffnung, dass es fast in Verzweiflung umschlug. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und streichelte den Nacken der Toten mit ihren Nüstern. „Snow.", flüsterte sie sanft. „Snow, wach auf. Der Arzt ist da." Ein Tropfen Rot fiel auf das weiße Fell. Ein Tropfen aus der Ruine, das einmal das linke Auge der trauernde Stute gewesen war.

Rogue schluckte. „Ein..." Er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. „Zwei." Er deutete auf das Pony, das immer noch versuchte, seine tote Freundin zu wecken.

_Celestia, gib mir Kraft._

So ging es weiter. Und während er die Macht eines Gottes ausführte, starb Rogue, Zettel um Zettel. Nummer um Nummer. Zahl um Zahl.

* * *

><p>Rainbow brachte ihm irgendwann seine Taschen. Er ließ sie links liegen, behielt die mannigfaltigen Möglichkeit, die sie boten, lediglich im Hinterkopf. Sie wurden im Angesicht seiner Aufgaben bedeutungslos. Er wies Lyra an, hier eine Infusion vorzubereiten und dort Schmerzmittel zu verabreichen, wo er es für absolut notwendig befand. Sein kleiner Vorrat an Medikamenten war schnell aufgebraucht. Selbst seine professionelle Ausrüstung war bedeutungslos bei der schieren Anzahl der verletzten Ponys. Er konnte niemanden mehr als die absolute Grundbehandlung angedeihen lassen. Es erschütterte ihn bis in sein Grundfesten. Er wusste, was diese Ponys brauchten, aber ihm fehlte schlicht die Zeit und die Mittel ihnen zu helfen.<p>

Als Lyra ihn schließlich an der Schulter rüttelte, war es, als würde er aus einem furchtbaren Albtraum erwachen. Sie sah ihn besorgt an und wartete, bis seine müden Augen sich auf sie fixiert hatten. Dann wies sie mit einem Huf auf den nächtlichen Himmel.

„Rogue, sehen Sie! Twilight hat es geschafft!"

Langsam hob der junge Hengst seinen Kopf zum sternenbeschienenen Firmament. Der Mond, diese schmale, silberne Sichel, drehte sich unendlich langsam, aber merkbar, am dunklen Himmel. Langsam wuchs die schimmernde Scheibe, verbreiterte sich und tauchte das Land unter sich in einen zunehmend helleren Schein. Das Licht von Lyras Horn erstarb, als der nun volle Mond wie eine Laterne am Himmel stand und die Schatten der Nacht vertrieb. Ein letztes, enttäuschtes Heulen war in der Ferne zu vernehmen, dann lag Ponyville still.

Rogue sah auf seine Vorderläufe hinab. Seine Hufe waren im silbernen Licht schwarz. Dunkle Flecken zogen sich seine Vorderbeine hinauf bis zu den Knien. Dann endlich schimmerte etwas seines grauen Felles hindurch.

Es war Blut. So viel Blut.

Ein blendender Schein fiel auf die Kreuzung. Rogue bedeckte schützend seine Augen und blinzelte in der Helligkeit. Jenseits des Lichtes rief ihm die bekannte Stimme von Pinkie Pie zu. „Wir haben Verletzte!"

Er zögerte nicht und galoppierte zu dem haltenden Spritzenwagen. Funkelnde Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen, als er aus dem Scheinwerferlicht trat. Das erste, was er klar sah, war Pinkie Pie, die ihm in voller Feuerwehrmontur aufgeregt winkte.

„Es hat Willow erwischt. Hat einen Biss in den Hinterlauf bekommen. Und wir haben Ol´ Junk auf dem Weg hierher aufgelesen. Er lag mitten auf der Straße, ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm ist."

Die beiden Patienten waren auf Klapptragen gebettet, die über den offenen Mannschaftsraum gelegt worden waren. Willow, eine erdfarbene Einhornstute, hatte einen üblen Biss in die Flanke bekommen. Die Verbände waren bereits durchgeblutet und glänzten feucht im mittlerweile hellen Licht des Mondes. Rogue kletterte auf den Wagen und fühlte schnell ihren Puls, der unruhig und schwach ging. Sie war offensichtlich im Schock. „Wir haben hier eine Zwei! Ich brauche einen Zugang!" Während Lyra in seinen Sanitätstaschen nach dem Notwendigen kramte, warf Rogue einen Blick auf den alten Hengst, der neben der Stute lag. Es war lediglich sein Pflichtbewusstsein, der ihn einen Huf an die Halsschlagader legen ließ. Er hatte keinerlei sichtbaren Verletzungen, aber der wächserne Gesichtsausdruck des Ponys war ihm eigentlich schon Hinweis genug. Er bohrt seine empfindliche Hufspitze in das weiche Gewebe neben dem Adamsapfel, tastete zuerst links, dann rechts. Zuletzt, um ganz sicher zu gehen, hob er sein Ohr an die Schnauze des alten Ponys.

Lyra klopfte ihm von hinten auf die Flanke und hielt die vorbereitete Infusion in ihrem Mund, während sie die Kanüle neben sich schweben ließ. Rogue band den Vorderlauf von Willow ab, so dass sich ihre Venen besser abzeichneten. Er nickt in Richtung von Ol´ Junk.

„Ladet ihn ab und macht die Trage frei." Er schnappte sich die vor ihm schwebende Kanüle aus der sterilen Verpackung, visierte kurz und versenkte sie zielsicher in einem Blutgefäß. Diesmal funktionierte es ohne jedes Nachdenken.

„Wo sollen wir ihn hinlegen?" Colgate hatte die Trage, auf der das alte Pony lag, zusammen mit einer Kameradin vom Spritzenwagen gehoben. Sie stand neben der Bahre und blicke hilfesuchend zu Rogue auf. Das Retttungspony schloss die Infusion an und kontrollierte den Durchfluss. Dann widmete er sich der Wunde an der Flanke der Stute. „Kippt ihn einfach ab. Wir brauchen die Trage."

Colgate warf ihrer Kameradin einen betretenen Blick zu. Schließlich senkten sie die Trage und ließen den stillen Körper des alten Hengstes sanft auf den Wegesrand gleiten.

_Was soll das? Was hast du gerade gesagt?, _fragte Rogue eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. _Halt die Klappe. Ich brauche die Tragen für die Lebenden. _Das brachte die Stimme zum Verstummen. Das war alles, was zählte.

* * *

><p>Als Rogue mit dem letzten Krankentransport von der Straße im Gemeindehaus des Dorfes ankam, fand er sich im Vorort der Hölle wieder.<p>

Twilight hatte den Ort gut ausgewählt. In der Mitte von Ponyville gelegen, bot die Dorfhalle ausreichend Platz, um alle Ponys hier zu versammeln. Die improvisierten Ambulanzen aus Gemüse- Obst- und Abfallkarren hatten genug Platz um vorzufahren und ihre bemitleidenswerte Fracht aus schreienden, blutenden Ponys abzuladen. Die schattenhaften Angreifer, die so unvermittelt in das Dorf eingedrungen waren, hatten unter den unbedarften Ponys einen hohen Blutzoll gefordert. Der Feuerwehrwagen von Pinkies Brigade war unablässig damit beschäftigt die schlimmsten Fälle ins Krankenhaus von Ponyville zu bringen. Derweil fuhren die von Applejack organisierten Karren durch das Dorf und holten die Verletzten ab, die sich in die Häuser geflüchtet hatten. So schnell sie auch arbeiteten, fanden sich die Chirurgen des kleinen Klinikums bis zu den Fesseln im Blut wieder, während ein dringender Notfall nach dem anderen zu ihnen gebracht wurde.

Während das Hospital an der Grenze seiner Belastbarkeit arbeite, war die Lage im Lazarett der Dorfhalle umso verzweifelter. Nichts und niemand hatte jemals mit einer so massiven Anzahl von Verletzten in der ländlichen Gegend gerechnet. Selbst die so berüchtigte ´Muffin-Pest´ vor knapp zwei Jahren reichte nicht einmal annähernd an diese zivile Katastrophe heran.

Die Schwestern und Ärzte, sofern sie nicht unentbehrlich für den Betrieb des Krankenhauses waren, hatten sich pflichtbewusst an der Verletztensammelstelle eingefunden und halfen, wo sie nur konnten. Die Hilfe aus Canterlot sickerte nur langsam durch den Flaschenhals der magischen Teleportation des Royal College. Ein Sanitätszug aus Stalliongrad war für den Transport der Schwerverletzten auf den Schienen unterwegs nach Ponyville, aber es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis er eintraf.

Derweil hetzten die überforderten Helfer in der Versammlungshalle von Pony zu Pony und wuschen, verbanden, oder schenkten Trost und das süße Vergessen der Schmerzmittel aus. Die unerkannten Angreifer waren mit dem Licht des sich wandelnden Mondes verschwunden, als Luna auf den verzweifelten Hilferuf von Twilight reagierte und ihr Gestirn voll erglühen ließ. Als ein Dutzend ihrer geflügelten Nachtwachen eintraf, konnten sie kaum mehr tun, als das Krankenhaus und die Dorfhalle zu sichern und zwei der kritischen Patienten im Himmelswagen der Nachtprinzessin nach Canterlot zu fliegen.

Rogue half aus, wo er nur konnte. Die Versammlungshalle, dieser helle, hohe Raum, war zu einem Pfuhl aus Blut, Schmerzen und Verzweiflung verkommen. Dicht an dicht lagen die Patienten hier, so dass er aufpassen musste, wohin er seine Hufe setzte. Er war überwältigt von der schieren Anzahl der Notfälle, die bei ihnen aufliefen. Der Kampf auf der Straße von Ponyville schien nur die Spitze des Eisberges zu sein. Viele Partygäste waren Hals über Kopf geflohen, als sie von der Bedrohung erfuhren und nicht wenige waren leichte Opfer der lauernden Schatten geworden. Andere waren vom Aufruhr auf den Straßen neugierig geworden und direkt in ihr Verderben gelaufen.

Er verband Wunden und wechselte Verbände. Er sprach den Opfern gut zu und beruhigte sie. Er drückte Patienten nieder, die außer sich vor Schmerz und Angst wild bockten und sich gegen jede Behandlung wehrten. Er half bei kleineren Eingriffen. Er verteilte Medikamente, manchmal mehr als er sollte, wenn er es für angebracht hielt. Er packte zusammen mit einem stillen Erdpony, dessen Namen er nie erfahren sollte, die stummen, leblosen Körper in die Säcke aus schwarzer, gummierter Jute. Sie reihten sie auf, draußen, neben einer hohen Hecke, wo sie hoffentlich niemand so leicht entdeckte. Weniger als er befürchtet hatte. Mehr als es hätten sein dürfen.

Irgendwo dazwischen, als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont schicke, während er träge einen Verband um einen Vorderlauf wickelte, nickte er ein.

* * *

><p>Die Berührung war so unendlich sanft, dass sie ihn kaum weckte. Das wilde Schlagen seines Herzens in der Brust und der kalte Schweiß auf seinem Fell verrieten ihn, dass es keine angenehme Träume gewesen waren, aus denen er geweckt worden war, auch wenn die Bilder des Albdruckes seinem wachen Verstand flohen.<p>

Jeder seiner Muskeln schmerzte und die Kratzer an seiner Seite stimmten in dieses klagende Lied mit ein. Doch schlimmer als alles andere war die Erschöpfung. Er fühlte sich innerlich leer, wie ausgehöhlt. Und kalt. Er spürte die hellen Strahlen der Sonne auf sich, aber die Kälte kroch dennoch aus ihm selbst hervor. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm nie wieder warm werden. Ihm fehlte sogar die Kraft zum Weinen.

Er lag auf weichen, sauber duftenden Laken. Es war still um ihn herum. Er war dankbar dafür. Das Stöhnen und Wimmern der Ponys, das ihn die letzten Stunden verfolgt hatte, war zu viel gewesen, um es zu ertragen. Er wünschte nur, er könnte einfach weiterschlafen, das dunkle Vergessen umschließen, es nie wieder los lassen. Die Finsternis hinter seinen Augenlidern verhieß das sanfte, süße Vergessen, nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte. _´Drei´, _dachte er. _´Gebt mir eine Drei.´ _

Etwas – Jemand – strich sanft mit etwas kühlem über die Wunden an seiner Seite. Rogue wimmerte leicht und zuckte zurück, als es einen Moment lang brannte. Dann entspannte er sich, als der Schmerz verflog und einer angenehmen Taubheit platz machte. Die fremden Hufe glitten an seinen Rippen entlang, brachten die erlösende Anästhesie und spülten den Schmerz und das Unbehagen hinweg. Als er wieder zurück in die unruhige Umarmung seiner Träume glitt, war das letzte, was er hörte, die leise Stimme eines Ponys, das für ihn sang.

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It´s time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It´s time to go to bed._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum._ **

_**Kapitel 14:´Es tut mir Leid´**_

Lavendel.

Es gab einen Platz auf dem Schulhof, wo er wuchs. Jenseits der grauen Pflastersteine, aus denen sich, grünen Inseln gleich, Quadrate aus dichter Hecke erhoben, versteckt am äußersten Rand, halb verborgen hinter dem Geräteschuppen des Hausmeisters, gab es einen grünen Flecken zwischen dem Westflügel und der Sporthalle. Umringt von hohen Mauern, selten von den warmen Strahlen der Sonne besucht, klammerten sich hier die abgehärtetsten Unkräuter an eine kläglich Existenz. Aber es war grün.

Es war kein Geheimversteck. Ein junges Füllen brauchte keine Viertelstunde, um den Pausenhof zur Gänze zu erkunden. Viel gab es nicht zu entdecken: Zwei Schaukeln, eine Wippe und viel, viel harter Steinboden. Die drei Quadrate, die das triste Bild etwas auflockerten, waren dicht mit einer schier undurchdringlichen Hecke bewachsen. Generationen von Fohlen hatten unermüdlich einen, oder vielleicht zwei Pfade in jedes davon getrieben und den Boden mit ihren Hufen so fest gestampft, dass das widerstandsfähige Stadtgewächs jeden Versuch aufgegeben hatte, das verlorene Territorium zurück zu erobern.

Alle zwei, drei Jahre machte es sich eine Kunstklasse zur Aufgabe, die freudlose Umgebung durch farbenfrohe Malereien an den Hofwänden aufzulockern. Doch früher oder später (in der Regel früher) blätterte die billige Farbe und verstümmelte die einfach gemalten Bäume, Häuser, Tiere und Ponys zur Unkenntlichkeit.

Nicht das es, abgesehen von den Erwachsenen, jemanden störte. Die hier spielenden Fohlen sicherlich nicht. Denn der so freudlos aussehende Pausenhof war in Wahrheit nämlich ein Piratenhafen. Oder eine Raumschiffbasis. Oder ein vergessener Tempel im Urwald. Es kam ganz darauf an, welches der lärmenden, ausgelassen spielenden Füllen man fragte. Eigentlich war es alles auf einmal.

Dort drüben hielt Prinzessin Celestia Hof. Die Herrscherin über ganz Equestria war seltsam klein und hatte dunkelviolettes Fell, über das blonde Strähnen fielen. Ihr Thron war die Treppe zum Notausgang. Doch die ernsten Gesichter der beiden Wache stehenden Fohlen am Fuße der letzten Stufe ließen keinen Zweifel am Anspruch ihrer Legitimität.

Daring Do schlich durch den Dschungel, ihre Zebraverfolger dicht auf den Fersen. Sie konnte die rettende Lichtung vor sich schon sehen. Es machte nichts aus, das der Urwald bequem in ein Wohnzimmer gepasst hätte und ihre Häscher keinen einzigen Streifen auf dem Fell hatten. Sie war in Lebensgefahr und ihr junges Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Auf der anderen Seite des Hofes stach gerade die _Seepony _in das aufgewühlte Meer des westlichen Ozeans, auf Entdeckungsfahrt zu unbekannten Gestaden. Es war eine stolze Mannschaft, die feste zupackte, um das mächtige Schiff in der rauen See zu manövrieren. Sie hielten mit kleinen Hufen Ihre Papierhüte fest, damit sie in der steifen Brise nicht davon geweht wurden. Auf dem Dach der Schule hing die equestrianische Flagge schlapp und unbewegt an ihrem Mast.

Abseits davon, jenseits der dünnen Holzwände des Schuppens, auf dem kleinen Flecken Grün zwischen Sporthalle und Schultrakt, lag ein kleines Fohlen auf dem Bauch und genoss die Wärme des schmalen Streifen Lichts, der zwischen den Dächern hindurch fiel. Die zähen Gewächse unter ihm kratzen und stachen etwas, aber er versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Das wilde Lärmen und Toben seiner Klassenkameraden war hier genauso laut, als würde er sich inmitten ihrer wogenden, ausgelassenen Meute befinden. Aber er hörte es nicht.

Sein kleines Herz schlug endlich wieder frei. Die dunklen Wolken, die ihn so lange bedrückten, hatten sich letztlich verzogen. Der Schmerz, der so lange sein Denken beherrscht hatte, war verblasst und nur noch eine ferne, unangenehme Erinnerung. Er atmete wieder frei.

Nein, es war nicht mehr schlimm. Und eines Tages würde er vielleicht wieder jemanden finden. Jemanden wie... Applejack. Aber das war die Zukunft und sie war Vergangenheit.

Es gab, für diesen besonderen, wertvollen Moment der Ruhe, nur ihn und das warme Gefühl der Sonne auf seinem Fell. Und den Duft von...

Lavendel.

* * *

><p>Der Duft seines Traumes hing ihm noch immer in den Nüstern, als Rogue langsam wach wurde. Das feine, süße Aroma des Lavendels umschwebte ihn, durchdrang ihn, füllte ihn an. Er fühlte sich, als würde er auf einer violetten Wolke schweben, einem Kissen, gefüllt mit den frischen Knospen der Pflanze.<p>

Nur zögernd, widerstrebend löste sich sein Verstand aus der Umarmung seines friedlichen Traumes. Er rieb seine Wange gegen das weiche, saubere Kopfkissen, auf dem er lag. Der Duft nach Lavendel hing noch immer in der Luft. Er stieg von dem feinen Leinen auf, in dem er lag. Er wollte sich darin verlieren, wollte noch einmal los lassen und zurück in den Schlaf, zurück in seinen Traum. Denn da war...

Da war etwas... dunkles, unangenehmes, das jenseits seiner geschlossene Lider auf ihn wartete. Etwas, das er fürchtete. Er wollte nicht wissen, was es war. Er wollte einfach wieder schlafen, träumen. Fern dieser finsteren Wolke, die sich langsam in seinen Geist drängte. Er wollte... einfach... nur...

Rogue schlug die Augen auf.

_Wilde Schatten. Blitzende Reißzähne. Blut auf seinen Hufen. ´Snow, wach auf. Der Arzt ist da´. _

Er rollte sich langsam unter den duftenden Laken zusammen, suchte Schutz in der warmen, tröstenden Umarmung des Bettes. Die dunklen Wolken, die er in seinem Geist erahnt hatte, waren ein Zyklon, der Schlaf nur das Auges des Hurrikans. So unvermittelt brach der Sturm an das Ufer, das er Rogue unter seiner Gewalt erschaudern ließ.

_Kein Puls. `Drei`. ´Kippt ihn einfach ab´. Bockende, schmerzverzerrte Leiber unter seinen Hufen. Eine Nadel, an deren Spitze süße Erleichterung glitzerte. Stockender Atem. Das Geräusch des Reißverschlusses an einem gummierten Jutesack._

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Der Atmen drang nur stoßweise durch seine zugeschnürte Kehle. Es drang alles gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Jede schreckliche, schmerzvolle Sekunde, die längste Nacht, in einem einzigen Augenblick. Wie ein Füllen lag Rogue unter der Bettdecke, zitternd, schwach, hilflos.

_Halt mich fest!_

_Hilf mir!_

_Rette mich!_

Er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er fand keinen Anker, keinen Punkt um sich festzuhalten. Sein Geist war ausgehöhlt, leer. Die Mauern waren gefallen. Der dunkle, finstere Sturm in seinem Inneren trug ihn mit sich davon. Er trieb hilflos, ziellos.

_I am the Captain of my Soul_

_I am... the Captain..._

_I am..._

_I..._

* * *

><p>Diesmal waren es aufgeregte Stimmen, die ihn weckten. Sie drangen nur gedämpft an sein Ohr, kaum dass er sie verstehen konnte. Es war der laute, wütende Ton in dem sie sprachen, der ihn letztlich aus seinem Schlaf riss.<p>

Müde, zerschlagen, drehte er sich auf den Rücken und setzte sich im Bett auf. Sein unruhiger Schlummer steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. Sein ganzer Leib schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung und in seinem Kopf hatte sich eine dumpfe Schwere breit gemacht, ähnlich wie bei einem ausgewachsenen Kater. Er fühlte sich wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt.

Rogue rieb sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen und blinzelte in die hellen Strahlen der Sonne, die durch das ovale Fester zu seiner Rechten fielen.

_Das ist nicht Sweet Apple Acres._

Die Erkenntnis kroch nur langsam in seinen Verstand. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um klarer zu werden und gähnte herzhaft. Dann sah er sich aus vor Müdigkeit geröteten Augen um.

Das weiche Bett, in dem er lag, hatte eine dunkelblaue, mit Sternen und Monden verzierte Bettdecke. Das niedrige Kopfteil war aus massiven Holz und mit verschlungenen Schnitzmustern verziert. Am Hufende stand ein Korb, aus dem eine kleine, blaue Decke ragte.

Irgendetwas klingelte bei diesem Anblick in Rogue´s Hinterstübchen, aber sein Kopf war noch zu schwer, um darauf zu kommen.

Ein zierlicher, kleiner Schminktisch mit ovalem Spiegel darauf. Nischen in der Wand, in denen sich Bücher stapelten. Ein Nachttisch. Noch mehr Bücher. Das oberste lag aufgeschlagen mit dem Rücken nach oben und kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Verwirrt griff er danach und sah sich die aufgeschlagene Seite an.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein kalter Kübel Wasser ins Gesicht.

Mit einem einzigen Satz war er aus dem Bett aufgesprungen. Sofort knickte sein rechtes Hinterbein weg und er konnte sich noch gerade so gegen das Bettgestell abstützen, um nicht auf die Schnauze zu fallen. Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als wilde Pein in seiner Flanke aufflammte.

Er machte einen langen Hals, um nach seiner Verletzung zu sehen. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war der strahlend weiße Verband um seinen Rumpf. Er betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang ausdruckslos.

_Ach ja. Da hat dich eines dieser Dinger gekratzt. Als es versucht hat dich umzubringen. Dich zu fressen._

Ein leichter Schauder ran ihm über den Rücken und stellte seine Nackenhaare auf. Doch zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen ließ ihn die Erinnerung daran seltsam kalt. Er wusste, er sollte alleine beim Gedanken an diese schreckliche Erfahrung mit klappernden Zähnen in der Ecke sitzen. Das wäre nur rechtens. Das wäre _richtig._

Statt dessen fühlte er nur eine gähnende Leere in sich, dort wo sein Herz sein sollte. Dort, wo er es schlagen hörte, eben in diesem Moment. Das Gefühl der Angst, der Panik, das ihn gestern fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, war noch da, er spürte es tief in sich. Aber es schien keinen Angriffspunkt zu finden. Als würde es sich auf der Suche nach seinem Herzen in eben jener Leere verlieren...

Sein Blick glitt weiter zu dem schmerzenden Hinterlauf. Vorsichtig stellte er ihn auf den Boden zurück und belastete ihn sanft. Der Schmerz kehrte zurück, aber nur dumpf und nicht so stark. Versuchsweise ging er einen Schritt. Er konnte laufen, humpelte aber ein bisschen. Er bewegte das Gliedmaß einmal in alle Richtungen durch, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wann der Schmerz begann. Es war nichts gebrochen. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich einfach nur die Hüfte geprellt. Schmerzhaft, aber nicht gefährlich. Ein- zwei Tage, dann wäre es vorbei.

Eine lauter Ruf aus dem Nebenraum ließ ihn aufblicken. Was ging da drüben vor?

Er sah sich noch einmal um. Und wie beim Taterus war er in Twilights Bett gekommen?

* * *

><p>„Es geht mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, Fluttershy! Warum hast du ihn freigelassen? Wir alle haben gesehen, wozu sie in der Lage sind!" Rainbow schwebte unter der hohen Decke des Bibliothekraumes. Das schnelle Schlagen ihrer blauen Flügel und das aufgeregte Peitschen ihres Schweifes ließen keinen Zweifel daran, wie wütend die Stute war. Sie ließ sich tiefer sinken und neigte ihren Kopf zu der kanariengelben Stute, die zusammen gekauert auf ihren Hinterbeinen saß und sich hinter den dichten Strähnen ihrer hellrosanen Mähne versteckte.<p>

„Hast du Paprika gesehen?", schrie sie der cyanblaue Pegasus an. „Hast du gesehen, was sie mit ihr angestellt haben? Buck, hast du es dir angesehen?"

Fluttershy schniefte unterdrückt und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf.

„Wir haben kaum... kaum genug... g-gefunden um sie zu beerdigen!", Rainbows Stimme brach, als sie an das schreckliche Bild in der Seitengasse zurück dachte. Wild schüttelte sie ihre regenbogenfarbene Mähne aus und drängte die Erinnerung beiseite. Dann ging sie mit neuerlicher Wut auf ihre Freundin los.

„Was, wenn sie heute Abend zurückkommen? Was, wenn sie noch mehr von uns töten? Hast du darüber nachgedacht? Hast du auch nur einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht, als du dieses... Monster... freigelassen hast? Das dann das Blut von unschuldigen Ponys an deinen Hufen kleben würde?"

Der gelbe Pegasus krümmte sich unter der Gewalt von Rainbows Wutausbruch zusammen, blieb aber still. Das brachte die blaue Stute nur noch mehr in Fahrt.

„Nein, du dachtest nur ´oh, das arme Tier, hier eingesperrt im Schuppen´. Das sind keine kleinen, süßen Häschen oder harmlose Vögel! Das sind reißende Bestien!"

„Lass´ es gut sein, Dash. S´ is´ passiert und s´ ändert nichts daran, dasde Fluttershy hier anschreist wie ne´ Verrückte." Applejack ging zu ihrer am Boden kauernden Freundin hinüber und rieb ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, als die Stute ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Ergreif´ keine Partei für sie, Applejack! Du bist genau der selben Meinung wie ich, das weiß ich! Ich hab´ den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht gesehen, als du gehört hast, dass Apple Bloom fast von einem erwischt worden ist."

Die junge Erdstute erschauderte für einen Moment und legte ängstlich die Ohren an. Doch dann schüttelte sie nachdrücklich den Kopf.

„S´ geht nur mich un´ die Familie was an, Rainbow. Apple Bloom is´ nix passiert und ich dank´ Celestia un´ vor allem Luna jeden wach´n Moment dafür. Aber darum geht's hier nich´!"

Der blaue Pegasus warf noch einen letzten, wütenden Blick auf die Farmerin, dann wendete sie sich Rarity zu, die gedankenverloren in die kleine Tasse mit erkalteten Tee vor ihr starrte. Ihre sonst so strahlende purpurne Mähne war stumpf und einzelne Strähnen hatten sich aus dem perfekten Arrangement gelöst. Die weiße Stute wirkte müde und ausgelaugt.

„Was ist mit dir, Rarity? Sie waren hinter allen drei Crusadern her. Was, wenn Scootaloo sie nicht mit dem Scooter abgehängt hätte? Sie hat gestern auch Sweetie Belle gerettet."

Die weiße Stute schreckt auf und ließ beinahe die Tasse aus ihrer Levitation fallen. Sie fing sie kurz über dem Boden auf, aber ein paar Tropfen Tee schwappten auf den polierten Holzboden. Sie blickte betreten zur Seite. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie zu Sprechen begann.

„Wenn... wenn Sweetie Belle etwas passiert wäre..." Sie schloss ihre großen, blauen Augen und erschauderte. Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich getan hätte." Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick zuerst auf Rainbow, dann auf Fluttershy.

„Vielleicht... vielleicht war es ein Fehler es frei zu lassen, Fluttershy. Vielleicht hätten wir zuerst Prinzessin Celestia fragen sollen."

Fluttershys Gesicht war noch immer hinter ihrer Mähne verborgen, aber sie zuckte bei den Worten ihrer Freundin zusammen, als wäre sie geschlagen worden.

Rainbow Dash nickte zufrieden und wandte sich Twilight zu. „Was sagst du dazu? Was hast du dazu zu sagen, dass noch ein ponyfressendes Ungeheuer mehr dort draußen frei herumläuft, Twilight?"

Die purpurne Stute schrumpfte in sich zusammen, als sie in die Diskussion hineingezogen wurde. Sie ließ das Buch, das sie gerade studierte, näher vor ihr Gesicht schweben, um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen. „Ich... ich muss mich konzentrieren, Rainbow.", lenkte sie schwach ab.

Der blaue Pegasus schnaubte abfällig und verschränkte die Vorderläufe vor ihrer Brust. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Pinkie Pie. Die pinke Stute saß neben dem Eingang der Bibliothek, in Gummistiefeln, Einsatzjacke und den Feuerwehrhelm auf dem Kopf. Ihre hellblauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ins Leere. Ihr sonst so fröhliches Gesicht zierte nur ein leichtes Lächeln, das zu mechanisch war, um echt zu sein. Alle ein, zwei Minuten zuckte ihr Blick zu der großen Standuhr in der Ecke und dann zu dem schmalen Fenster, das zur Straße hinausging. Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Wort gesagt, seit sie sich alle hier in der Bibliothek getroffen hatten.

Rainbow zögerte einen Moment, dann landete sie neben dem pinken Erdpony. Sie schob ihren Kopf vor das Gesicht ihrer Freundin und legte ihr sanft einen Huf unter das Kinn, um sie dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen. Pinkie blinzelte kurz und ihr Blick fokussierte sich auf das Pony vor ihr. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, gewann aber nicht ein Jota an Echtheit.

„Alles in Ordnung, Pinkie?", fragte Rainbow besorgt. Als Pinkie nicht sofort antwortete, blickte sich die Stute hilfesuchend zu ihren Freundinnen um. Applejack tröstete die schluchzende Fluttershy, Rarity blickte weiter in ihre Tasse und Twilight hatte ihre Schnauze in ein Buch vergraben. Sie linste kurz über den Rand, senkte aber schnell den Kopf, als sie sah, dass Rainbow sie beobachtete. Dash seufzte leise. Keine Aussicht auf Hilfe von dieser Seite. Und dabei war sie genau das falsche Pony für so etwas...

Sie zuckte erschreckt zurück, als Pinkie Pie überraschend aufsprang. Die Erdstute trat einen Schritt zurück und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Rainbow. Sie schloss die Augen und grinste breit.

„Alles in Ordnung! Danke der Nachfrage! Mir geht es gut! Ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht, wie man ein Feuerwehrpony bestattet! Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich habe das noch nie machen müssen! Puh, eigentlich ein Glück, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht was ich machen soll! Ich bin mir sicher, das es da eine Tradition gibt! Mit Fahnen und Uniformen und vielleicht einem Wagen, ich weiß es nicht genau! Vielleicht kann Twilight es herausfinden, wenn es in einem Buch steht! Ich habe noch nie nachgefragt, ob es hier ein Buch über die Feuerwehr gibt! Vielleicht ´Traditionen der Feuerwehr´, oder ´Feuerwehrbestattungen´, oder ´Was-tun-wenn-das-schlimmste-passiert-was-man-sich-vorstellen-kann-für-Feuerwehrponys´! Das wäre genau das richtige!"

Rainbow trat im Angesicht des plötzlichen, manischen Ausbruch ihrer Freundin einen Schritt zurück. Pinkie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Ein gehetzter Blick zu der Uhr. Dann zu dem Fenster. Grinsen.

„Meinst du, dass Sugar Coat das gefallen hätte? Hast du ihn gekannt? Ich denke, er ist in die Feuerwehr eingetreten, weil er ein paar Stuten kennen lernen wollte. Ich meine, das kann man ihm kaum verdenken, oder? Aber er war immer voll dabei, bei allen Übungen, er hat nie gefehlt! Bei keiner einzigen! Er hat sich mit Dusty getroffen, ich hab´ sie zusammen im Sugarcube Corner gesehen. Da hab ich mir gedacht: ´Was für ein süßes Paar!´" Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gefror für einen Augenblick. Uhr. Fenster.

„Ich glaube, Dusty weiß es noch nicht. Wir sind gerade alle so eingespannt. Wegen der Schattenwölfe, du weißt schon, von gestern Abend. Es ist doch meine Aufgabe als Chief..." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „...als Chief ihr Bescheid zu geben, oder? Wegen der Verantwortung und so."

Ihr Blick glitt an Rainbow vorbei, verlor sich in der Ferne. „Was sage ich zu ihr? Sie sind... waren beide meine Feuerwehrponys. Meinst du, Dusty will noch in der Truppe bleiben? Oder die anderen? Kann ich überhaupt noch fragen? Nach dem... nach dem was Gestern passiert ist? Bin ich komisch, weil ich mir jetzt darum Sorgen mache?"

Ihre großen, runden Augen suchten den Kontakt mit Rainbow. Die blaue Pegasusstute schlang ihre Vorderhufe um den Hals ihrer Freundin und drückte sie fest an sich. Pinkie zögerte nicht und hielt sich hilfesuchend an Rainbow fest.

Dash strich sanft mit ihrem Kinn über den Nacken der bebenden Erdstute. Als ihre Knie nachgaben, führte sie ihre Freundin sanft zu Boden.

„Sch, sch, es ist alles gut. Alles gut." Zärtlich streichelte sie die pinke Mähne des zitternden Ponys in ihren Hufen. Sie hatte Pinkie noch nie so erlebt. Ihrer Freundin war immer eine Ausgeburt von Fröhlichkeit und Zuversicht gewesen. Sie war in der Gruppe ein Anker, ein Fixpunkt, so unerschütterlich und felsenfest optimistisch, dass es manchmal fast weh tat. Sie jetzt und hier so zu sehen...

Aber sie war nicht die einzige. Twilight, ihre Anführerin, war von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen, unfähig, ihnen in dieser dunklen Stunde die Anleitung zu geben, die sie so dringend brauchten. Rarity war in sich selbst versunken, geplagt von den Gedanken an das _was wäre wenn... _Fluttershy war nach der verbalen Prügel, die sie ihr verpasst hatte gänzlich aufgelöst. Am besten von allen hielt sich noch Applejack, auch wenn in ihren Augenwinkeln die Tränen blitzten, während sie das kanariengelbe Pegasuspony tröstete. Und Rainbow selbst...

Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich ebenso fest an Pinkie klammerte, wie diese an sie. Sie wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber etwas nagte an ihr. Fraß sich langsam in ihre sonst so unerschütterliche Zuversicht und Selbstvertrauen.

Hätte dieses verdammte Ding nur aufgegeben. Hätte es nur endlich den Schwanz eingekniffen und sich davongemacht. Hätte es nur aufgehört nach ihr zu beißen, selbst als es schon blutend auf dem Boden lag.

Aber es machte weiter, zu verbissen und stur, um aufzugeben. Sie war seinen Angriffen behende ausgewichen und hatte wieder und wieder mit ihren Hufen zugeschlagen, selbst halb verrückt vor Angst.

Sie vergrub ihre Nüstern in die dichte, pinke Mähne ihrer Freundin, die so süß und unschuldig duftete. Sie merkte, wie sich kleine glitzernde Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln formten und blinzelte sie entschlossen fort.

Warum hatte es nicht aufgehört? Warum hatte es nicht eingesehen, dass sie es besiegt hatte?

Statt dessen hatte es weiter gekämpft, mit seinem blutverschmierten Maul nach ihr geschnappt und vergeblich mit seine Krallen nach ihr geschlagen. Und sein Atem... so kalt, dass er brannte. Es hatte ihr keine Wahl gelassen, oder? Sie musste es...

Ihr Verstand zuckte vor dem endgültigen Wort zurück.

Sie hatte sich gestern nicht getraut, es vor ihren Freundinnen und den anderen Ponys auszusprechen. Statt dessen hatte ihr geschockter Verstand eine kleine Mär um den Kampf mit dem großen Schattenwolf gesponnen. Eine alternative Erinnerung, die ihr erlaubte weiterzumachen, vor sich selbst zu bestehen. Doch das künstliche Konstrukt war fragil und nicht von langer Dauer. Letztlich hatte sie sich der furchtbaren Wahrheit stellen müssen.

Sie war gezwungen gewesen es zu...

_Töten._

* * *

><p>Rogue humpelte die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er auf der letzten Stufe stolperte. Er schüttelte noch einmal seinen Hinterlauf aus, um den Schmerz loszuwerden, dann wandte er sich der Tür zum Hauptraum zu. Die lauten Stimmen dahinter waren verstummt. Es war seltsam still geworden.<p>

Er war hier schon einmal gestanden, genau an diesem Platz. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als er realisierte, dass es gerade einmal vor zwei Tagen gewesen war, dass er Twilight und Spike durch die halb geöffnete Tür belauscht hatte. Er konnte sogar die Lücke in den Bücherreihen sehen, wo er blind ins Regal gegriffen hatte.

_´Buch!´_

Es schien, als wäre ein ganzes Jahrhundert seitdem verstrichen. Ein langes, dunkles Jahrhundert.

Rogue warf einen Blick zu der Tür vor ihm. Was würde ihn dahinter erwarten? Sein Leben war so grundsätzlich aus der Bahn geworfen worden, dass er sich jenseits aller Erwartungen und Pläne wiederfand. Gestern früh war er so tief am Grund des Loches gewesen, dass er daran gezweifelt hatte, jemals die Kraft zu finden daraus hervor zu kriechen. Aber wenigstens hatte er einen Plan gehabt. Jetzt jedoch...

Es war letztlich alles bedeutungslos geworden. Pear, seine Dummheit bei Twilight, sein Zusammenbruch, die Sorge um Applejack... Fortgewischt in einer einzigen Nacht, in der das Blut auf die staubigen Straßen von Ponyville tropfte.

Eigentlich sollte er, auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise, dankbar dafür sein. Er hatte sich über seine tausend Sorgen endlos den Kopf zerbrochen, hatte sich selbst das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Doch hier und jetzt – schien das alles bedeutungslos. Doch er war nicht froh. Und er war auch nicht traurig. Es war fiel schlimmer: Er fühlte überhaupt nichts. Nur die Leere dort, wo es sonst so heiß in ihm brennen sollte.

_Etwas stimmt nicht mit dir. _Da war sie wieder, die kleine, warnende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. _Das ist nicht richtig. Etwas ist nicht richtig mit dir._

Er hielt kurz inne und neigte seinen Kopf nachdenklich. Nein. Nein, er war klar und bei vollem Verstand. Eigentlich mehr, als er es seit gut einer Woche war. Es war überraschend angenehm, nicht ununterbrochen ein verwirrendes Gefühlschaos mit sich herum zutragen.

_Nein, das ist nicht angenehm, das ist falsch! Falsch, falsch, falsch!_

Rogue schüttelte seinen Kopf und drängte die verwirrenden Gedanken beiseite. Es ging ihm gut. Er war angeschlagen, aber wem konnte man das nach so einer Nacht verdenken? Er schob entschlossen einen Huf vor und drückte die Tür mit seinem Kopf auf.

* * *

><p>„Rogue!", Applejack war sofort auf den Beinen und stürmte ihm entgegen. Sie kam kurz vor ihm zum Stehen und strich ihm in einer überraschend intimen Geste mit ihren Nüstern über die Wange. Dann zog sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung.<p>

„Geht´s dir gut? Ich hab´ gestern schon geseh´n dasde verletzt word´n bist. Alles in Ordnung?"

Trotz des kalten Gefühls in seiner Brust musste Rogue lächeln und strich langsam mit seinem Vorderlauf über AJ´s Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Es geht mir gut, Applejack. Jemand hat mich verbunden und es tut auch kaum mehr weh."

Während ihn seine Cousine noch einen Moment in ihren Hufen hielt, ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen Ponys im Raum wandern.

Rainbow löste sich gerade von Pinkie Pie und versuchte zu verstecken, wie sie sich mit dem Huf über das Gesicht wischte. Der Chief der freiwilligen Feuerwehr erhob sich langsam und hob ihren Helm auf, der zu Boden gefallen war. Fluttershy setzte sich gerade auf ihre Hinterläufe und sah ihn durch die Strähnen ihrer rosanen Mähne an. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, senkte sie schüchtern den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hufe. Rarity warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Inhalt der Tasse, die vor ihr schwebte. Twilight warf ihm einen nervösen, gehetzt wirkenden Seitenblick zu und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Lektüre.

Seine Ponykenntnis meldete sich zu Wort. _Hier stimmt etwas nicht._

Alleine die unangenehme Stille, die auf dem Raum lastete, wäre Hinweis genug gewesen. Aber Rogue spürte sofort eine hintergründige Spannung, die zwischen den Freundinnen herrschte.

„Na wunderbar, was will _der _denn hier?" Rainbow hatte wieder abgehoben und schwebte mit verschränkten Vorderhufen unter der Decke, ein Ausdruck purer Ablehnung auf dem Gesicht.

Applejack löste sich aus der Umarmung und drehte sich zu dem cyanfarbenen Pegasus um. „Halt die Klappe, Rainbow! Rogue hat genauso n´ Recht hier zu sein, wie wir alle ander´n! Is´ nich´ auszudenk´n wie´s gestern ausgegang´n wär´, wenn er nich´ geholf´n hätt´!"

„Ach, ja?", die Augen der fliegenden Stute blitzten auf. „Das sah aber ganz anders aus, als ich deinem ´Helden´ den Hals gerettet hab´." Sie warf einen abfälligen Blick auf Rogue. „Du schuldest mir was, Junge!"

AJ stampfte laut mit dem Huf auf den Boden. „´dammt, ich hab´ genuch´ von deiner arrogant´n Art, Dash! Er hat dir in Cloudshadow deine Flanke gerettet und du gestern seine. Untersteh´ dich und red´ so mit meim´ Cousin! S´ schon genuch, dasde Fluttershy zum Weinen gebracht has´. Noch´n Wort aus deim´ schmutzigen Mund un´ ich vergess´ mich!"

Rainbow ließ sich fallen und landete geschmeidig vor der Erdstute. Aggressiv streckte sie den Kopf vor. „Ist das so? Und was sagst du dazu, dass dein ´feiner´ Cousin hier Twilight hinterher spioniert hat? Pinkie hat es mir erzählt und es ist mir egal, was er ihr gesagt hat. Ich vertau´ ihm nicht! Er kommt aus der großen Stadt und wir alle wissen, dass die Ponys da anders ticken! Wer weiß, was er vor hatte?"

Applejack zögerte einen Moment und warf einen überraschten Blick auf Rogue, der seltsam teilnahmslos hinter ihr stand. Dann schüttelte sie langsam ihren Kopf.

„Ich lech´ für Rogue meinen Huf ins´ Feuer wenn´s sein muss. Er is´ n´ anständiger Hengst, durch n´ durch. So isses un´ so wird's immer bleib´n."

Das junge Rettungspony saß auf seinen Hinterläufen und verfolgten die Diskussion zwischen den beiden Stuten aufmerksam. Etwas regte sich in ihm, tief in seinen Eingeweiden.

Er wollte sich erklären, wollte damit herausrücken, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, sich in Twilights Angelegenheiten zu mischen. Er wollte Applejack danken, dass sie so unbeirrbar für ihn eintrat. Er wollte dieser selbstverliebten, arroganten blauen Stute so gehörig die Meinung geigen, dass ihr hören und sehen verging.

Aber es spielte eigentlich keine Rolle. Als er die Blicke der beiden streitenden Stuten auf sich spürte, stand er auf und ging an ihnen vorbei zu der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt von Pinkie Pie, die so seltsam verloren in ihrer Einsatzkleidung aussah. Er ließ sich wieder auf seine Hinterbacken fallen und unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, als seine geprellte Flanke aufbegehrte.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, blickte in das grinsende Gesicht, das so viel Traurigkeit ausstrahlte. „Wie viele?", fragte er emotionslos.

„Acht Tote. Zweiundreißig verletzte Ponys. Der Arzt hat mir gesagt, dass ein oder zwei es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen werden." Die Antwort des Chiefs kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Rogue schloss die Augen. Er hatte die schwarzen Säcke nicht zählen wolle, die sie hinter der Hecke aufgeschlichtet hatten. Der Gedanke daran hätte ihn nur abgelenkt.

_Kippt ihn einfach ab._

Er atmete tief durch. Für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Augenblick schwindelte ihm und er meinte, die seltsame Kälte in seiner Brust wachsen zu fühlen. Doch der Moment verging und er schlug die Augen wieder auf.

„Sind alle Verletzten versorgt?"

Pinkie nickte langsam. „Der Sanitätszug nach aus Stalliongrad ist vor zwei Stunden losgefahren und hat die letzten kritischen Fälle mitgenommen. Alle, die nicht im Krankenhaus von Ponyville behandelt werden können, sind nach Canterlot in die Universitätsklinik verlegt worden."

Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, ob er etwas vergessen hatte. Schließlich presste er die entscheidende Frage hervor, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit... der Truppe?"

Pinkies Blick schnellte an ihm vorbei zu einem Punkt hinter seinem Rücken, dann hinaus zu einem der Fenster, das zur Straße hin zeigten.

„Sugar Coat ist tot. Er hat sich auf einen Schattenwolf geworfen, als er auf Derpy und ihr Fohlen losgehen wollte. Sein Genick war gebrochen. Schwester Redheart hat gesagt, dass er nicht gelitten hat." Die Antwort erfolgte genauso automatisch wie die Vorhergehende.

Rogue schwieg einen Moment lang. „Geht es den beiden gut?", fragte er. Er konnte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Cheerilee kümmert sich in der Schule um die Fohlen. Derpy ist bei ihr."

Das Rettungspony atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens... wenigstens war er nicht umsonst gestorben. Ein kurzer Stich jagte bei diesem Gedanken durch seine Brust. Doch sein Herz blieb kalt.

„Es tut mir leid." Die Worte schwammen an die Oberfläche seines Denkens, ungefragt, ungewollt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr tun konnte. Das ich nicht mehr Zeit hatte." Seltsam, wie distanziert er es betrachtete. Musste er sich rechtfertigen? Nein, er spürte, dass er das nicht musste. Aber er wollte es.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich in Panik geraten bin. Das ich nicht so funktioniert habe, wie es sein sollte. Das mit dem Licht... es ist mir zu spät eingefallen. Ich... ich hätte früher darauf kommen müssen. Ich habe es im Spritzenhaus gesehen, aber nicht wirklich realisiert." Er ließ betroffen seine Ohren hängen.

„Ich konnte einfach nur daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn ihr blindlings in diese... Dinger gerannt wärt. Ich... ich hatte Angst. Einfach Angst. Bitte verzeiht mir."

Rainbows Stimme war nur ein ungläubiges Flüstern. „Du hast es gewusst?" Sie sackte gut einen Meter in die Tiefe, als ihre Flügel einen Schlag aussetzten. Schnell fing sie sich wieder. Dann schrie sie:

„Du hast es gewusst?"

Ein regenbogenfarbener Blitz schoss auf ihn zu, holte ihn von den Hufen. Rainbow stieß ihn Schulter voran zu Boden, so heftig, dass er mit dem Kopf hart gegen eines der Bücherregale geschleudert wurde. Bücher regneten auf ihn herab, trafen ihn mit ihren harten Rücken im Gesicht und Hals. Dann wurde ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als die blaue Pegasusstute auf seinem Bauch landete.

„Du hast es gewusst!"

Der erste Schlag traf ihn, bevor er schützend seine Vorderläufe vor das Gesicht halten konnte. Sterne explodierten hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, als die Stute ihm mit voller Wucht auf die empfindliche Schnauze schlug. Der plötzliche Schmerz ließ ihn krampfartig zusammenzucken und brachte die auf ihm sitzende Rainbow aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er rollte sich unter ihr auf die Seite und schützte seinen Kopf, als sie wieder auf ihn los ging.

„Du hast es gewusst! Du hast nichts gesagt!" Sie ließ Schlag auf Schlag auf ihn hernieder prasseln, ein blauer, entfesselter Tornado. „Es tut dir leid? Es tut dir leid? Sag Paprika, dass es dir Leid tut!"

Rogue krümmte sich schmerzverzerrt zusammen, als ein Schlag seine verletzte Seite traf. Aber er wehrte sich nicht.

_Endlich, _dachte ein weit entfernter Teil seines Verstandes. _Endlich bekomme ich das, was ich verdiene._

„Rainbow!" Applejacks Schrei hallte durch den Raum, angefüllt von Entsetzen.

Seine Augen tränten von dem harten Schlag gegen seine Nüstern, so dass er seine Umgebung nur verschwommen wahrnahm. Plötzlich hörten die Schläge auf.

„Runter von ihm! Geh´ runter von ihm!" Applejacks Stimme war panisch. „Helft mir doch!"

Das Gewicht auf ihm verlagerte sich. „Lass mich los!"

Das Geräusch von schlagenden Flügeln. Ein dumpfes Poltern, als jemand hart zu Boden fiel.

_Applejack!_

Rogue wuchtete sich hoch, ignorierte die andauernde Pein in seiner Schnauze und der Seite. Seine Flanke brüllte vor Schmerz protestierend auf, aber er schob es beiseite. Er rollte sich so heftig herum, dass die Stute auf seinem Bauch zu Boden gestoßen wurde. Mit einem einzigen Satz war er über ihr.

Das Gehirn ist ein Organ voller ungeahnter Wunder. Unter der Schicht von Verstand, Bewusstsein und Kontrolle, diesem unendlich komplizierten Ablauf, in der es Erinnerungen abrief, es mit den tausenden Empfindungen abglich, die auf es einstürmten, alles sortierte und schließlich an die Schaltzentrale weitergab, die jedes Pony so selbstgerecht als ´Ich´ titulierte, führte es immer, zu jeder Zeit, sein eigenes kleines Programm durch. Es lässt uns atmen, steuert den Herzschlag, ja selbst die Bewegung der Iris und das Blinzeln der Augen. Es spielt ungeahnt, im Hintergrund, auf dem Instrument des Körpers, zupft an den hunderten von Saiten gleichzeitig, mit der Professionalität eines wahren Künstlers. Nie, niemals vergisst es, was seine Aufgabe ist: Diese riesige Ansammlungen von Zellen am Laufen zu halten, sie zu einer Symphonie des Lebens zu vereinigen, koste es was es wolle. Der Verstand, der Geist, ist nur eine kleine Nebensache, ein Anhängsel, der oft, aber nicht immer, dazu gut ist das System noch besser funktionieren zu lassen. Ab und zu ist er aber einfach nur im Weg.

Waren die Verletzungen schwer genug, oder knockte ein kräftiger Stoß gegen den Kopf das bewusste Denken aus, übernahm ein anderer Teil des Gehirns die Führung. Ein animalischer, primitiver Teil. Ein Stück Vergangenheit, das sich mit Zähnen und Hufen an seine Existenz klammerte. _ES_ kannte keine Kompromisse, keine rationalen Gedanken, keine Hilfe von außen. Nur das nackte, eigene Überleben.

Diese Ponys wehrten sich nach Leibeskräften gegen jede Berührung, kämpften wild gegen jeden helfenden Huf an. Es war eine erschreckende Erfahrung. Der blutbespritzte, verletzte Leib, außer sich vor Schmerz. Das wilde Zucken, das blinde Schlagen. Man musste die sich wehrenden Glieder gewaltsam niederdrücken, um nur die Chance zu erhalten, zu helfen.

Rogue wusste, wie er ein Pony festhalten musste. Er hatte auf bockenden Schultern gekniet, um sich schlagenden Beine auf den Boden gedrückt, war verzweifelten Bissen und fliegender Spucke ausgewichen, während Trotter mit seiner Nadel zielte, gefüllt mit einigen Millilitern kostbarer Ruhe. Sie konnten sich mit so verzweifelter Kraft wehren und nicht weniger verzweifelt musste Rogue sie niederringen, während sie darum flehten in Ruhe gelassen zu werden oder ihn nach Leibeskräften verfluchten. Trotter hatte ihn schließlich mit einem Polizeipony bekanntgemacht, der ihm ein paar Tricks und Kniffe beigebracht hatte.

Er nagelte Rainbow so zielsicher gegen den Boden, dass sie sich kaum mehr rühren konnte. Ihre kräftigen Flügel flappten hilflos gegen das Holz unter ihr, während sie sich wild unter ihm wand, um ihre Beine frei zu bekommen. Sie war eine durchtrainierte, athletisch gebaute Stute. Er verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Gliedmaßen, verlagerte seinen Schwerpunkt, damit sie ihm nicht davonkam. Einzig sein überlegenes Körpergewicht bewahrte ihn davor einfach abgeworfen zu werden. Es war eine seltsam verdrehte Wiederholung der Szene in der Küche der Applefarm.

„Du hast es gewusst!" Sie gab nicht auf, wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften.

Rogue stand über ihr und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Cousine, die von den kräftigen Flügeln des Pegasus zu Boden geworfen worden war. Applejack rappelte sich gerade wieder auf, offensichtlich unverletzt. Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen, grünen Augen überrascht an. Rogue nickte ihr zu und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, die Pegasusstute unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Seine Schmerzen waren vergessen, davon gewaschen in einem Stoß reinen Adrenalins, das durch seine Adern jagte. Aber sein Herz schlug so ruhig, so kalt...

„Du hast es gewusst und nichts gesagt." Sie erzitterte unter ihm. „Hättest du es mir es nur gesagt... nur früher..." Der polierte Boden der Bibliothek half ihr. Ehe er es sich versehen konnte, schlüpfte ihr linker Huf aus seiner Umklammerung.

Doch der Schlag in sein Gesicht war nur schwach. Sein Kopf ruckte herum, mehr aus Reflex als wegen der Wucht des Treffers. Langsam wendete er sich wieder ihrem Gesicht zu. Jetzt sah er die Tränen in Rainbows Augenwinkeln glitzern. Sie hatte aufgehört nach ihm zu schlagen. Atemlos lag sie unter ihm und blitzte ihn aus ihren tränenfeuchten Augen an.

Ein roter Tropfen fiel von seinen Nüstern auf das blaue Fell unter ihm.

_Wach auf, Snow. Der Arzt ist da._

Ein Tropfen. Ein Tropfen roten Öls auf die Asche seiner Emotionen. Ein Tropfen, der die Glut fand, die darunter schwelte.

„WAS WEIßT DU SCHON?" Sein Brüllen kam so unvermittelt, so plötzlich, dass Dash die Augen schloss und ihren Kopf schützend zur Seite drehte.

„ICH war der Sanitäter vor Ort! ICH hatte die Verantwortung! Alle haben sich auf mich verlassen, auf mich, MICH! Ich musste die Entscheidung treffen, wer lebt und wer stirbt! Keiner hat mir dabei geholfen, niemand, keine einziges Pony, keine Celestia und keine Luna, ich war ALLEINE! Ich habe alles gesehen, ich war mitten drin! Ich sehe die Gesichter vor mir, jedes einzelne, dem ich eine ´Drei´geben musste! Es tut mir leid! ES TUT MIR LEID! Was soll ich sagen? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen? Das mich das wahrscheinlich den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen wird? Das ich meinen verdammten Job gemacht habe und trotzdem nachts deswegen nicht schlafen kann? Was willst du hören? WAS?"

Sein Atem ging heftig, stoßweise stieß er ihn zwischen seine Zähnen hervor. Die Stute unter ihm lag still, ihren Kopf zur Seite gedreht, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet.

Er setze sich auf, ließ sie los, erschöpft von seinem plötzlichen Ausbruch. Rainbow blieb einfach liegen, die Augen geschlossen, während dicke Tränen von ihren Wangen auf den Boden tropften.

Das Rettungspony trat zurück, brachte Raum zwischen sich und der Pegasusstute am Boden. Sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust. Die beängstigende Leere war verflogen, hatte einem wilden, wütendem Feuer in seiner Brust Platz gemacht. Doch die Flammen brannten schnell nieder und ließen nur die Asche des Bedauerns in ihm zurück.

Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und legte die Ohren an.

„Es... es tut mir leid."

Was für eine lächerliche, bedeutungslose Floskel. Er drehte sich um und humpelte zur Tür hinaus auf die Straße.

* * *

><p>Im Schatten, den der Hausbaum der Bibliothek warf, blieb er stehen. Er atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust, befreit von dem erstickenden Ring, den er zu seinem Schutz darum gelegt hatte.<p>

Er schämte sich. Sein Ausbruch war eine Flutwelle gewesen, die über die hohen, festen Mauern hinweggefegt war, sie davon gespült hatte. Es war alles hochgekommen – Seine Hilflosigkeit, sein aussichtsloser Kampf, die schrecklichen Bilder. Alles auf einmal. Aber sein eigentlicher Zorn hatte nicht Rainbow gegolten, sondern sich selbst. Sie war einfach nur das nähste Ziel gewesen, der Druck auf den Knopf, der ihn überschnappen ließ. Er hatte ihr Weh getan – nicht mit den Hufen, wie sie es bei ihm getan hatte, aber mit Worten. Deshalb schämte er sich. Er hatte sich für besser als das gehalten.

Er schniefte, als er etwas Flüssiges aus seinen Nüstern tropfen fühlte. Er rieb sich darüber und sah dann auf die dünne, rote Spur auf dem Fell seines Vorderlaufes. Er blutete noch immer. Dann streifte ein anderer Gedanke seinen Geist. Hatte er sich gestern noch gewaschen? Er hatte eine verschwommene Erinnerung an seine eigenen, blutverschmierten Hufe im Kopf. Sein Blick glitt kurz zu dem sauberen Verband an seiner Seite. Was war gestern noch passiert? Wer hatte ihn verbunden? Wer hatte ihn... gewaschen?

Er hörte hinter sich die Tür zur Bibliothek aufgehen und wieder schließen. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern ließ einfach nur den Kopf hängen und legte schuldbewusst die Ohren an. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wer ihm gefolgt war.

„Ich habe ziemlichen Mist gebaut, oder AJ?" Er kratzte traurig mit dem Huf in der staubigen Erde der Straße. „Sag Rainbow bitte, dass es mir..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was für eine bedeutungslose Floskel. „... dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe. Ich wollte sie nicht anschreien. Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun. Ich kann es ihr auch selbst sagen, wenn du nicht willst."

Rogue hob den Kopf, sah einen Augenblick in den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel über ihm und schloss dann seine Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, Applejack. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es weiter gehen soll. Ich habe immer gearbeitet, gekämpft, mit mir selbst gerungen, um die Erwartungen, die an mich gestellt werden zu erfüllen. Zuerst die meiner Eltern, dann meines Berufes und schließlich hier... das, was ich denke, dass du von mir erwartet hast." Er schniefte noch einmal. Seine verdammte Schnauze wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu bluten.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass wenn ich einfach durchhalte, wenn ich es einfach nur genug _will_, dass ich eines Tages das Pony sein kann, das ich sein möchte. Das andere in mir sehen sollen."

Er setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, AJ. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Es ist zu viel für mich. Ich dachte, ich bin stark, stark genug, um für andere Ponys da zu sein. Aber ich kann niemanden helfen. Ich kann mir nicht einmal selbst helfen. Was soll ich machen? Was soll ich jetzt machen? Was bin ich denn jetzt noch?"

Traurig legte er seine Ohren an und ließ den Kopf hängen, bis er fast den Boden berührte. Langsam, gleichmäßig, fielen die zinnoberroten Tropfen aus seinen Nüstern auf die Straße.

„Uhm..., wenn du den Kopf in den Nacken legst, hört es sicherlich gleich auf." Die sanfte Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber angefüllt von Sorge und Mitgefühl.

Rogue drehte sich überrascht um und erkannte, dass es nicht seine Cousine war, die hinter ihm stand, sondern eine kanariengelber Pegasusstute, die scheu zur Seite sah.

„Fluttershy..."

Sie hielt ihm eine blütenweißes Taschentuch entgegen und wich noch immer seinem Blick aus.

„Hier, press´ es dir in den Nacken. Damit sollte es gleich aufhören. Ich habe es nass gemacht, damit es kühl ist." Ein kurzer Blick unter der Flut ihrer rosanen Mähne hervor. „Aber das weißt du bestimmt."

Er starrte die Stute noch einen Moment lang wortlos an, dann nahm er das angebotene Taschentuch und drückte es sich auf den Halsansatz. Er hob seine Schnauze an und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um die Blutung zum Stehen zu bringen.

„Danke."

Fluttershy nickte und rieb sich unsicher mit dem Huf am Vorderlauf.

„Sie, uhm... sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir leid, dass sie dich geschlagen hat. Tut es noch weh?"

Rogue betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, während er weiter seinen Kopf in die Höhe reckte. Er hasste den metallischen Geschmack des Blutes, das er seinen Hals hinunter sickern fühlte.

„Du musst dich nicht für sie entschuldigen, Fluttershy." Er schniefte noch einmal. „Sie hat recht. Ich hatte zuviel Angst um noch richtig denken zu können, aber ich habe es gewusst. Wenn es mir nur früher eingefallen wäre... wie viele Ponys wären dann nicht verletzt worden? Wie viele hat es vielleicht das Leben gekostet?" Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken."

Ihre feine, leise Stimme war kaum zu hören, aber Rogue verstand sie dennoch klar und deutlich.„Du hast uns gerettet." Überrascht wendete er ihr den Kopf zu.

„Was gestern passiert ist... es ist so schrecklich, dass ich mich gar nicht daran erinnern möchte. Wir hatten alle Angst. Aber du hast sie überwunden und... und uns alle gerettet. Es stimmt nicht, dass es dir zu spät eingefallen ist. Es ist dir eingefallen und das ist es, was zählt. Ohne dich... ohne dich wären gestern sicherlich noch mehr Ponys verletzt worden und vielleicht sogar gestorben. Viele von uns verdanken dir ihr Leben."

Eine verlegene Röte breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie sah schnell weg, damit er es nicht bemerkte. „Ich finde, dass du gestern einfach toll warst. So stark und mutig, wie ein Pony nur sein kann. Du solltest stolz auf dich sein und nicht an dir selbst zweifeln. Seit du hier aufgetaucht bist, versuchst du allen zu helfen, egal ob du sie nun kennst oder nicht. Du hast uns Applejack zurückgebracht und gehst ihr auf ihrer Farm zu Huf. Und Twilight... wir wissen immer noch nicht genau, was mit ihr in Canterlot passiert ist, aber es ist schlimm für sie. Wir versuchen für sie da zu sein, aber es sitzt tief in ihr. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber du hast ihr gestern den kleinen Schubs gegeben, den sie gebraucht hat. Als sie alles organisiert hat, war sie für ein paar Stunden endlich wieder so, wie wir sie kennen. Es hat ihr gut getan, auch wenn sie es noch nicht ausgestanden hat. Das ist allein dein Verdienst. Dafür und für alles andere wollte ich mich bei dir bedanken." Ihre Stimme verklang und ihr letzter Satz war nur noch ein verlegenes Flüstern. „Du bist... ein gutes Pony."

Rogue neigte seinen Kopf. Sein Nasenbluten hatte aufgehört. Die kanariengelbe Stute saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und versteckte sich hinter der Flut ihrer hellrosanen Mähne.

Er merkte, wie ihm langsam die Röte auf die Wangen trat. „Meinst... meinst du das ernst?", fragte er sie unsicher.

Der dichte Schopf ihres Haares wippte leicht, als sie nickte.

Er trat unsicher von einem Huf auf den anderen. Ein unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Ponys aus, als sie beide nicht mehr wussten, was sie sagen sollten.

Schließlich räusperte sich Fluttershy leise und erhob sich. „Ich... ich sollte wieder reingehen. Die anderen brauchen mich sicherlich. Es... es gibt noch vieles, was wir miteinander besprechen müssen. Die gestrige Nacht hat viele Wunden geschlagen und nicht alle davon sind sichtbar."

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Komm heute Abend zu mir, wenn der Verband gewechselt werden muss. Ich kann dir dabei helfen. Und lass dir bitte noch eine Spritze gegen Infektionen von den Ärzten geben. Ich habe heute früh niemanden mehr gefunden, der sie dir verabreichen konnte."

Rogues Kopf ruckte nach oben, als ihn eine plötzliche, elektrisierende Erkenntnis traf.

„Wa... warte. Hast du...", stotterte er überrascht.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an und nickte dann. Die zarte Röte auf ihren Wangen war noch nicht ganz verflogen.

„Applejack hat dich schlafend neben einer der Tragen in der Dorfhalle gefunden. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass du in ein sauberes, warmes Bett kommst und Twilights Bibliothek war der nächste, ruhige Ort, der ihr einfiel. Sie hat mich gebeten, nach dir zu sehen. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus."

Seine Kinnlade klappte herunter. Einen Moment lang starrte er die Stute nur fassungslos an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„N-Nein. Es macht mir nichts aus."

Fluttershy nickte zufrieden und ging weiter zum Eingang der Bibliothek. Als sie den Huf nach der Klinke ausstreckte, fiel Rogue noch etwas ein.

„Fluttershy!"

Sie hielt inne und wandte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Ja?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„Danke. Für alles."

Ihr Lächeln war wie ein Sonnenstrahl an einem langen, dunklen Tag.


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer:**_** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_**

**Kapitel 15: Reise, Reise**

Als Rogue langsam durch die Straßen von Ponyville trottete, fiel ihm sofort die Veränderung in dem kleinen Dorf auf. Die wenigen Ponys, die auf der Straße unterwegs waren, wirkten gehetzt und unruhig, eilten ihren Besorgungen nach, als hätten sie selbst jetzt, am helllichten Tag, Angst sich im Freien aufzuhalten. Die meisten Geschäfte hatten geschlossen, ein oder zwei waren sogar so weit gegangen ihre Fensterläden zu vernageln. Lunas Nachtwache war durch Celestias Garde abgelöst worden und zeigte Präsenz auf der Straße. Sie sollten den Bewohnern eigentlich ein Gefühl der Sicherheit vermitteln, eine gut gemeinte Geste der Regentin. Tatsächlich erinnerten die patrouillierenden Soldaten die Einwohner Ponyvilles nur an die Dringlichkeit der Gefahr, die über ihnen allen schwebte. Rogue sah mehrere Ponys ihre Karren mit Gepäck beladen und aus dem Dorf herausfahren, während ihre Blicke ängstlich der sich stetig senkenden Sonne folgten. Abgesehen von den schweren Schritten der Gardisten, den eiligen Hufen der wenigen Passanten und einem gelegentlichen Klappern von Wagenrädern, lastete eine bedrückende Stille über dem kleinen Dorf. Selbst die Vögel blieben stumm, als wären auch sie zu geschockt, um ihre Stimmen zu erheben. Das Rettungspony ließ den Kopf hängen, während er seinen Weg in Richtung Krankenhaus fortsetzte.

Fluttershy hatte recht. Die gestrige Nacht hatte tiefe Wunden geschlagen. Und nicht alle davon waren sichtbar.

Es standen noch immer einige der Wagen vor der Eingangstür des Hospitals, die gestern als improvisierte Ambulanzen gedient hatten. Rogue ging an ihnen vorbei. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn, als er sah, dass jemand Sägemehl auf die Ladeflächen gestreut hatte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum.

Der Eingangsraum des Krankenhauses war überraschend ruhig, als er eintrat. Vier Ponys warteten still und in sich gekehrt darauf, dass die Schwester sie in einen Behandlungsraum rief. Eine Krankenschwester, die Rogue nicht kannte, inspizierte einige Kisten mit medizinischen Vorräten, die neben dem Tresen abgestellt worden waren und hakte den Bestand an einer Liste ab. Schwester Redheart stand hinter dem Empfang und sah einige aufgeschlagene Akten durch. Lyra, in voller Feuerwehrmontur, war neben ihr und machte sich offensichtlich Notizen. Sie sah kurz auf und lächelte, als sie Rogue erkannte. Das mintgrüne Einhorn entschuldigte sich bei der Krankenschwester und ging auf das Rettungspony zu, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Hallo, Rogue! Schön dich auf den Beinen zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln. „Den Umständen entsprechend." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Es ist so ruhig hier. Nach gestern... hätte ich eigentlich mit mehr Betrieb gerechnet."

Lyra nickte ernst. „Das Schlimmste haben wir überstanden. Die schwerverletzten Patienten sind inzwischen fast alle nach Canterlot oder Stalliongrad verlegt worden." Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Rogue konnte an ihren Bewegungen erkennen, wie müde die Stute war. „Das war noch einmal ein richtig schweres Stück Arbeit. Einige der Verletzten waren noch nicht richtig stabil, als wir sie zum Bahnhof gebracht haben. Die Universität in Canterlot hat zwar einige Ärzte und Schwestern geschickt, aber wir hatten auch so alle Hufe voll zu tun. Deine Hilfe hat uns wirklich gefehlt, Rogue."

Er seufzte traurig und ließ seine Ohren hängen. „Es tut mir Leid, Lyra. Ich hätte nicht einschlafen dürfen." Da war es wieder. ´Es tut mir Leid´. Als würden diese Worte irgendetwas verändern. Als würden sie etwas erklären. Als wären sie eine magische Formel, die die Dinge wieder ins Lot bringen konnte. Ein Haufen Pferdemist.

Lyra hob abwehrend einen Huf und schüttelte wild ihren Kopf. „Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint! Das war kein Vorwurf, Rogue! Celestia, du warst heute morgen in der Dorfhalle so fertig, dass ich dachte, du schläfst im Stehen ein! Nach dem, was du gestern alles durchgemacht hast... was du fertig gebracht hast..." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich meine, du hast schließlich die ganze Organisation in der Dorfhalle geschmissen. Ich habe von Tropical Spring gehört, wie es dort zuging, bevor wir beide dort aufgetaucht sind. Sie sagte, es war das reinste Chaos."

Das Rettungspony warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. Seine Arbeit in der Verletztensammelstelle war nur eine entfernte, verwischte Erinnerung für ihn, getrübt durch den Schleier aus Erschöpfung und Entsetzen. Einige wenige, konkrete Augenblicke blitzten aus dem diffusen Nebel hervor, wie der Anblick der schwarzen Säcke hinter der Hecke. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an Einzelheiten erinnern.

„Habe ich das?", fragte er schwach.

Lyra blickte ihn besorgt an. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran? Du hast die Feuerwehrponys zu Teams zusammengestellt und zusammen mit Schwester Tenderheart die Aufnahme neuer Patienten geregelt. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass wir Medikamente aus dem Krankenhaus bekommen und sie uns einen Arzt schicken. Und dann hast du selbst Huf angelegt und überall angepackt, wo es nur ging! Hast du das vergessen?"

_Der Holzboden war rutschig von Blut, das langsam darauf tropfte. „Verdammt, besorgt uns Sand oder Sägespäne, irgendwas!", schrie er und drückte weiter auf die spritzende Arterie._

Jetzt wusste er, warum er draußen bei den Wagen erschaudert war. Er war es, der die Idee dazu gehabt hatte.

„Ich schätze, ich wollte es einfach vergessen." Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Es ist auch nicht so wichtig. Alle Ponys haben gestern großartiges geleistet, vor allem die Freiwillige Feuerwehr. Übrigens muss ich mich noch bei dir bedanken, Lyra. Du hast mir gestern sehr geholfen."

Die mintgrüne Stute kicherte kurz. „Du? Du willst dich bei _Mir _bedanken?", fragte sie belustigt. Dann wurde sie schnell wieder ernst. „Ich habe zu danken. Dass du dich gestern um Bon Bon gekümmert hast. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an sie, als wir auf der Party zusammen am Tisch saßen. Sie ist von diesem komischen Kälteatem der Schattenwölfe voll erwischt worden. Die Ärzte sagen, dass, wenn wir sie zu schnell bewegt hätten, sie das vielleicht umgebracht hätte." Sie blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Sie... sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Vielen Dank, Rogue."

Er starrte sie einem Moment lang überrascht an. „Gerne geschehen.", brachte er schließlich hervor.

Er hatte noch nie gut mit Komplimenten oder Dank umgehen können. Er räusperte sich nervös und wechselte das Thema.

„Ähm, was machst du hier eigentlich noch, Lyra? Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein paar Stunden Schlaf gebrauchen."

Wie als Bestätigung gähnte die Einhornstute herzhaft und rieb sich über die müden Augen. „Wir versuchen anhand der Meldelisten herauszufinden, ob wir noch Ponys vermissen. Ich gleiche die Daten der Patienten ab, die hier eingeliefert worden sind und erfasse ihren Verbleib. Die anderen sind unterwegs und kontrollieren die Häuser. Es ist nicht leicht den Überblick zu behalten, weil viele Ponys Angst haben und das Dorf verlassen. Wir wollen nicht, dass jemand durch das Raster fällt. Ich habe mich für die Arbeit hier gemeldet, damit ich nach Bon Bon sehen kann." Sie blickte sich kurz um. „Willst du einen Kaffee? Ich kann gerade einen gebrauchen"

Das Rettungspony nickte. „Dazu sage ich nicht nein."

Sie ging wie selbstverständlich am Tresen vorbei in die Notaufnahme. Der lange Gang mit den vielen Türen war wie leergefegt. Ein paar frisch bezogene Tragen standen verlassen auf dem Flur. Sie führte ihn zu einer kleinen Küche, die auch als Aufenthaltsraum für das Pflegepersonal diente. „Milch und Zucker?", fragte sie ihn, während sie zwei Tassen aus einer großen Thermoskanne füllte.

„Schwarz, mit viel Zucker, danke." antwortete er automatisch und setzte sich an den Tisch. Die Überreste eines hastigen Frühstücks waren darauf verteilt. In dem Korb in der Mitte waren noch ein paar Brötchen und Plunderteile übrig. Rogue zögerte einen Augenblick, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und bediente sich. Er hatte die letzten zwei Tage praktisch nichts gegessen und sein Magen knurrte.

Dankend nahm er den dampfenden Becher von der Stute entgegen. Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck und genoss die süße Wärme des Kaffees in seinem Magen.

„Braucht ihr noch Hilfe bei der Überprüfung?", fragte er sie.

Lyra setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm ihrerseits einen Schluck. Dann nickte sie. „Sehr gerne. Wir sind gerade etwas knapp an Ponys. Pinkie hat ein paar der Kameraden nach Hause geschickt." Sie senkten ihren Blick. „Manche von uns vertragen es besser als andere, was wir alle gestern gesehen haben. Was wir durchmachen mussten. Oder vielleicht haben es einige von uns einfach noch nicht vollständig realisiert. Ich weiß es nicht."

Rogue schluckte den Bissen des süßen Gebäcks in seinem Mund hinunter und warf der mintgrünen Stute einen besorgten Blick zu. „Wie geht es dir dabei?", fragte er sie.

Lyra sah erschreckt auf und zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie antwortete. „Bon Bon ist in Sicherheit und auf dem Weg der Besserung. Dieses Wissen hält mich am Laufen. So lange ich noch die Augen offen halten kann, kann ich auch helfen. Was gestern passiert ist..." Sie verstummte für einen Moment. „Es hilft, wenn man etwas zu tun hat, ein Ziel. Hält die Gedanken beieinander. Das ist wichtig."

Langsam nickt Rogue. Sie hatte recht. Man brauchte etwas, auf das man sich konzentrieren konnte. Es half nichts auf der Stelle zu stehen. Ihm fiel ein Sprichwort der Pegasie ein: ´Wenn du eine Bruchlandung hinlegst, flieg sofort weiter, wenn deine Flügel dich tragen.´ Blieb man am Boden, fand man vielleicht nie mehr die Kraft wieder abzuheben.

Er schnaubte abfällig über seine eigenen Gedanken. Es war bei weitem einfacher gesagt, als getan. Wem machte er hier etwas vor?

„Ich soll noch eine Spritze gegen Tetanus bekommen. Oder was immer auch die Studierten in mich reinjagen wollen. Dann bin ich mit von der Partie."

Lyra schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Freut mich, das zu hören. Ich mache das mit deinen Impfungen klar, dann meldest du dich bei Golden Harvest im Spritzenhaus. Sie organisiert alles, während der Chief sich ausruht." Sie schüttelt langsam ihren Kopf. „Wir mussten Pinkie praktisch mit Gewalt dazu zwingen eine Pause zu machen. Das arme Ding. Sie hat uns gestern alle zusammengehalten. Aber als wir Sugar Coat gefunden haben, hat sie das ziemlich mitgenommen. Ich hoffe es geht ihr etwas besser, wenn sie aufwacht." Sie schob abwesend ihre Kaffeetasse zwischen den Hufen hin und her. „Er war eines von uns Feuerwehrponys, weißt du? Hat sich zwischen einen Schattenwolf und eine Stute mit ihrem Fohlen gestellt. Dieses verdammte... Monster hat ihm den Hals gebrochen. Celestia sei dank ist den beiden nichts passiert." Lyra verstummte für einen Augenblick. „Eigentlich sollten wir lieber Luna danken. Schließlich war es ihr Vollmond, der die Schattenwölfe letztlich vertrieben hat."

„Ja, ich weiß. Luna sei dank.", stimmte Rogue ihr zu und spülte die letzten Reste des Plunders mit dem Kaffee hinunter. Er erwähnte nicht, dass Pinkie mitnichten in ihrem Bett lag und sich erholte. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sie die tröstende Gesellschaft ihrer Freundinnen jetzt mehr als alles andere.

* * *

><p>„Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?" Rogue klopfte noch einmal fest mit dem Huf gegen die Tür des Hauses.<p>

Er hatte sich, wie Lyra ihm gesagt hatte, am Spritzenhaus eingefunden, nachdem ihm Schwester Redheart ein überraschend großes Sortiment an Spritzen in den Allerwertesten verabreicht hatte. Golden Harvest war alleine in der Feuerwache gewesen. Die sandfarbene Erdstute mit der orangenen Mähne und den drei Karotten als Cutie-Mark hatte ihn freundlich begrüßt und händigte ihm eine kleine Karte von Ponyville aus, in der sie die Häuser angestrichen hatte, die er kontrollieren sollte. Die Aufgabe war einfach – Er sollte nachsehen, ob jemand zu Hause war, ob es den Ponys gut ging und falls sie jemanden vermissten, den Namen notieren.

Er hatte bereits gut die Hälfte der kleinen Kreuze auf der Karte abgearbeitet, ohne einen Namen auf seiner Liste eintragen zu müssen. Er war jedes mal erleichtert, wenn er einem Haus den Rücken kehren konnte, ohne mehr zu tun, als es auf dem Plan abzuhaken. Doch als er sich sich der kleinen Hütte am Rand des Dorfes genähert hatte, machte sich ein Gefühl von düsterer Vorahnung ihn ihm breit.

Das helle Strohdach des kleinen Hauses war mit in der Sonne gebackenem Moos bewachsen und hing in der Mitte leicht durch. Die Fensterläden waren verschlossen und die dunkelgrüne Farbe, in der sie gestrichen worden waren, blätterte langsam ab. Der Vorgarten war von Unkraut überwuchert. Die schiefen Überreste eines Bohnengerüsts erhoben sich aus dem hohen Gras. Der Postkasten am windschiefen Gartenzaun quoll geradezu über von Briefen und Zeitungen, bei denen es sich – Rogue hatte einen geübten Blick dafür – hauptsächlich um Werbung und Kataloge handelte.

Doch der Weg zur Haustür war frei und ausgetreten. Der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass diese alte Hütte wirklich bewohnt war.

Als er noch einmal klopfte, sprang die in ihrem Rahmen verzogene Tür auf. Quietschend öffnete sie sich in das halbdunkel des kurzen Flures dahinter.

Rogue erkannte den Geruch, der durch die geöffnete Tür drang, sofort. Er hatte ihn schon oft gerochen. Er zögerte einen Moment lang, dann trat er aus der heißen Sonne in die dunkle Kühle des Hausflures.

Die Fliesen unter seinen Hufen waren zum größten Teil gesprungen, als sich das Haus langsam unter der Last seiner Jahre gesenkt hatte. Im Eingangsbereich konnte man noch ihre ursprüngliche, weiße Farbe erkennen, bevor der Schmutz sie in ein undeutbares Braun verwandelte. Eine schmale Spur, wie ein Pfad, blankgeputzt von Hufen, schlängelte sich durch den Flur. Vorbei an den Bergen, die sich an den Wänden erhoben. An den Bergen von Müll.

Neben Rogue war eine alte, hölzerne Garderobe. Westen, Jacken und Hütte stapelten sich darauf, hingen dicht an dicht. Auf den meisten von ihnen war eine dicke Staubschicht, nur ein oder zwei waren penibel sauber gehalten. Dahinter erhob sich eine Wand aus Zeitschriften, bis hoch zu Decke. Vergilbt und alt, aber wohlgeordnet, wölbte sie sich gefährlich über seinem Kopf.

Ein Schuhregal, grau vom Staub. Gummistiefel, so alt, dass das Material Risse bekommen hatte. Was die Hufschuhe an Farbe gehabt hatten, war längst verblasst. Dann Briefe. In Paketen geschnürt, ungeöffnet. Dicht gepackt wie eine Backsteinmauer. Eine Klappleiter, die auf den Dachboden führte. Jede Stufe vollgepackt mit Bündeln aus Katalogen.

Er trat einige Schritt vor, wich vorsichtig den sich um ihn auftürmenden Haufen aus. Links, eine Küche. Der Geruch nach vergammelten Essen und abgestandenen Fett drang daraus hervor, verdrängte fast den anderen, alles überlagernden Geruch. Er schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Er wusste, was er darin finden würde. Er machte sich lediglich Gedanken, was_ i__hn _vielleicht darin finden könnte. Rechts, das Wohnzimmer. Der Pfad schlängelte sich vorbei an Gletschern aus leeren Schachteln und unsortierten Zeitungen. Der Teppich, der den Holzboden bedeckte, war so stockfleckig und vergilbt, dass seine ursprüngliche Farbe nur noch zu erahnen war. Das Zentrum des Raumes bildete ein altes, schmutziges Sofa, dessen Bezug bis auf die Federn durchgesessen war. Ein kleiner Beistelltisch war gerammelt voll mit leeren Weinflaschen und gebrauchtem Geschirr. Der Geruch war hier stärker als im Flur. Rogue sah sich um. Aber er entdeckte nichts auffälliges, nichts, was er nicht erwartet hätte. Er ging wieder auf den Flur.

Das Bad war einmal weiß gefliest gewesen, wie der Hausflur. Nun war es ein braunes Loch. Vergilbte Wäsche hing über der Badewanne. Rogue wollte keinen genaueren Blick auf die Toilette werfen.

Der letzte Raum. Das Schlafzimmer. Es war etwas geordneter als der Rest der Wohnung, obwohl die Spuren der Vernachlässigung unleugbar waren. Ein paar Kleidungstücke und Kisten mit Büchern stapelten sich am Boden bis auf Kopfhöhe, vor Schränken, deren Spiegeltüren blind waren vom Staub. Säulen aus Pappkartons lehnten sich schief gegen die Wände mit altersgrauer Tapete.

Die Laken des Bettes waren ein Fleckenteppich aus braun und gelb. Die Mitte glänzte speckig. Der Geruch war hier am stärksten. Leere Cider- und Weinflaschen lugten unter dem Bettgestell hervor.

Der Nachttisch stach aus dem Raum hervor. Die niedrige, dunkle Holzkonstruktion war überraschend sauber und frei von jeglichem Müll. Drei Bilderrahmen standen drauf. Ein einzelnes Buch lag daneben.

Rogue schob sich an den Kleiderstapeln vorbei bis neben das Bett. Seine Kiefernmuskeln traten hervor, als er angespannt die Schwarzweiß-Aufnahmen auf dem Nachttisch betrachtete.

Das erste Foto war so alt, dass es in einem ovalen, schwarzen Rahmen gehalten wurde. Die Linsen der damaligen Zeit konnten nur das Zentrum der Aufnahme scharf halten und so war es gängige Praxis gewesen, eine Schablone darüber zu legen, die die verwischten Ecken abdeckte. Das Bild zeigte einen erwachsenen Hengst, der ein strenges, hochgeschlossenes Hemd und Jacket mit einem altmodichen, so genannten ´Vatermörder´-Kragen trug. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen und finster. Vor ihm stand ein kleines Füllen ihm Matrosenhemd, das fröhlich in die Kamera lächelte.

Das zweite Bild war etwas weniger vergilbt, aber leicht unscharf, wie eine Momentaufnahme. Es zeigte ein gutes Dutzend junger Hengste und ein paar Stuten in der Uniform der equestrianischen Küstenwache an Bord eines Segelschiffes. Die Ponys standen vor dem Aufgang zum Achterdeck und grinsten stolz. Am Rand, etwas abseits, stand ein voll ausgewachsener Hengst mit einer Offiziersmütze auf dem Kopf in Hab-Acht-Stellung. Langsam kroch das Begreifen in Rogues Verstand.

Das letzte Bild. Der Hengst mit der Offiziersmütze war plötzlich gealtert. Mit dem traurigem Grinsen des Abschieds hielt er eine Plakette in die Kamera, während ihm ein offensichtlich hoch dekoriertes Pony den Huf schüttelte. Die Szene war im Hafen fotografiert worden. Im Hintergrund konnte man ein Segelschiff erkennen. Jeder Zweifel war ausgeschlossen. Rogue erkannte den Hengst nun ohne jeden Zweifel.

Ein letztes Indiz, ein letztes Puzzleteil. Das Buch lag auf dem Nachttisch, das rote Band des Lesezeichens eingebettet irgendwo in der Mitte der Lektüre. Die vergoldeten Lettern prangten auf dem Einband, glitzerten in der langsam untergehenden Sonne, die durch das schmutzige Fenster jenseits des Bettes fiel.

´Der alte Hengst und das Meer´ - von Ergot Hemmingway

Rogue kannte den Geruch, den diese Haus aus jeder Pore verströmte. Er hatte ihn schon oft gerochen. Der Geruch nach schmutziger, zu oft getragener Kleidung. Nach altem, kaltem Schweiß, der nicht fortgewaschen wurde. Nach zu viel schalem Alkohol. Nach Alter, nach Vernachlässigung. Nach Selbstaufgabe.

Es war der Geruch eines gescheiterten Lebens.

Er war in Ol´ Junks Haus. Des alten Hengstes, dessen Leichnam er so kalt auf die Straßen von Ponyville hatte abkippen lassen. Als wäre er ein Stück Müll. Etwas, das niemand mehr gebrauchen konnte.

Sein Blick glitt zurück auf die gerahmten Bilder auf dem Nachttisch. Dann streiften sie die Bündel der verstaubten, zerknitterten Kleidung und die staubbedeckten Bücher. Die Flecken auf Bett, Wänden und Boden. Die grauen Spinnweben zwischen allem.

Etwas war schief gegangen in Ol´ Junks Leben. Einmal war er ein aufrechter Offizier der equestrianischen Küstenwache gewesen, hatte Ponys unter seinem Kommando gehabt, war respektiert und geachtet worden. Er trug Verantwortung, man vertraute ihm. Und dann... hatte sich alles verändert. Er war zu alt geworden, wahrscheinlich. Und von einem Moment auf den anderen war er nur noch Ausschussware. Zu alt, zu gebrechlich, um seinen Zweck zu erfüllen.

Die Ponys waren eine gesegnete Rasse. Nicht aufgrund ihrer Herkunft, ihres Charakters, ihrer Regenten oder ihrer Geschichte. Was die Ponys unter den vielen intelligenten Rassen von Equia[1] herausstechen ließ, war etwas, das sie eigentlich für selbstverständlich hielten – Ihr Cutie-Mark. Tauchte es einmal auf der Flanke eines Ponys auf, war der Lebensweg vorgezeichnet. Auch wenn es mit seinem besonderen Talent seinen Unterhalt nicht bestreiten konnte, wusste es dennoch immer, was sein wahres Schicksal war. Wofür es geboren wurde. Was sein Wesen ausmachte. Ob als Beruf oder nur als Hobby, ein Pony war glücklich, wenn es dem Zeichen auf seiner Flanke folgte, ein Leben lang. Andere Rassen, Greifen, Ziegen, Esel, suchten ebenso wie junge Pony-Fohlen nach ihrer Bestimmung und fanden sie doch oft nie mit Gewissheit. Ein Pony brauchte nur einen Blick auf seine Flanke zu werfen, um sich sicher zu sein.

Doch manchmal entpuppte sich dieser Segen ebenso als Fluch. Das Cutie-Mark drückte ein tiefes, inneres Bedürfnis aus, einen Teil der Persönlichkeit, den man unmöglich verleugnen oder unterdrücken konnte. Seinem besonderen Talent nicht nachgehen zu können war nach einiger Zeit unangenehm. ´Es juckte einen in den Hufen´. Man wurde unruhig und unkonzentriert. Später verfiel man langsam in eine Depression, die sich immer weiter vertiefte, abgelöst von manischen Phasen die zunehmend verzweifelter wurden. Und schließlich, am Ende der Spirale, stand der Wahnsinn. Schizophrenie und Stupor.

Für Ponys, die ein aktives, körperliches Cutie-Mark hatten, wurde dies im Alter, oder nach einschränkenden Verletzungen, zu einem ernstzunehmenden Problem. Meist konnten sie sich fangen, indem sie auf ihre ´sekundären´ Talente, die sie sich im Laufe ihres Lebens angeeignet hatten und an denen sie Freude fanden, konzentrierten. Viele fanden Halt in ihren Familien und Freunden. Andere fanden eine Seite ihres Talentes, der sie immer noch gerecht werden konnten.

Doch manchmal... manchmal kam es vor, das ein altes Pony nichts von alledem hatte. Ein Hengst, der nach langen Jahren, in denen er seinem Herzen gefolgt war, plötzlich von den Ponys, die seine Familie geworden waren, ausgestoßen wurde. Die ihn mit einer schimmernden Plakette in den Hufen beiseite warf. Wie etwas, das man nicht mehr brauchte. Wie Müll.

Er hatte hier alleine gelebt, isoliert, abgespalten vom Rest des Dorfes. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nach außen hin eine annehmbare Fassade präsentiert, hatte sich gewaschen und ordentlich frisiert, bevor er einkaufen gegangen war. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich dafür geschämt, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen konnte, sein eigenes Haus in Ordnung zu halten. Er hatte es genossen, sich normal unter den anderen Ponys zu bewegen, die nichts von dem Trümmerberg wussten, der sein eigentliches Leben war. Und dann, eines Abends, als er auf dem Weg zu einer Party war, wo er alleine ein paar Drinks genießen konnte – er hatte sich sicherlich selbst eingeschärft nüchtern zu bleiben, um nicht unangenehm aufzufallen, hatte vielleicht gehofft, dass sich jemand mit ihm unterhalten würde, jemand, dem er von der guten alten Zeit erzählen konnte, als sein Leben noch in Ordnung war, als er noch Freunde, Kameraden und Selbstachtung hatte – war er von etwas aus dem Schatten angesprungen worden. Das Ding musste ihn nicht einmal berühren. Vielleicht war es der unnatürliche, kalte Atem gewesen, oder einfach nur der plötzliche Schreck, der sein schwaches Herz zum Stehen gebracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das letzte was er fühlte, das kalte, klamme Gefühl in seiner Brust. Und vielleicht ein Gefühl der Erlösung. Und dann war es vorbei.

Rogue stand in dem Müllberg des Schlafzimmers vor dem Nachtschrank, der wie ein Altar für das vergangene Lebens von Ol´ Junk war. Des einzigen, echten Lebens das dieser gehabt hatte. Das Leben, bevor er langsam gestorben war, Jahre lang. Der junge Hengst schüttelte langsam und traurig den Kopf. Vielleicht bildete er sich das alles nur ein. Vielleicht steckte etwas ganz anderes dahinter. Vielleicht...

Wem machte er etwas vor? Er spürte, das er richtig lag. Er streckte den Huf aus und zog die Schublade am Nachttisch auf.

Rogue atmete tief durch, als er aus dem Schatten des Hauses in die Sonne trat. So heiß ihre Strahlen auch waren, er genoss ihren Kuss auf seinem Fell nach der bedrückenden Enge des Hauses. Einen Moment lang verharrte er in dieser Stellung, dann glitt sein Blick zurück zu der kleinen, vernachlässigten Hütte hinter ihm.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihm der verrückte Gedanke, die Hütte in Brand zu stecken. Einfach ein Streichholz zu nehmen und es fallen zu lassen. Sie würde brennen wie Zunder. Und alles, den Müll, die Schande und das langsame Sterben von Ol´ Junk in anonyme Asche verwandeln. Das Geheimnis, sein Versagen, das der alte Offizier so sorgsam versteckt gehalten hatte, würde für immer zwischen ihm und Rogue bleiben. Niemand musste davon erfahren.

Der Moment verging und Rogue drehte sich um, trottete zurück ins Dorf. Er biss fester auf das kleine Paket, das er aus dem Haus mitgenommen hatte.

_Das ist alles, was ich für dich tun kann, _dachte Rogue. _Ich sorge dafür, dass du damit begraben wirst._

Die Orden von Ol´ Junk aus der Schublade des Nachtischchens klimperten lustig gegen die Messsing-Plakette in dem Karton. Die drei Fotos leisteten ihnen stumme Gesellschaft.

_Und ich werde niemals so enden wie du: Allein._

* * *

><p>Er gab das Paket in der Pathologie des Krankenhauses ab, dort, wohin man die schwarzen Säcke schließlich gebracht hatte. Der junge Arzt stellte kein Fragen und nahm das Paket entgegen. Wahrscheinlich war Rogue heute nicht sein erster Besucher mit einer so ungewöhnlichen Bitte.<p>

Als er den Rest der Karte abgearbeitet hatte und zum Rapport ins Spritzenhaus zurückgekehrt war, machte sich Rogue nachdenklich auf den Weg nach Sweet Apple Acres. Er wusste nicht, wohin er sonst sollte. Während er durch die fast verlassenen Straßen des Dorfes trottete, kreisten seine Gedanken um das Schicksal des alten Hengstes, der einen so einsamen, würdelosen Tod gestorben war.

Es war ein ernüchternder Fakt, dass auch hier, in diesem intakten, friedlichen Dorf, das Ponyville bis vor kurzen gewesen war, ein Pony so durch die sozialen Netze rutschen konnte. Dass es für Jahre allein blieb, verlassen und gerade einmal so eine dünne Fassade aufrecht erhielt, wo doch schon ein genauerer Blick gereicht hätte, die ganze Illusion zu durchschauen.

Aber es hatte niemanden interessiert. Niemand hatte sich für Ol´ Junk interessiert. Er war nur ein weiteres Gesicht gewesen, ein alter Hengst, den man auf der Straße grüßte und schon einen Augenblick später wieder vergessen hatte. Keine Pinkie-Partys für Ol´ Junk. Ab und zu ein Drink abseits in der Ecke, wenn er dazu eingeladen worden war, für jemanden anderen zu feiern. Die Höhepunkte seines sozialen Lebens in Ponyville.

Ponys waren Herdentiere. Sie mochten, alle für sich, Individuen sein, mit eigenen Wünschen, Zielen und Hoffnungen. Aber es war die Gesellschaft von anderen Ponys, die sie gedeihen ließ. Ohne andere Ponys... war man selbst kein Pony mehr.

Das war es, was Rogue am Schicksal des alten Küstenwachen-Offiziers so mitnahm. Er erkannte sich auf schmerzliche Weise selbst in dem einsamen, zurück gezogenen Leben und Sterben des pensionierten Hengstes wieder.

Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Ol´ Junk war lange Jahre glücklich gewesen. Es war nicht seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, seine Aufgabe, seine Bestimmung hinter sich zu lassen, sondern es war wie ein Unglück über ihn hereingebrochen. Er hatte seine zunehmende Isolation nicht selbst gewählt, sondern war langsam von seinem zusammenbrechenden Leben an der Rand gedrängt worden. Letztlich musste seine Scham über das eigenes Versagen, sich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen zu können, so groß gewesen sein, dass er sich der Gesellschaft anderer Ponys für nicht mehr würdig befand. Und sich schließlich selbst aufgab.

Rogue hingegen – Er hatte selbst gewählt. Es war kein plötzlicher Moment der Erkenntnis gewesen, oder eine wirklich bewusste Entscheidung. Seine Einstellung war in ihm herangereift, langsam, mit der fortschreitenden Erfahrung seiner jungen Jahre, bis sie so selbstverständlich für ihn war, wie ein Naturgesetz. Er hatte enge Kreise um sich gezogen, die eigentlich nur ihn und seine Familie mit einschlossen. Und ließ er ein Pony diese selbst errichteten Mauern überwinden, ließ er es an sich heran...

„_Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt, Rogue." _

_..._konnte es ihm das Herz brechen. Sein Schritt wurde langsamer, bis er schließlich auf der Straße am Dorfrand stehen blieb und sich sein Blick nach innen wandte.

Grace.

Sie hatte sich langsam in sein Leben geschlichen. Sie waren zuerst Freunde gewesen bevor... es mehr wurde. Er dachte zurück an die Nacht, als sie nach einer Party zusammen auf dem Flur der Wohnung lagen und sich eine Decke teilten, weil es nur noch diese eine gab. Sie hatten sich bis zum Morgengrauen unterhalten, zusammen gelacht und geflüstert, als die anderen Ponys sich müde beschwerten. Rogue hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, wie man mit einer Stute umging und so behandelte er sie so, wie er es mit jedem anderen Freund machte. Es war okay, denn sie wusste ebenso wenig mit den Hengsten anzufangen. Sie wussten nur, das sie sich mochten und so begann ein lustiger kleiner Tanz, angefüllt von versteckten Zweideutigkeiten, süßen Missverständnissen und furchtbarer Verlegenheit. Sie umkreisten sich mehrere Monate lang, abwartend, beobachtend, jeder erfüllt von der Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer von ihnen beiden den entscheidenden Schritt getan hatte. Vielleicht waren es sie sogar beide gewesen, ein Schritt aufeinander zu, ein Treffen in der Mitte...

Manches begriff man nur, wenn man liebte und wenn die eigene Liebe erwidert wurde. Die Luft hatte einen anderen Geschmack, die Sonne eine andere Farbe. Musik klang anders, lauter, schöner. Eine Zeit lang war es einfach wunderbar, schlicht und ergreifend. Er hatte sie geliebt wie das Meer den Mond lieben musste. Wie die Blumen die Sonne. Sie an seiner Seite zu wissen, war wie eine warme Decke gewesen, in die er sich hüllen konnte, wenn er sich traurig oder allein fühlte. Sie bei sich zu spüren, so nah, dass ihre wunderbare schwarze Mähne sein empfindliches Bauchfell kitzelte, ihren Duft einzuatmen, berauschte ihn. Sie mochte es, wenn er zärtlich an ihren Ohren knabberte.

Sie konnten sich nur selten sehen. Rogues Schichtdienst und ihr Studium ließen nur wenig Gelegenheit gemeinsam Zeit zu verbringen. Anfangs war das kein Problem. Sie waren beide sehr unabhängig und meinten, diese Eigenschaft auch am anderen zu schätzen. Doch vielleicht steckte etwas anderes dahinter. Im Rückblick erkannte Rogue, dass dort immer noch eine unterschwellige Angst zwischen ihnen beiden gestanden hatte, die, obwohl sie sich so lange so nahe waren, verhindert hatte, dass sie endlich zusammenwuchsen. Die sie letztlich auseinander trieb.

Die Angst davor, doch noch zurückgewiesen zu werden.

Die Trennung hatte ihn nicht zerstört, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Die ersten Wochen waren schlimm gewesen, aber dann – War es eigentlich wie immer gewesen. Sein Leben hatte sich nicht verändert, ging weiter seinen gewohnten Gang. Anstatt sie ein-, zweimal die Woche zu sehen, sah er sie nur noch alle paar Monate. Wenigstens konnte er sehen, wie es ihr ging. Er vermied es, genauer über alles andere nachzudenken. Es schmerzte zu sehr.

Auf der Kreuzung in Ponyville drehte sich Rogue um und sah zurück in das Dorf, dort, wo hinter den gepflegten Strohdächern sich Ol´ Junks Hütte versteckte.

Er hatte sich geweigert darüber nachzudenken. Sie waren kein Paar mehr, aber er hatte Grace all die Zeit, bis heute, in seinem Herzen behalten. Er hatte gedacht, es wäre eine schöne Erinnerung, die es wert war bewahrt zu werden. Doch jetzt...

Es war an der Zeit sich einzugestehen, dass er sie immer noch liebte. Und dass diese Liebe nichts mehr in seinem Herzen verloren hatte. Dass er sie, so schmerzlich es auch war, daraus verbannen musste. Das wunderbare Gefühl in seiner Brust, an dem er sich so verzweifelt gewärmt hatte, selbst nachdem ihre Beziehung bereits Vergangenheit war, hatte sich längst zum Ballast entwickelt, ein verlorener Anker, der ihn festhielt, an sich fesselte. Ol´ Junks Schicksal hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, was es bedeutete, allein zu sein. Das wollte er nicht, niemals.

Es war an der Zeit für sein Herz weiterzuziehen.

* * *

><p>Rogue wollte gerade seinen Weg zur Farm fortsetzten, als er hörte, dass jemand seinen Namen rief. Neugierig drehte er sich um und sah Applejack, die die Straße hinunter auf ihn zu galoppierte.<p>

„Rogue, warte!" Die junge Stute kam schwer atmend vor ihm zum Stehen.

„AJ! Alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er sie besorgt.

Sie atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nah, du musst nur mitkomm´. Wir treff´n uns nochmal inner´ Bibliothek. Twilight hat n´ paar Sachen rausgefund´n un´ du solltest dabei sein."

Er warf ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

Sie zögerte kurz, dann schenkte sie ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Keine Angst, ich hab´ mit Rainbow ma´ Tacheles geredet, als de´ raus bist. Brauchst keine Angst vor ihr zu ham´, se´war danach zahm wie´n Lamm. Komm einfach."

Rogue blieb noch immer stehen. „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihr..." _Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen, _gestand er sich selbst ein. „...aber ich würde euch nur ablenken. Ich will mich nicht zwischen dich und deine Freundinnen stellen, AJ."

Die Stute schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf, dass blonder Zopf nur so durch die Luft flog. „Quatsch! Du stellst dich zwischen niemand´n! Rainbow is´ ausgeflippt un´ dasse dich angegriff´n hat is´ einfach unverzeihlich! Du has´ gestern Celestia weiß wie viel´ Ponys gerettet un´ se´ geht auf dich los, als wärste an allem schuld!" Als sie sah, dass er noch immer zögerte, trat sie eine Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen. „Bitte, Rogue. Mir zuliebe."

Der junge Hengst gab auf. „Also gut. Ich bin ohnehin gespannt, was Twilight recherchiert hat. Die meisten Neuigkeiten scheine ich ja verschlafen zu haben."

Sie lächelte glücklich. „Komm mit, die ander´n wart´n schon!"

Sie gingen Seite an Seite die Straße zurück ins Dorf.

Schließlich räusperte sich Rogue. "So... du warst das, die mich in Twilights Bett verfrachtet hat.", stellte er fest.

Applejack kicherte. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab´ dich da neb´n der Trage schlaf´n seh´n un´ gewusst, dassde´ deine Ruhe brauchst. Die Bibliothek war einfach am nähst´n. Twi´ hatte nichts dageg´n, also hab´ ich dich hingeschafft."

Das Rettungspony warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Hatte sie nicht? Was war mit Spike?"

„Der hats gar nich´ mit bekomm´ dassde da geschlaf´n hast, soweit ich weiß. Er hat inner Küche gekocht um die Helfer zu versorg´n. Als´n ich n´ zuletzt geseh´n hab´, schlief er friedlich inner groß´n Salatschüssl´. Wieso fragst du?"

Er blickte verlegen auf seine trottenden Hufe. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, der kleine Kerl kann mich nicht besonders gut leiden."

Applejack überlegte, während sie weitergingen. „Ich denk´ er wollte Twilight irgendwie beschütz´n.", sinnierte sie. „Du... has´ dich ja auch ein bisschen verdächtig gemacht." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite. „Ich schätze, du has´ ihm genuch Munition dafür geliefert."

Rogue nickte nur.

„Aber keine Angst. Du has´ gestern ne´ Menge Punkte gesammelt bei den Ponys hier." Sie wandte ihm den Blick zu. „Wir sin´ alle sehr stolz auf dich, Rogue."

Er antwortete nicht und hielt den Blick weiter gesenkt. Er schluckte schwer, als er sich überwinden musste, seine nächste Frage zu stellen. „AJ, unsere... Vereinbarung... sie... steht noch, oder?", fragte er leise. Er fühlte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg.

Sie zögerte kurz und ihr Blick bekam etwas überraschtes. „Aber sicher, Sugarcube, Warum auch nicht?"

_Ja, genau, warum auch nicht..._, fragte er sich selbst. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft... dass... vielleicht...

_Hoffen und Harren hält manchen zum Narren, _erinnerte er sich eines alten Sprichworts. Er war der Narr in der ganzen Geschichte.

Applejack lächelte ihn an. „Ich freu´ mich auf jed´n Fall, dass des´ dir anders überlegt hast un´ noch hierbleibst. Ich könnt dich jetzt kaum gut´n Gewiss´ns auf´m Weg nach Manehatten schick´n."

„Wa... Was? Nein, ich meinte... ich dachte...", stotterte Rogue überrascht. Er hatte von einer gänzlich anderen Vereinbarung gesprochen.

„Ja? Was ist, Rogue?"

Er ließ die Ohren hängen. „Nichts. Es ist nichts." _Feigling!, _schalt er sich selbst. Schnell wechselte er das Thema „Geht es allen aus der Familie gut?"

Jetzt war es an Applejack die Ohren hängen zu lassen. "Big Mac hat n´ paar Kratzer abbekomm´, als er n´ paar Ponys vonner Party geholf´n hat. S´ is´ aber nix ernstes. Mehr Sorg´n mach´ ich mir um Apple Bloom."

Rogues Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Ist der Kleinen etwas passiert? Ist sie verletzt worden?", fragte er bestürzt.

AJ schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, verletzt is´ se´ nich´. Einer von dies´n Schattenwölf´n ist auf sie und die ander´n Crusaders los. Scoots hat nen´ mit ihr´m Roller abhäng´n könn´, Celestia sei Dank. Aber die Drei war´n zu Tode erschreckt. Kann man ihn´ auch kaum verdenk´n."

Ihr Ausdruck nahm etwas finsteres an und sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wenn ich das verdammte Ding inne Hufe bekomm´ hätt´, das hinter ihn´n her war..." Sie ließ den Rest ungesagt.

Sie gingen einen Moment lang schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Rogue wieder sprach. „Denkst du, sie wird damit zurechtkommen?"

Die junge Stute blieb einige Sekunden stumm, bevor sie bedrückt seufzte. „Sie is´n starkes Fohl´n un´ ne´ echte Apple. Als Ich heut´ morgen nach ihr geseh´n hab´, steckte ihr der Schreck noch innen Knochen, aber s´ ging ihr soweit gut. Was se´ jetzt braucht is´ ihre Familie, Ruhe un´ ihre Freundinnen. Wir ham die drei für´s erst aufe Farm gebracht, damit se´ zusamm´ bleib´m könn´. Ich denk´, das wird ihn´ allen gut tun."

Rogue sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Warum bist du nicht bei ihr?", fragte er gerade heraus.

Sie zögerte kurz, dann hob sie den Kopf blickte in die Richtung, wo Sweet Apple Acres hinter den Häusern des Dorfes außer Sicht lag.. „Nirgendwo wär´ ich jetzt lieber.", flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Cousin. Noch einmal seufzte sie schwer. „Ich kann nich´. Ich werd´ hier gebraucht." Sie sah Rogue an. „Das is´ die Kehrseite der Medaille, wenn man n´ Element der Harmonie is´. Die Ponys verlass´n sich auf ein´. Ich hab´ Verantwortung un´ der werd´ ich gerecht. Auch wenn´s mir manchmal nicht schmeckt."

Das junge Rettungspony nickte. „Ja, das kenne ich gut." Er konnte die Verbitterung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Mittlerweile waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Der große, grüne Hausbaum mit seinen vielen Giebeln und Erkern erhob sich vor ihnen.

„Das sin´ wir.", bemerkte Applejack überflüssigerweise. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

_Auf in die Höhle des Löwen, _dachte Rogue und folgte ihr.

* * *

><p>„Das seid ihr ja endlich!" Twilight ließ ihre Lesebrille beiseite schweben und erhob sich. Rogue sah sich neugierig in dem großen Hauptraum der Bibliothek um. Alle sechs Stuten waren anwesend. Selbst Spike kam gerade aus der Küche, eine dampfende Kanne mit Tee in den kleinen Krallen. Er trug sie zu dem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers, wo Rarity sie ihm abnahm und ein paar Tassen damit füllte. Die weiße Einhornstute sah wesentlich besser aus, als noch am frühen Nachmittag. Ihre wunderschöne, purpurne Mähne war anständig frisiert und glänzte wieder gepflegt. Fluttershy nahm ihr dankend eine Tasse ab und blies vorsichtig auf das heiße Getränk. Rainbow Dash lag auf einer Fensterbank ein Stockwerk höher auf dem Rücken und hatte mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck die Vorderläufe hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt. Als sie sah, dass Rogue und Applejack zur Tür hereinkamen, grunzte sie abfällig und wandte ihr Gesicht ab, sagte aber nichts. Pinkie Pie saß noch ebenso in der Nähe der Tür, wie der junge Hengst sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, als hätte sie sich nie vom Fleck gerührt. Doch sie hatte den Feuerwehrhelm abgenommen und ihre Jack aufgeknöpft. Auch ihr nervöser, huschender Blick war verschwunden. Sie sah betreten auf ihre mit Gummistiefel bewehrten Hufe und sah nur kurz auf, als die beiden eintraten.<p>

„Was will der denn hier?", fragte Spike flach und sah Rogue an. Applejack warf ihm sofort einen bösen Blick zu. „Fang´ du nich´ auch noch an!", grollte sie zu dem kleinen Drachen.

Spike warf seine Arme in die Höhe. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hole noch ein Gedeck." Grummelnd verschwand er in der Küche.

Twilight blickte ihrem Nummer-Eins-Assistenten einen Moment lang hinterher, dann räusperte sie sich. „Danke, dass ihr alle noch einmal zu mir gekommen seid. Es gibt ein paar neue Erkenntnisse, die ich gerne mit euch teilen würde." Sie schluckte schwer. „Und... und einige andere Dinge, die ihr erfahren solltet."

Rogue verließ die Seite von Applejack und setzte sich neben Pinkie auf seine Hinterläufe. Er nickte ihr kurz zu. „Chief.", grüßte er sie respektvoll.

Die pinke Stute wendete ihm ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu. Dann blitzte ein kurzes Lächeln darauf. „Rogue.", erwiderte sie flüsternd. Er gab das Lächeln zurück und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Twilight.

Auch die lavendelfarbene Stute hatte eine Verwandlung zum Besseren durchgemacht. Ihre Bewegung, als sie in ihren Unterlagen blätterte, ließen die Fahrigkeit und Nervosität missen, die sie beim letzten Mal gezeigt hatte.

„Ich werde noch einmal alle Fakten präsentieren, die ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zusammengetragen habe. Einiges wird euch vielleicht schon bekannt vorkommen, aber es ist wichtig, die Daten in ihrem Kontext zu sehen." Ihre Stimme war ruhig, konzentriert und sicher, als sie fortfuhr. „Vom jetzigen Kenntnisstand aus ist es wahrscheinlich, dass der erste Angriff der Schattenwölfe bereits vor zwei Tagen, also am Samstag erfolgte. Chilly Puddle, eine Erdstute, die als Landschaftgestalterin hier in Ponyville arbeitet, wird seitdem vermisst. Wir wissen noch nichts genaueres, aber laut ihren Freunden unternahm sie bei gutem Wetter gerne ausgedehnte Nachtspaziergänge, die sie bis an den Rand des Everfree Forest führten. Seit Sonntagmorgen weiß niemand etwas über ihren Verbleib. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie am irgendwo in der Nähe der Apfelhaine von Sweet Apple Acres oder Fluttershys Haus aus dem Wald heraus angegriffen wurde."

Applejack und Fluttershy warfen sich einen unsicheren Blick zu. Zu hören, dass sie anscheinend schon so lange in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebten, jagte ihnen eine Schauer über den Rücken.

„Der Umstand des gestrigen Angriffs auf das Dorf ist wahrscheinlich mehreren Faktoren geschuldet, die unmittelbar mit der Natur unserer Angreifer zusammenhängen. Ich konnte zwar relativ schnell die Spezies benennen, mit der wir es zu tun haben, aber genauere Informationen über sie zu erhalten gestaltete sich als schwierig. Ich musste ziemlich tief graben und ein paar wirklich alte Dokumente aus Canterlot anfordern, bevor ich auf verwertbare Unterlagen stieß. Nach der Untersuchung des toten Körpers eines der Tiere..." Rogue bemerkte eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. Rainbows Flügel flappten kurz nervös auf, dann lag die Stute wieder still, den Blick immer noch aus dem Fenster gewandt. „...bin ich mir nun sicher, dass es sich um die Gattung ´Canis Lupus Umbra´, oder einfach ´Schattenwolf´ handelt. Über diese Unterart der Wölfe ist kaum etwas bekannt, da sie laut meiner Quellen nur in den tiefsten Tiefen des Everfree Forest auftreten, sogar noch jenseits der Ruinen des Palastes der königlichen Schwestern, irgendwo zwischen dem Sattelgebirge und dem Blackwater-See." Sie deute mit einem Zeigestock auf eine Karte, die mit Reissnägeln an der Zimmerwand befestigt war. Das angedeutete Gebiet lag weit ab aller Siedlungen, eingequetscht zwischen den hohen Gipfeln des Gebirges und der blauen Fläche eines ausgedehnten Sees. Inmitten des weglosen Grüns des Everfree Forests.

Twilight trat um den Tisch herum und stellte sich vor ihren Freundinnen auf. „Was wir wissen ist, dass sie stark hierarchisch gegliederte Rudel bilden, Fleischfresser sind und nur Nachts jagen. Sie können eine Atem ausstoßen, der so kalt ist, dass er ihre Beute paralysiert, so dass sie hilflos ist. Durch ihre nocturnale Natur sind sie sehr lichtempfindlich und jagen hauptsächlich mit Geruchs- und Gehörsinn. Dazu gesellt sich ein Umstand, der Fluttershy aufgefallen ist, als sie mit mir den Körper untersucht hat." Twilight zeigte mit ihrem Huf auf den kanariengelben Pegasus, die unwillkürlich unter der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit zusammenzuckte. Sie räusperte sich nervös und senkte den Blick. „Uhm, ich... also... mir ist aufgefallen... das..." Sie kam nicht weiter, als Twilight sie schon unterbrach. „Sie wird euch sagen, dass das Exemplar, das wir zusammen begutachtet haben, offensichtlich unterernährt war. Und mit ´Unterernährt´ meine ich ´kurz vor dem Verhungern´. Zuerst traten diese Daten in keinen Zusammenhang mit dem Angriff, bis ich auf eine Fußnote stieß, die anmerkte, dass diese Spezies normalerweise ´stark territorial veranlagt ist´". Sie hielt einen Moment inne und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion ihrer Zuhörer. Als diese sie nur freundlich, aber verständnislos ansahen, rieb sie sich kurz mit Huf über das Gesicht. „Ok, ich muss wohl noch etwas weiter ausholen. Ihr erinnert euch doch noch bestimmt, was ich euch damals über den Everfree Forest erzählt habe, oder?" Stille im Raum.

„Oww, also gut! Der Everfree Forest hat als einziger Landstrich in Equestria sein eigenes, unabhängiges Wettersystem, das nicht von den Pegasie kontrolliert wird. Seit Beginn der Dürre hat es nicht einen einzigen Tropfen über dem Wald geregnet. Er ist genauso von diesem Wetterphänomen betroffen wie wir. Und wie alle anderen Staaten, mit denen wir in Kontakt stehen, wie das Königreich der Greifen, Germaney und Elkistan. Selbst die Zebranationen verzeichnen einen Rückgang der Niederschläge, auch wenn sie bei ihnen nicht vollständig ausbleiben. Aber der Punkt ist, dass sich das Klima innerhalb des Waldes verändert, genau wie bei uns."

Twilight klopfte mit ihrem Huf auf den hölzernen Boden, um ihren Standpunkt zu unterstreichen. „Die Veränderung ihres natürlichen Lebensraumes hat dieses Rudel von Schattenwölfen bis nach Ponyville getrieben. Ihr nagender Hunger, der Lärm der Party und vor allem die Dunkelheit des abnehmenden Mondes ließ sie den Wald verlassen und hier auf die Jagd gehen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Neben Rogue sackte Pinkie Pie in sich zusammen. Schnell schlang er seine Hufe um sie, damit sie nicht zu Boden fiel. Er fing sie und hielt sie aufrecht, während ihre pinke Mähne wie ein Wasserfall über seine Vorderläufe floss. „Es ist meine Schuld. Meine.", flüsterte sie leise. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Hufen und strich ihr sanft über das Haar, das so plötzlich jede wunderbare Locke verloren hatte und glatt von ihrem Kopf herunterfiel. Die anderen bemerkten es nicht, denn bei Twilights Erklärung war ein gedämpfter Aufruf des Unglaubens durch die Stuten gegangen.

„Was soll das heißen, sie hatten nur Hunger?"

„Das war´n keine Tiere... das war´n Monster!"

„Ich... ich kann das nicht glauben, Darling. Es muss etwas anderes dahinter stecken!"

„Sie... uhm, sie hat recht." Fluttershys Stimme war nur ein Flüstern in den Tumult, aber sie brachte dennoch alle anderen zum verstummen. Sie erschauderte einen Moment lang, als alle Blicke im Raum sich ihr zuwandten. Sie wandte schüchtern ihren Blick ab, sprach aber unbeirrt weiter. „Sie hatten nur Hunger. Es war keine böse Absicht, dass sie uns angegriffen haben, sondern nur ihr Instinkt. Sie... sie kennen uns nicht und wissen nicht, dass wir ihnen geholfen hätten, wenn wir es gewusst hätten. Sie kennen keine Ponys, sie wissen nichts von unserer Vereinbarung mit den Tieren. Sie wollten einfach nur überleben. Es... sie haben Junge im Wald, die auf Fleisch warten. Sie wollen ihre Kinder durchbringen, koste es was es wolle." Sie schloss ihre Augen und schluchzte auf. „So wie jeder von uns es tun würde, wenn er dazu gezwungen werden würde. Es tat ihr leid, als ich ihr davon erzählt habe." Dicke, glitzernde Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie traurig ihren Kopf senkte.

Rainbow landete neben ihr. Sie hatte sich von der Fensterbank in die Luft erhoben, aufgewühlt von den Erkenntnissen, die Twilight ihnen unterbreitet hatte. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, unsicher in den Gefühlen, die Fluttershys Erklärung in ihr ausgelöst hatten. „Hast... hast du es... sie deshalb freigelassen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Die kanariengelbe Stute sah auf. In ihren Augen glitzerten noch die Tränen, doch der Blick den sie ihrer cyanblauen Freundin zuwarf, war kalt wie Stahl.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen?" Ihre Stimme war leise, doch so entschlossen, dass es jedem im Raum einen unwillkürlichen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Hätte ich sie dir überlassen sollen? Eine Mutter, die ihre Jungen beschützt? Damit du sie..." Sie zögerte einen Moment lang, sammelte Kraft, um ihre ganze Abscheu in die folgenden Worte zu legen. „Damit du sie ebenfalls töten kannst?" Sie spuckte Rainbow die letzten Worte entgegen, als wären sie Gift. „Eine Mutter, die nur an ihre Welpen dachte? Die hilflos in unseren Hufen lag? Dachtest du, ich würde das zulassen? Du hast ihr Alphaweibchen getötet. Warum hat sie nicht aufgegeben, als sie blutend am Boden lag? Warum ist sie immer und immer wieder aufgestanden, obwohl du sie schon ´besiegt´ hattest?"

Sie starrte Dash mit ihrem eisernen Blick an, bis diese furchtsam einen Schritt zurücktrat. Dann wandte sie sich den anderen im Raum zu. „Was gestern passiert ist... so schrecklich es auch ist... so viele Ponys darunter auch zu leiden hatten..." Sie sackte in sich zusammen, so schwer wiegte die Enthüllung auf ihren zarten Schultern. „Es war nur ein Missverständnis. Ein furchtbares Missverständnis. Es steckte keine Boshaftigkeit dahinter, oder ein fremder Wille. Die Schattenwölfe wollten einfach nur überleben, wie jedes andere Lebewesen." Sie schluchzte aufgewühlt, vergrub ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Hufen. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte es früher gewusst. Ich wünschte, all... all diese Ponys hätten nicht sterben müssen. Oh, Celestia, vergib uns..." Ihre kleine Gestalt erschauderte, als sie sich ganz ihren Tränen hingab.

Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, unterbrochen nur vom leisen Schluchzen Fluttershys. Rogue hielt noch immer Pinkie in den Hufen, hielt sie fest, während sie sich ebenso an ihn klammerte.

Das war es also gewesen: Der Hunger und die Verzweiflung hatten die Wölfe ins Dorf getrieben. Er hatte Fluttershy gehört und er verstand, was in ihr vorging. Doch zugleich musste er sich fragen, ob es auch jene ebenso verstanden, die direkt unter dem Angriff zu leiden hatten. Die verletzt worden worden waren, oder noch schlimmer, das Leiden oder den Tod ihrer Anverwandten ertragen mussten. Er wusste, dass in jenen Herzen kein Platz war für Vergebung oder Verständnis. Selbst Applejack und Rarity, die nicht den endgültigen, unvorstellbaren Preis hatten zahlen müssen, wie so viele andere, blickten skeptisch auf die gelbe Pegasusstute, die in der Bibliothek leise ihre Tränen vergoss.

„Und es ist vielleicht nur der Anfang." Twilights Stimme war leise, doch in der Stille des Raumes schreckte sie dennoch jedes Pony auf.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", flüsterte Rarity entsetzt.

„Versteht ihr es denn nicht? Begreift ihr nicht, was das bedeutet? Die Schattenwölfe sind bei weitem nicht die einzige gefährliche Spezies im Everfree Forest! Wenn die Dürre so starke Auswirkungen auf den Wald hat, ist der Lebensraum von Manticoren, Timberwölfen, Hydras und vielen mehr bedroht!" Sie klopfte mit dem Huf auf den Boden, um ihrer Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Und wie die Schattenwölfe werden sie nicht im Wald bleiben, wenn sie nichts mehr zu fressen finden."

Die sechs anderen Ponys sahen sich gegenseitig fassungslos an, als sie endlich die volle Tragweite der Situation begriffen. Die Vorstellung, der dunkle, geheimnisvolle Forst vor den Toren des Dorfes könne noch gefährlichere Übel ausspucken, ließ sie vor Angst erstarren.

„Was... Was könn´ wir dageg´n unternehm´?", fragte Applejack schließlich.

Twilight zuckte zurück. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich vor dieser Frage gefürchtet hatte.

„Das ist das Problem." Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich habe euch nicht die ganze Wahrheit über meine Arbeit in Canterlot erzählt. Ich habe euch nicht erzählt, wie es dort zugeht, zu was... wir uns gezwungen sahen, um endlich Ergebnisse zu erzielen."

Sie trat einige Schritte vor und ließ sich schwer auf ihre Hinterläufe fallen.

„Ihr wisst bestimmt alle aus den Zeitungen, dass die Erforschung der Dürre von Celestia und Luna zur Staatssache erklärt worden ist. Nicht nur die Prinzessinnen selbst, sondern auch das Wetterministerium, das Ministerium für Jahreszeiten, das Ministerium für Industrie und Forschung und das Royal College, sowie die meisten anderen Universitäten Equestrias suchen seit mittlerweile drei Monaten nach der Ursache für die Probleme und arbeiten gemeinsam an einer möglichen Lösung. Das unnatürlich Verschwinden der Wolken und das Ausbleiben natürlichen Niederschlags außerhalb von Equestrias sind ein gänzlich neues Phänomen, das in diesen Ausmaßen weder dokumentiert wurde, noch Celestia oder Luna bekannt ist. Deshalb heißt es von offizieller Seite, dass man mit Hochdruck arbeitet und einer Lösung auf der Spur ist. Dass es nur Zeit braucht, bis das Problem gelöst wird."

Sie schlug ihren Blick nieder und strich verlegen mit ihrem Huf über den Holzboden. „Das erste ist wahr. Alle Ponys arbeiten in Canterlot bis zur Erschöpfung daran, dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Aber das zweite – ist eine Lüge."

In der Stille waren einige bestürzte Laute des Unglaubens zu vernehmen. Schließlich war es wieder Applejack, die als erste sprach. „Was soll das heiß´n? Das Celestia und Luna die Ponys belüg´n? Ihre kleinen Ponys?"

Rogue sah seine Cousine überrascht an. Sicher, zu hören, dass die Regentinnen ihnen nicht die volle Wahrheit sagten, war bestürzend, aber nichts im Vergleich zu den Implikationen, die dies mit sich brachte. Das Gespräch, das er zwischen Spike und Twilight belauscht hatte, machten die Enthüllungen für ihn zu keiner Neuigkeit, aber er hatte nie wirklich über das volle Ausmaß der Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Wenn das alles stimmte – und er hatte keinen Grund Twilights Worten nicht zu glauben – stand es schlimmer um Equestria, als selbst notorische Pessimisten es vermuteten.

Twilight schüttelte bei Applejacks Worten energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Nein, so ist das nicht! Sie wollen uns beschützen! Celestia hat gesagt, dass die Ponys Hoffnung brauchen, damit sie weitermachen können. Damit sie zusammenhalten und nicht den Mut verlieren sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Wenn sie wüssten, wie aussichtslos die Lage erscheint... würde Chaos ausbrechen! Die Ponys würden vergessen, wie wichtig die Gemeinschaft für uns alle ist. Sie würden vielleicht anfangen, Lebensmittel und Wasser zu horten, würden sie anderen Ponys vorenthalten, aus Angst, selbst nicht mehr genug zu haben! Das kann sie nicht zulassen!"

AJ zögerte einen Moment, als ihr Bedürfnis nach Ehrlichkeit und ihr Vertrauen in die Regentin einen inneren Kampf ausfochten. Dann klopfte sie bestimmt mit dem Huf auf. „Ich... Ich kann das nich´ gutheiß´n, Twilight. S´ falsch die Ponys zu belüg´n! Auch für Celestia un´ Luna!" Sie wandte sich an die anderen. „So sin´ wir nich´! S´ mag sein, dasses´ gut gemeint ham, aber so sin´ die Ponys nich´! Wir wer´n uns immer helf´n, grade wenn´s schlecht steht! So is´ immer gewes´n un´ so wird's immer sein! Hab´ ich nich´ Recht?" Als niemand ihrer Freundinnen sofort antwortete, wandte sie sich zu Rainbow Dash um. Die cyanblaue Stute war zurück auf die Fensterbank geflogen und sah auf sie hinunter. „S´ stimmt doch, oder Rainbow?"

Der Pegasus blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Ich würde einen Huf und eine Schwinge für euch geben, das wisst ihr.", sagte sie leise. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das für alle Ponys gilt."

Applejack starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann blickte sie sich der Reihe nach im Kreis um. Alle mieden ihren Blick, blickten statt dessen auf ihre Hufe, den Boden, nirgendwohin. Schließlich blieb sie an ihrem Cousin hängen. „Rogue, was sagst´n du dazu?"

Das junge Rettungspony hatte Pinkie losgelassen, als er sich sicher war, dass sie sich genug gefangen hatte um wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Dennoch war er neben ihr stehen geblieben und hatte der tieftraurigen Stute beruhigend über den Rücken gestrichen um ihr weiter emotionalen Halt zu geben. Als Applejack ihn ansprach, hob er den Kopf und sah zwischen ihr und Rainbow hin und her. Dann seufzte er schwer.

„Es tut mir leid, Applejack, aber Dash hat recht. Es gibt da draußen genug Ponys, die nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht sind. Denk nur an die Budcider-Brauerei und daran, wie sie mich über den Tisch gezogen haben. Es mag vielleicht nicht die Mehrheit sein, aber sie könnten als schlechtes Beispiel vorangehen." Er warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Twilight. „Außerdem, wenn es wirklich so schlimm ist, wissen wir nicht wohin das ganze noch führen wird." Er blickte zurück zu seiner Cousine. „Was würdest du tun, wenn du vor der Wahl stündest deine Familie zu ernähren oder einen gänzlich Fremden? Wie weit wärst du bereit zu gehen?"

AJ hielt seinem Blick einen Moment lang stand, dann wandte sie sich ab und schnaubte wütend.

Twilight trat vor und legte der Farmerin einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Ich habe euch ins Vertrauen gezogen, Applejack. Was wir hier besprechen, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen." als die Erdstute nicht antwortete, setzte das Einhorn nach. „Bitte, als eine Freundin bitte ich dich: Behalte Stillschweigen darüber."

Applejack blieb noch einen Moment lang still, bevor sie antwortete. Ihre Augen waren zu schmale Schlitzen geworden, aus denen ihre grünen Augen blitzten. „S´ schmeckt mir nich´. S´ schmeckt mir ganz un´ gar nich´. Aber ich werd´ nix sage´n wenn ich nich´ gefragt werd´. Aber ich werd´ nich´ lüg´n!" Noch einmal klopfte sie fest mit ihrem Huf auf den Boden, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

„Das verlangt auch niemand von dir. Ich danke dir vielmals." Twilights Stimme war dankbar und warm, aber die Erdstute dreht sich nur um und setzte sich wieder an den Rand der Versammlung.

Die lavendelfarbene Einhornstute räusperte sich nervös und fuhr fort. „Wie gesagt, alle Stellen arbeiten mit Hochdruck daran, das Wetterphänomen zu ergründen. Aber selbst nach Monaten der Anstrengungen und Entbehrungen sind unsere Erkenntnisse sehr begrenzt." Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne. „Sehr, sehr begrenzt." Sie trat wieder um den Tisch herum und blätterte in einigen Papieren.

„Wir wissen, dass die zunehmende Austrocknung nichts mit den hohen Temperaturen oder der Sonnenstrahlung zu tun hat. Letztere sind eine Folge des ausbleibenden Regens und der fehlenden Feuchtigkeit. Auch das Wasser selbst hat sich nicht verändert, soweit wir es beurteilen können. Es verschwindet einfach, wohin wissen wir nicht. Alle Teile von Equia, mit denen wir in Verbindung stehen, berichten von dem gleichen oder ähnlichen Vorkommnissen. Tatsächlich scheint das Ausbleiben des Regens sich hauptsächlich auf unsere Hemissphäre zu konzentrieren, da weit entfernte Staaten, wie die Zebranationen, zwar einen Rückgang der Niederschlagsmenge verzeichnen, aber kein komplettes Fehlen. Forschungsexpeditionen, die wir ausgesandt haben, sind sich noch uneins darüber, ob dieser Umstand mit der Entfernung oder mit der andersartigen Wettermagie zusammenhängt, die dort praktiziert wird. Leider konnte Zecora uns hier nicht viel weiterhelfen, da sie sich auf Alchemie spezialisiert hat und nur allgemeines Wissen über die Regentänze ihres Volkes besitzt.

Der einzige wirklich greifbare Fakt, den wir entdeckten, war eine Veränderung des magischen Feldes, das Equia bedeckt. Die Abweichung zu älteren Messungen sind nur marginal, aber dennoch deutlich. Es scheint zu fluktuieren und zwar innerhalb eines bestimmten Rahmens, wobei die zeitliche Distanz fix ist, die maximale Amplitude sich jedoch stetig wandelt. Wir haben versucht eine Formel zu finden, die diese Abweichungen erklärt und sind auf eine faszinierende..." Sie hielt inne, als sie merkte, dass sie alle nur verständnislos ansahen.

Es war Rarity, die es als erste aussprach: „Darling, bitte auch für die einfachen Ponys."

Twilight atmete tief durch. „Also gut. Das magische Feld um Equia ist normalerweise ziemlich stabil. Es verändert sich nur sehr langsam, über Jahrzehnte, sogar Jahrhunderte hinweg. Es ist bis auf wenige Ausnahmen homogen, also gleichmäßig. Ausnahmen sind zum Beispiel der Everfree Forest, die Neun Steine in Germaney oder Shambala, die Hauptstadt von Meru, dem Königreich der Lamas. Alle diese Orte haben ein ihnen eigenes Wettersystem: Der Everfree Forest ist von der Arbeit der Pegasie unabhänging und normalerweise feuchter als der Rest von Equestria. Die Neun Steine halten seit Beginn der Aufzeichnungen ein stetiges Tiefdruckgebiet, das sich der Arbeit der dortigen Wetterponys standhaft widersetzt. Über Shambala ist leider wenig bekannt, da die Lamas Fremden nur selten den Zutritt erlauben. Aber der Abenteurer Heimreit Harrer beschrieb in seinem Buch, dass ´das Klima für die dortige Höhe ungewöhnlich mild und beständig´ war." Sie stellte entschlossen ihre beiden Vorderhufe auf den Tisch. „Über dem Everfree Forest ist kein Tropfen Regen gefallen. Die Neun Steine sind zum ersten mal seit Ponygedenken in Sonnenlicht gebadet. Und dem Brief nach, den König Kuzco an Celestia geschrieben hat, ist auf den Höhenzügen um seine Stadt seit drei Monaten kein Schnee mehr gefallen. Daraus lässt sich der Schluss ziehen, dass nicht die Veränderung des magischen Feldes selbst die Ursache für die Dürre ist, sondern seine stete Schwankung, die etwa alle zwölfeinhalb Stunden ihren Höhepunkt erreicht!" Die lavendelfarbene Stute sah auf die Aufzeichnungen, die sich unter ihr auf dem Tisch gesammelt hatten. Frustriert wischte sie sie vom Tisch.

„Aber diese Erkenntnis ist vollkommen wertlos, weil wir nicht die Ursache der Schwankungen bestimmen können! Wir haben alles versucht – Horoskopie, Weissagung, Techni-Thaumaturgische Laborarbeit, Omnifeldlehre, selbst die Quanten-Slipstream-Theorie... wir haben sogar aus Kaffeesatz lesen lassen! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Dabei hat Cobalt Blue schon vor fünfzig Jahren..." Sie fuhr sich mit einem Huf über das Gesicht. „Aber ich schweife ab. Wir waren mit unserem Wissen am Ende. Ganz einfach. Drei Monate vergeblicher Forschung, ohne einen huffesten Beweis oder auch nur einer Theorie, die einer oberflächlichen Betrachtung stand hielt. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie frustrierend das ist. Und dann hatte Starry Wisdom eine Idee."

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen abwesenden Ausdruck an, als sie daran zurückdachte. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Quellen er benutzt hat und in welch verbotenen Texten er stöberte. Er ist der Studienleiter der Universität und hat Zugang zu den meisten verschlossenen Bereichen der dortigen Bibliothek. Eines Tages tauchte er zum täglichen Treffen des Forschungsausschusses auf und legte uns einen rudimentären Plan vor. Er sagte, wenn wir selbst nicht die Antworten finden könnten, müssten wir jemanden fragen, der sie kennt. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich von dem Ming-Tet hörte."

Sie sah auf. „Könnt ihr euch noch erinnern, als der dieser riesige, dreiköpfige Hund nach Ponyville gekommen ist? Der Cerberus? Er ist der Bewacher des Tors zum Tartarus, einem Gefängnis, das die bösartigsten Kreaturen beherbergt, die vor Urzeiten Equia unsicher gemacht haben. Das Ming-Tet, oder nur die Ming, sind _das Gefängnis selbst._ Sie gingen mit Celestia ein Abkommen ein, dass sie für alle Zeiten die Mauern, Zäune und Wächter dieses Kerkers sein würden. Nur ein einziges Tor blieb offen, bewacht vom Cerberus, damit neue Schrecken dorthin verbannt, und, sollte es den je passieren, Geläuterten die Freiheit geschenkt werden könne. Die Ming sind auf eine besondere Art... anders als alle Rassen, die wir kennen, die sie dazu prädestinierte. Und die sie jetzt interessant für uns machte."

Sie schloss die Augen und zitierte aus dem Gedächtnis. „Die Ming sind Kreaturen aus Fels und Stein, ewig und unvergänglich. Sie kennen kein ´Werden´ und kein ´War´, nur das ´Sein´. Die Zeit ist nicht ihr Verbündeter, nicht ihr Feind, nur etwas, das sie von außen betrachten, unberührt. Und weil sie außerhalb stehen, sehen sie Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft."

Ihre violetten Augen blitzten auf, als sie sie wieder öffnete. „Der Plan war also ganz einfach: Wir kontaktieren die Ming und fragen sie nach der Ursache unserer Probleme. Wenn sie die Zukunft bereits kannten, wussten sie auch die Lösung. Es gab ein paar Dozenten, die sich aufgrund der Kausalität und möglicher Zeit-Paradoxon Sorgen machten, aber laut der Quellen, die Starry Wisdom vorlegte, unterlagen die Ming nicht solchen Problemen. ´Von der Zeit unberührt´. Es gab noch einige philosophische Diskussionen darüber, ob wir einer Rasse, die angeblich keinen Unterschied zwischen ´Vergangenheit´ und ´Zukunft´ kannte, unsere Frage überhaupt richtig unterbreiten konnten. Aber der Studienleiter führte an, dass das Wissen um die Gegenwart alleine schon ausreichte. Schließlich war das Problem, vor das wir gestellt wurden, die Ming zu erreichen. Es war natürlich ausgeschlossen, dass ein Pony in den Tartarus ging, um sie selbst zu fragen. Wir machten uns an die mühselige Arbeit, einen Kontaktzauber zu entwickeln, der bis zu ihnen vordringen konnte. Und dort machte ich meinen ersten Fehler."

Twilight ließ traurig ihren Kopf hängen, als sie fortfuhr. „Eines Tages fragte ich Starry Wisdom, warum wir nicht Prinzessin Celestia zu Rate zogen. Sie war es den Aufzeichnungen nach gewesen, die den ersten Kontakt zu den Ming hergestellt hatte. Die meisten Unterlagen, die wir zu Rate zogen, waren von ihr selbst verfasst worden! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die erste war, die ihn das fragte, aber er wich der ganzen Sache sehr gekonnt aus. Celestia und Luna waren neben ihren nötigsten royalen Pflichten vollauf damit beschäftigt mit ihrem Wissen jedem zur Seite zu stehen und gleichzeitig ihre eigenen Gestirne nach Ungewöhnlichkeiten abzusuchen. Starry Wisdom sagte, der Kontakt zu den Ming sei nur ein Nebenprojekt, dass die Professorenschaft verfolgen würde."

Sie seufzte schwer und schuldbewusst. „Ich habe mich von ihm einlullen lassen. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, das wir die Prinzessinnen zu Rate ziehen sollten, aber... er hat es mir ausreden können. Ich hatte meine Zweifel, meine Verdachtsmomente... aber ich war zu stolz darauf, von diesen weisen, intelligenten Ponys als gleichberechtigt behandelt zu werden, als dass ich sie verfolgt hätte." Verbitterung schlich sich in ihre Stimme, als sie den letzten Satz aussprach. "Ich habe die Hufe still gehalten und wie ein braves Pony alles gemacht, was er mir sagte. Obwohl ich es eigentlich besser gewusst habe."

Das lavendelfarbene Einhorn versank in Schweigen, bedrängt von ihren schmerzlichen Erinnerungen.

Es war Rarity, die schließlich fragte: „Was ist dann passiert?"

Twilight schreckt aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Es... wir kamen zu einer Lösung.", sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern. „Wir hatten berechnet, dass wir mit genug Kraft und einem starken Fokus die weltliche Barriere durchbrechen und direkt mit den Ming kommunizieren können müssten. Ich... Ich war dieser Fokus."

Ihr Blick wurde glasig, als ihr Geist zurückkehrte an den Ort des Rituals vor mehr als einer Woche. „Zunächst verlief alles nach Plan. Die Kraft der zwölf Einhörner potenzierte sich durch die Ritualanordnung wie berechnet. Ich stand im Zentrum und kanalisierte die Energie, wie Starry Wisdom es mir aufgetragen hatte. Wir schufen eine geistige Verbindung zu den Ming, eine kleines Loch in den Tartarus." Sie erschauderte, als sie sich erinnerte.

„Wir nahmen Kontakt auf. Sie... sie sprachen durch mich. Der Studienleiter stellte seine Frage und dann... als sie antworteten... ging alles schief." Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, bis sie fortfuhr. „Etwas versuchte sich durch das Loch zu drängen. Etwas furchtbares, schreckliches, bösartiges." Sie schloss die Augen, als sie fühlte, wie ihr die Tränen auf die Wangen traten. „Versteht Ihr? Ich war der Fokus! Die Verbindung... Sie endete bei mir, in mir drin! Ich habe es flüstern gehört, in meinem Kopf, in meinen eigenen Gedanken..." Ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem Wispern. „So schreckliche Dinge..." Ihr Blick war leer, gefangen in dem Alptraum, den sie nun noch einmal durchlebte.

Stille breitete sich in der Bibliothek aus, als alle wie gebannt an den Lippen von Twilight hingen. „Ich musste... ich musste es beenden." fuhr sie atmenlos fort. "Irgendwie. Ich spürte, dass es kurz davor war durchzubrechen. Ich versuchte es aufzuhalten, aber... es war zu stark. Ich brach den Zufluss der Magie ab. Drehte ihn zu wie einen Wasserhahn."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als wolle sie die Erinnerungen abwehren, die auf sie einströmten.

„Ich war in Panik. Ich habe nicht Nachgedacht! Als meine Konzentration nachließ, als der Fokus brach, flutete die Magie zurück in den Ritualraum. Es... es war niemand mehr da, der ihr eine Form oder Richtung geben konnte. Ich... ich war nicht mehr da. Ich stand zwar noch immer in der Mitte des Kreises, beschützt durch die mächtigsten Formeln, die das Royal College aufzubieten hatte, aber ich hatte die Verbindung bereits abgebrochen. Die Kraft floss wild die Ley-Linien entlang, zurück zu ihrem Ursprung."

Ihre schönen, großen Augen blickten schwer auf ihre Freundinnen, müde von dem Grauen, das sie gesehen hatten. „Ein volle magische Rückkopplung. Wilder, thaumaturgischer Fallout. Sie hatten sich nicht annähernd so gut geschützt wie mich. Ich... ich bin froh, dass mein Schutzkreis implodierte und ich bewusstlos wurde."

Sie senkte ihren Blick und versteckte schamvoll ihr Gesicht hinter den Strähnen ihrer Mähne. „Als ich in meinem Gästezimmer im Palast aufwachte, stand Celestia neben meinem Bett. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie über mich gewacht hat. Als ich die Augen aufschlug, sagte sie kein Wort, sondern ließ eine ganze Horde von Ärzten und Schwestern auf mich los. Nachdem sie jede vorstellbare Untersuchung mit mir angestellt hatten, jagte die Prinzessin sie aus dem Raum. Ich habe sie noch nie so wütend erlebt. Sie wurde nicht laut, oder unfreundlich, aber ihre Stimme... sie war so kalt wie Eis. Doch am schlimmsten waren der Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Sie sah auf mich herab... so enttäuscht." Twilight schluchzte leise und rieb sich mit einem Huf über das Gesicht.

„Sie fragte mich, was in dem Turm passiert ist. Warum ich sie nicht über Starry Wisdoms Vorhaben informiert habe. Also erzählte ich ihr die ganze Geschichte."

Die Stute verharrte einen Moment lang, dann schlug sie die Vorderläufe über ihr Gesicht und brach in unkontrolliertes Weinen aus. „U...und dann kam das schlimmste.", stieß sie zwischen ihrem Schluchzen hervor. „Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet. Das ich nicht mehr ihr besonderer Student sein könne, oder das sie mich verbannt, vielleicht in den Tartarus selbst. Aber... aber statt dessen... hat... hat sie mir verziehn! Einfach so! Sie... sie sagte, es wäre nicht meine Schuld gewesen! Dass Starry Wisdom es hätte besser wissen müssen! Dass sie,... oh, gosh,... dass sie trotz allem _stolz _auf mich wäre, weil ich alles versucht habe, um ihren kleinen Ponys zu helfen! Und... und... und..." Sie brachte kaum mehr ein Wort heraus. „Und dann... dann umarmte sie mich und sagte, dass sie mich lieb habe!" Twilights Weinen ging in ein verzweifeltes Lachen über. „Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?Nach allem, was ich getan habe, sagt sie, dass sie mich immer noch lieb hat! Womit habe ich das verdient? Womit habe ich DAS verdient? Ich betrüge, verrate sie hinter ihrem Rücken und dennoch vergibt sie mir!"

Fluttershy war bei ihr, als die Hinterläufe der Einhornstute nachgaben. Sie entfaltete ihre weichen, warmen Flügel und schlug sie um die jetzt so zerbrechlich wirkenden Gestalt ihrer Freundin. Twilight brach in ihrer Umarmung zusammen, grub ihre Hufe in das gelbe Fell des Pegasus, trommelte schwach auf ihren Rücken ein. „Wie kann sie es wagen? Wie kann sie es wagen? Ich verdiene das nicht, nichts von alledem! Oh, Celestia, vergib mir..."

Und dann, nach und nach, wie auf der Kreuzung der Straßen im Dorf, als das Blut unschuldiger Ponys in den Staub tropfte, kamen sie, eine nach der anderen. Rarity erhob sich von ihrem Sitzkissen. Rainbow Dash ließ einmal ihre Flügel flappen und landete neben ihr. Pinkie Pie blickte von der Betrachtung ihrer Gummistiefel auf und trat einen Schritt vor. Applejack war sofort an ihrer Seite.

Sie schlossen Twilight in ihren Kreis, hüllten sie ein, in die warme, beruhigende Gegenwart ihrer Körper, ließen sie fühlen, dass dort jemand für sie da war, sich um sie sorgte, egal, was geschehen war. Dass sie niemals alleine sein würde, dass sie nicht alleine bestehen müsste. Dass jemand ihren Schmerz teilte und half ihn leichter zu tragen. Dass sie Freunde hatte.

Es war wieder wie an dieser schicksalhaften Kreuzung inmitten des Dorfes. Rogue sah diesen Kreis aus Freundschaft und sein Herz schlug leichter in seiner Brust. Und dann... dann winkte ihm Applejack, sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Er zögerte. Verunsichert durch eine innere Stimme, die ihm sagte: _Du gehörst nicht dazu. Das ist nicht dein Kreis. Du gehörst nicht dazu._

Die Stimme mahnte ihn, in einem vernünftigen, rationalem Ton. Die Stimme seines Verstandes.

Glücklicherweise wurde sie leiser, ja verstummte fast, als er seinem Herzen folgte und in den kleinen, warmen Kreis eintauchte. Sie schwand, als er die warme, freundliche Berührung der Hufe und Schwingen auf sich spürte, die ihn ohne Vorbehalt, ohne Zögern willkommen hießen. Sich um ihn legten, als wäre er immer da gewesen. Und während es in seiner Brust vor Freude wild pocht, weinte auch Rogue. Um Twilight, Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie. Um Ol´ Junk, Snow White und Sugar Coat. Um Pear und seine Mutter. Um Scootaloo, Sweety Belle und Apple Bloom. Um jedes Pony unter seinen Hufen, um jeden Zettel, jede Nummer. Und er weinte um sich selbst.

Dieser eine Moment war magisch, durch und durch. Doch es war nur ein Moment und er ging vorüber. Langsam, zögernd, lösten sie sich voneinander und traten zurück.

„D-Danke, Mädels... das habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht." Twilight schniefte und wischte mit dem Vorderlauf über ihr Gesicht, bis Rarity ihr ein Taschentuch reichte. Sie schnäuzte sich laut hinein und wischte sich die letzte Feuchtigkeit aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Ich... ich... danke, euch allen." Ihre Stimme war noch etwas rau vom Weinen, aber dennoch kicherte sie leise. „Gosh, ich habe ganz vergessen, wo ich stehen geblieben bin." Sie wollte Rarity das benutzte Tuch zurückgeben, aber die weiße Einhornstute lehnte dankend ab. „Ähm,... behalte es doch, Darling."

„Wie bist du wieder zurück nach Ponyville gekommen?", fragte Rainbow Dash. Die Stute hatte sich auf ihren Bauch sinken lassen und die Vorderläufe vor sich verschränkt.

Twilight seufzte leise und fuhr mit ihrer Erzählung fort. „Celestia hat mich zurückgeschickt. Sie sagte, dass ich nach so einem traumatischen Erlebnis dringend Ruhe und die Gesellschaft meiner Freunde brauchen würde. Ich wollte zuerst nicht fort, es gab noch so viel zu tun. Aber sie bestand darauf. Und sie hatte Recht damit. Ich habe es zuerst nicht bemerkt, wollte es nicht bemerken, aber der Vorfall hat mich tief erschüttert. Niemand gab mir die Schuld daran... niemand außer mir selbst."

Sie blickte betreten auf ihre Hufe. „Ihr seht, wie es mittlerweile in Canterlot zugeht. Starry Wisdom ist ein sehr ehrgeiziges Pony und ich habe die Vermutung, dass er unbedingt derjenige sein wollte, der als erster mit einer brauchbaren Lösung aufwarten kann. Deshalb hat er die Gefahren unterschätzt. Aber es steckt noch mehr dahinter, als seine eigene Agenda. Uns sind die Optionen ausgegangen, schlicht und einfach. Wir greifen nach Strohhalmen, weil es das einzige ist, was uns noch geblieben ist. Wenn man einen Blick auf die Hochrechnungen wirft, ist es kaum verwunderlich, dass wir alles, wirklich alles versuchen."

Pinkie hob den Kopf. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, als fürchte sie sich die Frage zu stellen. „Wie... schlimm wird es noch werden?"

Twilight blickte sich einen Moment lang unsicher um, als würde sie abwägen, ob sie es ihren Freunden erzählen sollte. Schließlich atmete sie tief durch. „Wir rechnen mit einer ernstzunehmenden Nahrungsmittelverknappung zu Beginn des Herbstes. Die Versorgung der Bevölkerung, vor allen in den Ballungszentren, wird von dort an zunehmend schwieriger werden. Spätestens zum Jahreswechsel werden unsere Reserven aufgebraucht sein. Wenn die Verhandlungen über Nahrungsmittellieferungen von den Zebras erfolgreich verlaufen, können wir vielleicht alle Ponys über den Winter bringen. Aber wenn es im Frühling immer noch keinen Niederschlag gibt, bricht alles zusammen."

Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich in der Bibliothek aus. Die Ponys sahen sich gegenseitig bestürzt an. Rainbow sprach als erste aus, was sie alle dachten: „Wir sprechen hier vom Ende Equestrias, oder?"

Twilight nickte stumm.

Der cyanblaue Pegasus schlug fest ihren Vorderlauf auf ihre Huffläche. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Was sitzen wir dann noch hier herum und verschwenden unsere Zeit? Tun wir was dagegen!"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Was sollen wir denn unternehmen? Die besten Köpfe suchen seit drei Monaten nach einer Lösung und haben nicht das geringste vorzuweisen!"

„Was ist mit den Elementen der Harmonie?", fragte Rarity. „Vielleicht können sie dieses magische Feld wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen."

Das lavendelfarbene Einhorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war einer unserer ersten Ansätze. Aber wir können die Magie der Elemente nicht auf das ganze Feld anwenden, dafür ist es zu groß. Wenn die Veränderungen eine zentralen Ursprung hätten, wäre es vielleicht möglich, aber da wir nicht in der Lage sind ihn zu bestimmen, scheidet diese Option aus."

„Was haben die Ming denn geantwortet?", fragte Pinkie Pie leise.

Twilights Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Die pinke Stute trat einen Schritt vor. „Du hast gesagt, dass Starry Wisdom seine Frage stellte und sie antworteten, bevor alles schief ging. Was haben sie gesagt?"

Twilight schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf. „Irgend etwas Unzusammenhängendes. Ich glaube, der Studienleiter hat sich geirrt. Sie müssen die Frage tatsächlich falsch verstanden haben. Warte, ich habe es mir hier irgendwo notiert." Sie hob einige Papiere vom Boden auf und blätterte sie flüchtig durch. Dann zog sie einen einzelnes Blatt aus dem Wust hervor.

Sie räusperte sich. „´Bist du vor Liebe krank, vor Sorge stumm, kleines Pony, wendt dich um.´" Sie warf den Zettel auf den Tisch. „Vollkommen wertlos."

„Warte. Das kenne ich!" Sechs Köpfe wandten sich um. Rogue fand sich plötzlich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit wieder. Er schluckte nervös. Seine Kehle fühlte sich auf einmal sehr trocken an.

Twilight ging auf ihn zu und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Was weißt du darüber? Woher kennst du es?"

„Es... es ist ein Kinderreim. Urgroßmutter Apple Seed hat ihn mir beigebracht, als ich noch ein ganz kleines Fohlen war." Er sah zu Applejack. „Du müsstest sie doch auch kennen, oder nicht?"

Die Erdstute überlegte angestrengt. „Nee, ich glaub nich´, dass ich se´ mal getroff´n hab´. Aber ich hab´ schon von ihr gehört. Sie hat in Stalliongrad gelebt, nich´? Das älteste Pony von Equestria."

Rogue nickte. „Das stimmt. Soweit ich weiß, hat es bisher niemand an ihre Hunderneunzehn herangeschafft. Aber sie hat sich nach ihrem hundertachtzehnten Geburtstag die Hüfte gebrochen. Dannach... kam sie alleine nicht mehr zurecht. Meine Mutter hat sie zu uns nach Manehattan geholt, um für sie zu sorgen. Meine Güte, ist das lange her. Ich glaube, ich muss damals fünf oder sechs Jahre alt gewesen sein." Ein leichtes, verlegenes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er sich zurück erinnerte. „Ich bin abends immer zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen und habe mir etwas von ihr erzählen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es angestellt hat, aber sie hat immer nach Plätzchen gerochen. Und nach Marmelade. Erdbeer- Marmelade." Sein Gesicht hatte einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen.

Er hüstelte leise, als er merkte, dass ihn die Nostalgie davongetragen hatte. „Wie dem auch sei, von ihr habe diesen Reim schon einmal gehört. Das, was die Ming gesagt haben, war nur der erste Vers."

Die Ponys im Raum beugten sich erwartungsvoll nach vorne. Rogue biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Also? Wie geht es weiter?", fragte Twilight angespannt.

„Ähm, lasst mich mal sehen, das ist wirklich lange her. ´Zwei Gipfel wie Brüder sind...´. Nein, das stimmt so nicht. ´Zwei Gipfel wie Brüder beieinander...´ Mist, das ist auch nicht richtig. Mir fällt es schon noch ein..."

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit!", schrie Twilight frustriert auf. Plötzlich erglühte ihr Horn in dem violetten Glanz ihrer Magie.

Rogue machten eine Satz zurück. „Warte!"

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Ein Strahl löste sich von Twilights Horn und traf ihn auf der Brust. Rogue erschauderte, als ihn die Magie einhüllte, ihn umschloss und schließlich in ihn drang. Es fühlte sich an, als würden Tausende kleiner Ameisen über sein Fell krabbeln und ihn kitzeln. Für einen Moment war es fast lustig, aber dann, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando... bissen sie alle zu. Er wollte noch protestieren, aufschreien, aber dort, wo sich sein Verstand befinden sollte, war nur ein violetter Wirbel, der sich drehte und drehte und ihn mit sich in seine Tiefen riss...

„Twilight!", rief Applejack entrüstet aus und eilte zu ihrem Cousin, der scheinbar bewusstlos zusammen gebrochen war, noch immer in eine leichte violette Aura von Magie gehüllt. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht ganz erreicht, als eine starke Kraft sie am Schweif packte und zurückhielt. Der magische Griff der Bibliothekarin hatte sie fest gepackt. Die Erdstute wirbelte herum und starrte ihre Freundin wütend an. „Was soll das? Biste´ verrückt geworde´n, Twilight? Was has´ du mit ihm gemacht?"

Das Einhorn war neben den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes getreten und öffnete gerade ein Tintenfass. „Sei nicht dumm, Applejack. Es ist nur ein Erinnerungszauber. Es wird ihm nicht schaden."

Die Farmerin stampfte fest mit ihren Hufen auf dem Boden. „Das is´ keine Entschuldigung! Du hättest ihn wenigstens frag´n könn´!"

Twilight leckte eine Schreibfeder an und machte sie bereit für Notizen. „Du weißt, worum es geht. Und jetzt still, der Zauber beginnt zu wirken."

Applejack warf ihr noch eine letzten, finsteren Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich dem am Boden liegenden Hengst zu. Als sie schon glaubte, er würde sich nicht rühren, begann Rogue zu sprechen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr erschreckte: Twilights überstürzte, unerwartete Aktion, oder dass ihr Cousin plötzlich mit der Stimme eines kleine Fohlens sprach:

„Bist du vor Liebe krank, vor Sorge stumm,

kleines Pony, wendt´ dich um.

Zwei Gipfel dort wie Brüder stehn´,

Dorthin musst du jetzt geh´n.

Tausend Stufen geht es hinauf,

sieh´ nicht zurück, lauf nur, lauf.

Vier Wächter stehen dort, sind stumm,

Schenkst du was her, stimmt es sie um.

Vergiss nicht, dort gibt es keinen süßen Klee,

nur Steine, Eis und ew´gen Schnee.

Doch dem, der an seinen Umhang hat gedacht,

Noch kein Frösteln etwas ausgemacht.

Durch die Höhle, tief und weit,

Mach kein Licht, sonst ist´s vorbeit.

Nun wasche dich, sei wie geleckt,

denn vor dem Alter zeig´ Respekt!

Tritt leise vor, schau auf dein Tun,

Wenn ihre Blicke auf dir ruh´n.

Nun ist es Zeit, es ist soweit,

Für die Frage ist sie bereit.

Und dann artig still, sonst hörst du nicht,

was der Apfelbaume zu dir spricht.

Jetzt dank recht schön und geh´ zurück,

Ihr Wissen bringt dir sicher Glück!

So, kleines Pony, verzage nicht,

So lang´ sie steht, scheint dir ein Licht."

Nachdem er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, erlosch der magische Schimmer um Rogue. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann schlug er die Augen auf. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf aus und blickte sich verwirrt um. „Was ist gerade passiert?" Er schlug entsetzt seine Hufe vor den Mund. Seine Stimme war hoch und quietschig, fast wie die eines jungen Fohlens!

Applejack trat neben ihn und half ihm zurück auf seine Hufe. Als er sicher stand, warf sie einen bösen Blick zu dem lavendelfarbenen Einhorn, das angestrengt auf das Blatt Papier vor sich starrte. „Twilight, verdammt! Du has´ gesacht, dasses´ ihm nich´ schadet!"

Die Einhornstute ließ ihre Notizen zurück auf den Tisch sinken und eilte zu der Karte von Equestria, die an der Wand hing. „Das mit seiner Stimme gibt sich gleich wieder. Nur eine kurze Nachwirkung.", sagte sie geistesabwesend, während sie die Zeichnung aufmerksam studierte.

„S´ tut mir leid, Rogue. Ich weiß nich´, was in se´ gefahr´n is´. Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Applejack ihn besorgt.

„Ja. Ja, ich..." Er räusperte sich und klopfte sich gegen den Hals. Seine Stimme schlug um, wie bei einem Pubertierenden, als er fortfuhr. „Ich glaube schon. Was... was ist passiert?" In seinem Kopf war alles durcheinander. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Oder was er hier machte. Die Puzzleteile fielen nur langsam zurück an ihren Platz.

„Se´ hat nen´ Zauber gewirkt, der dich hat an das Gedicht erinnern lass´n."

Er starrte sie verständnislos an. „Huh?", war alles, was er heraus brachte.

„Twilight! Schau´ ihn dir an! Was..." Applejack brach ab, als sie sah, dass das Einhorn auf sie beide zustürmte. Sie wollte sich noch schützend vor ihren Cousin stellen, doch die aufgeregte Stute war schneller. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hufe und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

Und dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Huh?" Diesmal klang der Laut etwas gedämpft, durch die Lippen, die sich auf die seinen pressten.

So plötzlich der Kuss gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden und ließ nur die flüchtige Erinnerung an seine samtene Weiche zurück. Twilight schlang ihre Hufe um seinen Hals und sprang freudig auf und ab. „Danke! Danke! Danke, Rogue! Ich hab´s rausgefunden! Ich weiß, was die Ming uns sagen wollten! Dank dir hab´ ich es herausgefunden!"

Fünf Ponys starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an, als Twilight mit Rogue in ihren Vorderläufen einen Freudentanz aufführte.

Und dann war sie fort, davongewirbelt und stand in entschlossener Pose zwischen ihren Freundinnen. Ihre tiefvioletten Augen blitzten auf. „Ich weiß jetzt was zu tun ist! Ich weiß, wohin die Ming uns führen wollten! Das Gedicht kann sich nur auf die Zwillingsgipfel beziehen! Wir müssen ins alte Land, zu der Wiege der Ponys. Dorthin, woher die drei Völker kamen, bevor sie zusammen Equestria gegründet haben. Seid ihr dabei?"

Rogue blickte mit großen Augen seine Cousine an, die noch immer mit offenem Mund da stand. „Huh?", war alles, was er heraus brachte.

[1] Ich benutze ´Equia´ als Bezeichnung für die ganze Welt von MLP:FiM, während ´Equestria´ nur der Name des Staates ist, der von Celestia und Luna regiert wird. -_Anm. des Autors_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum. **

**Kapitel 16: Fluttershys Lächeln**

„Yeah!" Rainbow Dash stieß sich vom Boden ab und machte mit Hilfe eines Flügelschlags einen kunstvollen Salto. „Endlich! Jetzt kommt Bewegung in die Sache! Worauf warten wir noch?"

Sie sah sich erwartungsvoll nach ihren Freundinnen um. Ihr freudiger Gesichtsausdruck verblasste jedoch schnell wieder, als sie die Mienen der anderen Ponys sah. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy mieden ihren Blick und schauten verlegen und unsicher auf ihre Hufe.

„Oww, kommt schon! Habt ihr Twilight nicht gehört? Equestria ist in Gefahr! Wie könnt ihr da noch zögern?"

Die Freundinnen blickten sich gegenseitig unsicher an. Twilight stellte sich neben Rainbow und erhob ebenso das Wort.

„Ich weiß, dass das alles jetzt sehr plötzlich kommt. Nach dem, was wir alle eben erst durchgemacht haben, ist es nicht leicht eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen. Wir alle sind... verletzt und zutiefst erschüttert und ich bin mir sicher, dass euch gerade ebenso wenig der Sinn nach Abenteuer steht wie mir. Aber ihr müsst verstehen, wie sehr die Zeit jetzt drängt! Der Schaden, den die Dürre bereits angerichtet hat, wird mit jedem Tag, den sie weiter anhält größer! Und mit jedem Tag wird es wahrscheinlicher, dass etwas davon permanent wird, selbst, wenn der Regen zurückkommt! Jeden Tag wird die Gefahr größer, dass noch etwas aus dem Everfree Forest kommt. Nicht nur hier, sondern überall an seinen Grenzen!" Sie verstummte einen Augenblick. Als sie weiter sprach, schwang etwas Flehendes in ihrer Stimme mit. „Ich brauche euch. Euch alle. Ich kann es nicht alleine.", sagte sie leise.

Es war Rarity, die als erste sprach: „Twilight, bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich war immer da, wenn Land und Ponys mich brauchten. Zudem bin ich deine Freundin und ich denke du weißt, dass du dich immer auf mich verlassen kannst, egal um was es auch geht. Aber ich kann jetzt hier nicht einfach fort. Sweetie Belle braucht ihre große Schwester, sie braucht mich an ihrer Seite, um über das Ganze hinweg zu kommen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das."

Die lavendelfarbene Stute nickte traurig. Sie konnte Raritys Beweggründe gut nachvollziehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll." Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Pinkie Pie. Das pinke Erdpony rieb sich verlegen mit einem Huf über den Vorderlauf. „Ich will gerne mit euch wieder auf Reisen gehen. Bestimmt wird's wieder so lustig wie die letzten Male. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es gerade das Richtige wäre. Wir müssen noch Sugar Coat beerdigen und... und was ist, wenn in der Zwischenzeit etwa passiert, wenn wir weg sind? Die anderen Feuerwehrponys... sie brauchen mich doch, oder?" Sie blickte sich unsicher um, wie um eine Bestätigung zu erhalten. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an Rogue hängen. Das junge Rettungspony hatte sich von dem überraschenden Zauber Twilights wieder erholt und verfolgte die Szene von etwa abseits des Kreises. Als er Pinkies Blick auf sich spürte, lächelte er sie aufmunternd an.

„Aber auf mich kannste´ zähl´n." Applejack war entschlossen einen Schritt vorgetreten. Mit ernstem Gesicht schob sie ihren Stetcolt in den Nacken. „Celestia weiß, dass Apple Bloom mich jetzt braucht un´ ich nix lieber tät, als für se´ da zu sein. Aber s´ geht hier um mehr als um mich un´ meine Schwester. Wenn´s in unser´n Huf´n liegt, das ganze zu beend´n un´ dafür zu sorg´n dass sich das Gestern nich ´ wiederholt, weder hier, noch sonst wo, dann sach´ ich, sin´ wir kein´ Biss´n Heu wert, wenn wir´s nich´ tun." Sie ließ ihre Worte einen Moment lang wirken, dann ging sie zu Rarity hinüber, die noch immer neben dem Tisch saß und ihrem Blick auswich.

„Rarity, du has´ recht damit, dass unsere klein´ Schwestern uns jetzt brauch´n. Aber wenn wir jetzt nichts unternehm´n, kommts vielleicht noch schlimmer. Für uns un´ für andere. Was würdeste´t tun, wennde erfährst, dass jemand das alles hätt´ verhindern könn´, aber nix gemacht hat? Se´ brauch´n uns bei sich, aber sie brauch´n uns auch, damit das alles n´ Ende hat."

Rarity errötete leicht vor Verlegenheit. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss zuerst mit Sweetie Belle sprechen.", sagte sie leise.

Applejack nickte, fürs erste zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort.

„Uhm, ich... ich komme auch mit." Fluttershys Stimme war gerade laut genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Ponys zu erregen. Sie saß wieder auf ihren Hinterläufen und ihre großen, blauen Augen huschten zwischen ihren Freundinnen hin und her. „Wenn wir es beenden können, bevor... bevor noch mehr Ponys zu Schaden kommen und der Wald weiter leidet, dann... also, dann denke ich, dass wir das tun sollten. A-Außerdem scheint sich Twilight ja sicher zu sein, dass wir dort die Lösung finden. Ich werde sie begleiten." Sie senkte den Kopf und ihre hellrosane Mähne fiel ihr über das Gesicht. „Uhm, und... ich fände es toll, wenn ihr alle mitkämt. Also, wirklich alle. Mhm, natürlich nur wenn es geht." Ein scheuer Blick zwischen den Strähnen heftete sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil an Rogue, dann war er verschwunden.

„Huh?", fragte der junge Hengst sich selbst. Für einen Moment hatte es so ausgesehen, als würde Fluttershy ihn ebenso damit meinen wie alle anderen. Er klopfte sich vorsichtig mit dem Huf gegen den Kopf, wie um die Räder in seinen Verstand anzustoßen. Twilights Zauberspruch musste ihm wohl immer noch zusetzen.

Twilight trat in die Mitte des Kreises. „Ich danke euch allen. Dafür, dass ihr an mich glaubt und mich begleiten wollt. Pinkie, Rarity, ich mache euch keinen Vorwurf, wenn ihr sagt, dass ihr uns nicht begleiten könnt. Ich respektiere eure Entscheidung und bin euch deshalb nicht böse. Aber ich bitte euch, überlegt, ob ihr euch nicht doch noch uns anschließen wollt. Ihr würdet uns allen fehlen, soviel ist sicher." Sie strich sich mit dem Huf nachdenklich über das Kinn. „Es muss noch vieles vorbereitet werden, bevor wir aufbrechen können. Aber die Zeit drängt. Ich denke, wenn ich alles richtig organisiere, können wir Übermorgen starten. Ich muss noch eine Reiseroute ausarbeiten und einen geeigneten Pass finden, der uns ins alte Land bringen kann. Die Vorräte müssen eingekauft werden, in Abhängigkeit der wahrscheinlichen Länge der Expedition, eine Ausrüstungsliste erstellt..." Sie hielt inne und wandte sich einem Bücherregal zu. In schneller Folge zog sie Band um Band heraus, betrachtete kurz den Titel und ließ sie dann achtlos beiseite purzeln. „Spike! SPIKE! Bring Feder und Papier! Wir müssen Listen machen! Viele Listen! Und bring mir den großen Bogen aus dem Keller, für die Masterliste! Spike!"

Die Küchentür flog auf und der kleine violette Drache stürmte herein, bekleidet mit einer gerüschten Kochschürze, auf der eine rotes Herz prangte. „Was? Was ist? Ich war gerade mit dem Karottenauflauf beschäftigt."

„Vergiss das Essen und hol´ die Schreibutensilien! Wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns." Twilight nahm sich kurz Zeit, um ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu zuwerfen, während sie sich weiter durch die Regale arbeitete. „Ich glaube, wir haben es, Spike. Wir haben endlich eine heiße Spur."

Twilights Assistent blieb einen Moment wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen. Dann leuchtete ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Wirklich! Das ist toll! Wa... warte, ich hole den Auflauf aus dem Ofen, dann bin ich gleich bei dir!" Er huschte zurück in die Küche.

„Was ist mit dir Rogue?", fragte Twilight, ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen, dessen Index sie gerade überflog.

Der junge Hengst hob überrascht den Kopf. „Wie? Was soll mit mir sein?", fragte er sie.

Die Stute hielt weiter ihren Blick auf die Seiten des Buches gerichtet, die sich in violetten Schimmer wie im Schnelldurchlauf durchblätterten. „Du hast noch nichts gesagt. Ob du uns begleiten willst." Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, sachlich. Aber sie mied seinen Blick noch immer.

„Ich... bin kein Element der Harmonie. Ich bin nur ein einfaches Rettungspony aus Manehattan. Wie sollte ich euch denn schon helfen?"

„Das is´ nich´ wahr!" Applejack trat hinter ihm hervor und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Du bis´ das beste Rettungspony, das Ponyville un´ Manehatt´n je geseh´n hat!" Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Un´ wag´s ja nich´, nochmal was andres´ zu behaupt´n!" Dann wurden ihre Züge wieder weicher und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Un´ du bis´ mein Cousin. Un´ vor allem – bis´ du mein Freund. Selbst wenn de´ nur n´ Buchhalter wärst, wüsst´ ich sonst kein´, bei den wir Mädel´s besser aufgehob´n wär´n als mit dir. Un´ das isses´, warum Twilight un´ ich dich gern´ dabei hätt´n." Sie kicherte kurz. „S´ natürlich noch´n netter Bonus, dasde´ uns zusammenflick´n kannst, wenn was schief geht. Stimmt´s Twilight?"

Die lavendelfarbene Einhornstute warf AJ einen unsicheren Blick zu, rang sich dann aber zu einem zutimmenden Nicken durch. „Das stimmt. Wir hatten auf unseren bisherigen Abenteuern immer das Glück, das niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden ist. Aber es wäre gut zu wissen, dass wir einen Profi dabei haben, wenn dennoch etwas passiert."

Rogue schluckte schwer. Ein paar höchst unwillkommene Bilder der gestrigen Nacht huschten durch seinen Verstand. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass eine der Stuten in diesem Raum einmal ernsthaft auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war.

„Also? Was sachst du? Biste dabei?" Seine Cousine beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, ein hoffnungvolles Lächeln im Gesicht.

Rogue zögerte.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es Wahnsinn war, sich darauf einzulassen. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für die anderen Ponys im Raum. Sie alle hatten ein zutiefst traumatisches Erlebnis hinter sich, das nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden hinter ihnen lag. Und jetzt waren sie im Begriff sich Hals über Kopf in ein Abenteuer zu stürzen, aufgrund einer kryptischen Prophezeiung einer mysteriösen Macht von Celestia weiß woher und einem verdammten _Kinderreim. _

Sein Blick glitt zu Twilight, die jetzt das Buch vor sich zu dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes schweben ließ, um es für spätere Studien parat zu haben. Bevor sie den nächsten Band aus dem Regal zog, warf sie ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Der Blickkontakt war nicht länger als der mit Fluttershy, aber dennoch konnte er mühelos die unausgesprochene Bitte der Stute darin erkennen.

Sie griffen hier nach Strohhalmen. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Es war einerseits eine entfernte Hoffnung eine Antwort auf die Ursache der Dürre zu bekommen. Diesen Alptraum für alle Ponys in Equestria und alle Wesen jenseits seiner Grenzen zu beenden, bevor er sich zur Katastrophe ausweitete. Doch hier, hier in diesem kleinen Hausbaum, zwischen diesen sechs Stuten, ging es nicht nur darum. Es war der Strohhalm, nach dem sie griffen, um nicht auseinanderzufallen. Um ein Ziel zu haben, auf das sie sich konzentrieren konnten, um nicht unentwegt an das denken zu müssen, was hinter ihnen lag.

Ihm kamen die Worte von Lyra wieder in den Sinn, die sie zu ihm in der Krankenhausküche gesagt hatte: _Es hilft, wenn man etwas zu tun hat, ein Ziel. Hält die Gedanken beieinander. Das ist wichtig._

Es stimmte. Ein Ziel war wichtig. Es hielt einen davon ab, sich selbst verrückt zu machen. Hielt einen davon ab, auf seine Freunde lozugehen, nur weil gerade kein anderer in der Nähe war und alles, was sich in einem angesammelt hatte, heraus wollte. Oder es in sich hinein zu fressen, bis man anfing, sich selbst zu hassen.

Es war nur ein Strohhalm, aber es war besser als nichts.

_Was ist mit dir?, _fragte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ja, was war mit ihm? Er betrachtete die Probleme immer noch von außen, wie ein Unbeteiligter. Aber das war nicht richtig. Er war mittendrin. Nicht nur im Zentrum der Geschehnisse, sondern auch als Teil... Ein scharfer, bittersüßer Stachel der Euphorie durchzuckte ihn, als er daran dachte... als Teil dieses Kreises aus Freunden. Der Schmerz, der sie alle so plötzlich heimgesucht hatte, verband sie vielleicht als Leidengenossen, aber da war mehr. Sie hatten ihn bei sich aufgenommen, hatten ihn in ihren engen Kreis gelassen, ihn zu einem Stück des größeren Ganzen werden lassen.

So sprach sein Herz. Es war nur sein Verstand, der sich weigerte, das zu akzeptieren. _Es ist Wahnsinn! Keines dieser Ponys ist gerade dazu in der Lage eine Reise ins Unbekannte anzutreten! Sie können es nicht schaffen und am allerwenigsten du selbst! Wir werden bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit auseinander brechen! Halt sie davon ab! Sag ihnen, wie lächerlich das Ganze ist! Stimm sie um!_

Es war an ihm, sich zu revanchieren, für die Schulden, die er bei ihnen gemacht hatte. Für Applejack, die ihn so selbstverständlich in ihre Familie eingelassen hatte. Für Twilight, die ihm trotz einer Dummheit verziehn hatte. Für Pinkie Pie, die ihn als erstes, fremdes Pony hier einen Freund genannt hatte. Für Fluttershy, die ihm nie anders als mit, wenn auch verhaltener, Freundlichkeit begegnet war. Für Rarity, die ihn kaum kannte und ihn trotzdem so rückhaltlos willkommen geheißen hatte. Selbst für Rainbow Dash, die ihn auf so offensichtliche Art und Weise nicht mochte und dennoch den Kreis für ihn geöffnet hatte. Er hatte eine Schuld an Vertrauen abzutragen. Vertrauen darauf, da sich die Bande zwischen diesen Freunden, zwischen seinen Freunden, als stärker erweisen würde, als alles, was sie auseinander zu treiben versuchte. Ob von Innen oder Außen.

„Wenn... wenn ihr mich dabei haben wollt, dann komme ich mit euch." Er wollte es laut sagen, entschlossen, wie ein echter Hengst. Aber seine Zweifel, so sehr er sie auch zu unterdrücken versuchte, ließen seine Stimme brüchig werden.

Dennoch schlang Applejack freudig ihre Vorderläufe um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn fest.

„Oh, danke, Rogue! Du wirst seh´n s´ wird toll werden! Wir zusamm´ auf groß´m Abenteuer! Da wirst du was zu erzähl´n hab´n, wenn..." Er bemerkte, wie sie kurz zögerte. „...wenn de´ nach Manehatt´n zurückkommst."

Er drückte sie seinerseits und verdrängte die widerstreitenden Gefühle, die ihr letzter Satz in ihm auslöste. „Ja, ganz bestimmt, Applejack."

„Sehr gut. Es freut mich, dich dabei zu haben, Rogue." Twilight schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und schob dann ein weiteres Buch auf den Stapel, den sie sich später vornehmen würde. Anschließend drehte sie sich um. „Wir treffen uns morgen Mittag wieder hier. Bis dahin müsste ich die Einzelheiten ausgearbeitet haben und euch einen detaillierten Plan vorlegen können. Überlegt euch bis dahin bitte, was ihr für die Reise alles benötigt. Und ruht euch etwas aus. Es wartet noch viel Arbeit auf uns!" Sie hob den Kopf. „Spike! Wo bleibst du? Wir müssen anfangen!"

Damit waren sie entlassen. Sie verließen die Bibliothek. Seltsamerweise schien keines der Ponys vor der Tür sonderlich erpicht darauf zu sein schnell nach Hause zurückzukehren. Sie standen auf der Straße vor Twilights Hausbaum und warfen sich gegenseitig unsichere Blicke zu. Schließlich trat Rarity zu AJ heran.

„Applejack, wenn es nicht zuviel verlangt ist, würde ich dich gerne darum bitten, dass Sweety Belle noch etwas mit den anderen auf der Farm bleiben darf. Ich habe zwar schon einen Brief an unsere Eltern abgeschickt, aber es werden wahrscheinlich noch einige Tage vergehen, bis sie uns antworten oder selbst hierher kommen können. Ich möchte die drei Kleinen jetzt ungern auseinander reißen. Ich weiß, wie viel ihnen ihre Freundschaft bedeutet. Und ich denke, es wäre auch gut, sie eine Weile von Ponyville und dem was ihnen dort geschehen ist, fernzuhalten. Natürlich nur, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht." Sie blickte verlegen zur Seite, ein ungewohnter Anblick bei der sonst so selbstbewussten Stute. „Und vielleicht können wir uns ein wenig unterhalten, du und ich. Ich würde das sehr begrüßen."

AJ nickte und legte ihr einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Du un´ deine kleine Schwester sin´ uns willkomm´ solang´ du willst, Rarity. Da mein´ Huf drauf!" Die Erdstute tat so, als spuckte sie in ihre Huffläche und hielt sie dem weißen Einhorn entgegen.

Rarity hob zögernd ihren Vorderlauf. Ihr Gesicht zierte ein gezwungenes Lächeln, während ihre Augen Applejacks Huf fest im Blick behielten. Sie gab ich sichtlich Mühe, ihrem Ekel nicht nachzugeben, doch schließlich obsiegte er. Sie ließ ihren Vorderlauf wieder sinken, ohne einzuschlagen. „Dein Wort genügt mir." stieß sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Auch Applejack ließ ihren Huf wieder sinken und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Kein Problem. Wir seh´n uns heute Abend?"

„Ja, Darling! Ich bringe noch ein paar Sachen vorbei, wenn es nichts ausmacht!", Rarity war sichtlich erleichtert, dass die Farmerin ihr ihre Zurückhaltung nicht übel nahm.

„Sicher. Wir essen um Sieben." Sie nickte ihrer Freundin freundlich zu und wandte sich um zum Gehen.

Rogue verabschiedete sich von den anderen Ponys und folgte ihr. Applejack legte ein strammes Tempo vor, so dass er kurz galoppieren musste, um sie einzuholen. Als er neben ihr angekommen war, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt wieder und lief neben ihr her.

„Das war ein bisschen gemein von dir.", sagte er, seine Augen weiter nach vorne auf den Weg gerichtet. Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Meinste´ das mit Rarity?"

Sie schritten einige Sekunden wortlos nebeneinander her, bis AJ leise seufzte.

„Hast´ wahrscheinlich recht. S´ wahr nich´ wirklich fair von mir."

Wieder schwieg sie einen Moment, dann erhob sie noch einmal das Wort, wütend diesmal. „Aber ich bin nich´ aus Stein gemacht, verstehste´? Ich mach´ mir nich´ weniger Sorg´n um Apple Bloom als sie um Sweety Belle, aber trotzdem muss ich das Buhpony spiel´n un´ sag´n wies´ is´! Ich will nich´ weg! Ich will die Farm nich´ alleine lass´n, die Familie, meine kleine Schwester, die mich jetz´ so dringend braucht!"

Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Aber s´ is´wie s´ is´. Wir spring´n wieder mal inne´ Bresche un´ rett´n Equestria un´ ganz´n Rest. Ich schwör´, da gibt's Tage wie dies´n, da verfluch´ ich dreimal, dass ich eins´ der Elemente sein muss, das kannste mir glaub´n." Sie klang verbittert, als sie das sagte.

Rogue suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um ihr zu antworten. Er wollte ihr Mut zusprechen, sie beruhigen, sie einfach nur in seine Hufe nehmen, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern, so wie sie es mit ihm getan hatte, dort auf der Farm, in der Küche. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Ton herausbrachte, rief ihn eine atemlose Stimme hinter ihm.

„Rogue! Rogue, warte!"

Er drehte ich um und sah Pinkie Pie, die auf sie zu galoppierte, so das ihre offene Einsatzjacke hinter ihr wie ein Umhang wehte.

Die pinke Stute kam vor ihm zum Stehen und atmete mehrmals tief durch.

Rogue sah sie besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung, Pinkie?", fragte er. Seltsam, wie eine einzige Nacht das eigene Denken verändern konnte. Sah er heute ein Pony laufen, dachte er sofort, es wäre etwas schlimmes passiert.

„Es tut mir leid, dich noch einmal zu stören, Rogue, aber..." Sie blickte verlegen zur Seite und zögerte.

Dem jungen Hengst ging in dieser Sekunde auf, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Er hatte es bereit in der Bibliothek bemerkt, aber der krasse Unterschied zwischen dem aufgeweckten, fröhlichen Pony, das er als Chief der Feuerwehr hier kennengelernt hatte und dem, das er hier vor sich sah, wurde ihm erst in diesem Moment vollständig bewusst. Alles andere hatte er als eine Reaktion auf den Schrecken, den Pinkie wie alle anderen hier ausgesetzt worden war, abgetan. Jetzt realisierte er zum ersten Mal, wie tief ihre emotionalen Wunden wirklich reichen mochten. Von der unerschütterliche, optimistischen Stute, die ihn so herzlich hier willkommen geheißen hatte, war so wenig geblieben, dass er sie auf den zweiten Blick kaum wiedererkannte. Ihre Mähne, dieser luftig, fluffige Ball, der aus Zuckerwatte gemacht zu sein schien, war nicht mehr der leblose Fluss glatter Strähnen, die er in seiner Umarmung in der Bibliothek gefühlt hatte, aber dennoch wirkten sie seltsam farblos, als wäre ihr Glanz aus der Welt verschwunden. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber dieser Anblick gab ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz.

„Was ist es, Pinkie? Heraus mit der Sprache." Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, ihr einen aufmunternden Tonfall zu verleihen, aber die Dringlichkeit darin gewann die Oberhand.

_Wie nahe wir doch jetzt alle dem Rand der Klippe sind, _dachte er bei sich, als er sich selbst reden hörte. _Oder vielleicht sitzen wir bereit bereits zusammen unten im Loch und es ist zu dunkel, als das wir uns gegenseitig sehen könnten._

„Ich... ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir helfen kannst, alles für Sugar Coats Beerdigung zu organisieren. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie man einen Kameraden verabschiedet und jetzt, da Twilight damit beschäftigt ist, die Reise vorzubereiten, dachte ich... dachte ich..." Sie strich mit ihrem Huf durch den Staub der Straße. Dann blickte sie durch die Strähnen ihrer Mähne zu ihm auf.

In diesem Moment erinnerte sie ihn so sehr an Fluttershy, dass er sich einen Moment lang fragte, ob sie beide die Rollen getauscht hatten.

Und dann bemerkte er, dass das vielleicht tatsächlich der Fall sein mochte.

Es gab Dinge, die das Schlimmste in einem Pony zum Vorschein bringen konnten. Und Dinge, die das Beste in einem ans Tageslicht brachten. Und irgendwo in der Mitte... im Niemandsland der Seele... zwischen dem, was man sein wollte und dem, was man an sich selbst zutiefst verabscheute... lag das Pony, das man wirklich war. Jene Entität zwischen Hoffen und Bangen, zwischen Vorwärtsstreben und Selbstaufgabe, die letzte Bastion des Selbst, das Equinox.

Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy ähnelten zwei Seiten einer Waagschale. Rogue glaubte einen kurzen Blick auf das Innerste des gelben Pegasus erhascht zu haben, als sie auf Rainbow Dash losging. Eine Festung aus Stahl, bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet, in ihrem Kern unerbittlich, uneinnehmbar.

Doch das war nicht, was Fluttershy sein wollte. Statt dessen nahm sie sich zurück, vergrub sich in ihrer Schüchternheit, vielleicht aus Angst, die anderen zu verdrängen, sie zu verschrecken. Es brauchte viel, um sie aus ihrer selbst gewählten Schale heraus zu locken.

Und Pinkie Pie... wie leicht hatte sie seine Sorgen hinweg gelacht. Sie war ihm gestern so unerschütterlich vorgekommen, so stark, so konzentriert auf das, was sie tun musste. Lyra hatte gesagt, dass sie es gewesen war, die die Truppe trotz aller Widrigkeiten zusammen gehalten hatte. Rogue zweifelte keinen Moment daran. Doch als er sie in der Bibliothek wieder gesehen hatte... und nun hier...

Er begriff, dass vor ihm vielleicht der Kern von Pinkie Pie stand. Unsicher, verhalten und introvertiert. All das, was die Stute nicht sein wollte, aber dennoch war, wenn man alles andere fort nahm.

Er fühlte sich schuldig, sie so zu sehen. Es war, als hätte er sie unter der Dusche erwischt, oder in einer ähnlich kompromittierenden Situation. Sie war entblößt, nicht auf physische, sondern auf psychische Weise.

Und das führte ihn direkt in ein Dilemma.

Er blickte zwischen seiner Cousine und dem Chief hin und her. Applejack haderte mit ihrem Schicksal, zerrissen zwischen der Verantwortung ihrer Familie gegenüber und ihrem Pflichtbewusstsein als Element der Harmonie. Dagegen stand Pinkie Pie, eine Kameradin, eine Vorgesetzte, die ihn direkt um seine Hilfe bat.

So sehr er es sich auch anders wünschte, er konnte ihnen nicht beiden gleichzeitig helfen. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Grund, Pinkie Pie zu vertrösten, aber er fand nur Argumente gegen Applejack. Je eher Sugar Coat ein ordentliches Begräbnis bekam, umso früher würde der Chief wieder anfangen zu funktionieren. Würde sich die Feuerwehr wieder auf sie verlassen können. Fand Pinkie Pie vielleicht wieder zu ihrem alten Selbst zurück. Würde sich der Kreis der Freunde wieder vervollständigen.

Aber Applejack war seine Familie. Sie war seine Cousine und nicht weniger, sondern mehr, als sein Freund. Brauchte sie ihn weniger als Pinkie Pie?

Er verstand, dass der Chief auf eine etwas verrückte Art und Weise zu ihn aufblickte. Er hatte bisher geglaubt, dass sie nur von ihm lernen wollte und bis zu einem gewissen Grad stimmte das auch. Doch nun suchte sie auch Bestätigung von ihm, nahm ihn als Maßstab dafür her, wie sie auf das zu reagieren hatte, was sie als ihr persönliches Desaster betrachtete.

Rogue war nicht bereit dafür. Er wusste, er hatte Fehler begangen. Sein später Einfall, Twilight den Lichtzauber zu empfehlen, war nur ein kleiner Teil davon. Wenn seine Gedanken zurück glitten, an die Vorhölle der Dorfhalle, fielen ihm tausend Handgriffe ein, die er vergessen hatte, die er hätte besser ausführen hätte können, die er vermieden hatte, obwohl sie so leicht gewesen wären. Hier ein tröstendes Wort, dort ein beruhigendes Streicheln. Einfache Dinge, die dennoch so viel mehr bewirken konnten, als der kalte Kuss einer Spritze. Er hatte funktioniert, nicht weniger, nicht mehr. Nicht gut, nicht schlecht. Er hatte versucht, das Pony zu sein, das man von ihm erwartete. Aber ein Vorbild? Schwerlich.

_Triage, _hallte es in seinem Geist. Das kleinste, notwendige Übel. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er daran dachte. Er hatte genug Ponys abgeurteilt, hatte über sie entschieden, wie ein mitleidloser Gott, dass es ihm für den Rest seines Lebens reichte. Er wollte nie wieder so unmittelbar für das Wohl und Wehe eines Ponys verantwortlich sein.

Doch nun stand er direkt zwischen seiner Familie und einer Freundin. Applejack brauchte ihn. Pinkie Pie brauchte ihn.

_Triage. _Er schloss seine Augen. Er traf eine Entscheidung.

„Applejack, es tut mir leid." Er biss die Zähne zusammen, so schwer gingen ihm die Worte von den Lippen. Er konnte keine _richtige _Entscheidung treffen. Nur eine Angemessene.

„Ich helfe dir, unseren Kameraden in allen Ehre unter die Erde zu bringen." Er neigte seinen Kopf vor dem Chief, Pinkie Pie. Eine Geste des Respekts, den sie sich so redlich verdient hatte.

Applejack beobachtete die Szene ein Moment lang, bevor sie sprach. Ihr Blick glitt zwischen Pinkie Pie und Rogue hin und her.: „S´ okay.", sage sie schließlich leise. Die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme war unverkennbar. „S´ okay. Mach´ nur." Sie drehte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte, AJ!" Die Stute zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie sich noch ein letztes Mal umwandte.

Er trat auf sie zu, so dass sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber sahen. „Lass mich ihr helfen, AJ. Es ist nicht nur ihr Wunsch... es ist auch meiner. Ich bitte dich, sei mir nicht böse. Es nicht wichtiger, als das, was... was wir uns zu sagen haben..." Er kämpfte damit, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er seufzte schwer. _Die Pflicht wiegt schwerer als ein Berg, der Tod leichter als eine Feder. _Woher stammte doch diese Weisheit? „...aber dies ist auch wichtig und es muss jetzt geschehen. Lass mich ihr helfen. Ich bitte dich."

Die Erdstute sah ihm einen Moment lang ins Gesicht, wägte seine Worte ab. Dann wandte sie sich um, trottete davon, in Richtung ihrer Farm. Über die Schulter hinweg rief sie ihm ihre letzten Worte zu: „S´ Okay, Rogue. Tu´ was de´ tun musst. S´ vielleicht das Beste. Wir alle ham´ unsre´ Pflicht´n ."

Sie ging davon und ließ ihn zurück.

Er blickte ihr nach, auch noch, nachdem sie hinter der Ecke der Häuser verschwunden war.

Pinkie trat neben ihn, schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln. „Vielen Dank, das du mir helfen willst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ohne dich schaffen würde." Sie folgte seinem Blick, die leere Straße hinunter. „Es wird doch alles wieder in Ordnung kommen, zwischen dir und Applejack?", fragte sie besorgt. Die Schuld in ihrer Stimme war unverkennbar.

Er verharrte noch einen Moment in seiner Stellung, dann wandte er sich der pinken Stute zu und setzte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf. Diese kleine Geste kostete ihn nicht wenig an Überwindung. „Aber sicher, Pinkie! Wir sind Cousin und Cousine. Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie versteht es, ganz bestimmt."

Tat sie das? Verstand Applejack wirklich, warum er ihre Freundin ihr vorgezogen hatte? Oder wanderte sie dort alleine, machte sich ihre eigenen Gedanken, verletzt darüber, dass er hier stand und nicht an ihrer Seite?

Er legte traurig die Ohren an. Er würde versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen, irgendwie, irgendwann. Aber jetzt galt es, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, ein Feuerwehrpony unter die Erde zu bringen und einen Chief zurück auf seine Hufe. Applejack verstand, was die Pflicht von ihr selbst verlangte und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie auch seine Aufgaben respektierte.

Hatte er einen Fehler begangen, als er Pinkies Bitte nachgekommen war? Hätte er den Familienbanden nachgeben sollen, dem alten Spruch: ´Blut ist dicker als Wasser?´ Hatte sein Verstand entschieden, oder sein Herz? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Als sie sah, wie sein ernster Blick unwillkürlich wieder in Richtung der Farm glitt, dachte Pinkie fieberhaft darüber nach, wie sie Rogue von Applejacks Abschied ablenken konnte. Ob nahe an der Kante, oder am Boden des Loches, sie wäre nicht Pinkie Pie gewesen, wenn ihr nicht etwas eingefallen wäre. „Hast du Hunger? Ich kann uns noch etwas machen, wenn du magst!" Auf vertrautem, sicheren Terrain angelangt, war Pinkies Stimme angefüllt von der selben, atemlosen Aufgeregtheit, wie Rogue sie zuerst kennengelernt und die er so schmerzlich an ihr vermisst hatte. Als er zu ihr aufblickte, sah er zum ersten Mal seit gestern Nacht ein ehrliches, freudiges Glitzern in ihren blauen Augen.

Das war Pinkie Pie, wie sie sein sollte, wie sie sein wollte. Ein Pony, dessen ganzes Sein darin bestand, andere zum Lächeln zu bringen. Sie sich wohlfühlen zu lassen, ihre Sorgen hinfort zu waschen, ihnen Glück zu schenken und sei es nur für einen Abend, eine Stunde, einen Augenblick. Sie war so einfach zu Frieden zu stellen, so einfach glücklich zu machen. Sie erhob keine Ansprüche, stellte kein Hindernisse in den Weg. Man musste sich nur selbst überwinden und sie würde es einem zurückzahlen, hundertfach.

Er fragte sich, warum noch kein Hengst vorgetreten war, um diese wundervolle Stute für sich zu beanspruchen. Sie war jede Anstrengung wert, eine vollkommene Blüte, wunderschön und wahrhaft einzigartig, wie es sie nur einmal gab.

Er rieb sich fest mit dem Huf über das Gesicht. _Langsam, langsam, _ermahnte er sich selbst. Er würde sich nicht hier und jetzt Hals über Kopf in Pinkie Pie verlieben. Er musste klar denken. Sie waren beide emotional verletzt und verwundbar. Das sie freundlich zu ihm war, hieß nicht, dass dort irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn waren. Und dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, bedeutete ebenso wenig. Sonne und Mond, das Ganze war ohnehin schon zu verwirrend für ihn! Da war Applejack, seine Cousine, die er nicht aus seinem Kopf bekam. Da war Twilight, diese hoch intelligente Stute, der er so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu helfen, weil er sich selbst in ihren Problemen erkannte. Da war Fluttershy, dieses süße Geheimnis, deren Anblick alleine ihm ein Kribbeln im Bauch bescherte. Deren Schüchternheit ihm einen so herrlichen Stich ins Herz versetzte, gerade, weil er sich so gut in sie hinein versetzen konnte. Und Pinkie Pie...

_Und Darling?, _fragte ihn eine innere Stimme vorwurfsvoll. Und Darling, die Krankenschwester, die, so weit er wusste, geduldig in Manehattan auf ihn wartete. Die so wundervoll nach der Stärke ihrer Uniform roch, und jenseits davon... nach Kirschen. Und an die er so lange keinen Gedanken ´verschwendet´ hatte. Sie schien so fern, so abseits, dass sie zu einem anderem Leben zu gehören schien.

Und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise stimmte das auch. Sein Leben hatte sich verändert, seit er in dieses kleine Dorf gekommen war. _Er_ hatte sich verändert. Seine Erkenntnisse, die plötzlichen Momente der Klarheit, war nur Höhepunkte eines schleichenden Prozesses, einer Entwicklung, die vielleicht oft schmerzhaft, aber dennoch nicht weniger heilend war.

Er wurde sich darüber im Klaren, dass diese Evolution weit davon entfernt war, abgeschlossen zu sein, aber sie zu leugnen, wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Pears... Applejack... die Reise... Twilight... Pinkie Pie... die Schattenwölfe... selbst Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash... sie hatten ihn verändert. Er war nicht mehr das Pony, das vor wenigen Tagend halb gebrochen in das Dorf getrottet war. Er war auf so verschiedene Weise mehr, im Guten wie im Schlechten, mit wundervollen Erinnerungen ebenso angefüllt, wie mit schrecklichen.

Er hatte in dieser Woche mehr gelebt, als in jedem Jahr, an das er sich seit dem erinnern konnte. Es machte nichts aus, dass es ein Auf und Ab war, ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Er _fühlte _und hier und jetzt war es genug, um sich endlich, endlich wieder lebendig zu fühlen.

„Was immer du anzubieten hast, Pinkie. Ich bin am verhungern!" Buck it all! Er war hier, er war am Leben und jeder Alptraum, der ihn verfolgte, musste bis in die Nacht auf ihn warten. Er würde sich bei Applejack entschuldigen, irgendwann, irgendwo, nur nicht heute. Er würde Pinkie Pie zeigen, wie man ein Feuerwehrpony unter die Erde brachte, mit allem Ehren. Um die Tradition zu ehren - und um die Geister, die ihnen vorangegangen waren, zu beruhigen - würde er sich anschließend so voll laufen lassen, wie es nur eben ging, mit jedem Feuerwehrpony, das bereit war, ihm zu folgen. Und morgen würden sie Sugar Coat die letzte Ehre erweisen und den kalten Leib in ruhige Erde betten, wo er selig schlafen konnte, ohne eine Glocke, die ihn zur Pflicht rief. Wo er seinen Frieden fand, beruhigt, das beste, was in ihm war, gegeben zu haben.

Er dankte Celestia dafür, dass er Pinkie nicht beibringen musste, was das bedeutete. Sie hatte es auf schmerzliche Weise selbst herausgefunden. Aber er konnte ihr erzählen, wie man es ausdrückte. Und wie man damit umging.

* * *

><p>Heute hielt die Nacht keinen Schrecken bereit. Der Mond hing so voll und hell am Firmament, das selbst die Lampen am Wegesrand nur eine Verzierung waren. Dazu leuchteten die gelben Augen von Lunas Nachtwache in jedem der wenigen Schatten, die sich noch zwischen den Häusern hielten. Die geschlitzten Pupillen der Wachen mochten noch ungewohnt für die meisten Bewohner von Equestria sein, aber Rogue nickte ihnen dennoch grüßend zu, wann immer ihrer gewahr wurde. Er hatte geholfen, zwei der am schwersten verletzten Ponys in den Himmelswagen der Nachtprinzessin zu laden, während diese so furchterregenden Ponys aufmerksam Wache über sie hielten. Sie mochten anders aussehen, ja, sich sogar anders verhalten als die Wachen der Garde Celestias, die er am Tage gesehen hatte. Aber er hatte auch gesehen, wie sie genauso mitfühlend und vorsichtig mit ihrer verletzen, empfindlichen Fracht umgegangen waren, als würden sie ihre Herrin selbst eskortieren. Alleine dafür verdienten sie seinen Respekt und seine Hochachtung. Sie mochten nicht in schimmernden Panzer gekleidet sein, sondern in die Farben der Nacht, sie mochten nicht edle Federn am Rumpf tragen, sondern lederne Flügel, aber trotzdem standen sie hier ihre Wacht, unermüdlich, aufmerksam und unauffällig.<p>

Es war ein Teil Spaß, ein Teil Anerkennung für Rogue, sie zu grüßen, wenn er sie sah. Er verstand, dass er sie niemals bemerkt hätte, hätten sie es darauf angelegt. Aber er wusste, was es bedeutete, sich die Nacht für andere um die Ohren zu schlagen. Und er wusste, was ein einfaches ´Danke´ bedeuten konnte.

Er war, zugegebenerweise, ein bisschen angetrunken.

Er hatte Pinkie dabei geholfen, die Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung zu treffen und die aufgeweckte Stute hatte in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht ihre Fähigkeit bewiesen, ein Event praktisch aus dem Nichts zu organisieren. Er hatte kaum mehr als die Ideen liefern müssen, da war Pinkies Zimmer im Sugar Cube Corner schon ein Bienenstock emsiger Aktivität gewesen. Er hatte sich kaum über ihre hausgemachten Muffins hergemacht, als die Einladungen bereits geschrieben waren, eine Band organisiert und der Ablauf an alle Feuerwehrponys verteilt war. Nachdem sich die meisten der Kameraden versammelt hatten, waren sie zum örtlichen Äquivalent des Dew Point weiter gezogen, einer kleinen, ansonsten ruhigen Taverne des Dorfes. Dort hatten sie auf Sugar Coat getrunken, mehr als einmal. Und wenn sie ihre Krüge in seinem Namen erhoben, tranken sie auch auf sich selbst und auf alle anderen, die es überstanden hatten, auch wenn sie sich das nicht sagten. Sie feierten, trotz allem, gerade wegen allem, das passiert war. Rogue sah mehr als nur ein Pony verloren in sich selbst sitzen, versunken in Erinnerungen an das, was so unvermittelt über sie alle hereingebrochen war. Doch er sah sie auch aufsehen, sah sie lächeln, als ihre Kameraden auf sie zu kamen und ihnen zu riefen. Er sah, wie sie aufstanden und tanzten, wie sie für einige unendlich wertvolle Momente vergaßen, was gewesen war und sich einfach nur dem Augenblick hingaben. Er sah sich selbst, wie er mit Lyra und Bonbon tanzte und sich so unendlich über den glücklichen Ausdruck in den Augen des grünen Einhorns freute, wenn sie ihre genesene Partnerin ansah. Er drehte sich im Rhythmus der Musik mit Pinkie Pie, hielt sie in seinen Hufen, lachte mit ihr und sang mit ihr zusammen voller Inbrunst den Refrain des Liedes: _My beautiful lady, my beautiful lady. Oh, oh, oh my sunshine girl, my girl oh, oh, oh._[1] Und ihnen beiden standen dabei die Tränen in den Augen.

Und dann war er draußen und die Kühle der Nacht umfing ihn. Er hatte genug getrunken, genug getanzt, genug gefeiert. Sein Kamerad, Sugar Coat, wo immer er jetzt gerade auch war, würde ihm ein zufriedenes Nicken schenken. Er hatte ihn nie kennengelernt, aber er würde es verstehen. Dass die Ponys, die ihn so geliebt hatten, nicht dem Tod trauerten, sondern das Leben feierten. Und sich für immer an ihn erinnern würden.

Hinter ihm klang noch immer laut die Musik der Party durch das verlassene Dorf, die noch immer im vollen Gange war. Es war reine Erholung gewesen, sich für ein paar Stunden dem Strudel aus Musik, tanzenden Ponys und schäumenden Applecider hinzugeben, aber schließlich hatte er genug gehabt. Er wollte nicht soviel trinken, dass er anfing, sich dämlich zu benehmen.

_Immer schön aufhören, wenn´s gerade am schönsten ist, _dachte er zu sich selbst. _Sehr erwachsen von dir, Rogue. Ups! _Er war aus dem Tritt gekommen und schwankte etwas. Er kicherte leise, während er seinen Weg fortsetzte. _Immer schön einen Huf vor den anderen, so ist´s brav. _Wie oft hatte er so schon schwankenden Ponys auf die Ambulanz expediert, wenn sie im Suff gestolpert waren und sich verletzt hatten? Mehr als er zählen konnte. Es funktionierte auch bei ihm jetzt ausgezeichnet.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Wohin war er eigentlich unterwegs? Er war am Rand von Ponyville angekommen, aber ein ganzes Stück entfernt von dem Weg, der zu Sweet Apple Acres führte. Er stand etwas erhöht und konnte im hellen Licht des Mondes mühelos die charakteristische, große Scheune von Applejacks Farm und die umliegenden Felder ausmachen. Dahinter ruhten still die endlosen Weiten der Apfelbäume in silbernes Licht getaucht. In der anderen Richtung zog sich ein dunkles Band bis auf ein, zwei Kilometer an das Dorf heran. Das mussten die fernsten Ausläufer des Everfree Forest sein. Ihm lief ein unwillkürlicher Schauer über den Rücken, als er erkannte, wie nahe Ponyville doch diesem unheilvollen Forst war.

Dann erregte ein Licht an seinen Grenzen seine Aufmerksamkeit. Neugierig streckte Rogue den Hals und kniff seine Augen zusammen, um besser erkennen zu können, woher es stammte.

Es sah aus wie ein großer, dicker Baum, in dem die Lichter hingen. Oder waren es Fenster? Noch ein Hausbaum? Wer mochte so nahe am Everfree Forest leben? Etwas regte sich in Rogue´s Erinnerungen. Hatte nicht irgendjemand da etwas erwähnt?

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Fluttershy!

Er klopfte sich mit dem Huf gegen den Kopf. Er hatte vergessen, sich den Verband von ihr wechseln zu lassen. Er wendete seinen Kopf und sah auf die Bandagen um seinen Rumpf. Der ordentliche Verband, der bei seinem Erwachen noch so jungfreulich gestrahlt hatte, war bereits etwas ergraut und die Lagen durcheinander geraten. Dashs Angriff und seine Arbeit den Tag über hatten ihre Spuren darauf hinterlassen. Er sollte tatsächlich noch gewechselt werden, bevor er zu Bett ging. Er musste für die Reise fit sein und das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, war eine Infektion.

Er sah wieder zu Flutterhys kleiner Hüte in der Ferne. Nun, noch brannte Licht, also war die Stute wahrscheinlich noch auf, auch wenn es schon spät war. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum nicht? Fragen kostete nichts.

* * *

><p>Gehüllt in den angenehmen Nebel aus Alkohol, war der Weg durch die nächtlichen Felder ein entspannender Spaziergang für Rogue. Durch die viele Bewegung, die er den Tag über gehabt hatte, waren die Schmerzen in seiner geprellten Flanke fast verschwunden und er konnte den kleinen Ausflug tatsächlich genießen. Das nächtliche Zirpen der Zikaden begleitete ihn durch die hell erleuchtete Nacht und die Hitze des Tages war nur eine ferne Erinnerung.<p>

Er trat durch eine Baumgruppe und auf eine kleine Brücke, die einen Bach vor der Hütte überspannte. Das Gewässer war zu einem schmalen Band zusammengeschrumpft, das schlammige Bachbett in der Sonne gebacken und rissig. Das Gras der umliegenden Wiesen hatte bereits das trockene Aussehen des Spätsommers angenommen, aber der kleine Garten vor dem Häuschen war noch immer grün und die bunten Köpfen von Blumen reckten ihre Köpfe in das unerwartete Licht der Nacht. Als Rogue näher kam, erkannte er, das der gelbe Pegasus mitnichten in einem Hausbaum wie Twilight Sparkle wohnte. Es sah nur aus der Entfernung so aus, denn das ganze Dach war mit dickem, saftigen Klee bewachsen, der sich offensichtlich erfolgreich gegen das Verdorren zur Wehr gesetzt hatte. Zwischen den Giebeln wuchsen Sträucher aus dem Kraut und verstärkten noch den Eindruck, dass die Hütte weniger gebaut, als eher natürlich gewachsen war. Sie stand hier anscheinen schon so lange, dass sie ein Teil ihrer Umgebung geworden war. Ohne das Licht aus den Fenstern, das ihm den Weg wies, hätte er es nie gefunden.

Er ging die kleines Steigung hinauf, bis zu der zweigeteilten Tür. Er strich sich die kurze Mähne nach vorne und hob dann den Huf, um zu klopfen.

In diesem Moment erlosch das letzte Licht im Haus.

Er hielt inne, bevor sein Huf das Holz der Tür berührte. _Zauberhaft, _dachte er ironisch. Er überlegte einen Moment lang, ob nicht dennoch klopfen sollte, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz. Er sah hoch zu den dunklen Fenstern, wo sich der gelbe Pegasus wahrscheinlich gerade ins Bett gelegt hatte. Er trat einige Schritte zurück, damit er das Fenster, hinter dem zuletzt das Licht erloschen war, besser sehen konnte. Dann schickte er ihr einen stillen Gruß hindurch. _Schlafe sanft, und träume süß, Fluttershy. _Er verharrte noch einen Augenblick lang, dann drehte er sich um zum Gehen.

Sein Huf trat ins Leere.

Einen Moment lang kämpfte er mit dem Gleichgewicht, aber ein zweiter Huf glitt an der Böschung des kleinen Hügels ab, auf der Fluttershys Hütte stand. Rogue fiel Kopf voran in einen Strauch, der dort gepflanzt war.

**Krach!**

„Au!"

Leider hielten die schmalen Zweige seine Rutschpartie nicht auf. Der junge Hengst stemmte seine Hufe in die Erde und versuchte seinen Fall zu bremsen.

Etwas sehr hartes, sehr hölzern klingendes kollidierte mit seiner Stirn.

**Pompf!**

„AUHH!"

Jetzt rutschte er rücklings den Hügel hinunter. Etwas benommen wedelte er mit den Hufen und versuchte sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten. Er hob den Kopf und sah auf. Er schlitterte geradewegs auf einen Pfahl zu, der am Fuße der Steigung in die Erde gerammt war.

„Oh-oh..." Das war alles, was er noch heraus brachte, bevor er mit gespreizten Hinterläufen in die Stange hinein rutschte.

**Poing!**

Dann wurde es wieder ruhig um Fluttershys Hütte.

Rogue lag am Fuße des kleinen Hügels auf dem Rücken. Die Sterne über ihm bildeten eine funkelnde Decke, wie sie in ihrer Klarheit nur selten über Equestria zu sehen war. Leider konnte er diesen überwältigenden Anblick gerade nicht wirklich würdigen, da er damit beschäftigt war, seine Vorderläufe auf empfindliche Teile seiner unteren Anatomie zu pressen. Und damit, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Er rollte sich herum und versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren. „Au... Au... Au."

Mit einem gepeinigten Grunzen erhob er sich mühsam vom Boden. Unsicher auf drei Beinen stehend, einen Vorderlauf immer noch gegen seine schmerzenden Unterseite gepresst, kämpfte er gegen den Schwindel an, der ihn plötzlich erfasste. Er schwankte einen Augenblick lang und musste alle vier Gliedmaßen auf den Boden stellen, um stehen zu bleiben. Dann, als der Schwindel langsam abebbte, streckte er vorsichtig seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Vorderläufen hindurch, um den Schaden zu begutachten. Er musste einen Hinterlauf heben, um etwas von dem Mondlicht daran zu lassen. Es schien noch alles dran zu sein.

Ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren hinter ihm, aus der stygischen Finsternis des Schattens eines Baumes heraus.

Rogue erstarrte in seiner äußerst unvorteilhaften Position, als wäre er plötzlich zu Stein geworden. Seine Schmerzen und auch der letzte Schleier des benebelnden Alkohols waren fort, davon gewischt von der Welle aus Furcht und Panik, die sein Herz so plötzlich packte, als wolle sie es zerquetschen.

Langsam, vorsichtig, senkte er seinen Hinterlauf wieder auf die Erde.

Das Knurren hinter ihm erklang erneut, noch drohender. Und näher.

Er sprang.

Die einzige Richtung, in die er fliehen konnte, war zurück, den Hügel hinauf. Die Seite, auf der er hinunter gerutscht war, war sehr steil und seine Hufe glitten sofort ab, als er aufkam. Verzweifelt versuchte er mit den Hinterläufen Halt zu finden und sich weiter nach oben zu arbeiten, aber er konnte sich nur gerade so auf der abschüssigen Schräge halten, ohne wieder hinunter zu rutschen. Sein letztes Momentum ausnutzend, warf er sich flach auf den Bauch und griff mit den Vorderläufen nach etwas, irgendetwas, an dem er sich hochziehen konnte.

Vergebens. Hilflos rutschte er zurück zum Fuße des Hügels, wo sein Verderben bereits auf ihn wartete. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Marschierst besoffen zum Everfree Forest, als wäre Gestern nie passiert!_

Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, um sich zumindest noch irgendwie mit den Hufen zur Wehr zur setzten. Da sah er es zum ersten Mal.

Die Gestalt erhob sich riesig vor der hellen Scheibe von Luna´s Mond über ihm, schien sie fast auszulöschen. Kalt leuchtende Augen blitzten auf ihn hinab und eine Pranke, groß genug, um ihn mühelos zu zerquetschen, war zum Schlag erhoben. Messerscharfe Krallen glitzerten im silbernen Licht der Nacht daran. _Celestia, Luna, Nein! _Sie fuhr hernieder, auf seine Brust, presste ihm schmerzhaft die Luft aus den Lungen.

Er versuchte sich zu wehren, die erdrückenden Last von seinem Rumpf zu treten, doch noch irgendwie zu entkommen, aber der Druck war zu stark.

Ein Maul, die gebleckten Fangzähne so lang wie sein Unterschenkel, näherten sich seiner Kehle. Der stinkende Atem des Monsters blies ihm ins Gesicht und ließ ihn trotz seiner Todesangst würgen.

Der Druck auf seine Brust war zu viel. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Sein Körper schaltete noch einen Gang hoch, pumpte alles an Adrenalin in seine Muskeln, um nur einen einzigen Atemzug zu tun. Sein Herz schrie in seiner Brust.

Es war nicht genug. Sein Gesichtsfeld verengte sich, als er im Todeskampf auch noch den letzten Sauerstoff in seinem Blut verbrannte.

„Aufhören! Runter von ihm! Du erdrückst ihn!"

Plötzlich war die Last auf ihm verschwunden. Keuchend atmete er durch, sog gierig die kühle Luft der Nacht ein. Sie hatte sich noch nie so köstlich in seinen Lungen angefühlt wie jetzt. Wieder erfasste ihn Schwindel, schlimmer noch als zuvor. Ein tiefes Loch tat sich unter ihm auf, versuchte ihn in die dunklen Abgründe der Bewusstlosigkeit zu reißen. Er kämpfte dagegen an, versuchte wach zu bleiben.

„Rogue? Rogue, hörst du mich?"

Er versuchte zu antworten, aber Gehirn schien gerade keine Befehle an seinen Mund weiterleiten zu wollen. Es war wohl ganz auf damit beschäftigt, einfach nur zu atmen.

„Oh, das ist nicht, gut, das ist nicht gut." Die Stimme kam ihm entfernt bekannt vor. Wo hatte er sie schon einmal gehört?

„Rainbow! Es ist Rogue! Es geht Ihm nicht gut! Du musst mir helfen, ihn ins Haus zu bringen!"

Das Flappen von Flügeln. Dann eine zweite Stimme, die ihm ebenfalls bekannt vorkam.

„Ist... ist er tot?" Da war Besorgnis in der zweiten Stimme, nicht weniger als in der ersten.

„Nein, er scheint nur bewusstlos zu sein. Er atmet noch. Hilf mir, ihn nach drinnen zu tragen!"

Hufe umschlungen ihn. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, versuchte aus ihrem Griff zu entkommen. Er brauchte nur etwas Zeit, um sich zu erholen, das war alles. Wenn er sich doch nur nicht so schwach fühlen würde...

„Er bewegt sich! Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder Fluttershy?"

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Rogue. Wir haben dich. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Er bemerkte, wie er hoch gehoben wurde, den Boden unter seinen Hinterläufen verlor. Das plötzliche Gefühl zu schweben ließ ihn erneut in Panik ausbrechen.

„Halt still! Verdammt, warum wehrt er sich?"

„Das ist nur eine natürliche Reaktion, Rainbow. Lass ihn nicht los!"

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bekam er wieder Boden unter die Hufe. Er versuchte zu stehen, sackte aber auf der weichen Unterlage zusammen. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, aber seine Sicht war verschwommen und unklar. Ein gelber Fleck bewegte sich vor seinem Blickfeld.

„Hol´ mir bitte ein feuchtes Tuch aus der Küche, Rainbow."

Das Schlagen einer Tür. Ein beruhigendes Streicheln über seine Stirn.

„Was machst du nur, Rogue? Mitten in der Nacht zu Huf zu mir hinaus zu kommen...", flüstere die erste Stimme ihm leise ins Ohr.

„Hier! Ich habe nur ein Küchentuch gefunden, aber ich habe es nass gemacht!"

„Danke, das wird reichen."

Feuchte Kühle auf seiner Stirn. Er erschauderte unwillkürlich, aber es tat ihm gut. Stockend begannen sich die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf wieder zu drehen.

Eine sanfte Berührung auf seiner Brust. Der vorsichtige Druck von Hufen, die ihn abtasteten.

„Äh, Fluttershy? Das ist glaube ich kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt ihm eine Massage zu verpassen."

„Schhh! Ich sehe nur nach, ob etwas gebrochen ist."

Die behutsamen Hufe glitten seinen Körper entlang, tasteten kundig seine Rippen, sein Brustbein, übten sachten Druck auf seinen Bauch aus.

Alles geschah auf eine so sanfte, zartfühlende Art und Weise, das Rogue sich unwillkürlich entspannte. Die Berührung schien eine Wärmen auszustrahlen, die seine natürlichen Widerstände hinfort wusch und ihn sich entspannen ließ.

Als Fluttershy – _Das war der Name der ersten Stimme, _erinnerte er sich – ihre Hufe fortnahm, blieb dennoch etwas von dieser Wärme in ihm zurück.

Er schlug die Augen auf, diesmal, um zu sehen, um zu erkennen.

Es war des besorgte Gesicht des gelben Pegasus, das ihn begrüßte.

„Hi.", sagte er leise.

Sie lächelte sanft. „Hallo, Rogue."

Er blieb liegen, zu schwach, um sich zu erheben. Doch nicht nur, weil sein Körper endlich die ungedeckten Schecks der letzten Tage einlöste. Er fand sich auch einfach nur gefangen in dem wundervollen Anblick von Fluttershy, die lächelte.

_Helden haben ganze Meere durchschwommen, furchtbare Monster bezwungen und Unmögliches vollbracht, nur für ein solches Lächeln. Und sie schenkt es dir, weil du nachts betrunken in ihrem Vorgarten ausgerutscht bist._

Das herrliche Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde jedoch nur allzu schnell von seinen Erinnerungen eingeholt. Er erschauderte.

_Und weil dich deshalb fast ein Monster gefressen hat, weil du nämlich ein Idiot bist. Und sie sich einfach freut, dass du deine Dämlichkeit diesmal nicht hast mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen._

„Ist er wieder da? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" Rainbow landete neben ihrer kanariengelben Freundin und warf dem Hengst, der auf der weichen Couch in Fluttershys Wohnzimmer lag, einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Soweit ich es fühlen konnte, ist nichts gebrochen.", antwortete Fluttershy. Sie sah Rogue an. „Hast du Schmerzen beim Atmen?"

Der junge Hengst nahm versuchsweise einen tiefen Atemzug. Er verspürte noch das Phantom des erdrückenden Gewichts auf seinem Brustkorb, aber die Schmerzen blieben aus. „Ich glaube, ich bin okay."

„Du bist ein Idiot!", herrschte ihn Rainbow unvermittelt an. „Entweder war es verdammt mutig oder verdammt idiotisch von dir zu Huf hier heraus zu kommen. Und ich wette meine Flügel, dass es pure Dummheit war. Mag sein, dass die Schattenwölfe durch den Vollmond sich kaum aus dem Wald trauen, aber als Erdpony so nahe an die Grenze zu kommen, ist einfach nur...", Sie holte tief Luft und verschränkte die Vorderläufe vor der Brust. „Dämlich! Dämlich! Dämlich!", stieß sie hervor und bei jedem _Dämlich! z_uckte ihr Kopf nach vorne, um die Anschuldigungen gegen Rogue noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Der junge Hengst legte schuldbewusst die Ohren an und ließ seinen Kopf sinken.

„Rainbow!"

„Was? Es ist doch so! Hätte Meister Petz nicht draußen Wache gestanden, hätte er genauso gut in einen Schattenwolf laufen können! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie jetzt ums Haus schleichen könnten, wenn sie sich nicht vor ihm fürchten würden!"

„Rainbow, hör auf!"

„Wer ist Meister Petz?"

Die Frage ließ die beiden Stuten in ihrem Streit innehalten. Es war Fluttershy, die ihm schließlich antwortete. Sie strich verlegen mit ihrem Huf über den Holzboden ihrer Hütte und hatte ihr Gesicht wieder hinter der Flut ihrer hellrosanen Mähne versteckt.

„Meister Petz ist ein Freund von mir. Er war es, der dich draußen angegriffen hat. Bitte sei ihm nicht böse, er hat nur versucht uns zu beschützen. Er ist sehr alt und sieht nicht mehr so gut, auch wenn er noch genauso gut hören und riechen kann, wie in seiner Jugend. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er von dir abgelassen hätte, sobald er erschnüffelt hätte, dass du ein Pony bist. Ich habe seinem Volk, den Bären, schon oft geholfen, deshalb hat er sich bereit erklärt, die Waldgrenze zu Ponyville vor den Schattenwölfen zu beschützen. Sie... uhm, also die Schattenwölfe... haben Angst vor den Bären. Ich... ich möchte das eigentlich nicht, aber ich konnte das neue Alphaweibchen nicht dazu überreden zurück in den Wald zu gehen. Sie finden hier immer noch mehr Nahrung, als in den Tiefen des Everfree Forests. Und so lange sie hier in der Nähe sind, besteht die Gefahr... besteht die Gefahr, dass der Hunger sie doch wieder nach Ponyville treibt. Trotz des Lichtes." Sie atmete tief durch und ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Auf Rogue machte sie den Eindruck, als würde sie resignieren.

„Ich habe alles versucht, um dem Rudel zu helfen. Aber die Nahrung ist für alle Tiere knapp. Ich hoffe einfach nur... dass sie ihre Jungen trotz allem durch bringen. Genau wie alle anderen." Sie sah auf, ihr Blick glitt zur Tür. „Die Wacht von Meister Petz und seinen Gefährten ist keine Lösung, aber es verhindert...", sie erschauderte. „... dass man sich gezwungen sieht, entschlossenere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um die Ponys im Dorf zu beschützen. Deshalb möchte ich so gerne auf die Reise gehen und das alles endlich beenden. Damit es endlich wieder Frieden gibt und die Tiere in den Wald zurückkehren können."

Eine bedrückte Stille machte sich im Zimmer breit, als Fluttershy sich leise ihren Sorgen hingab.

Schließlich war es Rainbow, die das unangenehme Schweigen brach.

„Also... warum bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

Rogue war überrascht von dem Tonfall, in dem sie die Frage stellten. Die cyanblaue Stute war ihm bisher mit nicht weniger als Misstrauen oder kaum verhaltener Aggression gegenüber getreten. Doch jetzt schwang in ihrer Stimme zum ersten Male echte Neugier, wenn auch harsch vorgetragen.

„Ich... ähm, also, das klingt jetzt bestimmt blöd, aber ich wollte eigentlich nur auf das Angebot von Fluttershy eingehen, mir den Rumpfverband wechseln zu lassen."

Er warf noch einmal einen bedeutenden Blick auf die Binden um seinen Körper. Sein nächtliches Abenteuer hatten nicht mehr viel davon übrig gelassen.

Fluttershy sah auf und schlug schuldbewusst ihre Huf vor den Mund. „Das habe ich total vergessen! Es tut mir leid, Rogue, ich wäre selbstverständlich zu dir gekommen, wenn ich nach Einbruch der Nacht noch daran gedacht hätte! Oh, das ist alles meine Schuld!" Sie eilte zu ihm und begann damit die schmutzigen Bandagen von seinem Körper zu entfernen.

„Sieh nur, es ist soviel Dreck in die Wunden gekommen! Ich hätte sie fester wickeln müssen!" Sie schob den jungen Hengst auf ihrem Sofa in eine bequemere Lage, ohne das er sich groß dagegen wehren konnte. „Rainbow, setzt bitte Wasser am Herd auf und hole meinen Verbandskasten aus dem Schlafzimmer. Hast du dir deine Spritzen im Krankenhaus abgeholt, Rogue?"

Das Rettungspony konnte nur bejahend nickend, während Fluttershy bereits herumwirbelte, um ihm ein Kissen vom Boden aufzuheben und es ihm unter den Kopf zu schieben.

Rainbow stand noch immer auf ihrem Fleck und starrte ihn an. War das ein leichtes Lächeln, was ihre Lippen umspielte? „Du hast recht, das ist tatsächlich ziemlich blöd."

„Rainbow, das Wasser! Ich gehe die Verbandstasche schon selber holen. Los jetzt!" Der kanariengelbe Pegasus scheuchte ihre Freundin nach draußen um Wasser zu holen, bevor sie mit einem kurzen Flappen ihrer Flügel die Treppe empor flog.

Rogue sah ihr noch einen Moment lang hinterher, dann hatte er zum ersten Male die Gelegenheit sich in aller Ruhe in Fluttershys Heim umzusehen. Er lag auf einer bequemen Couch in dem, was wahrscheinlich das Wohnzimmer des Pegasus darstellte. Der ausgetretene, aber gepflegte grüne Holzboden war zum großen Teil von einem flauschigen Teppich eingenommen, der in einfachen, erdenen Farben gehalten war. Ein großer Teil einer Wand wurde von einem gemauerten Kochherd eingenommen, dessen offene Ofenklappe Blick auf das knisternde Feuer ließ. Töpfe und Pfannen waren ordentlich an Haken aufgehängt, von gewissenhaften Hufen blank geputzt. Große Bogenfenster würden den Raum im Tageslicht hell erstrahlen lassen, während jetzt warme Lampen das silberne Licht des Mondes vertrieben. Farbenfrohe Gardinen waren aufgehängt, verziert mit den bunten Mustern aus Blumen und Blättern. Die Holzwände und Balken zeigten filigrane Schnitzereien von ebenso floralen Motiven.

An sich war es also nichts Besonderes in der Inneneinrichtung von Ponyville, wie Rogue es bisher gesehen hatte. Aber auf den zweiten Blick offenbarte sich Fluttershys Wesen in jeder Ecke des Raumes.

Kleine Treppen und Stege spannten sich unter der Decke, verschwanden in Löchern, gerade groß genug für ein Eichhörnchen, oder eine Maus. Jede Ecke war mit Kissen, einer Decke oder Stroh ausgestopft und in fast allen von ihnen verriet ein hervorragender Schweif oder ein Schnauze die Anwesenheit eines Bewohners. An den Wänden hingen Vogelhäuschen und in den Hufleisten zeigte sich das ein oder andere Mauseloch. In der plötzlichen Stille hörte Rogue das vielfältige Schnurren, Piepsen und sogar Schnarchen von vielen Tieren, die in diesem Augenblick in diesem Raum schliefen. Und natürlich der Geruch. Es war eine abgeschwächte, unaufdringlichere Version des Aromas von Applejacks Farm, wie der Geruch nach frischen Sägespänen und warmen Fell. Ein heimeliger Geruch, in dem man sich wie in eine warme Decke wickeln konnte...

Der obere Teil der Eingangstür flog auf und Rainbow stürzte herein, einen Eimer in den Vorderhufen. Rogue verspürte einen kurzen Schauer, der durch den Raum ging, als die Tiere für einen Moment aus ihrem Schlaf geschreckt wurden. Ohne groß nachzudenken hob er einen Huf vor den Mund und bedeutete Rainbow Dash ein ´Schhh´

Die Stute warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, dann blickte sie sich im Raum um. Sie stutzte kurz, dann nickte sie ihm bestätigend zu und goss das Wasser in einen großen Topf, den sie auf den Herd stellte.

Fluttershy kam aus dem ersten Stock zurück, eine fliederfarbene Tasche mit einem herzumsäumten Kreuz darauf um den Hals. Sie sah zu Rainbow, die den Topf rüttelte, wahrscheinlich im Bemühen, das Wasser schneller zum Kochen zu bringen. Die cyanblaue Stute unterdrückte ein Gähnen und starrte wieder auf das Wasser.

„Rainbow, wenn du magst, kannst du wieder zurück ins Bett. Ich komme hier schon alleine zurecht. Danke für deine Hilfe."

Die regenbogenfarbene Mähne flog durch die Luft, als Dash wild ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin nich´ müde!" Es folgte ein weiteres, diesmal weniger unterdrücktes Gähnen. Die Stute schmatzte laut und sah zwischen Fluttershy und Rogue hin und her. „Na gut, ein bisschen schon." Sie fixierte den jungen Hengst auf der Couch. „Ich behalte dich im Auge." Ihr Huf deute zuerst auf ihre Augen dann auf ihn. Es sollte wohl eine einschüchternde Geste sein, aber sie verlor etwas an Kraft, als die Stute ein weiteres Mal gähnen musste. Als sie realisierte, das sie heute keine Boden mehr wettmachen konnte, grunzte sie missmutig, wandte sie sich um und huschte die Treppe hinauf.

Als sie verschwunden war, konnte Rogue ein leises Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Fluttershy legte ihm sofort einen Huf auf die Brust und sah mit einem besorgten Blick die Treppe hinauf. Er verstummte sofort und blickte sie überrascht an. Nach einem Moment atmete sie leise auf und wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Lach´ bitte nicht über sie, Rogue. Rainbow ist sehr stolz und es würde sie nur verletzten."

Er stutzte kurz, dann nickte er ernst. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich schätze, ich kenne euch einfach noch nicht gut genug, um jede Eigenart zu verstehen." Er versuchte es mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „ Aber ich arbeite daran."

„Ja... ja, das ist nett." Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in der Verbandstasche und zog einige Päckchen sterilen Mulls hervor. Sie legte sie auf einem kleinen Beistelltischen neben der Couch bereit. Dann glitten ihre Augen zu dem Herd, wo das Wasser darauf wartete, heiß zu werden.

Rogue folgte ihrem Blick und langsam formte sich in seinem Geist eine Vorstellung von dem, was sie vor hatte. Sofort schlich sich eine verlegene Röte auf seine Wangen.

„Fluttershy... du... du musst das nicht tun. Wenn du mir einen Lappen gibst, kann ich das bestimmt auch selbst erledigen."

Die Stute stand neben ihm am Sofa. Als sie erkannte, dass er verstand, was sie im Begriff war mit ihm zu tun, errötete sie heftig. Sie senkte in tiefster Verlegenheit ihren Kopf und legte die Ohren an. „I-Ich d-dachte nur... e-es ist so schwierig, e-es selbst zu m-machen..." Blaue Augen schauten zu ihm auf, vor Wangen so rot wie Tomaten. „U-und ich habe es schon e-einmal gemacht... bei dir... Ich dachte... v-vielleicht würde es dir nichts ausmachen..." Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Beschämt wandte sie ihren Kopf ab.

_Meere durchschwimmen, Monstern besiegen, Unmögliches vollbringen... _Helden hätten mehr für ein Lächeln von ihr vollbracht. Alles was er tun musste, war sich selbst zu überwinden.

Er streckte seinen Huf aus, berührte sie sanft an ihrem Kinn. Behutsam, fast zärtlich, brachte er sie dazu, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Einige Strähnen ihrer Mähne fielen ihr ins Gesicht, aber er konnte dennoch ungehindert in diese tiefen, blauen Brunnen sehen, die ihn so erwartungsvoll entgegen blickten.

„Ich vertraue dir."

Er ließ sie los und schloss die Augen. Es würde es für sie beide leichter machen.

Er hörte sie, wie sie sich an die Arbeit machte. Das metallische Klirren des Topfes. Das Plätschern von Wasser, das aus einem Lappen gewrungen wurde.

Dann die feuchte, warme Berührung auf seinem Körper.

Er zuckte zusammen, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte, so sehr er sich auch darauf vorbereitet hatte. Er fühlte, wie auch sie zurück zuckte, erschreckt von seiner Reaktion. Er zwang sich dazu zu entspannen, völlig ruhig zu liegen und sie nicht ein weiteres Mal zu verschrecken. Zögernd, ängstlich fast, setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Sein Gesicht, feuchte, heiße, tupfende Küsse. Die den Staub seines letzten Kampfes aus seinem Fell wuschen. Seinen Hals, in langen, festeren Bahnen. Er erschauderte unter ihrer Berührung, als sie sein Fell gegen die Wuchsrichtung strich, aber es war keine unangenehme Erfahrung. Im Gegenteil, er wendete leichte den Kopf um ihr leichteren Zugang zu seiner kurz geschnittenen Mähne zu ermöglichen. Sie bemerkte sein Bedürfnis und bald fuhren ihre Hufe behutsam seine Haarwurzeln entlang. Er konnte ein kurzes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

Sofort verharrten ihre Hufe „Habe ich dir weh getan.?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, sorgsam darauf bedacht, den Kontakt mit ihr nicht abzubrechen. „Nein! Alles in Ordnung!", presste er zwischen dem Kissen hindurch, in das er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte.

Sie griff nach seinem Vorderlauf, fuhr ihn sanft entlang, Strich um Strich umrundete sie ihn. Erst an seinen Hufspitzen wurde sie etwas heftiger, rieb fest dagegen. Er kämpfte darum, sie ihr nicht einfach aus Reflex zu entziehen. Doch nachdem sein natürliches Bedürfnis verflogen war, fühlte er jede ihrer Bewegungen nur um so intensiver.

Ihre warme Berührung verflog und für einen furchtbaren Moment dachte er, sie wäre schon fertig. Doch dann ein zarter Kuss auf seiner Brust, warm und einladend. Er drehte sich etwas, um ihr leichteren Zugang zu gewähren. Sie streichelte in behutsamen Kreisen das krause Fell zwischen seinen Vorderläufen. Das leise Plätschern von Wasser.

Noch einmal zuckte er leicht zusammen, als ihre heiße Berührung das Fell in der Nähe seiner Wunden tränkte. Doch diesmal blieb ihre Bewegung stetig, unbeirrt fuhr sie die langen Male unter seinem Körperhaar nach. Er erzitterte unter der Vorahnung des Schmerzes, von dem er glaubte, er würde so unausweichlich kommen. Doch während sie fortfuhr und die Pein ausblieb, beruhigte er sich wieder. Ihre Hufe glitten seine Rippenbögen entlang, sorgsam, methodisch. _Hatte sich jemals irgendetwas so gut angefühlt?_

Sie glitt über seinen Rücken, mit mehr Druck, _schrubbte _ihn. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, vergrub sich tiefer in das Kissen, um ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er fühlte die Feuchtigkeit an seinem Körper hinunter rinnen. Es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Und dann spürte er ihre heiße Berührung an seiner Flanke.

Er startete durch wie eine Rakete. In einem Moment lag er noch entspannt auf der Couch, kein Augenzwinkern später stand er auf seinen vier Hufen, um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Schwer atmend sah er Fluttershy an, die mit einem Schwamm im Mund seinen Blick überrascht erwiderte.

„Ich bin sauber!" rief er laut aus, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Sie spuckte den Schwamm zurück in den Eimer mit dem dampfend heißen Wasser. „Alles in Ordnung, Rogue? Ich war eigentlich noch nicht fertig..."

„Nein, nein, alles gut! Alles wunderbar! Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe! Ich sollte jetzt gehen! Ähm... dringend!"

Fluttershy ließ traurig die Ohren hängen. „Uhm, es tut mir leid, wenn es dir unangenehm war. Ich kann gut verstehen, warum es dich verlegen macht. Kann... kann ich dir wenigstens noch einen neuen Verband anlegen?"

Rogue zögerte. Er wollte hier heraus, wollte unbedingt fort von dieser süßen Versuchung namens Fluttershy, bevor er etwas sagte oder tat, was er wahrscheinlich bereuen würde. Aber er wollte alles andere, als sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Es war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld, das er... so auf sie ansprach.

Ihre großen, blauen Augen betrachteten ihn aufmerksam. Eine unausgesprochene Bitte stand darin geschrieben.

Das war zu viel für ihn. Er seufzte leise und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. „Also gut. Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Ihr wunderbares Lächeln erblühte wieder auf ihrem Gesicht. Schnell wühlte sie noch einmal mit ihrer Schnauze in der Verbandstasche und brachte eine weiße Tube zum Vorschein. Sie drückte etwas von der nach Kampfer riechenden Paste auf einen Huf aus und begann dann damit, sie vorsichtig auf Rogue´s Wunden zu streichen. Fast sofort spürte er, wie die Stellen auf der Haut unter seinem Fell taub wurden.

„Ähm, weißt du Rogue, ich denke nicht, das es gut wäre, wenn du heute Nacht noch nach Sweet Apple Acres zurück laufen würdest. Es ist ein gutes Stück zu gehen und es ist alles andere als sicher."

Er stand steif auf seinen vier Hufen und hielt still, während sie mit seinem Rumpf beschäftigt war. „Aber ich dachte, dieser Bär bewacht die Waldgrenze?" Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Dann sollte mir doch eigentlich nichts passieren."

Sie begann damit, den Verbandsmull geschickt um seinen Rumpf zu wickeln. „Oh, Meister Petz sorgt sicherlich dafür, das die Schattenwölfe sich nicht heraustrauen. Aber es gibt noch andere gefährliche Tiere als sie. Aber darum geht es gar nicht."

Er drehte seinen Kopf, um sie neugierig anzusehen. Seine Augenlider waren plötzlich sehr schwer geworden. „Huh? Worum dann?"

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen, schuldbewussten Blick zu, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit, während sie so leise antwortete, das er sie kaum verstand. „ Uhm, die Salbe, mit der ich dich eingerieben habe... nun, sie wirkt antibakteriell, schmerzstillend und..." Das letzte Wort war so leise, das er es nicht mehr verstand.

„Und was? Was war in der Tube, Fluttershy?" Er wollte wütend werden, aber er hatte schon Probleme damit, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Er schwankte leicht und war kurz davor einzuknicken.

Fluttershy bugsierte ihn ohne viel Gegenwehr zurück auf die Couch. Er wollte noch aufbegeheren, aber statt eines Protestes kam nur ein weiteres Gähnen aus seinem Mund.

„Sie macht auch sehr schläfrig, das ist alles. Nur eine kleine Nebenwirkung. Jetzt schlaf´ gut, Rogue und wir sehen uns morgen." Sie schob ihm wieder das Kissen unter denn Kopf und breitete eine Decke über ihm aus. Er war eingeschlafen, noch bevor sie ihm zum Abschied sanft über die kurze Mähne strich.

* * *

><p>Er erwachte am nächsten Morgen, weil etwas auf seiner Brust saß und rhythmisch dagegen klopfte. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und blickte geradewegs in das misstrauische Gesicht eines weißen Kaninchens. Das kleine Tier stand auf seinen Hinterbeinen und hatte herausfordernd die Vorderbeinchen vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine große Hinterpfote klopfte einen ungeduldigen Rhythmus auf Rogues Fell.<p>

„Äh, guten Morgen?", begrüßte er das Kaninchen etwas verwirrt.

Das weiße Tier betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick lang, dann schnellte seine Vorderpfote nach vorne, griff etwas von Rogues Fell an seinem Kinn, hielt es feste und zog daran. Mehr aus Überraschung, ließ sich der junge Hengst den Kopf auf die Brust ziehen, bis er sich Augen in Auge mit dem Kaninchen wiederfand. Sein Kinnfell noch immer festhaltend, ballte es betont langsam seine freie Pfote zu einer Faust. Und die ganze Zeit fixierten ihn diese kleinen, dunklen Augen, blitzten ihn gefährlich an.

Rogues Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben. Drohte ihm dieses Karnickel etwa? Und wenn, aus welchem Grund?

Vom Kopf der Treppe im ersten Stock kamen Geräusche. Die Köpfe der beiden, Pony und Kaninchen ruckten gleichzeitig herum.

Fluttershy glitt elegant die Stufen herab, leise eine Melodie summend. Sie hatte sich eine weiße Blüte in die Mähne gesteckt und sah im hellen Licht des jungen Morgens, das durch die großen Fenster fiel, einfach hinreißend aus. Rogue lächelte unwillkürlich, als er sie sah.

Das Kaninchen zog ihn an seinen Fell zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Es warf ihm einen geradezu mörderischen Blick zu und schwenkte drohend seine kleine Faust vor Rogues Auge. Dann hüpfte es von seiner Brust auf die Couch und begann damit, unschuldig sein Fell zu putzen, so als könnte es kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Guten Morgen, Rogue! Hast du gut geschlafen? Wie ich sehe, hast du bereits Freundschaft mit Angel geschlossen." Sie sah auf das weiße Kaninchen, das sich neben ihm noch immer seiner Körperpflege hingab.

Der junge Hengst folgte ihrem Blick. „Angel.", stellte er tonlos fest.

„Möchtest du Frühstück, Rogue? Wir müssen nicht auf Rainbow warten, sie schläft immer etwas länger."

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf eine geschnitzte Kuckucksuhr an der Wand. Es war kurz nach Acht. Die Beerdigung würde nicht vor Zehn Uhr starten.

Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Gerne."

Sie nickte und machte sich fröhlich daran, für sie beide etwas zu Essen herzurichten.

Rogue blieb noch etwas auf der Couch liegen und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die gelbe Stute den Ofen wieder anheizte, Wasser aufsetzte, etwas Toast zurecht schnitt und Honig aus dem Schrank holte.

_Breakfast at Flutterhy´s. Wow, _dachte er nicht wenig fasziniert.

Schließlich erhob er sich. „Kann ich dir helfen?"

Sie sah auf und ein Lächeln blitzte auf ihrem Gesicht auf. „Aber sicher. Da drüben ist die Kaffeemühle."

_Meere durchschwimmen, Monster besiegen, Unmögliches vollbringen, _ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er sich daran machte, die Bohnen für den Kaffee zu mahlen.

Er war kein Held. Aber er glaubte langsam, er währe dennoch bereit, all das zu tun und noch mehr, für diesen einen, wundervollen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Für Fluttershys Lächeln.

[1] The Baits – Sunshine Lady


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.****

**Kapitel 17: Mit allen Ehren**

Ein Frühstück bei Fluttershy war auf jeden Fall ein Erlebnis. Nicht nur, weil man von einer der aufmerksamsten und zuvorkommendsten Gastgeberinnen bewirtet wurde, die man sich vorstellen konnte, oh nein. Rogue hätte bereits ihre reine Anwesenheit genügt, um diesem Morgen einen besonderen Platz in seinen Erinnerungen zu reservieren.

Ihre ständige Sorge um sein Wohlbefinden ließ ihn sich zu Beginn etwas unbehaglich fühlen, da er eine solche Behandlung einfach nicht gewohnt war. Er war es eigentlich, der sich immer um die Ponys in seiner Umgebung kümmerte, der versuchte, ihnen zu genügen und sie sich wohl fühlen zu lassen. Einmal auf der anderen Seite zu stehen, derjenige zu sein, der unter die Fittiche genommen wurde, war eine neue und nichts gänzlich unangenehme Erfahrung für ihn. Schließlich gab er seine natürlichen Widerstände auf und gab sich einfach der treuen Umsorgung der jungen Stute hin.

Doch die Gastfreundschaft des gelben Pegasus war nicht einmal der eigentliche Höhepunkt des Frühstücks. Es begann als leises Rascheln in den Ecken und Winkeln von Fluttershys Wohnzimmer, als der Duft des getoasteten Brotes langsam durch den Raum zu schweben begann.

Es war ein junger Waschbär, der sich als erster aus dem Haufen Stroh neben ihrem Küchenschrank erhob. Er gähnte ausgiebig, kratzte sich das graue Fell und blickte sich verschlafen im Wohnzimmer um. Dann watschelte er gemütlich Richtung Ausgang. Als er an Rogue vorbeiging, rieb er sich völlig unbekümmert an dessen Hinterbein, weniger aus Zuneigung, als vielmehr um sich eine juckende Stelle an seinem Rücken zu kratzen. Der junge Hengst starrte das kleine Tier überrascht an und ließ es geschehen. Der Waschbär setzte seinen Weg fort, sprang auf den unteren Teil der Eingangstür und war mit einem weiteren Satz nach draußen verschwunden.

Rogue blickte ihm verblüfft nach, bis Fluttershy ihm eine dampfende Tasse frischen Kaffees auf den Tisch stellte.

„Möchtest du Zucker und Milch dazu? Ich habe auch noch etwas frische Sahne da."

Leises Getrippel ließ ihn aufsehen. Ein paar braune Schatten huschten über die kleinen Laufstege über der Decke. Ein einzelnes, spitzes Gesicht schob sich über die Kante des Brettes über ihm und schnupperte mit zuckenden Schnurrhaaren in den Raum hinein. Kleine, dunkle Augen fixierten ihn, dann war es wieder verschwunden.

„Schwarz, viel Zucker, bitte.", antwortete Rogue automatisch, während sein Blick immer noch den leisen Geräuschen über seinem Kopf folgte. Aus den Vogelhäuschen an den Wänden waren die ersten zirpenden Laute ihrer Bewohner zu vernehmen.

Er riss sich aus der Betrachtung des langsam erwachenden Wohnzimmers los und nahm seine Kaffeetasse in beide Hufe. Der Duft des frischen Muntermachers drang ihm in die Nüstern und verdrängte die letzten Fetzen seiner Müdigkeit, bevor er auch nur einen Schluck genommen hatte.

Fluttershy schmierte eine dicke Schicht Honig auf eine Toastscheibe und schob sie ihm entgegen.

„Hier, bitte sehr."

Rogue nickte ihr dankend zu und nahm einen großen Bissen. Das Weißbrot war knusprig und ein paar Krümel fielen auf den Boden. Sofort flatterten ein halbes Dutzend kleiner, farbenfroher Vögel herbei und pickten die Holzdielen sauber. Er biss noch einmal ab und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Vögel nach den Krumen pickten, noch bevor sie auf den Boden gefallen waren.

Etwas kleines, leichtes landete auf seinem Rücken. Er drehte verwundert den Kopf und sah direkt in die schwarzen Augen eines braunen Flughörnchens, das ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam.

„Bandit!", rief er freudig überrascht aus. Er gab seinem kleinen Freund einen freundschaftlichen Schubser mit der Schnauze „Wo hast du dich den rum getrieben?"

Das Tierchen sah in aus missmutig zusammengekniffenen Augen an und strich sich mit einem seiner kleine Vorderkrallen über die Schnauze.

„Huh? Was ist los? Bist du wieder sauer auf mich?"

Bandit verschränkte seine Pfoten vor der hellbraunen Brust. Dann ließ er eine piepsende Schimpftirade auf den grauen Hengst los, die dieser zwar nicht verstand, über deren Inhalt er sich aber kaum Illusionen hingeben konnte.

Der junge Hengst zuckte etwas zurück, als sein kleiner Freund seine Wut auf ihn entließ. Als das Flughörnchen sich langsam wieder beruhigte, nickte Rogue langsam.

„Ok, ok, du hast recht. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich nicht mehr vergesse, dich zu füttern und ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung." Er schloss schuldbewusst seine Augen und atmete tief durch. „Keine Entschuldigung. Aber vielleicht eine Erklärung." Er dreht sich, so dass er seitlich zum Frühstückstisch stand und Bandit es leichter hatte, hinüber zu hüpfen. Das Tierchen verstand den Wink und sprang neben seinen Teller. Dort stellte es sich auf seine Hinterbeinchen und betrachtete den jungen Hengst vor sich misstrauisch, aber aufmerksam.

Rogue senkte seinen Kopf und seufzte leise. „Hör´ zu Bandit: Es war keine böse Absicht dahinter, dass ich dich vergessen habe. Ich habe dir versprochen, für dich zu sorgen, bis ich dich nach Hause bringen kann und normalerweise stehe ich zu meinem Wort. Aber ich habe keine Erfahrung damit, wie man mit Tieren umgeht. Ich hatte noch nie eines. Und gerade jetzt...", er stockte für einen Augenblick. „... gerade jetzt ist vielleicht der schlechteste Zeitpunkt, es zu lernen. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du wütend auf mich bist. Ich habe nicht gerade gut auf dich Acht gegeben." Er verharrte in seiner Geste der Demut, unsicher darüber, wie er fortfahren sollte. Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte zu Fluttershy, die sie beide mit großen, neugierigen Augen betrachtete.

„Aber ich kenne jemanden, der sich unendlich besser damit auskennt, verirrte Tiere wie dich zu versorgen." Er begegnete ihrem Blick, hielt ihm stand, auch wenn alles in ihm danach verlangte, vor Schuld verlegen wegzusehen. Er war im Begriff seine Verantwortung weiter zu schieben, sie abzuladen, ungefragt und ungebeten, auf die Schultern eines Ponys, die eine solche Behandlung von ihm nicht verdient hatte. Seine Gewissheit, dass sie nicht ablehnen würde, nicht um seinetwillen, sondern für Bandit´s Wohlergehen, machte es nur umso schwieriger. Er wünschte sich, mehr als alles andere, er hätte sie wenigstens vorher fragen können.

Sie würde ja sagen, dessen war er sich sicher. Das wenige, was er bisher über Fluttershy herausfinden konnte, machte ihn sicher in dieser Überzeugung. Und sie würde ihm deshalb nicht einmal böse sein. Sie würde ohne einen Vorwurf, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken die Fürsorge für das kleine Flughörnchen übernehmen, würde seine Verantwortung auf ihre Schultern nehmen, ohne zu klagen, oder auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, es ihm vorzuhalten.

Selbst wenn sie Morgen mit ihnen auf große Fahrt ging, würde für all die vielen Tiere hier gesorgt sein, dessen war Rogue sich sicher. Alles was er tat, war, noch ein bisschen mehr Last auf ihren zarten Schultern zu verteilen.

Nach alledem, was sie für ihn getan hatte, kam er sich mehr als schäbig vor, ihre Freundlichkeit auf eine solch niedrige Art und Weise auszunutzen. Er stahl sich aus einer Verantwortung, die er nie hätte übernehmen dürfen, der er nie hatte gerecht werden können, auf ihre Kosten.

Aber es war das Beste für Bandit. Er konnte nicht mehr die Fürsorge für seinen kleinen Freund übernehmen, so sehr er es auch wollte. Ihm fehlte das Wissen, die Erfahrung und letztlich auch die Zeit. Sein kleiner Freund wäre bei Fluttershy und bei jedweden Ersatz, den sie auserkor, wesentlich besser aufgehoben, als bei ihm. Er konnte ja nicht einmal dafür sorgen, dass Bandit regelmäßig gefüttert wurde. Welche Ansprüche hatte er dann schon?

„Es tut mir Leid, Bandit. Verzeih´ mir bitte." Er stieß seinen kleinen Freund noch einmal mit seinen Nüstern an, eine Geste der Vertrautheit, von der er sich sicher war, sie nicht verdient zu haben. Er spürte das weiche, warme Fell auf seiner Schnauze, als er über den Bauch des kleinen Tierchens strich. Bandit trat einen Schritt zurück. Rogue war sich nicht sicher, ob er es aus Ablehnung tat, oder weil ihn seine Aktion überrascht hatte. Einen Moment lang verharrt Bandit auf seinen Hinterbeinen, während seine kleinen, schwarzen Augen zwischen Fluttershy und Rogue hin und her sprangen. Der gelbe Pegasus hatte den Disput zwischen den beiden sorgenvoll verfolgt. Als sie den Blick des Tierchens auf sich gewahr wurde, lächelte sie aufmunternd. Sie hatte alles verfolgt, doch sie urteilte nicht. Ihre Geste war neutral, teilte dem Flughörnchen lediglich mit, dass es willkommen war.

Rogue schloss seine Augen.

_Geh´ zu ihr, Bandit._

War es sein Herz oder sein Verstand, der sich das wünschte? Er wusste es nicht.

Das lächelnde, einladende Gesicht von Fluttershy auf der einen Seite. Rogues gesenkter Kopf, die Ohren schuldbewusst angelegt, auf der anderen Seite.

Der junge Hengst schreckte unwillkürlich zurück, als kleine, aber feste Krallen seine Schnauze umfassten. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Bandit, das kleine Flughörnchen, das sich entschlossen an sein Gesicht schmiegte. Es hielt ihn fest, krallte sich in das Fell seiner Wangen und zog ihn in eine so feste und innige Umarmung, wie es ihre unterschiedlichen Körpergrößen nur zuließen. Das Rettungspony schluckte schwer und legte einen Vorderlauf um seinen kleinen, braunen Freund, zog ihn enger zu sich.

Die kleinen Krallen kitzelten Rogue an seinen Nüstern, aber er ignorierte es. Bandit sagte nichts, dass er verstehen konnte, aber Rogue wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass nichts, was er getan oder unterlassen hatte, für seinen kleinen Freund eine Rolle spielte. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, es war vergeben und vergessen. Rogue hatte ihn enttäuscht, Ein ums andere Mal, hatte seine Versprechen gebrochen, ihn im Stich gelassen, mehr als einmal. Aber dennoch schenkte ihm dieses kleine Tier noch einmal sein Vertrauen, verließ sich auf ihn, mehr als auf jeden anderen.

Er hielt seinen Freund in seiner Umarmung. „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid." Es war alles, was er sagen konnte. Was nicht über seine Lippen kam, war die unendliche Dankbarkeit, die er empfand. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, aber anstatt furchtbare Konsequenzen nach sich zu ziehen, anstatt einen Faden aus Selbstverurteilung und Schuldzuweisung zu spinnen, schaffte er es endlich, sich selbst in der einfachen Vergebung des kleinen Tiers, seines Freundes zu vergessen.

Es schien so nebensächlich, so unbedeutend, neben dem, was sonst noch auf seiner Seele lastete, aber es war ein Anfang. Der Anfang, den er so dringend gebraucht hatte.

Bandit strich ihm mit seiner kleinen Nase über die Schnauze und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, um Rogue aus seinen dunklen Augen einen Augenblick zu betrachten. Dann machte er einen Satz auf ihn zu, griff in die kurz geschnittene, blonde Mähne und kletterte sie empor, um sich auf seinen Kopf zu setzten.

Rogue musste leise lachen, als die kleinen Klauen sein Fell kitzelten. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass er trotz allem, was passiert war, einen wahren, treuen Freund dort draußen hatte.

Sein Blick glitt zu Fluttershy. Die Stute hatte die Szene zwischen den beiden Freunden stumm betrachtet, ohne sich einzumischen. Ihre großen, blauen Augen waren auf das kleine Flughörnchen gerichtet und sie kicherte, als sie sah, wie es sich in die blonde Mähne des jungen Rettungsponys vergrub. Es war ein leiser Laut, wie fast alles, was Fluttershy von sich gab, aber darin mit schwang die pure, ungehemmte Freude darüber wie sich Pony und Tier miteinander vertrugen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ihre glitzernden Augen hefteten sich für einen Moment an die seinen, die ihnen so sehr ähnelten. Diesmal war keine rosafarbene Mähne im Weg, hinter der sie sich normalerweise versteckte. Nur diese tiefen, blauen Brunnen, in denen man sich so leicht verlieren konnte, die einen weiter und weiter zogen, hinab, bis zu dem süßen Geheimnis an ihrem Grund...

_Celestia steh´ mir bei._

Er könnte sie hier und jetzt küssen, einfach so. Es war ein so kurzer Weg zu ihr, nur ein kleiner Schritt und seine Lippen würden sich schon fast auf den ihren wiederfinden. Diese gelbe Stute war in ihrer Unschuld so unglaublich verführerisch, so begehrenswert, so unwiderstehlich. Sie war schön, ohne Frage. Sogar atemberaubend, wenn sie für einen Moment ihre Schüchternheit vergaß. Doch ihre wahre Anziehungskraft lag in ihrem Wesen, in dem reinen, unschuldigen Licht, das sie ausstrahlte.

Er sehnte sich danach.

Er sehnte sich zurück nach seiner eigenen Unschuld, nach seinem ungezwungenem Optimismus, seiner Leichtfertigkeit, seinem ungebrochenem Vertrauen, nach reiner, unverfälschter Fröhlichkeit und unenttäuschter Hoffnung. Sehnte sich danach, wieder einfach ein Pony zu sein.

Aber es wäre nicht fair. Nicht fair Darling gegenüber, die im fernen Manehattan auf ihn wartete. Nicht fair Applejack gegenüber, solange sie das komplizierte Durcheinander ihrer Beziehung nicht geklärt und reinen Tisch gemacht hatten, auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise. Und es wäre nicht fair Fluttershy gegenüber. Dieser wundervollen Stute, die nur allzu willentlich bereit schien all seine Sünden, seinen Schmerz und seine Verantwortung auf sich zu laden. Nicht weil sie es musste. Sondern weil sie es _wollte._ Dies ließ ihn nur umso mehr davor zurückschrecken. Fluttershy würde erkennen, wie dringend er es_, _wie dringend er_ sie _brauchte. Und sie würde es wahrscheinlich geschehen lassen. Sie würde seine Sünden tragen, ohne Urteil, ohne Vorwurf. Nur um seiner selbst willen.

Das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Er hatte den Ponys in seiner Umgebung, in dem engen Zirkel um sich selbst, schon genug Schaden zugefügt. Unter keinen Umständen war er bereit sich auch nur mit einem Gramm mehr zu verschulden. Und hundertmal mehr weigerte er sich dieses liebliche Wesen, diesen kanariengelben Pegasus auszunutzen, nur weil es ihm selbst Linderung verschaffen würde. Er hatte genug Fehl daran getan ihr ungefragt die Verantwortung für seinen Freund zuschieben zu wollen.

Also ließ er den Moment ungenutzt verstreichen, wie so viele Momente vor ihm. Rogue senkte die Augen und brach den Blickkontakt ab. Auf dem leeren Teller vor ihm pickte ein kecker kleiner Spatz gerade die letzten Krümel auf. Der Vogel drehte seinen Kopf und sah das junge Rettungspony aus seinen dunklen Augen enttäuscht an, fast als wolle es ihm vorwerfen beim Essen nicht genug gekleckert zu haben. Dann spreizte er die Flügel und flog aus der Tür nach draußen.

„Uhm, ich hoffe jetzt ist alles wieder gut zwischen dir und deinem kleinen Freund."

Rogue blickte wieder hoch und nickte dann langsam. Glücklicherweise schien die gelbe Stute nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben, was gerade in seinem Geist vorgegangen war.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich habe mich falsch verhalten, aber ich glaube Bandit hat mir verziehen. Ich muss in Zukunft besser aufpassen. Vielen Dank, dass du dich um ihn gekümmert hast."

Sie lächelte. Es schien als würde der Raum heller werden. „Hab´ ich gerne gemacht. Ich finde es toll, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Und er scheint dich auch schon recht lieb gewonnen zu haben. Jedes Pony sollte einen Begleiter haben. Alleine kann man nicht glücklich werden."

Der junge Hengst dachte an eine verwahrloste Hütte und den einsamen Tod eines alten Marineoffiziers. „Ja, da hast du recht. Ich glaube..." Er wurde unterbrochen, als ihn Bandit ungeduldig am Ohr zupfte.

„Mmh? Was ist?"

Sein kleiner Freund deutete auf die leuchtende Scheibe der Sonne, die ihre hellen Strahlen durch die hölzernen Kreuze der Fenster schickte. Rogue stutzte einen Augenblick lang, bis er verstand, was ihm das Flughörnchen zu sagen versuchte. Es gab keine Uhr in Fluttershy's Hütte, und als ein Stadtfohlen war es Rogue nicht gewöhnt die Zeit am Sonnenstand abzuschätzen. Dennoch dämmerte ihm, worauf Bandit aus war.

„Die Beerdigung!" Es hatte ihm den ganzen Vormittag im Kopf herum geschwebt, aber es hatte nur einer kanariengelben Pegasusstute bedurft, um es ihn vollends vergessen zu machen. Seine Hufe trampelten einen unruhigen Rhythmus auf den Holzdielen, als er in Panik ausbrach.

„Wie spät ist es? Ich muss mich noch waschen! Und ich sollte Pinkie bei der Trauerrede helfen! Wir haben das Prozedere noch nicht durchgesprochen! Sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten, weil sie keine Ahnung hat, wie man die Ehrenformation für einen Kameraden aufstellt! Ohww, ich Idiot! Hätte ich mich gestern nicht so betrunken, wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

Er hielt in seinem unruhigen Tänzeln inne und schlug seine Stirn so heftig gegen den Frühstückstisch, dass das Geschirr darauf klirrte. „Dumm! Dumm! Dumm! Verdammt, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!"

Als sein Kopf ein weiteres Mal gegen das harte Holz schlagen wollte, waren dort plötzlich erstaunlich starke Hufe, die ihn festhielten. Er war zu überrascht, um sich zu wehren, als Fluttershy ihn zwang sie anzusehen.

„Hör mir zu!"

Ein weiteres Mal starrte er in die blauen Augen der Stute, diesmal so nahe, dass er sein eigenes Spiegelbild darin erkennen konnte. Doch anstatt der unauslotbaren Tiefen, in der er sich zuvor verloren hatte, blickte er nun in diamantharte Saphire, die ihn durchdrangen, ihn durchbohrten, so unnachgiebig, dass er unwillkürlich davor zurückschreckte. Doch die Hufe hielten ihn fest, sanft, aber unnachgiebig.

„Beruhige dich. Es ist in Ordnung."

Er wehrt sich gegen ihren Griff, versuchte zu entkommen. Es war nicht in Ordnung, es war bei weitem nicht in Ordnung! Pinkie hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten um Sugar Coat, einen gefallenen Kameraden, unter die Erde zu bringen und er war drauf und dran, das Ganze zu vermasseln, weil er zu lang mit einer Stute vertrödelt hatte! Das war nichts, was er irgendwie wieder gut machen konnte, das war einfach nur seine Schuld!

Sie spürte, wie sein Widerstand wuchs, wie er versuchte sich aus ihren Hufen zu befreien. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber er kämpft dennoch gegen sie, versuchte sich von ihr loszureißen, so sanft er nur konnte.

Als er drauf und dran war ihr zu entschlüpfen, als sie ihn nicht mehr halten konnte, tat sie das einzige, was ihr übrig blieb – sie schlang ihre Vorderhufe um seinen Hals, zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, so dass er ihr nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Sie spürte, wie er sich unter ihrer plötzlichen Nähe versteifte, wie sein Widerstand nachließ. Sie drückte noch einmal fester zu.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist meine. Bitte glaube mir. Bitte..."

Rogue stand wie vom Donner gerührt. Alles in ihm drängte nach draußen, fort von hier, hin zum Chief, hin zu seinem Versprechen, seiner Pflicht, zu retten, was zu retten war. Er hatte sein Wort gegeben und war drauf und dran es zu brechen. Aber da war _sie, _so nahe, um seinen Hals geschlungen, mit nur einer Bitte auf ihren Lippen.

Und dann verstand er es. Warum sie ihn versuchte aufzuhalten, mit allen Mitteln. Warum sie sich ihm letztlich sogar um den Hals schlang, ihn letztlich _anflehte _nicht zu gehen. Diese herrlichen blauen Augen hatten ihn durchschaut, vielleicht vom ersten Moment an.

Pinkie Pie war der Chief der freiwilligen Feuerwehr in Ponyville und damit verantwortlich für alles, was unter ihrem Kommando geschah. Rogue hatte gesehen, wie sie mit dieser Verantwortung umging. Aber sie war nichts desto trotz `nur´ eine ehrenamtliche Kraft, eine Zuckerbäckerin, die alles in ihrer Freizeit in die Hufe nahm. Sie sollte nicht die furchtbare Last tragen, eines ihrer Ponys zu Grabe zu tragen. Sie sollte sich nicht schuldig dafür fühlen, dass das Schicksal so hart zugeschlagen hatte. Pinkie _wollte _Verantwortung übernehmen, wollte ein echter Chief sein, wollte ihren Ponys beistehen, im Guten wie im Schlechten. So war sie einfach.

Aber es war nicht fair.

Rogue wusste, das Pinkie Besseres verdient hatte, als die undankbare Aufgabe einen gefallenen Kameraden unter die Erde zu bringen. Er hatte gesehen wie sehr sie darum kämpfte, ihrer Rolle gerecht zu werden, wie sehr sie sich darum bemühte die Truppe zusammenzuhalten, auch nach allem was passiert war, auch nach allem, was in ihr selbst vorging. Rogue hatte sie als eine so wundervolle Stute kennengelernt, so selbstbewusst, so optimistisch und offen, dass es manchmal fast schon wehtat. Sie jetzt in jetzt in einer solchen Situation zu wissen, unverschuldet, unvorbereitet... Er wollte ihr helfen. Er war ein manehattaner Rettungspony und hatte auch in seinen jungen Jahren schon so vieles erlebt, was auf dem Land praktisch unvorstellbar war. Er litt nicht weniger als alle anderen darunter, was sich an diesem Sonntag zugetragen hatte, aber er sollte verdammt nochmal die Erfahrung und Routine haben, irgendwie damit umzugehen, anders als diese unbeschwerte pinke Stute. Er hatte genug Last auf seinen Schultern, um auch diese Verantwortung zu tragen, ohne dass sie zu sehr ins Gewicht fiel. Er konnte es auf sich nehmen, zusammen mit allem anderen was ihn belastete. Wie viel schlimmer konnte es schon werden?

„Bitte, Rogue, vertraue mir. Pinkie ist stärker als du denkst. Vertraue ihr. Du musst sie nicht beschützen."

Aber er wollte es. Er wollte sie alle beschützen, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity, sogar Rainbow Dash. Und auch sie, Fluttershy. Sie waren zu wundervoll, zu einzigartig, zu wertvoll. Und er war nur ein einfaches Rettungspony. Er konnte es ab. Er würde schon irgendwie klarkommen.

Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, weil sie wusste, dass er so dachte. Sie wollte ihn davor bewahren sich noch tiefer in seine selbstgewählte Rolle des Aufopferns zu werfen und sich dabei noch mehr selbst zu verletzen.

Er stand dort, in Fluttershys Hütte, ihre Hufe um ihn geschlungen, wie vom Donner gerührt. Er spürte wie seine Beine zu zittern begannen und als er sprach, musste er jedes Quäntchen an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um seine Stimme davon abzuhalten zu brechen.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass sie stark ist und ich weiß, dass sie es auch ohne mich schaffen wird. Ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht beschützen muss und es wahrscheinlich sogar nicht kann. Aber... aber es wird ihr wehtun. Es wird schmerzen und... und es wird einfach furchtbar für sie werden. Ich wünschte nur ich... ich könnte... es ihr irgendwie abnehmen."

Er schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf sinken, lehnte ihn gegen das weiche Fell an Fluttershys Hals.

„Ich muss ihr helfen. Das ist... das ist was ich kann. Ich muss... Ich muss es einfach."

Er spürte ihre Vorderläufe um seinen Hals, spürte die wundervolle Wärme ihrer Umarmung. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nachgeben, wollte sich einfach fallen lassen, wollte einfach vergessen, loslassen. Er brauchte es so sehr, wollte es mehr als alles andere. Ihre Umarmung versprach Erlösung, Vergebung und ein Ende des Wahnsinns, zu der sein Leben geworden war.

Aber er war noch nicht bereit dazu. Es gab noch immer zu viele Dinge, die auf ihm lasteten und ihn vor sich herjagten, um ihn sich jetzt bei ihr ausruhen zu lassen. Er wusste, er brauchte eine Pause, einen Moment des Innehaltens, um wieder klar denken zu können und mit seinem Leben klarzukommen. Aber er wusste auch, dass dieser Moment noch nicht gekommen war. Er musste noch ausharren, durchhalten und stark sein. Für sich und für Sie alle.

Er löste sich von ihr, gerade als sie ihre Flügel um ihn legen wollte. Die weichen, empfindlichen Spitzen strichen gegen seine Flanke, fuhren seinen Körper entlang mit einer Berührung, die weicher und vielleicht sogar intimer war als ein Kuss. Er erschauderte.

„Ich... ich danke dir für alles, Fluttershy. Ich... ich... Danke."

Dann dreht er sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus. Bandit hockte auf seinem Rücken und seine kleinen Krallen packten seine kurze Mähne fester, als er auf dem Weg hinunter zur Brücke Geschwindigkeit aufnahm. Seine Hufe klapperten einen schnellen Rhythmus auf den hölzernen Bohlen, dann knirschte nur noch der Kies unter seinen Beinen.

Er nahm einen schnellen Galopp auf, ließ seine Läufe arbeiten, um sie von den letzten Resten der Müdigkeit zu befreien. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, wie sein Körper auf so gewohnte Art und Weise reagierte. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, als seine Muskeln nach mehr Sauerstoff verlangten und bald fühlte er das Kitzeln auf seinem Pelz, als sich seine Schweißdrüsen an die Arbeit machten. Ponyville war nicht weit entfernt, aber es war genug, um in einem kurzen Spurt den Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen.

Am Anfang war es immer wie eine Prüfung. Die Muskeln schmerzten, das Herz pumpte und sein Atem ging wild und aufgeregt. Es brauchte ein oder zwei Kilometer, dann fand er seinen Rhythmus und er stellte sich auf das Laufen ein. Dann pumpten seine Hinterläufe praktisch mühelos, beruhigte sich sein Atem und er meinte praktisch ewig so laufen zu können. Es waren Momente wie dieser, in denen er es liebte ein Erdpony zu sein. Er hatte kein Horn um diffizile Magie zu wirken und keine Flügel, um den Himmel zu durchstreifen. Aber er hatte starke Beine und eine Ausdauer, die ihn praktisch überall hin tragen konnte.

Während er lief, glitten seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zurück zu der kleinen Hütte hinter ihm und der kanariengelben Stute, die er darin zurückgelassen hatte. Als er gestern in den angenehmen Nebel aus Alkohol zu der Hütte gestolpert war, hatte er schon gedacht, dass sein Leben kompliziert war. Was war es dann jetzt, im Licht des neuen Tages? Er kam sich immer mehr wie ein unfreiwilliger Passagier auf einer Achterbahnfahrt vor, ein stetes Auf und Ab. Er folgte notgedrungen den Gleisen, ohne eigene Kontrolle oder Einfluss auf seinen Pfad.

Der Gedanke war beängstigend. Er wusste, wie wichtig Kontrolle war. Er wusste, so hektisch und unübersichtlich die Situation um ihn herum auch werden wurde, dass es an ihm war, die Übersicht zu behalten, die Ruhe zu bewahren und zu tun was nötig war. Aber dies war kein Notfall, kein verletztes oder krankes Pony, dem er zu Hilfe eilen musste. Das war das Katastrophengebiet zu dem sich sein eigenes Leben entwickelt hatte und er bekam es einfach nicht auf die Reihe. Man verließ sich auf ihn, aber er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr selbst vertrauen. Was war das bei Fluttershy gewesen? Was war wirklich geschehen? Sie hatte praktisch offen zugegeben ihn mit Absicht zurückgehalten zu haben, aber warum? Hatte sie versucht ihre Freundin zu beschützen, oder ihn? Oder beides? Warum? Er wollte doch nur helfen. Hatte sie vielleicht Recht? Musste Pinkie diese Prüfung ohne ihn bestehen?

_Egal, wie sehr wir uns anstrengen, egal wie gut wir sind... es gibt nicht immer ein Happy End._

Trotter hatte das gesagt. Vielleicht war das eine Lektion, die Chief Pinkie Pie lernen musste.

Aber diese Erkenntnis erklärte nicht alles, was in Fluttershys Hütte passiert war. Er brauchte Zeit, er brauchte Ruhe, um alles auseinander zu dividieren, um Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, das seinen Geist beherrschte. Er lief und lief, aber als er die Grenzen von Ponyville erreichte, war er von einer Antwort noch immer weit entfernt.

* * *

><p>„Nein, es ist <em>nicht <em>egal, wie ihr euch aufstellt! Der Chief hat eine genaue Liste der Größe nach erstellt und wir werden uns daran halten! Sprinkels, dein Hemd ist falsch geknöpft, lass´ dir von jemanden helfen... Lyra, übernimm das. Macht euch fertig, es geht gleich los!"

Carrot Top schob sich durch die unruhige Menge der Feuerwehrponys vor der Wache und versuchte ihr Möglichstes, um Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Dabei sah sie sich immer wieder suchend nach der pinken Mähne des Chiefs um. Pinkie hatte ihr heute Morgen zwar eine Liste mit detaillierten Anweisungen gegeben, die die Karottenfarmerin seit dem wieder und wieder mit den Feuerwehrponys durchgegangen war, aber Pinkie selbst war danach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen. Carrot Top begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Es war fast zehn Uhr und sie wollten bald starten.

Wie der Rest der ehrenamtlichen Brandbekämpfer trug sie ein dunkelblaues Hemd mit goldenen Knöpfen und dem aufgestickten Feuerwehrabzeichen auf dem rechten Vorderlauf. Es war selten, dass die freiwillige Feuerwehr Ponyvilles sich in Schale schmiss, um geschlossen bei einer Parade mitzumarschieren. Früher hatte Carrot sich auf jede Gelegenheit gefreut, zusammen mit ihren Kameraden das Hemd anzuziehen und mit Fahnen und Musik durch die Straßen zu laufen. Manchmal beim Sommersonnenfest oder auch bei der Sommerernteparade, es war immer toll gewesen, jubelnde Ponys zu beiden Seiten der Straße, bunte Wimpel und Luftschlangen und überall nur lächelnde Gesichter. Aber heute... heute würde niemand lächeln.

Sie half Dust Devil dabei, ihren Kragen zu richten, die gedankenverloren auf ihre Hufe starrte. Es gab Carrot einen Stich ins Herz die brauen Pegasusstute so zu sehen. Sie fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, sie bei der Trauerparade mitlaufen zu lassen, statt sie am Grab warten zu lassen, wo sie sich vielleicht besser von ihrem Freund... von ihrem speziellen Pony verabschieden konnte. Aber sie hatte darauf bestanden und niemand hatte gewagt ihr zu widersprechen.

Die langsam aufkeimende Liebe zwischen den beiden in ihrer Mitte war ein offenes Geheimnis bei den Ehrenamtlichen gewesen und mit viel wohlwollendem Getuschel und Scherzen zur Kenntnis genommen worden. Alle hatten sich gefreut, dass gerade die Feuerwehr zwei Herzen zueinander hatte finden lassen.

Die Karottenfarmerin strich ihr sanft über die hellgraue Mähne und schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln, um ihr Mut zuzusprechen, als sie aufsah. Dusty's großen, purpurnen Augen sahen feuchtglitzernd zu ihr hoch. Es flossen keine Tränen daraus, aber im Gesicht der Stute war der Schmerz über ihren Verlust dennoch so tief eingegraben, dass es Carrot fast das Herz brach, nur hineinzusehen. Sie hielt einen Moment inne und seufzte tief, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, so nahe brachte sie diese ganze Tragödie selbst an den Rand eines Tränenausbruchs.

„Er hätte es sich so gewünscht, oder?"

Carrot Top zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie die leise, raue Stimme von Dusty hörte. Sie war früher so fröhlich gewesen, so voller Energie. Jetzt klang sie leblos, wie ausgehöhlt. Die Farmerin riss sich zusammen.

Sie stellte sich neben die zusammengesunkene Stute und ließ ihren Blick über die Feuerwehrponys gleiten, die sich vor der Scheune der Feuerwache versammelt hatten. Die gut zwei Dutzend Stuten und Hengste brachten langsam Ordnung in ihre Reihen, während sie sich nervös an den Hemden zupften, sich unsicher umsahen und manchmal traurig die Köpfe schüttelten. Der Feuerwehrwagen, die ´_Princess_´, war auf Hochglanz poliert worden und die vier Zugponys rückten gerade die Riemen zurecht, damit sie nicht scheuerten und die Uniform zerknittern konnte. Statt der Schlauchhaspe war hinten ein einfacher Karren mit erhöhter Ladefläche angehängt. Seine traurige Ladung war unter der blauen Flagge Equestrias verborgen. Zwei gestickte Alicorns, das eine weiß, das andere dunkelblau, umkreisten darauf eine Scheibe die einerseits die goldene Sonne, auf der anderen Seite den silbernen Mond zeigte. Carrot erschauderte, als sie daran dachte, was mit dieser Flagge geschehen würde, wenn Sugar Coat zur letzten Ruhe gebettet worden war. Sie dankte der Sonne und dem Mond, dass diese Pflicht nicht an ihr war.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", hörte sie sich selbst flüstern. Langsam wendete sie sich Dusty zu, die sie mit offenem Mund ungläubig anstarrte. Als die Stute gerade Luft holte, um sie entsetzt zu fragen, was sie damit meinte, legte sie ihr sanft einen Huf auf den Mund und hielt so ihre Worte zurück.

„Ich glaube, er wollte mit dir zusammen sein. Mehr als alles andere. Ich glaube, er wollte dich lieben, jeden Tag, jede Nacht bis ans Ende eurer Tage. Er wollte es nicht weniger als du es wolltest. Oder jeder hier es euch gewünscht hätte. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er wollte, dass wir seinen Sarg auf den Wagen laden, die Fahne über ihm ausbreiten und du hinter ihm her zum Friedhof gehen musst. Aber dort... in dieser Gasse... hat er sich zwischen ein Monster und eine Stute mit ihrem Fohlen gestellt. Weil es seine Pflicht war, in der Not zu helfen. Weil es das richtige war... und weil er ein gutes Pony war. Das alles..."

Sie machte eine kurze Geste mit dem Vorderlauf, welche die Ponys, den Wagen und alles drum herum mit einschloss.

„... das alles ist für uns. Damit wir uns bei ihm dafür bedanken können. Und...", sie schluchzte kurz auf, als die Trauer ihr langsam die Kehle hochstieg. „... und uns von ihm verabschieden." Sie konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie schlang ihre Vorderläufe um die junge Stute. „Es tut mir Leid! So unendlich Leid!", schluchzte sie und zusammen begannen sie bitterlich zu weinen.

* * *

><p>Als Rogue an der Feuerwache ankam, waren scheinbar bereits alle versammelt und bereit zum Abmarsch. Ein weiteres Mal verfluchte er sich still dafür, dass er erst so spät eintraf. Fluttershy hatte es gut gemeint, aber... Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es galt zu retten, was zu retten war. Er sah sich hektisch nach dem Chief um. Aber Pinkie Pie war nirgendwo zu entdecken. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend suchte er nach bekannten Gesichtern in der Menge. Schließlich fand er die zweifarbige Mähne von Lyra in der Formation und rannte auf sie zu.<p>

„Lyra! Lyra! Wo ist der Chief?", rief er ihr atemlos entgegen.

Als sie ihren Namen hörte, sah sich die mintgrüne Einhornstute neugierig um, bis sie ihn auf sich zu sprinten sah.

„Rogue! Wo warst du? Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet!", begrüßte sie ihn.

Er kam vor ihr zum Stehen und tänzelte unruhig auf der Stelle. „Hast du Pinkie irgendwo gesehen?", wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal.

Lyra stutzte kurz, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich habe sie zuletzt heute Morgen gesehen, als sie Carrot Top die Anweisungen für die Aufstellung und die Trauerfeier gegeben hat. Seit dem..." Sie hob die Stimme. „Hat jemand von euch den Chief gesehen?"

Die Feuerwehrponys um sie herum schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Carrot Top? Wo ist Carrot Top?", fragte Lyra laut in die Runde.

„Ich... ich bin hier.", erklang eine verschnupft klingende Stimme hinter den Reihen der Ponys. Carrot drängte sich nach vorne, die Augen gerötet, als hätte sie gerade heftig geweint.

„Carrot, hast du den Chief irgendwo gesehen? Es soll gleich losgehen. Da kommt schon die Musik." Lyra deutete mit einem Huf auf ein paar Ponys, die mit ihren Instrumenten gerade um die Ecke der ehemaligen Scheune bogen.

Die Karottenfarmerin machte einen sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck und blickte sich hektisch um. „Sie ist immer noch nicht hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

Unruhiges Gemurmel machte sich unter den Ponys breit, als sie merkten, dass ihr Chief offensichtlich verschwunden war.

_Verdammt, da haben wir den Salat..._, dachte Rogue düster. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was passiert war. Pinkie mochte zwar wirklich, mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens, ein guter Chief sein _wollen_, aber es gab es gab für jedes Pony eine Grenzen, wenn die Kräfte versagten und man einfach nicht weiter machen _konnte. _Pinkie schien mit Sugars Beerdigung diese Grenze erreicht zu haben. Sie hatte alles mit bewundernswerter Stärke gemeistert, die ganze blutige Mordnacht, die schrecklichen Folgen im Lazarett und die undankbare Aufgabe des Aufräumens. Doch jetzt schien es, als wäre sie eingeknickt.

Rogue ließ den Kopf hängen.

Es konnte ihr niemand verübeln, wenn sie jetzt einen Moment Schwäche zeigte und von diesem weiteren, schweren Gang zurücktrat. Diese Stute hatte schon genug durchgemacht, genauso wie so viele andere hier. Er wünschte nur, er wäre früher hier gewesen, hätte noch vorher mit ihr sprechen können. Vielleicht hätte er... irgendwie... die richtigen Worte gefunden... ihr genug Halt geben können, diesen letzten emotionalen Kraftakt zu meistern und unter diese ganze Tragödie einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

Jetzt gab es eine Feuerwehr, die ohne ihren Chief marschieren musste und einen Chief, der sich dafür wahrscheinlich den Rest seiner Tage Vorbehalte machen würde.

Rogue knirschte mit den Zähnen. _Das ist nicht fair!_

Er zermarterte sich das Hirn, suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung, einer Ausrede, irgendetwas, um ihr aus der Patsche zu helfen, um sie nicht das Gesicht verlieren zu lassen. Währenddessen schwoll das beunruhigte Gemurmel der Feuerwehrponys um ihn herum an, als sie selbst langsam ihre Schlüsse zogen.

„Sie wird nicht kommen, oder?"

„Ich... kann das nicht glauben."

„Sie ist doch noch unser Chief, oder?"

„Was für einen Sinn hat das Ganze dann noch?"

„Vielleicht... vielleicht sollten wir einfach nach Hause gehen."

_Denk´ nach, denk´ nach, verdammt nochmal! _Seine Gedanken rasten, gingen jede Möglichkeit durch, während ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen schmerzhafte Tritte versetzte.

Und dann hatte er die Lösung. Es war ganz einfach. Er musste nur das tun, wovon Fluttershy ihn versucht hatte abzuhalten. Sich selbst in die Bresche werfen.

„Hört mir zu!", rief er laut aus, um das unruhige Gemurmel um ihn herum zu übertönen. Langsam wurde es still und alle Blicke wendeten sich ihm zu. Er schluckte schwer und trottete hinüber zum Feuerwehrwagen. Ein kurzer Satz, dann stand er auf dem Kutschbock, wo ihn alle sehen konnten. Er atmete tief durch und ordnete seine Gedanken. Das würde übel werden.

„Der Chief wird nicht kommen." Sofort erhoben sich ungläubige Stimmen, aber Rogue schnitt ihnen das Wort ab. „Und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ich als einziger hauptamtlicher Angehörige des Central Medical Service Manehattans und damit des Fire Department Manehattans entschieden haben, dass..." Er schloss die Augen, sammelte Kraft für das Folgende.

_I thank whatever God´s may be for my unconquerable Soul._

„Ich bin hier." Die Stimme hinter ihm war so leise, dass er sie im ersten Moment gar nicht erkannte. Er wirbelte herum und da stand sie, über ihm, auf den Leitern der Princess.

Chief Pinkie Pie.

Ihr Uniform war mit messerscharfer Kante gebügelt, die Knöpfe poliert, dass sie im Licht des jungen Tages blitzten. Ihre verrückte, pinke Mähne war durch ein marineblaues Band zusammengehalten, so dass die weiße, golden verzierte Mütze des Feuerwehrchiefs darauf gerade saß. Sie ließ ihren Blick aufmerksam über die versammelten Ponys schweifen, die unwillkürlich Haltung annahmen. Dann widmete sie sich Rogue. „Was wollten Sie sagen, Herr Rettungspony?"

„Habelahabla..." Der junge Hengst versuchte seine Zunge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Hatte er vorher schon schnell gedacht, erreichten seine Gedanken jetzt Lichtgeschwindigkeit.

„Ich, äh,... du – Sie, äh,... Chief,...also ich... ich habe entschieden, dass... dass... dass wir der Tradition nach Sie mit den anderen Würdenträgern vom Rathaus abholen, bevor wir zum Friedhof marschieren. Ähm, aber letztlich hat natürlich der Chief das letzte Wort. Genau."

Vor Verlegenheit hochrot sprang Rogue vom Wagen herunter und trat von der Paradeaufstellung zurück. Pinkie verfolgte ihn noch einen Moment lang mit ihrem Blick, dann räusperte sie sich leise und warf den Feuerwehrponys ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

„Packen wir es an!"

Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, aber diesmal aus Freude. Schnell stellten sich die Ponys in geordneten Reihen auf. Die Zugponys drehten den Wagen in Marschrichtung, während der Chief heruntersprang und mit ernster Miene auf das Rettungspony zutrat. Rogue wich einen Schritt zurück und senkte unwillkürlich den Kopf.

„Hören Sie zu, Chief, ich wollte nicht... ich meine,... ich dachte...", begann er stotternd, aber Pinkie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Willst du die Fahne tragen, Rogue?"

„Es tut mir L... was?"

Sie schritt zurück zum Wagen und ergriff mit den Zähnen eine Stange, die zwischen den Sitzbänken lag. Sie zog sie heraus und hielt sie Rogue entgegen. Verdutzt nahm er sie ihr ab. Das mit goldenen Troddeln verzierte Stück Stoff an ihrem Ende war noch aufgerollt, so dass es nicht auf der Erde schleifte.

„Hier, da hast du sie. Du musst vorne weg marschieren... aber das weißt du sicherlich. Es gehört noch ein Geschirr dazu, damit du sie aufrecht halten kannst. Ich hole es schnell."

Er versuchte ihr noch hinterher zurufen, aber durch die Stange in seinem Mund konnte er nur undeutlich nuscheln. Als er begriff, dass es nutzlos war, seufzte er tief und gab Acht, dass die Spitze der Fahnen nicht den Boden berührte.

Fluttershy hatte also doch recht gehabt. Er hatte sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Pinkie Pie war schließlich aufgetaucht und hatte offensichtlich alles im Griff. Er kratzte verlegen mit einem Huf in der trockenen Erde, während ihm noch einmal durch den Kopf ging, was er fast getan hätte, um sie zu schützen. Pinkie war ein guter Chief, der seine Kameraden nicht im Stich ließ. Er hatte ihr irgendwie einfach nicht vertrauen wollen. Wäre sie nicht genau im richtigen Augenblick aufgetaucht, wäre er es gewesen, der sich vor allen zum absoluten Idioten gestempelt hätte. Er blickte zum wackelnden Schwanz des aufgeweckten Ponys, das einzige, was man von ihr im Wagen gerade sah.

Der Ärger über sich selbst ließ ihn fest aufstampfen. Er musste endlich über seinen eigenen Schatten springen und anfangen, Applejacks Freundinnen zu vertrauen! Wenn er seiner Cousine vertraute und ihrem Urteil, warum dann nicht auch den Ponys, die ihr offensichtlich ans Herz gewachsen waren?

Pinkie kam mit einem kompliziert aussehenden Gestell aus Riemen im Mund zu ihm zurück. Sie half ihm dabei es anzulegen, etwas, von dem Rogue keinerlei Ahnung hatte, obwohl er die Vorrichtungen bei den Umzügen in Manehattan schon mehrere Male in Aktion erlebt hatte. Als er stillhielt, damit sie die letzten Gurte festziehen konnte betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Sie war konzentriert bei der Arbeit, biss sich mit den Zähnen auf die Zungenspitze, während sie die Spannung der Riemen überprüfte.

Aber da war, kaum zu erahnen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Fertig! Probier´ es gleich aus!"

Rogue tat wie ihm geheißen und steckte die Fahnenstange in den kleinen Köcher, der rechts von seinem Rumpf herunterhing. Ein kleiner, metallener Haken fixierte den Schaft nach oben, so dass er nicht umfallen konnte, er sich aber dennoch leicht vom Träger herausziehen ließ. Rogue schüttelte sich vorsichtig, um die Stabilität zu testen, aber die Konstruktion hielt. Als er sich sicher war, dass alles bombenfest war, wippte er mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück. Der aufgewickelte Stoff der Fahne begann um den Schaft zu kreisen und entrollte sich. Bunte, bestickte Bänder waren an dem schweren Tuch befestigt, Freundschaftsabzeichen vieler anderer freiwilliger Feuerwehren aus allen Teilen Equestrias. Und das Banner selbst...

Der Apfel mit dem keck aufgesetzten Feuerwehrhelm leuchtete in der Sonne. Die Axt und die Löschdüse waren mit feinen Stichen meisterlich in das Gewebe gewirkt worden, ohne auch nur die kleinste Einzelheit, sei es die Maserung des Holzes, oder die Wickelung um das Schlauchende, auszulassen. In goldenen Lettern stand darunter: _Den Prinzessinnen zur Ehr: Dem Nächsten zur Wehr._

Rogue sah hoch zu dem wippenden Stück Stoff, gebannt von dem sich bauschenden Falten und der Botschaft, die sie verkündeten. _Dem Nächsten zur Wehr._ Den anderen Ponys zu helfen. Ihnen in der Not beizustehen. Sich mutig zwischen sie und die Gefahr zu stellen, sei es Feuer oder Unglück. Es war ein schönes Motto.

Er drehte sich zu Pinkie um und wollte ihr gerade für diese Ehre danken, als er sah, dass die Stute nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Er sah sich kurz um und entdeckte sie am Ende der Kolonne, neben den Anhänger der Princess. Die Abmarschordnung stand bereits, und von der Musiktruppe war ein dissonantes Durcheinander zu hören, als die Ponys ihre Instrumente stimmten. Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass der Schaft der Fahne fest saß und ging dann zum Chief hinüber.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Chief Pinkie?", fragte er sie, als er bei ihr war.

Die Erdstute zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich schnell zu ihm um.

„Ja! Ja, alles in Ordnung! Ich... ich wollte nur noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen." Sie blickte noch ein letztes Mal zu der blauen Fahne auf dem Wagen hoch, unter der sich der Sarg von Sugar Coat abzeichnete. „Nur noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen.", flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Rogue.

Dann wirbelte sie herum, so schnell, dass ihr fast die Mütze vom Kopf flog und galoppierte an Rogue vorbei an die Spitze der Feuerwehrponys. Das Rettungspony beeilte sich ihr zu folgen.

„Alles aufgepasst! Es geht los!"

Das Durcheinander in der Kapelle verstummte. Der Tambourmajor, ein sandfarbenes Einhorn mit beeindruckendem Schnauzer, zählte leise an. Und dann begann der Marsch.

Rogue ging mit der Fahne voran, der Chief nur einen Schritt hinter ihm. Die Feuerwehrponys folgten in drei dichten Reihen hinter ihnen, die Gesichter ernst, die Hufe im Gleichschritt. Dahinter kam die Kapelle mit ihren hohen, roten Hüten, auf denen Federn wippten. Schließlich zogen vier Ponys die Princess mit dem Sarg. Und so, begleitet von den traurigen Trompeten des ´_Vergissmeinnicht_´, gingen sie nach Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Sie schlossen sich ihnen an, einer nach dem anderen. Ihr Zug wuchs, während sie durch die Straßen marschierten. Die Ponys standen am Straßenrand, sahen ihnen still dabei zu, wie sie vorüber zogen. Und dann folgten sie ihnen.<p>

Rogue sah Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity und Sweetie Belle zusammen mit Rainbow Dash an der Bibliothek warten. Auch Applejack stand dort, zusammen mit der ganzen Applefamilie aus Ponyville. Granny Smith hatte sich ein schwarzes Halstuch umgebunden und AJ trug ein dunkles Band um ihren Hut.

Die Band spielte ´_Fallen Leaves_´, als sie auf dem Ruheacker des Dorfes ankamen. Auf dem Hügel am Rande von Ponyville, das von dem alten, schmiedeeisernen Zaun eingegrenzt wurde, tat sich zwischen den aufragenden Steinen ein frisches Grab auf. Die Erde daraus war mit Grassoden verdeckt worden und ein hölzernes Podium daneben errichtete worden, auf dem ein Rednerpult stand. Daneben stand Mr. Waddle, ein altes, blaugraues Erdpony mit dicker Brille, das der Gemeinde als Begräbnishelfer diente. Er fummelte nervös an seinem dunklen Kragen mit dem weißen Viereck in der Mitte herum und strich sich die wenigen, ihm verbliebenen Haarsträhnen über seinen blanken Kopf.

Rogue trat auf das Podest und stellte sich an dessen Rand auf. Während Pinkie Pie und die Bürgermeisterin sich neben ihm positionierten, zog er mit den Zähnen die Fahne aus der Halterung an seinem Rumpf und klemmte sie sich zwischen seinen linken Vorderlauf und seinen Hals, so wie er es schon einige Male bei den Paraden in Manehattan gesehen hatte. Eine leichte Brise fing das Tuch des Banners und bewegte es sanft hin und her.

Der Feuerwehrwagen hielt auf dem schmalen Kiesweg, der sich durch die Reihen der Gräber schlängelten, an. Jetzt erst sah Rogue, wie viele Ponys sich dem letzten Geleit angeschlossen hatten. Obwohl schon so viele Ponyville den Rücken gekehrt hatten, war der kleine Friedhof doch voll von Einwohnern des Dorfes. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass kaum einer zurückgeblieben war. Die Kapelle war verstummt. Die einzigen Leute, die die Stille durchbrachen, waren das Knirschen von Hufen auf dem Kies, das Singen der Vögel und das allgegenwärtige Lied der Zikaden in der brütenden Sonne.

Sechs der Feuerwehrponys traten neben den Anhänger. Auf ein geheimes Zeichen drehten sie sich zum Sarg um.

Der Trompeter begann zu spielen.

Der Laut der einsamen, traurigen Trompete hallte rein und klar über den Friedhof auf dem Hügel.

Die sechs Ponys zogen den Sarg von der Ladefläche auf ihre Rücken.

Der Ton der Trompete schwoll an und ebbte wieder ab, so sanft und weich wie die Wellen am Strand des endlosen Ozeans.

Langsam, im Gleichschritt, setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Erst knirschte der Kies unter ihren Hufen, dann war da nur noch grünes Gras.

Eine einzelne, glasklare Note, mit langem Atem geblasen.

Sie kamen am Rand der Grube zum Stehen.

Die Trompete hallte über den kleinen Hügel, hinaus ins Tal, über das Dorf, die Felder, die Parks und bis in die fernen Wälder.

Vorsichtig setzten sie den Sarg ab.

Die Trompete verklang.

Die Stille kehrte wieder zurück und es schien, als würde jedes Pony den Atem anhalten. Es gab plötzlich keinen Platz mehr für Illusionen: Sie waren hier, um eines der Ponys, das so schrecklich aus ihrer Mitte gerissen worden war, zur Ruhe zu betten. Sie würden ihn nie wieder sehen; würden nie wieder mit ihm lachen oder schlechte Witze austauschen; sie würden ihn nie wieder auf der Straße grüßen können, oder sich beim Einkaufen mit ihm unterhalten, oder ihm in der Taverne einen Drink ausgeben; Sie würden nie wieder Hearth´s Warming Eve mit ihm feiern können, oder die Summer Sun Celebration, oder das Running of the Leaves; Ihnen würde sein Lachen fehlen, seine Stimme, seine guten Ratschläge, sein manchmal etwas seltsamer Sinn für Humor. Für immer.

Es war die Bürgermeisterin, die den Bann brach, der sie alle befallen hatte, als sie ans Pult trat. Sie rückte die Brille auf ihrer Schnauze zurecht und sammelte sich einen Augenblick. Dann begann sie zu den Ponys zu sprechen.

„Wir sind ein kleines Dorf. Wir kennen uns, wir sehen uns fast täglich. Wir begrüßen uns mit Namen und kennen praktisch jedes Gesicht auf den Straßen. Wir sind eine kleine Gemeinschaft, in der jeder weiß, was der andere arbeitet, was er in seiner Freizeit macht, was seine kleinen Eigenheiten sind. Wir wissen Bescheid.

In unserer Mitte gibt es Ponys, die Bäcker sind, oder Maurer, oder Wetterpegasie, oder Buchverkäufer. Ponys, die scheinbar nicht anders sind, als wir anderen auch. Doch es gibt eines das sie von uns unterscheidet: Sie haben sich freiwillig dazu verpflichtet uns beizustehen, wenn wir in Not geraten. Sie legen Hammer und Säge beiseite, hängen die Schürze an den Nagel, schließen ihr Geschäft zu, wann immer sie die Glocke zur Pflicht ruft, sei es Tag oder Nacht. So schnell ihre Hufe sie tragen eilen sie herbei, durch Regen und Schnee, bei klirrender Kälte oder brütender Hitze. Sie löschen Brände, pumpen Keller leer und halten die Straßen frei. Sie sind da wenn wir sie rufen, wenn wir sie brauchen. Sie retten, löschen, schützen, bergen. Sie stellen sich schützend vor uns wenn Gefahr droht. Sie tun dies freiwillig, unentgeltlich. Sie sind die Freiwillige Feuerwehr von Ponyville.

Heute sind wir alle hier zusammengekommen, um einem von ihnen das letzte Geleit zu geben.

Über unser Dorf, unsere Gemeinschaft ist ein dunkles Schicksal hereingebrochen, unvermittelt, unerwartet. Viele wurden verletzt und einige fielen ihm sogar zum Opfer. Jeder Verlust, jede geschlagene Wunde ist eine Tragödie für sich und wiegt gleich schwer für uns. Wir, die wir aus dieser Katastrophe unverletzt hervorgegangen sind, bleibt nur die Toten zu betrauern und den Verletzten alles Gute zu wünschen. Und uns bei den Helden zu bedanken.

Helden wie Sugar Coat." Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne und ließ ihre Worte wirken. Nach einigen Sekunden fuhr sie mit ihrer Rede fort.

Rogues Gedanken drifteten ab, als Mayor Mare von dem Leben Sugar Coats zu berichten begann. Es war keine böse Absicht – Er hatte Würdenträger einfach einmal zu oft ihre Reden schwingen gehört. Sie würde sagen, wie aufrecht und gut er gewesen war, wie beliebt und ehrlich, dass er vermisst werden würde und natürlich, wie er sich heldenhaft zwischen das Monster und die Stute mit ihrem Fohlen gestellte hatte. Rogue glaubte, dass die reife Stute auch tatsächlich meinte, was sie sagte, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es ihre Aufgabe war, hier zu stehen. Es war eine Formalität, auch wenn sie es ernst meinte. Er hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr.

Es musste eine undankbare Aufgabe sein, eine Laudatio am Grabe eines Ponys zu halten, weil es von einem erwartet wurde. Den schmalen Grat einzuhalten, das Opfer von Sugar zu würdigen, aber die anderen Opfer nicht zu vergessen. Den Ponys Mut zuzusprechen, ohne sich in Parolen und leeren Phrasen zu verirren. Und dabei ständig zu wissen, dass es nur zwei Arten von Ponys gab, die wirklich etwas zu sagen gehabt hätten: die Familie des Toten, die einen Angehörigen verloren hatten – und die Feuerwehr, die einen Kameraden verloren hatte.

Rogue sah zu dem Sarg unter der blauen Flagge Equestrias. Er wünschte wirklich, er hätte irgendwie die Gelegenheit gehabt, Sugar Coat besser kennen lernen zu können. Einfach nur, um seinen Verlust besser würdigen zu können. Der Hengst war nur eines von vielen Gesichtern gewesen, dessen er sich flüchtig von seiner Lehrstunde erinnerte. War er es gewesen, der den Witz mit dem Papagei im Eisschrank gemacht hatte? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Aber er hatte herzlich darüber gelacht. Wie wäre es gewesen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten? Wäre er auch so neugierig über die Feuerwehr in Manehattan gewesen wie die anderen? Hätte er vielleicht von dieser süßen Pegasusstute erzählt, die er bei den Übungen kennengelernt hatte? Hätte das Schicksal anders gespielt... hätten sie Freunde sein können?

Jetzt lag er kalt und tot in einem Sarg. Ein Held.

Rogue stellte sie vor, an seiner Stelle gestanden zu haben. Er stellte sich vor durch das tintenschwarze Ponyville zu galoppieren, während furchtsame Schreie und schreckliches Knurren überall zu hören waren. Ein Schatten in einer Gasse, fremd und dunkel. Jenseits davon... Eine Stute und ihr Füllen. Die Mutter hatte sich schützend vor ihr Junges gestellt, die Todesangst in den Augen, aber dennoch entschlossen nicht einen Schritt zu weichen. Ein Moment des Zögerns, der Entscheidung...

Hätte er diesen Mut aufgebracht? Ein ´Ja´ erschien natürlich, ja selbstverständlich. Einer Mutter beizustehen, die ihr Füllen verteidigte? Selbstredend!

Aber Rogue hatte an ähnlicher Stelle gestanden. Er hatte sich bereits einmal den Schatten entgegengeworfen, selbstlos, zum Schutz anderer. Und er hatte diese Erfahrung beinahe ebenfalls mit den Leben bezahlt. Das Bild der kurz vor seinem Gesicht zusammenschnappenden Kiefer würde ihn wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens in Träumen verfolgen. Er hatte schließlich einfach nur ums Überleben gekämpft, jenseits allen Heldenmutes. Er begann zu zittern, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Vielleicht unterschied ihn das von einem Helden: Er wusste nicht, ob er noch einmal den Schritt in die Nacht hinaus wagen würde, jetzt, da er wusste, was ihn erwartete.

„Psst! Rogue!"

Die leise Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. Überrascht drehte er sich um und war mehr als erstaunt, Pinkie Pie zu sehen. Die pinke Stute versteckte sich hinter einem Grabstein auf der Rückseite des Podiums und winkte ihm aufgeregt zu. Verwirrt sah er zurück zum Podest. Der Chief hatte gerade noch hinter Mayor Mare gestanden, die sich immer noch in ihrer Rede erging. Die Ponys auf dem Friedhof standen in einem Halbkreis um das Grab und das Podium und schienen den Ausführungen der Bürgermeisterin aufmerksam zu folgen. Wie hatte es Pinkie geschafft sich unbemerkt davonzuschleichen?

Während er darauf achtete, dass die Fahne aufrecht blieb, schob er sich langsam nach hinten. Schließlich wendete er den Kopf soweit er konnte nach unten, hin zum Chief.

„Pinkie! Was ist los? Du bist gleich dran!", flüsterte er aufgeregt.

Die Erdstute nahm die weiße Mütze vom Kopf und drehte sie unruhig zwischen ihren Hufen, während sie seinem Blick auswich.

„Ich... ich kann das einfach nicht, Rogue. Ich weiß, dass es meine Pflicht ist, als Chief, aber... ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich kann mich nicht dahinstellen und sagen, wie richtig es war, das Sugar sich geopfert hat und dass er ein Held ist und das wir stolz auf ihn sein können und all das. Es hätte einfach nie passieren dürfen! Die Freiwillige Feuerwehr sollte Spaß machen und wir sollten alle eine gute Zeit haben, während wir Ponys helfen. Es... es... sollte doch keiner dabei sterben!" Sie atmete tief durch, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte schon genug geweint. „Ich bin nicht bereit dafür. Ich bin ein schlechter Chief. Ich kann es einfach nicht."

Sie sah noch einen Moment lang auf die Mütze in ihren Hufen, dann reichte sie sie ihm langsam.

„Es ist zu wichtig und ich würde es nur vermasseln. Du... du weißt, wie man ein richtiges Feuerwehrpony ist. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht von dir verlangen darf, aber du könntest die richtigen Worte finden. Du könntest ihnen wieder Mut geben. Dir werden sie folgen. Ich bin... ich bin nur Pinkie Pie."

Sie hielt ihm die Mütze des Chiefs entgegen und sah ihn aus ihren großen, blauen Augen flehentlich an.

Er starrte das kleine Stück Stoff mit dem Goldblech einen Moment lang an. Langsam streckte er seinen freien Huf aus und nahm sie vorsichtig entgegen. Als er sie ihr abnahm, atmete Pinkie erleichterte auf.

Der weiße Stoff der Mütze war makellos. Der Schirm war zu einem schwarzen Spiegel gewienert, das blanke Goldmetall des Mützenschildes funkelte in der Sonne. Wie oft hatte er sich schon vorgestellt, diese Mütze zu tragen? Ein Pony zu sein, zu dem andere aufblickten, der ´Alte´, der Kommandant, der immer wusste, was zu tun war, wie man es richtig machte, der alles schon gesehen hatte und sich von nichts aus dem Konzept bringen ließ. Kein ´Junge´ mehr. Er hielt es, hier in seinen Hufen.

_Sie hat dich förmlich darum angefleht. Du tust ihr damit sogar einen Gefallen._

Weiche Federn, die über seinen Körper strichen, so sanft, dass er es kaum spürte...

Rogue klemmte die Mütze für einen Moment unter seinen Vorderlauf und trat auf drei Beinen auf Mr. Waddle zu. Der alte Hengst sah überrascht zu ihm auf, als ihm das Rettungspony unvermittelt die Fahnenstange in die Hufe drückte. Einen Moment lang kämpfte er mit dem ungewohnten Gewicht, dann hielt er sie aufrecht. Nervös schob er sich seine Brille wieder zurecht und sah sich neugierig um. Aber Rogue war bereits von der Rückseite des Podiums gesprungen.

Er trat auf das pinke Pony zu, das ihn verwirrt ansah. Dann nahm er den Schirm der Mütze zwischen die Zähne und setzte sie ihr vorsichtig auf den Kopf. Er rückte sie noch etwas zurecht, achtete darauf, dass sie gerade saß und nahm dann Haltung an.

„Chief Pinkie Pie, ich danke Ihnen für ihre Zuversicht in meine Fähigkeiten, aber ich muss leider ablehnen. Es gibt ein Pony, das weitaus besser geeignet ist als ich diesen Posten auszufüllen. Obwohl ich ihr in Erfahrung überlegen bin, hat sie sich bei bietender Gelegenheit als ein Pony von außergewöhnlicher Führungskraft und als Organisationstalent bewiesen. Diese Stute behielt im Angesicht drohender Gefahr und auch schwierigster Umstände die Übersicht und handelte besonnen und verantwortungsvoll. Sie erfüllte ihre Aufgaben stets gewissenhaft und war ein Vorbild an Courage und Einsatzbereitschaft. Die ihr untergebenen Ponys blicken zu ihr auf und folgen nur zu gerne ihrer Führung. Ich könnte sie nie auch nur im Ansatz ersetzen."

Als er sah, dass sie ihn immer noch verständnislos anstarrte, beugte er sich vor und legte seinen Vorderlauf um sie.

„Es gibt mindestens zwei waschechte Feuerwehrponys in Ponyville. Eines liegt dort drüben in einem Sarg. Das andere steht mir gegenüber. Das hier ist deine Aufgabe und ich könnte mir niemanden vorstellen, der besser dafür geeignet wäre als du. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der diesem ganzen Unglück etwas Gutes abgewinnen kann und Sugar Coat in den wunderbaren, lebendigen Farben für uns alle beschreiben kann, die ihn ausmachten, dann bist du es. Sie mich an: Ich bin nur ein einfaches Rettungspony, das schon zu viel in seinem jungen Leben gesehen hat. Ich schlafe schlecht und habe nachts Alpträume, weil mich meinen eigenen Fehler immer wieder einholen. Was sie jetzt brauchen, was sie sich mehr als alles andere wünschen, ist ein großes Herz. Und du hast das größte, wundervollste, das ich kenne."

Er trat zurück und schob ihr die widerspenstige pinke Strähne zurecht, die sich vor ihr Gesicht geschlichen hatte.

„Ich stehe hinter dir, Pinkie und wenn ich kann, fange ich dich auf. Aber ich vertraue dir. Du bist der einzig wahre Chief Pinkie Pie."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang aus feuchten Augen an, dann wischte sie sich energisch über das Gesicht. Sie schniefte noch einmal, dann schoss sie in die Höhe, Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick.

„Danke, Rogue, das... das habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht. Noch einmal – Danke."

Er zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu. „Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Sie kicherten kurz gemeinsam. Die Stute wischte sich noch ein letztes Mal über ihr Gesicht, dann kletterten sie zusammen zurück auf das Podium.

Rogue nahm die Fahne von Mr. Waddle entgegen, der sie ihm mit einem grumpigen Laut reichte und stellte sich wieder auf. Die Bürgermeisterin war gerade dabei, ihre Rede zu beenden.

„...und so bleibt mir nicht mehr viel zu sagen, außer: Ponyville hat einen seiner Besten verloren. Es ist an uns diese Lücke zu füllen und uns für immer an ihn zu erinnern."

Die hellbraune Stute trat vom Pult zurück und nickte Pinkie Pie zu, dass die Reihe jetzt an ihr war. Die Erdstute schluckte noch einmal schwer und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Rogue. Das Rettungspony zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Sie trat langsam an das Pult und räusperte sich nervös. Ihr Blick glitt über die versammelten Ponys, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Sie fand die vertrauten Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen in der ersten Reihe. Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight und Applejack, sie waren alle hier. Und als sie noch einen Moment lang zögerte, lächelten sie ihr alle vertrauensvoll zu. Sie gab das Lächeln dankbar zurück.

„Sugar Coat war ein gutes Pony...", begann sie.

* * *

><p>Sie packten die Stricke, die unter den Sarg gelegt worden waren und zogen an. Die Holzkiste wurde angehoben und sie traten vor.<p>

Ein Brummen erklang aus der Kapelle, ein kurzer, dissonanter Laut, der sich in eine langsame, traurige Melodie verwandelte.

Man hatte Rogue erzählt, es wäre eine Tradition, die älter war als die Institution der Feuerwehr, ja sogar älter als Equestria. In den alten Tagen, als die Stämme noch getrennt lebten und es keine Prinzessinnen gab, die sie einten, gab es für die Erdponys kaum eine Möglichkeit, mit den anderen Stämmen zu sprechen. Die Pegasie lebten unerreichbar weit in den Wolken und die Einhörner abgeschottete in ihren Türmen. Aber der Dudelsack war ein Instrument, dessen Töne weit und fern zu hören waren, dessen Schwingungen mit dem Wind getragen wurden und bis hoch in die höchsten Wolken und bis hinter die dicksten Mauern drangen. Wolken brannten nicht und die Türme aus Stein ebenso wenig. Die ersten, die sich dem hungrigen Inferno entgegenstellen mussten, das drohte ihre Holzhütten zu verschlingen, waren Erdponys gewesen. Und starb ein Pony dabei, spielten sie das Lied an seinem Grab, damit die anderen Stämme von dem Schicksal der unter ihnen erfuhren und wussten, das einer gegangen war, der mutiger gewesen war, als sie es jemals sein würden. Und weil es immer Feuer gab und immer Ponys, die bereit waren, sich ihm entgegenstellten, wurde das Lied weitergegeben, von Generation zu Generation, unverändert.

Sie ließen ihn herab in sein Grab, während der einsame Pfeifer ´_Amazing Grace´ _spielte, so wie sie es immer getan hatten. Damit alle, nah und fern, wussten: _Hört! Hört alle! Es geht einer von uns. Hört! Hört alle! Einer geht, der mutig war und kühn! Hört! Hört alle!__Es geht einer, der sich zwischen euch und das Feuer gestellt hat. Hört! Hört alle! Er starb für mich und für dich. Er war ein gutes Pony._

Mit einem sanften Laut setzte der Sarg auf, die Seile hingen durch und wurden aus dem Grab gezogen. Die Feuerwehrponys traten zurück.

Die Klänge des Pfeifers hallten weiter über das Grab, als sich die Ponys anstellten, um dem Toten persönlich die letzte Ehre zu erweisen und eine Schaufel Erde oder Blumen auf sein Grab zu werfen. Rogue rollte die Fahne umständlich auf – man brauchte anscheinend etwas Übung dafür – und steckte sie sich dann zwischen die Riemen an seinem Rumpf. Es war etwas unbequem, aber es würde reichen.

Er sprang vom Podium herab und fand sich praktisch Augen in Auge mit Twilight wieder. Die Einhornstute blickte ihn überrascht an, dann lächelte sie.

„Rogue! Du und Pinkie Pie haben das wirklich toll hingekriegt."

Rarity trat neben sie und nickte zustimmend. Sie trug einen ausladenden, schwarzen Hut, von dem ein feiner, dunkler Schleier herabhing, den sie sich um den Hals geschlungen hatte.

„Darling, es war einfach ergreifend. Wir danken dir, dass du Pinkie dabei geholfen hast. Die Uniformen, die Fahnen, die Musik – So schrecklich das Ganze auch ist, aber so sollte ein Held verabschiedet werden!"

„Da hat se´ recht!", rief Applejack und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Wo is´ eigentlich deine Uniform, Cousin? Bin mir sicher, dasde´ ne´ gute Figur drin machen würdest."

Rogue schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ich dich nach Ponyville gebracht habe, habe ich mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht, das ich zu einer Beerdigung komme. Ich habe sie einfach nicht eingepackt."

Rarity machte eine abwinkende Geste mit ihrem Huf. „Hätte ich das gewusst! Ich hätte dir im Hufumdrehen etwas Passendes gezaubert. Ach, wo hatte ich nur meinen Kopf... es ist eine Schande, dass ausgerechnet du hier ohne Uniform mitmarschieren musstest." Sie maß ihn einen Augenblick lang von Huf bis zum Scheitel. „Vielleicht findest du die Zeit noch einmal bei mir vorbei zusehen. Uniformen sind ein faszinierendes Gebiet der Schneiderei, das ich viel zu selten in Angriff nehmen kann. Ich würde mich freuen."

Das junge Rettungspony nickte ihr dankend zu, dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Aber ihr solltet nicht mir danken. Chief Pinkie hat das Ganze von vorne bis hinten organisiert und geplant. Ich... ich bin nicht einmal dazu gekommen ihr zu helfen.", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

„Na sei es drum, s´ ja alles gut gegang´!", sagte Applejack und deutete mit ihrem Huf in die Menge. „Da is´ sie! Lasst uns hingehn´ und ihr gratuliern´."

Rogue folgte ihrem Zeig und sah Pinkie, wie sie mit etwas Blauen im Mund auf eine Gruppe Ponys zutrat, die am Kopfende des Grabes standen. Er kannte die Ponys nicht, nur ein einzelnes Gesicht war ihm vertraut. Es war Dust Devil.

Sofort stoppte er und hielt die anderen zurück. Die Stuten blickten ihn verwundert an. Rogue bemerkte es nicht einmal, er verfolgte Pinkies Schritte wie gebannt.

„Sie bietet der Familie die Fahne an.", flüsterte er.

„Oh! Darüber habe ich gelesen!", schnappte Twilight aufgeregt. „Es ist Brauch die Fahne, die über dem Sarg des Toten ausgebreitete wird, zusammenzufalten und zur Familie zu bringen, in der Regel der Mutter. Wenn sie sie annimmt, heißt es, dass sie versteht, dass ihr Sohn oder ihre Tochter nicht umsonst gestorben ist und sein Opfer nicht vergebens war." Ihr Ton war dozentenhaft, doch als sie begriff, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, klappten ihre Ohren traurig ein und sie blickte ernst auf die Szene, die sich vor ihnen abspielte.

Die Laute des Dudelsacks erfüllten noch immer die Luft mit ihrem vollen, traurigen Klang. Sie würden weiterspielen, bis das letzte Pony das Grab verlassen hatte.

Pinkie Pie trat vor die Mutter, eine dunkelbraune Erdstute in mittleren Jahren, die bitterlich weinte und ein Taschentuch vor ihre Schnauze hielt. Ein Hengst stand neben ihr und hielt sie fest. Er sah dem Chief mit vor Schmerz erstarrter Miene entgegen. Pinkie nahm ihre Mütze ab und klemmte sie sich unter ihren Vorderlauf. Dann beugte sie sich vor und hielt der Mutter die zusammengefaltete Fahne entgegen.

Die Stute war so aufgelöst, dass sie gar nicht verstand, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Sie erzitterte unter den unablässigen Tränen, die ihr über das Gesicht rannen. Pinkie stand dort wie erstarrt, hielt ihr das Tuch entgegen, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu rühren.

Es war der Vater, der sie schließlich erlöste. Er nahm die Fahne entgegen, unbewegt, nur mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Chiefs. Pinkie Pie setzte sich auf ihr Hinterläufe und ließ den Kopf hängen. Und dann begann sie zu sprechen.

„Es ist ihr schwerster Gang.", flüsterte Rogue den anderen zu. Sie waren zu weit entfernt, um zu hören, was der Chief zu den Eltern sagte und es ging sie auch nichts an. „Das kann ihr niemand abnehmen. Das ist ihre Pflicht. Nichts wiegt so schwer wie dieser Weg. Es muss furchtbar für sie sein."

Die sechs Ponys, Rogue und der Rest von Pinkie's Freundinnen, die sich noch zu ihnen gesellte hatten, starrten stumm und voll Mitleid auf die Familie und den Chief.

Eine graue Pegasusstute trat auf die kleine Familie zu. Ein hellviolettes Einhornfohlen mit blonder Mähne blieb schüchtern an ihrer Seite. Pinkie trat einen Schritt beiseite und ließ die beiden durch. Der Pegasus rieb sich unsicher mit dem Huf über den Vorderlauf und mied den Blick der Eltern. Sie sprach ein paar Worte zu ihnen, dann schob sie sanft das Füllen nach vorne. Das junge Pony starrte verlegen auf seine kleinen Hufe, dann blickte es auf zu der weinenden Mutter.

Noch immer verschluckte die Musik des einsamen Pfeifers jedes Wort das dort drüben gesprochen wurde, aber die traurige Stute senkte ihr Taschentuch, hinter der sie ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht verborgen hatte. Und dann, zuerst zögerlich, doch dann nur umso bestimmter, drückte sie das kleine Fohlen an sich, schlang ihre Vorderhufe um es und weinte in die kleine, weiche Mähne. Weinte um ihren verlorenen Sohn, der sein Leben gegeben hatte, um dieses kleine Leben zu beschützen und zu bewahren. Ihr Ehehengst strich ihr beruhigend mit seiner Schnauze über die Wangen. Auch das kleine Fohlen weinte und schlang seine kleinen Hufe um den Hals der Stute. Die Mutter des Füllen zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann schloss sie sich dem Kreis an und schlug ihre Flügel um die beiden Ponys, die ihr ihren Retter geschenkt hatten, den Helden, der sowohl sie als auch ihr Fohlen gerettet hatte.

Der Chief trat zurück und betrachtet das Ganze mit einem glücklichen, aber tränenerfüllten Lächeln.

Twilight räusperte sich leise. „Lasst uns hier warten, bis es vorüber ist. Sie soll wissen, dass wir für sie da sind."

Sie nickten und warteten.


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.******

**Kapitel 18: Nur ein Kratzer**

Die Beerdigung von Sugar Coat war anstrengend gewesen, sowohl emotional als auch körperlich. Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich auf das Land und Rogue war schon schweißgebadet gewesen, als er bei der Feuerwache ankam, ganz zu schweigen von dem anschließenden Marsch. Aber so erschöpft sie auch alle waren, es gab noch viel zu besprechen. Also machten machten sich Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy und Rarity mit Rogue im Schlepptau auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie waren kaum hundert Schritt gegangen, als sie ihn abfing.

„Was wolltest du den anderen sagen, als du auf die Princess gestiegen bist, Rogue?", fragte Pinkie ihn leise, so dass die anderen nichts davon mitbekamen. Sie hatte ihre Chance erkannt, als sie gesehen hatte, dass er an das Ende der kleinen Gruppe gefallen war, gedankenverloren, wie es seine Art war.

Der junge Hengst hob überrascht seinen Kopf und sah das pinke Pony an seiner Seite einen Moment lang erschreckt an. Dann wendete er sich verlegen ab und versuchte eine ausdruckslose Mine aufzusetzen.

„Ich... nichts von Bedeutung. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber.", sagte er und hielt seinen Blick streng nach vorne gerichtet.

„Rogue..." setzte Pinkie an.

„Hör´ mir zu!", schnappte Rogue aus dem Mundwinkel, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er hielt seinen Blick weiter starr geradeaus. „Ich weiß, du wirst mir keine Ruhe lassen, bis ich es dir gesagt habe, also bitte sehr."

Er atmete kurz durch.

„Ich bin auf den Wagen gestiegen, weil ich dachte, dass du nicht auftauchen würdest. Ich dachte, du hättest den Schwanz eingezogen und wärst verschwunden. Als könnte dir das jemand verdenken."

Die pinke Erdstute setzte wieder an. „Rogue, du..."

„Lass mich bitte ausreden.", unterbrach er sie wieder. „Ich habe mich in dir geirrt. Trotz aller guten Absichten, obwohl ich es tief in mir besser wusste, habe ich es mir erlaubt an dir zu zweifeln. Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest sie... uns da stehen lassen und es ohne dich zu Ende bringen lassen. Und... und der Gedanke brachte mich fast um, okay?" Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf. „Ich war drauf und dran mich dort oben hinzustellen und zu verkünden, dass ich Kraft eigener Arroganz als einziges ´echtes´ Feuerwehrpony dich nach Hause geschickt hätte, damit du dich erholen kannst. Sie sollten... sie sollten nicht schlecht von dir denken, verstehst du? Wenn jemand das Buh!-Pony sein musste, dann ich. Du bist ihr Chief und die Feuerwehr steht und fällt mit dir. Wenn sie auf jemanden wütend sein sollten, dann auf mich."

Sie gingen noch einige Moment schweigend nebeneinander her. Rogue sah noch immer nicht zu dem Chief an seiner Seite, sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet, bemüht, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ja, Rogue, aber..."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig.", setzte er ein drittes Mal dazwischen. „Du bist aufgetaucht, bist deiner Pflicht nachgekommen und zwar genau im richtigen Augenblick, bevor ich mich zum Idioten gemacht habe. Also: Ich entschuldige mich bei dir. Dafür, das ich zu wenig Vertrauen in dich hatte. Das ich geglaubt habe, du könntest sie im Stich lassen. Selbst als du bei der Beerdigung eingeknickt bist, kann ich dir keinen Vorwurf daraus machen. Was ich dort gesagt habe, meine ich auch so. Du bist der perfekte Chief. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte vorher mit dir darüber sprechen können, dir... dir vielleicht erklären können, wie schwierig..." Er verstummte, als seine Worte versagten.

„Ich wünschte einfach nur, ich hätte es dir etwas leichter machen können.", endete er schließlich leise.

Pinkie schwieg einen Moment lang, dann antworte sie langsam: „Danke, Rogue. Danke für deine Worte und für dein Vertrauen. Es hat mir wirklich geholfen, nicht nur bei der Rede, sondern auch... später."

„Bedanke dich nicht bei mir. Fluttershy hat mich daran erinnert, wie wichtig es ist anderen zu vertrauen." Er seufzte leise. „Hör´ zu Pinkie: Ich bin kein Pony, das leicht Anschluss oder Zutrauen zu anderen findet. Ich versuche mein Möglichstes, offener zu sein und Freundschaften zu schließen, aber man kann nicht aus seinem eigenen Fell heraus, verstehst du? Ich will... Ich will wirklich... mit euch allen befreundet sein. Ich will euch vertrauen, mich auf euch verlassen können. Aber ich brauche etwas Zeit." Er dachte kurz nach. „Und manchmal einen sanften Stoß in die richtige Richtung. Fluttershy hat das heute morgen wunderbar hinbekommen."

Pinkie kicherte kurz. „Wo wir schon gerade bei ihr sind: Könntest du woanders hinschauen? Du starrst ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf die Flanken. Ich hab´ versucht es dir zu sagen, aber du hast mich immer wieder unterbrochen."

Ein Kübel Eiswasser aus dem Nichts hätte nicht annähernd das auslösen können, was Rogue empfand, als er realisierte, dass sie recht hatte. Fluttershy´s wundervolles Hinterteil war praktisch die ganze Zeit direkt vor seiner Schnauze gewesen, so nahe, das es ein Wunder war, dass ihr Schweif ihn nicht im Gesicht getroffen hatte. Er war einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die richtigen Worte zu finden, so dass er seinen verdammten Augen praktisch Freigang gegeben hatte. Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln, dass sie sich gerade _daran _geheftet hatten. Es war nur eine Schande, dass sie erst jetzt Bilder an den Zentralrechner lieferten.

Langsam hob sich sein Blick von der atemberaubenden Rückansicht nach oben. Er fürchtete sich davor, was er sehen könnte.

_Eeyup..._

Da war ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht, das ihm zugewandt war, die wallende, hellrosa Mähne, die bis auf ein Auge das meiste von ihr verbarg, die zarten Lippen, die ein rundes ´Oh´ formten und die furiose Röte auf ihren Wangen, als sie realisierte, wohin er gerade gestarrt hatte.

_Oh, Buck..._

* * *

><p>Eine der grundlegendsten Interpretationen von Intelligenz war die Fähigkeit Muster zu erkennen. Insbesondere das Muster vom Zusammenhang von Aktion und Reaktion. <em>Wenn ich A tue, passiert B. Wenn ich A wieder tue, wird auch B passieren. <em>Ganz einfach. Der Rest war nur eine Erweiterung des ganzen. Witzigerweise ließ sich dadurch auch eine Interpretation von Wahnsinn ableiten: _Obwohl ich weiß, dass B die logische Konsequenz aus A ist, erwarte ich C. Hat nicht geklappt? Versuchen wir es noch einmal... Intervall._

Ausgehend von diesem Wissen veranschlagte Rogue entweder die Intelligenz einer Ameise oder eine ernstzunehmende Form der Schizophrenie für sich. Vielleicht beides. Ja, wahrscheinlich beides.

Celestia und Luna sei dank hatte Fluttershy auf der Straße keine Szene gemacht. Sie hatte ihn einfach noch einen Moment lang angestarrt, während die Röte ihr süßen Wangen hinaufkroch, bis sie gänzlich die Farbe einer reifen Tomate erreicht hatte. Dann hatte sie sich leicht zitternd umgedreht und war einfach weitergegangen. Sie musste auch keine Szene machen. Rogue kam sich auch so schon wie das männliche Äquivalent von Urschlamm vor. Oder etwas ähnlichem, das man sich angewidert vom Huf kratzte, nachdem man rein getreten war.

Zum Thema Intelligenz und Wahnsinn: Sei es das Fehlen des einen, oder das Vorhandensein des anderen, Rogue ertappte sich dabei, das Muster zu erkennen: Wunderschöne Stute → er machte sich zum Idioten. Quod erat demonstrandum. Die Frage war nur, ob diese Erkenntnis ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung war oder eine gezielte Demütigung seines Unterbewusstseins, um ihm das ganze Elend seiner Situation vor Augen zu führen. Wahrscheinlich letzteres, denn man brauchte sich nichts vorzuspielen – Er würde begeistert wieder in die Falle tappen, sobald sie sich auftat. Also wahrscheinlich doch Schizophrenie. Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, welche Art von Geistesstörung.

Phasenhafte manische Depression? In diesem Fall hielt die Depression schon ganz schön lange an. höchste Zeit für sein Hoch.

Er schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf, um diese unnützen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er war hier um zuzuhören und hatte bereits einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil von Twilights Ausführungen über die bevorstehende Reise verpasst, weil er über die einfache Tatsache nicht hinwegkam, dass er ein Idiot war. Punkt, Ende, Aus.

„...es ist also alles andere als leicht in das alte Land zu kommen. Die Überlieferungen aus den Erzählungen am Hearths Warming Eve schweigen sich auch in den älteren Niederschriften über den genauen Weg aus, denn die Stämme damals genommen haben. Professor Trottenheimer erforschte im Rahmen der Recherchen für sein Buch _Nach dem Exudus: Die ethnische Entwicklung Equestrias _zwar mehrere Pässe, die er als vielversprechende Routen deklarierte, stieß aber nie auf konkrete Beweise oder drang gar selbst bis auf das ursprüngliche Siedlungsgebiet der Ponys vor. Glücklicherweise haben wir unlängst eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die ungewisse Reise durch das Gebirge vollständig zu umgehen." Die violette Einhornstute nickte Rarity zu, die sich elegant von ihrem Sitzkissen erhob. Sie hatte ihren schwarzen Hut mit dem dunklen Schleier abgenommen und ihre perfekt gestylte Mähne wippte frei, als sie einige Schritte vortrat.

Sie räusperte sich leise. „Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch sagen, dass ich euch trotz meiner anfänglichen Zweifel auf diesem Abenteuer begleiten werde."

Ein kollektives Aufatmen war in der Bibliothek zu vernehmen, als die anderen Stuten die freudige Nachricht vernahmen. Selbst Rogue ertappte sich dabei, wie ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht kroch. Es war gut, das die Freundinnen nicht auseinander gerissen wurden.

Als sie gerade weitersprechen wollte, wurde die weiße Einhornstute von einem pinken Blitz angesprungen, der sich ihr freudig um den Hals warf.

„Oww, ich hab´s gewusst!" Pinkie hielt ihre Freundin fest umschlungen und schaffte es gleichzeitig einen kleinen Freudentanz auf ihren Hinterläufen zu veranstalten. „Wir hätten gar nicht ohne dich gehen können, Rarity! Jetzt wird bestimmt alles gut, wo wir doch alle zusammen sind. Danke, danke, danke, dass du es dir noch anders überlegt hast!"

Rarity versteifte sich etwas und ihre großen, blauen Augen blinzelten überrascht ob des plötzlichen Angriffs auf ihren persönlichen Freiraum. Aber dann entspannte sie sich und tätschelte nachsichtig Pinkies Kopf.

„Ich hatte ein langes und recht... eindringliches Gespräch mit Applejack. Sie hat mir einige Dinge zurück ins Gedächtnis gebracht, die ich aufgrund der letzten... Entwicklungen aus den Augen verloren hatte. Auf ihre eigene, unnachahmliche Art und Weise." Sie sah zu der Farmerstute, die neben Rogue platz genommen hatte. „Noch einmal: Danke dafür."

AJ schob sich den Hut in den Nacken und schenkte ihr ein zufriedenes Lächeln. „Imma´ wieder gerne, Sweetheart!"

Pinkie Pie drückte ihre Freundin noch einmal fest, dann ließ sie los und trottete zurück zu ihrem Sitz. Die weiße Einhornstute fuhr fort. „Während meines Aufenthaltes in Canterlot, bevor wir Twilights vorletzten Geburtstag dort feierten, wurde ich dazu eingeladen ein neues Luftschiff vor seiner Jungfernfahrt zu taufen." Ihre Augen glitzerten, als sie im Geiste zu diesem Moment zurückkehrte. Der majestätische Rumpf des Luftschiffes vor ihr, als sie die an einem roten Seil befestigte Champangnerflasche in ihren Hufen hielt. Und um sie herum... die fein gekleideten Ponys von Canterlot, Reigen um Reigen. Und sie alle sahen sie an, hingen mit ihren Augen an jeder ihrer Bewegung, als sie der Flasche einen kräftigen Schubs gab...

Sie befreite sich mit einem sanften Schütteln ihres Kopfes von den Erinnerungen dieses Tages, der ihr damals so perfekt erschien. Schließlich fuhr sie fort.

„Während des folgenden Empfangs kam ich in den Genuss, den zukünftigen Kommandierenden der _Brightful Spirit _kennenzulernen, einen älteren Gentlecolt, der sich mir als Admiral Fairway vorstellte. Wir hatten eine sehr angenehme Konversation und schließlich versprachen wir uns, in Kontakt zu bleiben. Die Ereignisse damals... ließen mich das Ganze vergessen, weshalb ich sehr überrascht war, als ich gut einen Monat später Post von ihm erhielt." Sie strich sich gedankenverloren über ihre Mähne und lächelte. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie er es angestellt hat, meine Adresse in Ponyville herauszufinden, da ich sie ihm nie genannt habe, aber ich fand es sehr nett, dass er mich im Gegensatz zum Rest von Canterlot anscheinend nicht vergessen hatte. Ich schrieb ihm zurück und ein paar Tage später schickte er mir einen weiteren Brief. Er ist ein echter Gentlecolt wie man ihn wohl nur noch in den älteren Semestern findet. Ich genieße es sehr mit ihm über die Post zu konversertieren." Sie hüstelte diskret, als sie bemerkte, wie sie vom eigentlichen Thema abschweifte. „Nun, wir blieben in Kontakt und ich unterhalte eine rege Brieffreundschaft mit ihm seit diesem Tag. Als Twilight bemerkte, dass die uns bevorstehende Reise recht schwierig werden würde, schickte ich ihm eine Eilnachricht und bat ihn unverbindlich um seine Hilfe. Zu meiner Überraschung stimmte er sofort zu." Sie verharrte einen Augenblick lang, als sei sie unsicher darüber, wie sie fortfahren sollte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Twilight. „Es könnte sein, dass ich... vielleicht - nur, um meinem Anliegen die nötige Dringlichkeit zu vermitteln, natürlich – einige Informationen preisgegeben habe, die wir als... als vertraulich zu behandeln vereinbart haben. A... aber Admiral Fairwell ist ein Hengst seines Wortes und wird die ganze Angelegenheit vollkommen diskret behandeln. Ich verspreche es!", beeilte sie sich zu ergänzen, als sie sah, wie Twilight besorgt ihre Stirn runzelte.

„Davon hast du mir noch gar nichts erzählt...", murmelte die violette Einhornstute etwas eingeschnappt. Letztlich aber seufzte sie nur schwer und bedeutete Rarity fortzufahren.

„Nun...", fuhr die weiße Einhornstute fort, während sie den entschuldigenden Tonfall aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen suchte. „Er entschuldigte sich zwar, dass er aufgrund dringender Pflichten nicht selbst zu unserer Unterstützung eilen kann, aber versprach, dass er ein Luftschiff unter seinem Kommando abstellen würde, um uns morgen von Ponyville aus an jeden Ort zu bringen, den die ´Pflicht von uns verlangt´", sie kicherte leise, als sie die letzten Worte aussprach. Ihr Blick richtete sich in Ferne, mit einem leicht entrückten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Er kann so viel... Entschlossenheit in seine Worte einfließen lassen." Wieder schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf, wie sich selbst von einem Tagtraum zu befreien, einer Vorstellung, die niemals Realität werden konnte. „Wir werden weder mit der Bahn nach Stalliongrad reisen, oder zu Huf das Gebirge überqueren müssen. Wir werden morgen gegen Mittag von einem Luftschiff der königlichen Luftwache abgeholt." Obwohl sie versuchte, dieser Neuigkeit mit einem entsprechenden Unterton der Freude zu unterbreiten, klang in ihrer Stimme doch ein kleines Stück Enttäuschung mit.

„Das sind hervorragende Nachrichten, wie ich euch sicherlich nicht zu sagen brauche!" Twilight sprintete um die runde Tafel in der Mitte der Bibliothek und stellte sich neben Rarity. „Mit einem Luftschiff zu unserer Verfügung werden wir in der Lage sein, direkt zum Zwillingsgipfel zu reisen! Das spart uns Tage, wenn nicht sogar eine ganze Woche an Reisezeit! Ihr werdet sehen, wir werden die Antwort in unseren Hufen halten, bevor wir es uns versehen!" Sie sah sich freudestrahlend im Kreis ihrer Freundinnen um. „Wie steht es mit euren Reisevorbereitungen? Applejack?"

„Gepackt un´ bereit loszuleg´n. Granny hat uns n´ bissch´n was Eingekochtes gemacht, wenn´s länger dauert!"

„Rainbow?"

„Alles fertig. Du weißt, ich reise mit leichtem Gepäck."

„Fluttershy?"

„Uh...uhm, ich habe bereits jemanden gefunden, der sich um die Tiere kümmert. Also... also ich wäre auch so weit."

„Pinkie?"

„Ah, Silly Filly! Du weißt ich hab´ meinen Taschen immer gepackt, falls wir uns in ein Abenteuer stürzen!"

„Rarity?"

„Ah..., ich habe fertig gepackt!" sie blickte verlegen auf die Seite. „Es es vielleicht ein wenig viel geworden, aber da wir mit dem Luftschiff reisen, sollte es kein Problem werden."

Rogue blickte von einer Stute zur anderen, während sie ihre Statusmeldungen abgaben. In jedem der Gesichter sah er Aufregung und Freude glänzen, ehrlich und unschuldig. Es war verrückt, wenn er diesen Ausdruck mit dem verglich, den sie vor nicht einmal einem Tag getragen hatten. Fiel es ihnen wirklich so leicht, das, was geschehen war abzuschütteln? Die furchtbaren Bilder hinter sich zu lassen und einfach weiter zu machen, als wäre nichts gewesen? Warum konnte er es dann nicht? Nach allem, was er in seinem Beruf schon gesehen, erlebt hatte... warum trug nur er diese Last mit sich herum, anstatt endlich von ihr abzulassen, sie von seinen müden Schultern schütteln und so unbeschwert weiterzugehen, wie diese Stuten es ihm vormachten?

Er ließ langsam seinen Kopf sinken.

Er müsste es sein, der stark war. Er müsste es sein, der trotz allem, was geschehen war, sich zusammenreißen und weitermachen können müssen. So müsste es sein. Oder? Es stand sogar auf seiner Flanke geschrieben. Das rote Kreuz verhieß: _Ich rette dich. Ich bin für dich da. Ich bin stark für dich. _

Doch so wie es aussah, konnte er für niemanden hier stark sein, niemandem helfen. Er war das schwache Glied in der Kette, bereit bei der ersten Beanspruchung zu reißen. Er bewegte sich seit Pears Sturz am Rande seiner mentalen Belastungsgrenze. Es war ein Wunder, dass er dennoch all die Gräuel überstanden hatte, die seit dem nach ihm geworfen worden waren, ohne endgültig daran zu zerbrechen. Aber jedes Wunder hatte ein Ende. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, vor allem, wenn er sich jetzt Hals über Kopf in ein Abenteuer stürzte.

„_Du? Du willst dich bei MIR bedanken?", fragte ihn Lyra belustigt._

„_Du hast uns gerettet.", flüsterte Fluttershy._

„_Danke, Rogue, das... das habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht.", sagte Pinkie Pie._

Aber er hatte anderen Ponys geholfen. Er hatte durchgehalten, so schlecht es ihm auch selbst dabei ging. Er wusste nicht, wo er noch die Kraft dafür hernahm, fühlte er sich doch die meiste Zeit nur noch wie ein leere Schale, eine ausgebrannte Hülle dessen, der er selbst einmal gewesen war. Es gab Momente des Durchatmens, Augenblicke der Freude, wie diesen Kreis, den sie hier, in dieser Bibliothek geformt hatten, er und diese sechs außergewöhnlichen Stuten. Für einen Moment, einen kostbaren, unendlich wertvollen Moment, hatte sich die dunkle Wolke um seinen Geist gelüftet und er...

..._er hatte die Sonne wieder gesehen._

Vielleicht war es das, was ihn weitermachen ließ. Er sah zu Applejack, seiner Cousine, neben sich. So düster seine Gedanken gerade auch waren, er verspürte einen freudigen Stich im Herzen, als er sie lächeln sah. Er war für sie stark gewesen, hatte sie den weiten Weg aus Manehatten hergeschafft und etwas in sich entdeckt, das er schon seit Jahren vergessen glaubte.

Er sah zu Twilight und die Entschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht erfüllte ihn mit Zuversicht. Er war für sie stark gewesen und hatte ihr in dunkelster Stunden den Stoß gegeben, den sie gebraucht hatte. Sie hatte ihm ein Geschenk gegeben, das so wertvoll war wie kaum ein anderes: Vertrauen.

Er sah zu Pinkie Pie und das ehrliche Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht war ansteckend. Er war für sie stark gewesen, hatte ihr in Erinnerung gerufen, was sie für kurze Zeit vergessen zu haben schien. Sie war sein erster richtiger Freund hier gewesen, ohne Fragen, ohne Vorbehalte.

Er sah zu Fluttershy und sein Herz schlug leichter. Von allen Ponys hier schien sie diejenige zu sein, die ihn am besten verstand. Sie war für ihn stark gewesen. Ein seltsames Gefühl. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie nahe er daran gewesen war, sie einfach dort, am Morgen, in ihrer Küche zu küssen. Es war eine Empfindung gewesen, die aus dem Moment geboren worden war, unangebracht und mehr als peinlich. Warum bereute er dann, es nicht getan zu haben? Er war wie Wachs in ihren Hufen gewesen, als sie sich wie ein seliger Engel ein weiteres mal angeschickt hatte seinen malträtierten Körper zu waschen. Es war nicht zu bezweifeln, dass er jede ihrer Berührungen genossen hatte, als wäre es das reinste Ambrosia auf seiner Seele. Alleine der Gedanke daran ließ ihn einen wohligen Schauder über seinen Rücken rinnen. Er hatte es abgebrochen, obwohl jede Faser seines Seins nach mehr schrie, war dazwischen gegangen, bevor er sich vollends den fürsorgenden Hufen dieser wundervollen Stute hingegeben hätte.

Es war verrückt, auf eine eigene Art und Weise. Er hatte gespürt, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, was er dir ganze Zeit so dringend gesucht hatte: Die Möglichkeit loszulassen, einen Moment der Ruhe und des Friedens, ein Augenblick des Verschnaufens. Aber er war davor zurückgeschreckt, war geflohen, weil er fürchtete...

Ein Huf berührte ihn an der Schulter und er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Hä? Was?"

Applejack sah ihn fragend an und zog ihren Huf zurück. „Wie weit bist du mit deinen Vorbereitungen?", wiederholte sie.

Ein verlegenes Schaudern stellte Rogues Rückenfell auf, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht genug aufgepasst hatte. Das letzte Mal war ihm das in der Schule passiert. So lange das auch her war, es fühlte sich noch genauso unangenehm an wie damals. Celestia sei dank konnte er sich noch an genug aus der vorhergehenden Konversation erinnern, um den Anschluss zu bekommen. Applejacks Frage tat ihr übriges.

Er ging schnell im Geiste alles durch, was er für eine Reise brauchen würde. Es war einfach: Er hatte bereits eine hinter sich und musste nur noch seine Vorräte aufstocken.

„Ich bin ehrlich gesagt noch nicht dazu gekommen, mich groß vorzubereiten. Aber ich brauche nur haltbare Lebensmittel." Er dachte kurz nach. „Und ich muss meine Notfalltaschen wieder auffrischen. Ich habe bei der Versorgung einiges an Material verbraucht." Er dachte einen weiteren Moment lang nach. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich an die erforderlichen Medikamente kommen soll. Es sollte kein Problem sein, Verbrauchsmaterialien wie Verbände und Infusionen beim Krankenhaus zu bekommen, wenn ich nett frage, aber mein Vorrat an Notfallmedikament ist praktisch erschöpft und vieles davon bekommt man nicht ohne Rezept." Ein weiterer Augenblick des Schweigens, bevor ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Abgesehen davon würde ich die mir zur Verfügung stehende Palette gerne den Anforderungen anpassen. Es wird bei uns ja wohl kaum zu einem Asthmaanfall kommen, oder?", fragte er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln in den Kreis. Leider begegneten ihm bei seiner Runde nur unverständliche Gesichter. Wenigstens Applejack zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu und Fluttershy schüttelte zaghaft ihren Kopf.

Twilight nickte schließlich knapp. „Kümmere dich bitte schnell darum, Rogue. Du weißt, unsere Zeit ist knapp. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Fluttershy dir helfen kann, da sie manchmal Medikamente für ihre Tiere über die Apotheke im Krankenhaus beschafft. Ich hoffe inständig, dass wir deine Hilfe in dieser Hinsicht nicht benötigen werden, aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht." Sie wendete sich wieder ihren restlichen Freunden zu. „Wir treffen uns Morgen um zehn Uhr hier wieder. Bitte sorgt dafür, dass ihr dann reisefertig und ausgeruht seid." Sie zwinkerte zuversichtlich. „Es wird ein tolles Abenteuer, das verspreche ich euch."

_Weggetreten!, _fügte Rogue in Gedanken hinzu. Er musste leicht schmunzeln, als die Ponys tatsächlich gehorsam ihrer Wege gingen und die Bibliothek verließen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Twilight war eine echte Anführernatur, soviel war klar. Noch immer grinsend folgte er den Stuten nach draußen.

Es war Fluttershy, die neben der Tür auf ihn wartete. Sein Lächeln erstarrte auf seinem Gesicht, als er sie nervös von einem Huf auf den anderen treten sah. Sie hatte den Kopf scheu geneigt und selbst ihr zweites Auge war kaum hinter den Strähnen ihrer rosa Mähne zu erkennen.

„So, uhm, also, wir können gleich los zum Krankenhaus... wenn du nicht vorher noch etwas erledigen musst, uhm, oder so."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, heftiger als er es wollte. „Nein, lass uns gleich losgehen."

Die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden, während sie Seite an Seite die ruhigen Straßen von Ponyville durchschritten, trieb einen schmerzhaften Stachel des Bedauerns in Rouge´s Brust. Das Letzte, was er gewollt hatte, war es, das sanfte, freundliche Pony zu verschrecken. Sie hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, ihn umsorgt und gepflegt und er hatte sich dafür mit einem Blick bei ihr bedankt, der von jede Stute nur als beschämend interpretiert werden konnte.

Er versetzte sich selbst einen emotionalen Tritt. Warum musste ihm nur immer wieder so etwas passieren? Es war ein so schöner Morgen bei Fluttershy gewesen. In ihren treusorgenden Hufen hatte er für ein paar wertvolle Stunden den drückenden Schatten auf seiner Seele vergessen können, der ihn schon viel zu lange verfolgte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, sich einmal fallen lassen zu können, mit der Gewissheit, dass ein anderer für einen einstand, etwas, dass Fluttershy so selbstverständlich vermittelte, das man es gerne übersah.

Vielleicht war das der Grund gewesen, warum er heute Morgen diesen fast unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürt hatte, sie zu küssen. Als eine Art von Dankeschön, ein Weg auszudrücken, was er mit Worten niemals formulieren konnte. Es war gut, dass er sich zurückgehalten hatte. Sie hätte es auf tausend Arten missverstehen können. Und sein Leben war schon kompliziert genug.

Nicht dass es wirklich noch etwas ausmachte. Nach seiner unbeabsichtigten ´Begutachtung´ ihrer wohlgeformten Flanke waren jegliche dahingehende Spekulationen ohnehin vollkommen bedeutungslos. Ihrem Blick zufolge dachte sie sicherlich das Schlimmste von ihm.

Rogue hatte Zeit seines Lebens genug Gelegenheit gehabt, über sich selbst nachzudenken. Er war eigentlich ein introvertiertes, stilles Pony, ein geborener Einzelgänger. Er kam gut mit sich selbst zurecht, besser als mit den meisten Ponys, die er bisher getroffen hatte. So war er einfach. Aber das war nicht, was er sein wollte. Es hatte genug Gelegenheiten gegeben, auf die er zurückgeblickt hatte und seine eigene Zurückhaltung und Unsicherheit verflucht hatte. Es gab viele Moment in seinem jungen Leben die ihm immer noch Schauer des Unbehagens bereiteten, weil er im richtigen Augenblick nicht den Mut gefunden hatte auszusprechen, was eigentlich in ihm vorging. Wieder und wieder war er die bittere Straße des Selbstvorwurfes hinab gewandert und hatte sich selbst mit _`was wäre wenn?´ _und _´hätte ich doch nur´_ gemartert.

Doch so wollte er nicht sein. Und so hatte er begonnen, Schritt für Schritt seine alten, schlechten Gewohnheiten aufzugeben und etwas mehr das Pony zu sein, das er sein wollte. Den schwierigen Weg zu gehen.

Es war wie beim Training: Es kostete am Anfang Überwindung. Sich selbst aufzuraffen, in Bewegung zu bringen. Und die ersten Male war es furchtbar, anstrengend und von höchstens mäßigem Erfolg gekrönt. Doch dann, mit der Zeit und genug Übung, wurde es leichter. Man wurde besser darin. Und irgendwann begann man damit es zu genießen.

Sein Beruf half ihm sehr dabei. Man konnte kein gutes Rettungspony sein, ohne seinen Patienten mit Verständnis und Mitgefühl zu begegnen. Er war gezwungen, täglich aus sich herauszugehen und ein Gefühl für die Nöte und Sorgen seiner Mitponys zu entwickeln. Er hatte es lernen müssen, wie er lernen musste die Beatmungseinheit zu bedienen, oder einen Herzinfarkt zu erkennen. Wie man ein Pony richtig barg, ohne seine Wirbelsäule zu bewegen, egal wie es lag. Oder was jedes der Medikamente in der Satteltasche ausrichtete.

Aber es war dennoch jedes Mal eine neue Herausforderung. Die Aufgabe reizte ihn, machte einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil seiner Faszination für seinen Beruf aus. Gerade weil es ihm so viel Mühe bereitete, spornte es ihn an. Es war jedes mal wie eine Hürde beim Laufen. Mit jedem Mal wurde er geschickter, erfahrener. Ein besseres Pony. Er hatte gelernt, dass er seiner Zurückhaltung nicht nachgeben durfte. Er hatte gelernt, dass ein offenes, ehrliches Gespräch immer die bessere Lösung war. Er wusste, dass es nur galt, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen und den Mut zu finden, zu sagen, was gesagt werden musste. Dies war der Leuchtturm gewesen, der ihn durch so viele schroffe Brandungen geführt hatte. Sein Leuchtfeuer, dem er gläubig gefolgt war und mit dem er immer gut gefahren war.

Doch als er seinen Mund öffnete, um Fluttershy zu sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass er ihr auf so unflätige Weise auf die Flanke gestarrt hatte und es nur ein Versehen gewesen war und unabsichtlich geschehen war, verließ ihn seine so hart erarbeitete Zuversicht. Er sah zu dem kanariengelben Pony an seiner Seite und schon als er den Mund aufmachte, stockten seine Worte. Sie schritt neben ihm, ihre Mähne wippte leicht bei jedem Schritt und ihre großen, wunderschönen Augen waren fest auf den Pfad vor ihnen gerichtet. Er setzte mehrmals an, öffnete seinen Mund, versuchte ihr zu erklären, das es keine verwerfliche Absicht gewesen war, ihr auf die Flanke zu starren, aber jedes Mal versagten ihm die Worte.

Er verstand nicht, warum er es nicht einfach aussprechen konnte. Es war nur ein einfaches Versehen gewesen, keine böse Absicht. Sicherlich, sie war eine schöne Stute, wahrscheinlich die Schönste, der er jemals begegnet war, aber das rechtfertigte nicht sein Benehmen. Er wollte einfach nur... einfach nur...

_In der Zeit zurückreisen und es ungeschehen machen_, dachte er. Wie viele Ponys hatten sich das schon gewünscht? Wahrscheinlich konnte nicht einmal Magie das bewerkstelligen. Er seufzte schwer.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Rogue?" Sie wendete ihren Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen, während sie weiter die Straße entlang gingen.

Zu sagen, dass die Frage ihn überraschte, wäre eine himmelschreiende Untertreibung gewesen. Er brauchte einen Moment lang, um angemessen darauf antworten zu können. „Ah... es ist nur... wegen vorhin..." stammelte er und blickte verlegen weg.

Fluttershy sah ihn einen Moment lang zwischen den Strähnen ihrer langen Mähne hindurch an, dann lächelte sie schüchtern. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Viele Hengste schauen mich so an. Es ist... kein Problem für mich."

Egal, was ihr Mund von sich gab, ihr Ton sagte, dass es doch ein Problem für sie war. Es war, als würde eine ganze Tonne an Gewicht aus Schuld auf Rogue´s Schultern landen. „Nein! Ich wollte nicht... ich meine... es ist einfach passiert! Ich wollte nicht..."

Ein einzelnes, strahlend blaues Auge blickte ihn durch den Vorhang aus rosa Haar an. Für einen Moment fixierte es ihn, dann schloss es sich, um dem wunderbaren Gesicht ein nachsichtiges Lächeln zu verleihen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin dir nicht Böse."

Sie hatten während ihrer kurzen Unterhaltung nicht angehalten, sondern waren steten Schrittes weiter dem Krankenhaus entgegen gegangen. Der verspielte Bau des Hospitals kam von der Wegbiegung aus, die sie eben überquerten, gerade in Sicht.

Nichts, das Fluttershy gesagt hatte, vermochte Rogues Zweifel, was die kanariengelbe Pegasusstute anging, wirklich zu zerstreuen. Es passte zu sehr ins Konzept, klang zu sehr nach einer Ausrede, um ihn zu beruhigen. Genau das, was er von ihr erwartet hatte. Er überlegte einen Augenblick, dann stellte er eine einfache Frage: „Warum?"

Die Pegasusstute verharrte in ihrem Schritt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck gefror für einen Moment. Rogue stand neben ihr und wendete sich ihr langsam zu. Er wurde sich plötzlich der Wichtigkeit der Frage bewusst, die er so unvermittelt gestellt hatte.

Fluttershy nahm ihren Schritt wieder auf und lächelte ihm zu. „So bin ich einfach."

Es stimmte. So war sie einfach. Aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Und dass sie seiner Frage ausgewichen war, bestärkte ihn nur in dieser Vermutung.

* * *

><p>Celestias Sonne war gerade im Begriff unter zu gehen, als Rogue den langen Weg von Ponyville nach Sweet Apple Acres antrat. Seine Satteltasche war bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Medikamenten und medizinischen Vorräten mit denen es ein Leichtes sein würde, seine geleerten Notfalltaschen für die Reise vorzubereiten. Mit Fluttershy an seiner Seite war es kein Problem gewesen alles von dem schokoladenbraunen Hengst in der Krankenhausapotheke zu bekommen, was er brauchte. Er war <em>mehr <em>als nur sehr hilfsbereit gewesen, als die junge Pegasusstute in sein Büro geflattert kam und in ihrer üblichen Art schüchtern und leise um seine Hilfe gebeten hatte. Man musste blind und taub sein, wenn man nicht sofort erkannte, dass der Apotheker Hals über Kopf in den süßen Pegasus verliebt war. Fluttershy selbst schien davon nichts zu bemerken. Selbst als er sie zum Essen einlud, vertröstete sie ihn mit dem Hinweis auf ihre bevorstehende Reise, ohne auch nur einmal ihr unschuldig naives Verhalten aufzugeben. Hätte Rogue es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er Stein und Bein geschworen, dass sie mit ihm spielte.

Nachdem das Rettungspony alles Notwendige von seiner mentalen Liste abgehakt und verstaut hatte, verabschiedeten sie sich noch höflich von dem braunen Hengst. Zusammen waren sie vor die Tür des Krankenhauses getreten.

„Kann... kann ich dir sonst noch helfen, Rogue?"

Das Rettungspony sah auf die prall gefüllte Satteltasche an seiner Seite und ging im Geiste noch einmal alles durch. „Nein. Ich glaube, ich habe an alles gedacht."

Fluttershy starrte verlegen auf ihre Hufe, eine Geste die praktisch typisch für sie war. „Nun, dann... uhm... sehen wir uns morgen, ja?"

Er nickte. „Ja, genau. Bis morgen. Gute Nacht, Fluttershy"

„Gute Nacht, Rogue."

Er hatte ihr noch einen Moment lang nachgeschaut, während sie den Weg nach Ponyville hinuntertrottete. Dieser Ton in ihrer Stimme – war sie enttäuscht gewesen? Und wenn, warum?

Er sah ihr noch nach, als sie schon zwischen den Häusern des Dorfes verschwunden war. Schließlich wandte er sich um und ging seines Weges.

* * *

><p>Er konnte das rote Farmhaus mit dem weißen Fachwerk schon von weitem sehen, als er vom breiten Weg durch den kleinen Zaun trat, der die Farm vom Rest des Dorfes trennte. Die untergehende Sonne malte warme Farben auf die Bäume, das Gras und den schmalen Streifen Kies, der unter seinen Hufen knirschte. Er freute sich auf ein kühles Glas Apfelsaft und auf ein Abendessen, so frugal es auch sein mochte. Auf sein durchgelegenes, aber bequemes Bett. Er freute sich auf... Z<em>uhause.<em>

Er blieb auf dem ausgetretenen Pfad zur Apfelfarm stehen, so plötzlich, als wären seine Hufen auf den Boden genagelt worden. Zuhause...

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er bei diesem Begriff nicht mehr an die Matratze in seiner kleinen Wohnung in Manehattan dachte. An seinen Flecken Sicherheit im Trubel der Großstadt. Oder das Zimmer im Haus seiner Eltern.

Rogue hatte früh begriffen, dass eines seiner ursprünglichsten, eigenen Bedürfnisse das nach einem eigenen Nest war. Ein Rückzugspunkt, unantastbar, unangreifbar. So schlimm es da draußen auch werden konnte, da war immer diese Oase des Friedens und der Ruhe, in welchem Sturm man sich auch immer fand. Zuerst beschützt durch die behütende, liebende Präsenz seiner Eltern, später durch die beruhigende Gegenwart der Vertrautheit seiner eigenen vier Wände, die er sich selbst eingerichtet hatte, deren Konturen er kannte, wie die seines eigenen Hufes. Er konnte sich darin vergraben, einrollen, konnte Erholung finden und seine Gedanken von allem schweifen lassen, was ihn auch immer bedrückte. Sein Zuhause trug man im Herzen, so wahr und unverfälscht wie nichts sonst.

Er hatte sein Zuhause verloren, als er ihn die Erinnerungen an Pear selbst dorthin verfolgt hatten. Sie waren darin eingedrungen, wie eine schwärende Krankheit, die er mit sich trug und hatten seine Zuflucht vergiftet. Plötzlich war der sichere Hafen ebenso sturmumtost wie der Rest allen anderes, so, dass es ihn schließlich zur Flucht getrieben hatte. Und er konnte nicht zurückkehren in das sichere Nest seiner Kindheit. Es war nicht mehr seines. Er hatte sein Lebewohl gesagt und war nicht mehr als ein Gast darin, egal, was seine Eltern sagen mochten. Er war heimatlos geworden. Das begriff er jetzt.

Aber das kleine Zimmer in der Farm... vielleicht war es nur eine Notlösung. Vielleicht nur ein Anker in rauer See. Vielleicht nur ein warmer Platz, in einer Welt, die plötzlich so viel kälter für ihn geworden war. Vielleicht nur eine weitere Station auf seinem Weg. Schließlich hatte Pears Geist ihm selbst hier aufgelauert.

Oder vielleicht ein Ort an dem sein Herz gefunden hatte, wonach es so lange gesucht hatte. So düster die Erinnerungen an Ponyville für ihn jetzt auch waren, es schien, als könnten sie den Platz, den Sweet Apple Acres in seinem Herzen einnahm, nicht erreichen. Trotz allem... ein sicherer Hafen.

Er setzte seinen Weg fort, einen Huf vor den anderen. Was es auch war, es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich darauf freute. Und vor allem auf die weiche Matratze dort.

* * *

><p>„Rogue! Rogue!"<p>

Die Stimme war aufgeregt, drängend.

„Rogue! Bitte wach auf!"

Er war müde. Er hatte jedes Recht dazu. Warum gönnte man ihm nicht eine einzige Nacht ruhigen Schlafes?

„Rogue! Bitte! Bitte, es geht um Sweetie Belle! Bitte wach auf!"

Die Stimme drang langsam durch seinen schläfrigen Verstand. Sweetie Belle? Kannte er dieses Pony?

Ein Schluchzen. Die Stimme schlug um in Verzweiflung. „Wach auf! Wach auf!"

Er öffnete die Augen. Er erkannte die Stimme.

„Uh? Rarity? Was ist los?", murmelt er müde. Wie lange, seit er seinen Kopf auf die Kissen gebettet und praktisch sofort eingeschlafen war? Es konnten nicht mehr als fünf Minuten gewesen sein. Er hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, ein paar ordentliche Alpträume auszubrüten.

Die weiße Einhornstute stand neben seinem Bett und war in Tränen aufgelöst. Sie schüttelte ihn noch immer mit ihren Hufen, im Versuch ihn wach zu bekommen.

„Es ist Sweetie Belle! Sie ist verletzt! Komm schnell, ich bitte dich..."

„Sweetie Belle..."

Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Woher kannte er nur diesen Namen? Sein Kopf schien mit einer klebrigen Masse angefüllt zu sein, durch die seine Gedanken nur mühsam voran krochen.

Rarity. Sweetie Belle. Schwestern. Ein weißes Füllen mit hellpinker und violetter Mähne. Freundin von Apple Bloom. Cutie-Mark-Crusader. Sehr süß.

Füllen.

Schwester.

Er riss die Augen auf, als die Nachricht sich erfolgreich zu seinem Verstand durchgearbeitet hatte.

Rogue strampelte die Decke von sich und sprang auf seine vier Hufe. „Wo ist sie?", rief er.

Sein Herz, so laut. Wie oft war es mitten in der Nacht geweckt worden, vom Klingeln einer Glocke? Vom sanften Schlagen des Schlafes zum Hämmern eines Einsatzes auf Leben und Tod, in weniger als einem Wimpernschlag. Eben noch süße Träume und dann plötzlich das Adrenalin, dass so unvermittelt in die Venen spritzt, das es sich wie ein kalter Wasserstrahl ins Herz anfühlt. Man gewöhnt sich an alles, an das Blut, die Gerüche, das Klagen und Wimmern. Aber niemals, _niemals, _gewöhnt sich der Körper daran mitten in der Nacht Höchstleistungen zu vollbringen. Sich nach zwei Stunden Schlaf an die richtige Dosierung von Medikamenten zu erinnern, berechnet nach Milligramm pro Kilogramm Körpergewicht. Oder eben dieses Körpergewicht aus dem fünften Stock hinunter zutragen, durch ein zu enges Treppenhaus, zusammen mit der Ausrüstung. Und dann das Ganze noch bis zum nächsten Krankenhaus zu ziehen.

Aber er tut es trotzdem. Immer wieder. Wann immer die Glocke läutet. Oder ein Pony um Hilfe ruft.

Er ist immer zur Stelle, wäscht die lästigen Spinnweben aus dem Geist, lässt die Schwere aus den Muskeln verschwinden. Er lässt einen arbeiten, lässt einen erledigen, was zu tun ist. Er beschwert sich: Es ist so spät... Es ist so schwer... aber er ist immer da, wenn man ihn wirklich brauchst. Solange man ihm befiehlt, solange man die Kraft aufbringt, wird er einem beistehen.

Rogues Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Er war gerade aufgewacht aus einem Schlaf, der der erste wirklich ruhige, erholsame war, den er seit Tagen hatte. Er hatte ihn gebraucht, brauchte ihn immer noch, wie ein Ertrinkender das Atmen. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, ausgelaugt und ausgezehrt. Aber, wie ein zuverlässiger Freund, gehorchte ihm sein Körper, wie er es immer getan hatte.

Er war hellwach, als er auf seinen vier Beinen stand. „Wo ist sie?", schrie er sie noch einmal an, als sie ihm nicht sofort antwortete.

Es schien, als müsste sich die weiße Einhornstute erst aus ihrer Überraschung befreien, dass sie ihn tatsächlich wach bekommen hatte. Dann stürzte sie herum, hinaus aus seinem Zimmer in den Flur. Er folgte ihr dichtauf.

Apple Blooms Zimmer. Ein großes Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes. Ein blauer Schrank, eine Kommode mit großem Spiegel in der selben Farbe. Drei verängstigte Füllen auf dem kleinen, runden Teppich in der Mitte. Rarity stürmte sofort auf Sweetie Belle zu, die neben Scootaloo und Apple Bloom saß. Sie nahm ihre kleine Schwester in eine feste Umarmung, hielt sie fest in ihren Hufen. Die großen Augen des kleinen Einhorns füllten sich schnell mit Tränen.

„Rarity! Es ist nichts! Nur ein kleiner Kratzer...!", quiekte das Fohlen ängstlich.

Die Einhornstute drückte sie nur umso fester an sich. „Es ist schon gut, Sweetie Belle, alles wird gut. Rogue ist hier und wird sich dich ansehen. Es ist alles gut.", sagte sie sanft, während sie ihrer kleinen Schwester über den Rücken streichelte. Scootaloo und Apple Bloom sahen sich verwirrt und verängstigt an, selbst den Tränen nahe.

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte das Rettungspony und trat von hinten auf die beiden Schwestern zu. Rarity verharrte für einen Moment, dann stellte sie Sweetie Belle zurück auf den Boden. Rogue versuchte sich im freundlichsten Lächeln, das er gerade aufbringen konnte und blickte auf das junge Fohlen.

„Hey, Sweetie Belle! Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er das Füllen.

Das Fohlen sah ängstlich zu seiner großen Schwester, die es mit besorgten Blick beobachtete.

„Ähm, ich denke... nein?"

„Es ist auf ihrem Kopf, zwischen ihrer Mähne! Sieh es dir an!" Rarity´s Stimme war der Panik nahe.

Rogue warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Fohlen vor ihm. „Sweetie Belle, deine Schwester macht sich offensichtlich große Sorgen um dich. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich untersuche? Du darfst sofort ´Nein!´ schreien, wenn ich dir weh tue, dann höre ich auf, aber ich verspreche extra vorsichtig zu sein, okay?"

Das kleine Füllen zögerte kurz. Es war offensichtlich verängstigt, auch wenn es scheinbar keine Schmerzen hatte. Rogue ließ sich auf seinen Bauch nieder um mehr auf Augenhöhe mit dem kleinen Pony zu sein und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Wäre es besser, wenn deine Freundinnen bei dir wären?"

Zaghaft nickte Sweetie Belle.

Rogue winkte den beiden Fohlen zu. „Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, kommt ruhig heran."

Die zwei warfen einen kurzen, unsicheren Blick zu Rarity, dann waren sie wie der Blitz an der Seite ihrer Freundin. Sie hielten sich dicht an ihr. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie genauso viel Angst hatten wie Sweetie Belle.

„Sie wird doch wieder ok, oda´, Rogue?", fragte ihn Apple Bloom mit großen Augen.

Er nickte seiner Cousine zuversichtlich zu. "Bestimmt. Lass sie mich nur kurz untersuchen, damit ich sicher sein kann, ja?"

Er wandte sich an Sweetie Belle. „Kannst du deine beiden Vorderhufe gegen meine Pressen? So als würden wir tanzen?"

Das kleine Einhornfohlen sah sich kurz nach ihrer großen Schwester um, die zustimmend nickte, dann erhob sie sich auf ihre Hinterläufe und hielt ihre beiden Vorderhufe gegen die von Rogue. Das junge Rettungspony beobachtete aufmerksam ihre Bewegungen. Das Stehen auf den Hinterbeinen war zwar nicht schwer, aber es belastete die meisten Knochen und Muskeln im Körper. Sweetie Belle meisterte diese Aufgabe ohne Zögern oder Anzeichen von Schmerzen. Ihr Bewegungsapparat war offensichtlich intakt.

Er nickte und schenkt der Kleinen ein fröhliches Lächeln. „Sehr gut. Das war es schon fast. Ich möchte mir noch deinen Kopf anschauen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Das Fohlen fasste trotz ihrer Angst langsam Vertrauen zu seiner Untersuchung und nickte zustimmend. Rogue trat näher und stellte sich wieder auf seine Hinterbeine. Langsam und vorsichtig begann er damit Sweetie Belles Hals und Nacken mit den Hufen abzutasten, drückte sanft gegen ihre elastischen Knochen und schob ihre Mähne beiseite, um die Haut darunter zu untersuchen.

Er wurde erst fündig, als er auf ihrem Kopf angekommen war. Ein sanfter Streifen teilte ihre Mähne, ein kleiner Kratzer, bereits verschorft. Er hielt in seiner Untersuchung inne und sah ihn sich genauer an.

„Sweetie Belle, du hast da eine kleine Verletzung am Kopf. Kannst du dich erinnern, woher sie stammt?"

Das Fohlen zögerte einen Augenblick. Rogue bemerkte, wie es einen weiteren, nervösen Blick auf Rarity warf. Die Einhornstute hatte ängstlich die Vorderhufe vor ihren Mund geschlagen und beobachtet die beiden mit einem unverhohlenen Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht.

„Rogue? Rarity? Was´n hier los?" Applejack tauchte im Türrahmen auf, verschlafen, die Mähne wild und zerstrubbelt. Müde wischte sie sich mit einem Huf über das Gesicht.

Der junge Hengst streckte energisch seinen Huf aus, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. AJ riss überrascht die Augen auf, sprach aber nicht weiter.

„Uhm, ich... also... auf der Party am Sonntag..." begann Sweetie Belle zaghaft. Sie blickte verlegen zu ihren beiden kleinen Freundinnen, fast als wäre sie gezwungen ein Geheimnis verraten. Sie versankt in Schweigen, den Kopf gesenkt, die kleinen Ohren schuldbewusst angelegt. Sie erzitterte einen Moment lang auf ihren winzigen Hufen, dann brach es aus ihr heraus, wie ein Schwall, der sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten ließ:

„Sie waren plötzlich überall! Die Schatten wurden lebendig! Sie jagten die Ponys hin und her und sie rissen die Bänke um und zerrissen die Fahnen und löschten die Lampen und sie bissen und krallten nach allem was sich bewegt!" Das kleine Fohlen vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Vorderläufen, als könnte es die Bilder in ihrem Kopf davon abhalten durcheinanderzuwirbeln.

„Wir haben uns unter einer der Bänke versteckt und waren ganz still, damit sie uns nicht finden. Aber dann kam diese große Kralle und schlug nach uns und wir schrien und ich weiß nicht mehr genau, aber wir sind davon gelaufen, aber es kam hinter uns her und es kam immer näher und es wollte uns fressen, wie es die anderen Ponys gefressen hat, aber es hat uns nicht bekommen, denn Scootaloo ist auf ihren Scooter gehüpft und wir hinterher und dann sind wir durch die dunklen Straßen gefahren, so schnell sie nur konnte, aber da waren immer Schatten überall und Schreie und... und..."

„Es ist gut." Rogue nahm das Fohlen zwischen seine Vorderläufe, drückte es an sich, erstickte den Strom aus furchtbaren Erinnerungen in der warmen Umarmung seines Körpers. Er hielt sie fest, nur für einen Augenblick, dann überreichte er sie Rarity. Die Einhornstute nahm ihre kleine Schwester ohne jeden Kommentar in ihre Hufe und drückte sie fest an sich, als das Fohlen dicke Tränen in ihre Mähne vergoss.

„Ich hatte solche Angst! Bitte sei nicht böse mit mir, Rarity. Ich habe mir nur den Kopf gestoßen, als das Monster die Bank weggeschleudert hat! Es ist nicht schlimm! Es tut nicht einmal mehr weh! Bitte sei nicht böse mit mir!", weinte Sweetie Belle und grub ihr Schnauze noch tiefer in die Mähne ihrer großen Schwester.

„Schhhh. Ich bin nicht böse mit dir. Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht. Und dass du immer noch bei mir bist." Rarity hielt ihre kleine Schwester in ihren Hufen, während dicke Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie wollte Sweetie Belle über den Kopf streicheln, hielt jedoch inne. Sie sah zu Rogue.

„Was ist mit ihrer Verletzung?", fragte sie atemlos.

Rogue zögerte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, das Sweetie Belle kaum mehr als einen Kratzer davongetragen hatte. Wäre die Verletzung tiefergehend gewesen, hätte man sie schon vorher bemerkt. Aber es ging hier gar nicht um die kleine Wunde am Kopf eines Fohlens, die ohnehin schon am verheilen war. Er sah zu seiner Cousine, die sowohl die aufgelöste Apple Bloom als auch Scootaloo an sich drückte. Die drei Fohlen hatten wahrscheinlich friedlich in ihrem Bett hier geschlafen, bevor Rarity wie auch immer den Kratzer an ihrer kleinen Schwester bemerkte. Und dann hatte sie die drei mit ihrer Panik zu Tode geängstigt. Er spürte, wie sich in ihm ein kurzer Schwall der Wut gegen dieses melodramatische Pony aufbaute. Aber es reichte ein Blick in ihre Augen, um diese Empfindung in ihm versiegen zu lassen. Was er sah, war er echte, unverfälschte Sorge, gesteuert nicht durch übersteigertes Geltungsbewusstsein, sondern durch wahre Liebe. Er fällte eine Entscheidung.

„Sweetie Belle, vertraust du mir?", Er sprach direkt zu dem Fohlen, das sich noch immer an den Hals ihrer Schwester klammerte. Langsam wendete es ihm seinen Kopf zu. Es musterte ihn für einen Moment aus ihren klaren, grünen Augen. Rogue fühlte sich einen Augenblick durchleuchtet, als würde dieser Blick bis auf die Grundfesten seiner Seele scheinen. Dann nickte Sweetie Belle. „Ja, ich vertraue dir."

Das junge Rettungpony sah sie dankbar an. „Dann spring hinten auf. Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug. Aber du musst dich gut festhalten, ich bin ein guter Läufer." Er wandte sich der weißen Einhornstute zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas schlimmes ist, Rarity, aber ich bringe sie zur Sicherheit ins Krankenhaus. Ich denke, du möchtest gerne mitkommen?"

„Natürlich! Ich kann sie doch nicht alleine lassen!", rief sie aufgeregt.

Rogue bedeute dem kleinen Fohlen aufzusteigen und es kletterte gehorsam auf seinen Rücken. Als er spürte, wie es seine kleinen Hufe um seinen Hals schlang, erhob er sich vorsichtig.

„Uff! Du bist schwerer als du aussiehst, Sweety Belle!"

_Oder ich bin einfach fix und fertig, _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Applejack, kümmere dich bitte um Applebloom und Scootaloo. Ich denke, sie könnten jetzt eine heiße Schokolade vertragen." Er sah zu Rarity. „Gehen wir."

* * *

><p><em>Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp.<em>

Voller Galopp. Der trockene Kies spritzte unter seinen Hufen auf, als er im hellen Mondlicht lief. Sweety Belle hielt sich mit ihren kleinen Hufen an seinem Hals fest und presste ihre Hinterläufe gegen seinen Rumpf. Es kitzelte ein bisschen, wo sie gegen seinen Verband drückte, aber es tat nicht weh.

_Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp._

Er wendete seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah Rarity hinter ihm laufen, angestrengt seinen Schritt haltend. Als er bemerkte, wie schwer sie sich dabei tat, verlangsamte er seine Geschwindigkeit etwas und erlaubte ihr aufzuschließen. Ihr Blick war unbeirrbar auf ihre kleine Schwester auf seinem Rücken gerichtet.

_Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp._

Die Lichter Ponyvilles breiteten sich vor ihm aus. Weniger, als er in Erinnerung hatte, aber dennoch warfen viele erleuchtete Fenster einen warmen Schein auf die dunklen Felder. Er hetzte vorbei an farbenfrohen Fahnen und Wimpeln, scheinbar unberührt von den dunklen Stunden der letzten Tage. Im hellen Licht von Lunas Vollmond schien das Dorf so idyllisch und ruhig wie an dem Tag, als er es zum ersten mal gesehen hatte. Der trockene Staub der Straße hatte das Blut so gierig geschluckt, dass kaum ein Hinweis zurückgeblieben war.

_Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp._

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Routine abspulte: Manehatten war bei weitem zu groß für ein junges Rettungspony um jede Straße und jede Gasse in seiner geistigen Karte abzuspeichern. Reine Namen und Zahlen flohen dem Geist. Es waren Erinnerungen, die sich festsetzten.

Hier sprang er den Weg entlang, den er mit Pinkie Pie gegangen war, als sie ihm die Feuerwache zeigen wollte. Weit ab der direkten Route. Sie hatte einfach etwas Zeit haben wollen, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Hier hatte er sich zwischen ihr und seiner Cousine entscheiden müssen. Zwischen seinen Familienbanden und der Pflicht. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass er Applejack etwas schuldete, nach diesem Abend mehr als zuvor. Eine Entschuldigung, mindestens.

Ein Streifen grünes Gras. Unscheinbar im gepflegten Umfeld des Dorfes, wo mit der Gießkanne nachgeholfen wurde, wo der Regen ausblieb. Aber hier war es gewesen, wo Old Junk´s regloser Körper auf seine Anweisung von der Trage gekippt worden war. Und nur wenige Meter weiter...

Der Geruch des Blutes war verschwunden, ausgetrocknet von der heißen Sonne. Aber da waren immer noch die Spuren im Staub der Straße, von aufgeregten Hufen und die dunkle Flecken von...

_Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp, Tapp-Tapp._

Rogue lief durch die hell erleuchteten Straßen von Ponyville, ein Fohlen auf dem Rücken und eine Stute an seiner Seite. Und die Geister erfüllten die verlassenen Straßen mit Leben.

* * *

><p>„Notfall! Notfall!", rief Rogue, als er die Türen zur Notaufnahme des Ponyville Krankenhauses aufstieß. Rarity folgte ihm schwer atmend, erschöpft von seiner wilden Jagd von der Farm.<p>

Der Wartebereich war verlassen, bis auf Schwester Redheart, die überrascht hinter dem Empfangstresen aufsah, als die Ponys hereinstürmten. Sie zögerte nur einen Augenblick, dann galoppierte sie ihnen entgegen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie in professionellem Tonfall.

Rogue bedeute ihr mit einem Hufwink einen Moment lang zu warten, dann wandte er sich an Rarity, die unruhig neben ihm von einem Huf auf den anderen trat.

„Bitte setz´ dich einen Augenblick in den Wartebereich. Ich sorge dafür, dass Sweetie Belle in guten Hufe ist, aber sie muss untersucht werden und wir beide wären dabei nur im Weg. Es ist das beste, wenn wir die Doktoren ihre Arbeit machen lassen. Ich verspreche, dass ich gleich wieder bei dir bin, ja?"

Die weiße Einhornstute warf noch einen kurzen, unsicheren Blick auf ihre kleine Schwester, dann nickte sie langsam. Ohne das Fohlen aus den Augen zu lassen, ließ sie sich auf einer der Wartebänke im Saal nieder.

Rogue nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und wandte sich an Schwester Redheart. „Ich würde die Übergabe gerne im Behandlungsraum machen.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. Die erfahrene Krankenschwester verstand seinen Wink und zauberte ein überzeugendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Aber selbstverständlich." Sie drehte sie zu der weißen Einhornstute um, die sie beide aufmerksam beobachtete. „Keine Sorge, Rarity, wir kümmern uns gut um deine Schwester und ich gebe dir sofort Bescheid, wenn wir genaueres wissen."

Das Modepony warf ihr ein unsicheres Lächeln zu. „Kann ich nicht bei ihr bleiben? Ich verspreche auch nicht zu stören. Ich... ich will nur sichergehen..." Sie blickte verlegen zur Seite, bevor sie sich genug gesammelt hatte, um weiter zu sprechen. „Ich möchte einfach nur, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihr ist.", flüsterte sie.

Schwester Redheart nickte mitfühlend. „Wir lassen es dich als erstes wissen, wenn wir die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen haben." Sie blickte zu dem Rettungspony an ihrer Seite, das noch immer das ängstliche Fohlen auf seinem Rücken trug. „Ist es okay, wenn ich Rogue zu dir schicke, wenn wir fertig sind? Dann wirst du Sweetie Belle auf jeden Fall besuchen können. Ich verspreche es dir."

Rarity erhob sich zögernd von ihrem Sitz und trat auf Rogue zu. Sie strich sanft mit ihren Nüstern über die Wange ihrer kleinen Schwester auf seinem Rücken und das kleine Fohlen erwiderte die Geste mit einer festen Umarmung.

„Sweetie Belle, die Doktoren werden dich jetzt untersuchen. Ich möchte, dass du ihnen gehorchst, denn es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Wenn du brav bist, kannst du schnell zurück zu Apple Bloom und Scootaloo, deinen Freundinnen. Aber du musst machen, was die netten Schwestern und Ärzte von dir verlangen, ja? Versprich es mir!"

Sweetie Belle schniefte leise und nickte dann mit ihrem Kopf. „A... also gut. Aber es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, es ist nur..."

„Ich will davon nichts hören!", schnappte Rarity laut. „Du bist verletzt! Verstehst du nicht, was ich mir für Sorgen um dich mache? Wenn dir etwas passieren würde..." Sie brach mitten in ihrem Satz ab, als wollte sie sich selbst nicht erlauben ihre Gedanken so weit gehen zu lassen. Nach einem Moment winkte sie schwach mit ihrem Huf. „Führt eure Untersuchungen mit ihr durch. Ich... ich werden hier warten." Sie wandte sich ab und ließ sich schwer zurück auf die Bank im Wartebereich fallen.

Rogue und Redheart sahen sich einen Moment lang unsicher an, dann gewann die Schwester ihre Fassung zurück. Sie zauberte ein weiches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich an das kleine Fohlen auf dem Rücken des Rettungsponys wandte. „Hey, Sweetie Belle! Wir kennen uns ja schon, also brauche ich mich nicht vorzustellen. Geht es deinem Huf wieder besser? Ich hoffe, du hast dir das mit dem Paragliding noch einmal überlegt. Was hältst du davon, wenn Rogue dich noch bis in unser Behandlungszimmer trägt? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hat." Sie drehte sich um und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. „Hier entlang."

Rogue trottete ihr gehorsam hinter. Als er gerade um die Ecke des Ganges trat, der in die Notaufnahme führte, drehte er seinen Kopf und sah zurück zu Rarity.

Die weiße Einhornstute war auf ihrem Sitz zusammengesunken und hatte ihr Gesicht in ihre Vorderhufe vergraben. Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er meinte ihr unterdrücktes Schluchzen über das laute Klacken seiner Hufe auf dem Linoleumboden zu hören, bevor er sie aus den Augen verlor.

Rogue folgte Redheart in eines der kleinen Behandlungszimmer, die von dem breiten Korridor der Notaufnahme abgingen. „Setz´ sie bitte auf die Trage. Ich sehe sie mir gleich an."

Das Rettungspony trat neben die niedrige Liege und bedeutete Sweety Belle hinüber zu hüpfen. Das Fohlen raffte sich von seinem Rücken auf und ließ sich missmutig auf die Trage kullern. Sie rollte sich sofort zusammen und versteckte ihr Gesicht in der Flut ihrer Schweifhaare. Rogue betrachtete sie noch einen Moment lang mit schwerem Herzen, dann wandte er sich an Redheart, um seine Übergabe zu machen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Schwester, dass ich sie vorbeigebracht habe, aber es erschien mir in dem Augenblick einfach das beste. Sweetie Belle hat sich am Sonntag bei der Flucht vor den Schattenwölfen irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen. Es ist nur ein Kratzer, aber als Rarity es gesehen hat, ist sie vollkommen ausger... war sie sehr besorgt." Er rieb sich betreten über den Vorderlauf. „Ich weiß, dass ihr hier immer noch viel zu tun habt, aber sie hat die ganze Farm in Aufruhr versetzt und Apple Bloom und Scootaloo Angst gemacht. Ich hielt es für das Beste für alle Beteiligten, sie da raus zu holen, damit sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigen können. Ich habe mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst. Tut mir Leid."

Redheart hatte ihm aufmerksam und mit ernster Miene zugehört. Als er geendet hatte, seufzte sie leise und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Lyra hat mir erzählt, dass du zurückhaltend bist, aber das...", sie kicherte belustigt und sah auf. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Rogue. Rarity kann manchmal etwas... melodramatisch sein, dass ist so ihre Art. Und wenn sie dadurch Ärger verursacht oder sogar die Fohlen verängstigt hat, kann ich kein Problem sehen, dass du sie hier her gebracht hast. Ich werde mir Sweetie Belle einmal ansehen und ihren Impfstatus prüfen und Rarity kann sich ein wenig beruhigen und wieder zu Sinnen kommen."

Das Rettungspony sah sie überrascht an. „Lyra hat gesagt, ich sei... zurückhaltend? Ihr habt über mich gesprochen?"

Das Pflegepony trat an Emaillebecken und begann sich routiniert die Hufe zu waschen, während sie sich weiter mit dem Hengst unterhielt. „Oh, aber sicher. Du bist eines der großen Gesprächsthemen in der Klinik. ´Das Rettungspony aus der großen Stadt, das hundert Ponys im Alleingang versorgt hat.´" Sie lachte leise.

Rogue bemerkte wie ihm die Röte der Verlegenheit auf die Wangen kroch. „Pfft, das ist doch alles Unsinn...", winkte er ab. Dann zögerte er und fragte unsicher: "Ist es das, was man sich über mich erzählt?"

Redheart kicherte wieder, ein leiser, melodischer Laut, der gut zu ihrem offensichtlich sonnigen Gemüt passte. „Na, vielleicht ist das nur eine der am weitesten hergeholten Versionen. Aber dennoch... Einige von uns waren in der Versammlungshalle dabei und durften dich in Aktion erleben. Um ehrlich zu sein wurde vieles über dich gesagt, aber das Wort ´zurückhaltend´ war nicht dabei." Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und was sie dort gesehen haben, gäbe auch keinen Anlass dafür, es zu sein."

Sie ging zu der Trage hinüber und strich Sweetie Belle beruhigend über den Rücken. Das Fohlen sah aus verweinten Augen zu ihr hoch „Ganz ruhig, meine Kleine. Ich schaue mir dich nur kurz an, keine Spritzen, keine kalten Stethoskope, versprochen!" Sweetie Belle nickte langsam und ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf die Trage sinken.

„Wie lange bist du schon bei den Rettungsponys?", fragte sie beiläufig, während sie sanft damit begann das kleine Füllen zu untersuchen.

Der junge Hengst versuchte noch immer die Nachricht zu verdauen, dass er anscheinend das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins im Krankenhaus war, also brauchte er einen Augenblick, um zu antworten:

„Das sind mittlerweile fünf Jahre."

Die Schwester nickt nachdenklich. Wieder dauerte es einen Moment, bevor sie erneut eine Frage stellte. „Was genau machst du in Manehattan? Bist du für die Versorgung der Patienten zuständig? Bist du Ausbildungsleiter oder führst du eine Wache oder so?"

Rogue stutzte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin ein Erdpony, also ziehe ich den Wagen und helfe meinem Einhornkollegen wo ich kann. Und mit so wenig Dienstzeit kann ich kaum jemanden ausbilden, geschweige denn eine Wache leiten."

Redheart´s Hufe stockten kurz, dann fuhr sie mit ihrem diffizilen Hufwerk fort, das kleine Fohlen behutsam zu untersuchen und es gleichzeitig zu beruhigen. „Er zieht den Wagen...", murmelte sie leise. Aber nicht leise genug, als dass es Rogue´s scharfen Ohren entgangen wäre.

„Ja, ich ziehe nur den Wagen.", schnappte der Hengst scharf. Schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Redhearts Ohren zuckten schuldbewusst zurück.

Überrascht stellte Rogue fest, wie sehr ihn diese Bemerkung gekränkt hatte. Ja, eigentlich bestand seine Hauptaufgabe nur darin, die Ambulanz zu ziehen. Für alle Maßnahmen am Patienten war das Einhorn auf dem Rettungsgespann verantwortlich. Trotter war in dieser Hinsicht sehr liberal eingestellt, auch wenn es am Anfang ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit eine Weile gebraucht hatte, bis der alte Veteran Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten seines neuen Kollegen gefasst hatte. Aber sie hatten die meiste Zeit Huf in Huf gearbeitet, als Team. Das Trotter ihm vorgesetzt war, schien dem jungen Rettungspony immer so natürlich wie der Sonnenaufgang. Er war älter, erfahrener. Dass immer Einhörner am Patienten arbeiteten, lag daran, dass ihre Magie ihnen Möglichkeiten bot, diese besser zu untersuchen und zu versorgen. Erdponys waren stark und ausdauernd. Keiner konnte das Gespann schneller zum nächsten Krankenhaus bringen, als sie. Es hatte alles seinen Sinn und seine Ordnung. Verdammt, warum ärgerte er sich trotzdem so sehr über ihren Kommentar?

„Ich bin der beste verdammte Ambulanzfahrer in ganz Manehattan...", schob er grollend hinterher. Es klang selbst in seinen Ohren wie eine Rechtfertigung.

Schwester Redheart nahm ihre Hufe von Sweetie Belle und atmete kurz durch. Noch einmal zauberte sie dieses herzliche, warme Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und beugte sich zu dem Fohlen hinunter. „Sweetie, Schatz, ich bin gleich wieder da." Dann drehte sie sich um, ging mit forschen Schritt auf Rogue zu, hakte sie unter einem seiner Vorderläufe ein und führte ihn vor die Tür. Das Rettungspony war zu überrascht um ihr ernsthaften Widerstand zu leisten

Die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Rogue sah die Schwester aus großen Augen an, vollkommen im Unklaren darüber, was sie vorhaben mochte.

„Wie erkläre ich dir das?" Sie hielt sich nachdenklich einen Huf vor die Lippen. Nach einem Moment schien sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein und sah auf. „Versuchen wir es so: Wir sind ein kleines Krankenhaus, in einem kleinen Dorf auf dem Land, aber ich denke wir sind eine der besten Hospitäler in ganz Equestria. Nicht weil wir eine so moderne Ausstattung haben oder Geräte oder die Luft hier so gut ist. Es sind die Ponys, die den Unterschied machen. Ich arbeite jeden Tag mit anderen zusammen, die es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht haben anderen zu helfen. Wir haben hier ein tolles Team, hervorragende Krankenschwestern, ausgezeichnete Ärzte. Jeder tut sein Möglichstes, um die Ponys, die zu uns kommen, so schnell wieder gesund zu machen, wie wir können. Wir haben viel zusammen erlebt, Gutes wie Schlechtes, Schönes und Grausames, glückliche Wendungen und Schicksalsschläge. Aber Nichts, _Nichts _von alle dem hätte uns auf diese Tragödie vorbereiten können. Und das bringt mich zu dir." Sie tippte ihm mit einem Huf auf die Brust. „Keiner von uns hätte das tun können, was du geschafft hast. Kein Arzt, keine Schwester, niemand. Es geht nicht darum, dass du mehr über Medizin weißt, oder über den Rettungsdienst. Es geht darum, das du aufgestanden bist und die Sache in die Hufe genommen hast, als kein anderer dazu in der Lage war. Du hast es nicht alleine gemacht, natürlich. Kein Pony kann das alleine schaffen. Aber du hast dafür gesorgt, dass alle anderen wieder auf die Beine kamen und das taten, was getan werden musste. Und das ist auf eine Art und Weise großartig, die jedem Gerücht spottet."

Sie nahm ihren Huf von seiner Brust und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was man braucht, um in Manehattan Rettungspony zu werden. Aber jemanden wie dich dort vor einen Wagen zu spannen, hört sich in meinen Ohren wie eine verdammte Verschwendung an." Ihr Blick wurde weicher und sie trat einen Schritt näher. „Du hast ein Talent, Rogue. Eines, das über das bloße Cutie-Mark auf deiner Flanke hinausgeht. Nimm nur das Beispiel hier, die Sache mit Rarity und Sweetie Belle!" Sie zeigte zeigte mit ihrem Huf zuerst auf die Tür zum Behandlungsraum, dann in Richtung der Eingangshalle. „Wie viele Ponys deines Alters hätten erkannt, was wirklich hinter dem Ganzen steckt? Und vor allem: Wie sie damit umzugehen haben? Es gibt keine Ausbildung, die einem so etwas beibringen kann. Man muss es im Herzen tragen: Die Stärke zu tun, was notwendig ist. Und das Mitgefühl, um zu wissen, was zu tun ist. Du hast von beidem reichlich."

Sie bemerkte, wie er zögerte und zu einer unsicheren Erwiderung ansetzte. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr ihn ihre Erklärung aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Sie brachte ihn mit einem Huf gegen seine Lippen zum Schweigen.

„Ich hoffe, dass auch du das eines Tages erkennst." Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand im Behandlungszimmer, bevor ihr Rogue noch etwas antworten konnte. Er blieb im Gang zurück, alleine und mit einer Menge zu verdauen.

* * *

><p>Als er zurück in die Eingangshalle kam, fand er Rarity genau dort, wo er sie zurück gelassen hatte. Die weiße Einhornstute lag zusammengesunken auf einer der Bänke des Wartebereiches und starrte niedergeschlagen auf ihren sorgsam manikürten Hufe. Sie war so sehr in ihre düsteren Gedanken versunken, dass sie den jungen Hengst erst bemerkte, als er neben sie trat. Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben und ihr Gesicht nahm einen beinahe entsetzten Ausdruck an. „Was ist mit meiner Schwester? Geht es ihr gut?" Ihre Stimme klang gefasster als vorher, aber dennoch schwang nackte Angst darin mit.<p>

Rogue nickt langsam mit dem Kopf. „Es ist nichts schlimmes. Sie versorgen sie und sie bekommt vorsichtshalber noch eine Impfung. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um sie zu machen, Rarity." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Sie sah ihm einen Moment lang unbewegt an, dann begann ihre Unterlippe zu zittern. Große, runde Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln und sie schluchzte unterdrückt.

„Oh, nicht doch...", murmelte Rogue, als er sah, das Rarity ein weiteres Mal ihre Fassung verlor. Zögernd streckte er seinen Huf aus und strich ihr in einer beruhigend gemeinten Geste über den Rücken. Er achtete konzentriert darauf, seine Hufe in neutralen Bereichen zu halten. Er war hier schon in genug Fettnäpfchen für jedes seiner vier Hufe getreten.

Ihr Fell fühlte sich so weich und fein unter seinem Huf an, fast als würde er eine Wolke streicheln. Trotz der späten Stunde und der wilden Jagd ins Krankenhaus saß ihre Frisur fast perfekt. Nur ein- zwei Strähnen hatten sich aus dem sorgsamen Arrangement gelöst und fielen frei über ihren Körper. Er registrierte diese kleinen Details eher unbewusst, fast beiläufig. Während er versuchte, ihr Trost zu spenden, bemerkte er, wie er zum ersten Mal genauer über das weiße Einhorn nachdachte.

Ihrem Ausbruch in Sweet Apple Acres hatte es kaum an Melodramatik gefehlt, aber das leise Schluchzen und die sanften Tränen, die sie nun in die Polster der Wartebank tropfen ließ, unterschieden sich grundsätzlich davon. Das erste war etwas, das er am besten mit ´Greinen´ umschreiben konnte, eine Art von hysterischem Anfall, der in einem das dringende Bedürfnis hervorrief die Augen nach oben zu drehen und sich unwillkürlich ´Was ist den jetzt schon wieder´ zu fragen. Jetzt jedoch...

Während er seinen Huf beruhigend über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ, kam Rogue ein beunruhigender Gedanke.

Er hatte sich immer bemüht unvoreingenommen zu sein und ein Pony nicht nach dem ersten Eindruck zu beurteilen. Er hielt eine solche Einstellung für oberflächlich, ja sogar borniert. Seine Mutter hatte ihres dazugetan: ´Beurteile ein Buch nicht nach seinem Umschlag.´ Jetzt hatte er sich selbst dabei ertappt, wie dennoch genau das getan hatte.

Rogue wäre der erste, der zugeben würde, dass er alles andere als perfekt war. Er war sich bewusst, dass ein solcher Anspruch bestenfalls dumm, schlimmstenfalls arrogant war. Es ging darum es zu versuchen, sich anzustrengen seinem Ideal näher zu kommen, so unerreichbar es auch war.

Es war anstrengend, keine Frage. Sich zurückzulehnen und sich seinen eigenen Vorurteilen hinzugeben war der leichte Weg, die vorgefertigte Meinung leidenschaftslos an einem Pony anzulegen, wie eine Schablone die eben gerade irgendwie passte. Es kostete Mühe, jemanden wirklich kennenzulernen. Man konnte überrascht werden, zum guten, wie zum schlechten. Und man mochte finden, dass das eigene Urteil grundlegend falsch gewesen war, etwas, das niemand gerne zugab.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er AJ´s Freundinnen kennengelernt hatte: auf der kleinen Party hinter der Scheune von Sweet Apple Acres, vor gefühlt einer millionen Jahren. Er musste zugeben, dass er mit Rarity am wenigsten anzufangen gewusst hatte. Sie hatte ihn auf Anhieb viel zu sehr an die hübschen, aufgerüschten Edelponys auf den Flaniermeilen von Manehattan erinnert, die Trotter einmal so passenderweise mit ´So künstlich wie ein Pony mit zwei Schwänzen´ umschrieben hatte. Er hatte im Einsatz ein paar Mal Kontakt mit dieser Sorte gehabt und war schließlich zu einer Meinung gekommen, die alle seine Kollegen teilten: Sie waren anstrengend, fordernd, undankbar, melodramatisch bis zur Hypochondrie, egozentrisch und vor allem extrem nervtötend. Das war eigentlich kein Vorurteil im herkömmlichen Sinne – Er hatte sich diese Meinung durch ein paar üble Erlebnisse hart und ehrlich verdient.

Rogue hatte Rarity nicht komplett mit den hochnäßigen Edelponys über einen Kamm geschert, dafür hatte er zuviel Vertrauen in die Ponykenntnis seiner Cousine, die eine solch verlogene Gesellschaft meiden würde, wie Prinzessin Celestia schlechte Publicity. Aber er hatte sich auch nicht annähernd die Mühe gemacht sie kennenzulernen, wie das bei den anderen Ponys der Fall gewesen war. Sicherlich, er hatte versucht, einen guten Eindruck bei Ihr zu hinterlassen, aber das war mehr Applejack zuliebe gewesen, als aus echtem, eigenem Antrieb. Letztlich hatte es sich doch, heimlich, still und leise, in sein Unterbewusstsein geschlichen: Er hatte Rarity´s sorgfältig manikürte Hufe gesehen, das polierte Horn, das gepuderte Fell, die langen Wimpern, den dezenten Lidschatten und die zur Perfektion gestylte Mähne und hatte sie so gleich mit einem Haufen arroganter Schranzen in eine Ecke geschoben.

Er hatte sich für besser als das gehalten.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es an seinen beruhigenden Hufen lag, oder daran, das sie aus eigener Kraft wieder zu sich fand, aber Rarity´s Tränen versiegten langsam. Schließlich atmete sie tief durch und begann damit, sich ihre Augen mit den Hufen trocken zu wischen. Sie hielt kurz inne und warf einen Seitenblick auf Rogue, der sie besorgt ansah. Sie kicherte unsicher, ihre Kehle noch immer rau vom Weinen. „Ich bin eine wahre Närrin.", hauchte sie mit belegter Stimme. Sie zauberte ein blütenweißes Taschentuch hervor und putzte sich zierlich die Schnauze. Sie schluchzte noch ein- zweimal, etwas, dass sie offensichtlich nicht zurückhalten konnte, dann rückte sie sich auf der Bank zurecht, bis sie eine etwas elegantere Position gefunden hatte. Sie schloss einen Moment ihre vom Weinen geröteten Augen und schien sich zu sammeln. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, brachte sie ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Du musst wer-weiß-was von mir denken. Ich jage dich aus dem Bett, ängstige jeden fast zu Tode, einschließlich meiner Schwester..." Sie stockte kurz, gewann aber rasch die Fassung wieder. „...meiner Schwester und das alles wegen eines lächerlichen Kratzers." Ihr Blick glitt zur Seite, als ihre Gedanken abdrifteten. „Dumm, Rarity. So dumm.", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Ihr Kopf zuckte ein Stück nach oben, als sie ihren Fauxpas bemerkte und wandte sich wieder dem Rettungspony an ihrer Seite zu. „Es tut mir unendlich leid, Rogue. Ich habe Sweetie Belle die Mähne gekämmt und bin dabei sozusagen darüber gestolpert. Ich... ich war einfach außer mir. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Es ist einfach... mit mir durchgegangen." Alleine die Erinnerung daran ließ dicke, runde Tränen sich in ihren Augenwinkeln sammeln. Sie schluchzte noch einmal.

„Gosh, sieh´ mich an. Ich kann einfach nicht damit aufhören." Sie versuchte es mit einem nervösen Kichern zu überspielen, aber sie musste sich dennoch schnell wegdrehen, während sie sich die Augen mit dem Taschentuch trocken tupfte.

„Die anderen sagen immer, dass ich zur Melodramatik neige, aber das ist dann doch etwas zu viel des Guten. Ich habe sicherlich für viel Aufregung gesorgt, nicht wahr? Ach, was frage ich, es ist doch offensichtlich. Ich muss mich bei Applejack entschuldigen und bei dem Personal hier. Ich habe Apple Bloom und Scootaloo doch hoffentlich nicht zu viele Sorgen bereitet?" Sie verstummte einen Augenblick, dann verbarg sie ihr Gesicht hinter einem Huf, als sie die Szene im Farmhaus noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. „Ich muss die Kleinen praktisch zu Tode erschreckt haben...", hauchte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie verharrte einen Moment lang in dieser Stellung, dann senkte sie entschlossen ihren Huf und riss sich zusammen. „Ich werde es wieder gut machen. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie, aber mir wird schon etwas einfallen."

Während die weiße Stute weitersprach, stand Rogue einfach nur da und beobachtete sie fasziniert. Es war beeindruckend. Das Einhorn schaffte es praktisch im Alleingang, sich wieder zusammen zu puzzeln. Sie war immer noch angeschlagen, das war offensichtlich, aber noch während er zusah, bemerkte er, wie sie mit jedem Satz und jeder Geste an Selbstsicherheit und Mut gewann. Alles, was sie brauchte, war jemand, der ihr zuhörte. Jemand, der da war und damit dafür sorgte, dass sie sich nicht gehenließ und wieder in dem Loch verlor, über das sie heute Abend gestolpert war.

Er nahm ihr gegenüber platz auf einer der Wartebänke und machte es sich bequem. Sie sprach gerade davon, wie sehr sie sich auf das gemeinsame Abenteuer mit ihren Freundinnen und natürlich mit ihm freute. Rouge versuchte nachzuvollziehen, wie sie auf dieses Thema gekommen war, musste aber letztlich aufgeben. Er nickte an den richtigen Stellen, lächelte und schaffte es sogar ein paar unverfängliche Beiträge zur Konversation beizutragen, aber die meiste Zeit blieb er still und hörte ihr zu.

Während Rarity sich ihre Sorgen von der Seele redete, bemerkte er überrascht, wie er sich selbst nicht weniger als die anderen auf das Abenteuer freute, zu dem sie schon morgen aufbrechen würden. Es gab noch immer diese leise, warnende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, eine Ansammlung all seiner Vorbehalte und Sorgen. Er war sich noch immer unsicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, sich so Hals über Kopf ins Ungewisse zu stürzen. Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sein Herz vor Aufregung und Erwartung schneller und leichter schlug, wenn er an die bevorstehende Reise dachte.

Er fragte sich, ob es den sechs Stuten genauso ging. Die Katastrophe, die über Ponyville hereingebrochen war, hing noch immer so frisch in der Luft, dass man ihr hier nirgendwo entkommen konnte. Jedes Haus, jede Straße, jeder Winkel trug bittere Erinnerungen in sich, die man noch nicht verarbeiten hatte können. Selbst Rogue, der hier nur ein kurzer Gast war, verspürte den unwillkürlichen Drang dem Ganzen zu entfliehen, sich zu befreien aus dem Kreis aus furchtbaren Erinnerungen, auf die man im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Schritt auf Schritt traf. Für die Einwohner musste es noch um ein Weiteres schlimmer sein. Man wollte Abstand gewinnen, sich selbst sammeln und dem Geist Zeit geben sich zu beruhigen. Doch der eigenen Heimat konnte man sich nicht entziehen, man trug sie im Herzen, wohin man auch ging, man ließ sie nicht einfach hinter sich, auch wenn man sie gerade nicht ertragen konnte. Aber man konnte, zumindest für eine Zeit, ihr fliehen und sei es auch nur, um die Geister eine Weile in Frieden ruhen zu lassen. Und sich darauf freuen, gestärkt und erfrischt, zurückzukehren in ein Dorf das soviel mehr dem ähnelte, welchem man sich erinnerte, geheilt von der Zeit.

War das der Grund dafür, warum es ihm heute so vorgekommen war, als hätten die Stuten bereits hinter sich gelassen, womit er immer noch so schwer zu kämpfen hatte? Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen die vielfältigen Probleme hier zu lösen, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, mehr als einen Gedanken an das vor ihnen Liegende zu verschwenden. Anstatt Abstand zu gewinnen, die Gelegenheit zu reflektieren und sich auf etwas zu freuen, war er tiefer und tiefer in die wundroten Abgründe hinabgestiegen, die diese furchtbare Nacht ins Herz des Dorfes und ihrer Gemeinde gerissen hatte.

Nein, er war nicht das schwache Glied in der Kette. Sie alle waren ob des Erlebten waidwund, verletzt bis aufs Mark. Raritys Ausbruch heute Nacht zeigte es ihm mehr als alles andere. Aber die sechs Freundinnen hatten etwas geschafft, was er sich selbst nicht erlaubt hatte: Sie hatten nach oben geblickt, vom tiefen Grund des Loches aus und die Sonne gesehen. Sie wussten ebenso gut wie er, wie steinig und schroff der Weg daraus werde würde. Doch sie hatten ihren Aufstieg bereits begonnen, während er noch immer in der Finsternis umhergeirrt war.

Er freute sich auf das Abenteuer mit diesen Stuten an seiner Seite. Es würde würde ein langer, schwieriger Weg nach oben werden, mit Rückschlägen, Schwierigkeiten und Problemen. Aber sie waren auf dem Weg nach oben, zusammen. Das verstand er jetzt.


	19. Chapter 19

********Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.********

**Kapitel 18: Oh Captain, mein Captain**

Er wurde wach, als ihm ein Käfer in die Nase flog.

*Hatschie*

„Gesundheit!"

„Wa-wa-was?"

Er versuchte sich umzusehen, aber sein Kopf wog ungefähr eine Tonne und seine Augen waren mit etwas Ekligem verklebt. Er bemerkte, das er leicht auf und ab schaukelte.

_Sind wir schon auf dem Schiff?, _kroch langsam ein Gedanke durch seinen müden Kopf. Egal, wo er war, er lag ziemlich unbequem. Aber das interessierte ihn gerade herzlich wenig. Er war einfach zu schlapp um sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Er begann bereits wieder zurück in den Schlaf zu driften.

„Rouge? Bis´ du noch bei uns?", fragte ihn Applejack in ihrem unverkennbaren Akzent.

„Mhm-mhm."

Ein leises Kichern.

Die sanften Bewegungen ließen ihn seine unangenehme Lage schnell vergessen – er lag bäuchlings über irgendetwas, aber dieses Etwas war wenigstens angenehm weich und warm.

„Er is´ schon wieder wech´."

Ein Moment lang Schweigen.

„Es tut mir so leid um ihn. Er hat so viel durchgemacht und ich reiße ihn noch einmal aus seinem Schlaf..."

„Sssch, Rarity. Wenn´s dir leid tut, dasde´ ihn geweckt has´, dann sprich wenigstens jetz´ n´ bisschen leiser." Eine kurze Pause. „Außerdem ham´ wir schon darüber gesproch´n. S´ is´ passiert un´ du hasts´ ja nich´ bös´ gemeint. Ich würd´ nich weniger ausm´ Fell fahr´n, wenn Apple Bloom was zugestoß´n wär´." Das Geräusch von acht Hufen, die leise auf dem Kies der Straße knirschten. „Schläft Sweetie noch?"

„Wie ein kleiner Engel."

Der immerwährende Gesang der Zikaden wurde langsam lauter. Dann noch ein leises Kichern.

„Er sieht richtig süß aus, wenn er schläft. Sein Gesicht wirkt ganz anders. So... ruhig und gelöst. Er hat meistens einen so finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er wach ist. Meinst du nicht auch?"

„Nich´ immer. Ich weiß, dasser´ gerne lacht. Un´ das er immer n´ freundlich´s Gesicht für ein´ übrig hat, wenn man´s braucht. Er war nich´ immer so." Applejacks schwieg für einen Augenblick. „S´ ne´ schwierige Zeit für ihn, nich´ nur seit´m Sonntag. Hat schon vorher genuch zu knabbern gehabt. Und jetzt..." sie ließ den Rest ungesagt.

„´Er ist ein gutes Pony´. Das hat Fluttershy gesagt. Sie spricht viel über ihn. Denkst du, dass sie vielleicht...?" Sie ließ den Rest des Satzes bedeutungschwanger offen.

Wieder breitete sich Stille zwischen den beiden Ponys aus. Das Konzert der Zikaden ging ungerührt weiter. Schließlich ein leiser Seufzer, angefüllt von Melancholie.

„Er is´ n´ gutes Pony."

Das Schwanken kam für einen Moment zum Stillstand. Dann ein kurzes Schütteln, das ihn auf seinem unbequemen Bett etwas rutschen ließ.

„Un´ verdammt schwer is´ er auch noch." Ein leises Lachen. „ S´ fast schon ne´ schlechte Angewohnheit, dass ich´n ins Bett bring´. Ich hoff´ um meim´ Rück´n zuliebe, dass das bald aufhört. Wir wer´n alle morg´n nich´ ausgeschlaf´n sein."

Applejack schritt mit dem schlafenden Rogue auf ihrem Rücken weiter den Weg in Richtung ihres Farmhauses entlang. Rarity, die ihrerseits Sweetie Belle mit sich trug, die nicht weniger im Reich der Träume weilte, trotte langsam hinter ihr her.

* * *

><p>„<em>Bleib dicht bei mir!"<em>

Das kleine Fohlen versuchte ihm zu folgen, so schnell ihn seine kleinen Hufe trugen. Aber es fiel immer weiter zurück, konnte mit seinem schnellen Galopp nicht mithalten.

„_Warte! Warte auf mich!"_

Er wurde etwas langsamer, damit der Kleine aufschließen konnte. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Nackte Angst umschloss es, drückte unbarmherzig zu. Er trieb den Kleinen weiter, stupste ihn mit der Schnauze an, ja schubste ihn sogar grob weiter, als er schwer atmend langsamer zu werden drohte.

„_Ich... ich... ich kann... kann nicht mehr!"_

„_Du musst! Streng dich an! Es ist nicht mehr weit!"_

Da, er konnte es schon sehen. Ein fahles Licht in der Dunkelheit.

„_Halt durch!"_

Das Füllen gab sein Letztes. Zusammen galoppierten sie um die Ecke, die Sicherheit verhieß.

Direkt in die Sackgasse.

Rogue wirbelte herum. Dort kamen sie schon. Sie schälten sich aus der Dunkelheit, nur ihre weißen Reißzähne waren zu sehen. Und er hörte ihr hungriges Knurren. Es waren so viele. Als würde die Finsternis der Nacht selbst heranrollen.

Er stieß das Fohlen hinter sich, stellte sich schützend davor und ging in Angriffshaltung, bereit es bis zum letzten zu verteidigen.

Die Monster kamen näher.

Scharfe Zähne klappten vor seinem Gesicht zusammen. Er schreckte zurück. Wo war der Schattenwolf so plötzlich hergekommen? Nein, sie waren immer noch gut zehn Schritt entfernt, hier war keiner von ihnen. Er senkte wieder entschlossen seinen Kopf.

Das erdrückende Gewicht auf seiner Brust schnürte ihm die Luft zum Atmen ab. Er fühlte das Herz in seiner Brust kämpfen, als ihm langsam der Sauerstoff ausging...

Er keuchte erschreckt auf. Nichts drückte ihn zu Boden, er stand noch immer in der dunklen Gasse...

Die grässlichen Fänge bohrten sich in sein Fleisch, zogen, rissen. Er wurde über den Boden geschleift, heraus aus dem Kreis des rettenden Lichts, hinein in die Dunkelheit... wo die hungrigen Mäuler warteten.

Dann stand er wieder schwer atmend vor dem kleine Fohlen.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Das Grauen war zu viel. Er spreizte seine Schwingen und hob mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen ab. Er ließ die dunkle Sackgasse unter sich zurück.

Sie machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe nach ihm zu schnappen. Sie hatten ein weitaus leichteres Ziel im Sinn.

„_Halt mich fest!", schrie Pear, als sie über ihn herfielen._

Er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht zurück. Er schlug noch kräftiger mit den Schwingen, hinauf zu der strahlend hellen Scheibe des vollen Mondes.

Während er höher und höher in die kalte Nachtluft stieg, flehte er Pear still um Verzeihung an. Er hatte es wieder nicht geschafft ihn vor seinem schrecklichen Schicksal zu bewahren. Diesmal war zu schwach, zu feige gewesen.

„_Rogue..."_

Der Wind trug leise seinen Namen an sein Ohr. Er hob den Kopf.

Der Mond flüsterte zu ihm. Die riesige, silberne Scheibe füllte seine ganze Sicht aus.

„_Rogue, du kannst ihn retten, wenigstens hier."_

Das Flüstern war sanft, beruhigend, aber gleichzeitig schwang darin eine unterschwellige Kraft mit, die ihn trotz des Grauens unter ihm einen Moment innehalten ließ.

Die dunklen Flecken, die Krater auf der Oberfläche des Mondes, begannen vor seinen Augen zu wandern, arrangierten sich neu, bis sie das Gesicht eines wunderschönen Stute bildeten. Der glitzernde Sternenhimmel wurde ihre weite Mähne, aus der ein Horn, geformt von Pulsaren, hervorragte. Sie betrachtete ihn aus gütigen, dunklen Augen und spreizte ihre Flügel, indem sie das schimmernde Band der Milchstraße ihrem Willen beugte. Sie war atemberaubend.

„_Erlaube den Geistern endlich zu ruhen, Rogue. Sie haben es verdient, genauso wie du selbst."_

„_Aber... aber ich weiß nicht wie!", rief er der herrlichen Erscheinung entgegen._

„_Schau!"_

Ein Huf, geformt aus Firmament, schob sich in sein Sichtfeld, deute unter ihn.

Pear streckte seinen kleinen Vorderlauf verzweifelt in die Höhe, sucht mit seinem Huf nach Halt, während die Dunkelheit ihn zu verschlucken drohte.

„_Rette ihn, Rogue."_

Er zögerte. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust.

„_Ich kann nicht! Ich habe ihn schon einmal fallen gelassen!"_

„_Es ist nur ein Traum, Rogue. Er wird immer wieder fallen, bis du dir erlaubst, ihn festzuhalten."_

Der Auftrieb seiner Schwingen trug ihn sanft auf dem kalten Wind, der aufgekommen war. Die Kälte schien direkt in seinen Körper zu dringen, ohne sich von seinem Fell aufhalten zu lassen. Er erschauderte, obwohl ihm der Schweiß von den Flanken tropfte.

„_Was, wenn ich ihn nicht festhalten kann?", flehte er._

„_Er ist bereits gefallen. Aber hier fällt er immer wieder."_

Es ergab einen Sinn, einen, verdrehten, seltsamen, Traum-Logik-Sinn. Er ließ sich langsam tiefer sinken. Es wurde dunkler um ihn. Es schien, als würde er eine steile Schlucht hinuntergleiten, mit Wänden aus scharfen Obsidian, hinab zu dem kleinen Flecken Farbe an ihrem Grund.

Es wurde kälter und kälter um ihn. Reif schlug sich auf seinen Flügeln nieder und knirschte bei jedem Schlag. Sein Atem kam in dichten, weißen Wolken aus seinem Mund.

So nahe...

´Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter." Twilights Stimme brach, während er lauschte. Das Paketband raschelte, als er das Buch einpackte.

Die Kälte war wie ein Stachel in seinem Körper. Die Wände rückten näher, drohten ihn zu erdrücken...

Das dumpfe Geräusch, als Ol´ Junks Körper auf die Straße geworfen wurde. Das Klingeln seiner Orden im Beutel.

Das Knirschen von Eis auf seinem Fell.

Pinkie bot ihm ihre Mütze an. `Du bist der einzig wahre Chief Pinkie Pie.´, sagte er.

Flocken aus Schnee lösten sich von seinen Flügeln, wirbelten um ihn herum.

´Wie ein Pony mit zwei Schwänzen´, sagte Trotter. Rarity richtete sich auf, mit jedem Wort, das sie mit ihm sprach.

Tausend Nadeln stachen seinen Körper, der vor Kälte brannte.

„_Halt mich fest!", flehte Pear. Er ruderte verzweifelt mit seinem ausgestreckten Huf, angelte nach seinem rettenden Engel..._

So nahe...

Der Schweif glitt durch seinen festen Biss.

Das Fohlen fiel.

„_Nein! Rogue, ich kann nicht..."_ Die sanfte Stimme brach ab, als der Traum selbst gefror. Das Rettungspony stürzte ab.

Die Dunkelheit öffnete ihr Maul und verschluckte ihn.

* * *

><p>„S´ Zeit aufzusteh´n, Rogue. Guten Morg´n."<p>

Ein verschlafenes „Huh?" war alles, was er herausbrachte, als Applejack ihn sanft schüttelte. Er hob schwankend seinen Kopf und versuchte seine Augen auf zu bekommen. Irgendjemand hatte Gewichte daran festgebunden, während er geschlafen hatte. Oder zumindest kam es ihm so vor.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus. Komm´ auss´n Feder´n, ich hab´ uns unt´n schon Kaffee gemacht. Dannach fühlste´ dich bestimmt besser."

„Ja. Kaffee. Klingt super."

Schwärze.

„Hey! Nich´ wieder einschlaf´n! Aufgewacht!"

„Huh?"

Applejack gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich. „Sach´ nich´, dasdes´ nich´ so gewollt hättest."

Sie packte ihn mit ihrem kräftigen Gebiss an seinen Schweifhaaren und zog an.

Rogue purzelte aus dem Bett auf den Boden. Ein weiteres „Huh?", dann schnarchte er weiter.

Die Farmerin verdreht kurz die Augen, dann konnte sie sich aber nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte laut. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und blickte mit wesentlich sanfterer Miene auf ihren selig schlummernden Cousin hinunter. Dann spuckte sie in ihre Hufe, eine Geste, die vollkommen unnötig war, bei dem, was sie vorhatte, und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Granny Smith, Big Macintosh und Rarity waren gerade dabei das Frühstück vorzubereiten, als sie von der Tür zur Küche seltsame Geräusche hörten.

**Tump**

„Au."

**Tump**

„Au."

**Tump**

„Au."

**Tump**

„Au."

**Tump**

„Au."

Schließlich schwang die Tür auf und eine sichtlich angestrengte Applejack zog ihren noch immer schlafenden Cousin an seinem Schweif in die Küche. Drei sehr überraschte Gesichter begrüßten sie. Sie bugsierte ihn mit nicht wenig Mühe auf einen der Stühle. Sein Kopf schlug auf der Tischplatte auf. Er schmatzte einmal, dann begann er zu schnarchen. Eine kleine Blase wuchs aus seinem Nüsternloch, wurde mit dem nächsten Atemzug größer und platzte dann. Granny schlug sich einen Huf vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen. Selbst Big Mac und Rarity mussten schmunzeln.

Der große, rote Hengst füllte einen der großen Becher aus der dampfenden Kanne vom Tisch. Dann schob er sie direkt neben Rogues Nüstern.

Das Schnarchen wurde leiser, dann stoppte es. Einen Moment später öffnete das Rettungspony ein rot unterlaufenes und Auge schnüffelte prüfend. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf vom Tisch und angelte nach der Tasse. Mit gespitzten Lippen nahm er einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Dann noch einen. Dann stürzte er den Humpen in einem einzigen, langen Zug hinunter.

Die anderen acht Augen in der Küche folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen, als würden sie auf etwas warten. Als er die Tasse auf den Tisch sinken ließ, sah er sich aus halb geöffneten Augen verwundert um. „Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?", fragte er, immer noch etwas verschlafen.

Jetzt lachten sie alle, laut und ungehemmt. Rogue sah sie überrascht an, da er nicht wusste, was er so lustiges angestellt hatte. Aber schließlich ließ er sich davon mitreißen und lachte mit. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

* * *

><p>Dank des herzhaften Frühstücks aus Kartoffelpuffern mit jede Menge Apfelkompott und natürlich den Unmengen an Kaffee waren Rogues Lebensgeister zumindest zeitweise zurückgekehrt, als sie gegen neun Uhr von der Farm aufbrachen. Er hatte noch seine Notfall- und Reisetaschen packen müssen, etwas, wofür ihm vorher einfach die Zeit und Gelegenheit gefehlt hatte. Teile seiner Ausrüstung, wie die Beatmungseinheit, ließ er in den treuen Hufen der Applefamilie zurück, da sie einfach zu unhandlich gewesen währen, um sie auf die Reise mitzunehmen. Es ging schließlich auf ein Abenteuer und er wollte sich nicht wie ein Packpony beladen.<p>

Sie sammelten sich an dem mit Rosensträuchern überwachsenen Torbogen am Eingang der Farm. Sie waren alle versammelt, selbst die Fohlen, die man hatte etwas länger schlafen lassen, hatten sich aus den Betten geschält.

„Un´ dasde mir gesund un´ munter wiederkommst!", sagte Granny Smith und drückte Applejack an sich.

„S´ versproch´n. Ich werd´ mich auch beeil´n, damit ich schnell wieder da bin un´ euch nich´ zu lang allein lass´ aufer Farm."

„Du machst fertich, wasde mach´n musst, so wie´s kommt. Wir komm´ schon zurecht. Hab´ ich recht, Big Mac?"

„Eeyupp!"

„Un´ denk imma dran, das wir hier auf dich wart´n. Wir sin´ stolz auf dich. Un´ wir ham´ dich lieb, Applejack."

„Ich hab´ euch auch alle lieb´. Ich bin bald wieder da, ich versprech´s."

Daneben drückte Rarity einen Kuss auf die Stirn von Sweetie Belle.

„Versprich mir, das du brav bist, während ich weg bin. Mama und Papa holen dich morgen ab und passen auf dich auf. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Das kleine Einhornfohlen zögerte einen Moment lang, dann sprang es vor und drückte sich an den Vorderlauf seiner großen Schwester.

„Ich will nicht, das du gehst!", schluchzte das Fohlen leise und schlang seine kleinen Hufe noch fester um ihre große Schwester.

Rarity sah mit sanften Augen auf das aufgelöste Fohlen hinunter, dann pflückte sie es von ihrem Bein und drückte es fest an an ihre Brust.

„Ich muss, Schwesterherz. Aber ehe du es dich versiehst, werde ich wieder bei dir sein. Und dann machen wir etwas zusammen, nur wir beide. Grüß Mama und Papa von mir. Und bis sie da sind, tust du was die Apples dir sagen, ja?"

Sweetie Belle wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sich in einem tapferen Lächeln „Ich werde brav sein, ich verspreche es."

Rarity lächelte und streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Kopf.

Rogue betrachtete die Abschiedsszenen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits ging ihm das Herz auf, als er sah, mit wie viel Liebe die Ponys miteinander umgingen. Jeder der Reisenden würde schmerzlich vermisst werden, doch gleichzeitig würde man freudig auf ihre Rückkehr warten. Sie traten eine Reise ins Ungewisse an, eine Reise die vielleicht vieles an Gefahren in sich bergen mochte. Doch Applejack und Rarity würde mit der Gewissheit gehen, dass ihre Lieben in treuer Sorge auf sie warten würden und ihnen alles Gute wünschten.

Andererseits kam sich plötzlich sehr alleine vor.

„Rogue!"

Er drehte sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte.

Granny Smith trat vor und zog ihn schnell in eine feste Umarmung, bevor er entkommen konnte. Sie drückte ihm einen feuchten Schmatzer auf seine Wange und lachte leise, als er sich unwillkürlich schüttelte.

„Pass´ mir gut auf meine Applejack auf. Un´ sieh´ zu dasser alle wohlbehalt´n wieder zurückkommt. Wir wern´ hier auf euch wart´n und ich werd´ ne Kerze anzünd´n, damit ihr den Wech findet. Alles Glück aufer Welt für euch. Möge Celestia´s Sonne über euch wach´n."

Er hatte sich versteift, als die alte Mähre ihn so plötzlich an sich gezogen hatte, aber als er ihre warmen Worte hörte, entspannte er sich und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Ich verspreche es, Granny. Ich bringe sie alle heil wieder zurück."

„So spricht n´ Apple. Ich verlass´ mich auf dich."

Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo standen noch unter dem Torbogen und winkten ihnen nach, als sie schon hinter den sanften Hügeln Richtung Ponyville verschwunden waren.

* * *

><p>Es schien, als wäre das ganze Dorf in dem kleinen Park hinter der Bibliothek zusammengekommen. Es geschah schließlich nicht aller Tage, das ein Luftschiff in Ponyville landete.<p>

Der riesige Ballon der ´Idle Banter´ warf seinen Schatten über den Hausbaum. So groß das Gebäude der Bibliothek auch war, der Auftriebkörper des Luftschiffes hätte es problemlos aufnehmen können und dennoch reichlich Platz gehabt. Die reißfeste, gasundurchläßige Seide war im hellen Blau des strahlenden Himmels gehalten, durchzogen von dunkleren, weich fließenden Streifen, die dem tropfenförmigen Gebilde ein schnittiges Aussehen verliehen. Farbige Banner hingen an den Flanken herab, die das Staatswappen Equestrias trugen. Eine nachgebildete Fluke bildete das Steuerruder am Heck des Ballons und verlieh ihm das Aussehen eines riesigen Wals, auch wenn dieser seltsame Ableger der Meeressäuger gut dreißig Meter über dem Boden schwebte, anstatt sich im Wasser zu tummeln.

Der eigentliche Rumpf des Luftschiffe hing, gehalten von starken Tauen, unter der Lufthülle und schien sich auf den ersten Blick kaum von seinen ´nassen´ Verwandten der Marine zu unterscheiden. Es war ein schlankes, fast fragil wirkendes Model, mit langgezogener Form, das mit seinem hohen Achterdeck und dem weitem Bugspriet Eleganz aus jeder seiner fein gewinerten Planken zu versprühen schien. Geschwungene Hufläufe zogen sich über die Länge des Schiffes dahin und große, farbige Fenster unterbrachen den Heckaufbau. Die Antriebselemente, geformt wie große Flossen, hingen nun reglos an den Seiten des Luftschiffes.

Für ein Pony, das noch nie eines dieser seltenen Gefährte gesehen hatte, schien es ein seltsamer Widerspruch zu sein: die massige, plumpe Form des Ballons und das schnittige Schiff darunter, das eher dafür geeignet schien mit seinem schmalen Rumpf die Wellen ferner Gestade zu durchpflügen, als gemächlich im Schatten eines langsamen Riesen dahinzuschweben.

Applejack, Rarity und Rogue näherten sich langsam dem Landeplatz, während sie dieses Wunder der Technik in jedem Detail bestaunten. Sie rissen sich erst von dem Anblick los, als eine bekannt fröhliche Stimme vom Straßenrand ihnen zurief.

„Hallo! Hier sind wir!"

Pinkie Pie winkte aufgeregt, Twilight, Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash an ihrer Seite. Die vier Stuten warteten neben dem Eingang der Bibliothek zusammen mit Spike, der gerade das Ende einer schier endlos langen Papierrolle mit einem Federkiel bearbeitetet.

Twilight rieb sich nachdenklich mit dem Huf über das Kinn, ohne die Ankunft des Restes ihrer Reisegesellschaft recht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Wir sind schon wieder am Ende, Spike? Ich werde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, das wir irgendetwas vergessen haben. Lass uns die Liste noch einmal durchgehen."

Der kleine Drache stöhnte angestrengt. „Wir haben sie jetzt schon dreimal durchgearbeitet, Twilight. Mir geht so langsam der Platz für die Häkchen aus."

„Spike, das ist eine wichtige Reise! Das Schicksal Equestrias, ja vielleicht ganz Equias könnte davon abhängen! Wir dürfen uns keine Fehler erlauben!"

„Isse´s Element der Pingeligkeit wida´ anner Arbeit?", fragte Applejack in neckendem Tonfall und schnappte sich die lange Liste aus den Klauen von Twilights Assistenten. Spike hangelte einen Moment lang nach ihr, dann zuckte er nur seine kleinen Schultern und verstaute seine Schreibfeder hinter seinem Ohr. Die Farmerin rollte das Papier ordentlich zusammen und reichte es ihm.

„S´ Zeit, Twiligth. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ma´ schon auf uns wartet. Also lass uns de´ Hufe schwing´n."

Einen Moment lang schien die Lavendelfarbene Einhornstute widersprechen zu wollen, dann seufzte sie nur leise. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber ich bin so nervös! Das ist eine der wichtigsten Missionen, die wir je unternommen haben! Ich möchte so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sein, das ist alles." Sie wandte sich an den kleinen Drachen. „Die Bibliothek ist bei dir in guten Hufen, Spike. Oder Klauen, in deinem Fall. Vergiss bitte nicht die Regale abzustauben und die Ausleihlisten zu ordnen. Ich hoffe, wir sind bald wieder mit guten Nachrichten zurück. Mach es gut." Sie strich ihm mit ihrem Huf flüchtig über seinen Schuppenkamm am Kopf und gesellte sich dann zu ihren Freundinnen. Rouge entging nicht, wie Spike ihr einen Moment lang enttäuscht hinterher sah, bevor er der kleinen Gruppe zum Abschied winkte.

„Ich warte hier auf euch! Denkt an mich und passt auf euch auf!"

Die Bretter der langen, hölzernen Rampe schwankten leicht, als sie zu siebt zum Deck des Luftschiffes empor stiegen.

Sie wurden von einem jungen braunen Erdhengst in der marineblauen Offiziersuniform der Luftwacht empfangen. Er salutierte zackig vor ihnen, als sie das Deck des Schiffes betraten. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Leutnant Worthwhile und ich freue mich, Sie an Bord des Schiffes ihrer Majestäten, der ´Idle Barter´ begrüßen zu dürfen." Er spulte seine Ansprache mit einer Routine herunter, die vermuten ließ, das er sie bereits mehr als einmal gehalten hatte. Dennoch legte er genug Enthusiasmus hinein, um zu zeigen, das er es immer noch ernst meinte. „Wir wurden von der Dringlichkeit ihrer Angelegenheiten informiert und sind bereit sofort abzuheben. In der Zwischenzeit können sie ihre Quartiere beziehen und ihr Gepäck dort abladen. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden..." Er drehte sich bereits zum Gehen um, als ihn ein Räuspern von Rarity innehalten ließ. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und warf einen milden, wenn auch ein wenig ungeduldig wirkenden Blick auf die Einhornstute. „Ja, bitte?", fragte er betont höflich.

„Ich bin ehrlich gesagt etwas überrascht. Ist es nicht allgemein Sitte, das der Kapitän persönlich Gäste auf seinem Schiff begrüßt?"

Dem Offizier gefror für einen Moment das geschäftliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und er warf einen kurzen Blick hinter Rarity. Dann erneuerte er seinen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin mir sicher, das der Kapitän gerade..." Er stockte für einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann fuhr er ungerührt fort „...gerade wichtigen Angelegenheiten nachgeht, die keinen Aufschub erlauben. Hier entlang bitte." Er machte mit Nachdruck eine Geste ihm zu folgen.

Rarity dachte gar nicht daran. „Ich verstehe, das der Kapitän eines so stolzen Schiffes sicherlich sehr viele Pflichten hat, aber Ich denke, ein persönliche Begrüßung wäre angemessen."

Worthwhile verharrte für einen Moment lang unschlüssig, dann seufzte er schicksalsergeben. „Ganz wie sie wollen. Ich hatte gehofft, das bis auf das Abendessen hinausschieben zu können, aber wie es scheint, muss ich mich in das Unvermeidliche fügen." Er zog eine Taschenuhr aus seiner Uniformjacke und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, bevor er sie wieder verstaute. „Ich war ohnehin schon recht spät dran." Dann stand er einfach nur da und starrte ausdruckslos ins Nichts.

Rarity warf einen unsicheren Blick zurück zu ihren Freundinnen, die diesen nicht weniger verwirrt zurückgaben. Schließlich straffte die Stute ihre Schultern und richtete das Wort erneut an den Leutnant.

„Mister Worthwhile, darf ich sie vielleicht fragen, was das hier zu bedeuten hat? Wird der Kapitän nun hier auftauchen, oder nicht? Ich muss sagen, das ich mich doch sehr über ihr Verhalten wundern muss!"

Der junge Offizier begegnete ihr mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln. „Nur noch einen Moment, Mylady, der Kapitän wird sofort bei ihnen sein. Das Licht ist noch nicht richtig."

Rarity stutzte einen Moment lang, als sie versuchte, Sinn in die Aussage des Hengstes zu bringen. „Was meinen sie damit, ´das Licht ist noch nicht richtig´?", langsam, aber sicher, schlich sich echter Ärger in ihre Stimme. Das war sicherlich ein gänzlich anderer Empfang, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte! „Hören sie, ich bin persönlich mit Admiral Fairways befreundet und er wird sicherlich mehr als ungehalten sein, wenn er erfährt, auf welch unangemessene Weise hier mit uns umgegangen wurde. Ich verlange, das der Kapitän dieses Schiffes auf der Stelle hier erscheint!" Sie ging sogar soweit und klopfte laut mit dem Huf auf die hölzernen Planken, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen.

Der Leutnant schien sie nun völlig zu ignorieren. Er reckte sogar etwas seinen Kopf, um an ihr vorbei, auf etwas hinter ihr sehen zu können. „Akt eins: Auftritt des Helden...", murmelte er sarkastisch und hob langsam seinen Huf zum Salut.

„YEEEEHAAAA!"

Die sieben Ponys wirbelten herum, als der Schrei über ihnen aus der Takelage der Ballonbefestigung erklang. Das helle Rund der Sonne küsste gerade den Rand der mächtigen Luftkammer. Die Ponys hoben ihre Hufe, um ihre Augen vor den Strahlen der Sonne abzuschirmen.

Aus der blendenden Helligkeit heraus flog ein Schatten. Ein marineblauer Mantel flatterte wie ein Umhang hinter ihm her, als er sich in einem perfekten Bogen von der Rahe schwang, das Seil zwischen seinen Zähnen. Er ließ es hindurch gleiten, machten einen einfachen Salto in der Luft und landete mit perfekter Grazie und gesenktem Kopf auf dem hölzernen Deck direkt vor seinen Gästen.

„Willkommen an Bord der ´Idle Barter´, verehrte Gäste! Ich bin.."

Der Einhornhengst warf seinen Kopf zurück. Seine lange, schwarze Mähne wirbelte. Der lange Kapitänsmantel, betont lässig über seine Schultern drapiert, wallte mit glänzenden Knöpfen und goldenen Epauletten. Einen Moment lang fing seine glänzenden Fell das Licht perfekt ein, so das ein Schimmer über seinen sandfarbenen Körper zu huschen schien, bis es auf seinen perfekten, weißen Zähnen mit einem leisen ´Pling´ blitzte.

„Kapitän Fair Fidget Fast Fairway der Dritte, zu ihren Diensten!" Er verbeugte sich tief, jedoch mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Er erhob sich betont langsam und stolzierte auf Rarity zu, die ihn genau wie der Rest ihrer Freunde mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Miss Rarity! Ich hätte mir niemals zu träumen gewagt, das sie mich anscheinend ebenso sehnsüchtig erwarten, wie ich eine Begegnung mit ihnen herbei gesehnt habe. Als mein Vater mir in der Kommandierung schrieb, dass ich die Ehre hätte, das mit Abstand bezauberndste Geschöpf in ganz Equestria zu eskortieren, zähle ich praktisch die Stunden."

Er blieb vor ihr stehen, vielleicht nur eine Wimpernbreite näher, als es eigentlich ziemlich gewesen wäre. Dann runzelte er leicht die Stirn und zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben. „Ich muss jedoch zugeben, ich bin etwas enttäuscht..."

Raritys Augen wurden noch größer. „Wa...Wa...Was?"

Kaptain Fairway verbeugte sich noch einmal und hielt wie durch Zauberei ihren Vorderlauf in seinem Huf. „Ich bin enttäuscht, dass es solch widrige Umstände sind, die uns schließlich zusammenführen. Schönheit wie die Ihre verlangt nach den eleganten Saloons Canterlots und nicht den rauen Planken eines Luftschiffes. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich fest entschlossen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Würden sie mir die unendliche Freude bereiten, heute Abend zusammen mit ihren Freuden in der Kapitänskajüte zu speisen? Ich habe zu solch besonderen Anlässen eine Flasche Champagner aufbewahrt, der ihrem erlesenen Geschmack sicherlich genügen wird. Was sagen sie dazu?"

Die weiße Einhornstute gewann langsam wieder ihre Fassung zurück. Sie räusperte sich leise und versuchte ihre leichte Röte im Gesicht zu überspielen, in dem sie ihre Mähne ausschüttelte. „Es wäre mir... uns eine Ehre, Herr Kapitän. Vielleicht könnten sie mir bis dahin mit meinem Gepäck behilflich sein? Ich habe noch einige Stücke in meiner Boutique, die auf das Schiff transportiert werden müssten."

Kaptain Fairway lächelte seine strahlendes Lächeln."Selbstverständlich!" Er wandte sich an seine Leutnant. „Worthwhile, leiten sie das bitte in die Wege. Ich habe übrigends durchaus bemerkt, das sie wieder versucht haben, mir meinen Auftritt zu vermiesen. Wir werden uns später darüber unterhalten." Dann wandte er sich wieder Rarity zu. „Die Sonne wird untergehen, aber ein anderes Licht wird noch heller strahlen als sie. Ich sehne den Abend herbei, Mylady." Noch ein neckisches Zwinkern, dann war er davon gewirbelt, sprang mit der Eleganz langer Übung in die Takelage und war so plötzlich verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Worthwhile seufzte schicksalsergeben. „Nun, da dem Protokoll genüge getan wurde, würden sie mir bitte Folgen?"

Rogue starrte immer noch auf den Fleck in der Takelage über ihnen, wo der Kapitän verschwunden war. Er lehnte sich zu seiner Cousine neben ihm und flüsterte. „Würde es sich seltsam anhören, wenn ich sage, das selbst ich das ein klein bisschen sexy fand?"

Applejack zog sich den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht, um die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen zu verbergen. „Nope.", sagte sie in ihrer besten Imitation ihres Bruders. Das ließ sie beide kichern.

Sie nahmen ihr Gepäck auf und folgten dem ersten Offizier über das Deck zum Achterkastell, wo eine schmale Treppe in den Bauch des Schiffes führte. Sie hetzten nicht und so hatte das Rettungspony genug Gelegenheit sich genauer umzusehen.

Das Schiff war sicherlich nicht mehr das jüngste. Die Planken waren von der Sonne ausgebleicht und an vielen Orten zeugten dunklere Bretter von Ausbesserungsarbeiten. Die dicken Balken der Hufläufe und Balustraden waren abgestoßen und hatten so manche Scharte und tiefe Beule. Viele Messingteile hatten dunkle Flecken, die kein noch so geduldiges Polieren mehr entfernen konnte. Aber die ´Idle Barter´ war weit davon entfernt, vernachlässigt zu wirken. Das Deck war peinlichst geschrubbt und so sauber, das jedes Staubkorn sich so alleine fühlen musste, das es vielleicht von selbst wieder verschwand. Die Seile der Takelage waren sauber vertäut und zusammengelegt und offensichtlich allesamt neu. Die mit Schnitzereien verzierten Holzbalken glänzten frisch lackiert und die sauberen Buntglasscheiben des Kastells warfen lustige Farbenspiele auf das Deck. Rogue fühlte sich unwillkürlich an die ´Princess´ erinnert: Ein altgedienter Veteran, jedoch sorgfältig und mit viel Liebe gepflegt.

Als sie langsam die schmale Treppe ins Schiffsinnere hinunter stiegen, empfing sie der weiche, gelbe Schein von Öllampen, der sich auf den polierten, dunklen Holzwänden widerspiegelte. Rogue hatte eigentlich keine Probleme mit engen Räumen, dennoch empfand er einen kurzen Anflug von Klaustrophobie, als sie sich an einem Besatzungsmitglied vorbei drücken mussten, das ihnen entgegenkam. Das Erdpony tippte sich beim Anblick des ersten Offiziers an die weiße Matrosenmützen mit dunkelblauen Band und warf dann neugierige Blicke auf die Gäste hinter ihm. Worthwhile winkte ihn weiter und der Matrose beeilte sich fortzukommen.

„Ich fürchte, wir können ihnen an Bord nicht alle Annehmlichkeiten zur Verfügung stellen. Die ´Idle Barter´ ist ein Schiff der Luftwacht und unser Platz ist begrenzt. Wir haben zwei Kabinen für die weiblichen Gästen freigeräumt." Er zeigte auf zwei gegenüberliegende Türen, die von dem Gang abzweigten. „Die Waschräume für weibliche Besatzungsmitglieder befinden sich am Ende des Ganges. Ich lasse ihnen Gelegenheit ihr Gepäck zu verstauen und sich frisch zu machen, während ich dem Gentlecolt hier seine Unterkunft zeige. Ich hole sie in fünfzehn Minuten wieder ab, damit ich ihnen den Rest des Schiffes zeigen kann." Er nickte den sechs Stuten grüßend zu und überließ es ihnen, die Aufteilung der Räume zu übernehmen. Rogue folgte ihm, warf aber noch einen kurzen Blick hinter sich.

Pinkie war mit einem „Ich schlafe oben!" bereits in eine der Kabinen verschwunden, während Rainbow neugierig ihren Kopf zur anderen Tür hineinsteckte. Twilight war dabei, die Verteilung zu organisieren und Applejack half Fluttershy dabei, ihre Satteltasche vom Rücken zu nehmen. Rarity hatte sich auf der Suche nach einem Spiegel schnurstracks den Waschräumen zugewannt.

Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und machte sich daran, den ersten Offizier nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Es war nur ein kurzer Weg, bevor Worthwhile vor einer weiteren Tür stehen blieb. „Da währen wir.", bemerkte er überflüssigerweise und drückte die Tür mit dem Huf auf.

Es war eine schmale, aber aufgeräumte Kabine. Eine einzelne Koje war so an der Wand befestigt, das man sie hochklappen konnte, um mehr Platz zu schaffen. Es gab einen kleinen, fest verschraubten Tisch, mit einer Lampe darauf und einen einzelnen Stuhl. Nirgends war auch nur ein Zentimeter Platz verschwendet worden. Überall gab es Schubladen und Türchen mit Stauraum und jeder offene Zwischenraum war Büchern, Karten und nautischen Krimskrams vollgestopft. Ein kleiner Läufer war vor die Koje gelegt, in dem etwas angestrengtem Versuch, die Kabine etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten. Ein seltsame Stoffrolle hing an beiden Enden von der Decke. Das ganze wurde, sehr zu Rogues Erleichterung, von einem kleinen Buntglasfenster komplettiert, das dem Raum ein deutlich freundlicheres Ambiente als den düsteren Gängen verlieh. Worthwhile trat ein und deutete auf ein paar niedriger Schranktüren hinter der Tür. „Ich habe diese für sie freigeräumt. Ich denke, sie sollten ausreichen. Ich hoffe, sie schnarchen nicht."

Rogue starrte auf die einzelne Koje in der Kabine. Dann auf den Ersten Offizier. Dann zurück zur Koje. Worthwhile hob einen Moment lang fragend seine Augenbraue, dann schmunzelte er leicht. Er überspielte den Moment, in dem er sich räusperte und seine Gestalt straffte. „Sie sind sicherlich nicht an den Gebrauch von Hängematten gewöhnt, also werde ich ihnen meine Koje überlassen. Ich habe sie frisch bezogen. Eine Waschgelegenheit befindet sich in dem Schubfach neben dem Tisch. Rütteln sie etwas daran, es ist leicht verzogen. Richten sie sich doch schon einmal hier ein, ich muss die Verbringung des Gepäcks von Miss Rarity überwachen. Ich komme sie zusammen mit den anderen abholen." Er nickte dem Rettungspony freundlich zu und verschwand.

Rogue schüttelte sich die schweren Taschen vom Rücken und setzte sich prüfend auf die Matratze der Koje. Sie bot seinem Hinterteil einen angenehm festen Widerstand, der seinen Rücken nach den verschlingenden Tiefen des Applebettes fröhlich jubilieren ließ.

Ein Stoß ging durch das Schiff. Rogue´s Magen machten einen kurzen Satz, als das ganze Deck für einen Moment schlingerte. Instinktiv ließ er sich nach vorne auf alle Viere fallen, um nicht umzukippen und schlug sich prompt den Kopf an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an.

„Au!"

Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf. Anscheinend hatten sie abgehoben. Ob eine Beule eine Gutes Omen für ein Abenteuer war? Er bezweifelte es.

Etwas unsicher erhob er sich. Obwohl das Schiff bereits schwebte, als sie an Bord gegangen waren, war es ihm bisher felsenfest unter seinen Hufen vorgekommen. Jetzt bemerkte er die ständigen, kleinen Bewegungen, die der Flug mit sich brachte. Neugierig näherte er sich dem Fenster und fand nach kurzen Probieren heraus, wie der Verschluss funktionierte. Das Buntglas schwang zurück und eine steife Brise wehte durch den Raum, fing sich in seiner kurzen Mähne und wirbelte sie durcheinander. Er atmete unwillkürlich tief durch, dann streckte er seinen Kopf durch die schmale Öffnung und sah nach unten.

Die hellen Dächer von Ponyville glitten unter ihm hinweg und wurden langsam kleiner, als das Luftschiff an Höhe gewann. Schon erreichten sie die die Dorfgrenzen und die Häuser wichen den gelben Wiesen und noch immer grünen Bäumen. Fasziniert folgte er der dahingleitenden Landschaft für ein paar Minuten, dann fühlte er ein unwiderstehliches Bedürfnis in sich hochsteigen. Er sah sich kurz um, ob die Luft rein war – Es war niemand zu sehen. Die Tür zur Kabine war geschlossen und das ausladende Deck des Schiffes verbarg ihn vor jedem Blick. Für einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann gab er nach.

Er spuckte aus dem Fenster und sah gespannt wie ein Kind dabei zu, wie der Tropfen in der Tiefe verschwand.

Einen Moment verharrte er noch dort am Fenster, dann seufzte er leise. Sie waren also unterwegs. Er hatte zwar eine marginale Vorstellung davon, wohin die Reise gehen sollte, aber letztlich war es doch eine Fahrt ins Ungewisse.

Er machte sich Sorgen. So sehr er die Ablenkung und die freudige Erregung des Abenteuers genoss, die leise, rationale Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf war niemals ganz verstummt. Und sie beharrte darauf, dass das alles Wahnsinn war. Sicherlich, Equestria war in Gefahr. Aber wenn nur sieben übel durchgeschüttelte Ponys es retten konnte, war es vielleicht noch schlimmer als gedacht, auch wenn sechs davon die Elemente der Harmonie waren.

_Arm das Land, das Helden braucht, _dachte Rogue und schloss das Fenster wieder.

Ein Rascheln hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren.

Seine Satteltaschen standen noch immer dort, wo er sie hatte zu Boden gleiten lassen. Eine davon wackelte und etwas klopfte von innen gegen den Deckel.

Einen Moment lang starrte Rogue sie einfach nur überrascht und ein wenig erschreckt an, dann dämmerte es ihm. Er fuhr sich kurz frustriert mit dem Huf über das Gesicht, dann ging er hinüber und öffnete den Verschluss.

Ein kleiner, brauner Kopf mit großen, dunklen Knopfaugen drückte sich zwischen einem Paket steriler Tupfer und einer Infusion hervor, sah sich kurz prüfend im Raum um und begann dann ohne große Umschweife damit beleidigt zu keckern.

Das Rettungspony schenkte dem blinden Passagier einen strengen Blick. „Bandit! Wie... du... ich... Arrgh! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das du in Fluttershys Haus bleiben sollst! Es wird gefährlich da draußen! Ich werde schon alle Hufe voll zu tun haben, auf die Mädels aufzupassen, da kann ich mich nicht auch noch um dich kümmern. Verdammt, wieso machst du nicht einmal das, was ich dir sage?"

Das Flughörnchen legte bedrückt seinen kleinen Ohren an, als es den wütenden Tonfall des Ponys vernahm. Langsam zog es seinen Kopf zurück in die kleinen Kuhle zwischen der medizinischen Ausrüstung, bis fast nur noch seine furchtsamen Augen zu sehen waren.

„Und guck´ mich jetzt nicht so an! Ich bin ernsthaft sauer auf dich! Wie kannst du nur... nur..." Seine Stimme wurde langsam leiser, als er ein kleines Detail bemerkte.

„Oh, Nein! Nein, versuch´s gar nicht erst! Das... das wird nicht funktionieren! Zieh´ sofort deine Unterlippe wieder ein!"

Bandit schob sie noch etwas weiter nach vorne. Dann ließ er sie leicht zittern und machte seine Augen noch etwas größer.

Rogue hielt exakt fünf Sekunden lang stand. Dann schmolz sein verärgerte Gesichtsausdruck wie Schnee in der Sonne und seine Lippen formten ein verzücktes ´Owwwww´. Er packte das kleine Tier mit seinen Zähne vorsichtig am Fell, zog ihn aus der Tasche und setzte ihn sanft vor sich ab.

„Also gut, es lässt sich ja ohnehin nicht mehr ändern. Ich bezweifle, das wir noch einmal umdrehen, um dich abzusetzen. Du kannst bleiben."

Bandit wechselte von einem bedrückten häuflein Elend zum glücklichsten Flughörnchen in ganz Equestria innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages. Er machte einen großen Satz und schmiegte sie fest in das Fell an Rogues Hals.

„Glaube nicht, das du mir das nächste Mal so billig davon kommst.", murmelte das Pony missmutig. Er wusste, das er hier auf ganz primitive Art und Weise manipuliert worden war und er war alles andere als glücklich darüber. Dennoch stahl sich schließlich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er strich seinem kleinen Freund beruhigend über das Fell.

Ein Freund mehr konnte nicht schaden.

* * *

><p>Die Führung durch das Schiff war erklecklich. Sie umfasste neben der Messe, in der vier mal am Tag Essen ausgeteilt wurde und nebenher auch noch der Mannschaft als Aufenthaltsraum diente, noch das Kastelldeck (von Worthwhile Poopdeck genannt, was nicht wenig Belustigung hervorrief), das sie nur auf Einladung betreten durften, das Oberdeck und die Back, was nichts anderes war als das große Deck in der Mitte und das am vorderen Ende und den Offizierssalon, letzteres eine eingeschrumpfte Mischung aus Bibliothek und Bar. Der größte Teil des Schiffes blieb für sie verbotenes Gebiet. Von den Werkstätten des Schiffsbetriebes auf dem Orlopdeck, über die Mannschaftskajüten und den Maschinenraum, wo eine Mischung aus magischer Apparatur und Dampfkesseln für das horizontale Fortkommen des Schiffes sorgte. Worthwhile fand in Twilight gerade zu diesem Thema eine faszinierte Zuhörerin, während Rouge und die anderen Ponys bereits nach wenigen Minuten über die Theorie von exotherm reagierenden Crysx-Kristallen vollkommen überfordert waren.<p>

Bandit blieb die ganze Zeit seinem Lieblingsplatz auf Rogues Kopf treu und sah sich neugierig überall um. Das Flughörnchen erntete mehr als einen neugierigen Blick, nicht nur von den sechs Stuten, sondern auch von den Besatzungsmitgliedern, denen sie auf ihrer Führung begegneten. Worthwhile hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue, eine Geste, die typisch für ihn zu sein schien. Twilight nahm es offensichtlich missbilligend zur Kenntnis, auch wenn sie sich jede Kommentars dazu enthielt. Fluttershy hingegen begrüßte ihn freudig und strich ihm ihrem Huf zärtlich über den Kopf, eine Geste die sowohl Bandit als auch Rogue sehr gefiel. Ersterem aufgrund der Empathie, die die Pegasusstute für jedes Tier ausstrahlte, letzterem, weil sie dazu sehr nahe an ihn herantrat.

Er wusste, Fluttershy war auf so viele verschiedene Arten außerhalb seiner Reichweite, das es schon Mühe bereitete, sie alle aufzuzählen. Er war mindestens die Hälfte von ihnen bereits durchgegangen, als er endlich einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, die Nacht und den anschließenden Morgen bei ihr Revue passieren zu lassen. Sie war ein helles Licht in der Dunkelheit und er nur eine Motte, die davon angezogen wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und sog den Duft ihrer Mähne ein, als sie sich zu Bandit beugte. Sie roch ein wenig nach dem herben Aroma sauberen Streus und Tierfutters, sicherlich, weil sie es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, ihre Schützlinge noch einmal persönlich zu füttern, bevor sie sie in die Obhut eines anderen Ponys übergab. Doch weit stärker war der süße Geruch nach Himbeeren, den er bereits eher beiläufig in ihrem Haus bemerkt hatte. Es weckte unwillkürlich Erinnerungen in ihm, Erinnerungen daran, wie sie sich über ihn beugte, ganz nahe, während er still auf ihrem Sofa lag. Ihre Umarmung, als sie versuchte ihn fest zu halten, das kurze Streicheln ihrer Flügel über seinen Körper...

Es kostete ihn nicht wenig Willenskraft, sich aus diesen angenehmen Gedanken zu lösen. Er bemerkte, wie sich eine verräterische Röte auf seine Wangen geschlichen hatte und sah unwillkürlich zu Applejack hinüber, die sich gerade mit Rainbow über den Auftritt des Kapitäns unterhielt. Obwohl er nichts getan hatte und obwohl es keinen Grund dazu gab, fühlte er sich unwillkürlich schuldig. Er betrachtete seine Cousine einen Augenblick lang und versuchte herauszufinden, woher dieses Gefühl stammte. Er brauchte nicht lange dazu, es war zu offensichtlich. Er seufzte leise. Es mochte zwar sein, das die beziehungstechnischen Fronten zwischen ihm und AJ geklärt worden waren, aber er wusste aus persönlicher Erfahrung, dass das Herz nicht im Geringsten daran dachte, dem Kopf so einfach Folge zu leisten. Celestia, wie lange hatte es gebraucht, bis dieses dumme Organ akzeptiert hatte, das Grace der Vergangenheit angehörte? Die Antwort war: Nie. Er ertappte sich noch immer dabei, wie er eine ums andere Mal an sie zurückdachte, an die schönen Stunden die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, wie er sie in seinen Hufen gehalten hatte, sie geküsst, liebkost und fest in seinen Vorderläufen gehalten hatte. Sein Herz war ein dreckiger, kleiner Verräter und es schien keine Gelegenheit auszulassen, ihn zu quälen. _Was wäre wenn? Was hätte sein können?_

Vielleicht würde er sie niemals vergessen können. Vielleicht gehörte das dazu. Eine der unvermeidlichen Lehren des Lebens, wie das Anfassen einer heißen Herdplatte.

Zu lieben, sein Herz zu öffnen, bedeutet, jemanden die Macht zu geben, dich auf furchtbare und schreckliche Art zu verletzten... und zu hoffen, das er es nicht tut. Und niemals, _niemals, _vertraut man so leichtfertig wie beim ersten Mal. Es war eine Lektion, die man selbst lernen musste, auf die harte Tour.

Sei es wie es sei, als Fluttershy zurücktrat und ihren Duft mit sich nahm, kam Rogue sich schäbig vor. Er hechelte Phantomen hinterher, hoffnungslos, aber nicht weniger enthusiastisch. Zuerst Applejack, jetzt Fluttershy. Erbärmlich. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf die Realität.

* * *

><p>Kapitän Fair Fidget Fast Fairway der Dritte war sicherlich ein bemerkenswertes Pony. Er war, allem voran, ein Romantiker. Sein Dienst an Bord der ´Idle Barter´ war ein lebendiger Ausdruck eben dieses Lebensgefühls, dem er mit unbeirrbarer Selbstsicherheit nachging. Es war offensichtlich, das er seinen Teil und noch etwas mehr an Abenteuerromanen verschlungen hatte, vor allem solcher, die das ´freie und ungebundene Leben´ vieler fiktionaler Freibeuter zum Thema hatten. Kapitän Fairway lebte seinen Traum eines wilden, ungestümen, aber dennoch edlen Vagabunden des Himmels in jeder Einzelheit aus. Er war ein Träumer, ein Idealist. Das alles hätte ihn mehr als ungeeignet gemacht, ein Schiff in der königlichen Luftwacht zu führen. Aber Fairway besaß eine Eigenschaft im Übermaß, die alle seinen liebenswerten Fehler mehr als wett machten: Er hatte Charisma. Rogue hatte oft über dieses Wort gelesen, ohne sich wirklich darüber im Klaren zu sein, was es in der Wirklichkeit bedeutete. Das Abendessen in der Kapitänskajüte des Luftschiffes brachte es ihm näher, als es jedes Buch dieser Welt gekonnt hätte.<p>

Charisma war mehr als das bloße gute Aussehen, von dem der Kapitän mehr als genug besaß. Es war eine Ausstrahlung, eine Art von Aura, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt begleitete. Betrat er einen Raum, konnte er sich sicher sein, das alle Blicke auf ihn ruhen würden. Jede Unterhaltung würde unweigerlich verstummen, wenn er etwas zum Thema zu sagen hatte. Er bewegte sich durch die Stromschwellen der Konversation wie ein Fisch im Wasser, mit einer Leichtigkeit, die nur angeboren sein konnte. Sein Cutie-Mark zeigte einen Kompass, ein Zeichen das alles andere als ungewöhnlich war. Jedoch schien es, als hätte Kapitän Fairway es zu einer neuen Meisterschaft getrieben, seine besondere Begabung in ganz ungewöhnlicher Weise einzusetzen.

Ein Kompass zeigte Norden und Süden an, gab eine Richtlinie vor, an der man sich orientieren konnte. So schwer der Sturm auch tobte, mochte die Sonne oder die Sternen auch unter Wolken verborgen sein, die kleine Nadel zeigte die Richtung an, sorgte dafür, das man sich nicht verirrte. Und darauf lief es letztlich hinaus: Kapitän Fairway war unbeirrbar.

Rogue hatte in seinem Leben viele selbstsichere Ponys kennengelernt und zu nicht wenigen davon aufgesehen. Aber oft ging ging dieses Selbstbewusstsein mit Arroganz einher, oder Egoismus, oder Ignoranz.

Fairway zeigte keine dieser Eigenschaften. Sein Selbstvertrauen rührte aus seiner Überzeugung und seiner schon fast kindlichen Begeisterung für seine Aufgabe. Er lebte seinen Traum, ohne Zurückhaltung, ohne Zweifel, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und er liebte jeden Augenblick davon. Das war es, was sein Charisma ausmachte: Er war inspiriert. Er hatte so viel über mutige und verwegene Kapitäne ohne Fehl und Tadel gelesen, das es zu mehr als einem brennendem Wunsch geworden war, selbst einer zu sein. Fairway spielte seine Rolle nicht, er war zu ihr bgeworden. Rogue zweifelte keinen Moment daran, das seine Crew ihm bis in den Tarterus und wieder zurück folgen würde, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Denn er würde alles, wirklich alles für das Schiff und seine Besatzung tun.

Seine kleinen Schrulligkeiten waren kein Einschnitt in seine Integrität, im Gegenteil. Seine gelebte Vorstellung eines Piratenlebens gaben ihm einen liebenswerten Charakterzug, gerade weil er sie so unbeirrt verfolgte. Bei jedem anderen Pony hätte es lächerlich gewirkt, wie ein verzweifelter Don Quijote der Lüfte. Fairways Traum von diese Leben hingegen war so groß, das er andere mit sich hineinzog, sie mitnahm auf eine fantastische Reise in seine Welt. Er war regelrecht ansteckend.

Rogue war niemals an Bord eines Luftschiffes oder eines Schiffes der ´nassen´ Marine gewesen, aber die vielen ´Arrgh!´s, ´Mate!´s und ´beim Klabauterpony´s, die er von der Besatzung an diesem Tag gehört hatte, kamen ihm doch etwas zu gehäuft vor, um normaler Slang zu sein. Er wunderte sich ein wenig, warum noch keine schwarze Flagge gehisst worden war, einfach, weil es dazuzugehören schien.

Der einzige, der sich völlig unbeeindruckt von der Ausstrahlung des Kapitäns zeigte, war der erste Offizier. Worthwhile trug seine Uniform stets so akkurat, als würde er auf eine Parade marschieren und zeigte nicht den leisesten Anflug jeglichen nautischen Dialekts. Er nahm die Eigenheiten seines Vorgesetzten mit der stoischen Gelassenheit eines Ponys hin, der nichts an der Situation ändern konnte und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Er tat dies mit der mühelos erscheinenden Eleganz, die von jahrelanger Übung zeugte. Vielleicht war es ein Versehen gewesen, das Kapitän Fairways die Sektflasche beim Entkorken in die falsche Richtung hielt, aber als der Korken direkt auf den Kopf des ersten Offiziers zuflog, drehte dieser nur im letzten Moment seinen Kopf und fing das Geschoss im Flug mit den Zähnen auf. Dann legte er es vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab und fuhr ungerührt damit fort, seine gedünstete Möhre auf dem Teller zu zerlegen. Immerhin hüstelte er ein wenig verlegen, als die anwesenden Gäste die kleine Vorstellung mit enthusiastischen Hufgeklapper quitierten.

Fairway schenkte die Gläser voll und hielt schließlich sein eigenes in die Höhe. Die leisen Gespräche an der Tafel verstummten.

„Auf die Prinzessinnen!"

Die Ponys erhoben sich und gaben den Prost zurück. „Auf die Prinzessinnen!"

Rouge nippte an dem Glas mit dem prickelnden Schaumwein und legte sein Besteck ordentlich zurück auf den Teller, damit der Steward abtragen konnte. Das Essen war hervorragend gewesen, vor allem die Lasagne des Hauptganges suchte sicherlich im ganzen Königreich ihresgleichen. Die Kombüse war nicht Teil des Rundganges gewesen, aber das Rettungspony konnte sich anhand der beengten Verhältnisse innerhalb des Schiffes gut vorstellen, das sie nicht mehr als den unbedingt notwendigen Platz bot. Es musste eine Meisterleistung sein, auf so eingeschränktem Raum ein solches Festmahl zu zaubern.

Die Kapitänskajüte war eine der wenigen Ausnahmen, was die Enge des Schiffes anbelangte. Sie nahm ein ganze Ebene des Achterkastells ein und vermittelte mit ihren hohen, bunten Fenstern einen offenen und lichten Eindruck. Es gab einen abgetrennte Kammer mit der Koje des Kapitäns und eine weitere mit einem eigenen Waschraum, ansonsten diente der große Raum als Büro, Karten- und Navigationsraum und Offiziersmesse. Zum Anlass des festlichen Abendessens war die lange Tafel durch Klapptische erweitert und weiß gedeckt worden. Im sanften Schein der Kerzen blitze das polierte Silber der Gestecke und das milde Messing der nautischen Geräte in den Regalen an der Wand.

Neben den Gästen, dem Kapitän und dem ersten Offizier nahmen noch der zweite Offizier, eine wortkarge Pegasusstute und der Leutnant der Marineinfanterie an dem Essen teil. Letztere war eine auffallend hübsche weiße Einhornstute mit blonder Mähne, die in ihrer roten Uniform einfach umwerfend aussah. Rogue war sie auf dem Rundgang als Leutnant Mellow vorgestellt worden, ein Name, der mehr als passend erschien, als sie ihn und die Stuten mit sanfter Stimme und freundlichen Worten begrüßt hatte. Er war dagegen regelrecht erschreckt, als sie etwas später die Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, sie beim Drill ihrer kleinen Truppe an Deck zu beobachten. Die Stute hatte ein Organ, um das sie wahrscheinlich viele Ausbilder der Garde beneiden würden, wenn sie Befehle schrie. Sie hatte gegenüber Worthwhile Platz genommen und warf ihm mehr als einmal einen kurzen Blick zu, die dieser zu ignorieren schien.

Als der Steward das letzte Geschirr davongetragen hatte, erhob sich Rarity elegant von ihrem Sitz. Sie trat nach vorne und warf ihren Kopf zurück, sodass ihre sorgfältig gepflegte Mähne Gelegenheit hatte, auf genau die richtige Art und Weise über ihren Körper zu fallen. Fairway erhob sich ebenso, das Glas in einem Huf haltend und schließlich folgtem alle seinem Beispiel.

„Wir danken ihnen sehr für die freundliche Aufnahme auf ihr Schiff, Kapitän Fairway.", begann Rarity. „Und selbstverständlich auch für die königliche Bewirtung am heutigen Abend. Ich denke, das ich für uns alle sprechen kann, wenn ich sage, das wir uns in ihren Fähigen Hufen sehr gut aufgehoben fühlen. Dafür möchte ich mich auch im Namen meiner Freunde bedanken."

Der Kapitän zauberte ein wohlwollendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und nickte zustimmend. „Miss Rarity, glauben sie mir bitte, wenn ich sage, das es mehr als eine Freude ist, sie alle an Bord begrüßen zu dürfen." Er blickte sich in der Runde um und fixierte kurz jeden seiner Offiziere. „Wir alle haben unseren Eid geleistet, Equestria treu zu dienen und es tapfer zu verteidigen. Es ist uns eine Ehre mit Ponys zu segeln, die diese Worten schon so oft mit Taten erfüllt haben. Dafür gebührt ihnen unser Respekt und unsere Anerkennung. Sie sind uns willkommen, heute und für die Zukunft." Er hob sein Glas zu einem erneuten Gruß, den die Offiziere erwiderten.

Sie setzten sich wieder und setzten ihre Gespräche wieder fort. Rogue unterhielt sich mit Pinkie Pie über die Anschaffung von Spineboards für die freiwillige Feuerwehr, während er mit halbem Ohr die sonstigen Gespräche am Tisch verfolgte. Applejack unterhielt sich mit Twilight über die Sagen und Legenden über das Alte Land, während Rainbow Dash in der zweiten Offizierin einen weiteren Bewunderer der Wonderbolts gefunden hatte und mit ihr Beschreibungen verschiedener Luftmanöver durchging. Fluttershy knabberte etwas verloren an einem kleinen Stück Parfait, das als Nachspeise gereicht worden war. Rarity dagegen war vollkommen von Kapitän Fairway eingenommen und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihm.

„Was ist eigentlich in Ponyville passiert? Ich habe gehört, das zu einer Art von Angriff gekommen ist.", fragte Mellow in die Runde.

Es wurde schlagartig still im Raum.

Die Gäste schauten sich unsicher an, uneins darüber, wie sie auf die Frage reagieren sollten. Die Offiziere tauschten nicht weniger verwirrte Blicke aus, als sie die Reaktion sahen. Nach einigen Sekunden des unangenehmen Schweigens räusperte sich Kapitän Fairway vernehmlich.

„Nun, ich denke, das ist ein Thema, das empfindlich an den Nerven unserer Gäste rührt. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir..."

„Nein!"

Twilight war aufgestanden und klopfte entschlossen mit dem Huf auf das Holz, so das die Gläser klirrten. Sie beugte sich entschlossen über den Tisch, die Vorderläufe aufgestützt, mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Einem nach dem anderen fixierte sie ihre Freundinnen. Einzig ihr schneller Atem verriet, wie aufgewühlt sie war.

„Wir haben viel zu lange darum herumgeredet. Jetzt ist Schluss damit! Seht ihr nicht, was mit uns passiert? Seht ihr es nicht?"

Sie riss die Vorderbeine in die Höhe und sah sich fragend sie auch schaute, wichen ihre Freunde ihrem Blick aus. Sie hielt sich noch einen Moment lang aufrecht, dann sackte sie zusammen, als hätte dieser plötzliche Ausbruch jede Energie aus ihr gesogen.

„Wir lügen.", flüsterte sie traurig. „Wir sind Freunde, wir sind durch so vieles miteinander gegangen, durch dick und dünn. Wir haben so viel zusammen erlebt, Gutes und auch Schlechtes. Wir haben auch schon vorher zu uns gelogen, untereinander, einer zu dem anderen und wir haben es hinterher immer bereut. Aber jetzt... jetzt belügen wir uns selbst. Wir sagen uns, das jetzt alles gut werden wird, denn wir sind zusammen und es ist bisher immer gut ausgegangen. Wir sagen uns, dass das, was passiert hinter uns liegt und das wir es zusammen durchgestanden haben. Das wir nur noch in die Zukunft blicken müssen, ein neues Abenteuer, so wie alle anderen."

Sie hob langsam ihren Blick und Tränen blitzten in ihren Augen. „Aber es ist nicht so wie früher, oder? Ich spüre es und ich bin mir sicher, das es euch genauso geht. Wir können uns selbst belügen, vielleicht für eine Zeit, aber die Wahrheit wird uns schließlich einholen. Sie ist immer da, sie frisst an uns, je mehr wir sie verleugnen. Wir wollen uns Mut machen, wollen den anderen zeigen, das nichts verloren ist und das wir immer noch gemeinsam stehen. Aber wir stehen nicht mehr zusammen. Wir tragen unsere... unsere Wunden, unsere Schuld mit uns herum, voll von Angst sie mit dem anderen zu teilen. Wir wissen, das auch die anderen verletzt worden sind und wollen sie nicht mit unserem Schmerz belasten. Aber genau das ist es, was uns auseinander treibt, statt uns enger aneinander zu schweißen. Jeder trägt sein Päckchen für sich selbst, anstatt es zu teilen." Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. „Und wir gehen langsam daran zugrunde. Nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, aber Stück für Stück. Was uns jetzt noch aufrecht erhält ist die Aufregung des Abenteuers und die Pflicht den Ponys zu helfen. Wir wollen den Schrecken hinter uns lassen und vergessen. Ich verstehe das. Es geht mir nicht anders. Aber das wird nicht reichen."

Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, ließ das Gesagte wirken. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen. Entschlossenheit blitzte darin. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich bin hochmütig geworden und habe mich für klüger als die Prinzessinnen gehalten. Ich habe für diesen Fehler bezahlt, nicht in meinem Blut, sondern mit dem von anderen Ponys."Sie senkte ihren Blick und ihre Beine begannen zu zittern. „Ich bereue es zutiefst, so sehr, das der Gedanke daran alleine mir Schmerzen bereitet. Und ich habe Angst. Angst, weil ich bereit wäre meinen Fehler noch einmal zu begehen, nur um so weit zu kommen, wie wir jetzt sind. Ich habe Angst. Angst vor mir selbst."

Stille senkte sich nach Twilights Geständnis über die Runde. Dann begann Rainbow Dash zu sprechen.

„Ich habe sie getötet!" Sie platzte förmlich damit heraus. Sie stand breitbeinige vor dem Tisch, die Flügel in Aufregung weit von sich gespreizt. „Ich habe sie ermordet." Das letzte war nur ein Hauchen, ein Flüstern. „Sie wollte nicht aufhören. Sie hat nach mir gebissen und geschnappt, selbst als sie am Boden lag und blutete... und blutete..." die cyanfarbene Pegasusstute schluchzte kurz, dann fuhr sie sie leise fort. „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Sie wollte nicht aufgeben! Hätte ich nur gewusst... nur gewusst... Oh, Gosh, es tut mir so leid. Sie wollte nur ihre Jungen füttern. Ich... ich wollte das nicht. Aber sie hat nicht aufgehört. Und ich habe sie geschlagen und geschlagen und... und... Gosh!" Sie wischte sich energisch die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich will nich´ hier sein."

Es war Applejack, die als nächstes sprach. Sie saß auf ihren Hinterbeinen und senkte traurig ihren Kopf. „Ich hab´ euch alle lieb´ un´ ich weiß wie wichtich´ s´ alles hier is´, aber ich will nich´ wirklich mit euch auf Fahrt geh´n. Ich würd´ gern meiner Familie helf´n un´ se´ nich´ wieder im Stich lass´n, wie so oft. Die ganz´n Abenteuer mit euch sin´ klasse un´ s´ macht immer ne´ Menge Spaß, aber ich würd´ mir einfach wünsch´n... einfach wünsch´n, ich könnt´ mehr bei meiner Familie sein. Was passiert is´... s´ hat mir klar gemacht, wie sehr ich se´ lieb´ hab´. Un´ wie wichtich die Zeit is´, die man mit ihr verbring´n kann."

Pinkie Pie schob unruhig ihr Glas zwischen ihren Hufen hin und her. „Es war immer alles Spaß und Spiele.", begann sie leise. „Es war manchmal gefährlich, ja. Aber es ist niemals ein Pony zu Schaden gekommen. Ich habe Angst. Angst, dass... das es diesmal nicht so gut ausgeht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch einmal ertragen könnte..." Sie zuckte zusammen, als eine schmerzvolle Erinnerung in ihrem Geist aufblitzte. Ein Sarg, verborgen unter der fein gewebten Fahne von Equestria. Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Und diesmal hilft es nichts, die Angst einfach wegzulachen. Ich kann darüber nicht lachen. Sie bleibt einfach da, hier, in mir drin und fühlt sich kalt an. So kalt." Sie schlang ihre Vorderläufe um ihre Brust, als versuchte sie sich selbst warm zu halten.

Rarity erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und ging langsam zu ihrer pinken Freundin hinüber. Sie strich ihr sanft ihrem Huf über die Schulter. Pinkie blickte auf überrascht auf und ihr Gesicht entspannte sich, als sie in das warme Lächeln ihrer Freundin blickte.

„Es geht mir wie Applejack.", sagte die weiße Einhornstute. „Als mir das erste mal klar geworden ist, wie nahe ich daran gewesen war, meine kleine Schwester zu verlieren... konnte ich fast keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Die Vorstellung kreiste endlos in meinem Kopf und ließ mich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich musste immer wieder zu ihr gehen, ihr durch die Mähne streichen, sie berühren, um mir selbst klar zu machen, das sie tatsächlich da war, dass das Unvorstellbare nicht doch passiert ist und sie mir genommen worden war. Selbst jetzt... wünschte ich, ich könnte sie sehen, sie in meinen Hufen halten und mich noch einmal vergewissern, das es ihr gut geht. Nein, ich will nicht hier sein. Auch wenn ich weiß wie wichtig es ist, ich will nicht hier sein. Und ginge es nicht darum, sie letztlich davor zu beschützen, so etwas noch einmal erleben zu müssen, hätte nichts auf Equia mich dazu bringen können, sie zu verlassen. Auch unsere Freundschaft nicht."

„Es ist genauso wie ich befürchtet habe..."

Hätte nach Raritys Geständnis nicht absolute Ruhe im Raum geherrscht, wäre die flüsternde Stimme von Fluttershy einfach überhört worden, wie schon so viele Male vorher. Jetzt drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihr und die kanariengelbe Stute schrumpfte förmlich unter der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit zusammen. Ihre Mähne fiel wie von selbst vor ihr Gesicht, um sie vor den Blicken der Ponys zu schützen. Doch nach einem Moment, in dem sie ihren Mut zusammennahm, sah sie langsam auf.

„Ich... ich glaube nicht, das wir langsam auseinander driften. Ich... ich glaube, wir sind schon... sind schon auseinander gebrochen." Ihre Stimme war noch immer sanft und leise, aber ihr Worte lasteten wie Blei auf den Ponys im Raum. „Was Twilight sagt, stimmt, wir wollen immer noch stark füreinander sein und klammern uns verzweifelt aneinander, aber ich denke, wir tun das nur, weil wir tief in uns drin wissen, das wir uns langsam voneinander entfernen. Die... Dinge... die wir erlebt haben... sie haben uns verändert. Vielleicht nur ein wenig, vielleicht nur so, das man es gar nicht wirklich sieht, aber man kann es spüren. Wir haben einmal alle fast nahtlos zueinander gepasst, aber jetzt ist das nicht mehr so. Als währen wir ein Puzzle das furchtbar durcheinander geraten ist. Das Bild darauf stimmt noch, aber die Teile passen nicht mehr richtig zusammen. Wir haben unseren Zusammenhalt verloren und sind nur noch... nur noch Scherben. Es sind unsere Erinnerungen, die uns noch zusammen halten, aber sie werden nicht reichen. Davor... davor habe ich Angst. Ich... ich will euch nicht verlieren. Aber ich spüre, das es passiert, schon jetzt." Sie schniefte leise und ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

Rouge sah auf die traurige Pegasusstute und versuchte seine Herz davon abzuhalten, bei dem Anblick in Stücke zu gehen, während ihm gleichzeitig ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Fluttershy musste sich irren. Freundschaft war eine Bande, die ein Pony solche Ereignisse überleben ließ, sie vielleicht sogar noch stärker machte. Er wusste, diese sechs Stuten teilten etwas besonderes zwischen sich. Er hatte es gesehen, hatte es gespürt, als sie zusammenstanden und sich gegenseitig wieder aufrichteten und nicht an dem Schrecken zugrunde gingen, der über sie hereingebrochen war. Es konnte nicht, durfte nicht zerbrechen.

Aber wo war die Freunde gewesen, als er sie, eine nach der anderen, in ihren schwächsten Stunden erlebt hatte? Wo waren sie gewesen, als Pinkie Pie den Schwanz einziehen wollte? Wo waren sie gewesen, als Rarity still auf der Bank im Krankenhaus lag, voll Sorge und Bedauern? Hatten sie nicht bemerkt, das Pinkie von der Bühne verschwunden war? Warum war AJ ihnen nicht ins Krankenhaus gefolgt?

Man konnte es als Zufälle sehen, das er es gewesen war, der ihnen dort beistehen konnte. Oder vielleicht als ein Zeichen dafür, dass in Fluttershys Worten mehr Wahrheit lag, als er und die anderen vielleicht wahrhaben wollten. Vielleicht war es ein Indiz, ein Symptom für die zunehmende Entfremdung zwischen den Freundinnen. Der Mangel an Empathie, der früher so selbstverständlich schien. Die zunehmenden Egozentrik auf die eigenen Probleme, wo man sich früher so vertrauensvoll mitgeteilt hatte.

Es war schrecklich, sich vorstellen, das dieser kostbare Kreis zerbrach.

Es war still geworden, als die Ponys versuchten, Fluttershys Vermutung zu verdauen. Sie saßen zusammen an dem großen, reich gedeckten Tisch, doch versunken in ihre eigenen Gedanken, in der Hoffnung ein Argument zu finden, das ihren Irrtum beweisen würde. Aber niemandem wollte etwas einfallen.

„Ich habe ein Fohlen fallengelassen." Die Köpfe ruckten herum. Rouge erschrak, als er sich diese Worte sagen hörte. Sie waren so einfach über seine Lippen geschlüpft, so unvermittelt und unwillkürlich, das er das verrückte Bedürfnis verspürte, sie mit seinen Hufen wieder zurück zustopfen, wie ein Kaugummi, der ihm aus dem Mund gefallen war. Es war seltsam, das er jetzt damit herausbrach, wo es vorher einem körperlichen Kampf nahegekommen war, es auszusprechen. Aber er hatte diese Stille nicht mehr ausgehalten, während sich in den Köpfen dieser Stuten so schreckliche Zweifel ausbreiteten. Jetzt sprudelte es aus ihm hervor, mit all der Macht zu lang verschwiegener Geheimnisse und verpasster Gelegenheiten.

Der Einsatz. Das fallende Fohlen. Seine wilde Jagd die Treppen hinunter. Die zerbrochene Gestalt auf dem verdorrten Rasen. Seine Selbstvorwürfe. Seine Verzweiflung. Seine Wut. Seine Hilflosigkeit. Seine Angst. Seine Alpträume.

Er hielt nicht an, bis auch der letzte Tropfen aus ihm heraus geflossen war.

Als das letzte Wort gesprochen war, fand er sich schwer atmend am Tisch wieder, die Vorderläufe aufgestützt, als würde er jeden Moment umfallen. Er war schweißgebadet, mehr als nach jedem anstrengenden Lauf.

Die anwesenden Mitglieder der Mannschaft waren den teils verstörenden Gesprächen zwischen den Freunden mit überraschten und erschreckten Gesichtern gefolgt. Nun erhob sich Kapitän Fairway vom Tisch. „Ich möchte ihnen gerne etwas zeigen.", sagte er und ging zu einem kleinen gläsernen Kabinett neben seinem Schreibtisch. Er schloss es auf und und holte vorsichtig einen kleinen Gegenstand heraus. Dann trat er zurück und stellte behutsam vor sich auf dem Tisch ab. Er hielt seine Vorderläufe darüber, so das man nicht erkennen konnte, um was es sich dabei handelte.

„Ich bin vor allem in meiner Zeit als Kadett viel in Equia herumgekommen und habe auf den Schiffen ihrer Majestäten vieles gesehen und bin auf viele kleine und große Wunder gestoßen. Ich bin in Städten spazieren gewesen, von denen andere Ponys nicht einmal träumen. Ich habe es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, aus jedem dieser Häfen etwas mitzubringen, ein kleines Andenken, ein Souvenir. Im laufe der Zeit habe ich eine ansehnliche Sammlung zusammenbekommen, mit vielen Kuriositäten, Seltsamen Kleinoden und Kostbarkeiten. Doch eines meiner Stücke wir immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. Ich habe es in Kanpon erworben, einer Stadt im östlichen Kaiserreich. Die dortigen Ponys sind sehr stolz auf ihre Handwerkskunst, die sie in vielen Jahren zu Meisterschaft bringen. Sie haben dort eine Art von Kunst erfunden, die sie ´Kintsugi´ nennen. Übersetzt heißt es so viel wie ´Goldflicken´."

Er nahm seine Vorderläufe von dem geheimnisvollen Gegenstand und schob ihn in die Mitte des Tisches.

Es war eine einfache, kleine Schale aus gebranntem Ton, kaum groß genug, das ein Huf hineingepasst hätte. Sie war mit einer schönen, dunkelgrauen Glasur, die durch das Brennen verschwimmende Ringe aus dunkelblau bekommen hatte. Doch das war nicht das besondere daran. Das Besondere daran war der große Sprung, der direkt durch ihre Mitte verlief. Ein großer Sprung, der sogar ein großes, dreieckiges Stück am Rand der Schale herausgebrochen hatte. Ein großer Sprung, der durch eine Ader glitzernden Goldes zusammengehalten wurde, sie sich durch die graue Glasur zog, als wäre er ein natürlicher Teil der Schüssel.

Die Stimme des Kapitäns war leise, als er fortfuhr. „Wie ich schon sagte, sind die Ponys von Kanpon sehr stolz auf ihr Handwerk. Sie sind Perfektionisten. Ein winziger Fehler - und sei er auch nur kosmetischer Natur - in ihrem Werk und sie werfen es angewidert von sich. Für sie ist es eine Art von persönlicher Beleidigung, ein Makel, den sie nicht ertragen können. Was also hat dazu geführt, das sie eine einfache, zerbrochene Tonschale mit etwas so Kostbarem reparieren, das es einem förmlich ins Auge springt?"

Er sah auf. „Sie ist schön, nicht wahr? Ich sah sie und ich wusste, ich musste sie haben. Es hat mich fast einen Monatssold gekostet, aber sie ist es wert, jeden Bit davon. Eine zerbrochene Schale mit nicht genug Gold darin um nur eine Münze zu prägen. Heute Abend ist sie mehr wert als die Schatzkammer des königlichen Palastes, denn sie mag ihnen etwas geben das unbezahlbar ist: Eine Idee."

Er fixierte seine Gäste, einen nach dem anderen, mit scharfem Blick. „Wenn etwas zerbricht, bedeutet das nicht das Ende. Es kann auch ein Anfang sein. Der Anfang von etwas noch Schönerem."

Er hielt für einen Moment lang seinen harten Blick aufrecht, dann schlich sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Ich wünsche ihnen allem eine gute Nacht."

* * *

><p>Es schien niemals wirklich still zu sein an Bord eines Luftschiffes. Rouge lag an diesem Abend wach in seiner Koje – oder besser gesagt: In Worthwhiles Koje, auch wenn dieser nur einen Hufbreit in einer Hängematte friedlich schlief- und lauschte den vielfältigen Geräuschen um sich herum, während sich der Schlaf nicht einstellen wollte. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, wie ein Stein in das Bett zu fallen und zu schlafen, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, schließlich war er letzte Nacht wieder einmal aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlummer gerissen worden. Der Wein, den er zum Abendessen genossen hatte, hatte sich noch während der angenehmen Gespräche am Tisch an die Arbeit gemacht und ihm die nötige Bettschwere verliehen, nach der er gestrebt hatte.<p>

Dennoch fand er sich hier, wach im Dunkeln, unfähig den Schlaf zu finden, den er so sehr wollte.

Er drehte sich ein weiteres Mal herum, in der Hoffnung, eine Position zu finden, die ihn seines Zieles näher brachte. Selbstverständlich vergebens. Bandit hatte seinen gemütlichen Platz auf der Bettdecke über seiner Brust schon vor langem aufgegeben und sich statt dessen ein Nest zwischen einem Sextanten und einem Kartenstapel im Regal neben Rouges Kopf gemacht.

Es schien, als hätte er schließlich recht behalten. Als hätte diese vernünftige, rationale, hässliches Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf doch richtig gelegen. Dieses Abenteuer war keine wunderbare Möglichkeit dem Horror zu entkommen. Es war nur ein verzweifelter Versuch der Flucht, ein Abgesang auf eine Freundschaft, die unter der Last der Dinge, die sie zu erleiden hatte, langsam in Stücke ging. Sie wollten es nur alle nicht wahrhaben. Weder die sechs Stuten, noch Rogue selbst. Während er in der Dunkelheit lag, drehten sich seine Gedanken immer nur um das eine: Es _kann_ nicht, es _darf_ nicht wahr sein.

Aber Fluttershy hatte nur ausgesprochen, was jeder von bereits in sich gespürt hatte. Sicherlich war Rogue bei weitem noch nicht lang genug Mitglied in der engen Gemeinschaft, als das er die tiefgreifende Verbindung vollständig nachvollziehen konnte, die die anderen miteinander teilten. Aber seine Ponykenntnis hatte bereits zuverlässig die Alarmglocken bimmeln lassen, wann immer er die Ponys zusammen gesehen hatte.

Es _kann_ nicht, es _darf_ nicht wahr sein.

Was bedeute das für ihn? Er hatte gesehen, wie heilsam diese Bande sein konnten. Er hatte gehofft, hier vielleicht die Antwort auf seine eigenen Probleme zu finden. Einen Erlösung von seinem Fluch, ein Mittel gegen seine Alpträume, einen Weg aus seinem Labyrinth aus Selbstvorwurf und Schuld. Diese Freundschaft... es war auch Hoffnung für ihn gewesen, ein Ansatz, der ihn weitermachen ließ. Sollte er verschwinden, was blieb ihm dann noch? Wohin sollte er sich wenden? Welchen Weg sollte er dann einschlagen? Es schwärte noch immer in ihm. Er wusste nun, er konnte sich Erleichterung verschaffen, aber die Wunde blieb. Es würde ihn über kurz oder lang von innen heraus auffressen. Es war, als würde er nur die Symptome behandeln, ohne jemals zur Ursache der Krankheit vorzudringen. Es kam ihm vor wie seine letzte Chance.

Es _kann_ nicht, es _darf_ nicht wahr sein.

Doch es gab noch mehr Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Es wäre traurig genug, wenn diese sechs Stuten einfach nur ein Freundeskreis wären, der sich selbst langsam überlebte. Aber sie waren die Elemente der Harmonie. Was bedeutete es für ganze Equestria, wenn... nun... die Harmonie zwischen ihnen verloren ging? Waren sie überhaupt noch in der Lage das Land zu retten, so wie sie es schon so viele Male zuvor getan hatten? Würden sie letztendlich herausfinden, was zu tun war, aber sich außerstande sehen, es auch zu vollbringen?

Es _kann_ nicht, es _darf_ nicht wahr sein.

Rogue warf sich ein weiteres Mal herum. So viele Fragen, so viele Gedanken. Es war kein Wunder das er keine Ruhe fand. Er ließ einen Laut der Frustration von sich und setzte sich in der Koje auf. Ein prüfender Blick zur Seite bestätigte, das Worthwhile von seiner nächtliche Schlaflosigkeit unberührt schlummerte. Das Rettungspony schlug die Decke zurück und trat so leise wie möglich auf den Holzboden. Ein kleiner Spaziergang auf dem Deck, bei frischer Luft, würde vielleicht helfen, seinen Kopf freizubekommen.

Er schlich zur Tür und betätigte die Klinke mit den Zähnen. Es knarrte etwas in den Angeln, als sie aufschwang, aber das gleichmäßige Atmen des ersten Offiziers veränderte sich nicht. Beruhigt schritt Rouge nach draußen.

Er wollte die Tür gerade hinter sich zuziehen, als ein kleiner, dunkler Schatten im letzten Moment durch den Spalt huschte. Bandit verharrte einen Moment neben Rouge´s Huf und schnüffelte neugierig, dann kletterte er flink das graue Fell seines Freundes hinauf und machte es sich zwischen den kurzen Strähnen seiner Kopfmähne bequem. Das Rettungspony schloss leise die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zum Oberdeck.

Die angenehme Kühle der Nacht empfing ihn, als er von der engen Treppe auf das Decke trat. Unwillkürlich atmete er tief durch und streckte sich etwas. Die Enge unter Deck war zwar nicht beängstigend, aber Rogue fühlte sich in den spärlich beleuchteten Gängen des Schiffes dennoch alles andere als wohl.

Hinter ihm erklang das sanfte Schlagen einer Glocke. Einmal – Zweimal. Er dreht sich um und sah auf dem Oberdeck die Gestalten von zwei Ponys, die am Runder standen. Im Licht der großen Schifflaterne, die Achtern brannte, erkannte er den zweiten Offizier, die neben dem Steuermann Wache hielt. Er nickte ihr kurz zu, aber sie schien die Geste nicht zu bemerken. Ansonsten schien das Deck leer.

Rogue trotte langsam zur Reling und warf einen Blick auf die Landschaft, die unter ihnen vorbeizog. Prinzessin Luna ließ ihr Gestirn noch immer in hellem Glanz erstrahlen, so das Equestria in einen Schleier aus feinem Silber getaucht zu sein schien. Es waren die rechteckigen Formen von Feldern, die das Bild unter ihnen bestimmten, durchbrochen von kleineren und größeren Wäldern. Das eine oder andere kleine Dorf schlief friedlich unter seinen strohgedeckten Dächern.

Er bemerkte, wie Bandit seine Ohren packte und sich daran festhielt, zweifellos um auch einen Blick in die Tiefe zu werfen. Rouge verdrehte die Augen nach oben und konnte tatsächlich die kleine, braune Schnauze und das Glitzern auf den dunklen Augen sehen.

„Du hast bestimmt keine Angst vor Höhen, oder?"

Bandit quiekte zustimmend und lehnte sich noch etwas weiter nach vorne.

Das Rettungspony sah hoch zum Himmel und sorgte somit dafür, das sein kleiner Freund nicht zu übermütig wurde.

Der Mond hing voll und rund über dem stillen Land. Bald würde er hinter der großen, schwarzen Form des Balloons über ihnen verschwinden, aber noch zeigte er sich Rouge in seiner ganzen, schimmernden Pracht. Luna hatte ihnen heute wirklich eine zauberhafte Nacht geschenkt. Das Firmament glitzerte unter tausenden und abertausenden von Sternen, die auf das dunkle Tuch der Nacht verstreut waren, in herrlichem Glanz. Rouge stützte seinen Vorderlauf auf die Holzreling und erlaubte sich bei diesem wundervollen Anblick seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

Als er den Mond betrachtete und seine Verstand seltsame Muster in die dunklen Flecken darauf malte, versetzte sein Unterbewusstsein ihm einen leichten Stoß.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Mond.

Hatte er nicht anders ausgesehen, als er noch ein Füllen gewesen war? Hatte es dort nicht ein Gesicht gegeben, das man in wolkenlosen Vollmondnächten erkennen konnte? Die berüchtigte Mähre-im-Mond...

...Nightmare Moon. Rouge kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor, als sein Gehirn endlich die Verbindung herstellte. Natürlich, das Gesicht musste verschwunden sein, seit Prinzessin Luna befreit worden war. Es war seltsam, aber sein kindliches Ich, das sich noch für solche Dinge interessiert hatte, wollte nie die Verknüpfung mit dem Einhornkopf auf dem Mond und Nightmare-Night herstellen. Es gab da die Mähre-im-Mond und es gab da dieses unwirkliche Wesen, für das man an einem Abend Süßigkeiten sammelte (und natürlich mindestens die Hälfte klammheimlich unterwegs runterschlang). Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wann er zuletzt den Mond wirklich ausgiebig betrachtet hatte. In Manehattan brannten die ganze Nacht über die Gaslaternen auf den Straßen, so das man froh sein konnte, die hellsten Sterne zu sehen, geschweige denn den Mond einer genaueren Betrachtung zu unterziehen.

Er betrachtete die helle Scheibe am Firmament weiter. Warum wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dennoch ein Gesicht darauf gesehen zu haben, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit?

„Luna...", flüsterte er.

Er war kein Pony, das zu den Prinzessinnen betete. Sicherlich, er benutzte genauso wie alle anderen Ponys Redewendungen wie ´Oh, Celestia´ oder ´Celestia und Luna´, aber das war mehr eine Angewohnheit, als eine wirkliche Bitte an die Regentinnen. Celestia und Luna waren da, sie regierten das Land und beschützten es, sie lenkten Sonne und Mond, aber sie kamen nicht wie die Zauberfeen daher und erfüllten Ponys ihre Wünsche, weil man lieb ´Bitte´ sagte.

Es war nicht immer so gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er bei seiner Urgroßmutter Apple Seed am Bett saß, die alte Stute die Hufe aufeinander legte und ihm sagte, er solle es ihr gleichtun.

Ihre faltigen, schweren Augenlider hatten sich gesengt und ihr Kopf, gebeugt von den Jahren, glitt noch etwas tiefer hinab.

„_Celestia, Herrin der Sonne..._" Ihr Stimme war normalerweise dünn und rau, aber wann immer sie so sprach, gewann sie eine Kraft, die Ihr Alter Lügen strafte.

„Luna, Herrin des Mondes...", sprach Rouge, so viele Jahr danach. Er fand Trost in diesen Worten, so wenig er auch an ihre Bedeutung glaubte.

„_Sol Invictus, Gleißende Prinzessin..."_

„Deimos Selene, Schimmernde Prinzessin..." Trost, auch nur für einen Moment, die Last abzulegen und zu vertrauen.

„_Nicht für uns sprechen wir unsere Bitte..."_

„Nicht für mich spreche ich meine Bitte..." Zu vertrauen, das es jemand Größeren dort draußen gibt. Einen Zweck, eine Bestimmung.

„_Sondern für die die wir lieben..."_

„Für die, die ich lieb gewonnen habe..." Das es kein leidloses Schicksal ist, das einen herumstößt, sondern ein wacher, fühlender Verstand. Das die Pein nicht sinnlos, sondern letztlich doch einem Sinn geweiht war.

„_Lass sie auf ihren Wegen in Frieden wandeln..."_

„Lass sie auf ihren Wegen sicher schreiten..." Das ein Flehen, für das, worauf man keinen Einfluss hat, nicht vergebens ist.

„_Und lass sie Harmonie finden."_

„Und lass sie die Harmonie finden, die sie verloren glauben."

Er glaubte nicht daran, das Luna oder Celestia hinabsteigen würden, um ihre Probleme zu lösen. Er wusste, sie waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, das Land zusammenzuhalten, das sich am Abgrund einer Katastrophe befand. Aber er hier und jetzt fühlte er sich besser.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**

**Kapitel 20: Sturm und Drang**

Er wusste nicht, woher sie gekommen war. Vielleicht war sie die ganze Zeit über im Schatten gestanden, oder war auf dem dunklen Deck umhergewandert, wo er sie nicht sehen konnte. Vielleicht war sie auch gerade eben erst durch die Luke nach oben gekommen. Es war keine Nacht, in der man leicht Schlaf fand, keiner von ihnen.

Rogue lehnte noch immer gedankenverloren an der Reling und betrachtete die Sterne, als er das leise Geräusch von Hufen auf den hölzernen Planken des Schiffes hinter sich hörte. Die Schritte waren sacht und ungleichmäßig, als würde das Pony, zu dem sie gehörten, zögern, ob es ihn stören sollte oder nicht.

_Wer wird es sein?_, fragte er sich im Stillen. Nur Applejack hatte seine Geschichte mit Pear gekannte, für alle anderen war sie sicherlich vollkommen überraschend gewesen. Das also steckte hinter diesem Rettungspony, das den langen Weg aus Manehattan gekommen war. Das sich heimlich, still und leise in ihr Leben gestohlen hatte, bis sie es in ihrer Mitte wiederfanden.

_Applejack, die mich mit ihrem sorgenvollen Blick fragen wird, wie es mir geht? Pinkie Pie, die trotz allem versucht, mir vielleicht ein kleines Lächeln abzugewinnen? Rarity, die sich bei mir bedanken will, das ich mich um ihre kleine Schwester gekümmert habe? Vielleicht Fluttershy... _bei diesem Gedanken ging ihm ein warmes Gefühl vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle ..._die ihn mit sanften, tröstenden Worten die Last von seinen Schultern zu nehmen versuchte? Oder ist es vielleicht..._

„Hallo, Rogue." sagte Twilight leise.

Er wendete seinen Kopf und sah die Stute einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, bevor er sie mit einem Nicken begrüßte. Ihr Name war auf seiner Liste sehr weit unten gewesen.

Das Einhorn trat neben ihn, legte ihre Vorderläufe auf die Reling und sah hinaus auf das sternenbedeckte Firmament, genauso, wie Rogue es gerade eben getan hatte. Der junge Hengst sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, unsicher darüber, ob er etwas erwidern sollte. Schließlich schwieg er und schloss sich statt dessen ihrer Betrachtung des Himmels an.

Bandit saß noch immer auf Rogues Kopf. An den leichten Bewegungen der kleinen Krallen in seiner Mähne konnte das Rettungspony spüren, das das kleine Tierchen sich gemächlich seinem Fellputz hingab.

Das Luftschiff wiegte sich sanft in der nächtlichen Brise. Die Luft war erfüllt vom satten Geruch des Sommers, dem Duft nach Heu, nach Blumen und trockener Erde, der von unten zu ihnen aufstieg. Das Deck unter ihnen knarrte leise, wie ein hölzerner Riese, der sich im Schlaf bewegt.

Zwischen den beiden Ponys an der Reling hing die Stille zentnerschwer. So viele Worte hingen in der Luft, unausgesprochen und dennoch fast greifbar. Rogue schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Twilight war gekommen, um zu reden, über irgendetwas. Sicherlich über eines der vielen Dinge, die ihnen allen durch den Kopf gingen. Aber sie fand keinen Anfang. Er wollte es ihr leicht machen, wollte das Schweigen brechen, das mit jedem verstreichenden Herzschlag schwerer wurde. Aber die Stille der Nacht und der Frieden, den das glitzernde Tuch am Himmel in ihm ausgelöst hatte war zu verlockend und angenehm. Er wollte nur noch einen Moment dieses Gefühl genießen, bevor er sich wieder den schroffen Kanten der Realität stellen musste. Nur noch einen Moment...

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst.", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Sie setzte dazu an, weiter zu sprechen, aber Rogue unterbrach sie.

„Sag´ es nicht."

Twilight sah ihn überrascht an, schwieg dann jedoch. Dann sah sie wieder hinaus, in die Dunkelheit. Wieder senkte sich Stille zwischen die beiden.

Jetzt war an ihm, zu sprechen. Rogue wusste das. Er zögerte es hinaus, mied es wie die wunde Stelle, die es war. Doch letztlich gab er nach, wie man auch eine Wunde nicht in Frieden lassen konnte. Man kratzte daran, drückte und erforschte sie, in der dummen Verwunderung, wann es zu schmerzen beginnen würde.

„Ich will es nicht mehr hören: `Es tut mir leid´. Es ist so ein dummer Satz. Er ändert nichts. Man spricht ihn einfach nur aus, in dem Glauben, das es dem Anderen dann besser gehen würde. Aber tatsächlich tut man das nur, damit es einem selbst besser dabei geht. Also bitte spar´ es dir."

Er runzelte seine Stirn, als er darüber nachdachte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Es hatte härter geklungen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Twilight war in der Absicht zu ihm gekommen, ihm auf irgendeine Art Trost zu spenden und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es gab keinen Grund, sie so anzugehen. Und, wenn man ihre Geschichte betrachtete, war sie vielleicht die Stute, die ihn von allen am besten verstehen konnte.

Er suchte schnell nach etwas, das er sagen konnte, um seine schroffe Reaktion abzuschwächen. Das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam, war...

„Schuld ist ein furchtbares Gefühl nicht wahr?", sinnierte er. „Es ist immer da, sitzt einem im Nacken, bohrt und stochert und sorgt dafür, das wir sie nie vergessen. Sie lässt uns nicht schlafen, raubt den Appetit und vergiftet jede Freude, die wir empfinden. Und weißt du, was das schlimmste ist?"

Die violette Einhornstute schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf.

„Wenn niemand mit dem Huf auf einem zeigt. Wenn niemand hinter deinem Rücken darüber flüstert, niemand sie dir zuschiebt oder bei dir ablädt. Wenn du alleine es bist, der davon überzeugt ist, das du Schuld bist. Zu wissen, wie leicht du sie abschütteln könntest. Man müsste nur... loslassen, die Schultern zucken und weitergehen. Die Lektion als gelernt betrachten und sie abhaken."

Er sah wieder hinauf zu dem atemberaubenden Sternenhimmel über ihnen. „Wenn wir doch nur unser Herz davon überzeugen könnten, das es so einfach ist."

Twilight schwieg einen Moment lang, während sie über das Nachdachte, was er gesagt hatte. Schließlich räusperte sie sich. „Aber es liegt nicht nur daran, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn leise.

Er sah fragend zu ihr hinüber.

Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf ihre Vorderläufe und starrte nachdenklich ins Nichts. „Wenn wir unsere Schuld hinter uns lassen, ist es so, als hätten wir nie einen Fehler begangen. Es ist so, als würde man einfach behaupten, dass es nie passiert ist. Es geht nicht nur darum seine Lektion zu lernen. Es geht auch darum sie... zu verinnerlichen."

Sie schwieg für einen Moment, dann sprach sie weiter. „Schuld prägt sich in unsere Herzen. Vielleicht tut sie deshalb so weh." Sie schloss ihre Augen. „´Eine große Schuld braucht eine große Seele. Die kleinen zermalmt sie´_. _Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich das gelesen habe. Aber ich fürchte meine Seele ist zu klein für meine Schuld."

Wieder war es einen Moment lang still zwischen ihnen beiden, dann fuhr Twilight fort, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen. „Man kann Schmerzen teilen, Leid und Sorgen. Und sie werden damit weniger, wie ein schweres Gewicht, das sich auf mehrere Rücken verteilt. Aber Schuld bleibt. Sie wird nicht leichter, sie wird nicht weniger, man kann sie nicht teilen. Ich glaube, das letztlich das der Grund ist, warum wir auseinanderbrechen. Warum... unsere Freundschaft... nicht mehr das ist, was sie einmal war."

Sie blickte auf und sah zu dem Hengst an ihrer Seite. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht, aber auf ihren Lippen lag ein seliges Lächeln. „Oh, Rogue, ich wünschte wir hätten uns vor alle dem hier kennen gelernt. Wären Freunde geworden, ohne das uns irgendetwas bedrückt. Das Band einer unberührten Freundschaft ist ein so wundervolles Gefühl. Sie lässt die Tage heller erscheinen, das Gras grüner und die Luft frischer. Freunde an deiner Seite geben dir das Gefühl, alles, wirklich alles erreichen zu können, wenn sie zusammenstehen. Man kann sich alles mitteilen, alles sagen, ohne Vorbehalt, ohne Furcht und ohne Bedauern. Ich habe so viel in Ponyville über Freundschaft gelernt, habe sie sogar studiert. Doch das wichtigste von allem war die Erkenntnis, das Freundschaft aus dem Herzen kommt, nicht aus dem Kopf. Man kann sie nicht lernen wie ein Buch, man muss sie leben, _er_leben, damit sie zu einem kommt." Sie verstummt für einen Augenblick. „Hast du Freunde in Manehattan?", fragte sie.

Er hatte geahnt, das diese Frage kommen würde. Und die Antwort, die ehrliche Antwort, war...

„Nein."

Nein, er hatte in Manehattan niemals etwas gehabt, das sich mit den Stuten hier in Ponyville vergleichen ließ. Sowohl, was er von ihrer Freundschaft gesehen, als auch selbst erfahren hatte. Twilight hatte von einem Bund gesprochen, einem imaginären Band, das Ponys untereinander verband. Er hatte erst begonnen, sich diese zarten Ausläufer entlang zu tasten, die sich langsam zwischen ihnen webten. Und er hatte nicht einmal im Ansatz zu begreifen angefangen, was es letztlich bedeutete. Doch es war genug, um in ihm ein Gefühl der Sehnsucht wach werden zu lassen, einen Drang tiefer in dieses wundervolle Gefühl einzutauchen. Was Twilight beschrieb, musste wundervoll sein, wenn man es in vollem Umfang genießen konnte. Aber all das stand bereits auf Messers Schneide.

Und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Die violette Stute nickte verstehend. „Eigentlich ist es seltsam.", sagte sie. „Ich habe selten jemanden getroffen, der so nett und hilfsbereit ist wie du. Allein wenn man bedenkt, wie ich dich nach der... Sache... in der Bibliothek behandelt habe..." Sie zögerte kurz. „Ich habe mich nie bei dir bedankt, oder?"

Er winkte ab. „Es war meine Wiedergutmachung, dafür, das ich dich und Spike belauscht habe. Du musst dich nicht bei mir bedanken."

Sie kicherte leise. Es war ein schönes Geräusch. „Fluttershy hat mir schon gesagt, das du auch noch recht bescheiden bist." Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Es hat mir sehr geholfen, weißt du?"

Er schloss die Augen. Ja, das Gedicht. Diese kleinen, eng geschriebenen Zeilen. Papier und Druckerschwärze. Und doch so viel mehr...

„_Out of the Night that covers me...", _begann er flüsternd.

„_Black as the Pit from pole to pole...", _fiel Twilight ein, ohne zu Zögern.

„_I thank whatever gods may be...", _fuhren sie gemeinsam fort, das ganze Gedicht hindurch.

„_For my unconquerable soul.__In the fell clutch of circumstance__  
><em>_I have not winced nor cried aloud.__  
><em>_Under the bludgeonings of chance__  
><em>_My head is bloody, but unbowed.__Beyond this place of wrath and tears__  
><em>_Looms but the Horror of the shade,__  
><em>_And yet the menace of the years__  
><em>_Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.__It matters not how strait the gate,__  
><em>_How charged with punishments the scroll.__  
><em>_I am the master of my fate:__  
><em>_I am the captain of my soul."_

„_I am the Captain of my Soul.", _wiederholte das Einhorn noch einmal, nachdem sie geendet hatten. „Dieser Teil gefällt mir am besten. Es ist gut daran erinnert zu werden, das man selbst es ist, der das Steuer in der Hand hat, egal wie wild einen das Leben herumstößt. So düster das Gedicht auch erscheinen mag, es strotzt dennoch nur so vor Kraft und Stärke. Ein wirklich schönes Stück Poesie."

Rogue nickte nur. Das Gedicht hatte ihm immer wieder Kraft gegeben, hatte ihn Mut fassen lassen, wo er ansonsten verzagt hätte. Aber etwas anderes, wichtigeres schwirrte durch seine Gedanken. Er stellte die Frage so wie sie ihn beschäftigte.

„Wie geht es weiter, Twilight?"

Die Stute stutzte kurz wegen des plötzlichen Themenwechsels. Schließlich schloss sie ihre großen, purpurnen Augen und schüttelte sacht den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Idee, einen Ansatz..." Sie zögerte einen Moment lang, dann seufzte sie schwer und fuhr fort. „Prinzessin Celestia hat mich vor zwei Jahren nach Ponyville geschickt, um die Magie der Freundschaft zu erforschen. Ich weiß, das sie mehr damit im Sinn hatte, als eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung von ihrer treuen Studentin. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wusste, das Luna in der Gestalt von Nightmare-Moon zurückkehren würde und leitete alles in die Wege, damit die Elemente der Harmonie mit mir als Zentrum wiederentdeckt und eingesetzt werden konnten. Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich denke, neben all dem so kalt erscheinendem Kalkül, wollte sie einfach nur, das ich Freunde finde. So ist sie einfach. Sie sorgt sich so sehr um ihre kleinen Ponys und hat doch so selten Gelegenheit, sie wirklich glücklich zu machen." Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah wieder hoch zu dem glitzernden Sternenhimmel, so als würde sie etwas suchen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie um Rat fragen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach... einfach..." Sie seufzte schwer und ein melancholisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippe.

„Was ist es Twilight? Warum kannst du die Prinzessin nicht um Rat fragen?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Noch nicht Rogue. Ich werde es dir sagen und auch den anderen, aber... nicht jetzt. Bitte, vertraue mir. Ich bin mir sicher, das ich das Richtige tue." Ihre großen, runden Augen suchten die seinen. „Bitte... vertraue mir."

Er sah in diese Purpurnen Tiefen und fühlte, wie sich sein Kopf langsam in einem bestätigenden Nicken auf und ab bewegte.

Er wollte ihr vertrauen. Vertrauen war in einer Freundschaft essentiell. Twilight war die natürliche Anführerin dieser Gruppe, das Zentrum, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, das beherrschende Element. Und doch hatte sie gerade jetzt, in einer Zeit, als all dies scheinbar auf dem Spiel stand, Geheimnisse vor ihm und den anderen.

Die kleine, unangenehme Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich wieder zu Wort. Was auch immer sie verheimlichte, es war wichtig und ihr Schweigen war mehr als verdächtig.

Er sah sie an, sah in ihr hoffnungsvolles, bittendes Gesicht. Sie war Twilight Sparkle, treuer Student ihrer Majestät, Prinzessin Celestias, sie war das Element der Magie und sie war die Anführerin, die ihrer Freundinnen durch schon so viele Abenteuer geführt hatte. Aber das alles war nicht wichtig in diesem Moment. Was zählte, war: Sie war seine Freundin. Und sie bat ihn um so einen einfachen Gefallen.

Er legte ihr einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Also gut. Ich vertraue dir."

Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wollte nicht verstummen, aber sein Herz hatte entschieden.

* * *

><p>Rogue war langsam im Begriff ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, was es bedeuten musste, sich auf einer Kreuzfahrt zu befinden.<p>

Es war sterbenslangweilig.

Die ´Idle Barter´ schwebte gemächlich ihrem Ziel entgegen und wenn auch die Aussicht von ihrem Deck auf die unter ihnen vorbeiziehende Landschaft atemberaubend war, verlor es dennoch recht schnell an Unterhaltungswert, wenn es die einzige echte Ablenkung an Bord war. Die Mannschaft ging ihrem Tagesdienst nach und widmete sich der für einen Laien undurchschaubaren Aufgabe das Schiff mittels der verwirrenden Takelage auf Kurs zu halten, während die Offiziere in ihren dunkelblauen Uniformen die Arbeit überwachten, aufmerksam Ausschau hielten, oder mit kompliziert aussehenden Gerätschaften wahlweise den Horizont, die Sonne oder die immer näher kommenden Berge anpeilten.

Für die Passagiere gab es ansonsten nichts zu tun, als der langsam dahinziehenden Landschaft nachzublicken, der Mannschaft im Weg herumzustehen und sich letztlich der Langeweile hinzugeben.

Sicherlich hatte die erzwungene Tatenlosigkeit auch ihr Gutes: Rogue fand endlich die Gelegenheit, seine neuen Freundinnen besser kennen zu lernen.

Letztlich, nachdem er lange genug den Ausblick genossen, müßig der Arbeit der Mannschaft zugesehen und seine Gedanken hatte schweifen lassen, zog es ihn wie in einer unvermeidlichen brownschen Bewegung in den Offizierssalon.

Er war nicht der Erste. Pinkie saß zusammen mit Applejack, Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash bereits an einem der wenigen Tische und spielten ein Partie Karten, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Kaum hatte sie ihn gesehen, winkte das pinke Pony ihn aufgeregt an ihren Tisch. „Rogue! Komm, spiel´ mit uns, es sind noch Plätze frei!"

Das Rettungspony zögerte nur kurz, dann trotte er näher und ließ sich auf eine der Bänke neben Rainbow nieder. Die Stute warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und rückte etwas von ihm ab, vornehmlich, um ihm Platz zu machen, aber sicherlich auch, um ihre immer noch bestehenden Ressentiments ihm gegenüber zu verdeutlichen. Innerlich seufzte Rogue. Er hatte gehofft, dass, nach dem, was zwischen ihm und Twilight alles geklärt worden war, Dash ihr misstrauisches Verhalten einstellen würde. Anscheinend war dies nicht der Fall. Aber vielleicht hatten sich die Neuigkeiten ja auch noch nicht zu ihr herumgesprochen.

Pinkie teilte ihm Karten aus, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass das Spiel im vollem Gange war. Rogue nahm sie auf und sortierte sie geübt. „Was spielen wir?", fragte er überflüssigerweise, eigentlich nur um etwas zu sagen. Das Layout der Karten war ziemlich unverwechselbar.

„Uno!", rief Pinkie triumphierend und beantwortet damit sowohl seine Frage und legte gleichzeitig ihre vorletzte Karte von ihrem Huf auf den Tisch.

Rainbow gab einen grummelnden Laut von sich und warf eine ´Aussetzen´-Karte auf den Stapel, womit Fluttershy an der Reihe war.

Die kanariengelbe Stute hatte sich förmlich hinter ihrem aufgefächerten Blatt verschanzt und warf nur gelegentlich einen scheuen Blick über ihre Karten, um zu sehen, was gerade auf dem Haufen in der Mitte gelandet war. Rogue fragte sich langsam, ob sie immer so war, selbst wenn sie nur von ihren vertrauten Freunden umgeben war. Oder war er der Anlass dafür, dass sie, kaum das er den Raum betreten hatte, sich wie eine Schildkröte in ihren Panzer verkroch?

„Uhm, E-Es tut mir leid, Applejack, aber wenn... wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne...", flüsterte sie leise und trennte langsam eine der Karten von ihrem Blatt.

Das Farmerpony rollte die Augen und gab einen ungeduldigen Laut von sich. „Darn´, Shy! Raus damit! Ne Karte, oda´ n´ Stück Holz!"

Fluttershy zuckte merklich zusammen und legte dann schnell eine +2 auf den Stapel. Damit musste Applejack, die als nächstes an der Reihe war, zwei Karten aufnehmen. Der scheue Pegasus warf ihr einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu und bereute es sicherlich schon, ihre Karte ausgespielt zu haben. Die Erdstute lächelte aber nur und legte ihrerseits eine +2 auf den Stapel und sah dann mit einem dicken Grinsen zu Pinkie, die damit vier Karten auf einmal nehmen musste.

„Ow...", war das einzige, was das pinke Pony von sich gab, als es die Karten in ihr schon so geschrumpftes Blatt einordnete. Damit war ihr schon fast sicherer Sieg noch einmal vereitelt worden.

Die Runde ging weiter und Rogue kam schnell wieder in den recht vertrauten Trott des Spieles. Er hatte es bereits öfters mit Trotter und seinen anderen Kameraden auf der Wache gespielt, in den ruhigen Stunden, wenn alle Arbeit erledigt und keine Notrufe eingegangen waren. Es war ein eigentlich einfaches Spiel, mit wenigen Regeln, aber alles andere als stupide. Man musste Planen, man musste Bluffen und man musste sein Gegenüber gut einschätzen können, damit einem der Sieg nicht in letzter Sekunde wieder aus den Hufen gerissen wurde, wie es bei Pinkie der Fall gewesen war. Sicherlich gehörte auch eine gehörige Portion Glück dazu – schließlich war man letztlich immer auf gute Karten angewiesen.

Trotter war immer ein schwieriger Gegner gewesen, genauso wie Smoke. Sie konnten eine ganze Partie mit einem Hufvoll Karten dasitzen, scheinbar weitab von jeder Chance auf Gewinn – und dann, wenn ihre Zeit gekommen war, durchstarten. Eine Karte folgte der nächste und jeder Angriff auf sie wurde kaltlächelnd weitergegeben, bis er letztlich wieder bei einem selbst ankam. So schnell Uno auch gespielt werden konnte, meist war es dann doch die Geduld, die einem zum Ziel verhalf.

Rogue legte mechanisch seine Karten ab, während er an seinen alten Mentor und die Jungs auf der Wache dachte. Was mochte sie gerade tun? Vielleicht saßen sie in diesem Augenblick genauso beisammen und spielten Karten, lachten und erzählten sich die neuesten Geschichten. Vielleicht waren einige von ihnen aufs Dach der Feuerwache gegangen und saßen im Schatten des aufgestellten Baldachins, um die Hitze erträglicher zu machen. Vielleicht hatte einer den Grill aufgestellt und saftige Heuburger brutzelten neben Grillkartoffeln und jungem Gemüse. Vielleicht saßen sie auch gerade auf dem Bock, schwitzten unter ihren Helmen und fuhren durch die in der Hitze brütende Stadt, hin zu einem Feuer, oder einem Pony in Not...

„N´ Bit für deine Gedank´n.", weckte ihn seine Cousine aus seinen Überlegungen, während sie eine Karte aufnahm, weil sie keine passende Farbe hatte.

„Mhm?", merkte er auf und wurde etwas rot, als er bemerkte, wie er wieder abgeschweift war. Schnell steckte er einige Karten um, damit es so aussah, als wäre er bei der Sache. „Es ist nichts, ich habe nur gerade an meine Arbeit gedacht."

Applejack warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nickte sie Pinkie zu, dass sie dran war.

„Hast du Heimweh?", fragte ihn die pinke Stute beiläufig. Trotz ihres unschuldigen Tons linste sie neugierig an ihrem Blatt vorbei zu ihm.

Rogue machte den Mund auf, um ihr frei heraus zu antworten, doch dann merkte er, das ihm sowohl ´Ja´, als auch ´Nein´ gleichzeitig auf der Zunge lagen.

´Ja´, weil er sie tatsächlich vermisste, die Gesichter seiner Kameraden, die er schon seit fünf Jahren praktisch täglich sah. Seine gewohnte Arbeit, die so vertrauten kleinen Dinge, wie den Geruch der Wache, die so belanglosen Gespräche mit den Kollegen, das Essen, gemeinsam gekocht, mal gut und mal weniger... das Klingeln der Glocke, das vertraute Gewicht des Wagens und der wilde Galopp durch die Straßen. Der Kaffee am Krankenhaus. Das Zählen des Materials, so routiniert und verhasst es ihm auch immer gewesen war. Das Geräusch des Spindes, wenn man nach einem langen, harten Tag die Weste hinein hing und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Das Lachen und das Scherzen der Ponys im Dew Pond, wo man sich den Staub aus der Kehle hinunterspülte...

`Nein´, weil... weil...

Hier stockten seine Gedanken und er wusste keine einfache Antwort.

Verlegen legte er eine Karte auf den Stapel, als er merkte, das er dran war.

„Nein.", brachte er schließlich hervor. Pinkie sah ihn noch einen Moment lang ernst an, dann lächelte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Blatt.

Rogue sortierte gedankenverloren seine Karten um, ohne sie wirklich in Ordnung zu bringen. Er hatte mit ´Nein´ geantwortet und er wusste, dass dies letztlich die Wahrheit war. Jetzt versuchte er herauszufinden, warum.

Er vermisste Manehatten, das stimmte. Aber es war kein echtes Heimweh. Er vermisste das Vertraute, das Alltägliche, seine gewohnten Abläufe und seine Selbstsicherheit, die ihm seine Erfahrung gegeben hatte. Aber der Ort selbst weckte seltsamerweise keine nostalgischen Gefühle ihn ihm. Es war nicht so, das er die hohen Häuserschluchten, die gepflasterten Wege und das rege Treiben auf den Straßen nicht gemocht hatte. Aber ein Gefühl der Sehnsucht, des Verlustes blieb aus. Letztlich war das ihm nie wichtig gewesen. Sein Herz hing an etwas anderem.

Er sah sich in der kleinen Runde des Tisches um. Pinkie Pie knabberte an einer Salzstange, während sie die Karten in ihrem Huf aufmerksam betrachtete. Rainbow hatte ihre Zunge konzentriert zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und versuchte anscheinend mit reiner Willenskraft ihr Blatt zu verändern. Fluttershy lugte vorsichtig hinter ihren Karten hervor und versteckte sich sofort wieder, wenn sie einen Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. Applejack schlürfte langsam aus ihrem Becher und betrachtete eher gelangweilt das Bild eines Pegasus in Marineuniform an der Wand.

Es war nichts weltbewegendes, auch wenn es die Elemente der Harmonie waren, die hier an einem Tisch saßen, wenn auch nur partiell. Es waren einfach nur ein paar Freunde, die zusammen Karten spielten.

Aber Rogue dämmerte langsam, warum seine Antwort doch so entschieden ausgefallen war. Als er gestern Abend mit Twilight Sparkle gesprochen hatte, war es ihm bereits in den Sinn gekommen, ein kurzer, erhellender Moment der Klarheit, den er in dem Augenblick, als er ihn hatte, nicht einmal als solchen wahrnahm. Der Moment war langsam in ihm gereift, wie eine Frucht, die so viele Dinge benötigt, um zu voller Süße zu gelangen.

Die Stuten hatten ihn in ihren Kreis aufgenommen, ohne zu fragen, ohne Vorbehalte, ohne Einschränkungen. Es mochte noch ein wenig Reibung an den Eckpunkten geben, was zum Beispiel das Verhalten von Rainbow Dash anbelangte, aber sie hatten ihn so herzlich in ihrer Mitte willkommen geheißen, wie es die Umstände nur zuließen. Dennoch war er sich immer ein wenig Fehl am Platze vorgekommen, so als könne er sein eigenes Glück nicht wahrhaben. Oder als würde er nicht vollends hineinpassen. Er kam sich bisher vor wie ein Füllstück, ein Teil eines Mosaiks, das man nachträglich eingefügt hatte, ohne wirklich ins Gesamtbild zu passen.

Was ihm gefehlt hatte, was ihn das Bild vervollständigen lassen konnte, war eine Aufgabe, ein Zweck innerhalb dieser Gemeinschaft. Es reichte nicht, das er einfach auch da war. Er benötigte eine Daseinsberechtigung, wenn auch nicht in den Augen der Anderen, dann in seiner Eigenen.

Er wurde gebraucht.

Letztlich schrumpfte alles auf diese einzige, klare Einsicht zusammen. Deshalb war er tausendmal lieber hier als in Manehattan. Sie brauchten ihn. Sie wollten ihn als Freund, als Sanitäter, als einen Gefährten, der mit ihnen den schweren Weg ging, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Aber sie brauchten ihn aus einem anderen Grund. Wahrscheinlich waren sie sich selbst nicht darüber ihm klaren und hätten sie es gewusst, würden sie es weit von sich weisen.

Und er brauchte sie. Es war am Anfang schwer es sich einzugestehen, vor allem, wenn man so lange alleine zurecht gekommen war, wie er. Aber mit seiner Einsicht kam auch die zunehmende Klarheit über seine eigene Situation. Und die Dankbarkeit über die überwältigende Freundlichkeit der Stuten. Was er sich immer gewünscht hatte... was ihm immer gefehlt hatte...

Am Ende des Tages wünschen wir uns immer jemanden, der sagt: ´Ich brauche dich.´ Es war das schönste Kompliment, das man jemanden machen konnte.

Er wusste nicht, wie sie gewesen waren, bevor all die schlimmen Dinge über sie hereingebrochen waren. Sie mochten ein Ganzes gewesen sein, vollendet und wunderschön. Aber jetzt... brauchten sie etwas, das ihnen vorher nicht gefehlt hatte.

Sie brauchten eine feine Ader aus Gold, die die Teile wieder zusammenfügte.

„Hey, pass auf! Du bist dran!"

Er sah auf und legte eine weitere Karte auf den Stapel. Er lächelte, das erste, echte, unverfälschte Lächeln in so langer Zeit. „Uno."

Rainbows Kopf zuckte nach oben. „Was? Du hast nur noch eine Karte?" Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang aus misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann tauchte sie blitzartig mit dem Kopf unter den Tisch.

„Äh, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Hast du was verloren?", fragte Rogue sie verwundert.

Dash kam langsam wieder unter dem Tisch hervor, mit einer leichten Verlegenheitsröte auf dem Gesicht. „Nein, alles gut.", winkte sie ab.

Fluttershy legte eine Richtungsänderung auf den Stapel. Der cyanfarbene Pegasus ging sofort an die Decke. „Gosh, Shy! Er hat nur noch eine Karte! Du hast ihm den Sieg praktisch geschenkt!"

Die kanariengelbe Stute zuckte unter dem plötzlichen Ausbruch zusammen und griff aus reinem Reflex nach der Karte, die sie gerade abgelegt hatte. Aber die Regeln waren klar: Wenn die Karte erst einmal lag, galt sie.

Rainbow warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf ihre Freundin, die sich mit einem quietschenden Laut hinter ihren Karten versteckte.

Das Rettungspony seufzte und nahm eine Karte vom Stapel. „Nicht meine Farbe.", kommentierte er und passte.

„Hallo, Leute! Was spielt ihr da?"

Die Köpfe am Tisch ruckten herum zu dem Pony, das sie angesprochen hatte. Es war Twilight, die gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war. „Kann ich mitspielen?"

Pinkie lächelte fröhlich. „Na klar! Setz´ dich!"

Das Einhorn nahm zwischen ihr und Rainbow Platz und ließ sich von der pinkfarbene Stute Karten austeilen.

Applejack schob ihren Hut in den Nacken und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück. „Weiß´ eigntlich´ einer von euch, wo Rarity steckt?"

Twilight, Rogue und Rainbow schüttelten ihre Köpfe, aber Pinkie sah einen Moment lang von ihrem Blatt auf. „Ich habe sie zuletzt vor einer guten Stunde zusammen mit dem Kapitän unter Deck gehen sehen."

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich am Tisch aus. Twilight und Applejack warfen sich kurz einen ernsten Blick zu. „Weißt du, wohin sie gegangen sind?", fragte die lavendelfarbene Stute Pinkie.

Die Erdstute hob kurz die Augenbrauen und spähte unschuldig über den Rand ihrer Karten hinweg. „Sie haben sich über die Luftwacht unterhalten. Naja, eigentlich hat Kapitän Fairway viel darüber erzählt und Rarity hat nur zugehört. Ich glaube sie sind zu seinem Quartier gegangen. Warum?"

Applejack setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Twilight unterbrach sie. „Wir sollten uns alle daran erinnern, das Rarity eine erwachsene Stute ist, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann. Außerdem ist sie, vor allem anderen, eine Lady mit guten Manieren." Sie warf einen warnenden Blick in die Runde, das Thema fallen zu lassen.

Die Blicke in der Spielrunde gingen fast gleichzeitig wieder hinunter auf die Karten. Scheinbar auf ihre Blätter konzentriert sagte niemand etwas.

Schließlich räusperte sich Applejack. „S´ nur so, dasser verd... dasser recht nett anzuschaun´ is´."

Die Stuten nickten, ohne aufzusehen.

„Seine Uniform sieht toll an ihm aus.", warf Rainbow Dash ein.

Twilight murmelte etwas.

„´Schuldigung, das ham´ wir nich´ verstandn´, Sugarcube."

Die Einhornstute sah nicht auf, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihre Karten. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verstecken, das ihre Wangen rot brannten. „Ich mag seine Mähne.", flüsterte sie verschämt, aber hörbar.

Pinkie warf eine Karte in die Mitte und grinste breit. „Na, ich weiß, was Rarity und mir an ihm gefällt! Sie hat es mir gestern Abend verraten, als ihr schon eingeschlafen wart. Es..."

„Pinkie!", fuhr Twilight dazwischen, bevor das Erdpony mit weiteren Details herausplatzen konnte.

Das Partypony zog einen Schmollmund. „Was denn? Sie hat mir kein Versprechen abgenommen, es nicht zu verraten! Außerdem ist wohl kaum ein Geheimnis, schließlich..."

„Pinkamena Pie! Wir sprechen nicht über... die Vorlieben von Freunden, die nicht anwesend sind!", sprach Twilight streng und warf ihrer Freundin einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Pinkie gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich, schwieg aber und rutschte enttäuscht in ihrem Stuhl nach unten.

Rogue warf einen kurzen Blick auf Fluttershy, die sich noch mehr als zuvor hinter ihrem aufgefächerten Blatt verbarg. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die furiose Röte, die sich über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte und fühlte unwillkürlich mit ihr. Es machte ihn selbst nicht wenig verlegen, die Stuten so über den Kapitän reden zu hören. Sicherlich, er war wirklich gutaussehend, er strahlte Selbstbewusstsein und Souveränität aus wie ein Leuchtturm und seine Umgangsformen waren jenseits jeglicher Kritik, aber...

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich wieder einmal. _Du bist eifersüchtig, stimmt´s?,_ fragte sie ihn mit neckender Stimme.

Er hätte gerne mit einem klaren ´Nein´geantwortet, aber letztlich würde es darauf hinausgelaufen, sich selbst zu belügen. Er stellte sich einen Moment lang vor, dass er es wäre, über den die Stuten sich so unterhielten. Es sprach eine einfache, animalische, männliche Seite in ihm an. Und die Vorstellung war alles andere als unangenehm.

Gleichzeit wurde er sich allerdings im Klaren darüber, was es bedeutete, das sie ihn Zeuge dieser Szene werden ließen. Sie zogen ihn ins Vertrauen – auf eine unterschwellige, unbewusste Art und Weise – indem sie einfach ihre Empfindungen über ein so persönliches Thema teilten. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Doch es kam mit einer schmerzhaften Spitze. Das sie ihre Bewunderung für den Kapitän so unverhohlen von sich gaben musste gleichzeitig auch bedeuten, das sie ihn nicht auf eine solche Art und Weise betrachteten. Nicht so, sondern lediglich als... Freund.

Obwohl sein rationales Selbst damit zufrieden war, ja sich sogar über das Vertrauen freute, blieb da doch eine Spur der Enttäuschung in ihm zurück, die nicht vergehen wollte.

Er versenkte sich wieder in den Anblick seiner Karten in seinem Huf. Er fühlte eine unerklärliche Erleichterung darüber, das Fluttershy nichts zu diesem Thema gesagt hatte. Sicherlich war dies nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, war diese Thema doch sicherlich zu peinlich für das scheue und freundliche Pony. Aber dennoch hatte er sich unwillkürlich innerlich angespannt, in der fast ängstlichen Erwartung auch aus ihrem Mund Worte der Bewunderung für den strahlenden Kapitän zu hören. Alleine der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen.

Sie spielten schweigend weiter reihum ihre Karten, eine nach dem anderen. Es war klar, das niemand mehr mit dem ganzen Herzen dabei war.

Es war schließlich Applejack, die das aussprach, was die meisten insgeheim dachten. „Soll´n wir uns Sorg´n mach´n?"

Twilight blickte auf und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. Es war offensichtlich, das sie sich unsicher darüber war, wie sie die Situation behandeln sollte.

AJ kratzte sich hinter dem Kopf und fuhr fort: „S´ nich´ so das ich´s ihr nich´ gön´ würd´, aber ich will nich´ das se´ nen´ Fehler macht, den sie später bereut."

Die Einhornstute legte geistesabwesend eine Karte auf den Stapel. Sie wirkte nachdenklich, so als würde sie im inneren verschiedene Argumente gegeneinander abwägen, ohne zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis zu kommen. „Vielleicht sollten wir... sollten wir...", begann sie unschlüssig. Von der Entschlossenheit, mit der sie ihre Freundin vorher verteidigt hatte, war wenig geblieben. Zweifel hatten sich in ihre Stimme eingeschlichen.

Und dort war er, der Bruch. Die Kluft, der sich zwischen den Freundinnen aufgetan hatte. Unsicherheit machte sich breit, wo vorher nur Vertrauen und Zuversicht geherrscht hatten. Die Sorge um das Wohl des Anderen war noch immer da, unverändert, aber die Einstellung zueinander war in Unordnung geraten. In diesem Moment ging Rogue auf, wie falsch die gesamte Situation doch war. Jeder der Freunde hatte dasselbe schreckliche Erlebnis durchgemacht und eigentlich hätte sie das noch stärker zusammenschweißen sollen, als dies ohnehin schon der Fall gewesen war. Aber es war, wie Fluttershy gesagt hatte: Sie klammerten sich aneinander, aus Gewohnheit, aus Furcht. Doch gleichzeitig trieben sie auseinander, verloren denn inneren Zusammenhalt, das Vertrauen, den Kern ihrer Freundschaft. Nicht, weil sie den Schrecken nicht ertragen konnten, denn gerade ihre Verbundenheit hätte ihnen darüber hinweg geholfen, besser als alles andere. Sondern weil jede für sich allein in ihrem Schmerz fühlte und sie auf so unterschiedliche Art und Weise darauf reagierten. Sie bewegten sich auf unbekannte Pfaden und es musste ihnen gerade im Angesicht des frischen Traumas vorgekommen sein, als würden sie ihre alten Freundinnen nicht wieder erkennen.

Vielleicht war es zumindest in diesem Augenblick ein Segen, dass er ihnen nicht so nah war, wie es die Stuten untereinander gewohnt waren. Er war noch immer so neu in diesem Kreis, dass er das große Ganze von Außen kritisch betrachten und den Kern des Problems erahnen konnte.

Es war kein Grund stolz auf sich selbst zu sein. Fluttershy hatte ebenso das Problem erkannt, ohne auf seine wenig beneidenswerte Objektivität angewiesen zu sein. Sie hatte alleine mit ihrem Einfühlungsvermögen und ihrer Intuition geschafft, wozu keine ihrer Freundinnen in der Lage schien.

Rogue linste verstohlen über den Rand seiner Karten, um dem kanariengelben Pegasus einen unauffälligen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Vielleicht konnte er und sie... zusammen...

Er bemerkte, wie eine verlegene Hitze sich in ihm breit machte, als er darüber nachdachte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte das unwillkommene Gefühl loszuwerden, das sich in seine Gedanken schlich und sie durcheinander wirbeln ließ.

Es mochte sein, das er mit seiner Vermutung über die Ursache des Bruchs richtig lag, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, das er eine Lösung dafür hatte. Celestia wusste, er war kein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Freundschaft. Twilight mochte es sein, aber sie betrachtete das ganze zu klinisch, zu steril, um in dieser Angelegenheit von Nutzen zu sein. Fluttershy hingegen...

Sie war einfühlsam, mitfühlend und mit ihrer behutsamen Art geradezu prädestiniert, das richtige zu sagen und zu tun, um dieses Problem zu lösen, auch wenn ihr der objektive Blick fehlte.

Sie war vielleicht die Hilfe, die er brauchte.

Pinkie hob den Kopf. „Rarity!", rief sie erfreut aus und winkte aufgeregt. Alle Köpfe am Tisch wandten sich der Tür zu, wo die herrlich weiße Einhornstute gerade die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie sich zu ihren Freunden umdrehte.

„Oh, da seid ihr ja alle! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo ich euch finde!"

Alle betrachteten sie stumm, lediglich Pinkie schob ihr einen Stuhl zurecht, als die Fashionista elegant zu ihrem Tisch schritt. Sie setzte sich und warf einen verträumten Blick in die Runde, scheinbar ohne sich der unangenehmen Stille bewusst zu sein, die von den Anderen Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Ein kurzer Austausch besorgter Blicke, dann räusperte sich Twilight. „Nun, ähm, wie war dein Treffen mit dem Kapitän, Rarity?" Sie versuchte es beiläufig klingen zu lassen, aber die spürbare Anspannung in ihrer Stimme machte denn Versuch zunichte.

Raritys Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter und ihre Augen strahlten. „Es war einfach wunderbar! Kapitän Fairway ist ein so hervorragender Erzähler! Ich könnte Stunde um Stunde damit zubringen, seinen Geschichten aus fremden Ländern und aufregenden Abenteuern zu lauschen. Wusstet ihr, das er schon in fast jedem bekannten Land war? Es muss wundervoll sein, so viele verschiedene Orte und Kulturen zu sehen. Es ist schlichtweg... inspirierend. Alleine durch seine Berichte habe ich ein gutes Dutzend Ideen für neue Kollektionen in meinem Kopf! Ich bin so froh, dass ihr mich doch noch überredet habt, euch zu begleiten. Alleine seine Bekanntschaft macht es die Reise wert." Sie strich sie verspielt durch die Mähne „Ein wahrer Gentlecolt bis in die letzte Spitze seiner Mähne. Er wollte und wollte einfach nicht mein Angebot annehmen, ihm eine Uniform zu schneidern. Er würde in etwas Hochgeschlossenem, Strengem einfach hinreißend aussehen!" Sie kicherte leise. „Aber ich bekomme ihn schon noch dazu."

Twilight nickte mechanisch mit dem Kopf. „Oh. Ja, das ist schön zu hören." Sie sah sich hilfesuchend im Kreis ihrer Freundinnen um, die jedoch alle plötzlich ein reges Interesse an ihren Karten zeigten. Sie rollte kurz mit den Augen und seufzte leise.

„Ähm, Rarity?", fragte sie unsicher.

Die weiße Einhornstute sah auf. „Ja? Was ist, Liebes?"

Twilight kratzte verlegen mit ihrem Huf über die Tischplatte und mied den Blick ihrer Freundin, während sie im Geiste versuchte, die Frage richtig zu formulieren. Schließlich musste sie aber einsehen, dass der direkte Weg der wahrscheinlich beste Weg war.

„Na ja, es ist so..." Sie rieb sich verlegen mit dem Huf am Hinterkopf. „Wir... also wir alle... äh, wir f-fragen uns..." ihre Stimme verlor sich im Stottern und eine furiose Röte bemächtigte sich ihrer Wangen. Schließlich kniff sie die Augen zusammen und stieß den Satz schnell zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „WirwollenwissenobdumitdemKapitänflirtest!"

Im Offizierssalon hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Selbst das Schiff selbst schien den Atem anzuhalten, als das allgegenwärtige Knarzen und Knarren für einen Moment aussetzte. Die Ponys am Tisch sahen Twilight alle mit großen, überraschten Augen an, dann wandten sich ihre Köpfe Rarity zu, die erstarrt und mit vor Entsetzen offenem Mund in ihrem Sitz saß.

Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie aus der Ecke des Salons das Geräusch eines zuschlagende Buches. Wieder drehten sich die Köpfe wie an Schnüren gezogen und plötzlich wurden sie sich der Anwesenheit eines weiteren Ponys bewusst, das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt still und halb versteckt hinter der hohen Lehne eines Ledersofas anscheinend friedlich gelesen hatte. Der Kopf des ersten Offiziers erschien hinter der Sitzgelegenheit, als er aufstand. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in die vor Schock erstarrte Runde und nickte dann freundlich. „Ich lasse sie dann mal alleine.", sprach er nonchalant und verließ mit sorgsam gemessenen Schritten den Salon. Jedes übrige Augenpaar im Raum folgte ihm. Erst das leise Klicken der Tür im Schloss schien die Freunde aus ihrem Bann zu befreien.

Twilight hielt sich einen Huf vor das Gesicht. „Oh, Gosh.", flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu allen anderen.

Rarity bewegte in stummen Unglauben noch ein paar Mal den Kiefer auf und ab, scheinbar unfähig die passenden Worte zu finden. Doch dann klappte sie entschlossen den Mund zu. Ihre Augenbrauen senkten sich gefährlich.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", hauchte sie zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" brach es aus ihr heraus, laut und vorwurfsvoll.

Sie sprang auf und trat vom Tisch zurück, so als wären die dort sitzenden Ponys, ihre Freunde, eine Bedrohung.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Ihr alle? Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mich derart bloßzustellen? Selbst wenn es stimmen würde, was geht es euch an? Was geht es euch an? Sagt es mir!" Sie blitzte herausfordernd in die Runde.

Twilight ließ sich von ihrem Sitz gleiten und machte einen Schritt auf die wütende Einhornstute zu. „Rarity, das war keine Absicht! Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich! Wir wollte nicht...!" Sie wurde jäh von der zornigen Stimme ihrer Freundin abgeschnitten.

„Aber ihr habt! Ich bin noch nie in meinem Leben so blamiert worden! Ob ich mit dem Kapitän flirte? Fragt man so etwas eine Dame? Eine Freundin?"

Twilight wich von dem heftigen Ausbruch wieder einen Schritt zurück, so das mit ihrem Stuhl hinter sich zusammenstieß.

„Rarity, bitte! Es steckte keine böse Absicht dahinter! Wir machen uns nur Sorgen, weil alles so schnell zu gehen scheint. Du kennst dieses Pony doch praktisch kaum. Wir wollen doch nur das du keinen Fehler begehst, den du später bereust! Wir sind alle derzeit etwas verwirrt und..."

„Verwirrt? Oh, ich denke ich weiß sehr gut, was hier vor sich geht.", stieß die weiße Stute in gefährlich ruhigen Ton hervor.

Sie blickte sich wieder in der Runde um und für einen Moment bekam ihr Ausdruck etwas zutiefst verletztes.

„Ist es das was ihr über mich denkt? Ist es das? Ich... ich hätte niemals geglaubt..." Sie wich noch einen Schritt zurück, doch diesmal war es mehr wie eine Flucht, als die Vorbereitung auf einen Sturmangriff.

„Rarity, bitte bleib! Lass uns bitte...", setzte Twilight in flehenden Tonfall an, aber die weiße Stute warf sich bereits herum und galoppierte aus dem Raum.

„Rarity, nein!" Pinkies hohe Stimme überschlug sich fast, als sie ihrer Freundin hinterherrief. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl und versuchte ihrer Freundin zu folgen, nur um von den starken Hufen Applejacks aufgehalten zu werden. „Lass mich los! Ich muss zu ihr! Sie darf so nicht gehen!"

„Easy, Pinkie. Ich weiß, du meinstes´ gut, aber se´ wird nich´ mit sich red´n lass´n. Se´ braucht´n bisschen Zeit, um wieda´ runterzukomm´. Glaub´ mir."

Pinkie wehrt sich noch einen Augenblick lang vergeblich gegen den festen Griff der Apfelfarmerin, dann erschlaffte sie. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Schulter ihrer Freundin und schluchzte leise.

„Wir haben es vermasselt, oder? Sie wird uns doch jetzt nicht hassen, oder? Wir haben es doch nur gut gemeint, oder? Sie wird es verstehen, nicht wahr?" Ihr Stimme war so hoffnungsvoll, so naiv und doch verzweifelt, das es einen Stachel des Pein in Rogues Herz trieb. Applejack strich ihrer Freundin beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Se´ fängt sich wieder, Pinkie. S´ wird alles wieder gut."

„Versprich es mir!" Die pinke Stute klang nun tatsächlich wie ein Fohlen. Wie ein junges Pony, dessen ganze Welt aus den Fugen geraten war und das sich an dem wenigen festklammerte, was ihm noch geblieben war. Ein Pony, das verzweifelt das Licht am Grundes des Loches sucht.

Applejack blickte sich hilfesuchend in der Runde ihrer Freundinnen um. Aber betretenes Schweigen war alles, worauf sie traf.

„Ich... kann´s nicht."

* * *

><p>Einsamkeit.<p>

Rogue hatte ein seltsam gespaltenes Verhältnis zur Einsamkeit.

Er war ein Pony, das ganz wunderbar mit sich selbst klar kam. Es machte ihm nichts aus, seine freien Tage alleine zu Haus zu verbringen oder spazieren zu gehen, um sich in der anonymen Masse der Manehattener Großstadt zu verlieren. Er konnte einen ganzen Tag hinter einem Buch vergraben verbringen ohne das ihm in den Sinn gekommen wäre, die Zeit sei verschwendet gewesen.

Einsamkeit bedeutete Ruhe, es bedeute eine Verschnaufpause, einen Moment des Durchatmens, bevor man sich wieder in den unberechenbaren Trubel der Gesellschaft anderer stürzte. Es bedeutet zurücktreten zu können, ans Ufer zu schwimmen und sich aus dem Strom zu nehmen. Sich an den sandigen, warmen Strand zu legen und die Wellen vorbeiziehen zu lassen. Nur sich selbst genügen zu müssen.

Aber es bedeutete auch, das niemand da war, wenn man die letzte Seite umblätterte und das Abenteuer zu ende war. Es bedeutete, im Park zu stehen und einen wundervollen Sonnenuntergang über der Manehattener Bucht zu beobachten ohne sich mit jemanden darüber freuen zu können. Es bedeutete Lachen, das unerwidert in den Wänden seiner kleinen Wohnung verhalte. Essen, mit Sorgfalt und Freude zubereitet, von dem die Hälfte im Mülleimer landete, weil man immer zu viel kochte. Es bedeutete nur sich selbst zu haben.

Rogue mochte die Einsamkeit nicht. Aber er suchte dennoch immer wieder danach, wie eine schlechte Angewohnheit. Und manchmal brauchte er sie einfach.

So fand er sich schließlich ziellos durch das Unterdeck streifend wieder, allein.

Das Orlopdeck war nur mäßig durch kleinen, weit verteilten Fenster zu beiden Seiten beleuchtet und größtenteils in Zwielicht getaucht. Wo das helle Licht des Tages durch die Fensterscheiben drang, tanzte Staub in der Luft. Diese tiefe Deck diente hauptsächlich als Vorratslager für Material und Werkzeuge. Rollen mit Segelstoff und Ballonseide waren sauber in Regale gepackt und festgezurrt, Kisten mit Nägeln, Schrauben und Bolzen ordentlich aufgereiht und verkeilt. Tau lag in großen Schlaufen auf dem Boden, neben Säcken mit Putzstein und kleinen Teerfässern. Hierher schien es normalerweise kaum ein Pony zu verschlagen.

Er ließ sich auf eine Rolle mit Schiffstau fallen, das ihm zumindest leidlich bequem aussah und schnaufte kurz durch.

Er hatte es vermasselt.

Er war sich ziemlich toll vorgekommen, als er ach so rational das Auseinanderdriften der Freundschaft beobachtet, beurteilt und analysiert hatte. Er hatte sogar als großer Denker bereits einen Ansatz zur Lösung parat gehabt. Er würde diese Freundschaft retten, dieses Abenteuer zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss bringen und ganz Equestria retten. Ha!

Dummerweise war dann die Realität dahergekommen und hatte ihn gründlich zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

Er hatte kein einziges, verdammtes Wort herausgebracht.

Er hatte praktisch von dem Moment an, als Twilight ihren Mund aufmachte, gewusst, das es schief gehen würde. Es war ein Gefühl gewesen, als würden tausend kleine Ameisen über seinen Rücken marschieren und etwas böses im Schilde führen.

Und gleichzeitig verschwand jeder sinnvolle Gedanke in seinem Kopf durch die Hintertür.

Er hatte hilflos mitansehen müssen, wie das Unheil seinen Lauf nahm. Twilight, die sich bei jedem Satz unwohler fühlte. Das betretene Schweigen der Anderen. Rarity, zornig und zugleich zutiefst verletzt. Er hatte wie ein Idiot daneben gesessen und es einfach geschehen lassen.

Bandit war von seinem Kopf geklettert und knabberte probierend an einem der Tauenden. Er schien aus irgendeinem Grund gefallen daran zu finden und zerrte es ein Stück aus dem Haufen heraus. Rogue begann gedankenverloren damit es mit dem Huf auf dem Boden herumzurollen, was das kleine Tierchen dazu veranlasste, keckernd über das Seil zu springen.

Es war nicht genug, es zu verstehen. Er musste bereits sein, auch aktiv etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan.

Er wusste, das sie ihn als ihren Freund akzeptierten. Er wusste, dass sein Wort in der Gruppe Gewicht hatte. Er wusste, hätte er etwas gesagt, wäre er aufgestanden und hätte etwas gesagt, hätten sie ihm zugehört. Was er nicht wusste, war, was er sagen sollte.

Er verstand die Rollen innerhalb dieser Gemeinschaft auf einem grundlegenden, intuitiven Level. Pinie war der Spaßvogel, der Clown der Gruppe. Rainbow der Kumpel auf den man sich immer verlassen konnte. Rarity die Perle, die ihren Glanz gerne teilte. Applejack der Freund, der einem immer ins Gesicht sagte, was er dachte. Fluttershy war das große, weiche Herz der Gruppe. Und Twilight war die unbestrittene Anführerin. Er selbst... er hatte gedacht, er könnte eine Art Schmiermittel sein, das alle Teile etwas besser funktionieren lässt. Das hörte sich zwar alles andere als heroisch an, aber er wäre damit zufrieden gewesen.

Sein Huf stoppte das Tauende.

Zeit seines Lebens waren Freunde für ihn so etwas wie eine Option gewesen. Ein Möglichkeit, die man dankend annahm, wenn sie sich erbot, aber auch nicht mehr. Es war eine Art Bonus. Aber nicht unabdingbar. Er war zufrieden damit dabei sein zu dürfen, auch wenn er nicht auffiel.

Jetzt war das anders. Er wollte dazugehören. Er wollte Teil des Ganzen sein, nicht nur ein Beisteher. Er wollte... gebraucht werden.

Er hatte gedacht gefunden zu haben, was ihm eine echte Daseinsberechtigung in dieser Gruppe gab, jenseits des bloßen Wohlwollens der Anderen. Etwas, mit dem er sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Kreises zu sein.

Aber das Desaster im Offizierssalon hatte im klargemacht, dass er es nicht alleine fertigbrachte. Verdammt, wer wusste noch nicht einmal genau, woran es gelegen hatte, das es ihm so plötzlich die Sprache verschlug. Er war sich plötzlich so unsicher vorgekommen, so machtlos, so... ängstlich.

Ja, er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst, das falsche zu sagen. Angst es falsch anzupacken, es noch schlimmer zu machen. Angst, das Zutrauen und die Sympathien zu verspielen, die ihn in diesem Kreis hielten. Es war eine irrationale, dumme Furcht gewesen, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er hatte genug Vertrauen in seine Freunde gefasst um zu wissen, dass sie ihm keinen auch noch so unbeholfenen Versuch übel genommen hätten. Aber die Angst blieb. Ein kleiner, unsicherer Rogue tief in ihm drin zittert vor der bloßen Möglichkeit, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Es war ein alter, halb vergessener und doch so vertrauter Teil von ihm. Es war ein kleines Fohlen, das mit Tränen in seinen Augen auf den Hinterbeinen saß und sich fragte, warum ihn die anderen nicht mitspielen ließen. Was er falsch gemacht hatte, oder was falsch an ihm war, dass sie ihn abwiesen. Es war ein naiver, kindlicher Teil von ihm und er schämte sich seiner zutiefst. Vor allem, weil er noch immer solche Macht über ihn ausübte.

Bandit ließ das Ende des Taus plötzlich los und spitzte die Ohren. Er erhob sich auf seine Hinterbeine und schnupperte prüfend in der Luft. Er warf dem trübseligen Pony vor ihm noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann huschte er davon in die Schatten zwischen den Regalen.

„Hey! Wo willst du hin? Komm zurück!" Rogue erhob sich von seinem leidlich bequemen Lager und versuchte seinen kleinen Freund im Blick zu behalten. Das Tierchen huschte zwischen den Kisten hindurch unter eines der Regale.

„Bandit, ich habe jetzt keine Lust auf Spielchen. Komm hierher!" Das Kratzen kleiner Krallen auf dem Holz der Planken machte ihn aufmerksam. Es bewegte sich von ihm weg, Richtung der kleinen Tür, die sich bugwärts an das Deck anschloss. Die Luke stand einen Spalt breit offen und ließ einen schmalen Streifen Licht zwischen die links und rechts gestapelten Fässer fallen. Eine kleiner brauner Schatten huschte durch die enge Öffnung.

Rogue rollte mit den Augen und trotte zu der angelehnten Tür. Er war noch ein paar Schritt entfernt, als er mehr aus den Augenwinkeln, als wirklich bewusst, einen zweiten kleinen Schatten durch die Luke huschen sah.

Er blieb einen Augenblick stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und näherte sich, diesmal vorsichtiger, der Tür. Er hörte eine Stimme dahinter, die leise sprach.

„Schön langsam. Ich habe für alle etwas dabei. Du! Du hast schon genug! Du musst lernen, mit anderen zu teilen! Hier, das ist aber das letzte für dich."

Zögernd drückte er die Tür mit der Hufspitze auf.

Die Wand des Decks trennte einen kleinen Raum von der gewölbten Innenseite des Bugs ab. Es war wahrscheinlich eine Art Abstellkammer, soweit eine solche in dem begrenzten Raum an Bord eines Schiffes existieren konnte. Loses Material, rostiges Werkzeug, Bürsten und Eimer, kleine Holzreste und staubige Lappen hingen in Netzen von der Decke. Kleine verlotterte Kisten waren unordentlich auf dem Boden verteilt und schmutzige Säcke waren in einem schiefen Haufen aufeinander geschmissen worden. Im Vergleich mit dem sonst fast penibel sauber gehaltenen Schiff wirkte dieser Raum wie ein vergessener Winkel. Das einzige Licht kam aus einem staubigen, schmalen Fenster zur Linken, auf der anderen Seite verwehrte ein großer Schrank jeden Strahl der Sonne.

Auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raumes, beschienen von dem hellen Rechteck in dem der Staub tanzte, saß eine kanariengelbe Pegasusstute. Als die Tür sich öffnete zuckt ihr Kopf nach oben und ihr Vorderlauf schob ein kleines Bündel unter ihren Körper. Ihre Lippen formten ein überraschtes ´O´.

Bandit saß vor ihr auf den Hinterbeinen und warf Rogue über die Schulter einen genervt wirkenden Blick zu.

Fluttershy hielt seinem Blick einen Moment lang stand, dann sah sie verschreckt weg, während eine verlegene Röte auf ihre Wangen trat.

Rogue blieb unsicher in der Tür stehen. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er.

Ihrer Röte vertiefte sich um eine Note. „N-Nichts.", flüsterte sie in verhuschtem Tonfall.

Das Rettungspony trat vorsichtig in den Raum um die schreckhafte Pegasusstute nicht aufzuscheuchen. Auch wenn der Ort nicht dazu passte, erinnerte sie ihn doch gerade mehr als jemals zuvor an einen zarten, wunderschönen Vogel, den jede unbedachte Bewegung, jeder Laut aufschrecken und davonfliegen lassen konnte.

Der Platz in der Kammer war begrenzt und so musste er nahe an sie heranrücken, um sich auf seinen Bauch niederlassen zu können. Er wollte alles andere als sie bedrängen, aber dennoch war er nahe genug bei ihr, um über das muffig-staubige Aroma des Gerümpels den warmen Duft ihres Körpers wahrnehmen zu können. Es war alles andere als unangenehm. Zu seinem Erstaunen duldete sie seine Nähe, ohne auch nur der Form halber beiseite zu rücken. Er sah sich noch einmal kurz in der Kammer um, warf einen Blick auf Bandit und zählte zwei und zwei zusammen.

„Wen fütterst du hier?", fragte er sie im freundlichen Tonfall.

Fluttershy´s Blick zuckte bei der Frage zurück zu ihm. Für einen Augenblick sah sie so aus, als wolle sie es abstreiten, dann, als wolle sie aufspringen und einfach davonlaufen, aber nichts von beidem geschah. Statt dessen schob sie das kleine Bündel, eine zusammengefaltete Stoffserviette aus der Messe, wieder vor sich. Sie schob die Stofflagen mit dem Huf auseinander und enthüllte einen kleinen Krumen Brot, das darin eingeschlagen war.

Es raschelte plötzlich in den Ecken und Winkeln des kleinen Raumes.

Rogue´s Kopf fuhr herum und um ein Haar wäre er aufgesprungen. Doch als sich das erste, spitze braune Gesichts unter dem Stapel von Säcken zeigte, entspannte er sich wieder.

Angelockt vom Futter, krochen sie aus ihren Verstecken: zunächst nur zwei, drei, dann waren es fünf, dann neun und schließlich huschte ein gutes Dutzend kleiner, dunkeläugiger Mäuse auf dem staubigen Boden umher. Soweit es ging, hielten sie Abstand zu dem Hengst und auch Bandit, der ein gutes Stück größer war als sie. Sie schnappten sie mit kleinen, flinken Vorderpfoten die Krümel von der Serviette, die wie ein Tischtuch vor ihnen ausgebreitet war und mümmelten mit aufmerksam aufgestellten Ohren die Überbleibsel der Mahlzeit. Es war sicher ein lustiges Bild, aber es war etwas anderes, was Rogue´s Blick gefangen nahm.

Fluttershy war leicht nach unten geneigt, die lange, dichte Strähne ihrer rosafarbenen Mähne floss von ihrer Schulter herunter und ließ ausnahmsweise ihre großen, kristallklaren Augen frei. Ihre Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln, so warm und glücklich, das es alleine ausgereicht hätte, diesen Ort aufzuhellen.

Für einen Moment, kurz und kostbar, stellte Rogue sich vor, sie würde ihn einmal so betrachten. Es war eine Vorstellung, obwohl naiv und ohne Hoffnung auf Erfüllung, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ und eine angenehme Hitze in ihm entfachte. Und, was noch schlimmer war, die er nicht aus seinem Kopf vertreiben mochte, auch als er sich zwang, wieder dem Treiben auf dem Boden zuzusehen.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.", sagte Fluttershy leise, das Gesicht immer noch dem Boden zugewandt. „Ich weiß, das sie nicht gewünscht sind. Aber ihre Familie hier an Bord ist zu klein, um einen echten Schaden anzurichten. Es fällt nicht auf, wenn sie sich hier und da etwas stibitzen. Sie müssen stehlen und sich verstecken, immer und vor jedem. Trotzdem sind sie glücklich hier, haben sie mir gesagt." Sie warf ihm einen furchtsamen Blick zu. „Du wirst uns doch nicht verraten, oder?"

Rogue schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht.", sagte er ernst.

Ein Lächeln blitzte auf ihrem Gesicht und ein kurzer Stich ging durch seine Brust.

Stille kehrte zwischen ihnen beiden ein und gab ihm Gelegenheit sich daran zu erinnern, was außerhalb dieses ruhigen Fleckens vor sich ging.

War es so etwas wie Schicksal, das seine Hufe hierher geleitet hatte? Seine Stimmung war düster gewesen, als er das träge Zwielicht des Unterdecks durchschritten hatte. Es hatte nur einige Momente mit dem sanften Pegasus gebraucht, um ihn alles vergessen zu lassen. Und mehr noch... etwas von der Zuversicht, die ihn nach seinem Versagen bei Raritys Abgang scheinbar vollkommen verlassen hatte, war zurückgekehrt. Vielleicht konnte er doch... vielleicht war es möglich, das... vielleicht mit ihrer Hilfe...

Er machte den Mund auf. Klappte ihn wieder zu. Er holte Luft. Er stieß sie wieder aus. Er setzte an. Er blieb stumm.

Rogue strich sich verzweifelt mit dem Huf durch die Mähne. Verdammt, was war mit ihm los? Er musste es ihr nur sagen. Er musste sie nur um Hilfe bitten. Das war _Wichtig._

Für einen Augenblick war er versucht es sein zu lassen, den Moment verstreichen zu lassen und es auf eigenen Huf zu probieren. Das Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit war vergangen und das Gefühl seines Versagens momentan nur eine ferne Erinnerung. Es schien wieder möglich seinen alten Plan weiter zu verfolgen und die zerbrochenen Teile mit einer feinen Ader aus Gold zusammenzufügen. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie, aber es schien wieder in Reichweite. Wenn er sich nur genug anstrengte, dann...

Der Augenblick verflog und mit ihm seine Illusionen. Er konnte es nicht alleine. Das hatte er von Anfang an gewusst. Er brauchte Hilfe. _Ihre _Hilfe. Er musste sich nur überwinden.

Er sah auf und seine Entschlossenheit schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne. Wie konnte er sie fragen? Seine Kehle schnürte sich allein bei der Vorstellung zu. Er fühlte sich wie Schulfohlen, dass das Erste mal eine Füllen um ein Date bat. Wie dämlich war das? Er war erwachsen und es ging um nichts, aber auch gar nichts romantisches. Wieso brachte er also kein Wort heraus? Er hatte sich doch vorher ganz normal mit ihr unterhalten. Aber das Bild ihres Lächelns vor seinem geistigen Auge wollt nicht verschwinden.

„Rogue?"

Er schreckte auf.

„J-Ja?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist ganz rot um Gesicht."

Jetzt fühlte _er _sich, als wolle er jeden Augenblick die Flucht ergreifen. Er fühlte sich ertappt, bloßgestellt. Er wusste, dass das Unsinn war, gerade vor Fluttershy. Aber sein Herz schlug dennoch so schnell, das er es bis in die Ohrenspitzen fühlte.

„I-Ich...", begann er stotternd.

_Sag´ es!_, schrie ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf an._ Sag´ es! Sag´ es!_

„I-Ich..."

Seine Augen huschten im Raum umher, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Halt...

Sein Blick fiel auf ihr Gesicht.

Augen, so tief wie ein Brunnen. Blau und klar und rund vor Sorge und Mitgefühl. Er hielt sich daran fest, fand für einen Moment halt und... sprang.

„Fluttershy, ich... ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an und ein unentschlüsselbarer Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. Dann lächelte sie sanft und fragte: „Aber gerne. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Der Knoten in seinem Hals verflog und hinterließ nicht mehr als ein raues Kratzen.

„Es geht um Rarity. Oder besser gesagt, es geht um uns alle." Er kratzte sich verlegen mit dem Huf über den Vorderlauf. „Fluttershy, es geht nicht mehr so weiter. Das heute in der Messe hat mehr als genug gezeigt, dass es Probleme zwischen eu... zwischen uns allen gibt, die wir dringend besprechen müssen. Wir bewegen uns alle derzeit auf sehr dünnem Eis und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alles zusammenbricht. Vielleicht... vielleicht hat es bereits begonnen. Ich..." Er schnaufte tief durch. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, um diesen Freundeskreis zu retten. Ich kann es nicht alleine." Seltsam, so schwer diese Worte auch auszusprechen waren, er fühlte sich leichter, als sie seine Lippen verlassen hatten. „ Ich glaube, das d-du und Ich zusammen v-vielleicht... vielleicht... können wir uns etwas überlegen, damit das nicht passiert. Etwas, das die Dinge wieder ins Lot bringt."

Die Pegasusstute ließ ihren Kopf sinken.

„Es ist schlimm, nicht war? Zu sehen, wie sich Freunde gegenseitig langsam fremd werden." Sie faltete Ihre Flügel um ihre Brust, wie um sich selbst warm zu halten. „Es tut mir weh, Rogue. Es tut mir weh, hier, ganz tief drin." Sie neigte ihren Kopf, bis ihr Kinn auf der Stelle ruhte, wo ihr Herz schlug und schloss die Augen.

„Ich möchte, das es wieder so ist wie früher. Ich möchte, das wir uns wieder so freuen, so miteinander lachen können, wie wir es gewöhnt waren. Ich möchte es so sehr." Sie schniefte traurig.

Nichts in der Welt hätte Rogue in diesem Augenblick lieber getan, als zu ihr hinüber zu gehen und sie fest in seine Hufe zu nehmen. Sie zu Umarmen, fest zu halten und ihr damit das Wenige an Trost zu spenden, zu dem er fähig war. Aber er konnte es nicht. Eine Angst, klein und verrückt, hielt ihn zurück. Die Angst, sie könnte es nicht wollen. Die Angst sie könnte, für einen Moment nur, zurück zucken. Die Angst, sie könnte es missverstehen. Der Gedanke daran lähmte ihn, verdammte ihn, sie in ihrer Traurigkeit allein zu lassen. Nach außen hin kalt, wo doch sein Innerstes beim Anblick alleine brannte wie ein Lauffeuer.

„Glaubst du, das es Dinge gibt, die man nicht ändern kann?", fragte sie. „Egal wie sehr man sich anstrengt? Die einfach passieren, ihren Lauf nehmen und von keinem Pony aufgehalten werden können?" Sie hob ihren Kopf, suchte seinen Blick, fragend, hilfesuchend. „Meinst du, das es Schicksal ist, was uns zugestoßen ist? Wir dachten, dass wir immer zusammenstehen würden, Freunde für immer. Doch jetzt... i-ich sehe nicht, wo wir etwas falsch gemacht haben. Es ist... einfach passiert."

_Nein!_

Oh, Celestia, wie schrie sein Innerstes. Er hatte geglaubt, gehofft, so sehr, das Fluttershy trotz allem, noch immer das bewahrt haben mochte, was allen anderen verloren gegangen war. Doch es schien, als hätte sie zuletzt auch verzweifelt.

_Nein!_

„Nein." Er war selbst überrascht, wie entschlossen seine Stimme klang. „Nein." wiederholte er noch einmal.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er konnte nicht zulassen, das sie, sein Anker, seine Hoffnung sich verlor. Er... er brauchte sie. Sie konnte, sie _durfte _nicht aufgeben.

Er stolperte auf seine Hufe, suchte Halt auf dem hölzernen Deck des Schiffes.

„Ich kann... ich will nicht an ein solches Schicksal glauben."

Er hatte so sehr gehofft, das er sich auf sie verlassen konnte. Er hatte so sehr geglaubt, das sie mit ihrer Zuversicht, ihrem Mitgefühl und Einsicht seinen Pfad leiten würde.

„Es würde bedeuten, dass wir hilflos sind, unfähig, umher geworfen wie ein Treibgut in den Wellen."

Er wusste, er kämpfte einen verzweifelten Kampf. Er konnte es nicht alleine. Sie war seine einzige Hoffnung.

„Ich kann und ich will nicht daran glauben."

_Es kann, es darf nicht sein. _Wenn sie ihren Glauben nicht mehr hatte, wie konnte er sich seinen bewahren? Wie konnte er es ihr begreiflich machen?

„I am the Master of my Fate.", flüsterte er. Die Worte, mittlerweile so wohlbekannt, verströmten Kraft, Zutrauen.

„I am the Master of my Fate.", sprach er lauter. Er konnte nur hoffen, das etwas davon auf sie über ging.

„Ich habe mein Schicksal in meinen Hufen. Ich bestimme es, mit dem was ich tue oder was ich lasse."

Es war nur ein schwacher Moment für sie. Jeder konnte ihn haben, auch sie. Er musste daran glauben. Es kam darauf an, ihr darüber hinweg zu helfen. Er fasste sich Mut und legte ihr seine Hufe auf die Schultern. Ihr Fell fühlte sich wie Seide unter seiner Berührung an. Er war gesprungen, doch er fühlte sich jetzt mehr, als würde er schweben. Die Worte, seine Zuversicht, generierten sich wie im Fluss. Noch während er sprach, spürte er, wie sein schon verloren geglaubter Mut zurückkehrte. Er musste Stark sein, für sie beide. Er... wurde gebraucht.

„Lass uns nicht verzweifeln, Fluttershy. Wir können es schaffen, vielleicht nicht alleine, aber gemeinsam. Wir können den Anstoß geben der nötig ist, damit sich alles wieder richtet. Bitte, glaube daran." Es war seltsam davon zu sprechen, obwohl ihn doch selbst noch Zweifel plagten. „Sie... Wir alle wollen es. Wir brauchen nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Hilf mir dabei. Damit alles wieder so wird wie früher. Ich bitte dich."

Sie zuckte nicht unter seiner Berührung zurück, versteifte sich lediglich für einen Augenblick, als wäre sie überrascht von seinem Vorstoß. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und diesmal erwiderte sie es ohne Verlegenheit. Er konnte seinen Huf nicht davon abhalten zu zittern, so sehr zerrte die Aufregung an ihm. Er versuchte zu ignorieren, wie nahe er ihr war, wie kurz die Distanz zwischen ihren Gesichtern war, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz.

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, überrascht und ein wenig erschreckt. Der Moment zog sich hin, in dem sich keiner von beiden bewegte.

_Was muss ich sagen, damit du mir glaubst?, _fragte er sich verzweifelt. _Was muss ich muss tun?_

Es blieb noch eine Möglichkeit...

Ihr Lippen waren keinen Hufbreit voneinander entfernt. Es genügte ein leichtes Vorbeugen, nur eine kleine Bewegung, nur ein Moment des Mutes, der Gedankenlosigkeit, des Wahnsinns im Augenblick...

Er wollte es. Er wollte es so sehr. Vergessen waren Grace, Darling und Applejack. Sein Universum schrumpfte zusammen auf ihn und die liebliche Stute vor ihm, bis nur sie beide existierten. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss sich und schließlich...

„Ja..."

Für einen verrückten, selbstvergessenen Moment glaubte er, sie hauche ihm ihre Zustimmung zu. Doch dann fand sein Blick ihre Augen und sein Selbst wieder die Realität. Der Moment verging und er verstand, was sie meinte.

„Ja, du hast recht! Wir... wir können es schaffen!" Sie richtet sich auf und der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern wurde größer. „Ich meine, wir sind immer noch Freude, oder? Wir.. wir müssen uns nur daran erinnern wie es war... wie wir früher waren. Wir haben irgendetwas auf dem Weg verloren und wir müssen es nur wiederfinden." Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde dünner und verschwand, um einem sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck Platz zu machen. „A-Aber was könnte das sein?" Ihr Blick huschte zu Rogue. „Mhm, hast... hast du eine Idee?"

„Wa-Was?" Rogue hatte nicht zugehört. Er hatte die letzten Sekunden damit zugebracht, sich aus der kleinen Fantasiewelt zu lösen, in die er irgendwo während der letzten zwei, drei Minuten abgedriftet war.

Es war schon wieder passiert. Er war nur eine Haaresbreite davon entfernt gewesen, Fluttershy einen verrückten, süßen, zweifelsfrei verhängnisvollen und doch so sehnsüchtigen Kuss genau auf diese herrlichen Lippen zu geben. Seine Vorstellung ließ ihn allein beim Gedanken daran erstarren. Zu lebensnah konnte er sich ihre Überraschung, ihr plötzliches Zurückzucken, ihr Verwirrung und den verletzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ausmalen. Nur ein Augenzwinkern entfernt – und er hätte alles fortgeworfen, seine Hoffnung, gemeinsam dieses Problem zu lösen, die Freunde wieder zusammenzuführen und vielleicht Equestria zu retten. Das Verrückte war, dass er trotzdem nicht aufhören konnte, daran zu denken. Es kreiste in seinem Verstand, lachte ihn höhnisch aus, verspottete ihn. Er war ein Wolkenkopf, ein Träumer, der sich in seinen eigenen Fantasien verloren hatte. Doch obwohl er darum wusste, obwohl er verstand, dass das, was in seinem Kopf vorging niemals Realität werden konnte, hielt sich hartnäckig dieser kleine, gegen jede Rationalität resistente Gedanke in seinem Kopf. Der mit einem kleinen Hut aus Aluminiumfolie auf dem Kopf langsam vor und zurück wippte und dabei leise flüsterte: ´Es kann immer noch geschehen. Es kann immer noch geschehen.´

„Ich weiß es nicht." Zeit. Er musste Zeit gewinnen. Eine kurze Pause, um wieder mit sich selbst klar zu kommen. Er schalt sich selbst für seine Schwäche. Was war er für ein Freund? Für Fluttershy und die Anderen? Er versuchte zu helfen, aber alles, woran er denken konnte, war, wie sich ihre Lippen auf den seinen anfühlen würden. Er dachte an Applejack. Wohin hatte ihn sein Herumturteln mit ihr gebracht? Ein Kuss im Lager vor dem Wald... und eine Ewigkeit, in der er sich fragen würde: Was wäre wenn? Was, wenn sie es trotz allem versucht hätten? Was wenn sie sich erlaubt hätten, das, was sie füreinander fühlten, was sie sich eingestanden hatte, dort an diesem weit entfernten Morgen, auszuleben? Was, wenn es nicht bei diesem Abschiedskuss geblieben wäre? Was wäre wenn? Alle Gründe, warum sie es dabei belassen hatten, waren immer noch nachvollziehbar und gültig und dennoch...

Was blieb, war das Gefühl einer verpassten Chance und eine gewisse Zurückhaltung seiner Cousine gegenüber, ein Spalt im Vertrauen, der vorher nicht vorhanden gewesen war. Er wusste nicht, ob es nur ihm so ging, denn AJ ließ sich dies betreffend nichts anmerken. Vielleicht war es nur sein Geist, der mit diesem Kapitel einfach nicht abschließen wollte.

Doch eines war sicher: Er wollte um nichts in der Welt eine solche Kluft zwischen sich und der freundliche Stute vor ihm entstehen lassen, in der er sich auf so vertraute Art und Weise wiederfand.

Er schloss die Augen und legte für sich selbst einen kleinen Schwur ab: Wenn diese Abenteuer bestanden war, würde er nach Manehattan zurückkehren und es ernsthaft mit Darling probieren, komme was wolle. Er würde sie ausführen, mit ihr tanzen gehen. Dann würde er mit ihr am Ufer des Hudcolt-Rivers spazieren gehen und ihr alles erzählen. Seine Reise nach Ponyville, die Sache mit Applejack, den Überfall, das Abenteuer im Alten Land und Fluttershy. Dann würde er sie nach Hause bringen. Und wenn sie ihn dann noch haben wollte... Er würde die Freundschaft mit den Elementen immer in Ehren halten und ihnen treu bleiben, als Freund. Aber er musste einen Weg wählen. Und jetzt, hier, gab es nur eine Option.

Ja. Ja, vielleicht konnte er so über die Runden kommen. Ein Ziel vor Augen und alle Schritte dorthin nach und nach. Er musste es zumindest versuchen. Doch sein Herz wollte nicht aufhören ihn einen Dummkopf zu schelten.

„Vertrauen.", stieß er hervor. Jetzt, da er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt, leer.

„Vertrauen.", wiederholte er müde. Es war, als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden, als wäre eine Pflicht von ihm abgefallen, die unbequem und schwierig gewesen war, aber erfüllt war. Es sollte ein Moment der Freiheit werden, aber es bleib nur ein fader Beigeschmack von Enttäuschung in ihm zurück. „Letztlich fällt alles darauf zurück. Wir haben das Vertrauen zueinander verloren. Das ist der Grund, warum alle auseinanderdriften. Das ist der Grund, warum es überhaupt zu so etwas wie im Offizierskasino kommen konnte." Waren es seine Schlussfolgerungen, oder hatte Fluttershy nicht bereits so etwas gesagt? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Die Pegasusstute nickte langsam. „Ja, das stimmt. Wir hätten Rarity vertrauen sollen. Dann wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen" Sie blickte auf ihre Hufe, nachdenklich.

Die Frage schwebte unausgesprochen im Raum? Was tun?

Rogue wusste keine Antwort darauf. Das Gefühl der Resignation, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, breitete sich aus. Er hatte eine Entscheidung zum Besseren, zum sicheren Erhalt der Gruppe getroffen und so sollte es gut sein. Aber er hatte den Eindruck, tief in sich drin, als hätte er einen Fehler begangen. Und er konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht abschütteln.

Irgendwie hatte er geglaubt, dass sich alles von selbst erledigen würde, wenn er Fluttershy ins Vertrauen zog. Das sie auf eine magische Art und Weise einfach wissen würde, was zu tun wäre. Im Rückblick kam ihm das sehr dumm vor – hätte sie es gewusst, hätte sie schon längst entsprechend gehandelt.

Letztlich fand er sich wieder allein. Es war an ihm, in seiner Verantwortung, eine Antwort, eine Lösung zu finden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Er fühlte sich nur gerade alleine. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die so privat und so wichtig war, wie sie nur sein konnte. Sie war offensichtlich gewesen und notwendig, aber das änderte nichts an ihrer Bedeutung. Und es gab niemanden, mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte, niemanden, mit dem er seine Bedenken teilen konnte, niemanden, der im zusprechen konnte... außer...

Er sah auf.

_Vertrauen_, dachte er. _Warum gab es kein Element des Vertrauens?_

Es war von so integraler Bedeutung für eine Freundschaft. Welches Element stand dafür ein? Ehrlichkeit, Freude, Loyalität, Großzügigkeit, Freundlichkeit, alles waren wichtige Bestandteile des großen Ganzen. Doch was hielt alles zusammen? Magie war das Ergebnis hinter dem Doppelstrich, aber nicht das Netz, das alle verknüpfte. Vertrauen war der Schlüssel, war das Bild, das die Puzzleteile letztlich ergaben. War Vertrauen Magie? Rogue wusste es nicht. Es war eine gute Frage die er Twilight stellen konnte, aber hier und jetzt brachte sie ihn nicht weiter.

Er konnte es sich nicht länger erlauben seinen eigenen Hirngespinsten nachzujagen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, das diese kanariengelbe Stute ihn mit einer Macht anzog, gegen die er sich kaum zu wehren vermochte. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wollte ihr nahe sein, mehr als alles andere. Es ging etwas von ihr aus, das ihn anzog wie ein Magnet Eisen. Etwas, dass sich nach und nach seiner bemächtigte und ihn mehr und mehr vereinnahmte. Es sollte beängstigend sein, so die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren, aber tatsächlich war es es ein gutes Gefühl, warm und einladend.

Und er glaubte langsam zu verstehen was dieses Gefühl war.

Aber es konnte nicht sein. Er wehrte sich gegen die Erkenntnis, leugnete sie, schob sie weit von sich. Es sich einzugestehen war gleichbedeutend damit, dass bisschen Kontrolle über sein Leben aufzugeben, das er sich erarbeitet hatte. Es war ein Kampf, jedes Mal, allein wenn er sie sah. Ihre Gravitation zog an ihm, unnachgiebig und unentrinnbar. Wenn er nachgab, würde er stürzen, verbrennen in ihrem hellen Schein und...

Er hatte Angst. Am Ende stand die Angst. Er wusste nicht wovor genau er sich fürchtete, aber er konnte das dumpfe Gefühl der Beklemmung nicht leugnen, das von ihm Besitz ergriff, wann immer er kurz davor war aufzugeben, sich fallen zu lassen und einfach seinen Gefühlen nachzugehen, wenn er sie sah.

Und er hatte es satt. Er wollte keine Angst mehr haben. Er wollte sich mehr schlecht in ihrer Gegenwart fühlen, weil er fürchtete etwas falsch zu machen. Er wollte sich nicht mehr fragen müssen, ob er sich noch auf sich selbst verlassen konnte. Er musste ein Wand zwischen ihnen errichten, das geistige Äquivalent einer Gummizelle, das ihn davon abhielt etwas verrücktes zu tun.

Aber darin fand sich das Dilemma: Wie konnte er sie gleichzeitig von sich schieben, auf Abstand zu ihr gehen, während er sie gleichzeitig ins Vertrauen zog? Er brauchte eine enge Verbindung zu Fluttershy um die Herausforderung, die vor ihnen stand, zu bewältigen. Und um nichts in der Welt wollte er sie verletzten. Wie konnte er das alles unter einen Hut bringen?

Er wollte seinen Kopf unter seinen Hufen begraben, so unlösbar war dieses Problem. Es schien wie die Quadratur des Kreises. Er konnte ihr nicht gleichzeitig fern bleiben und ihr vertrauen...

Ein Gedanke, eine Erinnerung streifte seine Gedanken. Seine Ohren stellten sich auf. Vielleicht ging es doch. Der Gedanke war so kalt und leidenschaftslos gewesen, das er unwillkürlich dabei fröstelte. Er untersuchte ihn vorsichtig, betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, wie einen Eiskristall, dessen Spitzen rasiermesserscharf waren.

Es konnte funktionieren. Nein, es würde funktionieren. Dafür kannte er sich selbst zu gut. Aber allein so darüber nachzudenken, ließ ihn vor sich selbst erschrecken.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sammelte seinen Mut. Er würde das richtige tun. Es mochte sich falsch anfühlen... aber es war das richtige. Er hielt an diesem Gedanken fest.

Er musste die Dinge klar stellen, für sich und für sie.

_Vertrauen, _kreiste es in seinem Kopf._ Alles hängt hängt davon ab._

Er leckte sich nervös die Lippen. Sein Herz begann sein wohlvertrautes Stakkato in seiner Brust. Wie konnte er es ihr sagen, wie konnte er sie fragen?

„Fluttershy?" Die Frage kam nur zögernd über seine Lippen, voll von Unsicherheit und Zweifeln. Es war alleine seine Entschlossenheit, die sie trotz seiner Verlegenheit über seine Lippen brachte.

Die Stute sah auf, neugierig, was er sagen wollte. Ihr Blick alleine reichte aus, um ihn erröten zu lassen.

_Vertrauen ist das Zentrum, die Mitte des Netzes._

Wenn er es aussprach, würde es kein Zurück geben. Er würde alle Brücken, die seine überhitzte Fantasie zwischen ihnen beiden errichtet hatte, abbrechen und verbrennen. Wenn er sie so ins Vertrauen zog, würde nur Freundschaft zwischen ihnen bleiben und nicht mehr. Sein Verstand stieß ihn vorwärts, aber die Stimme in seinem Herzen schrie auf wie eine gequälte Seele.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Ja? Was ist Rogue?"

Das war es. Der Moment der Wahrheit. Es war kein Kuss, der sie überzeugen würde, keine verrückte, dumme Tat in der Hitze des Augenblickes. Kein Spruch, keine Zeile aus einem Gedicht, so inspirierend es auch sein mochte. Es war Wahrhaftigkeit. Er würde ihr sein Vertrauen schenken, vollständig und aufrichtig, würde sich bedingungslos in ihre Hufe begeben und sich offenbaren. Und das Netz zuziehen, wenn alles gut ging. Und von dort aus konnten sie es weiter spinnen, von Pony zu Pony, bis zuletzt die Bande wieder geknöpft sein würden.

Trotz all der Entschlossenheit, die er in sich spürte, konnte er nicht anders, als verlegen wegzusehen, als er begann.

„Es wartet jemand in Manehattan auf mich." Er sprach es einfach aus, die Worte verließen seine Lippen so leicht, als wäre es etwas alltägliches, das Wetter, oder wo man zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Man hätte keinerlei Hinweis darauf hören können, wie viel Kraft es ihn kostet die Worte zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor zu pressen.

„Sie ist eine Krankenschwester in einer der Kliniken, die wir regelmäßig anfahren. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie sich für mich interessiert, bis sie mich angesprochen hat." An diesem Punkt konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, das seine Wangen in einem saftigen Tomatenrot glühten.

„Ich bin kein Pony, dem so etwas alltäglich passiert. Ich... ich glaubte einmal mein ´besonderes´ Pony gefunden zu haben, aber..." Er stockte. Einen Moment schwankte er, ob er das Fluttershy wirklich erzählen wollte. Aber letztlich kam er zu dem Schluss, das diese Geschichte nicht ohne Grace erzählt werden konnte. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte das Knäuel aus Gefühlen in seiner Brust genug zu entwirren, um es auszusprechen.

„...wir... wir liebten uns. Daran besteht kein Zweifel. Es war... wundervoll, die schönste Erfahrung, die ich in meinem Leben gemacht habe. Wir teilten so vieles: Hoffnungen und Träume, Sorgen und Ängste, unsere Pläne für die Zukunft." Er hielt inne. Die Erinnerung war schmerzhaft, selbst jetzt noch. „Aber letztlich funktionierte es nicht. Sie hatte keinen Respekt vor mir. Vor dem was ich täglich leistete. Ich arbeitete und war zufrieden damit meine Sache gut zu machen, während sie ständig danach strebte mehr zu werden, ihren Master im Studium zu machen und die Beste in allem zu sein, was sie anpackte." Er hielt inne und musste ein ein wenig schmunzeln, trotz der bitter-süßen Erinnerung. „Sie war, vor allem anderen, sehr, sehr ehrgeizig."

Sein Lächeln erstarb. "Und ich habe sie nicht zu schätzen gewusst. Wie sie sich immer wieder Zeit für mich nahm, trotz ihrer Ziele, die sie nie aus den Augen verlor. Wie sehr sie die wenige Zeit, die wir miteinander verbringen konnten genoss und wertschätzte. Wie sehr sie sich auf mich verließ und was für eine Stütze ich für sie war. Was für eine wunderbare Stute sie war und wie sehr ich sie bewunderte, in allem was sie tat. Sie war so stark und selbstständig nach außen hin und so zart und verletzlich in ihrem Inneren." Er verharrte für einen Moment im warmen Gefühl der Nostalgie, im Ansturm der Gefühle, die ihn, auch nach all der Zeit, noch immer mühelos gefangen nahm.

„Ich bin schwach, Fluttershy. Tief in meinem Innersten bin ich hilflos und unsicher." Er senkte den Blick, strich verlegen mit dem Huf über die Bohlen des hölzernen Decks. „Ich habe die meiste Zeit meines Lebens Angst: Angst, davor was die Anderen über mich denken könnten. Davor etwas falsch zu machen und mir deshalb selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Als Trottel dazustehen. Nicht vor mir selbst bestehen zu können. Abgelehnt zu werden. Obwohl ich mir selbst so sehr wünsche einfach nur dazu zu gehören.

Als ich Grace nahe kam, sah ich, wie unsicher sie in ihrem Innersten war. Ich sah meine Chance für sie da zu sein, stark für sie zu sein, eine Schulter auf die sie sich stützen konnte, ein offenes Ohr, um ihre Sorgen zu teilen. Gebraucht zu werden. Und dafür sich an ihrem Ehrgeiz ein Beispiel zu nehmen. Zu versuchen, immer der Beste zu sein."

Er atmete tief durch. „Eine Zeit lang ging es gut. Wir ergänzten uns gegenseitig. Es war die glücklichste Zeit in meinem Leben. Aber letztendlich zeigte sich, was uns trennte. Sie setzte ihren persönlichen Erfolg vor unsere Beziehung. Und anstatt sie zu unterstützen, ihr über ihre Hürde hinwegzuhelfen, vor der sie stand, für die sie bereit war das ´uns´ zu opfern, war ich selbstsüchtig und fühlte mich zurückgewiesen und vernachlässigt. Hätte einer von uns nachgegeben und einfach nur eingestanden, dass..." Rogue verstummte. Die Erinnerung an die Trennung von der Stute, die er einst so bedingungslos geliebt hatte wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt, raubte ihm die Worte aus seinem Mund. Es dauerte eine Minute, bis er heiser weitersprechen konnte.

„´Wir haben uns auseinandergelebt´, sagten wir zueinander. Und versuchten zu verstecken, dass wir immer noch so viel füreinander empfanden. Es war, als würde man sich ein Stück aus seinem Innersten herausschneiden, willentlich und bei vollem Bewusstsein. Eine furchtbare Erfahrung. Ich dachte, das ich nie wieder für jemanden so empfinden könnte, wie für sie." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein. Das was er jetzt sagen würde, erforderte Kraft, Kraft, die er erst sammeln musste.

„Und dann, als ich mich schon fast mit meinem Leben als Single abgefunden hatte, nachdem ich mir mein Körbe bei so mancher Stute abgeholt hatte und das ein oder andere Date im Sande verlief..." Er stockte kurz. Sein Blick huschte zu Fluttershy, die ihn voll des Mitgefühl ansah. Darin fand er die Stärke fortzufahren.

„Nachdem ich dachte, das ich einfach uninteressant für Stuten bin, kam Darling daher und machte mir eindeutige Avancen. Zu sagen, das ich hin und weg war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Sie ist eine..." Er kam ein wenig ins Stottern und die Röte auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich. „Sie ist ein echter Hingucker und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich für... für mich interessieren könnte."

Er zog die Maschen des Netzes enger. Es schmerzte, aber er war bereits zu weit gegangen, um noch einen Rückzieher zu machen

„Ich hätte mich gerne länger mit ihr beschäftigt, aber ich musste Applejack zurück nach Ponyville bringen. Anfangs war ich entschlossen, so bald als möglich nach Manehattan zurückzukehren. Nicht nur wegen Darling, sondern auch w-wegen... wegen der Sache mit Pears." Er sah auf und begegnete Fluttershy´s Blick. Für einen Moment fürchtete er, sie wisse nicht, was er meinte. Aber als er sah, wie das Mitleid in ihren Augen aufflammte, wusste er, das sie sich noch an seine Geschichte erinnerte. Davon ermutigt, fuhr er fort.

„Wie gesagt kenne ich Applejack bereits aus unserer Zeit als Fohlen. Es war eine unglaubliche Überraschung sie wieder zu treffen. Wir standen uns damals so nahe, bevor sie so plötzlich nach Ponyville zurückkehrte. Und als ich sie dann als meine Patientin zurück begleitet habe..." Glänzten seine Wangen schon vorher puterrot, mussten sie jetzt ein Leuchtsignal ausstrahlen.

„...es führte eines zum anderen. Ich... ich mag ihre gerade, direkte Art, ihre Kompromisslosigkeit, ihre Selbstsicherheit. Sie ist so vieles, was ich gerne sein würde. Und sie... sie... scheint Dinge in mir zu sehen, die auch ihr gefallen." Er sah auf, begegnete den Blick der Pegasusstute mit ernstem Gesicht. „Wir haben starke Gefühle füreinander, ich und AJ. Wir beide wissen das, ich und sie. Aber wir wissen nicht, ob es unserer gemeinsamen Zeit in Manehattan und der Zeit unserer Reise geschuldet ist, oder nur..." wieder stockte Rogue. Wie konnte er ausrücken, was genau zwischen ihm und Applejack abgelaufen war? Letztlich spottete es jeder Beschreibung. „Wir haben uns geküsst, einmal." Er verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinem Huf, so peinlich war ihm dieses Geständnis. „Aber wir wissen beide, dass das, was vielleicht hätte sein können, nicht sein kann. Wir... Wir..." Er versuchte den Entschluss, den sie beide getroffen hatten in sinnvolle Worte zu packen. Aber nachdem er einige Sekunde damit gekämpft hatte, sah er ein, das es keine einfachen Worte gab, die es beschreiben konnte. „Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, das wir gute Freunde bleiben wollen." Ein einfacher Satz, der alles zusammenfasste. Es war so einfach und doch so kompliziert.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er war am Moment der Wahrheit angekommen, am Knackpunkt der Geschichte. Alles, was er gesagt hatte, lief letztlich darauf hinaus. Ohne sein nächstes Geständnis wäre alles nur sinnloses Gebrabbel gewesen. Doch diese Urgenz machte es dennoch nicht um ein Gramm leichter, als er langsam ansetzte:

„Wa- was mich zu dir bringt." Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen aufzusehen, um ihrem Blick zu begegnen. Er starrte seine Hufe an, als wäre darauf die Lösung zu all seinen Problemen geschrieben. Aber dennoch konnte er sie sich mehr als lebhaft in seinem Geist vorstellen: Wie sie auf ihre Vorderläufe gestützt vor ihm saß, ihr Mund zu einem lautlosen ´Oh´ geformt, während sie still und zurückhaltend seinen Worten harrte, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen.

„S-Seit ich dich g-getroffen habe..."Er bemerkte, wie er stotterte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. "Seit ich dich getroffen habe, gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich weiß, das du das bestimmt von vielen Hengsten hörst, aber du bist wunderschön und deine Schüchternheit macht... macht dich nur noch umso begehrlicher. Du hast eine weiche, wunderbare Schale, aber tief darunter bist du hart wie Eisen, stark wie eine Eiche. Es mögen nicht viele in dir sehen, aber ich habe es gespürt, als du Rainbow Dash entgegen getreten bist. Ich... ich bewundere das an dir. Und dabei bist du so fürsorglich, zuvorkommend und unvoreingenommen und..." Er konnte nicht mehr. Seine Stimme versagte in einem Krächzen. Er wusste, dass er sich gerade wie ein Idiot benahm, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Worte flossen aus seinem Mund, unaufhaltsam und wahr.

„...und ich bin mehr als froh dich meine Freundin nenne zu können."

Mit einem letzten, schmerzhaften Ruck zog er das Netz zusammen.

Es war nicht sie gewesen, nach der er gefischt hatte. Er hatte sich selbst an Land gezogen, hatte sich selbst einfangen. Das war die Mauer, die er zwischen ihnen errichten musste, um bei Verstand zu bleiben: Vertrauen. Er hatte ihr alles anvertraut, hatte sich ausgequetscht bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Twilight und die anderen hatten ihm dort im Offizierssalon so selbstverständlich mitgeteilt, was sie über den Kapitän dachten, hatten ihm einfach so vertraut, als Freund. Und nicht mehr. Es war heilsam gewesen, wenn auch nicht angenehm. Es hatte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgebracht. Für alle, nur nicht für sie.

Das hatte er jetzt nachgeholt.

Es fühlte sich immer noch falsch an, tief in ihm drin. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er etwas Heiliges dazu missbraucht, seinen eigenen Zwecken zu dienen. Aber er wusste auch, das es funktioniert hatte: Er hatte etwas aufgebaut, das sich mit dem, was sein Innerstes sich wünschte, nicht vereinbaren ließ: Ein geteiltes Geheimnis, ein Band des Vertrauens, wie es nur Freunde teilen konnten. Nur Freunde und nicht mehr. Ein Band, das ihn aus purer Verlegenheit davon abhalten würde, etwas Dummes zu tun. Und alles was er dafür hatte tun müssen, war ihr sein Vertrauen zu schenken. Beim Gedanken daran schämte er sich vor sich selbst.

Er blickte auf, die Ohren betreten an seinen Kopf angelegt. Und sah in ihr Gesicht.

Purer Schrecken war darauf gezeichnet. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgrissen, so das sich der pure Unglaube darin widerspiegelte. Ihre Lippe bebten und Feuchtigkeit trat an ihren Wangen empor.

Rogue´s Herz rutschte tiefer.

_Nein, nein, nein! Ich... habe alles vermasselt. Sie hat es nicht verstanden..._

„Warum?", haucht sie.

Er konnte nicht anders als sie verständnislos anzusehen.

Sie brach ihren atemlosen Augenkontakt mit ihm ab und sah unschlüssig auf dem Boden umher, wo nur noch wenige Brotkrumen übrig waren.

„Warum?", fragte sie noch einmal und es schien, als meinte sie es mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm.

Schließlich sah sie zu ihm auf, ihr eines Auge schüchtern versteckt hinter ihrer Mähne. „Wa- Warum tust du das Rogue? I-ich..." Dann glitt ihr Blick wieder zu ihren Hufen, als würde sie resignieren. Ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar, als sie fortfuhr. „Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Ich weiß, das es dich viel Kraft gekostet hat, dass alles auszusprechen. Ich... wollte einfach... einfach nur wissen... ob..." sie verlor sich in einem Flüstern, das so leise war, dass er es selbst seine gespitzten Ohren nicht mehr vernehmen konnten.

„Was wolltest du wissen?" Die Worte verließen seinen Mund, bevor er auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er wünschte sofort, er könnte sie wieder einfangen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. Sie sah nicht auf. „Warum setzt du dich so sehr für uns ein? Warum... warum möchtest du dich so dringend für uns opfern?"

Er schreckte zurück, als er das letzte Wort hörte. Hatte sie ihn durchschaut? Wusste sie, was für ein falsches Spiel er hier getrieben hatte, mit ihr, gegen sich selbst?

Aber es war kein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme. Sie klang so sanft und mitfühlend wie immer. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie verdiente eine ehrliche Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Ich möchte ein besseres Pony sein, Fluttershy. Und wenn ich nicht selbst stark sein kann, dann möchte ich es zumindest für andere sein. Es ist dieses dumme, kleine Bild in meinem Kopf, das jedes Pony von sich selbst hat. Das Bild, von dem wir uns sagen, dass wir es sind, dass wir es sein möchten. Ich möchte stark sein, für dich, für die anderen. Und dafür... dafür bin ich bereit alles zu opfern."

Sie nickte. Ein letztes Schniefen, dann hob sie langsam den Kopf. Ein Lächeln war auf ihr Gesicht getreten, traurig, aber wahrhaftig.

„Ja. Das kann ich verstehen.", sagte sie.

Er spürte, das sie das wirklich konnte. Umso mehr schämte er sich des falschen Spiels, das er mit ihr getrieben hatte. Das falsche Spiel, aus all den richtigen Gründen. Darauf musste er vertrauen. Letztlich musste er auch sich selbst vertrauen.

* * *

><p>Rogue fühlte körperlich ausgelaugt, als er durch die von Gaslaternen erhellte Düsternis des Unterdecks in Richtung seines Quartiers schritt. Das lange Sitzen in dem engen Raum hatte seine Gelenke steif werden lassen und seine Hinterläufe waren eingeschlafen. Als sie schließlich aufgestanden waren, knackte sein Körper wie eine heiße Schüssel Popcorn.<p>

Seltsamerweise war er in seinem Kopf gleichzeitig überraschend wach. Sie hatte dort unten viel diskutiert, mit Ideen um sich geworfen, sie auseinandergenommen und von allen Seiten betrachtet, um sie anschließend zu verwerfen oder für später aufzuheben. Es war wie das Zusammensetzen eines großen Puzzles. Aber nicht alle Teile passten und manchmal mussten sie einfach hoffen, das die fehlenden Teile von selbst an ihren Platz fielen.

Aber letztlich war dennoch ein Plan daraus geboren worden. Sie wussten nun, was sie zu tun hatten, wie sie das Ganze anpacken konnten und das alleine nahm ihnen beiden eine Last von den Schultern, der sie sich vorher kaum bewusst waren. Sie trennten sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einer kurzen, erleichterten Umarmung. Sie hatten wieder Hoffnung. Und das war das Wichtigste.

Er öffnete die Tür zu der kleinen Kabine und war etwas überrascht, den ersten Offizier Worthwhile darin vorzufinden. Der Hengst lag entspannt in seiner Hängematte und las ein Buch, das er bequem auf seinem Bauch balancierte. Seine beiden Vorderläufe hinter den Kopf geschlagen, sah er müßig auf, als Rogue den kleinen Raum betrat. Die Beiden begrüßten sich mit einem Nicken.

Es war etwas seltsam für das Rettungspony, den anderen Hengst ohne seine Offiziersjacke zu sehen. Bisher hatte er bereits geschlafen, wenn Worthwhile sein Bett aufsuchte und bis auf seinen nächtlichen Ausflug hatte er ihn nie ohne seine Uniform gesehen. Der marineblaue Frack verlieh im am Tage eine Aura der Unnahbarkeit und des Respekts, die es schwierig machte, ihn sich ohne vorzustellen. Jetzt in dieser entspannten Pose, wirkte er wie ein ganz anderes Pony.

Rogue ließ noch einmal seine Halswirbel durchknacken, dann legte er sich auf sein Bett, ohne die Decke zurückzuschlagen. Es war eigentlich noch etwas zu früh, um sich schlafen zu legen, aber sein Körper sehnte sich nach der weichen Umarmung der Matratze. Er bettete seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und spürte, wie er sich langsam entspannte.

Seine Muskeln gaben sich der ersehnten Ruhe hin, aber gleichzeitig wollte sein Geist das genaue Gegenteil. Er war aufgewühlt, nicht nur wegen der Erfolge, die Fluttershy und er erzielt hatten, sondern auch wegen der vielen Dinge, die davor zwischen ihnen passiert waren. Er wusste, es war ein verwirrendes und alles anders als fruchtbares Gebiet, wohin seine Gedanken ihn treiben wollten. Er sollte er seine Nacht darüber schlafen, bevor er sich auf dieses unsichere Terrain begab. Er versuchte abzuschalten, an etwas anderes zu denken. Es gab vieles, über das er nachdenken sollte, aber wenig, was ihm beim Einschlafen helfen konnte.

Wenn er die Augen schloss, blitzten Farben wie Feuerwerk vor dem Hintergrund seiner dunklen Lidern auf. Kreise und Streifen, verschwommene Nachbilder. Er hörte das Klopfen seines eigenen Herzens, das Rauschen seines Blutes. Fetzen des Gespräches mit Fluttershy trieben wie wie Öl auf der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Er wälzte sich herum, unruhig und ruhelos.

Ohne es zu wollen fand er sich im Zweifel mit sich selbst. Hatte er das richtige getan? Es dachte, es wäre recht und gut gewesen. Und es hatte letztlich zum gewünschten Erfolg geführt. Warum wollte ihn dennoch das Gefühl nicht verlassen, dass er falsch behandelt hatte? Es war wie ein Knoten tief in seiner Brust. Ein Knoten, den er nicht zu lösen vermochte, der sich fester zog, je mehr er versuchte, seine Existenz zu leugnen.

Er öffnete die Augen und starrte auf die polierten Planken der Kabinenwand. Langsam krümmte er sich zusammen, zog das Kissen unter seinem Kopf näher an seinen Körper, bis er wie ein Embryo auf der schmalen Koje lag.

Er hatte alles richtig gemacht. Das wusste er. Warum fühlte sich dennoch alles so falsch an?

Er zwang sich seine Augen wieder zu schließen. _Nicht jetzt, _befahl er sich selbst. _Nicht jetzt._

Aber wann hatte er schon auf sich selbst gehört? Seine verräterischen Gedanken setzten sich fort, kreisten um ihn, lachten über seine lächerlichen Versuche sie zurück zu drängen. Der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen.

Er drehte sich um und sah auf das Pony, das so entspannt in seiner Hängematte lag.

„Worthwhile?" Seine Stimme klang heiser, als er den ersten Offizier ansprach.

Der Hengst sah von seiner Lektüre auf und blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ja, bitte?"

Rogue räusperte sich kurz. Zum einen, um seine belegte Stimme zu reinigen, zum anderen um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Er hatte seinen Kabinenkameraden nur angesprochen, um seinen quälenden Gedanken zu entkommen. Jetzt wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Was lesen sie da?", flüchtete er sich in Smalltalk.

Worthwhile sah zurück zu seinem Buch und drehte es mit seinem Huf um, so als müsste er erst selbst nachsehen. „Captain Honor Mareington: Der letzte Befehl." Er lächelte unsicher und etwas ertappt. „Trotz des Titels ist es recht unterhaltsam."

Rogue hob seinen Kopf vom Kissen. „Sie lesen Science-Fiction?", fragte er ungläubig.

Der Offizier hob eine Augenbraue. „Sicher. Kennen sie die Romanreihe?"

Das Rettungspony nickte aufgeregt. „Ja, tatsächlich." Er kramte in seinen Erinnerungen, um sich an den Plot der langen Serie zu erinnern. „`Der letzte Befehl´ müsste das Buch sein, wo sich das Königreich Manticore und die Republik Haven gegen die Solar League Navy verbünden." Er überlegte kurz und fügte schließlich hinzu: „Interessant für den Metaplot, aber nur wenig über die Hauptprotagonistin. Viel Politik, wenig Aktion. Ich fand ihn relativ langweilig, aber er ist wichtig für die folgenden Romane."

Worthwhile klappte das Buch zusammen und legte es neben sich in die Hängematte. „Sie haben die Reihe bereits ausgelesen?"

Rogue schmunzelte. „Natürlich. Mein Vater hat sie alle."

Der Offizier runzelte die Stirn. „Wieviel Romane gibt davon?"

Das Rettungspony überlegte kurz. „Zusammen mit den Nebenstorys aus dem selben Universum? Ich glaube, es waren so an die sechzig."

Worthwhile´s Kinnlade klappte herunter. „Sechzig?", fragte er schwach.

Rogue konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Keine Sorge. Meiden sie einfach alle, die Tycoon Flint geschrieben hat und sie sind auf der sicheren Seite. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie man spannende Raum-Kämpfe schreibt." Er dreht sie auf den Bauch, um sich bequemer mit dem anderen Hengst unterhalten zu können. „Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich kaum gedacht, das sie sich für so etwas begeistern könnten."

Der erste Offizier rieb sich verlegen über den Hinterkopf. „Da sind sie genauso überrascht wie ich. Ich hatte eigentlich nie viel für diese Art von Romanen übrig. Die meisten Science-Fiction-Werke sind mir zu... abgehoben. Einfach zu viel Science-fiction, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Rogue nickte nachdenklich. „Sie spielen darauf an, das sich Sweety Weber sich in ihrem Romanuniversum sehr an den maritimen Gegebenheiten und Traditionen orientiert?"

„Ja, genau. Die physikalischen Gegebenheiten und die erdachte Technologie ergeben eine taktische Konstellation, die der Realität in der Marine sehr nahe ist. In der Luftfahrt noch mehr als in der ´nassen´ Navy." Worthwhile überlegte kurz, dann schmunzelte er. „Fair wusste schon ganz genau, womit er mich ködern konnte."

Das Rettungspony war einen Moment lang verwirrt, bis er sich einen Reim auf den Namen machen konnte. „Fair?", fragte er. „Sie meinen den Kapitän?"

Der Offizier nickte. „Ja. Er hat mir den ersten Roman zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Um ehrlich zu sein, las ich ihn nur, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Aber nach der Beschreibung des ersten Übungsgefechtes hatte er mich." Er schloss die Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. „Mareington´s Manöver war... brilliant. Weber hat die taktischen Gegebenheiten vorher ausführlich dargelegt, aber ich wäre nicht im Traum darauf gekommen, was sie letztlich durchgezogen hat. Einfach genial."

Rogue runzelte die Stirn. "Mhm, gut, das ist... überraschend."

Worthwhile sah auf. „Warum?", fragte er.

Das Rettungspony zögerte einen Augenblick. „Nuuuuun,...", begann er gedehnt. „Es sieht nicht gerade danach aus, als würde der Kapitän und Sie sich... gut verstehen.", antwortet er vorsichtig.

Der erste Offizier war einen Moment lang still, während er sein Gegenüber einfach nur nachdenklich betrachtete. Schließlich schob er sich in der Hängematte herum, um etwas aufrechter zu sitzen. „Es... es ist kompliziert.", sagte er schließlich.

Ein kalter Schauer rann Rogues Rücken hinunter. „Mit ´kompliziert´ kenne ich mich aus.", sagte er ohne jedes Amüsement in der Stimme.

Worthwhile sah einige Sekunden lang aus dem kleinen Fenster. Als er fortfuhr, wendete er den Blick nicht davon ab. „Ich bin sehr wohl im Klaren darüber, wie wir nach außen wirken mögen. Ihre... Bedenken zeigen es mir einmal mehr als deutlich auf. Aber ich versichere ihnen, dass der erste Eindruck täuscht." Er zögerte kurz. „Oder auch der zweite und dritte. Es ist... es ist wie gesagt kompliziert."

´Kompliziert´. Es war ein tolles Wort. Es konnte alles bedeuten. Von dem Kopf einer Steuererklärung bis hin zu einer Millionen Worten, die ein Hengst und eine Stute nicht in der Lage sahen sich einzugestehen.

„Ich verstehe, dass es für Außenstehende so erscheinen mag, als wären Fair und ich wie Feuer und Wasser. Aber das ist nur ein Teil des Ganzen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, kann ich mir keinen besseren Freund vorstellen als ihn." Er wandte sich Rogue zu und lächelte, als er dessen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Wir kenne uns seit dem ersten Tag auf der Kadettenschule. Wir waren Stubenkameraden, er und ich. Und bei Celestia, es gab wohl kaum ein ungleicheres Paar als uns. Sehen sie, ich komme aus einer bodenständigen Erdponyfamilie. Ich musste mir meinen Platz an der Akademie hart erkämpfen. Fair dagegen... seine Familie hat Einfluss. Sein Pfad als Offizier war praktisch schon vorgezeichnet. Sie hätten ihn sehen sollen, als er an diesem ersten Tag in unser Zimmer kam. Seine Knie zitterten so sehr, das er es kaum über die Schwelle schaffte. Ich habe es erst als schlechten Scherz aufgefasst, dass man mich mit so einem schwachen und mitleiderregenden Pony zusammengeworfen hatte, aber..." Worthwhile zögerte, als müsste er darüber nachdenken, was er als nächstes sagte. „Sie sind ein Feuerwehrpony, oder Rettungspony, was auch immer. Das heißt, sie verstehen vielleicht, was ich meine. Vom ersten Moment an wird einem an der Akademie eingehämmert: Kameradschaft geht über alles. Unabhängig vom Rang, vom Alter, von der Dienststellung, Kameradschaft hält alles zusammen. Egal ob man sich mag, ob einem das Pony neben einem gefällt oder nicht, ob man an dasselbe glaubt, ob es stark oder schwach, mutig oder feige ist, man ist Kamerad. Man muss sich auf seinen Kameraden verlassen können. Man zählt auf ihn. Man teilt sein letztes Wasser mit ihm, sein letztes Brot und alles andere. Denn wenn es soweit ist und es um Leben und Tod geht, ist dass das mindeste, worauf man sich verlassen muss."

Rogue wusste tatsächlich wovon er sprach. Es war ein Gebot der Notwendigkeit, ein Gesetz, das aus der gefährlichen Arbeit geboren wurde, die man verrichtete. Alleine war man praktisch hilflos. Niemand war ein Superpony. Es war das Team, das alles ausmachte, dem man vertrauen musste. Wenn man sich in Gefahr begab, lag das ganze Vertrauen in dem einem Pony, das hinter einem stand und nicht zögern würde mit dir den Platz zu tauschen.

„Also war ich ein guter Kamerad. Ich verteidigte ihn gegen andere, die... nicht so kameradschaftlich dachten wie ich. Ich sorgte dafür, das er fit wurde, auch wenn es für uns beide zu einer Qual wurde. Ich passte auf ihn auf und er... auf mich." Worthwhile schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich die Matheprüfung im zweiten Jahr bestanden hätte, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre." Er sah zu Rogue. „Trotzdem war es niemals einfach für ihn. Sehen sie, ein Offizier in der königlichen Luftwacht zu sein, bedeutet mehr, als gute Noten in Mathematik, Navigation und Sport zu haben. Die vornehmliche Aufgabe dieser Erziehung ist es, Führungspersönlichkeiten hervorzubringen. Denn das ist es, was ein Offizier tut – Er führt Ponys. Mit Worten und Taten, mit Charisma und gutem Beispiel. Und genau dort versagte Fair auf beinahe schon peinliche Weise. Er war ein guter Kamerad, er half wo er konnte und ließ sich nichts zuschulden kommen. Aber ließ sich mehr von der Masse treiben, als das er versuchte, wirklich über sich herauszuwachsen. Es fehlte ihm an... Inspiration." Worthwhiles Blick schweifte ab, so als würde er in die Ferne blicken. Natürlich gab es so etwas wie eine Ferne in der engen Kabine nicht. „Obwohl ich sein Freund bin, weiß ich wenig über seine Familie. Er hat sie mir niemals vorstellt. Selbst die Semesterferien verbrachte er normalerweise in der Akademie oder bei mir zu Hause, wenn ich ihn dazu überreden konnte. Aber ich denke... obwohl sein Vater einer der angesehensten Admiräle der Luftwacht ist, hatte er niemals jemanden, zu dem er wirklich hatte aufsehen können. Wahrscheinlich hatte Admiral Fairway selten Zeit für ihn..." Die Stimme des Offiziers verstummte plötzlich, als hätte er etwas ausgeplaudert, das sich nicht gehörte. Er räusperte sich nervös. „Sei es wie es sei, auch wenn Fair´s Noten stets gut waren, litt seine Beurteilung stets unter seinem Mangel an Führungswillen. Ich schlug mich ganz gut und hätte im gerne geholfen, aber das ist nichts, was man einem Pony in Nachhilfestunden beibringen könnte. Und dann beging ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens." Worthwhile schmunzelte unwillkürlich, was seine Worte Lügen strafte. „Eine Freundin schenkte mir einen dieser unsäglichen Abenteuerromane über mutige Kapitäne, verwegene Piraten und wilde Seegefechte. Ich und sie kannten uns noch nicht all zu lange und... aber ich schweife ab. Ich gab Fair das Buch, um ihn etwas aufzumuntern."

Der Hengst schlug die Vorderläufe hinter seinen Kopf und lächelte sanft. „Er lass es in einer Nacht durch. Den Rest der Woche war er noch stiller und gedankenverlorener als sonst. Und als das nächste Mal gefragt wurde, wer der Kadettenführer sein wollte – trat er vor. Es ist ein undankbarer Posten: Es sieht so aus, als würde man nur rumkommandieren, aber tatsächlich ist es wesentlich komplizierter. Man muss für jeden Mist geradestehen, den die anderen bauen, muss mehr und länger arbeiten als alle anderen, die Aufgaben verteilen, hinterher sein, das sie ordentlich erledigt werden... zusätzlich zu allen Aufgaben, die ein Kadett ohnehin schon hat. Die Anderen machten es ihm nicht gerade leicht. Er holte sich die eine oder andere Schelte ab, meist für die Dinge die nicht in seiner Macht lagen. Aber er biss sich durch. Und als man wieder fragte – meldete er sich erneut. Und danach noch einmal. Und jedes Mal wurde er besser. Er verteilte die Aufgaben gerecht, sorgte dafür, das jeder genug Zeit für sein Studium hatte und ließ sich von den Sticheleien und kleinen Grausamkeiten der anderen Kadetten nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Schließlich musste es sich auch der letzte von uns eingestehen – er machte seine Sache gut. Und nach und nach hörten sie auf ihn, folgten ihm bereitwillig und ohne zu murren. Daran wuchs er – Nicht an seinem eigenen Erfolg oder seinen immer positiveren Beurteilungen. Er wuchs mit dem Grad der Anerkennung, der Zustimmung, die er von den Ponys unter sich erfuhr. Am Anfang des letzten Semesters, als wir zurück an die Akademie kamen, war der alte Fair nur noch ein ferne Erinnerung. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wann es anfing, aber wir nannten in damals bereits unseren ´Kapitän´. _Oh, Captain, mein Captain..."_

Der Hengst verstummte, aber die letzten Worte hingen verträumt in dem kleinen Raum nach, den sie sich teilten.

Rogue saß, die Ohren gespitzt, auf seinem Bett, gespannt, wie die Geschichte weitergehen sollte. Aber der erste Offizier sah nur gedankenverloren an die Decke, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Es schien, als wäre er zu seinem Ende gekommen.

„Sie bewundern ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte Rogue leise.

Worthwhile nickte nur langsam. „Natürlich. Wer tut das nicht? Ich vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr als andere, schließlich weiß ich, wie bescheiden seine Anfänge waren. Er hat... sich einfach entschieden, ein anderes, ein besseres Pony zu sein und sich nur mit reiner Entschlossenheit und Willenskraft an sein Ziel gebracht. Wenn das nicht Bewundernswert ist, dann weiß ich nicht, was es sonst sein soll."

Das Rettungspony nickte. Würde es nicht ersten Hufes aus dem Mund des Offiziers kommen, hätte er es als eine schöne Geschichte abgetan, als ein hübsches kleines Märchen. In der Realität waren die Dinge scheinbar ungleich schwieriger. _Ein besseres Pony..._ Er wünschte sich, er hätte die Zielstrebigkeit, es einfach so geschehen zu lassen.

„Dennoch scheinen sie nicht immer einer Meinung zu sein.", bemerkte er.

Worthwhile sah auf. „So vortrefflich die Tugenden des Kapitäns auch sein mögen, sie... haben ihre Schattenseiten." Er seufzte kurz und Rogue merkte, das er es in dem selben resignierten Tonfall tat, wie zwei Tage zuvor an Deck des Schiffes. Es schien, als wäre Worthwhile sehr vertraut mit dieser Art des Seufzers. „Es scheint zuweilen schwer, zu unterscheiden, ob Fair ein hervorragender Kapitän ist... oder nur ein hervorragender Schauspieler. Als das Getue mit dem Herumschwingen, die Posen, das ´Yo, ho!´-Gerede... Die Ponys an Bord kennen ihn nur so und glauben, dass wäre, was er ist. Er ist ihr verwegener, mutiger Kapitän, mit allem drum und dran, einschließlich Augenklappe." Er zögerte einen Augenblick. „Nun, zumindest hat er Letztere schon länger nicht mehr getragen." Er sammelte sich kurz, dann fuhr er fort: "Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Fair hat mir an Bord der Idle Barter niemals einen Grund gegeben an ihm zu zweifeln. Er scheint auch in meinen Augen alles zu sein, was er darzustellen versucht, aber... es bleibt... tief in mir drin doch ein Zweifel, ob es nicht doch eine Fassade ist, die eines Tages zusammenbricht." Er ließ resigniert seinen Kopf hängen. „Oder es ist nur in meinem Kopf. Vielleicht ist es nur eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm, wie jeder gute Freund eine zu haben scheint und die einen dennoch verrückt macht. Kennen sie das?"

Rogue lächelte falsch und winkte selbstgefällig ab. „Ja... natürlich. Furchtbar." Tatsächlich hatte er niemals einen Freund gehabt, der im nahe genug stand, als das seine Eigenheiten ihm ernstlich auf die Nerven gehen konnten. Er log aus reiner Verlegenheit.

Worthwhile schmunzelte und nickt zustimmend. Dann wurde er wieder ernster. „Deshalb bin ich hier. Er war mir immer ein guter Kamerad und ein noch besserer Freund. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen wird, aber wenn die Maske von Kapitän Fairway zerbrechen sollte... fange ich ihn auf."

Stille senkte sich nach der entschlossenen Ansprache des ersten Offiziers über die kleine Kammer. Es war Worthwhile, der sie schließlich brach. „Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten nun schlafen."

Rogue nickte abwesend und wickelte die dünne Decke um sich, während der Hengst in der Hängematte das Licht löschte. Er hatte noch über vieles nachzudenken, bevor der Schlaf kommen würde.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen war es an Rogue seinen Teil des Plans in die Tat umzusetzen. Es kostete überraschenderweise kaum Mühe das Offizierskasino mit Erlaubnis des Kapitäns für sie zu blocken. Kapitän Fairway warf ihm nur einen einzigen, verstehenden Blick über den Rand seiner morgendlichen Tasse Kaffee zu und gab seine Zustimmung. Rogue fragte sich, wie sehr die Gerüchteküche an Bord schon brodelte. Es war sicherlich ein offenes Geheimnis, dass es die Elemente der Harmonie waren, die die Idle Barter transportierte und die Unstimmigkeiten, oder vielmehr der Streit zwischen ihnen, hatte sich kaum verstecken lassen.<p>

Als nächstes bat er den Smutje, einen dunkelbraunen Erdhengst mit einem seltsamen, kantigen Akzent, der wie ein Akrobat durch die winzige Kajüte des Schiffes wirbelte, das Mittagessen für den Freundeskreis diskret und unauffällig separat zu servieren. Der Smutje blinzelte ihm nur verstehend zu und versprach zudem noch, für einen ordentlichen Vorrat an Tee in etwas zu sorgen, was er einen ´Samowar´ nannte. Rogue bedankte sich herzlich und zog sich zurück, bevor er von einem der in der Küche herumwirbelnden Pfannkuchen getroffen wurde.

Schließlich schrieb er mit Kreide ein großes `Wichtige Besprechung. Bitte nicht stören!" an die Tür des Offizierskasinos und machte sie so weit auf, das man die Nachricht nicht lesen konnte, bis die Tür geschlossen wurde. Und dann versuchte er herauszufinden, was es mit der seltsamen, dampfenden Maschine auf dem Beistelltisch des Salons auf sich hatte.

Er war gerade bei einem ´Heureka!´-Erlebnis, das heißes Wasser aus dem kleinen Zapfhahn an der Seite des Apparates kam, als Twilight, gefolgt von Applejack und Rainbow Dash zur Tür hereinkamen. Die Stuten sahen sich etwas unsicher um, als wüssten sie nicht genau, was sie hier zu suchen hatten, nahmen aber nacheinander Platz auf der gemütlichen Sofareihe des Kasinos. Sie verteilten sich scheinbar willkürlich darauf, aber ob absichtlich oder unterbewusst hielten sie alle einen gewissen Abstand zueinander. Das sie kaum ein Wort miteinander wechselten, verstärkte nur das seltsam beklemmende Gefühl, das sofort im Raum herrschte.

Rogue kämpfte noch mit dem Teewasser, als Pinkie Pie neugierig ihren Kopf zur Tür herein steckte. Sie sah sich kurz um und hüpfte zielstrebig auf ein Tablett mit zuckerüberzogenen Zimtschnecken zu, dass das Rettungspony bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Smutje hatte sich seine unausgesprochene Bitte um eine gute Behandlung offensichtlich zu Herzen genommen.

Zuletzt kam Rarity an. Nun, zunächst eigentlich nur ihr Hinterteil. Oder um genauer zu sein: Ihre scheltende Stimme als aller erstes.

„Fluttershy, sag mir endlich, was das zu bedeuten hat! Ich verstehe nicht, was du von mir willst! Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse. Aber sage mir bitte was du von mir willst! Wie bitte? Darling, du musst lauter sprechen, ich verstehe dich nicht."

Schließlich wurde die weiße Stute mit sanfter Gewalt und sicherlich endlosen Entschuldigungen vollständig ins Zimmer geschoben. Sie sah sich überrascht im Raum um und wurde sich der darin wartenden Ponys gewahr. Sie zuckte sichtlich zusammen, bis sie ihre Fassung wieder fand und in einer Geste aus Hochmut und Verachtung ihren Kopf nach oben warf. Sie wandte sie zum gehen um, nur um einer Pegasusstute zu begegnen, die sich mit allen Gliedern, einschließlich gespreizter Flügel, gegen die nun geschlossenen Tür stemmte. Rarity zögerte einen Moment dann zeigte sie mit einem Huf auf die Tür.

„Tritt bitte beiseite, Darling. Das ist keine Gesellschaft, die ich im Augenblick schätze."

Fluttershy atmete schwer und ihre Augen waren vor Furcht weit aufgerissen, aber sie behauptete ihre Position. Gerade so.

Die Schneeweiße Einhornstute warf einen perplexen Blick auf ihre kanariengelbe Freundin, dann runzelte sie ärgerlich die Stirn und klopfte entschlossen ihren Huf auf den Boden.

„Fluttershy! Tritt auf der Stelle bei Seite!"

Der scheue Pegasus kniff die Augen zusammen und erzitterte. Aber sie blieb an Ort und Stelle.

Rarity betrachtete das Martyrium ihrer Freundin einen Moment lang unentschlossen, dann wandte sie sich ab. „Nun gut, sei es drum. Das bedeutet nichts.", sagte sie in Richtung der anderen Ponys und trotte, um Eleganz bemüht, zum entferntesten Sessel der Sitzgruppe. Fluttershy atmete erleichtert auf.

Rogue zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie quittierte es mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Das Rettungspony war stolz auf die unverfängliche Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er ihre Geste aufnahm. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich auf dem richtigen Weg... Er stellte das Teegedeck auf den kleinen Beistelltisch in der Mitte und goss jeder der Stuten etwas Tee in die Tasse. Schließlich nahm er selbst Platz und nickte zufrieden. Alles war bereit. Soweit war alles nach Plan gelaufen.

Als er langsam den ersten Schluck von dem angenehm aromatischen Getränk aus seiner Tasse nahm, gratulierte er sich selbst zu der meisterhaften Leistung, die Fluttershy und er vollbracht hatten: Alle Freunde zusammen, ungestört und in entspannter Atmosphäre. _Just according to the plan..._

Leider war auch genau dies der Augenblick, in dem er sich eines entscheidenden Fehlers im ganzen Konstrukt bewusst wurde: Fluttershy und er hatten immer davon gesprochen, das `jemand´ den Grund des Zusammenkommens erklären musste. ´Jemand´ musste aussprechen, worum es dabei ging, und wie sie vorhatten, die Probleme anzupacken. `Jemand´ - Rogue hatte sich wie selbstverständlich darauf verlassen, dass das kanariengelbe Pony mit ihrer Einfühlsamkeit und ihrer wesentlich länger bestehenden Freundschaft das in die Hufe nehmen würde. Aber ein einziger Blick in ihr gleichzeitig erschrecktes, wie hoffnungsvolles Gesicht machte ihm mehr als klar, das er damit mehr als falsch gelegen hatte.

_Aww, Buck..._

Die Verantwortung, von der er sich praktisch frei gesehen hatte, fiel wie ein zentnerschweres Gewicht auf seine Schultern. Schwer genug, das er seine Tasse mit einem hörbaren ´Kling´ auf die Untertasse fallen ließ. Das Geräusch war in dem stillen Raum laut genug, das sich alle Augen sofort auf ihn richteten.

Seine Augen huschte von einem Pony zum anderen. Sie alle warteten, warteten auf _Ihn. _Er schluckte schwer.

_Du schaffst das, Rogue. Sag Ihnen einfach, was du mit Fluttershy besprochen hast._

Sie hatten lange geredet, dort unten in dem vergessen Winkel des Schiffes. Und sie hatten beide geglaubt, zum Kern der Sache vorgestoßen zu sein. Fluttershy mit ihrer Einfühlsamkeit und ihrer Erfahrung mit jeder der Stuten und Rogue mit seiner rationalen, objektiven Art. Es schien alles so selbstverständlich zu sein, so einfach. Aber jetzt, unter dem aufmerksamen Blick der Stuten...

Hatten sie sich getäuscht? Was wenn alles nur Hirngespinste waren? Er konnte nicht in den Kopf, nicht in das Herz dieser Ponys blicken. Woher wollte er wissen, was wirklich darin vorging? Wie konnte er sich anmaßen, sie zu verstehen, nein, mehr noch, sie zu durchschauen?

Er befand sich hier auf dünnem Eis, ein einziger falscher Schritt konnte alles noch viel schlimmer machen. Und er hörte es unter sich knacken.

Verdammt, was machte er hier? Er war kein Psychologe, er war einfach nur ein Rettungspony und das hier war einfach zu viel für ihn. Er hatte sich schon einmal zu viel zugetraut und...

…und ein Fohlen hatte dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt.

Er schloss die Augen. Nein, er war nicht der Richtige dafür. Nicht er, er am aller wenigsten. Es hing zu viel davon ab, es war zu wichtig, als das er noch einmal...

...das Falsche sagen...

...das Falsche denken...

...das Falschen annehmen...

…das Falsche verstehen...

Er senkte seinen Kopf. Nein, er konnte es nicht tun. Er würde einfach...

_Was tun? Daneben stehen und es geschehen lassen?, _schalt ihn die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Nein, das wollte er nicht. Aber...

_Aber was? Willst du darauf warten, das andere es für dich erledigen? Sie dir Fluttershy an. Sie wird es nicht tun. Sie verlässt sich darauf, das du stark genug bist. Sie glaubt an dich!_

Ich... kann es nicht.

_Warum? Warum kannst du es nicht?_

Pears... Pears hat an mich geglaubt. Ich habe es in seiner Stimme gehört. Aber... aber das hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten... ihn nicht...

_Und statt dessen lehnst du dich einfach zurück und lässt es geschehen?_

Ich konnte es ihm nicht ausreden... ich konnte es ihm nicht ausreden...

_Aber du hast es versucht. Du hast es wenigstens versucht, verdammt noch mal! Aber jetzt stehst du einfach nur daneben, siehst zu und rührst keinen Huf!_

Aber was ist, wenn ich versage? Wenn ich die falschen Worte wähle, oder es einfach nicht richtig...

_Was ist, wenn du nichts tust? Was wenn du die Gelegenheit verstreichen lässt? Was ist, wenn du dich ewig fragen musst: ´Was wäre wenn?"_

Aber wenn ich anfange, wenn ich das Wort ergreife... alles wird an mir hängen. Ich werde die Verantwortung tragen. Alles wird von mir abhängen. Nur ein Fehler und...

_...und was? Das Fohlen fällt? Es ist bereits gefallen, Rogue. Das weißt du genau. Nichts was du tun oder lassen könntest, kann das ändern. Aber hier und jetzt – kannst du etwas verändern._

Ich habe Angst.

_Natürlich hast du Angst. Mutig zu sein, bedeutet nicht, keine Angst zu haben. Es bedeutet seine Angst zu überwinden. Ein besseres Pony zu sein, weil man es will. Weil man es sein muss._

...ein besseres Pony.

Er sah auf. Er hatte keine Eingebung, keine plötzliche Inspiration, keinen genialen Gedankenblitz. Die Worte in seinem Mund formten sich mühsam, jedes für sich ein Kampf für sich.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, damit alles gut ausgeht. Ich bin nicht wirklich gut darin, über Freundschaft, über das Band zu philosophieren, das Ponys untereinander verbindet. Vielleicht... vielleicht weil ich bisher kaum Erfahrung darin habe, was es bedeutet, einen echten Freund zu haben." Er blickte beschämt zur Seite. „Ich dachte immer, ich wäre mit mir selbst recht gut aufgehoben. Und ich nannte andere meine Freunde, auch wenn ich sie kaum kannte. Auch wenn ich kaum etwas mit ihnen teilte. Applejack war vielleicht die erste..." er sah zu ihr und begegnete ihrem warmen, freundlichen Blick. „...und die einzige, bevor ich euch kennenlernte. Jede von euch hat mich letztlich so herzlich und unvoreingenommen akzeptiert...", er zögert kurz, dann revidierte er seine Worte. „Nein, nicht akzeptiert, sondern wirklich aufgenommen. Selbst solche...", er warf einen Blick auf Rainbow. „...mit denen es schwierig ist. Aber selbst dort fühlte ich mich nie wirklich zurückgewiesen. Sie waren da, wenn ich sie wirklich brauchte." Er suchte den Blick der cyanblauen Stute. Ihre kirschroten Augen betrachteten ihn herausfordernd, aber abwartend. Er hieß es als gutes Zeichen.

„Ich habe eine schwierige Zeit hinter mir und es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagte, es wäre alles ausgestanden. Aber dennoch habt ihr mir so viel Vertrauen und Zuversicht geschenkt, das ich mich trotz allem als euer Freund gefühlt habe. Und es immer noch tue." Sein Blick zuckte zu Fluttershy. Als sie ihm aufmunternd zunickte, fühlte er die Kraft in sich aufsteigen, die er für den nächsten Schritt brauchte.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit, das ich etwas von dem Guten, das ihr mir gegeben habt, zurückgebe." Er räusperte sich, vornehmlich um den Kloß aus seinem Hals zu entfernen, aber auch, um einen Augenblick zu gewinnen, in der er seine nächsten Worte wählen konnte.

„Wir alle wissen, dass es um die Freundschaft in unserem Kreis derzeit nicht gut bestellt ist. Das wurde bereits mehr als einmal ausgesprochen und wir alle fühlen es. Ihr vielleicht noch mehr als ich." Er blickte sich in der Runde um. Jedes Pony begegnete ihm mit stiller Zustimmung. Selbst Pinkie Pie, die gerade die letzte Zimtschnecke in ihren unerschöpflichen Schlund zog, nickte ernst. „Wir... wir wissen, was der andere fühlt. Wir wissen, was der andere durchgemacht hat. Wir haben es uns bereits gesagt. Aber..." Er atmete tief durch. Das war der Moment der Wahrheit. Der Moment in dem sich zeigen sollte, ob er richtig lag... oder es wieder einmal vermasselt hatte.

„Aber wir haben niemals, zu keinem Zeitpunkt, uns wirklich gegenseitig dabei geholfen, diese Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen. Wir alle haben gelitten. Wir alle haben unsere Wunden davon getragen. Aber... aber wir haben uns nur darauf konzentriert, was _uns _zugestoßen ist, nicht den anderen. Wir waren so in unseren eigenen Problemen vertieft, das wir nicht gemerkt haben... das wir nicht wahrhaben wollten, das auch die anderen leiden, genauso wie wir selbst. Und das..." Er blickte scheu auf seine Hufe. Die Zuversicht, mit der er vorher gesprochen hatte, verschwand aus seiner Stimme wie das letzte Sandkorn das den schmalen Hals des Stundenglases passierte. Seine Stimme war leise und heiser, als er fortfuhr. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich glaube, das ihr... das wir nicht mehr so eng zusammenstehen können wie früher." Er sah furchtvoll auf. Seine Ansprache hatte ihn das letzte Quäntchen an Selbstvertrauen gekostet, das er aufzubringen vermochte. Tief in sich drin atmete er erleichtert auf, das er diese Prüfung hinter sich gebracht hatte. Aber gleichzeitig hielt er in der Realität gespannt seinen Atem an, ob die anderen zu dem selben Schluss wie er kommen würden.

Er hatte gerade noch Zeit ein verschüchtertes „I-ich kann mich n-natürlich auch irren und..." hinterher zuschieben, bis ihn die drückende Stille im Raum verstummen ließ.

_Celestia und Luna, so muss sich Fluttershy die ganze Zeit über fühlen, _dachte er zu sich selbst, während er das Urteil des Kreises abwartete. Seine Augen wollten sich einfach nicht von seinen eigenen Hufen lösen. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich aufzusehen und in vorwurfsvolle, verletzte Gesichter zu blicken, oder, noch schlimmer, belustigtes Kichern und mitleidiges Schmunzeln.

Als er schließlich doch den Mut fand seinen Kopf zu heben, sah er statt dessen die besorgten, unsicheren Blicke der Stuten, die sich gegenseitig ansahen.

„Er hat recht." Es war Twilight, die zuerst sprach. Sein Herz schlug einen Schlag leichter, als sie es tat.

Sie stand von ihrem Sessel auf und stellte sich entschlossen in den Kreis. Ihre Mine war ernst, aber eine leichte Andeutung eines Lächelns umspielte ihre Lippen. Ein Lächeln voller Hoffnung. „Alle was wir bisher getan haben, ist uns einzugestehen, was uns weh tut. Aber... aber haben wir wirklich versucht, uns dabei zu helfen? Ich meine... haben wir uns tröstende Worte gespendet, wie wir es früher getan haben? Oder einen Rat, oder ein gutes Beispiel, oder eine Umarmung, die wir auch wirklich so gemeint haben?"

Sie zeigte mit dem Huf auf Rogue. „Seht ihn euch an! Wir kenne uns alle so lange, wir alle haben so vieles miteinander durchgestanden... wir dachten wir kenne uns so gut, wir verstehen uns, wir vertrauen uns... aber gerade unsere jüngster Freund, den wir gerade erst kennengelernt haben... er bringt die ganze Sache auf den Punkt. Haben wir uns wirklich so sehr verloren? Ist... ist so wenig übrig, das all unsere Erfahrung so wenig bedeutet?" Sie sah auffordernd in die Runde. Die Stuten blickten verlegen bei Seite. „Ist es wirklich so weit mit uns gekommen?" Sie blickte ihre Freundinnen einzeln an, so lange, bis jede von ihnen den Kopf schüttelte.

Rogue hob langsam den Kopf. Twilights Zuspruch bedeutete ihm viel. Auf gewisse Weise war es nicht gerade schmeichelhaft, aber durchaus zutreffend, schließlich war er nur...

Bevor er seinen Gedanken beenden konnte, wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Oder ist sein Herz so groß? Er... kennt uns nur so wenige Zeit. Aber andererseits... scheint er uns doch besser zu kennen als wir uns selbst."

Rogue zuckte zurück. Halt! Das stimmte nicht! Er hatte nicht... es war nicht seine Schuld... Er schüttelte entschlossen seinen Kopf. „Es war Fluttershy! S-Sie hat... sie versteht euch viel besser als ich! Ich kenne euch kaum! Ich habe nur geholfen!" stieß er in einem plötzlichen Ausbruch hervor. Er bemerkte erst gar nicht wie sehr es nach einer Schuldzuweisung klang, bis die Worte seinen Mund verließen.

Er erstarrt einen Moment lang in purem Schrecken. Das war es also? Er lieferte Fluttershy ans Messer, wenn es zum Moment der Wahrheit kam?

Twilights Worte waren alles andere als anklagend, aber seine Verteidigung war zu schnell, zu instinktiv gekommen, als sie als bloße Verwirrung abzutun. Celestia, konnte er wirklich so gemein sein? Ihr... ihr die Schuld zuzuweisen, wäre alles falsch gelaufen? Gerade ihr?

_...ein besseres Pony. _Wohl kaum.

Eine Woge des Selbstabscheus schlug über Rogue zusammen. Er hätte vor sich selbst ausgespuckt, wäre er alleine gewesen. Er hörte kaum zu, als Twilight fortfuhr.

„Unsere Probleme sind so offensichtlich. Aber wir haben nicht daran gedacht, das die Lösung es auch ist! Rogue, es geht nicht darum..." Sie sah, wie das Rettungspony verdrossen auf den Boden starrte und zögerte. Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu Fluttershy auf. Das Pegasuspony sah sie durch die Strähnen ihrer Mähne verschüchtert an. „Wir müssen erkennen, das wir nicht die einzigen sind, denen weh getan wurde.", flüstert die schüchterne Stute. „Es geht darum, das wir den Schmerz teilen. Wir sind nicht alleine, sondern wir teilen etwas."

„Aye, das is´ richtich´.", stieß Applejack hervor. Sie erhob sich von dem bequemen Sofa. „Wir ham´ alle unsre Gründe warum wir nich´ ganz bei uns sin´, aber wenn man über sein´ Tellerrand guckt, dann isses doch nich´ so verschied´n." Sie sah sich um. „Darn´, is´ne Schande, das s´ nich´ ich s´ bin der´s als erstes ausspricht, aba´, wir ham uns nich´grad´ viel geholf´n, oda?" Sie sah zu Rainbow, die seltsam verdrossen in ihren Schoß blickte. „Dash, ich weiß, dassde´ dir mächtig was vorwirfst, weil de´ eines von den Schatt´nwölfen getötet hast. Un´ ich weiß nich´ genau, was ich dazu sag´n soll, aba das eine will ich das des weißt: So schwer´s auch is, un´ so furchtbar noch dazu, aba ich hät´ das selbe getan, bevor´s mich selbst erwischt. Oda noch schlimmer, meine kleine Schwester." Die Erdstute klopfte mit dem Huf auf den Boden. „Mehr noch: bevor´s n´anders Pony erwischt, mach´ ich mir lieber selbst die Hufe schmutzig." Sie sah zu Fluttershy. „Sorry, ´Shy, ich versteh, was sie getrieb´n hat, aber Applebloom is´ mir keins von denen wert. Nich´ wenn se´ inner Nacht komm´ un´ unschuldige Ponys jag´n. So isses´."

Fluttershy blickte verschüchtert auf ihre Hufe, aber als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme überraschend klar und fest. „Es war niemals falsch, das wir uns verteidigt haben. Ich wünschte einfach nur, wir hätten vorher einen anderen Weg finden können." Sie fixierte Rainbow. „Es... es war grausam von dir, das du sie getötet hast. Grausam... grausam." Sie schniefte und klare, reinen Tränen rollten ihre Wangen herab. Aber sie hielt ihren Blick aufrecht. „Aber ich kann dir verzeihen. Ich weiß, das du es nicht wolltest. Sie wollte ihre Welpen beschützen – du die Ponys, die dir am Herzen liegen. Für keinen von euch kam ein Aufgeben in Frage. Daran... daran ist nichts falsches."

Rainbow Dash hatte ihr Haupt gesenkt, so das ihre wilde, regenbogenfarbene Mähne über ihr Gesicht hing. Als Fluttershy zu ihr sprach. hob sie langsam ihren Kopf. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. „Fluttershy...", hauchte sie. „Fluttershy, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nie... ich konnte nicht..."

Wie ein gelber Blitz war die Stute bei ihrer Freundin und schlang schützend die Flügel um ihren Leib. „Schh..", hauchte sie, währen die blauen Schultern in ihrer Umarmung erzitterten. „Schhh... es ist alles gut, alles gut..."

Twilight sah zu Rarity auf, deren Gesicht bei dem Anblick der sich umschließenden Stuten einen weichen, verträumten Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

„Wir haben es niemals böse gemeint.", gab die Bibliothekarin ihr zu verstehen.

Rarity schreckte auf und fixierte Twilight. Einen Moment lang hielt sie ihren harten Blick aufrecht, dann wich der strenge Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht dem des Verzeihens. „Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen, Darling. Der Fehler liegt auf meiner Seite. Ich dachte einfach... ich war so von mir selbst eingenommen..." Sie seufzte leise. „Ich sah einfach nur mich selbst und dachte, ihr wäret einfach eifersüchtig auf mich. Das Element der Großzügigkeit? Ich bin, offen gestanden, eine Schande diesen Titel zu tragen. Kapitän Fairway ist ein wunderbares Pony, ohne Frage. Und ich freue mich sehr darauf die Bekanntschaft zwischen ihm und mir zu vertiefen, wenn dies alles vorbei ist. Aber hier und jetzt..." Sie schwenkte ihren Huf im Kreis. „...sehr unangemessen. Und noch schlimmer: sehr selbstsüchtig. Es war unfair, euch gegenüber und auch ihm. Ihr wolltet es mir sagen, aber ich war zu stolz... und... und zu verwirrt, um darauf zu hören. Ihr habt es nur gut mit mir gemeint und meint es jetzt noch. Das ist mehr als ich nach meinem unverzeihlichen Benehmen noch erwarten kann." Sie setzte ihren Huf auf die Brust und verbeugte sich vor ihren Freunden. „Ich entschuldige mich dafür. In aller Aufrichtigkeit."

Sie richtete sich auf und fixierte Twilight mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Womit du am Zuge bist, Darling."

Das lavendelfarbene Pony zuckte zurück und zögerte. Rarity ging auf sie zu, stellte sich neben sie und stieß sie auffordernd mit ihrer Schnauze an. „Sieh´ dich um, Twilight. Niemand von uns zweifelt an dir. Nur du selbst bist es, die sich noch Vorhaltungen macht. Was immer dort in Canterlot geschehen ist, wir mögen es nicht gänzlich verstehen. Aber wir glauben an dich." Sie sah in die großen, violetten Augen der Stute und suchte nach der Wahrheit darin. „Was immer du glaubst, das Prinzessin Celestia über dich denkt, was immer du fürchtest, wie du in ihren Augen fehl gegangen bist, vertraue mir, wenn ich sage: Ich habe gesehen wie sie dich ansieht. Und das ich weiß: Sie liebt dich, ohne Bedingung, ohne Vorsatz. Als währst du ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut. Nichts was du tun könntest, könnt euch jemals wirklich entzweien. Denn es..." Das Einhorn zögerte einen Augenblick, dann fuhr sie fort. „Es ist der selbe Blick, den Applejack hat, wenn sie Apple Bloom ansieht. Oder ich Sweetie Belle."

Twilight sah langsam auf. In ihren Augen blitzte Schmerz, tief und schwer. „Aber ich habe sie so sehr enttäuscht..." Rarity drückte ihren Huf gegen die Lippen ihrer Freundin. „Es ist nicht wichtig. Sie wird immer für dich da sein, immer..." Sie verstummte, als Twilight ihre Hufe um sie schlang und laut aufschluchzte. „Es tut mir leid! So leid!" Rarity erstarrt überrascht für einen Moment, dann strich sie sanft über die bebenden Schultern der Stute. „Alles gut, Twiligth. Alles gut."

Die lavendelfarbene Stute hielt sie in ihren Hufen, drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Vergib´ mir. Vergib´ mir.", flüsterte sie.

Rogue merkte langsam auf. Er wusste, dass er auch diesmal, auf seine unnachahmliche Art und Weise, Mist gebaut hatte. Aber die Szenen der Versöhnung gingen dennoch nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei. Mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit betrachtet er die sich in den Hufen liegenden Ponys.

_Wenigstens hat das irgendwie geklappt. _Er sah zu Fluttershy, die sich mit Rainbow in den Hufen lag und Tränen der Erleichterung vergoss. _Letztlich hat sie doch die richtigen Worte gefunden, im Gegensatz zu meine dummen Geschwafel._ Er wandte sich zum Gehen um, um das traute Zusammensein der Stuten nicht weiter zu stören. Er war hier nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

Pinkie Pie und Applejack versperrten ihm den Weg.

Er blieb abrupt stehen und starrte die beiden erschreckt an. Natürlich, die beiden waren übrig geblieben. Er hatte gehofft, das sich auch diese Paar finden würde, sich die Last von Seele reden würde, um den Erfolg, der sich so schal in seinem Mund anfühlte, komplett zu machen. Statt dessen sahen sie ihn an. Und er wusste nicht, was an Trost er ihnen spenden konnte. Wenn er nur einen Moment davon abkommen könnte, wie sehr er sich von sich selbst verraten fühlte, wie sehr er es bereute auch nur im Affekt Fluttershy zu beschuldigen...

Er atmete tief durch. Nein, er durfte sich jetzt nicht in Selbstvorwürfen verlieren. Wenn er ein wenig zum Erfolg beitragen konnten, musste er sich zusammenreißen und gute Miene zum guten Spiel machen, so miserabel er sich auch innerlich fühlte. Er sah auf.

„Pinkie Pie... Applejack... ich... ich weiß..." Er kam nicht weiter, als sich beide Ponys gleichzeitige auf ihn stürzten, ihre Hufe um seinen Hals schlangen und ihn fest an sich drückten. Für einen Moment zuckte er zurück, wehrte sich dagegen.

„Nein! Das ist nicht... ich sollte..."

„Schh... S´ alles in´ Ordnung, Rogue. Wir sin´ okay. Du brauchst dir keine Sorg´n um um´s zu mach´n. Wir sin´ für dich da. Du kannst los lass´n."

„Es ist okay, Rogue. Du hast mir schon vorher geholfen. Was passiert ist, ist schlimm, aber es ist gut, jetzt ist alles gut. Solange wir uns haben... ist es gut. Lass´ los. Es geht nicht nur um uns, es geht auch um dich."

Er kämpfte gegen sie an, versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Nein!", schluchzte er, „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht! Es ist meine Schuld, meine, nicht... ihre... nicht eure...nur meine... meine..." Sie erstickten seine Stimme unter der Wärme ihrer Körper, unter der weichen Umarmung ihrer Hufe und den Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinab liefen. Und auch Rogue weinte, weinte wie ein Fohlen. So lange, bis sich ihrer aller Tränen vermischten und es keinen Unterschied mehr gab zwischen seinem, ihrem, ihrer aller Schmerz.

* * *

><p>Es gab danach noch so viel was zu sagen war, so vieles was sie miteinander teilten. Was jeder von ihnen von ihnen fühlte war nicht in ein, zwei, nicht in ein dutzend oder einhundert Sätze zu pressen. Es gab an diesem Tag noch viele Umarmungen, noch viele Tränen, aber es gab auch Lachen und Schmunzeln und Kichern. Und vor allem gab es eines: Rogue erkannte, das nicht er das goldene Band zwischen den zerbrochenen Teilen war. Sondern das es genau alles andere war: Das neue, was sie untereinander teilten. Das, was sie vorher entzweit hatte, band sie nun zusammen. Sie verstanden plötzlich wieder, das es nur ihre Gemeinsamkeit war, die sie stark machte. Das sie nicht alleine waren, so sehr sie sich vorher auch so gefühlt hatten. Das der Schmerz in ihnen nicht ihnen alleine gehörte, sondern von all den anderen geteilt wurde. Sie hatten wiedergefunden, was sie scheinbar vergessen hatten: Sie waren nicht alleine. Es gab da draußen Ponys die ähnliches, gleiches erlebt hatten. Und die deshalb verstanden, was sie fühlten.<p>

Und so knüpften sie die Bande neu. Nur, wie ein Knochen, der einst gebrochen, ein wenig stärker als zuvor.

Es wäre falsch zu sagen, das sich damit ihre persönlichen Probleme in Luft auflösten. Jede Wunde blieb bestehen, so tief und schmerzhaft wie sie vorher war. Aber nicht länger trieb sie dieser Schmerz auseinander, sondern aufeinander zu. Und sie alle wussten nun: Es gab dort immer jemanden, mit dem sie ihre Pein teilen konnten.

Und welches Fohlen weiß nicht: Geteilter Schmerz – ist halber Schmerz.

* * *

><p>Es war schon dunkel, als sie alle gemeinsam auf das Deck des Schiffes traten, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnuppern. Die schneebedeckten Kuppen der hohen, unerforschten Berge glitten unter ihnen hinweg und eine willkommene Frische erfüllte die Luft. Mehrere Feuer brannten in offenen Schalen auf dem Deck und erleuchteten den Ballon und die Segel in warmen Schein. Die Mannschaftsponys saßen auf Taurollen und Fässern und prosteten sich zu. Es sah aus, als wären sie mitten in eine Party geplatzt, von der sie nichts wussten.<p>

Als sie alle auf Deck getreten waren, hallte eine wohl bekannte Stimme über das Schiff. „Da sind sie! Habe ich euch zu viel versprochen, meine Ponys? Jede eine Schönheit, so frisch wie der junge Morgen. Benehmt euch! Wir haben nicht weniger als die Elemente der Harmonie für euch aufgetrieben." Kapitän Fairway sprang vom Achterdeck hinunter direkt vor die Gruppe. Er schenkte jedem von ihnen ein blitzenden Lächeln, dann verbeugte er sich tief. „Fürchtet euch nicht, meine Damen, mein Herr! An Bord der Idle Barter wissen wir uns zu benehmen! Aber es ist seit jeher Brauch, das ein jeder Matrose einen Tanz frei hat, heute am Tag der Taufe!" Hinter ihm johlte die Mannschaft wild auf und stieß ihre Krüge gegeneinander. „Ein Tanz! Ein Tanz! Ein Tanz!"

Die Stuten zögerten, überwältigt von der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit. Als der Kapitän das bemerkte, trat er einen Schritt vorwärts und raunte vertraulich: „Ich verbürge mich für meine Ponys. Es sind alles anständige Matrosen und alles was sie wollen ist ein lustiger Tanz mit unseren schönen Gästen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Überraschenderweise war es Rogue, dem er zu zwinkerte. „Die Offiziere natürlich nicht ausgenommen. Nun, was sagen sie?"

Twilight sah sich unschlüssig in der Runde um. Sie hatten einen harten, emotional aufwühlenden Tag hinter sich... „Es wäre uns allen eine Ehre.", sagte sie mit abenteuerlustigen Lächeln, als die die zustimmenden Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen sah.

Selbstverständlich war es Kapitän Fairway, der als erstes vortrat. „Dann darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Miss Rarity?"

Die weiße Stute kicherte verlegen, dann nahm sie den Huf entgegen. Einer nach dem andern traten die männlichen Offiziere vor und sicherte sich ihre Stuten. Applejack bekam das erste Bootspony, einen kräftigen Erdhengst, der sie aufmunternd anlächelte. Pinkie hielt sich nicht lang auf und schnappte sich einen farbenfrohen Hengst aus den Reihen der Mannschaften.

„Uhm, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, ich bin noch für diesen Tanz frei." Rogue drehte sich überrascht um. Leutnant Mellow, die Kommandantin der Marineinfanterie, gab sich Mühe ihre Verlegenheit zu verstecken und eine ausdruckslose Mine zu bewahren, aber die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen verriet, dass sie nicht nur aus Höflichkeit handelte.

„Äh, sicherlich! Natürlich!", stammelte Rogue und versuchte seine eigene Verlegenheit zu verstecken. Aus reiner Verzweiflung bot er ihr seinen Ellbogen an und führte sie zu den anderen Paaren, die bereits auf dem Deck warteten.

Einen Moment lang standen sie alle still, gespannt darauf, was folgen würden.

Eines der älteren Ponys drückte die Ziehharmonika zusammen und eine langer Ton rollte über das Deck.

Dann klang eine klare Stimme über die Musik.

[1]_Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack._

_Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack._

Zusammen stimmten alle Ponys des Schiffes in den Gesang ein und der Tanz begann.

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

Der Tanz war langsam, mehr ein Walzer als alles andere. Die Musik der Ziehharmonika stoppte bei jeder Strophe, um beim Refrain wieder einzusetzen.

_Since we sailed from Plymouth Sound, four years gone, or nigh, Jack._

_Was there ever chummies, now, such as you and I, Jack?_

Selbst für einen ungeübten Tänzer wie Rogue dauerte es nicht lange im Takt des eindrücklichen Rhythmus aufzugehen. Zudem machte es ihm Leutnant Mellow mit ihren flinken Hufen sehr einfach.

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

Als er merkte, das er der Stute vor ihm kaum auf die Hufe treten konnte, entspannte sich Rogue langsam.

_We have worked the self-same gun, quarterdeck division._

_Sponger I and loader you, through the whole commission._

Der Kanon war sehr eindringlich und er konnte ihn bereits mitsingen:

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

Applejack wirbelt an ihm vorbei und warf ihm ein glückliches Lächeln zu. Er konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern.

_Oftentimes have we laid out, toil nor danger fearing,_

_Tugging out the flapping sail to the weather earring._

Er wendete seinen Kopf hin und her, um den Kapitän zu erhaschen.

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

Da wirbelte er mit Rarity in den Hufen über das Deck, ein Beispiel an Eleganz und Esprit.

_When the middle watch was on, and the time went slow, boy,_

_Who could choose a rousing stave, who like Jack or Joe, boy?_

Der verträumte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Rarity sprach für sich. Sie war, mehr als sie alle, versunken in ihrem eigenen Traum, während sie in seinen Hufen lag.

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

Kapitän Fairway hatte scheinbar nur Augen für sie. Mit warmen Lächeln hielt er sie fest und wiegte sich zusammen mit ihr im Takt.

_There she swings, an empty hulk, not a soul below now._

_Number seven starboard mess misses Jack and Joe now._

Dennoch traf sich sein Blick mit Rogue für einen Moment. Als hätte er den Augenblick perfekt abgepasst, nur darauf gewartet.

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

Sein Lächeln verbreitete sich fast unmerklich und er nickte dem Hengst leicht zu.

_But the best of friends must part, fair or foul the weather._

_Hand yer flipper for a shake, now a drink together._

Einen Augenblick lang konnte sich Rogue des Eindruck nicht erwehren, das letztlich alle, vom Geständnis beim Abendessen, über den Streit mit Rarity, bis hin zur endgültigen Versöhnung zwischen ihnen allen, ein einziger, perfekt von ihm geplanter Hufstreich war.

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

Der Tanz endete und ebenso die Vermutung von Rogue. Niemand konnte so etwas bis ins kleinste Detail vorplanen. Es gab zu viele Variablen, zu viele Wenn´s und Aber´s, als das...

Kapitän Fairway verbeugte sich tief vor Rarity und küsste – fast schon ungehörig nah – ihren Huf. Aber darüber... warf er einen kurzen Blick zu Rogue. Und er lächelte noch immer.

Es war nicht das Lächeln eines Bösewichts im Angesicht seines Triumphs, sondern das wissende Lächeln eines großzügigen Siegers. Rogue war so sehr darin gefangen, das er fast verpasste sich bei seiner Tanzpartnerin zu bedanken. Die weiße Einhornstute schien mehr als bereit auch den nächsten Tanz mit ihm zu begehen, aber er entschuldigte sich und nahm statt dessen auf einer Taurolle am Rande der Tanzfläche platz. Umgehend wurde ihm ein Lederbecher mit einem auffordernden Nicken in den Huf gedrückt. Das Getränk darin dampfte leicht und verbreitete ein sanftes Aroma nach Vanille und Rum. Er kostet vorsichtig davon. Es schmeckte überraschend süß und gut und der Alkohol wärmte seinen Magen gegen die kalte Nacht. Er nickte dem Spender dankend zu und nahm noch einen Schluck

Der Ziehharmonikaspieler schlug eine neue Melodie an. Schneller diesmal. Und eine Violine stimmte ein.

[2]_As I went down to Wattle Dare,  
>At the hour of twelve at night,<br>Who should I see but the Spaneish mare,  
>Washing her hoof by candle-light.<br>First she washed them, then she dried them  
>Over a fire of amber coal,<br>In all my life I ne'er did see  
>A mare so sweet about the soul.<em>

Die Paare hatten durchgetauscht, bis auf Rarity, die noch immer ihre Hufe zum selben Takt wie der Kapitän schwang. Leutnant Mellow hatte sich das erste Bootspony angelacht. Twilight dreht sich lachend mit einem der jungen Mannschafter, während Pinkie den ersten Offizier gegen alle Widerstände nach vorne zerrte.

_Whack fol the toora, loora laddi-o  
>Whack fol the toora loora lay<em>

Die Wärme in seinem Bauch breitet sich mit jedem Schluck mehr aus. Die Lederbecher machten auch unter den Tänzern ihre Runden. Rogue wippte lächelnd im Takt der Musik mit.

_As I went back through Wattle Dare  
>At the hour of half-past eight<br>Who should I see but the Spaneish mare  
>Brushing her mane outside the gate.<br>First she brushed it, then she combed it,  
>On her hoof was a silver comb.<br>In all my life I ne'er did see  
>A mare so fair since I did roam.<em>

Es passte doch letztlich alles zusammen: Eine lange notwendige Aussprachen, die tränenreiche, versöhnende Aussprache – und das Fest um alles zu feiern.

_Whack fol the toora, loora laddi-o  
>Whack fol the toora loora lay<em>

Celestia und Luna, sogar die Musik passte. Lebendig und aufwühlend, eindringlich und zum mitsingen geeignet. Genau richtig, um die schwierigen Stunden zu vergessen, sich zu versöhnen und gemeinsam zu feiern.

_As I came back through Wattle Dare  
>As the sun began to set<br>Who should I see but the Spaneish mare  
>Catching a moth in a golden net.<br>When she saw me then she fled me  
>Lifting her petticoat over her knee<br>In all my life I ne'er did see  
>A maid so shy as the Spaneish Mare-y.<em>

Alles ein wenig zu zufällig, zu perfekt, zu sehr passend, um sich bequem zurückzulehnen und es einfach zu genießen.

_Whack fol the toora, loora laddi-o  
>Whack fol the toora loora lay<em>

Aber offensichtlich ohne jeden bösen Hintergedanken. Nur... ein kleines bisschen zu sehr gewollt.

_I've wandered north and I've wandered south  
>By Stonybatter and Patrick's Close<br>Up and around by the Gloucester Diamond  
>And back by Napper´s house.<br>Old age has laid her hoof on me  
>Cold as a fire of ashy coals<br>But where o where is the Spaneish mare-y,  
>Neat and sweet about the soul?<em>

Der Kapitän beendete seinen Tanz mit Rarity mit einer eleganten Verbeugung. Er griff sich einen ihm dargebotenen Becher und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Wieder sah er zu dem Rettungspony. Rogue hob seinen Krug und prostete ihm zu. Kapitän Fairway lächelte und hob seinen Becher.

Worthwhile musste sich keine Sorgen machen, dessen war sich das Rettungspony nun sicher. Was immer Fair gewesen war – wen immer der erste Offizier auch als seinen anfänglichen Stubenkameraden kennengelernt hatte, es war vergangen. Sei es Maske, eine Fassade, oder sonst etwas, Kapitän Fairway war alles, was an Bord dieses Schiffes war. Es war sein Herz, seine Existenz, nicht weniger als der Körper, den er so gerne von den Rahen schwang. Er würde nicht eher zerbrechen, als noch einzige Seele hier am Leben war. Er war genauso brilliant und bewundernswert wie sie von ihm dachten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er war, was seine Pony in ihm sahen. Er hatte sich zum Kapitän seines eigenen Schicksals gemacht.

„Wenn de´ jetz´ sachst´, dassde´ dich auch noch in ihn verkuckt hast, fang´ ich´s schrei´n an.", flüsterte ihm seine Cousine ins Ohr. Er schreckte auf und sprühte eine feuchte Wolke Grog auf das Deck. Als er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, sah er seine Cousine verschmitzt an. „Wer könnte so einem Hengst schon widerstehen?", sagte er ernst, kicherte aber, kaum das er es ausgesprochen hatte.

„Willste´ noch´n bisschen guck´n, oder deine Cousine zum Tanz auffordern?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Rogue verbeugte sich tief. „Würde die Dame mir die unendliche Freude des nächsten Tanzes gewähren?", brachte er in seiner besten Imitation des Canterlot- Akzentz hervor.

AJ kichert wie ein Schulfohlen, dann hakte sie sich bei ihm ein. „Sie würd´"

Er führte sie zu den anderen Tänzern. Der Tanz auf zwei Hufen war normalerweise entweder für eher förmliche Ereignisse reserviert, oder wenn sich zwei Pony recht nahe waren... oder sich nahe kommen wollten. An Bord diese Schiffes schien es jedoch geradezu obligatorisch zu sein. Er versuchte seine Hufe an möglichst neutralen Punkten auf ihr zu platzieren. Als sie seinen stillen Kampf sah, nahm sie sanft seine Hufe in die Ihren und führte sie an ihre Schulter und Hüfte. Er sah sie dankbar an. Dann spielte die Musik auf und er nächste Tanz begann.

[3]_Johnny is a handsome lad  
>And asked me for to wed.<br>And I would marry Johnny  
>But me father up and said,<br>"I am sorry to tell you, daughter,  
>What your mother never knew,<br>But Johnny is a son of mine  
>And so is kin to you."<em>

Es war gut, das er keinen Becher im Huf hatte und keinen Grog in seinem Mund. Einer der Tänzer um sie herum hätte sicherlich eine unangenehme Überraschung erlebt. Es war auch so schlimm genug. Er kam aus dem Tritt und legte sich fast der Schnauze nach hin. Einzig Applejacks hielt ihn mit einem kräftigen Zupacken aufrecht.

_The colt that I will marry will be handsome, strong, and tall,  
>And he will sing my praises and be at my beck and call.<br>The colt that I will marry will keep me satiated,  
>And every night in bed I'll pray that we are not related.<em>

Er fing sich langsam, aber das Lied setzte natürlich noch einen drauf. Selbst AJ war leicht errötet und hatte schüchtern den Blick gesenkt. Die Sea Shantys waren für ihre augenzwinkernde, etwas derbe Art berühmt und berüchtigt.

_William is a handsome lad  
>And so is Pat O'Brian.<br>So too is Mickey Grady  
>And his younger brother Ryan.<br>But father was a busy man.  
>His seed so far did spread.<br>He told me they're my brothers all.  
>So safe my maidenhead.<em>

Rogue mied den Blick seiner Cousine und versuchte die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu verscheuchen. Eigentlich hoffte er nur, das Stück wäre bald vorbei.

_The colt that I will marry will be handsome, strong, and tall,  
>And he will sing my praises and be at my beck and call.<br>The colt that I will marry will keep me satiated,  
>And every night in bed I'll pray that we are not related.<em>

Von allen Liedern, die an Bord der Schiffe gesungen werden... fluchte er still. Und natürlich musste er gerade mit Applejacks tanzen. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt, als er Fluttershy beruhigt hatte. Vielleicht lenkte doch ein unbekanntes, bestimmendes Schicksal jeden Ihrer Schritte. Und eines war klar: Es mochte ihn nicht besonders.

_Ye never saw a lass so sad  
>And sorry as I was.<br>The lads in town were all my kin  
>And me father was the cause.<br>If I should die a single maid  
>For that adulterer's sport,<br>I think I'll go to mother for  
>His wanderings to report.<em>

Er wagte einen prüfenden Blick auf das Gesicht seiner Cousine. Wenn es ihr zu unangenehm war, konnte er den Tanz einfach abbrechen und sie...

Sie sah ihn an und der Schalk blitzte aus ihren Augen. Als sie seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, lachte sie laut. „Sei´ kein Frosch! S´ is´ doch lustig, oder nich´?"

_"Now, daughter, didn't I teach you  
>To forgive and to forget?<br>Himself he sowed his wild old oats,  
>But that you needn't fret.<br>Your father may be father  
>To all the lads but still,<br>He's not the one that sired you  
>So marry who you will."<em>

Als er die Pointe des Liedes hörte, konnte er tatsächlich nicht anders, als zu lachen. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um seine Partnerin und tanzte mit neuem Elan durch die letzten Zeilen.

_The colt that I will marry will be handsome, strong, and tall,  
>And he will sing my praises and be at my beck and call.<br>And since my mother twiddled with a sailor come from sea,  
>I'll find myself a handsome lad who'll not be kin to me.<em>

Vielleicht dachte er zu viel nach. Vielleicht nahm er vieles viel zu ernst. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich ein wenig mehr fallen zu lassen...

_The colt that I will marry will be handsome, strong, and tall,  
>And he will sing my praises and be at my beck and call.<br>The colt that I will marry will keep me satiated,  
>And every night in bed I'll pray that we are not related. <em>

...in die warme Umarmung seiner Freunde.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen genossen sie alle zusammen ein spätes, reichhaltiges Frühstück im Offizierskasino. Es war noch spät geworden an diesem Abend und auch wenn sie einige der Offizier und Mannschaften früh verabschiedet hatten, da die Pflicht sie früh aus den Betten holen würde, feierte der Rest noch bis tief in die Nacht. Sie tanzten, sangen und amüsierten sich gemeinsam auf dem leicht schaukelnden Deck des behäbigen Schiffes. Rogue hatte schließlich den Mut gefunden die hübsche Offizierin der Marineinfanterie von sich aus zu einem Tanz zu bitten und auch die Gelegenheit gefunden mit jeder der anderen Stuten – und dem einen oder anderen Hengst - über das hölzerne Deck zu wirbeln, bis sie alle erschöpft, aber glücklich der Mannschaft dabei halfen, die Lichter zu löschen und die Überreste der Party fortzuräumen. Es gab wahrscheinlich kein Pony, das gestern nicht mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht eingeschlafen war.<p>

Sie sahen auf, als Leutnant Worthwhile an ihren Tisch trat und sich vornehm räusperte. „Der Kapitän wünscht die Anwesenheit seiner Gäste auf dem Kommandodeck. Selbstverständlich erst, wenn sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet haben." Er verbeugte sich förmlich und trat ab.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang überrascht an, dann stopften sie sich die Reste von ihren Tellern hastig in den Mund. Rarity warf ihnen einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und weigerte sich schlicht einen solchen Mangel an Tischmanieren nachzugehen. Aber ihre Kaffeetasse leerte sich dennoch überraschend schnell, so das sie sich gemeinsam beeilen konnten, auf Deck zu kommen.

Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und blies kalt und schneidend über das Deck der Idle Barter. Kapitän Fairway begrüßte sie, persönlich das Steuerrad in der Hand, während ein Mannschaftspony ihm eine Tasse mit dampfenden Tee reichte. Sein marineblauer Mantel flatterte im Wind und ließ ihn... nun, einfach heroisch wirken. „Guten Morgen, meine Damen, mein Herr! Wenn sie über den Bug sehen, sehen sie das Ziel unserer Reise. Die Zwillingsgipfel!"

Tatsächlich hatte Rogue zunächst keine Ahnung, was er meinte. Die Takelage und der große Schwebekörper des Ballons verdeckten viel der Sicht, aber über den Bugsprit hinaus sah er vor allem eines: Eine riesiges Massiv aus Schnee, Eis und Felsen, die wie eine Mauer vor ihnen aufragte. Nur ein schmaler Streifen blau war darüber zu sehen und dahinter, etwas links des Hauptmastes... zwei Gipfel.

Twilight trotte zu dem kleinen Kartentisch neben dem Rosenkompass und betrachtete die Karte, die sie dem Kapitän zur Navigation überlassen hatte nachdenklich. Sie glich die Zeichnungen mit der Wirklichkeit ab und nickte zufrieden. „Das könnte es tatsächlich sein." Dann sah sie zurück auf die Karte. „Aber die Gebirgskette vor uns ergeben keinen Sinn. Ihre Form ähnelt der in der Karte, aber sie sind nicht annähernd als so hoch eingezeichnet." Sie sah zum Skipper. „Können wir darüber hinwegfliegen?"

Fairways selbstsicheres Lächeln wich einem nachdenklichen, ersten Blick. Er übergab das Steuerrad und kramte ein kompliziert aussehendes Messinginstrument aus dem Kartentisch. „Hart Steuerbord.", befahl er und trat an die Reling. Das Steuerpony bestätigte mit einem „Aye, hart Steuerbord." und drehte das Ruder. Langsam schwang das Schiff herum.

Jetzt, da sie eine fast ungehinderte Sicht auf das Gebirge vor sich hatten, wurde ihnen erst richtig bewusst, wie zwergenhaft sie im Vergleich dazu wirkten. Die schroffen, weißen Abhänge erstreckten sich fast endlos hinauf in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

Kapitän Fairway peilte den obersten Grat an, verstellte das Instrument etwas und peilte erneut. Schließlich las er die Anzeige darauf ab. Er wiegte es nachdenklich in seinen Hufen hin und her.

„Wenn es nur um eine Überquerung ging, würde ich nach einem sicheren Pass suchen." Er warf einen langen Blick zuerst nach links über das Heck, dann wiederholte er das ganze über den Bug. Schließlich fuhr er fort. „Aber es könnte Tage dauern, einen zu finden. Wir wissen ja nun, das wir uns nicht gänzlich auf die Karten verlassen können und es gibt in unserem Sichtbereich keine Anzeichen auf eine Vertiefung in der Bergkette. Selbst wenn wir es versuchen, bringt uns jede Meile weiter vom direkten Kurs ab. Eine Meile, die wir auf der anderen Seite wieder zurückfliegen müssen." Er wandte sich Twilight zu. „Wir können es schaffen, der Grat liegt nicht außerhalb unsere maximalen Operationshöhe, aber nahe daran. Es ist nicht ohne Risiko. Aber Aye, ja es ist machbar."

Die lavendelfarbene Einhornstute runzelte die Stirn. „Was würde sie raten, Kapitän?"

Ein verwegenes Lächeln erblühte auf Fairways Gesicht. „Mir wurde gesagt, das ihre Mission einem gewissen Zeitdruck unterliegt. Wir könnten eine gute Woche verlieren, wenn wir nach einem geeigneten Pass suchen. Ich sage: Versuchen wir es. Die ´Idle Barter´ ist ein starkes Schiff mit einer guten Mannschaft. Wenn wir es nicht schaffen – schafft es keiner."

Twilight nickte langsam. Die schwere Entscheidung war ihr aufs Gesicht geschrieben. Aber sie schreckte nicht davor zurück. Nicht mehr. „Dann versuchen wir es."

Kapitän Fairway zögerte nicht seine Befehle zu geben. „Steuer zurück auf Hauptkurs. Seitensegel reffen und alle Taue nachziehen. Der Maschinenraum soll seine Hintern in Bewegung setzten, wir brauchen mehr Auftrieb, alles was der Ballon hergibt! Mister Worthwhile!" Der erste Offizier salutierte zackig. „Geben sie Wetterschutzkleidung an die Mannschaft und unsere Gäste aus, es wird kalt da oben werden. Alle Hufe an Deck! Ich will meine Ponys in den Rahen und in jedem Huf ein Seil sehen!" Er warf einen prüfenden Blick über die Reling nach oben, am Ballon vorbei. „Celestia sei dank, auch hier keine einzige Wolke und vor allem kein Sturm. Aber die Pegasie sollen sich trotzdem für Wetterdienst bereithalten. Man weiß ja nie..."

An Bord explodierte die Geschäftigkeit geradezu. Ponys eilten hin und her, zogen sich Mäntel, Schals und Mützen über, während sie an Tauen zogen, die Takelage hochkletterten, oder loses Material an Deck verstauten. Einzig das Kommandodeck war ein Pol der Ruhe, wo der Kapitän einen vorsichtigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm, während er gleichzeitig ein wachsames Auge auf das geordnete Chaos unter sich hatte. Seine Offiziere waren mittendrin, scheuchten die Ponys an die Arbeit und wachten über jeden Hufstrich. Worthwhile erklomm wieder die Treppe nach oben, nachdem er seine Befehle weitergegeben hatte und verteilte warme Kleidung an Rogue und die Stuten.

Das Rettungspony streifte sich das gefütterte, schreiend gelbe Ölzeug über und war schnell dankbar für die zusätzliche Schicht, auch wenn sie etwas kratzte. Die Temperatur war bereits vorher empfindlich kalt gewesen, jedoch sank sie schnell auf ein wirklich eisiges Niveau, als das Schiff an Höhe gewann.

Zwei Pegasie, die nur einen Schal um ihren Hals gewickelt hatten und Schutzbrillen über den Augen trugen, salutierten vor dem Kapitän. „Bitte das Kommandodeck betreten zu dürfen, Sir!" Fairway erwiderte den Gruß. „Erlaubnis erteilt, meine Herren. Nehmen sie sich etwas Tee und geben sie mir ihre fachmännische Meinung."

Die Pegasie nickte sich zu, dann trat der ältere von beiden an die Reling, während der andere zwei Tassen einschenkte. Es dauerte kaum zwei Minuten, dann bekam Fairway seine Meldung. „Klarer Himmel, keine Bewölkung. Wind: Sechs komma drei aus West, Süd-West. Der Grat macht mir Sorgen, Herr Kapitän."

Fairway nahm einen Schluck und sah auf. „Warum, Matrose?"

Der Pegasus deutete auf die Rand des Gebirges. „Es lässt sich ohne Wolken unmöglich abschätzen, wie die Windverhältnisse dahinter sind. Wir könnten in eine Stream-Schicht geraten, die darüber hinwegfegt. Wir sollten die obere Luftschicht sondieren."

Der Kapitän nickte Worthwhile zu. „Veranlassen sie das."

Der erste Offizier salutierte abermals und wandte sich dem Achterdeck zu. „Wetterballon fertig machen!", rief er laut aus.

Die Freunde beobachteten das geschäftige Treiben mit neugierigen Augen. Alles machte den Eindruck einer gut geölten Maschine, eines Apparates, in dem jedes Zahnrädchen seinen Platz hatte und säuberlich in das andere übergriff. Zum ersten Mal begannen sie wirklich zu verstehen, was es bedeutete, dieses große Schiff in der Luft zu halten.

Ein kleiner Ballon, eine Sprote im Vergleich zu dem farbenfrohen Wal, der sie in der Luft hielt, stieg vom Bugsprit auf. Schnell verschwand er hinter seinem wesentlich größeren Bruder außer Sicht. Worthwhile hielt eine genaues Augen auf die Ponys die am Bug standen und die Leine sicherten. Sie waren die einzigen, die noch Sichtkontakt zu dem Wetterballon hatten.

„Dreißig Faden, Abweichung sechs Knoten. Vierzig Faden. Fünfzig. Sechzig Faden, Sechs komma fünf Knoten." ratterte der erste Offizier routiniert die Zeichen der Ponys hinunter.

„Kapitän!", rief Rainbow Dash plötzlich aus.

Vom dringenden Tonfall der Pegasusstute alarmiert, ließ Fairway seine Tasse zur Seite schweben und klirrend auf den Kartentisch fallen. „Was ist, Miss Rainbow?"

„Sehen sie! Der Schnee!" Sie deutete mit einem Huf auf den Grat des Gebirges, das in der klaren Luft nun fast zum greifen nah erschien. Ein weißer, glitzernder Schleier stieg von der Kante her auf.

„Der Wind bläst ihn auf." flüsterte der Pegasushengst des Schiffes.

„Wind schwenkt!" rief Worthwhile aus.

Ein Ruck ging durch das Schiff. Die Ponys ohne Seebeine kämpften um ihr Gleichgewicht.

„Auftrieb verringern! Segel reffen!" Eine Ausdruck entschlossener Konzentration war auf das Gesicht des Kapitäns getreten.

„Was ist los? Wo liegt das Problem?", verlangte Twilight zu wissen.

Fairway bedeutet ihr mit einem Huf zu schweigen. Er sah zum Ballon auf, dann zum Kompass und dem immer näher kommenden Gebirge. „Wind?", verlangte er zu Wissen.

„Immer noch West, Süd-West. Sieben Knoten. Aber wir haben zusätzlich Aufwind, fast neun Knoten", antworte der Pegasushengst sofort.

„Wetterballon?"

„Siebzig Faden, Abweichung zwölf Knoten, Ost-Ost!", Worthwhile mussten rufen, um sich verständlich zu machen. Das Heulen des Winden schwoll von Sekunde zu Sekunde an.

„Es saugt uns rein, Kapitän!", rief der Pegasus und hielt sich an einem Tau fest, als eine heftige Böe über das Deck wehte.

„Können sie uns Zeit verschaffen?"

„Ich werde mein möglichstes versuchen, Kapitän!" Der Pegasus winkte seinem Kameraden, breitete seine Flügel aus und ließ sich mit dem nächsten Windstoß vom Deck wehen.

„Rainbow! Was ist los?", rief Twilight und bedeckte ihre Augen vor dem Sturmwind. Nicht weniger war es, das jetzt das Schiff beutelt und schüttelte. Die Pegasusstute trabte aufgeregt auf der Stelle. „Wir sind in eine Luftverwirbelung geraten! Der Wind bläst entgegen unsere Richtung über den Grat und saugt die darunterliegende Luftschicht an! Unsere Luftschicht! Wir werden nach oben gezogen! Und da muss ein echter Sturm herrschen!"

„Warum haben wir ihn vorher nicht bemerkt? Wo kommt er her?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Twilight! Es gibt keine Wolken, an denen man es sehen könnte! Es muss etwas mit dem verrückten Wetter zu tun haben."

Rainbow sah zu den zwei Pegasie, die neben den Schiff herflogen und gegen den Wind kämpften. „Ich muss ihnen helfen! Wenn wir nicht den Aufwind verlieren, reißt uns der Stream über dem Grat in Stücke!"

Sie startete durch und hinterließ nur ein regenbogenfarbenes Abbild ihrer Mähne auf dem Deck, das schnell verblasste.

Worthwhile stemmte sich gegen die Böen, die seinen Mantel wild um ihn flattern ließen und kämpfte sich zu ihnen vor. „Es ist besser, wenn sie jetzt unter Deck gehen! Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher für sie!"

Twilight stemmte ihre Hufe fester in das Holz des Decks. „Sie brauchen jeden Huf, jedes Horn und jeden Flügel an Deck! Sagen sie uns, was zu tun ist, dann helfen wir ihnen!"

Der erste Offizier zögerte einen Moment und warf einen Blick über das Deck unter ihnen. Überall waren Ponys dabei hastig Taue festzuziehen, während sie sich gegen den Wind stemmten.

„Also gut!" Er musste mittlerweile schreien, um sich verständlich zu machen. „Die Erdponys gehen runter und halten sich an das Bootspony. Wir müssen die Segel einholen, bevor sie uns zerreißen! Einhörner zu mir, sie machen die Knoten! Pegasie... ich kann sie da nicht rausschicken, aber halten sie am Bugsprit ihre Flügel in den Wind und melden sie da jede Richtungsänderung!" Sie alle nickten und verteilten sich.

Rogue stürzte zusammen mit Applejack und Pinkie Pie die Treppe hinunter aufs Achterdeck. AJ machte schnell den Hengst aus, mit dem sie am Vorabend getanzt hatte und führte sie durch die Sturmböen, die an ihnen zerrten, zu ihm. Das Deck bockte mittlerweile wild unter ihnen und sie hatten ihre liebe Not voranzukommen.

„Wir soll´n helfen! Was könn´ wir tun?", schrie Applejack gegen den Sturm an.

Der Hengst warf ihnen ein Tau zu. „Zieht! Zieht, wie ihr noch nie zuvor gezogen habt!"

Rogue nahm das Seil in festen Biss und straffte es. Seine Hufe stemmten sich in das Deck. Neben ihm taten AJ und Pinkie Pie dasselbe. Worthwhile galoppierte vorbei. „Miss Rarity! Lösen sie den Knoten dort!", rief er und deutet mit dem Huf darauf.

Ein blaue Aura wickelte sich um das Tau.

„Und jetzt: Pull!"

Der Knoten löste sich. Das Seil knarrte und ein Ruck durchfuhr es. Mit brutaler Gewalt riss es an Rogues Gebiss. Seine Huf schlitterten, suchten Halt. Vor ihm kämpfte Applejack darum, auf den Hufen zu bleiben. Hinter ihm ächzte Pinkie.

„Pull!"

Sie stemmten ihre Hufe in das Deck. Der Zug am Seil war unglaublich. Rogue konnte es im Wind singen hören, so gespannt war es.

„Pull!"

Er ließ nicht nach. Der Sturm zerrte an ihnen, wirbelte die Aufschläge seines Wettermantels schmerzhaft in sein Gesicht. Ein Schritt zurück. Jede Böe riss wie ein Riese an dem Tau.

„Pull!"

Noch ein Schritt. Seine Mütze löste sich, wirbelte einen Augenblick durch die Luft und war dann fort. Eis sammelte sich in seiner Mähne. Und nicht nur dort. Die Bretter des Decks wurden schlüpfrig, als plötzlich Schnee um sie wirbelte.

„Brahmsegel hissen! An die Rahen, ihr Hunde!", schalt der Ruf des Kapitäns über das Deck. Das Bootpony schaute ungläubig zum Kommandodeck. „Hat er den Verstand verloren? Warum das Brahmsegel?...", Er sah nach Backbord und seine Augen wurden groß. „Knoten! Knoten!", schrie er und sprang zum Tau, um auch noch seine Kraft in die Waagschale zu werfen. Worthwhile deutete Rarity die Richtung und sie schlang das Seil fest um einen Steg.

„Was passiert hier? Was hat der Kapitän vor?", rief Rogue dem Bootspony zu, dass das Taueende mit einem weiteren Doppelschlag sicherte.

„Er hat uns seitlich zum Wind gedreht und das Brahmsegel hissen lassen, mein Sohn.", gab dieser von sich. „Wir segeln seitlich zum Sturm. Und wir steigen. Beim Barte Celestias, er jagt sie über einen der Gipfel!"

„Aber ich dachte wir können nicht höher steigen!", schrie Rogue gegen den Sturm an.

Das Bootspony sah auf. „Können wir auch nicht. Aber auf dem Gipfel ist der Stream nicht so stark wie daneben."

Er sah über das Deck hin zu der weiß-grauen Wand, die sich vor ihnen erhob. Sie waren so nahe, das sie den ganzen Horizont ausfüllte. Seine Miene versteinerte. „Wir werden es nicht schaffen." Er hob die Stimme und schrie: „Bindet euch fest! Bei Celestia, bindet euch irgendwo fest! Wir gehen runter!" Er warf Rogue ein Seilende zu und knüpfte sich selbst eines um die Hüften.

Rogue hatte schon einmal dem Tod ins Angesicht geblickt. Als sich der Schattenwolf über ihm erhob, praktisch nur scharfe, blitzende Zähne in der Dunkelheit, bereit seine Kehle zu zerreißen, dort auf der staubigen Straße in Ponyville. Es hatte sich seltsam kalt anfühlt, entrückt, leidenschaftslos. Keine Wut um das unnachgiebig Schicksal. Keine Angst vor dem Schmerz, dem Tod und der Ungewissheit danach. Das einzige Gefühl war Bedauern gewesen. Bedauern darüber, das er die anderen nicht mehr warnen konnte. Das er, obwohl er den ultimativen Preis zahlen sollte, versagt hatte.

Er war kein Held. Er sah dem Tod nicht mutig ins Auge und spuckte ihm verachtend ins Gesicht. Da war nur ein leichter Anflug von Resignation. Er akzeptierte sein Schicksal. Denn damals wie heute gab es nichts, absolut nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Außer dieses lächerliche Seil um seinen Leib zu schlingen und sich der Hoffnung hinzugeben, es würde ihn davor bewahren an der Bergseite zerschmettert zu werden und anschließend wer weiß wie viele tausend Ellen in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Es war der Schock, die plötzliche Erkenntnis, sterblich zu sein. Sie legte sich wie eine mitfühlende, dämpfende Decke um ihn, sperrte alles andere aus.

Er sah auf. Auf der linken Seite kam die Felswand unaufhaltsam näher, war bereits so dicht, das er einzelnes Geröll und das glitzern der Sonne auf dem Schnee sehen konnte. Sie bewegten sich vorwärts, versuchten dem unverrückbaren Massiv zu entkommen, aber sie wurden unaufhaltsam dagegen gedrückt. Vor ihnen stürzte der Gipfel ab, den sie zu erklimmen versuchten, niedrig genug um darüber zu schlüpfen, aber immer noch so weit entfernt, so weit...

Der Bugsprit war eine nach vorne ragender Mast, an dem die Stagsegel aufgezogen werden konnten. Er war das am weitesten nach vorne ragende Teil des Schiffes, sogar noch außerhalb des Schatten des Ballons. Und dort, auf der Hälfte des hölzernen Rundes, die Flügel gespreizt und um Halt kämpfend... war Fluttershy.

Sie war hinausgeklettert, trotz des Windes, der an ihr zerrte, trotz der Gefahr, jederzeit von einer Böe davon geweht zu werden. Sie umklammerte den Mast mit ihren Hinterläufen und hielt sich mit den Vorderläufen an den Tauläufen fest, so gut es ging, um aufrecht zu bleiben. Mit ihren Flügeln fühlte sie den Wind und schrie ihre Messungen den Ponys zu, die am Bug waren. Keines hörte sie noch.

_Poch, Poch._

Eine Trommel in seiner Brust, stark und schnell.

_Poch, Poch._

Seine Hufe auf dem Deck, stark und schnell.

_Poch, Poch._

Das Heulen des Windes verebte. Das gequälte Knarzen der Planken und Balken, das Surren der Taue und die Schreie der Ponys um ihn blieben zurück. Alles was er hörte war das Stakkato seines Herzschlages das mit dem Galopp seiner Hufe in Einklang war. Alles schrumpfte zusammen auf das und die Entfernung zwischen ihm und dem Pegasus. Selige Ignoranz umfing ihn, als er alles hinter sich zurück lies und nur dem kräftigen, lebendigen Geräusch in seiner Brust folgte. Endlich kein Zögern, keine Gedanken, kein Zweifeln. Nur ein Ziel.

Er sah nicht, wie die Wand aus Eis und Fels so nahe kam, das man nur seinen Huf ausstrecken musste, um sie vom Deck aus mit dem Huf aus zu berühren. Er sah nicht den violetten Schein von Magie über das Holz des Schiffes kriechen, über die Taue, den Ballon. Bis es jeden Nagel, jeden Strang und jede Faser einhüllte. Und als die Idle Barter gegen den Berg prallte, sprang er.

Twilights Magie hüllte das Schiff in einen schützenden Kokon, umgab es mit einer unnachgiebigen Schicht aus Energie. So ausgefeilt war ihr Zauber, dass er nicht nur nicht nur die Kraft absorbierte, die der Aufprall auf die Hülle ausübte, sondern sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ableitete. Die Idle Barter prallte mit der selben Wucht von der Felsflanke ab, mit der sie darin aufgeschlagen wäre.

Aber die Hast, in der die verzweifelte Magie gewirkte wurde, forderte ihren Tribut. Twilight hatte in Ermangelung eines anderen Konzepts den Zauber auf die Idee des Luftschiffes gewirkt, seine geplante, mystische Form, wie sie sich durch seine Erbauung, seinen Zweck und Verwendung selbst definierte. Daran war nichts falsches. Es fixierte den Rumpf des Schiffes wie in Beton gegossen.

Aber die Besatzung und vieles der Ladung war nicht an dieses Konzept gebunden. Hätte Twilight mehr Zeit gehabt, wäre sie mehr mit den nautischen Prinzipien und okkulten Verbindungen, die diese alte Gewerbe definierten, hätte sie anders gehandelt. Aber im Angesicht der sicheren Schiffsbruchs folgte sie einfach ihrem Instinkt.

Ein unnachgiebiger Gegenstand traf auf ein Unverrückbares Hindernis. Sämtliche Energie übertrug sich sofort in die Gesamte Besatzung, die nicht das Glück hatte, Teil der Gleichung zu sein. Es gab einen Ruck, der jeden von den Hufen schleuderte. Lose Taue, Kisten und Fässer flogen wie Geschossen über das Deck. Und die Ponys mit ihnen.

Dann drehte sich die Energie um, sandte der Zauber eine Schockwelle in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und stieß den Rumpf des Schiffes vom Felsen alles wirbelte in die umgedrehte Richtung.

Der erste Schlag ließ Fluttershy den Halt auf dem Mast verlieren. Schmerzhaft trieb sich das Seil der Tauführung in ihren Rücken, zwang sie mit sich. Der zweite Ruck löste die Verbindung und sie... flog. Flog an dem gegenüberliegenden Tau vorbei, das sie hätte retten können. Sie streckte in einer letzten, verzweifelten Geste ihren Huf danach aus...

Aber das Bewegungsmoment, das der zweite Stoß dem Schiff gegeben hatte, konnte sich nicht mehr auf sie übertragen. Sie schien in der Luft festzuhängen, während die Idle Barter wie ein Gummiball von der Bergflanke abprallte.

Alles an Bord, was der Zauber nicht umhüllt hatte, musste den mitleidslosen Gesetzen von Kraft und Gegenkraft gehorchen.

Nur Rogue war die Ausnahme.

Sein Körper war abgesprungen, als sich das Deck unter ihm bewegte. Ein mächtiger Satz, der ihn wie ein Geschoss über die Back fliegen ließ.

_Poch, Poch._

Fluttershys Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, während sie sich langsam um ihre eigene Achse drehte. Sie war so verängstigt, dass sie nicht einmal daran dachte, ihre Flügel zu benutzen. Die Sonne, so hell und strahlend, so unschuldig trotz der Katastrophe, die sich unter ihrem Schein abspielte, blitze auf ihrer Iris. Ein Schatten fiel darauf.

Der Aufprall war hart. Er fegte sie geradezu aus der Luft, riss sie mit sich, addierte ihr Bewegungsmoment zu seinem. Sie waren bereits weit draußen, jenseits des rettenden Schiffes...

Festes Segeltuch umfing sie wie ein weiches Kissen. Sie rutschten daran hinunter, Hals über Kopf, ein Durcheinander von Hufen und Flügeln. Dann stoppte der Fall in einer Tasche des Segels. Das gereffte Stagsegel hatte sie beide gerettet.

Sie hörten nur ihren eigenen, keuchenden Atem und fühlten nur das eisverkrustete Tuch und das warme Fell und die Federn des Anderen, die sie umfingen. So blieben sie liegen und wunderten sich beide, das sie immer noch am Leben waren.

„Du hast mich gerettet.", stieß Fluttershy atemlos hervor. Dann gab sie einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich, als Rogue ihr aus versehen in den Bauch trat.

„Oh! Celestia, das tut mir leid!", beeilte sich dieser zu sagen und stellte schnell seine Versuche ein sich aus der feuchtkalten Umklammerung des Segels zu befreien.

„A-Alles in Ordnung. Mir ist nichts passiert.", sagte Fluttershy.

Sie lagen immer noch in einem wilden Haufen übereinander. Das Segel gab bei jeder Bewegung nach, ohne irgendeine Form von Halt zu geben. Letztlich fand sich Rogue tatsächlich doch in den Hufen von Fluttershy wieder – so schlecht die Umstände auch waren. Die Tasche um sie war so eng, das ihre Körper allein von der Schwerkraft aneinander gedrückt wurden. Ihre Köpfe waren keinen hufbreit von einander entfernt und sie stießen sich gegenseitige ihren heißen, keuchenden Atem in die Gesichter. Ihr beider Fell war feucht, vom Schnee und ihrem eigenen Schweiß, genug um es in der kalten Luft dampfen zu lassen.

„Du hast mich gerettet.", wiederholte sie noch einmal leise.

Rogue lag auf ihr und blickte in diese tiefen, unendlich klaren blauen Augen, die ihn groß und rund ansahen. Er sah sie an und spürte, wie ihm heiße Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen, hinunter zu seinem Kinn, um von dort aus in ihre Mähne zu tropfen.

Es war nicht genug. Er hatte sich so sehr angestrengt und alles versucht, aber es war nicht genug. Er hatte geglaubt, sie weit genug von sich weg geschoben zu haben. Weit genug, damit er sie auf Abstand halten konnte... nur um sich wieder in ihren Hufen wieder zu finden.

„I-ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Rogue?"

Die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen, aber ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ein ehrliches, glückliches Lächeln. Und bevor er lange darüber nachdenken konnte, bevor sich sein Verstand wieder einschaltete, um ihn mit endlosen Zweifeln und Dummheiten zu bombardieren, gab er seinem Herz nach. Er zog die Stute unter ihm zu sich, hielt sie fest und drückte sie so fest und innig, als wolle er sie niemals wieder loslassen. Sein Herz donnerte noch immer, aber nicht mehr vor Furcht oder Anstrengung, sondern aus purer Freude. Aus Freude darüber, wie sich ihre Brust aufgeregt hob und senkte. Wie sich ihr Herzschlag anhörte. Wie sich ihr klammes, warmes Fell und Federn anfühlten. Auch wie die Stute in seinen Hufen sich für einen Augenblick versteifte, wie sie einen leisen Laut der Überraschung von sich gab. Und wie sie sich langsam entspannte, den angehaltenen Atem ausstieß und zunächst zögerlich, doch dann umso lebhafter seine Umarmung erwiderte.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Danke."

Er wünschte, dieser Moment würde für immer dauern. Die Zeit sollte stillstehen, das Universum anhalten, die Existenz einfrieren. Es wäre nicht schlimm. Es war ein perfekter Augenblick.

Und wie jeder Augenblick musste er vergehen. Die Zeit floss, das Universum drehte sich weiter und ihre fortgeführte Existenz war alles andere als gesichert. Außerdem kehrte sein Verstand aus der Ecke zurück, in der er sich angesichts seines scheinbar unabwendbaren Todes verkrochen hatte und fragte ihn, was zum Kuckuck er da gerade machte.

„Tu-tut mir leid. I-ich...ich..."stotterte er und versuchte von ihr abzurücken. Es gab ein weiteres, kurzes Durcheinander, dann konnte er sich von ihr herunter schieben. Erleichtert fiel er neben ihr in das Segel, erleichtert, aber dennoch enttäuscht. Er dampfte noch mehr als zuvor.

Glücklicherweise hatte er keine Zeit, sie wieder einmal für seine fehlende Selbstbeherrschung zu schelten, da gerade wichtigere Probleme anstanden. Er versuchte sich in dem Tuch aufzurichten. „Wir müssen hier raus und zu den anderen.", sagte er zu ihr.

Der Wind warf das das Segel auf und mit ihnen die Ponys, die darin lagen. Fluttershy stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus. Als die Böe vorrüber war, pendelten sie langsam wieder aus, aber der Sturm draußen ließ ihnen dennoch keine Ruhe.

Rogue spreizte seine Hinterbeine breit auseinander und fand etwas Halt. Er streckte seinen Oberkörper und versuchte an den Rand der Segeltasche zu gelangen. Aber das feste Tuch war feucht und an einigen Stellen bereits gefroren. Es schien unmöglich aus eigener Kraft herauszuklettern. „Fluttershy! Versuch, ob du auf meinen Rücken klettern kannst, um raus zukommen!"

Die Pegasusstute nickte und begann behutsam auf ihn zu steigen. Es war alles andere als ein leichtes Unterfangen. Jeder Windstoß schaukelte sie wild durch und es gab nichts, woran sie sich wirklich abstützen konnten. Zweimal kullerte Fluttershy von ihm herunter, als sie die Hufe bereits nach dem Rand der Tasche ausstreckte.

„Ich glaube nicht, das ich das schaffe, Rogue. Ich verliere da oben sofort das Gleichgewicht."

Rogue dachte fieberhaft nach. „Dann müssen wir versuchen, das Segel aufzureißen!" Seine eigene Worte umgehend in die Tat umsetzend verbiss er sich in das grobe Tuch und zerrte wild daran. Das Eis schmerzte auf seinen Zähnen, aber er verstärkte trotzdem seinen Biss. Das feste Segeltuch wollte aber nicht nachgeben.

„Hast du irgendetwas Spitzes dabei, Fluttershy?" Die Stute sah sich ratlos auf dem Boden der Tasche um, während er die Taschen seines Ölzeugs durchsuchte. Leider förderte er außer Fusseln und einem Bonbon mit Antiquitätscharakter nichts zu tage. Verzweifelt ließ er sich zurück sacken.

„Wir kommen hier nicht raus.", gab er tonlos von sich.

„Warte, ich glaube ich habe eine Idee!", rief die Pegasusstute.

Rogue setzte sich wieder auf. Fluttershy deutete mit ihrem Huf auf die ´Wand´ ihres Gefängnisses. Ein kopfgroßer Flicken war in das Segeltuch eingenäht worden.

„Er verdeckt bestimmt ein Loch! Wenn wir ihn abreißen können, schaffen wir vielleicht es weit genug aufzureißen, damit wir hindurch passen!"

Rogue nickt wild. „Versuchen wir es!"

Jeder von ihnen packte eine Seite des Flickens und begann heftig daran zu zerren. Der Segelmeister hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und seine Stiche eng beieinander gesetzt, um keine Schwachstelle im Segel zu hinterlassen, aber den vereinten Versuchen zweier Ponys hielt sein Werk nicht lange stand. Der Flicken riss ab und offenbarte ein Hufteller großes Loch im Tuch. Noch einmal bissen sie beide zu und zogen. Der Sturm verschluckte das Geräusch des reißenden Stoffes, als das Loch sich vergrößerte.

Dann erwischte ein Windstoß die Tasche. Doch anstatt sie ein weiteres Mal durchzuschütteln, bauschte sich die ganze Tasche auf, als die Luft durch das Loch drängte. Rogue verlor das wenige an Halt, das er hatte und wurde einfach umgeworfen, nicht viel besser als Fluttershy. Ihre Tasche verwandelte sich in ein wildes Trapez, auf dem sie hilflos durcheinandergewirbelt wurden. Im einen Moment trug sie die Macht des Windes auf dem Segel nach oben, dann plötzlich verschwand die Kraft und sie fielen wieder in das durchhängende Tuch.

Aber viel schlimmer war noch, dass die Macht des Sturm das Segel weiter aufriss. Ein langer Spalt klaffte auf einmal zwischen den beiden Ponys, der nach draußen und vor allem nach unten führte. Sehr weit nach unten.

Rogue fand sich plötzlich auf einer vereisten Rutschbahn wieder, an deren Ende nur ein langer Fall auf ihn wartete. Er versuchte seine Hufe gegen das Tuch unter ihm zu stemmen, halt an den Seiten zu finden, aber es war vergebens. Er rutschte nach draußen.

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Das jähe Ende des Segeltuchs unter ihm. Der eiskalte Wind, der ihn mit plötzlicher Gewalt ins Gesicht schlug. Der unnachgiebige Sog der Schwerkraft, die ihn nach unten zog. Er wurde sich mit unnatürlicher Klarheit jedes einzelnen der vielen Meter freier Luft unter ihm bewusst, konnte den Abgrund unter seinen strampelnden Hufe für einen Moment _fühlen, _als wäre er ein Teil von ihm.

Ein Schrei, geboren aus den dunkelsten Tiefen seiner Instinkte, seiner Urängste, drängte sich durch seine Kehle. Er war so laut und schrill, dass er nicht hörte, wie er sich mit dem entsetzten Schrei von Fluttershy vermischte. Er sah nur die kleine, gelbe Gestalt zwischen den zerrissenen, flatternden Enden des Segeltuch, die immer kleiner wurde, als er abstürzte.

Und dann wurde sie wieder größer. Er schrie weiter, doch diesmal kam sein Entsetzten nicht aus seinem Unterbewusstsein, sondern war ein Schrei des Unglaubens, als die Stute sich durch das Loch fallen ließ, ihm nach. Furcht ganz anderer Art durchzuckte ihn. Applejack hatte erzählt, was für eine schlechte Fliegerin Fluttershy war. Es war blanker Selbstmord für sie, sich in einen solchen Sturm zu stürzen. Er wollte ihr sein ´_Nein!´ _entgegen brüllen, wollte sie allein mit der Macht seiner Stimme oder seiner Gedanken, seines reinen Wunsches davon abhalten, aber es war bereits zu spät.

Die Pegasusstute legte Flüge und Hufe eng an ihren Körper und streckte ihre Gestalt. Sie fiel schneller als er, viel schneller. Die Böen zerrten an ihr, warfen sie hin und her, aber sie schaffte es irgendwie sich zu stabilisieren und die Abweichung auszugleichen. Und dann war sie einfach _da,_ hielt in fest, fester noch, als er sie dort oben in dem Segel gehalten hatte. Sie spreizte ihre Flügel ab und der Wind fing sich darin. Ein brutaler Ruck ging durch sie bei hindurch und sie schrie gequält auf. Rogue drückte sich an sie, duckte sich so nahe an ihren Körper, wie er nur konnte, um dem Wind nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Ihr schönes Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz und Anstrengung, als sie begann mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Ihr gemeinsamer Fall wurde langsamer.

Eine Sturmböe riss sie beide herum. Sie schrien nun gemeinsam. Ihre Flügel wirbelten, versuchten das unkontrollierte Trudeln zu stoppen, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie waren zu schwer.

„Lass mich los!", schrie Rogue in den Sturm.

„Nein!"

„Lass mich fallen!"

„Nein, niemals!"

„Wir sterben beide, du Idiotin! Lass mich los und rette dich!"

Sie schluchzte auf, verzweifelt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

„Nein!"

Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er drückte sein Hinterteil von ihr ab, so das er genug Platz hatte, seine Knie unter ihren Bauch zu schieben. Er musste nur seine Hinterbeine durchdrücken. Sie würde ihn nicht halten können. Sie bemerkte, was er vor hatte und verstärkte ihren Griff verzweifelt.

„Es tut mir leid, Fluttershy."

Er wünschte sich nur er könnte ihr noch einmal in die Augen sehen. Aber das war unmöglich. Er fühlte wieder die Leere in sich, diese seltsame Distanz, die von ihm Besitz ergriff. Das Entsetzen und die Angst waren fort. Er fühlte sich ruhig, so ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie schrie auf, ein Laut purer, psychischer Qual, als er sich aus ihren Hufen drückte.

Ein Regenbogen zuckte an ihnen vorbei. Ein Blitz aus all den Farben des Lichts wirbelte um sie. Etwas dünnes, unnachgiebiges schnitt schmerzhaft in Rogue Rücken, dann prallte Fluttershy auf ihn. Wieder gab es einen Ruck, der sie noch fester aneinander presste, dann fielen sie nicht mehr.

„Ich hab´ sie!", schrie Rainbow Dash nach oben und zog das Ende des Seils fest, mit dem sie die beiden recht kompromisslos zusammengebunden hatte. „Zieht sie hoch!" Sie salutiert neckisch vor den beiden, dann war sie schon wieder fort und flog mit dem Sturm um die Wette.

Rogue fand sich ein weiteres Mal hilflos in der innigen Umarmung des kanariengelben Pegasus wieder. Er versuchte noch damit klarzukommen, wie nahe er dem Tod diesmal von der Schippe gesprungen war, als er bemerkte, wie die Stute zittert.

„Es ist gut, Fluttershy. Sie haben uns. Es ist vorbei.", versuchte er sie zu trösten.

Sie wehrte sich plötzlich, warf wild ihren Kopf herum, praktisch das einzige Körperteil das sie bewegen konnte. Rogue zuckte zusammen, überrascht von der heftigen Reaktion.

„W-wie konntest du nur?", rief sie laut aus. Ein Ton, den er noch nie bei ihr gehört hatte, war in ihre Stimme getreten.

Wut.

„Wie konntest du nur?", schrie sie ihn wieder an. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als beschämt seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen.

Sie bekam einen Vorderlauf frei und verpasste ihm einen schwachen Schlag gegen seine Seite. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ es über sich ergehen.

Sie fuhr damit fort auf ihn einzuprügeln, ihn zu fragen, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, bis ihre Schläge in eine hilflose Umarmung und ihre Stimme in ein Schluchzen überging.

„Tu´das nie wieder, Rogue. Versprich es mir. Bitte.", presste sie atemlos zwischen ihren bebenden Lippen hervor.

Er legte seine Wange an die Ihre, spürte ihren aufgeregten Atem und das wilde Schlagen ihres Herzens. „Ich verspreche es."

Zusammen, gezogen von kräftigen Hufen, schwebten sie dem Deck der Idle Barter entgegen.

* * *

><p>„Wir sind noch nicht über den Berg!", rief Kapitän Fairway aus und riss am Ruder.<p>

Es stimmte. Sowohl auf metaphorische Art und Weise als auch in der Realität. Die Idle Barter bewegte sich im relativen Windschatten einer der höheren Gipfel des Bergmassivs und flog parallel zur Felswand. Aber vor ihnen flachte die Bergspitze wieder ab. Der Wind dahinter war so stark, das er den Schnee auf der Flanke aufwirbelte wie eine weiße Wand. Die Pegasie kreisten im schnellen Flug um das Schiff und glätteten die Windströmungen so gut es ging, aber dennoch war es ein rauer Ritt.

Rogue half Fluttershy aus dem Seil, mit dem sie an Bord gezogen worden waren und eilte dann zusammen mit ihr auf das Kommandodeck, wo sich auch der Rest der Freundinnen wieder versammelte hatte.

„Wenn es so schlimm ist, wie es aussieht, schaffen wir es nicht über den Grat. Der Stream direkt darüber ist zu stark. Selbst wenn das Schiff es aushält, würde es uns einfach zurück blasen." erklärte Fairway gerade Twilight, als die beiden eintrafen.

Die lavendelfarbene Stute warf einen besorgten Blick auf ihr immer näher kommendes Verderben.

„Ich kann unsere Struktur verstärken, ähnlich wie ich es beim Kontakt mit der Felswand gemacht habe." Sie zögerte kurz. „Natürlich etwas besser diesmal. Ich kann eine Blase erzeugen, die das ganze Schiff umschließt, aber das macht es auch anfälliger für den Wind. Und ich kann es nicht lange aufrecht erhalten." Sie verstummte einen Augenblick lang, dann fügte sie leise hinzu: „Wenn es überhaupt funktioniert."

Der Zauber war ähnlich dem, den ihr Bruder anwendete um Canterlot zu beschützen, wenn es in Gefahr war. Sie kannte den theoretischen Aufbau der Formel und hatte ihn bereits einmal benutzt, um ihre Bibliothek abzuschotten, aber das hier war eine ganz andere Sache. Der Schutzzauber war ein spezielles Privileg des Captains der Garde und korrespondierte mit dem Talent von Shining Armor, was auch der Grund war, warum er ihn so stark und langanhaltend wirken konnte. Und die Idle Barter war kein festes Gebäude oder eine Stadt, sondern ein bewegliches Objekt. Das machte alles wesentlich komplizierter.

Kapitän Fairway ließ ein hartgesottenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht treten. „Nun, besser es funktioniert, denn zurück können wir nicht mehr und auch über den Gipfel drüber scheidet aus. Jetzt gibt es nur noch einen Kurs: Geradewegs rein in den Sturm!"

„Aber was ist mit dem Stream? Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, uns über die Kante zu bringen.", stellte Twilight fest.

„Mein Auftritt!", rief Rainbow und baute sich in ihrer Mitte auf. „Hör´ zu Twilight: Ich erzeuge eine Windhose direkt hinter der Strömungskante der Bergwand. Das sollte sollte ein Loch im Stream erzeugen, groß genug, um das Schiff durch schlüpfen zu lassen. Die Wetterpegasie können die Verwirbelungen handeln, die noch übrig bleiben." Sie klopfte entschlossen mit dem Huf auf das Deck. „Ich bringe euch da rüber, ohne das Rarity ihren Tee verschüttet!"

Die Fashionista ließ gekränkt ihre Tasse sinken. „Es _ist _sehr kalt hier oben, falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt!"

„Wieso ziehst du dir dann nicht etwas warmes an, wie die anderen?", fragte Dash sie herausfordernd.

Rarity warf stolz ihren Kopf zurück. „Gelb ist nicht meine Farbe."

„Genug. Wir haben gerade andere Sorgen.", fuhr Twilight dazwischen. Sie wandte sich an Rainbow. „Gut, wir machen es so. Aber bitte, sei vorsichtig. Es ist sicherlich gefährlicher, als du uns glauben machen willst."

Das cyanblaue Pegasuspony winkte ab. „Gefahr ist mein zweiter Vorname."

„Ui, das wusste ich noch gar nicht!", rief Pinkie aus. „´Rainbow Danger Dash´... das hört sich toll an!"

Applejack rollte die Augen. „Sie hat einen Scherz gemacht."

Pinkie ließ die Ohren hängen. „Oww..."

Rainbow startet durch und ließ die Freundinnen hinter sich zurück.

„Suche sie sich etwas zum Festhalten, meine Damen.", knurrte Fairway grimmig. „Egal wie gut Miss Dash ist, das wird ein Höllenritt werden.", dann übergab er das Steuerrad und sprang auf die Reling, die über dem Achterdeck thronte. Der Wind bauschte seinen Mantel auf und die Böen zerrten heftig an ihm, aber er trotzte ihnen. Die Mannschaft hielt in ihrer fieberhaften Arbeit einen Moment lang inne und sahen neugierig zu ihm hoch. Als er sicher war, die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden zu haben, sprach der Kapitän mit klarer, lauter Stimme, die leicht über das Heulen des Sturm auf dem gesamten Deck zu vernehmen war.

„Jetzt gilt es meine Ponys! Seht ihr das vor uns? Der steile Abhang, wo Gipfel in Grat übergeht? Seht ihn nicht auch Fänge und Zähne? Klauen und finster blickenden Augen?" Fairway kniff die Augen zusammen und hob seinen Huf über die Augen, so als hielte er Ausschau. „Aye, ich sage euch: ich sehe sie! Das blutrünstige Monster, der Schrecken eines jeden Schiffes seit Alters her... Charypdis es ist, die unersättliche! Sie saugt und schluckt und giert und heute sind wir es, an denen sie sich laben will!" Er sah auf seine Mannschaft herab, die erstarrt zu ihm hoch sah. „Doch was ist das? Warum sehe ich keine Angst in euren Augen?"

_Weil du dich nichts umdrehst, _dachte Rouge ohne jeden Sarkasmus. Er hatte genug Angst für zehn.

„Kein Pony an Bord dieses Schiffes, das den Tod fürchtet? Kein schlotternder Huf auf dem Deck, kein flatternder Flügel am Bug, kein zitterndes Horn auf sorgenvollem Kopf?" Er klopfte sich fest mit dem Huf auf die geschwellte Brust. „Ihr macht mich stolz, meine Ponys. Stolzer als ein Vater auf seine Fohlen und Füllen sein kann. Odysseus und seine Ponys wankten und schwankten, zitterten und rauften sich ihre Mähne und wählten schließlich Scylla als das kleinere Übel. Aber nicht die Ponys der Idle Barter, oh nein! Was andere vor uns getan haben, ist uns an Ehr´ zu klein! Hier wird Keiner zaudern, Keiner zögern! Flinker Huf und schneller Flügel, schlaues Horn und mutige Seel´, wir legen dem Biest das Zaumzeug auf und segeln auf ihm an unser Ziel!"

Die Ponys an Deck reckten ihre Hufe in die Luft schrien dem Kapitän, ihrem Kapitän, ihre Begeisterung entgegen. Sie eilten zurück an ihre Arbeit und arbeiteten noch härter, noch schneller. Und über den heulen des Windes, der sich nun tatsächlich wie das brüllen eines Ungeheuers anhörte, schwoll ein Gesang an...

_An die Taue, an die Segel, an die Arbeit fauler Tropf,_

_Weg der Näher von der Nadel, weg der Smutje von dem Topf!_

_Her Schiffsfohlen, halt den Schritt,_

_Heut´ hilft selbst der Captain mit!_

Kapitän Fairway lachte und sprang vom Kommandodeck hinunter in ihre Mitte. Sein Horn erglühte in goldenen Schein, hob das Seil vom Deck auf und zog es straff. Die Ponys eilten herbei und reihten sich hinter ihm ein.

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

In der Mitte ihrer Freunde erhob Twilight ihre Stimme:

„_Hört ihr das? Es ist kein Ungeheuer!_

_Nach uns ruft das Abenteuer!"_

,sang sie mit aufgeregter Stimme.

„_Einmal mehr ist es an der Zeit,_

_Wir steh´n zusammen, Seit an Seit!"_

Von unten Antwortete ihr der Chor der Mannschaft:

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

Das Bootspony sprang auf dem Achterdeck auf ein Fass und wies die Mannschaft an:

_Pullt ihr Hunde, Tau und Leine,_

_Hoch mit euch, ich mach euch Beine!_

_Schwingt die Hufe, schneller noch,_

_setzt die Knoten dort ins Loch!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

Twilight zog ihren Kreis enger.

„_Wir sind den schweren Weg gegangen,_

_Mussten hoffen, beten bangen._

_Fast schien es, als wären wir entzwei,_

_Doch nun sind wir von Zweifeln frei."_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

Ein altes Pony der Mannschaft beugte sich zu einem seiner jungen Kameraden herab:

_Viele hat sie schon gefressen,_

_Sie mit Fell und Mähne aufgegessen!_

Die umstehenden Ponys lachten, als der junge Matrose ein ängstliches Gesicht machte und sangen laut:

_Selbst Odysseus war da Angst und bang,_

_Doch wir legen ihr das Zaumzeug an!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

Die lavendelfarbene Stute sah ihren Freunden einen nach dem anderen an.

„_Last uns sein wie dieses Boot:_

_Ob in Sturm und Wind und großer Not,_

_Zu keiner Zeit wollen wir verzagen,_

_unsere Freundschaft stets im Herzen tragen."_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

Der Kapitän erhob wieder seine Stimme und spornte seine Mannschaft an, als die Winde heftiger an dem Schiff zu zerren begannen. Sie waren fast an der Kante.

_Wir rufen nicht nach unserer Mutter!_

_Galeone, Frachter, Kutter,_

_verschlungen war mit Pony und Maus,_

_Doch an uns beisst sie sich die Zähne aus!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

_Wir lassen Scylla Scylla sein und reiten auf Charybdis heim!_

Twilight setzte zu einer weiteren Strophe an, als Pinkie ihr entsetzt die Schnauze zuhielt.

„_Oh, Gosh, Twilight, weißt du nicht,_

_Das man so keine Schwüre spricht!_

_Sechs sind hier, wie du hast oft geschrieben..."_

Sie legte eine dramatische Pause ein. Der Wind hob zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Malstrom an. Das Schiff schob sich das letzte Stück aus dem schützenden Schatten des Berggipfels hinaus.

„_...aber die Freunde sind mittlerweile sieben.",_ flüsterte Pinkie.

Damit endete das Lied. Der Sturm schlug zu.

* * *

><p>„Oh, Gosh...", murmelte Rainbow. Jeder Laut wurde ihr sofort vom Mund fortgerissen.<p>

Der Wind hinter dem Grat war kein Sturm mehr, sondern ein ausgewachsener Hurrikan. Als sie um die Seitenwand des Gipfel geflogen war, war der Druckunterschied so gewaltig gewesen, das sie für einen Moment lang keine Luft mehr bekommen hatte. Feine Eiskristalle wurden von den Böen hochgewirbelt und verwandelten sich in winzige Dolche, die ihr in die ungeschützten Augen und die empfindliche Schnauze stachen. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte ihre Wetterbrille mitgenommen, oder eine der Schiffspegasie nach Ersatz gefragt. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Sie flog praktisch blind.

Und noch schlimmer: Die wirbelnden Winde rauten ihr Fell und Gefieder auf und ließen das Eis bis an ihre Haut hinunter, wo es zunächst schmolz und dann wieder gefror. Rainbow hatte zunehmend mit Schwingenvereisung zu kämpfen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fragte sie sich, ob sie den Mund nicht vielleicht doch ein wenig voll genommen hatte.

Sie wischte den Gedanken beiseite und knirschte entschlossen mit den Zähnen. Sie musste es schaffen, irgendwie. Ihre Freunde und alle an Bord des Schiffes verließen sich auf sie. Aufgeben war keine Option. Das war es nie.

„Festhalten!", der Ruf drang aus allen Kehlen, als der Sturm die Idle Barter wie ein Spielzeug herumwarf. Das Deck bockte und bäumte sich auf, nur um kurz danach wieder abzusacken. Alles, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht festgebunden war, oder sich nicht verzweifelt an etwas stabilen festhielt, flog über das Deck und verabschiedete sich auf Nimmerwiedersehen in das Maul des Sturmes. Die Wetterpegasie taten ihr möglichstes einen Keil um den Ballon in den Sturm zu schneiden, aber so schnell sie auch mit den Flügeln schlugen, es sah aus, als wären sie in der Luft festgenagelt. Schließlich mussten sie aufgeben und stürzten auf den großen Schwebekörper des Schiffes, um sich verzweifelt in der Takelage festzumachen.

Twilight und ihre Freunde kämpften nicht weniger darum, nicht davon geweht zu werden. Die lavendelfarbene schlang ihre Hufe um die Reling und sicherte jedes Pony in ihrem Sichtbereich zusätzlich mit einem einfachen Klammerzauber. Der Zeit für ihren Zug war noch nicht gekommen. Sie musste auf den Kapitän vertrauen.

Der Wind saugte sie nach oben, weiter hinein in das wilde Herz des Sturmes.

* * *

><p><em>Schneller, Schneller!<em>

Sie sagte es wie ein Mantra vor sich her, um die Schmerzen auf ihrem Gesicht, in ihren zusammengekniffenen Augen, auf dem ganzen Körper beiseite zu schieben. Sie sah es nicht, aber bei jedem ihrer verschwimmend schnellen Flügelschläge löste sich Eis von ihren Schwingen. Ihr folgte ein weißer Schweif, der trotz des aufgewirbelten Schnees in der Luft gut zu erkennen war.

Sie legte noch einmal zu, zerrte sich noch ein weiteres Mal über das, was sie als ihre Grenze erachtet hatte.

Sie flog die Kreise, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, benutzte ihre Flügel, um einen Trichter zu formen, eine Kreisbewegung des Windes, schnell genug, dass er die umgebenden Strömungen ansaugen und so seine Kraft verstärken würde. Es war eigentlich eine einfache Übung, praktisch eines der Basistricks eines Wetterponys.

Aber die Winde am Grat waren zu stark und zu unberechenbar. Wann immer sie eine Strömung anzapfte, wirbelte eine andere ihr dazwischen oder eine starke Böe wischte alles beiseite. Und sobald sie ihre Augen öffnete, stach das Eis wie mit Nadeln hinein. Es war, hier und jetzt, unmöglich.

* * *

><p><strong>Rrrrig...Twänck!<strong>

Das Geräusch sauste wie ein Peitschenschlag über das Deck, übertönte sogar das Heulen des Orkans.

„Celestia und Luna, die Takelage reist ab.", flüsterte Worthwhile, der sich zusammen mit dem Steuerpony gegen das wild ausschlagende Ruder stemmte.

„Nur noch ein kleines bisschen...", stieß Twilight zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

* * *

><p>Rainbow fühlte, wie der ungleiche Kampf mit dem Wind sie auszulaugen begann. Ihre Flügel schmerzten bei jedem schnellen Schlag und sie rang mit dem Sturm um die Luft in ihren Lungen. Sie hatte vielleicht noch Kraft für einen letzten Versuch, bevor... bevor...<p>

Sie weigerte sich, diesen Gedanke bis zu ende auszuführen.

Wenn es der letzte Versuch war, würde sie alles hineinlegen. Sie riss die Augen auf und ignorierte die brennende Pein, die sich sofort in ihnen ausbreitete. Ihre Sicht verschwamm sofort, aber es genügte. Genügte, um den wirbelnden Böen zu folgen, den Spuren fliegenden Eises, den wirbelnden Schneeflocken, die vom Wind davongetragen den Strömungen folgten und sie wie... eine Karte aufzeigten.

Sie startete durch. Ein Regenbogen folgte ihrem Schweif.

* * *

><p>„Wir schmieren ab! Ruder hart Steuerbord!", brüllte Worthwhile dem Pony neben ihm ins Ohr, um sich verständlich zu machen. Gleichzeitig zog er mit aller Kraft gegen das Steuer und kämpfte mit aller Gewalt um die Kontrolle über das Schiff.<p>

„Befehl zurück! Fliegen sie uns geradeaus!" Kapitän Fairway war so plötzlich am Ruder, als hätte er sich aus der dünnen Luft materialisiert. Er packte an und schob es mit Hilfe seiner Kameraden in die richtige Position.

„Kapitän!", stieß der erste Offizier ungläubig hervor, folgte dem Befehl aber.

„Sie hat es endlich geschafft, mein Freund. Spüren sie es nicht? Der Wind hat sich gedreht!"

Nicht das es offensichtlich war. Das Schiff schlingerte und gierte wild von einer Seite auf die andere. Immer wieder war das laute Geräusch von reißendem Tauwerk zu hören.

„Kapitän!", rief Twilight. Furcht mischte sich in ihre Stimme.

Fairway streckte seinen Huf nach ihr aus und bedeutete ihr noch zu warten.

Das Schiff drehte sich, die Winde zerrten wie ein wildes Raubtier an seinen Flanken. Holz knirschte.

Twilights Blick huschte vom Deck zum Grat des Berges, der sich so unendlich langsam unter ihnen vorbei schob. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie nur ihren Huf ausstrecken musste, um die scharfen Felszacken zuberühren...

„Kapitän!", jetzt war Entsetzten in ihrer Stimme.

„Noch nicht!"

Ihr Horn blitzte, sprühte Funken. Ihr Unterbewusstsein revoltierte aus reiner Verzweiflung, schickte reflexhaft Magie in die Windungen ihres Fokuses. Alleine ihre Willenskraft hielt eine Entladung noch zurück, auch wenn sie angespannt war wie eine Bogensehne.

Der Bugsprit brach. Der Mast an der Spitze des Schiffes bog sich nach oben, gefolgt von einem wirren durcheinander an loser Takelage und zerrissener Segeln und schlug gegen den Ballon.

„Jetzt, Miss Twilight!", schrie Fairway.

Das violette Licht auf Twilights Stirn explodierte.

Ein blendender Strahl purer Magie stieg über dem Deck auf, drang durch die Ballonseide des Schwebekörpers über ihr, ohne dem festen Material etwas anzuhaben und stieg über dem farbenfrohen Rund auf. Einen knappen Meter darüber erblühte die Lichtsäule wie eine Blume und breitete ihren Schein zu einer Kuppel aus, einer perfekten Kugel, die das Schiff und alles darin einschloss.

Mit einem Mal war der Wind und sein Heulen fort, ausgeblasen wie eine Kerzenflamme. Die plötzliche Stille flutete über das Deck und dröhnte in den Ohren nicht weniger als der betäubende Lärm, den sie ersetzte. Die Ponys verharrte noch einige schreckhafte Sekunden in den Zufluchten, die sie gesucht hatten, dann kamen sie langsam hervor. Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie noch, dann brandete frenetischer Jubel auf.

„Ruhe!", brüllte Kapitän Fairway. „Alle auf Posten! Wir haben es noch nicht überstanden!"

Er hatte recht.

Der Sturm, der außen noch unvermindert tobte, drückte sie gegen die Felswand jenseits des Grats, den sie gerade passiert hatten.

„Kollision!"

Die violette Kugel prallte gegen die Felsen. Instinktiv hielt sich jeder fest, aber es gab keinen Ruck. Der Zauber schluckte die Energie.

Einzig Twilight zuckte zusammen, da sie die volle Kraft des Aufpralls in ihrem Horn spürte.

Sie hingen in Luft, festgenagelt gegen die Steinwand.

„Beim Klabauterpony... immer noch zu früh." murmelte Fairway mit knirschenden Zähnen. Dann wandte er sich an den ersten Offizier. „Abblasen! Alles raus bis auf den Stabilitätsdruck!"

Worthwhile wurde noch eine Spur bleicher im Gesicht. „A-Aye, Kapitän!" Er eilte zur Reling des Kommandodecks und gab die Order weiter.

Der Herr und Meister des Schiffes drehte sich zu den Freunden um, dies sich um Twilight geschart hatten.

„Helfen sie ihr, egal wie sie es anstellen. Sie ist jetzt alles, was zwischen uns und dem sicheren Tod auf diesem Berg steht. Tun sie es!"

Kleine Klappen öffneten sich in dem Ballon, als die Mannschaft vom Deck aus bestimmte Halteseile lösten. Der Auftrieb der Idle Barter verringerte sich. Die violette Kugel knirschte gegen den Fels.

Schweiß trat auf Twilights Stirn.

Der kleine Felsdorn brach unter der einwirkenden Kraft und zersplitterte. Der leuchtende Kokon setzte auf dem Eisfeld darunter auf.

Das Einhorn erzitterte.

Langsam glitt das Schiff in seiner schützenden Hülle tiefer.

„Was... was sollen wir tun? Wir können wir ihr helfen?", stotterte Rogue und trat aufgeregt von einem Huf auf den anderen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wie sie Twilight helfen konnten. Nur ein Einhorn... „Rarity! Vielleicht kannst du...!" Er verstummte, als er sah, wie sich die Freundinnen gegenseitig ernst ansahen und dann wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen zunickten. Sie traten näher an die lavendelfarbene Einhornstuten.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Rogue verdattert. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas wichtiges übersehen zu haben, etwas, das für die anderen offensichtlich war.

Das Schiff sackte weiter ab. Mit einem dumpfen Beben, der selbst auf den Planken des Schiffes zu spüren war, setzte es auf einem Felsabsatz auf. Dann setzte es seinen Kurs fort.

Es flog nicht mehr, es _rollte._

Twilight gab einen leisen, gequälten Laut von sich.

Applejack sah zu ihrem Cousin auf.

„Rogue, has´ de´ den noch gar nicht´s über Freundschaft gelernt?", fragte sie.

Das Rettungspony schüttelte hilflos mit dem Kopf.

Eine nach der anderen traten die Freundinnen zu dem kämpfenden Einhorn. Sie legten ihre Hufe auf ihre Schulter und umeinander, formten einen engen Kreis.

„Rogue,...", sagte Applejack sanft.

„...Freundschaft...", fuhr Fluttershy leise fort.

„...ist...", schloss sich Pinkie Pie kichernd an.

„...Magie!", endete Rarity.

Mit jedem Wort, wuchs ein helles Schimmern um die Gruppe. Ein Schimmern, so warm und weich, so einladend und freundlich und so vertraut. Er hatte es schon einmal gesehen: Dort auf dem blutbefleckten Straßen Ponyvilles, in jener dunkelsten aller Nächte.

Und da verstand er es.

Er machte einen Schritt vor, trat in das Leuchten und sie hießen ihn in ihrem Kreis willkommen.

Er war nicht vollkommen, er war nicht perfekt, so wenig wie es die einzelnen Teile waren, aus denen er bestand. Es fehlte ein Teil, eine Spur cyan im Regenbogen. Aber er musste genügen.

Die Idle Barter rollte über die Kante. Es war ein langer Weg bis nach unten.

[1]´Don´t forget your old Shipmate´ - Traditionelles Lied der englischen Seefahrt

[2]´Spanish Lady´ - Traditionelles, irisches Volkslied

[3]´All the lads in town´ - The Merry Wives of Windsor


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_

**Kapitel 21: Schwinge, Huf und Horn**

In der sechsten Klasse machten sie einen Ausflug in eine Technikausstellung.

Das alte Kongresszentrum von Manehattan war ein großartiger Bau aus Gussstahl und Glas, ein riesiger Wintergarten, dessen durchscheinende Fassaden von verschnörkelten, reich verzierten Streben aus Metall gehalten wurden. Der Boden war ein Schachbrettmuster aus schwarzem und weißem Marmor, auf dem die Hufe der heranwachsenden Füllen und Fohlen laut klapperten, als sie in jugendlichem Eifer von einem Ausstellungsstück zum nächsten rannten. Ihre Lehrer versuchten die Bande zusammen zuhalten und ihnen etwas nützliches über die vielen Maschinen und technischen Wunder beizubringen, die aufgereiht standen, aber es war wohl schlimmer, als einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten.

„Das sind Dampfmaschinen! Mein Papa baut die!", rief Piston, einer von Rogues Schulkameraden stolz aus und deutete auf eine riesiges, stählernes Ungetüm, das nur aus Rädern, Kolben und Stangen zu bestehen schien.

„Hey, was ist das?", fragte Rogue und deutete auf einen kleinen Bereich, der durch Stellwände und ein Zeltdach vom Rest der Ausstellung abgetrennt war. Ein großes Banner hing über dem Eingang. Es verkündete: „Die Wunder der Elektrizität. Eine neue Kraft!"

„Pfft, mein Dad hat mir davon erzählt.", winkte Nobles, ein Einhornfohlen, ab. „Er sagt, das es ziemlicher Quatsch ist. Viel schwächer als Magie! Nur eine Spielerei. Lasst uns lieber die Ausstellung mit den Kristallmaschinen gehen! Das ist _wirklich_ interessant."

Die kleine Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zu einem anderen Teil der Ausstellung.

Rogue blieb hinter ihnen zurück. Er sah einen Moment lang den anderen Ponys nach. Er war froh, das er endlich eine Clique gefunden zu haben, die seine Präsenz zumindest tolerierte. Es war eine Erleichterung, seine Pausen und freien Nachmittage nicht mehr allein oder mit einem der anderen Außenseiter verbringen zu müssen, bis diese etwas besseres gefunden hatten. Vielleicht, wenn er weiterhin den Kopf unten hielt und brav ´Ja´ zu allem sagte, würden sie ihn irgendwann mehr mögen...

Er setzte ein Huf vor sich, dann hielt er inne. Er sah zu dem Banner über dem Eingang.

Es interessierte ihn wirklich, was hinter dieser ´neuen Kraft´ steckte. Die Anderen gingen unbekümmert ihrer Wege, lachten und scherzten untereinander. Sie bemerkten noch nicht einmal, das er fehlte.

Er hatte geschworen, sich Freunde zu machen. Nicht mehr allein seiner Wege zu gehen, sondern ernsthaft zu versuchen mit den anderen Ponys klar zu kommen. Aber auch seine bescheidenen Erfolge änderten nichts daran, das er sich in ihrer Mitte immer noch seltsam verloren vor kam.

In einem Anflug von Arroganz und Egozentrik, wie ihn wohl in dieser Form nur ein heranwachsendes Pony haben konnte, drehte er sich um und schritt entschlossen auf den Eingang des kleinen Bereichs zu. Was machte es schon aus, das sie ihn nicht wirklich mochten? Eigentlich waren sie alles Idioten. Er würde es ihnen schon noch zeigen. Irgendwann... irgendwie. Aber jetzt wollte er sich erst einmal diese Elektrizität ansehen, so wie er es am besten konnte – allein.

Er schlüpfte durch den Vorhang unter dem Banner und fand sich im spärlich erleuchteten Inneren wieder. Das einzige Licht im Inneren kam von kleinen Leuchtkugeln im Inneren, die seltsam schwach leuchteten. Magische Lampen waren in Equestria weit verbreitet, aber ihr Licht war normalerweise wesentlich heller und die Kugeln größer... und nicht so wie Birnen geformt. Er sah auf und bemerkte, das jeder der kleinen Lichter über einen Strang miteinander verbunden war. Die dunkle Schnur lief über die Decke, bündelte sich und endet in einem summenden Kasten neben dem Vorhang...

´_Drück mich!´, _stand auf einem kleinen, roten Knopf darauf. Rogue hob neugierig den Huf und...

Das Licht unter dem Baldachin flammte auf, so hell, das er für einen Moment die Augen zusammen kneifen musste. Die dunklen Kästen und Apparate, die er in der Düsternis vorher kaum zu erahnen gewusst hatte, erwachten knisternd, summend und ratternd zum Leben. Der Hengst trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen einen Tisch hinter ihm. Er drehte sich erschreckt um, ob er etwas kaputt gemacht hatte, nur um zu sehen, das die Nadel des Grammophons, das darauf stand, gerade auf die Schallplatte viel. Der Trichter knackte und rauschte, dann erwuchs eine Stimme daraus.

„_Willkommen, lieber Besucher, zu unserem Teil der Technikausstellung ´Wunder der Elektrizität´! Die Funktion der Geräte und Phänomen, die wir ihnen darin vorstellen wollen, beruht auf dem Fluss von kleinen Teilchen zwischen zwei Quellen, die wir ´Plus-´ und ´Minuspol´ nennen. Durch Erforschung der Wechselwirkung zwischen diesen ist es gelungen, Effekte hervorzubringen, die wir bisher nur durch Magie erreicht haben. Aber diese Kraft kann problemlos durch alle Ponys genutzt werden, ohne das es der Magie der Einhörner bedarf! Tatsächlich ist das Prinzip dieser ´Neuen Kraft´ ein schon lange bekanntes: Bereits vor vierhundert Jahren..."_

Rogue blendete die kratzende Stimme aus, als er etwas seltsames bemerkte: Das Grammophon hatte keine Kurbel. Seine Eltern besaßen eines dieser Geräte, aber es funktionierte rein mechanisch, mit einer Feder im Inneren, wie ihm sein Vater erklärt hatte. Er besah sich den Kasten von allen Seiten, konnte aber weder eine Kurbel, noch ein Gewinde entdecken. Aber eine der schwarzen Schnüre führte hinten in den Apparat...

Seine Neugier erlahmte schnell und er sah sich weiter im Zelt um. Viele kleine Lichter blinkten an jedem der Geräte. Sie alle hatten ein Schild unter einem Knopf, das verlangte ´_Drück mich!_". Aber am interessantesten sah diese große Glaskugel in der Mitte des ganzen aus. Es war durch rote Samtschnüre abgetrennt, so das nur ein schmaler Zugang übrig blieb. Neugierig trat Rogue näher. Ein einsames Podest stand neben der ponygroßen, durchsichtigen Kugel. Der rote Knopf darauf war der einzige, der fortwährend rot leuchtete.

Der heranwachsende Hengst trat näher und und sah sich das ganze näher an. Das Summen in der Luft, das in der Hauptsache von diesem zentralen Objekt auszugehen schien, nahm stetig zu. Nur hier fehlte das Schild, das einem zum drücken aufforderte.

Rogue zögerte. Vielleicht war das hier nicht für Besucher gemacht. Vielleicht stand hier normalerweise ein Pony der Ausstellung, der wusste, wie man das ganze bediente. Vielleicht... war es gefährlich.

Das Summen stieg an, dann gab es ein hörbares Klicken. Der rote Knopf begann zu blinken.

Er sollte das wirklich nicht tun. Aber es war ein blinkender, roter Knopf in einem Zelt voller wundervoller Apparate. Es wäre doch eine Schande wenn er...

Er drückte den Knopf.

Die Kugel erwachte zu funkelndem Leben. Er sah jetzt, das sie nicht leer war. Eine Stange mit einem messingfarbenem Kopf füllte ihre Mitte aus. Für einen Moment leckten pinke Feuerzungen darum, dann sprangen feine Blitze aus Ihr heraus und tanzten violett, blau und purpurn über die Innenseite ihres gläsernen Gefängnisses. Sie wirbelten durcheinander, zogen geisterhafte Schlieren aus Blau hinter sich her, erfüllten die Kugel mit unfassbarem Glanz und kaltem Feuer.

Fasziniert trat er einen Schritt näher.

Die Zungen zerfaserten, wenn sie das Glas trafen, spalteten sich auf und zogen spinnenhafte Projektionen über die glatte Oberfläche, bevor sie vergingen, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.

Er streckte seinen Huf aus, gefesselt von dem Anblick. Er berührte das Glas und...

* * *

><p>Seine Haut unter dem Fell kribbelte. Jedes einzelne seiner Haare, sein Schweif, seine Mähne, füllte sich kitzelnd mit Energie. Es war wie an jenem Tag in dieser Ausstellung, damals als Heranwachsender. Das Gefühl war so gleich, so vertraut, das ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Blitz durchzuckte.<p>

Aber, anders als damals, hörte es nicht auf als ihm sein Fell weit vom Körper abstand. Statt dessen wuchs es immer noch an, potenzierte sich, schwoll an, wie die Flut aus einem Stautor, das man geöffnet hatte.

Kraft durchzuckte ihn, roh und ungehemmt. Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben, geleitet von Muskeln, die er nicht mehr selbst kontrollieren konnte. Jeder Atemzug war wie eine Welle an einem endlosen Strand, eine Welle, die größer und größer wurde, die immer weiter aufstrebte, ihn immer weiter auffüllte, bis er meinte sein Körper müsste platzen, so voll war er von ihr. Er meinte jede Faser, jede Zelle seines Körpers spüren zu können, wie sie vibrierte.

Und nicht nur das. Auch sein Geist raste, sein Hirn zuckte in dem Gewitter aus Kraft und Energie, das ihn durchtobte.

_Das... das ist Magie. Rein, roh und ungeformt. So fühlt sie sich an._

Eine andere Erinnerung sprang in seinen Geist.

_Es fühlte sich an, als würden Tausende kleiner Ameisen über sein Fell krabbeln und ihn kitzeln. Für einen Moment war es fast lustig, aber dann, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando... bissen sie alle zu. Er wollte noch protestieren, aufschreien, aber dort, wo sich sein Verstand befinden sollte, war nur ein violetter Wirbel, der sich drehte und drehte und ihn mit sich in seine Tiefen riss..._

Damals war er nur das Ziel von Twilights Zauber gewesen. Hier und jetzt war er Teil davon.

_Celestia und Luna, DAS ist Magie, so fühlt sie sich an! Es ist so herrlich! So wundervoll! Es ist das Gefühl alles zu können, alles in Reichweite zu haben! Alles..._

Er füllte, wie seine Hufe vom Deck des Schiffe abhoben. Die Sensation des Schwebens war wunderbar, aber nichts im Vergleich zu der aufgestauten Energie, die in seinem Inneren tobte. Es war berauschend. Das Gefühl reiner Macht und Freude durchströmte ihn bis in die letzte Faser seines Seins. Er hatte noch nie so viel Kraft in sich gespürt, solche Zuversicht, als jetzt, da ihn die Magie...

_Der weiß gestrichene Zaun zu seiner Linken ging ihm bis zu den Schultern und trennte den Hain von der Straße ab. Als der Weg einen Knick machte, senkte Rogue entschlossen den Kopf und kniff die Auge zusammen. „Yeehaa!" Seine Hinterläufe stemmten sich in den Boden und stießen ihn kraftvoll ab. Das weiße Holz segelte unter ihm hinweg und seine Hufe griffen in das weiche Gras zwischen den Apfelbäumen. Ohne auch nur langsamer zu werden, stürmte Rogue unter dem Schatten des Haines durch die sauberen Reihen der Bäume. Hier war das Gras noch grün und saftig und die Hitze war abgemildert durch die dichten Blätter. Er konnte nicht anders und lachte, laut und fröhlich, als sein Galopp ihn tiefer und tiefer zwischen die Apfelbäume führte. Seine kurze Mähne wippte im steten Rhythmus seiner Hufe und sein Schweif peitschte im Wind. Die braunen Stämme wurden zu verwischten Schemen, als er weiter beschleunigte. Er lief ein Rennen gegen sich selbst. Da hinter ihm war seine Sorgen und Ängste und vor ihm... war der grüne Hain, der Duft nach Gras und Sommer._

Doch, er hatte es schon einmal gespürt. Das Gefühl, ewig laufen zu können. Das Gefühl, dass nichts einen aufhalten könnte. Das alles, wirklich alles in Reichweite lag. Alles möglich war.

Er sah auf und erlaubte seinen Augen zu sehen, wirklich zu _sehen._ Er sah Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack und Fluttershy, wie sie in dem Kreis standen. Und er sah Twilight, der Mittelpunkt, um den sie sich scharten. Die Stute trug einen konzentrierten, schmerzvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Ein warmes, helles Licht blendete alles um sie herum aus, das Schiff, die Rufe der Besatzung und den Sturm, der dort draußen immer noch tobte. Er sah sie und verstand es.

Die Kraft kam nicht von ihnen, oder von ihm selbst. Sie entströmte dem, was sie gemeinsam waren.

Er hatte in den vergangenen Tage viel darüber nachgedacht, was Freundschaft bedeutete. Sie sollte Loyalität sein, Ehrlichkeit, Freude, Großzügigkeit und Güte. Er wusste das, sogar noch bevor er den Elementen der Harmonie begegnet war. Es war sein instinktiver Ansatz zu diesem Konzept gewesen, ein Ideal, nach dem er immer gestrebt hatte, wahrscheinlich wie so viele andere vor ihm. Aber als er in die Gesichter der Ponys um sich sah – verstand er es nicht bloß. Er fühlte es, tief aus sich heraus, jenseits seiner Erwartungen, seines Anspruches und seiner Vorstellungen.

Für diesen Moment war er ein Gläubiger, der nach langer, oh, so langer Zeit, endlich ein Wunder mit eigenen Augen sah.

Was er damals bei seinem Lauf gespürt hatte, war Glück gewesen, reines unverfälschtes Glück. Nicht weniger als er jetzt verspürte. Aber diesmal kam das Gefühl nicht aus der einzigen Quelle in seinem Herzen sondern auch noch...

...von seinen Freunden.

Da ging es ihm auf: Was er fühlte war nicht an die Magie von Einhörnern gebunden. Es war Magie, ja, aber eine, die ihnen allen gehörte und niemanden von ihnen zugleich. Es war etwas, das sie teilten und zusammen erleben konnten.

Teilen... Zusammen...

Er ließ los von dem was nicht seines war, sondern ihnen allen gehörte.

* * *

><p>Twilights Gesicht entspannte sich. Funken schlugen um den Strahl aus ihrem Horn. Die Sphäre um das Schiff erstrahlte heller.<p>

„Was immer die tun, es scheint zu funktionieren, Kapitän!", rief Worthwhile.

Fairway stand an der Reling und warf einen besorgten Blick nach unten. „Worth...", begann er leise.

Der Erste Offizier übergab das Ruder dem ersten Steuerpony. Jetzt, da die Winde nicht mehr an ihnen zerrten, lag ihr Kurs ohnehin nur noch in den Hufen der Einhornstute. Er trat zu seinem alten Freund.

„Was ist, Sir?", fragte er. Die sonst so wohl vertraute Selbstsicherheit war aus der Stimme seines Kapitäns gewichen und hatte einem Ton echter Besorgnis platz gemacht.

„Es liegt nicht mehr in meinem Huf.", presste der Kapitän zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Ich... ich habe alles getan um meinem Auftrag gerecht zu werden und dabei die Ponys unter meinem Kommando zu schützen. Aber jetzt... jetzt sieht es so aus als hätte ich einen Fehler gemacht... mich und uns überschätzt... und... und...", er sah auf und blickte in die Augen seines Freundes. „...ich fürchte mich davor die Konsequenzen zu tragen.", brachte er schamvoll heraus. „I-ich habe mich geirrt. U-und meine Ponys müssen dafür leiden. Hätte ich nur... könnte ich nur..." Er sank zurück und sah hilflos auf seine Hufe.

„Nein...nein, nein...", flüsterte Worthwhile. Mit einem Satz war er bei seinem alten Freund. Er nahm die zitternden Hufe in die seinen. „Kapitän... Fair, bitte nicht. Du bist alles was uns jetzt noch zusammenhält. Wir, die Besatzung, alle haben Angst. Aber... aber solange sie wissen, das du hier oben stehst, haben sie auch Hoffnung."

Fairway schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Das ist ja das schlimme: Sie haben mir vertraut und ich habe sie hierher geführt, in die Gefahr... ans Ende der Welt. Sie sind... sind einem Narren gefolgt. Und der Narr hat sie ins Verderben geführt." Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust seines ersten Offiziers, seines ältesten Freundes. Er hörte das Herz darin schlagen, laut und wild, fühlten den angestrengten Atem seines Freundes und das Zittern seiner... Wut? Überrascht zuckte er zurück.

Der Erdhengst vor ihm starrte ihn zwischen den Strähnen seiner hellblauen Mähne hindurch an. Sein Mund war zu einem strengen Strich kaum unterdrückten Zorns verzogen.

Fair wich noch weiter zurück. Er hatte Worthwhile noch niemals so... außer sich gesehen.

„Nein.", stellte der erste Offizier fest. „Nein.", er klopfte mit Nachdruck auf das hölzerne Deck. „All die Jahre habe ich zugesehen, wie du dein Spiel getrieben hast. Wie du alles was ich über ´Kommandoführung´ und die ´Ehre des Offiziers´ zu wissen glaubte auf den Kopf gestellt hast. Du wagst es nicht...", er stieß seinen Vorderhuf grob gegen die Brust des Kapitäns. „...du wagst es nicht, mich jetzt zu enttäuschen. Mich glauben zu lassen, dass das Pony, an das zu glauben mir so viel Mühe gekostet hat, das mich hat alles überdenken lassen, sich letztlich als das entpuppt, was ich tief in mir drin befürchtet habe: Ein Scharlatan."

Er trat zurück und hob seine Vorderläufe. „Wie schrecklich muss man sein? Wie niederträchtig und Egoistisch? Um gute Ponys glauben zu machen, sie könnten sich auf einen verlassen?" Er sank in sich zusammen. „Und am schlimmsten: Wie konntest du mir weismachen, dass du dieses Pony bist? Mich glauben lassen, mich hoffen zu lassen... das... ein Traum, fest genug geträumt, ausreicht, um seine Wünsche wahr werden zu lassen."

Worthwhile sah auf und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen, als er seinen Freund am Revers packte und ihm ins Gesicht schrie. „Du wagst es nicht. Du bist zu sehr Feigling um diesen Traum enden zu lassen. Du träumst auch für mich, verstehst du nicht? Wir sind hier, weil wir deinen Traum teilen! Du bist so, weil wir alle wollen, das du so bist! Lass diesen Traum nicht enden und uns alle zum Schluss erkennen, das es nur ein Dummkopf war, dem wir gefolgt sind!" Er schüttelte das Pony vor sich noch einmal. „Lass es nicht enden! Ein Traum kann wahr werden, wenn alle fest genug daran glauben! Lass uns zusammen weiter träumen!" Er schluchzte verzweifelt und ließ von seinem Freund ab.

„Ssshhh, alles gut mein Freund. Alles gut." Worthwhile spürte wie ihm jemand beruhigend über den Kopf strich und sah überrascht auf.

Kapitän Fairway stand über ihm und ein warmes, mitfühlendes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Er streckte seinen Huf aus. „Wenn ich ein Träumer bin und ein Traum ausreicht... dann träume ich für euch." Er half seinem ersten Offizier auf die Hufe. Seine Gestalt hatte sich wieder gestraft, und das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht war abenteuerlustig. „Ein Traum sagten sie? Verdamm´ich, aber das sieht mir mehr nach einem Alpdruck aus. Unsere schöne Lady ist in Gefahr und es gibt noch viel zu tun. Sind sie dabei?"

Worthwhile wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und salutierte zackig.

„Seid ihr alle mit mir?", schrie der Kapitän über das Deck.

Die Mannschaft brüllte ihm ihre Antwort entgegen.

Sein Lächeln nahm einen grimmigen Zug an. „Dann machen wir uns ans Träumen."

* * *

><p>Der Wald war tief, dunkel und uralt. Seine Bäume wuchsen hoch und dicht, umschlungen mit Efeu und Ranken, sein Boden bedeckt mit trockenem Laub und Farnen. Pilze wuschen auf den verottenden Überresten gefallener Baumriesen. Moss wucherte auf Steinen und Rinde.<p>

Es war kein stiller Ort. Farbenprächtige Vögel sangen ihr Lied in den Baumkronen und kleine Nager huschten keckernd auf den Ästen und Zweigen. Zwischen den gefallenen Blättern krabbelten Käfer und Mäuse. Und im Erdreich darunter, hörbar nur für die besten aller Ohren, wühlten Würmer und Maulwürfe in der Finsternis.

So war es seit einem Millennium und mehr gewesen.

So war es bis die Idle Barter aufsetzte.

Es war keine gute Landung. Es war nicht einmal ein ´Landung´ per se, als viel mehr ein kontrollierter Absturz.

Die schimmernde Blase, das Gewebe aus schützender Magie bog die obersten Zweige auseinander und sprengte die darunter liegenden Äste. Das bersten von Holz ließ die Tiere auseinander stieben wie ein Donnerschlag. Einer der Uralten, ein Koloss aus Rinde, Holz und Blättern, bog sich unter der plötzlichen Gewalt. Durch Jahrhunderte eisenhart gewordenes Holz stemmte sich dem gewaltigen Druck entgegen.

Risse durchliefen das violette Licht. Aber es setzte seinen Weg fort.

Das Holz, starr durch unverrückte Zeitalter, gestärkt durch Wurzeln, die sich tief in die Erde und den Stein gegraben hatten, widersetzte sich.

* * *

><p><em>Druck...<em>

_Ein Gewicht, so schwer wie ein Berg..._

_Unverrückbar, unnachgiebig..._

_Erdrückend..._

Das Holz brach. Risse durchzogen den Stamm, Faser trennte sich von Faser, zerfetzten Jahresringe die Jahrhunderte alt waren. Der Baum schrie, als er auseinander gerissen wurde.

_Dann war es fort. _

_Alles._

_Das warme Gefühl der Nähe. Das Kribbeln. Alle Kraft in seinen Gliedern..._

Der Zauber zerbrach in einem Regen aus violetten Scherben. Der entblößte Rumpf schmetterte auf den fallenden Riesen nieder. Planken knirschten. Taue rissen. Ponys schrien.

Ein letzter, gewaltiger Stoß schüttelte das Schiff vom Heck bis Bug. Die Idle Barter gab einen gequälten Schrei berstender Balken von sich, dann lag sie still.

Ein Regen aus grünen Blättern fiel auf sie herab und deckte sie und ihre Mannschaft leise zu.

* * *

><p><em>Das Trappeln von Hufen. Schreie. Schatten, die vor seinem Auge auf und ab liefen. Aber alles war so gedämpft, so fern, als wäre er nur ein Passagier in seinem eigenen Körper. Als wäre er in weiche, betäubende Watte gepackt.<em>

_Jemand schüttelte ihn._

„_Rogue! Kommen Sie schnell, Bon Bon ist verletzt!" Er konnte die Worte kaum verstehen. Sie klangen verzerrt, wie durch ein langes Rohr gesprochen._

_Er versuchte aufzustehen, versuchte seine wackligen Knie unter sich zu bringen. „Ja, Lyra, ich komme. Ich versuche nur..." Er sackte zurück. Seine Sicht verschwamm. Alles drehte sich um ihn. Hatte... hatte ihn einer der Schatten erwischt? Er... er schmeckte Blut auf seiner Zunge._

„_Lyra! Lyra, leuchte mir! Ich kann nichts sehen!"_

_Hufe fassten seine Schultern, schüttelten ihn erneut. Ein brennendes Feuerwerk aus Pein explodierte in seinem Kopf. Plötzlich war da auch der Geschmack nach Kupfer in seinem Mund. Es machte ihn würgen. „Lyra, Nein! Ich..." Er wehrte die Hufe ab und übergab sich heftig auf den Boden. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Magen wiederholt schmerzhaft zusammen krampfte, bis er nur noch saure Flüssigkeit ausspie. Er atmete heftig._

„_Lyra, warte! Ich glaube, ich habe eine Kopfverletzung! Ich..." _

_Zu viel Anstrengung. Sein Kopf schien zu explodieren, genauso wie sein Magen. Dann überfiel ihn Schwärze._

Sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder. Er verstand, das er seine Augen bereits eine Zeit lang offen gehabt hatte, aber erst jetzt wirklich verstand, was sie an Signalen an sein schmerzendes Gehirn sandten.

Da war... eine hölzerne Wand, schräg wie eine Rampe. Und eine Art Balkon, an ihrem Anfang. Ponys schritten die Rampe hinauf und lehnten sich über den Balkon. Aber ihre Bewegungen waren falsch, nicht so wie sie sein sollten. Kein Pony konnte so schräg die Wand hochgehen oder sich so über eine Balustrade lehnen, ohne hinunter zufallen.

Er versuchte den Kopf zu heben, aber es ging nicht. Statt dessen drückte er sein Gesicht noch tiefer in das feste, unnachgiebige Kissen unter ihm.

_Unter ihm...?_

Wo war unten? Wo oben? Er fühlten einen kurzen Anflug von Panik, als der Grund auf dem er lag sich plötzlich zu verschieben schien. Sein Blick schwankte und die Welt schlug wilde Kreise um seinen Verstand. Er versuchte aufzustehen, brachte seine Glieder unter das, was der Boden sein sollte. Aber alles flog wie ein wildes Karussell an ihm vorbei und er fand sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder.

Er versuchte es noch einmal. Mit dem selben Ergebnis.

Rogue blieb liegen und versuchte das ständige Drehen in seinem Kopf anzuhalten. Er hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen und ihm war schwindlig. Sein Magen revoltierte, aber alles was er ausspuckte, war bittere Galle.

Er wollte liegen bleiben, wollten warten bis seine Welt sich entschieden hatte, wo der Boden und der Himmel war, bis sein Kopf nicht mehr so schmerzte, als wäre er mit glühenden Nadeln angefüllt und sein Magen frei war von dem eisernen Band, das ihn zu umschließen schien. Er wollte liegen bleiben und darauf warten, das seine Gedanken wieder klar wurden und Sinn ergaben.

Er wollte... aber er konnte nicht. Er wusste, er musste aufstehen, auch wenn ihm gerade entfallen war, warum. Er musste versuchen seine Beine unter sich zu bekommen. Rogue rollte sich auf den Bauch und hob seinen Kopf. Lanzen brennender Pein durchzuckten ihn, als er fühlte, wie sein Gehirn in seinem Schädel _pulsierte._ Wieder drehte sich die Welt um ihn, aber er widerstand. Dann, Glied um Glied, richtete er sich auf. Und öffnete die Augen.

Er stand auf dem schrägen Kommandodeck, auf einem Haufen aus Tauen und Segelzeug, das gegen die Balustrade gerutscht war und eine halbwegs ebene Fläche bildete. Neben ihm lag eine weiße Einhornstute in der schmutzigen Uniform der Marineinfanterie, mit einem blutigen Verband um den Kopf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Rogue Leutnant Mellow erkannte. Er sah wieder auf.

Die Idel Barter ruhte schräg auf dem Stumpf des riesigen Baumes, den sie zu Fall gebracht hatte. Das Deck war ein Durcheinander aus abgerissener Takelage und herabhängender Segel, aber der Ballonkörper selbst schwebte wie durch eine Wunder noch immer über ihnen. Seine Farbenfrohe Seide hing in tiefen Falten bis hinunter auf das Deck, so als könnte seine Inhalt nicht mehr den vollen Umfang ausfüllen. Aber er schwebte noch.

Ihre Absturzstelle war umgeben von den Uralten Baumriesen wie von unverrückbaren Säulen. Der Fall ihres Bruders hatte ein Loch in die grüne Decke gerissen, durch das die Sonne ihre Strahlen schickte, in der glitzernder Holzstaub blitzte. Jenseits der hellen Lichtung schien der Wald dunkel und bedrohlich.

Vor dem havarierten Rumpf des Schiffes sah Rogue Mitglieder der Besatzung den hohen Farn durchkämmen, der dort wuchs. Sie zogen Teile der heruntergefallenen Takelage beiseite und drückten die grünen Stengel beiseite.

Auf dem Durcheinander des Achterdecks war es nicht anders. Ponys wühlten sich durch das Chaos und stießen Rufe nach ihren Kameraden aus. Er konnte sie sogar von unter Deck hören.

Er drehte sich um und beugte sich zu der verletzten Stute hinunter. Sie sah blass aus und war kaltschweißig und ihr Atem ging schnell, aber regelmäßig. Trotz des Nebels aus Verwirrung und Schmerzen, der ihn immer noch umgab, setzten seine Reflexe ein. Er zog routiniert ihre Lieder vorsichtig mit dem Huf zurück und kontrollierte ihr Pupillen. Es war schwer seine eigene Sicht genug zu fokossieren, aber er glaubte, das sie beide seitengleich reagierten. Seinen erlernten Instinkten folgend, führte er eine kurze Untersuchung ihres Körpers auf schwerwiegende Verletzungen und Knochenbrüche durch und war erleichtert, dass er außer ein paar Schrammen und Abschürfungen nichts fand. Das alles passierte nur auf einem nur halb-bewusstem Level, er folgte stumpf einem Programm, das vor langer Zeit sich in sein Innerstes eingebrannt hatte. Der Verband um ihre Kopfwunde war stramm und gut gewickelt, so das die Blutung aufgehört hatte. Vorsichtig drehte er sie in die stabile Seitenlage und versuchte dann seine rasenden Kopfschmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Er war schon einmal hier gewesen. Nicht in diesem Wald, nicht auf diesem Schiff, sondern genau hier, an diesem Punkt, im Zentrum des Chaos. Es war, als würde er sich wieder genau dort befinden, auf der staubigen Straße in Ponyville, im Flackern der Lichter, zwischen huschenden Schatten und Schreien... Schreien...

Er krümmte sich zusammen, als neuerlicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte, alleine bei dem Gedanken daran. Es war kein Kopfschmerz und kein verkrampfter Magen, der ihn zusammen zucken ließ, sondern eine Pein, die jede Faser seines Körpers gleichzeitig zu durchzucken schien. Wie eine Kralle, die tief in ihn griff, zupackte und dann _drehte._

Sein Herz schlug so heftig, als wolle es seine Brust sprengen. Er stieß seinen Atem so heftig von sich, das seine Kehle davon wund wurde. Er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß in Strömen von seinem Körper lief und er wollte ihn von seiner Stirn wischen, aber seine Hufe zitterten zu sehr.

Er konnte es nicht.

Er konnte nicht noch einmal durch diese Hölle gehen. Es würde ihn zerreißen. Es würde ihn zerbrechen, in so kleine Stückchen, das er sich nie wieder zusammenfinden könnte.

Er ging zitternd in die Knie und starrte aus weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Planken vor ihm. Er wollte sich übergeben, den Schmerz aus sich heraus würgen, aber selbst das ging nicht mehr.

Doch das Grausamste von allem war, das er wusste, das er keine andere Wahl hatte. Das er trotzdem wieder aufstehen würde, auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie es nicht zu tun. Auch, wenn er wusste, wie sehr er sich selbst damit verwunden würde. Was hatte Fluttershy gesagt? _So bin ich einfach._

Er verstand nun, wie müde dieser Satz klang. Wie ausgezehrt und aufgebraucht. Als wäre das Pony das ihn aussprach dünn geworden, fadenscheinig von all dem was es gegeben hatte. Wie zu wenig Butter, auf zu viel Brot verstrichen. Er kam sich genauso vor. Wie viel zu wenig Rogue, auf viel zu viel Grauen gekratzt.

Er hatte gehofft, er könnte auf irgendeine Art und Weise immun dagegen werden. Das er abstumpfen würde, so wie er gegen das Leid seiner Patienten in Manehattan abgestumpft war, eines nach dem anderen. Es hatte ihn niemals wirklich losgelassen oder war ihm egal geworden. Er wusste, das er helfen konnte und das hatte ihm immer die Kraft gegeben weiter zu machen. Eine Mauer um sein Herz zu errichten, so das er weiter machen konnte, gerade hoch und stark genug um die Verzweiflung draußen zu halten ohne dabei kalt zu werden. Er war entschlossener geworden, selbstsicherer, in den Jahren die ihn mit so vielem konfrontiert hatten, bei dem andere Ponys einfach aufgegeben hätten.

Er hatte geglaubt, das es mit dem Überfall in Ponyville genauso sein könnte. Er hatte so viel Zuspruch und Unterstützung erfahren, das er sich letztlich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Und damit sollte es doch dann gut sein, nicht wahr?

Aber fürchtete sich dennoch. So sehr, dass es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereitete. Das war der Grund, warum er hier am Boden lag und um seinen Atem rang.

Es war Angst.

Aber nicht die Angst zu versagen. So sehr er dieses Gefühl der eigenen Unzulänglichkeit bereits gewohnt war, davon ging der gähnende Schlund in seinem Verstand nicht aus. Dies hier war tiefer, irrationaler. Es war kein Gedanke an Schuld, der ihn lähmte. Es war sein Unterbewusstsein das sich gegen ihn stellte. Die wilde, animalische Reaktion eine Tieres, das schon einmal so verwundet worden war. Es fauchte und biss, trat und schlug in ihm aus, wehrte sich dagegen, das der dumme Verstand gegen jede Erfahrung noch einmal diesen schlimmen, dunklen Pfad einschlagen wollte.

Im Staub dieser Kreuzung, in der Finsternis der dunkelsten aller Nächte, hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte sich entschieden aufzustehen und das Grauen tief in sich zu vergraben, es auszuschließen. _Weil er einfach so war._ Und er hatte gewusst, tief in sich drin gespürt, das er eines Tages den Preis dafür zahlen würde müssen.

Alles was er sich nicht erlaubt hatte zu fühlen, all der Schmerz und das Entsetzen, das er beiseite geschoben hatte, war nicht verschwunden, konnte nicht verschwinden. Er hatte es in sich abgekapselt und versucht zu vergessen. Aber es war nicht fort. Es schwärte in ihm fort, wie eine Entzündung, fraß sich leise tiefer. Bis es wie ein brennendes Fieber ausbrach.

Vielleicht hätte die Zeit diese Wunde heilen können. Vielleicht wäre sie nach und nach zu einer Narbe verheilt, deren knotiges, unnachgiebiges Gewebe einen nur noch ins Gedächtnis trat, wenn es beansprucht wurde. Und einen dann mit mit kurzem Ziehen an seine Existenz erinnerte.

Aber Rogue hatte keine Zeit gehabt.

Er sank auf dem Haufen aus Tauen und Segeln zusammen, schwach und zittern. In seinem Geist schrien die Ponys, huschten die Schatten und tropfte Blut in den Staub der Straße.

Er zahlte den Preis.

* * *

><p>„Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihn schon aufwecken sollten, Twilight."<p>

„Wir brauchen ihn, Fluttershy! Er ist der einzige mit echter medizinischer Erfahrung an Bord! Ist sein Fieber schon gesunken?"

„Mhm, lass´ mich kurz nachsehen."

Etwas kaltes, glattes wurde aus seinem Mund gezogen.

„Ja, die Medikamente haben ihn wieder auf Normaltemperatur gebracht. Aber ich weiß nicht, was mit seiner Kopfverletzung ist! Er ist seit dem Absturz noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen! Es könnte gefährlich sein ihn..."

„I-ich bin wach...", flüsterte er.

„Ewwp!"

Er hörte eine kurzes Schlagen von Flügeln. Er machte die Augen auf.

Er lag in einer Hängematte in einem der Unterdecks des Schiffes. Die Umgebung war durch von der schrägen Decke hängenden Öllampen erleuchtet, in deren warmen Schein er weitere Hängematten ausmachen konnte, die neben ihm aufgereiht waren. Twilight stand neben ihm und gab einen kurzen Laut der Erleichterung von sich, als sie sah, das er wirklich wach war. Hinter einem der dicken Balken, die wie Säulen aus dem Deck empor wuchsen, lugte vorsichtig das Gesicht eines schüchternen Pegasus hervor.

„Celestia sei Dank, Rogue, du bist wieder bei uns. Wie geht es dir?", fragte ihn die Einhornstute.

Das Rettungspony setzte sich langsam auf und legte seine Hinterläufe auf den Rand der Hängematte.

Wie ging es ihm? Seine Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden und hatten den Schwindel und die Übelkeit mit sich genommen. Es gab ein paar Stellen an seinem Körper, wo sich ein paar Blessuren jetzt bemerkbar machten, vor allem an seinem Hinterkopf. Er hob seinen Huf und tastete sich vorsichtig ab. Schnell fand er eine Beule zwischen den feuchten Strähnen seiner Mähne.

Er blickte an seine Seite und fand einen Lappen, der an sein Hinterteil gerollt war, nachdem er aufgestanden war. Er tastete einen Moment mit dem Huf danach, dann ließ er es bleiben. Jemand hatte ihn wahrscheinlich auf seine Stirn gelegt und er war heruntergefallen, als er sich bewegt hatte. Das erklärte seine feuchte Mähne.

„Ich...ich...", begann er zögernd.

Er hatte einen Zusammenbruch erlebt. Die Erkenntnis schwebte seltsam klar und unmissverständlich in seinem Verstand. Die Erinnerungen vor seinem Aufwachen hier waren ein wenig verschwommen, so als würde er sie durch ein verschmutztes Glas betrachten, aber wesentlich klarer, als das er es als einen Traum abtun könnte. Er hatte einfach... abgeschaltet. Sein Verstand hatte sich zusammengefaltet, ohne das er etwas dagegen tun hatte können. Er wurde sich der letzten Bilder in seinem Kopf bewusst, bevor seine Erinnerung aussetzte. Er war klar gewesen, vielleicht angeschlagen und aus der Bahn geworfen, aber letztlich klar.

Er war bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen, als er sich selbst aus dem Spiel nahm.

Das vertraute Gefühl der Schuld schwabbte über ihn hinweg, eine alte Wogen aus Furcht und Verzweiflung. Aber anders als vorher passierte sie ihn fast unbeeindruckt. Er fühlte sich wie in eine Schicht aus Öl gehüllt, an der die dunklen Wasser einfach abperlten. Wo er sonst einen flammenden Kern in sich selbst spürte, wo sonst sein Herz wild schlagen sollte, war eine dunkles Loch getreten, das klaglos alles ins sich verschwinden ließ, was auf ihn einstürmte. Aber anstatt einem Gefühl der Befreiung und der Erleichterung fühlte er nur diese gähnende Leere in sich. Dort, wo er etwas fühlen sollte, befand sich nun ein Loch, dunkel und unergründlich. Der Moment der Erkenntnis, der Moment in dem er sich verloren hatte, war kein heilendes Pflaster au seiner Seele. Es war ein blinder Fleck, notdürftig geflickt und übertüncht von seinem Verstand.

Was blieb, war ein Gefühl der Müdigkeit, das von ihm Besitz ergriff, sobald er sich seiner erinnerte. Obwohl er gerade erst erwacht war, fühlte er sich, als wäre ein ganzer Tag an ihm vorbeigestrichen. In was immer er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte, es war kein heilsamer Schlaf gewesen. Nur ein Stupor, blind und abgeschlossen in sich selbst. Gefangen in den geisterhaften Bildern seines Kopfes. Kein Schlaf, keine Rekonvaleszenz. Nur ein schwarzes Loch in dem seine Gedanken verschwunden waren.

Ein Trauma.

In dem emotionslosen Licht seines geleerten Geistes gab er es zu. Es war eine klaffende Wunde in seiner Seele, eine begrabene, verborgene Wunde, tief und schwer. Der Preis den er zu zahlen hatte. Die Schuld, die er nie begleichen konnte.

So seltsam es auch klang, er begrüßte diese Erkenntnis. Es gab seinem verirrtem Geist eine Erklärung, eine Richtschnur, an der er sich entlang hangeln konnte. Es war, als hätte man ihm eröffnet, das er bei einem furchtbaren Unfall eines seiner Beine verloren hätte. Die Nachricht, die Erkenntnis schwebte in seinem Geist, neutral und unpersönlich. Er wusste, das er verwundet war, aber konnte das Ausmaß seiner Verletzung noch nicht gänzlich fassen. Es war umso schlimmer, das seine Wunde sich _in _ihm befand, unsichtbar und versteckt. Er wusste um sie, fühlte sie, aber es gab nichts, das er anfassen, berühren konnte um sich von ihrer Echtheit zu überzeugen. Es blieb nur seine Erinnerung an das lähmende Gefühl der Angst, das Geräusch seines wild pochenden Herzens und dem ekligen, kalten Schweiß auf seinem Fell.

_Ich bin traumatisiert._

Für einen Moment erfasste Panik sein Herz, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie es war die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, über seinen Verstand, über sein _Selbst _zu verlieren. Es war nicht nicht so, als wäre er ferngesteuert gewesen. Das hätte eine Erleichterung bedeutet. Statt dessen hatte etwas tief in ihm seine dunklen Fühler ausgestreckt und sein eigenes Denken mit Angst und purem Schrecken vergiftet. Seine Wahrnehmung verdreht und sich in sein Denken geschlichen. Es war ein beängstigendes, befremdliches Gefühl. Sein eigener Geist hatte sich gegen ihn gewandt.

_Ich bin traumatisiert._

Das Schlimmste war, das er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, anders zu handeln. Die Gefühle, die Erinnerungen, die in ihm hochgestiegen waren, waren wie ein Zwang gewesen, aber nicht von außerhalb, sondern aus seinem eigenen Innersten. Er _wollte _aufstehen, er _wollte _helfen, auch wenn er wusste, was das für ihn bedeuten mochte. Aber er _konnte _nicht. So wenig wie ein Pony laufen konnte, dem ein Bein fehlte.

_Ich bin traumatisiert._

Rogue bemerkte erst jetzt, wie schnell sein Atem ging. Er hyperventilierte. Seine Hufe und seine Gesicht kribbelten bereits taub und er bemühte sich seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es gelang ihm, aber nur mühsam.

_Nein. Ich bin ein starkes Pony. Ich bin ein Rettungspony. Ich kann nicht... kann nicht... Es muss etwas anderes sein._

Die Beule an seinem Kopf. Der Schwindel, die Übelkeit. Er hatte sich mehrfach übergeben.

_Eine Gehirnerschütterung. Es kann nichts anderes sein. Der Grund, warum ich so durcheinander bin. Die Kopfschmerzen. Die Verwirrung. Die Bewusstlosigkeit._

Der Knoten aus Angst in seinem Inneren löste sich und er atmete erleichtert auf. Es war eine einfache, logische Erklärung. Es musste an seiner Gehirnerschütterung liegen.

„Mir geht es gut." Er brachte ein nervöses Lächeln zustande, während er das leise Gefühl zu ignorieren versuchte, dass das diese Aussage nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt hätte sein können.

Twilight atmete erleichtert auf. Fluttershy kam aus ihrem Versteck und näherte sich ihm mit sachten Schritten, so als könnte er zerbrechen, wenn sie zu laut auftrat. Ein braunes, spitzes Gesicht lugte mit großen, schwarzen Knopfaugen aus ihrer dichte Mähne und warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. Dann sprang Bandit schnell wie ein Schatten auf die Hängematte und huschte flink an dem grauen Fell seines Freundes empor, bis er sich auf seinem gewohnten Platz zwischen seinen Ohren niederließ. Rogue kicherte, als die kleinen Klauen des Tierchens ihn kitzelten und er spürte, wie dieser einfache Laut ihn entspannte. Die Wärme seines kleinen Freundes auf seinem Kopf hatte etwas vertrautes, beruhigendes, das er jetzt mehr als alles andere zu brauchen schien.

„Rogue, wir brauchen deine Hilfe.", sagte Twilight leise.

Er sah auf zu ihr und für einen Moment schrack sie zurück. Sein Gesicht sah in dem düsteren Licht der Öllampen wie um Jahre gealtert aus. Seine Augen erweckten den Eindruck einer Müdigkeit, die weit über die normale Bedeutung dieses Wortes hinausging.

Aber dann nickte er und lächelte und der Moment war vergangen. Und er war so wie immer, als er von der Hängematte sprang. Er schien einen Moment zu schwanken, so als müsse er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen, aber als er entschlossen einen Huf vor den anderen setzte, war dort kein Anzeichen von Schwäche zu erkennen. Er ging an den beiden vorbei und fragte fast beiläufig: „Wie geht es den Verletzten?"

Twilight beeilte sich im nachzugehen und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als sie das leise Flüstern von Fluttershy hinter sich hörte.

„B... bist du dir sicher, Rogue? Ich meine, das mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?"

Das Rettungspony zögerte in seinem Schritt und Twilight musste abrupt stoppen, um nicht auf seine Kehrseite zu prallen. Der Hengst dreht sich langsam um und sah auf den kanariengelben Pegasus, der neben dem Balken des Unterdecks unsicher von einem Huf auf den anderen trat, so als könnte sie sich nicht entscheiden stehen zu bleiben, oder einfach wieder in Deckung zu flüchten.

Er hätte Ihr gerne gesagt, das nichts mit ihm in Ordnung war. Er würde ihr so gerne anvertrauen, welche Angst er davor hatte, das es eben nicht nur seine Beule am Kopf war, sondern etwas schlimmeres, etwas das wesentlich tiefer ging. Das sich etwas tief in ihm drin falsch anfühlte, etwas, das so lange dort gelegen und still geeitert hatte, das er es selbst fast vergessen hatte. Das er glaubte, die Wunde in ihm, die niemals Zeit hatte zu heilen, die niemals Gelegenheit bekam abzuklingen, weil es immer etwas zwingenderes, wichtigeres als ihn selbst gab, letztendlich so schlimm geworden war, das sie nicht mehr von selbst weggehen würde. Er würde ihr so gerne anvertrauen das er vor Furcht fast verging, wenn er daran dachte, dass dieses Etwas in ihm so weit herangewachsen war, so groß geworden war, das es nicht nur mehr seine Gefühle, sein Denken, sondern auch sein Handeln beeinflusste. Das er sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren konnte. Ausgeliefert war.

Aber es war keine Zeit dafür. Es schien niemals genug Zeit zu geben, wenn es darauf ankam. Es gab zwingenderes, wichtigeres als ihn. Der Absturz musste viele Ponys verletzt haben und er war der einzige Sanitäter vor Ort. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was auf ihn zukam: Sie waren abgeschnitten von der normalen medizinischen Versorgung. Es war nicht damit getan, die Patienten notfalls ein paar Stunden stabil zu halten, bis sie in ein Krankenhaus geschafft werden konnten. Er wusste nicht, wie es um die `Idle Barter´ bestellt war, aber er bezweifelte, das die so schnell wieder abheben würden.

Das war der Zeitpunkt an dem er sich normalerweise Vorhaltungen machen würde, warum er so schwach gewesen und nicht sofort zu Hilfe geeilt war. Ein unlösbares Conundrum aus Selbstvorwurf und Zweifeln, das ihn gerade lang genug beschäftigte, bis die nächste Krise letztlich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangte und ihn davon ablenkte. Seltsamerweise fühlte er keinerlei Aufwallung dieser so vertrauten, wie verhassten Gewohnheit ihn sich. Vielleicht weil er diesmal eine Ausrede hatte, vor der sich auch sein angeschlagenes Selbstwertgefühl nicht verschließen konnte. Er hatte schließlich (_ein Trauma_) eine Gehirnerschütterung. Er konnte es sich nicht einmal selbst vorhalten. Er wollte glauben, dass es auch daran lag, dass er vielleicht endlich diesen Kreis durchbrochen hatte und über diese nutzlose Debatte mit sich selbst hinausgewachsen war. Wohin hatte sie ihn jemals geführt? Höchstens tiefer in den Sumpf aus Verzweiflung und Vorwürfen, die niemanden halfen, am allerwenigsten ihm selbst. Es war ihm im Nachhinein immer zutiefst zuwider gewesen und, zu einem nicht unwesentlichen Teil, peinlich.

Warum fühlte es sich jetzt so falsch an, dass er kaum einen Gedanken dran verschwendete? Warum machte auch das ihm Angst?

Er wollte zu einer beschwichtigenden Antwort ansetzen, derer, die er Twilight gegeben hatte, nicht unähnlich. Aber ein Blick in das unschuldige, mit aufrichtiger Sorge erfüllte Gesicht Fluttershys ließ ihn innehalten. Sie hatte ihn, wie schon so oft, mühelos durchschaut. Doch nicht nur die Fruchtlosigkeit einer weiteren Lüge hielt ihn davon ab, eine beschwichtigende Belanglosigkeit von sich zu geben.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich für ihn in den Sturm geworfen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie fest an sich gehalten hatte, so als wäre sie alles, was seinen Verstand, sein Leben, seine ganze Existenz zusammenhalten würde. Er begriff, wie wichtig sie für ihn geworden war. Und er glaubte langsam zu verstehen, wie wichtig _er _für _sie _geworden war.

_Tu´das nie wieder, Rogue. Versprich es mir. Bitte._

Er _wollte _sie nicht belügen. Nicht um alles in der Welt.

„Ich...", seine Kehle fühlte sich rau wie Sandpapier an. Er schluckte nervös. „Ich glaube, ich schaffe das. Ich habe..." _ein Trauma „..._eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber es ist nicht..." Er stockte. Dann schüttelte er frustriert den Kopf. „Ich kann arbeiten. Bitte, Fluttershy." Es war seltsam, wie kläglich seine Stimme zum Schluss klang.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang aus ihren klaren, strahlend blauen Augen an, ein Blick voller Mitgefühl und Verständnis. Dann nickte sie sacht.

Er wünschte, er könnte bleiben und ihr all die Worte sagen, die ihm durch den Verstand wirbelten. Aber sie hatten keinen Zeit. Wie immer hatten sie keine Zeit.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Rogue, während sie durch die seltsam schrägen Gänge des Schiffes zum Oberdeck bewegten. Die `Idle Barter´ war halb auf der Seite liegend zur Ruhe gekommen und die gewohnten, ebenen Gänge hatten sich steile Rampen verwandelt.

Twilight sah bedrückt zur Seite, während sie weitergingen. „Ich denke es könnte schlimmer sein. Die kinetische Kugel hat die meiste Wucht des Absturzes abgefangen. Selbst die Landung in diesem … Baum ist uns vielleicht zu Gute gekommen. Die meisten Verletzungen sind Prellungen und Abschürfungen, ein paar kleinere Platzwunden. Das schlimmste sind gebrochene Rippen, ein gespaltener Vorderhuf und natürlich..." Sie zögerte.

Rogue warf ihr im Gehen einen neugierigen Blick zu. Sie hielt ihm einen Augenblick lang stand, dann fuhr sie fort, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Wir stellen gerade Zelte auf, um die Verwundeten und das nötige Werkzeug zur Reparatur nach draußen zu bringen. Kapitän Fairway begutachtet gerade persönlich den Schaden am Rumpf und dem Schwebekörper, aber er sagt, dass er noch nichts gesehen habe, was nicht zu reparieren wäre." Sie blickte mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln auf. „Ich denke das ist eine gute Nachricht, oder?"

Rogue nickte und ging nicht weiter darauf ein, das sie die so plötzlich abgebrochen hatte, als sie die Verletzungen beschrieb. Was immer das Problem war, sie würde rechtzeitig damit herausrücken. Die einzige Frage war, warum sie zögerte.

Er warf einen Blick hinter sich und sah Fluttershy, die langsam hinter ihnen her trottete. Er hätte gerne etwas Platz gemacht, damit sie nicht auf zwei wackelnde Hinterteil schauen musste, während sie gingen, aber die Gänge des Schiffes waren schon für zwei Ponys nebeneinander reichlich eng. Statt dessen beeilte er sich, das sie auf das Deck kamen.

Sie stiegen nacheinander die schmale Stiege nach draußen hinauf. Als der helle Schein des durch das hohe Blätterdach fallende Tageslichts auf sein Gesicht fiel, kniff Rogue geblendet die Augen zusammen und hielt einen Moment auf den obersten Stufen inne. Dann machte er plötzlich einen kleinen Satz nach vorne, als sich etwas hartes, stumpfes in sein Hinterteil bohrte. Er drehte sich überrascht um und sah in das vor Verlegenheit glühende Gesicht von Twilight, die sich langsam hinter ihm auf Deck schob.

„Tut mir leid, Rogue. Du bist so plötzlich stehen geblieben und ich..." Sie sah verlegen weg. „Tut mir leid."

Eigentlich war das ziemlich komisch. Rogue hätte gerne darüber gelacht. Aber etwas in ihm würgte dieses Gefühl ab, ließ es einfach verschwinden, wie Wasser in einem Abfluss. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, nur um ihr über die Verlegenheit hinweg zu helfen.

„Kein Problem. Nichts passiert." Er drehte sich wieder um und besah sich die Szenerie, die sich vor ihm ausbreitete.

Er hatte bereits kurz nach dem Absturz einen Blick über das Deck und die neu geschaffene Lichtung geworfen, aber seine Erinnerungen daran waren bruchstückhaft und trübe, wie durch den zersplitterten Boden einer Flasche betrachtet. Jetzt, da er mit klarem Verstand wieder sah, konnte er sich an Vieles erinnern und die Veränderungen erkennen. Das Deck des Schiffes sah noch immer aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Heruntergerissene Takelage und Quermasten, loses Tauwerk und zerbrochenes Holz von Planken und Balken lag wild durcheinander. Aber die herab hängenden Segel waren heruntergeholt und auf Seite geschafft worden, so das eine Arbeitsmannschaft sich um die Takelage kümmern konnte. Gerade waren sie dabei mit Ästen und Messern einen halb über die Reling hängenden Mast frei zuschneiden. Auch ansonsten war das stolze Schiff der Luftwache arg gebeutelt worden. Rogue sah überall Risse in Planken und Balken, die ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen waren. Er begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob die ´Idle Barter´ wirklich wieder abheben konnte.

Jenseits der Reling, nahe am schräg liegenden Rumpf des Schiffes, leuchteten die weißen Zeltbahnen hastig errichtet Unterstände im Licht. Fässer und Kisten waren darunter aufgestapelt, gefüllt mit Werkzeugen und Arbeitsutensilien. Eine provisorisch errichtete Esse spie schwarzen Rauch in die feuchte Waldluft und ein Pony mit einer Schmiedeschürze bediente eifrig den Blasebalg darunter. Ein weiterer Baldachin war mit Stroh ausgelegt worden und diente mit sorgsam aufgeschichteten Decken und Kissen als Krankenlager. Als Rogue das sah, machte er sich vorsichtig an den Abstieg.

Er hatte seine Schwierigkeiten mit der Strickleiter, die hinab auf den Boden führte und konnte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht unterdrücken, als er endlich fest mit allen Hufen auf dem Boden stand. Der Grund unter ihm war weich und feucht und sofort stieg ihm der Duft von vermentiertem Laub und zerdrückten Kräutern in die Nüstern. Es war ein seltsamer Geruch – lebendig und frisch, so schien es im ersten Moment. Aber dahinter verbarg sich eine Note aus stillem, unberührtem Alter, die ihn erschaudern ließ. Er schüttelte das Gefühl ab und trat durch die hohen Farne auf das Krankenzelt zu. Twilight setzte mit einem Sprung neben ihm auf und glitt schnell an seine Seite.

„Die meisten Ponys sind schon gut versorgt worden. Soda, der Smutje, ist auch Sanitäter, weißt du? Er hat sich zusammen mit Fluttershy um alle gekümmert, auch um dich." Sie redete schnell und wurde immer schneller, während sie sich dem Zelt näherten. „Er hat gesagt, das wir dich nicht wecken sollen, weil du wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung hast. Du sahst auch wirklich nicht gut aus, so blass wie du warst und so haben wir dich erst einmal unter Deck geschafft, aber jetzt... jetzt..." Sie verstummte. „Jetzt kommen wir nicht mehr weiter." brachte sie kleinlaut zu ende.

Sie standen vor dem Sonnensegel, unter der die verletzten Ponys lagen und mit Verbänden um Kopf, Rumpf oder Gliedern neugierig zu ihnen aufblickten. Ein quadratischer Bereich unter der Zeltbahn war mit weißen Bettlaken abgetrennt worden.

Ein paar Blutstropfen waren darauf zu sehen. Sie waren klein, fast winzig, aber auf dem weißen Tuch sprangen sie hervor wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Nacht.

_Was erwartet mich dahinter?, _fragte sich Rogue im Stillen. _Wer wird es sein?_

Gesichter stiegen vor seinem geistigen Auge hoch. Ponys die er zuletzt gesund und munter gesehen hatte, die mit ihm zusammen gelacht, gefeiert und ausgelassen getanzt hatten. Er wollte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber ungewollte verzerrte sich jedes dieser Gesichter vor Schmerzen, wurde blass vor Schock, das Fell verklebt mit Blut...

Er kämpfte die Vorstellung nieder. Nur ein Gedanke blieb und ließ sich nicht verscheuchen:

_Wer wird es sein?_

Er zog den Vorhang zurück.

* * *

><p>Rogue lehnte sich hilfesuchend an den Rumpf des havariertes Schiffen und spuckte die bittere Galle aus seinem Mund. Seine Beine zitterten so sehr, das er ohne diesen Halt einfach auf die Knie gefallen währe. Sein Magen krampfte sich ein weiteres Mal zusammen, aber außer einem dicken Schleimfaden klatschte nichts mehr zwischen die zerdrückten Farne des Waldes. Langsam ließ er sich am Holz entlang zu Boden gleiten und keuchte hingebungsvoll.<p>

Das konnten sie nicht von ihm verlangen. Er war kein Arzt. Er war nur ein Erdponysanitäter. Das konnten sie nicht von ihm verlangen!

Das Würgen hatte Tränen in seine Augen gedrückt, aber er blinzelte sie nicht weg. Er sah hinauf zu dem strahlenden Flecken Himmel über dem fernen Blätterdach und genoss das unwirkliche Flirren des Lichts in seinen Augen. So sah alles aus... wie ein Traum. Er konnte hier liegen bleiben und sich selbst einreden, das es genau das war – ein Traum. Er wusste, das er nicht daraus aufwachen würde, dafür fühlte sich das harte Gras unter ihm zu rau, zu feucht an, der Geschmack in seinem Mund zu bitter und das Elend in seiner Magengrube zu real. Aber wenn er behauptete, dass das ein Traum war, sei es auch nur für einen Moment, war es nicht wichtig, ob er zurückging. Dann war es egal, was dort im Zelt auf ihn wartete. Dann bedeutete es nichts.

„Vielleicht möchtest du einen Schluck Wasser." Twilights Stimme war es, die ihn zurück in die unwillkommene Realität berief.

Er wischte sich hastig mit dem Huf über die Augen und stand auf. Seine Knie schienen immer noch aus Wackelpudding zu bestehen, aber sie trugen ihn. Wenigstens etwas.

Sie ließ einen Trinkschlauch mit Wasser zu ihm schweben, den er dankbar aus der Luft griff. Er trank mit hastigen, durstigen Schlucken. Das kühle Nass fühlte sich wunderbar an, als es seine raue Kehle von dem bitteren Geschmack seines Mageninhalts reinwusch. Er hatte den Schlauch halb leergetrunken, als er absetzte und sich über das Kinn strich, um ein paar verirrte Tropfen fortzuwischen.

„Ist... ist es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte sie zögernd.

Rogue ließ den Wasserschlauch sinken und setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", brachte er flüsternd hervor. Es war eine Lüge. Er glaubte ziemlich genau zu wissen, wie schlimm es war. Das war nicht das Problem. Die Probleme ergaben sich aus dem, was deswegen getan werden musste.

_Das können sie nicht von mir verlangen._

Twlight sah einen Moment lang zu ihm hinab und setzte sich dann neben ihn. „Soda hat gesagt, das er das nicht machen kann. Er ist zwar als Sanitäter ausgebildet worden, aber er hat so gut wie keine praktische Erfahrung. Deshalb sollten... sollten wir dich wecken und..." Sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Er mied ihren Blick. So schön diese Stute auch war – verdammt, sie waren ALLE schön – er konnte diesen Blick nicht ertragen. Es lag so viel Vertrauen darin, so viel Hoffnung auf... auf... letztlich auf ein Wunder. Wie oft hatte er diesen Blick schon gesehen. In den Augen der Angehörigen, wenn Er und Trotter einen leblosen Körper bearbeiteten? Wenn sie Nadeln in ihn stachen, Medikamente aufzogen und Apparate anschlossen, obwohl doch schon ein einziger Blick aus kundigen Augen reichte um zu wissen: Es hat keinen Sinn. Das Nicht-Wahr-Haben-Wollen. Diese Hoffnung auf...

Ein Wunder.

Das Pony hinter den Vorhängen war nicht Tod. Es lebte, es würde leben, wahrscheinlich. Die Frage, die Entscheidung, die schicksalshafte Weggabelung war nur: Wie? Aber das änderte nichts an der Hoffnung in ihren Augen.

Und es war um so viel schlimmer, da er dieses Pony kannte, das es keines der austauschbaren Gesichter in der Masse der Patienten der Großstadt war. Dieses Pony hatte eine Stimme, hatte eine Persönlichkeit, hatte Freunde und Vorlieben und Schrulligkeiten und ein echtes Wesen, das er kannte... es würde keine Mauer geben, die er davor aufbauen konnte, keine Entschuldigung und keine Ausflucht. Er würde so unweigerlich mit diesem armen Wesen fühlen, als wäre er selbst es, der unter seinen zitternden Hufen lag, die nicht wussten was sie tun mussten...

Der bloße Gedanke daran quetschte sein Herz aus Angst schmerzvoll zusammen. Der Gedanke daran, was er tun musste... tun _musste._

Rogue war nicht aus dem Zelt geflohen, weil er nicht ertragen konnte, was er dort drinnen sah. Er war gefasst gewesen, auf eine fast unnatürliche Art und Weise kalt, als er die Bettlaken beiseite geschoben hatte.

Dahinter, auf einem hölzernen Tisch, der mit einem mittlerweile blutbesudelten Laken bedeckt war, lag Worthwhile, der erste Offizier. Seine Mähne hing schweißnass von seinem Kopf und sein Fell schien eigenartig stumpf aufgrund des Schocks und des Blutverlustes, das seine Haut darunter so blass werden ließ. Ein Infusion hing an einem der Zeltstreben und der Schlauch verschwand unter dem dünnen Laken. Er war im Delirium, halb wach, halb betäubt von den Schmerzmitteln, die sie ihm verabreicht hatten. Doch trotz seines Dämmerzustandes war es offensichtlich, das er schreckliche Schmerzen litt. Soda hatte nicht gewagt ihm mehr Morphium zu geben, damit seine Atmung nicht aussetzte.

Worthwhile war beim Absturz über Bord geschleudert worden. Nur der weiche Waldboden hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Dennoch waren seine beiden Vorderläufe bei dem Sturz zerschmettert worden. Der linke war nicht so schlimm. Ein glatter Bruch der unteren Knochen, der sich leicht schienen ließ. Aber das rechte Bein...

Die zerbrochenen Knochen hatten sich durch die Haut gebohrt und eine tiefe Wunde hinterlassen, als sie wieder in ihr fleischiges Gefängnis zurück schnappten. Feine, weiße Knochensplitter glänzten fahl im abgedämpften Licht unter dem geronnenem Blut. Das Glied stand eigenartig und auf Übelkeit erregende Art und weise falsch. Aber das war es nicht gewesen, was Rogue dazu veranlasst hatte unter hastig gemurmelten Entschuldigung nach draußen zu stürmen.

Es war, was diese Verletzung bedeutete.

Ein offener, dislozierter Bruch. Mit Splitterbildung. Ein erfahrener Chirurg hätte ernst genickt und sich fürs Wochenende nichts vorgenommen. Rogue, der wusste, das man von ihm erwartete, das er das _irgendwie wieder richtete_, konnte nicht anders, als einfach zu fliehen.

Er konnte das nicht. Es war unmöglich.

Aber er musste es tun. Deshalb hatte er sich hier draußen noch einmal die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt. Deshalb hatte er versucht, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick, das alles als einen Traum ab zu tun. Denn alles war besser, als sich dieser Realität zu stellen, in der er Soda einmal in die Augen geblickt hatte und so viel Angst und Verzweiflung darin sah, das er wusste, das von dieser Seite kaum Hilfe zu erwarten war. Eine Realität, in der er etwas tun musste – _musste, musste, musste! Weil es keine andere Möglichkeit gab! Weil es niemanden gab, der es ihm abnehmen konnte. Weil nur er die verrrückte Hoffnung der anderen tragen konnte, es könnte gelingen! - _an dem er unweigerlich scheitern würde. Und es würde keine Ausflucht, keine Vergebung vor ihm selbst geben, denn das hier war Worthwhile, der Honor Marington liebende Worthwhile, der aufrechte erste Offizier, der sorgenvolle Stubenkamerad, das verdammt gute Pony Worthwhile, an dem er ein blutiges, schmerzhaftes, elendes Mahnmal seiner eigenen Unzulänglichkeit statuieren würde.

Weil es unmöglich war. Und weil er es trotzdem tun musste.

„I... ich bin kein Arzt." Seine Stimme klang so schwach, so kläglich, selbst in seinen Ohren. „Celestia und Luna, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich... ich... kann..."

Er schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie heiße Tränen der Verzweiflung seine Wangen hinab liefen.

Er hörte das sanfte Knirschen zerdrückter Farne und dann einen Huf auf seinen Schultern, der ihm Halt gab.

„Du hast einmal etwas zu mir gesagt. Etwas, das mir das... das mir aus einem tiefen dunklen Loch zurück ans Licht geholfen hat. Weißt du noch, was es war? Damals in Ponyville?"

_Schreie in der Dunkelheit. Blut auf den Straßen._

Dann waren da zwei Hufe und sie fassten seine Schultern und _schüttelten _ihn.

„Wir können es nicht ohne dich, Rogue! WIR KÖNNEN ES NICHT OHNE DICH! Du musst! Du _musst! _Weil... weil wir ohne dich verloren wären. Weil es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Weil es getan werden muss. Und es gibt niemanden... _niemanden _außer dir!"

Sein Körper leistete keine Widerstand, als sie ihn vor und zurück stieß. Er war wie eine Puppe in ihren Hufen. Sämtliche Kraft schien aus seinen Gliedern verflüchtigt zu haben und ließ ihn leer und ausgehöhlt zurück.

Weil er wusste, das sie recht hatte. Weil er wusste, das es keinen anderen Weg gab, als diesen einen schweren Gang.

Er streckte einen Huf aus, der eine Tonne zu wiegen schien und berührte sie an der Brust, so das sie aufhörte, ihn zu schütteln.

„Ich... ich mache es." Es kostete ihn Kraft diese Worte zwischen seinen Lippen hervor zustoßen, so unvermeidlich sie letztlich auch waren.

Twilight ließ von ihm ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht blitzen, aber auch Mitgefühl und Sorge. Sie ahnte, was es für ihn bedeutete. Vielleicht war sie selbst schon an diesem Abgrund gestanden, vor diesem Sprung in dunkle, unbekannte Wasser.

Er atmete tief durch. „Gehen wir." Er wollte nicht. Aber er _musste._

Sie nickte und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg.

* * *

><p>Als er zum zweiten Mal die Zeltbahn zurückschlug, hatte sich wenig verändert. Auf dem hastig improvisierten Operationstisch lag Worthwhile noch immer fahl und blass, in steter, unruhiger Bewegung. Fluttershy wusch mit einem feuchten Lappen den kalten Schweiß von seinem Gesicht und sah hoffnungsvoll auf, als die beiden Ponys in das abgetrennte Quadrat schlüpften.<p>

Rogue stockte in seinem Schritt, als er den süßen, kupfernen Geruch des Blutes in der Luft wahrnahm, genauso wie er es beim ersten Mal getan hatte. Erst ein sanfter Stoß von Twilight riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung.

Er trat einen Schritt vor an den Tisch und besah sich seinen Patienten – _Denk von ihm so. Es ist dein Patient. Einfach ein Patient. - _genauer. Er schob seine Gefühle, seine Ängste, seine Sorgen tief in einen hintersten Winkel seines Verstanden und versuchte das Pony vor ihm ganz... klinisch zu betrachten.

Worth... der Patient hatte viel Blut verloren, bevor ein Tourniquet oberhalb der offenen Wunde an seinem Vorderlauf gelegt worden war, der die Blutung stoppte. Das hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Das andere Bein war sauber geschient und versorgt. Ansonsten hatte er noch ein paar üble Quetschungen und Abschürfungen, aber nichts was ihn destabilisieren konnte. Der Patient hatte einen großlumigen, venösen Zugang, über den ihm Flüssigkeit zum Ausgleich seines Volumenverlustes an Blut verabreicht worden war, genauso wie eine – unzureichende - Menge an Schmerzmitteln. Letztlich war es gut, das Soda nicht mehr Morphium eingesetzt hatte, denn die Wirkung auf den Blutdruck hätte vielleicht ausgereicht, um Worthwh... um dem Patienten einen Kreislaufkollaps zu bescheren.

Er wendete sich dem Hauptproblem zu und versuchte seine Hufe vom Zittern abzuhalten, während er das frische, saubere Verbandtuch beiseite schob.

Ein offener Bruch. Die Bruchenden waren nicht zu sehen, da sie zurück in die Wunde geglitten waren. Nur einige Knochenfragmente schimmerten weiß in dem auseinander klaffenden Fleisch. Die Wunde war gereinigt worden und das Abbinden hatte das Nachfließen von Blut verhindert, so das nur einige hartnäckige Blutkoagel an den Wundrändern blieben. Darüber hinaus stand das Glied in einer üblen Fehlstellung.

Rogue trat zurück. Ein Schweißtropfen ran ihm auf die Schnauze und er wischte ihn geistesabwesend fort. Fluttershy fragte ihn etwas, aber er nahm es nicht einmal war. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Seltsamerweise war es genau seine Angst, die ihm den entscheidenden Stoß gab.

Als das grausame Bündel aus Furcht, Unsicherheit und psychischem Schmerz, das er so verzweifelt in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte, allein des Anblicks wegen aufbegehrte, aufschrie und sich in die wild drehenden Zahnräder seines Geistes stürzten wollte, machte etwas **klick** in ihm.

_Der offene Bruch ist nicht das vordringliche Problem. Die Beeinträchitgung des Kreislaufes durch den Blutverlust wiegt sehr viel schwerer, _schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Und darunter, auf einer anderen Ebene: _Du warst schon einmal hier. Du hast so etwas schon einmal gemacht._

Sein Verstand arbeitete jetzt auf Hochtouren. Die Synapsen feuerten in seinem Gehirn und riefen Erinnerungen ab, die wirr und unzusammenhängend schienen, aber dennoch einem Leitthema folgten.

_Vor jeder weiterführenden Maßnahme muss die Stabilisierung des Kreislaufes stehen. Kein Eingriff ohne Narkose und eine Narkose ist nur möglich, wenn der Blutdruck hoch genug ist, um die Medikamente zu verkraften._

_Du bist schon vorher von dieser Klippe gesprungen. In der Straßenbahn, als die alte Mähre wegen der Hitze zusammenklappte._

Anatomiestunden. Das Praktika im Operationssaal. Gespräche mit den Doktoren. Erzählungen seiner Kollegen. Es war ein Puzzel.

_Kristalloide Infusionen? Nein, eine Therapie mit solchen war auf lange Sicht nicht durchzuhalten. Nur eine Bluttransfusion kam in Frage. Es ging jetzt nicht nur um das Volumen selbst, der Patient brauchte Thrombozyten, Erythrozyten, die ganze Palette. Plan: Abfederung des Schocks mit Kristalloiden Infusionen bis zur Verabreichung von mindestens einem halben Liter Spenderblut. Dann volle Narkose. Säubern der Wunde, Entfernung der Knochenfragmente, Reposition des Beines, vernähen der Wunde, Schienung, lösen der Abbindung, massive Antibiose, engmaschige Überwachung._

_Wie oft hast du am Anfang gedacht: Ich kann das nicht? Wie oft wolltest du aufgeben, es sein lassen, weil es dir unmöglich schien?_

Niemand hatte es ihm beigebracht. Er hatte niemals einen Kurs ´Operative Eingriffe für Anfänger´ besucht. Er war nur Sanitäter und sein Job war es die Ponys irgendwie lebend in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen, wo die Experten warteten.

Aber er hatte aufmerksam zugehört, hatte beobachtet, hatte sich _interessiert._ Und genug Puzzleteile zusammenbekommen, damit sich ein ungefähres Bild formte. Es war lückenhaft und schrecklich unvollständig, die leeren Flächen gefüllt mit _aber was wenn? _Und _bist du dir wirklich sicher? _

Aber es musste genügen.

_Wie oft bist du dennoch gesprungen, Rogue?_

„Ich brauche Blut. Besorge mir einen, nein, mindestens drei Blutspender. Ich brauche die Blutgruppe von diesem Pat... von Worthwhile und wenn du sie auftreiben kannst, Ponys mit null negativ." Er hatte seinen Befehl – und nicht weniger war es – an niemanden bestimmten gerichtet, aber Twilight fühlte sich dennoch angesprochen.

„Ja!, Ja, sofort! Ich..." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick lang.

„Frag Soda. Wenn er der Sanitäter ist, weiß er auch, wie man herausfindet, was für eine Blutgruppe alle haben.", kam er ihrer Frage zuvor. Sie nickte überrascht und stürmte nach draußen.

Rogue beugte sich über den ersten Offizier und wischte ihm eine feuchte Strähne seiner Mähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich dorthin verirrt hatte.

Er hatte es wieder. Diese Gefühl, als würde er aus seinem Körper heraustreten, sich selbst von außen betrachten und die Dinge in einem anderen, klareren Maßstab betrachten, anstatt sich in den Einzelheiten zu verlieren. Er hatte dieses Gefühl vermisst. Nein, mehr noch, er hatte sich danach gesehnt. Je hektischer es am Notfallort zuging, umso distanzierter war er geworden, hatte sich losgelöst von Hektik und Stress und war umso konzentrierter geworden. Er glitt tiefer in seine Zone der Ruhe und alles was er tun musste, rollte sich vor ihm auf wie ein wohlbekannter Pfad, den er nur entlang schreiten musste. Angst, Sorge und Unsicherheit ließ er weit hinter sich. Denn er erinnerte sich an etwas, das er schon lange gewusst hatte, an etwas das er unterwegs irgendwann vergessen hatte und das im Twilight erst wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen musste:

_Wenn nicht ich, wer dann?_

Er hob den Kopf. „Du musst mir assistieren, Fluttershy."

Der Pegasus sah überrascht auf, nickte dann aber sachte.

Das Rettungspony trat an eine kleine Kiste, die an der Seite stand und besah sich die darin aufgereihten Ampullen mit Medikamenten, die bereit lagen.

„Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee die Beatmungseinheit meines Notfallsets in Ponyville zu lassen, also müssen wir von Huf beatmen. Du... du hast Erfahrung mit der Behandlung von Tieren und ich werde Soda brauchen, um mir anzureichen. Meinst du, das bekommst du hin?"

Er sah auf und begegnete ihrem Blick. Sie ließ den den Waschlappen, den sie von Worthwhiles Stirn genommen hatte, in den Eimer mit Wasser fallen und nickte ernst, während sie versuchte ein tapferes Gesicht zu machen.

„Gut. Noch eines: Ich würde selbst gehen, wenn ich könnte, aber ich muss hier noch einiges vorbereiten. Ich brauche Rarity. Sie muss die Wunde vernähen, wenn ich... wenn ich fertig bin. Sag´ es ihr bitte, ja?" Er widmete sich wieder der Kiste mit den Medikamenten.

Er wünschte, er könnte die Fashionista aus dem Ganzen heraushalten, aber sie war die logische Wahl. Twilight war eine hervorragende Magierin, aber Rarity musste aufgrund ihrer Schneiderarbeit genug Erfahrung mit diffiziler Zauberei haben um mehr von Nutzen zu sein. Er wusste nicht, ob sie bereit war ein so... blutiges Handwerk auszuführen, aber er vertraute ihr. Er vertraute ihr als Freund. Darauf musste er sich verlassen.

Fluttershy zögerte, bevor sie das Zelt verließ. „I... ich wollte nur sagen, dass...dass...", gab sie leise von sich und trat von einem Huf auf den anderen.

Rogue nickte abwesend und kramte auf der Suche nach einem Muskel-Relaxant in der Kiste umher.

_Ich darf nicht nur als Sanitäter handeln, _dachte er. _Es geht hier nicht mehr um Minuten oder eine halbe Stunde, bis der Patient im Krankenhaus ist. Ich muss dafür sorgen, das er über mehrere Tage stabil bleibt, bis wir zurückfliegen können. Und das er eine Chance hat, sein Bein zu behalten. Celestia und Luna, lasst es mich schaffen. Lasst es mich..._

Er spürte, wie etwas weiches, leicht feuchtes seine Wangen berührte. Überrascht zuckte er zurück. Als er sich umdrehte, war alles was er sah, das letzte Aufblitzen von gelben Flügeln, die hinter der flatternden Zeltbahn verschwanden.

Fluttershy war fort. Alles was sie zurück ließ war ein Hengst, der sich verträumt die Stelle rieb, an der ihre Lippen ihn berührt hatten.

* * *

><p><em>Blitzende Instrumente im Sonnenlicht.<em>

_Blut auf rostfreiem Stahl._

_Weiße, weiche Tupfer, die das Rot fortwischten._

_Elfenbeinfarbene Splitter, die in sterilem Wasser versanken und zinnoberrote Schlieren hinter sich herzogen._

_Klare Tropfen reinen Morphiums auf der Nadel einer Spritze._

_Fluttershys, helle, blauen Augen, die zu ihm aufsahen, während sie den Beatmungsbeutel bediente._

_Blut, so rot. So rot wie Rosen, so rot wie sein Cutie-Mark, so rot wie Appleblooms Schleife in der Mähne, so rot wie die Abendsonne, die auf Pears leblosen Körper fiel, so rot wie die Äpfel im den endlosen Reihen der Bäume in Ponyville, so rot wie..._

* * *

><p>Er hielt den Becher mit beiden Hufen und schaffte es dennoch kaum, ihn fest genug zu halten, um sich noch einen Schluck des – <em>so rot wie – <em>Weins zu trinken. Jemand hatte den Trunk angewärmt und offensichtlich einen guten Schluck Rum dazu geschüttet, so wie er Rogues Kehle zum Brennen brachte. Aber er half. Gegen das Zittern. Und gegen die Kälte, die mit dem Sonnenuntergang über sie hereingebrochen war.

Die Sonne war schnell hinter den hoch aufragenden Baumriesen um ihnen herum verschwunden und hatte sie bald in ein grünes Zwielicht getaucht, das nun zunehmend dunkler wurde. Der Wald war so dicht, das die Nacht hier früh hereinbrach. Und sie war kalt.

Nun, eigentlich war sie nicht einmal _so _kalt, aber für Ponys, die die drückende Hitze eines wolkenlosen Sommers gewöhnt waren, reichte es, um sich in ungewohntem Frösteln zu finden. Feuer waren in dem improvisierten Lager entzündet worden, um die sich die Ponys scharrten und die Kälte und Dunkelheit vertrieben.

Rogue saß allein, nur mit einem zusammengerolltem schlafendem Bandit auf seinem Rücken, im Dunkeln, und versuchte herauszufinden, ob das Zittern von der Kälte oder von seiner Erschöpfung herrührte.

Was er heute getan hatte... Was er heute getan hatte...

Sein Verstand stockte allein beim Anfang des Gedankens daran. Aber die andere Stimme in seinem Kopf - die von weiter hinten sprach, die so oft und gerne unangenehme und doch so wahre Kommentare von sich gab und die sich anscheinend von nichts in der Welt dazu überreden ließ, die Klappe zu halten – Postulierte in einem monotonem, gleichbleibenden Rhythmus immer wieder das, was er sich selbst nicht einzugestehen wagte: _Du hast ein Pony operiert._ _Du hast ein Pony operiert._ _Du hast ein Pony operiert._

Dabei klang sie weder vorwurfsvoll, noch aufgeregt, noch ungläubig. Es war nur ein Hintergrundrauschen in seinen Gedanken, das ihn fortwährend davon abhielt sein Heil in herrlicher Ignoranz zu suchen. Für einen Moment zu glauben: _Das ist nicht passiert. Das war nicht real._

Er versuchte seine Erinnerungen an das was geschehen war... an das was er getan hatte... mit dem in Einklang zu bekommen, was er über sich selbst zu wissen glaubte. Mit dem, was er für _möglich _hielt.

Es schien keine Überschneidung zu geben.

Er war Rogue, ein Rettungspony aus Manehattan, ein Erdpony. Er zog die Ambulanz. Er war der verdammt beste Wagenfahrer im ganzen Distrikt. Es gab keine Kurve, die er nicht nehmen konnte, keine Abkürzung, die er nicht kannte und keinen Stunt, den er – zumindest in Gedanken – nicht schon abgezogen hatte. Das war er. Das war _Er._ Er half am Patienten, wo er konnte, aber das war nicht seine Aufgabe, er war nur ein Erdpony! Er kannte keine Analysezauber, konnte mit seinen ungeschickten Hufen oder seinem schmutzigen Mund nichts tun, was ein Einhorn mit steriler Magie nicht tausendmal besser konnte. Er war nur stark. Er war nur schnell.

Aber er war kein Arzt. Er war kein Chirurg. Er konnte keine Ponys zusammenflicken. Er konnte ihnen keine Splitter geborstener Knochen aus dem Fleisch ziehen, in dem er eine Pinzette zwischen seinen Zähnen hielt. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl dafür, die verdrehten Gliedmaßen wieder zurecht zu rücken, sie vorsichtig richtig zu drehen und auf Zug zu halten. Er hatte keine Ahnung davon ein anderes Pony anzuweisen, die Stiche der Nadel _so _und _so _zu setzen. Er wusste gerade noch wie man die Schienung anlegte, um alles ruhig zu halten, damit nichts noch schlimmer wurde. Aber das war es auch schon.

Trotzdem hatte er all das heute getan.

Er nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Becher und schluckte herunter, was ihm gerade versucht hatte, aus dem Magen wieder hochzusteigen.

Selbst jetzt, selbst nachdem er all das hinter sich gebracht hatte, diese furchtbare Aufgabe, der er nicht ausweichen hatte können, die er hatte meistern müssen, auf Wohl und Wehe, war kein Gefühl des Triumphs oder der Erleichterung in ihm. Er fühlte sich nur leerer und ausgehöhlter als zuvor. Als hätte diese Erfahrung etwas von ihm mitgenommen, ihm etwas gestohlen, anstatt ihn an Erfahrung reicher zurück zu lassen.

So sehr er sich von sich selbst entfernt hatte, so sehr er sich selbst zurückgelassen hatte, so konzentriert und fokossiert auf die Aufgabe er auch geworden war, als er Worthwhile unter seinen zitternden Hufen hatte... so sehr ihn der Rückzug in die ´Zone´ auch geholfen hatte, die Aufgabe zu vollbringen... er hatte sich niemals vollständig abkapseln können. Er hatte sich stets selbst über die Schulter geschaut, voll Grauen und Entsetzen darüber, was er tun musste.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie es wie ein Blitz durch seine Gedanken gefahren war, wie er trotz der Angst, die seinen ganzen Verstand zu beherrschen schien, kristallklar vor seinen Augen stand, eine Frage, _die _Frage: Wie konnte es dazu kommen? Wie bin ich hierher geraten? Wie konnte ich das zu lassen?

Und er dachte zurück, an all die Ereignisse, all die Entscheidungen, ob bewusst, oder unterbewusst, die er getroffen hatte, sah zurück, als währe er auf einem Pfad dem er folgte und würde sich für einen Moment umdrehen, um zu sehen, woher er kam. Und er sah keine Abzweigung keine Gabelung und keine Kreuzung. Es gab Wege, die vom Pfade abwichen, Spuren, die flüsterten _was währe wenn? _Und _was würde passieren? _Aber es waren schmale Fährten, die sich im Nebel verlohren. Er konnte seinen Pfad zurück verfolgen, Huftritt um Huftritt und wo er sah, das er gezögert hatte, wo er geglaubt hatte, eine Wahl treffen zu müssen, der Pfad dennoch ein eindeutiger gewesen war: Er war dem Weg der Notwendigkeit gefolgt, dem Weg dessen, was er als richtig empfand, dem Weg... dem Weg des guten Ponys.

Er verstand es nicht. Wenn... wenn man ein gute Pony war, wenn man alles tat, um ein gutes Pony zu sein... warum stieß einem dann so etwas schreckliches zu? Warum führte ihn dieser aufrechte Pfad immer wieder in diese fruchtbaren Situationen? Sollte einem guten Pony nicht Gutes widerfahren? Sollte der Weg des Aufrechten, Sanften und Verständnisvollen nicht auch mit Aufrichtigkeit, Sanftheit und Verständnis gesäumt sein? Warum führte Gutes zu tun dazu, das man nur noch mit mehr Dreck beworfen wurde? Und wenn man diesen Dreck abschüttelte und weiter seinem Weg folgte, der Dreck einfach nur tiefer, schlimmer und kälter wurde? War das ganze ein einziger, grausamer Test? Ein Versuch, wo der Punkt war, an dem das gute Pony zerbrach, aufgab und sich geschlagen und abgestumpft niederlegte?

Rogue legte sich tatsächlich nieder und rollte sich so gut es ging in sich selbst ein. Die zerdrückten Farne unter ihm waren durch die Sonne des Tages getrocknet worden und schützten ihn ein wenig von der feuchten Kälte, die aus dem Erdreich nach oben drang. Er spürte die kleine warme Stelle auf seinem Rücken, wo Bandit schon lange eingeschlafen war und seltsamerweise reichte das aus, das er sich gut genug fühlte, um Ruhe zu finden.

Er wusste, er konnte nicht lange schlafen. Soda hatte die Überwachung von Worthwhile übernommen, da Rogue nach der Operation einfach nicht in der Verfassung dazu gewesen war. Aber er musst ihn bald ablösen und den ersten Offizier einer postoperativen Untersuchung unterziehen, bevor er eine lange Nachtschicht antrat, angefüllt von Blutdruckmessungen, Verbandskontrollen und Medikamentengaben. Er würde nur einige Minuten die Augen schließen und versuchen zu schlafen, trotz der Stimme in seinem Verstand, die beständig wiederholte: _Du hast ein Pony operiert.(Du hast es umgebracht) Du hast ein Pony operiert. (Du hast es umgebracht) Du hast ein Pony operiert. (Du hast es...)_

* * *

><p>„<em>Er macht es nicht mehr lange!" Rogue´s Stimme presste sich angespannt zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er presste die dicke Tamponade auf die Brust des Patienten. Das graue Fell, seines und des des Ponys unter ihm, war blutverkrustet. Weiße Rippen zeigten sich darunter. Er konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, wo er aufhörte und die Wunde begann.<em>

_Trotter gab ein entschlossenes Schnauben von sich und stemmte sich erneut ins Joch. Rogue spürte, wie sie beschleunigten und suchte mit einem Huf in der Ablage der Ambulanz nach mehr Verbandstoff, während er mit der anderen noch immer auf die schreckliche Verletzung drückte._

„_E.T.A drei Tage!", rief Trotter nach hinten. Rogue merkte, das sie keine Gaze mehr hatten._

_Er drückte die blutigen Lumpen tiefer in das Loch im Brustkorb. Er wusste, das es sinnlos war. Dennoch drückte er fester, immer fester. Er merkte, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen._

_Das Pony unter ihm hustete uns spuckte Blut. „Rogue!", stieß es hervor, „Rogue!"_

„_Ich tu´was ich kann! Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll! Ich... ich..." Seine Stimme klang schrill, voll Panik._

„_Rogue! Rogue!", bettelte das Pony unter ihm. Er sah von seiner blutigen Arbeit auf und sah seinem Patienten ins Gesicht._

_Seine Hufe ließen die Verbände fahren und die rotgetränkte Gaze flatterte hinter dem Wagen davon. Er beugte sich hinab und schloss das Pony in seine Vorderläufe._

„_Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid", schluchzte er erstickt von seinen eigenen Tränen._

„_Rogue! Rogue!" Er erkannte die Stimme seines Patienten. Das Grauen durchfuhr ihn wie ein Eisstachel, der durch sein Herz drang. „Ich will dir nur sagen... nur sagen..." Die Stimme erstarb und ließ ihn einsam und verlassen auf der Ladefläche der Ambulanz zurück._

_Es war der langsam erkaltende Leib seines Vaters, Steady Runner, den er in seinen Hufen hielt. Rogue drückte ihn fest an sich, fühlte, wie sein Herz noch ein paar zögerliche Schläge tat, bevor die lebendige Wärme aus seinem Körper glitt. Und als die Stille in der Brust zu lange anhielt, zu still und zu tief wurde..._

_Da schrie Rogue. So laut und so lang wie kein Schrei dauern konnte._

* * *

><p>Er erwachte mit klopfendem Herzen in der Dunkelheit. Der Schrei, den er im Schlaf ausgestoßen hatte, prallte noch immer als Echo von den Innenseiten seines Schädels ab und schien sich endlos in seinem Geist auszubreiten. Seine kurze Pause war weit davon entfernt, erholsam gewesen zu sein und als er sich erhob, fühlte er sich umso mehr zerschlagen und erschöpft, als er es vorher gewesen war. Rogue regte seinen steifen Glieder müde und strich sich die Reste der zerdrückten Farne aus dem Fell, die darin hängen geblieben waren. Bandit war von seinem Rücken verschwunden. Ein kurzes Frösteln erfasste ihn und er wusste nicht, ob es von seinem Alptraum her rührte, oder von der plötzlich so kalt gewordenen Nacht. Die verwirrend losen Fäden seines jüngsten Alpdrucks wirbelten noch immer durch seinen Geist, aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn und verblassten schnell, so wie jeder Traum kurz nach dem Erwachen.<p>

Der Becher mit dem gestärkten Wein war achtlos neben ihn geglitten. Er hob ihn auf und näherte sich langsam dem nächsten der Feuer, die die Nacht erhellten.

Er trat langsam in den Kreis des Lichts, dass das prasselnde Feuer in die Dunkelheit zauberte und genoss für einen Moment die pure, heimelige Wärme, die es verströmte. Der helle, gemütliche Schein drang langsam durch sein Fell und erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl von Ruhe und Geborgenheit. Er ließ sich vorsichtig am Rand des Feuerscheins nieder und nahm diese Wärme in sich auf, tankte Kraft aus ihr, wie an einer erfrischenden Quelle.

Etwa regte sich, ihm gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Herdfeuers. Er sah auf und versuchte gegen den hellen Schein der Flammen auszumachen, wer es war. Aber das Feuer blendete ihn zu sehr, so das es nur ein dunklerer Schatten vor anderen Schatten blieb.

„Wer... wer ist da?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste, das hier, an den Wachtfeuern des havarierten Schiffes kaum eine böse Überraschung auf ihn warten würde, standen doch die Ponys der Luftwacht sicherlich auf Posten um jeden Eindringling schnell zu melden. Aber als das Pony auch nach bangen Momenten keinen Laut von sich gab, sah er sich hilfesuchend um.

Gut ein halbes dutzend Feuer waren um ihn umher und beleuchteten die Zelte und den Rumpf der ´Idle Barter´ mit warmen Schein. Doch noch während er sie betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, das an keinem von ihnen der Schatten eines Ponys zu sehen war. Mehr noch – er hörte keinen Laut, keine geflüsterten Gespräche in der Dunkelheit, kein Schnarchen schlafender Ponys oder das Knacken berstenden Holzes der anderen Feuer. Nur das Knistern der Flammen vor ihm – und die nächtlichen, unheimlichen Laute des Waldes um ihn. Das Huschen Ungesehenens im Unterholz. Das Rascheln der Farne im Wind. Das Knarren der Bäume, als würden sie sich... bewegen...

„Wer bist du?", stieß er laut hervor und schluckte die plötzlich aufwallende Angst in sich nieder. Es schien, als wäre er allein mit dieser unheimlichen Gestalt, als wären alle anderen Ponys eingeschlafen, oder erstarrt und er zuletzt zurückgeblieben, um, was immer hier vor sich ging, aufzuhalten. „Was bist du?"

Die Gestalt regte sich leise, erhob sich, ohne dass das Licht des Feuers den Schatten unter ihrer Kapuze erleuchten konnte. Der helle Schein der Flammen schien dem Dunkeln darunter auszuweichen, ihm zu fliehen und hüllte die Züge des Ponys ihm gegenüber in eine Finsternis, die dort nicht sein sollte. Höher und höher strebte das dunkle Rund der Kapuze, bis es vor dem offenen Sternenhimmel über ihm thronte, unerreichbar, kalt und unnahbar. Und als es sprach, donnerte ihre Stimme.

„_Ich bin die Hoffnung in der Finsternis, das Versprechen des Lichtes in der Nacht, das Firmament und das silberne Gestirn, das Funkeln Allens, was verborgen liegt."_

Rogue kauerte sich furchtsam zusammen, als die Kraft der Stimme über ihn hinwegfegte und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Hufen. Das Feuer loderte wild auf, wie als Antwort auf die Wildheit der Worte oder auch nur des Windstoßes, den sie auslösten.

Doch dann verklang das Echo zwischen den dunklen Bäumen und das Feuer brannte wieder nieder. Und er wagte es, seinen Kopf zu erheben und dem Pony jenseits der Glut ins Angesicht zu schauen.

Sie schlug die dunkle Kapuze zurück und er sah, dass ihn seine Ohren nicht getäuscht hatten. Es war tatsächlich eine Stute, wie er es schon an der Stimme erkannt hatte. Doch darüber hinaus...

Ihr Fell war von so einem dunklen, samtenem Violett, das es den Schein der Flammen einfach zu schlucken schien. Sie schien aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihr heraus zuwachsen, wie ein natürlicher Fortsatz von ihr, wie eine reine Kontur der Nacht, gerade genug um sie ihn sehen zu lassen. Ihre Mähne wallte hinter ihr, ein Schleier aus glitzernden Sternen und fernen Galaxien, so das er nicht zu sagen vermochte, wo sie anfing und der nächtliche Himmel begann. Das Dunkel hinter ihr schien sich an ihren Seiten zu verdichten und verwandelte sich in weite, große Schwingen, die sich herrschaftlich ausbreiteten. Und auf ihrer Stirn, unter der Krone aus tiefschwarzem Metall, wuchs ein schlankes Horn, dessen polierte Windungen an ihrer Spitze das helle Licht eines blinkende Pulsares trug.

Rogue nahm all dies mit einem einzigen, schnellen Blick wahr. Er war einen Augenblick wie vom Donner gerührt, unfähig sich zu bewegen, oder auch nur zu denken. Dann setzten sich tief in ihm verankerte Reflexe in Bewegung und er ließ sich demutsvoll auf seine Knie nieder.

„Eure... eure Majestät,...", stotterte er ehrfurchtsvoll und senkte seinen Kopf noch tiefer. Er wusste, tief in sich drin, das es nicht sein konnte, das dies nicht real war, das die Prinzessin, egal welche Prinzessin, nicht hier sein konnte, nicht bei _ihm _sein konnte, aber diese Zweifel wurde so mühelos von einer Woge der Erleichterung begraben, das sie kaum sein Bewusstsein erreichten. Sie war _hier, _Sie war _da _und nun würde sie alles _richtig _machen. Dafür waren die Prinzessinnen da. Das war es, was sie machten. Damit so ein dummes, ungeschicktes Erdpony wie er nicht mehr... nicht mehr... so dumme und ungeschickte Fehler machen konnte. Machen musste. Sie würde heilen, woran er sich so dilettantisch versucht hatte. Sie würde Rat wissen, wo er ratlos war. Sie würde richtig stellen, wo er falsch gelegen war.

So wartete er, den Kopf geneigt, auf ihre weisen Worte, die ihn führen sollten.

„Rogue...", begann sie und seine Ohren zuckten aufmerksam, das ihm auch ja nichts entging.

„Rogue...", sprach sie noch einmal und dann seufzte sie. „Sieh mich an."

Er zögerte, als er hörte, wie ihn die Göttin ansprach. Was konnte sie anders sein, als ein göttliches Wesen? Sie mochte nicht real sein, sie mochte nicht in Persona zu ihm sprechen, aber hatte seine Großmutter nicht gesagt, das in Zeiten der Not es sein mochte, das die Prinzessin (Sie kannte damals nur Eine Prinzessin) eine Vision sandte? Das es ein einfache, aber mystische Verbindung zwischen den Herrschern und ihren kleinen Ponys gab? Wie viel schlimmer konnte die Not werden, damit Sie sich zeigten? Er sah langsam auf.

Lunas Gesicht ragte über ihm auf und der Glanz ihrer Schönheit allein reichte aus um ihn sich wieder zusammen kauern zu lassen. Aber ihr Befehl gab ihm Mut und er heftete seine Augen auf ihr funkelndes Anglitz.

Ihre Augen waren tiefe Wasser, dunkel und unbewegt. Das Weiß der Sclera war nicht das der Gänseblüten Blätter, sondern der hellen, strahlenden Sterne und des silbern blitzenden Mondes. Ihre Iris war der Himmel der anbrechenden Nacht, blau und endlos. Doch ihre Pupille... ihre Pupille war ein schwarzes Loch, das so unerbittlich an ihm zog, ihn forttrug, ihn mit sich riss und schließlich... aufsog.

Ein Moment, in dem er fiel, haltlos und ohnmächtig. Ein Moment in dem er fühlte, wie alles in ihm zusammengepresst wurde, so unnachgiebig, so Fest und Eng, das er auf einen bloßen Punkt zusammenschrumpfte und dann expandierte, explodierte und erschüttert seinen Blick abwendete.

Er fand sich wieder, auf seinem Rücken liegend, außer Atem und zutiefst verängstigt.

Ein Huf drückte schmerzend auf seine Brust und er hustete erstickt. Sofort verschwand das Gewicht von seinem Rumpf. Das himmelsgleiche Gesicht der königlichen Stute beugte sich sorgenvoll über ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, das ich so... gewaltsam in deine Träume eindringen musste, aber du bist der einzige Anker in der Nähe der Elemente, den ich finden konnte." Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aber er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich über ihm schüttelte. „Deine Alpträume... Sie sind wie ein Leuchtfeuer für mich." Er riss die Augen auf, aber aus dem Gesicht, das über ihm aufragte, sprach nur Verständnis und Sorge. „Es gibt einen Ort in dir, Rogue, der dunkel ist und wirr und wund. Ich habe ihn gesehen... für einen Augenblick. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, es dich vergessen machen." Sie schwieg eine lange, bedeutungsvolle Sekunde. „Aber du lässt mich nicht. Und das muss ich akzeptieren. Heute ist es gut. Heute lässt es mich dich finden, unter all den anderen Alpdrücken, die unsere kleinen Ponys in meinen Nächten plagen. Heute lässt es mich unsere Botschaft an dich weiter tragen." Sie sah ihn aus ihren tiefen, dunklen Augen an. „Es ist ein Traum, Rogue. Ich bin nur ein Traum und nicht mehr. Und du wirst mich vergessen haben, wenn du erwachst. Wenn ich nicht... wenn ich ihn dir nicht... einpräge. Ich möchte es nicht, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Ihr seid weit von uns entfernt und ich konnte nur dich finden. Aber ich kann... ich möchte es dir nicht aufzwingen." Sie verstummte für einen Augenblick und suchte in seinen Augen nach Furcht oder Ablehnung. Er war eingeschüchtert und kauerte vor ihr im Staub, aber sie sah, das sich seine Ohren achtsam aufgestellt hatten. Sie fuhr fort. „Es ist nicht gefährlich, aber schwierig und... verwirrend. Und für uns beide nicht sehr angenehm. Bist du bereit dazu?"

Unter dem Blick aus diesen silbernen Augen konnte er nicht mehr als leicht zu nicken. Auf Lunas Gesicht blitzte für einen Moment ein dankbares Lächeln auf, das im nächsten Augenblick bereits wieder fort gewischt war.

Sie beugte sich tief zu ihm hinab und ihr Flüstern war wie ein Summen in seinem Ohr. Es war wie die vielfarbigen Stimmen der Bienen, die aufgeregt um ihren Stockt schwirrten. Eine Stimme von vielen. Ein Stimme, die eines sagte, eines meinte, eines hervorhob, eines verdeutlichte, eines versteckte, eines verdeckte.

„Ihr seid vorschnell aufgebrochen, getrieben von Schuld und verzweifelter Hoffnung..."

_Twilight blitzte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, wie sie am Bugspriet stand und selbstvergessen in die Leere vor ihnen starrte._

„... ein Sprung in das Abenteuer, das Unbekannte, so vertraut und doch so anders..."

_Er sah die sechs Stuten, Schulter an Schulter stehen, den Blick entschlossen und zu allem bereit. Dann sahen sie zurück, hinter sich und machten Platz, ließen einen zwischen sich. Einen grauen Hengst, ein Rettungspony und ihre Front wurde breiter._

Er hörte alle Stimmen, hörte sie, als wären sie eine einzige. Und für einen einzigen, kostbaren Moment verstand er sie. Verstand, das diese Gottheit, diese Prinzessin, ein Band zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, eine Verbindung, die nicht nur ihre Worte und deren Bedeutung, sondern auch die Gedanken _dahinter _an ihn weiter trugen, in ihn strömten. Und dahinter war nicht mehr als bloße Ahnung, verwirrende Bilder und tiefe Unsicherheit. Er sah sich, sah seine Freunde, sah die Ponys die er kennengelernt hatte, doch alles verschwamm zu einem unwirklichen, verschwommenen Bild, wie ein Foto, das viel, viel zu oft belichtete worden ist. Er erhaschte kurze Eindrücke, winzige Einsprengsel Realität, die nicht wahr geworden, nicht wahr werden sollte, noch nicht eingetreten, niemals eintreten sollte, vielleicht eintreten konnten oder sogar eintreten sollten. Ein Spiegel, zerbrochen, von dem jede Scherbe ein anderes Bild zeigte.

_...die nicht wahr geworden,_

_Rogue´s Kiefer schlossen sich fest um die Strähnen von Pear´s Schweif. Er spürte, wie die festen Strähnen ihm ins Zahnfleisch schnitten, wie sie ihm zu entgleiten drohten, aber er stemmte sich fest gegen den hölzernen Boden des Balkons und knurrte entschlossen: „Nein, heute nicht!". So verzerrt es sich durch seine verkrampften Kiefer auch anhörte, er gab nicht nach und zog das kleine Pony Zentimeter um Zentimeter zurück auf die rettende Plattform. „Halt Ihn! Halt ihn!", schrie Trotter, während er durch das Wohnzimmer galoppierte. Dann umfasste eine rettende Blase aus grüner Magie das zappelnde Fohlen und hievten es zurück über den rettenden Balkon._

…_nicht wahr werden sollte,._

_Er sprang die Stufen hinab, nahm die Absätze mit einem einzigen Sprung. Seine Hufe schmerzten mit jedem Aufprall, aber er merkte es nicht einmal. In seinem Kopf spulte sich nur eine Szene immer wieder Ab: Wie der Schweif des Fohlen aus einen Zähnen glitt und fiel und fiel und fiel..._

_Ein weiterer Absatz. Die Eingangstür. Seine Huf schlugen Funken auf dem gepflasterten Weg. Dann war da Staub, Staub der unter ihm aufwallte, als er um die Ecke bog und sah..._

_Pears war durch eine unglaubliche Laune des Schicksals in einem geradezu winzigen Wagen mit trockenen, abgestorbenen Zweigen der sterbenden Büsche gelandet, der unter dem kleinen Balkon parkte. Das Rettungspony atmete auf, während er das weinende, geschundene Fohlen aus den kratzenden Ästen befreite..._

_...noch nicht eingetreten,_

_Die riesigen Hengste traten noch einen Schritt vor, so das Rogue in ihren Schatten stand. Einer von ihnen lachte leise._

_Er konnte das nicht zulassen. Er konnte nicht daneben stehen, während diese... Wilden unausprechliche Dinge mit Applejack, Fluttershy und den anderen anstellten. Er musste etwas dagegen unternehmen, irgendetwas. Er war sich mehr als schmerzlich bewusst, das er keine Minute gegen einen der erfahrenen Kämpfer des Stammes durchhalten würde, schon gar nicht mit seiner Verletzung. Aber er würde nie wieder in einen Spiegel sehen können, wenn er es nicht wenigstens versuchte. Sie würden ihn zu Brei stampfen._

_...niemals eintreten sollte,_

_Der Filter seiner Atemmaske war so sehr verdreckt und verbraucht, das jeder Atemzug einem Kampf gleich kam. „Masken auf, Zivilschutz! Stuten, Füllen und Fohlen zuerst!", schrie er wie immer, als er die dunkle, finstere Kellertür des Appartmentblockes auftrat. „Wir führen euch zur Metro!", rief er so laut er noch konnte in die Dunkelheit. Ein heftiges Husten stieg seine Kehle hinauf und plötzlich sprenkelten dunkelrote Flecken sein Visier. Aber aus der Finsternis der Kellerabteile traten zögernd ein paar Fohlen und hoben ihre Hufe. Er hielt kurz inne, trotz des Schmerzes in seiner Brust und sagte dann voll Zuversicht: "Keine Angst. Wo wir euch hinbringen, kann euch die Strahlung nichts anhaben." Für ihn war es zu spät, aber nicht für sie._

_...vielleicht eintreten konnten,_

„_Alle Feuerwehrponys auf dieser Leitung, ich wiederhole: Alle Feuerwehrponys auf dieser Leitung: Retten sie so viel Zivilpersonen wie möglich aus der Stadt Manehattan und den betroffenen Suburbs. Die neue Feuerfront ist der Hutcoltriver! Jedes Übergreifen des Brandes über den Fluss muss unter allen Umständen verhindert werden!"_

_Sweet Water versuchte Rogue zurückzuhalten, als dieser gegen den Flüchtlichstrom anstürmte._

„_Es hat keinen Sinn!", schrie er._

_Der Erdhengst streifte seine Hufe ab. „Meine Eltern sind noch da drin!"_

_Als er ihn nicht mehr halten konnte, ließ Sweet seine Hufe fahren und sah seinem Kameraden nach, wie er sich gegen den endlosen Strom der flüchtenden Ponys stemmte. „Es ist zu spät!", rief er ihm noch hinterher, aber sein Kamerad war bereits in der endlos wogenden Masse der Zivilisten verschwunden, hin zu der Feuerwalze, die sich durch die ausgetrocknete Stadt brannte._

_...sogar eintreten sollten._

„_Das sind Laternen!", rief Fluttershy aus. „Das ist das Mittsommerfest!", sie lachte, als die ersten schwebenden Lampinons sanft über das Boot trieben. Dieser Laut war so rein, so fröhlich, so frei von Sorge und Angst wie sie sich seit Wochen nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Als die Laternen über ihr Boot strömten und sie beiden in das warme Leuchten der brennenden Kerzen hüllte, lachte auch Rogue. Sein Blick glitt über das Zelt aus Licht über ihnen und den vielen Funken, die es bildeten._

_All die Jahre, die ich wie im Traum verbrachte..._

_Fluttershy hatte ihre Hufe auf die Reling des Bootes gesetzt und blicke auf die tanzenden Lichter in der Nacht. _

_Die ganze Zeit, niemals wirklich sehend..._

_Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, voll von Freude._

_Doch nun, schimmernd im Sternenlicht..._

_Eine Freude, die auch Rogue in seinem Herzen spürte._

_Ist sie hier..._

_Ihre Blicke trafen sich._

_Und klar wie ein Kristall..._

Die Visionen die aus den Offenbarungen der Prinzessin erwuchsen, endeten. Lunas Stimme zitterte, so als ob sie sich nicht sicher wäre, das sie den nächsten Satz von sich geben konnte. „Er ist schwach, doch daraus erwächst Stärke. Er ist unsicher, doch daraus erwächst Selbstbewusstsein. Er hat Angst, doch daraus erwächst Mut..."

_Er ist ein Wegpunkt. Ein Für- oder -Wieder. Ein Scheitelpunkt, eine Unsicherheit, Ein Joker. Ein Ass. Oder ein schwarzer Peter._

Rogue.

Er schnappte erschreckt nach Luft, als die überwältigenden Bilder in seinem Kopf abebbten. Er leckte sich abwesend über seine Lippen, die sich trocken wie Papier anfühlten und versuchte wieder so etwas wie Ordnung in seinen Verstand zu bekommen. Er hatte einen Blick in den Kopf einer Gottheit geworfen, nein, war in den breiten, starken Strom ihrer Gedanken geworfen worden und es hatte sich angefühlt, als müsse er jeden Moment darin ertrinken.

Das Summen in seinem Kopf, dass das Rauschen dieses Geistes gewesen war, der Klang dieses Flusses, war verschwunden, aber er konnte sich glasklar daran erinnern, wie es ihn bis zum Bersten angefüllt hatte mit... mit ihr. Mit Luna.

Er sah auf und blickte noch einmal in das Gesicht der Prinzessin über ihm. Und als sie etwas ihren Kopf drehte und das silberne Licht der Sterne über ihnen in einem anderen Winkel auf ihre feinen Züge schien, wusste er, das er sich getäuscht hatte. Sie hatte ihn für einen Moment in ihr Selbst gelassen und auch wenn er nicht gänzlich verstand, warum, so verstand er dennoch umso besser, wie intim und selbstlos dieser Akt von ihr gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm nicht nur Bilder gezeigt, er war nicht nur Zuschauer in dem Kino ihres Kopfes gewesen, sondern er hatte auch verstanden, was sie über all die Dinge dachte, die sie ihn sehen ließ, was sie dabei fühlte, wie sehr sie sich... fürchtete.

Nein, Sie war keine Gottheit. Ein Prinzessin, herrlich und glorreich. Aber, trotz aller Macht, aller Weisheit und allem Wissen... nur ein Pony. So verletzlich und unsicher wie sie alle. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als er selbst.

„Wie... wie kann es sein, das ich so wichtig bin? Ich bin kein besonderes Pony. Ich bin kein Element der Harmonie! Ich bin... ich bin praktisch nur zufällig hier!"

Sie sah einen Moment auf ihn hinab, dann trat sie langsam einen Schritt zurück, so das er sich aufrichten konnte. Dann schüttelte sie sanft den Kopf.

„Ihr seid alle wichtig. Wir wissen nicht, wie du in die ganze Sache hineingeraten bist, aber wir sind uns sicher, dass du ein ebenso wichtiges Teilchen in allem bist wie jedes der Elemente." Sie lächelte leicht. „Schließlich bist du es, durch den wir euch gefunden haben. Und auch wenn ich nicht glaube, das deine Rolle damit beendet ist, scheint es doch schon ein guter Anfang zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Rogue nickte verwundert.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Was mich zurück bringt auf die Botschaft, die du Twilight von meiner Schwester überbringen sollst." Sie sah ihn mit strengen, ernsten Blick an. „Bist du bereit?"

Er sah sich erschreckt nach etwas zu schreiben um. Dann ging ihm auf, das dies nur ein Traum war und er sich keine Notizen machen konnte. Er schluckte schwer. „Ja.", brachte er zaghaft hervor.

Prinzessin Luna lehnte sich nach vorne, streckte ihren Hals, so weit, bis ihr Mund direkt an seinem Ohr war. Er erschauderte, sowohl aus Furcht wie auch aufgrund der plötzlichen Nähe der großen Stute. Er konnte ihren Atem das empfindliche Fell seiner Ohren streicheln fühlen.

„Dies sind die Worte von Sol Invictus, Schwesterregentin von Equestria, Prinzessin Celestia, an ihre treue Studentin Twilight Sparkle:"

Er hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Ich vertraue dir.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Atmelos wartete er. Und dann dämmerte es ihm, das dies die ganze Nachricht gewesen war.

„Was? Das ist alles? Aber... aber... wie soll uns das helfen? Ich... wir...", stammelte er.

Luna richtete sich wieder zu ihrer ganzen, majestätischen Größe auf. „Dies wird genügen, Rettungspony Rogue Runner.", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Er klappte so schnell seinen Mund zu, das seine Zähne ein klickendes Geräusch von sich gaben.

Sie breitete ihre weiten Schwingen aus, in denen sich das Sternenlicht fing. Ein Flüstern ging durch den nächtlichen Wald, als ein Wind die Blätter aufwirbelte und zum Rauschen brachte.

Die Prinzessin hob den Kopf und hielt ihre Nüstern forschend in die frische Brise. „Unsere Zeit ist fast vorüber." Sie sah noch einmal zu ihm hinab. Die Augen in ihrem herrschaftlichen Gesicht wurden etwas weicher und sie ließ noch einmal ein kurzes Lächeln aufblitzen. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Träume sanft, mein Untertan!"

Der Wind blies in einer gewaltigen Böe. Ihre dunklen Schwingen fingen in auf und hoben sie hinfort, hinauf zu dem silbernen Rund des Mondes über der Lichtung. Rogue blieb unter ihr zurück und sah zu ihr auf, einem Schatten auf der schimmernden Scheibe am Firmament.

„Du bist ein Teil des Ganzen. Vergiss´ das nicht!", rief sie ihm als Abschied zu. Dann trug der Wind sie und den Traum mit sich fort.

* * *

><p>Als seine Augen aufsprangen, erwartete er, dass ihn bereits das Licht des neuen Tages begrüßen würde. Er fühlte sich so ausgeruht und erholt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er sprang auf seine Beine und sah sich verwundert um, da noch immer dunkle Nacht um ihn herum herrschte. Neben ihm landete ein keckernder Bandit zwischen den Farnen und beschwerte sich bitterlich, das er so plötzlich abgeworfen worden war, aber Rogue beachtete ihn gar nicht. Ein kurzer Stich der Angst ging durch ihn, als er glaubte, das er vielleicht sogar den nächsten Tag hindurch geschlafen hatte. Doch er beruhigte sich selbst, da er noch immer zwischen den zerdrückten Farnen neben dem Rumpf des Schiffes lag und sein kleiner Freund noch so ruhig bei ihm geschlafen hatte. Er hatte so seine Zweifel, das seine fürsorglichen Freundinnen ihn so hier draußen gelassen hätten oder Bandit sich eine Mahlzeit verkniffen hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden geschlummert haben.<p>

Umso seltsamer war es, das er sich fühlte, als hätte er eine ganze Nacht sorgenlos geruht, noch auf etwas sehr viel besserem als dem kalten, unbequemen Waldboden. Vielleicht lag es daran, das ihn zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit keine Alpdrücke geplagt hatten. Die Erinnerung an seine Träume schwand schnell aus seinem Geist, aber er glaubte, dass sie diesmal... anders gewesen waren. Er hielt inne und dachte angestrengt nach. Ihm war, als würde er etwas wichtiges vergessen, etwas, das sich gerade außerhalb seiner Wahrnehmung bewegte, wie etwas, das man nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen konnte und verschwand, sobald man seinen Blick darauf richtete. Er konnte es fasst erfassen, er konnte sich beinahe erinnern, was es war... beinahe...

Er seufzte und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Es war nicht wichtig. Er musste zurück ins Krankenzelt und nach seinem Patienten sehen. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, das er ein wenig Ruhe bekommen hatte. Hätte sich Worthwhiles Zustand verschlechtert, hätte man bestimmt nach ihm gerufen. Er würde Soda ablösen und den Rest der Nacht über den ersten Offizier wachen. Er fühlte sich so ausgeruht, dass dies kein Problem darstellen sollte.

„Komm, Bandit." Er nickte dem kleinen Nagetier aufmunternd zu und winkte mit einem Huf. Bandit gab leise Geräusche von sich, die ein verstimmtes Grummeln sein konnten, kletterte dann jedoch flink auf seinen gewohnten Platz zwischen Rogue´s Ohren. Der Hengst lächelte zufrieden. So viel um ihn herum auch aus dem Fugen geraten zu schien, das kleine Tierchen blieb wie ein vertrauter Schatten an seiner Seite. Er war wie eine lebende Erinnerung an bessere, sorglosere Zeiten, ein kleiner Anker, der dem Pony bewusst machte, das diese Zeit nicht nur in seinem Kopf existierte. Sie war real, so real wie die kleinen Pfoten, die seine Kopfhaut kitzelten, sie hatte stattgefunden und vielleicht... vielleicht konnte er eines Tages dorthin zurückkehren. Und sein Versprechen einlösen, Bandit nach Hause zu bringen.

Als er langsam auf eines der Feuer zutrottete, glitten seine Gedanken zurück an das, was er an diesem Nachmittag getan hatte.

Es war seltsam. Er wusste, auf einem rein rationalem, vergeistigten Level, das er nur getan hatte, was notwendig gewesen war. So dilettantisch und krude seine Arbeit auch gewesen war, es hatte wenig gegeben, was er hätte an Worthwhile verschlechtern können. Der Eingriff und die Narkose war ein Wagnis gewesen, aber unabdingbar. Im besten Fall hätte er seinen Vorderlauf verloren. Im schlimmsten – und wahrscheinlichsten Fall – hätte ihn die Infektion umgebracht. So hatte er zumindest eine Chance.

Aber das hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf das, was Rogue tief in sich drin nicht abschütteln konnte. Er hatte eine Grenze überschritten, war auf ein Gebiet vorgestoßen, für das er nicht gemacht war.

Es hatte eine Grundfeste in ihm erschüttert, die er als sakrosankt angesehen hatte. Er glaubte fest an die Hierarchie der Medizin, an die unverrückbaren Grenzen der verschiedenen Professionen, der Unantastbarkeit der Zuständigkeiten. Was er getan hatte – was er gezwungen war zu tun – war rein den Ärzten vorbehalten.

Er wusste um die besondere Stellung der Rettungsponys, die sie aufgrund ihrer Tätigkeit einnahmen. Als Speerspitze der medizinischen Versorgung mussten sie diese Grenzen manchmal sehr... großzügig auslegen. Es war eine gänzlich andere Arbeit als in einem Krankenhaus, in dem vielleicht manchmal die Ressourcen knapp werden konnten, aber dennoch immer vorhanden waren. Sie mussten alles tun, um das Pony dort hin zu bringen. Und das entschuldigte vieles.

Aber die Operation von Worthwhile stand auf einem ganz anderem Blatt. Er war über die Strenge geschlagen. Er hatte sich auf ein Feld vorgewagt, auf dem er nichts zu suchen hatte.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Es war diese Unvereinbarkeit zweier seiner Grundsätze, die ihn an sich selbst verzweifeln ließ. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, so sehr er auch darüber grübelte, er konnte die beiden Bilder nicht in Deckung miteinander bringen.

Und so, anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, dass er eine scheinbar unüberwindbare Hürde hinter sich gebracht hatte, dass er weit über sich hinausgewachsen war, fühlte er sich nur leer und verlassen.

Er schlug das Tuch im Krankenzelt beiseite und trat zu dem improvisierten Krankenbett, das man aus Stroh und frischen Laken für den ersten Offizier aufgestellt hatte. Soda riss die Augen auf und sprang müde auf seine Hufe. Er war drauf und dran zu salutieren, als er sich daran erinnerte, das Rogue ein Zivilist war – Das neugierig um sich schauende Nagetier auf seinem Kopf gab ihm wahrscheinlich den entscheidenden Hinweis. Statt dessen strich er sich seine weiße Mähne zurück und lächelte unsicher. „Ach sie sind es.", flüsterte er leise, um keines der anderen Ponys in ihrer Nähe zu wecken. „Lösen sie mich ab?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Rogue nickte. „Ja. Sie können sich hinlegen, ich übernehme für sie."

Soda stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Rogue hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Wenn es schon ihm so schwer gefallen war, musste es für das andere Pony noch wesentlich schlimmer gewesen sein. Es war verrückt. Er war kaum drei Jahre älter als dieser Mannschafter, aber er sah zu ihm auf, wie zu einem Heilsbringer, wie zu einem mystischen Helden, wie...

...wie er zu den Ärzten aufgesehen hatte, wenn er und Trotter ein zerbrochenes, krankes Pony in die Notaufnahme geschoben hatten. Mit flatternden, weißen Kitteln, die hinter ihnen wehten wie die Umhänge der Paladine aus alten Sagen, Stethoskope wie magische Talismane um ihren Hals geschlungen, bereit ihre seltsame, unbegreifliche Magie zu wirken und den Tag zu retten, gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit...

„Machen sie mir eine Übergabe.", unterbrach sich Rogue selbst in seinem Gedankengang.

Zahlen und Messwerte ratterten aus Sodas Mund, wie eine mathematische Aufgabe. Rogue bemerkte, wie der junge Sanitäter kurz die Augen schloss, um sie sich aus dem Gedächtnis abzurufen. Aber er warf nicht einen einzigen Blick auf Worthwhile. Bemerkte nicht die immer noch fahle, aber schon wesentlich bessere Fellfarbe, den flachen, aber regelmäßigen Atem und die Infusion, die gerade ihre letzten Tropfen in seine Venen fließen ließ. Er sah nicht die feinen Schweißtropfen auf den Nüstern von Worthwhile, oder roch den leichten Geruch nach Urin, der von der Bettstatt ausging.

Rogue seufzte leise. Soda hatte noch zu lernen, sich mehr auf seinen Augen, seine Hufe und seinen Verstand zu verlassen, anstatt auf nackte Zahlen. Außerdem hatten sie alle heute viel durchgemacht. Es hätte keinen Sinn ihn jetzt auf seine Fehler hinzuweisen.

Er schickte seinen jungen Kollegen weg und machte sich an die Arbeit noch einmal alle Werte zu prüfen. Nicht ohne sich der Komik bewusst zu werden, das er zuerst noch gedacht hatte, dass ihn doch so wenig von Soda unterschied, nur um dann selbstgefällig im Geiste seine Fehler aufzuzählen. Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf über sich selbst und machte sich an die unangenehme Arbeit, Worthwhile zu säubern und sein Bettzeug zu tauschen.

Als er das frische Laken über ihm ausbreitete und auf das immer noch so schwach und krank aussehende Gesicht des ersten Offiziers sah, hielt er einen Moment inne. Er zog die Decke bis an sein Kinn und strich sie dann sorgsam glatt. Der Hengst regte sich leicht in seinem Schlaf. Er hatte leichtes Fieber, aber seine Temperatur war die letzten Stunden stabil geblieben. Die Antibiotika taten ihr Werk und verhinderten das schlimmste.

Rogue beugte sich über ihn und sog unwillkürlich den Geruch ein, der von dem Hengst aufstieg. Frisches Stroh und saubere Laken. Der stechende, medizinische Geruch von Wunddesinfektion, Medikamenten und, etwas weicher, sauberer Verbände. Kaum wahrnehmbar, das heiße Aroma fiebrigen Schweißes. Und die Wärme, die von ihm aufstieg.

Eine Erinnerung stieg in Rogue hoch, ausgelöst von einem dieser vielfältigen Gerüche. Sie war alt und fern, aber dennoch warm und schön.

Bevor die Erinnerung verblasste, bevor er zu sehr darüber nachdenken konnte, senkte Rogue seinen Kopf und gab Worthwhile einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die heiße Stirn. „Alle Wünsche mit dir, mein kleiner Prinz, sanfter Schlaf und süße Träume."

Seine Mutter hatte das immer zu ihm gesagt, wenn sie ihn krank zu Bett gebracht hatte. Und er war immer gesund geworden. Er glaubte, es gab keinen schöneren Gruß, mit dem man einschlafen konnte.

Er lag auf etwas Stroh neben dem Krankenbett, mit einem Bleistift im Mund und versuchte sich angestrengt daran zu erinnern, wie man den Flüssigkeitsbedarf eines chirurgischen Patienten berechnete – Er war sich sicher, das irgendwann während seines Praktikums auf der Intensivstation mal gehört zu haben – als die Zeltwand zurückgeschlagen wurde.

Bandit hob träge den Kopf vom Nachttisch, wo er eingeschlafen war. Als er sah, das es Applejack war, die ihren Kopf herein steckte, ließ er ihn wieder sinken. Die Erdstute blickte sich kurz um und lächelte dann, als sie Rogue sah. „Möchteste nen´ Kaffee? Ich hab´ gedacht´ dasde´ vielleicht ein´ brauchen kannst."

Rogue spuckte den Bleistift aus und nickte. Er fühlte sich nicht müde, aber er hatte noch die ganze Nacht vor sich. Außerdem drang die Kühle ihm auf seinem dünnen Strohbett langsam in die Knochen. Etwas warmes zu Trinken würde ihm gut tun.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Patienten. Worthwhile´s Zustand hatte sich in der letzten Stunde nicht verändert und die Decken, sowie die Wärmflasche, die Rogue ihm gemacht hatte, hielten die nächtliche Kälte von ihm fern. Es war kein Problem, wenn das Rettungspony sich einige Minuten am Feuer aufwärmte.

Er maß noch einmal die Temperatur und vergewisserte sich, das die Infusion lief, dann folgte er seiner Cousine zu dem Feuer, das unweit des Krankenzeltes brannte.

Er wollte sich ihr gegenüber setzten, aber sie hielt ihm schon eine dampfende Tasse entgegen und klopfte dann neben sich auf den großen, zerbrochenen Ast, der ihr als Sitzgelegenheit diente. Ein Segeltuch war darüber ausgebreitet, damit keine Splitter unliebsame Überraschungen bereiten konnten.

Er nahm ihr den Becher ab und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Der Kaffee war wunderbar, heiß und süß, mit ein wenig Schokolade darin. Genauso wie er ihn mochte...

Er starrte in die hellen Flammen, die sich knisternd durch das dicke Holz fraßen. Er hörte, wie sich die Stute neben ihm bewegte und wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wie sehr es diesem Abend ähnelte, der schon so lange und so kurz nur, zurück lag. Sie zwei am Feuer in einer kalten, dunklen Nacht... ein unbekannter, finsterer Wald so nahe bei ihnen... und so viele unausgesprochene Worte zwischen ihnen...

_so viele unausgesprochene Geheimnisse..._

Etwas zupfte an seinem Verstand. Etwas, das er fast vergessen hatte, das wichtig war...

„Schmeckter´ dir?", fragte sie ihn.

Er hob lächelnd den Becher und prostete ihr zu. „Ja, allerdings. Genau das richtige."

Sie tranken beide und sein Lächeln verschwand langsam. Er fühlte, das die Fürsorge nicht der einzige Grund war, warum sie ihn hierher eingeladen hatte.

„Warum schläfst du nicht schon?", fragte er sie.

Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, dann schob sie einen etwa kopfgroßen Stein mit dem Hinterlauf näher ans Feuer. Rogue sah jetzt, das mehrere dieser Findlinge um das Feuer verteilt waren.

„Ich pass´ aufs´ Feuer auf und sorg´ dafür, das die Verletztn´ was Warmes zum Trinken bekom´ odr´ nen´ warmen Stein, wenn´ses friert." Sie seufzte schwer. „Wo ich doch sowieso nich´ schlaf´n kann, kann ich mich wenigst´ns noch nützlich mach´n." Sie sah hinaus in die Finsternis jenseits des warmen Scheins des Flammen. „Sieht so aus, als würd´n wir alle nich´ viel Schlaf bekom´ heute Nacht."

Rogue runzelte die Stirn, schwieg aber. Statt einer Antwort nahm er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und ließ sie fortfahren.

„Fluttershy is´ mit den Patrouillen unterwech´s und schaut sich nach Heilkräutern um, obwohl man kaum´ n´ Huf vor Aug´n seh´n kann. Rarity is´ da drüb´n...", sie nickte in Richtung eines beleuchteten Zeltes, das nahe am Rumpf aufgebaut war. „... un´ hilft die Segl´ zu flick´n. Pinkie geht mit der Kanne rum un´ schenkt Kaffee aus." Sie schwenkte ihren Becher. „Twilight is´ im Kommandantenzelt un´ geht den Lokalisierungszauber durch... zum hunderst´n Mal oder so." Sie sah müde in das Feuer. „Wir werd´n uns morg´n kaum auf´n Huf´n halten könn´, wenn wir aufbrech´n. Aber wer kann schon n´ Auge zumach´n?", fragte sie traurig.

„Was ist mit Rainbow Dash?", fragte das Rettungspony verwirrt. Er hatte sie in der Aufzählung vermisst.

Applejack blickte überrascht auf und setzte zu einer Antwort an. Dann stutzte sie kurz und legte verlegen eine Huf auf ihr Gesicht. „Du weiß´ es nich`, oda? Dammich´, woher denn auch?" Sie stand auf und senkte ihren Blick. „Rainbow is´ vermisst. Sie hat... irgendwas gemacht, damit wir besser über´n Gebirgskamm komm´, irgend nen´ Pegasusstunt. Die ander´n Pegasie ham gesacht, dases´ uns n´Hals gerettet hat, aber sie is´danach nich´ mehr aufgetaucht." Sie sah auf. „Du warst erst ausgenockt un´ dann haste den erst´n Offizier operiert, desweg´n ham wir dich nich´ gestört. Twilight hat n´ Lokalisierungszauber mit n´ paar Haar´n aus ihr´m Kamm gemacht – kannste glaub´n das die Mähre sich kämm´ tut? - und sacht´, dasse´ weiß, wo se´ zu find´n is. Is´ sogar inner´ Richtung zun´ Zwillignsgipfeln, wo wir hinwoll´n." Plötzlich bekamen ihre Augen einen sorgenvollen Ausdruck und sie verstummte.

Rogue schluckte schwer, als er das alles hörte. Er hatte das Fehlen von Rainbow Dash gar nicht bemerkt. Wieder einmal war zu viel passiert, in zu kurzer Zeit. Dennoch verspürte er einen kurzen Stich der Schuld in seiner Brust, als er davon hörte.

„Was ist, AJ? Wo liegt das Problem?"

Die Stute zögerte noch einen Moment, dann sprach sie weiter. „Twi hat den Zauber n´ paar Mal wiederholt un´ sacht, das se´ spühren würd´, wenn Dash sich merklich bewegt hätt´. Sie is´n Pegasus, also...",

„Also sollte sie keine Probleme haben, nach uns zu suchen, selbst wenn sie nicht weiß, wo genau wir runter gegangen sind.", beendete Rogue den Satz für sie. „Es sei denn..."

„...wenn se´ zu verletzt is´ zum Flieg´n." Applejack starrte traurig auf den Boden zwischen ihren ausgestreckten Hinterläufen.

Rogue setzte dazu an ihr ein paar aufmunternde Worte zukommen zu lassen, als er sah, wie in dem Schein der Flammen Tränen in den Augen seiner Cousine glitzerten. Sofort verstummte er. Einen Moment lang rätselte er, wie er dieser Situation begegnen sollte, dann tat er einfach, was das naheliegenste war: anstatt sich lange mit dem _Was wäre wenn? _Und _was könnte? _Aufzuhalten, wie er es so oft getan hatte und wie es ihm niemals gut getan hatte, rückte er einfach etwas näher an die Stute heran und legte ihr vertraut einen Huf auf die Schulter.

Applejack zögerte keinen Augenblick und glitt in seine Umarmung, schmiegte ihren schlanken, starken Hals an den seinen und versenkte ihr Gesicht in seiner kurzen, blonden Mähne, während sie hilfesuchend ihre Hufe um ihn schlang. Er erstarrte für einen Moment aufgrund ihres plötzlichen Vorstoßes, dann entspannte er sich langsam. Er hielt sie fest und gab ihr den Halt, nach dem sie sich so sehr gesehnt hatte.

„Twi sagte dasses´ entweder so is´, weil se´ verletzt is´, oder weil...weil..." Applejack schluchzte auf und drückte ihren Cousin fester an sich. „S´ so: Der Zauber wirkt auf´m Körper vom Pony. S´ is´ egal ob´s lebendich´ is´ oda´... oda´..." Sie heulte auf, unfähig, den Schmerz noch weiter zu verstecken.

Rogue drücke sie an sich, unfähig etwas zu erwidern, das sie trösten konnte. Was konnte er schon sagen, was nicht eine flache Plattitüde war? Ein bedeutungsloses Wort der Tröstung, Ein Lügen-für-Fohlen? Er wusste, das solche Worte manchmal tröstend sein konnten, trotz des besseren Wissens. Aber irgendwie glaubte er, das er damit diesmal sein Ziel nicht erreichen konnte. Applejack wollte Tröstung, ja, aber nicht auf so plumpe und hilflose Art und Weise. Sie wollte Hoffnung, echte greifbare Hoffnung, nicht nur eine leicht zu glaubende Lüge, die alles ein wenig besser ertragen ließ.

Er ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, während er seine Cousine sanft ins seinen Hufen wiegte. Der Wunsch, ihr nachzugeben, brannte hell und heiß in seinem Herzen. Aber so gerne er diesem Verlangen auch nachgegeben hätte, er war nicht frei. Er hatte hier noch einen Patienten, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Mehr noch, er hatte hier eine Schuld. Eine seiner Taten, die ihn fesselte, mit unsicheren, unsichtbaren Banden, gestrickt aus den schwer greifbaren Stricken seines Gewissens.

Er hatte Worthwhile so viel angetan... hatte... hatte sich an ihm vergangen... hatte die Erwartungen an ihn gestillt, die andere so leichtfertig in ihn gesetzt hatten. Er hatte Huf an ihn gelegt, wider besseren Wissens, hatte seine... Scharlatanerie an ihm betrieben wie ein...

Er stoppte seine Gedanken, bevor sie sich noch tiefer in ihn graben konnten. Alles das... seine Vorbehalte, seine angebliche Schuld, von der er sich nicht befreien mochte, seine selbst generierte Unzulänglichkeit, alles war _sein _Problem. Er... Sie alle konnten sich diese, seine Egozentrik nicht mehr leisten. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier.

Ging es den wirklich noch um Worthwhile? Er war stabil, und nur Celestia und Luna oder wer sonst dafür zuständig war, konnte noch wirklich über sein Schicksal entscheiden. Er konnte noch ein wenig an den Reglern spielen und sich hinterher einreden, es war seine Verdienst oder seine Schuld, wie es ausgegangen wäre. Oder ging es nur noch um Rogue, immer um Rogue, das arme, zerbrochene Rettungspony, so voller Fehler...

_Er ist schwach, doch daraus erwächst Stärke._

So voller Selbstzweifel...

_Er ist unsicher, doch daraus erwächst Selbstbewusstsein._

_..._das dann doch immer wieder die Stärke fand, zu bestehen? Das sich selbst so sehr hasste und dennoch nicht von dem schrecklichen Bild im Spiegel lassen konnte? Hatte er Sie nicht erst gefragt (Wen hatte er gefragt?) wie es sein konnte, das er so wichtig war? Dabei war alles, wobei es sich bei ihm drehte schon so lange nur er. Nur er, wie er sich fürchtete, sich sorgte, wie er fühlte.

Er atmete tief durch. Nein, so schlimm war es nicht. Wie so oft machte sein Verstand es viel schlimmer als es war. Aber das änderte nichts daran, das darin ein Fünkchen – oder mehr – Wahrheit steckte.

Worin lag des Fünkchen hierherin? Er war für Worthwhile verantwortlich, so viel stand fest. Es mochte gut gewesen sein, was er an ihm getan hatte, notwendig und ohne Alternative. Aber das löste ihn nicht aus den daraus erwachsenden Konsequenzen.

Aber was war dagegen aufzuwiegen? Rainbow war mindestens verletzt, sonst wäre sie schon zurückgekehrt oder hätte zumindest nach ihnen gesucht. Worthwhile war versorgt und hatte die medizinischen Vorräte des Schiffes in seinem Rücken. Rainbow war irgendwo da draußen und ohne jede Hilfe. Er mochte nicht einmal daran denken, dass die vielleicht bereits tot war.

Die Entscheidung war einfach. Er musste nach ihr suchen. Er musste mit den anderen mitgehen, auch wenn es bedeutete, Worthwhile in den zweifelhaften Hufe von Soda zu belassen. Und wenn sie sie fanden, würde er sie soweit zusammenflicken, das sie es bis zurück zum Schiff schafften... oder ein weißes Laken über ihr Gesicht ziehen. Wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.

„Ich komme mit euch.", stieß er hervor und strich seiner Cousine beruhigend über den Rücken. „Wir finden sie. Und ich... ich..." Er konnte ihr nicht versprechen, ihre Freundin wieder ganz zu machen. „...wir werden sie finden."

Jetzt und hier war es genug.

Sie alle fanden doch noch irgendwie ein wenig Schlaf, bevor der Morgen an diesem neuen Tag graute. Rarity schlief unter einem frisch geflickten Segel. Pinkie deckte Twilight unter einer Decke aus Landkarten zu, bevor sie sich zu ihr kuschelte, damit sie nicht fror. Rogue legte sich neben Worthwhile auf ein dünnes Strohbett und zitterte leise, bis Applejack zwei warme Steine zwischen sie schob und sich neben ihn legte, einfach um ihre Wärme miteinander zu teilen. Fluttershy lugte später durch den Spalt in den Zeltplanen und betrachtete die beiden eng beieinander schlafenden Ponys eine Zeit lang, bevor sie zurück trat und sich allein am Feuer zusammenrollte.

* * *

><p>„Himmel, pack´jetzt endlich dieses verdammte Stück Papier weg!", herrschte Rogue Soda an und schlug ihm unwirsch das Patientenprotokoll aus den Hufen. Das Klemmbrett landete im Dreck der zerdrückten Farne unter ihnen und das junge Sanitätspony sah ihm verlegen nach. Er mied den Blick des Rettungsponys und hob es vorsichtig wieder auf, um es auf das Bettende zu legen.<p>

Rogue raufte sich die Mähne in Verzweiflung. Wie konnte er diesem Grünling in weniger als einer Stunde beibringen, worauf er _wirklich _bei einem Patienten zu achten hatte? Soda hatte die Tabellen der Antibiose, des Flüssigkeithaushaltes und vieler anderer theoretischer Behandlungsmethoden drauf, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich um einen _echten, wirklichen, _Patienten kümmern musste. Er hatte Worthwhile wie eine Prüfung behandelt, ein fernes, unpersönliches Objekt. Und Rogue konnte ihm es nicht einmal vorwerfen. Soda hatte Monate, wenn nicht Jahre unter diesem Pony gedient und fand sich plötzlich in der Position, um Wohl oder Wehe von ihm zu entscheiden. Ohne das er jemals die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, zu lernen, wie es war sich zu distanzieren, seine persönlichen Gefühle außen vor zu lassen und auf Gedeih oder Verderben und doch mit Herz zu handeln. Soda begegnete dieser Situation, in dem er sich einfach abkapselte und sich rein auf seine Werte verließ, ohne Sinn und Verstand.

Rogue war in der kurzen Zeit mehr als einmal kurz drauf und dran einfach zu sagen, das es nicht möglich war, das er aufgab und es keine andere Option gab, als das er selbst die Betreuung von Worthwhile und den anderen Verletzen auf sich nahm.

Aber immer hielt ihn ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge davon ab. Das Bild eines Cyanblauen Ponys, das verkrümmt auf dem mit Blättern bedeckten Boden lag, das sich krümmte vor Schmerzen und dennoch nicht den Versuch nicht aufgab aufzustehen. So wie er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Dann schüttelte er sich und hielt für einen Augenblick inne. Und begann noch einmal, in ruhigem, gemessenem Ton Soda zu erklären was es bedeute, für einen Patienten zu sorgen.

Als er für einen Moment glaubte, das das junge Sanitätspony seiner Aufgabe gewachsen war, bevor es noch einen Fehler begehen konnte, das ihn zweifeln lassen konnte, schwang er sich seine Taschen auf den Rücken.

Er versuchte sich einzureden, das Worthwhile in guten Hufen war, das er Soda genug aufgeweckt hatte, um ihm eine gute, die beste Versorgung zukommen zu lassen, aber er erwischte sich ein ums andere Mal, das er zurück sah, zu dem einfachen, weißen Krankenzelt.

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, das er den ersten Offizier, dieses aufrechte Pony, diesen Honor Mareington Fan, im Stich ließ und einem ungewissen Schicksal auslieferte. Er hatte den anderen Elementen seine Entscheidung nicht persönlich mitgeteilt, aber er war sich sicher, das sie erleichtert waren, ihn an ihrer Seite zu wissen. Aber die Zweifel blieben.

Er betrachtet das ferne, weiße Rechteck des Krankenzeltes ein letztes Mal, dann wandte er sich um und trat zu der kleinen Gruppe, die sich am Rand der Lichtung gesammelt hatte. Neben den verbleibenden Freundinnen stand Leutnant Mellow in Hab-Acht-Stellung trotz ihres Kopfverbandes neben zwei Ponys der Marine-Infanterie. Kapitän Fairways nahm in diesem Augenblick seinen Dreispitz ab und verbeugte sich tief vor Rarity.

„Ich bitte sie ein letztes Mal, My Lady, lassen sie mich ihnen eine Eskorte zur Seite stellen. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, sie alleine mit ihren Freundinnen in diese unbekannte Wildnis hinaus zulassen. Es wäre ein Verstoß gegen meine Ehre, wenn sie es ablehnen würden."

Rarity drückte ergriffen ihren Huf gegen ihre Brust. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann blickte sie auf Twilight. Die Stute lächelte verständnisvoll, schüttelte aber den Kopf. Die Fashionista atmete tief durch, dann hob sie ihren Huf an Fairways Kinn, um sein Anglitz sanft nach oben zu führen.

„Die Elemente der Harmonie danken ihnen, Kapitän Fairway. Sie sind ein besonderes Beispiel an Charisma, Mut und Galanterie, wie sich jeder Offizier der Luftwache nachzueifern nur wünschen könnte. Aber so wie es ihre Pflicht ist für ihre Ponys zu sorgen und das Schiff wieder flott zu bekommen, ist es unsere Pflicht unsere Freundin zu suchen. Sehen sie sich aus ihrer Verantwortung entlassen, für uns sorgen. So sehr ich... wir ihre Gastfreundschaft auch genossen haben, es ist die Zeit gekommen, geteilter Wege zu gehen. Wir haben unser Aufgabe, so wie sie die ihre haben."

Sie sah dem Kapitän tief in die Augen und schwieg einen Augenblick. Dann nahm sie seine beiden Vorderhufe in die ihren und neigte ihren Kopf.

„Ich hoffe und freue mich auf den Tag an den ich sie rufe und sie mir wieder zur Seite stehen."

Der Kapitän ergriff fest ihre Vorderläufe und schenkte ihr ein glitzerndes Lächeln.

„Kein Huf wird still stehen, kein Flügel nicht schlagen und kein Horn untätig bleiben, bis dieses Schiff nicht wieder auf den kleinsten Wink von euch bereit steht. Das ist mein Verprechen."

Er wich in einer einzigen, wirbelnden Bewegung zurück. Ein goldener Schimmer umfasste den Griff des Rapiers an seiner Seite und ein Geräusch wie zerreißende Seide erklang, als er den Stahl langsam aus der Scheide zog. Er salutierte zackig mit seinem Säbel vor dem weißen Einhorn, dann verbeugte er sich tief. Die Marine-Infanteristen taten es ihm wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen nach.

„Und ein Fairway pflegt seine Versprechen zu halten."

Rarity konnte sich ein beeindrucktes Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Leben sie wohl, Kapitän Fairway" Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied, während sie bereits den Hügel jenseits der Lichtung erklommen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Rarity."

„Nichts würde mich mehr freuen.", hauchte die Einhornstute leise, als die Gestalt des Kapitäns langsam hinter den Bergen aus Moos verschwand.

* * *

><p>„Warum genau haben wir die Marines nicht mitgenommen?", fragte Rogue Twilight bereits zum mindestens ein dutzend malsten an diesem Tag.<p>

Die violette Einhornstute rollte die Augen und antwortete genauso, wie sie es jedesmal vorher getan hatte: „Wir sind auf einer Forschungsmission. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir Soldaten mitnehmen sollten."

Rogue verbiss sich seine Antwort. Er könnte zum x-ten mal anführen, das eine Truppe kampferprobter Ponys in jedem Fall eine gute Versicherung gegen jede Art von Ärger war, der sie in diesen unbekannten Landen begegnen konnten. Und Twilight würde zum ebenso often Mal versichern, das sie jedesmal auch ohne Gewalt zu ihrem Ziel gelangt waren. Worauf er erwidern würde, das alles besser war, als sich mit (dabei konnte er sich ein verlegenes Kichern nicht verkneifen, denn es war ein bisschen anstößig) herunter gelassenen Höschen erwischen zu lassen. Twi pflegte darauf ein wenig zu erröten (was er übrigens ziemlich süß an ihr fand) und zu erwidern, dass sich die gute Absicht letztlich durchsetzen würde. Und was konnte Rogue schon darauf erwidern?

So setzten sie also ihren Weg unter dem Schatten der titanischen Bäume fort, hin zu einem Ziel, das keiner von ihnen sehen und nur eine von ihnen fühlen konnte: Den Zwillingsgipfeln in der Ferne. War es reiner Zufall, dass sie Rainbow gerade dort vermuteten, am Ort ihres ursprünglichen Ziels? Rogue bezweifelte es. Er hatte Fluttershy gesagt, das er nicht an ein vorgegebenes Schicksal glaubte, aber er fand es schwer, diese Behauptung noch vor sich selbst zu vertreten. Vielleicht war war es nicht der unabweichliche, gnadenlose Weg, den das schöne Pegasuspony damals vermutet hatte, aber es ließ sich dennoch nicht leugnen, das sich gewisse Muster abzuzeichnen begannen. Es gab zu viele Zufälle. Die Welt wurde zu klein, um noch bequem zu sein.

Doch sollte dahinter tatsächlich ein steuernder Huf stecken, war er sicherlich zu groß und viel zu mächtig, um ihn einfach so aufzudecken. Die glücklichen Gegebenheiten, das unvermutete Zusammenspiel und alle an ihren Platz fallenden Puzzleteile zeigten keiner für sich einen Eindruck gelenkt worden und waren so weit verstreut, das es doch – irgendwie – ein Zufall sein konnte.

Rogue schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Sie handelten aufgrund von Notwendigkeit, sie alle. Eine Situation ging in die nächste über, ohne eine echte Chance für sie mehr zu tun als einfach nur darauf zu reagieren. Wenn sie nur einen Moment erhaschen könnten, inne zu halten, ihre eigenen Schritte zurück zu verfolgen, nachzudenken und den Kopf frei zu bekommen...

Aber sie hatten keine Chance. In diesem Augenblick wagten sie sich immer weiter in die unbekannten Tiefen eines uralten Waldes, der jeden ungesehen Schrecken beherbergen konnte, den sie sich nur vorstellen konnten... und schlimmeres. Und das war nur der Weg zu ihrem Ziel. Die Prüfungen würden erst danach beginnen.

Er öffnete ein weiteres Mal seinen Mund um Twilight auf die Nerven zu gehen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Wie hatte es der Wie-hieß-er-doch-gleich Pegasusgeneral der Antike ausgedrückt? ´_Alea iacta est´_ – Die Würfel sind gefallen. Jeder Schritt trug sie weiter von jeder Hilfe fort, auf die sie sich hier noch verlassen konnten.

Verdammt, warum hatten sie keinen einzigen Soldaten mitgenommen? Er hätte sich sicherlich gut mit Leutnant Mellow verstanden, sie hätte gut zu ihnen allen gepasst. Und sie hätte ihm zumindest etwas Sicherheit gegeben. Jetzt schlugen sich fünf Stuten und ein Stadthengst durch die Wildnis und warteten nur darauf auf etwas zu treten, dass sie fressen wollte. Es war vielleicht ein guter Anfang für eine Abenteuergeschichte, aber der blanke Horror, wenn man selbst in dieser Situation war. Und was wäre, wenn sie Rainbow fanden, dort oben am Berg, zerbrochen und vielleicht noch gerade so am Leben? Es war nicht damit getan, dass sie sie wieder fanden. Sie würde eine Krankenhaus brauchen, wahrscheinlich eher gestern als heute. Und es war ein langer Weg zur nächsten Notaufnahme...

Es war schön sich vorzustellen, das sie alle ein glückliches Wiedersehen dort oben feiern würden, nachdem sie den Wald und die Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht hatten. Dann würde die `Idle Barter´ heranschweben und das cyanblaue Pony, das sich vielleicht gerade den Flügel verstaucht hatte und sie alle mit ihr davontragen. Idealerweise mit den Antworten, die sie alle suchten und deren Suche mittlerweile so weit entfernt schien. Weitwinkelaufnahme des Schiffes im Sonnenaufgang, Abblende, Abspann. Zu dumm, das die Realität nicht so funktionierte. Das war kein Film im Theater und keine Abenteuergeschichte, es war...

_Zu viele Zufälle. Die Welt wurde zu klein um noch bequem zu sein._

Rogue glaubte nicht an Schicksal, oder vielmehr er _wollte _nicht daran glauben. Aber was war, wenn das Schicksal _an ihn glaubte?_

Es war ein verrückter Gedanke. Aber seltsamerweise fügte er sich dennoch nahtlos in das Gefüge allen des ein, was das Rettungspony über die sechs Stuten gelernt hatte. Er hatte gespannt allen Geschichten aus Applejacks Mund gelauscht und sich oft gewundert, wie wunderbar sich letztlich alles gefügt hatte, um sie – letztlich sie alle, ihn eingeschlossen – hier an diesen Moment zu führen.

Er hatte gelernt, das Freundschaft, jener uralten, tief verwurzelten Kraft eine eigene Magie innewohnte, die sich nur schwer greifen und noch schwerer in Worte fassen ließ. Doch wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, konnte sie nicht die einzige sein. Es noch andere Verbindungen in den Ponys, die sich sicherlich damit messen ließen. Was war mit Familie? Was mit Liebe? Was war mit der fast vergessenen Heiligkeit eines Versprechens? Eines Geheimnisses? Einer... Geschichte?

Rogue erinnerte sich, das er einmal gelesen hatte, das sich das antike Wort für Erzähler oder Dichter aus den Worten „Skaliger" - Zaubersprecher – und `Derang´ - Weber – zusammensetzte. ´Skalden´ waren die mystischen Zaubersänger der alten Sagen, die allein mit ihren Gesängen und Erzählungen das Schicksal beeinflussen konnten. Sie waren die weisen Helfer und Propheten in den Heldengeschichten aus dieser Zeit. Was war der wahre Kern, der sich dahinter verbarg? Waren die Geschichten, Geschichten von Helden, die sich scheinbar unüberwindlichen Hindernissen stellten, von einer eigenen Magie erfüllt, einer Magie, die der Wahrscheinlichkeit, der Realität, ihre eigenen Regeln aufzwang, so wie es jede Magie tat? War es wie eine der berühmten Prophezeiungen, die dazu neigten sich selbst zu erfüllen? War dies der übermächtige Huf den er in allem zu vermuten begann?

Oder versuchte er nur sich selbst mit einer wahnwitzigen Entschuldigung zu beruhigen? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur eines, als sie ihren Weg durch die moosüberwachsene Wildnis fortsetzten:

_Alea iacta est_ – Die Würfel waren gefallen.

* * *

><p>Der Weg durch den Urwald war alles anderes als leicht. Die Wurzeln des nahen Gebirges brachen allernortes durch die grüne Decke des Waldbodens und ragten rankenbewachsen und moosbedeckt auf. Kleine Bäche schlängelten sich zwischen diesen Graten hindurch hinab in das ferne Tal. Rogue bemerkte, das sie einige Male ein schlammiges Bett druchquerten, wo ein kleiner Strom trockengefallen war. Es schien, als wäre die Dürre auch am alten Land nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen.<p>

Es war schwer, die Richtung zu halten. Das dichte Blätterwerk der fernen Baumkronen verdeckte die Sonne vollständig und ließ nur ein grün gefärbtes Zwielicht auf den Waldboden dringen. Dennoch war der dicke Humus dicht bewachsen mit hohen Farnen und Gräsern, denen das wenige Licht nichts ausmachte. Dazwischen bildeten gefallene Baumriesen, dicht besetzt mit schwammigen Pilzen und dickem Moos unüberwindbare Schranken, um die sie weite Umwege machen mussten. Seltsame, bunte Vögel flatterten aus dem Unterholz auf, wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal seit Äonen gestört durch den Tritt eines Ponys. Hoch über ihnen stießen eigenartige, befellte Kreaturen warnende Rufe aus, während sie sich von Ast zu Ast schwangen. Bandit, der auf Rogue´s Kopf ritt, lugte vorsichtig zwischen den großen Ohren hindurch, an denen er sich festhielt und behielt das grüne Dach über ihnen misstrauisch im Blick

Rogue kam sich unendlich verloren vor in dieser unermesslichen Wildnis, die ihn auf allen Seiten umgab. Die Luft war erfüllt von Gerüchen, die zwar nicht unangenehm, aber völlig unbekannt waren. Jeder Laut um ihn herum suchte eine Erinnerung in seinem Kopf zu finden, eine Entsprechung, an dem er ihn identifizieren konnte und fehlte ein ums andere Mal kläglich. In seinem Kopf war die so herrlich grüne Landschaft, deren urtümliche Schönheit er nur auf einem unterbewusstem Level wahrnahm, angefüllt mit Fremden und Bedrohlichem.

Selbst als vor ihnen ein Turm aus offensichtlich ponygeformten Steinblöcken aufragte, legte sich seine Unruhe nicht. Die zyklopischen Steinquader waren mit dichten Schlingen weinroten Efeus überwachsen. Die Zeit hatte alle Ecken abgeschliffen und kaum mehr als ein Halbrund des Bauwerkes gelassen. Wären sie nicht direkt darüber geklettert, hätten sie es nur für eine weitere verwitterte Felsnase gehalten.

Twilight ließ erschöpft ihre Taschen von ihrem Rücken gleiten und setzte sich in die Mitte des Kreises aus Steinen, die von den Mauern übrig geblieben waren. Nur eine Wand, die zu der ansteigenden Talseite hinzeigte, ragte noch hoch über ihnen auf. Sie hatte irgendwie die ungezählten Jahre, Stürme und alles sprengenden Wurzeln überstanden und neigte sich schief über ihnen. Kleine Bäume wuchsen aus den Spalten zwischen den Steinen und strebten hoffnungsvoll dem gedämpften Licht der Baumkronen entgegen. Es sah alles andere als sicher aus, aber das Gemäuer hatte tausend Jahre und mehr hier gestanden, ohne zusammenzubrechen. Es war unwahrscheinlich das gerade heute seine Zeit gekommen war.

Die Freunde ließen sich im Kreis um das Einhorn nieder und schnauften tief durch. Obwohl die Reise zu Huf erst ein paar Stunden dauerte, hatte sie ihnen schon einiges abverlangt. Neben der ständigen Kletterei und den Umwegen war es auch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit, die an ihnen zehrte. Und, in Raritys Fall, gänzlich neue Probleme aufwarf.

„Un-Mög-Lich!", gab das weiße Einhorn von sich, während sie sich in einem kleinen Spiegel betrachtete, den sie aus ihrem Gepäck geholt hatte. „Das ist das reinste GIFT für meine Mähne!" Sie sah tiefer in ihr Kleinod und schob ihre Haare mit dem Huf hin und her.

„Jetz´ geht das wieda´ los...", murmelte Applejack, während sie auf einem zerdrücktem Sandwich mümmelte und rollte die Augen.

„Uhm, ich kann dir beim Kämmen helfen.", brachte Fluttershy in gewohnt verhuschtem Tonfall hervor. Sie steckte die Karotte, an der sie geknabbert hatte zurück und nahm den Kamm, den Rarity gerade aus ihrem Gepäck schweben ließ, in ihren Mund. Das Modepony nickte dankbar und setzte sich auf einen der moosüberwachsenen Steinblöcke.

„Sag´ wem ich tsu stark ziehm.", murmelte Fluttershy hinter dem Kamm hervor. „ Da siem eim paar Blätta´ um Äschtchen drim."

„Danke, Darling.", sagte die Fashionista und biss gekünstelt von ihrem Sandwich ab.

Rogue schnappte sich das in Wachspapier gepackte Paket aus seinem Gepäck und warf einen prüfenden Blick hinein.

„Gänseblümchen.", schnaufte er enttäuscht. Er hasste Gänseblümchen.

„Ernussbutter dazu?"

Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, das er sich vor Schreck einen Zahn ausbiss, als Pinkie plötzlich neben ihm aufpoppte. Sie hielt ein Glas mit verdächtig hellbraunem Inhalt in dem einen und ein Streichmesser in dem anderen Huf und lächelte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Bei allen anderen Ponys wäre das nur literarische Umschreibung gewesen, aber Pinkie Pie konnte das _wirklich._ Es sah ein bisschen unheimlich aus, aber Rogue kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, das er nichts zu befürchten hatte.

„Ähm, okay?", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Hier, bitte!", rief sie fröhlich und butterte ihm eine ordentliche Schicht der zähen Masse auf sein Brot.

Kein Chemiker, der eine unbekannte Formel teste, hatte sich je so vorsichtig einem Versuchsobjekt genähert wie Rogue, der das Sandwich in seinem Huf betrachtete. Es war rein Rational egal, ob der Belag zwischen den zwei Scheiben lag, oder darauf, aber dennoch glaubte Rogue den Earl von Sandwich leise aufschreien zu hören, als sich sein Mund dem Gebilde näherte.

Er stoppte erst, als sich dem ersten, ungewohnten Aufstrich ein zweiter hinzuzufügen schien.

„Err... Pinkie, ich glaube, die anderen wollen sicherlich auch noch... Erdnussbutter.", sagte er gedehnt und warf dem pinken Pony, das seinen Kopf neugierig so nah zu ihm geschoben hatte, das sie ihr Kinn beinahe in der Erdnussbutter geparkt hatte, einen ernsten Blick zu. Pinkie hielt kurz inne, dann grinste sie breit. „Ja, klar!" Und fort war sie.

Rogue nahm einen prüfenden Biss von seinem Sandwich. Er war angenehm überrascht, das es ihm tatsächlich schmeckte. Die Ernussbutter vermischte sich mit den Gänseblümchenaroma und ließ das ganze wie... ein Erdnussbuttersandwich schmecken. Er nahm noch einen Bissen. Jap, keine Spur von Gänseblümchen mehr. Super.

Er mampfte zufrieden auf seiner Stulle und blickte sich mit neuer Kraft um.

In den schwindenden Lichtstrahlen, die durch die Blätterdecke brachen, summten kleine Insekten leise vor sich hin. Ein ferner Wind ließ die Wipfel der Bäume leise rauschen. Die seltsamen Geräusche der unbekannten Tiere um sie herum waren nicht verstummt, aber sie klangen hier etwas gedämpft und entfernt. Die Stuten saßen in ruhigem Kreis und widmeten sich ihrem Mittagessen (bis auf Fluttershy, die sich Raritys Mähne widmete. Er machte sich einen geistigen Vermerk darauf zu achten, das auch sie etwas aß.) Bandit knabberte an etwas, das wie eine überreife Beere aussah und beachtete sie nicht weiter.

Bis jetzt war ihre Reise gut gegangen. Er hatte hinter jedem Stein, hinter jedem Strauch und Baumstamm ein furchtbares Monster erwartet, das sich mit blitzenden Fängen auf sie stürzen wollte. Er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und bangend darauf gewartet, das ein Huf auf verrottendem Holz ausglitt und ein Pony in die gähnenden Tiefen einer der Schluchten stürzen ließ, die sie überquert hatte. Er hatte die Augen aufgehalten nach Gift-Efeu, tödlichen Pilz-Bovisten oder auch nur Dornengestrüpp. Letzteres war ihnen zwar ein ums andere Mal begegenet, aber es war nie ein Problem gewesen, es zu umgehen. Es war fast ein wenig so, als wäre er enttäuscht. In seinem Kopf hatte sich der riesenhaft gewachsene Wald mit ungezählten Schrecken gefüllt, während sich die Realität dann doch nur als langweilig und mühsam entpuppte.

Er wusste, das er eigentlich erleichtert darüber sein sollte. Es war einfach nur ein Wald, dessen Bäume durch Alter und Zeit hoch wie Wolkenkratzer gewachsen waren. Was sie in ihrem Schatten an Schrecken verbargen war sicherlich vorhanden, irgendwo. Aber längst nicht so dicht und und unausweichlich wie er sich es vorgestellt hatte.

Als er sah, das Fluttershy den Kamm beiseite legte, packte er die zweite Hälfte seines Sandwiches zurück in das Wachspapier. Er trug es zu dem Pegasuspony, das gerade seinen Schnauze in ihren Satteltaschen vergrub und legte es vor ihr ab.

„Wollen wir tauschen?", fragte er sie.

Fluttershy sah überrascht auf, die Karotte in ihrem Mund. Sie setzte sie sachtsam auf dem Deckel ihrer Satteltaschen ab und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „A... Aber ich habe schon davon abgebissen.", sagte sie zaghaft.

„Das macht nichts.", erwiderte er und schob sein Sandwich mit der Schnauze etwas näher zu ihr hin. „Es schmeckt toll.", meinte er und strich verlegen über die Mähne an seinem Hinterkopf. „Wenn... wenn du Erdnussbutter magst... du magst doch Erdnussbutter?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

Der kanariengelbe Pegasus sah ihn einen Moment lang durchdringend aus ihren blauen Augen an, dann nickte sie zart. „ Ja, sehr."

„Dann... dann tauschen wir. Hier... hier ist mein Sandwich und ich nehme... nehme deine Karotte."

Als er sich langsam vorbeugte, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, ob sich die Polizeiponys der Einheit für Geiselverhandlungen ebenso aufgeregt fühlten, wenn sie einen Austausch vornahmen. Irgendwie bezweifelte er es. Sein Herz klopfte so aufgeregt, als wolle es jeden Moment aus seiner Brust springen und vor den verblüfften Augen von fünf Stuten eine flotte Polka tanzen.

Es war ein peinliches, lächerliches Gefühl, aber er konnte nicht anders, als sich darüber zu freuen wie ein kleines Fohlen an Hearths-Warming-Eve.

Er nahm ihre Karotte und sie zog sein Sandwich zu sich her. Als er einen herzhaften Biss in das feste Gemüse machte, machte sie es ihm gleich und nahm einen Happen von dem Sandwich. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich gleichzeitig nach oben.

* * *

><p>„Es wird immer dichter!", rief Twilight. Sie war so weit in das wuchernde Unterholz gekrochen, das nur noch ihr Schweif zu sehen war. Sie alle balancierten auf einem umgestürztem Baumstamm, der der einzig sichere Weg über eine sumpfige Landschaft am Waldboden zu sein schien. Dichtes Gestrüpp wuchs zu allen Seiten weite über ihre Köpfe und versperrte ihnen den Weg.<p>

„Können wir uns den Weg durchschneiden?", fragte Rogue, der weit hinten der Schlange stand.

„Warte mal...", klang die gedämpfte Stimme des violetten Einhorns zu ihm. Es gab ein kurzes Gemurmel an der Spitze ihrer Gruppe, dann kam ein aufgeregtes **Schnipp!Schnipp!** Von vorne.

„Ja, genau, Rarity!"

„Meine leichteste Übung, Darling. Das ist meine größte Schere. Wir sind schneller aus dem ganzen Schlamassel als du sagen kannst... AHHH!HILFE!"

„Äh...Ahhh...Hilfe?", wiederholte Pinkie unsicher irgendwo vor ihm, dann erbebte der morsche Stamm unter ihnen.

„Oh, Shieeee...", weiter kam Appeljack vor ihm nicht, bevor der Baumstamm unter ihnen durchbrach.

Rogue sprang aus Instinkt zurück und konnte sich gerade noch an einem morschen Ast festhalten, der aus der Seite des umgestürzten Baumes herausragte. Das vermoderte Holz hielt seinem Gewicht nur einem Moment lang stand, bevor es mit einem trockenen Knirschen abbrach.

Er landet mit dem Hintern voran in dem schlammigen Ufer des Sumpfes und versank auf Anhieb bis zu seinen Knien im Modder. Er fühlte, wie sich die ekle, zähe Masse des Moores um sein Hinterteil schloss und ruderte verzweifelt mit seinen freien Vorderhufen nach Halt.

Er hörte die Schreie von Twilight und Rarity hinter sich und das gepresst klingende Fluchen Applejacks an seiner Seite. „´Dammt, lass´ mich los oda´ ich geb´dir nen´ Tritt, denn de´ nich´ vergisst..."

Rogue kämpfte umso mehr gegen den unwiderstehlichen Sog des Untergrundes, der ihn gefangen hielt. Der Stamm vor seinem Kopf und das Unterholz versperrten ihm jede Sicht auf das Geschehen.

Ein peitschendes Geräusch. Ein Schrei, zweifellos von Rarity ausgestoßen.

„Es ist lebendig! Es greift..." ein weiterer Peitschenschlag. Das weiße Pony heulte einen wortlosen Schrei in die Luft.

„Rarity!", rief Twilight irgendwo dort drüben im Gebüsch. „Gib mir deinen AHHHH!"

„Ich kann... ich kann nicht...!", schrie Rogue, während er versuchte sich aus seinem schlammigen Gefängnis zu befreien.

Er fühlte, wie sich der schlammige Untergrund unter ihm bewegte, eine unheimliche, ekle Veränderung, so als wäre er statt in ein totes Moor in etwas lebendiges, ein widerliches Maul eines unfassbaren Organismus gefallen. Sein Hinterteil steckte noch immer in dem kalten Schlamm fest und er musste unwillkürlich an die schrecklichen Käfer denken, die am Grund von Sandtrichtern lauerten, um unvorsichtige Ameisen hinabzuziehen. Sein Grauen gab ihm neue Kraft, noch zusätzlich gestärkt durch die Schrei der Stuten, aber _er konnte sich nicht befreien. _Er ruderte haltlos mit seinen Vorderhufen und spürte doch nur, wie er immer tiefer versank.

„Ich kann... Ich kann nicht...", stieß er hervor. Der Schlamm reichte ihm jetzt bis zu den Schultern. Er kämpfte, schlug um sich. Seine Hufe tasteten hilflos um sich, in verzweifelter Hast. Und jede Bewegung zog ihn tiefer hinab in die Tiefe. Dorthin... _wo die scharfen Kiefer warteten. _Sein Kopf geriet unter die ekle Brühe des Sumpfes. Er strampelte entsetzt. Einen kostbaren Moment konnte er seine Lungen mit der fauligen Luft füllen, mit der widerlichen Luft, die der letzte Atem war den er je wieder tun würde, denn dann zog es ihn wieder hinab. _Wo sie dich packen und in einem Strudel hinabreißen. _Er kämpfte gegen den Sog an, strampelte um sein Leben._ Fern des Lichts und dich langsam zerteilen und fressen und..._Seine Hufe durchstießen die Oberfläche. Er spürte wie ihn etwas packte und _zog. _Sein Kopf brach aus dem brackigem Wasser und er tat einen Atemzug, er _atmete _und presse Luft in seine Lunge und es war das beste Gefühl, das er je in seine Leben gehabt hatte. Er hielt an diesen Hufen fest, die Ihn trugen, die ihn gerettet hatten und als er glaubte, das er genug geatmet hatte, sah er nach oben, und da war Fluttershy und sie hielt ihn fest und sie _lächelte, _während ihre Flügel an ihrem Rumpf wie die eines Kolibris schlugen und ihre Hufe, die die seinen hielten und er lächelte zurück und er dachte, wie sehr er doch diese Stute liebte, nicht nur weil sie ihn gerettet hatte, sondern weil er nicht anders konnte und dann wischte ein schwarzer Tentakel, ein schwarzer Strich sie aus seiner Wahrnehmung und er fiel und fiel und die Zweige des Unterholzes peitschten gegen ihn und kratzten ihn und ließen ihn wund und blutend auf den Waldboden plumpsen.

Er kämpfte sich gegen seine Schmerzen, gegen den frischen Schmerz seiner Kratzer, Blesuren und der Benommenheit des Sturzes auf seine Beine.

„Fluttershy?", rief er laut aus.

Seine Stimme verklang ungehört zwischen den titanischen Stämmen des Waldes. Er stand auf sicherem Grund, aber als er sich umsah, entdeckte er nirgends auch nur eine Spur des verhängnisvollen Pfades, den sie gegangen hörte irgendwo zwischen dem hohen Unterholz Hufe trappeln und einen kurzen Schrei. Er galoppierte los, den Geräuschen nach.

„Fluttershy?"

Die Rufe in der Ferne wurden leiser, schienen sich zwischen den Bäumen zu verlieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, woher sie kamen.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich mehrfach um sich selbst, versuchte einen Sinn, ein bekanntes Bild in dem Durcheinander aus wucherndem Moos, umgestürzten Bäumen und wuchernden Farnen zu finden, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Ein winziger Laut zu seiner Rechten, der nicht in das ewige Rauschen der Blätter, das Flattern der Vögel und der seltsamen Rufe passte.

„Fluttershy?",konnte er gerade noch fragen, dann war er schon über ihm.

Es war ein dunkler Schatten, der sich aus den immergrünen Dickicht löste, als währe er ein lebendig gewordener Teil davon. Das Rettungspony hatte gerade noch genug Zeit erschreckt einzuatmen, das Weiß in den Augen seines Angreifers zu sehen und das Glitzern auf der Spitze des Speere, die auf sein Herz zielte.

Bandit schleuderte sich wie ein lebendiges, braunes Geschoss in das Gesicht des Angreifers. Rogue spürte einen heftigen Stoß gegen seine Hüfte, gefolgt von einem brennenden Schmerz. Er versuchte, sich mit einem Satz in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber sein Hinterlauf knickte ein und der Schmerz _explodierte. _Er schrie und ging zu Boden und ekle, feuchte Blätter klatschten in sein Gesicht. Er hörte ein lautes Schnauben und das hohe, ängstliche Quieken seines Freundes und versuchte sich herumzuwälzen, aber die Pein in seiner Hüfte ließ ihn bei der Bewegung laut aufschreien. Er wendete den Kopf und wimmerte auf, als neuerliche Wellen der Pein ihn durchzuckten. Der Speer war durch seine Sanitätstasche gedrungen und steckte im Fleisch seines Oberschenkels. Hellrotes Blut sickerte bereits in raschen, drängenden Fäden unter der Tasche hervor, suchten ihren Weg über sein Fell und tropfte zwischen die verfaulenden Blätter unter ihm. Jede seiner Bewegungen ließ die Griffstange auf und ab wippen und sandte neue Lanzen des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper. Das wütende Pochen der Wunde und das Pochen seines Herzens waren eins und dröhnten in seinen Ohren. Seine Welt schrumpfte darauf zusammen, auf das wilde Klopfen der Pein und dem Schlag in seiner Brust. Er starrte auf die Stange, die aus seinem Leib ragte und versuchte die verschwimmenden Ränder der Bewusstlosigkeit aus seinem Sichtfeld zu verdrängen. Sein Atem ging keuchend vom Schock.

Er nahm nur unterbewusst wahr, wie die Gestalt Bandit mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Kopfes bei Seite schleuderte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einen Schatten, der nun über ihm aufragte. Sein Kopf zuckte nach oben.

Es war das Gesicht eines Ponys, eines Hengstes, das seinem Blick unbewegt begegnete. Sein Kopf war von einem Helm aus mattem Eisen bedeckt, aus dem ein Horn spitz und gefährlich lang hervorragte. Sein riesiger, muskelbepackter Körper war nicht weniger gepanzert, an Brust und Rücken, Platten die seine Flanken schützten und… seine Flügel.

Rogue konnte nur entsetzt zu dem Pony aufsehen. Seine Welt schien in einem Strudel aus Schmerz und Blut um ihn zusammen zu brechen.

„Bitte... bitte...", stieß er flehentlich hervor.

Das gepanzerte Alicorn betrachtete ihn einen Moment mitleidslos, dann griff es mit seinem Mund nach dem Speer in Rogue´s Seite.

„Nein!"

Ohne zu zögern zog der Fremde den Schaft aus der Wunde.

Das Rettungspony unter ihm schrie. Das laute Geräusch verhallte zwischen den grauen Stämmen der ewig gleichgültigen Bäume.

„Celestia und Luna!", presste Rogue zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Der Schmerz war ein heißer Dorn gewesen, der seinen ganzen Körper durchzuckt hatte, aber er ebbte langsam ab. Das Pochen beruhigte sich und ließ Platz für die dunklen Wellen, die herauf spülten, um Rogue mit sich davonzutragen. Er kämpfte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an und schluckte den kupfernen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinunter.

Der Fremde trat ihm mit dem Vorderhuf ins Gesicht, drückte Rogue´s Kopf schmerzhaft gegen den Boden und nagelte ihn dort fest. Als das Rettungspony unter seinem Huf leise wimmerte, verstärkte er den Druck, bis Rogue verstummte.

Der Huf des Ponys war so groß, das es Rogues ganze Gesichtsseite bedeckte und ihn blind und stumm unter seinem brutalen Griff hielt. Das Rettungspony zuckte unter den Schmerzen von seiner Wunde und dem erdrückendem Gewicht auf seinem Kopf, aber er biss sich vor Furcht auf die Zunge, um keinen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben. Die bloße Ausstrahlung des Alicorns rief tiefstes Entsetzten in ihm hervor. Er spürte die rohe, wilde Kraft des Ponys und roch seinen herben Moschusduft selbst durch den Geruch der feuchten Blätterdecke unter ihm.

Er bemerkte, wie sich der riesige Hengst über ihm bewegte und versuchte so still wie möglich zu liegen. Einen verrückten Augenblick lang kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er einfach Tod spielen könnte. Aber es war unmöglich das der Angreifer das heftig Auf – und Ab seines Brustkorbes übersehen würde.

Und dann zuckte Rogue trotz seine Angst heftig zusammen, als er fühlte, wie eine Zunge über das Fell seines Hinterlaufes schleckte, dort, wo sein Blut hell und warm unter der Tasche hervor lief.

Rogue flippte aus.

Obwohl die Schmerzen in seinem Hinterlauf sich wie ein wütendes Tier in ihn verbissen, schlug er wild mit seinen sämtlichen Gliedmaßen aus, drosch blind um sich und wühlte verbissen seinen Gesicht unter dem Huf des anderen Ponys hervor. Er wollte nur weg, weg von diesem grauenhaften Zerrbild einer Gottheit, einer Prinzessin, das es auf sein Blut abgesehen hatte. Das Alicorn war überrascht genug, das sein Gesicht frei kam und er sich von ihm wegrollen konnte. Panisch versuchte Rogue auf die Beine zu kommen, aber wieder ließ ihn seine verletzte Seite im Stich.

Der Große Hengst war blitzschnell wieder bei ihm und brach wie ein Gewitter über ihn herein. Er stieß das Rettungspony mit seiner reinen Körperfülle so brutal zu Boden, das dieses sich zweimal überschlug. Rogue wusste noch gar nicht was ihn getroffen hatte, da trafen ihn schon zwei gut gezielte Tritte in den Unterleib. Die Welt versank in rotem Schmerz.

„Nu resterende er venligt!"

Rogue bekam nur am Rande mit, dass das Alicorn gesprochen hatte. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich zusammen zu krümmen und schluchzend seine Hufe auf seinen schmerzenden Bauch zu pressen.

„Dig! Hvem er du? Du er ikke en formskifter! Hvad er du?"

Ein Huf stupste ihn grob an und Rogue rollte sich noch mehr zusammen, um sich zu schützen.

„Hurtigere Spyd? Hvor er du?" Eine weitere, tiefe Stimme drang aus dem Gebüsch zu ihnen. Das Stupsen hörte auf.

„Jeg er her, mere . Kom her, jeg har fanget noget og ikke ved, hvad det er. ", rief das Alicorn und setzte seinen Huf auf Rogues Seite, um ihn besser unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

Das Unterholz raschelte und ein weiteres in Eisen gekleidetes Pony trat daraus hervor. Auch dieses trug ein mattes Eisenhorn auf der Stirn und gepanzerte Flügel an seinem Rumpf. Es blieb stehen und senkte misstrauisch den Kopf. „Hilsener, Hurtigere Spyd, der kan ramme tre mål i tre øjne blinker.", sagte er in der fremd klingenden Sprache.

„Og jeg siger dig, Støjsvage Hov, det ubemærket kan snige aber på toppen til at give dem for at stjæle deres bær."

Die beiden nickten sich zufrieden zu und das zweite Alicorn gab seine vorsichtige Haltung auf. Es trat näher und beugt sich neugierig über Rogue. „Hvad er dette? Det ser næsten ud som et føl!", sagte er.

Der erste Hengst nahm hastig seinen Huf von Rogue herunter. „Et føl? Tror du, det kan være? Først troede jeg, det billetpris en af disse forbandede formskifter, men hans blod er rødt, og det smager endnu korrekt." Er spuckt auf den Waldboden und besah sich dann das zitternde Pony unter ihm genauer. „Nej, dette er ikke en føl. Men formskifter er det ikke. Og det ligner en pony, bare mindre. Så lille som ..." Die beiden Alicorns sahen sich an.

„Robe Tog!", sagten sie gleichzeitig überrascht.

Rogue´s Kopf wurde von einem riesigen Huf angehoben, sanft, aber nachdrücklich, so das er dem ersten der beiden Hengste in die Augen sah.

„Dig! Sig mig: kommer du fra landet bag de høje tinder?"

Das Rettungspony konnte nur schwach den Kopf schütteln. „Ich... ich verstehe sie nicht.", krächzte er. Der Hengst ließ ihn los und sein Kopf sank kraftlos zurück. „Det giver ingen mening. Jeg tror ikke, at han forstår vores sprog."

Der andere nickte zustimmend. „Vi tager ham med os. Hvis chefen er tilbage igen, kan han beslutte, hvad der sker med ham. Ellers Robe Tog sikkert ved rådgivning."

Sie drehten sich zu Rogue um. „Dig! Los, opstå! Du kommer med os!"

Trotz der Schmerzen, die nur langsam abebbten, hob das Rettungspony überrascht den Kopf. Den letzten Satz meinte er fast verstanden zu haben. Es hatte sich so angehört, als wollen sie ihn mitnehmen.

Sein Eindruck wurde noch bestätigt, als die beiden gegen seine Beine stupsten. „Opstå!"

Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Er kämpfte sich auf drei Beinen stehend hoch und ließ seinen verletzten Hinterlauf unbelastet. Er merkte, wie ihm immer noch frisches Blut ans seinem Bein hinunterlief. Die beiden Alicorns schienen sich darum nicht zu kümmern.

„Endelig! Og nu gå!", fauchte ihn der Erste an.

Vorsichtig belastete Rogue das vierte Bein. Sofort schoßen sengende Schmerzen durch sein Hinterteil, als die verwundeten Muskeln sich anspannten. Er konnte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei unterdrücken.

„Det giver ingen mening.", brummte das zweite Alicorn. „Du fangede ham godt."

„E-es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht, ich bin verletzt...", bat Rogue kläglich. Als eines der beiden riesigen Ponys auf ihn zutrat, hob er ängstlich die Hufe. „Warten Sie! Warten sie!" Die Augen des Hengstes verzogen sich unter dem Helm zu misstrauischen Schlitzen, aber er hielt inne.

„Bitte,... ich...lassen sie mich die Wunde kurz verbinden, es dauert nicht lange."

Die beiden Alicorns sahen sich fragend an, dann zuckte einer die Schultern. „Hvad skal sådan en lille pony tilpasse allerede imod os to?", fragte er den anderen. Dann zeigte er mit einem Huf auf Rogue. „Du har ikke meget tid! Gør hvad du må gøre, så du kan køre!"

Das Rettungspony nickte heftig und begann damit, seiner Rettungstaschen von seinem Rücken zu ziehen. Er konnte einen leisen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken, als die Tasche an seiner Seite, die ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte, über seine Wunde glitt, aber das glitschige Blut darunter machte die Aufgabe leichter. Er wühlte mit der Schnauze darin herum, während das erste Alicorn näher trat, um ihm wachsam über die Schulter zu schauen.

Als erstes nahm Rogue eine dicke Verbandsrolle aus der Verpackung und wischte unter schmerzhaften Verrenkungen das schon gerinnende Rot von seinem Oberschenkel. Dann spuckte er das blutige Bündel auf den Boden und ekelte sich vor dem Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes im Mund. Aber als er sich die Wunde besah, atmete er erleichtert auf. Er konnte zwar nicht sehen, wie tief sie war, aber es war ein sauberer, langer Schnitt. Zwar floss das Blut sofort nach, aber nur langsam. Wenn er Glück hatte, war kein wichtiges Gefäß verletzt worden.

Er schluckte schwer. Er musste die Wunde tamponieren und dann fest verbinden, wenn er wirklich damit laufen wollte. Je fester der Verband war, umso besser würde es gehen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, wenn man es an sich selbst machen musste. Und es würde weh tun, vor allem der erste Teil. Er sah zu den beiden Alicorns auf, die ihn ungeduldig betrachteten. Und er hatte nicht viel Zeit.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Er versuchte sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, aber jetzt, da er meinte, das die unmittelbare Gefahr für sein Leben abgewendet war und der Schock abklang, zog es seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zu seinen Freunden. Wo waren sie? Waren sie so wie er von diesen furchterregenden Gestalten gefangen genommen worden, oder konnten sie entkommen? Waren sie unverletzt?

Diese Sorgen kreisten endlos durch seinen Verstand und verdrängten mühelos seine Fragen dannach, wer diese seltsamen Alicorns waren, oder warum sie ihn angegriffen hatten. Oder warum er noch keines von beiden Magie benutzen hatte sehen. Oder warum die geschmiedete Flügelplatte scheinbar fest mit dem Rumpfpanzer verbunden war. Er konnte nur an die sechs Stuten denken, während er mit zitternden Hufen den Verband um sich legte. Wo Bandit stecken mochte, seinem treuesten Freund und ob es ihm gut ginge. Und was aus Fluttershy geworden war. Vor allem, was Ihr widerfahren war.

* * *

><p>„Ved du, hvad de andre har fundet?", fragte das erste Alicorn seinen Kumpanen. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Det ved jeg ikke. Måske noget ligesom her."<p>

Rogue, der zwischen den beiden herhumpelte und immer wieder sanft, aber nachdrücklich von hinten angeschoben wurde, wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das er manchmal fast verstehen konnte, was die beiden sprachen. Er konnte noch immer mit vielen Wörtern nichts anfangen und vieles aus dem Mund der Alicorns klang fremd und undeutbar. Aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck einer gänzlich unbekannten Zunge zu lauschen. Mehr einem... tiefen, tiefen Dialekt. Die Silben waren vertraut, aber oft verschliffen und fast unkenntlich.

Der zunehmende Schmerz in seinem Hinterlauf ließ ihn kurz anhalten. Der Verband hielt und war bisher auch nicht durchgeblutet, saß sogar so fest, das er das Bein ein wenig belasten konnte. Aber er humpelte trotzdem noch und das Pochen unter der Gaze nahm ständig zu. Er wünschte, er hätte mehr als nur eine Schmerztablette genommen, nachdem er mit der Versorgung fertig gewesen war. Wenigstens hatten sich die beiden Alicorns einsichtig gezeigt, als er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versucht hatte sein Taschen wieder auf den Rücken zu hieven und sie ihm mit einem abfälligen Schnauben abgenommen. Der zweite Hengst hatte sie sich trotz des daran klebenden Blutes wortlos umgehangen und war losmarschiert.

Ein weiterer Stoß trieb Rogue wieder an und er beeilte sich, wieder Schritt aufzunehmen. Er biss sich gegen den Schmerz auf die Lippen und trottete weiter. Er glaubte kaum, das die beiden Lust hatten, auch noch ihn zu tragen, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich problemlos dazu in der Lage waren. Sie überragten ihn umj etwas mehr als einen Kopf und waren damit sogar noch ein wenig größer als Big Mac, der das größte Pony war, dem Rogue jemals persönlich begegnet war. Und in Körperkraft standen sie dem roten Hengst sicherlich in nichts nach. Er hob etwas den Kopf und betrachtete das vor ihm laufende Pony noch einmal eingehend.

Es hatte eine tiefbraune Färbung, doch eine seltsam riechende, dunkelgrüne Farbe war in Streifen darauf aufgetragen und verklebte seine Mähne so stark, das ihre ursprüngliche Farbe nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Der aus einfachen, grob getriebenen Eisen bestehende Panzer war fast schmucklos und bestand aus Platten, die eher primitiv mit (Rogue erschauderte) Lederstreifen an dem Körper des Ponys befestigt waren. Rogue hatte in seiner Kindheit oft Bilderbücher mit in Rüstung gekleideten Ponys betrachtet, die in alten Sagen auftauchten und selbstverständlich immer noch die Leibgarde der Prinzessinnen stellten. Diese Panzer waren ausgeklügelte Meisterwerke aus überlappenden Schichten schimmernden Metalls gewesen, mit fein gearbeiteten Gelenken und kunstvollen Verzierungen. Dagegen wirkte die Rüstung dieser Ponys grobschlächtig und vorsintflutlich. Sie schienen nur die wichtigsten Organe zu schützen und den Rest einem dünnen Kettengewebe oder dicken Schichten speckigen (Bäh...) Leders zu überlassen. Am seltsamsten fand er jedoch den Panzer an den Hörnern und den Flügeln. Er wusste, das es vor langer Zeit als wahre Meisterschaft unter den Schmieden der Ponys galt einen Flügel zu panzern, ohne ihn zu sehr in seiner Beweglichkeit einzuschränken. Deshalb ließen die Pegasie der alten Tage ihre Flügel meist frei und verließen sich auf ihr Geschick, um einem Schlag gegen sie auszuweichen. Aber hier zeigten sich einfach nur zwei Beulen im Metall, in die tiefe Furchen gemeiselt worden waren, um die darunter liegenden Schwingen nachzuempfinden. Und es war beispiellos, das ein Horn gepanzert wurde. Rogue wusste nicht genau darüber bescheid, aber keine der Abbildungen, die er kannte, zeigten einen Einhornritter mit gepanzertem Horn. Vielleicht brachte es irgendwie ihre Magie durcheinander, oder so.

Der erste Hengst wühlte sich durch ein Dickicht und blieb dann plötzlich stehen. „Ah, ja, til sidst!", riefer laut und mit Erleichterung in seiner Stimme aus. „Da Kraal! Og arne-brand allerede brænder. Vi ankommer i tide til middag!"

Der Zweite schnaubte zufrieden und drängte Rogue etwas schneller voran. Als er sich durch die dichten Äste und Blätter gewühlt hatte, sah er, das sie auf einem kleinen Abhang standen, wo der ewige Wald lichter wurde. Und unter ihnen breitete sich ein Dorf aus.

Es war ein Dorf, wie Rogue es noch niemals gesehen hatte. Der Wald mit seinen mächtigen Stämmen war gerodet worden und sein Holz zu einer hohen Palisade aufgestellt, dessen Wände abweisend auf die mit Baumstümpfen übersäte Lichtung starrten. Hölzerne Wachtürme warfen argwöhnische Blicke aus engen Schießscharten in den umgebenden Wald. Ein einzelner, großer und massiver Baumstamm ragte in der Mitte der Siedlung empor, von dessen Spitze sich ein Netz wie das einer Spinne zu den Mauern hin ausbreitete. Darunter waren Laufstege an tieferen Stellen des Stammes aufgehangen, wo kleine, bunte Gestalten patrouillierten. Der Rauch aus mehreren Herdfeueren drang durch die Spitzen von kleinen, runden Hütten, die sich unter dem Schutz des Netzes duckten und kräuselte sich in der windstillen Luft nach oben.

Vor dem großen Tor, auf das sie zugingen, arbeiteten Ponys, zogen Baumstümpfe aus der Erde oder ackerten den freien Boden. Rogue konnte es aus der Entfernung nicht genau erkennen, aber er hatte den Eindruck, das es normale Ponys waren. Hier und da ein Einhorn und dort flog ein Pärchen Pegasie durch die Luft, aber keine Alicorns, wie seine Bewacher.

„Kom nu, ikke falder i søvn. Vi gjorde det samme.", Er verspürte wieder einen Druck gegen sein Hinterteil, aber nur wie ein wohl gemeinter Klaps. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie der Hengst hinter ihm sanft lächelte. Er beeilte sich, dem Befehl nachzukommen.

Als sie tiefer in die Senke kamen, konnte er mehr Einzelheiten erkennen. Die Ponys auf den Feldern waren tatsächlich in der Mehrzahl Erdponys, wenn auch wesentlich größer als normal, etwas so wie seine Geleitschaft. Als sie die Ponys auf das Tor zugehen sahen, blickten sie von ihrer Arbeit auf und winkten ihnen fröhlich zu. Die beiden Alicorns winkten zurück.

Das Tor vor ihnen wurde immer größer und Rogue kam langsam ins Schwitzen. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Gefangennahme kam es ihm in den Sinn, sich um sich selbst Sorgen zu machen. Das nagende Gefühl der Ungewissheit und die Angst vor diesen Fremden hatte weit hinter seinen Schmerzen, der betäubenden Furcht vor den Alicorns und der Sorge um seine Freunde zurückstehen müssen. Jetzt jedoch drängte es sich mit Macht in den Vordergrund.

Er schaute sich noch einmal scheu zu seinen Bewachern um, die jetzt hinter ihm liefen. Sie bemerkten seinen Blick und rückten etwas näher.

Rogue ließ den Kopf hängen. Er hätte ohnehin keine Chance ihnen mit seinem Bein zu entkommen.

Das aus starken Holzbohlen gezimmerte Tor öffnete sich knirschend gerade weit genug, das sie sich hindurch quetschen konnten. Rogue zögerte, wurde aber einfach von der Masse des nachfolgenden Alicorns hindurchgedrängt.

Sie standen nun in einem kleinen Innenhof, der von allen Seiten von hohen Holzmauern umgeben war. Der Zugang zum Dorf war durch ein weiteres, kleines Tor abgetrennt, das mit einem Gatter verschlossen war. Dahinter traten gepanzerte Gestalten, ebenfalls mit Horn auf der Stirn und Flügeln an den Seiten an. Über ihren Köpfen erklang Hufgetrappel und mißtrauische Augen linsten durch die Schießscharten. Zum ersten Mal sah Rogue dahinter das Schimmern von Magie blitzen.

„"Hey, der! Håber jeg, at er og mere Støjsvage Hov un Hurtigere Spyd banker på min dør der!" schallte eine weibliche Stimme zu ihnen herunter.

_Hey da! Blah,blah, Stöswage Huf und Hurtigere Spit pochen an mein Tor da!, _versuchte sich Rogue in einer Übersetzung. Wahrscheinlich war der Name des einen seiner Bewacher ´Stöswage Huf´ und der des anderen ´Hurtigere Spit´. Er hatte diese Ausdrücke öfters vernommen, wenn sich die beiden angesprochen hatten.

Stöswage Huf lösten den Riemen um sein Kinn und nahm den Helm ab. Und da sah Rogue, das er es weder mit einem Alicorn, noch einem Einhorn zu tun hatte. Die Stirn des großen Hengstes war mit der grünen Farbe verklebt und glitzerte vor Schweiß in der Sonne, trug jedoch kein Horn. Dafür ein Narbe, die sich bis zum Ansatz seiner Mähne fortsetzte.

„Ingen andre!", rief er laut aus. „Og en dag, jeg vil betale dig tilbage, at du gav mig trak de krukken på hovedet, selvom du er tre gange vogter porten!"

Sie hörten ein schallendes Lachen von der Mauer. „Jeg venter, Støjsvage Hov, Jeg venter! Åbn porten!"

Langsam hob sich das Gatter vor ihnen und die Ponys dahinter traten zurück.

Hurtigere Spit stieß Rogue voran „Bare gå videre.", brummte er. Das Rettungspony humpelte weiter.

Als sie aus dem Schatten des letzten Torweges heraustraten, fand sich Rogue mit seinen Bewachern mitten im geschäftigen Leben eines kleinen Dorfes wider. Stuten, die ihn mit Leichtigkeit überragten, trugen irdene Töpfe in Taschen aus Weidengeflecht oder saßen vor ihren Hütten und formten mit Huf oder Magie feuchten Lehm oder bereiteten Essen über knisterndem Feuer zu. Fohlen, manche schon so groß wie Rogue und doch immer noch Teenager, trieben sich zwischen den Hütten umher, spielten an der Seite ihrer Mütter oder übten sich spielerisch im Zweikampf. Der klare, helle Klang von Eisen auf Eisen, sicherlich das Werk eines Schmiedes, drang zwischen den Hütten hervor. Über ihnen, gerade unterhalb des Netzes, das alles überspannte, trappelten die Schritte der Ponys auf den Laufstegen, den Blick stets wachsam in den Himmel gewandt.

„Du godeste! Jeg kan ikke forvente mig at vaske det! Jeg er nødt til først at komme ud af rustning." Hurtigere Spit trat an den Aufgang zu der Palisade neben ihnen und begann damit, die Riemen und Verschlüsse seiner Rüstung zu öffnen.

„Skynd dig! Mig det klør allerede overalt...", knurrte Stöswage Huf und warf einen wachsamen Blick auf Rogue, während sich sein Kumpane aus dem Panzer schälte. Kaum lag Eisen und Leder auf dem Boden, begann das Pony sich hingebungsvoll am ganzen Körper mit den Hufen zu kratzen und stieß dabei offensichtliche Laute des Wohlgefallens aus. „Smukke!"

„Rogue!"

Der Kopf des Rettungsponys ruckte wie an einem Faden gezogen herum, als er eine vertraute Stimme über dem geschäftigen Lärm des Dorfes hörte.

„Applejack!", rief er erleichtert aus, als er die orangefarbene Stute auf sich zu traben sah. Als er sie mit offenen Vorderläufen empfing, und sie sich ihm in eine glückliche Umarmung warf, war es, als würde ein riesiges Gewicht von seinem Herzen fallen. Sie war hier!

„Applejack...", flüsterte er ihr glücklich ins Ohr und drückte sie noch ein wenig fester, um sich zu vergewissern, das er sie wirklich in seinen Hufen hielt.

„Oh, Celestia sei dank, du bis´ hier." Sie seufzte laut und er fühlte, wie eine Anspannung von ihr abfiel, die wahrscheinlich weit mehr beschäftigt hatte, als ihr eigenes Wohlergehen.

„Hej, der! Ud!", hörten sie von hinter sich brüllen, aber sie wollten einfach noch nicht loslassen, wollten noch einen Moment lang in dieser Umarmung verharren und zum Tartarus mit allem anderen!

„Geht es den anderen Gut?", flüsterte Rogue schnell, da er ahnte das es nicht lange dauern würde, bis man sie wieder trennte.

„Wir sin´ wohlauf. Ich weiß nich´ was diese Ponys von uns woll´n, aber sei vorsichtig! Ich glaub´, die fackel´n nich´ lange!" Dann sah sie den Verband an seinem Hinterteil.

„Du bis´ verletzt! Was is´ passiert?"

Doch bevor Rogue etwas darauf erwidern konnte wurden die beiden unsanft auseinander gezogen.

„Jeg sagde, du skal gå fra hinanden!" Rogue spürte, wie ihn etwas an seinem Fell über dem Genick packte und _zog._ Als nächstes wusste er nur, das er durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde und hart auf dem fest gestampften, trockenen Boden aufschlug. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, aber ein kläglicher Laut unterdrückten Schmerzen stahl sich dennoch über seine Lippen.

„Rogue! Ah, jetzt hastes, geschafft, Mista´ Ach-So-Groß! Keina´ legt´n Huf an mein´ Cousin ohne das ich da n´ Wort mitzured´n hab. Ich verpass´ dir n´ Tritt da hin, wo die Sonn´ nich´ schein tut, dass dene Großenkl´ noch Schmerz ham´!"

„Gå tilbage til den anden hoppe! Jeg ønsker ikke at såre dig, men jeg vil gøre det, hvis jeg skal!"

Rogue kämpfte sich zurück auf seine Hufe und blinzelte entschlossen den Staub fort, der in seine Augen gekommen war.

„Lass es, Applejack! Ich... ich bin Okay!" Er fühlte sich nicht okay, aber er wollte um nichts in der Welt, das seine Cousine sich für ihn in einen Kampf warf, den sie nicht gewinnen konnte.

„N´ Dreck isse´s!" rief AJ trotzig und scharrte mit den Hufen. Einer der riesigen Hengste, einer den Rogue bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte, stand zwischen ihnen und beäugte die Stute wachsam.

„Tilbage krigere!" Der Ruf hallte laut und klar über den kleinen Anger. Die Ohren des Hengstes zuckten kurz, dann gab er seine aggressive Haltung auf. Applejack ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, zögerte jedoch mit ihrem Angriff.

Rogue sah sich suchend nach dem Ursprung der Stimme um. Aus der größten Hütte, die sich an die Innenseite der Palisade schmiegte, trat ein kleines, mintgrünes Pony, dessen fahlblaue Mähne mit weiße Streifen durchsetzt war. Erst hielt Rogue es für ein Fohlen, bis er merkte, das dieser Eindruck nur durch die Größe der beiden Wachponys entstand, die neben dem Rufer getreten waren. Tatsächlich war diese Pony weit davon ab ein Fohlen zu sein. Sein Fell war vom Alter ausgebleicht und runzlig. Es war ein Greis, und noch mehr: Es war ein Pony wie sie, vom Alter gebeugt, aber doch nicht wesentlich kleiner als sie. Selbst im Sommer seiner Jahre konnte er nie an die Riesen herangeragt haben, die ihn so wachsam eskortierten.

„Tilbage krigere!", sagte das alte Pony noch einmal, sanfter diesmal. Der große Hengst warf einen kurzen Blick auf Applejack, dann trat er respektvoll zurück.

Der Greis ließ sich auf seine Hinterläufe nieder und atmete schwer.

„Der er ingen grund til fjendtligheder, mine brødre og søstre." brachte er in gemessener Stimme hervor. "Jeg kan se, at disse er hverken formskifter eller et trick af dem. Der er bare ponyer, ponyer fra den fjernt land bag de høje tinder, som det var min far."

Die Hengste, die sich kampfbereit um sie gestellt hatten, nickten langsam und verstehend.

"Jeg har tænkt mig at tage i mjød hallen og spørge. Journey fortsætter i dit arbejde."

Langsam erwachte das Dorf, das um sie herum so unwillkürlich und sorgenvoll still geworden war, wieder zum Leben. Die Stimmen der Ponys erhoben sich erneut und schnell war es, als hätte es die gewaltsame Szene nie gegeben.

Das Alte Pony winkte langsam und aus der Richtung, aus der Applejack auf ihn zugestürmt gekommen war, kamen jetzt auch die vier anderen Stuten. Jede von ihnen hatte einen der großen Hengste als Bewacher an ihrer Seite und schnell trat auch der Hengst, der AJ gegenübergestanden war wieder zu seiner Gefangenen. Die Stuten nickten Rogue erleichtert zu und er erwiderte ihre Geste. Aber keiner von ihnen wagte es zu sprechen.

Als sie alle um ihn versammelt waren, räusperte sich der Greis. „Ich nicht wissen, ob alle Worte korrekt sind. Lært von meine Farter und ist schon lange her. Komme mit in mjød hallen, da sprechen und wissen." Er drehte sich um und winkte den Freunden ihm zu folgen. Die Wächter an ihren Seiten stießen sie sanft, aber fordernd voran. Seltsamerweise war Rogue der einzige, der anscheinend keinen Aufpasser bekommen hatte. Seine beiden Häscher waren gerade damit beschäftigt, sich, ihrer Rüstung entledigt, hingebungsvoll an den Baumstämmen der Palisade zu kratzen. Eine Stute war bei ihnen und reichte ihnen Wasser. Als Hurtigere Spit ihr den Becher abnahm, sah sie neugierig zurück, auf die kleine Gruppe, die gerade durch die hohe Tür der großen Halle verschwand.

Zusammen mit der Wachmannschaft betraten sie die das größte der aus holz gezimmerten Gebäude des Dorfes. Rogue nahm am Rande wahr, das dies das einzige war, das Verzierungen aufwies. Die massiven Stämme der Torbögen waren mit verschlungenen Schnitzereien übersäht, deren Einzelheiten sich ihm im Vorbeigehen entzogen. Am Holz der offenen Torflügel machte sich gerade eines der großen Einhörner zu schaffen und ritzte mit einem rot leuchtenden Griffel weiteres Muster ins Holz. Der Hengst beachtete sie nicht weiter, als sie eintraten.

Das Innere war ein hohe Halle, getragen von Mächtigen Balken, die die Decke weit über ihnen schweben ließ. Hölzerne Bänke scharrten sich um eine lang gezogene Feuerstelle, an der sich mehrere Stuten um in eisernen Kesseln kochendes Essen kümmerten. Dort wo das Dach an den Seiten niedriger wurde, waren Planen aus grob gewebtem Stoff gespannt und trennten die Bereiche gegen neugierige Blicke ab. Rogue sah, wie ein neugieriges Fohlen seinen Kopf durch eines der Separees steckte und eilige zurückgezogen wurde.

Der Greis stapfte an den Bänken und Tischen vorbei und kletterte eine niedrige Empore hinauf, die an sich an der Stirnseite der Halle erhob. Eine einfache Bank thronte in der Mitte der Erhebung, bedeckt mit weichen Fellen und Stoff. Die Freund warfen sich zweifelnde Blicke zu, als sie ersteres erkannten. In Equestria war es ein unausgesprochenes Tabu Felle oder andere Teile eines Tieres zu verwenden, wenn man es dafür töten musste.

Das alte Pony wich dem Thron jedoch aus und setzte sich statt dessen mit einem Ächzen daneben. Er schnaufte noch einige Male tief durch, dann hob er den Kopf und lächelte freundlich.

„Ich entschuldigung. Ich bin Robe Tog. In eure sprog ´Seilzug´, wenn ich nicht forkert. Ich will hörent eure Namen." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann trat Twilight vor an den Rand der Empore. Sie Räusperte sich kurz und bemühte sich sichtlich um einen gefassten und freundlichen Tonfall. „Es freut uns sehr, sie kennen zu lernen, Herr Seilzug. Ich bin Twilight Sparkle und dies sind meine Freunde Applejack...", die Farmerin tippte grüßend an ihren Hut; „...Pinkie Pie...", das pinke Pony wedelte aufgeregt mit ihrem Huf und stieß ein helles „Hi!", aus; „...Fluttershy...", der kanariengelbe Pegasus zuckte zusammen, als ihr Name fiel und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Boden; „...Rarity...", das weiße Einhorn verbeugte sich anmutig und warf dann ihren Kopf zurück, so das ihre nur etwas ramponierte Mähne angemessen wallen konnte; „...und Rogue Runner.". Das Rettungspony hob etwas unsicher seinen Huf zum Gruß.

Das lavendelfarbene Einhorn beendete die Vorstellungsrunde und fuhr fort. „Wir möchten ihnen gegenüber als Führer dieses... Stammes als erstes zum Ausdruck, das wir in einer friedlichen Mission unterwegs sind und in keinster Weise eine Bedrohung für sie darstellen. Unser einziges Anliegen..." Sie unterbrach sich, als sie das leise heisere Lachen des alten Ponys hörte.

Der Greis hob sich einen Huf vor dem Mund und versuchte sein Lächeln zu verstecken. „Ich entschuldigung. Aber sprog von fernen Ponys ist so komisch und..." Er wischte sich über das Gesicht und seufzte leise. „...und erinnter mich an Farter... mein Vater." Er sah für einen Moment ins Leere, dann schüttelte er sanft den Kopf. „Langt væk, lange døde. Ich schon lange nicht mehr an ihn getankte." Er hob seinen Kopf. „Ich habe es noch nicht talte: Willkomme, Willkomme ihr alle. Der Ingenör der Fløj, Hov og Horn, der ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ in eure sprog, heißt euch willkomme. Ihr sollt Gæst sein, von Ret og pligt."

Twilight zögerte einen Moment lang, während sie versuchte, Sinn in das Wirrwar aus Wörtern zu bekommen. Dann verbeugte sie sich tief. „Wir danken euch, Herr Seilzug. Nun, da wir eure Gäste sind, mögt ihr uns vielleicht ein paar Fragen zu beantworten? Natürlich werden wir euch im Gegenzug gerne redlich Frage und Antwort stehen."

Seilzug lächelte breit. „Als en Gæst hobt ihr die erste...", er überlegte kurz, „...´Fragä´". Er betonte die Silben lang und breit und ließ das Wort fremd klingen.

Twilight überlegte einen Moment lang angestrengt, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Wie kommt es, das ihr als einziger unsere Sprache sprecht?", fragte sie gerade heraus.

Rogue setzte zu einem Einwurf an, schwieg dann aber. Das war nicht gerade das, was er sich unter einer drängenden Frage vorstellte...

Der Greis nickte langsam. „Mein Vater sagde, das viele kloge Ponys im fernen Land sind. Es ist immer klog seine Allieret kenne zu lerne."

Dann hob Seilzug den Kopf, reckte sich mühsam und nahm eine stolze Haltung an. Sein Vorderhuf klopfte sich hart auf die Brust und machte ein hohles, trockenes Geräusch. „Ich bin Roge Tog, Sohn des Striker, der kam vom Fernen Lande, der war ein Alkymist ohn´ gleichen. Mein Farter hat gemacht des Pulver Nummer Eins, was ein solche Strøm war wie kein vorher. War Pulver und war blinkende wenn man Feuer daran getan. Sein Lebe er hat gemacht dafür, aber als er seiner Guddommen legt zu Huf, sie erschreckt und sagt: ´Ingenör Striker, forbudt das ist! Kein Pulver Nummer Eins! Zu Strøm das Pulver und zu svag meine kleinen Ponys.´ Und sie forbyde das Livsværk von meim Farter." Seilzug strich geistesabwesend mit seinem Huf über die Bohlen unter seinen Hufen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entrückt, abwesend, so als würde er sich etwas erinnern, das ihm bisher fern und fremd vorgekommen war. „Mein Farter rive hans manke. Und will seiner Guddommen doch nicht widerspreche. Aber is sein Livsværk, nicht war?"

Und an diesem Punkt erkannte Rogue erschreckt, das der alte Greis tatsächlich Tränen vergoss. Das alte Pony weinte, während es weiter verdrossen Kreise mit seinem Huf auf das Holz unter ihm zeichnete.

„Hat kein Hoppen genommen, kein Føllet gemacht und alles nur for ingenting... umsonst."

Der alte Huf klopfte laut auf das Holz. "Farter sagt, er kann nicht sagen nein zu sein Livsværk. Und wenn Guddommen es nicht will, kein Pony, kein Krydse, kein Frache soll haben. Er geht Væk... Exil. Geht ins Gamle Land. Durch stier... Pfade, die nur er kennt. Hierher. Und trifft Fløj, Hov og Horn. Alles Kæmpen... Riesen. Hier seit ferne Ponys weg und gegangen nach ferne Land. Aber nicht alle. Nicht Fløj, Hov og Horn, nicht Blodige Fløj, nicht Vilde Løberen, nicht Skræmme Hvide und andere, viele andere! Gamle Land, vild! Gamle Land, gefährlich! Und Ponys hier kæmper, kæmper! Und werde Kæmpen, nicht so wie in ferne Land. Und Farter denkt: Wenn Guddommen mich nicht braucht, dann die Kæmpen, den auch wenn sie Kæmpen, sie oft døde. So er lærer ihr das Smeden und de Kunste Medicin, wie man bruden tut aus de Urter – Krut...Kräutärn – das sie richtig helbreden die Wunden und Sygdomme."

Seilzugs Kopf hob sich noch ein wenig mehr und er blitzte sie aus seinen alten, aber dennoch scharfen Augen an. „Und es var nicht nur für Fløj, Hov og Horn! Mein Farter wollt kein Broderen sein, bis alle Ponys in de Gamle Land nicht wussten, was er wollt lærer. Und der gamle Høvding, Mødet Taurus, war klog genug, das er nachgeb und mein Farter ja sagt. Und so zog mein Farter von Roden to Roden und jedes Pony wusste, das er Fløj, Hov og Horn war. Und als er Blive Blændet von der Vilde Løberen traf, da hat er kæmper! Und hat tabt!" Seilzug klopfte energisch mit seinem Huf auf den Boden. „Aber er noch einmal kæmper! Und er wieder tabt!" Wieder ein entschlossenes Pochen mit dem Huf. "Und als er bludige und halv-død noch einmal will kæmper, Blive Blændet kæmper und schlägt den Udfordreren in de Knie!" Seilzug riss seinen Kopf nach oben und stieß einen Schrei des Triumphs aus, völlig gefangen in seiner eigenen Geschichte.

„Und mein Mor Blive schaut sich um ob dort noch undere Udfordreren sin." Seilzugs Kopf wendete sich wild hin und her, während die Gelenke seines Halses wild knackten. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Doch ingen har modet tu der Hoppen zu gehen und noch ein Mal to forderen. Dat war Vilde Blomster, de hat gezeugt den Høvding von de Vilde Løberen, Aflytning Bladet. Und sie hat ihn mitgenommen in de Hytten. Und kein Hingsten word dagegen."

Seilzug atmete tief durch und hustete einmal trocken. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er fortfuhr. „Des war de Tid, das mein empfangen war. Von de Farter Striker, von die fernen Ponys und der Mor Blive Blændet von die Vilde Løberen, als de Sohn von de Fløj, Hov og Horn. Was mein Farter lærert, das war allen Ponys und vor allen Ponys, war von seinem Sohn, mir. Was er an klog war, lært er mich und was ich an klog war, lært ich viele Ponys, die ich gezeugt. So halt ich in mein Hjertet – mei...nem...Herz..en...- was er wollt. So wie die Sprog, die er ich auf sein Knien von ihm lært."

Der alte Hengst war erschlafft in sich zusammengesunken und schien kaum seinen Kopf heben zu können, um Twilight ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ist deine Frage damit besvaret... beantwortet, Twilight Sprakle?"

Die Einhornstute verharre einen Moment regungslos und mit überrascht hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen. Eine Reaktion, die sie mit den meisten ihrer Freunde teilte.

_Zu viel Information...,_ dachte sich Rogue leise und strich sich verlegen über das Gesicht. Es war eine Sache, unaufgefordert seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, aber noch einmal eine ganz andere Sache, Dinge wie seine eigene _Empfängnis _darin unterzubringen.

„Ah, nun, das war ein doch recht ausführliche Antwort auf meine Frage..." , brachte Twilight vorsichtig hervor. „..und es heißt Twilight _Sparkle_, vielen Dank.", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen hinterher zu schieben.

Seilzug lächelte sanft. „_Sparkle. _Ich mir merken. Also, ich kann hoffen, wenn meine ´Antwort´ auf Frage so... aus-führ-lich war, deine ´Antwort´genauso?" Seine alten, klugen Augen fixierten die junge Stute aufmerksam. „Ich habe Fragen. Viele Fragen. Und _quid pro quo? _Habe ich richtig gesagt? ´Das eine für das andere´? Hat mein Farter mich richtig lært?"

Rogue sah, wie Twilight nervös schluckte. Sie hatte den alten Zausel unterschätzt. Sein ausschweifendes Gerede mochte altersschwaches Gebrabbel gewesen sein. Und seine lückenhafte Kenntnis der equestrianischen Sprache mochte noch ihr übriges dazutun, um ihn als einen verwirrten Primitiven abzutun. Aber mit einem einfachen Trick war es ihm dennoch gelungen, sie in die Ecke zu drängen. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, soweit sie es feststellen konnten und gleichzeitig jede Lüge, die sie ihm auftischen mochten in Frage gestellt. Wenn er von einem gelehrten Pony aus Equestria abstammte, konnten sie unmöglich erahnen, wie viel er wusste. Und wenn sie seine Geschichte richtig verstanden, regten sich arge Zweifel, ob er ihrer, von den Prinzessinnen befohlenen Mission, gutgesinnt gegenüberstand.

Letztlich tat Twilight das einzige, was ihr übrig blieb und was Seilzug geplant hatte: Sie flüchtete sich in die Wahrheit.

„Ich bin Twilight Sparkle, die treue Studentin ihrer Majestät, der Prinzessin Celestia, Schwesterregentin von Equestria, neben Ihrer Majestät, Prinzessin Luna. Ich bin eines der Elemente der Harmonie, einer uralten Quelle der Magie, von der wir glauben, das sie Equia selbst zusammenhält. Meine Freunde hier sind ebenfalls Teil dieser Elemente, namentlich Applejack als das Element der Aufrichtigkeit, Pinkie Pie als Element des Lachens, Fluttershy als Element der Freundlichkeit, Rarity als Element der Großzügigkeit, Rainbow Dash, die gerade nicht hier ist, als Element der Loyalität und ich selbst als Element der Magie." Sie stutzte einen Moment lang, dann fuhr sie hastig fort. „...und natürlich nicht zu vergessen Rogue, als Element der... des Mitgefühls."

Seilzug betrachtete sie skeptisch. Sie lächelte unsicher. „Seltsam, wie man das Mitgefühl immer wieder vergisst, nicht wahr? Hehehe."

Na ja, vielleicht nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Rogue konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, einen verwirrten Blick auf Twilight zu werfen und sie so zu verraten. Das lavendelfarbene Einhorn war auch so schon eine miserable Lügnerin.

Twilight räusperte sich erneut, um ihre schlechte Darstellung zu überspielen und fuhr fort: „In unserem Land ist eine unnatürliche ausgebrochen, deren Ursprung wir trotz größter Anstrengungen bisher nicht herausfinden konnten. Jedoch glauben wir, das hier, im alten Land, ein Ort liegt, wo wir diese Antworten finden können. Ein Orakel vielleicht, oder ein alter Hort des Wissens, das sich bei den Zwillingsgipfeln befindet."

Als Seilzug den Namen des Berges hörte, zuckten seine Ohren merklich auf. „De Twinmødet?", fragte er leise.

Das lavendelfarbene Einhorn sah überrascht auf. „Ja, ich denke schon. Könnt ihr uns etwas darüber sagen?"

Der Greis runzelte die Stirn und grübelte eine Zeit lang nach, während die Ponys vor ihm unruhig von einem Huf auf den anderen traten. Schließlich setzte er zu einer Antwort an. „Des sind ting, die ich nicht beslutte ka – entscheiden. Des sind ting von de Høvding Torden Hallen, er muss beslutte. Er ist auf de Klanmødes von de rodens für de krig gegen de formskifter. Troden kommt vielleicht heut, kommt vielleicht morgen. Wenn er sagt god, dann ich sage klog und lær und de roden wird euch helfen. Doch bis er gekomm, ihr seid Gæst. Ihr esst und drikke mit uns."

Er bedeutete den Stuten, die an der Feuerstelle der Halle beschäftigt waren, mit einem Nicken aufzutragen und trat ächzend vom Podest.

Twilight sah sich unsicher um. „Aber wir wollten uns doch gegenseitig unsere Fragen beantworten!", brachte sie hervor.

Seilzug schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Was ihr habt sagde, is de ting von Høvding, nicht von Ingenör."

Aber Einhorn ließ nicht locker. „Aber wir können nicht auf euren äh, Häuptling? Wir können nicht auf Torden Hall warten! Unsere Freundin, Rainbow Dash ist irgendwo in diesem Gebirge und wahrscheinlich ist sie verletzt! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu ihr!"

Seilzug verhielt in seinem Schritt, dann drehte er sich langsam um. Ein Ausdruck von Mitgefühl huschte über sein altes Gesicht, bevor es wieder zu der ernsten Miene zurückkehrte.

„Wenn eure Freundin ist in de Twinmødet...", begann er leise und zögerte dann einen Moment und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Is de Høvding ting."

Und er ließ sich nicht mehr erweichen.

* * *

><p>Das Essen in der großen Halle wurde danach zu einer stillen, ungemütlichen Angelegenheit. Die Speisen selbst, ein heißer, kräftiger Eintopf, serviert in Holzschalen, schmeckten tatsächlich ausgezeichnet. Und das süße Getränk, das sie dazu aus tönernen Bechern gereicht bekamen, war überraschend kühl und erfrischend. Aber das Schweigen, mit dem Seilzug jeder Frage und jedem Bitten der Freunde begegnete, würgte jede Konversation ab. Selbst untereinander konnten sie nicht frei reden, den neben jede der Stuten hatte sich einer der Hengste gequetscht und betrachtete sie beim Essen immer aus den Augenwinkeln. Nur Rogue schien keiner Bewachung würdig zu sein. Er wunderte sich ausgiebig darüber. Wahrscheinlich betrachteten sie ihn wegen seiner Verletzung nicht als Gefahr.<p>

Er rutschte auf der harten Bank etwas hin und her und versuchte das Pochen in seiner Flanke zu ignorieren. Er wünschte, er könnte noch eine Schmelztablette nehmen, aber seine Sanitätstasche mit den Medikamenten war bei seinen beiden Häschern geblieben. Er hoffte, das er sie wieder zurück bekam. Ansonsten sah er schwarz sowohl für sich als auch für Rainbow Dash. Vorausgesetzt diese seltsamen Ponys ließen sie überhaupt wieder gehen.

Er musste bald die Tamponade entfernen und die Wunde vernähen lassen, sonnst würde sie sich unweigerlich entzünden. Er hatte weder genug Zeit noch einen klaren Kopf gehabt, als er sich selbst notdürftig zusammen geflickt hatte. Selbst unter den widrigen Umständen war es ihm gut gelungen, denn der Verband hielt und seine Schmerzen hielten sich in Grenzen. Aber weder hatte er die Wunde desinfiziert, noch vorbeugend ein paar Antibiotika genommen. Wenn er sich nicht bald ausreichend versorgen konnte, konnte seine Verletzung so schlimm werden, das er einfach ausfiel. Und das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, war noch ein Problem mehr.

Er sah auf den schon etwas schmutzigen Verband an seinem Hinterteil. Himmel, er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch in der Lage war, mit den anderen mitzuhalten. Er erschauderte beim Gedanken daran, das die Stuten ihn hier bei diesen furchterregenden Ponys zurücklassen könnten.

Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Das würden sie nicht tun.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Die goldfarbene Flüssigkeit darin roch nach Honig und ein wenig nach herben Kräutern, die wahrscheinlich dazu getan worden waren, um die starke Süße zu mildern.

Er wünschte sich, er könnte sich wenigstens waschen. Sein Hinterlauf war unterhalb des Verbands noch immer mit seinem geronnen Blut bedeckt, das sein Fell verklebte und in rostroten Flocken davon abfiel. Ihre ´Gastgeber´ schien das nicht zu stören, aber Rogue fühlte sich einfach nur dreckig und verschwitzt. Und der kupferne Geruch seines eigenen Blutes war einfach nur widerlich.

Er sah auf, als eine der riesigen Stuten neben ihn trat und seinen Teller und den Becher abtrug.

Seilzug war aufgestanden und klopfte mit einem Huf auf den Tisch. „Ich zeige de Gæst nun de Kraal. Folgt mir, bitte."

Die Freunde standen zusammen mit ihren Bewachern auf. Die beiden gerüsteten Ponys an der Seite von Seilzug traten vor, aber der Greis winkte sie zurück. „Det er vores gæst. Jeg har ikke brug for vagter." Die Ponys nickten und traten wieder zurück.

Seilzug führte sie auf die staubigen Straßen des Dorfes, vorbei an den eingeborenen Ponys, die sie neugierig beäugten. „Ich zeige euch, wofür Ingenör gut."

Sie trotteten hinter ihm her, während die Wächter nie von der Seite der Stuten wichen. Er führte sie zu der Schmiede des Dorfes, ein einfaches Dach, das sich auf Streben stützte und aus dessen grob gemauerter Esse schwarzer Rauch aufstieg. Kräftige Stuten, deren Fell von der Anstrengung in der warmen Luft feucht glänzte, schwangen Hämmer in ihren Mündern oder ließen sie Kraft ihrer Magie auf rotglühendes Eisen niedersausen, dass die Funken nur so flogen. Sie hatten sich Schürzen aus Leder umgebunden, damit sie sich nicht versengten und wieder konnte Rogue, ebenso wie seine Freunde, es sich nicht verkneifen, entsetzt darüber den Kopf zu schütteln.

Als nächstes gingen sie auf die andere Seite des Dorfes und sahen zu, wie die Ponys gerade große, behauene Baumstämme aufrichteten, um einen weiteren Wachturm zu bauen. Sie hatten aus Hanf gedrehte Seile an der bereits fertigen Palisade angebracht, die über mehrere Umlenkrollen liefen und als vertikaler Kran fungierten. Ein... Seilzug. Der Greis ließ sich in seinem Kauderwelsch lange über die Wirkungsweise und den unglaublichen Fortschritt in der Bautechnik aus, den diese Errungenschaft seines Vaters dem Stamm gebracht hatte. Dabei kam auch heraus, das dieses Dorf nur ein Provisorium war, von eher temporärer Natur. Deshalb bauten sie es auch aus Holz, statt aus Stein, wie sie es wohl im von Seilzug so genannten ´Honningdal´ getan hatten. Wo her die ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ erst vor kurzem hierher gekommen waren. Über die Gründe für den Umzug schwieg er.

Rogue tauschte unterwegs mit den anderen unsichere Blicke aus. Offensichtlich war Seilzug sehr stolz auf seine `Maschinen´, auch wenn sie den Ponys aus Equestria alltäglich, wenn nicht sogar antiquiert erschienen. Schließlich räusperte sich Twilight „Nun, Herr Seilzug, wir finden, das sie hier großartiges geleistet haben. Ihre Handwerkskunst ist sind sehr... praktisch. Ich bin mir sicher..." Sie unterbrach sich, als der Hengst, der ihr folgte, neben sie trat und seinen Schweif wie zufällig gegen ihre Flanke wedelte. Die lavendelfarbene Stute zuckte vor der Berührung zurück und warf ihrem Bewacher einen genervten Blick zu. Der große Erdhengst sah betont unschuldig in die Luft.

„Ähm, könnte sie ihren Wachen bitte sagen, sie sollen das lassen? Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei." Seilzug warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Wachen? Das ist nicht de Vagt. Das ist..." Er kam nicht dazu weiter zusprechen.

Ein aschegrauer Einhornhengst war aus einer der kleinen Hütten getreten, und hatte seine lange, glänzend schwarze Mähne ausgeschüttelt. Er wollte sich gerade gerade auf den Weg zum Brunnen auf dem Dorfplatz machen, als sein Blick auf die Gruppe fiel, die Seilzug folgte. Seine violetten Augen blitzten auf, als er die fünf Stuten und deren Verfolger sah. Der Hengst schnaubte laut, senkte seine Vorderläufe und kratzte aggressiv mit den Hinterläufen im Staub der Straße. Bei diesem Anblick kam Unruhe in die eingeborenen Hengste, die die Stuten bewachten. Sie warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu und zwei von ihnen wichen sogar einige Schritte zurück.

Dann startete der aschgraue Hengst durch. Seine großen Hufe donnerten über die Straße und warfen Staubwolken auf, als er mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Gruppe zustürmte. Die zwei Hengste, die bereits zurückgewichen waren, gaben Fersengeld. Aber der Angriff galt gar nicht Ihnen.

Der Pegasushengst neben Fluttershy versuchte noch, sich in die Luft zu flüchten, aber er war nicht schnell genug. Er war kaum zwei Meter aufgestiegen, als sein Angreifer ihn zu fassen bekam. Das Einhorn sprang mit seinen kräftigen Hinterläufen ab und erwischte ihn mit seinem Gebiss an seinem hinteren Huf. Der Pegasus versuchte verzweifelt weiter aufzusteigen, wurde aber vom dem zusätzlichen Gewicht gnadenlos in die Tiefe gezogen. Der Einhornhengst schleuderte seinen Gegner mit der Kraft seines muskulösen Halses zurück zur Erde, wo sich das Pony mehrfach überschlug und in einer Staubwolke zum liegen kam. Sofort versuchte es sich aufzurappeln, aber der heranstürmende Hengst stieß ihn aus vollem Lauf mit der Brust nieder. Seine Hufe rutschten über den Staub als er neben seinem Gegner scharf bremste, um seine Vorderhufe auf ihn niederzuschmettern. Der Pegasus rollte flink zur Seite, als die Hufe donnernd dort niedergingen, wo eben noch seine Brust gewesen war. Das fliegende Pony sprang vom Boden hoch und wirbelte mit einem Flügelschlag herum, den Hinterlauf ausgestreckt. Das Einhorn wurde hart an der Wange getroffen und konnte nur mit Mühe auf den Hufen bleiben. Mit einem Schütteln seiner Mähne warf er die Benommenheit ab und ging wieder in Angriffsstellung Die beiden Kontrahenten standen sich angriffslustig gegenüber, bereit jede Blöße des Gegners zu nutzen.

Die sechs Ponys starrten entsetzt auf den erbarmungslosen Kampf, der so plötzlich ausgebrochen war. „Was... Warum kämpfen sie?", fragte Twilight bestürzt. Seilzug, der sich auf die Hinterläufe niedergelassen hatte, betrachtet das Hufgemenge interessiert, aber alles andere als überrascht. Die eingeborenen Ponys auf der Straße waren stehengeblieben und sahen sich ebenfalls das Schauspiel an, ohne Anstalten zu machen einzugreifen. Selbst aus den Hütten traten Ponys, die den Aufruhr draußen gehört hatten.

„Sie kæmpen um den Pegasus.", bemerkte Seilzug gelassen und deutete mit einem Huf auf Fluttershy, die sich ängstlich hinter Applejack versteckte.

Den fünf Stuten entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Rogue bemerkte, wie ihm die Kinnlade herunterklappte. Twilight war blass im Gesicht geworden. „Was soll das heißen, sie kämpfen um Fluttershy?" ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie warf einen kurzen, ängstlichen Blick auf den großen Erdhengst, der so unangenehm nahe bei ihr stand.

Seilzug wandte sich ihr zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar. „Sie kæmpen um das Recht, gelbes Pegasus mit in ihre Hytten zu nehmen, in Abend. De Hingsten sind nicht eure Vagdt. Das sind Hingsten, die ihr gefallen. Sie bleiben an eurer Side um ihr Højre, ihr recht zu sichern. Will streiten um Højre, Hengst muss kæmpen."

Die Stuten sahen sich gegenseitig an, das blanke Entsetzen in ihren Gesichtern.

Rogue´s Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust, so als wolle es vor Angst zerspringen. _Das erklärt, warum ich keine Wache bekommen habe, _dachte er sich.

Er versuchte sein Zittern zu unterdrücken, als er vor Seilzug trat und fest mit dem Huf aufstampfte. Hinter ihm wurden die Kampfgeräusche leiser, als das große Einhorn den übel zugerichteten Pegasus zu Boden drückte.

„Ich... kann das nicht zulassen. Das ist nicht richtig.", sagte Rogue mit aller Entschlossenheit, die er aufzubringen vermochte. Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity und Fluttershy wandten sich im zu, in ihren Blicken lag der Schock und die blanke Angst. Ihre Augen flehten ihn an, diesen Alptraum zu beenden, _irgendwie_. Er schöpfte Mut, als er sah, wie sehr sie sich auf ihn verließen, aber seine verdammten Knie wollten nicht aufhören zu zittern. Die Hengste an den Seiten der Stuten traten nun auf Rogue zu, selbst die zwei, die beim Angriff des Herausforderers Fersengeld gegeben hatten. Der siegreiche Einhornhengst, staubig und verschwitzt, trat neben Fluttershy und warf dem Rettungspony einen einschüchternden Blick zu. Die großen eingeborenen Hengste bauten sich bedrohlich um das kleinere, grauen Pony herum auf.

_Bei Celestia, _schoss es Rogue durch den Kopf, _die stampfen mich in den Boden. Jeder einzelne von ihnen_.

Seilzug maß ihn ein weiteres mal von Mähne bis Huf. Dann kicherte er amüsiert. „Du willst Højre? Dann Hingste, musst de kæmpen!"

Die Hengste traten noch einen Schritt vor, so das Rogue in ihren Schatten stand. Einer von ihnen lachte leise.

Er konnte das nicht zulassen. Er konnte nicht daneben stehen, während diese... Wilden unausprechliche Dinge mit Applejack, Fluttershy und den anderen anstellten. Er musste etwas dagegen unternehmen, irgendetwas. Er war sich mehr als schmerzlich bewusst, das er keine Minute gegen einen der erfahrenen Kämpfer des Stammes durchhalten würde, schon gar nicht mit seiner Verletzung. Aber er würde nie wieder in einen Spiegel sehen können, wenn er es nicht wenigstens versuchte.

_Oh, Celestia und Luna. _

Sie würden ihn zu Brei stampfen. Er wollte noch nicht sterben! Die Angst in seinem Herzen, jeder Funke von Selbsterhaltungstrieb, schrie ihn an, das es Selbstmord war, es auch nur zu versuchen. Das niemandem damit geholfen wäre, wenn er wegen einer reinen Geste des Widerstandes jeden Knochen im Leib gebrochen bekäme.

Er schloss die Augen_. Schweig still mein Herz. _Er konnte sein Zittern nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Jede Faser seines Körpers fühlte sich an, als wolle sie jeden Augenblick auseinander reißen. Sein Herz pochte so laut, das er kaum seine eigenen Worte hörte, als er rief: "Ich kämpfe!"

„Nein, Rogue!" Sein Kopf ruckte herum, als ein Schrei hinter den über ihm aufragenden Hengsten erklang. Applejack drängte sich durch die Wand der massiven Körper, stieß mit Kopf und Hufen zu allen Seiten, um sich Platz zu machen. Die Hengste schreckten überrascht zur Seite und die orangene Erdstute warf sich ihm um den Hals, drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Tu´ das bitte nich´, Rogue. Bitte, bitte, tu´ das nich´."

Das junge Rettungspony legte seine Vorderläufe um seine Cousine und fühlte, wie sie zitterte, nicht weniger als er selbst. „Du bis´ kein Gegner für diese Bande. Die stampf´n dich tot. Bitte." Rogue spürte, wie Tränen von Applejacks Wangen auf sein Fell tropften. Hinter ihr traten auch die anderen Stuten zwischen den Hengsten hindurch auf ihn zu.

„Bring´ dich nich´ für uns um. Wir... ich un´ die Mädel´s..." Applejack löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung und sah sich zu ihren Freundinnen um. Sie versuchte tapfer zu lächeln. „...wir komm´ schon zurecht. Vielleicht wird's gar nich´ so schlimm." Sie schluchzte unterdrückt. Auch in Twilight´s und Rarity´s Augen glitzerten Tränen, aber auch sie zwangen sich zu einem Lächeln. Fluttershy hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammen gerollt und ihr Gesicht in ihren Vorderläufen begraben. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Dieser Anblick allein wollte sein Herz zerbrechen lassen.

Rogue blickte sich im Kreis der Stuten um, die bereit waren, wie die Lämmer zur Schlachtbank zu gehen, unbeschreibliches zu ertragen, damit er sich nicht in Gefahr begab. Er versuchte tief durchzuatmen, um sich zu beruhigen, aber es drang nur ein Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle. Er fühlte seine eigenen Tränen, wie sie ihm heiß über die Wangen liefen. „Celestia...Celestia und Luna... Nein, ich kann nicht... Ich kann einfach nicht..." presste er kläglich hervor. Das Herz in seiner Brust wollte vor Schmerz vergehen.

„Uhm, Äh, Mister Seilzug, Sir?"

Pinkie Pie hüpfte hinter den breiten Rücken der Hengste auf und ab und hielt dabei einen Vorderhuf in die Höhe. Als wolle sie sich in der Schule melden.

Seilzug warf ihr einen Blick zu und winkte dann den Hengsten, sie durch zu lassen. Pinkie warf dem Hengst, der an ihrer Seite blieb, ein Lächeln zu und trat dann auf den Ingenör zu.

„Was wollen die Hengste eigentlich mit uns in den Hütten machen?", fragte sie unschuldig. Ihre Freunde starrten sie nur entsetzt an, dann wendeten sie sich Seilzug zu.

Das braune Pony kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Na, sie wollen... wollen Tid, wie heißt das in eure Sprog? Tid ist... Tid ist..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mich nicht erinner... bringte hoppen in Hytten an Abend, bringen spise, macht Kompliment, sagt wie schön aussiehe, fragt wie der Tag war, sieht wo das Ganzes hinführt..." Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Hab kein Klog, warum die ganze Spænding und Weinen. So dårlig das ihr verbringt einen Abend mit eine starke Kæmpenhingste? Ich hab kein klog..." Er schabte etwas verlegen mit dem Huf im Staub.

Sechs Kinnladen lagen auf der Straße. Twilight fing sich als erste wieder. „Die... diese... Sie wollen uns den Hof machen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Seilzugs Miene hellte sich auf „Ja, genau, das ist das Word, das hab ich gesucht." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wieso, was habt ihr geglaubt, was Hingester tun?" Er sah die Ponys der Reihe nach an. Verstehen blitzte in seinen blauen Augen. „Was?... haben geglaubt... haben geglaubt..." Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, etwas enttäuscht, aber gleichzeitig umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Er sagte etwas in der Sprache der Eingeborenen zu den Hengsten. „Disse hopper var bange for at vi ønskede at tage det med magt!" Diese gaben einen kurzen empörten Laut von sich und sahen zu den Stuten an ihrer Seite. Doch dann lächelten auch sie, freundlich, und der ein oder andere sogar ein wenig scheu.

Seilzug wurde wieder ernst und fixierte Rogue. „Fløj, Hov og Horn nimmt de Hoppen nicht mit volde, mit Gewalt. Fløj, Hov og Horn sind kein Barbarerne. Fløj, Hov og Horn hat ære. Fløj, Hov og Horn sieht to god aus, als müsst sich nehmen, was Hoppen auch gerne geben frivilligt." Er sagte einen kurzen Satz in der fremden Sprache, was allgemeines Gelächter hervorrief. „Und wenn Hoppen nicht will, dann de andere Hingsten kann fordern Højre und er vielleicht mehr god für sie. Das ist...", Er überlegte kurz angestrengt, dann lächelte er noch breiter. „...Zif-ili-satz-on!"


	22. Interludium 1

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_

**Interludium I - ´Der Blinde Fleck´**

Jenseits der Berge lag das alte Land. Ein Meer smaragdgrüner Wipfel, ein riesiger Wald, tief und dunkel, dessen Bäume vom Alter groß und weise geworden waren. Er erstreckte sich so weit, das ein Pony, das auf dem höchsten Gipfel stand, gerade eben noch die fernen Ebenen erkennen konnte, wo hohes, wogendes Gras die dicken Stämme ablöste.

Dieser Wald war wild, rau und ungezähmt. Ein Urwald, wie ihn die Ponys aus Equestria nicht, oder nicht mehr, kannten. Nur den wenigen Tapferen, die sich jemals in die verwunschenen Tiefen des Everfree Forest vorgewagt hatten, musste die starke Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Orten sofort auffallen. Der Geruch nach feuchtem Humus und sich zersetzender Blätter, der so viel stärker war als in den ´zivilisierten´ Wäldern des Reiches. Die seltsamen, manchmal erschreckenden Geräusche und Schreie unbekannter Tiere, die ungesehen durch das Unterholz huschten. Und das ständige, nagende Gefühl, dass man nichts an diesem Ort verloren hatte. Das man hier nicht hin gehörte, das der Wald einen hier nicht haben wollte.

Würde man den Ponys vom Stamme der ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ davon erzählen, würden sie sich zumindest beim letzten Teil verwundert ansehen oder vielleicht sogar laut auflachen. Es gab keinen Ort, an dem sie lieber waren als in der grünen, ewigen Umarmung des großen Waldes. Sie wussten, das er gefährlich war. Sie wussten, das selbst für sie, die schon Generationen hier lebten, unbekannte Schrecken barg. Und das sie vielleicht, eines Tages, nicht mehr aus ihm zurückkommen würden.

Aber das war kein Grund ihn zu fürchten, oder sogar zu hassen. Er gab ihnen alles, was sie zum Leben brauchten. Er umschloss sie, ihr Leben lang, wie die Hufe einer großen, grünen Mutter. Und wenn eines von Ihnen starb, kehrte es in ihren Schoß zurück.

Wenn die Ponys von Equestria das Gefühl hatten, nicht hinein zugehören, dann deshalb, weil sie es gewesen waren, die ihn verlassen hatten. Als sie hinausgingen, um ihre Häuser aus Stroh und Stein oder ihre Städte in den Wolken zu bauen. Der Wald wurde etwas Fremdes, Bedrohliches. Die Dunkelheit zwischen seinen Stämmen war nicht mehr länger Schutz vor hungrigen Blicken, sondern etwas, das man fürchtete. Die Beeren und Pilze, die Farne und Blätter erweckten Argwohn, als man vergaß, welche wohlschmeckend waren und welche krank machten. Und der Wald wurde gemieden.

Doch als die Ponys ihre Häuser und Türme und hohen Städte verließen und fortzogen, blieben nur diejenigen zurück, die zu alt, zu krank oder nicht selten zu stur waren, um sich ihnen anzuschließen. Ihre Zahl war klein und sie wurde immer kleiner, auch wenn der furchtbare Winter, der den Exudus ausgelöst hatte, endlich verging. Ohne die vielen fleißigen Hufe verfielen die Häuser und Türme und die Städte lösten sich auf. Die Ponys kehrten wie reumütige Fohlen in den Wald zurück.

Und die große, grüne Mutter zog sie fest in ihre Umarmung.

So war es gewesen, vor tausend Jahren und mehr. Der Wald sang sein ewiges Lied, nun wieder um eine Stimme reicher. Die Blätter fielen, die Stämme knarrten leise im Wind und für eine Weile war es gut.

Doch dann erklang eine neue Stimme im Chor. Ein Missklang, eine Disharmonie.

_Über die Wipfel der Bäume mit ihrem sanften Rauschen..._

_Durch stille Täler und Hügel..._

_Vorbei an flüsternden Bächen und Flüssen..._

_Hin zu den zwei Bergen, die wie Brüder beieinander standen..._

_Die rauen Flanken empor, bis kein Baum mehr Halt fand..._

Dort war eine Höhle, eine von vielen, die den Berg durchzogen. Der harte Fels öffnete sich jäh zu einem gähnendem Maul, weit und tief. Ein paar Meter noch brachte die Sonne, die in den Eingang schien, etwas Licht in den Bauch des Berges, doch dann verschluckte die Finsternis auch den letzten Rest ihres Abglanzes. Tiefer ging es hinein, vorbei an Steinen, die niemals den warmen Schein der Sonne gekostet hatten, wo kaltes Wasser stumm von den Wänden tropfte und jeder Laut wie ein Donnerhall klang. Die Dunkelheit war absolut und verdeckte die bizarren Formen, die das stete Tropfen in den unnachgiebig wirkenden Stein gehauen hat. Manchmal schien es, als wären die Wände geschmolzen und in fantastischen Kaskaden fließenden Felses wieder erstarrt. Ein anderes Mal begnügte sich die subtile Kraft des Wassers nicht damit zu verändern, sondern schaffte selbst neu. Türme wuchsen aus Boden und Decke, vereinten sich zu mächtigen Säulen, oder schufen sogar Vorhänge aus dünnem Gestein, hauchzart und zerbrechlich. Kristalle wuchsen in perfekten Formen aus dem grauen Gebein des Berges, ungesehen und doch farbenfroh.

Die Höhle wand sich auf und ab, wurde schmal wie eine Gasse oder so weit wie Ballsaal. Spalten klafften auf und Wände erhoben sich schroff und plötzlich. Hier sollte kein Huf leichten Schrittes gehen und die Wunder im Dunkeln in ungewolltem Licht bestaunen. Die Höhle genügte sich selbst.

Aber sie war alles andere als leblos. Blinde Geschöpfe krochen durch den angeschwemmten Sand zwischen den Felsen und erfühlten sich ihren Weg mit ungekannten Sinnen. Durchscheinende Fische schwammen träge in den finsteren Teichen unter dem Berg. Weiße Spinnen lauerten in Ritzen und Winkeln auf Beute. Sie waren so fern der hellen, weiten Oberfläche, das sie jeden Hinweis auf ihre Herkunft schon lange vergessen hatten und es ihre Art nur hier, in diesen Tunneln gab. Im lichtlosen Dunklen, zusammengepresst von Millionen Tonnen Stein, war es, als würde die Dunkelheit eine eigenes Wesen annehmen. Als wäre sie ein klammer, stiller Leib, der mit seiner erdrückenden Präsenz jeden Winkel der Höhle ausfüllte. Die Finsternis beraubte einem des Sehens, die Stille des Hörens, die feuchte, erdige Luft des Riechens und Schmeckens, bis nur noch das Tasten übrig blieb. Und alleine gelassen, fixiert auf diesen einen Sinn, füllte der Verstand die Leere mit... Monstern.

Die Schwärze war so vollkommen, das nur die fernsten, verblassten Abbilder der Netzhaut im Auge zu sehen war. Bunte Formen und seltsam verzerrte Abbilder. Bewegung, wo keine war, wo es nichts zu sehen gab. Das Tropfen des Wassers hallte manchmal durch die steinernen Kavernen, prallte von den Felsen vielfach ab, bis das Echo zur Unendlichkeit verzerrt und fremd klang. Man konnte Stunden, Tage hier herumwandern, ohne auch nur auf die Spur eines Pfades, eines Weges zu stoßen.

Doch vielleicht tat man den richtigen Schritt, folgte zufällig den richtigen Tunneln, wich steilen Abhängen und gähnenden Abgründen aus, quetschte sich durch enge, klaustrophobische Spalten und bemerkte schließlich, das die Dunkelheit nicht mehr so vollkommen war, wie vorher. Das es dort einen leichten Abglanz von Licht auf den Steinen gab und man irgendwie wieder den Huf vor Augen sah. Und wenn man dann diesem Licht folgte, erleichtert, freudig, hoffnungsvoll, wenn der Verstand das Herz schneller schlagen ließ, weil er endlich, endlich wieder sehen konnte und all die eingebildeten Ungeheuer zurück in die Tiefen des Unterbewusstseins verbannen konnte und er sich gar nicht fragte, warum das Licht nicht weiß und gleißend, sondern grün und seltsam organisch wirkte... da war es schon zu spät.

Die echten Monster hatten einen gefunden.

* * *

><p>Das erste, das von ihr wieder erwachte, war der Schmerz. Eine Pein, die jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Körpers zu bedecken schien. Einen Moment lang schien es ihr, als müsste sie darin vergehen, als würde das heiße Feuer der Qual das leise Fünkchen ihres Verstandes einfach verzehren. Dann verging der Moment und die Schmerzen ließen nach, brannten zu einer leisen Glut nieder, zu kleinen Nestern die üble Schrammen, kleine Schnitte und Blessuren anzeigten.<p>

Sie spürte, wie sie zitterte, nicht nur wegen des ersten, schrecklichen Momentes ihres Erwachens, sondern auch wegen der feuchten Kälte, die sie umgab. Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Lider bewegten, aber auf Widerstand stießen. Gleichzeitig schwoll der Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht an und ließ sie zusammenfahren. Vorsichtige tastete sie mit ihren Vorderläufen nach ihren Augen.

Heiße Lanzen sengender Pein durchfuhren sie, als ihr Hufe ihre geschlossenen Augen berührten. Sie stieß einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut aus.

_Meine Augen, _schoss es ihr entsetzt durch den Kopf, _Was ist mit meinen Augen?_

In Panik versuchte sie noch einmal, sie zu reiben, den Widerstand von ihrem Gesicht zu entfernen, der sie vom Sehen abhielt. Aber der Schmerz kehrte abermals zurück, nicht weniger heftig.

Sie krümmte sich zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Angst lief in ihrem Verstand Amok, versuchte jeden klaren Gedanken in ihren aufgewühlten Fluten fortzureißen. Sie war blind, alleine, an eine unbekannten Ort. Sie spürte wilde Panik in sich aufsteigen und versuchte ihr möglichstes, ihr zu widerstehen. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

Sie lag dort einen Moment lang und versuchte sich und ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Sollte sie nach Hilfe rufen? Vielleicht waren ihre Freundinnen in der Nähe und suchten nach ihr. Sie öffnete bereits ihren Mund und holte tief Luft, hielt dann aber inne.

Sie konnte sich noch verschwommen an den übermächtigen Luftströme jenseits des Gebirgszuges erinnern, gegen die sie angekämpft hatte. Der Sturm hatte wie mit riesigen Klauen an ihr gezerrt und gerissen, hatte sie wie ein Spielzeug hin und her geworfen. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, die widerstreitenden Verwirbelungen zu einem einzigen, mächtigen Sog zu verbinden, der für einen Moment lang stark genug gewesen war, das Luftschiff und ihre Freundinnen über die Kante zu saugen. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl unheimlicher Erleichterung, als der farbenprächtige Ballon der ´Idle Barter´ die Sturmkante überwunden hatte und tiefer ins Tal schwebte. Aber dann war ihr Windsystem zusammengebrochen, durcheinander gewirbelt von einer der unberechenbaren Strömungen, die um den Gipfel herum herrschten. Der Sturm hatte wieder zugeschlagen, chaotischer und wilder als zuvor, als verüble er ihr den kurzen Sieg, den sie über ihn errungen hatte. Das letzte, was sie wusste, war das schreckliche Gefühl des unkontrollierten Sturzes, ungebremst und lang. Dann... gar nichts mehr.

Sie glaubte nicht, das ihre Freundinnen in der Nähe waren. Wo immer sie sich gerade befand, es war weit weg von den ihr vertrauten Ponys... und jeder anderen Hilfe.

Wieder stieg die Panik in ihr hoch, aber es war diesmal leichter sie niederzukämpfen. Sie musste ruhig bleiben. Das war das wichtigste. Sie mochte ihre Augen nicht mehr benutzen können, aber so lange sie ihren Verstand beisammen behielt, war nicht alles verloren.

Als erstes versuchte sie wieder auf ihre Hufe zu kommen. Sie erhob sich langsam und ignorierte die Schmerzen der vielfachen Blessuren, die erneut aufflammten. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie ein paar Runden Hoofwrestling mit Bulk Biceps überstanden – und verloren. Prüfend schlug sie ein paar mal mit ihren Flügeln und stellte fest, das ihre linke Schwinge sich an der Spitze seltsam anfühlte. Sie hob den Flügel zu ihrem Mund und betastete ihn vorsichtig mit der Zunge. Schnell stieß sie auf mehrere abgeknickte Leitfedern und fehlende Spitzen. Erleichtert ließ sie den Flügel wieder sinken. Es würde ihre Manövrierfähigkeit beeinflussen, sie aber nicht vom Fliegen abhalten. Wenn sie wieder sehen konnte, natürlich. Sie traute sich viel zu, aber ein Blindflug an einem unbekannten Ort war nicht mutig, sondern einfach nur dumm. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit dem Huf nach ihrer noch frischen Narbe unter ihrer anderem Flügel. Die Rippen schmerzten, aber sie konnte frei atmen.

Wenn der Fall wirklich so tief gewesen war, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, musste sie unglaubliches Glück gehabt haben. Pegasie waren hart im Nehmen und ihre natürliche Magie beschützte sie oft vor den schlimmsten Folgen eines Absturzes, aber es gab für alles eine Grenze. Ihre letzte Bruchlandung unterhalb von Cloudsdale hatte ihr diese sehr deutlich gemacht. Laut der Ärztin, die sie nach der Operation im Krankenhaus begrüßte, hatte nicht viel gefehlt und die gebrochenen Knochen ihres Rumpfes hätten die Lunge durchbohrt. Sie hatte nicht alles verstanden, was das weißbekittelte Pony ihr zu erklären versucht hatte, aber es war klar gewesen, das sie noch glimpflich davon gekommen war.

Der Boden unter ihren Hufen fühlte sich feucht und kalt an, blanke Erde, durchsetzt mit glatten Steinen. Als sie ihre Flügel ausgebreitet hatte, waren ihre Federn über eine nahe Steinwand gestrichen und die Feuchtigkeit darauf hing noch immer an ihr. Sie zog prüfend die Luft durch ihre Nüstern, schmeckte aber nicht mehr als die klamme, klare Feuchtigkeit und das Aroma der Erde in ihr. Noch einmal überkam sie der unüberwindbare Drang ihre Augen zu reiben, aber ihr Huf stoppte kurz vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht warum sie nicht im Stande war ihre Lider zu heben, aber die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen ließ sie ahnen, das etwas ganz und gar nicht mit ihr in Ordnung war. Sie musste vorerst so zurecht kommen.

Alles, was sie wahrnehmen konnte, deutete darauf hin, das sie sich unter der Erde befand. Vor allem die Abwesenheit jeglichen Geruchs nach Pflanzen gab ihr den entscheidenden Hinweis. Auch das sie keinen spürbaren Luftzug vernehmen konnte, war ein Indiz. Sie zögerte kurz, dann hob sie einen Huf und stampfte fest damit auf. Die weiche Erde unter ihr dämpfte das Geräusch, aber das Knirschen der Steine unter ihren Hufen, das leise um sie nachhallte, bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Sie war umgeben von Fels, in einer Höhle, oder bestenfalls in einer tiefen Schlucht. Sollte ersteres zutreffen, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie dorthin gelangt sein konnte. Immerhin führte einen Fall einen direkt nach unten... höchstens noch in einem Bogen. Wenn sie aber unter der Erde war dann musste etwas, oder jemand sie hierher gebracht haben.

Ein leichtes Kratzen von Hufen auf Stein, das nicht von ihr stammte. Ihr Ohren richteten sich alarmiert auf und sie erstarrte zur vollkommenen Reglosigkeit. Sie hielt sogar den Atem an, um sich nicht verraten.

Alles was sie hörte, war das laute, aufgeregte Klopfen ihres eigenen Herzens in ihrer Brust.

Da! Wieder ein leises Geräusch, so als würde sich etwas in ihrer Nähe bewegen.

Ihr ging die völlige Hilflosigkeit ihrer Situation auf. Sie wusste nicht was oder wer sich ihr dort näherte und sie konnte sich nicht einmal richtig verstecken. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie mitten auf dem Präsentierteller stand oder wohin sie sich flüchten sollte.

Sie duckte sich und versuchte sich irgendwie so klein wie möglich zu machen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verfluchte sie ihr hellblaues Fell und ihre leuchtend bunte Mähne. Sie musste hier, zwischen den Felsen, hervorstechen wie eine falsche Feder.

Das unverkennbare Klopfen eines Hufes auf Stein. Schon sehr nahe. War es ein Pony? War sie schon gesehen worden?

Sie konnte nicht mehr länger den Atem anhalten und atmete so flach und leise wie möglich aus.

Ein Knirschen auf sandigem Boden. Kam es aus der selben Richtung wie zuvor? Sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber es war so nahe, das sie schwören konnte, das sie nur den Huf auszustrecken brauchte, um...

Etwas berührte sie an der Schulter.

Sie konnte den plötzlichen Aufschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken, mit dem sie aufsprang. Im Nu war sie auf den Hufen, wirbelte herum und rannte... gegen eine Wand.

Der Aufprall ließ bunte Lichtblumen in der Dunkelheit hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern erblühen und schickte sie zurück auf den kalten, harten Boden. Sie schüttelte die Benommenheit ab und drückte sie so fest gegen die Wand wie sie konnte, die Vorderhufe kampfbereit vor sich erhoben.

„Komm – komm mir nicht zu nahe!", rief sie laut und versuchte ihre Stimme kräftig und drohend klingen zu lassen, obwohl sich jedes Haar ihres Fells vor Angst sträubte. „Ich schlage zu, ich schwöre es!"

Einen Moment lang war hörte sie das aufgeregte Trappeln von Hufen vor sich und ein seltsames Sirren, das sie nicht einordnen konnte.

„Ah, oh,... ok. Ich fasse dich nicht mehr an, aber k-könntest du bitte etwas leiser sein?" Die eindeutig weibliche Stimme vor ihr klang nervös und verhuscht. Sie hatte einen weichen, zarten Klang, der sie sehr an ihre Freundin Fluttershy erinnerte, auch wenn sie sich in der Tonlage von ihr unterschied. „Bitte. Wir müssen leise sein."

Sie hielt bei den ängstlich gesprochenen Worten einen Moment inne, gab aber ihre abwehrende Haltung nicht auf. „Wo bin ich?", stieß sie die erste Frage hervor, die ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Bitte, wir müssen unbedingt leise sein! Wenn sie uns hören, dann..." Die Stimme brach ab. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie fortfuhr. „Wir sind in den Höhlen unterhalb der Zwillingsgipfels. Ich habe dich im Netz... in einer der offenen Kavernen gefunden. Du bist anschein..." Die Stimme unterbrach sich wieder.

Der Pegasie wollte zu einer erneuten Frage ansetzen, aber als sie gerade den Mund öffnete, schloss ein Huf ihn schnell wieder. Sie erschreckte sich durch die plötzliche Berührung und zuckte zurück, wodurch ihr Kopf hart mit der Felswand hinter ihr kollidierte. Sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und hielt inne, um zu lauschen.

Das seltsame Sirren, das sie schon vorher gehört hatte, war wieder da, wenn diesmal auch weiter entfernt. Diesmal erklang es länger und sie hatte mehr Zeit es zu untersuchen. Es klang wie ein schnelles, aufgeregtes Schaben, ein helles Flirren, das ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Aber die seltsamen Wege die der Schall zwischen den Felswänden zurücklegte, konnten ihr auch einen Streich spielen.

Die Person vor ihr war im angestrengten Lauschen erstarrt. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in sie und schob die Pegasie grob vor sich her.

„Leise! Leise!", flüsterte sie eindringlich und verstärkte ihren Druck. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Folge zu leisten. Sie wusste nicht, was hier vor sich ging, aber die Angst in der Stimme ließ sie folgsam vorwärts traben. Glücklicherweise war der Boden eben so das sie trotz ihrer Blindheit nicht stolperte.

„Duck´ dich! Kriech hier hinein!"

Sie fühlte kalten Stein an ihren Ohren entlangstreifen, als sie den Kopf senkte. Plötzlich spürte sie zu beiden Seiten feuchten Stein gegen ihre Flügel streifen. In einem jähen Anflug von Klaustrophobie zögerte sie und stemmte sich gegen die schiebende, unbekannte Gestalt hinter ihr.

„Sie sind gleich hier! Bitte!" Jetzt schwang Panik in der Stimme mit. Das Sirren in der Luft war lauter geworden. Und es kam schnell näher.

Sie kämpfte ihre Angst nieder und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, um in den engen Spalt zu kriechen. Feuchte Erde blieb an ihr kleben und ein kaltes Rinnsal benetzte ihren Flügel, so das sie schauderte. Als ihr Kopf gegen einen Felsblock stieß, hielt sie inne und erstarrte.

Das Sirren in der Luft war jetzt ganz nahe und das Schieben von hinten hatte aufgehört. Sie bemühte sich, so flach wie möglich zu atmen und verfluchte ihr laut schlagendes Herz, als könnte es sie verraten. Sie wusste nicht, wovor die unbekannte Stimme sie hier versteckt hatte, aber die Angst, die sie vermittelt hatte, war problemlos auf sie übergesprungen.

Das Sirren stoppte unvermittelt und das Klacken von Hufen auf Stein war zu hören. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann hörte sie eine Reihe fremder, schneller Klicklaute hinter sich. Dann eine weitere Serie aus Klacken und Schnalzen, diesmal in einer anderen Tonlage. Es klang fast... wie eine Unterhaltung in einer seltsamen, unbekannten Sprache.

Es ging für kurze Zeit hin und her. Das erste Klacken, das härter und durchdringender klang, wurde lauter und drohender, während das zweite leise blieb.

Dann brach der Strom aus Klicken und Klacken ab. Das Sirren setzt wieder ein, laut und aggressiv. Aber es wurde leiser, als würde es sich entfernen.

Sie wagte es noch immer nicht sich zu bewegen, oder einen Laut von sich zu geben, als das seltsame Summen bereits verklungen war. Die Stille um sie herum dehnte sich. Hier, eingezwängt in einem engen, feuchten Spalt unter der Erde, nass und frierend, immer noch zerschlagen von ihrer Bruchlandung, kam sie sich sehr verloren vor. Als die Sekunden verstrichen und die Stimme nicht zurückkam, das einzige, was ihr für so kurze Zeit ein wenig Halt in ihrer verzweifelten Situation gegeben hatte, nahm sie den Kopf unter ihre Hufe, so gut es ging und wünschte, wünschte sich mit aller Kraft...

_Zurück nach Hause._

_Zu Ihrer Wolke, die so weich und einladend war, perfekt für ein kleines Nickerchen am Nachmittag._

_Nach Ponyville, wo die Ponys unter ihr ihren Geschäften nachgingen, sorgenfrei und fröhlich._

_Wo sie und ihre Freundinnen sich in Twilights Bibliothek trafen, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, aufregende Abenteuer zu beginnen oder einfach nur zusammen zu sein._

Dieses helle, warme Bild schien ihr in diesem Augenblick so weit entrückt und fern wie die kalten Sterne selbst. Sie spürte, wie ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen ihre Kehle hochstieg. Aber sie schluckte es wieder hinunter. Sie durfte sich keine Laut erlauben.

Sie verharrte einige Herzschläge völlig reglos, wie erstarrt in der Felsspalte, während sie versuchte, wieder Kontrolle über sich zu erlangen. Es war nicht einfach. Es war schwierig die Kraft dafür aufzubringen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier gelegen hatte, aber die herkulische Anstrengung des Wirbelfluges war immer noch in ihren Muskeln zu fühlen. Zusammen mit der Erschöpfung und der kalten Nässe überall auf ihrem Körper und den Schmerzen, die zwar nachgelassen, jedoch unterschwellig noch immer an ihr nagten, wäre es genug gewesen, um die Ohren hängen zulassen. Aber das war nicht das schlimmste. Sie war gewohnt an ihre Grenzen zu gehen, sich selbst so weit zu treiben, bis jeder Atmenzug stach und jeder Muskel ächzte. Sie konnte die Schmerzen und das Unbehagen beiseite schieben und weitermachen, wie sie es schon oft getan hatte. Das Problem war, das es nichts gab, was sie weitermachen ließ, kein Ziel das es zu überqueren galt oder einen Kontrahenten, den sie überflügeln wollte. Selbst das so aufregend erscheinende Abenteuer, zu dem sie mit ihren Freundinnen aufgebrochen war, wie so oft zuvor, schien hier, in dieser engen, nassen Felsspalten nur mühsam, gefährlich und aussichtslos. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, sie wusste nicht wo ihre Freundinnen waren, sie wusste nicht einmal was um sie herum vor ging. Sie fühlte sich einfach hilflos.

Sie wollte sich nicht hilflos fühlen.

Sie hasste es, sich hilflos zu fühlen.

Sie stampfte fest mit dem Huf auf den Stein unter ihr. Es war egal, wer es hören konnte, die Stimme, oder das Flirren und Klacken. Es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an, etwas zu tun, etwas selbst zu tun, es selbst zu entscheiden statt sich einfach treiben zu lassen, verängstigt und eingeschüchtert. Selbst wenn es eine so trotzige und dumme Geste war, wie fest mit dem Huf aufzustampfen. Sie spürte, wie etwas von ihrem Selbstbewusstsein mit diesem Klopfen zurückgekommen war und versuchte es gleich noch einmal.

Ja, sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Nicht sie. Sie hatte schon ganz andere Sachen ausgestanden. Sie konnte sich gerade nicht daran erinnern, wann es jemals so dunkel um sie herum ausgesehen hatte (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes), aber... auf jeden Fall würde sie das hier durchstehen und... und dabei Awesome sein! Verdammt, genau!

Als erstes musste sie aus diesem Loch heraus. Sie hatte gerade damit begonnen sich mit den Hinterhufen vorzutasten, als die Stimme hinter ihr einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß. „Alles in Ordnung. Du kannst herauskommen!"

Sie ärgerte sich sofort maßlos. Es war ihre Entscheidung jetzt herauszukommen! Sie brauchte nicht die Erlaubnis von dieser gesichtslosen Stimme! Entschlossen befreite sie sich das letzte Stück aus ihrem Gefängnis.

„Wer bist du überhaupt?", schnappte sie wütend nach der Unbekannten.

Es war einen Moment lang still, dann kam die leise Antwort: „Ähm, ich stehe hier drüben.", etwas links von ihr.

Sie grollte frustriert und wandte sich der Stimme zu.

„Ich... ich bin Strawberry Blite aus... aus Canterlot. Und du bist Rainbow Dash, nicht wahr?"

Rainbow hielt überrascht inne. Misstrauisch fragte sie: „Woher kennst du mich?"

Strawberry verlor für einen Moment den verhuschten Tonfall in dem sie die Ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte und tatsächlich klang so etwas wie Aufregung darin mit. „Ich habe dich beim ´Wettbewerb für junge Flieger´ in Cloudsdale gesehen! Du warst einfach toll! Wie du abgetaucht bist um das Einhorn zu retten und dann diese riesige Explosion von Farben! Ein _Sonic Rainboom_! Das war so aufregend!"

Der cyanblaue Pegasus konnte nicht anders, als bei diesen Worten stolz die Brust schwellen zu lassen. „Ja, das war ziemlich cool von mir."

„Absolut! Smile hat gesagt, dass es das erste Mal war, dass das jemand bei diesem Wettbewerb geschafft hat."

„Ja, das stimmt, ich war die Erste." Rainbow erwischte sich dabei, wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem wohlwollenden Lächeln verzogen hatten. Es hatte nicht mehr gebraucht als ein paar anerkennde Worte von einem Fan, um sie ihre Situation vergessen zu lassen. Und Ihr Misstrauen. Zumindest fast.

„Du bist also auch ein Pegasus?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Wieder schien Strawberry zu zögern, bevor sie antwortete. Als sie es tat, war ihre Stimme wieder zu dem leisen, unsicheren Tonfall zurückgekehrt, den sie am Anfang gezeigt hatte.

„N-Nein. Ich bin ein Erdpony. Ist das Ok?"

Rainbow fand diese Antwort aus zwei Gründen seltsam. Warum sollte es nicht in Ordnung sein, ein Erdpony zu sein? Einige ihrer besten Freundinnen waren Erdponys und eines davon noch ihre schärfste Kontrahentin dazu! Und wie in aller Welt...

„Wie konntest du den Wettbewerb sehen, wenn du ein Erdpony bist?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Sie wusste, das es nicht unmöglich war, schließlich hatte Twilight mit einem Zauber dafür gesorgt, das auch ihre Freundinnen dabei sein konnten (mit teils desaströsen Folgen), aber ihr Argwohn gegen die unbekannte Stute blieb.

„Oh, Smile hat uns einen Ballon beim Stadium gemietet. Wir hatten eine wundervolle Aussicht..." Sie schien kurz ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, dann fuhr sie leise fort: „Es war ein sehr schöner Tag." Es schien sich ein Unterton von Traurigkeit in ihre Stimme zu mischen.

Rainbow war versucht nachzufragen, aber ihr wurde klar, das es jetzt Wichtigeres anstand. Sie hatte sich von den Lobpreisungen der Stute etwas von ihrer eigenen, verzwickten Situation ablenken lassen, nicht zuletzt, weil alles besser schien, als daran zu denken, wie tief sie in der Tinte steckte. Es gab vor allem zwei Fragen, die jetzt wichtig waren. Sie stellte die erste.

„Strawberry, wo sind wir?"

Die Stute zögerte wieder kurz. „In den Höhlen unter den Zwillingsgipfeln. Habe ich das nicht schon... oh, wenn du aus Canterlot kommst, dann weißt du ja gar nicht wo das ist!"

Die Pegasusstute schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich komme nicht aus Canterlot."

Das andere Pony schien kurz zu stutzen. „Oh. Ich dachte, weil ich dich ein paar Mal... N-Naja, egal. Wir sind etwa siebzig Kilometer östlich von Canterlot, jenseits des großen Gebirges."

Rainbow atmete tief durch. „Ja, das weiß ich. Aber warum sind wir unter der Erde und warum müssen wir so vorsichtig und leise sein?"

Strawberry verstummte wieder, aber diesmal dauerte die Stille an. Dash wollte gerade dazu ansetzten sie noch einmal zu fragen, als die andere Stute schließlich einen Satz sprach, so leise das sie kaum zu verstehen war. Es war ein Satz, gesprochen voll von Angst und etwas anderem, etwas, das Rainbow nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Wir sind bei ihnen."

„Bei...bei Wem?"

„Den Monstern."

* * *

><p>Sie fühlte, wie sich bei diesen Worten ein kalter Stachel der Angst in ihr Herz bohrte. Sie fühlte sich zögern, fühlte sich davor zurückschrecken die nächste Frage zu stellen, aus Furcht vor der Antwort. Die Stimme der Stute hatte so furchtsam, so entgeistert geklungen, das es einen ganzes Kaleidoskop an Alpträumen aus den finsteren Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins herbei beschwor.<p>

Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken und pelzig an, als sie sich schließlich dazu überwand zu fragen: „Welche Monster?"

Wieder war da ein Moment der Stille. Dann gab Strawberry die Antwort.

„Changelings. Wir sind in ihrem Stock."

Rainbow atmete unwillkürlich auf, auch wenn es eigentlich keinen Grund dafür gab. Tatsächlich war es ihr, als wäre ihr ein großer Stein von ihrem bedrückten Herzen gefallen. Das Monster hatte einen Namen, mehr noch, sogar ein Gesicht. Es war noch nicht so lange her, dass sie mit ihren Freundinnen in Canterlot gegen die Wechselbälger gekämpft hatte. Die Puzzleteile fielen langsam an ihren Platz. Das war also das insektenhafte Summen gewesen, das sie vorhin gehört hatte. Es war ihr gleich vertraut vorgekommen, auch wenn sie es nicht sofort hatte einordnen können.

Sie erschauderte leicht, als sie an die so fremd und doch so vertraut wirkenden schwarzen Gestalten dachte, die um Haaresbreite erfolgreich im Herzen des Reiches eingenistet hätten. Die Elemente waren während ihrer Abenteuer schon auf viele Gegner gestoßen, aber die Changelings hatten im Herzen von Rainbow einen besonderen Platz der Verabscheuung eingenommen. Sie schienen wie eine Antithese zu allem, was ihr selbst ausmachte: Sie versteckten sich feige, erschlichen sich heimlich das Vertrauen der Ponys und nährten sich schließlich von den faulen Früchten ihrer widerwärtigen Arbeit: Heimlich, still und leise saugten sie an den heiligsten Prinzipien, die alle Ponys ausmachten. Und noch schlimmer: Ihre liebste Speise, ihr Leibgericht, war die Liebe selbst. Derjenige, dem man am meisten vertraute, der einem am loyalsten zur Seite stehen sollte... ein Verräter der schlimmsten Sorte.

Aber sie kannte die Wechselbälger. Und so sehr sie sie auch verabscheute, so froh war sie das sie es waren, mit denen sie es zu tun hatte. Das bekannte Übel war bei weitem besser als ein neuer, gesichtsloser Schrecken, dem sie sich zu stellen hatte.

Womit noch eine Frage blieb.

„Was...", sie zögerte. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, sie fürchtete sich davor die Frage zu stellen. Denn die Antwort... die Antwort könnte...

„Was ist mit meinen Augen?", stieß sie entschlossen hervor. Es nützte nichts. Sie musste es wissen.

Sie hörte wie Strawberry näher an sie herantrat. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hast du sie dir beim Absturz verletzt. Sie sind... sie sind mit etwas Gelben verklebt und... und etwas rot ist auch dabei. Vielleicht könnte ich dir helfen sie..."

Rainbow zuckte zurück, als sie die Nähe der Stute spürte und bedeckte ihre empfindlichen Sinnesorgane. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den peinigenden Schmerz entsinnen, als sie selbst versucht hatte, sie mit den Hufen gewaltsam zu öffnen. „Nein!", stieß sie hervor. „Nein, lass sie in Ruhe! Ich glaube es liegt an dem Schnee, den ich..." sie erinnerte sich, das es kein Pegasus war, mit dem sie sich unterhielt. „Ich habe sie mir in einem Schneesturm verletzt." Sie zögerte kurz und fragte dann unsicher nach: „D-Da sind rote... rote Stellen in... in dem Zeug das meine Augen verklebt?"

„Ja. Aber es sind nur wenige! U-und sie sind eigentlich gar nicht rot, mehr so ein rosa und..."

Rainbow ließ den Kopf sinken und hob mahnend einen Huf. „Leise, Strawberry. Wir müssen leise sein, oder?"

Die Stute verstummte abrupt.

Rote Stellen. Sie war bei Celestia kein Augenarzt, aber das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Rainbow konnte sie erinnern, das ihre Mutter Kontaktlinsen benutzt hatte. Sie hatte sich niemals wirklich daran gewöhnt, auch wenn sie stets zu Eitel war, eine Brille zu tragen. Wenn sie vergessen hatte, sie über Nacht herauszunehmen, waren ihre Augen am Morgen auch oft mit einer blassgelben Kruste verklebt gewesen. Manchmal war sie mit zunderroten Augen zum Frühstück gekommen, nachdem sie sich lange im Bad das Gesicht gewaschen hatte. Rainbow hatte gehofft, das es bei ihr etwas ähnliches war. Einfach eine Reizung der Augen und eine dicke Schicht von Was-auch-immer das sich in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit angesammelt hatte. Aber wenn die Kruste nicht nur gelb, sondern auch rot war... wenn sie _aus den Augen geblutet hatte..._

Sie versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, dass sie plötzlich überfiel.

_Was ist, wenn ich blind bin... blind bleibe..._

Der Gedanke daran zog einen ganzen Strang von Bildern hinter sich her, eines schrecklicher als das andere.

Sie selbst, ihre geliebte Sonnenbrille auf der Schnauze, wie sie sich vorsichtig die Straßen von Ponyville entlangtastete...

Die mitleidsvollen Blicke der Ponys, die sie nicht sehen konnte...

Ihre Flügel, die bei jedem unsicheren Schritt kraftlos aufklappten um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die nie wieder den Wind des freien Fluges unter sich spüren würden...

Ihre Freunde, die geduldsam auf sie warteten, während sie hinter ihnen her schlich. Wie sie versuchten, ihr zu helfen, sie sorgsam um Hindernisse dirigierten, ihre Hilfe anboten und so unerträglich sorgsam und mitfühlend mit ihr umgingen. Als wäre sie ein rohes Ei, das nur darauf wartete zu zerbrechen...

Die gelbe Binde an ihrem Vorderlauf...

Es kostete sie eine fast schon physischen Akt der Anstrengung um diese Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Es war noch nichts entschieden. Es war noch nicht wahr. Es gab noch immer Hoffnung. Vielleicht konnte Twilight mit ihrer Magie helfen. Und wenn nicht sie, dann vielleicht Celestia. Sonne und Mond, vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie es sich ausmalte. Sie musste ruhig bleiben. Das war das wichtigste. Ruhig bleiben und nicht verrückt werden.

Aber die Furcht blieb.

„K-kannst du..." Sie bemerkte, wie verstört und ängstlich sich ihre Stimme anhörte. Sie räusperte sich schnell und versuchte mehr Zuversicht auszustrahlen. „Kannst du uns hier heraus bringen, Strawberry?"

Die Stute zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann antwortet sie. „Ja. Ja, ich denke schon." Ihre Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton, einerseits aufgeregt, aber mit einer Spur Enttäuschung vermischt, die Rainbow stutzig machte.

Was wusste sie über das Pony, das sie führen sollte? Strawberry hatte bisher nichts anderes getan, als ihr zu helfen, aber dennoch blieb in ihrem Hinterkopf eine warnende Stimme, die beharrlich darauf bestand, dieser fremden Stute nicht zu vertrauen. Es war nichts worauf sie den Huf legen konnte, kein konkreter Beweis oder verräterisches Indiz, nur eine wage Ahnung. Strawberry war eindeutige verängstigt, soviel konnte sie aus ihrer Stimme lesen, aber vieles von dem, was sie gesagt hatte.. oder viel mehr _was _sie gesagt hatte... und _wie_ sie es gesagt hatte... ihre Wortwahl, ihre Art der Aufzählung der Fakten... Es passte nicht in das Bild einer Gefangenen der Changelings. Konnte es sich dabei um einen Trick handeln? War Strawberry eine von Ihnen, dies sich ihr Vertrauen zu erschleichen versuchte? Nahmen diese Monster überhaupt Gefangene? Es war möglich. Vielleicht entführten und ersetzten sie Ponys so wie sie Prinzessin Cadence entführt hatten und gefangen gehalten hatten. Um an persönliche Informationen zu gelangen. Um ihr verräterisches Spiel noch besser ausführen zu können. Es währe für einen normales Canterlot-Pony eine mehr als traumatisches Erlebnis plötzlich zwischen diesen Wechselbälgern aufzuwachen, fern der Heimat, nur um ausgehört und befragt zu werden. Vielleicht war das des Rätsels Lösung. Vielleicht war Strawberry einfach nur zu durcheinander und zu überglücklich ein vertrautes Pony gefunden zu haben, um sie an normalen Maßstäben zu messen. Oder es war alles ein abgekartertes Spiel.

Rainbow schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Sie wusste einfach nicht, ob sie dieser fremden Stute vertrauen konnte. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Gefühl ihrem üblichen, gesunden Misstrauen entsprang, oder ihrer Angst geschuldet war. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Instinkt sie leitete, oder ihre Vorurteile. Letztlich aber lief es auf das eine hinaus. Sie war auf diese fremde Stute angewiesen, auf Gedeih oder Verderb. Blind wie sie war würde sie niemals den Weg aus diesem unterirdischen Gefängnis herausfinden. Sie musste Strawberry vertrauen.

Ihr entging nicht die Ironie der Situation. War es nicht erst vor ein paar Stunden gewesen (waren es nur ein paar Stunden? Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war. Es mochten Tage gewesen sein!), das sie genau das mit ihren Freundinnen in der Offiziersmesse des Luftschiffes diskutiert hatte. So widerwillig sie es auch tat, aber sie musste Rogue letztlich zustimmen. Seit dem Angriff auf der Straße in Ponyville, seit diesem fruchtbaren Ereignis, das wie ein heißes Eisen durch ihre Leben geschnitten hatte, war das so wertvolle Band zwischen den Ponys, denen sie am meisten vertraute ins Ungleichgewicht geraten. Plötzlich hatte es Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen gegeben, unausgesprochene Ängste und verzweifelte Einsamkeit, die vorher undenkbar gewesen war. Diese... Zusammenkunft... hatte vieles wieder in das rechte Licht gerückt, hatte sie wieder zusammengeschweißt, wo sie nie hatten brechen sollen. Rainbow schämte sich ein wenig dafür, das es eines Außenseiters bedurft hatte, um die Wahrheit so ungeschönt auszusprechen und ihnen allen den richtigen Anstoß zu geben, um die Dinge wieder gerade zu biegen, bevor... bevor... es noch schlimmer kommen konnte. Das allein sollte schon ausreichen, um diesem fremden Hengst, der sich so plötzlich und ungefragt in ihr Leben gedrängt hatte zu vertrauen, ganz abgesehen von dem Respekt dem ihm ihre Freundinnen entgegen brachten. Aber sie konnte es nicht über ihre Herz bringen ihn ebenso in ihrem Kreis willkommen zu heißen, wie alle anderen. Lag darin vielleicht ihr Fehler? War es diesem Hengst gegenüber nicht anders als dieser Stute? Sie wusste, dass sie von Natur aus misstrauisch war und bei weitem nicht so aufgeschlossen wie anderes Ponys.

Welche Wahl blieb ihr letztlich? Sie war Blind, verloren auf feindlichem Gelände. Strawberry hatte ihr bisher nur zu helfen versucht. War es fair ihr wegen ein paar seltsamen Bemerkungen eine böse Absicht zu unterstellen?

Vertrauen. Sie musste vertrauen. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht. Aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

Und sie würde dennoch ein offenes Auge auf ihren Rücken halten – wenn auch nur metaphorisch – und nach Verrat Ausschau halten.

„Geh voran.", Sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Huf in irgendeine Richtung. „Ich bin direkt hinter dir."

* * *

><p>Tatsächlich gab es für Rainbow gar keine andere Option, als sich dicht hinter der fremden Stute zu halten. Die Höhle, in der sie sich befanden, war alles andere als eben und sie brauchten ihre vier Hufe, um auf dem glitschigen Stein halt zu finden. Um den Kontakt zu ihrer Führerin nicht zu verlieren verbiss sich die Pegasusstute in die Schwanzmähne des andern Ponys und ließ sie so von ihr leiten. Strawberry gab sich viel Mühe, die blinde Stute hinter ihr zu unterstüzen, aber dennoch kamen sie nur im Schneckentempo voran. Nicht zu Letzt, weil sie sich mehr als einmal vor den Patrouillen der Changelings verstecken mussten. Glücklicherweise war das insektenhafte Summen ihrer Flügel in den hallenden Kavernen bereits von weiten zu hören, so das Strawberry genug Zeit hatte, für sie beide sichere Verstecke zu finden.<p>

Mehr als einmal stolperte Rainbow oder glitt auf dem feuchten Untergrund aus. Strawberry war immer sofort bei ihr, um ihr aufzuhelfen, aber die Pegasusstute wischte ihre Hufe beiseite und erhob sich selbst mit einem frustrierten Grollen in ihrer Kehle.

Doch obwohl sie das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit hasste, dass ihre Blindheit mit sich brachte, kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie das Fehlen ihres einen Sinnes die anderen Sinne ungewohnt scharf werden ließ. Sie konnte die seltsamen, undeutbaren Laute der Changelings in der Ferne hören, die diese Höhlen bewohnten. Sie roch die Erde und den Fels, die sie umgaben, doch darin bemerkte sie jetzt eine unerklährliche Note von Muskatnuss, die aus den Tunneln um sie herum zu ihr getragen wurde. Der Grund unter ihren Hufen veränderte sich langsam, wurde von blanken Fels zu festgetretener Erde und kurz zu etwas glattem, harten, das sie an polierten Marmor erinnerte, bevor es von weichem Sand abgelöst wurde. Der Geruch nach Muskatnuss verstärkte sich, bis er die Luft anfüllte, dann wurde er wieder schwächer. Die leichten Strömungen in der Luft, der sanfte Hauch, der ihr über das Fell und ihre Federn strich, begann langsam einen Sinn zu ergeben. Wenn er von vorne blies und ein wenig stärker wurde, durchquerten sie einen Durchgang, oder einen Tunnel und Strawberry war damit beschäftigt, sie durch die engsten Stellen zu bugsieren. In der Mitte von Höhlen, dort wo der Geruch am Stärksten war und Strawberry immer wieder flüsterte, sie müssten leise sein, war es dagegen fast windstill. In einigen dieser Kavernen konnte sie durch ihre verklebten Lieder einen leichten Lichtschimmer erhaschen, der jedoch seltsam verfärbt wirkte.

Ihr brannten noch immer tausend Fragen auf den Lippen, aber durch die Mähne in ihrem Mund zur Stummheit verdammt, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sie für später aufzuheben. Wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin besser so, denn das geschäftig klingende Treiben der Formwandler kam ihr manchmal besorgniserregend nah vor, auch wenn sie sich anscheinend nur vor dem Schwirren von Flügeln zu fürchten brauchten.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bis Licht und Lärm hinter ihnen zurückblieben und sie in dunklere, ruhiger Tunnel eintraten. Auf einen Fleck mit feinem, trockenen Sand hielt Strawberry an.

„Wir sollten hier eine kleine Rast einlegen. Wir sind weit genug vom Hauptstock entfernt. Hier sollten nur selten Prätorianer vorbeikommen." Sie verstummte kurz. „D-das sind die Patroullien, weißt du?", brachte sie zögerlich hervor, dann fuhr sie schnell fort: „Es ist nicht mehr sehr weit bis zu einem Ausgang. Er führt dich auf eine kleine Plateau auf halber Höhe des Hanges."

Rainbow spuckte ihre Schwanzmähne aus und ließ sich erschöpft auf den weichen Sand unter ihr plumpsen. Sie waren nicht weit gegangen, aber der lange Tag forderte seinen Tribut. Sie war ausgelaugt, sowohl körperlich als auch emotional. Die Blindheit, hier in dieser gefährlichen Umgebung, die Ungewissheit und die ständige Sorge, es könnte mehr als nur ein vorübergehender Zustand sein, nagte beständig an ihr. Ihr Körper und ihr Geist verlangten nach Schlaf, aber sie wusste, dass sie das beiden nicht gestatten konnte. Und die Angst hätte sie ohnehin wach gehalten.

Einige Minuten lag sie dort einfach und versuchte ihren schmerzenden Muskeln etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Sie hörte, wie die andere Stute unruhig in ihrer Nähe auf und abging, mal zum einen Ende des Tunnels schritt, anhielt und wahrscheinlich angestrengt lauschte. Dann nahm sie ihren leichten Schritt wieder auf, ging zum anderen Ende und wiederholte alles.

„Strawberry?", fragte Rainbow.

Die Schritte hielten an. „J-Ja?", fragte die Stute ängstlich zurück.

„Hör auf damit. Du machst mich wahnsinnig." Sie rückte etwas bei Seite und tappte neben sich. „Setz dich einfach hin, ja?"

Strawberry zögerte noch kurz, dann trat sie näher.

Rainbow war erschöpft und fast ausschließlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt, aber ihre Ohren, durch die Stille und die Blindheit geschärft, nahmen dennoch einen kurzen, leisen Laut von der Stute vor ihr auf, ein seltsames... Rauschen. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber das Geräusch klang fremd und verzerrt und irgendwie wie... Magie?

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Strawberry war ein Erdpony... hatte sie gesagt. Konnten ihre Ohren ihr einen Streich gespielt haben? Die Echos hier unten waren manchmal unberechenbar und seltsam.

Dann ließ die Stute sich neben sie fallen und ein leichter Geruch nach süßen Erdbeeren erfüllte die Luft. Rainbow spürte die Wärme des nahen Körpers auf ihrem Fell und stellte fest, das sie selbst fast bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren war. Die Luft hier unten war alles andere als warm und die Anstrengungen hatten ihre Energien erschöpft. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht näher zu rücken.

Sie erschreckte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken daran. Die Stute neben ihr war immer noch fremd und nicht ohne die eine oder andere Seltsamkeit. Aber wenn sie etwas Böses im Schilde führen sollte, konnte Rainbow sich nicht zusammenreimen, was es sein sollte. Sie hatte ihr bisher nur geholfen, hatte sie erfolgreich durch die Höhlen der Changelings geführt und wollte ihr sogar einen Ausweg zeigen. Wenn... wenn sie eine von... von _Ihnen _war, warum hatte sie sie dann nicht einfach ausgeliefert?

„Wie bist du hier her gekommen?", fragte Rainbow leise.

Strawberry holte einmal tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Das letzte woran ich mich klar erinnern kann, bevor ich hier gelandet bin, ist, das ich zusammen mit Bright Smile im Thronraum war und die Hochzeit zwischen Captain Shining Armor und Prinzessin Cadance stattfinden sollte. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und da war noch eine Prinzessin Cadance! Und dann verwandelte sich die eine in ein Monster und kämpfte gegen Celestia, aber die Sonnenregentin wurde zu Boden geschleudert und dann hat mich Smile mitgezogen und wir sind zusammen mit den anderen Ponys geflohen! Aber draußen waren noch mehr von diesen Dingern und sie stürzten vom Himmel herab, wie..." Sie rang nach Worten ohne sie zu finden. „Eines ging ganz in der Nähe von mir herunter. Der Aufschlag hat mich beiseite geschleudert und benommen gemacht. Smile hatte sich schützend über mich gestellt, aber sie feuerten grüne Strahlen auf ihn ab und plötzlich..." Ihre Stimme brach und sie schluckte schwer. „Plötzlich war er weg. Ich kämpfte mich zurück auf meine Hufe und versuchte ihn zu finden, aber er war nicht mehr da! Und als ich mich umdrehte, war da eines von diesen schwarzen Dinger, das mich mit seinen langen Zähnen angefaucht hat. Dann... wurde alles grün."

Die Stute schwieg einen Augenblick und Rainbow konnte ein verstecktes Schniefen hören.

„Ich kam erst wieder zu mir, als sie meinen Kokon aufschnitten. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich weg war, oder wie sie mich hierher gebracht haben. Seither... Seither bin ich hier. Sie kennen mich und lassen mich in Ruhe, wenn ich sie nicht störe. Ich habe ihnen schon alles gesagt, was sie hören wollten."

Rainbow schwieg noch einen Moment lang, nachdem die Stute geendet hatte. Sie hatte sehr genau aufgepasst, was Strawberry ihr erzählt hatte.

_Und auch was sie mir nicht erzählt hat, _dachte sie. _Jetzt hast du mir auch alles erzählt, was ich hören wollte._

„Es ist gut, Strawberry, jetzt wird alles gut." redete sie beruhigend auf die Stute neben ihr ein. Ein natürlicher Reflex wollte ihren Huf über die Mähne des anderen Ponys streicheln lassen, aber sie beherrschte sich.

„Wie weit ist es noch bis zu diesem Plateau?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Es... es ist vielleicht noch eine gute Stunde zu Huf. Von dort kannst du unbehelligt ins Tal fliegen."

Rainbow wartete noch einen Moment lang, ob die Stute fortfahren würde, aber sie blieb stumm. Obwohl sie anders gehofft hatte, sie war nicht überrascht. Die Puzzleteile fielen an ihren Platz.

„Strawberry, hör mir jetzt gut zu: So lange ich noch bl... die Augen nicht öffnen kann, nützt mir das Plateau nichts. Ich kann so nicht fliegen. Du... du kennst dich hier aus. Gibt es..." Sie zögerte kurz. Sie wusste, das sie ihr Glück vielleicht überstrapazierte. Aber wenn sie richtig lag, war es eine Chance, die sie nicht links liegen lassen konnte.

„Gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit... Irgendetwas, das... das mir helfen könnte?"

Strawberry blieb einige Sekunden still und Rainbow konnte den inneren Kampf fast fühlen, denn sie mit sich ausfocht. Schließlich seufzte sie leise.

„Ja, vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit. Aber es ist sehr gefährlich und die Chance entdeckt zu werden ist sehr hoch. Es ist ein unkalkulierbares Risiko! Wenn sie dich... uns erwischen wären die Folgen nicht auszudenken! Bitte... ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!"

_Die Fassade bröckelt, _bemerkte Rainbow zu sich im Stillem. _Vielleicht sagt sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit._

Laut sagte sie: "Ich kann hier nicht weg, solange ich b-blind bin..." Na bitte, jetzt hatte sie es endlich laut ausgesprochen.

Strawberry zögerte noch immer. „Ich könnte dich zu einem Ausgang tiefer am Berg bringen..."

„Und was dann? Ich kann dann immer noch nicht sehen! Ich... ich bin dann immer noch unnützer Ballast!", Sie hob unbewusst ihre Stimme, als sie ihre Ängste laut aussprach.

_Celestia, was bin ich, wenn ich nicht sehen, nicht fliegen kann?, _fragte sie sich selbst. Der Gedanke kam ihr falsch vor, als wäre die Antwort darauf so klar, das selbst ein Fohlen es wissen müsste. Aber dennoch schwirrte er ihr unablässig im Kopf herum, füllte ihr ganzes Denken aus, seit sie in der Dunkelheit aufgewacht war.

_Was bin ich dann noch?_

Sie atmete wegen der Aufregung schnell. Das Geräusch hallte von den Tunnelwänden zurück und war lange das einzige, was sie hörte.

Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, antwortete Strawberry. Ihre Stimme hörte sich ängstlich und doch sehr, sehr müde an. „Halt dich an mir fest. Ich bringe dich hin."

* * *

><p>Sie bemerkte, das sie ihrem Ziel näher kamen, als sich der Geruch nach Muskatnuss in der Luft verstärkte, bis er selbst das kühle Aroma des Steins und der Erde überlagerte. Das geschäftige Brummen vor ihnen war stetig angeschwollen und hallte nun von den sie umgebenden Wänden wider wie eine Kakophonie des Fremdartigen und Graueneregenden. Rainbow konnte vor ihrem geistigen Auge die Höhle vor ihnen fast sehen, wo im diffusen Halbdunkeln, erleuchtet nur von dem unheimlichen grünen Licht die schrecklich durchlöcherten Gestalten der Changelings mit summenden Flügeln in der Luft hingen, oder wie Insekten mit unnatürlichen Bewegungen über den Boden und die Wände krochen...<p>

Einen Schlag lang setzte ihr Herz vor diesem Bild des Schreckens aus und sie fühlte ihren Mut sinken. Den Geräuschen nach mussten es dutzende dieser Monster sein, die sich hier aufhielten. Wie sollten sie es schaffen da unbemerkt vorbei zu schleichen?

„Es sind so viele...", wimmerte die Stute neben ihr. Ihrer Stimme nach musste sie regelrecht entsetzt sein. „Ich hatte gehofft... hatte gehofft das..." Sie brach ab.

„Wie viele siehst du?"

„Es sind... dreißig. Nein, zweiundreißig!"

Rainbow fühlte wie ihr Herz sank. Sie hatte gehofft, das sie Glück hatten und es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, sich irgendwie vorbei zuschleichen. Aber wenn so viele von diesen Dingern hier waren, schien es fast aussichtslos.

„Verdammt!", stieß sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Ihre Augen hatten wieder begonnen zu schmerzen, wenn auch nur leicht. Aber das dumpfe Pochen hinter ihren Lidern machte sie fast wahnsinnig.

_Denk nach! Denk nach!_

Es war gefährlich. Die Chancen standen gut, das wenn sie jetzt nicht auf dem Hufe umkehrten gefasst wurden. Und wer konnte schon wissen, was mit ihnen beiden geschehen würde?

Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Wenn es hier eine Möglichkeit gab, ihr das Augenlicht wieder zurückzugeben, dann musste sie sie ergreifen, koste es was es wolle. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen auch nur einen Moment länger diesem grässlichen Horror ausgeliefert zu sein, diesem umherstolpern in der Dunkelheit, in ewiger Nacht, während die Monster umher lauerten...

Wieder fühlte sie das Gefühl blinder Panik in sich aufsteigen, wie eine weiße, tosende Flut, die drohte sie davon zu spülen. Allein die Vorstellung, wie nahe die Changelings waren, ohne das sie sie sehen konnte, ohne das sie sich wehren konnte, wenn sie sie fanden...

_Weiße Zähne, die im Sternenlicht funkelten. Ein reißendes Maul, bereit, sie zu packen und zu zerfetzen, Fleisch und Knochen zu zerbeißen..._

Es war die selbe, blinde Panik, die sie in Ponyville verspürt hatte, als sie mit der Alphawölfin kämpfte. Es war nicht ihr erster Kampf gewesen, aber der erste, bei dem es für sie wirklich um Leben und Tod gegangen war. Die scharfen Fänge des Schattenwolfes hatten in ihre eine Urangst erweckt, ein so tiefes Entsetzen, wie sie es sich bis dort hin nicht einmal hatte vorstellen können. Sie war so wahnsinnig vor Angst gewesen, so außer sich vor Furcht, dass sie dachte, ihr Herz müsse in ihrer Brust hatte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können.

Sie war reiner Instinkt geworden – Ausweichen, Zuschlagen, wegducken, Tritt, Schlag, Sprung zurück. Keiner von ihnen, weder die Wölfin, noch sie selbst, konnten aufhören, bevor nicht einer...

Sie wimmerte leise. Sie hatte Kraft daraus gezogen, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte, dieses Monster zu besiegen, das sie stark genug gewesen war, den Sieg davon zu tragen, so bitter dieser auch gewesen war. Es war dieser Sieg gewesen, der ihr Selbstbewusstsein beisammen gehalten hatte, damit sie nicht unter dem Grauen zermalmt worden war. Sie hatte sich gefürchtet, sie war entsetzt gewesen, aber sie hatte sich wehren können. Sie war immer noch stark gewesen.

Aber jetzt? Wie sollte sie stark sein, wie sollte sie sich wehren können, wenn sie noch nicht einmal _sehen_ konnte?

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Strawberry besorgt.

Rainbow schlug den Huf weg, den die Stute mitfühlend auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Rühr mich nicht an!" Sie hatte gerade noch genug ihres Verstandes zusammen, um ihre Stimme leise zu halten, aber ihr scharfer Ton klang dennoch durch. Sie begegnete ihrer Angst auf die einzige Art, die ihr noch übrig blieb: mit Wut. Sie wusste, tief in ihrem Verstand, dass dies weder eine gute Idee noch der richtige Ort dafür war, aber die Gefühle in ihr kochten mühelos über und brachen sich ihre Bahn.

Sie konnte die Stute nicht sehen, aber sie wusste, wo sie stand. Rainbow ging drohend auf sie zu und drängte sie in die Ecke. Zumindest hoffte sie, das es da eine Ecke gab. Letztlich war es ihr egal.

„Erzähl mir nichts! Ich habe genug... genug von deinen Lügen, genug davon mich von dir an der Schnauze herum führen zu lassen! Ich weiß es! Ich weiß es, Strawberry, oder wie immer du heißen magst!" Sie wollte schreien, schreien, bis ihre Stimmbänder versagten, wollte all die Angst in sich nehmen und sie so laut herausbrüllen, das der Berg selbst erzittern würde. Aber sie bleib leise und legte dafür alles in ihre Worte, bis jeder Satz vor Zorn nur so troff. „Ich kenne dein ´Geheimnis´. Du bist kein Erdpony aus Canterlot, du bist noch nicht einmal ein Pony! Du bist eines... eines dieser Monster! Du bist eines dieser verdammten Wechselbälger, dieser widerwärtigen Kreaturen, die hier wie die Käfer in den Höhlen herumkriechen! Du hast nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, wie die Schlacht um Canterlot ausgegangen ist! Du hast mich niemals gefragt, ob die Ponys den Sieg davon getragen haben. Warum auch? Du weißt es schließlich schon. Denn du bist einer der Abscheulichkeiten, die wir an diesem Tag davongejagt haben. Du hast immer davon gesprochen, dass du mir helfen willst, von hier zu fliehen, aber wenn du hier eine Gefangene wärst, warum willst du nur mir die Flucht ermöglichen? Ich habe dich durchschaut. Ich weiß nicht, welchen hinterhältigen Plan du verfolgst, ob du mich vielleicht nur für dich alleine haben willst, damit du dich an mir... sattsaugen kannst."

_Hör auf!, _mahnte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf._ Hör auf! Das meinst du noch nicht einmal so. Du weißt, das sie ein Changeling ist, aber sie hat dich nicht verraten. _

Aber Rainbow war noch nicht fertig.

„All diese Lügen, diese hübsche kleine Geschichte die du mir aufgetischt hast. Wie herzzereißend! Bright Smile, wie? Gibt es ihn überhaupt? Oder war er tatsächlich dein Opfer? Hast du in ausgesaugt und dich an ihm gütlich getan?" Ihre nächsten Wort waren angefüllt von unendlichem Ekel: „Hat es dir geschmeckt?"

Heftig schnaufend stand Sie da, die Flügel weit gespreizt und den Kopf gesenkt, so als wolle sie sich auf die Fremde stürzen. Einen Moment lang hielt sie diese Pose noch aufrecht, dann sackte sie zusammen auf ihre Hinterbeine. Ihre Wut war verflogen, hatte zusammen mit jedem giftigen Wort ihren Körper verlassen und nur noch kalte Asche hinterlassen. Langsam sickerte in ihr Bewusstsein, was sie dem einzigen Lebewesen, das ihr hier helfen konnte, gerade an den Kopf geschmettert hatte. Verzweiflung schlug über ihr zusammen.

_Jetzt habe ich es geschafft. Ich habe die einzige Hoffnung zerstört hier herauszukommen. Die einzige Hoffnung wieder sehen zu können. Dumm, Rainbow. Dumm, dumm, dumm._

Sie saß zerschlagen auf ihren Hinterläufen und wartete darauf, dass der Changeling den Alarm ausrief, um sie auszuliefern.

Statt dessen, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, hörte sie leises Schluchzen.

Einen Moment lang war sie zu verwirrt, um zu reagieren. Dann tastet sie sich langsam nach vorne, bis ihr Huf die warme Mähne eines Ponys ertastete. Die Gestaltwandlerin wich vor ihr zurück und der Pegasus hörte, wie sie in ihren Vorderlauf weinte. Zuerst zögerte sie, dann ging sie einen weiteren Schritt vor und ließ dort nieder, wo sie die Flanke der Fremden vermutete. Wieder zögerte sie einen Moment lang, dann breitete sie ihren Flügel über den Rücken der Stute aus. Strawberry, oder wie immer sie heißen mochte, zuckte kurz zusammen, ließ es aber über sich ergehen. So saßen sie einige Zeit nebeneinander, still bis auf das Schluchzen der Changeling.

„Es... es war nicht alles gelogen.", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Rainbow schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Nein, wahrscheinlich war es das nicht. Sie hatte ein Ventil gesucht, um ihre aufgestaute Angst, die sie in Wut umgewandelt hatte, loszuwerden. Es war aus ihr heraus gebrochen, wie eine unaufhaltsame, rote Flut, wie ein zersetzendes Gift, dem sie sich endlich entledigt hatte. Sie schämte sich wegen ihres Ausbruchs, auch wenn es ihr jetzt ein wenig besser ging. Sie wusste, das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Und so sehr sie die Wechselbälger auch verachtete, diese Scham war es, die sie jetzt dieses... Ding neben ihr trösten ließ.

„Bright Smile war... ist..." Ein weiteres leises Schluchzen ertönte. „Er war immer... so gut zu mir. Und... und es hat soviel Spaß gemacht sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ich hoffe einfach nur, das es ihm gut geht. Ich weiß nicht... weiß nicht, was es ist... was es ist, das man... das ihr..." Sie schmiegte sich hilfesuchend an den Hals von Rainbow, suchte Trost in der Nähe zu einem anderen, lebenden Wesen.

Rainbow wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als ihr sanft über den Kopf zu streicheln. „Shh, es ist alles gut. Ich bin mir sicher, das es Smile gut geht." Sie horchte kurz auf. Das seltsame Krächzen des Schwarms war laut in der Höhle und überdeckte ihre geflüsterte Konversation. „Wenn wir hier sicher sind, dann erzähl es mir."

Die Stute an ihrer Seite erstarrte für einen Augenblick, dann rückte sie ein Stück ab.

„Es interessiert dich gar nicht!", sagte sie traurig. „Für... für dich bin ich nur ein Monster! Du hast es selbst gesagt. Ich bin widerlich in deinen Augen! Eine Abscheulichkeit!"

Die Pegasusstute zögerte einen Moment lang. Wie sollte sie dem begegnen? Sie hatte aus Wut und Furcht schreckliche Dinge gesagt, aber diese war nicht einfach aus heißer Luft entstanden. Sie _hasste _die Changelings, verabscheute sie aus dem tiefsten Inneren ihrer Seele. Alles an ihnen war falsch und dunkel und böse.

Aber hier lag sie, hatte ihren Flügel sorgsam über einer dieser Geschöpfe ausgebreitet und versuchte sie zu trösten. Und zu ihrem eigenen Erschrecken stellte sie fest, das es nicht purer Eigennutz war, der sie dazu trieb. Sie wollte ihr Augenlicht wieder erlangen, sie wollte von diesem furchterregenden Ort fliehen und der Wechselbalg an ihrer Seite war ihre einzige Möglichkeit dazu. Aber seltsamerweise berührte diese Notwendigkeiten sie im Moment nur wenig. Alles was sie fühlte, war ein Lebewesen, das Leid empfand, das Angst hatte und dringend jemanden brauchte, der ihr zuhörte und der sie in eine warme Umarmung nahm. Und auch wenn sie normalerweise nicht diejenige war, zu der man deswegen kam, konnte sie sich im Augenblick sehr gut in sie hinein fühlen.

Sie versuchte sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass das weiche Fell, das sie spürte nur eine Illusion war, ein Trick, ein Zauber, um Vertrauen zu erhaschen, nur um dann verraten zu werden. Das es kein Pony war, das sie an ihrer Seite fühlte, sondern ein fremdartiges, undurchschaubares Ding, mit unberechenbaren Motiven und gänzlich andersartigen Bedürfnissen als sie selbst.

Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Alles was sie wahrnahm, war ein Lebewesen, das verloren war, so verloren wie sie selbst.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Es war nicht so gemeint. Ich..." Sie stieß einen unterdrückten Laut der Frustration aus. „Ich bin nicht so gut darin mich zu entschuldigen. Du hast mich angelogen und ich... ich habe furchtbare Dinge zu dir gesagt. Dinge... die ich nicht so gemeint habe. Können wir nicht einfach... quitt sein?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Wieder dauerte es einen Augenblick, dann hörte sie ein leises Kichern, das durch das Schniefen an ihrer Seite drang. Es war seltsam diesen Laut hier zu hören.

„Also gut. Wir sind... quit." Strawberry verstummte einen Augenblick. „Für ein Pony bist du bist wirklich furchtbar darin dich zu entschuldigen."

Rainbow schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und bemerkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. „Und für einen Changeling bist du eine wirklich schlechte Lügnerin."

„Ja" Die Stute neben ihr rückte wieder etwas zu ihr, um es ihnen beiden bequemer zu machen. „Ich glaube es liegt einfach daran, dass ich nicht mehr mit ganzem Herzen dabei bin." Sie verstummte kurz, so als würde sie horchen. Rainbows gesteigerten Sinne nahmen war, wie sie sich unter ihrem Flügel versteifte.

„Sind wir hier sicher?", fragte sie atemlos.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Strawberry antwortete. „Ja, im Moment noch. Sie sind zu beschäftigt sich um die Larven zu kümmern."

Die Pegasusstute unterdrückte eine leichtes Schaudern, als sie das Wort ´Larven´ hörte. Es rief unwillkommene Bilder von feuchten, glitschigen Dingen in ihr hervor, die nur das Fremde an der Stute neben ihr zurück in ihr Gedächtnis riefen.

„Es war nicht alles gelogen, weißt du?", wiederholte Strawberry schüchtern.

Rainbow verdrängte die Gedanken an spinnenartige Kokons und pulsierende Raupen aus ihrem Kopf. „Erzähl mir davon.", sagte sie leise.

Und so, zusammengekauerte in einem dunklen Winkel der Zuchtkammern, während das Summen und Zischen der Wöchnerinnen von den Wänden um sie widerhallte, erzählte der Wechselbalg, den sie als Strawberry kennengelernt hatte, ihre Geschichte.

„Ich bin nach Canterlot geschickt worden, um zusammen mit den anderen meines Volkes den Palast der Celestia zu unterwandern, bevor die Königin selbst ihren Zug machen wollte. Unsere Aufgabe war es Informationen sammeln, so viele wir konnten. Ich sollte mich dem königlichen Zahnarzt Bright Smile nähern, in sein Umfeld eindringen und sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Ich legte mir eine Deckidentität als Philosophiestudentin zu und begann Smile zu beobachten. Er... es alles... es war so neu für mich und so faszinieren!" Ihre Stimme klang nun aufgeregt und sogar ein wenig fröhlich. „All diese Ponys und jedes davon sah anders aus, benahm sich anders, hörte sich anders an! Es war wundervoll, durch die Straßen der Stadt zu gehen, all diese neuen Farben und Gesichter zu sehen! Und er... er..." Sie verlor sich einen Moment lang in Erinnerung, dann fuhr sie leise fort. „Er war so alleine. Ich sah ihn jeden Morgen, wie er zur Arbeit in den Palast ging, wie er jeden Tag seinen Kaffee immer an dem selben Stand kaufte und am Abend ein kleines Stück Gebäck für den Weg nach Hause. Wenn er dort ankam, blieb seine Kerze bis spät brennen, wenn er sich in seinem großen Haus... versteckte. Ja, es schien mir von Anfang an, als würde er sich verstecken. Um ihn herum summte die Stadt vor lachenden Ponys und fröhlichen Gesichtern, aber ich sah ihn selten ein Wort mit jemanden wechseln. Er war nicht traurig, glaube ich. Auch er lächelte, aber es schien mir, als täte er es mehr aus Gewohnheit, als aus echter Freude. Ich glaube, er lächelte, weil es von ihm erwartet wurde. Und weil er niemanden Sorgen machen wollte, weil er nicht lächelte. Er sagte einmal zu mir, das andere Ponys glücklich sein mussten um zu leben. Er müsse das nicht. Das klingt seltsam, nicht war?" Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, so als würde sie auf eine Antwort warten, fuhr dann aber wieder fort. „Er tat mir irgendwie leid... es war seltsam, dieses Gefühl. Er sollte ein Ziel sein, ein Mittel zum Zweck, aber je mehr ich von ihm erfuhr, je mehr ich ihn kennen lernte, umso mehr... umso mehr wuchs dieses Gefühl in mir. Ich gab am Anfang nicht viel darauf und versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Gemäß dem Plan inszenierte ich einige Begegnungen mit ihm. Ich verschaffte mir einen Job bei dem Stand, wo er seinen Kaffee kaufte und begann mit ihm... naja, zu flirten."

Rainbow konnte fast schon fühlen, wie die Stute neben ihr errötete. Wenn nichts sonst, war es genau diese Reaktion, die vieles ihres restlichen Misstrauens verschwinden ließ.

„Er war am Anfang sehr überrascht und... misstrauisch. Ich dachte schon, das er niemals den Mut aufbringen würde, mich zu fragen. Ich musste etwas... nachhelfen."

Rainbow horchte auf. „Hast du ihn bezaubert?

„Wa...was?", Strawberry´s Stimme klang ernsthaft überrascht. „Nein! Das können Drohnen nicht! So hohe Geistesmagie kann nur eine Königin! Ich musste mir... etwas einfallen lassen. Ich verschüttete ´aus Versehen´ einen Kaffee über ihn und verbrühte ihn etwas. Und dann... dann..." Sie brach wieder ab.

Rainbow wartet einen Augenblick lang, dann fragte sie neugierig nach: „Was dann?"

Strawberry antwortete nicht sofort. Der Pegasus spürte, wie sie sich unter ihrem Flügel etwas bewegte. Hatte sie... die Vorderläufe vor ihre Augen geschlagen?

„Ohhh, das ist so peinlich! Es tut mir so leid, das ich ihm so übel mitgespielt habe. Hätte ich... hätte ich nur gewusst dass... wie er ist und was später... Ahhh!" Sie seufzte tief. „Es tut mir einfach nur leid. Leid, das ich nicht ehrlich zu ihm war. Ich habe einen Tränenausbruch gespielt, habe mich zusammengerollt und geschluchzt, als währe das Firmament selbst über mir zusammengebrochen. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nichts richtig machen konnte, dass ich jetzt auch diese Stelle verlieren würde, auch wenn ich sie nicht mochte und dass das einzige Pony, was meinen Tag erträglich gemacht hatte, mich jetzt bestimmt hassen würde. Es war so melodramatisch! Ich... ich schäme mich dafür. Es war weder guter Stil, noch fair ihm gegenüber. Er sah aus, als wolle er einfach auf der Stelle im Boden versinken, hilflos und verwirrt, ohne die geringste Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Und ich lag da am Boden und habe nur gedacht: _Komm schon du verdammter Idiot, mach was! _Und dann _hat _er etwas gemacht und es war so schön und so mutig und... und... und..." Strawberry begann wieder zu schluchzen und alles, was sie noch sagen wollte ging darin unter.

Rainbow bleib nichts anders übrig, als ruhig neben ihr zu liegen und ihr sanft mit dem Flügel über den Rücken zu streicheln, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Während der ganzen Zeit, da sie sich in Schluchzen und unterdrückten Tränen ergab, flüsterte die Changeling ein leises „Bitte sei okay. Bitte sei okay. Bitte sei okay." vor sich hin.

Schließlich fasste sich die Pegasusstute ein Herz und fragte: „Was hat er gemacht?"

Strawberry schniefte noch einige Mal, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Er hat mir aufgeholfen. Er hat den Staub von meiner Uniform geklopft und dann... dann hat er mich angelächelt. Das erste, wirkliche, echte Lächeln, das ich bei ihm gesehen habe! Es war so... so schön. Er lächelt für mich, nur für mich, damit es mir besser ging und damit ich meine Sorgen vergessen könnte. Und dann sagte er, das es seine Schuld gewesen sei und das es ihm Leid tat und ob er es mit einem Essen wieder gut machen könne. Ich hätte mich freuen sollen, das mein Plan aufgegangen war, aber alles, woran ich denken konnte, war dieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, selbst als er schon lange gegangen war!" Sie atmete heftig, so sehr regte sie die alleinige Erinnerung daran auf. „Der Abend war einfach wundervoll. Wir saßen auf der Terrasse des Restaurants und sahen uns den Sonnenuntergang an. Er scherzte und lachte viel und ich dachte mir noch, wie sehr ich mich doch in ihm getäuscht hätte. Aber nach einer Flasche Wein, die wir zusammen getrunken hatten, wurde er leiser und ich erkannte, dass er das nur für mich getan hatte. Er war... ist ein stilles Pony, in sich gekehrt und schüchtern. Aber für diesen Abend hat er sich... überwunden, hat sich geöffnet, damit es mir Spaß machen würde."

Sie beiden schwiegen eine Weile, bis Rainbow fragte: „Wie ging es weiter?"

„Ich... ich war neugierig, wie die Ponys sind, wenn man sie näher kennen lernt. Aber ich hatte auch Angst. Angst entdeckt zu werden. Angst aus der Rolle zu fallen. Aber auch Angst davor wie es war einem von ihnen... nahe zu sein. So sehr ich mich auch verstellte, er muss diese Angst in mir gefühlt haben. Er konnte natürlich nicht wissen, woher sie stammte, aber ich glaube er sah darin etwas... Vertrautes. Etwas, das seine eigene Seltsamkeit widerspiegelte. Das war es, womit ich letztlich sein Vertrauen erlangte. Wir waren beide anders. Aber mit jedem Atemzug, mit jeder kleinen Geste, mit jedem Lächeln und jeder... Zärtlichkeit versuchte er alles, um mir diese Angst zu nehmen. Er spürte diese Angst in mir, eine Angst, die er gut kannte und an sich selbst nicht mochte. Und er tat alles, opferte sich auf, damit ich sie vergessen konnte, wenn ich bei ihm war. Wie sollte ich da nicht... wie konnte ich nicht..." Sie rang verzweifelt um die richtigen Worte.

„Mich in ihn verlieben?", half Rainbow aus.

„Ja!", stieß die Stute hervor, nur um sofort abzubrechen, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes gesagt.

„Ja.", sagte sie noch einmal, leiser diesmal und wie zu sich selbst. „Ja, ich liebe ihn. Und das ist die Wahrheit."

„Ist es deswegen, dass du mir helfen willst?"

Der Wechselbalg zögerte einen Moment lang. „Ja. Ich muss wissen, was aus ihm geworden ist. Ob es... ob es ihm gut geht. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Wenn der Krieg in unsere Höhlen kommt und uns verschlingt, dann will ich wenigstens wissen, dass er in Sicherheit und wohl auf ist."

Rainbow horchte auf. Was zum... „Krieg? Was für ein Krieg? Wir haben euch besiegt! Equestria mag zwar auf der Hut sein, aber es führt keinen Krieg gegen die Changelings!"

Strawberry´s Stimme klang verwirrt. „Wer redet von Equestria? Die alten Stämme sind es, die gegen uns in Feld ziehen!"

„Was denn für alte Stämme?"

„Aber ich dachte... weißt du nicht..."

Rainbow hob einen Huf und gebot der Stute Einhalt. „Langsam, langsam. Erzähl es mir von Anfang an."

Strawberry atmete tief durch, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Nach der Schlacht um Canterlot wurden wir in alle Winde zerstreut. Es dauerte Wochen, bis die Königin genug von uns gefunden hatte, um einen Stock zu errichten. Unsere Lage war von Anfang an... verzweifelt. Wir suchten in den Höhlen hier Zuflucht und versuchten ein Nest zu gründen, aber von den Wenigen, die wir retten konnten, verschwanden immer mehr. Die Prätorianer berichteten von einem Ding aus Stein und Kristall, das unter diesem Berg lebte und Jagd auf alles machte, das Licht in die Tunnel brachte. Gerade unsere Larvenbecken und die Ammen waren immer wieder Ziel seiner Angriffe. Dieses Ding schien unaufhaltsam, unauffindbar. Es heißt, es konnte sich durch massiven Fels bewegen wie durch Wasser.

Es waren nicht mehr viele von uns übrig, als es der Königin endlich gelang Es mit ihrer Leibgarde zu stellen. Ich war nicht dabei, aber ich habe... ich habe die Schreie und den Lärm gehört. Es muss ein furchtbarer Kampf gewesen sein."

Strawberry versank für einen Moment in Schweigen. Dann fuhr sie langsam fort. „Es heißt, Königin Chrysalis selbst sei schwer verletzt worden, als sie gegen das Monster kämpfte. Seit dem ist der Stock praktisch führerlos. Wir gehen unseren täglichen Arbeiten nach, bewachen das Nest, ziehen die Larven groß und schwärmen aus um... Nahrung zu finden. Aber all das geschieht ohne Plan, ohne Führung. Wahrscheinlich konnten uns die Stämme deshalb so leicht entdecken."

Sie seufzte schwer. „Sie sind so anders als die Ponys in Euqestria. Wir kannten ihre Kultur nicht, deshalb konnten wir uns auch nicht darauf vorbereiten. Zuerst dachten wir, wir hätten es einfach. Kleine isolierte Siedlungen, in denen wir schnell die Schlüsselpositionen übernehmen könnten. Aber gerade ihre kleinen Gemeinschaften machen es so schwierig sie zu Infiltrieren. Man kann sich nicht einfach als ein neues Pony ausgeben oder ein Mitglied des Stammes zu entführen und seinen Platz einzunehmen. Die Stämme haben ein so eng gestricktes Sozialgefüge das kleine Ungereimtheiten schnell auffallen. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten von uns enttarnt wurden. Zuerst gaben wir uns der Hoffnung hin, das wir die Zwischenfälle isolieren könnten, aber die Kommunikation zwischen den einzelnen Stämmen funktionierte schneller als wir dachten. In Windeseile hatte sich die Kunde von uns ´Wechselbälgern´ verbreitet. Die eingeborenen Ponys organisierten sich, sie führten Codewörter ein und seltsame Erkennungszeichen, die wir nicht entschlüsseln konnten, da sie auf persönlicher Erfahrung oder alten Sagen und Legenden beruhten. Und unsere Königin konnte uns nicht helfen!" Strawberry´s Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Ton angenommen.

„Faktisch werden wir hier belagert. Soweit ich weiß, hält irgendein Aberglaube oder die Furcht vor dem Monster die Stämme davon ab, uns hier einfach zu überrennen. Aber ich glaube nicht, das sie das lange zurückhalten wird."

Sie stockte und als sie fortfuhr, bebte ihre Stimme vor Furcht. „Sie versammeln sich. Wir können in der Nacht ihre Feuer unter uns sehen und hören ihre Stimmen, wenn der Wind richtig steht. Sie sind nicht wie die Ponys in Equestira. Wenn sie bereit sind, dann werden sie kommen. Und uns alle... auslöschen."

Sie fing an leise zu schluchzen und lehnte sich hilfesuchend an die Seite des Pegasus. Rainbow spürte, wie sie zitterte.

„Ich habe Angst. Ich habe Angst um mein Nest, meine Brüdern und Schwestern, um meine Königin. Und ich... ich habe Angst zu sterben, Rainbow. Ich habe Angst zu sterben, ohne ihn wiedergesehen zu haben."

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile dort in der Dunkelheit, während die Strawberry´s Tränen in Rainbows Fell tropften und sie die Stute sanft mit ihrem Flügel zu besänftigen versuchte.

_Es ist schon seltsam, _dachte die Pegasusstute. Hätte ihr noch gestern jemand gesagt, dass sie einmal einen Changeling unter ihrem Flügel trösten würde, dass sie sich mit ihm unterhalten und ihm wirklich zuhören würde, dass sie seiner Geschichte von Leid und Furcht lauschen und sie mit jedem Wort _glauben _würde, obwohl sie wusste, was oder wer da neben ihr lag und das sie echtes Mitleid empfinden würde... sie hätte denjenigen ausgelacht. Sehr laut und sehr lange. Und damit nicht genug. Hätte das prophezeiende Pony noch eines drauf gesetzt und verraten, dass sie bereit sein würde, alles zu riskieren, um den Monstern, den Verrätern, den Wechselbälgern zu _helfen, _währe es nicht allein beim Lachen geblieben. Aber das war genau das, was sie im Begriff war zu tun.

Sie legte ihren Flügel an und stand auf. „Komm, Strawberry. Lass uns gehen."

Das Schluchzen verstummte und wich einem ungläubigen Schniefen. „Was? Aber wohin?"

„Führ mich nach draußen. Wenn diese Stammesponys versuchen euch auszulöschen, müssen ich und meine Freundinnen etwas dagegen unternehmen."

„Heißt... heißt das du glaubst mir?", fragte die Stute neben ihr überrascht.

„Ich habe viele Gründe es nicht zu tun.", antwortete Rainbow streng. Dann wurde ihre Stimme weicher. „ Aber ich glaube _dir._ Und das ist mir genug."

Es war einen Moment still zwischen ihnen beiden, dann wurde die Pegasusstute fast zu Boden gerissen, als ihr ein überglücklicher Changeling um den Hals fiel.

„Danke, danke, danke! Ich kann gar nicht glauben, das du uns helfen willst, nach alle dem was passiert ist!"

„Schon gut, schon gut.", kicherte Rainbow und schob die Stute von sich herunter, als diese ihr überschwenglich einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Plötzlich erstarrte Strawberry.

„Aber du kannst doch noch immer nicht sehen!"

Die Pegasusstute schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Das... ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Es kostete sie Überwindung, das zu sagen. „Wir können uns es nicht leisten, jetzt gefasst zu werden. Ich werde einen Blindflug versuchen. Meine Freundinnen werden den Regenbogen erkennen, wenn sie ihn sehen. Wir haben einen... ein Pony dabei, dass sich mit Medizin auskennt. Er wird mir schon helfen können." Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Strawberry zögerte.

„Nein.", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Was, ´Nein´?", fragte Rainbow überrascht.

„Nein, das... das ist zu gefährlich für dich. Du musst deinen Freundinnen finden. Damit ihr... ich... es gibt sonst keine Hoffnung mehr für uns."

Rainbow horchte auf. „Was hast du vor?", fragte sie alarmiert. Als die Stute nicht antworte wendete sie ihren Kopf suchend von einer Seite auf die andere. „Wo bist du?"

„Es ist zu wichtig, verstehst du?" Ihre Stimme klang weiter entfernt als vorher.

„Strawberry, wo willst du hin?" Ein Summen erscholl in der Luft vor ihr.

„Geh deiner Nase nach. Es ist dort, wo der Geruch am Stärksten ist. Lass dich einfach hineinfallen. Und dann... dann folge dem Wasser! Ja, das Wasser wird dich hinausführen!"

„Nein! Strawberry, komm zurück! Du musst das nicht tun!", rief Rainbow so laut sie es wagte.

Das Summen kam wieder näher.

„Sag ihm, dass es mir Leid tut, wenn du ihn findest."

„Nein!", diesmal war es ihr egal, ob die anderen Changelinge in der Höhle sie hörten. Sie rief so laut sie konnte. Aber eine andere Stimme übertöne sie.

„Hey, ihr Möchtegernponys! Möchtet ihr gerne wissen, was ich von euch halte? Hier, schön aufgepasst!" Es war ihre Stimme, Rainbows Stimme, in einer perfekten Imitation ihres üblichen, sorglos herausfordernden Tonfall, der durch die Höhle hallte. Das ständige Hintergrundsummen explodierte geradezu, als die Wechselbälger auf die vermeintliche Bedrohung reagierten.

„Ha! Fangt mich doch, wenn ihr könnt!"

„Nein!", rief Rainbow noch einmal, aber es ging im wütenden Gebrumm des Nestes unter.

Wütenden, fremdartige Stimmen wirbelten durch die Höhle wie ein aufgescheuchter Bienenschwarm. Das Brummen war so intensiv, dass es von dem Stein unter ihren Hufen fühlen konnte. Und aus der Ferne antworteten noch weit bedrohlichere Laute.

„Nein.", flüsterte sie leise, wissend das es zwecklos war Strawberry zurück zurufen. Die fremde Stute hatte sich entschieden. Rainbow wusste nicht, was die Changeling erwartete, wenn sie erwischt werden würde. Vielleicht konnte sie es als Scherz abtun, als einen einfachen Streich und sie würden nicht zu hart mit ihr ins Gericht gehen...

Rainbow schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. Nach dem, was Strawberry ihr berichtet hatte - und zweifelte an keinem ihrer Worte mehr – war das Nest sicherlich alles andere als empfänglich für solche Ausflüchte. Die Changelings mussten verzweifelt sein. Und sie würde die Abtrünnige die ganze Wucht dieser Verzweiflung spüren lassen, wenn sie ihrer habhaft werden konnten.

Ihr dämmerte, was dieser Wechselbalg, dieses Wesen, das nicht einmal ihrer Rasse angehörte, das sogar noch fremdartiger war als Greifen, die nicht davor zurückschreckten Fleisch zu essen (Wenigstens hatte Gilda davon abgesehen ES in ihrer Anwesenheit zu tun), von der sie vor wenigen Stunden noch als Monster gedacht hatte, für sie riskierte. Es mochte vielleicht nicht ganz selbstlos sein, schließlich hatte Rainbow versprochen ihr möglichstes zu tun, diesen Krieg, der die Changelinge nur in die Vernichtung führen konnte, zu verhindern. Aber wenn man bedachte, wie überstürzt sich die Stute deshalb für sie in die Bresche geworfen hatte... sie hatte alle vorher so sorgfältig gehütete Vorsicht fahren lassen und war der Gefahr direkt ins Gesicht gesprungen. Nur damit dieses Pony, das sie so verachtete hatte, vielleicht den Lauf der Dinge anhalten konnte. Nur auf ein Wort hin, auf ein Versprechen, das ein reines Lippenbekenntnis sein konnte...

„Nein.", sagte sie noch einmal, doch diesmal entschlossen. Es war kein Lippenbekenntnis gewesen. Sie war entschlossen gewesen, diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden, koste es, was es wolle. Und die Zuversicht dieser Fremden in sie hatte sie nur darin bestärkt. Sie hatte aus Überzeugung gesprochen, aber jetzt schuldete sie es Strawberry.

„Zu langsam! Viel zu langsam!", erscholl ein herausfordernder Ruf in der Höhle. Er hörte sich hohl und entfernt an, so als würde er aus einem Tunnel dringen, auch wenn die unberechenbaren Echos in der Höhle die genaue Quelle schwer auszumachen ließen. Das Brummen entfernte sich langsam. Rainbow hob ihren Kopf.

Strawberry hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, um ihr diese Chance zu verschaffen. Sie würde sie nicht ungenützt verstreichen lassen.

Langsam, vorsichtig einen Huf vor den anderen setzend suchte sie sich einen Weg hinab in die Tiefen der Höhle hinab. Und folgte ihrer Nase hin zur Quelle des Geruchs nach Muskatnuss.

Rauer Stein unter ihren Hufen. Sie setzte ihre Läufe so sanft wie möglich auf, um keine verräterischen Geräusche zu produzieren. Das Summen des Schwarms drang nur noch als entferntes Echo an ihr Ohr, aber sie konnte nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, ob nicht doch noch einige einsame Wächter zurückgeblieben waren. Es blieb ihr nur zu hoffen, dass das Nest wirklich so unterbesetzt war, wie Strawberry gesagt hatte und alle Changelinge in der Höhle der Ablenkung auf den Leim gegangen waren. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie es blind mit einem wilden, aufgebrachten Changeling aufnehmen sollte.

Der Stein wurde feuchter und sie musste Acht geben, das sie nicht ausrutschte. Sie konnte das leise Plätschern eines Rinnsals hören, das sich in ihrer Nähe befand. Es musste nach unten fließen und damit zum Grund der Höhle. Sie ließ sich von dem Geräusch leiten und folgte ihm.

Jetzt, da die Geräuschkulisse des Schwarms in weite Ferne gerückt war, nahm sie auch andere Laute in der Höhle war. Das Plätschern vor ihr war nicht das einzige, das durch die Höhle hallte. Weiter entfernt von ihr hörte sie das beständige, leise Rieseln von Wasser, das über Stein floss. Und vor ihr, dort woher der Geruch kam, vernahm sie hin und wieder ein leise Blubbern und ein gelegentliches Platschen, wie von kleinen Fischen, die in einem Teich nach Fliegen schnappten.

Der Grund unter ihren Hufen wurde zu feinem Sand, durch den Wasser ran.

Der Geruch war nun so stark wie nie zuvor, füllte ihre Nüstern aus und wirkte in seiner Intensität fast betäubend auf sie. Er war nicht unangenehm, sondern nur fremd und eigenartig. Sie schmeckte Nuancen von Zimt und Zitronengrass in der Luft, die ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen waren. Und durch ihre zusammengeschweißten Lider drang ein zunehmend heller werdendes Licht, das sich vor ihr ausbreitete.

Schließlich erfühlten ihre vorsichtig tastenden Hufe den Rand eines Beckens vor ihr, von dem alles auszugehen schien, der Geruch und das Licht und das leise Platschen. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann tauchte sie vorsichtig ihren Huf in das unbekannte Gewässer.

Zuerst war sie überrascht, wie warm das Wasser darin war. Das Wasser des Rinnsals, dem sie gefolgt war, war so kalt gewesen, dass es sie bei jedem Schritt frösteln ließ, aber das Becken hatte die Temperatur eines angenehmen Bades. Als nächstes wunderte sie sich über die seltsame Konsistenz der Flüssigkeit, in die sie ihren Huf getaucht hatte. Sie war etwas dicker als Wasser, fast zähflüssig, aber kein Schleim oder etwas ähnlich ekelhaftes.

_Was ist das?_, fragte sie sich im stillen, während sie ihren Huf wieder an sicheres Land hob. Strawberry hatte gesagt, dass es ihr vielleicht helfen könnte sie... zu heilen. War das vielleicht das Changeling-Äquivalent eines Krankenhauses? Eine Art Heilbad?

_´Lass dich einfach hineinfallen´ _hatte sie gesagt. Aber Trotz des Vertrauens, das sie in die Changelingstute gefasst hatte, fühlte sie, wie sie zögerte. Verdammt, warum viel es ihr so schwer? Sie vertraute Strawberry, vertraute ihr genug um für sie einen Blindflug über unbekanntes Gelände zu riskieren, nur um ihr zu helfen. Sie hatte ihr gesagt, was zu tun war, um ihre Augen wieder herzustellen, eine Aussicht die Rainbow vor Verlangen zittern ließ. Keine quälende Ungewissheit mehr, keine Angst vor dem Ungesehenen, dem sie hilflos gegenüberstehen musste. Aber sie konnte sich immer noch nicht überwinden, den einzigen, letzten Schritt zu tun.

Ein einziger, kleiner, unnachgiebiger Verräter saß in ihrer Brust, der beständig flüsterte: _Du weißt es nicht... Du bist dir nicht sicher... Was wenn sie doch... _Gegen jeden klaren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, gegen jede Zuversicht und Vertrauen, die sie gefasst hatte, blieb er beständig. Sie fühlte die Wärme des Beckens vor sich, sehnte sich mit jedem schmerzenden, kalten Muskel und der erdrückenden Finsternis hinter ihren Augenlidern danach. Die Erlösung war nur einen Schritt entfernt. Aber dieser Schritt war der schwierigste.

Sie _wollte _Strawberry vertrauen. Sie _wollte _glauben, dass das was die Stute ihr gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit war. Sie _wollte _das denkende, fühlende Lebewesen hinter der Fassade des Monsters sehen. Sie hatte diesem Feind zugehört, hatte ihm beigestanden, mit ihm gefühlt und ihn verstanden. So hatte sie geglaubt. Aber jetzt, einen Huf erhoben, um den letzten, entscheidenden Sprung zu tun, brachte sie es nicht über sich. Der Verräter in ihrer Brust ließ sie nicht. Der Verräter... der sie selbst war.

Rainbow hatte ihr ganzes Leben auf dem aufgebaut, was sie sich selbst geschaffen hatte. Jedes Stückchen Anerkennung, jede Laudatio, jeder Jubel, den sie so sehr brauchte, so sehr viel mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte, hatte sie sich mit ihrer eigenen Leistung verdient. Sie war niemals auf das Wohlwollen Anderer angewiesen gewesen. Selbst ihre Freundinnen, dies sie so sehr schätzte, hatten sich einen Platz in ihrem Herzen erkämpfen müssen, eine Leistung, für die sie sie respektierte und die der Grund waren, warum sie ihnen so rückhaltlos vertraute. Ihr war niemals etwas geschenkt worden und aus genau diesem Grund misstraute sie tief in ihrem Innerem alles und jeden. Sicherlich nicht vollständig – sie erachtete sich selbst als zu stark, als das man sie einfach übers Ohr hauen konnte – aber die Hürde war hoch gesteckt. Darauf angesprochen würde sie behaupten, dass es nur gesund war, das ein jeder sich zuerst zu beweisen hatte, aber tief in sich drin, in ihren innersten Gedanken wusste sie nur zu gut, dass dies eine Schwäche war. Sie hatte sich mehr als einmal dabei ertappt, wie sie sich gewünscht hatte anderen mit der selben Unvoreingenommenheit zu begegnen wie ihre Freundinnen. Der Verstand sollte sagen, das Vertrauen enttäuscht werden konnte und das Herz sollte sagen, dass das immer noch besser war als ewiges Misstrauen. Aber irgendwann hatten diese beiden in Rainbow die Plätze getauscht. Ihr Herz fürchtete sich vor der Enttäuschung, während ihr Verstand, gestärkt durch ihre Erfahrungen mit ihren Freundinnen, einen weitaus versöhnlicheren Ton anschlug.

Sie konnte es nicht. So süß die Versprechung auch war, sie konnte diesen letzten Schritt nicht gehen. So sehr ihr Verstand auch schrie, ihr Huf wollte sich nicht bewegen. Sie verriet sich selbst. Gegen besseres Wissen und gegen ihren eigenen Willen. Sie _wollte _Strawberry vertrauen, aber sie _konnte _es nicht. Sie setzte ihren ausgestreckten Huf wieder zurück auf den sandigen Boden.

Dann hörte sie das Flirren von Changelinglügeln in der Luft direkt hinter ihr.

Sie schreckte zurück und wäre um ein Haar in das Becken gefallen, das sie nun so sehr zu meiden versuchte. Panik erfasste ihr Herz, als ihre schlimmsten Vorstellungen Wirklichkeit wurden. Sie konnte ihren Gegner nicht sehen und das Geräusch seiner Flügel verschwand, sobald er hinter ihr aufgesetzt hatte. Sie hörte das Knirschen von Sand und drehte sich wild in die Richtung.

„Kitzztitat?", erklang ein fremder, fragender Laut von dort, wo sie den Changeling vermutete.

Ihr fiel nichts besseres ein: „Ähm, Hallo?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Patzt! Kizzz it tu!" Die seltsame Stimme kam vom etwas weiter rechts und sie drehte sich in die Richtung.

_Celestia, lass es nur einer sein, _hoffte sie still.

„Kaputi zirrrat! Zirrat, Zirrat!", die Stimme klang zunehmend angressiver, fordernder. Aber auch näher.

Rainbow spannte sich. Wenn sie diesem Alptraum noch entkommen wollte, musste sie handeln, bevor die Wache den Rest des Stockes alarmieren konnte.

„Bzzzt!", machte sie und brachte dabei ein tiefes Brummen zustande.

„Wuzz?" kam die verwirrte Antwort. Rainbow konzentrierte sich nun vollständig auf ihre Ohren. Sie hörte das leise Knirschen des Sandes unter ihren Hufen genauso wie das unter ihres Gegeners. Er war nahe, sehr nahe. Sie konnte fast sehen, wie der Changeling sich zu ihr vorbeugte, um sie besser zu verstehen.

Sie packte zu, versuchte ihn in einen Schwitzkasten zu bringen.

Sie griff ins Leere. Ihre Vorderläufe streiften etwas hartes, aber lebendiges, das sich erschreckt wegduckte.

„Birrvip!", erklang der erschreckte Ausruf.

Von reiner Verzweiflung getrieben wirbelte Rainbow herum und führte einen weiten Sensentritt gegen die Quelle der Stimme aus. Sie wurde mit einem harten Aufschlag und einem Schmerzenslaut belohnt.

Sie hörte, wie ihr überraschter Gegner zu Boden ging und zögerte nicht sofort nachzusetzen. Sie wusste, wie sehr sie sich im Nachteil befand und konnte nur auf das Element der Überraschung hoffen, um zu siegen. Sie warf sich auf den Changeling und versuchte ihn mit reiner Körperkraft zu Boden zu ringen. Sie war überrascht, wie leicht es ihr gelang die harte, aber schlanke Gestalt unter ihr zu Boden zu drücken.

Der Wechselbalg unter ihr war ihr an Kraft eindeutig unterlegen, aber seine eigene Natur kam ihm zu Hilfe. Rainbow merkte, wie sie an den glatten Panzerplatten, die sein Fell ersetzten, kaum Halt fand und langsam abglitt. Sie versuchte nachzugreifen, aber der Körper unter ihr war wie eine Schlange, die sich hin und her wand und ihr ständig aus dem Griff zu gleiten drohte. Mit einem Knurren packte sie noch einmal fester zu und fasste um das, was sie als Taille des Körpers erfühlte. Grunzend vor Anstrengung hiefte sie das ganze Gewicht des Changelings in die Luft und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Ihr Rücken knackte protestierend, aber sie rammte den Kopf ihres Gegners mit einem befriedigenden Knirschen in den festen Boden am Rande des Beckens.

Der Wechselbalg schrie gequält auf und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Rainbow steckte einen heftigen Hieb gegen ihren Kopf ein, der ihre Ohren zum klingeln brachte, ließ aber nicht locker. Strampelnde Hufe, die mit seltsamen Löchern übersät waren, rutschten hilflos über ihr Bauchfell um Halt zu finden.

Die Pegasusstute nahm ihre ganze Kraft zusammen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Einen kurzen Moment lang ließ sie ihren Gegner frei, dann landete sie auf seinem Bauch. Sofort versuchte sie ihre Hinterläufe um seinen Leib zu schlingen, um eine Beinpresse anzubringen. Eigentlich befand sie sich in der perfekten Position, um die... wichtigsten Teile... ihres Feindes zu bearbeiten, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie es mit einem Männchen oder einem Weibchen zu tun hatte. Oder ob diese Entsprechungen auch anatomisch für Changelinge galten... und ob sie auch entsprechen ausgestattet waren... auf jeden Fall war es ihr zutiefst zuwider auch nur darüber nachzudenken. Aber wenn sie so etwas wie Nieren hatten, würde das ausreichen, um den Wechselbalg zum Aufgeben zu zwingen.

Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, war der sengende Strahl heißer Energie, der sich plötzlich in ihren Rücken brannte. Es war mehr Schmerz als echter Schaden, der er verursachte, aber es reichte, um sie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Der Wechselbalg sah seine Chance gekommen und bockte wild, um sie von sich herunter zu schleudern. Rainbow biss die Zähne zusammen und verstärkte noch einmal ihren Druck um die Körpermitte ihres Gegners. Aber auch das konnte nicht verhindern, das sie von seinen Abwehrbewegungen zur Seite kippte.

Dann war da plötzlich das kurze Gefühl des Fallens, dann die warme Umarmung und das durchdringende Glühen des Beckens. Sie war so überrascht, das ein kleiner Strom kostbarer Luft ihrem Mund entströmte und in trägen Blasen an die Oberfläche trieb. Der Wechselbalg drohte sich ihr zu entwinden, aber sie erholte sich schnell von ihrer Überraschung und festigte ihren Griff wieder. Jetzt, da ihr Gegner keinen Boden mehr unter sich hatte, mit dem er sich gegen sie stemmen konnte, konnte sie fühlen, wie sie die Initiative zurück gewann. Sie fühlte den kämpfenden Leib unter sich, aber anders als dieser hatte sie sich von Anfang an nicht auf ihre Augen verlassen. So seltsam es auch war, aber ihr Zustand brachte ihr hier den Vorteil, den sie brauchte.

Sie streckte ihre Flügel und schlug in der viskosen Flüssigkeit kräftig aus. Wie in einer Waschtrommel wirbelten die beiden Kontrahenten in dem Becken herum, aber der Pegasus verließ sich nur auf ihren Instinkt und behielt so die Übersicht. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt befreite sie sich von ihrem Gegner und benutze ihre Flügel als Leitwerke, um sich elegant um ihn herum zu bewegen. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber sie konnte seine Bewegungen fühlen. Und als sie sich sicher war, griff sie zu, mit all ihrer Kraft.

Ihre Huf glitten über den Panzer des Wechselbalges, noch glatter gemacht durch die Flüssigkeit, doch diesmal hatte sie die richtige Stelle getroffen. Sie konnte die verwundbare Kehle ihres Gegners fühlen und drückte unbarmherzig zu. Der Changeling wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften gegen ihren Griff, zappelte wild und aufgeregt. Eisern hielt sie die Spannung an. Die Luft in ihren Lungen wurde knapp. Der Wechselbalg gab immer noch nicht auf. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ keinen Zentimeter nach.

Ein plötzlicher, wilder Schmerz in ihrem Vorderlauf. Erschreckt riss sie ihrem Mund auf und die letzten, wertvollen Luftblasen entkamen ihr. Sie verstärkte verzweifelt noch einmal ihren Würgegriff, während der Changeling sich in ihr Vorderbein verbiss.

Die verbrauchte Luft in ihr brannte. Ihr Körper schrie nach Sauerstoff, aber die Gegenwehr des Wechselbalges war noch nicht gebrochen. Schwarze Flecken tanzten durch den farbigen Schleier ihrer Augenlider. Das fremde Wasser, das in ihren Mund gedrungen war, schmeckte wie Seifenlauge. Sie fühlte, wie ihre eigene Kraft erlahmte, wie ihre Muskeln sich weigerten ihr zu gehorchen. Mit einem letzten Rest von Willen zwang sie sich, nicht nachzulassen.

Dann war es mit einem Mal vorbei. Ein letztes Zucken und der Körper des Changeling erschlaffte unter ihr. In der verzweifelten Hast der Ertrinkenden stieß sie sich von ihm ab und ruderte dem entgegen, was sie als ´oben´ empfand.

Aber der Kampf war wild gewesen und hatte sie mehr als einmal herum gewirbelt. Ihr Drang nach Luft war so intensiv geworden, das nur ihre instinktive Angst vor dem Ertrinken sie davon abhielt ihrem Körper einfach nachzugeben und einzuatmen. Rainbow strampelte sich verzweifelt der Oberfläche entgegen, als ihr Kopf hart gegen Felsen schlug. Die Überraschung war so groß, das sich ihr Mund ganz unwillkürlich öffnete und ihre Lungen gierig saugten.

Zähe Flüssigkeit strömte ihre Kehle hinab. Ihr Kehlkopf schloss sich krampfhaft und sie hustete auch noch die letzten Reste Luft in das Becken. Im Ertrinken zuckte ihre Körper spastisch, als verzweifelte Synapsen wild und unkoordiniert feuerten. Der letzte Kampf dauerte nur einige Sekunden. Dann lag der leblose Körper von Rainbow Dash still.

_Ich hatte einen Traum._

_Ich hatte einen Traum, in dem mich meine Flügel nicht trugen._

I_ch hatte einen Traum, in dem alles was ich hatte, etwas war, was ich nicht konnte._

_Ich hatte einen Traum, in dem das, was ich nicht konnte, mich immer verfolgte, mich niemals losließ, mich ewig verfolgte und ohne Unterlass an meine eigene Unzulänglichkeit erinnerte._

_Ich hatte einen Traum, in dem ich hilflos gefangen war, ohne Ausweg, ohne Hoffnung._

_Ich hatte einen Traum, in dem ich mich selbst gefangen hatte. In dem ich mich selbst verraten und verleumdet hatte. In dem ich die Wahrheit nicht sehen wollte._

_Ich hatte einen Traum, in dem alles, was ich tat, falsch war, wenn auch aus den richtigen Gründen, aber dennoch falsch._

_Ich hatte einen Traum..._

_...Und ich hoffe, bald zu erwachen._

Das Leben kam in einer Eruption aus Fruchtwasser. Rainbow durchstieß die Oberfläche des Beckens und rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Keuchend und würgend spuckte sie das grüne Wasser aus ihren Lungen. Ihre rudernden Hufe fanden das rettende Ufer und sie zog sich zitternd an Land. Schleimfäden klatschten auf den sandigen Boden, als sie sich wieder und wieder erbrach, um auch den letzten Rest der Flüssigkeit aus ihren Atemwegen zu entfernen.

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sie ihre ausgelaugten Körper über den Rand und ließ sich kraftlos auf den Boden fallen. Vollkommen erschöpft starrte sie an die ferne Höhlendecke, die in dem grünen Licht der Becken erstrahlte.

Sie dachte, sie müsste sterben. Ihr Körper hatte dem letztlich dem verzweifelten Drang nach Luft nachgegeben und ihre Lungen mit einem tiefen Zug dieses Beckens gefüllte, hatte auch noch die letzte Luftblase empor gehustet, bis da nur noch das grüne Wasser gewesen war. Sie hatte ihren Herzschlag gefühlt, der wie eine Trommel schlug, wild und aufgeregt, doch dann langsamer, verzweifelter, als müsse er gegen eine unnachgiebige Kraft ankämpfen. Und dann hatte sie ausgeatmet und wieder eingeatmet.

Es war ein Kampf gewesen, jeder einzelne Atemzug. Ihre Kehle weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass das zähe Gemisch, das sie immer wieder passierte, ebenso kostbar war wie echte Luft. Aber trotz dieses Widerstandes ließ es sie atmen, schickte Sauerstoff durch ihr Blut, genau so, wie es jede Sommerbrise getan hätte. Sie wusste nicht warum, nur das sie atmen konnte. Eine Ewigkeit so schien es, lag sie einfach dort, umhüllt von der warmen Umarmung des Beckens. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie sich wirklich warm gefühlt hatte, bis hinein in ihre Knochen. Dieses Gefühl war so herrlich gewesen, dass sie das Kribbeln erst spürte, als es zum Schmerz wurde.

Es begann an ihrem Rücken. Nur ein feines Zupfen und ein angenehmes Jucken. Dann ein Prickeln an ihren Augenlidern. Sie blinzhelte. Der Schmerz überwältige sie, so plötzlich und unerwartet, das sie schrie. Aber es drang kein Laut an ihr Ohr. Der Schmerz setzte sich fort, so als hätte sie unbeabsichtig etwas unter ihre schützenden Augenlider gelassen, das jetzt an ihren verletzten Augen fraßund trotz der Schmerzen riss sie sie auf und versucht es mit ihren Huf fortzuwischen, aber das tat noch mehr weh und deshalb gab sie es schnell auf. Und dann war das Kribbeln _auf _ihren Augen und auch wenn der Schmerz nach ließ, war dieses Gefühl so zum-verrückt-werden, das sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Sie ruderte wild mit ihren Hufen, suchte verzweifelt nach der Oberfläche, nach dem Ausweg, bis ihr Kopf schließlich zufällig die Flüssigkeit durchstieß.

Dort lag sie nun, erschöpft und am Ende ihrer Kräfte. So sehr, das es mehrere Minuten dauerte, bis sie realisierte, dass sie sich die Höhlendecke über ihr nicht nur vorstellte, sondern tatsächlich _sehen _konnte.

Sie blinzelte. Dann blinzelte sie noch einmal. Dann hielt sie sich mit dem Huf zuerst das eine Auge zu, dann das andere. Ihre Sicht auf dem Linken war noch ein wenig verschwommen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel: Sie _sah _die ferne Decke der Höhle mit ihren Ausbuchtungen und Verwerfungen, mit ihren Stalagtiten (seltsamerweise musste sie an den inoffiziellen Merksatz in ihrer Schule denken: ´Was hängt bei einer Höhlenstute von oben herab? Stalagtiten´) und Aushöhlungen. Das grüne Licht des Beckens neben ihr ließ alles ein wenig unwirklich erscheinen, aber es war unzweifelhaft ihr eigenes Augenlicht das dies wahrnahm. Sie konnte sehen.

Sie konnte sehen!

Schnell rollte sie sich herum und stand auf. Die Höhle, in der sie sich befand war hoch und breit und lief zu der einen Seite flach aus, dort woher sie blind stolpernd gekommen war. Das Becken, aus dem sie sich erhoben hatte, war nur eins von vier, das sich, in intensiven Grün leuchtend, am Boden der Höhle befand. Seltsame, organische wirkende, dunkle Strukturen schienen darüber aus dem Fels zu wachsen und bildeten eine ungleichmäßgies Gitter nach oben. Ein ganzes Netz dieser Verstrebungen setzte sich bis zur Höhlendecke fort, dort wo das dumpfe Glühen fast nicht mehr hinreichte, um etwas zu erkennen.

Die Höhle hatte mehrere Ausgänge, enge Tunnel von denen die meisten ein weiteres grünes Leuchten erahnen ließen. Lediglich der Ausgang an der flachen Seite bleib dunkel. Rainbow vernahm noch immer das unterschwellige Dröhnen des Schwarms, der durch den Stock patrouillierte. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass nach ihrem Auftauche noch keine Wache eingetroffen war, aber das konnte sich jederzeit ändern. Sie war blind mit einem von ihnen fertig geworden, aber ein ganzer Schwarm war mehr, als sie sich selbst in Topform zutraute.

Dem Gedanke folgend, wandte sie sich dem Becken zu. Eine schwarze Gestalt trieb leblos mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit. Ein Stich des Entsetzens drang durch Rainbows Herz, als sie das sah. Konnte es sein, dass sie wieder... das sie wieder...

Sie sah die Höhlenwände empor. Eine davon glitzerte feucht und sie sah, das ein breiter, sanfter Wasserstrom daran hinabriesselte und die Becken speiste.

_´Folge dem Wasser! Ja, das Wasser wird dich hinausführen!´_ , hatte Strawberry gesagt. Und tatsächlich, als Rainbow dem kleinen Wasserfall folgte, sah sie eine dunkle Öffnung in der Höhlenwand.

_Das muss mein Weg nach draußen sein. ,_dachte sie. Die finstere Höhlung wirkte sofort einen seltsamen Drang auf sie aus.

Aber etwas ließ sie dennoch zögern. Etwas hielt sie zurück. Und nach einem kurzen Zögern stieg sie noch einmal in das Becken, mied sorgsam die Untiefen und versuchte die kleinen, schwarzen Würmer zu ignorieren, die munter und aufgeregt darin herum schwammen. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was sie waren. Sie zog den leblosen Leib des Changelings zu sich heran. Sie wusste, das jeder Sekunde, die sie hier verweilte ein Risiko war, ja, geradezu Wahnsinn, konnte doch jederzeit eine Drohne oder eine Phalanx hier nach dem Rechten sehen. Selbst wenn Strawberry eine außergewöhnlich gute Fliegerin war, konnte sie ihren Verfolgern in diesen engen Gängen nicht ewig entfliehen. Aber Rainbow musste Gewissheit haben.

Sie drehte den schwarzen Körpern, der mit Löchern übersät war, um. Und dann wartete sie. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, sank ihr Mut.

Doch dann spuckte der Wechselbalg einen Propfen des grünen Wassers empor. Röchelnd saugte seine Lunge die normale Luft an. Es waren furchtbare, gequälte Geräusche, aber für Rainbow hörten sie sich an wie süßer Ambrosia. Er lebte. Sie musste sich nicht einen weiteren Mord auf ihre Seele lasten.

Sie hielt ihn noch einen Moment lang fest in ihren Vorderläufen, dankte ihm still, das er überlebt hatte. Dann zog sie ihn ans Ufer und legte ihn sanft ab. Er war nicht ihr Feind. Das wusste sie jetzt.

Sie stieg aus dem Becken und schüttelte die Feuchte aus ihren Flügeln. Sie knabberte etwas an ihren Leitfedern und richtete so gut sie es konnte. Ihr Manövrierfähigkeit war immer noch eingeschränkt, aber es würde bis zu dem Loch reichen. Und, so das Schicksal wollte, würde sie von dort nach draußen kommen. Sie vertraute Strawberrys Wort. Der Verräter in ihrer Brust war sehr, sehr leise geworden. Und auch wenn er nie verstummen würde, vielleicht hatte sie heute gelernt ihn etwas besser zu überhören als vorher.

Sie spreizte ihrer Flügel und genoss das herrliche Gefühl, das damit einherging. Jetzt konnte sie wieder sein... was sie sein sollte. Und vielleicht ein bisschen besser. Ein bisschen besser. Niemand war perfekt, nicht einmal sie selbst, auch wenn sie nahe dran war.

Sie ging in die Knie und katapultierte sich kraftvoll in die Luft. Es galt eine Schuld zu begleichen, einen Krieg zu verhindern und ein Reich zu retten. Genug zu tun, auch für sie.

Als Rainbow Dash durch die Eingeweide des Berges kroch, sich durch enge Passagen wand, Klippen emporschwebte und Stromschnellen überwand, bis sie endlich das erste Licht des Tages erblickte, dachte sie immerzu an die eine, mutige Stute, die kein Monster war, sondern, vielleicht, ein Freund.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum.**_

**Kapitel 22: Das Blut von Helden**

Zivilisation. Rogue dachte über diesen Begriff nach, seit sich der ´Ingenör´ Seilzug damit gebrüstet hatte.

Dem Entsetzen über die Enthüllung der Paarungsrituale des Stammes der ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ war eine allgemeine Erleichterung gefolgt, als das alte Pony erklärte, das von den Stuten nichts verlangt wurde, was sie nicht wollten. Doch im selben Atemzug, da er sie beschwichtigte, sprach er auch von der Ehre die es bedeutete von einem der Kæmpen, der Krieger, auserwählt worden zu sein. Er brachte es nicht zur Sprache, aber es war unmissverständlich das eine einfache Ablehnung als alles andere als höflich betrachtet werden würde.

Zivilisation. Seilzug mochte seinen Stamm nicht als Barbaren betrachten, aber zumindest in den Augen von Rogue und seinen Freundinnen waren sie es. Ihre einfache Lebensweise hier, die viele Annehmlichkeiten entbehrte, die ein Bürger Equestrias als selbstverständlich hinnahm, war nur eine Seite der Medaille und bei weitem nicht die Ausschlaggebende. Es war ihre raue, gewaltätige Art, diese sie so sehr entfremdete. Der furchtbare Kampf auf dem Dorfplatz war das beste Zeichen dafür gewesen. Er war scheinbar ohne Gnade, ohne Rückhalt geführt worden, mit der Breitschaft das andere, rivalisierende Pony auch schwer zu verletzen, wenn es nicht rechtzeitig aufgab. Alles nur, für die Gunst... für die Möglichkeit die Stute seiner Wahl für einen einzigen Abend auszuführen. Es war so fern all dessen, was die Freunde unter Moral und Ethik verstanden, dass sie sich letztlich nur davon entfremdet fühlen konnten. Gewalt war kein Gegenstand im täglichen Leben Equestrias und tätliche Auseinandersetzungen eine absolute Ausnahme von der Regel. Hier jedoch schien sie ein fester Bestandteil der sozialen Ordnung zu sein.

Er konnte auf einem rein intellektuellem Niveau begreifen, warum sich diese Gesellschaft jenseits der friedlichen, ordentlichen Länder der Ponys jenseits der Berge so entwickelt hatte. Diese Ponys hier lebten noch immer in einem Umfeld, das sie mit ständiger Gefahr umgab. Es war für das Überleben jeder Gemeinschaft notwendig, das es streitbare Individuen gab, die zum Wohle aller ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzten, um sie zu schützen und zu verteidigen. Sonne und Mond, auf gewisse Art und Weise konnte er sich sogar selbst mit diesem selbstlosen Gedanken identifizieren.

Was ihn aber so daran abstieß, war die Fixierung, ja die Verherrlichung dieses Aspektes. Die Kultur der Ponys aus dem alten Land schien sich zum größten Teil auf körperliche Kraft und Kampfeswillen zu zentrieren. Auf Nützlichkeit. Selbst Seilzug, der so etwas wie der stellvertretende Häuptling war, nahm sich auf gewisse Weise wie ein Außenseiter aus, der seine Stellung mehr seinen Kenntnissen zu verdanken hatte, als seinem Selbst als Pony. Was zählten hier eigene Träume, eigene Wünsche und Bedürfnisse? Wurden sie nicht letztlich alle begraben unter dem Gesetz der Notwendigkeit und dem Recht des Stärkeren? Was galten dann sie in dieser Hackordnung? Wie weit würden sie geduldet werden in ihrer... Nützlichkeit?

Der Stamm war sicherlich kein reiner Kriegszug. Auch hier gab es Lachen und Scherzen und Familien und friedliches Beisammensein. Es gab alltägliche Freuden und triviale Entäuschungen, Routine und Langeweile und vieles, vieles mehr das man in in jedem Ponydorf auch finden würde. Aber es war unübersehbar, das sich dennoch jeder Aspekt des täglichen Lebens letztlich auf den Kampf konzentrierte. Der Stamm befand sich scheinbar im Kriegszustand. Doch anstatt mit Sorge und Angst begegneten die Ponys hier diesem Umstand mit einer stoischen Entschlossenheit. Und nicht nur das. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise... schienen sie es zu genießen.

Sie waren groß, sie waren stark und laut, sie waren rau und ungeschliffen, sie waren direkt und ohne Manieren, aber über all das hätte Rogue hinwegsehen können. Es war die schreckliche Beiläufigkeit, mit der sie ihre Gewalt anwendeten. Es verstörte und verängstigte ihn zutiefst.

Sie alle saßen an diesem Abend zusammen mit den Kæmpen des Stammes in der großen Halle zusammen an den rohen Tischen und aßen zu Abend. Die Methalle war ein Ort der Versammlung, der Zusammenkunft und das Zentrum der Gemeinschaft des Stammes. Hier wurde das Essen gekocht und gemeinsam verspeist, während die großen Ponys an langen Tafeln saßen und sich in ihrem seltsamen Kauderwelsch lautstark unterhielten. Die ersten Kæmpen des Häuptlings lebten hier mit ihren Familien und so war die Halle immer angefüllt vom Lachen der Fohlen und den ermahnenden Rufen ihrer Mütter, die die Krieger bedienten oder selbst am Tisch saßen. Irdene Krüge mit dem süßen Honigwein wurden herumgereicht und mit wilden Kriegsschreien zusammengestoßen, so das so mancher dabei zerbrach und seinen Inhalt auf den reisigbedeckten Boden plätscherte. Stämmige, muskelbepackte Hunde, die mehr an Wölfe erinnerten, leckten die Pfützen auf und schnappten nach heruntergefallenen Essensresten. Mehr als einmal brach ein Aufruhr aus, als einer der Hengste auf den anderen losging und die beiden wilde Schläge im Stroh miteinander austauschten. Aber die Feindseligkeiten waren so schnell vorbei wie sie begonnen hatten, und die Kontrahenten tranken gemeinsam lachend auf die blauen Flecken, die sie sich gegenseitige beigebracht hatten.

Rogue saß eingeschüchtert zwischen den großen, kraftvollen Gestalten die ihn überragten. Er kaute leise auf seinem überbackenem Brot und versuchte niemanden im Weg zu sein, während er ein wachsames Auge auf seine Freundinnen hatte. Die Stuten waren das klare Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Versammlung mit Ehrenplätzen an der Stirnseite der Tafel. Die Hengste an ihrer Seite machten keinen Hehl aus ihren Absichten und taten ihr Möglichstes die Stuten trotz der Sprachbarriere zu unterhalten, während sie jederzeit ihre Konkurrenten misstrauisch beäugten. Es gab noch ein paar kleine Scharmützel, die jeden Zweifel am ´Recht´ dieser Krieger ausräumten, aber keines davon nahm die Ausmaße des Kampfes vom Nachmittag an.

Twilight und die anderen Stuten hielten sich tapfer. Keine von ihnen war es gewöhnt so offensichtliche Avancen gemacht zu bekommen. Die Ponys des Stammes waren dabei keinesfalls zurückhaltend. Wenn nicht direkt herausgefordert, lieferten sie sich Duelle im Hufdrücken oder im Ringkampf und ließen selten ihre Augen von ihren Auserwählten weichen. Nicht selten prosteten sie den Stuten zu und tranken tiefe Schlucke von ihrem Met. Die Freundinnen lächelten und nippten freundlich an ihren Getränken.

Der Hengst an Fluttershys Seite hatte dabei sicherlich eine besonders schwere Zeit. Das kanariengelbe Pony wusste praktisch nicht wohin sie sehen sollte und wagte es kaum ihren Kopf zu heben, während der aschgraue Einhornhengst sein Möglichstes gab sie zu umgarnen. Manchmal hob sie den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein schüchterne Lächeln, einfach um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen, aber das schien ihn nur anzuspornen.

Dagegen dauerte es nur eine gute Stunde, bis Pinkie Pie auf dem Tisch tanzte. Der Pegasus, der sich das Recht auf ihre Seite erkämpfte hatte, zögerte nicht lange und stieß Krüge und Schüsseln beiseite, um sich ihr anzuschließen.

Als der Stamm das sah, erhob sich ein rythmisches Hufgeklapper aus der Menge, das bald den ganzen Saal erbeben ließ. Andere Ponys ließen sich schnell anstecken und schlossen sich den Tänzern an. Krüge und Teller flogen im hohen Bogen davon, während Hufen einen eindringlichen Rhythmus auf das Holz der Tische stampften.

Pinkie ließ sich nicht lange bitten und begann mit stetem Klopfen den Rhythmus der Hufe zu lenken.

„_Buddy, you´re Filly_

_make a big noise_

_playing in the street gonna _

_be a big colt some day!_

_You got mud on your Face,_

_you big digrace,_

_kicking your butt all over the place!"_

Die pinkfarbene Stute wirbelte herum und sah ihrem ´Beschützer´tief in die Augen.

„_Singing: We will, we will rock you!"_

Dann drehte sie sich um und rief in die Menge:

„_We will, we will rock you!"_

Der Saal war wie hypnotisiert. Ponys stampften auf den Boden, auf Bänke und auf die Tische.

Rogue brachte sein Brot in Sicherheit und versuchte sich bequemer hinzusetzen. Die harte Bank brachte seine Wunde zum Schmerzen.

„_Buddy, you´re a young colt, hard colt,_

_shoutin´ in the street,_

_gonna take on the world some day!"_

Die Ponys wussten nicht, was Pinkie da sang, aber sie fielen dennoch frenetisch in ihren Rhythmus mit ein. Der ganze Saal erbebte unter ihren Hufen.

„_You got blood on your Face,_

_you big disgrace!_

_Waving your banner all over the place."_

Langsam kam er dahinter, was sie damit bezweckte. Die aufdringlichen Hengste wandten sich zunehmend der Show zu und vergaßen dabei fast ihre Auserwählten. Es verschaffte ihnen eine Atempause.

„_We will, we will rock you!_

_We will, we will rock you!"_

Rogue erhaschte einen kurzen Augenkontakt mit Twilight und Applejack. Die beiden wirkten reichlich eingeschüchtert, aber erwiderten seinen Blick mit einem kurzen, zuversichtlichen Nicken.

„_Singing: We will, we will rock you!"_

Rarity versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Begleiters mit allen Mitteln auf Pinkie zu lenken. Der Blick des Erdhengstes neben ihr ließ jedoch nur selten von ihr ab.

„_Buddy, you´re an old colt, poor colt,_

_pleading with your eyes,_

_gonna make you some peace some day!"_

Rogue´s Blick glitt suchend weiter, aber der Platz, an dem Fluttershy mit ihrem Begleiter gesessen hatte, war plötzlich leer.

„_You got mud on your face,_

_you big disgrace!"_

Es durchfuhr ihn heiß und kalt. Schnell blickte er sich im Saal um, ob er sie irgendwo finden konnte.

Das große Tor, das nach draußen führte, bewegte sich. Er erhaschte noch den letzten Zipfel von wehendem Pink, dann war es verschwunden.

„_Somebody better put you back unto your place!"_

Die Welt tat einen Schritt zurück.

„_We will, we will rock you!"_

Das Portal schloss sich, und trotz dem, dass sich der leise Laut kaum gegen das rythmische Klopfen der frenetischen Menge behaupten konnte, klang es in Rogues Ohren wie ein Donnerhall.

„_Singin: We will, we will rock you!"_

Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Er... Sie...

„_Everypony: We will, we will rock you!"_

Er schoß von seinem Sitz auf. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Er musste den Beiden hinterher. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie mit dem Hengst gegangen war, warum sie... vielleicht hatte sie alles falsch verstanden. Vielleicht wusste sie gar nicht, was dieser... Barbar mit ihr vor hatte.

Der Boden unter seinen Hufen erzitterte noch immer von dem Stampfen der Hufe, als er langsam zu der großen Tür schritt. Er wusste, er sollte sich beeilen, es konnte bereits zu spät sein, wenn er weiter zögerte, aber konnte seine Beine nicht dazu bewegen schneller zu gehen. Die Bilder des Kampfes auf dem Dorfplatz wollten nicht aufhören durch seinen Verstand zu geistern. Was wollte er tun, wenn er die beiden einholte? Was sollte er gegen den riesigen Einhornhengst unternehmen? Applejack hatte recht. Er würde ihn zu Brei stampfen.

Sein Huf zitterte, als er das Tor ein Stück weit aufdrückte.

Die silberne Sichel des Mondes tauchte das nächtliche Dorf in einen silbernen Glanz. Das Licht aus der geöffneten Tür war einen langen, schmalen Streifen Licht über die Treppe und den Dorfanger. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seinen Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Hinter ihm dröhnte noch immer das Stampfen der Ponys aus der Halle.

Und dann sah er sie. Sie stand im Eingang einer der Hütten, der Hütte, aus der am Nachmittag der Hengst getreten war. Sie stand in der Tür, im Begriff einzutreten und sah über ihre Schulter zurück zu der Halle, zu dem Tor und zu Rogue, der sich als dunkle Silhouette vor dem Licht daraus abzeichnete. Sie sah ihn und ihr Kopf senkte sich leicht. Er hob seinen Huf, um aus dem Tor zu treten, aber sie schüttelte wild ihren Kopf und er hielt inne. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber er war zu weit entfernt, um zu hören, was sie ihm zuflüsterte.

Dann erschien der aschgraue Einhornhengst in dem Eingang zur Hütte. Er hielt Fluttershy die Bastmatte beiseite, die den Eingang verdeckte. Als er ihr Zögern bemerkte, blickte er sich suchend um und bemerkte die Gestalt von Rogue, die sie beide beobachtete. Seine Augen verengten sich und seine Gestalt strafte sich sofort. Aber der kanariengelbe Pegasus legte ihm nur einen Huf auf die Brust und lächelte sanft. Und dann ging sie an ihm vorbei in die Hütte. Der Hengst warf einen letzten, triumphierenden Blick auf Rogue, dann folgte er ihr.

Das Rettungspony stand wie vom Donner gerührt im Eingang der Methalle. Er spürte, wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte, wie die Beine unter seinem Körper ihren Dienst versagen wollten, aber er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Rechteck dieser primitiven Tür losreißen. Er wollte schreien, er wollte aufheulen, er wollte losstürmen und diesen verdammten Primitiven mit seinen bloßen Hufen in Stücke reißen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er wollte sich selbst glauben machen, das es an diesem letzten Blick von Fluttershy lag, dieser eine, bittende, flehende Blick. Aber die Wahrheit war, das er trotz all des Zorns und der Wut die er verspürte, es nicht konnte. Er hatte zu viel Angst. Er war schlicht zu feige, dem aschgrauen Hengst entgegen zu treten.

Er stand noch einige Minuten dort in dem Tor und blickte hinaus in die Finsternis. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und trottete geschlagen zurück in die Halle. Das Tor schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Krachen hinter ihm.

* * *

><p>Die Unterkunft, die der Stamm ihnen zugewiesen hatte, war kaum mehr als ein Reetgedecktes Dach auf Holzpfählen, dessen Boden mit Stroh bedeckte war. Was für einen Zweck es normalerweise diente, konnte Rogue nur rätseln. Jetzt war es nur ein Gefängnis ohne Gitter. Den Ponys des Stammes, die unermüdlich auf den Wegen des Dorfes und den Stegen unterhalb des Netzes Patrouille liefen, war es ein Leichtes jede Bewegung in diesem Unterstand zu beobachten.<p>

Rogue hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammen gekauert und starrte ins Nichts. Er hielt seine Sanitätstasche umklammert, die hier auf ihn gewartet hatte wie Treibgut am Ufer des unkontrollierbaren Wildwassers, zu dem sein Leben geworden war. Er wusste, das er seine Wunde frisch verbinden musste, aber jede Energie, die er bisher hatte Aufbringen können, hatte gerade dazu gereicht ein paar Schmerztabletten zu kauen und trocken herunterzuschlucken.

Er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie jede seiner Freundinnen, eine nach der anderen, in der Begleitung ihrer ´Bewacher´ aus der Halle geführt wurde. Die einen früher, die anderen später. Er wollte seinen Augen schließen, wollte sich selbst einreden, das es nicht passierte, aber er zwang sich dennoch hinzusehen. Es mochte nicht so schlimm sein, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, es mochte tatsächlich nur eine verdrehte, primitive Art von ´Date´ sein, die hier stattfand, aber das änderte nichts daran, das es sich tief in seinem Innersten falsch anfühlte. Wenn diese Ponys so viel riskierten, wenn sie so beharrlich um dieses ´Recht´ kämpften... würden sie dann wirklich ein ´Nein´ akzeptieren?

Rogue hatte sich noch niemals in seinem Leben so hilflos gefühlt.

Er schloss seinen Griff um die Satteltaschen fester. Das gummierte Leinen quietschte leise unter seinen Hufen. Wenn... wenn es zum Äußersten kommen würde... wenn seine Befürchtungen wahr werden würden... was sollte er dann sagen? Wie konnte er dann diesen Stuten jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Wie konnte er sich dafür entschuldigen, das er nichts unternommen hatte, das er einfach daneben gestanden hatte und es... es zugelassen hatte?

„Feigling.", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst. Es tat weh, das vor sich selbst einzugestehen. Aber das reichte nicht.

„Feigling.", stieß er noch einmal zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Es reichte nicht.

„Feigling!", grollte er und legte jedes Quentchen Selbsthass und Zorn in dieses Wort. Es reichte noch immer nicht.

„Feigling!" Er krümmte sich zusammen und hieb seinen Kopf fest gegen den Boden unter ihm. Der Reisig dämpfte den Schlag etwas, aber er wurde dennoch mit einem zufriedenstellendem Schmerz belohnt. Er versuchte es noch einmal.

„Feigling!"

„Feigling!"

„Feigling"

Schrille Farben explodierten hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, jedes Mal wenn er seinen Kopf gegen die unnachgiebige Erde stieß. Sein Schädel dröhnte unter den Schlägen. Schließlich blieb erschöpft liegen.

Ja, er war ein Feigling. Er hatte es nicht einmal übers Herz gebracht seinen Freundinnen zu helfen, wenn sie ihn am dringensten gebraucht hatten. Und Fluttershy... süße, unschuldig Fluttershy. Er konnte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sie jetzt...

„Feigling!"

Der letzte Stoß war der heftigste. Das wilde Feuerwerk vor seinen Augen verschwand nicht mehr, als er die Augen öffnete. Er fühlte sich seltsam leicht, losgelöst, als währe sein Kopf ein Luftballon, der im Wind davontrieb. Oben und Unten schienen plötzlich keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben. Er schmeckte Kupfer in seinem Mund und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, woher er diesen Geschmack kannte.

„Feigling.", krächzte er. Dann lag er still und wartete darauf, das die Welt aufhörte sich um ihn herum zu drehen.

Es war vorbei. Er war fertig. Am Boden und bereit sich eine ´Drei´ geben zu lassen.

Er hatte einmal geglaubt, das ein echtes Abenteuer Aufregung bedeutet, Spannung und sicherlich auch einiges an Mühen. Das es ein Test war, eine Aufgabe, an der man wachsen konnte und sich selbst entfalten. Bei dem man mehr über sich selbst erfahren konnte, und über die Freunde, die einem darin begleiteten. Jetzt aber, da er sich mitten in einem befand, in einem echten Abenteuer, wie es sich die meisten Ponys nicht zu erträumen wagten, von dem sie höchstens in Büchern lasen, erkannte er die bittere Wahrheit: Ein _echtes _Abenteuer war ein wahrgewordener Alptraum. Es war gefährlich, es war nicht nur anstrengend, sondern aufreibend und am schlimmsten von allem war, das das Happy-End nicht garantiert war. Ponys wurden dabei verletzt. Nicht nur an Leib und Leben, sondern auch in der Seele. Ein echtes Abenteuer hinterließ Spuren, Narben und nicht nur solche, mit denen man später angeben konnte.

Er wollte das nicht mehr. Er hatte sich dieses Abenteuer niemals gewünscht, aber er hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt, als er mit hineingezogen wurde. Alles um ihn herum war ins Wanken geraten, hatte angefangen sich zu bewegen, bis er sich unrettbar in dem Strudel gefangen fand, zu dem sich die Ereignisse entwickelt hatten.

Alles um ihn herum war aus den Fugen geraten, bewegte sich schneller und schneller um ihn, ohne das er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Und es gab kein Ende. Es gab keine Möglichkeit anzuhalten, die wilde Fahrt zu verlassen, ´Auszeit´ zu rufen oder das Buch zuzuklappen. Das bedeutete ein echtes Abenteuer. Es gab keinen Ausgang. Nur den Strudel, der sich immer schneller drehte und die dunklen Wasser, in der er führte... und in denen er ertrank. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr dagegen anzuschwimmen. Die Wogen hatten sich bereits über ihm geschlossen und die Finsternis umgab ihn.

So fand sie ihn.

Er hatte sich in einer Art Halbschlaf befunden, weder ganz wach noch träumend, gebeutelt von seinen Selbstvorwürfen und dem Gefühl der eigenen Hilflosigkeit. Dennoch hörte er das leise Rascheln des Strohs, als jemand unter das Dach trat.

Sein Kopf zuckte hoch wie eine gespannte Feder. Seine Lethargie war in nur einem Herzschlag wie fortgewischt. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie angespannt sein Körper trotz allem gewesen war.

Die Fackeln auf den Wachplattformen über ihnen warfen nur wenig Licht auf die fest getretenen Lehmpfade des Dorfes. Dennoch erkannte er das sattgelbe Fell des Ponys, das mit sachten Schritt unter das Dach getreten war, sofort.

„Fluttershy!", rief er laut aus.

Sie sah ihn überrascht aus ihren großen, blauen Augen an. „Rogue ich... weep!" Weiter kam sie nicht, da war er schon aufgeprungen und zog sie fest an sich.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er leise. „Es tut mir leid."

Sie hatte sich unter seinem Ansturm erschreckt verkrampft, aber die Steifheit wich schnell aus ihren Gliedern, als sie die stürmische Umarmung zögernd erwiderte.

„Es ist alles gut Rogue. Ich bin in Ordnung."

Er löste sich schnell von ihr. „Wirklich? Hat er dir nicht weh getan? Lass mich dich ansehen." Noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, unterzog er sie einer kurzen, oberflächlichen Untersuchung.

„Weep!" Sie zuckte erschreckt zurück, als er ihren Flügel anhob, um darunter zu sehen.

„Oh, entschuldigung, habe ich dir weh getan? Ich verspreche, das ich jetzt vorsichtiger bin, ja? Ich muss nur noch..."

„Rogue...", sagte sie leise.

„...ich sehe mich nur noch unter dem anderen Flügel um und dann..."

„Rogue.", wiederholte sie etwas lauter.

„...ist es okay, wenn ich deinen Bauch abtaste, nur um sicher zu gehen..."

„Rogue!"

„...ich meine, ich will nicht natürlich nicht in deine Privatssphäre eindringen, nur um sicher zu gehen..."

Sie packte seinen Kopf in ihren Hufen und zwang ihn dazu, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Er brach plötzlich ab und sah sie überrascht an.

„Rogue. Es ist alles gut. Mit... mir. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Er blinzelte langsam. „Aber ich dachte... ich... was haben sie... er mit dir..." Er bemerkte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Sie hielt seinen Kopf noch immer in ihren Hufen, in einem sanften Griff der dennoch überraschend stark war.

„Es ist nichts passiert."

Er starrte sie ungläubig an, nicht fähig zu begreifen, was sie ihm zu sagen versuchte.

„Es... es war so, wie Seilzug gesagt hat. Askedans – so war sein Name, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe – war sehr... höflich und zuvorkommend. Wir konnten uns nicht unterhalten, aber er hat mir ein paar lustige Tricks mit seiner Magie gezeigt. Aber er hat gemerkt, das ich mich nicht richtig Wohl bei ihm fühle und hat mich schnell verabschiedet. Und auch die anderen... sie sind in Ordnung."

Er erwiderte noch einen Moment lang ihren Blick, dann drehte er beschämt seinen Kopf weg und sie ließ ihn frei.

Er drehte sich um und räusperte sich verlegen, während er zu seinen am Boden liegenden Taschen zurückkehrte.

„Gut. Celestia sei Dank." brachte er tonlos hervor. Er schlug die Klappe der Tasche zurück und begann in dem Inhalt herumzuwühlen. „Ich habe mir einfach nur Sorgen gemacht. Diese Ponys sind ziemlich angsteinflößend, nicht wahr?" Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wonach er suchte, er brauchte einfach nur etwas, um sich abzulenken. „Aber das war natürlich Quatsch. Sie haben ihr Herz am rechten Fleck. So scheint es zumindest, haha!" Sein Lachen klang selbst in seine Ohren gezwungen. Das musste er ändern. Er gab gerade eine ziemlich erbärmliche Vorstellung ab und er wusste es. Er zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und warf Fluttershy einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

Er hoffte sehr, das sie ihm das abkaufte. Er war mehr nur erleichtert darüber, das sich seine Sorgen über die Mädels und Schicksal in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatten. Aber auch das mochte nicht den Knoten in seiner Brust zu lösen, der sich wie ein Geschwür darin festgefressen hatte. Er war nicht mutig, nicht fähig, nicht stabil genug um mit diesem Abenteuer mitzuhalten.

Aber wie immer musste er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Das eherne Gesetz der Notwendigkeit duldete keine Verschnaufpause. Es gab immer noch jemanden zu retten, immer noch ein Pony in Not mehr, immer noch eine Pflicht, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Seine Hufe stoppten kurz in ihrem Tun.

Er würde verlieren, das wurde ihm schlagartig klar. Irgendwann würde der Moment kommen, an dem er einfach nicht mehr weiter machen könnte. Er war bereits an der Grenze, balancierte scharf an ihrem Rand und es bedurfte nur eines kleinen Schubses, um ihn darüber hinaus zu tragen. Und es würde unter Garantie zu dem denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt geschehen. Sein Aussetzer nach der Bruchlandung war nur ein Vorgeschmack gewesen. Das große, kataklystische Hauptbeben war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wenn er weiter so machte. Aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. Er musste diesem Pfad weiter folgen, auch wenn er wusste, das er ins Verderben führte. Denn wenn nicht er, wer dann?

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu lächeln und zu versuchen die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, so lange es ging. Und zu beten, dass sich seine Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheiteten.

_Celestia und Luna, _betete er im stillen, während er die Augen schloss. _Lasst mich nur so lange durchhalten, bis das alles hinter uns liegt. Lasst mich meine Freunde nicht enttäuschen. Egal, was danach geschieht... nur dieser kleine Aufschub._

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und begann mit neuen Elan damit den Inhalt seiner Tasche zu untersuchen. Er musste seinen Verband tauschen. Genau. Das war es, warum er überhaupt damit angefangen hatte. Und die Fassade aufrecht erhalten. Das war wichtig.

„Was glaubst du, wann kommen die anderen zurück?", fragte er und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen. Er spielte ein Gähnen. „Ich bin müde und würde mich gerne schnell hinhauen.", log er. Er wusste, das er kein Auge zumachen können würde, bis auch die letzte der Stuten sicher und wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt war. „Das ist schon ein Abenteuer, oder? Wir haben ganz schön was durchgemacht, dabei sind wir noch nicht einmal am Berg angekommen! Ich hoffe nur, das uns diese Ponys Morgen ein gutes Frühstück kredenzen. Was meinst du, Fluttershy? Ob die hier Pfannkuchen machen können?"

Er fand die Kompressen und die elastische Binde, nach der er gesucht hatte und legte sie auf den Boden. „Ich muss mir meinen Verband tauschen. Ich glaube, es hat mich gar nicht so schlimm erwischt. Mit einem festen Verband komme ich ganz gut zurecht." Er kramte weiter nach dem Wunddesinfektionsmittel. „Ich muss es nur gut sauber halten und Antibiotika nehmen. Ich will euch ja schließlich nicht hinterher humpeln müssen. Ein lahmes Rettungspony ist das letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen können, oder?"

Er hob die Flasche aus der Tasche und betrachtete sie lange. Das Bild des kanariengelben Pegasus, das sich von ihm abwendete und in die Hütte ging, zuckte durch seinen Kopf. Er versuchte es zu verdrängen, aber es blieb hartnäckig vor seinem geistigen Auge bestehen.

Ein gelber Flügel legte sich sanft auf seinen Huf.

Rogue blickte überrascht auf. Fluttershy war auf leisen Hufen vor ihn getreten. Ihre großen, blauen Augen betrachteten ihn durch den Vorhang ihrer pinken Mähne, aber sie hob ihre Schnauze etwas an, so das sie Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht fielen und sie ihn ungehindert ansehen konnte.

Es war Sorge in ihr Gesicht geschrieben. Sorge und ein tiefes Mitgefühl.

„Hör auf."

Er zuckte zurück, als wäre ihre Berührung glühend heiß.

„Was... Was meinst du?", fragte er sie. Und für einen Augenblick war er tatsächlich überrascht. Sein geübter Verstand hatte bereits damit begonnen die Lügen zu akzeptieren, von denen er sich selbst zu überzeugen versuchte.

Sie wollte ihre Flügel ein weiteres Mal ausstrecken, hielt dann aber inne. „Bitte, Rogue, hör auf damit.", sagte sie statt dessen.

„Womit? Was ist los, Fluttershy? Ich muss die Wunde behandeln und..."

„Hör auf!" Sie stieß die Sanitätsasche beiseite, so das sich die Binden und Pflaster daraus auf den strohbedeckten Boden fielen. Sie hob einen Huf vor ihren Mund, als könnte sie ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch nicht fassen. Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden erschreckt an.

„E-es tut mir leid...", stammelte die Pegasusstute und bückte sich schnell, um das verstreute Material wieder zurück in die Tasche zu schaufeln. Rogue, der dem selben Impuls folgte, tat das gleiche. Ihre Köpfe trafen sich in der Mitte.

**Bonk **

Dann saßen sie sich einen Moment gegenüber und rieben sich ihre Scheitel. Zuerst war es Rogue, der aufsah. Dann hob Fluttershy ihren Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Und dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort...

...lachten sie zusammen. Rogue konnte nicht anders. So dunkel sein Gemüt auch gewesen war, dieser kleine Unfall war so lustig, so unschuldig und befreiend...

Und dann umhüllten ihn zwei Flügel so plötzlich und fest, das er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit zwei Huf voll Fluttershy nach hinten umfiel.

Ihr Lachen war verstummt. Er fühlte die Wärme ihres Körpers, die auf seinem lag und die weiche Umarmung ihrer Federn auf seinem Fell und die Bewegung ihres schnellen Atmens und das heftige Klopfen ihres Herzens in ihrer Brust. Ein ganzes Bündel Herrlichkeit, das er in seinen Hufen hielt.

„Hör auf, Rogue. Du hast es versprochen. Hör auf."

Und langsam, fast zögernd, reifte die Erkenntnis darüber in ihr heran, was sie meinte.

„Du hast es versprochen. Du musst kein Held sein, du musst nicht tapfer sein. Du musst dich nicht opfern. Nicht für mich, nicht für die anderen. Du musst... nur du sein. Das reicht mir vollkommen."

Er erstarrte unter ihr. Sie bemerkte seine Reaktion und zögerte ihrerseits, bevor sie sich noch etwas fester an ihn presste.

„Hör auf. Ich lasse dich nicht noch einmal davonkommen. Du hast es versprochen." Der letzte Satz klang wie eine Anklage, auch wenn sie sanft wie Seide gesprochen wurde.

Nein, er konnte er ihr nicht entkommen. Er konnte sie nicht noch einmal von sich fortstoßen.

„Ich habe Angst.", flüsterte er. Es kostete ihn unendliche Kraft das zuzugeben.

„Ich weiß."

„Ich... ich weiß nicht... ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe. Ich weiß nicht... ob ich euch helfen kann."

„Du hast uns schon geholfen. Mit jedem Schritt, den du getan hast."

„Ich halte das nicht durch, Fluttershy. Ich bin nicht stark genug. Ich... ich verliere mich. Ich habe den Halt verloren. Schon bevor das alles begann. Seit... seit ich Pears habe fallen lassen. Alles scheint mir zu entgleiten. Die Welt dreht sich um mich und ich kann immer weniger dagegen tun. Ihr alle bedeutet mir so viel. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr auf mich selbst verlassen. Ich will euch nicht enttäuschen."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne. Dann fragte sie leise: „Warum glaubst du, das du uns enttäuschen könntest?"

Er schluchzte auf. „Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Ich bin so weit weg... so weit von allem entfernt, was ich als sicheres Land betrachtet habe. Ich fühle mich, als würde der Boden unter mir schwanken und ich keinen Schritt mehr machen könnte. Alles was mich ausmacht... alles was mich ausgemacht hat... es ist alles in Frage gestellt. Ich fühle mich verloren. So verloren."

„Warum?"

Er zögerte. Warum? Es war eine gute Frage. Eine Frage, die auf den Kern seines Problems abzielte. Und gleichzeitig eine Frage, die er nie bis zu ihrem Kern verfolgt hatte. Warum ließ Pears Schicksal ihn nicht los? Warum konnte er nicht aufhören sich wegen der Katastrophe in Ponyville Vorwürfe zu machen? Warum rieb ihn das Schicksal Wothwhiles so auf? Warum kreisten diese Gedanken unablässig in seinem Kopf, ohne Unterlass, ohne Erleichterung?

Pears war der Auslöser gewesen. Die vielen Ereignisse, dies seit dem auf ihn eingestürmt waren, hatten ihres dazu beigetragen ihn tiefer in das Loch zu stoßen, aus dem er seit dem verzweifelt versuchte empor zu klettern. Aber das fallende Fohlen war dennoch unleugbar der Anfang von allem gewesen. Und das fallende Fohlen war...

„Ich glaube nicht mehr an mich selbst." Der Moment der Selbsterkenntnis kam nicht, wie man es sich vielleicht vorstellen mochte, in einem plötzlichen Blitz. Es war ein langsam aufkeimender Gedanke, der sich gegen alle Widerstände des Selbstbetruges, die er aufgebaut hatte, entfaltete.

Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen den überwältigend weichen Körper der Stute über ihm. Was er an Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber auch immer gehegt hatte, verlor sich in der Magie des Augenblickes. Sie war da und er war bei ihr und das war alle, was zählte.

„Ich glaube nicht mehr an mich selbst, Fluttershy. Ich habe Fehler gemacht... Fehler die ich nie wieder gut machen kann. Und diese Fehler stellen jede Entscheidung in Frage, die ich seit dem getroffen habe. Ich weiß, das diese Entscheidungen getroffen werden müssen... aber sie reiben mich auf. Sie fressen an mir, sie fressen mich auf. Die Zweifel, die Unsicherheit. Ich war einmal so sicher in dem was sich getan habe. So vertraut mit dem was meine Hufe taten. Aber jetzt... jetzt ist jeder Schritt ein Schritt über meine Grenze hinaus, ohne Halt und ohne Seil, das mich verankert. Alles was mich noch hält bin ich selbst. Und ich bin..." Er spannte plötzlich seine Muskeln an, als Reaktion auf die psychische Pein die ihn durchfuhr. Fluttershy stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, ließ es aber über sich ergehen. „Ich wollte es mit mir selbst auffangen. Damit, das ich mutig bin und tapfer und das ich es einfach ertrage. Aber ich zerreiße. Ich ertrinke. Ich bin nichts von alle dem."

Sie stemmte sich gegen seinen Griff nach oben auf ihre Vorderläufe. Er ließ von ihr ab und sah verlegen zur Seite. Er hatte ihr sein Innerstes ausgeschüttet, war bis zu des Pudels Kern vorgestoßen. Er empfand sogar ein trotziges Gefühl des Stolzes darüber, auch wenn er wusste, das es allein ihr zu verdanken war, das er so weit gekommen war. Fluttershy hatte etwas an sich, etwas Entwaffnendes, etwas, dass auch das Verborgenste hervorbringen konnte, so sehr versteckt es vor anderen oder auch vor einem selbst war. Trotzdem war es nicht einfach gewesen.

„Rogue.", sagte sie sanft, ihr Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal in diese tiefen, blauen Augen sehen und sich der Illusion hingeben, alles würde gut werden. Er wusste, er würde es wieder glauben, würde wieder diesem Hirngespinnst nachjagen, wenn er es tat. Und es würde nur wieder eine gnadenlose Ernüchterung darauf folgen. Er wollte diesen Teufelskreislauf nicht noch einmal von neuen beginnen.

„Rogue."

Ihre Stimme war wie der Gesang einer Sirene. Sie zog ihn wie magisch an. Sein Kopf wendete sich ihr wie von alleine zu. Aber er schloss seine Augen. Er konnte nicht... er wollte nicht...

„Rogue. Sieh mich an."

Und er schlug die Augen auf. Ihr Gesicht schwebte über dem seinen und feine Strähnen ihrer pinken Mähne fielen davon herab wie ein wundervoller Wasserfall.

„Ich verstehe, was du meist. Glaubst du mir?"

Er starrte sie für eine lange Zeit an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Doch dann nickte er langsam.

Ja, er glaubte ihr. Fluttershy, dieses zarte Wesen, das sich trotz allem immer tapfer an der Seite ihrer Freundinnen hielt, mochte ihn vielleicht tatsächlich verstehen.

„Ich bin schon oft da gewesen, wo du jetzt bist. Ich habe oft Angst. Und oft muss ich Dinge tun... die dem widersprechen, was ich bin. Manchmal muss ich... hart sein. Und laut. Und auch ein bisschen gemein. Ich mag es nicht, ich mag es nie. Und es tut mir weh, wenn ich es sein muss. Ich... ich könnte es nicht, wenn ich nicht an mich selbst glauben würde. Und genau da liegt mein Problem." Sie schlug für einen Moment die Augen nieder. „Ich bin das Pony, das immer am wenigsten an mich geglaubt hat. Ich weiß, das ich schwach bin und zu gutmütig und mich nur allzu gerne übervorteilen lasse. Und wenn mir etwas wirklich wichtig ist... neige... neige ich dazu mich darin zu verrennen." Sie lachte leise. „Ich denke, das ist eine Eigenschaft, die ich mit Twilight teile."

Ihr Lachen verklang und sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Doch das wichtige ist, Rogue, dass wenn ich mir unsicher bin, wenn ich glaube, nicht stark genug zu sein, ich mich immer auf meine Freundinnen verlassen kann. Sie glauben an mich, egal was ich tue. Und wenn ich über die Strenge schlage, oder wenn ich falsch liege, oder wenn ich auch nur einfach scheitere, dann weiß ich, dass sie da sein werden, um mich aufzufangen. Sie glauben an mich, auch wenn ich es selbst nicht tue."

Fluttershy hob ihren Huf zu seiner Wange. „Wir glauben an dich, Rogue. Und nicht nur wir. Du hast nur Gutes getan, seit wir uns kennengelernt haben. So vieles, vieles Gute. Du hast uns gerettet, auf mehr als eine Weise. Wir vertrauen dir. Und wenn du nicht an dich selbst glauben willst, dann übernehmen wir das für dich. Du kannst stark sein, oder schwach, du kannst ein Held sein, oder ein Feigling, es ist nicht wichtig." Ihr Huf glitt von seiner Wange auf seine Brust. „Es kommt nur darauf an, das du bei uns bist. Du bist nicht allein. Du. Bist. Nicht. Allein."

_Du bist nicht allein. _Fluttershys Worte waren wie ein kühlender Balsam auf seiner Seele. Aber der schwarze Knoten darauf wollte sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben.

„Was ist, wenn ich Fehler mache? Was ist, wenn ich es... vermassle?", fragte er kläglich.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Manchmal machen wir schlimme Fehler, weil wir dumm sind, oder ignorant, oder zu sehr von uns selbst überzeugt. Oder weil alle Wahrscheinlichkeiten gegen uns sprechen. Keiner von uns ist perfekt."

Sie sah, wie er die Stirn runzelte und nahm schnell sein Gesicht in ihre Hufe. „Nein! Es gibt keine unverzeihlichen Fehler, Rogue! Ich kann... ich will das nicht glauben! Was mit Pears passiert ist..."

Sie sah, wie sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verhärtete und hielt inne. „Bitte...", flehte sie, während ihre Unterlippe zitterte und Tränen in ihren Augen zu glitzern begannen. „Bitte hör auf. Ich kann... ich kann nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie du dich deshalb selbst zerstörst! Du musst damit aufhören! Hör auf! Hör auf! Bitte..."

Ihre Tränen fielen wie die Tropfen eines sanften Regens auf sein Gesicht. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, hob er seinen Huf zu ihrem Gesicht und streichelte sanft ihre Wange, verwischte das salzige Nass darauf. „Siehst du, Fluttershy? Ich kann nichts richtig machen. Ich habe dich zum Weinen gebracht, schon wieder."

Sie sah ihn aus tränenfeuchten Augen an. Dann ließ sie sich auf seine Brust sinken und bettete ihren herrlich duftenden Hinterkopf an sein Kinn. „Was kann ich zu dir sagen, Rogue?" fragte sie ihn, während sie leise schluchzte. „Was kann ich zu dir sagen, damit du mir glaubst?"

Wie viele mussten noch zu ihm kommen und ihm sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, bis er es glaubte? Trotter hatte es ihm gesagt, Applejack genauso und jetzt Fluttershy. Wie oft musste er zu Boden gestoßen werden, festgenagelt, damit er nicht mehr vor seinen eigenen Lügen fliehen konnte? Warum lief er immer weiter davon, wenn ihn jeder versuchte aufzuhalten? Pears war tot. Das Fohlen war gefallen. Das Blut der Ponys war vom Staub Ponysvilles verschluckt worden. Worthwhile würde leben. Das waren Wahrheiten. Wahrheiten die er mit allen Mitteln versuchte zu ignorieren, nur um sich weiter seine eigene, kleine Hölle zu erhalten, die er um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.

War er nicht schon selbst zu dieser Einsicht geraten? Warum hatte er dann nicht danach gehandelt? Er hatte sich selbst in der Rolle des Opfers gefallen, hatte sich in der Agonie gewälzt, auch wenn es ihn über die Zeit nur selbst zerstört hatte. Er hatte sich so sehr auf seinen eigenen Wunden konzentriert, das er nicht mehr gesehen hatte... was aus seinen eigenen Taten erwuchs. Woher hatte er früher seine Stärke bezogen, seine Ausdauer, alles zu ertragen, was an Schrecklichen und Tragischen sein Beruf ihm entgegenwarf? War es nicht die vielen Gelegenheiten gewesen, da er wirklich geholfen hatte? Die erleichterten Gesichter der Patienten, wenn sie das Abzeichen des Central Medical Services auf seiner Brust erkannten? Sein blutrotes Cutie-Mark, das Hilfe versprach, Hoffnung... Rettung?

Er hatte es aus den Augen verloren. Sein Blick hatte sich nach innen gerichtet, als das Fohlen aus seinem Griff geglitten war. Und während er sich selbst betrachtete, während er verfolgte, wie er immer mehr auseinander brach, verzweifelt versuchte, dass, was ihm verlohren gegangen war, mit Teilen von sich selbst zu kitten. Und sich dabei aufrieb. Denn die Wahrheit war...

Er gefiel sich in der Rolle des Märtyrers. Er warf sich gerne für andere in die Bresche. Er hielt so wenig von sich selbst, das er das kleinste Opfer war, das man bringen konnte. Er wollte selbstlos sein. Denn es gab seiner Meinung nichts was ihn besonders machte. Die Anderen waren wichtig, aber nicht er selbst. Denn er selbst war für keinen anderen wichtig...für keinen anderen...

Er schlang seiner Vorderläufe um Fluttershy und schloss seine Augen. Und sprach aus, was er sich mehr alles auf der Welt wünschte „Sag mir, das ich da bin. Das ich wichtig bin. Das ich zähle. Sag mir, das ich... dir etwas bedeute."

Sie regte sich leicht auf ihm. Er spürte, wie sie den Hals streckte, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, nur um den Moment zu genießen.

„Alles auf der Welt, Rogue. Alles auf der Welt.", flüsterte sie zu ihm.

Da war sie, seine Sonne. Aus tiefem Tale, umgeben von Finsternis, sah er sie endlich wieder. Er kannte den schwierigen Aufstieg daraus, kannte die Klippen und trügerischen Abhänge, die sich vor ihm erhoben. Er hatte sie schon einmal erklommen. Er wusste, dass ein einziger Fehlgriff, ein einziger Fehler reichen mochte, um ihn wieder zurück in den Grund der Finsternis zu schleudern. Aber nun wusste er wieder, das dort oben das Licht und die Wärme auf ihn wartete. Und so begann er wieder seinen Aufstieg. Sie glaubten an ihn. _Sie _glaubte an ihn. Das war genug. Endlich war es genug.

Sie lösten sich voneinander, beide mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl des Bedauerns in ihrem Herzen. Rogue glaubte zu wissen, woher es bei ihm rührte, aber er wusste, das dies weder der rechte Zeitpunkt, noch der rechte Ort war. Vielleicht, in einer Zeit, die weit von hier entfernt lag, würde er es wagen. Aber nicht jetzt. Es gab anderes, dringenderes, worauf sie sich konzentrieren mussten. Er fühlte wieder das drängende Gefühl der Urgenz in sich, aber jetzt, im Moment, war es eher etwas Aufregendes, als eine verzweifelte Hetze.

Sie standen sich für einen Moment unsicher gegenüber, verlegen ob des intimen Augenblicks, den sie miteinander geteilt hatten.

_´Was ist es´, _fragte Rogue sich, ´_das diese Stute mich so mühelos verstehen kann. Das sie fast ohne Worte in mein Innerstes sehen kann – und weiß, was ich will... was ich brauche?´_

Der Moment verging und Fluttershy rieb sich unsicher über den Vorderhuf. „So, uhm... dein Verband ist ziemlich schmutzig geworden. Ich... ich kann dir helfen ihn zu wechseln. A-Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast..."

Es war etwas seltsam, das von der Stute zu hören, die noch vor wenigen Minuten auf seinem Bauch gelegen hatte, wie... er verkniff sich den Gedanken. Dieser Moment war etwas Besonderes gewesen, und er würde nicht zulassen, das seine Libido ihn entweihte.

„J-ja, bitte.", brachte er unsicher hervor. Er machte Anstalten, den Rest des Sanitätsmaterials vom Boden aufzusammeln, aber Fluttershy bugsierte ihn sanft zurück auf seine Hinterläufe. Er ließ es sich gefallen und legte sich hin. Vorsichtig begann die Stute damit, den Verband um seine Flanke zu lösen. Als die Bandagen zu Boden fielen, besah sie sich die Wunde kritisch. Rogue verdreht wieder seinen Hals, um ebenfalls einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

Die Lage steriler Kompressen deckte noch die Verletzung ab. Das Blut, das sie aufgesaugt hatten, war zu zinnoberrot eingedunkelt.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten hier Wasser." Fluttershys Blick blieb auf ein paar Tonkrügen heften, die neben einer der Stelen ihrer ´Hütte´ standen. Anscheinend kannten auch die Ponys des Stammes nächtlichen Durst und hatten vorgesorgt. Obwohl man aufgrund der Form darauf schließen konnte, das nicht alle Gefäße zur Durststillung vorgesehen waren, sondern auch für... andere Zwecke.

Die Stute untersuchte die gefüllten Tonkrüge und schnupperte vorsichtig daran. Sie sah fragend auf. „Meinst du, es ist sauber genug?"

Rogue nickte. „Bring es bitte her, Fluttershy. Ich muss sowieso Antibiotika nehmen."

Sie trug den Krug zwischen ihren Zähnen und tröpfelte etwas Wasser auf seine Flanke. Es fühlte sich herrlich kalt darauf an. Das Rettungspony hoffte, dass die Hitze, die bereits von seiner Wunde ausging nur dem verletzten Gewebe geschuldet war und nicht den Beginn einer ausgewachsenen Infektion einläutete.

„Möchtest du vielleicht noch ein Schmerzmittel nehmen? Es wird etwas weh tun, wenn ich die Kompressen entferne."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns. Ich habe schon ein paar Tabletten genommen. Besser wird es nicht werden."

Sie war vorsichtig und gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, sanft dabei zu sein. Aber es schmerzte dennoch, als sich der verklebte Mullstoff von der Wunde löste. Er verkniff das Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippen, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Gleichzeitig schalt er sich selbst: _Du versuchst immer noch den Held zu spielen, du verdammter Dummkopf._

Als es endlich vorbei war, keuchte er schwer und kämpfte gegen einen leichten Schwindel an. Er dankte Celestia und Luna und auch seinen ungeduldigen Häschern dafür, das er nicht die Zeit gehabt hatte, eine Tamponade in die Wunde zu drücken. Dadurch hatte er zwar etwas mehr Blut verloren, sich aber jetzt zumindest ein paar Schmerzen erspart. Abgesehen davon, das er es vielleicht gar nicht geschafft hätte. Er hatte es im Einsatz noch niemals tun müssen, und bei der Vorstellung, es bei sich selbst anzuwenden zu müssen drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Fluttershy betrachtete ihn mit einem sorgenvollem Blick, während er wieder zu Atem fand.

„Gar... gar nicht... so schlimm...", log er frei heraus und gegen jede Beobachtung. Er wollte sich die ganze Sauerei ansehen und wendete wieder seinen Kopf, aber die Stute drückte ihn sanft zurück. „Halt still. Es ist mit dem wenigen Licht ohnehin schon schwer genug, ohne das du dich bewegst." Er gab seine Versuche auf und legte seine Wange in das weiche Stroh. Er war in ihren Hufen, komme was wolle. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als noch mehr kaltes Wasser auf seine Flanke tröpfelte, dann spürte er, wie sie das geronnen Blut mit frischen Kompressen aus seinem Fell wusch.

„Da sind wir wieder, nicht wahr, Fluttershy?", fragte er in einem amüsierten Tonfall, um die Spannung zwischen ihnen etwas zu lockern. „Ich bin ein Idiot und du kümmerst dich um mich. Wird das etwa zur Gewohnheit?"

„Ich hoffe nicht...", murmelte sie leise. Plötzlich stoppten ihre Bewegungen. „Äh, ich meine, das mit dem Idiot!", setzte sie schnell nach, nur um sich sofort noch einmal zu verbessern. „Ah- äh, ich meine – ich wollte sagen, das du es dir nicht zur Gewohnheit machen sollst, dich zu verletzen!" Es dauerte einen kurzen, erschreckten Augenblick, dann flüsterte sie ein verhuschtes „Entschuldigung." und fuhr hastig damit fort, seine Seite zu reinigen.

Rogue hätte sie gerne angesehen, aber sein Kopf lag gerade sehr bequem im Stroh und er wollte Fluttershy nicht bei ihrer Arbeit stören. Er konnte sich ohnehin gut vorstellen, wie sie aussah: Die pinke Mähne tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um die furiose Röte auf ihren Wangen zu verbergen.

„Nein, das sollte ich mir wirklich nicht zur Gewohnheit machen.", sagte er, um sie etwas zu beruhigen. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sie schweigen damit fortfuhr sein verklebtes Fell zu säubern.

„I-ich meine das andere, das..." setzte sie schließlich nach. „... das ich mich um dich kümmere, das ist nicht... ich meine, das mache ich gerne und es ist nicht schlimm, wenn es..." ihre Stimme wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich. Ihrer Bewegungen über seine Flanke stoppten plötzlich.

Er blieb noch einen Moment liegen, bis er realisierte, das etwas nicht stimmte. Neugierig hob er den Kopf. „Was ist?", fragte er.

Fluttershy antworte nicht. Sie hatte die Kompressen fallen lassen und hielt sich erschreckt beide Hufe vor den Mund. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann sah sie wieder auf seine Flanke. Rogue verdrehte seinen Hals, streckte ihn so weit es ging und besah sich seine Wunde. Als er es sah, erstarrte er.

Es war kein Wunder, das es im nicht sofort aufgefallen war. Er war praktisch unter Schock gestanden, als er sich selbst verbunden hatte. Und das Blut hatte sein ganzes Bein rot gefärbt gehabt. Nein, er war nicht blind gewesen, oder nachlässig. Er hatte nur das Blut gesehen, das aus ihm herauslief, diesen heiße, kostbare Lebenssaft, Rot auf Rot, _so rot wie die reifen Äpfel in Sweet Apple Acres, so rot wie der Lippenstift, den sie in den Salons auf der Trottenheimer Chaussee verkauften, so rot wie... _

...sein Cutie-Mark.

Die Klinge des Speers hatte das Kreuz auf seiner Flanke in der Mitte getroffen und es sauber quer in zwei Hälften geteilt. Der Schnitt in seinem Fleisch verlief direkt durchs Zentrum, von Links oben nach Rechts unten. Befreit vom Verband und vom klebrigen Blut reingewachen, ragten die Wundränder sauber auf und enthüllten die dünne, gelbe Schicht des Fettgewebes und das dunkle, feste Fleisch der Muskeln darunter. Der Schnitt war nicht lang, aber so, wie er aussah, reichte er tief in den Oberschenkelmuskel. Und er saß direkt auf seinem Cutie-Mark. Er _zerteilte _es.

Rogue fühlte eine dumpfe Schwere in seinem Kopf, wie einen Schleier vor seinen Gedanken. Das Pochen der Verletzung war in den Hintergrund getreten und machten einem anderen Schmerz Platz, einem der sehr viel tiefer ging und bei weitem beängstigender war. Irgendetwas kreischte bei dem Anblick in den dunklen, weit entfernten Regionen seines Hinterkopfes, wild und ungehemmt, wie ein waidwundes Tier.

„Mein Cutie-Mark.", brachte er schließlich fassungslos hervor.

Fluttershy senkte ihre Hufe von ihrem Mund. „Oh, Rogue, es tut mir so leid...", sagte sie leise.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden. Ein winziges Rinnsal frischen, hellroten Blutes suchte sich seinen Weg von der Ecke der Wunde und zerfaserte zwischen den Haaren seines noch feuchten Fells. Es sah aus, als würde das rote Kreuz selbst auslaufen, seine Farbe langsam hinaus in die Welt bluten.

Er war für einen Moment lang von dem irrsinnigen Wunsch besessen, seine Hufe darauf zu drücken, die Farbe, sein Blut, seine Berufung, sein _Schicksal _am auslaufen zu hindern. Der Wunsch war so stark in ihm, das er schreien wollte, das er flehen und betteln wollte, das er die Wunde mit seinen Zähnen zubeißen wollte, alles, alles tun und allem zustimmen wollte, nur damit das nicht geschah.

Sein Cutie-Mark.

Das Letzte, was ihm noch mit Sicherheit sagte, was er war, die letzte Gewissheit, das nicht alles nur eine Lüge war, ein Selbstbetrug, ein einziger großer Fehler. Er spürte bereits, wie die erstickende Panik seine Kehle hinaufkroch und ihm die Luft abschnürte. Es war wieder wie auf dem Schiff, aber diesmal würde es nicht in stumpfer Katatonie enden. Sein Blick trübte sich und die Welt um ihn herum geriet ins Wanken. Er wusste, das er sich von dem Anblick losreißen musste, das er die Spirale vielleicht noch aufhalten konnte, wenn er einfach weg sah und versuchte es zu leugnen. Aber er war wie erstarrt. Alles, an was er noch denken konnte, war sein Cutie-Mark... sein Cutie-Mark...

Er war sich entfernt bewusst, das er zu hyperventilieren begann, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig fühlte, als müsste er durch einen dünnen Strohhalm atmen. Er spürte bereits das Kribbeln in seinen Hufen und die Taubheit auf seinen Lippen, aber das war weit entfernt, unwichtig. Sein Herz raste bereits in seiner Brust. Die ihn umgebenden Geräusche verklangen, wurden dumpf und unbedeutend. Alles was er noch wahrnahm, war das Bild seines Cutie Marks und die schreckliche Wunde darauf. Er fühlte sich, als würde er fallen, tief und lang und er wusste nicht mehr, ob es noch einen Boden für ihn geben würde, der ihn auffangen konnte.

_Was bin ich den dann noch?_

Die Schwelle rückte näher. Seine Panik nahm immer mehr zu, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Gleich würde er über die Grenze treten und wieder in das lichtlose Dunkel stürzen, das er so zu fürchten gelernt hatte. Er wollte nicht. Er konnte nicht. Wenn es nur etwas gäbe an dem er sich festhalten konnte, das ihn...

Chief Caller.

Das alte Feuerwehrpony in Manehattan. Der Chef der ´Canterlot´-Wache. Das Pony, das Rogue nach Trotter wahrscheinlich am meisten respektierte und bewunderte. Eine lebende Legende in den Feuerwachen der großen Stadt. Der Hengst, der in die tosenden Flammen des brennenden Internats am Sattelmacherweg galoppiert war, um auch noch die letzten Fohlen zu retten. Der Held, der seinen Mut mit einer Brandwunde bezahlte, die sein Cutie-Mark auf einer Seite gänzlich ausgelöscht hatte.

Er hatte gefunden, wonach er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Das Bild des Chiefs, sein Beispiel, war genug, um seine Welt wieder gerade zu rücken. Es war schwer, aber kämpfte nun keinen aussichtslosen Kampf mehr. Die Panik flatterte noch immer in seiner Brust wie ein gefangener Vogel, aber sein Geist gehorchte ihm nun wieder, statt sich auf eigene Faust immer tiefer in den dunklen Gefilden seines Verstandes zu verirren.

Sein Atem ging rau durch seine trockene Kehle. Sein Herz pochte noch immer laut und schnell in seiner Brust, aber er fühlte bereits, wie es sich beruhigte.

Diese Wunde war kein zerstörerischer Fingerzeig des Schicksals, kein grausamer Scherz, der ihn über die Kante treiben sollte. Es war einfach nur ein Zufall, eine Art... Unfall.

Was sein Cutie-Mark bedeutete, was es für ihn ausmachte, würde nicht verschwinden, nur weil es... beschädigt worden war. Es wurde nicht verblassen oder sich auf magische Weise einfach selbst auslöschen. Es mochte so entstanden sein, damals, an diesem heißen Tag auf der Auffahrt der Feuerwache, aber das war nur wie der endgültige Abschluss seiner Suche gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er tief in sich bereits gewusst, das er Sanitäter werden wollte, auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke damals niemals konkret durch den Kopf gegangen war. Aber das Zeichen, oder viel mehr, wofür es stand, war bereits vorher in sein Herz geprägt worden. Sein Cutie-Mark... das kam erst danach.

Das Cutie-Mark hatte nicht ihn gewählt. Es war genau anders herum gewesen.

Selbst wenn es jetzt, hier, auf der Stelle verschwinden würde, sich ablösen würde, wie ein billiges Klebebildchen, er wäre noch immer Rogue. Er könnte noch immer mit dem Wind um die Wette laufen und den Wagen so schnell ziehen, das Trotter sich irgendwo festhalten musste. Er würde noch immer wissen, wie er die Vene unter dem Fell fand, oder wie er eine gebrochenes Glied richtig schiente. Er würde noch immer seine Bücher lieben und das Gefühl, wie die Straße unter seinen Hufen dahin jagte, den Duft von den Heuburgern, die sie auf dem Dach der Wache brieten und den Apfelkuchen von Granny Smith und tausende und abertausende Dinge mehr, die ihn, Rogue ausmachten.

Das Rote Kreuz auf seiner Flanke war wichtig, es war ein Teil von ihm und er mochte es, so wie er seine kurze Mähne mochte, die so schnell trocknete und ihn – zumindest seiner Meinung nach – schneidig aussehen ließ. Aber es definierte ihn nicht. Und die Wunde darauf... darin... war schmerzhaft und tief, aber nicht mehr, als hätte es ihn an anderer Stelle getroffen.

Ein kanariengelber Huf berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Rogue, es ist bestimmt nicht so schlimm. Wenn es erst verheilt ist..."

Er riss seinen Blick von der Wunde los und sah hoch in ihr Gesicht. Er betrachtete sie ein Weile lang, während sie ihn erschreckt und auch ein wenig verschüchtert ansah. Sie hatte Recht. Es war nicht so schlimm. Es musste es sich nicht einmal mehr selbst einreden. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich wieder sicher, in dem was er fühlte. Er war einem Panikanfall so nahe gewesen, das er noch immer leicht zitterte, aber es war vorbei.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Fluttershy.", sagte er so sanft er konnte. Er drehte sich etwas auf die Seite und strich das Fell an seinem Brustkorb etwas beiseite. „Hier, siehst du? Die Stellen, wo mich der Schattenwolf gekratzt hat?" Er konnte seinen Kopf nicht weit genug wenden, um es selbst richtig zu sehen, aber es bereitete ihm keine Schwierigkeiten die langen Striemen zu finden. Er konnte sie immer noch spüren, auch wenn sein Geist sie mittlerweile ausblendete. „Es ist schon fast verheilt. Man sieht es von Außen gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht... Vielleicht bleiben ein paar Narben zurück. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Viel... bestimmt ist es mit meinem Cutie-Mark genauso. Und selbst wenn es n-nicht so ist...", er sah schnell weg, damit sie nicht sah, was für ein Gesichtsausdruck dabei über sein Gesicht huschte, „...dann ist es sicherlich nicht schön, aber es ist auch kein Weltuntergang. Es ist nicht wichtig. Es tut weh, aber es ist nicht wichtig." Er hörte, wie sie Luft holte, um ihm zu widersprechen und kam ihr schnell zuvor. Er legte ihr sanft einen Huf auf ihren Mund. „Ich trage das Cutie-Mark, Fluttershy, nicht andersherum. Und wenn das der Preis ist, denn ich zu zahlen habe, dann könnte er höher sein."

Er ließ seinen Huf sinken und wartete, ob sie mit ihm diskutieren wollte. Die kanariengelbe Stute blieb jedoch still und akzeptierte seine Entscheidung schließlich mit einem sachten Nicken.

„Wie wollen wir weitermachen?", fragte sie, während sie auf seine Flanke deutete.

Er atmete tief durch. Diese Sache hatte ihn mitgenommen und legte nur noch ein weiteres Gewicht auf einen Tag, der viel, viel zu lang gewesen war. Aber noch immer nicht zu ende. „Wir spülen die Verletzung als erstes mit Wunddesinfektion aus. Ich muss Antibiotika nehmen, damit sie sich nicht entzündet und das wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage lang. Sobald Rarity kommt, muss sie... mich zunähen. Sie hat bewiesen, das sie das kann. Bis dahin decken wir sie steril ab und...warten."

Fluttershy warf ihm noch einen letzten, sorgenvollen Blick zu, der ihn unwillkürlich schlucken ließ. Er wusste, das er ihr nichts vormachen konnte, deshalb versuchte er es auch gar nicht erst. Er konnte sich nicht einmal im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie er aussehen mochte: Mit getrockneten Schlamm- und Blutspritzern verschmiert, die Mähne schweißnaß, die Augen müde und gerötet. Er zitterte noch immer leicht, auch wenn er glaubte, dass es nun die Nachtluft war, die es hervorbrachte. Sein Körper war so erschöpft, das er trotz der lauen Temperaturen kaum seine eigene Temperatur aufrecht erhalten konnte. Er selbst fühlte es kaum. Sein Verstand stand so sehr unter Stresshormonen, das Rogue sich fühlte wie eine gespannte Feder kurz vor dem Bruch.

Sie registrierte das alles mit ihren klugen, blauen Augen, seufzte unhörbar und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Es dauerte noch einmal zehn schmerzhafte Minuten, bis ein frischer, sauberer Verband seine Flanke zierte. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als die Stute die letzten Pflasterstreifen klebte, die die Kompressen an Ort und Stelle hielten. Es war nur ein Provisorium, aber es würde halten.

Erschöpft sackte er zusammen. Die Wunddesinfektion hatte im ersten Moment gebrannt wie Feuer, das langsam zu einem nervtötenden Jucken verklungen war. Sein ganzer Schenkel fühlte sich nun heiß an, aber auch sauber. Er war dankbar dafür.

„Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun, Rogue?"

Er hob seinen Kopf, der ihm zentnerschwer vorkam und sah Fluttershy vor sich auf den Hinterläufen sitzen. Ihre Frage war unschuldig, aufrichtig, ehrlich gemeint. Ohne die Spur von Ungeduld. Sie wollte ihm wirklich helfen, nicht weil sie es musste, oder weil es notwendig war, sondern weil sie es wollte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.

Er wusste, das er schlafen sollte, das sein Körper nun Ruhe mehr brauchte, als alles andere. Aber gleichzeitig bezweifelte er, das es ihm überhaupt möglich sein würde, jetzt zu schlafen. Sein Verstand huschte hin und her wie eine Ratte im Käfig, unruhig, ruhelos. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Freundinnen, die noch immer im Dunkeln der Hütten verschwunden blieben, machte sich Sorgen um Bandit, dessen andauernde Abwesenheit schlimmes befürchten ließ.

Was er sich wünschte, was er _brauchte, _war...

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um sie zu Fragen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Es war eine Sache, sich Fluttershy anzuvertrauen, auszusprechen, was sich wie ein Knoten in seinem Inneren zusammen zog. Der einzige Grund, warum ihm alles zu problemlos über die Lippen gekommen war, das ihm selbst die Kraft fehlte, sich gegen ihr mitfühlendes Wesen zu wehren. Und... und das er ihr... wirklich vertraute. Ohne jede Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden, ohne Angst, er könnte das Falsche sagen oder falsch verstanden werden. Mit ihrer sanften, einfühlsamen Art hatte sie es geschafft, seine natürliche Zurückhaltung zu überwinden und in sein Herz zu gelangen. Doch in vielerlei Hinsicht lag genau da das Problem.

Rogue hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, Mauern um sicher herum zu errichten, Mauern, die ihn davor beschützen sollten, so verletzt zu werden, wie es ihm schon einmal passiert war. Lange Zeit hatte er geglaubt, das er hinter diesen selbst errichteten Barrieren sicher davor war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und sein Vertrauen in das falsche Pony zu setzen. Doch die Begegnung mit Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkiy und Rainbow Dash hatten ihm aufgezeigt, das die Mauer, die seinem Schutz dienen sollte, ihn auch isolierte. Und nach dem er einen Blick auf das wundervolle Land dahinter geworfen hatte, wollte er nichts mehr, als aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauszukommen.

Aber die Gründe, warum er es errichtet hatte, blieben dennoch. Und es war nicht leicht, etwas aufzugeben, in dem man sich so lange so wohl gefühlt hatte.

Er hatte Applejack hinein gelassen, mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit die nur dem nostalgischen Gefühl der Vertrautheit seiner Jugend geschuldet sein konnte. Doch sobald er fühlte, das er die Kontrolle darüber verlor, das sie ihm zu tief unter das Fell ging, war er zurück geschreckt. All die Gründe, die sie sich gesagt hatten, dass ihre Verwandtschaft zwischen ihnen stehen würde, das er ein Stadtpony war und sie ein Landpony, all dies und alles darum herum blieben nicht weniger wichtig oder waren vom Huf zu weisen, aber es waren nicht die einzigen Gründen. Er selbst war das Problem. Er war zurück geschreckt, weil er zu viel Angst bekommen hatte. Angst davor, noch einmal den Schmerz durchleben zu müssen, den ihn Grace zugefügt hatte.

Auf gewissen Weise war er sich dessen die ganze Zeit bewusst gewesen. Aber es vor sich selbst zu gestehen, es in konkrete Gedanken zu fassen, war alles andere als leicht. Was währe geschehen, wenn es nicht auf der Waldlichtung am Rande des Everfree Forest geschehen währe? Zu einer Zeit, da er noch immer überzeugt gewesen war, das sein Pfad der richtige war und er das Licht und die Wärme vergessen hatte, die jenseits davon lagen? Was wenn sie sich in den sonnenbeschienenen Hainen in die Augen gesehen hätten, ohne all das, was sie in der Zwischenzeit zwischen sich aufgebaut hatten?

Statt dessen war ein Pegasus auf kanariengelben Schwingen in sein Leben gesegelt, den die Mauern um sein Herz nicht aufzuhalten schienen. Sie schien direkt durch sie hindurch zu sehen, eroberte sie im Sturm und fegte jeden Widerstand mit Sanftheit und Verständnis beiseite. Sie durchdrang die Mauern, die sich für ihn immer mehr wie ein Gefängnis angefühlt hatte, aber anstatt sie mit offenen Hufen zu empfangen, spürte er wieder die vertraute Angst in sich. Sie war hier, sie war bei ihm, sie war bereits in seinem Herzen und nichts konnte sie mehr davon abhalten, ein fruchtbares Durcheinander darin anzurichten. Nur weil sie etwas so dummes getan hatte, wie ihm ein freundliches Lächeln zu schenken, sich um ihn zu kümmern und ihm zuzuhören. Und ehe er es sich versehen hatte... besaß sie bereits einen Teil von ihm. Sie hatte niemals darum gebeten, aber sie hielt ihn dennoch in ihren Hufen und konnte damit anstellen, was sie wollte. Er konnte sich keine Sanfteren vorstellen, die es hielten, aber es war nun nicht mehr die Seines. Was er so lange gefürchtet hatte, was er sich aber dennoch im Inneren ersehnt hatte, war geschehen. Und für ihn gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Alles was ihm noch blieb, war zu hoffen... und zu vertrauen. Und Vertrauen bedurfte keiner Worte.

Er schob sich auf dem Bauch nach vorne, neben die Stute, die ihn neugierig ansah. Er stupste mit seiner Schnauze gegen ihren Flügel, dort wo er mit dem Rumpf verbunden war. Er hätte sie auch einfach fragen können, aber er wollte jetzt nicht mehr reden. Fluttershy gab einen unterdrückten Laut der Überraschung von sich und hob ihren Flügel unwillkürlich an, Schnell glitt das Rettungspony darunter und rollte sich zusammen, so eng an sie geschmiegt, wie er konnte. Die kanariengelbe Stute betrachtete ihn für einen Moment mit großen Augen, dann wurden ihre Züge weicher und sie breitete ihr weiches Federkleid über ihm aus. Er schauderte leicht, als er die Wärme auf sich spürte, dann lag er wieder still. Zuerst war es eine angespannte Stille, so als würde er darauf warten, dass sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegte und ihn verscheuchte. Doch dann, als die Sekunden verstrichen und zu Minuten wurden, in der ihre Wärme langsam in seinen geschundenen Leib drang, lösten sich langsam seine verkrampften Muskeln. Sein flacher, verhaltener Atem ging ruhiger und tiefer. Sein Körper schien ein wenig in sich zusammen zufallen, als all die Anspannung und die ständige Wachsamkeit, die er schon seit Tagen in jeder wachen Minute aufrecht erhielt, für einen Moment von ihm wich.

Und als auch der letzte seiner schmerzenden Muskeln Ruhe fand, begann sich auch sein Geist zu lösen. Er konnte nicht von seinen Sorgen lassen, konnte sich nicht selbst einreden, es würde schon alles gut werden, nicht, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel stand. Aber hier, hier unter den weichen Flügeln dieser Stute, die ein Stück seines Herzens besaß, konnte er sie für einen Moment lang ruhen lassen. Er legte sie nieder, wie ein erdrückendes Gewicht, das schon zu lange seine Schultern niedergedrückt hatte und das er schon bald wieder aufnehmen musste, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt konnte er für einige kostbare Augenblicke verschnaufen, aufatmen und wieder zu Kräften kommen. Hier an diesem einen, lichten Ort in der Finsternis. An ihrer Seite.

* * *

><p>Sie hatte es verstanden. Sie hatte verstanden, das er, mehr als alles andere, eine Verschnaufpause brauchte. Einen sicheren Ort, an dem er für einen Moment loslassen konnte. Nein, das war nicht richtig. An dem er sich selbst erlauben konnte, loszulassen. Sie betrachtete den jungen Hengst, der an ihrer Seite lag, mit einem warmen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.<p>

Es sah so aus, als würde er schlafen, aber sie wusste es besser. Das unruhige Zucken seiner Ohren war ihr Hinweis genug.

Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihm dabei helfen, das, was er erlebt hatte, endlich zu überwinden. Sie sah, wie sehr er darunter litt, jeden Tag, seit sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, das er sie auf dieses Abenteuer begleitete. Sie alle waren in keiner guten Verfassung gewesen, als sie aufgebrochen waren, aber im Gegensatz zu Rogue hatten sie die Probleme mit ihrer Freundschaft - wie schon so oft - schnell wieder in den Griff bekommen. Und die anderen Narben... sie würden heilen, mit der Zeit. Er dagegen hatte weitaus schlimmeres durch gemacht, bereits bevor er nach Ponyville gekommen war.

Sie erschauderte, als sie daran dachte, was er ihnen erzählt hatte. Sie konnte gut verstehen, warum er trotz seines Mutes und seiner Selbstlosigkeit so fragil war. Ein junges Fohlen sterben zu sehen... sich für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu fühlen...

Aber dennoch war er hier. Trotz allem bestand er darauf, sie beschützen zu wollen, stand er für sie ein, half ihnen und tat alles, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und war trotzdem immer noch überzeugt, dass es nicht genug war. Es schmerzte sie sehr mitanzusehen, wie er sich für sie aufrieb. Er bewunderte sie alle so sehr, das er glaubte, sein eigenes Wohlergehen spiele dabei keine Rolle.

_Dummkopf, _dachte sie, während sie ihn ansah, aber dieser Gedanke wurde mit so viel Verständnis und Sympathie gedacht, dass sie sich dafür nicht schämen musste. So war er einfach...

Wenigstens hatte er endlich genug Vertrauen in sie gefasst, dass er sich von ihr helfen ließ. Und helfen wollte sie ihm, mehr als alles andere. Nicht, weil sie es nicht mehr mitansehen konnte, wie er sich für sie aufopferte, oder weil er die Hilfe so dringend brauchte, sondern auch, weil sie es, aus dem tiefsten Inneren ihres Herzens, wirklich _wollte. _Wenn Sie ihm nur begreiflich machen könnte, dass er nicht weniger war als die Elemente, ihre Freundinnen, das er jetzt auch ein Teil des Ganzen war, das er wichtig war, wichtig für sie alle, wichtig für sie selbst...

Sie stoppte ihre Gedanken, bevor sie zu weit gehen konnte.

Sie betrachtete Rogue noch eine Weile lang, dann legte sie ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Vorderläufe. Nein, sie hatte kein Recht, so zu denken. Eine Weile lang hatte sie gedacht... hatte sie gehofft...

Aber er gehörte Applejack. Es war egal, was die beiden sagten, sie hatte die beiden gesehen, hatte den Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern bemerkt, wenn sie sich ansahen, immer dann, wenn sie glaubten, der andere würde es nicht bemerken. Sie glaubten, sie hätten sich entschieden und damit wäre das Thema beendet. Fluttershy lächelte traurig. Es war ein Gedankengang, den sie von Twilight erwartet hätte, aber sicherlich nicht von Applejack. Das Element der Aufrichtigkeit war überraschend gut darin, sich selbst zu belügen. Aber Sie wusste, dass das nicht so einfach war.

Der Verstand macht Pläne, aber der Geist hat Sehnsucht. Und das Herz weiß, was das Herz weiß.

Sie wollte nicht, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als ein Gefühl des Bedauerns dabei zu verspüren. Es war schön, ihn hier bei sich zu spüren und die Flügel schützend über ihn ausgebreitet zu haben. Es war schön, wie er sich ihr anvertraut hatte und zu wissen, das er auf sie vertraute. Es war schön, daran zurück zu denken, wie er sie gerettet hatte, wie er sein eigenes Leben für sie riskiert hatte. Wie sie zusammen in das Segel gefallen waren und wie er sie fest in seinen Hufen gehalten hatte, so fest, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen...

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken los zu werden. Sie bemerkte das eine verräterische Röte auf ihr Gesicht gekrochen war und legte verlegen ihren anderen Flügel darüber. Nein, so durfte sie nicht denken. Er hatte AJ auserwählt. Und sie ihn. Die Liebe würde einen Weg finden. Und sie würde leise beiseite treten und sich für die beiden freuen.

Das war ihr Plan, aber die Sehnsucht verschwand dadurch nicht. Und ihr Herz wusste, das sie sich wünschte, sie irre sich.

Die Liebe würde einen Weg finden.

* * *

><p>Rarity war die erste, die aus den Dunkeln zwischen den Hütten auftauchte. Sie trat unter das Dach ihres Verschlags und blieb stehen, um die beiden Ponys, die dort beieinander lagen, zu betrachten. Sie genoss die Friedlichkeit dieses Anblicks einen Moment lang, während sich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl.<p>

Schließlich riss sie sich los und trat auf leisen Hufen zu dem kanariengelben Pegasus, der scheinbar bereits eingeschlafen war. Sie stupste sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Schnauze an, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Sie wollte Rogue nicht wecken, der sich neben ihr unter ihrem Flügel zusammengerollt hatte. Er brauchte jede Ruhe, die er bekommen konnte.

Tatsächlich war es aber der Hengst, der als erster den Kopf hob, als er bemerkte, das Fluttershy sich müde bewegte. Er hob sofort alarmiert den Kopf und es dämmerte dem Einhorn, das er wahrscheinlich gar nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Wuh? Wah?", fragte Fluttershy noch im Halbschlaf.

Das Rettungspony schälte sich vorsichtig unter ihrem Flügel hervor und stand auf. Er starrte Rarity einige Sekunden an, so als würde er sie von der Mähne bis zum Huf einer Untersuchung unterziehen, dann zog er sie plötzlich in eine feste, erleichterte Umarmung.

Rarity war überrascht, ließ es sich aber gefallen. Als sie bemerkte, wie sein Körper zitterte, streichelte sie ihm beruhigend die Schulter und löste sich sanft von ihm. Sie lächelte zuversichtlich. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Rogue. Mir ist nichts passiert."

Rogue ließ in einem tiefen Seufzer die Luft entweichen, von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, das er sie angehalten hatte. Sein ganzer Körper sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen, als währe ein gutes Stück einer Last von ihm abgefallen, das auf seinen Schultern geruht hatte. Doch schon eine Sekunde später war er wieder auf den Beinen und sah sich wachsam um.

„Hast du etwas von den anderen gehört? Sind sie auch schon auf dem Weg?"

Die Einhornstute schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, auf dem Weg hierher ist mir niemand begegnet."

Das Rettungspony knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Verdammt. Wenn ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist..." Er wollte entschlossen klingen, aber Rarity konnte die Anspannung und Erschöpfung in jedem seiner Worte hören. Schnell hob sie ihren Huf an seine Wange und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht. Diese Ponys sind... unkonventionell, aber fern ab davon Barbaren zu sein. Sie haben Sitten, die für uns ungewohnt sind, aber sie haben Sitten. Wir sind zu nichts gezwungen worden, das wir nicht wollten."

Er sah sie noch einen Moment ernst an, dann nickte er. „Ja. Ja, du hast recht. Ich... ich dachte nur... vergiss es einfach." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich bin nur froh, das es dir gut geht, das ist alles." Er drehte sich um und machte Platz für Fluttershy, die ebenfalls eine kurze Umarmung mit dem Einhorn austauschte. Als sich die Stuten voneinander lösten, beeilte sich die Pegasusstute zu fragen: „Rarity, Rogue´s Wunde ist immer noch offen. Könntest du ihn bitte nähen, wie du es bei Worthwhile gemacht hast?"

Rarity zögerte einen Sekundenbruchteil lang, dann nickte sie. „Natürlich. Das mache ich gerne." Das war eine Lüge, wenn auch nur eine kleine. Die Erfahrung in dem improvisierten Lazarett vor dem Schiff hatte einen tiefen Eindruck bei der Fashionista hinterlassen. Der Anblick der geborstenen Knochen, die sich durch das Fleisch des ersten Offiziers gebohrt hatten, hatte sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgt. Sie hatte sich bis zum Äußersten zusammennehmen müssen, um den Fokus auf ihre Magie zu konzentrieren und die Stiche nicht weniger genau und präzise zu setzten, als sie es bei einer Ziernaht getan hätte. Es war ein blutiges und alles andere als ladyhaftes Geschäft gewesen, aber notwendig. Das tatsächliche Problem war jedoch gewesen, das sie unheimliche Angst davor gehabt hatte, etwas falsch zu machen. Haut und Fleisch hatte eine gänzlich andere Konsistenz als tote Stoffe. Rogue hatte ihr erklärt, wie ein chirurgischer Knoten zu setzen war und sie hatte es mit dem natürlichen Auffassungsvermögen einer erfahrenen Schneiderin sofort verstanden. Aber sie hatte auch gewusst, das jeder Fehler, den sie machte, ungeahnte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen konnte. Es hatte ihr sehr geholfen, das anerkennende Lächeln auf Rogues Gesicht zu sehen, als er ihre Arbeit kontrolliert hatte.

Fluttershy dreht sich um und rief das Rettungspony. „Rogue, kommst du?"

Er warf die Schmerztablette ein, die er gerade hervor gekramt hatte und schleppte die Sanitätstasche zu den beiden Stuten. Dann legte er sich auf das Stroh und wandte ohne ein weiteres Wort schicksalsergeben den Kopf ab.

Fluttershy suchte die notwendigen Materialien hervor und drapierte sie auf der hoffentlich sauberen Lasche der Tasche. „Ich... ich könnte eines der Stammesponys suchen und nach Licht fragen...", sagte sie unsicher.

Rarity atmete tief durch. „Nicht nötig. Das Licht meines Horn wird genügen." Tatsächlich war sie ein wenig dankbar dafür. Das Licht der Magie war ein wenig dürftig, aber mehr als ausreichend. Und vor allem würde das Blut darin nicht so sehr... nach Blut aussehen. Das würde ihr mehr helfen als eine perfekte Ausleuchtung.

Sie befreite die Nadel aus ihrer sterilen Verpackung. „Dann gehen wir ans Werk.", sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst.

Bei jedem Stich zuckte Rogue zusammen, auch wenn er versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Er vertraute Rarity, aber er wollte weder ihr noch Fluttershy die diffizile Arbeit einer lokalen Anästhesie zumuten. Er musste es einfach aushalten. Wie viele Stiche konnten es schon sein? Neun? Zehn?

Es wurden zwölf. Rogue war nicht weniger erleichtert als Rarity, als es endlich vorbei war. Er wandte den Kopf und besah sich das Ganze. Er konnte in dem schwachen Licht nur wenig erkennen, aber nickte dem Einhorn dennoch dankbar zu. Er wusste, das sie das brauchte und er war mehr als bereit es ihr zu geben. Er hatte ohnehin keine wirkliche Ahnung, ob es nun eine gute Naht war oder nicht, bis sie sich im falschen Moment löste... oder eben nicht. Sie hatte ihr Bestes gegeben, dessen war er sich sicher, und das war alles, was er verlangen konnte.

Fluttershy wickelte gerade unter seiner Anleitung einen festen Verband um seine Flanke, als Applejack mit Twilight unter das Dach trat.

Rogue wollte aufstehen, wurde jedoch von einem resoluten Blick Raritys zurückgehalten. Fluttershy wickelte die letzte Lage, während die anderen Freundinnen sich begrüßten und schloss sich ihnen dann an.

Das Rettungspony erhob sich schließlich und tauschte eine kurze Umarmung mit seiner Cousine und Twilight aus. Obwohl seine Sorgen hinsichtlich ihres Schicksals niemals ganz verschwunden waren, genügte nur ein Blick in ihre Gesichter, um ihn zu beruhigen. Applejack lächelt von einem Ohr zum anderen, während Twilight sich kaum zurückhalten konnte, sich mit den anderen über ihr Erlebnisse auszutauschen.

„Dieser Dialekt ist faszinierend! Der etymologischen Ursprung, den unsere beiden Sprachen entstammen, ist immer noch einwandfrei erkennbar! Obwohl durch die unterschiedlichen Lebensgewohnheiten und die lange Zeit lokal eingefärbt, ist der Silbenbaum der selbe und die Grundlagen sind leicht verständlich! Es hat ein wenig gedauert, aber nachdem ich Lange Horn gebeten hatte, langsam und deutlich zu sprechen, war eine Verständigung fast problemlos möglich. Ich habe mir seitenweise Notizen gemacht und bin mir sicher, das der Schlüssel zur Sprache der Stammesponys mehr in der unterschiedlichen Intonation liegt, als den Vokabeln. Schade, das mein Begleiter so schnell müde geworden ist, sonst hätte ich noch stundenlang mit ihm sprechen können!"

„Also, ich für meinen Teil verwehre mich strikt dagegen, diese Ponys als primitiv zu bezeichnen.", gab Rarity von sich. „Die Wunder, die dieser Hengst an meinem verspannten Nacken gewirkt hat, stehen selbst den besten Leistungen von Aloe und Lotus in nichts nach! Fällt euch übrigens nichts auf?" Sie stieß ihre sorgsam gepflegte Mähne mit ihrem Huf an. „Das Öl, das sie hier für ihre Mähnen verwenden, ist einfach himmlisch! Ich fühle geradezu, wie sich meine Spitzen von den vergangenen Strapazen erholen!"

Das war genug, um sie alle zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie alle hatten unter der Spannung gelitten, die ihre Gefangennahme und die anschließende Ungewissheit mit sich gebracht hatte. Selbst Rogue spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Letztlich war einfach nur froh, das sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheitet hatten.

Applejack räusperte sich vernehmlich. „S´ bin bestimmt nich´ nur ich, der froh is´, dass das Ganze gut für uns ausgegang´n is´, aber wir dürf´n nich´ vergess´n, das S´ hier noch genuch andere Probleme gibt."

Der kurze Moment der Entspannung war bei dieser Erinnerung schnell vergessen. Die Freunde starrten verlegen auf ihre Hufe, während sie sich ins Gedächtnis riefen, welche Hindernisse sich noch vor ihnen auftürmten.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Rainbow.", brach Fluttershy schließlich das Schweigen.

„Das tun wir alle.", antwortete Twilight schnell. „Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich wiederfinden. Deshalb hängt alles davon ab, wie die morgigen Gespräche mit Seilzug, oder dem Häuptling der ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ verlaufen. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was hier vor sich geht, aber es ist offensichtlich, das wir zunächst von ihrer Gunst abhängig sind. Seilzug hat uns zwar als Gäste willkommen geheißen, aber auch keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass das letzte Wort darin der Häuptling Torden Hallen hat. Ich hoffe, das wir ihn morgen treffen und unsere... Situation erklären können. Ich hoffe, er ist etwas offener, als es unser jetziger Gastgeber ist, denn ich denke hier geht mehr vor, als auf den erste Blick ersichtlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie diese Ponys hier normalerweise leben, aber diese extreme Vorsicht und Misstrauen scheinen mit kein normales Verhalten zu sein. Hier geht etwas größeres vor, von dem Seilzug uns gegenüber nichts erwähnen wollte. Und vor allem seine Reaktion, als wir die Zwillingsgipfel erwähnt haben, macht mir große Sorgen. Wenn Rainbow dort oben ist, könnte sie sich in großer Gefahr befinden!"

Die anderen nickten und ein bedrücktes Schweigen senkte sich über die Gruppe. Schließlich war es wieder Applejack, die das Wort ergriff: „Wenn se´ hier bei uns wär´, wär sie´s die sag´n würd´ ´Worauf warten wir dann noch?´ un´ irgend´n verrückt´n Plan für unsre Flucht aushecken tät."

Twilight konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, auch wenn es traurig aussah. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich müsste es ihr dann wieder ausreden. Nein, wir sind auf die Hilfe des Stammes angewiesen. Wir haben selbst gesehen, das der Wald gefährlich ist und wir wissen immer noch nicht, was uns auf dem Berg erwartet. Wenn der Stamm uns helfen will, dann können wir sehr viel schneller bei ihr sein, als wenn wir es auf eigenen Huf versuchen. Es gefällt mir ebenso wenig wie euch, aber wir müssen uns gedulden. Und das Beste hoffen." Sie sah in die Dunkelheit zwischen den Hütten, so als würde sie etwas suchen. „Ich wünschte nur, Pinkie währe schon wieder hier. Sie wüsste bestimmt etwas, das uns aufmuntern würde. Und die Sorgen leichter zu tragen." Sie seufzte leise. „Sie kommt bestimmt bald.", schloss sie leise.

Die lavendelfarbene Einhornstute sah sich im Kreis ihrer Freunde um. „Wir sollten alle versuchen, noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Der morgige Tag wird wahrscheinlich nicht weniger anstrengend als der heutige und wir werden unsere Kräfte brauchen."

Die Stuten zerstreuten sich und machten sich daran, ihre Schlafvorbereitungen zu treffen. Rogue war unter dem Dach hervorgetreten und warf einen kurzen Blick hinauf zu den Sternen, die hinter dem schützenden Netz des Dorfes funkelten. Dann sah er wieder die Dorfstraße hinab.

Als er merkte, das jemand neben ihn trat, wendete er den Kopf und war nicht überrascht, das es Applejack war. Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und stupste ihn sachte mit ihrer Schnauze an. „Wie geht´s dir?", fragte sie ihn.

Er setzte bereits zu einer Erwiderung an, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Fluttershy ihm gesagt hatte. Er musste kein Held sein. Es reichte, wenn er er war.

„Nicht all zu gut.", sagte er statt dessen. Er nickte in Richtung seiner verletzten Flanke. „Auch wenn ich noch einmal Glück gehabt habe, die Wunde ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Wir haben sie so gut es geht versorgt, aber ich mache mir Sorgen, das sie sich infizieren könnte." Er dachte kurz nach. „Ach, verdammt, ich glaube, das hat sie bereits. Das Problem ist eher, ob sich die Infektion ausbreitet. Ich glaube, ich habe ein kleines bisschen Fieber, auch wenn ich Medikamente dagegen genommen habe. Was ich jetzt bräuchte, währen ein paar Tage Ruhe. Aber es sieht nicht so aus, als würde ich die bekommen." Er seufzte leise.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang durchdringend an. „Das is´ aba noch nich´ alles.", stellte sie fest.

Er ließ seinen Kopf etwas hängen. War ihm sein Gefühlszustand neuerdings auf die Stirn geschrieben? War er so leicht zu durchschauen?

„Nein. Nein, das ist nicht alles." Er atmete tief durch. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, sich Fluttershy anzuvertrauen. Musste er wirklich noch einmal da durch? Er war es Applejack schuldig, so viel war klar. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn und das aus gutem Grund.

Seltsamerweise gelang es ihm diesmal wesentlich leichter, das, was in seinem Innersten vorging, in Worte zu fassen. Die Offenbarung an Fluttershy war ein Kampf mit sich selbst gewesen. Jetzt jedoch, in Gegenwart seiner Cousine war es zwar noch immer kein Spaziergang, aber dennoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er vorher ausgestanden hatte.

Für einen Moment lang war er versucht zu Glauben, es würde an AJ liegen, das die Wörter, mit denen er vorher so viel Mühe gehabt hatte, so mühelos aus ihm herausflossen, aber noch während er sprach, reifte in ihm die Erkenntnis, das es nicht daran lag. Es war vielmehr daran gelegen, das er diesen Schritt schon einmal getan hatte, das eine Stute es bereits geschafft hatte, seine Widerstände zu überwinden und ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ihr anzuvetrauen. Und er fühlte, das dadurch nicht nur das reine Erzählen leichter wurde, seine Hemmschwelle gesunken war, sondern auch das, worüber er sich so lange den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, seine Angst und Unsicherheit, das Gefühl den Boden unter den Hufen zu verlieren, schwächer geworden war. Es war immer noch da, unleugbar, aber es war nun nicht mehr überwältigend, verzweifelnd und aussichtslos. Er hatte sich einen Teil seiner Last von der Seele geredet und wieder frischen Mut und Zuversicht in die Kraft der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen allen gefasst. Und dieses Gefühl wuchs noch mehr, als er Applejack alles erzählte.

Die Stute hörte aufmerksam zu und als er geendet hatte, nickte sie langsam. „Sie hat recht, weißt du? S´ is´ meistn´s Fluttershy die de´ rechten Worte find´n kann bei sowas. Du bis´ wichtig, Rogue. Wichtig für uns alle. Nich´ weil de´ Medizin kannst, oder n´starker Hengst bis´... sondern weil du du bist. Du bis´ Rogue. Unser Freund. Un´ sollang´s uns gibt, bis´ du nicht allein."

Er spürte, wie sich wieder ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er schluckte schwer, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Danke, AJ. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Sie lachte und warf sie um seinen Hals für eine herzhafte Umarmung. „Immer, Cousin. Jetzt un´ für alle Zeit."

Sie hielten sich eine kleine Ewigkeit in ihren Hufen, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Komm, Rogue. Wir sollt´n schon längst schlaf´n. Du vor allem. Wenn de´ so viel abgekriegt hast, biste schon viel zu lange auf´n Beinen."

Er nickte zustimmend, blieb aber dennoch stehen. „Geh schon mal voran. Ich warte noch auf Pinkie." Dann drehte er sich um und und starrte wieder in die Finsternis.

Applejack legte ihren Huf auf seine Schulter. „Se´ is´ ok, Rogue. Du brauchst dir keine Sorg´n um se´ zu mach´n."

Er drehte sich nicht um, als er antwortete. „Ich weiß. Aber... ich glaube nicht, das ich schlafen kann, bevor sie wieder hier ist. Ich... muss einfach sicher sein."

Sie betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment lang, dann zog sie ihren Huf zurück und kehrte unter das Dach zurück.

Tatsächlich wollte er nichts mehr, als sich endlich hinzulegen und diesen langen, bittersüßen Tag endlich enden zu lassen. Doch obwohl alles Stuten zurück gekehrt waren, ohne das sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheitet hatten, wollte er diesem Bedürfnis nicht nachgehen, bevor nicht auch die letzte sicher zurückgekehrt war. Und dabei dachte er nicht nur an Pinkie Pie. Seine Gedanken galten auch Rainbow, die irgendwo dort draußen heute Nacht ohne die beruhigende Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde zurecht kommen musste. Auf ihre Rückkehr konnte er nicht hoffen, zumindest heute nicht. Aber er war es seiner ältesten Freundin aus Ponyville schuldig, hier für sie Wache zu stehen. Was alles andere als leicht war.

Er fühlte, wie seine Gedanken zunehmend abschweiften. Sein verletzter Oberschenkelmuskel begann leicht zu zittern, auch wenn die Schmerzen wegen der Medikamente verschwunden waren. Das Gefühl der Kälte, das trotz der lauen Temperaturen auf ihn eindrang, nahm schleichend zu, bis er sich selbst eingestehen musste, das sein Fieber stieg. Es war dumm, weiter hier zu stehen, statt seinem Körper endlich die verdiente Ruhe zu gönnen, dessen war er sich im Klaren. Dennoch wartete er.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie Fluttershy und Applejack hinter ihm leise auf Twilight einredeten. Die Einhornstute hörte einen Moment lang zu, dann nickte sie ernst. Ihr Horn erstrahlte kurz in violetten Glanz.

Rogue fühlte, wie sich seine Lider gegen seinen Willen senkten. Die Erschöpfung, die er so lange von sich geschoben hatte, kam mit aller Macht zurück und schien ihn schier zu überwältigen. Sein Kopf senkte sich müde, obwohl er mittlerweile am ganzen Körper vor Kälte zitterte. Noch einmal riss er sich zusammen und versuchte den heranbrausenden Schlaf zu verdrängen. Er schüttelte sich und gähnte lange. Es half nur ein paar Sekunden. Als seine Willenskraft schwand, setzte er sich auf die Hinterläufe, die ihn kaum mehr tragen wollten. Er bekam kaum mehr mit, wie er seinen Kopf auf seine Vorderläufe bettete, bevor er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlummer versank.

* * *

><p>Er erwachte in dieser Nacht nur einziges Mal. Geschüttelt von dem Gefühl des Fiebers und der kalten Nachtluft, schlug er seine Augen auf und hatte für einen schrecklichen, angsterfüllten Moment vollständig vergessen, wo er war. Seine Kehle war ausgedörrt und rau wie Sandpapier. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper glühte, aber dennoch schien er bis auf die Knochen zu frieren. Es war fast vollständig dunkel um ihn herum. Selbst das indirekte Licht der Wachfeuer war schwach geworden. Er wollte laut rufen, nach seiner Mutter, nach Grace, nach irgendjemanden.<p>

Doch dann spürte er die beruhigende Wärme lebendiger Körper um ihn herum. Er lag in einem warmen, weichen Haufen aus Stuten, die sich um ihn herum zusammengerollt hatten und ihn gegen die schlimmsten Unbillen der Nacht abschirmten. Und als sich ein Flügel wie eine warme Decke über ihn ausbreitete, erinnerte er sich trotz seines verwirrten Geistes und seine Angst verflog. Er war unter Freunden. Er war in Sicherheit.

Beruhigt sank er zurück in den Schlaf.

* * *

><p>„Guten Morgen!"<p>

Twilight schlug müde ihre Augen auf und blinzelte in die frühe Morgensonne, die bereits ihre ersten Strahlen über den Wall der Siedlung warf. Um sie herum regten sich langsam ihre Freundinnen, die ebenso von dem quietschig, fröhlichen Morgenruf geweckt worden waren.

Pinkie hüpfte munter unter das Dach, während sie gleichzeitig ein schwer beladenes Tablett mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten auf ihrem Rücken balancierte. Sie hielt vor dem Ponyhaufen an und stellte die Frühstückspalette auf dem strohbedeckten Boden ab.

„Raus aus den Federn! Oder aus dem Stroh! Bis auf Fluttershy, die darf ihre Federn behalten." Sie warf einen neugierigen Blick auf das Rettungspony, das noch immer in ihrer Mitte schlief und dabei leise schnarchte. „Und natürlich Rogue. Er sieht so aus, als hättet ihr ihn die halbe Nacht wach gehalten, trotz allem, was er durchgemacht hat. Der Ärmste!", sie lachte ausgelassen.

Die lavendelfarbene Einhornstute schüttelte sich die letzten Reste Schlaf aus den Augen und suchte tief in sich nach der Ruhe, die sie jetzt brauchte. Sie liebte Pinkie wie eine Schwester, die sie nie gehabt hatte, aber das änderte nichts an ihrem plötzlichen Impuls sie erwürgen zu wollen.

„Pinkie?", fragte Twilight.

„Ja, Twi?", Das pinke Pony war gerade dabei an einer gelben Frucht zu mümmeln und sah unschuldig auf.

„Wir haben auf dich gewartet. Wo... was hast du die ganze Nacht gemacht?", fragte das lavendelfarbene Pony vorsichtig.

Pinkie sprang auf und hüpfte aufgeregt auf der Stelle. „Oh, Twilight, es war einfach wunderbar! Stor Donner ist einfach unglaublich! Zuerst war er ein wenig schüchtern, also habe ich einfach angefangen. Ich habe ihm gezeigt, wie alles gemacht wird und er war sofort voll dabei! Wow, diese Eingeborenen sind _wirklich _gelenkig!" Sie schlang freudig ihre Vorderhufe um den Hals ihrer Freundin, während Twilights Gesicht immer neue Schattierungen von Rot annahm.

„Stell dir vor, er hat die ganze Nacht durchgehalten! Ich meine, das ist mir noch nie passiert! Klar, am Anfang war es ein bisschen schwierig, weil er so _groß _ist..."

„Äh,... Ähm... Pinkie..."

„...aber wir haben uns dann schon irgendwie arrangiert. Große Ponys sind einfach toll! Ich habe mir schon oft vorgestellt mit Big Mac..."

„Äh... Was?"

„...oder mit Prinzessin Celestia oder Prinzessin Luna..."

„Was...WAS?"

„...aber das es so toll wird! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Wir konnte Sachen machen, die sonst unvorstellbar wären! Also anatomisch. Zu schade, das er im Morgengrauen eingeschlafen ist."

Twilight schob die pinke Stute von sich weg, ihr Gesicht eine gerötete Maske des Entsetzens.

„Pinkie... was... was... was hast du getan?"

Pinkies Augen wurden groß und ihr Anglitz nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

„Beste... Twister... Runde... aller... Zeiten!"

* * *

><p>Twilight, Pinkie und Applejack bereiteten aus den Zutaten, die die pinke Stute vorbeigebracht hatte ein kleines Frühstück zu, während Fluttershy und Rarity nach dem immer noch schlafenden Rogue sahen. Als die beiden Stuten zurück kamen, hob Twilight fragend ihren Kopf.<p>

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Fluttershy setzte sich und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Es geht ihm besser.", brachte sie schließlich leise hervor. „Das Fieber ist fast gänzlich verschwunden. Die Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel ist noch immer etwas entzündet, aber es ist nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet habe. Die Antibiotika, die er genommen hat, müssen endlich anschlagen."

Twilight wartete einen Moment lang, ob ihre Freundin fortfahren würde, dann lächelte sie aufmunternd. „Das sind doch gute Nachrichten, oder?", fragte sie, als sie Fluttershys sorgenvolle Miene sah.

Der kanariengelbe Pegasus zögerte kurz, so als müsse sie ihren Mut zusammennehmen. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und sah Twilight in die Augen. „Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Das Fieber kam nicht alleine von der Wunde. Hast du heute Nacht nicht gefühlt, wie heiß er war? Er hat förmlich geglüht! Und das trotz der Antibiotika und der fiebersenkenden Mittel!"

Das Einhorn dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Ist er krank?", fragte sie schließlich.

Fluttershy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Twilight. Er ist erschöpft, verstehst du? Er hat so viel durchgemacht in den letzten Tagen: Die Verletzung durch die Schattenwölfe, der... das Missverständnis mit Meister Petz, der Schlag auf den Kopf beim Absturz und jetzt auch noch diese Speerwunde. Zum Glück ist er er ein starkes Pony und zäher als Baumrinde, sonst würde es ihm sehr viel schlechter gehen. Aber auch er hat seine Grenzen. Und es ist nicht nur das..." Sie biss sich schnell auf die Lippen, als wäre ihr fast etwas über die Lippen geschlüpft, das sie nicht sagen wollte.

Die lavendelfarbene Stute sah ihre Freundin einen Moment lang an, dann glitt ihr Blick zu dem Hengst, der etwas abseits von ihnen ruhig schlummert. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile, dann fragte sie: „Es ist auch seine Psyche, nicht wahr?" Sie sah zurück zu Fluttershy, die besorgt auf ihre Hufe starrte, unsicher darüber, ob sie einen Vertrauensbruch beging, wenn sie antwortet. Schließlich gab sie sich selbst einen Stoß und nickte kaum merklich. „Ja."

Twilight schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß, was er uns erzählt hat ist schrecklich. Kein Pony sollte so etwas durchmachen müssen. Und anstatt besser, scheint es immer schlimmer zu werden. Ein Horror jagt den nächsten und er ist immer dabei, immer mittendrin..." Sie sah auf. „Aber warum nimmt es ihn so viel mehr mit, als uns? Warum leiden wir nicht so sehr darunter?"

Der Pegasus zögerte, bevor sie antworte. „Wir haben schwere Zeiten durchgemacht, aber wir waren von Anfang an Freundinnen. Er... er fast nur langsam Vertrauen zu uns. Er kann es nicht anders. Er...", sie errötete leicht und sah verlegen weg. „...er ist es nicht gewohnt, anderen Ponys so nahe zu sein. Er hat Applejack blind vertraut, weil sie zur Familie gehört und sie sich von früher kennen, aber seit... es ist etwas zwischen den beiden passiert, das sie voneinander entfernt hat. Er versucht es, Twilight. Er versucht es wirklich, mit ganzen Herzen. Aber wir haben ihm Jahre der Freundschaft und viele gemeinsame Abenteuer Vorsprung. Das hilft uns mehr, als wir selbst es merken." Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete ihn. Ein leicht verträumtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, das sie selbst vielleicht gar nicht bemerkte. „Er ist müde. So unendlich müde. Aber er findet keine Ruhe." Der träumerische Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand und machte Traurigkeit Platz. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm mehr helfen, Twilight. Er leidet. Und er glaubt, das sei gut so. Er glaubt, es sei seine Schuld, das er Fehler gemacht hat, die er wieder gut machen muss. Deshalb ist er hier. Und deshalb geht es ihm immer schlechter."

Eine Weile wurde es still zwischen den beiden, während nur die leisen Geräusche der anderen Freundinnen erklangen, die still das Frühstück vorbereiteten und dabei die Ohren spitzten. In der Ferne gab das rhythmische Klingen von Metall auf Metall davon kund, dass die Schmiedin wieder ihr Handwerk aufnahm.

„Was können wir tun?", fragte Twilight schließlich.

Fluttershy drehte ihr den Kopf zu. „Sein Körper braucht Ruhe. Wenn sein Fieber heute Abend nicht mehr wiederkommt, ist das Schlimmste überstanden. Aber es kann nicht ewig so weitergehen. Er braucht mehr als eine Verschnaufpause." Sie seufzte leise. „Was seinen Geist angeht... weiß ich es nicht. Er öffnet sich uns, wenn auch nur langsam. Wenn wir ihm weiterhin gute Freundinnen sind, macht es ihm vielleicht vieles leichter. Aber die Lösung liegt in ihm, nicht in uns. Wir können ihn nur unterstützen."

Das lavendelfarbene Einhorn nickte verstehend und dachte einen Moment lang nach. Sie kam zu einem Ergebnis, das ihr nicht gefiel, aber dennoch ausgesprochen werden musste.

„Fluttershy, wir können ihn nicht hier lassen. Ich vertrauen diesen Ponys nicht genug, als das wir ihn in ihrer Obhut lassen könnten. Sie verbergen etwas vor uns und ich bezweifle, das es eine Nichtigkeit ist. Und mit Rainbows Leben, das auf dem Spiel steht...", sie strich sich frustriert mit dem Huf durch ihre Mähne, „...kann ich es nicht riskieren uns aufzuteilen. Wir müssen zusammen bleiben. Darin liegt derzeit unsere einzige Sicherheit." Sie schluckte schwer. Der Pfad, dem ihre Gedanken folgte, war unausweichlich. Aber dennoch schreckte sie davor zurück.

Sie sah sich im Kreis ihrer Freundinnen um, die langsam an der Zubereitung der Speisen arbeiteten, aber dennoch jedes ihrer Worte begierig aufsaugten. Sie war die Anführerin. Sie alle warteten darauf, was für eine Entscheidung sie traf. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um die entscheidende Frage zu stellen, die ihren Weg auf dem Pfad zementieren würde.

Es gab keinen Ausweg. Es gab nur diesen einen Pfad. Sie konnte Rogue nicht hier zurücklassen und sie konnte kein Pony entbehren, um seine Sicherheit zu garantieren. Aber dennoch konnte sie es nicht über ihr Herz bringen, die Entscheidung auszusprechen.

Sie war sich schon einmal einer Entscheidung so sicher gewesen. Sie hatte schon einmal am Scheideweg gestanden und keinen Ausweg, keine Abzweigung, keine Alternative gesehen. Und es hatte in einem Disaster geendet. Die Erkenntnis war erst hinterher gekommen, als sie auf ihre Fehler zurückblicken konnte, schlauer und erfahrender als zuvor. Als sie wusste, das sie von völlig falschen Ansätzen her gehandelt hatte. Sie dachte, sie währe an dieser Erfahrung gewachsen, das sie nie wieder die selben Fehler begehen würde, wie sie es getan hatte, als sie auf Starry Wisdom gehört hatte. Aber die Umsetzung dieser Vorsätze gestaltete sich in der Realität schwieriger als sie gedacht hatte.

Durfte sie den überhaupt noch auf ihre Intuition vertrauen, die sie schon einmal so in die Irre geführt hatte? Oder war etwas grundsätzliches mit ihrer Einschätzung verkehrt, ein Fehler in ihrer Denkweise, ein fundamentales Problem, das alles in Frage stellte, wie sie die Herausforderungen anging, die sich ihr stellten?

Rogues Schicksal lag in ihren Hufen. Sie wagte nicht einmal ansatzweise sich vorzustellen, was in ihm wirklich vorging. Das einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit wusste, war, das er labil war, unzuverlässig und ein unbekannter Faktor in der Gleichung. Nicht weil er ein schlechtes Pony war oder ein schlechter Freund. Sondern weil er nicht so stark war, wie die anderen. Er war nicht so stark, weil sie alle ihm nicht den Rückhalt gegeben hatten, den er gebraucht hatte. Weil sie ihn nicht so behandelt hatten, wie er es benötigt sie es nicht geschafft hatten zu seinem Kern vorzudringen und zu heilen, was immer dort falsch lief. Fluttershy mochte richtig damit liegen, das seine Genesung von ihm selbst ausgehen musste, aber es war ihre Aufgabe als seine Freunde ihm dabei zur Seite zu stehen.

Sie wünschte, sie könnte mit ihm reden, bevor sie eine Entscheidung über ihn traf. Sie wünschte, sie könnte, nur für nur einen Augenblick, in sein Innerstes blicken und die Wahrheit darin lesen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte sich über all seinen Stolz. sein Selbstbild und sein mangelndes Selbstvertrauen erheben und ihm, von wahrem Angesicht zu Angesicht fragen, was ihm auf dem Herzen brannte. Sie wünschte sich, das all die Masken verschwinden würden, die sie alltäglich aufsetzten.

Aber es war nur ein frommer Wunsch, den sie hegte. Selbst ihre besten Freundinnen hegten Geheimnisse vor ihr, verstohlene Wünsche und uneinsichtigen Stolz, ein ums andere Mal. Und sie selbst... sie war um kein Gramm besser. Daran war nichts falsches, darin lag die eigene Identität, das eigene Selbst, das immer wieder davon überzeugt werden musste, das zusammen so vieles leichter zu ertragen war, als alleine. Sie alle lernten, noch immer und fortwährend. Wie konnte sie erwarten, das Rogue sich ihr offenbarte, wo sie selbst geschwiegen hätte? Sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Und wenn er nicht selbst für sich sprechen konnte, dann das Pony, das ihm am nächsten stand.

Sie schluckte schwer. „Wird er durchhalten? Kann er... kann er mit uns Schritt halten?" Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, das sie diese Frage stellte. Sie war so kalt, so mitleidslos und berechnend, das es ihre Seele verletzte. Sie versuchte sich damit zu trösten, dass, wenn sie Rainbow retteten, dass, wenn sie dieses Abenteuer glücklich überstehen würden, sich auch Zeit genug für Rogue ergeben würde. Zeit genug, um ihre Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Zeit genug, sich nur ihm zu widmen und und alle Wunden zu heilen, die sie jetzt nicht umgehen konnte. Sie konnte keine Rücksicht nehmen. „Wird er es schaffen?"

Die Worte waren wie heiße Asche in ihrem Mund. Sie spuckte sie heraus und konnte selbst nicht glauben, das sie sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Einen Moment lang schwieg Fluttershy und warf ihr einen schüchternen, vielsagenden Blick zu, dann brach sie ein und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. „Es wird immer schlimmer werden.", flüsterte sie. Dann wandte sie einen flehentlichen Blick an Twilight. „Er... er hat genug, Twi. Bitte. Lass ihn ausruhen. Ich kann nicht... ich kann nicht garantieren, das er sich wieder davon erholt. Selbst wenn sein Körper mitspielt, wird er irgendwann so sehr zerbrechen, dass nichts ihn wieder zusammenfügen kann. Ich weiß, das er wichtig ist... wichtig für Equestria, wichtig für uns, aber was wollen wir den noch von ihm verlangen? Was will er uns denn noch geben? Ist es nicht langsam genug? Ist es immer noch nicht genug?"

Twilight senkte ihre Augen. Sie konnte Fluttershy verstehen. Mehr noch, tief in ihrem Innersten stimmte sie ihr von vollem Herzen zu. Aber sie alle hatten eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, die in ihrer Wichtigkeit über ihrem eigenen Wohl stand.

Da, sie hatte es gedacht. Diesen Gedanken, so berechnend und rücksichtslos, so... unponyhaft, das es ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Konnte sie wirklich sehenden Auges das Wohlergehen eines anderen Pony opfern, für Equestria, für das höhere Wohl? Der kühle, rationale Teil ihres Verstandes stimmte dem unumwunden zu. Sie alle hatten bereits das ein oder andere Opfer für ihre Mitponys gebracht und das Wohl aller wog wesentlich schwerer als das Wohl des einzelnen.

Aber ihre emotionale Seite wehrte sich nach Geisteskräften gegen solche Gedankengängen. Es war... falsch. Einfach falsch. Mochte die Gleichung auch noch so eindeutig sein, das, was ihr Ergebnis implizierte war das Gegenteil allen, wofür sie diese Reise überhaupt angetreten hatten. Wenn Rogue einen bleibenden Schaden davon trug, ob nun an Körper oder Geist, selbst wenn er es freiwillig tat, sie konnte, sie durfte es nicht mit der Notwendigkeit rechtfertigen. Das währe der Anfang vom Ende. Über Kurz oder Lang würden sie immer mehr auf diesem blutbesudelten Altar opfern, bis nichts mehr von dem übrig war, was sie ursprünglich hatte retten wollen.

Equestria durfte nicht auf dem Blut von Helden bestehen.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und schenkte Fluttershy einen zuversichtlichen Blick. „Ja, es ist genug." Die kanariengelbe Stute schloss ihre Augen und stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Aber wir können ihn auch nicht hier lassen. Abgesehen davon, das wir ihn wahrscheinlich festbinden müssten, um ihn davon abzuhalten uns zu begleiten." Die Vorstellung brachte sie beide zum Lachen, aber sie wurden schnell wieder ernst. „Er wird mit uns kommen müssen. Aber wir müssen mehr auf ihn aufpassen." Twilight hob ihren Huf und setzte ihn auf die Brust ihrer Freundin. „Du ganz besonders, Fluttershy. Wenn der Bruch zwischen ihm und Applejack wirklich so groß ist, dann bist du diejenige, der er am nächsten steht."

Die Pegasusstute blickte entsetzt auf den Huf auf ihrer Brust und dann wieder zurück zu Twilight. „I...Ich?", fragte sie entsetzt. „Aber... aber Applejack w-währe viel besser... ich bin nur... sie kann bestimmt..."

Das Einhorn schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wenn etwas zwischen den beiden steht, dann sollten wir ihn nicht noch damit belasten, das wir ihm AJ ans Bein binden. Ihr zwei versteht euch doch gut, oder?" Sie warf einen fragenden Blick auf die Stute.

Fluttershy sah verlegen auf ihre Hufe und errötete leicht. „Ja. Ich glaube schon", piepste sie schließlich.

Twilight lächelt. „Gut." Dann wandte sich an den Kreis ihrer Freundinnen. „Wir wissen alle, wie es um unseren Freund steht. Fluttershy und ich sind sicherlich nicht die einzigen, die sich Sorgen um ihn machen. Wir müssen besser auf ihn aufpassen und ihm helfen, wo wir nur können. Er hat so viel für uns getan und das so klaglos, das wir es vielleicht schon fast als selbstverständlich hingenommen haben. Aber es ist alles andere als das!" Sie klopfte mit dem Huf auf den Boden, um ihrem Argument mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Rogue ist unser Freund und wenn er unsere Unterstützung braucht, sind wir für ihn da. Stimmts?"

„Ja, das Stimmt!", kam die einhellige Zustimmung aus der Runde. Die Einhornstute nickte zufireden. „Dann ist es beschlossen. Wir haben alle ein Auge auf ihn."

Die Freundinnen nickten und machten sich daran, ihre Vorbereitungen zu Ende zu bringen, damit sie essen konnten.

Twilight schnitt eine der saftigen, gelben Früchte in mundgerechte Stücke und kratzte dann die Reste des Fruchtfleisches von dem Holzteller. Es geschah etwas langsamer, als es ihre Magie erlaubte hätte, denn innerlich konzentrierte sie sich auf etwas ganz anderes.

Es war wahr, das sie Rogue als Freund betrachteten, aber es war ebenso richtig, dass er nicht so sehr ein Teil von ihnen war, wie sie es voneinander gewohnt waren. Es mochte richtig sein, das es alleine die Zeit und die gemeinsamen Erfahrungen waren, die ihn noch von ihnen trennten. Doch tief in sich drin glaubte Twilight, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund war. Es mochte sein, dass Rogue es nicht gewöhnt war, wahre Freunde um sich zu haben. Oder es war so, wie sie es vermutete, der Schmerz, den der Hengst mit sicher herumtrug.

Sie seufzte still. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, als sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, sie wünschte sich, er hätte sie alle vor den schrecklichen Ereignissen in Ponyville kennengelernt. Und mehr noch. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte ihn kennengelernt, bevor er... bevor das Fohlen gefallen war. Vielleicht würde es ihm jetzt anders gehen, wenn er sie alle in der Blüte ihrer Freundschaft erlebt hätte. Und wenn er nicht selbst sein schweres Los zu tragen hätte... wie gut würden sie sich jetzt alle mit ihm verstehen? Wie viel weiter wäre ihre Freundschaft bis hierhin gewachsen?

Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte darüber schreiben, Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihren altvertrauten Federkiel aufheben und die vielen, vielen Dinge die auch für sie immer noch neu und voller Wunder waren, Wunder die Freundschaft und Innigkeit mit sich brachten, zu Papier bringen.

Es waren Wunder. Wunder ließen sich nicht rational erklären, entglitten dem empirischen Verstand und entzogen sich kühlen Erklärungen. Sie zu Papier zu bringen, war für Twilight immer ein Akt der Reinigung gewesen, des Orientierens auf einem Gebiet, das sie nicht aus Büchern lernen konnte, sondern nur im wunderbaren, erfüllenden Feldversuch. Wenn es niedergeschrieben war, dokumentiert, tat sie sich leichter es zu erfassen, ließ sie es aus ihrem Herzen in ihren Verstand fließen und begann es letztlich wirklich zu begreifen. Zu lernen.

Und wenn sie dann alles an Spike übergab, damit Prinzessin Celestia es lesen konnte... damit ihre Mentorin voll Weisheit und äonenalter Erfahrung mit freundlichen Worten und Stolz ihre Antwort gab, ihrem immer zweifelnden Geist Halt und Gewissheit verlieh, das alles, was ihr richtig erschienen war, auch wirklich richtig war...

...dann erst schien es für sie Realität zu werden.

Aber das war jetzt nicht möglich.

Nicht nur weil Spike ihre Botschaft nicht in seinen verzauberten Flammen senden konnte. Twilight konnte Rogue gut verstehen. Manche Geheimnisse mussten Geheimnisse bleiben, für sich selbst, zumindest eine Zeit lang. Sie konnte Celestia nicht über das schreiben, was sie hier taten, was sie hier erlebten. Noch nicht. Wenn sie Erfolg hatten, mochte sich das ändern. Aber jetzt musste das ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Ein Geheimnis aus Stolz, Scham und allen falschen Gründen.

Sie konnte Rogue gut verstehen.

* * *

><p>Er kannte das Phänomen aus seinen Schichtwechseln: Nachdem der Körper gewöhnt war zu unmöglichen Zeiten geweckt zu werden, stellte sich die innere Uhr darauf ein. Man schlug die Augen auf, hellwach und für einen Moment erschreckt, ob man den Wecker überhört hatte.<p>

Er rollte sich herum und war im Hufumdrehen auf den Beinen, auch wenn er sein Gesicht verzog, weil die Wunde an seinem Hinterlauf einen kurzen Stachel der Pein durch sein Bein jagte. Er war bereit sich dem nächsten Unglück, der nächsten furchtbaren Folge zu stellen, die seine Unaufmerksamkeit unweigerlich nach sich ziehen musste.

Statt dessen starrte er in die Gesichter von fünf recht überrascht wirkenden Stuten, die ihn mit einem frisch zubereiteten Frühstück erwarteten. Keine Gefahr in Sicht. Keine besorgten, anklagenden Blicke.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um seinen Verstand von voller Alarmbereitschaft auf ein Maß normaler zwischenponylicher Interaktion herunterzufahren. Es erschreckte ihn ein wenig, das dieser Zustand ihm fast normaler vorkam, als alles andere. Selbst als sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte und er langsamer atmete, während die Anspannung von ihm abfiel, fühlte er immer noch, wie sich sein Körper unwillkürlich bereit hielt. Als würde das nächste Unglück sich nur hinter der nächsten Hüttenecke verstecken, bereit hervor zuspringen, wenn seine Wachsamkeit endlich nachließ. In Anbetracht der Umstände hätte er das begrüßen müssen, aber jetzt bereitete es ihm einfach nur zunehmende Kopfschmerzen. Mehr noch, nachdem die erste Welle Adrenalins von seinem Aufwachen abflachte, machte sich die viel zu kurze Nacht und die Entbehrungen der letzten Tage bemerktbar.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als währe er einmal kräftig auf links gedreht worden. Er musste sich für einen Moment konzentrieren, damit seine Sicht nicht verschwamm, als sein Kreislauf eine müde Kapriole schlug. Dann stand er wieder gerade.

„H-Hey...", brachte er langsam hervor. Sein Zunge klebte dick und rau an seinem Gaumen und ließ ihn nur verwaschen sprechen. Er brauchte dringend einen Schluck zu trinken. Und... eines der anderen Gefäße. „Bin..." er schluckte trocken und versuchte seine Worte deutlicher aus einem Mund hervorzupressen, der sich immer mehr wie Sandpapier anfühlte. „...bin gleich wieder da."

Er wankte etwas unsicher zu den Tonkrügen hinüber und schnüffelte prüfend an jedem, um nicht das falsche zu erwischen. Als er sich sicher war, keinen schlimmen Fehler zu begehen, hob er das Gefäß auf und trank in großen, gierigen Schlücken. Das Wasser fühlte sich herrlich kalt auf seiner wunden Kehle an, auch wenn das Schlucken ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Als er meinte, das sein Bauch gleich nachgeben würde, suchte er einen leeren Krug und sah sich suchend nach einer stillen Ecke um, die er nutzen konnte, um zu tun... was getan werden musste.

Das stellte ihn vor unvorhergesehene Probleme. Die ausgetretenen Pfade zwischen den Hütten waren bereits reichlich mit den Dorfponys belebt, die ihrer täglichen Arbeit nachgingen. Sie erregten nicht mehr so viel Aufsehen, wie bei ihrer gestrigen Ankunft, aber dennoch genug, damit Rogue sich sehr beobachtet vorkam. Davon abgesehen hatten sich auch wieder ihre Bewacher eingefunden, auch wenn einige der Verehrer durch neue ersetzt worden waren.

Das Rettungspony strich sich frustriert mit dem Huf über das Gesicht. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, sich mit einem Stammespony, dessen Sprache er nicht verstand, über die Notwendigkeit sanitärer Grundsätze zu streiten. Was sein musste, musste sein. Er nahm die dünne Stehle der Überdachung als lächerlichen Sichtschutz, um wenigstens seinen Freundinnen den Anblick zu ersparen. Es half nicht gerade, das sie ihm immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen.

Schließlich stellte er erleichtert den Krug ab und trottete zu den wartenden Stuten zurück, die ihn alle in verschiedenen Stadien des Entsetzens anstarrten, bis auf Pinkie Pie, die sich sichtlich ein Kichern verkniff und Fluttershy, die ihn mit leichter Sorge in ihrer Miene betrachtete. Er versucht seinem Schritt etwas Lockeres zu geben, als währe er sich nicht bewusst, das sie alles gesehen hatten. Er war sich nicht sicher in wie weit ihm das gelang.

„Guten Morgen, alle zusammen!", rief er freundlich aus, als er sich zu ihnen in den Kreis setzte. Er verzog noch einmal schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als sich seine verletzte Flanke beim Kontakt mit dem Boden schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte.

Die Stuten sahen sich ratsuchend gegenseitig an, bis schließlich Twilight sich überwand und ihm ein willkommendes Lächeln schenkte. „Guten Morgen, Rogue. Wir haben dich etwas länger schlafen lassen. A-Aber wir haben mit dem Frühstück auf dich gewartet." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein und betrachtete ihn eingehend, bevor sie die Frage ausstieß, die ihr anscheinend am wichtigsten war: „Wie geht es dir?"

Plötzlich hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Freundeskreises. Die Stuten, die sich vorher bemüht hatten, geschäftig mit ihren Frühstücksutensilien zu hantieren, hoben geschlossen ihre Köpfe zu ihm.

Das Rettungspony, das gerade nach einer sehr lecker aussehenden, gelben Frucht gelangt hatte, erstarrte unter ihren Blicken und blickte sich unsicher um. Er setzte sich wieder auf und schluckte noch einmal. Er hatte das plötzliche Gefühl, das seine Antwort auf diese Frage wichtig war, wichtiger, als sie in ihrer Unschuld eigentlich vermuten ließ.

„Es... es geht mir gut.", seine Blick zuckte zu Fluttershy, die noch immer diesen sorgenvollen, mitleidigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht trug. Und dann, als er seinen Blick weiter durch die Reihen der auf ihn gerichteten Augenpaare wandern ließ, bemerkte er, das sie nicht die einzige war, die ihn mit diesem Ausdruck bedachte. Die anderen Stuten versteckten es etwas besser, aber letztlich erkannte er es in jeder von ihnen.

Plötzlich hatte er das verrückte Gefühl, das sie sich gegen ihn verschworen hatten. Er sah in ihrer Gesichter, sah wie sie ihn alle mit dem selben Blick bedachten und konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie etwas gegen ihn im Schilde führten. Sie alle schien eine gemeinsame Absprache zu verbinden, von der er ausgeschlossen war. Er konnte es in den Blicken sehen, die sie miteinander austauschten, in den subtilen Bewegungen, mit denen sie sich ihm näherten, den Kreis um ihn enger schlossen, damit er nicht entkommen konnte.

Er bemerkte, wie das ständige Gefühl der Gefahr, das er nach dem Erwachen so erfolgreich niedergekämpft hatte, wieder zuschlug. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und machte ihn instinktiv kampfbereit. Als Applejack ihren Huf ausstreckte, um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren, ihn zu _packen, _dessen war er sich sicher, zuckte er erschrocken zurück. Er stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und den Kreis der Ponys, die plötzlich so viel weniger wie seine Freundinnen aussahen.

„Rogue...", begann AJ und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Er wich weiter zurück. „B-bleib weg von mir!", bellte er laut. Sein Blick zuckte zwischen den Stuten hin und her, die jetzt alle aufgestanden waren und langsam auf ihn zu kamen.

„Rogue, beruhige dich. Wir wollen dir nichts böses...", brachte Fluttershy mit sanfter Stimme hervor und für einen Moment beruhigte es ihn tatsächlich. Aber sie alle kamen dennoch immer näher und wollten ihn wieder in ihre Mitte schließen. Sein Kopf ruckte wild von einer Seite zur anderen, um sie alle im Blick zu behalten. Er konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, warum ihn der sonst vertraute Anblick seiner Freundinnen so viel Angst einjagte, aber die Signale, die aus dem kleinen, urtümlichen Teil seines Hirn kamen, waren unmissverständlich. Einzig das kleine Quäntchen Verstand, das in den Ponys, die sich immer enger um ihn schlossen, die vertrauten Gesichter seiner Freundinnen erkannte und sich nicht erklären konnte, woher seine irrationale Furcht herrührte, hielt ihn davon ab, einfach zu türmen, so schnell ihn seine Hufe trugen.

_Beruhige dich, _sprach dieser letzte Rest seines normal denkenden Verstandes mit einer Stimme, die erschreckend leise und dünn geworden war. _Beruhige dich. Es ist nicht real. Es passiert nur in deinem Kopf. Nur in deinem Kopf._

Rogue stoppte seinen Rückzug und presste sich seine Hufe gegen die Schläfen, als seine Kopfschmerzen wie ein weiß glühender Stachel durch seinen Schädel stachen. Er brachte ein gequältes Grunzen über seine Lippen und ließ sich am Rand der Hütte auf das Stroh fallen. So blieb er schwer atmend liegen. Seine Ohren dröhnten in einem tiefen Ton, den nur er wahrnehmen konnte und nur langsam leiser wurde.

Als er schließlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, ragten rings um ihn die vertrauten Gestalten der Stuten auf, die ihn mit besorgten Blicken bedachten. Noch einmal keimte ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Panik in ihm auf, aber er kämpfte es nieder. Sein Verstand klärte sich nur langsam, in eben jenem Maß, wie das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren nachließ. Seine Kopfschmerzen verebbten wie die Wellen eines Sturmes am Strand, der rasch an Macht verlor.

Er blieb noch einige Sekunden liegen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade mit ihm geschehen war, aber er wusste, das es schlimm war.

Es fühlte sich für ihn an, als währe er gerade aus einem schlimmen Alptraum erwacht, einem Fiebertraum, der die Realität vor seinen Augen verdreht und entstellt hatte. Er blickte zu den Gesichtern seiner Freundinnen empor und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie vor wenigen Augenblicken so furchterregend auf ihn gewirkt hatten. Er hätte es tatsächlich als solchen abgetan, als eine reine Mär, einen Alptraum, ein Nachgespinnst seines Fiebers, wenn er nicht den immer noch besorgten Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen hätte und den mittlerweile leisen, aber dennoch nicht leugbaren Drang sich vor ihnen zu verstecken in sich spürte.

Rogue sah sich noch einen Moment lang in dem Kreis der ihn umgebenden Gesichter um, dann konnte er die Ausdrücke von Mitleid darin nicht mehr ertragen. Er spürte Scham in sich aufsteigen, ein tiefes Gefühl der Verlegenheit, so als hätte er etwas Unanständiges getan, etwas zutiefst privates und all diese Stuten währen Zeuge davon geworden.

Und langsam ging ihm auf, das genau das der Fall gewesen war. Es war ein Moment der Schwäche gewesen, über den ihm jeglicher Anschein von Kontrolle entglitten war. Irgendetwas in seinem schwer angeschlagenen Verstand hatte dieses und jenes Zeichen falsch gedeutet und ihn tief in eine Episode schlimmster Paranoia gestürzt. Es war ein rein instinktiver Akt gewesen, losgelöst von dem rationalen Denken seines Verstandes, an das er sich so verzweifelt klammerte.

_Das ist nicht gut._

Nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte und das Zittern in seinen Gliedern nachließ, erhob er sich etwas unsicher. Die Stuten machten ihm bereitwillig Platz, blieben aber dennoch auffallend nahe bei ihm. Er sah sich etwas gehetzt in ihrem Kreis um, peinlich gerührt durch seinen Anfall.

„Es... es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich bin... ich bin einfach noch ein wenig durcheinander." Er sah verlegen auf seine Hufe hinab.

Twilight betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang aus ihren klugen Augen, dann atmete sie tief durch.

„Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein, sind wir es, die sich bei dir entschuldigen müssen."

Rogue hob überrascht seinen Kopf und setzte zu einer ungläubigen Erwiderung an, aber ein erhobener Huf des Einhorns ließ ihn innehalten.

„Bitte lass mich aussprechen. Schau, wir alle wissen, wie es um uns bestellt ist. Wir haben alle sehr viel schlimmes in letzter Zeit durchgemacht. Einiges davon gemeinsam, anderes alleine. Du hast dich uns anvertraut und uns deine Geschichte erzählt, über all das, was dich letztlich nach Ponyville und zu uns geführt hat. Du hast uns geholfen, über unsere Ängste, Sorgen und Zweifel hinweg zukommen. Und dafür werden wir dir für immer dankbar sein.

Aber wir haben darüber vergessen, das sich deine Vergangenheit von unserer unterscheidet. Und das deine Hilfe dich vor... Herausforderungen gestellt hat, die anders waren, als die, denen wir uns stellen mussten. Und das du anders mit ihnen umgehst." Sie trat einen Schritt vor und legte ihm ihren Huf auf die Brust, um zu verdeutlichen, dass das, was sie als nächstes sagen wollte, nicht als Anklage oder Vorwurf gemeint war. „Wir haben übersehen, dass du... andere Bedürfnisse hast, um damit umzugehen. Ein anderes Tempo, einen anderen Weg. Etwas, worauf wir bisher keine Rücksicht genommen haben. Was gerade passiert ist..." Sie leckte sich nervös über sie Lippen, „...zeigt nur umso deutlicher, das wir mehr Acht auf dich geben müssen. Und du auch auf dich selbst. Wir alle machen uns Sorgen um dich. Und wir wollen dir helfen." Sie trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und schloss sich dem Kreis ihrer Freundinnen an, die ihn nun alle erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Rogue sah sich langsam zwischen den Stuten um. Sein Blick bleib einen Moment lang auf Fluttershy heften, die ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte, dann glitt er weiter. Applejack betrachtete ihn mit großen, freundlichen Augen, aus denen reine Zuneigung strahlten. Pinkie zwinkerte ihm zu und Rarity nickte sachte. Twilight stand ihm noch immer gegenüber und wartete auf seine Antwort.

Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, verstummte dann aber wieder. Wieder glitt sein Blick verlegen auf seine Hufe.

Alles, was er in diesem Moment verspürte, war eine tiefe Scham. Scham darüber, das seine Probleme, die er schon so lange mit sich alleine herumschleppte, letztlich so offen gelegt wurden. Scham darüber, dass er es hatte dazu kommen lassen, das sie zu einem Problem aller wurden, statt nur sein eigenes und der Ponys, der er sich anvertraut hatte. Scham darüber, das er sich nicht als so stark und widerstandsfähig wie diese Stuten erwiesen hatte. Und er wusste, das es seine Schuld war, das es letztlich so weit gekommen war. Weil er es nicht geschafft hatte seine eigenen Grenzen zu überwinden und sich ihnen so anzuvertrauen, wie er... wie es hätte sein müssen, damit es nicht so weit mit ihm gekommen wäre. Das er sich nicht genug auf diese Magie eingelassen hatte, die diese Stuten miteinander verband und die sie so viel stärker als ihn machte. Sie versuchten, das Problem auf sich umzumünzen, aber er wusste, das die Schuld eigentlich bei ihm lag. Er hatte zu lange gezögert, hatte nicht aus seinem eigenem Fell herausgefunden und damit alles schlimmer gemacht. Er hatte angefangen den richtigen Weg zu erkennen, ihn zu beschreiten, aber alles zu spät, zu zaghaft und zu wenig. Der Schaden war bereits angerichtet.

Fluttershy hatte Recht. Er war wichtig. Er war ein fester Bestandteil des Ganzen geworden, aber genau das machte jetzt alles umso schlimmer. Jede Kette war nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied. Und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, welches das war.

„Was... was habt ihr jetzt mit mir vor? Wie geht es weiter?", fragte er Twilight zaghaft.

Die Einhornstute blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie es weitergeht? Ich habe doch gerade erklärt..." Doch dann dämmerte ihr, was der Hengst meinte. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, du verstehst nicht, Rogue. Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht. Wir fällen hier kein Urteil über dich. Wir kennen dich einfach noch nicht so gut, wie wir es gerne möchten und das ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir wollen dir einfach nur erklären, das wir uns Sorgen machen und deine Situation verstehen. Das du keine Angst haben musst... uns zu enttäuschen oder etwas falsch zu machen. Du bist unser Freund und wir stehen dir in diesen schweren Zeiten bei. Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen."

Rogue schwieg einen Moment lang, dann hob er langsam seinen Kopf. „Aber ihr nicht auf mich", sagte er leise.

Twilight hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Was?", hauchte sie.

Das Rettungspony strich demonstrativ mit seinem Huf über seinen geschundenen Körper. „Wach auf Twilight!" Er blickte sich herausfordernd zu den anderen Stuten um. „Ihr alle: Wacht endlich auf!" rief er laut aus und war selbst von sich überrascht, wie viel Wut in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Ich bin ein Wrack! Das einzige, was mich noch auf den Beinen hält sind Tabletten und das wenige, was von meiner Willenskraft noch übrig geblieben ist! Ich bin fertig! Ich krieche auf dem Zahnfleisch!"

Er zitterte wieder, so stark, das er meinte, er müsste einfach wieder zusammenklappen. Aber er war gerade erst in Schwung gekommen und das hielt ihn aufrecht. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr! Versteht ihr das nicht?" Er raufte sich mit seinen Hufen wild durch seine Mähne. „Die letzten Tage... Wochen haben meinen Kopf in eine Puzzlemaschine gesteckt und ich kriege ihn nicht wieder zusammen! Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr selber auf mich verlassen!"

Applejack trat vor und berührte ihn leicht an seiner Schulter. „Aber genau deweg´n woll´n wir dir helf´n..."

Er schüttelte sie ab und wandte sich statt dessen an Fluttershy. „Willst du wissen, warum ich mich wie ein verdammter Held benehme? Willst du das wirklich wissen?", bellte er sie wütend an. Die Stute zuckte zurück und verbarg sich hinter ihrer Mähne.

„Ich sage es dir: Nicht weil ich es will. Ich will kein Held sein. Ich bin feige und ich habe Angst, fast die ganze Zeit. Aber am meisten fürchte ich mich um euch. Was es mit euch anstellen würde, wenn ihr die Entscheidungen treffen müsstet, die ich getroffen habe..." _Gebt ihm eine Drei, _schallte es durch seinen Kopf. „...wenn ihr erleben müsstet, was ich erleben musste..." _Die festen Strähnen des Schweifs glitten durch seine Zähne. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als einige von ihnen in sein Zahnfleisch schnitten und abrissen."..._wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, um es auf mich zu nehmen." ´_Rogue, wir brauchen deine Hilfe´ _„All die schweren Entscheidungen, all die schrecklichen Bilder, die nie wieder fortgehen. Das Leid und der Kummer, den man verursacht, _weil es nicht anders geht!"_ Er schlug verzweifelt seine Hufe vor seine Augen. „Und es hört nicht auf. Es geht immer weiter. Weil es sein muss." Er hob seinen Kopf und schrie gequält auf. „Es muss sein! Weil das Hier und Jetzt so beschaffen ist, weil es gerade jetzt passiert, weil Pears springt und die Wölfe beißen und die Ponys nach Hilfe rufen! Es passiert und weil es passiert, muss ich da sein. Und ich muss helfen!"

Er schnaufte aufgeregt, die Hufe zu einer hilflosen Geste der Verzweiflung erhoben. „Wie könnte ich mir verzeihen, weg zu sehen? Was wäre ich dann für ein Pony?" Er schnaubte und schloss seine Augen. Sein Zorn, geboren aus seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit, war aber noch lange nicht verraucht.

„Was willst du tun?", fragte er Twilight mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. „Willst du mich mitschleppen, in immer neuen Wahnsinn aus falscher Hoffnung, das ´alles wieder gut werden wird´? Dann habe ich schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich." Er trat auf auf das Einhorn zu und tippte ihr mit der Hufspitze auf die Brust. „Es ist für euch immer gut ausgegangen, aber ihr versteht nicht, dass das ein Wunder ist und nicht die Regel. Ponys leiden, Ponys werden verletzt und Ponys sterben. Und nur weil ihr das nicht kapiert habt, wird es hier immer schlimmer werden. Es gibt nicht immer ein Happy-End. Kriegt das endlich in eure verdammten Schädel!"

Er wollte noch so viel sagen, er hatte noch so viele Worte in sich, verletzend und doch so wahr. Doch jetzt stampfte er nur mit dem Huf auf den Boden und ließ sie ungesagt. Statt dessen ließ er sich auf seine Hinterbeine sinken und schloss erschöpft seine Augen. „Aber das macht keinen Unterschied, nicht wahr? Es... es muss getan werden. Wie könnten wir uns verzeihen weg zu sehen, nichts zu tun? Equestria ist in Gefahr und wir sind die einzigen, die zu seiner Rettung geeilt sind. Was zählt schon, was mit uns geschieht, wenn das Land und seine Ponys sicher sind?" Müde hob er seine Lider und sah auf das Einhorn vor ihm. „Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will? Ich bin dankbar dafür, das ihr mir helfen wollt, das ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht. Dieses Wissen... hilft mir. Aber es ändert nichts. Ich und ihr alle zusammen, wir, müssen diesen Weg weitergehen. Weil niemand sonst es tut. Aber es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass wir es überstehen werden. Mit Leib und Leben... oder intaktem Verstand. Ich werde euch helfen so gut ich kann. Aber verlasst euch nicht auf mich. Wir dürfen nicht scheitern, weil ich nicht... nicht gut genug war."

Twilight schwieg einen Moment lang. Dann sagt sie ernst. „Wir lassen dich nicht zurück Rogue."

Er konnte nicht anders als traurig zu lächeln. „Gesprochen wie eine echte Heldin." Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verflog. „Aber bist du dir wirklich im Klaren darüber, was das bedeutet? Was es für Konsequenzen hat, wenn wir einfach weitermachen? Die Chancen..." Er schluckte schwer. Er wusste, was er im Begriff war auszusprechen, war schlimm, aber es musste gesagt werden. „...die Chancen stehen gut, das Rainbow dort tot auf diesem Berg liegt und wir nur ihre Leiche bergen können. Und vielleicht jagen wir hier nur einem Hirngespinst nach, dass jedes Opfer, das wir gebracht haben und noch bringen werden, sinnlos und hohl werden lässt. Es könnte..." Er zögerte noch einmal. „... es könnte noch mehr Opfer aus unserem Kreis fordern. Was ist, wenn ich... wenn meine Probleme so groß werden, das ich nicht mehr weiter kann?" Er wollte es ganz sachlich sagen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, das eine Spur Angst in seinen Worten mitklang.

Er hasste sich selbst dafür. Hasste das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Schuld, das dieses Selbsteingeständnis in ihm auslöste. Aber es musste gesagt werden.

„Wir lassen dich nicht zurück.", sagte Twilight fest.

Rogue musterte sie. „Aber wenn du musst? Wenn es nicht anders geht?", bohrte er unnachgiebig weiter.

Twilight schloss ihre Augen. Er konnte sehen, wie sie im Inneren mit sich selbst kämpfte.

„Dann...dann...", begann sie stotternd.

„Was dann, Twilight? Equestrias Schicksal hängt davon ab! Was ist das Leben eines Ponys gegen das von vielen? Gegen das eines Landes?", bellte er.

Tränen traten auf ihre Wangen. Sie schluchzte kurz auf.

„Nein!", Sie schüttelte wild ihren Kopf. „Nein, das wird nicht passieren!"

Er ließ nicht locker. „Was wenn..."

„NEIN!"

Sie schrie das Wort hinaus, wütend und verzweifelt. Heftig atmend und in den Knien zitternd stemmte sie sich auf den Boden. „Wir werden das hier zusammen überstehen!", brüllte sie. „Wir werden alle nach Hause zurückkehren! Ich lasse nie wieder zu, das ein Pony meinetwegen verletzt wird! Zum Tartarus mit mir, wenn ich das nicht schaffe!"

Sie standen sich gegenüber, bis zum Äußersten gespannt. Es fehlte nicht viel und die Luft zwischen ihrer beider Augen hätte Feuer gefangen.

Es war Rogue, der schließlich nachgab. Die Wut in seinem Herzen war geschwunden und war einem Gefühl des Mitleids gewichen. Er hatte über seinen eigenen Schmerz wieder einmal vergessen, das er nicht der einzige war, der noch offene Wunden in sich trug. Er wendete den Blick ab und strich sich verlegen über den Vorderlauf. „Es... es ist gut, das du noch daran glaubst, das alles ein glückliches Ende nehmen wird.", brachte er verlegen hervor. „Ich wollte dir nicht deine Hoffnung nehmen. Ich wollte nur das du verstehst... das du begreifst, wie es für mich ist. Ich habe zu viel gesehen und zu viel erlebt um so bedingungslos an das gute Ende zu glaube wie du. Nach allem, was ich über eure Abenteuer gehört habe, scheint es mir oft, als ob ihr... als ob ihr nicht begreifen würdet, das alles Folgen hat. Es gibt immer Verlierer. Gebrochene Versprechen. Unerfüllte Hoffnungen. So ist das Leben. Es tut weh, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern. Ich wünschte einfach nur, ich könnte euch... ich könnte es euch leichter machen." Er sah bedrückt zu Boden.

„Das musst du nicht. Verstehst du nicht, Rogue? Ich... ich musste nie solche Entscheidungen treffen, wie die, von denen du sprachst. Und ich... ich fürchte mich davor, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber das Wichtigste ist, das ich sie nicht alleine werde fällen müssen. Wenn es soweit ist, werden wir zusammen stehen und die beste Lösung finden."

Er sah traurig auf. „Du bist es, die nicht versteht, Twilight. Es gibt Entscheidungen, die nicht falsch oder richtig sind. Nicht gut oder böse. Es wäre währe ein wunderbares Leben, wenn es so sein würde. Manche Entscheidungen sind nur... grau. Grau in Grau. Und man weiß nur hinterher, das man den falschen Weg gewählt hat."

Die Einhornstute setzte zu einer entschiedenen Erwiderung an, verstummte dann aber. Sie erinnerte sich zurück an den Moment in dem Turm der Universität, an jenen schicksalshaften Augenblick, da die Magie wie ein wilder Strom durch sie geflossen war. Hatte sie nicht selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es war die Macht einer Göttin in sich zu spüren? All die feinen Linien des Schicksals vor sich ausgebreitet, ein Netz so unendlich zart und kompliziert, das eine einzige Bewegung reichte, alle Fäden durcheinander zu wirbeln? Ohne zu wissen, wie das Muster danach aussehen würde? Eine gute Tat konnte eine Katastrophe nach sich ziehen. Ein Verbrechen ein Utopia. Die Zukunft war ein unentdecktes Land, selbst für die mächtigsten unter ihnen. Gutes zog nicht immer Gutes nach sich und Böses konnte sich wandeln. Wie wollte man in diesem Chaos noch einem geraden Pfad folgen?

Doch nur mit gutem Gewissen. Nach Kräften und bester Absicht. Woran sonst mochte sich ein Pony noch messen?

„Ich verstehe es gut, Rogue. Mehr als du vielleicht glaubst. Bleib bei uns, so gut du nur kannst. Wenn du fällst, fangen wir dich auf. Wenn du nicht mehr weiter kannst, tragen wir dich. Wenn es nicht mehr weiter geht... bleiben wir bei dir." Sie erinnerte sich an etwas, das sie vor kurzem gesagt hatte. „Equestria darf nicht auf dem Blut von Helden bestehen. Es ist ein armes Land, wenn das von Nöten währe."

Er lächelte unsicher. „Ich bin kein Held."

Sie nickte. „Du bist unser Freund. Manchmal ist das alles, was zählt."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum**_

**Kapitel 23: Ein Land, ein Stamm, ein König**

Sie waren gerade dabei, die Reste ihres Frühstücks zusammen zu räumen, als sie die Rufe aus dem Dorf hörten.

´De er tilbage! De er tilbage!´, war der fremde Satz, der sich wie ein Lauffeuer zwischen den Hütten verbreitete.

´De er tilbage! De er tilbage!´ Stuten ließen halb geflochtene Körbe fallen und das Klingen in der Schmiede kam abrupt zum verstummen. Füllen stoben aufgeregt an ihrer Hütte vorbei.

´De er tilbage! De er tilbage!´ Krieger traten aus den Hütten und beeilten sich ihre Mähne mit schnellen Strichen Ihrer Hufe in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie alle strebten dem Platz vor dem großen Tor in der Palisade zu.

Die Freunde sahen sich gegenseitig unsicher an. Seilzug hatte ihnen gesagt, das sie hier keine Gefangenen waren, auch wenn ihr Gefühl seine Worte Lügen straffte. Sie konnten von ihrer Unterkunft aus nicht sehen, was am Tor vor sich ging, da mehrere Hütten ihnen die Sicht versperrten. Als sich jedoch selbst einige ihrer ´Begleiter´ neugierig zum Ort des Aufruhrs aufmachten, traf Twilight schließlich ihre Entscheidung.

„Lasst uns gehen.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und begann loszutrotten. „Ich denke, sie werden uns schon wissen lassen, wenn wir nicht erwünscht sind."

Die anderen nickten und erhoben sich. Zusammen schlossen sie sich den Stammesponys an, die in immer größerer Zahl dem Tor zustrebten.

Als sie auf dem kleinen Platz ankamen, der den Eingang zum Dorf umgab hatte sich bereits eine ansehnliche Menge versammelt. Die hochgeschoßenen Ponys des Stammes standen dicht gedrängt und verdeckten jede Sicht auf den Eingangsbereich. Sie standen sogar auf den Balustraden und Gehwegen der Ummauerung und riefen wild in ihren fremden Zungen durcheinander.

„Was machen die da? Wem rufen sie zu?", schnappte Pinkie aufgeregt und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, indem sie wild auf und ab hüpfte. „Ich kann gar nichts sehen!"

Twilight schaute sich ohne große Hoffnung nach einer Öffnung in der Menge um. Es strömten immer mehr Stammesponys zusammen, die aufgrund ihrer Größe keine Probleme hatten, das Spektakel zu betrachten. Auf die wesentlich kleineren Ponys in ihrer Mitte nahm jedoch keiner Rücksicht.

„Fluttershy! Flieg nach oben und sag uns, was du siehst!"

Das Pegasuspony nickte und schlug seine Flügel, bis es über der Menge schwebte, neben anderen seiner Art, die sich ebenfalls über die Meute erhoben hatten, um besser sehen zu können.

„Mhm, da kommen Ponys durch das Tor...,", begann sie zaghaft.

„Beschreibe sie uns!", verlangte Twilight.

Der Pegasus schwebte etwas näher. „I-Ich glaube es sind Angehörige dieses Stammes. Sie tragen die selben Rüstungen, wie die, die wir schon gesehen haben und auch die selben Farben. Da ist ein großer Hengst, der ihnen vorangeht..."

„Wie sieht er aus?", verlangte die violette Einhornstute zu wissen.

„Er... er ist sehr groß und sieht sehr stark aus. Sein Panzer ist mit Gold oder Messing beschlagen und seine Mähne ist gelb und rot wie Feuer. An seiner Seite sind Ponys die anders aussehen..."

„Beschreibe sie uns in jeder Einzelheit, Fluttershy!"

Die Stute kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„Da ist eine gelbe Stute, die Federn trägt. Viele bunte Federn! Ich glaube, sie ist ein Einhorn, ich kann keine Flügel sehen. Seltsam, ihre Beine sind ganz weiß, anders als ihr restlicher Körper." Sie stutze einen Moment lang. „ Hinter ihr fliegt ein Pegasus. Sein Fell ist tiefblau, aber die Spitzen seiner Federn sind ganz rot, genau wie seine Mähne! Er hat irgendetwas um seinen Körper geschlugen, das wie... eine Pfeife aussieht! Eine Pan-Pfeife! Ich glaube, es ist so etwas wie eine Rüstung aus Holz oder Bast! Mit glitzernden Steinen als Verzierung! Und dann ist da noch ein großes Erdpony, mit Streifen auf dem Fell, wie ein Zebra! Aber ich glaube nicht, das sie echt sind, den sie sind grau oder hellgelb, ich kann es nicht genau erkennen... Himmel! Ich denke, es ist eine Stute! Das ist die mit Abstand größte Erdstute, die ich je gesehen habe! Sie muss fast so groß wie Prinzessin Celestia sein! Das müssen Anführer oder so sein, denn dahinter kommen noch Ponys, die so ähnlich ausstaffiert sind wie sie."

Twilight rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Der Erste in der Reihe muss Torden Hallen sein und die Ponys hinter ihm sind wohl die Häuptlinge anderer Stämme. Sie müssen so etwas wie ein Clanstreffen abhalten."

„Sie marschieren jetzt alle zusammen in die große Halle." Fluttershy schwebte noch immer über der Menge und hielt Ausschau. "Viele von den Ponys, die gekommen sind, bleiben aber draußen stehen."

Um sie herum kam Bewegung in die Menge. Viele der Stammesponys, vor allem die Stuten, begannen sich zu zerstreuen und wieder ihren Arbeiten nachzugehen. Andere trugen Tonkrüge, die sie mit sich gebracht hatten nach vorne. Durch die entstehenden Lücken konnten die Freunde jetzt erkennen, das sie die Neuankömmlinge freundlich begrüßten und ihnen zu trinken anboten. Die Krieger von ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ nahmen ihre Helme ab und gossen sich das erfrischende Nass über die Köpfe, bevor sie die tiefe Schlucke aus den Krügen nahmen. Die fremd aussehenden Ponys blieben in Gruppen beieinander stehen und sahen sich neugierig um. Auch sie nahmen das Wasser dankend an und bedienten sich.

Die Ponys der verschiedenen Stämmen blieben unter sich, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, sich herausfordernde Blicke zuzuwerfen. Einige schwer verständliche Bemerkungen flogen hin und her, aber jedes mal war die Antwort nur ein abfälliges, selbstsicheres Lachen der Gegenseite. Es hing eine unbestimmte Spannung in der Luft, aber es kam zu keinen Tätlichenkeiten. Rogue konnte sehen, wie sich so mancher Kaempe auf die Zunge biss und ein bitteres Lächeln zur Schau trug, wo er sicherlich gerne anders gehandelt hätte. Aber alle hielten den Frieden.

Tabletts mit Speisen, aufgeschnittene Früchte und Schüsseln dampfender Suppe, wurden nun gebracht und die großen Ponys ließen sich zum Essen nieder. Das dämpfte die Aggressionen, ließ sie aber nicht verschwinden.

Rogue sah sich die ganze Szenerie an und bemerkte schließlich: „Das sieht nicht nach einem Treffen von Verbündeten aus."

Applejack nickte zustimmend. „Die seh´n aus, als würd´n se nur auf ne Geleg´nheit warten, um übereinander herzufall´n."

„Sie haben sich auf jeden Fall extraordinär herausgeputzt.", warf Rarity ein. Sie hob zeigend einen Huf. „Wie Fluttershy schon bemerkt hat, hat sich der Stamm, der aus Erdponys besteht mit Huffarben bemalt. Senkrechte Streifen, wie bei Zebras, aber sehr viel dünner und dichter beieinander. Und die Mähnen sind alle in diesem Khakiton gehalten. Für mich sieht das nach einer Art von Camoflage aus, wie die Bemalung, die unser Häscher aufgetragen haben, aber für ein anderes Terrain. Die Federn der Einhörner sind sicherlich ein Statussymbol. Seht nur, wie unteschiedlich sie in Anzahl und Farbe sind! Die Ponys in der Mitte tragen die meisten und farbenprächtigsten Federn und den auffälligsten Kopfschmuck und sie sind die einzigen, die keine Schilde dabeihaben."

„Schilde?", fragte Twilight neugierig und trat einige Schritte vor, um besser sehen zu können.

„Ja, Schilde.", bestätigte die Fashionista. „Sie haben sie auf dem Boden abgelegt, deshalb kann man sie nur schwer sehen. Und sie sind mit irgendetwas bespannt, dass das Licht sehr seltsam bricht. Ich glaube irgendeine Art von... Schuppen. Sie sehen aus der Entfernung grau aus, aber wenn sie bewegt werden, schillern sie. Da auf der rechten Seite!" Sie deutete in die Richtung, wo eine Einhornstute sich gerade etwas bequemer hinsetzte und dazu einen schmalen, elipsenförmigen Schild, der neben ihr lag, zurecht rückte. Ein kurzer, regebogenfarbener Lichtreflex tanzte über die Oberfläche des Schildes.

„Und die Pegasie haben ganz offensichtlich die Spitzen ihrer Federn gefärbt. Darling?" Sie wandte sich an Fluttershy. „Bist du dir sicher mit den Edelsteinen an der Rüstung ihres Häuptlings?" Der Pegasus nickte zaghaft. Rarity lächelt selbstbewusst. „Seht ihr sonst noch irgendwo Edelsteine? Ich nicht. Nur verwobenes Holz, wahrscheinlich Hartholz, und Bast in mehreren Lagen. Ihr Anführer trug nur seine Prunkrüstung zur Schau. Da die Steine in Holz nicht gefasst werden können, dienen sie nur der Dekoration."

Pinkie machte große Augen. „Ui! Du kennst dich aber gut mit Barbarenmode aus!"

Die Einhornstute winkte bescheiden ab. „Mode ist in ihrem Kern immer gleich: Entweder soll sie die wichtigen Ponys von den nicht so wichtigen unterscheiden, oder einen bestimmten Zweck erfüllen. Kennt man die Parameter und ist sich seiner Stoffkunde sicher, ist der Rest nur eine Übung in logischem Denken."

Rogue blinzelte. „...´nicht so wichtige Ponys´?", fragte er mit misstrauischem Unterton. Er glaubte zu verstehen, was Rarity auszudrücken versuchte, aber sein Arbeiterherz rebellierte gegen ihre unglückliche Wortwahl.

Die Fashionista erstarrte für einen Moment, auf dem Huf ertappt. „Uh, ich... ich meine natürlich natürlich nicht, das sie _wirklich _wichtiger sind, als andere Ponys, sondern nur eine besondere Stellung einnehmen." Sie lächelte unsicher, um ihren Fauxpas zu überspielen.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um ihr anzudeuten, das er es ihr nicht übel nahm. Er begriff sehr gut, das es tatsächlich Ponys gab, die wichtiger waren als andere. Das war der Lauf der Welt. Kein Pony könnte ernsthaft behaupten, dass zum Beispiel Prinzessin Luna die selbe Stellung einnahm wie ihre Untertanen, schließlich war sie ein Alicorn und damit zum Herrschen geboren. Und viele Einhornfamilien und einige Pegasieclans genossen aufgrund ihrer adligen Herkunft gewisse Privilegien, die fest in der equestrianischen Gesellschaft verankert waren, aber deswegen... waren sie... nicht besser...

Nein. Unwichtige Gedanken. Er schob sie beiseite.

„Tja, also, wenn´s sonst keine Geleg´nheit mehr gibt: jetzt wär´ sie.", sagte AJ und sah sich um. „S´ scheint als währ´n unsre ´Begleiter´ grade anderweitig beschäftigt."

Die Stuten folgten ihrem Blick. Die Hengste, die ihnen sonst ihnen sonst kaum von der Seite gewichen waren, sobald sie ihre Unterkunft verlassen hatten, waren in der Menge der Stammesponys untergetaucht um die Reihen zu verstärken. Obwohl sie noch immer viele Blicke auf sich zogen, vor allem von den stammesfremden Ponys, schienen sie jedoch zum ersten Mal frei von direkter Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie standen in ihrer kleinen Gruppe für sich und warfen unsichere und neugierige Blicke auf ihre Umgebung. Langsam ging ihnen auf, dass es, trotz all der dringenden Aufgaben, die noch auf sie warteten, im Moment nichts zu tun gab.

„Ich denke nicht, das man uns aus dem Dorf heraus lassen wird.", gab Twilight von sich.

„Die Häuptlinge werden sich erst einmal untereinander besprechen müssen." , meldete sich Rarity. „Ich wüsste kaum einen anderen Grund, warum sie sich hier versammelt haben. Wir scheinen für Torden Hallen kein vornehmliches Problem zu sein. Wer weiß, wann er Zeit für uns findet?"

„Wir könn´ hier nich´ ewig herumtrödl´n! Rainbow ist immer noch da draußen!", schnappte Applejack aufgeregt.

Twilight versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Wir sind auf das Wohlwollen des Stammes und seines Häuptlings angewiesen! Ich weiß, das wir keine Zeit zu verlieren haben, aber..." Sie seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was wir sonst noch tun können. Es liegt nicht in unseren Hufen! Wir müssen weiter ziehen, aber seit unserem Gespräch mit Seilzug habe ich das Gefühl, das hier etwas wichtiges geschieht, etwas, das direkt mit unserem Ziel, den Zwillingsgipfeln, zusammenhängt. Genau dort, wo Rainbow jetzt ist!" Sie gab einen Laut der Frustration von sich. „Aber es geht alles so langsam! Es passiert zwar etwas, aber wir kommen nicht weiter! Wir wissen einfach nicht genug. Wir haben keine Ahnung, in was wir hier hinein geraten sind. Das macht mich rasend!"

Sie schwiegen alle für einen Augenblick, dann war es Rogue, der sich meldete: „Je länger wir warten, umso schlimmer wird es Rainbow gehen, wenn sie verletzt ist." Er wandte sich Twilight zu. Er wusste, das es nicht gerade fair war, was er zu tun im Begriff war, aber die Stute hatte sich entschieden. Sie wollte die schwierigen Entscheidungen treffen. Sie wollte daran glauben, das es ein Happy-End für alle gab.

Das Einhorn leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Ich...", begann sie, dann brach sie ab und blickte sich unsicher im Kreis ihrer Freunde um. „Wir sollten...", setzte sie ein weiteres Mal um, nur um wieder zu verstummen.

_Oh, Celestia, _dachte das Einhorn zu sich im Stillen. _Was soll ich sagen? Wie soll ich entscheiden?_

Eine Flucht war schwierig, aber möglich. Sie konnte ihre Freunde aus dem Dorf teleportieren, zumindest an den Ort ihrer Gefangennahme, vielleicht sogar zurück bis zur ´Idle Barter´. Aber das konnte nur einzeln geschehen und es würde sie sicher an den Rand ihrer Belastungsgrenze bringen, wenn nicht sogar darüber hinaus. Und eine Flucht würde ihnen vielleicht den Weg zu den Zwillingsgipfeln verwehren, da die Stammesponys den Wald dazwischen kontrollierten. Selbst wenn das Luftschiff repariert war, waren sie nicht sicher vor Angriffen der Pegasie und diese schienen mehr als bereit und zahlreich, um es mit der Besatzung Kapitän Fairways aufzunehmen. Egal wie entschlossen und mutig die Matrosen waren, es würde zu Verlusten auf beiden Seiten kommen.

Dagegen konnte niemand sagen, wann sie mit der Hilfe der Stammesponys rechnen konnten, wenn überhaupt. Rogue hatte recht, die Zeit ran ihnen durch die Hufe und es war nicht abzusehen, wann sie ihre Reise und die Rettung ihrer Freundin fortsetzen konnten. Ihnen war bereits ein ganzer Tag verloren gegangen – ein Tag, der vielleicht über Leben und Tot entscheiden mochte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es währe, wenn sich herausstellte, das es genau dieser Tag war, der ihnen gefehlt hatte.

Andererseits mochte sich alles zum Guten wenden. Wenn sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machten, konnte sie vielleicht auf die Hilfe der Eingeborenen hoffen, die sich als unverzichtbar erweisen konnte. Sie mochten Ecken und Kanten haben, sie mochten fremd und ein wenig furchteinflößend auf sie wirken, aber es waren nichts nichtsdestotrotz noch immer Ponys. Und ihre raue Schale verbarg einen unleugbaren, guten Kern.

Sie wusste nicht, was die richtige Entscheidung war. Sie mussten Rainbow retten – das war ihr vordringlichstes Ziel. Aber Sie konnte nicht erkennen, welcher der vielen Wege sie dort hin brachte. Es war, wie Rogue gesagt hatte: Es gab keine Gutes oder Böses an ihrer Entscheidung, nur einen Pfad, den sie wählen musste. Es würde sich hinterher herausstellen, welcher der Beste gewesen wäre.

Und genau das ließ sie zurückscheuen.

Wieder verspürte sie die Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen, die sie seit ihren Erlebnissen im Turm von Canterlot nicht mehr los lassen wollte. Rogue hatte sie beschuldigt, nicht zu verstehen, das jede ihrer Handlungen, jede Abzweigung, jede Entscheidung die sie trafen, Folgen hatte. Folgen, die sie in ihrer ganzen Tragweite nicht begreifen wollten. Aber er hatte Unrecht damit. Früher war es so gewesen. Früher konnte sich Twilight dem tröstenden Glauben hingeben, das guten Ponys auch Gutes widerfuhr, das gute Taten Gutes bewirkten. Dieser schicksalhafte Moment, dieser schreckliche Fehler, geboren aus allen guten Vorsätzen, hatte diesen unerschütterlichen Glauben eingerissen. Twilight musste erkennen, das der Weg zum Tartarus wahrhaftig manchmal mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert war.

Aber sie wollte das nicht akzeptieren. Tief in ihrem Inneren sträubte sich etwas gegen die verbitterte Wahrheit, die scheinbar bereits von dem Rettungspony Besitz ergriffen hatte. Sie wollte noch immer, vom tiefsten Grunde ihres Herzens, an den Grundsatz glauben, der ihr scheinbar so gnadenlos widerlegt worden war.

Twilights Verstand hatte ihr Leben bestimmt, bis sie nach Ponyville kam. Sie war kühl gewesen, berechnend, hatte ihre Leidenschaft Dingen gewidmet, die diese nicht erwidern konnten. Erst ihrer Freundinnen brachten ihr Herz und ihre Seele in Einklang. Brachten sie dazu, über die Fakten hinaus zusehen und mehr zu werden, als eine wandelnde Bibliothek. Sie hatte so viel Wunderbares erlebt, hatte so viel erfahren und erlebt, das sie Vertrauen in die Stimme ihres Herzens setzen ließ. Vor dem Unfall war es so gewesen, als während beide, Ihr Hirn und ihr Herz eine Einheit gewesen und sie nur tief in sich hinein hören musste, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. So war es nicht mehr, seit sie die Schreie der Einhörner gehört hatte, die sich im Fallout der magischen Energien wanden, in den schrecklichen Folgen ihres Fehlers.

Aber sie erinnerte sich an dieses Gefühl. Und sie sehnte sich nach dieser Sicherheit. Denn sie war nicht falsch gewesen. Nur... naiv.

Sie war wie ein Fohlen gewesen, den Kopf voller Schmetterlinge, so wie Rogue gesagt hatte. Aber nicht mehr, nicht länger. Sie konnte aus ihren Fehlern lernen, besser werden, schlauer, weiser. Sie kannte noch immer nicht die Lösung, nicht den perfekten Weg. Aber sie wusste, das sie sich dennoch entscheiden musste. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, als sie dem Hengst Mut zugesprochen hatte. In ihrer Verzweiflung, das Richtige zu sagen, war ihr letztlich nur die Wahrheit über die Lippen gekommen.

Nur nach gutem Gewissen. Nach bester Absicht und allen Kräften. Das war alles was ein Pony tun konnte.

Es mochte Folgen haben, die sie jetzt nicht abzuschätzen vermochte. Es mochte im Untergang enden, in Verzweiflung oder süßem Sieg. Sie konnte das verzweigte Netz des Schicksals nicht mehr vor sich sehen, konnte nicht einmal erahnen, wohin ihrer Entscheidung führte. Sie konnte nur hoffen... und glauben.

Sie sah Rogue an, der ihren Blick stoisch erwiderte. Mit einem Mal begriff sie, das er vielleicht am besten verstand, was es bedeutete, an ihrer Stelle zu stehen. Er hatte Entscheidungen treffen müssen, die ihm niemand abnehmen konnte, die sich vielleicht niemals als richtig oder falsch erweisen würden. Und er konnte sich nicht einmal auf die tröstende Zuversicht verlassen, das es den Mächtigsten unter ihnen nicht anders erging. Er fühlte sich... allein. Als wäre er das einzige Pony, das dieser quälenden Ungewissheit ausgesetzt war.

Allein... sie konnte fühlen, wie dieses Wort sie mit eisiger Umklammerung umfasste. Sie hatte geglaubt alleine zu sein, mit dem, was sie getan hatte, auf ewig mit sich selbst leben zu müssen. Es hatte sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Einzig ihr Vertrauen in ihre Freunde hatte sie gerettet. Sie waren für sie da gewesen, als sie endlich bereit gewesen war, sich zu öffnen und all das Übel, das sie in sich angestaut hatte, all den Schmerz und die Selbstvorwürfe, herauszulassen. Es war niemals schön gewesen sich seine eigene Schwäche einzugestehen, die eigenen Fehler und Dummheiten, aber es hatte sie von der Last ihrer eigenen Seele befreit. Geteilter Schmerz war halber Schmerz. Und auch wenn die Schuld nie verging... lernte man mit ihr zu leben.

Aber woher sollte dieses geschundene Rettungspony die Zuversicht gewinnen, die sie in ihrer Freundinnen hatte? Selbst jetzt hatte sie noch Geheimnisse vor ihnen, Dinge, deren Zeit noch nicht gekommen war. Wie mochte es dagegen einem Pony ergehen, das noch so neu in ihrer Mitte war? Er konnte sich nur alleine fühlen. Alleine... und verloren. Alles worauf er sich verließ, worauf er sich verlassen hatte, war sein Herz gewesen, die Stimme aus seinem Innerem, trotz all der Widerstände, seiner Unzulänglichkeiten, seiner eigenen Unsicherheit. Und obwohl er immer das Richtige getan hatte... verzweifelte er. Er glaubte, sein Herz betrügte ihn. Das es falsch ging, das er und es in andere Richtungen gingen. Aber sein Herz sprach wahr und es war nur sein Geist, der sich immer mehr im Labyrinth der Schuld verirrte.

Sie wollte nicht so enden. Sie musste vertrauen, sie musste glauben, das ihr Herz ihr den richtigen Weg wies. Das alles damit an den rechten Platz fallen würde. Das guten Ponys letztlich auch gutes widerfahren würde. Das ihre Freundschaft den rechten Pfad beschreiten würde, trotz aller Wenn´s und Aber´s.

Sie musste daran glauben. Das Rogue unrecht hatte. Das Alles gut ausgehen konnte. Das es manchmal keine Tränen gab, keine Verlierer und keine gebrochenen Versprechen. Das Ponys nicht leiden und sterben mussten.

Sie fühlte wieder Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, als sie mit aller Kraft, mit aller Gewalt an diesem Glauben festhielt. Es konnte nicht anders sein... es durfte nicht anders sein...

Und als sie den Blick zum Himmel erhob, um die strahlende Sonne Celestias anzuschauen, die ihr schon so oft Trost gespendet hatte, erblickte sie ein Wunder.

* * *

><p>Der Himmel über dem alten Land war ein vollkommenes Tuch aus blauer Farbe, makellos, ohne jede störende Wolke. Sanfte Nebelschleier erhoben sich auf den Graten der höchsten Gipfeln, wo starke Winde den ewigen Schnee aufwirbelten und davontrugen, bis er sich glitzernd in der Sonne auflöste. In dem ewigen Wald darunter flüsterten die grünen Blätter der hölzernen Riesen sich uralten Geheimnisse zu, während bunte Vögel ihre seltsamen Rufe ausstießen, voller Melodie und eigenem Zauber. Darunter durchbrachen die Tiere des Waldes die Stille zwischen den Stämmen in mannigfaltigen Stimmen.<p>

Ein winziger, schwarzer Punkt fiel vom Himmel, ungesehen und ungehört. Er fiel aus großer Höhe herab und als er schneller und schneller wurde, schneller, als es allein mit dem unnachgiebigen Griff der Schwerkraft allein zu erklären gewesen wäre, begann er einen Schweif aus Farben nach sich zu ziehen. Die Luft hinter ihm erglühte im gebrochenen Licht des vergänglichen Regenbogens, zog eine Spur glänzender Primärfarben hinter sich her.

Das Lied des Waldes verstummte. Die Blätter standen still, die Tiere verharrten ängstlich und unsicher. Selbst das plätschern der schmal gewordenen Bäche schien leiser zu werden. Als würde der Wald den Atem anhalten. Als würde er auf etwas warten.

Die Ponys des Alten Landes waren tief verwurzelt in Erde, Baum und Strauch. Sie waren auf eine Weise Teil ihres Lebens wie ihr eigener Herzschlag. Und sie bemerkten die Veränderung sofort.

Das geschäftige, lebhafte Treiben auf dem Platz verstummte. Auf den Gesichtern machte sich ein Ausdruck der Unsicherheit breit, als die Stammesmitglieder sich gegenseitig ansahen und herauszufinden versuchten, was sie alle so aufgeschreckt hatte. Dann, einer nach dem anderen, hoben sie ihre Blicke zum Himmel.

Der schwarze Punkt, gefolgt von dem farbigen Schweif, fiel noch immer der Erde entgegen. Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle er einfach inmitten der grünen Riesen irgendwo im Wald niedergehen. Doch kurz bevor er hinter den Wipfeln der hohen Bäume verschwand...

...erblühte er.

Eine Blume aus allen Farben des Regenbogens spross aus dem blauen Himmel über dem alten Land. Eine Welle von leuchtenden Farben, satt und kräftig, als hätte jemand einen Stein in ein Regenbogenbecken geworfen, breitete sich über dem Wald aus. Die Luft selbst schien zu glitzern, wie ein Prisma zu funkeln und die ganze Welt in ihr Farbenspiel zu tauchen.

Doch so schnell sie gekommen war, verging die zarte Sprosse am Himmel auch wieder. Die Farben verblassten und ließen nur Phantombilder auf den Netzhäuten der staunenden Ponys zurück. Für einen Moment war nur das erschreckte Einatmen hunderter Münder zu vernehmen. Und dann folgte der Donner.

Ein Schlag so laut, das er die Erde erbeben ließ. Man hörte ihn nicht nur, man konnte ihn fühlen, im vibrieren des Bodens unter den eigenen Hufen, im erzittern der Luft, im Widerhall, den er im eigenen Körper erzeugte.

Dann war alles Still. Selbst die großen Stammesponys, die so viel auf ihre Kraft gaben, hatten sich unter dem Ansturm geduckt. Nur vorsichtig, zögernd, öffneten sie ihre Augen wieder und sahen sich unsicher um.

Einen Moment lang schwieg der Wald noch, als währe er selbst erstaunt über das, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Doch langsam, fast zaghaft, ließ ein Vogel wieder sein Lied erklingen. Unsicher rief ein Eichhörnchen seinen anklagenden Laut durch das Geäst. Die Bäume erzitterten, als müssten sie sich aus einer Starre befreien, die sie plötzlich und unvorbereitet erfasst hatte. Dann blies sanft der Wind durch das Geäst und die Blätter begrüßten ihn. Das Lied erklang wieder, Ton um Ton.

Und mit ihm erhob sich das Stimmengewirr der Ponys, die sich fragten, was gerade geschehen war.

Die Fünf Freunde starrten noch immer mit offenen Mündern in den Himmel. Es war AJ, die es als erstes aussprach.

„S´ war n´ Sonic Rainboom!" Sie wirbelte herum. „Twilight! S´ is´ Dash! Sie muss´es sein!"

Rarity sprang auf und nickte heftig. „Gute Güte, sie hat recht! Es gibt keinen anderen Pegasus, die das beherrscht!"

Twilight starrte immer noch mit großen Augen fassungslos in den Himmel. Sie konnte kaum begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Sie hatte sich so sehr ein Zeichen gewünscht, einen winzigen Schubs in die richtige Richtung – aber sie hatte nicht mit so etwas gerechnet.

Ein Sonic-Rainboom. Das bedeutete...

Rainbow Dash lebte.

Sie war am Leben!

Twilight zögerte nicht. Ihr Horn erglühte in violettem Schimmer, als sie begann ihre Magie zu kanalisieren. Sie stemmte ihre vier Hufe in den Boden und biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie ihre ganze Kraft in einen einzigen Zauber legte. Das unwirkliche Feuer ihrer Magie erstrahlte über ihr, glühte auf, genährt von ihrer Entschlossenheit. All ihr Freude, all ihr Erleichterung darüber, das ihre Freundin, die in größter Not geglaubt, vielleicht schon tot, in greifbarer Nähe war, floss in den Strom aus ihrem Innersten. Sie staute die Magie in sich an, sog sie in sich auf, bis sie dachte, sie müsste platzen davon. Und dann entließ sie sie, in einem einzigen, blendenden Strahl, der gen Himmel schoss. Die Ponys um sie herum scheuten zurück, als das fremde, violette Licht ihre Gestalt in harten Schatten auf den Boden zeichnete, während es dem unverändertem Cyanblau des Himmels entgegen strebte. Eine Kugel aus Feuer strebte allem voran, stieg wie eine Signalkugel immer höher hinauf, getragen durch den Strahl aus violettem Licht. Und als sie hoch genug gestiegen war, als sie über dem Wald leuchtete, als wolle sie der Sonne selbst Konkurrenz machen... zerbarst sie. Glimmernde Funken stoben aus ihr hervor, mehr und mehr, bis die Kugel selbst in leuchtenden Farben verging. Langsam fiel das violette Feuer vom Himmel, aber auf seinem Weg zum Boden formte es ein Zeichen, während es nach und nach verging.

Die Ponys im Dorf liefen durcheinander, schrien und riefen sich gegenseitig Befehle in ihrer seltsamen Sprache zu, aber die Elemente und ein Rettungspony starrten noch immer gebannt in den Himmel, wo der Stern der Magie, Twilights Cutie-Mark, langsam verblasste. Doch nicht bevor er ihrer verlorenen Freundin ein unübersehbares Signal gesendet hatte.

„Sie wird es sehen!", rief Twilight aus, während sie dem verblassenden Stern nach sah.

Rogue löste seinen Blick vom Himmel und sah sich unsicher um. „Ja, aber sie ist nicht die einzige, die es gesehen hat. Passt auf!"

Das lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Stuten wieder ins hier und jetzt. Die Stammesponys, verstärkt durch die aufgeschreckten und argwöhnischen Neuankömmlinge, hatten bereits einen Kreis um sie gezogen. Speere tauchten in der Menge auf, hastig verteilt von umher eilenden Kaempen, die auf sie gerichtete wurden. Hufbögen, Konstrukte aus harten, aber dennoch biegsamen Hölzern, gespannt mit Lederriemen und Pfeilen mit Feuerstein oder kruden Eisenpfeilen, erschienen in den Reihen der Gäste. Die Pegasie, die sie trugen, hakten sie in eine aus Bast gewebte Vorrichtung an ihren Vorderläufen, die sie dann mit dem Mund spannten. Die Einhörner mit den weißen Beinen hingegen formten eine undurchdringliche Barrikade aus ihren Schilden, deren Vorderseiten im Schein der Sonne schillerten wie Öl auf Wasser.

Die Freunde fanden sich plötzlich in Mittelpunkt der spürbar feindseligen Aufmerksamkeit wieder.

„Das war keine gute Idee.", brachte Rogue hervor, während er genauso wie die anderen einen Schritt zurückwich, bis sie versuchten, ein und den selben Platz in der Mitte einzunehmen, möglichst weit weg von all den scharfen, gefährlichen Dingen, die plötzlich auf sie gerichtet wurden.

„Oh, Gosh, oh, Gosh, oh, Gosh...", wiederholte Twilight immer wieder, während sie Rücken an Rücken mit ihren Freundinnen stand. Rogue wurde sich plötzlich der Gegenwart Fluttershys bewusst, die sich ängstlich gegen ihn drücke und ein leises, aber zunehmend ängstlich klingendes Wimmern von sich gab.

„Twilight, tu´ doch was!", flüsterte Applejack so leise, als könnte jeder Laut die aufgebrachten Stammesmitglieder zum Angriff bewegen.

Twilight konnte nur aus großen Augen die auf sie gerichteten Waffen ansehen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!", flüsterte sie zurück.

Der Kreis um sie zog sich enger.

„Verdammt, Twilight, jetzt, oder nie!" Auch Rogue wagte es nicht, mehr zu tun, als ihr aus seinem Mundwinkel zuzuflüstern. Diese Ponys waren drauf und dran sie alle hier an Ort und Stelle umzubringen...

Er hörte, ohne das er hinsah, das Twilight schwer schluckte, dann sah er, nur aus dem Augenwinkel, das ihr Horn erglühte...

„Nein!" Er zögerte nicht. Er sah, wie sich die Augen der Stammesponys im Licht der aufglühenden Magie verengten. Er sah, wie sie der Griff um ihre Waffen festigte, die Bögen mehr spannten, die Schilder enger zusammenrückten. Es war eine Entscheidung, die er in einem Herzschlag treffen musste. Sie würden die Speere fliegen lassen, die Pfeile und was immer hinter den Schilden verborgen war. Es fehlte nur noch ein Augenblick. Ihr aller Tod war nur noch eine Augenzwinkern entfernt. Er sah nur eine Möglichkeit, ihn aufzuhalten.

Er schlug sie.

Sein Huf schwang herum, so schnell es ihm möglich war. Die Welt schien sich um ihn zu verlangsamen, so als würde er sich selbst in Zeitlupe betrachten. Twilight hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, konzentrierte sich einzig auf ihren Zauber. Sie stand still, war ein leichtes Ziel. Ihr Horn glühte wieder in den seltsamen Farben ihrer Magie, Violett und alle Abstufungen davon, wie eine Fackel. Die Rufe der Ponys um ihn herum, das Wimmern von Fluttershy, die ängstlichen Laute seiner Freundinnen, verblassten, wichen zurück, bis sie nur ein Hintergrundrauschen wurden. Er musste sie aufhalten. Sie war im Begriff ein Dummheit zu begehen, einen Fehler... sie traf die falsche Entscheidung.

Es war keine Zeit, nachzudenken. Keine Zeit für Vertrauen. Nur ein Herzschlag...

...war alles, was er brauchte.

Noch nie war er gezwungen gewesen, ein anderes Pony zu schlagen. Er hatte sie niedergedrückt, wenn sie wie von Sinnen waren... hatte ihre ganze Körperkraft nieder gerungen, wenn es sein musste. Selbst in der Budcider Brewery, wo er noch nie so nahe daran gewesen war wie zuvor, ein anderes Pony im Zorn zu schlagen, hatte er dem Drang nicht nachgegeben. Aber jetzt, im Augenblick höchster Notwenigkeit, war es, als würde sein Körper von selbst agieren.

Sein Vorderlauf krachte gegen Twilights Schädel. Es war ein harter Aufprall. Er spürte ihn durch die Knochen seines Hufes nachbeben.

Sie wurde herum gerissen. Ihr Körper rollte hilflos über den staubigen Boden, zog kleine Wolken aufgewirbelter Erde nach sich, bevor sie ein Stück weiter liegen blieb.

Die Magie um ihr Horn flackerte, ging an und aus, wie eine defekte Leuchtreklame in den schäbigen Teilen der Upper East Flank und verlosch dann endgültig.

Die Ponys, auf die sie zugeschleudert worden war, wichen zurück und richteten ihre Waffen auf das hilflos liegende Pony.

„Twiligth!"

Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er den Ruf ausgestoßen hatte, oder jemand anderes. Mit einem Rauschen kam alles zurück, die erschreckten Rufe der Ponys und die Alarmrufe des Dorfes um ihn herum.

Die Stute blieb im Staub liegen, reglos, wie tot.

„Twiligth!" Diesmal war er sich sicher, das er den Ruf ausstieß. Einen Ruf, voll von Schrecken und Angst.

Ein Sprung brachte ihn zu ihr. Er nahm ihren leblosen Körper sanft in seiner Vorderläufe. Er wollte sie nicht so hart schlagen. Es war nur seine Angst gewesen... nur seine Angst. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, einen Fehler, der sie alle das Leben hätte kosten können. Tief in sich drin wusste er, das sie sie alle nur beschützen wollte, vielleicht mit dem selben Zauber, den sie bei der Idle Barter angewandt hatte. Aber all diese verschreckten Stammesponys warteten nur auf eine Bestätigung, das... das...etwas unter ihnen war, das sie zerstören mussten.

Bei Celestia, wo hatte er sie getroffen? Hatte er ihren Schläfenknochen zertrümmert, dort, wo der Schädel am dünnsten war? Oder hatte sein ungebändigter, von reiner Angst getriebener Schlag ihr Genick zertrümmert? War ihr _Dens _durch die Gewalt seines Angriffes abgebrochen und in ihr Rückenmark gedrungen?

Er bemerkte die Spitzen der Waffen, die von allen Seiten auf ihr eindrangen nur wie am Rande. Er zischte und warf einen herausfordernden Blick in die Runde. Es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, was sie mit ihm anstellten. Selbst wenn sie ihn mit ihren Speeren durchbohrten, es war nichts im Vergleich dazu, was es bedeuten würde, wenn er... wenn er...

Er konnte nicht mehr anders. In seiner Qual, in seiner Unsicherheit, beugte er sich zu Twilights Mund hinunter. Seine Lippen schlossen sich um ihre, versiegelten sie. Er drückte seinen Kopf hinunter und verschloss ihre Nüstern, so wie er es gelernt hatte. Er schmeckte den Lavendel aus Ihrem Mund, wie die Wolke eines Duftkissens. Und langsam, zögerlich, blies er seinen Atem in sie.

Fast sofort spürte er, wie sie sich ihm widersetzte, wie ihre Lunge aus eigenem Antrieb ihren Dienst aufnahm. Schnell schreckte er vor ihren Lippen zurück, hielt sie aber dennoch weiter fest in seinen Hufen. Er versuchte ihren Kopf abzustützen, in dem kläglichen Versuch, den Schaden wieder gut zu machen, den er angerichtet haben mochte.

Twilight schüttelte sich unter ihm, widersetzte sich unwillkürlich seinem haltenden Griff und kämpfte dagegen an.

„Loslassen!", keuchte sie.

Rogue gab ihr nach, jedoch nicht, ohne zu versuchen ihr Hilfestellung zu geben. Er war unendlich erleichtert darüber, das nichts weiter verletzt zu sein schien. Seine panischer Versuch einer Beatmung war letztlich überflüssig gewesen. Er hatte sie einfach nur ausgenockt.

Die Stute unter ihm versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, aber sein Schlag setzte ihr immer noch zu. Sie war aus dem Gleichgewicht und wusste nicht richtig, was gerade passiert war.

Rogue wollte ihr aufhelfen, ihr helfen, sich zurecht zu finden, aber er wurde sich wieder der Stammesponys um sie herum bewusst, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und angespannter Aggression betrachteten.

Sie hatten gesehen, wie er ein weiteres magisches Conundrum unterbunden hatte, aber sie wussten noch immer nicht, was sie von den seltsam kleinen Ponys in ihrer Mitte halten sollten.

Das Rettungspony sah zu Twilight hinunter. Sie war noch immer verwirrt, aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht von seinem Angriff. Er hatte sie hart getroffen, viel härter als er es vor gehabt hatte. Es war ein Schlag gewesen, der aus reiner Angst geboren war, Angst um ihn und um die Leben seiner Freundinnen. So voll von Angst, das keine Zeit geblieben war ihn abzuschwächen. Ein Huf, getrieben von aller Angst, von aller Furcht, die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte...

Es war ein Wunder, das er in seiner Gewalt nichts Wichtiges an ihr beschädigt hatte. Aber damit war es nicht getan. Er hatte sie für den Moment aus dem Spiel genommen – ja mehr noch. Er hatte entschieden, das ihre Wahl die falsche gewesen war. Sie hatte gewollt... was hatte sie gewollt? Was war ihr Zauber gewesen, den sie letztlich gestrickt hatte? Eine Barriere, wie für die Idle Barter? Oder eine Teleportation, die sie alle aus er der Gefahrenzone bringen sollte? Hatte sie nicht selbst gesagt, das dies, wenn nicht schwierig, sogar unmöglich war? Was war mit Rainbow, die dort draußen nach ihnen suchte und dieses Zeichen bekommen hatte... dieses Zeichen, das sie unweigerlich... zu ihnen führte... und zu all den Problemen, die sie hatten...

Rogue begriff plötzlich all die Implikationen, die auf seine Reaktion folgten. Ihre Führerin – ausgenockt. Ihre verlohren geglaubte Freundin - im Anflug auf sehr schlecht aufgelegte Abfangjäger. Sie alle – umkreist von verängstigten Ponys, die jeden Fehltritt als Grund für eine Ultima Ratio ansehen konnten.

Er musste sich entscheiden. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr. Er musste diese Situation unter Kontrolle bringen, bevor sie noch mehr aus dem Ruder lief und sie alle umbrachte. Seine Gedanken rasten, als er versuchte eine Lösung zu finden. Die Ponys hier hatten keine Ahnung, wer sie waren. Lediglich die Mitglieder des Feder, Huf und Horn hatten sie schon einmal gesehen und nur als Gefangene. Wenn sie plötzlich eine Gefahr darstellten, war es nur verständlich, das sie diese ausschalten wollten. Hier kannte sie niemand, niemand wusste, das sie keine bösen Absichten hegten, außer...

„Seilzug!", bellte das Rettungspony laut den Ponys entgegen, die immer weiter auf sei eindrangen. Tatsächlich verharrte der langsame Vorstoß einen Moment lang. Aber sie verstanden nicht.

„Seilzug..." Verdammt, der alte Hengst hatte in der Halle seinen Stammesnamen genannt. Wie hatte er geheißen? Rogue knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sein schlechtes Namensgedächtnis verfluchte. Unter welchen Namen war Seilzug hier bekannt? Was war der verdammte Name?

„Robe... Robe..." Die ersten zwei Silben fielen ihm wie ein Geschenk in den Schoß. Aber wie ging es weiter? Er sah, das die Stammesponys offensichtlich sein Gestammel leid waren. Er und Twilight standen im Fokus ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte sich nur ausmalen, was sie tun würden, um die Gefahr, die sie in Twilight sahen, auszuschalten.

Er zermarterte sich das Gehirn auf der Suche nach dem letzten Puzzleteil. Aber das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren und sein aufgeregtes Herz schlug wie eine Trommel in seiner Brust. Wie sollte er noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen?

„Robe... Robe...", murmelte er immer noch vor sich hin, in der verzweifelten Anstrengung sich an den letzten Teil des Namens zu erinnern.

Die Spitzen der Speere waren so nah, das er das Sonnenlicht auf ihren geschliffenen Schneiden funkeln sah.

„Robe Tog." Es war nur ein Flüstern. Ein leises Flüstern der Stute, die er immer noch schützend in seinen Hufen hielt. Er zögerte nicht.

„Robe Tog!", rief er laut aus. „Robe Tog! Robe Tog!" Er stieß den Namen hervor wie eine Beschwörungsformel wie einen Zauber, der sie erlösen konnte. „Ruft Robe Tog!"

Eines der Stammesponys, das die krude Rüstung der Feder, Huf und Horn trug, hob langsam seinen Huf. „Halt!", befahl er mit gebieterischer Stimme. Er maß Rogue vom Kopf bis zu den Hufen und trat dann auf ihn zu.

„Hvad gjorde hun? Hvad var det for en magi?", fragte er im strengen Tonfall. „Hvorfor slog du det? Hvad prøver du at skjule?"

Das Rettungspony verstand ihn nicht. Er mochte in Ansätzen verstehen können, was die so vertraut wirkenden Silben bedeuteten, wenn er sich konzentrierte, aber jetzt klang es für ihn nur wie Kauderwelsch.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du von mir willst!", bellte er dem riesigen Hengst vor ihm entgegen. Innerlich krampfte sich alles in ihm zusammen, alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, wie nahe sie daran waren, einfach aufgespießt zu werden. Aber auf dem weg zu seinem Kopf verwandelte sich diese Angst in ein unbändiges Gefühl der Wut und des Trotzes. Wie konnte diese Barbaren es wagen ihn und diese friedlichen Stuten zu bedrohen? Wie konnte sie so ignorant, so dumm sein? „Hollt Robe Tog her! Robe Tog! Robe Tog!"

Er hielt Twilight noch immer in seinen Hufen, die vergebens versucht hatte aufzustehen und nun einfach danach trachtete ihren Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. Sie hielten immer noch ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet. Wie konnten sie glauben, das noch eine Gefahr von ihnen ausging?

Er wurde sich bewusst, das seine Gedanken nicht dieselben waren, die er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gedacht hatte. Er ritt auf einer Welle aus angstgesteuerter Wut, die sich ihre Rechtfertigungen selbst zurecht legte. Aber er verstand, das dies ihre einzige Chance war. Er musste diese Welle reiten und hoffen, das sie sie alle an den Strand trug... und nicht verschlang.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ all den Hass, den er in sich finden konnte, alle Entschlossenheit und Verzweiflung in die Entschlossenheit seines Tonfalls einfließen: „Hollt Robe Tog."

Das Stammespony betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang mit eisigem Blick aus den Schlitzen seines Helmes. Für einen Moment fuhr Rogue ein kalter Stachel aus Angst in die Brust, als er sich sicher war, das der Anführer einfach ihren Tod befehlen würde, herausgefordert vom befehlenden Tonfall, den dieses kleine, mickrige Pony vor ihm anzuschlagen gewagt hatte.

Doch dann nickte es kaum merklich. „Du er gæst. Ingen pony har lidt skade, og loven gælder stadig. Men jeg advarer dig, at noget prøve igen. Vores spyd er skarpe og lange og de aldrig hvile."

Dann wandte es sich um und skandierte in gebieterischem Tonfall: „Disse ponyer er gæster af Fløj, Hov og Horn. De har brudt nogen lov. Du skulle komme til nogen skade. Men krigen konge vil beslutte, hvad de skal gøre med dem. Får sin rådgiver, Robe Tog!"

Langsam senkten sich die Speere, Pfeile und Schilde um sie herum. Aber nicht, ohne das Rufe des Unglaubens und des Einspruchs laut wurden.

Der große, gerüstete Hengst ließ sie mit einem lauten Schnauben verstummen. „Du er alle gæster på vores stamme. Dine høvdinge har aftalt at respektere de rettigheder og forpligtelser un fulgte. Gør det med hende fra hvem du noget om dig. Men disse ponyer er under vores beskyttelse. Ligesom du er under vores." Er sah sich noch einmal herausfordernd im Kreis der Stammesponys um, ob jemand erneut gegen ihn zu sprechen wagte. Als niemand den Mut aufbrachte und die Ponys sich langsam zerstreuten, jedoch nicht ohne einige misstrauisch aussehende Wachen zurück zu lassen, wandte er sich erneut an Rogue: „Jeg får Robe Tog. Og hvis hans ord, eller krigen kongen befaler det, vil det være en ære for mig at bryde dit hoved under min fod." Er nickte dem Rettungspony widerwillig zu, so als wolle er ihm seinen Respekt aussprechen. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung der großen Halle.

„Siehst du? Du kannst es noch immer.", flüsterte es unter ihm. Er sah hinunter, zu der Stute, die er noch immer fest hielt. Twilight sah aus ihren großen, violetten Augen zu ihm auf. „Du bist noch immer für uns da. Du beschützt uns noch immer."

Für einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte bereits, wie das Adrenalin, sein altvertrauter Freund, seine Stütze und Stab, seine Krücke, auf die er sich immer mehr stützen musste, ihn langsam verließ und er wieder zu zittern begann. Es war, als würde er aus einem Rausch erwachen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, das das Pony, das dem wilden Barbaren eben noch so scheinbar furchtlos entgegen getreten war und das schwache Häuflein Elend, in das er sich zunehmend verwandelte, ein und dasselbe Pony waren. Als er schließlich die Kraft fand zu sprechen, kam es nur in einem Krächzen über seine Lippen. „Wie lange noch Twilight? Wie lange kann ich noch stark sein?"

Die Stute beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen sanften, schüchternen Kuss auf seine Wange. Er fühlte die flüchtige Berührung ihrer Lippen auf seinem Fell und dann die sanften Worte, die sie in sein Ohr flüsterte. „So lange du kannst, Rogue. Ich habe etwas verstanden, das du mir gesagt hast, das ich aber bisher nicht wahr haben wollte. Es ist wahr. Wir hatten Glück. Immer und immer wieder hatten wir Glück. Aber heute, hier und jetzt, war unsere Glückssträhne zu Ende. Und wärst du nicht gewesen, hättest du nicht eingegriffen..." Sie schluckte schwer. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, das ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Und es tut mir leid, das es dazu kommen musste, das ich uns alle... in Lebensgefahr gebracht habe, um es zu glauben. Aber du hast recht. Wenn wir nicht... wenn ich nicht aufpasse...wenn ich die falsche Entscheidung treffe..." Er spürte, wie sie erzitterte und festigte den Griff, mit dem er sie hielt. Er wusste, wie schwer es war, das was sie ausdrücken wollte, laut auszusprechen. „...gibt es kein Happy End.", hauchte sie.

Als sie das sagte, als sie sich selbst eingestand, das sie Träume, die sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehegt hatte, die sie sich in ihrem Herzen bewahrt hatte, auch nach dem die ganze Welt, wie es schien, gegen sie verschworen hatte, letztlich zerbrochen waren und sie die ganze, grausame Realität dahinter erblickte und akzeptierte, verstand Rogue, was er getan hatte.

Er hatte etwas schönes, einzigartiges zerstört. Twilights Unschuld, ihre optimistische Sicht der Dinge, die trotz all der Lasten, die auf ihre jungen Schultern geladen worden waren, bis heute Fortbestand gehabt hatten, war letztlich zerbrochen. Es war etwas, das er sich auf gewisse Weise gewünscht, ja sogar herbeigesehnt hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie jetzt mit seinen Augen wahrhaftig sehen, was zu tun war, was es getan werden musste, was notwendig war. Aber der Preis dafür war zu hoch. Zu hoch.

Er hielt sie noch immer fest, fühlte ihren sanften, ruhigen Atem an seinem Ohr und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich. Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, die sich langsam ihre Bahn aus seinen Augenwinkeln suchten. Sie mochte es jetzt als eine Befreiung verstehen, als eine Erleuchtung, die sie von so vielen Zweifeln befreite, die sie bisher getrieben hatten. Aber er wusste es besser. Es war nur eine weitere Last auf den eigenen Schultern. Es war ein Schutzmechanismus, eine Abwehrreaktion, so ungesund und selbst zerstörerisch wie eine Allergie. Er war diesen Pfad bereits ein ganzes Stück weiter gegangen und er wusste, das an seinem Wegesrand nur Selbstvorwürfe und Schuldgefühle wuchsen.

Twilight hatte sie alle fast umgebracht. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und es war die falsche gewesen. Doch statt etwas Scham und liebevoller Vorwürfe ihrer Freundinnen oder ihrer Mentorin hätte es diesmal mit dem Tod ihrer aller geendet. Sie war zu klug, um sich deshalb irgendwelcher Illusionen hinzugeben. Sie wusste, das sie nur einen Hufschlag von der endgültigen Vernichtung entfernt gewesen waren.

Es war ernüchternd. Genug, um einer naiven Stute alle Flausen aus dem Kopf zu treiben. Um die gelernten Lektionen von Harmonie und Freundschaft in einem ganz neuen Licht zu betrachten.

„Nein.", flüsterte Rogue, „Nicht so. Bitte. Nicht so."

Er hatte das nicht gewollt. Er hatte gewollt, das sie aufwachte, das sie verstand, was um sie herum wirklich vor sich ging, aber nicht so. Nicht auf diese brutale Art und Weise.

„Es ist okay, Rogue. Ich verstehe dich jetzt. Es ist alles an seinen Platz gefallen. Es ergibt jetzt alles einen Sinn."

_Nein, das tut es nicht, _dachte er, aber er brachte es nicht über seine Lippen.

„Es gibt keine perfekte Lösung. Aber vielleicht können wir versuchen, die beste Lösung für alle zu finden. Hilf mir dabei. Hilf mir dabei. Wenn wir es nicht tun, wer dann?"

Ihre Stimme war wie ein Sirenengesang in seinem Ohr. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht begriffen, wie sehr er sich auf den Optimismus seiner Freundinnen verlassen hatte, die ein gesundes Gegengewicht zu seinem... Leiden geschaffen hatten. Doch in seinem Enthusiasmus, andere zu bekehren, hatte er ungewollt triumphiert. Er hatte sich unterbewusst so auf die Unbeugsamkeit seiner Freundinnen verlassen, das es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen war, wie es sein könnte, wenn er wirklich Erfolg haben könnte.

Aber sie hatte recht. Sie hatte auf einfache, unabstreitbare Art und Weise Recht. Wenn nicht sie, wer dann?

Er schluckte seine Schuld und sein Bedauern hinunter, so wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Mochten Celestia und Luna ihm vergeben, aber seine Wünsche hatten sich erfüllt. Was auch an Gutem oder Schlechten daraus erwachsen mochte, er würde es auf seine ohnehin schon niedergedrückten Schultern nehmen. Es hatte dort gute Gesellschaft.

Es war dort, auf diesem Platz aus festgestampften Lehm, fern, in einem vergessenen Land, während er eine wunderschöne Stute in seinen Hufen hielt, die er gerade gebrochen hatte, das sein Geist zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den ernsthaften Gedanken an Selbstmord streifte. Er fühlte die Last seiner neuesten Schuld auf seinem gebeugten Haupt und wünschte sich nichts, nichts mehr, als das es endlich ein Ende nahm. Der ewige Kreislauf aus dem, was er tun musste und der Reue über das, was er getan hatte. Dem ständig wachsenden Ballast auf seiner Seele, die ihn immer tiefer und Tiefer niederdrückte, bis er kaum etwas anderes fühlen konnte, als das zermalmende Gewicht über ihm. Und er wünschte sich, das es einfach aufhören würde. Das es einfach verschwinden würde, zusammen mit den ewigen Fragen, den Unsicherheiten und der Verzweiflung in seinem Innersten. Zusammen mit ihm selbst. Er hatte die kurze Vision eines langen, endlosen Falls und dann dem erlösenden Dunkeln, das danach kam. Und er sehnte es herbei.

Der Moment kam und er verging. Und alles was blieb war Twilight in seinen Hufen und die Freunde, die sich um sie scharten. Er wiegte sie sanft in seiner Umarmung und flüsterte leise. „Es gibt ein Happy End. Es gibt ein Happy End, Twilight. Wir werden dafür sorgen."

Sie lächelte zu ihm hinauf. „Gesprochen wie ein echter Held."

Aber tief in ihrem Herzen glaubten sie beide nicht mehr daran.

* * *

><p>Es war Seilzug, der sie auf der kurzen Treppe zur der großen Halle empfing. Es war ein wenig wie ein Erwachen für Rogue, der die Einladung und die anschließenden Eskorte in einem seiner unendlichen Momente aus Selbstvorwürfen und Introspektive verbracht hatte.<p>

Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, warum er Twilight geschlagen hatte, wenn es auch vielleicht ein kräftiger Schubs getan hätte, sie aus dem Fokus zu bringen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er in der Stute ausgelöst hatte, nachdem sie so plötzlich ihre eigenen Fehler eingestehen musste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Alles was er wusste, das in ihm eine weitere Schuld angesammelt hatte. Und zu seinem eigenem Entsetzen begann sich dieses Gefühl nur allzu vertraut anzufühlen. Nach dem ersten, scharfen Schmerz war es, als würde er es einfach zu all den anderen schlimmen Dingen werfen, die in seiner Seele einen unübersehbaren Haufen bildeten, ohne sich weiter darum kümmern zu können. Es belastete ihn, jedes Stück für sich, aber er stumpfte dagegen ab, was es wirklich bedeutete. Die Last blieb, aber die Wunden gingen in einander über, bis es schien, das sie einzeln, für sich, nicht mehr zählten.

Das war es, was ihn am meisten ängstigte. Er stumpfte ab. Die Spitzen verlohren ihre Schärfe. Der Schmerz ließ eines ums andere nach.

Aber genau dieser Schmerz hatte ihm so lange gesagt was er war, wer er war, das er fürchtete, wenn er verging...

Nein, das war nicht richtig. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Er dachte an Fluttershy und an Applejack, an Sweet Apple Acres und an Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh und Granny Smith. Er dachte an Lyra und BonBon. Er dachte an Chief Caller und Smoke und Sweet Water. An seine Mutter und an seinen Vater. Vieles davon waren ferne Erinnerungen, fast wie in einem Traum, in einem anderen, fernen Leben. In einem Leben, in dem er einmal froh und unbeschwert war. Ja, ein Traum, weit entfernt und fast unerreichbar. Fast vergessen. Aber es sagte ihm, das er sich nicht durch seinen Schmerz definieren konnte. Das seine Existenz nicht daraus bestand zu leiden und nichts anderem. Irgendwo da draußen gab es ihn noch immer, ohne... all das. Ohne Pears. Ohne die schreienden Ponys. Ohne das was er Twilight angetan hatte. Er musste daran festhalten. Er musste sich daran erinnern, wer er war, wie er gewesen war, musste dieses Bild im Kopf behalten. Um, vielleicht, eines Tages, zu wissen, wohin die Puzzleteile seines Lebens gehörten.

Aber es fiel im zunehmend schwerer.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich vorzustellen versuchte, wie er aussehen würde, wenn diese Reise zu ende ging. Wie viel würde von ihm noch übrig sein? Wieviele Narben würden sich zu den gesellen, die er bereits empfangen hatte? Er war schon lange nicht mehr das Pony, das aus Manhatten aufgebrochen war oder sogar aus Ponyville. Wer würde er sein, wenn sie die Antworten, nach denen sie alle strebten, endlich in ihren Hufen lagen? Würde er zurückblicken und sich selbst überhaupt noch erkennen?

Er sah kurz an sich hinunter und erkannte sich bereits jetzt kaum mehr. Fluttershy hatte sein Flanke gesäubert, um ihn zu verbinden, aber sein restliches Fell war noch immer vom getrocknetem Schlamm mehr braun als sein gewohntes blaugrau. Es staubte leicht, wenn er darüber strich. Hier und da waren dunkle Blutflecken oder eine angetrocknete Schmutzkruste, die sich hartnäckiger hielten. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie er riechen musste. Seltsam, das er sich jetzt darüber Gedanken machte. Es gab beileibe dringendere Angelegenheiten.

„Ich wollt grüßen ´Guten Morgen´, wie es Skik ist, Brauch bei euch. Aber es scheinen, es keinen guten Morgen ist, für keinen von uns."

Rogue sah auf, als sie am Kopf der Treppe zur großen Halle von dem alten Hengst Seilzug begrüßt wurden. Er saß steif auf seinen Hinterbeinen vor dem großen Portal und sah die sich nähernden Freunde mit ihren Wachen - und diesmal gab es keine Zweifel an ihrer Funktion - missbilligend an.

„Mein Høvding hat zu rådgive mit de Høvding von de andere Roden und kann kein... Stöh-hruk gebrauchen. Und de Gaest, die ich aufnommen, geben Stöhruk und machen Gaest von andere Roden mistilliden." Er schnaubte laut. „Solche Støj zu machen, wenn Roden hat Gaest... was ihr habt gedacht? Mit de formskifter und de Krig der kommet, ihr habt Glück nicht massakreret."

Er seufzte schicksalsergeben. „Aber Høvding Torden Hallen will sprechen mit euch, jetzt da er gehört und gesehen. Nicht mich gebt Gæld... Schuld, wenn er wütend ist." Er erhob sich und deutete auf das Innere der Halle. „Geht hinein. Sie erwarten."

Sie waren gerade im Begriff, seiner Aufforderung nachzugehen, als Twilight entschlossen mit dem Huf aufstampfte. Alles verharrte plötzlich.

„Nein." Twilights Stimme klang ruhig, aber absolut entschieden. Ihre violetten Augen fixierten den alten Hengst unnachgiebig.

Seilzug runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Dann mischte sich Ärger in seine Miene. „Uforskammethed! Kommt jetzt mit!"

Twilight behielt ihre herausfordernde Pose bei. „Unsere Freundin ist immer noch da draußen. Und sie ist auf dem Weg hierher. Bevor sie nicht dafür gesorgt haben, das sie unbeschadet hier eintrifft, ohne durch die selbe Tortur zu gehen, die sich manche..." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Rogue. „...von uns gefallen lassen mussten, gehen wir nirgendwohin."

Seilzugs Gesichtszüge spiegelten für einen Moment pure Überraschung wieder, dann fing er sich wieder. „De Hoppen von de Twinmødet?", fragte er im scharfen Tonfall. „Wenn sie kommt von de Mørkt Sted, wir besser noch mehr vorsichtig als mit euch!" dann wandte er sich an die Wachen. „Kæmpen! Sikrer, at de kommer ind i hallen!"

Als die Stammesponys gerade Anstalten machten, ihre Waffen auf die Gruppe zwischen ihnen zur richten, tat Twilight etwas unerwartetes. Sie lächelte.

Es war eigentlich kein wirkliches Lächeln. Es glich mehr einem Zähnefletschen, das nur zufällig Ähnlichkeit mit Erheiterung hatte.

„Weißt du, was ich deinem Høvding sagen werde?" Sie sprach sehr leise, aber dennoch bleib Seilzug, der sich bereits zum Gehen gewendet hatte, wie angewurzelt stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu der Stute um.

Twilight hatte ihren Kopf leicht gesenkt, so das der Pony ihrer Mähne fast ihre Augen verdeckte. Und noch immer lächelte sie dieses etwas verstörende Fast-Lächeln.

„Wenn Rainbow Dash auch nur eine Schramme hat, auch nur eine geknickte Feder, wenn sie zu uns gebracht wird, dann werde ich Torden Hallen sagen, das du und niemand anderes dafür verantwortlich ist, das eine Gesandte des Reiches Equestria zu Schaden kam. Das du dich geweigert hast, der Bitte der außerwählten Studentin Prinzessin Celestias, Sol Invictus, Schwesterregentin von Equestria und Herrin der Sonne nachzukommen und einer aus ihrem Gefolge vorsätzlich Leid angetan hast."

Der ältere Hengst starrte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. Aber als er sprach, war da ein winziger Unterton von Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. „De Guddommen Celestia hat kein Recht in de Hallen! Und ihr keinen Namen der mit ære ausgeprochen!"

Die violette Stute schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Krig. Ich höre dieses Wort hier immer wieder. Es bedeutet Krieg, nicht wahr? Kampf, Gefecht, wenn du das besser verstehst. Ihr habt all diese Stämme zusammengerufen, weil ihr euch einem Feind gegenüberseht, den die ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ nicht allein bewältigen kann, nicht wahr?" Sie hielt kurz inne, um auf eine Antwort von Seilzug zu warten, aber der Hengst schwieg nur. „Was will Torden Hallen? Einen Verbündeten...", sie ließ eine dramatische Pause. „...oder einen weiteren Feind?", beendete sie mit einem entschlossenen aufstampfen ihres Hufes.

Seilzug´s Blick hätte Wälder in Brand setzen können. Er hielt dem Blick des Einhorn noch einen Moment lang stand, dann bellte er laut einen der Wächter an. „Dig! løbe væk og fortælle Pegasie der kommer en af dem. Du kan bøje ham ikke forår! Du skal eskortere ham..." Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Twilight und stieß das nächste Wort zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „..._venlinge_ her."

Der große Hengst nickte ernst und stürmte los.

Einen Moment lang schien es in Seilzug noch zu brodeln, dann atmete er tief aus und rang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln durch. „So die... Gesandten... in de Hallen kommen wollen."

Twilight nickte ihre Freundinnen zu und sie gingen an dem alten Ratgeber vorbei.

„Das war unglaublich, Darling!", flüsterte Rarity ihrer Freundin zu, während sie durch das Portal schritten.

Applejack gab der violetten Stute eine kameradschaftlichen Klapps auf den Rücken „Dem hastes richtich besorgt, Sugarcube!"

„Ja. Ja, danke.", antwortete Twilight etwas geistesabwesend. Ihr Blick war bereits auf das etwa verrauchte Innere der Halle gerichtet.

Rogue behielt sie von hinten gut im Auge. So gut diese Konversation gerade auch gelaufen war, er konnte dennoch nicht anders, als sich Sorgen zu machen. Twilight war... anders gewesen, als er es von ihr gewohnt war. Sie hatte die Situation gemeistert, keine Frage, aber auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht von ihr erwartet hatte. Sie war kalt gewesen... berechnend.

War das die Konsequenz, die sie aus ihrem Fehler und ihrer Einsicht daraus gezogen hatte? Wenn, dann war es verdammt schnell gegangen. Er wollte sie fast dafür bewundern – wenn er nicht wüsste, zu welchem Preis eine solche Veränderung kommen würde. Twilight mochte denken, das sie seit langer Zeit endlich wieder festen Boden unter allen Hufen hatte, aber er wusste es besser. Es war in Wirklichkeit nur dünnes Eis, auf dem sie sich bewegte und je nach ihrer Willensstärke würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sich erste Risse darin bildeten. Und auch wenn es sie fürs erste trug... Er sah zurück zu Seilzug, der ihnen einen letzten, undeutbaren Blick vom Portal aus zuwarf.

War es eine gute Idee gewesen ihren einzigen Fürsprecher so vor den Kopf zu stoßen?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schloss sich seinen Freundinnen wieder an. Twilight hatte getan was nötig gewesen war. Es war nicht schön, es war nicht fair, aber es war notwendig. Er sollte froh darüber sein.

Aber als er noch einen Blick auf die violette Stute warf, die ihnen voran ging, konnte er nicht anders als einen leisen Stich des Bedauerns in sich zu spüren.

Sie schritten tiefer in die große Stammeshalle der ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´. Die Familien der verdienten Kämpen, die an den Seiten der Halle ihre Heimstatt hatten, waren respektsvoll gewichen und ließen die hohen Holzmauern still und leer zurück. Das Herdfeuer in der Mitte brannte noch immer, aber nur noch als glühende Holzscheite, die leichte Rauchschwaden gen Decke sandten, die die hereinbrechenden Sonnenstrahlen aus den Rauchabzügen sichtbar machten. An der Stirnseite der Halle, auf dem Absatz, wo vorher der Thron des Høvding gestanden hatte, war eine einfache Schale mit knubbeligen Kerzen aufgestellt worden, die ersten, die Rogue hier sah. Das sanfte Licht erhellte das Halbdunkel genug, um vier Ponys zu erkennen, die auf geflochtenen Matten und zu seinem eigenen Erschrecken, auf Fellen unbekannter Tiere Platz genommen hatten. Aufgrund der Beschreibung, die Fluttershy ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, erkannte er sie schnell wieder. Es waren offensichtlich die Anführer der verschiedenen Stämme, die erst vor kurzem durch das Tor des Dorfes marschiert waren.

Die Gesichter der Ponys, alle etwas größer als sie selbst, auch wenn keine außer der geradezu kolossal wirkenden Erdponystute mit den hellbraunen Streifen auf dem Fell und der Hengst in der goldbeschlagenen Rüstung der ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ an die größten der Stammeshengste heranragten, die sie hier gesehen hatten, verfolgten sie aufmerksam.

Der Hengst in voller Rüstung erhob sich langsam und drohend und trat an den Rand der Empore, die die Freunde von den Stammesponys abtrennte.

Als er ins Licht trat, konnte Rogue seine Fellfarbe erstmals mit eignen Augen erkennen. Es war ein so tiefes Braun, das es in dem diffusen Licht fast schwarz wirkte. Seine Rüstung war feiner gearbeitet als alle, die er im Dorf bisher gesehen hatte und mit Absätzen aus goldschimmernden Metall beschlagen. Massive Hufschuhe, die seine Vorderläufe bis zu den Knien schützten und mit feinen Verzierungen versehen waren, klackten laut auf dem Holzboden unter ihm. Sein metallenes Horn auf der Stirn schimmerte poliert und eine Kaskade aus blonder Mähne, durchsetzt mit flammend roten Strähnen floss seinen Hals hinab. Aus den Schlitzen seines Helmes blitzte sie ein einzelnes, unerbittlich starrendes Auge an. Das andere war unter einem Geflecht lang verwachsener Narben verborgen.

Er musterte sie alle, einer nach dem anderen. Zuletzt blieb sein Blick auf Twilight gerichtet, die ihn als einzige mehr als einen Augenblick erwiderte. Dann sah er auf.

„Disse er de? Det er de ponyer, der har forårsaget så meget støj i min landsby? De er så små. De er næsten som føl? Hvad betyder det? "

Seilzug trat hinter der Gruppe der Freunden hervor und positionierte sich neben ihnen. Als er sich bequem auf seinen Hinterbeinen niedergelassen hatte, nickte er sanft. „Ja, min Høvding. Det er de budbringere af Guddommen Celestia, fra den fjernt land ud over de bjerge, som er i stand til sådan magi. Jeg vil bringe dem, som I befaler mig."

Der große Hengst hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete sie ein weiteres Mal.

„Budbringer gudinde af Solen, siger du? Hvorfor kan jeg høre dem nu?"

Seilzug räusperte sich nervös. „Nå, sir, det er så..." begann er, aber Twilight unterbrach ihn.

„Torden Hallen, kraftvoll Høvding von Fløj, Hov og Horn, vir sin her um to hälpen!"

Seilzugs und Tordens Köpfe wandten sich neugierig der Stute zu.

„Har hun sagde bare, at hun er her for at hjælpe? Det er svært at forstå, men hun taler vores sprog?", fragte der Häuptling, ohne die Einhornstute aus den Augen zu lassen.

Seilzug beeilte sich mit einer geflissentlichen Antwort: „En lille, sir. Hun er meget smart har hentet en masse i mindre tid."

Torden Hallen schloss einen Moment sein verbliebenes Auge und schien nachzudenken. Als er es wieder öffnete, fixierte er seinen alten Berater. „Du skal oversætte endnu. Jeg ønsker ikke nogen misforståelser, hvis det er en budbringer af gudinden."

Seilzug verbeugte sich respektsvoll. Dann wandte sich der Blick des Häuptlings wieder auf Twilight. „Roden af vingen, hov og horn hilste budbringere gudinde for solen. Vi har kun hørt fra historier og legender i din elskerinde. Men i denne tid med uro og krig, de har sendt os deres føl. Hvad handler det om?"

Die Stirn der Einhornstute legte sich in tiefe Falten, als sie versuchte, die Sprache des Häuptlings zu entwirren. Aber Seilzug räusperte sich nur kurz und begann dann zu übersetzen.

„De Roden von ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ gebt Grüße an Gesandte von Celestia. De Roden habet nur gehört aus legender und Geschichten von de Lande Equestria. Doch weil in Tid von...Krieg und støj, warum sie schickt ihre...Fohlen? Was bedeutet?"

Twilight schloss kurz ihre Augen, so als würde sie sich besinnen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, klang ihre Stimme klar und bestimmt. „Wir entbieten Grüße und unseren Respekt für Torden Hallen, den Høvding des Stammes der ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´. Wir sind weit gereist, um einen... Fluch aufzudecken, der uns und die Länder um uns bedroht. Eine Dürre, die die Bürger unseres Landes bedroht und das Reich der Prinzessinnen. Durch unsere Forschungen konnten wir herausfinden, das die Antwort auf den Ursprung mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit hier liegt, in dem, was wir das ´Alte Land´ nennen. Genauer an einem Ort, der als die Zwillingsgipfel bekannt ist."

Seilzug übersetzte schnell: "Vi enbider hilsner og vores respekt for Torden Hallen, den Høvding af Roden of 'Schwinge, hov og horn´. Vi har rejst langt, at afsløre en forbandelse, der truer os, og landene omkring os. En tørke, som truer borgerne i vores land og rige prinsesserne. Gennem vores forskning, vi kunne finde ud af, hvilken er svaret til oprindelsen med stor sandsynlighed her, i det vi kalder the ´gamle land '. Specielt på et sted, der er kendt som Twinmødet ".

Torden´s Mund verzog sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Tja, det lader til, at skæbnen for os alle smil. Stien til Twinmødet var aldrig en let, men i dag næsten umuligt. Den formskifter der deres reden og de holder det. Men vi vil grave det ... og din hjælp er meget velkommen."

„Nun, dann es scheint, würde das Schicksal auf uns alle smilen. Der Weg to de Twinmødet war nie leichtere, doch heute unmöglich. De formskifter habet dort Nest und sie halten es. Aber wir es ausheben... und eure Hilfe sehr willkommen."

Twilight schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir helfen euch gerne, aber was sind diese ´formskifter´? Ich verstehe diese Wort nicht."

Seilzug zögerte. „Ich nicht weiß Wort in eure Sprog. Es... es sind Ponys, aber doch nicht. Sind füllt von nicht bekannter Magi die sie machen gleich anderen. Tragen Gesicht von anderen. Von solchen, die bekannt. Können Pegasie, können Einhorn oder Erdpony. Können fliegen, können zaubern..."

Er wurde unterbrochen, als die großen Tore der Halle aufschlugen und vier Wachen in voller Rüstung eintraten. Die Gesichter aller wandten sich um und versuchten in dem diffusen Licht den Grund der Störung herauszufinden.

Das Quartett schritt schnell auf die Gruppe der Ponys zu. Als sie in das Licht der Rauchabzüge traten, wurde eine fünfte, kleinere Gestalt in ihrer Mitte sichtbar.

„Rainbow!", rief Applejack als erstes aus und stürmte sofort los, um ihre verloren geglaubte Freundin in ihre Vorderläufe zu schließen. Der Ruf setzte sich unter ihren Freundinnen fort und in einem einzigen Augenzwinkern stürmte die ganze Meute auf die Stute los.

Rainbow, schlammbeschmiert, zerzaust und müde, hob überrascht ihren Kopf, als sie die vertrauten Stimmen hörte. „Applejack!", rief sie freudig aus. „Twilight! Pinkie! Fluttershy! Rarity!" Sie wusste gar nicht, wohin sie ihre Hufe zuerst tun sollte, wenn sie als erste umarmen sollte, da sie sie nicht alle zusammen einschließen konnte. Der Ansturm der Stuten riss sie einfach um, begrub sie unter sich.

Sie konnte nicht anders, trotz der Mühe, der unendlich scheinenden Anstrengungen, die hinter ihr lagen, kicherte sie vergnügt, als sich ihre Freundinnen auf sie stürzten. Für einen Moment war alles vergessen, all ihre Angst, all ihre Sorgen, die sie in den letzten Tagen so unbarmherzig verfolgt hatten. Sie schloss sie aus und genoss den Moment purer Freuden endlich wieder mit denen vereint zu sein, an die sie keinen Moment lang vergessen hatte zu denken.

„Es tut so gut, euch endlich wieder alle bei mir zu haben.", flüsterte sie, während sie die plötzliche, überwältigende Nähe ihrer Freundinnen genoss, die auf sie einstürmten. Es war Twilight, in deren Hufen sie sich letztlich wiederfand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Dir ist nichts passiert?"

Rainbow wehrt die suchenden Hufe ihrer Freundin sanft ab. „Alles in Ordnung, Twi. Alles dran, alles drin. Du hörst ich schon an wie dieser Rogue..."

Das Rettungspony, das etwas abseits geblieben war, hob unsicher seinen Huf zum Gruß. „Hi."

Der Pegasie betrachtete den Erdhengst einen Augenblick vom Kopf bis zu den Hufen. „Du siehst scheiße aus."

Rogue erwiderte ihren Blick ungebrochen. „Das Kompliment gebe ich zurück." Sie hielten ihre ernsten Mienen noch einen Moment lang aufrecht, dann prustete Rainbow los und Rogue konnte nicht anders als es ihr nach zu tun. Einen Augenblick später lagen sie sich in den Vorderläufen und hielten sich gegenseitig fest, während sie wie von Sinnen lachten.

Vielleicht war es der mit Abstand befreienste Moment für Rogue seit langer, langer Zeit. Ein Moment, in dem er wieder daran glauben konnte, vom tiefsten Grunde seines Herzens, das letztlich doch alles gut ausgehen würde. Trotz aller Umstände, trotz aller Hindernisse. Es war ein Wunder, wie es ein Wunder gewesen war, als der Sonic Rainboom über ihnen erschienen war. Aber dieses Wunder war greifbar, es war da, er konnte es in seine Hufe schließen und es festhalten. Rainbow war nicht tot, sie schien sogar unverletzt, entgegen aller Erwartungen, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit. Und er war dankbar dafür. Nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für Twilight. Er mochte sie ins finstere Tal geführt haben, aber vielleicht mochte das für sie ein Zeiger sein, wie sie daraus entkommen konnte. Eine Hoffnungsschimmer, dass das Happy End nicht nur eine Reihenfolge unfehlbarer Entscheidungen war, sondern manchmal auch... Glück, oder Schicksal. Oder ein Wunder.

Er drückte Rainbow fest an sich und sog gierig ihren Geruch nach Pfefferminz in sich ein. Er genoss das Gefühl von Glück, das es in ihm auslöste. Er wusste, das er nur ein Augenblick war, ein kostbarer Augenblick und er kostete ihn voll aus. Schicksal oder Wunder, es war egal. Sie war hier, sie war wohl auf und unverletzt. Das war alles, was für den Moment zählte. Es schien, das alles was er bisher durchmachen musste, es wert gewesen war. Nur um das zu erleben.

Der Høvding des Stammes und seine Kollegen waren für den Augenblick vergessen.

„Was ist passiert? Wo bist du gewesen?", verlangte Pinkie als erstes zu wissen.

„Yeah, was war mit dir?", stimmte Applejack ein. „Mir ham uns ne Menge Sorge´n gemacht!"

Rainbow spreizte ihre Flügel dramatisch. „Ihr werdet nie erraten, wer sich in dem komischen Berg eingenistete hat, wo wir hinmüssen!"

Twilight warf einen kurzen Blick auf Seilzug und Torden hinter ihnen, die die Szene mit stoischer Mine verfplgten. „Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, aber wir waren gerade dabei, das herauszufinden."

Der Pegasus merkte auf. „Aber... ihr wisst es noch nicht?", fragte sie gespannt.

„Nein! Sag´s uns!, Sag´s uns! Sag´s uns!", bettelte Pinkie.

„Ok, ich wache mitten in einer Höhle auf und..."

* * *

><p>Es dauerte gut eine viertel Stunde, bis Rainbow eine geraffte Fassung ihrer Erlebnisse zum besten gegeben hatte. Tatsächlich wunderte sich Rogue, der zwar nur mit halbem Ohr, aber dennoch aufmerksam ihren Ausführungen lauschte, wie kurz sie sich fasste. Während sie erzählte, hielt er ein halbes Auge auf Seilzug und Torden Hallen. Der alte Ratgeber schien die Unterhaltung nicht weiter zu verfolgen, sonder besprach sich statt dessen mit seinem Häuptling. Dieser wandte sich im Anschluss an seine zunächst nur mäßig interessierten Gäste. Als er aber endete, wandten sich immer mehr Augenpaare ihrer Gruppe zu.<p>

„Ich bin den Schacht hinaufgeklettert, gegen den Wasserstrom. Ich dachte ein paar Mal, das ich stecken bleiben würde, aber ich habe es irgendwie geschafft. Ich bin an der Bergflanke herausgekommen, fast mehr tot als lebendig. Danach weiß ich nicht mehr viel, außer das ich ins Tal hinunter geflogen bin und die erstbeste Baumkrone als Bett auserkoren habe. Ich habe geschlafen – fragt mich nicht nach den Alpträumen, die ich hatte - und als ich wach wurde, bin ich hoch geflogen und habe nach dem Schiff gesucht. Aber dieses Land ist so groß und ich hatte keine Ahnung in welcher Richtung ich suchen sollte. Also hab ich nachgedacht und dann ist es mir eingefallen. Ein Sonic Rainboom! Das würdet ihr auf jeden Fall bemerken, egal wo ihr seid. Ich hab mich noch ein bisschen ausgeruht, meine Kraft gesammelt, echt schwer, weil keine Wolken da waren, mit denen ich leicht Höhe gewinnen konnte. Aber ich hab´s durchgezogen! Bääm!" Sie hob zur Unterstreichung beide Vorderläufe in die Luft. „Das musstet ihr sehen! Und dann habe ich Twi´s Zeichen gesehen und bin gleich losgeflogen. Aber dann kamen diese Pegasie von unten und ich bin ausgewichen und sie mir hinterher, aber ich hab sie abgeschüttelt, bin zwischen den Bäumen geflogen und dann kam einer von oben, aber ich habe ihm ´bumm, bamm!´eines auf die Schnauze gegeben. Ich bin abgetaucht, so tief, das die Farne meinen Bauch geschreift haben! Währe ich nicht so verdammt fertig gewesen, hätte ich alle abhängen können!" Sie schnaufte. „Aber die haben mich dann doch umzingelt. Ich hab mir nen Baum als Rückendeckung gesucht und war bereit mein Fell teuer zu verkaufen, aber die haben nicht angegriffen! Die Schwebten einfach nur rum und haben mich in dieser komischen Sprache angebellt. Und der größte von ihnen hat immer so mit dem Huf gewinkt, so als sollte ich mitkommen. Ich hab natürlich geglaubt, dass das ne Falle ist, aber als ich darüber nachgedacht habe, kamen zwei von ihnen von oben und ich hab dem einen zwischen die Hinterläufe getreten, aber der andere hat mich auf den Boden geworfen und dann waren sie alle über mir und haben mich fest gehalten und mir ihre Bögen ins Gesicht gehalten. Und der Anführer hat immer wieder ein Wort wiederholt: „Twilagt! Twilagt!". Und da ist es mir aufgegangen, das sie ´Twilight´ sagen wollten. Zusammen mit dem Signal ergab das Sinn. Also hab ich dann so getan, als würde ich aufgeben und bin hier bei euch gelandet!", schloss sie ihre Geschichte.

„Changelinge...", wiederholte Twilight nachdenklich, als Rainbow Dash geendet hatte. „Das erklärt einiges." Sie wandte sich an ihre Freunde. „Wenn alles stimmt, was Rainbow uns erzählt hat – und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, das sie uns die Wahrheit erzählt hat – sind Sie der Feind, gegen die die Vereinigten Stämme anzutreten gedenken. Nach der Niederlage in Canterlot hat sich der Rest des Nestes und Chrysalis eine Zuflucht hier geschaffen. Sie hofften, das sie leichte Beute unter den separierten Gruppen finden könnten und sie vielleicht gegeneinander ausspielen könnten, aber sie haben versagt. Die Stämme wurden sich der Gefahr bewusst." Sie sah zu Torden Hallen, dem großen Hengst, der sich sichtlich Mühe gab seine sonstigen Gäste abzulenken, jedoch nicht, ohne immer wieder prüfende Blicke in ihre Richtung zu werfen.

Twilight wandte sich wieder an ihre Freunde. „Das ist unsere Chance. Wir haben bereits gegen diese Bedrohung gekämpft. Wir wissen mehr über das Wesen der Changelinge als alle hier. Wir haben sie schon einmal besiegt. Wenn wir unsere Karten richtig ausspielen... dann können wir sie nach unserer Pfeife tanzen lassen!" Sie wartete nicht auf die Bestätigung ihrer Freunde, sondern drehte sich wieder zu ihren Gastgebern um.

„Ähm. Entschuldigt die kurze Unterbrechung, aber unsere Fr... mein Späher ist zurückgekehrt und hat mir wichtige Informationen unterbreitet." Sie machte eine Pause, in der Seilzug das Gesagte übersetzen konnte.

Torden Hallen wandte sich ihnen wieder zu. Seine Gesichtszüge, größtenteils verborgen unter dem Helm, spiegelten nur eine stoische Gelassenheit wieder.

„Og vil du dele disse oplysninger med os?", fragte er, nachdem Seilzug seiner Position als Mittler nachgekommen war.

„Würdet teilen Wissen von Kundschafter?", fragte der ältere Hengst in der Übersetzung.

Twilight lächelte, allerdings sehr viel wärmer als beim letzten Mal. „Selbstverständlich! Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das wir auf diese Kreaturen treffen, die ihr ´Formskifter´ nennt. Tatsächlich gelang es unserem Reich erst vor kurzen eine ihrer Invasion abzuwehren. Im Gegenzug für Informationen, die wir bedürfen, sind wir gerne bereit unsere Erfahrung und unser Wissen mit euch zu teilen."

Torden Hallen lauschte aufmerksam der Übersetzung seines Beraters. Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann wandte er sich an Stammesponys, die hinter ihm aufmerksam der Unterhaltung folgten.

„Er der én blandt jer, dog aussprricht at lade rådgive disse ponyer med os? Du har ikke ret i Rådet undtagen ordet og den ære og respekt, som de producerer. Du skal ikke have ret til at vælge og handle, medmindre du og jeg beslutter det. Tal, hvis det er godt. "

Zu ihrer aller Überraschung flüsterte ihnen Seilzug einen Übersetzung zu, obwohl es schien, als wären die Worte im privaten gesprochen worden.

„Gibt einen von euch, der sich dagegen besluter, diese Ponys mit uns besluter zu lassen? Sie kein Recht im Rat außer der von Wortes und ære und Respekt, die dvon kommet. Sie kein Recht von Wahl und Tat, wenn nicht ihr und ich beschließt es. Sprecht, ob es gut ist."

Die drei großen Ponys tauschten kurze Blick untereinander aus, dann nickten sie. „De Blodige Fløj, de Vilde Løberen un de Skræmme Hvide siger, at det er godt og rigtigt."

Seilzug räusperte sich nervös. „Ah. De ´Bludigen Schwingen´, de ´Wilden Renner...´ - oder ´Laufer´? `Wilde Laufer´ ist besser, ich glaube – und de ´Weißen Schrecken´, stimmen zu, das ihr Recht auf Wort, aber nicht auf Wahl und Tat im Rat. Ich erkläre euch später."

Rainbow tat unauffällig neben Twilight, deren Blicke von Torden zu Seilzug huschten. „Boah, Twi, ich weiß, das hier ist bestimmt ultra-wichtig, aber hast du was zu beißen? Ich hab wahrscheinlich seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und mir geht's schon ganz komisch." Sie sagte das in einem leisen, privaten Tonfall, aber anscheinend nicht leise genug für die noch immer formidablen Ohren des Beraters.

„Min chef for spejdere synes sultne og udmattede.", übersetzte er ungefragt. Seine Mine blieb ausdruckslos, aber es schien, als schwänge ein Ton von Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme mit.

Der Häuptling der ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Berater, dann wandte er sich an seine Gäste aus den anderen Stämmen.

„Vi har allerede vente hele langt bag os, og selv om der er meget at tale om, jeg tror, det kan tage op efter at have spist. Jeg ønsker at give alle chancen for en handling, en sidste gang god tænke over hvem vi overlade cockpittet og ære titel af konge krig. Tal med dine ponyer, opmuntrer dem og formanede dem. Der kommer en storm, men vi står side om side for at møde ham. "

Seltsamerweise übersetzte Seilzug das letzte nicht. Statt dessen sagte er: „Es nun werden Essen geben. Wenn fertig, ihr werdet eingeladen zu beiwohnen Rat. Ich euch begleite und erzähle, was eure Recht sind."

Twilight´s Kopf zuckte überrascht nach oben. „Was? Aber es wurde doch noch gar nichts beschlossen! Ich... wir wollten endlich...", begann sie sichtlich irritiert ob des plötzlichen Endes der Versammlung. Die anderen Stammesponys erhoben sich bereits von den Matten und begannen eine scheinbar beiläufige Konversation, während sie gen den Toren der Halle trotteten.

Seilzug trat schnell auf sie zu, bevor sie etwas anderes tun konnte, als sich zu echauffieren. „Es bis nach dem Essen wird Zeit haben.", sprach er in eindringlichen Tonfall. Er ging sogar so weit seine Augenbrauen verschwörerisch auf und ab zu wackeln.

„Oh.", stieß Twilight hervor und warf einen kuren Blick auf Torden Hallen, der sie aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtete. Als er bemerkte, das sie ihn ansah, war hinter dem Metall seines Helmes der leise Abglanz eines Lächelns zu erahnen. Dann verschmolz er mit dem Halbdunkeln der Empore.

Die violette Einhornstute sah ihm noch einen Augenblick nach, dann nickte sie leicht. „Ok. Essen. Ich verstehe."

Seilzug seufzte erleichtert. „Wir gehen.", sagte er und winkte ihnen sich anzuschließen.

Als sie die große Halle verließen, war der Dorfplatz noch immer angefüllt mit den Gruppen aus den unterschiedlichen Stämmen, die hier ihr vorläufiges Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Stuten der ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ gingen langsam durch ihre Reihen und verteilten frisch gebackenes Brot und Krüge, aus denen die Kaempen gierig tranken. Wilder Jubel erhob sich unter ihnen, wenn ihre Anführer sich unter sie mischten.

Rogue erwartete, das Seilzug sie zurück zu dem Unterstand geleiten würde, wo sie genächtigt hatten, war aber genauso überrascht, als der ältere Hengst sie an der inneren Seite der großen Halle herumführte, bis dorthin, wo es an die Palisade stieß.

Er sah sich kurz um. Die kleineren Hütten versperrten das Blickfeld auf den Dorfplatz und außer einigen umhereilenden Stuten und spielenden Fohlen war niemand in ihrer Nähe.

Direkt an der Ecke der großen Halle zur Palisade war eine unauffälliger, niedriger Strohhaufen. Er schob eine Ecke mit dem Huf beiseite und offenbarte eine schmale Öffnung in den massiven Baumstämmen, die die Außenwände der Halle bildeten.

Er zeigte mit dem Huf darauf, während er weiter die Umgebung im Auge behielt. „Schnell! Hinein, bevor es sieht jemand!"

Die Freunde sahen sich für einen Moment lang ratlos an, dann zuckte Twilight mit den Schultern und schob sich am Heu vorbei in die dunkle Öffnung.

Rogue musste etwas warten, während eine nach der anderen der Stuten in dem Loch verschwand. Während dessen warf er einen misstrauischen Blick auf Seilzug, der noch immer die Umgebung im Auge behielt.

Was hatte dieses heimlichtuerische Gebaren zu bedeuten? Hier war offensichtlich noch anderes im Busch als die diplomatischen Verhandlungen zwischen befreundeten Stämmen... und ihnen. Er musste ehrlich gestehen, das er ein wenig überrascht war. Er hatte solche... politischen Winkelzüge nicht erwartet. Die Kultur der Stammesponys war ihm bisher sehr direkt und gerade heraus vorgekommen. So etwas schienen nicht zu dieser Natur zu passen.

Für einen Moment war er alarmiert. Rainbow hatte die ´Changelinge´ erwähnt, die offensichtlich in diesem Land ihr Unwesen trieben. Rogue wusste nicht viel mehr darüber, als das, was er aus den Zeitungen vor wenigen Wochen gelesen hatte. Canterlot war das Ziel eines massiven Angriffes von Formwandlern geworden, die sich anscheinend in jedes Pony verwandeln konnten, deren sie ansichtig wurden. Es ging sogar so weit, das die Königin dieser ´Changelinge´ die Identität von Prinzessin Cadance annehmen konnte und erst kurz vor der großen königlichen Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Hauptmann Shining Armor enttarnt wurde. Der darauf folgende Kampf zwischen den Invasoren und der Garde hinterließ nicht wenige Opfer unter den Bewohnern der Hauptstadt. Auch wenn sie letztlich von ´tapferen Bürgern mit Hilfe der Prinzessinnen zurückgeschlagen wurden´. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Bestürzung erinnern, die der Angriff in Manehattan ausgelöst hatte. Equestria war ein so friedliches Land, das Konzepte wie ´Krieg´ und ´Invasion´ im öffentlichen Verständnis lediglich als Begriffe der Historie oder Fiktion existierten. Die letzte bewaffnete Auseinandersetzung, von der Rogue wusste, war die Schlacht von Thunderhorn gewesen, als vor etwas mehr als neun hundert Jahren ein Stamm der Minotauren eine Siedlung des noch jungen Equestrischen Reiches angriffen.

Equestria hatte noch lange danach ein militärische Tradition aufrecht erhalten, die aber immer mehr in repräsentative Zwecke übergegangen war. Der letzte, ´echte´ militärische Huf des Reiches, abseits der Palastgarde, war vor gut einhundert Jahren aufgelöst worden. Es gab noch paramilitärische Einheiten, die die Traditionen fortführten, wie die Luftwacht oder die Küstenwache, aber das waren eher Polizeieinheiten als Militär.

So war es kein Wunder, nachdem alles gut ausgegangen war, das die Ponys von Manehattan schnell vergaßen, was in Canterlot passiert war. Krieg war kein Konzept, das in ihren Köpfen Bilder hervorrief. Die Nachricht kam und ging wieder unter, so schnell und plötzlich wie sie gekommen war.

Er konnte sich erinnern, das hinter den Kulissen mehr vor sich gegangen war. Medizinische Test der öffentlich Bediensteten. Bemerkungen der Krankenschwestern, das es ´neue Verfahren´gab, nachdem die Blutproben der Patienten zu behandeln waren. Ihre Verwirrung, das gewisse, scheinbar unnütze Tests noch vor offensichtlich lebenswichtigeren getätigt werden müssten. Er hatte bisher nicht viel darüber nachgedacht, aber zusammen mit dem wenigen, was Applejack ihm über ihre Erlebnisse während, oder besser, vor der Hochzeit erzählt hatte, ergab es dennoch ein wenig schmackhaftes Bild.

War das hier eine Verschwörung eben jener Identitätsstehlender Kreaturen, die noch vor kurzen seine Heimat bedroht hatten? Sie konnten die ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ bereits unterwandert haben Oder sogar mehr... war es nicht seltsam, wie ruhig die anderen Stammesponys gewesen waren, während sie die Wiedervereinigung mit Rainbow feierten? Die stoische Mine von Torden Hallen... war es die schlichte Geduld eines überlegten Anführers oder die Ruhe eines Infiltrators, der wusste, das nichts seine Pläne noch stören konnte? Liefen sie hier mit offenen Augen in eine Falle?

Er sah die nervösen Blicke von Seilzug, der noch immer das Heu niederhielt, um ihnen beim Einstieg zu helfen. Twiligth hatte ihn nicht gerade mit Samthufschuhen angefasst. Wenn er ihnen half, dann sicherlich nicht aus eigenem Antrieb. Auf Befehl? Auf Befehl von Wem? Torden Hallen, der Häuptling des Stammes, war noch immer ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, ein unbekannter Jokers in dem Spiel, an dem sie teilzunehmen gezwungen waren. War er einer dieser Kreaturen? Ein Changeling? War Seilzug sein Kompagnon?

Rogue erstarrte, als die Reihe an ihm war. Seilzug maß ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick, dann wies er noch einmal nachdrücklich auf die Lücke in den Baumstämmen.

Egal, was die Wahrheit war, es war zu spät etwas dagegen auszurichten. Alles worauf Rogue hoffen konnte, war, das seine Befürchtungen nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Und wenn doch, das sie und er stark genug waren, ihnen entgegen zu treten. Twilight musste das selbe durch den Kopf gegangen sein wie ihm und sie hatte nicht gezögert.

Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und folgte dann dem wackelnden Schweif von Applejack.

_Hinein in die Tiefen des Kaninchenbaus, _dachte er in Erinnerung eines bekannten Klassikers der Romangeschichte. Tatsächlich war der Weg aber nur recht kurz. Hinter den dicken Bohlen der Baumstämmen führte eine Falltür hinauf in eine kerzenbeschienene Kammer.

Das Rettungspony kämpfte noch einen Augenblick lang mit den beengten Verhältnissen, dann erfasste ein kräftiger Huf seinen tastenden Vorderlauf und zog ihn in die Höhe.

„Da hingste!", bellte die große Stute, die ihn mühelos aus der Falltür hob. Sie hatte ein magenta-farbenes Mähne und ein Fell, das nur ein wenig dunkler war. Sie setzte ihn auf dem Holzboden ab, direkt neben Rarity, die wie ihre anderen Freundinnen sich noch immer in dem kleinen Raum umsah, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden.

Es war eine einfache Kammer, die vom Rest der Halle durch Bretter abgetrennt worden war. Eine große Bettstatt, bedeckt mit diesen schrecklichen Fellen und geknüpften Decken, nahm den meisten Platz ein. Daneben gab es ein paar krude Regale, gezimmert aus einfachen Eichenbohlen. Die Wände waren mit weiteren Fellen behangen und, als würde das an Schrecken nicht reichen, den mumifizieren Köpfen von schrecklichen Wildtieren. Fluttershy schnappte erschreckt nach Luft, als sie die leblosen Gesichter von Bären, Wildschweinen und Wölfen erkannte. Sie starrte mit einem Ausdruck puren Entsetzens darauf, während ihren Körper ein sichtbaren Zittern durchlief. Rogue war von dem Anblick dieser grausigen Trophäen so abgelenkt das er es nicht bemerkte, bis ein gelber Schatten an seine Seite hüpfte und in seiner Nähe Schutz suchte.

Er erschreckte ein wenig, als die Stute so plötzlich praktisch unter ihm kauerte. Er kämpfte einen Moment um sein Gleichgewicht, um nicht auf sie zu treten.

„Ruhig, Fluttershy.", brachte er hervor, noch bevor er sich selbst von dem verstörenden Anblick erholt hatte. Er trat einen Schritt beiseite und strich ihr in einer – wie er hoffte – beruhigenden Geste über den Hinterkopf. „Es ist nicht schlimm. Es ist nur... anders." Er suchte die blauen Augen des Pegasus. „Verstehst du das?"

Sie sah zaghaft zu ihm auf. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, sah er wie sich ihre Mine festigte, so als würde sie Kraft aus seiner Anwesenheit ziehen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte dann heftig. „Ich... ich... ich bin okay.", gab sie von sich. Sie versuchte tapfer zu sein. Er konnte es in ihrer Stimme hören. „Es war nur... im ersten Augenblick schlimm."

Er nickte ihr sanft zu, um sie zu unterstützen. Aber er wusste, das es für sie mehr als nur im ersten Augenblick schlimm war. Fluttershy liebte jedes Wesen auf diesem Planeten, egal wie es aussah, wie es sich benahm oder wie es von anderen beurteilt wurde. Sie war so frei von Vorurteilen, wie ein Pony nur sein konnte. Das hatte er gelernt. Das einzige was ihren Missmut erregen konnte, war das Fehlverhalten des Einzelnen. Aber sie würde nie eine Gruppe verurteilen, weil ein Individuum, dessem Aktionen trotz allem immer noch ´nur ein Fehler ´sein mochten, sich schlecht benommen hatte. Hier, im Anblick der endgültigen Lösung, in der zur Schau Stellung des indiskutablen Recht-des-Stärkeren, blickte sie in ihre eigene Anti-These.

Er konnte verstehen, warum sie nicht aufhören konnte zu zittern. Torden Hallen hing die Schädel seiner besiegten Gegner als Zeichen seiner Kraft auf, als ein Zeugnis seines Rechts zu herrschen. Rogue vermied es tiefer mit seinen Augen im Halbdunkeln zu forschen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was dort noch verborgen war.

Hinter einem Sichtschirm aus gewebten Pflanzenfasern war das leise Geräusch plätschernden Wassers zu hören, dann ein kurzes Prusten. Nach einem Augenblick ertönte die Stimme des Häuptlings dahinter: „Min kærlighed, mit liv." Die große Stute, die ihm aus der Falltür geholfen hatte wandte sich um und verschwand hinter dem Sichtschutz. Rogue hatte sie zuerst für eine Erdstute gehalten, aber kurz bevor sie hinter der Bastmatte verschwand, konnte er ein kurzes, aber breites Horn erkennen, das aus ihrer wallenden Mähne hervorstach.

Er hörte ein leises, schmatzendes Geräusch, dann murmelte Torden etwas, das sich wie „Jeg savnede dig. I aften tager jeg dig i seng, når mine opgaver er færdig." anhörte. Die Stute antwortete ihm, aber so leise, das er keine Silben herauspicken konnte. Dann trat sie hinter der Sichtblende hervor und maß die Freunde mit einem letzten, strengen Blick, bevor sie durch die Tür trat und sie hinter sich verschloss.

Rogue sah sich unsicher im Kreis um. Offensichtlich teilten seine Freundinnen seine Ratlosigkeit, was hier vor sich ging. Einzig Twilight saß aufrecht auf ihren Hinterläufen und harrte mit ernster Mine, auf das, was da kommen möge.

Schließlich trat Torden hallen vor sie. Seine Mähne war tropfnass, das Wasser ran an seinem mächtigen Körper wie in Sturzbächen herunter und sammelte sich an seinen bloßen Hufen. Er hatte seine Rüstung abgelegt, zusammen mit seinem Helm, so das sie ihn zum ersten Mal in seiner vollen Pracht sehen konnten. Jedes Merkmal an dem Häuptling strahlte nur mühsam unterdrückte Kraft und Stärke aus. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter seinem sanft schimmernden Fell war wie von einem Bildhauer konzipiert, verunstaltet nur durch sichtliche Narben, die sich immer wieder einen groben Weg über seine Gestalt suchten. Seine scharf gezeichneten Gesichtszüge, ernst und unnachgiebig, wurden durch das flackernde Licht der Kerzen nur noch hervorgehoben. Sein fehlendes Auge, das ihnen bereits in der Halle aufgefallen war, zeichnete nur den Beginn einer langen, tiefen Narbe die sich bis zu seinem Hals zog. Etwas musste ihn schon vor langer Zeit schrecklich verwundet haben.

Er maß sie noch einmal aufs neue mit diesem tiefen, stechenden Blick, wie er es bereits zuvor getan hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb er auf Twilight hängen, dann wandte er sich ab. Gelassenen Schrittes ging er zu dem großen Bett in dem Zimmer, sprang ohne zu zögern darauf und faltete seine Glieder unter sich. Er sah zu seinem Berater, Seilzug, und nickte.

Der alte Hengst räusperte sich. „Es ist eine... privatä Sprechen, die Torden Hallen will. Nichts was hier gesagt, will nach außen gehen."

Der große Hengst deutete auf eine Holzschale neben seinem Bett und Seilzug fuhr fort. „Es ist gehört, das ihr hungrig seid. Ihr sollt bedient werden."

Rainbow war wie ein blauer Blitz an der Schale und stopfte sich die erstbeste, gutaussehende Frucht in den Mund „Umum, Isch hab chon gegaubt, ihr habt mik vergeschen! Oh, Schelechtia, isch dasch gut!", schmatzte sie, noch während eine Frucht nach der anderen in Ihrem Schlund verschwand. Der Saft lief ihr dick über das Kinn und tropfte auf den Boden, ohne das sie es bemerkte.

Torden Hallen betrachte sie kurz, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Twilight zu.

„Sult din Scout har givet os en undskyldning for at holde denne samtale blandt os. Du sagde du Ward at undersøge her til tørke. Men lige nu, da ponyer af det gamle land at gå i krig, som de har gjort i nogen tid, forekommer det mig at være mere end en tilfældighed."

Seilzug überlegte kurz, dann übersetzte er: „Der Hunger von dien Späher hat Entschuldigung gebracht um diese Unterhaltung zu machen. Du hast gesagt, das du und ander hier seid um die Zeit ohne Wasser zu forschen. Es ist seltsam das gerade jetzt, wo Ponys vom alten Land gehen für Krieg wie keiner kennt, ihr hier kommt."

Twilight räusperte sich. „Ihr mögt es mir glauben oder nicht, Torden Hallen, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Wir wissen nichts über das alte Land, nur das die Antwort auf unsere Fragen hier liegen soll. In den Zwillings Gipfeln."

Sie wartete geduldig, bis der alte Hengst seine Übersetzung beendet hatte.

Der Häuptling nickte leicht. „Det er også kommet til vores opmærksomhed, som vises tidspunktet for farverige blade meget tidligt på året. Og regnen og skyerne mislykkes. Men der er andre, mere presserende, hvad undertrykker os, sagde du, at du kender den trussel, mod hvilken vi er ziwhen i feltet?"

„Es ist gesehen worden, das die Zeit von bunte Blätter früh im Jahr. Und das der Regen und Skyer... Wolkeen nicht kommt. Aber anderes Schlechtes ist schlimmer. Ihr sagen, das ihr kennt die formskiftere?"

Die Einhornstute Leckte sich nervös die Lippen. „Ja, das stimmt. Wir haben sie bereits vorher getroffen und ihre Pläne zunichte gemacht."

„Ja, det er rigtigt. Vi har allerede mødt hinanden før og gjort deres planer til intet"

Der Häuptling betrachtete sie ruhig aus seinem einen, guten Auge. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme ruhig, feierlich, fast wie ein Richtspruch. „Der vil være krig. Dette formskiftere truer os, os og alle andre stamme af den gamle land. Jeg har påtaget mig, til at modsætte sig denne trussel at forene stammerne og til at sikre, at ingen af disse skabninger nogensinde kunne påføre nogen skade os igen. Jeg beder dig som en budbringer gudinde Celestia: Støtter du min virksomhed? Er du klar til at hjælpe mig, støtte mig på mit ord, når jeg udslette dette monster af Equia?"

„Es gebet Krieg. De formskiftere sind Gefahr für uns all Roden aus alte Land. Torden Hallen hat Mut gegen Gefahr für alle Roden, machen aus viele Roden eins und machen das de skabninger... de Kreaturen kein Leid mehr können machen. Er fragt: Sind Gesandte von gudinde Celestia auf seinem Weg? Sie helfen und hören auf seine Worte, wenn er geht, de formskifter zu töten?"

Twilight´s Gesichtszüge wurden hart, als sie den letzten Satz hörte. „Nein. Wir wissen, das die Changelinge eine Gefahr darstellen. Aber wir werden nicht dabei helfen..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Nein, wir werden nicht tatenlos daneben stehen, wenn ihr sie vernichten wollt."

Als Seilzug das Gesagte übersetzte, verdunkelte sich Tordens Gesichtszüge.

„Du ved, at kun et enkelt opkald, det kræver min til dig op til alle de døde? Det er i mine hove, uanset om du lever eller dør?"

Der alte Hengst setzte bereits an, als Twilight ihn unterbrach.

„Jeg ved det"

Torden Hallen stand von seinem Bett auf und sprang mit einer eleganten Bewegung direkt vor die Einhornstute. Twilight bemühte sich, nicht zusammen zu zucken, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, das sie überrascht einatmete. Der so schrecklich große Hengst schritt langsam um sie herum, besah sie sich von allen Seiten und blieb dann schließlich auf ihrer anderen Seite stehen.

„Jeg ved, du forstår mig, når jeg taler simpelthen. Jeg kan stadig gøre andre ting, som at dræbe dig. Ting, som er meget værre...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Twilight schluckte schwer. Aber sowohl ihr Gesicht als auch ihre Stimme blieb ausdruckslos.

„Ich bin die treue Studentin ihrer Majestät, Sol...", begann sie, aber sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden.

Torden Hallens Kopf zuckte vor und sein Gebiss grub sich in ihren Hals wie die Fänge einer Schlange. Das Einhorn schrie vor Überraschung und Schmerz laut auf, während die Gewalt des Angriffs sie auf den Boden zwang.

Für einen Moment war Rogue zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Der plötzliche Ausbruch von Gewalt erschreckte ihn bis in die Grundfesten seiner Seele. Er hatte den unterschwelligen Zorn in Torden gespürt, schon als er ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war, aber der plötzliche Angriff überrumpelte ihn vollkommen. Es war wie ein Blitzschlag aus heiterem Himmel gekommen, ohne Vorankündigung, ohne jede Warnung, ein jäher Ausbruch schierer Brutalität, die ihn zurück taumeln ließ.

Aber er brauchte nur ein Augenzwinkern um sich zu sammeln. Er fühlte sein Herz unter dem plötzlichen Ansturm aus Adrenalin ächzen, fühlte wie sich die Welt um ihn herum verlangsamte, wie die eiserne Klaue um sein Innerstes sich wieder zusammen zog. Seine Wahrnehmung schrumpfte, zog sich zusammen auf einen engen Tunnel, in dem nur er, dieses Monster Torden Hallen und Twilight existierte. Das violette Einhorn, das sich im unnachgiebigen Griff des Häuptlings wand, während schmerzerfüllte Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen, während sie... einen Huf ausstreckte, um ihre Freunde zurückzuhalten.

Ihre Augen waren feucht und vor Furcht so weit aufgerissen, dass das Weiße darin größer war als ihre Pupillen. Aber sie hefteten sich unnachgiebig auf Rogue und auf Applejack und Rainbow, die die ersten waren, die sich in den Kampf für sie werfen wollten.

„Zurück!", keuchte sie angestrengt unter der Last von Torden, der sie auf den Boden drückte. „Zurück!"

„Ingen af dine venner kan hjælpe dig. Prøv det, de dør.", presste Torden hervor, noch während er die Stute in seinem festen Biss hielt.

Seilzug hatte sich derweil keinen Millimeter bewegt. Er saß noch immer ruhig auf seinen Hinterbeinen in der Ecke und übersetzte ohne jede Regung die Worte. „Keiner von Freunden kann helfen. Wenn doch, sie sterben."

Torden drückte Twilights Kopf mit seinem Huf noch tiefer auf den Boden. Rogue hörte, wie seine Zähne vor Anspannung im Mund knirschten, aber er konnte nichts tun. „Ordet Celestia tæller ikke her. Alt er dyrebar for dig, er din stærke magi og kendskab til Formskiftere. Ud forstå det? Får du mig? Jeg kan bryde din nakke eller sørge for, at du ser det som det sker dine venner dig her og nu. Kan du høre mig? Forstår du mig. Du er ikke noget, dine venner er ikke, jeg skal ikke have det."

„Das Wort von Celestia hat kein Bedeutung hier. Alles was du an Wert hast ist de Magi und de Visdom von de Formskiftere. Du verstehen? Du verstehen? Er dir kann Hals brechen oder besser, kann dir zeigen wie Hals von deinen Freunden gebrechen wird. Du verstehen? Du bist nichts, dein Freunde sind nichts, wenn er es nicht will."

Twilight hustete schwer unter dem Gewicht des Hufes, der auf ihren Hals drückte.

„E-es gibt... gibt einen anderen Weg."

„Hun siger, at der er en anden måde."

Torden spielte sanft mit dem Druck seines Hufes auf dem Hals der Stute. Sein Gesicht zierte ein abwesendes, freudloses Lächeln, während er sie nieder drückte.

„En anden måde? Du er bare en anden frakke på min trone. En Throphäe da de kan næppe være sødere." Er gab ihr einen letzten, brutalen Stoß, der ihr die Luft aus den Lungen trieb, dann erhob er sich. „Den store Budbringer Gudinde Solen Efter min sejr over formskiftere vil du være en anden grund til min dominans over alle stammerne. Dette land vil blive forenet igen under en hov." Er sah hinab auf seine schartigen, kampfeserprobten Hufe. "Og der vil være fred. Da det har villet min far."

„Ein andere Weg? Du bist nur ein Fell mehr auf de Thron von de Høvding. En Thropäe mehr, welche ist süß wie Honig. De Gesandte von de Göttin de Sol wird sein Zeugnis von de Aere un de Herrschaft über all Rodens. Ein Høvding von all Rodens in dem alten Land. Und es sei fred... Frieden, wie es de far... der Vater gewollt."

Twilight atmete schwer und spuckte aus. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Huf die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Rogue konnte sehen, wie sie sich zusammen riss, aber die Angst vor diesem brutalen Hengst war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wollte nichts mehr, als ihr zu helfen, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, das er hier nicht eingreifen durfte. Dies war ein Kampf, den sie alleine austragen musste.

„Es muss keinen Krieg geben.", sagte sie. Dann fuhr sie in der Sprache der Eingeborenen fort. „Der må ikke være nogen krig. Der er en anden måde."

Torden drehte sich zu ihr um, ragte drohend über ihr auf. „Igen på hovene? Du er sej, vil jeg give dig det. Hvad vil du?"

Rogue sah, das Twilight versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber die Stute konnte nicht anders, als vor dem Häuptling zurück zu zucken.

Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zwischen die beiden zu springen, um diesen furchtbar einseitigen Kampf zu beenden. Torden hatte seine ganze körperliche Gewalt ausgespielt, um die Stute einzuschüchtern. Und er hatte Erfolg damit gehabt. Twilight hatte Angst vor ihm, nicht weniger als der Rest ihrer Freunde. Aber sie hielt durch, kämpfte dagegen an und versuchte sich zu behaupten, ohne den Kriegshäuptling zu verärgern. Dies war kein Hengst mit dem sich vernünftig argumentieren ließ. Sie befanden sich in den Hufen eines Wahnsinnigen, der einzig und allein auf Stärke reagierte. Und er war hier mächtiger als sie alle zusammen. Alles was sie als Trumpf hatten, war Twilights Klugheit und ihre Beredsamkeit. Sie konnten ihr hier nicht helfen.

„Lad mig tale med formskiftere.", keuchte das Einhorn. „Giv mig en chance ... for at afværge denne krig. Hvis du ønsker,,, så jeg bringe mine venner og dine betingelser for deres overgivelse."

„Sie will mit de formskiftere reden.", übersetzte Seilzug. „Sie bitten um Gelegenheit um zu geben Gelegenheit für sie aufzugeben. Und was sie dafür tun sollen."

Torden Hallen betrachtete Twilight lange aus den stechenden Tiefen seines verbliebenen Auges. Schließlich, nach langem Nachdenken nickte er langsam.

„Nå, jeg mister ikke noget af det.", antwortet er schließlich und wandte sich ab. „Nå, jeg mister ikke noget af det."

„De Høvding sagt, das es nichts ausmacht euch zu verlieren. Und wenn ihr reden könnt mit denen wo wir nicht reden können, es ist gut."

Der große Hengst wirbelte plötzlich herum und hielt eine Huf drohend unter Twilights Kehle. „Men der skal ikke herske tvivl: Sig til dem, hvis de ikke sværge til mig og kun for at tjene mig, at ord og gerning under deres liv, så jeg lod den vrede Roden ned på det. Og ingen vil blive skånet. Ikke én. Der vil ikke være Formskiftere at min vilje ikke bøjninger. Nu og til evig tid. Forstår du?"

„Es kein Zweifel gibt: Du ihnen sagst, wenn sie nicht treu bei Wort und Tat, bei ihrem Leben, zu de Høvding Torden Hallen, de Rodens wellen brechen sie in Stücken. Bis da kein formskiftere mehr ist und wird wiederkommen. Keiner! Wenn nicht alle bei Wort und Tat, dann keiner. Alle hören Torden Hallen und kein andere Wort! Für Jetzt und immer! Du hast das verstanden?"

Twilight hielt dem Blick des furcheinflösenden Ponys noch für einen Moment stand. Die Demütigung und der brutale Angriff setzte ihr noch sichtbar zu, aber sie versuchte Tapfer zu sein und Mut zu beweisen. Schließlich aber senkte sie ihren Kopf. Rogue konnte hören, wie sie mit den Zähnen knirschte. „Jeg forstår.", presste sie hervor.

„Godt, godt...", brummte Torden Hallen zufrieden. „Og glem ikke, at vi er gode allierede. Min kaempen vil bringe dig i morgen formiddag for Twinmødet." Dann wandte er sich an Seilzug: „Bring dem ud."

„Der Høvding will euch nicht vergessen, das wir jetzt Verbündet sind. Morgen früh werdet euch ein paar Kaempen zu den Zwillingsgipfeln bringen." übersetzte das alte Pony den letzten Satz, dann zog er bereits wieder die Falltüre auf und bedeutete den Freunden hinunter zu steigen. Langsam glitten sie einer nach dem anderen wieder in die schmale Öffnung. Twilight ging als letzte. Sie warf noch einen langen Blick auf die große Gestalt von Torden Hallen, der sich wieder auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte und ihnen unbewegt nachsah. Dann stupste Seilzug sie an und sie folgte ihren Freunden.

Nachdem die Falltür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, steckte der alte Hengst seine Schnauze zunächst prüfend über den Heuhaufen und sah sich vorsichtig um. Zufrieden winkte er die anderen Ponys heraus. Nachdem Fluttershy als letzte aus der schmalen Öffnung geglitten war, schob er den Haufen Stroh wieder zurecht, so das nichts auf die Geheimtür hinwies. Dann drehte er sich zu ihnen um.

Die Freunde betrachteten ihn schweigend. Der Schock über das Zusammentreffen mit Torden Hallen steckte ihnen allen noch in den Knochen. Die meisten sahen betrübt zu Boden, Fluttershy schniefte leise, als müsse sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten. Twilights Blick war auf die Ferne gerichtet, dort, wo der Zwillingsgipfel über die Palisade des Dorfes zu sehen war.

„Ähm,...es... es, ähm.", Seilzug´s blick huschte ihre Reihe entlang und er schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich... wenn ihr euch wollt waschen, es gibte Eimer an den Brunnen. Und...äh." Er sah tatsächlich verlegen aus. Während des Gespräches mit Torden Hallen und allem, was während dessen passiert war, hatte er keine Miene verzogen.

Rogue fragte sich, ob es sein konnte, das sich der alte Ratgeber ein wenig für seinen Häuptling schämte.

„Äh, ja. Ich euch rufen, wenn de Rådgivning kommt." Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging zurück auf den Dorfplatz.

„Dieser schleimige, kleine...", begann Rainbow verbittert, aber ein kurzer Laut von Twilight ließ sie verstummen.

„Nicht hier. Wir gehen jetzt zum Brunnen, wir waschen uns und wir verlieren kein Wort über... all das, bis wir wieder bei unserer Hütte sind. Einverstanden?"

Die Freunde sahen sich gegenseitig an, nickten dann aber.

„Gut." Die Violette Stute drehte sich zu ihnen um und rang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln durch. „Es wird uns allen besser gehen, wenn wir wieder sauber sind."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Es war nur ein kurzes Stück zu gehen, aber Rogue beeilte sich zu Twilight aufzuholen. Er setzte sich mit ihr auf eine Höhe, während sie nachdenklich durch die staubigen Straßen trotteten. Sie schien ihn erst zu registrieren, als er sich sanft räusperte. „Ist... alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er sie vorsichtig.

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, dann ging ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne. „Nein. Nein um ehrlich zu sein nicht. Aber das ist nicht die Zeit und der richtige Ort um darüber zu sprechen." Sie verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte ihre Mähne aus. „Ich... ich will mich jetzt einfach nur waschen. Sein..." ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Seinen Speichel aus meiner Mähne bekommen. Seinen Gestank." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte dann schwer.

Rogue ging auf, wie schwer es ihr gerade fiel sich zusammen zu reißen. Sie hatte eine starke Miene aufgesetzt, um ihn und ihre Freundinnen nicht zu verunsichern, aber darunter, gefährlich nahe an der Oberfläche, brodelten Angst und Abscheu in einer ekelhaften Mischung. Und sie hatte Angst. Er konnte es an ihr spüren.

Er nickte und ließ sich wieder hinter sie fallen. Wenigstens hatte sie die Wahrheit gesagt, anstatt sich vor ihm in Ausflüchten zu ergehen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, so weit er das beurteilen konnte. Was hätte er an ihrer Stelle getan? Wahrscheinlich ein dummes Lächeln aufgesetzt und alles abgestritten. Er warf noch einen Blick von hinten auf sie. Wie so oft wünschte er sich, er könne ihr Helfen. Aber er hatte keine Antworten für sie. Und Antworten waren das, was sie jetzt vermutlich am dringendsten brauchte. Und etwas Zeit.

Der Brunnen kam in Sicht, als sie um eine der runden Hütten traten. Mehrere Stuten und ein paar Hengste waren dabei die Eimer zu füllen und in der heißen Mittagssonne sich etwas Linderung zu verschaffen. Ein leicht abschüssiger Teil des Dorfplatzes dahinter war zum Waschplatz erkoren worden, wo der festgestampfte, lehmige Boden das Wasser schnell davontrug und es in einer ausgestochenen Rinne, die zwischen den Hütten und unter der Palisade hindurch ging, aus dem Dorf laufen ließ.

Applejack und Rogue holten ein paar gefüllte Eimer, während Rarity von irgendwo her kleine Bündel aus weichem Stroh besorgte, die hier als Schwämme dienten. Die beiden Einhörner halfen mit ihrer Magie den anderen dabei das Wasser über sich auszugießen. Als sie schließlich alle tropfend nass waren, begannen sie sich gegenseitig den Schmutz der letzten Tage aus dem Fell zu waschen.

Am Anfang standen sie noch alle unter dem schrecklichen Eindruck, die die Zusammenkunft mit Torden Hallen bei ihnen allen hinterlassen hatte. Sie alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und ihre Bewegungen waren steif und automatenhaft.

Aber das gemeinsame Waschen war ein sehr geselliger Akt, dem sie sich trotz allem nicht lange verschließen konnten. Pinkie war von ihrer Natur aus die erste die wieder aufblühte und zu ihrem neckischen Selbst zurück fand. Unter ihrer Anleitung begannen sie damit sich gegenseitig systematisch abzuschrubben, ohne das eine Stelle vergessen wurde. Es war hin und wieder ein bisschen peinlich, aber längst nicht so sehr wie es hätte sein können. Sie hatten bereits zu viel miteinander erlebt, um sich falscher Scheu hinzugeben. Sie Stimmung entspannte sich langsam und bald war der kleine Waschplatz nicht nur mit den fremden Stimmen der Stammesponys erfüllt, sondern auch mit dem Lachen und dem leisen Geschwätz der Freunde.

Fluttershy half Rogue dabei, die Verbände um seine Flanke abzuwickeln und strich dann sorgsam das getrocknete Blut aus seinem Fell, das sich besonders hartnäckig hielt. Pinkie half Rarity bei ihrer Mähne, während Applejack sich mit Twilights Hilfe um Rainbows Gefieder kümmerte. Die cyanblaue Stute musste immer wieder kleine Schmerzlaute unterdrücken, wenn Twilight ihr gebrochene Federn aus dem Flügel entfernte.

„Arrgh! Ich brauche noch ein paar zum Fliegen, weißt du?" beschwerte sie sich schließlich lauthals.

„Wir sind gleich fertig. Das hier..." Twilights Horn schimmerte kurz.

„Autsch!"

„...ist die letzte."

Rainbow breitete die Flügel aus und betrachtete sie kritisch. „Bin ich irgendwo kahl?", fragte sie Applejack.

Die Farmerin betrachtete sie skeptisch. „Keine Sorge, Sugarcube. Wennst n´ paar Federn braucht, ich weiß, wo de´ jede menge find´n kannst."

Rainbow sah sich suchen um. „Was? Wo?"

Applejack ging auf sie zu und gab ihr mit dem Huf einen Stups auf den Kopf. „Hier. Jede Menge davon. Voll bis zum Rand."

Die blaue Pegasusstute machte eine saure Miene. „Sehr witzig."

Applejack streckte ihr nur die Zunge raus.

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst, sieht jemand ne kahle Stelle?" Rainbow sah streckte ihre Flügel weit von sich, damit ihre Freundinnen sie begutachten konnten.

Die anderen sahen sich gegenseitig an. Dann lachten sie alle zusammen los.

„Tolle Freunde hab ich.", murmelte Rainbow und klappte wieder die Schwingen an.

Es war schließlich Fluttershy, die sich erbarmte. „Uhm, es ist alles in Ordnung mit deinen Flügeln, soweit ich das sehen kann.", sagte sie leise. Rainbow ließ einen leichten Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich und strubelte ihrer Freundin spielerisch mit dem Huf über die Mähne. Dann drehte sie sich um und schüttelte ihre Mähne aus. „Ich hab immer noch Hunger.", sagte sie schließlich.

Twilight hob ihre Stimme. „Ok, das soll genug sein. Es ist schon kurz nach Mittag, wenn ich die Sonne richtig lese und mit etwas Glück wartet das Essen schon auf uns."

Sie schüttelten sich trocken, trugen die Eimer und die Strohbündel zurück und versammelten sich dann wieder unter dem Schatten des Daches, das ihre Lagerstatt war.

Es standen bereits ein paar Krüge mit frischen Wasser, sowie Körbe mit Brot und Früchten für sie bereit. In einem irdenen Topf dampfte ein Gemüseeintopf und duftete verführerisch.

Sie verteilten alles unter ihnen und begannen herzhaft zu essen. Vor allem Rainbow haute rein wie ein Scheunendrescher. Rogue dagegen... Der Eintopf war lecker und das Brot frisch gebacken, aber er verspürte kaum Appetit. Seine Wunde hatte nach dem Waschen wieder angefangen leicht zu pochen. Fluttershy hatte nachgefragt, ob sie ihn neu verbinden sollte, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Er wollte etwas Luft an die Verletzung lassen. Jetzt zwickten die frischen Stich bei jeder Bewegung, als sich die Wundränder beim trocknen zusammenzogen.

Aus Pflichtbewusstsein und in Anbetracht seines geschwächten Zustandes zwang er dennoch eine Portion in sich hinein. Er kämpfte eine wenig damit, aber danach fühlte er sich tatsächlich besser. Als er als erster seinen Napf beiseite stellte, fiel ihm auf, das er nicht das einzige Pony war, das offensichtlich mit seiner Mahlzeit zu kämpfen hatte.

Twilight stocherte lustlos in der Brühe herum und konzentrierte sich in der Hauptsache darauf Rainbow genauer über ihre Erlebnisse im Zwillingsgipfel auszufragen. Nachdem die Pegasusstute gut gegessen hatte, gab sie auch bereitwillig Auskunft und prahlte auch nicht schlecht über ihre Abenteuer.

Die Freundinnen hingen an ihren Lippen, aber Rogue hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Es interessierte ihn zwar, was nun in den dunklen Höhlen unter ihrem Ziel passiert war, aber genau wie beim ersten Mal, in der großen Halle, begannen seine Gedanken abzuschweifen. Immer wieder ging sein Blick zu Twilight, wie von einem unsichtbaren Band gezogen.

Es war klar, das sie sich darüber unterhalten mussten, was in der Kammer von Torden Hallen passiert war. Und es war klar, das sie das Thema jetzt, während das Essens noch nicht anschneiden wollte. Das gemeinsame Waschen hatte sie erfolgreich davon abgelenkt und ihnen etwas Ruhe verschafft, um darüber nachzudenken und Abstand zu gewinnen. Ein kleine Pause, die sie alle brauchten. Aber letztendlich mussten sie darauf zu sprechen kommen.

Er beneidete sie nicht darum. Twilight hatte heute sehr schnell und sehr schmerzhaft erfahren müssen, was es bedeutete der Anführer zu sein, die schweren Entscheidungen zu treffen... und darin zu versagen. Dafür, gerade stehen zu müssen. Sie hatte einen furchtbaren Tag hinter sich und er war noch lange nicht zu ende. Er konnte verstehen, warum sie dieses kleine bisschen Frieden noch ein wenig länger erhalten wollte, auch wenn es drängte eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Also lauschte er still Rainbows Geschichte, während sein Blick nicht von dem violetten Einhorn wich, das so sehr fürchtete, was kommen würde, wenn ihre Freundin letztlich endete.

* * *

><p>Es war letztlich die Stille, die langsam einkehrte, die den Ausschlag gab. Alle Geschichten waren erzählt worden, manche mehr ausgeschmückt als andere.<p>

Twilight fasste sich ein Herz und räusperte sich in diese Stille hinein. Rogue sah, wie viel es sie an Kraft kostete. Wie sie wünschte er sich, das die kurze Zeit der Ruhe nicht vergehen sollte. Aber es konnte nicht ewig andauern. Sie ergab sich in ihr Schicksal und trug es aufrecht, ohne das man ihr ihre Furcht und ihre Unsicherheit anmerkte.

„Wir sind einen weiten Weg gegangen.", begann sie leise, sicher darin, das ihre Freunde ihr Gehör schenken würden. „Ich gebe zu, das ich mit vielem hier nicht gerechnet habe. Was mir aus den Dokumentationen über das alte Land in die Hufe gekommen war, machten mich glauben hier eine weite, leere Wildnis zu finden, in der unserer größter Herausforderung darin bestünde die Prüfungen zu überstehen, von der Rogue´s Gedicht gesprochen hatte. Aber alleine der Weg war ein Abenteuer für sich. Eines, wie wir es trotz unserer zahlreichen Erfahrungen noch nicht erlebt haben. Wir... wir haben zusammen bereits viele Probleme bewältigt, große wie auch kleine, Probleme die nur unseren kleinen Kreis, aber auch ganz Equestria betroffen haben. Aber dies hier ist anders. Es... es wird immer größer, je weiter wir darin vorstoßen. Und es wird komplizierter. Wir kamen hier her, um herauszufinden, was die Dürre in unserem Heimatland verursacht. Aber jetzt finden wir uns in Mitten eines... Krieges wieder, zwischen Ponys, die uns Fremd sind, die uns in ihren Verhalten und Bräuchen unvertraut und oft... furchterregend sind und einer Spezies, die wir nur als Feind kennen lernten, die aber wesentlich vielschichtiger ist, um sie darauf zu reduzieren. Wir wissen um die Gefahr der Changelinge, wir haben sie am eigenen Leib erfahren. Wir haben die hier ansässigen Stammesponys kennen gelernt und ihre... Agenda." Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen und sammelte sich. „Wir haben erfahren, das es Krieg zwischen den Ponys des alten Landes und den Changelingen geben wird. Aber Torden Hallen hat uns..." Sie zögerte. „Trotz seiner `Ansprüche´ eine Möglichkeit gegeben, zu intervenieren. Er mag uns derzeit nur als eine Trophäe sehen, etwas, das er vorzeigen kann, um seine eigene Stellung zu verbessern, aber er hält uns auch für entbehrlich. Deshalb erlaubt er uns mit den Changelingen Verhandlungen aufzunehmen. Er glaubt, das er nicht verlieren kann. Wenn wir sie überzeugen, sich kampflos der Übermacht zu ergeben, will er sie verschonen. So sagt er zumindest. Wenn nicht... ist er sich seines Sieges dennoch so sicher, das er uns gerne riskiert.

Aus Rainbows Berichten wissen wir, das die Lage der Changelinge verzweifelt ist. Sie sind immer noch durch unseren Sieg in Chanterlot geschwächt und ihr Rückzugsgebiet hier scheint ihnen auch kein Glück gebracht zu haben. Sie sind verwundbar. Und wir wissen alle, was es für die Stämme hier bedeuten könnte, wenn sie wieder erstarken.

Aber Torden Hallen strebt nicht weniger als die totale Unterwerfung seiner Feinde an. Ich denke, er hat das in unserem ´Gespräch´ sehr deutlich gemacht. Selbst wir sind ihm nur so viel wert wie die Nützlichkeit, die wir ihm bringen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er scheint... keine Skrupel zu haben. Das macht mir Angst." Sie sah nachdenklich auf ihre Hufe, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ich sagte, das dieses Abenteuer anders ist, als die, die wir bereits so erfolgreich hinter uns gebracht haben. In vielem, was uns in den Weg gestellt wurde, mussten wir uns nur auf unsere Tugenden besinnen, mussten wir uns nur selbst klar werden, was der rechte Weg ist, um die beste aller Möglichkeiten zu wählen. Aber hier..."

Rogue fiel etwas aus dem Augenwinkel auf. Die Straßen des Dorfes, die an ihrer Hütte vorbei führten, waren stark belebt, mit Ponys die die verschiedenen Merkmale ihrer Herkunft trugen. Die ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ war sicherlich in der Mehrzahl, aber alles war in Bewegung, einzelne Gruppen umher streifender Ponys oder kleine Ansammlungen die sich sammelten und wieder verstreuten. Aber ein Gesicht blieb. Er gab Twilight mit einem Hufwink zu verstehen zu schweigen. Dann nickte er in die Richtung seiner Entdeckung. Die Köpfe der Gruppe ruckten unisono herum zu dem Pony, auf das er wies.

Seilzug stand abseits der Straße, im Schatten einer Hütte. Als er bemerkte, das er entdeckt worden war, sah er sich aufmerksam nach allen Seiten um und trottete dann betont unbekümmert zu ihnen herüber. Der Kreis der Freunde teilte sich unwillkürlich vor ihm und ließ ihn in ihre Mitte. Bedeutungsschwangeres Schweigen empfing ihn.

Der alte Hengst trug ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zur Schau, als er vor sie trat. Er sah sich einen Moment unter ihnen um, bevor er sich vor Twilight aufbaute.

„Es wird ein Rådgivning geben von de Høvdingen geben in einer Stunde. Du." Er zeigte auf Twilihgt. „Wirst da erwartet."

Die Einhornstute maß ihn für einen Moment mit finsterem Blick, dann nickte sie. „Jeg vil være der.", stieß sie hervor. „Hvis det er alt ..."

Seilzug klopfte entschlossen mit dem Huf auf den strohbedeckten Boden. „Nein, das nicht alles." zischte er leise. Seine faltigen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Noch einmal sah er sich um, ob nicht noch weitere Ponys mehr Interesse an ihnen zeigten, als sie sollten. Schließlich seufzte er leise. „Ihr keinen Grund mir zu glauben. Kein Grund mir Vertrauen. Ich bin rådgiver von Torden Hallen und bin bei Aere gebunden an ihn. Aber ich bin auch Sohn von mein Vater. Und mein Blut ist dicker als Wasser, das mein Wort Sprache verleiht." Der alte Hengst sah verdrossen auf seine Hufe nieder. „Ich Kind von zwei Welten. Hört die Sprach von mein Vater und lebt die Wege von Rogen, dem Stamm. Ich bin kein dies, kein anderes. Bin dazwischen und kein von beidem. Bin `begge overtrædelser´, ´beide Zungen´. Bin Klog, aber kein Kaempen. Ich denke mehr als Rogen. Denke viel, denke weit, wie mein Fader." Er sah auf und suchte Blickkontakt mit Twilight. „Torden Hallen ist guter Høvding, macht ´Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ Aere und Macht. Aber er ist Pony von altem Land. Mehr als de Fader hat gewollt. Als mein Fader hat gewollt. Torden Hallen will de Roden unter sein Huf, will das er ist ´Krig Konge´, nicht nur für jetzt, sondern für alle Zeit. Ein Huf, ein Roden. Alle Roden, ein Huf. Sein Huf."

Der greise Hengst blickte zum Himmel empor, „Mein Fader hat gesagt, das Roden musst werden eins. Zu viel kamp, zu viel død von Pony zu Pony. Ein Roden, ein Huf. Aber Torden Hallen..." Er wandte sich wieder der Einhornstute zu. „Er ist ein gute Høvding, von Macht und Aere. Sein Huf mag schafft was mein Fader geträumt. Aber sein Huf ist hart und kennt keinen Frieden, was Ponys so sehr brauchen. Er kennt kamp und død und nicht mehr. Und was de Formskiftere sind an Gefahr und schlecht für de Roden, sie sind nur was ihn macht ´Krig Konge´."

Er trat einen Schritt vor und legte einen Huf auf Twilights Brust. „Ihr nicht mögt mich als allieret oder rådgiver. Aber mein Blut von mein Fader, was stärker ist als mein Wort und meine Aere, sagt das ich warne: Torden Hallen wird herrschen, kommt Krig oder kein Krig. Aber es ist die Frage wie. Als de eine Stimme von de vielen Roden oder als einzige Stimme von de mächtigsten Roden. Euer Huf ist an der Schale von der Waage. Er es nicht begriffen, aber ich bin klog und ihr seid es auch." Er zog langsam seinen Huf zurück und neigte seinen Kopf. „Aber wenn ihr wahr gesprochen und mit de Formskifteren reden könnt, dann es ist an euch."

Twilight starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an. „Aber... aber was...", begann sie. Dann schluckte sie schwer und besann sich ihrer Worte. „Aber wie denkt ihr, das ich entscheiden sollte?", fragte sie unsicher.

Der alte Hengst sah müde auf und mehr als jemals zuvor sah man ihm die Last seiner Jahre an. „Ihr seid de treue Studentin de Göttin Celestia, Herrin über de Sonne. Ich bin und ware nur ein Diener wie es mein Fader war. Torden Hallen mag kein Aere mehr finden für Sol Invictus in seinem Roden. Aber der Lauf der Sonne lässt sich nicht aufhalten. Ihr findet Weg, wo ich es nicht kann. Wo ist nicht Hoffnung, wo Wahrheit, wenn nicht in den Einzelheiten von Harmonie? Wenn nicht ihr, wer dann?" Er sah sich noch einen Moment lang im Kreis der Freunde um, dann verbeugte er sich steif. „Pflichten rufen. Ihr kennt eure, ich die meinen. Celestia leite euch." Dann drehte er sich um und trottete davon.

Twilight stand auf und blickt ihm nach, noch lange, als ihn die Menge verschlungen hatte.

„Was... was meinte er damit?", fragte Rarity schließlich. Die Freunde sahen zunächst sie an, dann Twilight, die noch immer dem Hengst nachsah.

„Genau das, was er gesagt hat.", murmelte sie schließlich, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

Die Freunde warteten gespannt darauf, was sie als nächstes sagen würde, aber die Stute blieb still und regungslos. Es war Rogue, der als erstes vortrat und ihr kameradschaftlich einen Huf auf die Schulter legte.

„Du musst diese Entscheidung nicht alleine tragen, Twilight. Vergiss uns nicht. Wir sind bei dir."

Sie dreht ihren Kopf zu ihm und legte ihren Huf auf den seinen. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß." Sie sah sich für einen Moment im Kreis ihrer Freunde um, dann schob sie seinen Huf mit einem freundlichen Nicken fort. Er trat zurück.

„Seilzugs Offenbarung wirft ein neues Licht auf unserer Situation.", begann sie. „Es..." Sie räusperte sich nervös, „Wir sollten Torden..." sie unterbrach sich. Sie begann von neuem. „Die Changelinge sind..." wieder verlor sich ihre Rede in Schweigen.

„Verdammt!" Verdrossen klopfte sie mit dem Huf auf den Boden. Sie sammelte sich einen Moment lang und blickte dann wieder auf.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich weiß nicht, was ich euch sagen soll, damit dieses ganze durcheinander einen Sinn ergibt. Ich... ich zermatere mir das Hirn um zu einer Lösung zu kommen, oder zumindest zu einem Plan, dem wir folgen können, aber... aber ich..." Sie sah wieder verschämt auf ihre Hufe. „Ich habe keinen Plan. Ich dachte, für einen Moment zu wissen wo wir stehen, aber als Seilzug gesprochen hat... ich glaube, er hat nicht gelogen. Ich... ich möchte glauben... ich glaube..." Sie stockte.

Überraschenderweise war es Fluttershy, die als erstes das Wort ergriff. „V-Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn wir noch alle etwas darüber nachdenken würden. Ich meine, egal wie wir entscheiden, wir wollen morgen zu den Zwillingsgipfeln ist es gut, wenn wir noch eine Nacht darüber Schlafen? U-und wir wissen auch noch nicht wie die Changelinge reagieren werden. Vielleicht sind sie nicht mehr so..." sie zögerte einen Augenblick, „... nicht mehr so schlimm . Vielleicht ergeben sich neue Möglichkeiten, wenn wir vernünftig mit ihnen reden. Ich denke, das auch Torden Hallen tief in seinem Herzen Frieden besser findet als... als Krieg,"

Twilight´s nickte langsam mit immer noch sorgenvollem Gesicht. „Vielleicht hast du recht, Fluttershy. Ich will es nicht zu lange vor uns herschieben, aber wir dürfen auch nichts übers Knie brechen. Wir werden Morgen wahrscheinlich schon früh aufbrechen. Lasst mich noch die Meinung der anderen Stämme hören, wenn ich zu diesem Treffen gehe. Vielleicht bringt es etwas mehr Klarheit. Und schließlich... wir dürfen nicht vergessen, das Königin Chrysalis sicherlich nicht der... umgänglichste Charakter ist. Ich... Wir können nur hoffen, das sie sich in ihrem Herzen eben so um ihr Volk sorgt, wie es unsere Prinzessinnen tun." Sie erschauderte unwillkürlich. „Ich mache mir um sie fast ebenso viele Sorgen, wie um Torden Hallen. Wir haben sie als einen Feind kennengelernt, etwas Böses und Rücksichtsloses. Ich kann nur hoffen, das dieser Eindruck täuscht. Die Changelinge mögen uns fremd und seltsam vorkommen und ihre unprovozierte Attacke auf Canterlot hat uns sicherlich gegen sie eingenommen, aber Rainbows Bericht zeigt, das dahinter mehr steckt, als wir uns derzeit eingestanden haben. Sie sind nicht nur Monster. Sie sind zu eigenen Meinungen, Gesinnungen und Gefühlen im Stande und unterscheiden sich darin nicht von uns." Sie blickte sich ernst im Kreis ihrer Freundinnen um.

„Ich denke, das ich euch nicht erklären muss. Wenn alles Stimmt, was Torden Hallen und Seilzug uns gesagt hat, dann sind wir vielleicht die einzigen, die zwischen der Weiterbestehen und dem Sterben eines ganzen Volkes stehen." Sie hielt einen Moment inne. Dann hob sie einen Huf an ihre Stirn, so als würde der Gedanke allein ihr Kopfschmerzen bereiten.

„Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ein ganzes Volk, eine Spezies, ausgelöscht? Unter den Hufen von... Ponys... zertrampelt? Ich... ich kann es nicht. Das unsere Artgenossen zu so etwas im Stande wären... es geht mir einfach nicht in den Kopf. Es will mir nicht in den Schädel. Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Was ist hier so grundsätzlich falsch gelaufen, dass dies auch nur in Erwägung gezogen werden kann? Das niemand dagegen aufbegehrt?" Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln, aber sie wischte sie entschlossen weg. „Das hier ist wichtig, wichtiger vielleicht als alles, was wir bisher erreicht haben. Wir können das nicht zulassen. Wir können das nicht geschehen lassen."

In der Stille, die sich auf Twilights Rede anknüpfte, war das einzige Geräusch die entfernten Stimmen der Stammesponys, die um sie herum redeten, lachten und unbeschwert unterhielten. Es machte die ganze Szene noch unwirklicher, deutete doch nichts auf den Ernst und die Endgültigkeit ihres Vorhabens hin.

Die Freunde sahen sich gegenseitig unsicher an. Twilight hatte auf den Punkt gebracht, um was es hier für sie alle ging. War ihre Verantwortung und die Last auf ihren Schultern nicht bereits vorher schwer gewesen, erschien sie jetzt doch geradezu erdrückend.

Schließlich räusperte sich Applejack. „S´ vielleicht nich´ nur in meim Kopf so, aber kann´s sein, das uns das hier nicht langsam über die Mähne wächst? Ich mein, wir sin´ hier um Equestria zu rett´n un´ nich´ weniger, aber das ham wir auch schon vorher gemacht. Jetzt... das ist ein ganz anderes Paar Hufschuhe. Wir wiss´n nich´ mal was wir tun soll´n, um... um zu rett´n was zu rett´n ist." Sie wandte sich an Twilight. „Is´ das nich´ ne Nummer zu groß für uns? Wir sind die Elemente un´ alles, aber wir sind nur wir sieben hier. Kannste keinen... Kontakt zu den Prinzessinnen aufneh´m? Das hier scheint mir einfach nich´ mehr unsre Preisklasse."

Hoffnungsvolle Blicke wandten sich auf das violette Einhorn in ihrer Mitte. Aber Twilight schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Ich kann hier keine Verbindung mit dem Palast herstellen. Kommunikationsmagie war nie wirklich meine Stärke. Wenn Spike hier wäre, würde das kein Problem darstellen..." Sie seufzte. „Aber er ist nicht hier und damit sind wir wie so oft auf uns alleine gestellt."

Etwas in Rogues Hinterkopf versuchte leise seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, so wie eine ferne Erinnerung, die er schon fast vergessen hatte. Er ignorierte sie. Es gab Wichtigeres zu besprechen.

Rainbow klopft halblaut mit dem Huf auf den Boden. „Ich kapiere langsam, was Krieg so schrecklich macht. Es ist eine Sache, darüber zu lesen. Es scheint aufregend und gefährlich. Aber so etwas..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber schreiben sie nichts. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, das Strawberry getötet werden könnte, einfach nur weil sie kein Pony ist..." Sie ließ den Rest ungesagt.

Twilight bemerkte die langen, bedrückten Gesichter um sich herum. Die Umstände und Hindernisse, die ihnen im Weg standen, schienen kaum zu bewältigen. Noch nie hatten sie sich in einer so verfahrenen Situation wie jetzt befunden.

Sie öffnete noch einmal den Mund, um ihnen einige aufmunternde Worte zu sagen, stellte aber fest, das ihr keine einfielen. Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Pinkie, die ihr zuversichtliches Lächeln schenkte, das aber auch etwas ratlos wirkte. Twilight seufzte tief. Wenn selbst ihrer lebenslustigen pinken Freundin nichts einfiel, war es für sie sicherlich hoffnungslos, es zu versuchen.

„Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg. Es ist zwar noch nicht Zeit, aber ich brauche eine Weile, um nachzudenken. Vielleicht fällt mir noch etwas ein. Vielleicht bringt der ´Kriegsrat´ etwas zu Tage, das uns helfen kann. Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht zu lange." Sie nickt noch einmal zum Abschied und trottete dann unter dem Dach hervor zwischen die Hütten davon.

Die Freunde sahen ihr nach, bis sie zwischen den strohgedeckten Häusern verschwunden war. Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile still, ohne das jemand wusste, was er sagen sollte. Als die Stille zwischen ihnen sich in die Länge zog, erhob Rogue sich schließlich und ging zu seiner Sanitätstasche hinüber, die noch immer gegen einen der Pfähle ihrer Hütte gelehnt war. Er schluckte seine Tabletten – Eine gegen die Schmerzen und das Fieber, eine zur Antibiose – und suchte sich dann etwas Verbandsmaterial zusammen. Er musste mit seinen Vorräten haushalten. Glücklicherweise hatte er die tiefen Taschen randvoll gepackt, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren.

Hinter ihm hatten sich auch die Anderen erhoben. Applejack und Pinkie suchten das schmutzige Geschirr zusammen und trugen es Richtung Brunnen, um es sauber zu machen. Rainbow versuchte es sich an einem der Pfähle gemütlich zu machen und schob das Stroh zu einem Haufen wie ein Kissen zusammen. Aber ihr abwesender Blick und ihr halbherzigen Bemühungen zeigten unmissverständlich, das sie nicht recht bei der Sache war. Selbst als sie sich auf das leidlich bequeme Lager fallen ließ und die Augen zu einem Nickerchen schloss, blieb ihre Stirn in Sorge gefurcht. Rarity setzte ihr Brille auf und zog ein Wollknäuel und zwei Stricknadeln aus ihren Satteltaschen hervor und setzte ihr Arbeit an etwas fort, was wohl einmal ein Schal aus verschiedenen Rottönen werden sollte. Sie ließ öfters unbemerkt eine Masche fallen und trennte dann ungeduldig ihre Arbeit wieder auf, bis sie den Fehler beheben konnte. Fluttershy...

Fluttershy war bereits hinter Rogue getreten und nahm ihm die Verbandsrolle ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, desinfizierte sie seine Wunde und begann damit, sie neu zu verbinden.

Das Rettungspony ließ es genauso stumm über sich ergehen, da jedes Wort überflüssig schien. Der gelbe Pegasus war wie gewohnt sehr vorsichtig und sanft zu ihm, aber etwas ungeschickter als sonst. Sie ließ die Rolle mehr als einmal fallen und musste sie umständlich wieder aufwickeln, bevor sie weitermachen konnte. Es war offensichtlich, das sie dabei an etwas anderes dachten, genau wie Rogue, genau wie alle anderen auch, während sie versuchten, sich mit irgendetwas zu beschäftigen.

Er hatte einmal ein Wort gelesen. Ein Wort, das es im Sprachgebrauch Equestrias nicht, oder zumindest nicht mehr, gab: Genozid. Völkermord. Die aktive, gewaltsame Auslöschung eines Volkes oder Spezies durch eine andere.

Das Konzept war ihm damals so fremdartig und abstrakt vorgekommen, das es unmöglich gewesen war, in seinem Kopf Bilder dafür zu finden, eine Vorstellung davon zu kreieren. Es war einfach ein Begriff geblieben, mit einer Bedeutung, die nicht über die Beschreibung in einem Wörterbuch hinaus ging.

Sein Verstand versagte einfach dabei, sich vorzustellen, ein anderes, fühlendes Wesen nur deshalb zu töten, weil es der falschen Rasse angehörte. Das war etwas, gegen die die schauerlichsten Horrorgestalten und wahnsinnigsten Bösewichter, die man sich ausmalen konnte, wie ein Streichelzoo wirkten. So etwas kam in der Welt der kleinen Ponys Celestias und Lunas nicht vor. Selbst in den ältesten Geschichten, in den Schöpfungsmythen des Landes, verbannten die Prinzessinen die unsagbaren Schrecken, die zu dieser Zeit noch in den Schatten hausten, nur und löschten sie nicht aus.

_Mit den Flammen der Sonne und den reinen Strahlen des Mondes vertrieben die Prinzessinnen die Finsternis aus der Welt. In ein Gefängnis aus lebenden Stein sperrten sie die furchtbarsten der Übel und stellten ewige Wächter auf, so das sie nie wieder einem Pony Schaden zufügen konnten, _zitierte er aus dem Gedächtnis. So hatte er es bereits in der Grundschule gelernt.

Wie sollten sie mit so etwas umgehen? Wie sollten sie etwas verhindern, das sie nicht einmal richtig begreifen konnten?

Er sah sich auf der Straße um, wo die Ponys der verschiedenen Stämme noch immer unbekümmert ihrer Wege gingen. Wussten sie worauf sie sich einließen? War es ihnen einfach egal?

Es wollte nicht ins Bild passen. Niemand, der zu so etwas im Stande war, oder auch nur bewusst dabei zu helfen bereit war, konnte so... normal sein. Diese Ponys hatten ebenso Familien wie jedes andere in Equestria, Sie liebten, lachten und freuten sich nicht weniger als sie. Wo war diese verrückte, abnormale Finsternis, die sie so etwas zulassen konnte?

Rogue konnte sie nicht sehen. Er konnte sie nicht begreifen. Selbst Torden Hallen war zwar beängstigend und verstörend gewaltbereit, aber er war kein Psychopath.

Was übersahen sie hier?

Er wusste es nicht. Frustriert wischte er sich mit einem Huf über das Gesicht. Es war erst früher Nachmittag, aber er fühlte sich bereits müde und ausgelaugt. Er wusste, das es zum Teil an den Medikamenten lag. Auch wenn er nicht direkt etwas davon mitbekam, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, was in seinem Körper gerade vor sich ging: Legionen aus Abwehrkräften, unterstützt von schwerer Artillerie der Antibiotika und mit Luftunterstützung der entzündungshemmenden Schmerzmittel fochten einen mitleidlosen Kampf gegen die mannigfaltigen Viren und Bakterien, die unablässig durch das Loch in seiner schützenden Haut strömten. Das Bild war wie ein Vorgeschmack auf das was kommen konnte, wenn sie versagten. Ihm wurde schlecht dabei.

Fluttershy spürte, wie er sich anspannte und beendete schnell ihr Arbeit an seinem Hinterlauf.

„Hat es weh getan?", fragte sie ihn.

Er sah sie einen kurzen Augenblick an, jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie es ihre Routine geworden war, besah er sich den Verband, den sie ihm angelegt hatte und fand keinen Fehl daran. Er schenkte ihr ein zustimmendes Lächeln, auch wenn der nicht ganz bei der Sache war.

„Du machst dir Sorgen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn leise.

Trotz des ernsten Tons musste er kurz lachen. Er zeigte mit einem Huf in die Runde der Freundinnen, die in sich selbst versunken versuchten sich von den drückenden Problemen, die vor ihnen standen, abzulenken. „Wer macht sich hier keine Sorgen?", fragte er sie gerade heraus. Er ließ den Huf sinken. „Und du sicherlich auch."

Fluttershy trat unsicher von einem Huf auf den anderen. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich meine, das du dir noch mehr Sorgen machst, als wir alle." Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Ähm. Das ist nicht böse gemeint. Ich... naja, ich kenne dich einfach schon ein wenig." Sie sah mit einem halb hoffnungsvollen, halb ängstlichen Lächeln auf.

Als er diesen Blick sah, musste er ein weiteres Mal darum kämpfen, sich einfach ein Stück vor zu lehnen und sie zu küssen. Es... würde so vieles so viel einfacher machen. Es würde sie überraschen, es würde sie sprachlos machen. Es würde ihn um die Verlegenheit bringen ihr antworten zu müssen. Eine kurze Berührung der Lippen, seine auf den ihren, die so verheißungsvoll waren wie eine Woche Schlaf. In der samtenen Berührung waren vielleicht genug Antworten für sie verborgen. Das sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Das er sich bereits alle Sorgen auf der Welt für sie machte. Für sie und alle anderen.

Für einen Moment stellte er sich vor, wie er es tat, wie seine Knie leicht nachgaben, wie er das Stechen seines verletzten Hinterlaufes ignorierte, wie er die Augen schloss und nur ihrem Geruch folgte, wie er die Wärme ihrer Nähe spürte, bis seine Lippen auf die ihren trafen. Wie sie eine Moment erschreckte, zögerte, wie es ihre Art war. Und wie sich dann doch diesem Augenblick ergab und leicht ihren Kopf drehte, damit der Kuss tiefer und intensiver werden konnte, bis...

...er sich in der Realität wiederfand.

_Ok, keine Schmerzmittel mehr für Rogue heute, _entschied er im Stillen. Das war ein wenig lebensechter gewesen als ein Tagtraum eigentlich sein sollte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf aus, um die letzten Phantome zu vertreiben, dann brachte er eine tapfere Miene zu stande.

„Lass mich nicht wieder davon anfangen, Fluttershy." Er rieb sich mit dem Huf über seine Stirn. „Ich habe bereits alles gesagt, was zu sagen ist. Und wie immer hat es nichts gebracht. Es ist nur schlimmer geworden. Ich glaube nicht, das ich mich in einem Stück diesen Berg hochschleppen kann und anstatt das wir das Tempo etwas runter schrauben, erhebt schon ein noch größeres Problem sein hässliches Haupt. Was bleibt mir den noch anderes übrig, als hinterher zu humpeln, bis zum bitteren Ende?" Er seufzte schwer.

Er war zu müde, zu verletzt und zu krank, um sich noch sehr zu verstellen.

„Ich geh kaputt, Fluttershy", gestand er erschöpft. „Ich fühle mich wie ein ein kaputtes Aufziehspielzeug. Ich falle auseinander. Aber jedesmal, wenn ich glaube, das es nicht mehr weitergeht, kommt etwas vorbei, das mich wieder aufzieht, das mich weiter treibt. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

Er starrte verdrossen auf seine Hufe. „Und..." Er schluckte schwer. „Und mittlerweile habe ich Angst aufzuhören. Wenn es keine Probleme mehr gibt, keine Krisen, die größer sind, als die meinen, bin ich vielleicht gezwungen anzuhalten und... mich dem zu stellen, was ich... zurückgelassen habe. All die unbezahlten Rechnungen, all die ungedeckten Schecks..." Er schloss die Augen. „Twilight hatte recht. Ich helfe euch noch immer, trotz allem, gerade wegen allem, was ich mit euch erlebt habe. Aber nur weil ich mir nicht selbst helfen kann. Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören." Er sah zu ihr auf. „Bis meine Feder bricht. Und dann bin ich nur noch ein zerbrochenes Spielzeug."

Er schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte er wieder. „Aber das alles habe ich schon gesagt. Euch, Twilight... Sie sagt, es macht nichts und das ihr mich auffangt, wenn es so weit ist. Aber das heißt nicht, das ich mir keine Sorgen mehr darum mache. Ich verstehe jetzt, das ich... mehr bin, als nur ein Anhängsel, das ich wichtig bin, genau wir ihr alle. Aber..." Er hielt einen Moment inne und versuchte seine Gedanken in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. „Es klingt vielleicht selbstsüchtig. Mit allem was wir an den Hufen haben, dir Rettung unseres Landes und jetzt die Changelinge und all das..."

Fluttershy legte ihm sanft einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Nein. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn es dir so viel Sorgen bereitet, muss es wichtig sein. Du musst dich deshalb nicht schämen."

Er sah zuerst auf ihren Huf, dann in ihr Gesicht. Er las darin nicht mehr als aufrichtige Sorge und Mitgefühl. Dankbar nickte er ihr zu und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, bei dem ihr Antlitz sichtbar aufblühte. Er war froh, das sie ihm so selbstverständlich den Mut gab, seine Bedenken zu teilen.

„Ich mache ernsthafte Sorgen um mich selbst. Es geht mir nicht gut, Fluttershy. Und damit meine ich nicht nur meinen körperlichen Zustand." Er nickte in Richtung seiner Fest verbundenen Flanke. „Ich... ich habe Probleme. Ernsthafte, tiefgreifende Probleme. Hier drin..." Er zeigte auf seinen Kopf. „...und hier drin." Er deutete auf seine Brust, wo sein Herz lag. „Ich musste in den letzten Tagen Dinge tun... Dinge erleben..." er brach ab, als ihm die Worte ausgingen.

Er fühlte sich wacklig auf den Beinen, als alleine die Erinnerung ausreichte, diese furchtbare, irrationale Angst wieder in ihm aufsteigen zu lassen. Aber Fluttershy war bei ihm, fühlte, wie er mit sich selbst kämpfte und schlang schnell ihre Vorderläufe um seinen Hals, um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Er gab ihrem Griff nach und ließ sich sanft von ihr auf den Boden legen.

Er versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen, die plötzlich wieder so schnell geworden war, als hätte er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich. Das seltsam prickelnde Gefühl ins seinen Gliedmaßen war wieder da, aber es verschwand langsam, als er sich zwang, sich zu beruhigen.

Als es vorbei war, wischte er sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn, der sich unangenehm kalt und klebrig darauf anfühlte. Er schüttelte seine Mähne aus und lachte kläglich. „Siehst du?", fragte er die Pegasusstute. „Ich bin vollkommen fertig. Zuhause würde man mich auf einer Couch festbinden und die Psychiater im Schichtdienst an mir arbeiten lassen." Er atmete tief durch. „Aber hier erwartet man von mir..." er unterbrach sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht richtig. Hier _muss _ich Länder und Spezies retten und jeden, der mir sonst noch unter kommt." Er legte müde seinen Kopf auf seine Vorderläufe und schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob ich verrückt bin, oder ob es die Welt um mich herum ist, die einfach aufgehört hat Sinn zu machen. Einzeln und für sich gesehen, erscheint alles was wir getan haben logisch, aber wenn man zurück tritt und das große Ganze betrachtet, ist es Wahnsinn. Einfach nur Wahnsinn. Und es hört nicht auf. Es geht weiter und weiter und es gibt kein Ende mehr. Kein Ende, keine Ruhe, keine Erlösung für Rogue..."

Er spürte die Verzweiflung in den Worten, die er selbst sprach und fühlte sie in seinem Herzen widerhallen. Es war seltsam, seinen Mund Töne hören zu sagen, die sein Herz sich nicht einzugestehen wagte. Aber sobald sie seine Lippen verlassen hatten, konnte er sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Und gegen seinen Willen, gegen die Mauern und Sperren, die er zu seinem Schutz errichtet hatte, blieb dieser Ton in ihm bestehen.

Er wollte es nicht, aber er war nicht mehr sein eigener Herr. Seine Gefühle streiften den immer loser werdenden Griff seines Verstandes ab. Er war zu schwach, sie noch einmal einzufangen.

Fluttershy, fühlte, wie Rogue unter ihr erzitterte und verstärkte ihren Griff um ihn. Aber das Zittern hörte nicht auf. Sie wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und schmiegte sich fester an ihn, als könnte sie durch bloße Nähe etwas von dem Leid, das er empfand, auf sich übertragen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie ihm so nahe war. Sie fühlte sein Fell auf dem ihren, noch immer leicht Feucht von seinem Schweiß und die Wärme die er ausstrahlte. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt und sie konnte sie viel leichter fühlen als zuvor. Er hatte an Gewicht verloren, so das sie sich viel deutlicher unter seinem Fell abzeichneten. Sein Atem war noch immer schnell und ging in unregelmäßigen Stößen, die, wie ihr aufging, nur unterdrücktes Schluchzen sein konnte. Er weinte. Er weinte still unter ihr, voll Verzweiflung und Schmerz, die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er weinte um sich selbst.

Sie drückte ihn an sich, mit nicht weniger Verzweiflung, als er für sich selbst empfinden mochte. Er hatte alles gesagt, alles getan, hatte sich so offen gelegt wie ein Buch. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, was mit ihm los war.

Aber sie mussten dennoch weiter machen. Sie brauchten ihn. Sie waren auf ihn angewiesen. Es hing so viel von ihnen allen ab, von ihnen allen zusammen, so viel, so viel. Sie konnten nicht aufhören. Er hatte recht. Es gab keine Pause, keine Auszeit, auch nicht für ein Pony, das an Leib und Seele so verletzt war wie er. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen.

Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Alles was sie tun konnte, war ihn etwas zu trösten.

Sie breitete ihre Schwingen über ihn aus und hüllte ihn in ihr weiches Federkleid. Sie hatte gelernt, das er das mochte und diese Kenntnis lies ihr einen freudigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, dessen Ursprungs sie sich nicht ganz sicher war. Dann bettete sie ihren Kopf neben dem Seinen und hörte seinen Atem ruhiger werden.

Irgendwann, als sie sicher war, das vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war, faltete sie ihren anderen Flügel, der nicht seinen Körper bedeckte, über ihrer beiden Köpfe, so das sie für einen Moment lang allein unter einem Dach aus kanariengelben Federn waren.

Es war ein kurzer Kuss, schnell und verschüchtert, kaum mehr als ein Schmatz auf die Wange. Aber als sie den Flügel zurück nahm, schlief Rogue bereits ruhiger. Und Fluttershy lächelte, glücklich und ein wenig schuldhaft.

Die Rufe der Freundinnen weckten sie.

„Da kommt Twilight!"

Rogue blinzelte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und fühlte gerade noch, wie etwas weiches, warmes von seinem Körper gezogen wurde. Er fühlte sich seltsam desorientiert und brauchte einen Moment um wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück zu finden. Jemand bewegte sich neben ihm, erhob sich, der gerade noch direkt neben ihm gelegen hatte.

Er erhob sich langsam und unter Schmerzen. Seine Muskeln waren noch immer wund von den vielen Überanspruchungen der letzten Tage und das Nickerchen hatte ihn einrosten lassen. Er überlegte, sich noch schnell eine Schmerztablette einzuwerfen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er musste auf seine Vorräte aufpassen. Außerdem waren es mehr Unannehmlichkeiten. Seine Wunde stach etwas, verhielt sich aber ansonsten ruhig.

Das rote Rund der Sonne lugte gerade noch über die angespitzten Baumpfähle der Palisade. Er hatte wieder etwas Schlaf erhaschen können und soweit er sich erinnerte sogar ungestört und unbeeinträchtigt von Alpträumen. Er wischte sich die letzten Reste von Müdigkeit aus den Augen und fragte: „Was ist los?"

Alle Freundinnen waren aufgestanden und hatten stehen und liegen gelassen, womit immer sie sich die Zeit vertrieben hatten. Es war Applejack, die ihm schließlich antwortete.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten" Sie deutete mit dem Huf die Straße entlang.

Twilight trottete langsam den Weg entlang zu dem Unterstand, der ihnen als Heim diente. Ihr Schritt war langsam und ihr Kopf so weit gesenkt, das ihr Ponyschnitt ihre Augen verdeckte.

„Oh, nein...", flüsterte Rogue zu sich selbst. Für einen Moment verspürte er den Drang ihr entgegen zu laufen und sie einfach zu umarmen, so niedergeschlagen wirkte sie. Aber die Angst hielt ihn zurück. Die Angst davor, was sie an Hiobsbotschaften sie mit sich bringen würde.

Die Einhornstute schleppte sich bis in ihre Mitte und ließ sich mit einem entkräfteten Stöhnen auf das Stroh fallen. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihrem Vorderlauf.

Die Freunde sahen sich unsicher an, bis schließlich Rarity zu Twilight trat und ihr sanft mit ihrer Schnauze ans Ohr stubste.

Twilight schreckte hoch, mit einem Ausdruck von Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht. Als sie ihre Freundin erkannte, lächelte sie, jedoch ohne das die Freude ihre Augen erreichte.

„Kann ich...", begann sie krächzend. Sie räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal: „Kann ich bitte etwas Wasser haben?"

Fluttershy nickte und eilte los, ihr einen der Krüge zu besorgen.

Rogue und die anderen zogen den Kreis etwas enger und setzten sich zu der müden Stute in das Stroh. Als Fluttershy zurückkam, nahm Twilight ein paar gierige Schlucke, während die anderen ungeduldig warteten.

Als sie den Krug von ihren Lippen nahm, hielt Rainbow es schließlich nicht mehr aus: „Wie ist es gelaufen, Twilight? Was haben sie gesagt?"

Das violette Einhorn zuckte sichtlich zusammen, auch wenn sie versuchte, die Reaktion zu überspielen. Sie sah sich langsam im Kreis ihrer Freunde um und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Es nützt nichts. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, es euch schonend beizubringen." Sie sah auf. „Es ist noch schlimmer, als wir gedacht haben."

Für einen Augenblick hielten die Ponys erschreckt die Luft an. Dann brach ein wahrer Sturm von besorgten Fragen über Twilight herein.

„Wartet! Wartet!" Sie hob den Huf. „Ich erzähle es euch ja." Als ihre Freunde wieder verstummten, seufzte sie schwer und richtete sich langsam auf. Nach einem kurzen Moment, des Nachdenkens, begann sie schließlich.

„Als erstes müsst ihr wissen, das hinter alle dem, was wir bisher gesehen haben, sehr viel Politik steckt, von der wir bis jetzt keine Ahnung hatten: Die drei Stämme, die sich jetzt hier im Lager befinden, sind die ´ Blodige Fløj´ - die blutigen Schwingen -, die ´ Vilde Løberen´ - die Wilden Läufer´ - und die ´Skræmme Hvide´, was glaube ich mit ´Weißläufe´ oder ´Schreckenshufe´ zu übersetzen ist, so wie Seilzug es gesagt hat. Der Stamm der Schwinge, Huf und Horn ist zwar der stärkste dieser Stämme, aber bei weitem nicht der Größte. Das Metall, das sie aus dem Randgebirge abbauen und ihre Schmiedearbeiten haben ihnen eine Machtposition ermöglicht, die aber alles andere als Unangefochten ist. Nach dem zu schließen, was ich aus dem Kontext herausgehört habe und dem, was Seilzug mit nebenbei erklärt hat, sind vor allem die Weißläufe, die lange Zeit der dominierende Stamm waren, alles andere als einverstanden mit der neuen Stellung der Schwinge, Huf und Horn. Es gibt immer wieder Kämpfe und Überfälle der Stämme untereinander, wechselnde Bündnisse und stille Vereinbarungen." Twilight rieb sich fahrig mit dem Huf über das Gesicht. „Ihr müsst euch das vorstellen: Diese Ponys handeln untereinander, mit Metall, Waffen, Werkzeugen, Nahrung und allem möglichen, aber fast genauso selbstverständlich bekämpfen sie sich! Wären die Changelinge nicht eine Gefahr für alle, wäre es undenkbar, das so viele von ihnen auf einem Haufen zusammenkommen, ohne das es in einen Krieg ausartet! Sie wissen schon seit Monaten, das sie von außen unterwandert werden, aber es hat ewig gedauert, die einzelnen Stämme auch nur an einen Tisch zu bekommen, ohne das sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen! Das hier..." Sie zeigte mit dem Huf auf die umherwandernden Ponys der verschiedenen Stämme, die um sie herum durch die Straßen trotteten. „...das war bisher fast undenkbar. Die Stämme streiten schon so lange sie denken können! Erst Seilzugs Vater hat dafür gesorgt, das ein anderes Pony mehr als nur eine leichte Beute in ihren Augen ist. Sie erinnern sich noch gut an ihn... und an seine Idee. Ein Land, ein Stamm. Schwinge, Huf und Horn hat durch seinen Handel mit Metall dafür gesorgt, das es unter den Stämmen sehr viel ruhiger geworden ist. Und jetzt kommt es: Deshalb haben sich fast alle gegen sie verbündet. Torden Hallen und vor ihm sein Vater sind so mächtig geworden, das sie für die anderen zu einer zu großen Gefahr wurden. Sie konnten sie nicht einfach auslöschen – was sie wohl durchaus in Erwägung gezogen haben." Die Stute schüttelte angewidert ihren Kopf. „Sie sind auf das Eisen angewiesen. Bisher warteten sie auf einen Fehler, auf eine Gelegenheit,wenn Torden zu viel beißen würde, als er schlucken konnte. Jeder der anderen Stämme setzte Ihn so sehr unter Druck wie sie konnten, ohne das der Handel zum Erliegen kam. Aber keiner konnte riskieren ihm offen die Stirn zu bieten, aus Furcht, Torden würde die anderen kaufen und sie vernichten. Aber die Changelinge haben alles verändert."

Twilight wendete ihren Kopf und sah zurück zu der großen Halle, die über die Dächer der Häuser aufragte. „Sie können es sich nicht mehr leisten, gegen Torden und den Stamm zu arbeiten. Die Bedrohung ist so groß, das sie nur gemeinsam dagegen bestehen können. Und sie brauchen das Eisen um diesen Krieg zu führen. Sie haben Torden zum Kriegskönig gemacht. Der erste König des alten Landes." Sie erschauderte.

„Die Stute mit den weißen Beinen hat so laut mit den Zähnen geknirscht, das ich für einen Moment gefürchtet habe, sie bricht sich einen Zahn aus. Keiner der anderen war mit der Entscheidung glücklich. Aber sie hatten keine Wahl."

Twilight hob ihren Kopf und schloss ihre Augen. „Es ergibt jetzt einen Sinn. Die Heimlichtuerei von Torden. Sein ´Angebot´. Ich glaube zu verstehen, was dahintersteckt, was sein Plan ist. Und ich glaube zu verstehen, was die Folgen sein werden."

Sie saß auf ihren Hinterbeinen, die Vorderläufe streng vor ihren Körper gesetzt, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, entspannt, fast losgelöst, auch wenn ihre Sorgen sich nicht ganz daraus verbannen ließen. Der Moment der Stille dehnte sich, bis Rogue es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt: „Was, Twilight? Was hat er vor?"

Die Stute öffnete die Augen: „Er und sein Vater haben lange auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet. Ihre Anstrengungen scheinen endlich Früchte zu tragen. Er hat scheinbar sein Ziel erreicht: Er ist Kriegskönig und so nahe an der Macht über alle Stämme wie kein Pony vor ihm. Ein Land, ein Stamm, ein König. Aber er weiß auch, das sein Thron auf wackligen Füßen steht. So lange die Changelinge als Gefahr bestehen bleiben, halten ihm die anderen Stämme gezwungenermaßen die Treue. Er muss gegen sie in den Krieg ziehen, sonst wäre seine Zweck nichtig und sie würden sich von ihm abwenden. Wenn er sie aber vernichtet, trifft das auch zu. Er wurde zwar zu einer Legende unter den Stammesponys werden und es würde sehr schwierig für die anderen Häuptlinge werden, offen gegen ihn vorzugehen, aber die Stämme würden weiterbestehen. Und damit die Kämpfe. Zögert er den Sieg hinaus, löscht er die Changelinge nicht mit einem Schlag aus, könnten sie sich zerstreuen und über das ganze Land verbreiten. Die Paranoia unter den Ponys würde alles zerstören, wofür er und sein Vater so lange gekämpft haben. Aber wenn er es schafft, das die Königin der Changelinge vor ihm niederkniet, sich unterwirft und ihm, ihm alleine die Treue schwört..."

Twilight sah sich mit eiskalter Miene in den Gesichtern ihrer Freundinnen um, in denen langsam furchtbare Erkenntnis dämmerte. „Wer könnte ihn dann noch aufhalten? Mit einer Armee von Formwandlern, die seinem Willen gehorchen? Die seine Schlachten schlagen? Seine Widersacher ausschalten und einfach ersetzten? Wer würde sich noch gegen ihn erheben?"

Sie stampfte mit einem Huf auf den Boden. Es war eine trotzige Geste, voll von ohnmächtigen Zorns. „Keine Kämpfe mehr im alten Land. Keine streitenden Stämme. Keine Ponys mehr, die für lange vergessene Fehden sterben. Nur ein eisernen Huf, der über alle herrscht. Und die Changelinge werden leben."

Sie ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. „Ein Land, Ein Stamm, ein König.", flüsterte sie leise


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum**_

**Kapitel 24: Weggefährten**

Es herrschte lange Zeit Stille unter den Freunden, nachdem Twilight ihren Bericht beendet hatte. Jedes Pony versuchte für sich die Informationen und die Folgen die sich daraus ergaben, zu verarbeiten.

Es war schließlich Rainbow, die als erste sprach. Sie stampfte entschlossen mit ihrem Huf auf den strohbedeckten Boden. „Das... das ist doch... das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein! Keine dieser Möglichkeiten ist ok. Nicht einmal annähernd! Soll ich Strawberry sagen, sie soll vor diesem.. diesem Irren niederknien, oder die Ponys... töten sie? Wer weiß schon, was Torden mit ihnen vor hat? Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!"

Twilight hob ihren Kopf und fixierte die cyanblaue Stute mit stechendem Blick. „Welcher Weg?", fragte sie in scharfem Tonfall. „Welchen Weg sollen wir einschlagen? Was sind unsere Alternativen?", bellte sie lauer als gewollt. Rainbow Dash zuckte aufgrund ihres aggressiven Tonfalls zurück, erlangte aber schnell ihre Fassung wieder.

„Wir können ihnen die Changelinge nicht einfach so ausliefern, Twilight. Sie sind nicht wie wir! Gosh, nachdem was ich hier gesehen habe, sind es nur Monster in ihren Augen. Und sie töten Monster! Was werden sie mit ihnen anstellen, wenn wir sie ihnen ausliefern? Wir haben keine Garantie außer Tordens Wort, das sie leben werden! Und ich persönlich traue im nicht halb so weit wie ich ihn werfen könnte!"

„Welche Wahl haben wir? Du selbst hast gesagt, das die Changelinge geschwächt sind. Ich sehe keine Chance, das sie gegen die vereinigte Macht der Stämme bestehen können. Sie sind zu allem entschlossen! Wenn sie angreifen... wird es keine Gnade geben, kein Pardon! Torden Hallen wird sie auslöschen, bis zur letzten Drohne. Siehst du nicht, worauf es hinausläuft? Kannst du nicht erkennen, das er entschlossen ist alles auszulöschen, alles und jeden zu beseitigen, der ihm im Weg steht? Im Weg zur Macht über das alte Land?" Twilight senkte ihren Kopf und atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß, das dies schwer zu verstehen ist. Aber Torden wird vor nichts halt machen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Das ist alles was zählt. Er will die Stämme und das ganze Land unter sich vereint. Es ist ihm egal, ob er dafür das Volk der Changelinge vernichten muss oder sie ihm dabei helfen."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und violettes Feuer loderte in ihren Augen auf, als sie weiter sprach: „Verstehst du nicht? Es ist ihm egal! So wahnsinnig und verrückt das auch klingt, aber er schert sich nicht weiter darum, als das es ihm nützen könnte! Du hast es selbst gesagt: Er ist nicht so wie wir! Er denkt nicht so wie wir! Er wird mit Feuer und Speer über sie herfallen und er wird vor nichts Halt machen, bevor er nicht bekommt, was er will!"

Rainbow sah sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann schüttelte sie energisch ihren Kopf. „Nein. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Wir könnten..." aber Twilight fuhr ihr dazwischen, so heftig, das sie zurückschreckte.

„Was, Rainbow? Was sollen wir tun? Sollen wir das Leben einer ganzen Rasse auf die Waagschale werfen? Für irgendwelche unausgegorenen Pläne? Torden ist ein Barbar und scheinbar ohne jedes Gewissen, aber er ist nicht dumm. Er ist bereit eine diplomatische Lösung zu versuchen, weil er alles zu gewinnen und nichts zu verlieren hat. Und er hat Recht! Es gibt nichts, das wir anderes tun können, als nach seinen Regeln zu spielen."

Die Pegasusstute war vor dem Ausbruch ihrer Freundin einen Augenblick lang zurück geschreckt, aber ein einziger Schlag ihrer Schwingen brachte sie wieder auf Augenhöhe mit ihr.

„Sollen sie ihr Leben als Sklaven weiterführen? Sollen sie die Schlachten Tordens schlagen, seine Spione und Meuchelmörder werden? Er ist kein gutes Pony, Twilight!" Die beiden Freundinnen standen sich nun so nahe gegenüber, das ihrer Mähnen sich fast berührten, während sie sich zunehmend lauter ihre Argumente um die Ohren schlugen. „Er wird sie missbrauchen, wird sie ausquetschen und sie dann wegwerfen wie ein benutztes Taschentuch, wenn er fertig mit ihnen ist! Ihr Leben wird nicht mehr ihnen selbst gehören!"

„Aber sie werden leben!", schrie Twilight ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht.

Die beiden Stuten standen sich heftig atmend gegenüber, keine bereit auch nur einen Millimeter zu weichen. Ihre Freunde hatten einen Kreis um sie gebildet und sahen dem Streit in atemlosen Schrecken zu.

„Sie werden Leben, Rainbow." stieß Twilight zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, ruhiger diesmal, aber mit nicht weniger Entschlossenheit. „Sie werden leben."

Der cyanblaue Pegasus hielt ihrem Blick noch einen Moment lang stand, dann schüttelte Rainbow langsam ihren Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, das du sie einfach so aufgibst, Twilight. Wir haben immer einen Weg gefunden, um... Gosh..." Sie wischte sich wütend eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel „Es ist nicht fair!", stieß sie hervor. „Es muss einen Weg geben! Es muss... ich habe es versprochen..." Rainbows Kopf senkte sich und dicke Tropfen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, um sich auf ihrer Schnauze zu sammeln. „Es ist nicht fair..." schluchzte sie ein letztes Mal.

Twilight betrachtete sie eine Weile, während ihre Freundin sich langsam dem unausweichlichen stellte. Einen Moment lang huschte eine Ausdruck des Mitgefühls über ihr Gesicht, der jedoch ebenso schnell wieder verschwand, wie er gekommen war.

Als sie schließlich wieder sprach, hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Sie klang ruhig, gefasst und fast ein wenig kühl. „Nein, es ist nicht fair.", begann sie leise. „Es ist nicht fair, das einem Volk, das nur seiner Königin und letztlich seiner Natur gefolgt ist, so ein Schicksal wiederfährt." Sie sah sich im Kreis ihrer Freunde um. „Es ist nicht fair, das wir vor eine solche Entscheidung gestellt werden. Es ist nicht fair, das wir nur zwischen dem geringsten Übel zu wählen haben." Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, dann strafte sie ihre Gestalt und ihr Ton bekam eine Schärfe, die er vorher nicht besessen hatte. „Aber es war auch nicht fair, das Paprika und Old Junk und so viele andere in Ponyville ihr Leben lassen mussten. Es war nicht fair, das Sugar Coat gestorben ist, weil er seine Pflicht getan hat." Sie warf einen Blick auf Rogue. „Es war nicht fair, das Pears gesprungen ist." Das Rettungspony verspürte einen kurzen Stich in seiner Brust, als sie den Namen aussprach. „Aber es ist geschehen. Es ist Realität und wir müssen damit Leben. So wie wir mit dieser Entscheidung leben müssen. Es ist die einzige, die wir treffen können. Je eher wir das akzeptieren, umso besser. Wir müssen..." Sie zögerte kurz und ihr Mundwinkel zitterten, so als müsse sie einen Anflug von Selbstekel überwinden. „...weitermachen."

Sie sah zurück zu Rainbow, die ihr immer noch still gegenüber saß, während die Tropfen von ihrem Kinn eine nach dem anderen in das trockene Stroh unter ihr fielen. Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle sie ihren Huf nach ihr ausstrecken, doch statt dessen drehte sie sich um und trat ohne ein weiteres Wort durch den Kreis ihrer Freunde unter dem Dach hervor und trottete langsam zwischen den immer länger werdenden Schatten der Hütten davon.

Die Freunde sahen ihr nach, bis sie zwischen den Hütten verschwunden war, dann blickten sie sich untereinander an. Appeljack setzte ihren Hub ab und legte ihn vor sich in das Stroh. „Was für´n Schlamassel.", seufzte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Fluttershy trat neben Rainbow und legte ihr mitfühlend einen Huf auf die Schultern während die cyanblaue Stute leise vor sich hinweinte. „Können wir den gar nichts tun?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Twilight hat recht, mit allem was se´ gesacht hat. Gosh, ich wünscht´ es währ´ anderst, aber s´ stimmt: Entweder die Changelinge tanz´n nach seiner Pfeife oder er tötet se´ alle. Was gibt´s da noch für ne´ Wahl?"

„Ist es wirklich möglich, das ein Pony zu so etwas im Stande ist?", fragte Pinkie leise. „Könnte er sie wirklich alle... wirklich alle umbringen? Nur um seine eigenen Ansprüche durchzusetzten?"

Appeljack schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nich. Ich... ich kanns nicht glaub´m, das ein Pony dazu inner Lage ist, aber andererseits...", sie sah traurig auf. „Wir können es auch nich´ riskier´n, oda?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, das sie sich damit zufrieden gibt!", rief Rainbow aus. „Was ist aus ihr geworden? Was ist aus uns geworden, wenn wir so ein Übel einfach hinnehmen? Sie... ich... wir... Arrgh!" Sie warf hilflos ihre Vorderläufe in die Luft.

Rarity stand auf und ging zu ihr herüber. „Sei nicht böse auf sie, Dash. Sie macht sich selbst ohnehin schon die größten Vorwürfe deswegen."

Die cyanblaue Stute sah sie mit rotgeränderten Augen an. „Davon merkt man nicht viel."

„Glaub mir, sie tut es." Rarity hob ihren Kopf. „Rogue?"

Das Rettungspony merkte auf.

„Kannst du ihr bitte nachgehen, Darling? Es wird dunkel und auch wenn ich glaube, das wir hier sicher sind, sollte wir nicht alleine unterwegs sein. Und vielleicht kannst du dich mit ihr darüber unterhalten, was es bedeutet, die... ´schweren Entscheidungen´ zu treffen."

Er nickte und erhob sich. Als er unter dem Dach hervortrat, weg von dem warmen Kreis aus Freunden darunter, fragte er sich, warum sie gerade ihn gebeten hatte, Twilight nachzugehen.

Er wusste nichts über ´schwere Entscheidungen´. Er wusste etwas darüber, wie man den schwierigen, steinigen Pfad der Notwendigkeit ging, aber das hatte seiner Ansicht nach wenig mit Entscheidungen zu tun. Er hatte Dinge getan, von denen er sich im Leben nicht vorgestellt hatte sie einmal tun zu müssen, war immer wieder vor schreckliche Hindernisse und Prüfungen gestoßen, aber er hatte sich nie entscheiden müssen. Es war nie notwendig gewesen. Es hatte immer nur einen Pfad, eine Richtung gegeben. Vielleicht erschien es einem im Nachhinein so, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, aber in Wahrheit war sie schon längst gefallen und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich den Konsequenzen zu stellen.

Er konnte Twilight nichts darüber erzählen, wie man schwere Entscheidungen traf.

Er drehte sich um und sah noch einmal zu dem Kreis aus Freundschaft, den die Stuten bildeten. Rarity hatte ihren Huf zu dem von Fluttershy auf Rainbows Schulter gelegt, während Applejack auf die Pegasusstute einredete. Die Fashionista sah für einen Moment auf und begegnete dem Blick Rogues, der bereits ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt war. Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes, aufmunterndes Lächeln. Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Freundin.

In diesem Augenblick verstand er es. Rogue verharrte noch einen Moment, dann drehte er sich wieder um, auf der Suche nach Twilight.

Er konnte ihr vielleicht nichts über schwere Entscheidungen erzählen, aber das war auch nicht notwendig. Die Entscheidung war bereits getroffen worden, oder besser: Es hatte nie eine gegeben. Vielleicht würden sie später darauf zurückblicken und sich fragen, warum sie diesen Weg gegangen waren und keinen anderen. Doch in Wahrheit hatte es immer nur diesen einen gegeben. Jetzt mussten sie mit den Konsequenzen leben. Und darüber wusste er eine Menge. Das war es, warum Rarity ihn und niemand anderen geschickt hatte.

* * *

><p>Es war ein gutes Stück Arbeit die Einhornstute aufzutreiben, da sie offensichtlich nicht gefunden werden wollte. Sie hatte sich auch ein sehr gutes Versteck ausgesucht – auf einer der verlassenen Aussichtsplattformen direkt unterhalb des schützenden Netzes über dem Dorf. Er fand sie nur, weil sie unvorsichtigerweise ihren unverkennbaren Schweif mit der markanten Strähne über den Rand hatte baumeln lassen... in gut fünfzehn Metern Höhe. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie da hoch gekommen war. Er hoffte einfach nur, sie hatte aus ihren Erfahrungen gelernt und nicht noch irgendwelche Zauberkunststückchen benutzt, die sie alle in Gefahr hätten bringen können.<p>

Der Aussichtspunkt stand für sich alleine, gesichert durch das Netz selbst und starke Seile, die ihn nach allen Seiten gerade hielte. Aber die Brücken aus einfachem Holz, die sich an vielen Orten zu ähnlichen Plattformen und der Palisade spannten, fehlten hier. Man konnte ihn nur mit Flügeln erreichen – oder mit einem gewagten Sprung von einem der nahen Strohdächer.

„Äh, Twilight?", rief Rogue zu ihr hinauf. Der Schweif zuckte kurz. Er wartete einige Augenblicke. Aber es kam keine Antwort. „Komm schon, ich habe dich gesehen. Wir sollten hier nicht alleine sein.", versuchte er es noch einmal. Wieder keine Antwort. „Wir könnten uns unterhalten...", probierte er einen anderen Ansatzpunkt. Diesmal reagierte die Stute.

„Bitte lass mich in Ruhe. Ich brauche jetzt einfach etwas Zeit zum nachdenken."

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er ihr endlich eine Antwort abgerungen hatte. „Twilight, bitte. Ich will einfach nur reden. Es bringt nichts, zu lange nur mit den eigene Gedanken allein zu sein. Glaub mir, ich weiß es. Man kommt nur auf dumme Ideen."

Er lauschte angestrengt in das trüber werdende Licht der heranbrechenden Nacht, aber eine Antwort blieb aus.

„Verdammt." Twilight machte es ihm nicht einfach, aber er war fest entschlossen sie nicht so einfach davonkommen zu lassen. Er konnte verstehen, warum sie jetzt die Einsamkeit jeder Gesellschaft vorzog, aber er war sich ebenso sicher, das sie jetzt jemanden brauchte, der sie von dem Sturm ablenkte, der sicherlich in ihrem Geist tobte. Er konnte nicht anders als Rarity dafür zu bewundern, wie unfehlbar sie die Lage eingeschätzt hatte. Wenn jemand Twilight in diesem Augenblick verstehen konnte, dann er. Deshalb war es so wichtig, das er sich nicht einfach abschütteln ließ.

„Ok, wenn du nicht runterkommen willst – komme ich eben hoch!", rief er nach oben.

Er musste nach oben gelangen. Rogue sah sich nach dem nächsten Aufgang auf die Palisade um. Er umrundete die nächste der einfachen Hütten und wurde schnell fündig. Ein steiler Aufgang aus rohen Holzstämmen führte bis zum Wehrgang. Leider ergab sich damit auch sofort ein anderes Problem: zwei Stammesponys standen daneben und unterhielten sich entspannt miteinander im Licht der frisch entfachten Fackeln. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn aufhalten würden, wenn er versuchte auf die Mauer zu gelangen, aber er wollte auch kein Risiko eingehen, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken – oder auf Twilight. Er sah sich nach anderen Aufgängen um, konnte aber in der Nähe keinen Entdecken. Die einzigen Anderen von denen er wusste, waren die in der Nähe des Tores – und die waren sicherlich noch besser bewacht. Er konnte sich noch weiter umsehen, aber dieser war Twilights Aufenthaltsort am nächsten und die Brücke, die nur wenige Meter davon entfernt war, führte direkt an dem Strohdach vorbei, das ihn zur Plattform bringen könnte...

„Ach, das kann doch nicht wahr sein...", murmelte er zu sich selbst, während seine Hufe sich bereits in Bewegung setzten.

Die beiden Stammesponys standen weit rechts der Treppe und schenkten ihrer Umgebung nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Die Fackeln waren an einfache Pfähle gebunden, die in die Erde getrieben worden waren. Und unter der Treppe war es bereits recht duster...

Rogue hatte keine Ahnung vom Schleichen. Er hatte viel über unerschrockene Helden gelesen, die kühn und unerschütterlich förmlich mit den Schatten verschmolzen und ihrer Gegner an der Nase herumführten. Er hätte viel gegeben, auch nur ein Gramm dieser Zuversicht zu verspüren, während er scheinbar unbekümmert einen großen Bogen um die beiden schlug, um in den Schatten unter der Palisade zu kommen.

Er schritt gemächlich aus und kam sich dabei die ganze Zeit wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor. Er erwartete jeden Moment einen Ruf, der ihn in der unverständlichen Sprache der Eingeborenen aufforderte stehen zu bleiben. Tatsächlich aber beachteten die beiden ihn gar nicht. Und selbst wenn sie ihn sahen – er machte nur einen Spaziergang, oder?

Als er sich an die Holzstämme des Wehrs drückte, klopfte ihm das Herz bis zum Halse. Er verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit sich auf ein solch gefährliches Abenteuer einzulassen. Konnte er Twilight nicht einfach in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachhängen lassen? Er konnte problemlos zu den anderen zurückkehren und sagen, er hätte sie nicht gefunden...

Aber natürlich kam das nicht in Frage. Twilights Streitgespräch mit Rainbow hatte klar genug gezeigt, das auch sie jemandes bedurfte, der ihr gut zuredete. Und wenn das nicht half – zumindest die Wogen glättete. Der vielleicht schwierigste Akt dieses traurigen Schauspiels stand ihnen noch bevor. Sie konnten ihn nicht mit einer Anführerin begehen, die mit den Konsequenzen ihres Schicksals haderte.

Rogue drückte sich weiter an den roh behauenen Baumstämmen entlang, darauf bedacht, stets in den dunkler werdenden Schatten zu bleiben. Unter der Treppe angekommen ließ er sich auf den Bauch nieder und kroch langsam auf den Schein der Fackeln zu.

Er musste sich mit den Hinterläufen vorwärts schieben und sein verletzter Schenkel protestierte dabei schmerzhaft. Er biss sich auf die Zähne und ignorierte das Stechen der frischen Naht. Die Stimmen vor ihm wurden lauter. Er konnte wie immer nur Silben verstehen, aber was er hörte, beruhigte ihn. Es war eine zwanglose Unterhaltung, ohne argwöhnischen Ton oder mißtrauischer Fragen.

Seine Anstrengungen brachten ihn bis zu Fuß der Treppe. Er konnte die Hufe der Stammesponys unter den Stufen sehen und, was noch wichtiger war, den Pfahl, der die Fackel hielt.

Er streckte seinen Huf danach aus. Das Ende war tief in die Erde getrieben worden, aber diese war trocken und rissig geworden. Er konnte sich nicht damit aufhalten lange die Festigkeit zu prüfen. Er atmete tief durch – und gab dem Pfahl einen kräftigen Stoß.

Die Stange war gut zwei Meter lang und fiel genau zwischen dem beiden Ponys hindurch. Sie sprangen erschreckt zurück, für einen Moment erstarrt. Dann beeilten sie sich die Flammen zu löschen, die auf einen nahen Strohhaufen überzugreifen drohten.

Rogue huschte schnell aus seinem Versteck hinauf auf den Aufgang, während sie abgelenkt waren und ihm den Rücken zukehrten. Er riss sich zusammen und erklomm die steile Treppe nur vorsichtig, damit seine Hufe keine verdächtigen Geräusche auf dem Holz machten, auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie, einfach nach oben zu galoppieren. Mit wild klopfenden Herzen erreichte er den Wehrgang und kauerte sich so klein er konnte zusammen, außerhalb des Sichtfeldes der Wachen.

Er hörte ihre überraschten Rufe und versuchte sich noch tiefer in die Schatten zu drücken. Seine Flanke hatte ihr klagendes Lied wieder aufgenommen und pulsierte im selben Rhythmus wie sein aufgeregtes Herz. Schließlich verklang das Stampfen der Hufe, mit dem die beiden das Feuer gelöscht hatten und eine kurze Stille folgte. Mit Grauen vernahm das Rettungspony Schritte auf dem hölzernen Wehrgang, die sich ihm näherten.

„Han! Hvad sker der dernede?" rief ein sandfarbener Erdhengst den beiden zu, kaum zehn Meter von Rogue entfernt.

„Åh, det er ingenting. Faklen er lige faldet over. Alt er fint." Und dann lachten sie erleichtert.

„Godt, men hold øjnene åbne, forstå?", rief das Pony von oben herunter.

„Hvad vi gør!", schallte es ihm als Antwort entgegen.

Obwohl sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten, konnte Rogue nicht anders als noch eine gute Minute einfach dort liegen zu bleiben, während seine Gliedmaßen wie eingefroren waren. Erst als die beiden Wächter ihre lockeren Gespräche wieder aufnahmen und die Silhouette des Erdhengstes sich wieder entfernte, wagte er es, sich langsam zu erheben.

Er verfluchte sich und Twilight noch immer im Stillen, während er versuchte seine zitternden Beine unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich weiter. Die Stammesponys patrouillierten auch die Steige über dem Dorf und er konnte schnell entdeckt werden, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. Nur sein graues Fell, das mit den Schatten der Abenddämmerung verschmolz, hatte ihn diesmal gerettet.

Er betrat unsicheren Hufes die Hängebrücke und balancierte sich langsam die schwingenden Bohlen entlang. Er wusste, das nichts mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, als schnelle, plötzliche Bewegungen und so zwang er sich selbst dazu seiner Eile nicht nachzugeben.

Das Strohdach war kaum zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und ein beherzter Sprung würde ihn problemlos darauf bringen, wenn er darauf achtete die hölzernen Streben zu erwischen. Andernfalls würde er wahrscheinlich einfach mit dem Fuß durch die Binsen brechen und einen sehr lauten Aufruhr unter den Bewohnern verursachen. Von dort aus allerdings war es sehr viel weiter zu der Plattform, als es von unten ausgesehen hatte. Und was noch schlimmer war: Es gab kaum mehr etwas was einen ungewollten Absturz mindern könnte.

Keine Zeit. Der sandfarbene Hengst war bereits wieder auf diesen Abschnitt der Palisade getreten. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er ihn bemerken würde.

„Buck!", stieß Rogue gedämpft hervor und sprang mit einem kräftigen Satz ab. Seine Wunde schrie scharf auf, aber er behielt das Gleichgewicht und landete sauber auf einer der Sparren des nahen Daches. Das Konstrukt aus Holz ächzte vernehmlich und er hörte leise, erschreckte Stimme unter sich.

Er suchte nach einem festen Stand auf dem wackligen Bau unter ihm. Das knarren des trockenen Holzes teilte ihm unmissverständlich mit, das es sein Gewicht nicht ewig tragen würde. Er sah auf. Er konnte Twilights Silhouette auf der Plattform ausmachen, aber sie war noch so weit entfernt, zu weit...

„Buck!" Er sprang. Sein Herz machte einen Satz in seiner Brust nicht weniger weit als er selbst. Für einen Moment war er sich der schrecklich tiefen Weite unter sich bewusst, die er fallen konnte und er musste sich mehr als zusammennehmen um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Dann bohrte sich die harte Kante der Plattform in seine Brust. Seiner Vorderläufe fassten instinktiv danach, pressten jeden Muskel gegen das rettende Holz, während seine Hinterbeine verzweifelt ins Leere traten.

Er rutschte ab. Langsam, aber sicher verlor er den Halt auf den blanken Bohlen. „Nein!", stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch, während seine Hufe hilflos über das Holz kratzten. „Nein!" Er durfte nicht laut sein, aber er rutschte, er fand keinen Halt, er...

„Ich hab dich!" Ein violetter Schimmer umfasste ihn, hob ihn an, befreite ihn aus dem erbarmungslosen Griff der Schwerkraft, die an ihm zerrte. Seine Hufe berührten den festen Boden der Plattform und Twilights Zauber verlosch. Er versuchte auf den Beinen zu bleiben, aber seine Knie zitterten zu sehr. Er klammerte sich an die befreiende Festigkeit der Plattform unter ihm und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Still jetzt!" Er spürte, wie sie sie ihn nieder drückte und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihr Horn kurz aufflackerte. Eine seltsame Kühle legte sich über seinen Körper, aber er bleib still liegen, während er das Klappern von Hufen auf den Bohlen der Hängebrücke hinter sich hörte. Er hielt erschreckt den Atem an. Er sah das Licht einer hochgereckten Fackel, wie es über sie strich, ohne zu verweilen. Dann entfernte sich der Schein wieder. Dennoch blieb er liegen, bis er das erleichterte Aufatmen Twilights über sich hörte. Der Huf auf seinem Rücken wurde weggenommen und er stand langsam auf. Schnell warf er einen Blick zurück auf die Hängebrücke von wo aus er abgesprungen war und sah noch den Rücken eines großen Einhorn, das sich mit einer Fackel in seinem magischen Griff von ihnen entfernte.

„Was zum Tartarus tust du hier, Rogue?" Er wandte seinen Kopf , nur um in das Angesicht eines äußerst erzürnten Einhorns zu sehen.

Er zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. „Ich, äh, also..." Er war mit einem bestimmten Ziel hier herauf gekommen, aber irgendwie war ihm das während der ganzen Aufregung kurz abhanden gekommen.

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Habe ich dir nicht klar gesagt, das ich alleine sein will? Celestia, kannst du mir nicht einen Moment Ruhe gönnen? Statt dessen läufst du mir wie ein verirrtes Fohlen hinterher und bringst alles in Gefahr! Was wäre geschehen, wenn sie dich erwischt hätten? Wir können uns keine Verdachtsmomente leisten!"

Verdachtsmomente. Torden Hallen. Schwierige Entscheidungen!

Er erhob sich und versuchte seine Fassade aus Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit wieder aufzubauen, während er gleichzeitige die gähnende Leere jenseits der schmalen Plattform zu ignorieren versuchte. Für heute hatte er genug von Höhen.

„Ich... ich wollte nur mit dir reden...", begann er zögernd, nur um sofort von der Stute abgeschnitten zu werden.

„Aber ich will nicht mit dir reden! Ich will einfach nur alleine sein! Nur... nur für eine Stunde. Könnt ihr mir das nicht gönnen? Nur um... um etwas Ordnung in meinen Kopf zu bringen!" Sie drehte sich entschlossen um und ging die wenigen Schritte von ihm fort, die sie bis an die Kante der Plattform brachten. „Ich dachte, gerade du würdest das verstehen." Sie drehte ihren Kopf und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden etwas weicher. „Ich weiß, das ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht, aber..." Sie schloss ihre Augen und seufzte leise. „Es war ein langer Tag. Ich habe heute viel lernen müssen. Vieles, das nicht in das Bild passt, das ich bisher von der Welt hatte. In meine Kopf wirbelt alles durcheinander und ich brauche Zeit um es wieder zu ordnen. Kannst du das verstehen?", fragte sie ihn sanft.

Er senkte seinen Kopf. „Ja, das kann ich gut.", sagte er in den selben, verständnisvollen Tonfall, den sie zuvor angeschlagen hatte. Doch noch bevor sie zustimmend nicken konnte, fuhr er fort. „Und genau deshalb muss ich so dringend mit dir reden."

Er trat einen Schritt vor, sorgsam darauf bedacht sich von den jäh abfallenden Kanten der Plattform fern zu halten. „Twilight, es muss nicht so sein. Du denkst vielleicht, das du jetzt alleine bist, auf einem dunklen einsamen Pfad. Was wir... was du entscheiden musst ist ohne jeden Zweifel schrecklich. Und ich... ich kann mir nur vorstellen, welche Last es auf deine Schultern legt. Aber eines weiß ich genau. Weil ich den Weg, den du gegangen bist, selbst so viele Male bestritten habe: Es ist nicht gut ihn alleine zu gehen."

Die Stute betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Dann schüttelte sie langsam ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß deine Anteilnahme zu schätzen, Rogue, aber das hier ist etwas, mit dem ich alleine fertig werden muss. Ich bin das zentrale Element, die Anführerin und es liegt an mir die Entscheidung zu treffen. Und ihre Folgen zu tragen. Ich habe mich zu lange hinter meinen Freundinnen versteckt. Sie verlassen sich darauf, das ich letztlich alles zum Guten wende. Aber es ist nicht so einfach. Es war einmal so..." sie kicherte freudlos, wie über einen bitteren Witz. „Es war einmal...", sinnierte sie. „So beginnen die Märchen immer. Wenn ich jetzt zurückblicke, kommt es mir tatsächlich so vor. Wie ein Märchen. Ein Unrecht geschieht. Die Helden erscheinen. Und mit einem Hufstreich, mit einer einer einzigen, glasklaren Entscheidung, richten sie alles zum Guten. Und alle Ponys lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende. Nur schwarz und weiß, nur richtig und falsch und eine einfache Wahl. Wo ist ist diese Entscheidung jetzt?" Sie sah hinauf zu dem dunkler werdenden Himmel, wo sich die ersten Sterne blitzend zeigten. „Ein Märchen. Nur falsche Hoffnungen und enttäuschte Versprechungen. Es gibt nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß. Da ist Grau – so viel Grau – dazwischen." Sie trat näher an ihn heran, so das sie sich Schnauze an Schnauze gegenüber standen. „Weißt du, was mir kein Ruhe lässt? Weißt du, was mich mehr als alles andere umtreibt?" Ihre Stimme war von Ärger erfüllt, aber dennoch nachdenklich. „Ich bekomme es nicht aus meinem Kopf. Ich musste nie die Konsequenz meiner Entscheidungen tragen. Bis jetzt. Und nun, da sie mir klar vor Augen geführt werden, wie kann ich anders, als alles zu hinterfragen, das ich je getan habe?" Sie hielt sich ihren Huf vor das Gesicht. „Was ist mit Nightmare Moon? Selbst die Legende erzählt, das es die Geringschätzung an ihrer wunderbaren Nacht, ihrer ureigensten Eigenschaft, ihres Cutie-Marks war, das Prinzessin Luna dazu trieb... zu diesem Wesen zu werden. Sicherlich, es war richtig, sie aufzuhalten und Equestria vor der ewigen Nacht zu bewahren. Aber war es wirklich damit getan?" Sie seufzte schwer. „Es ist mir erst jetzt klar geworden. Wir haben damals nur Nightmare Moon besiegt, aber nicht, was Luna zu dem gemacht hat, was sie schließlich wurde: Der Wunsch, so anerkannt zu werden, wie ihre Schwester, Celestia."

Twilight packte Rogues Schultern und schüttelte sie kräftig. „Verstehst du was ich meine? Verstehst du, was das bedeutet? Für das, was wir getan haben? Was wir als richtig empfanden? Wir haben nur die Symptome bekämpft, während die Krankheit weiter besteht! Was haben wir ausgerichtet?" Sie hielt inne und lies ihn erschreckt los, überrascht von ihrer eigenen Leidenschaft. „Wir haben gar nichts erreicht. Luna hatte alles Recht neidisch zu sein. Sie wird für immer im Schatten ihrer glänzenden Schwester stehen."

Ihr Gesicht bekam einen ruhigeren Ausdruck. „Wir sind die Elemente der Harmonie. Wir stellen das Gleichgewicht wieder her. Wir sollen auf die Waagschale treten, wo immer sie sich in eine falsche Richtung neigt. Aber was ist die richtige Richtung? Wenn blinde Rechtschaffenheit das Ruder übernimmt, müssen wir dann dagegen ebenso vorgehen, wie wir es gegen die Willkür eines Diktators tun würden? Gibt es so etwas wie das ´notwendige Übel`? ´Berechtigte Grausamkeit´? Hättest du mich gestern das gefragt, wäre ein klares `Nein!´ meine Antwort gewesen. Aber heute... heute bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."

Sie wandte sich wieder Rogue zu. „Verstehst du, warum ich so verwirrt bin? Ich weiß, das dieses Land... diese Wiege unsere Zivilisation, die wir vor so langer Zeit verlassen haben, ein einziges Chaos ist. Ponys kämpfen gegen Ponys. Sie kämpfen... sie töten einander. Aber nun, zum ersten Mal seit ihres Gedenken, arbeiten sie zusammen. Sie legen ihren Groll, ihren Hass beiseite. Und warum tun sie das?" Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen, bis sie schmerzhaft knirschten. „Damit sie die Changelinge auslöschen können. Diese Parasiten! Diese Wechselbälger, die sich ohne Rücksicht und ohne Reue am Liebsten und Heiligsten unsere Rasse laben und bereichern! Liebe und Vertrauen und allem was wir aus dem tiefsten Inneren unseres Herzens geben! Sie saugen daran, ohne etwas davon zurückzugeben. Sie machen aus uns dumpfe Sklaven, unfähig unseren eigenen Gefühlen zu entfliehen..." Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten einen Ausdruck harten, blanken Hasses angenommen.

Das Rettungspony schreckte vor dieser Maske blinder Wut zurück. Er erkannte die Stute vor ihm kaum wieder. Twilight, der ausgeglichene, ruhige Pol zwischen den vielen Leidenschaften ihrer Freundinnen, zeigte plötzlich die Zähne. Ihr wahres Gesicht.

Rogue war vertraut mit den Masken, die ein Pony aufsetzte, um im täglichen Leben zu bestehen. Er selbst war ein Meister darin. Bis heute war es ihm möglich gewesen viele zu täuschen, in dem er sein wahres Wesen hinter dem verbarg, was er andere von sich wissen lassen wollte. Wenige Ponys waren im Stande hinter die Fassade zu sehen. Fluttershy hatte nie ein Problem gehabt, seine wahren Gefühle zu spüren. Applejack ließ sich gerne täuschen, aber nicht für lange. Und er selbst... er glaubt zu gerne den Masken, die ihm von anderen präsentiert wurden. Wenn er darüber hinaus sah... wenn er erkannte, was wirklich hinter der Maske stand... etwas, das er als seinen ´Ponyverstand´ begriff, als einen Sinn, den er sich in langen Jahren des Beobachten und Interpretierens erarbeitete hatte, fühlte er sich gerne für einen Moment überlegen. Es war eine Insel, eine einzigartige Gelegenheit, in der seine starken, aber ungeschickten Hufe keine Rolle im Vergleich zu der diffizilen Arbeit der Magie eines Einhorns oder der Präzision einer Pegasusschwinge spielte. Er hatte einmal geglaubt, dass das ihn das seinen gerechten Platz in der Ambulanz in der Manehattener Feuerwehr geben würde. Pears hatte dieses Zuvertrauen in sich selbst zerstört. Sein Versagen an diesem Tag, seine Unfähigkeit, dass, was er hätte voraussehen müssen, nicht begriffen zu haben, war noch immer eine Wunde in seiner Seite, bis heute.

Aber er war daran gewachsen. Es schmerzte noch immer, so wie es vielleicht immer Schmerzen würde. Er würde den letzten, anklagenden Schrei des Fohlen in sich tragen, vielleicht bis an sein Lebensende. Er würde ihn verfolgen, weiter und weiter, würde ihn aus seinen Träumen wecken, während er in diese verzweifelten Augen blickte, während sie immer kleiner in der Tiefe wurden. Nur ein kleiner Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit... ein winziger Augenblick der Zuversicht...

Twilight sah sich zum ersten Male dieser unbarmherzigen Gleichung gegenüber. Und sie war nicht unbescholten. Sie hatte erleben müssen, wie ihr eigener, geliebter Bruder dem verführerischen Verrat dieser Kreaturen erlegen war. Wie seine unbedingte Liebe zu seiner Stute zu eben jenem Werkzeug wurde, das fast den Untergang Canterlots besiegelt hätte.

Wie sehr musste sie die Changelinge hassen! Jenseits aller Antipathie, die ihre Lebensweisen in ihnen allen hervorrufen mochte! Applejack hatte ihm über die besondere Verbindung zwischen Twilight und Prinzessin Cadence erzählt. Wie schwer wogen die Vorwürfe in Twilight, das sie die Veränderungen in ihrer alten Freundin nicht richtig gedeutet hatte, bis es fast zu spät war?

Aber die Einhornstute hatte all das beiseite geschoben, hatte sich selbst über ihren Zorn erhoben, der nur all zu verständlich wäre und den guten Weg gewählt... so schwer er auch war.

Rogues Wertschätzung vor Twilight wuchs um ein Zehnfaches, als er das begriff. Wie einfach wäre es gewesen, die Changelinge als das Böse zu verdammen? Wie vielen Schwierigkeiten währen sie aus dem Weg gegangen? Aber eine einzige ihrer Freundinnen sah Hoffnung in ihnen und so... musste sie es auch. Das einzige Problem war, das sie selbst es noch nicht verstand.

Rogue ordnete seine Gedanken. Es war so wichtig, was er als nächstes sagen würde. „Ich war nicht in Canterlot, als die Changelinge angriffen. Ich habe nur davon gehört. Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein, das selbst, als die Hauptstadt in höchster Alarmbereitschaft gewesen ist, das Schicksal aller Ponys nur an einem seidenen Faden hing. Ihr habt gekämpft, ihr habt euch mit all eurer Kraft gegen diese Invasion gestemmt, aber es wart nicht ihr, oder die Macht der Prinzessinnen, die die Entscheidung brachte."

Er sah auf und begegnete Twilights Blick. „Du hasst sie dafür, nicht wahr? Du hast gekämpft, hast alles getan, um sie zurück zu drängen. Die Elemente hätten genug sein müssen, wo selbst Celestia gescheitert war, nicht war?"

„Nein!", stieß das Einhorn hervor, so laut, das es unweigerlich im Dorf zu hören sein musste. „Celestia hätte niemals verlieren dürfen!", sie unterstrich ihr Argument mit einem entschlossenem Huftritt. „Es... es war ein Trick! Um... mich etwas zu lehren. Sie hat immer die Kontrolle behalten! Sie ist ein Alicorn! Sie ist eine... Göttin!"

Etwas zupfe an Rogues Verstand, wie eine längst vergessene Erinnerung.. Er glaubte selbst nicht, was er als nächstes sagte. „Aber sie sind dennoch nur Ponys, nicht wahr?"

Twilight sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, verstört und doch erwartungsvoll.

Er fuhr fort, ohne recht zu wissen, was er von ich gab. Die Worte in seinem Mund reihten sich von selbst aneinander, formten Sätze... wie aus einem Traum...

„All diese Möglichkeiten... nur ein einen Schleier entfernt..."

Twilight zögerte einen Moment, dann packte sie ihn schmerzhaft an der Kehle, zerrte ihn gewaltsam zu sich hinauf. „Woher weißt du das? Woher? Ich habe es niemanden erzählt! Woher weist du es?", verlangte sie.

Rogue, immer noch halb gefangen zwischen seinen Erinnerungen und der Gegenwart, drängte die Stute von sich ab. „Es ist... war ein Traum. Was sein könnte. Was niemals sein kann. Was sein kann. Und alles dazwischen..." Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Verdammt, Twilight, ich weiß nicht, was ich sage. Es ist wie ein Traum. Ich... ich erinnere mich..." Plötzlich sah er auf. Es war mit einem Mal so glasklar, so selbstverständlich, als würde er selbst aus einem Traum erwachen.

„Sie vertraut dir.", sagte er emotionslos, wie ein Automat. Dann, wie ein erwachender Schläfer, wiederholter er die Nachricht, die so lange in ihm geschlafen hatte.

„Sie vertraut dir!", rief er laut aus. Er konnte nicht anders und lachte laut, während er seine Vorderhufe um das verwirrte Einhorn schlang. „Sie vertraut dir! Sie vertraut dir!", wiederholte er wie von Sinnen, während er sie ihn seinen Hufen hielt. Sie zitterte vor Furcht und Unglauben in seiner Umarmung. „Was? Was? Wer... wer vertraut mir?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Celestia! Und Luna! Ich habe mich gerade erinnert!" Er stieß sie sie einem Moment von sich, nur um sie einen Augenblick später wieder in eine tiefe Umarmung zu ziehen. „Ich erinnere mich! Wir sind nicht alleine! Ich dachte, es war nur ein Traum, aber es war mehr als das! Ich habe von Luna geträumt!" Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, aber in das Gesicht des Einhorns war nur Verwirrung gezeichnet.

Er riss sich trotz seiner Aufregung zusammen. „Ich habe von Luna geträumt. Als wir... als wir mit der ´Idle Barter´ notgelandet sind. Wir haben miteinander gesprochen. Es war damals nur ein Traum für mich, aber jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn! Sie hat mich für einen Moment in ihre Gedanken gelassen. So wie du damals einen Moment das Bewusstseins der Prinzessinnen erlebt hast. Überall, zu jeder Zeit zu gleich! Aber... aber ohne..." Er kämpfte um die richtigen Worte. „Ohne den richtigen Pfad. Ohne Gewissheit..." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „ Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann es nicht richtig ausrücken.", gestand er verschüchtert ein. Dann sah er entschlossen auf, als seine wirbelnden Gedanken eine feste Insel erreichten. „Aber sie vertraut dir.." sagte er fest entschlossen. Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, was er gerade gesagt hatte, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Sie hat es zu mir gesagt. Ich verstehe nicht, das von allem, was sie uns vielleicht mitteilen wollten, gerade dass das so wichtig war, aber es war die einzige Nachricht, die sie für uns... für dich hatte. Celestia vertraut dir." Er sah auf. „Kannst du dir einen Reim..." Er verstummte, als er in Twilights Gesicht sah.

Die Einhornstute trug eine Maske puren Grauens zur Schau. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, so das das Weiße darin größer war als Ihre Iris. Kraftlose Kiefer formten ihren Mund zu einem ungläubigen ´O´.

Rogue starrte sie einen Moment lang überrascht an und ging dann sogar so weit, sich ängstlich umzusehen, was die Stute so sehr in Furcht versetzt haben könnte. Als er nichts entdecken konnte, ließ ihn ein Flüstern von Twilight herumfahren.

„Sie weiß es?", fragte sie so leise, das er es kaum verstand.

„Was Twilight?", fragte er sie verwirrt.

„Sie weiß es...", entglitt es ihren Lippen wie ein Hauch. Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf die Hinterbeine sinken. „Sie weiß es...", wiederholte sie.

Das Rettungspony sah sie hilflos an. Schließlich trat er einen Schritt vor und drehte ihren Kopf mit seinem Huf so, das sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Was weiß sie? Rede mit mir Twilight!"

Das helle Blau seiner Augen schienen sie aus ihrer Erstarrung zu befreien. Ihr Blick fokussierte sich und sie erwiderte den seinen. Ihre Augenwinkel füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Als sie sprach, brach ihre Stimme. „Sie weiß, das ich hier bin."

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Wer? Celestia? Natürlich weiß sie, das wir hier sind. Warum..." Dann dämmerte langsam die Erkenntnis in ihm und er hielt inne. Ein eiskalter Schauer ran ihm über den Rücken. „Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt.", flüsterte er ungläubig. Er sah tiefer in ihre Augen, suchte darin nach einem Hinweis das er sich irrte.

Aber die Stute schloss nur ihre Augen. Glitzernde Tränen flossen ihre Schnauze hinab und tropften silbern auf das Holz unter ihnen.

Jetzt war es Rogues Kehrseite, die kraftlos auf die Plattform sank. „Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt...", wiederholte er tonlos.

Als währe es eine Anklage gewesen, schoss Twilights Kopf nach oben. „Ich konnte es nicht!", rief sie gequält aus. „Nach dem was in Canterlot passiert ist... was ich getan habe...sie wollte, das ich einfach nach Hause gehe. Das ich... das ich die Hufe hochlege und mich ausruhe... erhole... als wäre ich es gewesen, dem etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen währe! Als wäre ich das Opfer. Als wären es nicht ich gewesen, die... die für den ganzen Unfall verantwortlich gewesen war! Die ihr Vertrauen missbraucht hat! Ich kann nicht... ich konnte nicht einfach dasitzen und nichts tun!"

Rogue sah sie ernst an und schwieg eine Weile, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Und deshalb mißbrauchst du ihr Vertrauen noch einmal, in dem du dich einfach auf den Weg machst."

„Ja!" stieß sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. „Ich konnte kein ´Nein´ riskieren! Ich musste... musste ihr beweisen, das ich immer noch..." ihre Stimme versagte und sie brach schließlich ab.

„...immer noch das beste ihrer Ponys bist.", beendete Rogue für sie. Sie sah zu ihm auf, die Augen schillernd von Tränen. Dann nickte sie. Schamvoll verbarg sie ihr Angesicht in ihrem Vorderlauf.

Rogue blieb still. Er stand auf der engen, hohen Plattform, über dem Dorf. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne hinter den nahen Bergen tauchten sie beide in ein so leuchtendes Feuermeer aus Rot und Orange, das die Luft selbst in Flammen zu setzen schien.

Es war seltsam, aber es war dieser Moment, da Rogue seine eigene Probleme so fern waren wie nie zuvor. Sie wurden, klein, unbedeutend und zogen ihren Schatten von seiner Seele wie ein dunkles Tuch, das darüber geworfen worden war. Es war kein Glück, das er verspürte, nur ein Moment der Befreiung, der ihn durchatmen ließ, erlösend und frei. Es war seine eigene dumme Art, das Wohlergehen anderer Ponys über sein eigenes zu stellen, das wusste er. Es würde nichts verschwinden machen, es würde nichts lösen, aber es hatte es für den Moment beiseite geschoben und er war dankbar dafür. Es ließ ihn klarer denken. Es ließ ihn sehen...

Das er keine Zweifel haben musste, was er als nächstes tun würde.

Das seine Angst nur eine Ausgeburt seines Verstandes war, diese zerbrochenen, kaputten Dings, das sich noch immer einredete, die Kontrolle zu haben.

Das er seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen hatte, im Zuge eines Herzschlages. Wie alle guten Entscheidungen.

Er trat vorsichtig über sie hinweg und rollte sich neben ihr zusammen, so das er nahe bei ihr lag. Die beginnende Kühle der Nacht drängte bereits von allen Seiten heran, aber bis jetzt war sie nur eine ferne Versprechung. Er schlang die Hufe fest um sie, gegen jeden Widerstand. Sie gab einen kurzen, erschreckten Laut von sich. „Rogue, ich... was..."

„Du liebst sie, nicht wahr?", fragte er sie schnell, bevor sie zu noch seltsameren Schlussfolgerungen kommen konnte. Sie entspannte sich etwas in seiner Umarmung. „Ich... ich...", begann sie zögernd.

„Sag es mir nicht.", beeilte er sich ihr zuvor zu kommen. Sie blieben einen Moment lang ruhig liegen, bis sich Twilight etwas umständlich in seiner Umarmung umdrehte um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „I... ich kann nicht, Rogue. So sehr ich es auch wünschte... ich kann nicht..."

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Was nicht, Twilight?"

Die Stute zögerte einen Moment. „Wenn sie nicht..."

Er lachte. Er konnte nicht anders, auch wenn es alles andere als angebracht war.

„Wenn sie dich nicht liebt? Wie könnte sie nicht? Wie könnte sie?" Er kicherte noch einmal, dann wurde er plötzlich wieder ernst. „Weiß du was Liebe ist? Liebe ist ein Schlüssel. Ein Schlüssel zu den Toren in unseren dicken und hohen Mauern, die wir um unsere Herzen errichten. Die wir selbst errichtet haben. Um es zu schützen, um zu verhindern, das wir verletzt werden." Er blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. „Wenn wir jemanden lieben, dann geben wir ihm eine schreckliche, schreckliche Macht. Die Macht, einfach in unser Herz zu marschieren und ein fruchtbares Durcheinander darin anzurichten. Oftmals wollen sie diese Verantwortung nicht, wissen nicht einmal, das sie sie haben. Sie haben einfach etwas dummes getan, wie dich anzulächeln, oder freundlich zu dir zu sein, oder dir zuzuhören, wenn es keiner sonst tun wollte. Und doch besitzen sie plötzlich ein Stück von dir, etwas Wichtiges, Unersetzbares. Und alles, worauf wir hoffen können, ist, das obwohl sie uns so schrecklich verletzen können... sie es nicht tun. Doch selbst wenn sie es tun – wenn sie dieses Wunder, diese Privileg mißbrauchen – heißt das nicht, das wir deshalb frei wären. Wir errichten stärkere Mauern, tiefere Gräben. Und warten auf den Nächsten der stark genug ist, uns zu erobern."

Er riss sich aus seinen eigenen Gedanken los und blickte die Stute unter sich an. „Wie hoch sind die Mauern um Celestias Herz? Wie tief die Gräben, wie vorsichtig die Wächter? Sie liebt dich. Sie liebt dich so sehr, das selbst, nachdem du sie zweimal verraten hast, sie dir nichts als Zuversicht und Vertrauen schenkt."

Das Einhorn rollte sich langsam an ihm zusammen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß."

So blieben sie eine lange Zeit. Rogue sah das Feuer im Himmel ersterben und dem Blau und Schwarz der Nacht nachgeben. Er sah die Sterne über ihnen erblühen und die ersten, silbernen Strahlen des Mondes über ihnen auftauchen, während er Twilight, dem Element der Magie, dem Zentrum ihrer kleinen Schar, für einen Moment einen Hafen aus Geborgenheit gab und ihre Tränen in sein Fell sickerten.

Er hielt still und unerschrocken Wacht, während sie sich an ihn klammerte, als Ersatz für jemanden, den sie sich sehr viel lieber dort wünschte. Und er kam nicht umhin, sich an ihrer Stelle ebenfalls jemanden zu wünschen, den sein Herz dort begehrte.

Darling hatte in Manehatten ein Feuer entzündet, von dem er nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, es in sich fühlen zu können. Aber es war Applejack gewesen, die die Flamme genährt und zu wahrer Glut gebracht hatte. Er hatte für einen Moment geglaubt, das sie diejenige wäre, die seine Festung im Sturm eroberte. Aber sie hatte ihren Angriff im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen abgebrochen, auch wenn seine Mauern schon längst gefallen und bloß lagen... in dessen rauchenden Ruinen er sich wieder fand...

...Und ein Engel ihm erschien. Fluttershy war dieser Engel. Diese wunderbare, geflügelte Stute, die ihm auf so sorglose Weise seinen Schlüssel stahl, seinen Schlüssel zu seinem Herzen, den er so sorgsam verwahrt hatte. Den er versteckt, begraben und für vergessen befunden hatte. Sie fand ihn, und sie hielt ihn fest in ihren wunderbaren, vorsichtigen Hufen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

_Twilight liebt Celestia, _dachte Rogue, _und Rogue liebt... liebt..._

_...liebt Fluttershy._

Er klammerte sich an Twilight, hielt sie ebenso fest, wie er es gern mit einer anderen Stute getan hätte.

_Ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie!_

Es war ein Schrei, still und stumm, der aus seiner eigenen Brust geboren worden wurde, so laut er er es sich traute, ohne das es seine Lippen weiter trugen. Es füllte ihn an, schwoll in ihm zu einer wahren Flutwelle heran, als es über die Mauern in ihm brach.

_Ich liebe sie! Ich liebe sie!, _toste es in seinen Gedanken. Wann hatte er zuletzt so gedacht? Wann hatte er sich zuletzt so zu denken erlaubt? Ohne all die ´was wäre, was wenn...?´

Kam es nicht letztlich darauf an...

„Ich beneide dich.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf Eines ihrer violetten Augen sah ihn fragend an.

„So ungefragt geliebt zu werden. Trotz aller Hindernisse... trotz aller... Komplikationen...", gestand er ihr flüsternd.

„Nein!", sie nahm seinen Kopf in Ihre Hufe. „Glaub´ das nicht! Glaub´ nicht einen Moment daran, das du nicht geliebt wirst, Rogue!" Sie drückte ihre Wange gegen die seine. „Du bist ein Teil von uns. Wir... wir alle lieben dich!" Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann rieb sie ihre Wange gegen die seine. „Hör auf, nur für dich alleine zu denken!"

Er wehrte spielerisch ihre Hufe ab und lächelte sanft. „ Danke. Danke dafür, Twilight. Aber..." Er atmete tief durch, Er hatte so viel mit dieser Stute geteilt. Was machte es aus, auch noch die letzten Geheimnisse zu verheimlichen? Hatte er gar nichts aus seinen Erfahrungen gelernt? Was konnte es schaden, nun, dass er das tiefste, verborgendste Bedürfnis dieser Stute kannte? Doch höchstens ein Ausgleich... War er ihr das nicht schuldig? Ein Ausgleich der Schuld? Ein Pfand?

Er atmete tief durch. „Ich glaube, ich liebe Fluttershy."

Er drehte sich praktisch im selben Atemzug um und versuchte abzuwägen. „Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich weiß, das ich sicherlich nicht der erste bin, der das sagt und ich bin ebenso sicherlich nicht der beste, der... der auf Gegenliebe zu hoffen wagt, haha..." Er schluckte schwer. „ Ich wollte nur, das du dich nicht übervorteilt fühlst. Es... es ist nur, wie wahrscheinlich viele Hengste in ihrer Gengenwart fühlen." Er geriet ins Schwafeln, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Sie ist so freundlich, so unvoreingenommen... egal wem sie begegnet." Er schloss seine Augen. „Es ist dumm, nicht wahr? Zu glauben, sie würde meine Gefühle wirklich erwidern? Sie hat schließlich niemals etwas..." Seine Mine entspannte sich und er sah zu Twilight auf. „Sie hat niemals etwas getan, das mich wirklich ermutigt hat, das zu glauben? Nimm mich als schlechtes Beispiel. Aber du... Du und Celestia." Er atmete tief durch und schloss seine Augen. „Ich kann nicht ermessen, was die Beziehung zwischen euch bedeutet. Aber wenn ich an das glaube, was ich über die Liebe weiß, richtig ist, dann weiß ich, das sie, das die Prinzessin der Sonne, die Herrin über den Tag, dich liebt. Das dir Tür und Tor zu ihren Herzen offen stehen. Jetzt und immerdar."

Die Einhornstute blieb einen Moment lang still, dann stieß sie ihn mit ihrem Huf am Kinn an, so wie ihn aufzuwecken.

„Verstehst du es nicht, Rogue?", fragte sie sanft. „Verstehst du nicht? Wenn es wahr ist, was du gesagt hast... das es dann auch wahr ist, das du und Fluttershy... das ihr euch liebt?"

Sein Antlitz verfinsterte sich sofort. „Sie verdient besseres als mich." Er sah beschämt weg. „Sie hat nur Mitleid mit mir. Es..." Er atmet tief durch. „Es tut mir gut..." Er dachte an die Wärme ihrer Schwingen auf seinem Körper, eine Wärme, die tiefer in ihn drang als es reine Mitfühlsamkeit bewerkstelligen hätten können.

„Sie liebt mich nicht.", stellte er fest. „Sie sorgt sich um mich, sicherlich, aber nicht weniger, oder mehr, als sie sich um einen von einen von euch sorgen würde!"

Er log. Die Wärme ihrer Schwingen, die sie um ihn geschlungen hatte, betrog ihn, noch während er es aussprach. Die Wärme ihres Körpers, die ihn vor dem schlimmsten des Fiebers geschützt hatten, strafte ihn Lügen. Sie hatte ihn umsorgt, hatte seine Wunden gewaschen, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, nicht weniger als eine Glucke um ihre Küken... so sehr wie sie alle Lebewesen liebte...

Twilight stieß ihn mit ihrem Kinn an. „Ja, das alles. Und so viel mehr. Muss ich gerade die sein, die dir das sagt?"

Sie lacht laut auf. „Hier liegen wir, am Ende der Welt und reden über unsere Dummheiten. Längst begangen, fast vergessen.." Sie grub ihr Gesicht noch etwas fester in seine weiche Brust „Ich beneide Fluttershy ein bisschen, weist du?"

Er machte ein saures Gesicht. „Warum?"

Die Einhornstute stieß seinen wohligen Laut aus, während sie sich gegen seinen Brustpelz rieb. „Es wird sehr lange für sie dauern, bis sie dir so sehr vertraut."

Er stutzte einen Moment lang, dann sah er nach unten, auf die Stute, die sich in seiner Umarmung zusammengerollt hatte.

„Wenn es so weit ist...", flüsterte Twilight leise, „...wird es tausend mal schöner für sie sein, als für mich."

Er konnte sich ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, während seine Hufe sachtsam ihre Mähne streichelte. „Vielleicht, Twilight, Vielleicht."

Sie lagen dort noch eine lange Zeit, wortlos und ließen die Zeit an sich vorüber streichen, wie die kühle Nachtbrise, die sich langsam erhob. Das letzte Tageslicht erstarb und die tausend Sterne über ihnen blitzten einer nach dem anderen auf, während ihre beiden Gedanken nur den Ponys galten, nach denen sich ihre Herzen sehnten.

Schließlich seufzte Rogue. Twilight drehte sich etwas, um zu ihm aufzusehen. „Was ist los?"

Sie hatte erwartet, seine Stirn in der selben, ernsten Manier gefurcht zu sehen, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war. Doch statt dessen stand ein selbstvergessenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, während er noch immer auf den dunklen Horizont starrte, wo die Sonne schon vor so langer Zeit versunken war.

„Es ist nichts.", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Ich dachte nur gerade daran, das ich aus ganz anderen Gründe zu dir hier hinauf gekommen bin, als... naja, für das hier." Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste mit seinem Huf. „Auch wenn es wesentlich besser gelaufen ist, als ich mir vorgestellt habe."

„Es ging dir um die Changelinge, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn.

Er nickte und wahr froh über die Ruhe, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Wie haben es die anderen aufgenommen?", fragte Twilight weiter. „Ich will dich nicht aushorchen, ich kann sie auch selbst fragen, aber ich wollte..."

„Etwas Zeit für dich alleine haben. Ja, ich weiß. Ich verstehe das gut.", beendete er für sie.

„Ich muss es ihnen sagen, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie ihn das fragte.

„Das du ohne Celestias Segen aufgebrochen bist? Ja. Sie müssen es erfahren."

Sie schnaufte tief durch. „Ich wollte nicht, das es so läuft. Ich habe gedacht, dass wir das Rätsel lösen und mit... mit allen Antworten nach Canterlot zurückkehren können. Wie könnte sie dann noch böse auf mich sein? Wie hätte ich ahnen können, das wir hier auf... auf so ein Durcheinander stoßen könnten?"

Er lachte kurz auf und sie sah ihn böse auf. „Was ist daran so lustig?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Entschuldigung. Es ist nicht wirklich komisch. Aber den Ausdruck ´Durcheinander´ für unsere Situation zu benutzen... das ist schon eine gewaltige Untertreibung."

Der Zorn auf ihrem Gesicht verflog und machte Zerknirschtheit platz. „Ja, da hast du recht."

Sie war für einen Moment still, während sie nachdachte. „Tue ich das richtige, Rogue? Ist mein Weg der richtige?"

Und da war sie, die Frage, auf die alles letztlich hinauslief. Die Frage, die sie sich selbst stellte, die sie sich alle stellten, die sie ihrer unfehlbaren Prinzessin gestellt hätte, wäre es möglich gewesen.

Es war eine Schwäche, aber eine, die Rogue mehr als gut verstehen konnte. Er war nicht anders. Wenn er selbst nicht weiter wusste, wenn er sich selbst nicht sicher war, wie gerne verließ er sich auf die Führung, den Ratschlag anderer, weiserer Ponys? Chief Caller, Trotter, seine Eltern. Es war nicht dumm sie zu fragen. Es war nicht dumm, Hilfe zu suchen und sie sich anzuhören. Es war gut und es war rechtens.

Aber Ponys blieben Ponys. Es bleib nicht dabei Rat zu suchen. Zu leicht gab man der Versuchung nach und schob die Verantwortung weiter, auf solche, die scheinbar besser dafür gerüstet schienen. Auch wenn sie es nicht immer waren. Auch wenn es nicht ihre Verantwortung war. Auch wenn es nicht rechts war, die eigene Bürde abzuwälzen, sich von ihr zu befreien. Sie taten es gerne, schützten gerne die eigenen Lieben vor dem was sie selbst schon so schmerzlich erfahren hatten, auf den Weg dorthin, wo sie bewundert und geachtet wurden: Falsche Entscheidungen und schmerzhafte Fehler. Der Schmerz, der es bedeutete, erwachsen zu werden.

Twilight wusste das. Sie hatte die ersten zaghaften Schritte auf diesem schweren Weg gemacht. Und sie verstand, das sie diesmal, zum ersten Mal, alle Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern trug.

Sie wollte nicht, das er für sie entschied. Die Entscheidung war schon längst in ihrem Herzen gefallen. War es so falsch, nach Bestätigung zu suchen? Sich selbst zu festigen, damit der nächste Schritt und der darauf vielleicht etwas leichter wurde?

„Es ist nicht an mir das zu entscheiden, Twilight.", sagte er ruhig.

Die Stute ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

„Aber wenn du mich um einen Rat als Freund bittest..."

Ihr Kopf schoss wieder nach oben, während sich ihre Ohren aufmerksam aufstellten.

„Es ist nie verkehrt sich für das Leben zu entscheiden. Vielleicht hasst man dich eines Tages dafür, das du dich so entschieden hast. Vielleicht stellt sich heraus, das genau diese Entscheidung zu mehr Leid geführt hat, als jede andere."

Er sah, wie ein Funke Furcht in ihre Augen trat. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und fuhr fort.

„Aber sie werden leben, um dich zu verfluchen. Selbst wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen, das ist das wenigste, was sie dir schulden. Aber das weißt du schon, nicht wahr?"

Sie sah ihn einen bedrückt an, dann nickte sie leicht.

„Hast du deinen Hass auf sie beiseite geschoben, als du über ihr Schicksal entscheiden hast? Hast du an ihr Wohlergehen gedacht, an das Beste, was möglich ist, als dein Richtspruch über sie erging?" Er straffte seine Gestalt und fragte sie eindringlich: „War. Es. Notwendig?"

„Das war es.", flüsterte sie leise. Doch dann hob sie ihren Kopf und Entschlossenheit flammte in ihren Augen auf. „Das wahr es!"

Er lächelte, sanft und warm. „Dann war es richtig, was du entschieden hast. Es gab niemals eine andere, bessere Wahl. Und zum Tarterus mit denen, die nicht an deiner Stelle standen und sich anmaßen, dich hinterher zu kritisieren!"

Sie dachte einen Moment lang über das nach, was er gesagt hatte. „Das klingt sehr arrogant." sagte sie schließlich.

Er seufzte und sah verlegen auf seine Hufe. „Ja. Ja, vielleicht ist es das." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Twilight, ich habe keinen Antworten für dich. Ich... ich kann dir nicht einmal einen Weg zeigen. Sonne und Mond, ich finde ihn ja für mich selbst nicht. Ich weiß nur, das auch gute Ponys... manchmal schreckliche Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Und das es keine Möglichkeit gibt, sie zu vermeiden. Das wir... irgendwie damit fertig werden müssen." Er kämpfte um die richtigen Worte. Verdammt, was war aus der Zuversicht geworden, die ihn trotz aller Hindernisse hier auf die Plattform getrieben hatte? Er hatte irgendwann einmal einen Plan gehabt, wie er ihr über die dunklen Gewässer helfen wollte, in denen sie sich jetzt wiederfand. Aber jetzt...

Er warf hilflos die Hufe in die Luft. „Ich schwafle nur. Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe." Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Es ist dir sehr wichtig, nicht wahr?", fragte Twilight leise.

Er sah sie an und lächelte verzweifelt. „Natürlich. Du bist unsere Anführerin. Wir verlassen uns auf dich. Und Rarity... sie dachte, das ich..." Er sah beschämt weg.

„Sie dachte, das du mir helfen kannst.", fuhr sie fort.

Er nickte. „Ja. Dumm, nicht wahr?" Er lachte gezwungen auf.

„Aber das hast du doch."

Er blickte überrascht auf.

„Wie..."

„Naja, vielleicht nicht mit dem ganzen Zeug, wie mich kommende Generationen verfluchen mögen." Sie lächelte gequält. „Aber allein zu wissen, das Celestia..." sie verstummte und sprach nicht weiter, darauf vertrauend, das er verstand. „Wenn nichts anderes mir die Kraft gibt, dies hier durchzustehen... sie tut es." Sie wischte sich die letzte Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel. „Ich kann alles ertragen, mit dieser Gewissheit." Sie sah ihn warm an. „Und mit meinen Freunden an meiner Seite."

Sie drehte sich um und sah über das von Fackeln erleuchtete Dorf unter ihnen. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, das ich keine Angst hätte." Sie warf einen Blick zurück auf Rogue. „Sie wird nicht vergehen, oder? Die Angst, meine ich."

Das Rettungspony sah sie einen Moment lang an, Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Die Stute nickte verstehend. „Aber ich werde ihr ins Auge sehen. Meine Entscheidung, meine Verantwortung. Das habe ich heute gelernt."

Der Wind ergriff ihre Mähne und ließ sie über ihren Körper wehen, so das ihre violette Strähne zu tanzen begann.

Rogue sah sie und dachte sich, das sie niemals so schön ausgesehen hatte. Sie war immer eine schöne Stute gewesen, auch wenn sie es gut zu verbergen wusste. Ihr schimmerndes Fell, ihre feine, sanft fallende Mähne, war nur ein Teil des Zaubers, der in diesem Moment von ihr ausging. Doch der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, die Entschlossenheit, die ihren feinen Gesichtszügen Schärfe verlieh, die sie von innen erglühen ließ, rein und klar, scharf geschnitten im Licht des aufgehenden Mondes, machte den Unterschied zwischen Schön und Atemberaubend aus. Er sah es und bewunderte sie. Aber tief in seinem Herzen glühte er für eine ganz andere Stute.

* * *

><p>Als Rogue sich an diesem Abend zur Ruhe begab, dauerte es eine Weile, bis er genug Ruhe fand, um zu schlafen. Einerseits war es der warmen Nähe Fluttershys geschuldet, die sich direkt neben ihm zusammengerollt hatte. Zum anderen aber den vielen Ereignissen des Tages, die noch immer in seinem Kopf herumspukten.<p>

Der Weg von der Plattform zurück zu ihren Freunden war nicht halb so aufregend gewesen, wie der Weg dort hin. Twilight wirkte den gleichen Tarnzauber, der ihn bereits auf dem Dach vor den neugierigen Blicken der Wachen bewahrt hatte, während ihre Telekinese das Grobe erledigte. Sie kamen beide auf ebener Erde an, ohne das auch nur ein Stammespony den Kopf nach ihnen drehte.

Die Enthüllung Twilights, dass sie ihre Reise ohne das Wissen der Prinzessinnen begonnen hatten, sorgte für nicht wenig Aufruhr unter den Freundinnen, vor allem bei Rainbow Dash. Die Pegasusstute nahm mit Freuden die Gelegenheit wahr erneut gegen Twilight und ihre unliebsame Entscheidung zu feuern, aber das Einhorn verteidigte sich strikt und unnachgiebig. Rogue sah, das die Kritik einer ihrer engsten Freundinnen ihr zu schaffen machte, aber ihre Entschlossenheit imponierte ihm und machte ihm Hoffnung. Dash gab schließlich auf und zog sich grumelnd in eine Ecke zurück. Es war klar, dass das Argument nicht ausdiskutiert war, aber zumindest für den heutigen Abend war sie zu einer Waffenruhe bereit. Der morgige Tag würde anstrengend genug werden.

Rogue war müde von den Strapazen, die hinter ihm lagen und er fühlte mit der Nacht auch seine Wunde wieder stärker, als sein Körper nach Ruhe verlangte. Dennoch wollte ihn sein Geist nicht sofort ruhen lassen. Zu sehr war er sich der Nähe eben jener Stute bewusst, die ihm so viel bedeutete, obwohl er sich selbst so lange von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen versucht hatte.

Als wäre es eine Zauberformel gewesen, ein schicksalhafter Fluch, den er unbedacht über sich gebracht hatte, wirbelten die Worte endlos ins seinem Geist umher.

_Ich liebe Fluttershy. Ich liebe Fluttershy._

Wie lange wusste er es bereit, tief in sich, in den Abgründen seines verwirrten Herzens? Wie lange hatte es in ihm geschwelt, dieses versteckte Feuer, das nun angefacht in seinem Herzen brannte? Wie lange hatte er es ignoriert? Wie lange die Augen vor dem Offensichtlichen verschlossen?

Es machte ihn munterer als jedes Aufpustchmittel. _Ich liebe Fluttershy._

Dumm. Verrückt.

Aber er konnte an nichts anderes denken.

_Ich liebe Fluttershy._

Er hatte fast vergessen, wie sich das anfühlte. Die Leichtigkeit der Glieder, des Geistes. Das verrückte Glimmern, dort wo der Magen war. Die sanfte, warme Begierde, ein Durst, der nicht gestillt werden konnte, bis... bis...

Er streckte seine Hufe aus, bis sie mit ihrer feinsten Spitze das weiche, warme Fell der Stute berührten. So fein war die Berührung, das sie es nicht spürte. Aber ihm selbst drang ein Schauer durch seinen Körper, das er einen Moment lang vergaß zu atmen.

Er zog seine Vorderläufe zurück und faltete sie unter sich zusammen. Seine Zweifel klopften an seinen Verstand. All die _was wenn..._, vor denen er sich so fürchtete. All die furchtbaren Gedanken, die sich wie Eiszapfen in ihn bohrten. Er erzitterte unwillkürlich, gebeutelt von Furcht und Unsicherheit.

Bis sich ein warmer Flügel über ihn legte und sie ihn vergessen machten.

* * *

><p>In dieser Nacht gab es keine Alpträume für ihn.<p>

* * *

><p>Die Sonne hatte es kaum geschafft, sich über den Horizont zu erheben, als sie von ein paar der eingeborenen Stuten geweckt wurden, die ihnen Frühstück brachten. Die Freunde rieben sich den Schlaf der viel zu kurzen Nacht aus den Augen und versuchten sich vor den fremden Ponys keine Blöße zu geben.<p>

Die Speisen waren weit frugaler, als das, was sie bisher bekommen hatten. Dies war allerdings weniger einer verblassenden Gastfreundschaft geschuldet, als vielmehr dem Umstand, das die Speisen auf Haltbarkeit ausgewählt worden waren. Es gab getrocknete Früchte, in Öl gewendetes Heu und frischgebackenes Brot, das noch warm war. Offensichtlich sollte es ihnen auch als Wegzehrung auf der Reise dienen, die heute vor ihnen lag.

Sie aßen schnell und ohne unnötige Worte zu verlieren. Die schwere Aufgabe, die vor ihnen lag, drückte ihnen merkbar auf ihre Gemüter. Vor allem Rainbow war sogar noch schweigsamer und mürrischer als am Vorabend. Sie blieb meist für sich und antwortete, wenn gefragt, nur einsilbig.

Twilight tat ihr möglichstes sie auf Trab zu halten, so das sie nicht zu viel über das nachdenken konnten, was vor ihnen lag. Sie war schnell mit gutem Rat und einem freundlichen Lächeln zur Seite, wenn sie sah, das einer ihrer Freunde in ihren Vorbereitungen stockte. Es war nicht einfach für sie, da sie selbst genug hatte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, aber sie biss sich entschlossen durch. Vor Rainbows bitteren Ton schreckte jedoch selbst sie zurück.

Rogue aß sich ohne besondere Begeisterung am frischen Brot und dem kraftspendenden Heu satt. Sein Appetit war zurückgekehrt, was er als gutes Zeichen hieß. Danach füllte er die Tiefen seiner Sanitätstaschen mit Sandwiches und Päckchen voll loser Lebensmittel, ohne wirklich bei der Sache zu sein. Er bemerkte, wie sein Blick immer wieder wie magisch in eine Richtung gezogen wurde, hin zu einem Ziel, das er jetzt noch nicht einmal sehen konnte.

Jenseits des Daches ihrer Hütte, der hölzernen Palisade und der dicht gedrängten Bäume des alten Waldes wartete der Zwilingsgipfel auf sie. Der Weg allein würde für ihn schon eine Herausforderung bedeuten, ganz zu schweigen von dem Aufstieg bis in seine schneebedeckten Höhen. Und wer wusste schon, welche Schrecken dort auf sie warten würden? Die Stuten sicherlich besser als er. Es beruhigte ihn etwas, das sie zwar besorgt, aber dennoch entschlossen an ihr Werk gingen.

Er erschreckte etwas, als ihn ein Huf an der Schulter berührte. Er sah sich schnell um und war erleichtert, als er erkannte, das es seine Cousine war, die an seine Seite getreten war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sugarcube?", fragte sie ihn mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Applejack." Jetzt konnte er sich auch zu einem Lächeln durchringen. „Alles gut. Nur etwas Lampenfieber." Sein Blick glitt wieder auf diesen unsichtbaren Punkt, der ihn so beschäftigte. „Es wird keine leichte Reise."

„Das schaffst´e schon. Twilight hat gesacht, s´ nur n´ guter Tagesmarsch bis zum Fuß vom Berg. Wenn dir dein Gepäck zu schwer wird, sachste einfach Bescheid. Wir helf´n gern."

Er lächelte tapfer. „Ja, vielen Dank." Aber seine Miene wurde schnell wieder ernst.

Applejack runzelte ihre Stirn. „Was is´?" Du has´ doch noch was."

Das Rettungspony zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hatte vergessen, wie leicht sie ihn durchschauen konnte. „Es... es ist nicht so wichtig.", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Ich musste nur gerade an Bandit denken."

„Bandit?", fragte sie überrascht. „S´ Flughörnchen?"

Er nickte bestätigend. „Er hat mir bei meiner Gefangennahme das Leben gerettet. Ich dachte schon, dieser Hengst will mich erledigen, als Bandit ihn angesprungen hat." Er seufzte schwer. „Diese Typen haben nicht lange gefackelt. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre..." Er ließ den Rest ungesagt.

Sie sah ihn verstehend an. „Du machst dir ne´ Menge Sorg´n um ihn, nich´ war?"

Rogue schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und lächelte gequält. „Ich muss gestehen, das ich bis jetzt kaum einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet habe. Es war so vieles anderes, was dringender war, was keinen Aufschub duldete und über all das..." Er verzog das Gesicht, so als würde der Gedanke ihm Schmerzen bereiten. „...habe ich ihn irgendwie vergessen." Er lachte kurz auf, schal und freudlos. „Einfach vergessen. So als wäre er nicht wichtig. Nach allem, was er für mich getan hat. Und jetzt..." Seine Zunge fühlte sich rau an, als er weiter sprach „Wenn er noch da draußen wäre... wenn... wenn er noch am Leben wäre..." Er schluckte schwer.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie verstand. „Er hätte schon längst zurück sein müss´n, oda?"

„Ja. Es sollte kein Problem für ein so kleines und geschicktes Tierchen wie ihn sein, sich hier herein zu schleichen. Das er noch nicht wieder zurück ist... das er nicht wieder bei mir ist..."

Sie ertrug sein Leiden einen Moment lang, dann schloss sie ihn sanft in ihre Vorderläufe. „S´ nich´ deine Schuld, Rogue. Du hast nichts für ihn tun könn´. Er hat dir geholfen, weil er dich geliebt hat. Er hat des größte Opfer gebracht, das man für´ ander´n mach´n kann."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, ohne ihre Umarmung zu unterbrechen. „Das ist es nicht. Ich weiß, ich sollte so fühlen. Ich weiß, ich sollte mich schuldig fühlen. Weil ich es war, für den er... für den Bandit sein Leben geopfert hat." Es tat weh, das laut auszusprechen, mehr noch als daran zu denken. „Ich sollte wütend sein... wütend auf diesen... diesen Mistkerl, der ihn so beiläufig beiseite geschleudert hat." Noch während er es aussprach, verspürte er tatsächlich einen kleinen Funken, einen kurzen Impuls unsäglicher Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Auf diese Schreckensgestalt, dieses Stammespony, das über ihm aufgeragt war, mit seiner unnachgiebigen Kraft und dem brutalen Speer, der ihn so sehr verletzt hatte. Der ihn zu Tode geängstigt hatte.

Aber das Gefühl verging, verwelkte wie eine wilde Blume, leise und ungesehen.

„Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann nicht. Alles was ich fühle, wenn ich daran denke, ist Bedauern. Kein Schuld, keine Wut, nur tiefes, tiefes Bedauern. Und Angst."

Er wandte sich ihr zu und ihre Hufe lösten sich von ihm. „Sollte es nicht anderes sein? Müsste da nicht noch mehr sein? Ich... ich habe ihm versprochen ihn zurückzubringen. Er ist mit uns gekommen, weil er mir vertraut hat. Und er... er ist gestorben, weil er mein Freund war. Aber ich... ich habe nicht einmal Tränen für ihn übrig."

Er sah sie an, verwirrt und verzweifelt. „Ist es das, was aus mir geworden ist? Ich weiß, das es eine Zeit gegeben hat, da mir das näher gegangen wäre. Er hat mir so oft beigestanden, war so oft für mich da gewesen und alles, was von ihm übrig bleibt..." Rogue rang einen Moment lang mit den Worten, dann schlug er sich fest gegen die Brust, so fest, das es weh tat. „Ist ein kurzer Stich ins Herz, der morgen schon vergangen sein wird."

Seine Augen waren groß geworden. An ihren Rändern sammelte sich Feuchtigkeit, aber selbst Applejack war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es wegen Bandit war oder wegen Rogue, dem verlorenen Rettungspony, das sich selbst seiner Gefühle nicht mehr sicher war.

„Ach, Rouge.", flüsterte sie. Was sollte sie sagen? Was sollte sie sagen, um ihrem Cousin Linderung zu verschaffen, um die Schatten, die seinen Geist umwölkten, zu vertreiben? Was sollte sie tun? Was konnte sie mehr tun, als ihn noch einmal in ihre Hufe zu schließen, so fest und liebevoll, wie sie dazu in der Lage war? Und ein paar Tränen zu vergießen, die er nicht mehr fand?

„Ach, Rogue."

* * *

><p>Sie waren aufbruchbereit, als die Krieger des Stammes kamen. Es waren vier kräftige Hengste, zwei Einhörner, ein Erdhengst und ein Pegasus, bereits voll gerüstet und mit der grün-schwarzen Kriegsbemalung beschmiert, die ihre ursprüngliche Färbung vollkommen verbarg. Sie trugen alle lange Speere als Waffen mit sich, bis auf den Pegasus, der einen der seltsamen, an den Vorderhuf geschnallten Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen mit sich führte.<p>

Eines der Einhörner, ein Hengst dessen breite Brustnarbe selbst unter der Schminke zu sehen war, trat vor und brummte in tiefen Bariton: „Klar?"

Twilight sah sich kurz zwischen ihren Freunden um und nickte dann. „Wir sind bereit."

„Så lad os gå", ohne ein ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der Riese um und überließ es den kleineren Ponys mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Als sich die Freunde beeilten, zu ihm aufzuschließen, verteilten sich die anderen Krieger an ihren Flanken und warfen ihnen wachsame Blicke zu. Es war unnötig – Sie hatten keine Intention zu fliehen und oder ein anderes Ziel anzusteuern, als das, wohin ihr Führer sie bringen wollte.

Das Dorf war gerade erst im erwachen begriffen, als sie an den Hütten vorbei auf das große Tor zuschritten. Die Wächter der `Schwinge, Huf und Horn´, zogen müde ihre letzten Runden und hie und da war das eine oder andere Pony der fremden Stämme zu sehen, die sich schlafestrunken um eine Waschgelegenheit oder ein Frühstück bemühten. Niemand schenkte ihnen mehr als nur beiläufige Beachtung, als die großen Flügel des Tores auf den Ruf des Einhorns hin aufschwangen und sie auf den staubigen Trampelpfad vor dem Dorf entließen.

Kaum war der letzte von ihnen über die Schwelle getreten, schlossen sich die rohen Bohlen wieder, bis sie hinter ihnen mit einem dumpfen Rumpsen einrasteten.

Insgesamt war der Aufenthalt im Dorf der `Schwinge, Huf und Horn´ eher zwiegespalten gewesen, aber dennoch hatte es für sie eine kurze Zeit lang so etwas wie ein sichere Basis gebildet. Sie hatten sich hier ausruhen, erfrischen können. Mit dem Zuschlagen der Tore wussten sie, das sie diese wenige Sicherheit hinter sich gelassen hatten. Vor ihnen lag nur fremdes, feindseliges Land. Und selbst ihre Führer schienen ihnen nicht wohlgesonnen. Es war kein Wunder, das sie alle zögerten, als der Hengst mit weiten, ausholenden Schritten auf den Wald zuging. Sie sahen sich an, einer nach der anderen, um den Mut zu finden, den ersten Schritt auf dieser beschwerlichen Reise zu tun. Sie sahen sich in die Gesichter, nicht wenige schon gezeichnet von den Strapazen, die hinter ihnen lagen. Es war oft noch subtil, hier eine verirrte Strähne der Mähne, ein Schatten unter den Augen oder ein Fleck auf den sonst makellosen Fellen. Rogues Verband und sein etwas gezwungener Gang waren die offensichtlichsten Zeichen ihrer vergangenen Abenteuer. Sie alle sahen es, verstanden es und waren sich bewusst, wie weit ihr Weg sie bereits geführt hatte. Und nun stand eine weitere Herausforderung vor ihnen, vielleicht noch sogar schwieriger als alles vorherige. Niemand machte sich Illusionen darüber, ob es leicht für sie werden würde. Sie hielten inne und wurden sich all dessen gewahr.

Und dann nickten sie sich mutig zu und folgten dem fremden Pony in die Tiefen des fremden Waldes.

* * *

><p>„Still!", stieß Twilight zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, darauf bedacht ihre Stimme nicht zu weit durch das Unterholz tragen zu lassen. Sofort erstarrten ihre Freunde in ihren Bewegungen, wagten es nicht nur einen Muskel zu rühren.<p>

Vor ihnen, irgendwo versteckt vor ihren Blicken durch ein Gewirr aus umgestürzten, mossüberwucherten Baumstämmen und hohen Farnen, bewegte sich etwas großes. Etwas riesiges, wenn man seinen Ohren trauen durfte.

Sie hörten das Krachen morschen Holzes und das Splittern verwitterter Bäume, das laut durch den nun stillen Wald hallte. Ein einzelner Baum, der sich seit Jahren der schmalen Lücke im Blätterdach über ihnen entgegen reckte, beugte sich und brach mit einem Krachen zu Boden. Seine gut dreißig Meter erzeugten ein dumpfes Donnern, das sie in ihren Hufen fühlten, als er aufschlug.

„Still.", wiederholte die Einhornstute tonlos, als hätten sie einer weiteren Ermahnung bedurft. Sie spürten, wie jeder Schritt der ungesehenen Bestie vor ihnen den Boden unter ihnen erzittern ließ.

Das Krachen setzte sich fort, doch glücklicherweise entfernte es sich von ihnen. Sie standen noch lange so da, ihre Glieder wie in der Bewegung gefroren, zu erschreckt um auch nur laut zu atmen. Erst als der Lärm in der Ferne verschwand und sich ihre Wächter wieder entspannten, wagten es die Freunde wieder durchzuschnaufen.

Fluttershy stellte als erste die atemlose, erschreckte Frage, die ihnen allen auf den Lippen brannte: "Was war das?"

Twilight stellte eine kurze Frage an ihren Führer, der ihr ebenso kurz angebunden antwortete. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und versank in Schweigen. Als ihre Wächter weitergingen, winkte sie ihren Freunden zu, ihnen zu folgen.

Sie folgten, jedoch nicht, ohne sich ängstlich umzusehen. Twilight blieb Fluttershy ihre Antwort schuldig, aber sie alle wussten, das sie sie kannte und sich entschieden hatte, sie nicht mit ihnen zu teilen.

* * *

><p>Sie sahen hinab in die tiefe Schlucht, die sich unter ihnen auftat. Das große Stammeseinhorn blickte suchend zuerst in eine, dann in die andere Richtung. „Damn mig. Hvor er broen hen?", knurrte er leise und stampfte dann fest mit seinem Huf auf den laubbedeckten Boden. Er sah auf. „Det koster os mindest en halv dag...", grollte er.<p>

„Was´n los?", fragte Applejack neugierig. Sie trat vor und warf einen neugierigen Blick in den Abgrund vor ihnen. „Geht´s nich´weiter?"

„Es gab hier wohl mal einen Übergang.", antwortete Twilight. „Aber er ist verschwunden." Sie seufzte schwer. „Er sagt, es dauert mindestens einen halben Tag, bis wir die Schlucht umgehen können."

„N´ halb´m Tag?", rief die orangene Stute ungläubig.

Das Einhorn nickte verdrossen. „Ich fürchte schon. Ich hatte gehofft, das wir es noch vor dem Sonnenuntergang bis zum Fuß des Berges schaffen würden, aber das hat wohl nicht sollen sein. Wir müssen außen herum." Sie erhob ihre Stimme, damit alle sie hören konnten. „Wir müssen uns beeilen! Das hier wirft uns im Zeitplan zurück, aber es hält uns nicht auf! Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, das die Geduld von Torden Hallen keine Rücksicht auf uns nimmt. Sehen wir also zu, dass wir weiter kommen!"

Entschlossen beeilte sich Twilight Schritt mit ihrem Führer aufzunehmen, der bereits den Grat Talabwärts folgte.

„Oh, buck...", schnaufte Rogue und biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Wunde in seinem Hinterlauf pochte bereits jetzt im selben Rhythmus wie sein Herzschlag. Er hatte sich mit den Schmerzmitteln zurückgehalten, um nicht seinen sicheren Tritt zu verlieren, den er in dem unwegsamen Gelände dringend brauchte. Er war auch so schon das Schlusslicht der Gruppe, da seine Verletzung einfach nicht zuließ, das er sich schneller bewegte. Sie waren über schon zu viele Felsen und Baumstämme geklettert, hatten sich durch zu viele Dickichte und Unterhölzer gekämpft um ihn wirklich zu schonen. Sein Verband hielt noch, besser als er gedacht hatte. Die vergangenen Strapazen hatten ihm gegen seinen Willen einiges darüber beigebracht, wie die Binden zu wickeln waren, das sie sich trotz der Bewegung nicht lösten.

Er merkte, wie er wieder hinter der Gruppe zurückblieb und beeilte sich aufzuschließen. Der Schmerz wurde schlimmer, aber er versuchte sein Möglichstes ihn zu ignorieren. Es war ein wenig Stolz – Stolz, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, von dem was diese Stuten ohne jede Klage ertrugen – und Angst, die ihn vorantrieb. Angst, das es seine Schwäche sein würde, die sie alle aufhalten, die ihre ganze Unternehmung in Gefahr bringen würde. Er wusste, das diese Angst unberechtigt war, das sie ihm weder Vorwürfe machen würden, wenn er seiner Verletzung nachgeben würde, noch ihn zurücklassen würden, weil er nicht mehr weiter konnte.

Es war eine unrationelle Furcht, die tief in seinem Selbst verwurzelt war. Er fürchtete sich davor ungenügend zu sein, unnütz. Ballast. Er war sich bewusst, das dies Unsinn war, aber er wollte seine Freunde dennoch nicht enttäuschen. Er musste es ihnen beweisen. Wenn er auch kein Element der Harmonie war... er würde kein Klotz an ihrem Bein sein.

Entschlossen schleppte er sich weiter. Er musste einfach nur den leicht zu erkennenden Hintern der Stuten Folgen. Das war einfach, Oder? Praktisch ein Traum im herrlichen, wogenden Gelb von Fluttershy... der pinken Herrlichkeit von Pinkie... den strengen, durchtrainierten Formen Rainbows... den eleganten Linien Raritys... und den violetten Rundungen Twilights...

Er konnte sich tatsächlich einen Moment darin verlieren, indem er den Traum eines jeden Hengstes träumte. Aber in eben jener Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, das...

„Wo ist Applejack?", fuhr es ihm über seine Lippen.

Die Freundinnen blieben plötzlich stehen.

„Was? Haben wir AJ verloren?", fragte Rainbow überrascht.

Twilight eilte zu ihnen zurück und blickte sich hektisch um. „Wo ist sie?"

„Applejack! Applejack, wo bist du?", rief Pinkie in die Tiefen des Waldes hinein. Sie bleiben einen Moment lang still und horchten. Aber nur das Rauschen der Blätter und das Knacken der Stämme antwortete ihnen.

„Wir schwärmen aus!", befahl Twilight. „Geht hundert Schritt in jede Richtung. Haltet alle zehn Schritt an und ruft nach ihr. Geht nicht weiter, damit wir uns nicht auch noch verlieren! Merkt euch den Weg und kommt zur Schlucht zurück. Wir treffen uns wieder hier! Ich sage den Wachen bescheid!"

Sie alle nickten eifrig, während die Einhornstute davon eilten.

„Rarity, Pinkie!", rief Rainbow, „Ihr deckt den Raum vor uns und rechts von uns ab! Rogue, du gehst an der Schlucht entlang zurück! Fluttershy, wir schwärmen hinter uns aus! Los!" Ihre Flügel schlugen aufgeregt und trugen sie in Windeseile zwischen die Stämme hinfort. Fluttershy zögerte kurz und warf einen Blick zurück auf ihre erdgebundenen Freunde, die hinter ihnen zurückblieben.

Rogue war sich nicht nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, das sie ihn ansah, als sie sagte: „Wir finden sie.", bevor sie davonflatterte.

„Also gut, ihr habt sie gehört! Auf geht's!", stieß Rogue eifrig hervor. „Denkt an die hundert Schritte! Wir dürfen nicht verloren gehen!" Er warf sich herum und galoppierte mit schmerzenden Hinterlauf den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

„Applejack! Applejack!", rief er unentwegt, während er ihren Hufspuren in den trockenen Blättern unter ihm folgte. Er versuchte ein Auge auf dem schmalen Pfad am Abgrund und das andere in das Unterholz zu seiner Linken zu halten, während er nach seiner Cousine rief.

„Applejack!"

Er hielt an, stieß seine Hufe in den weiche Untergrund, um seinen Ohren die Gelegenheit zu geben ungestört die Stille des Waldes zu durchdringen. Er hoffte auf eine Antwort in dem wohlvertrauten Akzent seiner Cousine, doch alles was er hörte, war das sich langsam entfernte Rufen der anderen Ponys.

Er eilte weiter den Pfad entlang, den sie am Rand der Senke getreten hatten. Wieviele Schritte war er schon gegangen? Er wusste es nicht mehr und es war auch egal. Er musste nur dem Pfad zurück folgen, um die anderen zu finden. Es war wichtiger, das er Applejack fand. Wie hatte sie verloren gehen können? War er nicht das letzte Pony in der Reihe gewesen? Er hätte bemerken müssen, wenn sie ausgeschert und ihren Gänsemarsch verlassen hätte.

Aber er war unaufmerksam gewesen, hatte sich selbst abgelenkt um seinen Schmerzen zu entkommen...

Er hastete weiter den Pfad entlang und spürte die Schmerzen in seinem Hinterlauf als wohlverdiente Ermahnung pochen.

„Applejack?", rief er wieder laut aus und lauschte angestrengt auf eine Antwort. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, das er die hundert Schritt und noch mehr gegangen war. Doch statt einer Antwort hörte ein rythmisches, hölzernes Klopfen, ein Stück vor sich und ihn den Wald hinein.

Er hob aufmerksam den Kopf und versuchte die Laute genauer zu lokalisieren. Seine Ohren drehten sich angestrengt auf seinem Kopf, bis er die genaue Richtung ausgemacht zu haben glaubte.

Ein großer Erdwall versperrte ihm die Sicht auf den Ursprung der Geräusche. Er verließ den Pfad und kletterte vorsichtig den steilen Abhang empor. Er versuchte, so wenig Lärm wie möglich auf dem laubbedeckten Boden zu machen. Er hätte liebend gerne noch einmal nach seiner Cousine gerufen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es nicht sie war, die er dort hörte, aber das Risiko war ihm zu groß. Dieser Wald war alt und ungezähmt und barg ungesehene Schrecken. Es war besser, vorsichtig zu sein.

Unter einiger Anstrengung erklomm er den natürlichen Wall und lugte vorsichtig über den Rand...

Das Tal vor ihm war ein Teppich aus den verblichenen Brauntönen gefallener Blätter. Umgestürzte, überwucherte Bäume setzten grüne Tupfen in die Szenerie, verwirrten den Blick und hoben sich dennoch klar von dem Pony ab, das mit konzentrierter, ernster Miene seine Hinterläufe gegen einen der dünneren Bäume krachen ließ.

„Applejack!", rief Rogue erleichtert aus und stand auf. AJ sah auf und winkte knapp, bevor sie sich mit konzentrierter Miene wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Das Rettungspony lief den Hügel auf ihrer Seite hinunter und kletterte etwas umständlich über einen der umgestürtzen Baumriesen, der kaum mehr war als ein mossbewachsener Wall. Er war nicht weit gerannt, aber er spürte, wie ihn die Belastung bereits zugesetzt hatte.

„AJ, wo beim Tarterus bleibst du?", begann er schwer atment, als er bei ihr angekommen war. „Verdammt, wir suchen schon nach dir! Warum verschwindest du einfach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen."

Als er merkte, das sie ihm kaum Beachtung schenkte, sondern einfach nur weiter gegen den Baum trat, stutzte er kurz. „Und was machst du da eigentlich?"

Sie presste ihre Antwort zwischen den kräftigen Tritten gegen das Holz heraus „Hmpf... Hmpf... Ne Brücke, wonach sieht´s denn aus? Hmpf... Hmpf..."

Er sah sie verdattert an. „Wut?", fragte er sie verständnislos.

Applejack hielt inne und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, der sich unter ihrem Hutband gesammelt hatte.

„Wenn ich den verdammt´n Baum hier umbucken kann, dann hamm wir nen bequemen Weg über de´ Schlucht. Schau nern dir an! Der is´ gut dreißig Meter lang und mehr! Das tut zweimal reich´n!"

Rogue besah sich den Baum näher. Es war ein aufstrebender Sprößling gewesen, der das Rennen um Sonnenlicht gegen seine Konkurrenten verloren hatte und schon vor langer Zeit eingegangen war. Die Rinde war längst von ihm abgefallen und hatte das helle Holz darunter entblößt, das bereits morsch und wurmstichig geworden war. Dort wo Applejacks Hufe ihn bearbeitet hatten, war die äußerste Schicht des Holzes abgeplatzt.

„Bist...bist du dir sicher, das du das schaffst?", fragte er sie unsicher. „Der Kern des Stammes scheint noch immer ziemlich fest zu sein." Er zeigte auf die Stelle, wo sich unter dem morschen Holz der dunklere Innere abzeichnete. „Und er ist verdammt dick. Wenn auch nicht so hoch und dick wie die anderen."

AJ seufzte. „Ich arbeit´ mein ganzes Leb´m schon mit Holz, Rogue. Wenner nich´ dick wär´ un´ sein Kern nich´ noch fest, würd´ er ja wohl kaum ne brauchbare Brücke abgeb´m, oda? Außerdem..." Sie stapfte mit dem Vorderhuf mehrmals auf den Boden. „S´ kommt auf de Wurzel´n an. Und die hier sin´ schon lang abgefault, da geb´ ich dir Brief un´ Sigel drauf!" Sie sah frustriert zu der kahlen Baumkrone hinauf. „Er is´ einfach nur verdammt stur!"

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann drehte er sich um und positionierte sich neben ihr. Er musste sie etwas mit seiner Flanke anstoßen, da sie nicht sofort Platz machte.

„Hey! Hey! Was wird´n das?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Wenn du´s allein nicht schaffst, helf´ ich dir eben." Er ließ sich den letzten Satz noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und schnalzte dann missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Und um Celestias Willen, steck´ mich nicht mit deinem Akzent an. Ich muss irgendwann wieder zurück in die Zivilisation."

Er behielt eine todernste Miene aufrecht, bis er den bitterbösen Blick sah, den sie ihm zuwarf, dann konnte er nicht anders, als laut zu lachen. Es dauerte weniger als eine Sekunde, bis seine Cousine darin einstimmte.

„Alles klar, auf drei?", fragte er sie schließlich.

„Rogue...", begann sie zögernd. „...bis´ du dir sicher? Ich mein´, wegen deiner Verletzung. Und du has´ noch nie Äpfel gebuckt."

Er sah auf seine bandagierte Flanke. Sie hatte Recht. Es war dämlich seine Wunde, die von der anstrengenden Reise ohnehin schon schmerzte noch mehr zu belasten.

Er seufzte innerlich. Er war auch wirklich so nützlich wie Kropf. Wieso wollten sie ihn nochmal alle dabei haben? Es hatte einmal einen Sinn ergeben, aber der wollte ihm gerade nicht mehr einfallen. Moralische Unterstützung? Wohl kaum. Er konnte sich ja nicht einmal selbst unterstützen...

Nein! Er würde sich jetzt nicht wieder in den Teufelskreis aus Selbstvorwürfen und mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein ziehen lassen. Das hier war ganz einfach: Tritt den verdammten Baum um und gut. Keine moralischen Zerwürfnisse, kein Melodrama. Hau rein, Alter!

„Okay, nur ein Versuch. Wenn sich nichts tut, rufen wir die anderen und lassen uns was einfallen, ja?"

Sie überlegte kurz und lächelte dann. „Mach´n wir so!"

Sie stellte sich neben ihm auf und nahm Maß. „Auf drei!"

„Eins!"

„Zwei!"

„Drei!"

Rogue hatte keine Ahnung davon wie man einen Apfelbaum – oder jeden anderen Baum – richtig trat. _Buckte. _Alles worauf er sich verlassen konnte, war sein Instinkt als Pony, für das ein ordentlicher Huftritt früher vielleicht den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod bedeuten konnte. Auf den tief vergrabenen Reflex, alles in einen einzigen, guten Tritt zu legen und dann davon zu rennen, wenn, was immer einen angefallen hatte, versuchte seine Knochen zu sortieren. Das und natürlich...

Granny Smith hatte gesagt, dass er im Herzen ein Apple war, mehr noch als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Das Blut in seinen Adern war das selbe, das auch schon seit Generationen durch die Ponys floss, für die die Apfelernte so natürlich war wie das Atmen. Die Apples waren eine alte Familie, deren Wurzeln so tief in die Erde reichten, wie die Bäume, die sie länger bewirtschafteten, als sich jeder zurück erinnern konnte. Ein Apple konnte fast fühlen, wie der Saft durch die Rinde floss, wie das Blut durch seinen Körper. Das Rauschen der Blätter war der Wind in ihrem Fell, das Knacken der Stämme der Schmerz in ihren Knochen nach langer Arbeit. Sie waren die besten Apfelbauern in ganz Equestria, in ganz Equia, weil sich die Wurzeln ihrer Familie schon lange untrennbar mit denen der Bäume verbunden hatten.

Rogue stemmte seine Vorderhufe fest in das weiche Laub unter ihm, _schob_ sich nach hinten weg, während sich sein ganzer Körper wie eine Bogensehne spannte. Seine Hinterläufe zuckten kurz, hoben seinen Hinterkörper an und...

_...traten _zu.

Es war ein einziger, flüssiger Bewegungsablauf, der ihm so leicht vor kam, wie ein Zungenschlag. Es war, als wüssten seine Muskeln bereits, wie sie sich zu bewegen hatten. Seine Hinterhufe krachten so synchron mit der seiner Cousine auf das Holz, als hätte er in seinem Leben nie etwas anderes gemacht.

Etwas knackte unter ihnen.

„S´ hat sich bewegt!", rief Applejack aufgeregt.

„Nochmal!"

„Eins!"

„Zwei!"

„Drei!"

**Rumms!**

**Krack**

„S´ gibt nach! S´ gibt nach!"

„Eins!"

„Zwei!"

„Drei!"

**Rumms!**

**Krack.**

**Krack!**

„Vorsicht!"

Die Erde unter ihnen bäumte sich auf. Dicke, schwarze Knollen brachen durch den Humus und das welke Laub und sprangen ihnen entgegen. AJ gab Rogue einen kräftigen Schubs mit ihrer Flanke, so das er davon, in Sicherheit, rollte.

Er fühlte, wie etwas großes, feuchtes knapp an ihm vorbei rauschte, dann rollte er durch das trockenen Laub, während es Erde um ihn herum regnete. Seine verletzte Flanke flammte in beißendem Schmerz auf, als er darauf zu liegen kam. Um ihn herum setzte sich das Splittern und Krachen des Holzes fort. Er hielt sich schützend seine Vorderläufe über den Kopf und rollte sich so klein wie möglich zusammen.

Dann tat es einen so gewaltigen Schlag, dass er die Erde unter sich erzittern fühlte. Und darauf...

...Stille.

Zögernd öffnete Rogue seine Augen wieder und hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Er schüttelte sich kurz, um die Erdkrumen von seinem Fell zu bekommen und stand dann auf.

Der morsche Baum war der Länge nach gefällt. Direkt vor ihm ragte das Gewirr aus dicken, dunklen Wurzeln auf, das der Baum beim Umfallen in die Höhe gerissen hatte. Ein tiefer Krater klaffte nun dort, wo sie beide noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatten.

Etwas streifte Rogues Schnauze und er zuckte erschreckt zurück. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um zu erkennen, dass es nur ein Blatt gewesen war. Der morsche Baum mochte nicht so hoch gewesen sein, wie seine Verwandten rings um ihn herum, doch offensichtlich groß genug, um bei seinem Sturz viele Äste kahl zu fegen. Und als er sich umsah, fand er sich in einem wahren Regen aus Blättern wieder, der um ihn herum niederging.

Das Rettungspony drehte sich langsam um seine eigene Achse, atemlos ob des Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Es war, als würde er sich in einer riesigen, natürlich gewachsenen Kathedrale befinden, deren Wände sich zwischen den hoch wachsenden Säulen der Bäume verloren. Helles Sonnenlicht brach in glänzenden Strahlen durch einen neu geschaffenen Spalt in der grünen Decke und brachte die gelb und rot verfärbten, fallenden Blätter in einem unglaublichen Farbenspiel zum leuchten. Sie fielen so weit sein Auge reichte, wie wunderbar farbenfroher Schnee, so dicht, das sie für einen einzigen kurzen Moment das Licht selbst warm und feurig färbten.

_Celestia und Luna, ist das schön,_ dachte er plötzlich.

Aber der Moment verging und die Blätter setzten sich sanft auf der Erde zur Ruhe. Und Rogue ging auf, das er Applejack nirgendwo sehen konnte. Ein eisiger Stachel aus Furcht fuhr ihm ins Herz.

„Applejack! AJ!", rief er laut aus.

Er lauschte angespannt auf eine Antwort. Jede stille Sekunde fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit für ihn an. Doch dann vernahm er einen leisen Laut hinter dem Wurzelwerk, das ein leises Stöhnen hätte sein können.

Er zögerte nicht einen Moment länger und raste los.

Um ein Haar wäre er in seiner Eile einfach über sie hinweg getrampelt. Das frisch gefallene Laub verdeckte sie fast vollständig und ihr orangenes Fell ging in all den Gelb- und Rottönen fast gänzlich verloren. Er konnte sich gerade noch bremsen, als er eine Bewegung vor sich sah.

Applejack lag auf der Seite und hielt sich mit einem Huf die Seite ihres Halses. Ihre zusammengebundene Mähne hatte sich gelöst und fiel ihr in wirren Strähnen über den Körper.

„Aww, Pferdeäpfel! Das is´ma´ schief gegang´n."

Rogue warf hastig seine Satteltaschen ab und unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, als sie seine verletze Flanke streiften.

„Beweg dich nicht. Bleib einfach ruhig liegen."

„S´ okay. S´ nich´ so schlimm...", sagte sie und versuchte sich zu erheben.

„Liegenbleiben!", bellte er und drückte sie zurück auf die Erde. Mehr überrascht als eingeschüchtert gehorchte sie ihm.

Rogue nahm seine Huf von Ihr. Er sah, das ein dünner Blutfaden unter ihrem Huf am Hals hervor sickerte. Sein Huf zuckte dorthin, blieb aber auf halben Weg stehen.

_Bodycheck, Bodycheck, Bodycheck, _ermahnte ihn die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf unablässig, während alles andere in ihm danach schrie sofort sehen zu wollen, welche Wunde sie unter ihrem Huf verbarg.

Letztlich setzte sich seine Ausbildung durch. Auch wenn in einer vitalen Gegend gelegen, wies noch nichts auf eine lebensbedrohliche Blutung hin.

„Drück weiter darauf."

Sie zuckte zusammen. „S´ tut weh, wenn ich drück´."

„Beiß die Zähne zusammen."

Er wollte gerade damit beginnen, ihren Körper auf Verletzungen abzutasten, als er bemerkte, wie sehr seine Hufe zitterten.

Es war nicht der leichte Tremor, der sich mit dem unvermeidlichen Adrenalin erklären ließ. Er _bebte _regelrecht.

Rogue versuchte durchzuatmen, sich zu beruhigen. Er versuchte sich einzureden, das es nicht so schlimm sein könne, das alles in Ordnung war, Routine, nur der Vorsicht wegen, nicht mehr. Das es niemandem half, wenn er sich so aufregte.

Aber es half nicht.

Die Wahrheit war, das er einem der schlimmsten Alpträume ins Angesicht blickte, die auf ein Rettungspony warten konnte. Nicht nur auf dieses eine, ohnehin schon geschundene Exemplar, sondern alle, ohne Ausnahme. Auf alle Krankenschwestern, alle Ärzte, alle, deren Geschäft es war anderen Ponys in der Not beizustehen und dies mit Professionalität und Zuversicht erledigten.

So sehr man auch Mitgefühl für diejenigen empfand, die Missgeschick oder Unglück einem in die Hufe gegeben hatte, es blieben dennoch meist Fremde. Gesichter um Gesichter, die der Alltag an einem vorbei spülte, jeder sicherlich ein Schicksal für sich, aber nur eines von vielen, das sich in der Masse verlor. Sie waren nicht ohne Gewicht, nicht bedeutungslos, keiner von ihnen. Aber dennoch kamen sie, wurden versorgt, nach allen Kräften und gutem Gewissen und verschwanden wieder. So war dieses Geschäft. Man mochte den einen oder anderen weiter begleiten aus Mitleid, aus Neugier oder Interesse, aber man lernte schnell sich nicht zu tief auf fremde Schicksale einzulassen. Ein Pony hatte nur eine bestimmte Menge an Kraft und im medizinischen Bereich musste es entscheiden, wem sie diese opferte. Den es gab immer so viele, so viele... man konnte nicht alles für alle tun. Es war traurig, aber unmöglich. Wollte man professionell bleiben, musste man eine Linie ziehen. Eine Linie, an der man zurücktrat und sich eingestand: ´Ab hier kann ich nicht mehr helfen`

Doch was war, wenn man diese Linie nicht ziehen konnte? Wenn anstatt immer neuer, fremder Gesichter, der Ozean des Unglücks ein bekanntes an die eigenen Ufer spülte? Wie wollte man vor sich selbst noch entschuldigen, was unangenehm, schmerzhaft, manchmal grausam, aber notwendig für das Opfer war? Wie wollte sich man noch abschotten von dem Mitleid, von dem _Mit-Leiden_, wenn es ein Freund, ein Verwandter, die eigene Familie war? Wie konnte man noch entscheiden, was das beste für den Patienten war, platonisch und objektiv, wenn man doch so subjektiv seine Qual spürte?

Wie jedes andere Rettungspony hatte sich Rogue einmal vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn er zu einem Notfall gerufen würde und es würde sich herausstellen, das der Patient seine Mutter, sein Vater oder sonst ein Pony war, dem er ebenso nahe stand. Wie er versuchte, professionell zu bleiben, während ein so unendlich wertvolles Leben in seinen Hufen lag. Unendlich wertvoller als alle anderen...

Den feststellen zu müssen, das man nicht helfen konnte... oder _das _man helfen konnte... aber nicht ohne den Preis von Schmerzen... von der Gefahr das Leben zu verlieren... oder Gliedmaßen... oder der anderen tausend schrecklichen Dinge, die ein Leben zur Hölle machen konnten, ohne es zu beenden...

...wäre mehr als man ertragen könnte.

Wie wollte man es einem geliebten Pony beibringen, das es niemals wieder laufen können würde? Das es es einen Huf, ein Bein, verlieren würde? Das es auf immer gezeichnet sein würde, von dem was ihm passiert war?

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang seine Hufe stillzustehen. Zu funktionieren, wenn es wirklich, _wirklich _darauf ankam.

Er schaffte es nicht, dass das Zittern ganz verging, aber es beruhigte sich genug, um arbeiten zu können. Er selbst war dennoch zu aufgeregt, um dafür Dankbarkeit zu empfinden. Er begann über Applejacks Körper zu streifen, in lang vertrauter Routine. Er fühlte Knochen und feste Muskeln unter seinen Hufen, während er sie sich methodisch von Kopf bis zu den Hinterläufen vornahm. Seine Bewegungen wurden mal sanft, wo er weiches Gewebe erreichte, mal rauer, wo er nach großen Knochen tasten musste.

Applejack verkniff sich ein Kichern, verziert mit einem kurzen Schmerzenslaut, als er an ihrer Flanke angekommen war. „Woha! Easy, Sugarcube! Nich´ gleich so stürmisch!"

Er sah auf. „Hä, was?", fragte er überrascht.

AJ errötete leicht, als sie sah, das er ihren Witz nicht verstand. „S´ okay. Tu´ was de´ tun musst."

Er beendete seine Untersuchung und wandte sich ihrem Hals zu.

„Also gut, du kannst deinen Huf jetzt wegnehmen."

Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen. Etwas geronnenes Blut verklebte in einer dünnen Linie ihr Fell am Hals, aber es war nicht dick genug, um zu verbergen, was daraus hervorstach.

„Bleib ruhig liegen.", wiederholte Rogue und eilte zu seinen Satteltaschen.

„Was´n los? S´ fühlt sich komisch an."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm.", beruhigte Rogue die Stute, während er seine Material hervor kramte. Er fand schnell ein paar sterile Kompressen, Desinfektionsmittel und Verbände, aber das, wonach er eigentlich Ausschau hielt, schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er kramte wild weiter, warf Infusionen, Verbandspäckchen und Medikamentenpackungen achtlos hinter sich. Schließlich kam er am Grund der Tasche an.

„Pferdeäpfel.", stieß er leise hervor. Er ließ die Taschen fallen und drehte sich um. Es gab noch eine andere Möglichkeit...

„Rogue, s´ besser wenn du mit mir reden tust."

Das Rettungspony riss ein paar der sterilen Kompressen auf und achtete darauf, das sie nicht schmutzig wurden. „Du hast einen Splitter im Hals stecken." Er klaubte die Streifen Verbandsmull auf. „Er ist, glaube ich, nicht tief eingedrungen. Aber ich muss ihn herausziehen." Er rollte die Kompressen zu einer improvisierten Rolle zusammen. „Und ich finde meine Pinzette nicht. Also muss ich es mit dem Mund machen." Er hob die Flasche mit dem Wunddesinfektionsmittel an und nahm einen kräftigen Mund voll. Es schmeckte so widerlich, das er einen Moment würgen musste. Die Flüssigkeit war zunächst wie minziges Öl, das in seinem Mund umher schwappte. Dann setzte, langsam und zunächst leicht, das Brennen ein. Er spülte es zwischen seinen Zähnen, so gut er konnte, bis der Schmerz zu groß wurde und er es angewidert ausspuckte.

„Wie? Was? Was hast´n du vor? Ich...", begann Applejack, bevor er sie unterbrach.

„Das könnte jetzt etwas brennen...", warnte er sie, ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten. Er fühlte wie sie sich unter ihm anspannte, als er das Desinfektionsmittel auf ihren Hals goss. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bevor ihr Widerstand nachließ.

„Hey, das war gar nicht..."

Er beugte sich schnell zu ihr hinunter. Seine Lippen glitten über ihr weiches Fell, das noch feucht von dem sauberen, klinisch reinen Geschmack des Desinfektionsmittels war. Dann traf er auf etwas hartes, fremdes. Er biss leicht zu und riss den Fremdkörper mit einer Seitwärtsbewegung seines Körpers heraus. Er spürte, wie AJ kurz unter ihm zuckte und beeilte sich die zusammengerollten Kompressen auf die Wunde zu drücken.

Angewidert spuckte er den Splitter in seinem Mund aus und presste weiter. Seine Cousine hatte wegen des plötzlichen Schmerzes ihr Gesicht verzogen, entspannte sich aber schnell wieder.

„Applejack! Rogue!", erscholl ein Ruf aus dem Wald nicht weit von ihnen entfernt.

„Hier sind wir!", schrie Rogue laut aus, während er darauf achtete, den Druck auf ihren Hals nicht zu verringern.

Rainbow zuckte wie ein vielfarbiger Blitz zwischen den hoch aufragenden Bäumen hervor und landete mit schlitternden Hufen neben ihnen, die das Laub zu allen Seiten davonwarf. Rogue drehte seinen Körper herum, um Applejack vor den fliegenden Blättern zu schützen.

„Sachte, verdammt!"

Dash sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann drehte sie sich um. „Ich hab´ sie gefunden! Kommt hier her!"

Fluttershy stieg langsam wie eine leuchtend gelber Mond hinter dem niedrigen Hügel auf, die Flügel aufgeregt schwirrend.

„Sie sind hier! Hierher!", piepste sie und winkte aufgeregt hinter sich.

Rainbow ging langsam auf die beiden zu. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Das Rettungspony antwortete ihr nicht, sondern presste weiter auf die Wunde. Er wechselte seinen Huf und benutze den jetzt frei gewordenen, um Applejack ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Die Stute sah ihn etwas verunsichert, aber tapfer an.

„Wie schlimm is´ es, Doc?"

Er zögerte zuerst, dann entfernte er langsam die Kompressen von ihrem Hals.

Die Stelle war noch immer mit ihrem Blut verklebt, das sich von dem Mullstoff nicht hatte aufsaugen lassen. Auf ihrem orangefarbenen Fell sah es aus wie ein furchtbarer Bluterguss. Ein einzelner, frischer Blutstropfen glitzerte im Licht der durch die Blätter fallenden Sonne, schwoll langsam an und verlor sich dann in ihrem Fell. Rogue atmete erleichtert auf und drückte die Kompresse wieder darauf.

„Nein, es ist nicht schlimm. Es ist nur... nur ein Kratzer." Er dachte an Verbandswechsel, Antibiosen und den immer kleiner werdenden Vorrat an Medikamenten ihn seinem Gepäck. Und an ein weißes Einhorn und seine kleine Schwester.

* * *

><p>Twilight und die Stammesponys waren die letzten, die eintrafen. Rogue bemühte sich gerade, den frisch gewickelten Verband um Applejacks Hals fest zu machen, als sie aus der Richtung der Schlucht kamen.<p>

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte das violette Einhorn in überraschend herrischem Ton zu wissen.

„S´ meine Schuld Twi.", antwortete Applejack mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Ich hab´ mir gedacht, wir könn´ uns den ganz´n Weg drumrum´ spar´n un´ hab´ uns ne´ Brücke gebaut." Sie wies mit einem Huf auf den umgestürzten Baum, an dessen entblößten Wurzeln sie sie sich alle gesammelt hatten.

Twilight warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Werk ihrer Freundin und wandte sich dann schnell wieder ihr zu.

„Warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

AJ zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich hab´ gedacht s´ keine große Sache. Ich hab´m Baum da steh´n geseh´n und gedacht das s´ klapp´m könnt´. Also hab´ ich mich anne Arbeit gemacht."

Sie schob verlegen ihren Hut in den Hinterkopf. „S´ war´n bisschen doller als ich erwartet hab´. Aber mit meim´ Cousin hier war´s n ´ Fohlenspiel. Der kann treten, sach´ ich dir! War´n richtiger Spaß mit ihm zu arbeit´n!"

„Spaß?", fragte sie die Einhornstute ruhig. Gefährlich ruhig. „Das war Spaß?"

Applejack runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ne, ich wollt´ das wir kein´ Umweg zu mach´n brauch´n. Da, wir könn´ jetzt einfach rüber geh´n." Sie zeigte noch einmal in Richtung den Baumstammes. „Er is´n´ bisschen angefault, aber der Kern is´ noch so fest wie´n Pinkie-Versprech´n!"

„Darum geht es nicht!", schrie Twilight sie plötzlich an. Applejack zuckte ob des plötzlichen Ausbruchs zurück, nicht weniger als ihre Freunde.

„Verstehst du nicht, worum es hier geht? Haben wir nicht genug darüber gesprochen? Ist irgendetwas im Unklaren geblieben über den Ernst unserer Lage?" Twilight brach ab, während sie ihre Freundin mit todernster Mine ansah. Sie suchte nach etwas in AJ´s Gesicht, das sie offensichtlich nicht fand, einem Zeichen des Verstehens, das ausblieb, denn gleich darauf fuhr sie nicht minder heftig fort: „Wir sind kaum einen halben Tagesmarsch von dem Berg entfernt, in dem sich die Changelinge aufhalten. Kreaturen, die sich faktisch im Krieg mit allem befinden, was hier nach Pony aussieht! Unsere einzige Möglichkeit einem Konflikt aus dem Weg zu gehen und... und unser Bestes zu versuchen, ein absolut sinnloses Blutvergießen zu vermeiden, ist es, möglich ungesehen so nahe wie möglich an sie heran zu kommen, ohne das sie uns einfach angreifen, weil wir so ähnlich aussehen, wie die, die ihren Tod wünschen! Wenn wir vor ihrer Haustür auftauchen, ohne waffenstarrende Eskorte..." Sie nickte in Richtung der Stammesponys, die sich mit finsteren Mienen im Hintergrund hielten. „...sind sie vielleicht überrascht genug, um zuerst Fragen zu stellen und erst dann auf Blut aus zu sein. Aber wenn sie uns hier und jetzt bemerken, wenn sie uns beobachten, was sollte sie davon abhalten uns anzugreifen und einfach zu vernichten, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen? Und du hast ihnen gerade ein großes und lautes Fanal gesetzt!"

Applejack setzte kurz zu einer Antwort an, schwieg dann aber bedrückt. Twilight begann die Stute mit langsamen Schritten zu umrunden.

„Du hast es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, uns zu informieren. Es ist dir einfach in den Sinn gekommen und du bist los marschiert. Ohne ein einziges Wort, ohne eine Warnung. Was dachtest du, würden wir denken, als wir dein Fehlen bemerkten? ´Oh, sie ist nur kurz austreten gegangen?´ ´Sie kommt bestimmt gleich zurück?´ Das hier ist _gefährlich!_" sie spuckte das letzte Wort der orangenen Stute geradezu entgegen. „_Lebensgefährlich."_

Sie sah sich im Kreis ihrer Freundinnen um, die sie alle überrascht und schockiert anstarrten. „Versteht ihr? Begreift ihr es endlich? Es ist jetzt gut ausgegangen, aber wie viel mehr muss noch passieren? Ja, wir müssen den Changelingen helfen. Ja, wir wollen diesem verdammten Blutvergießen hier ein Ende bereiten. Keiner will das mehr als ich!" Sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Aber dafür müssen wir alle am Leben bleiben." Sie sah auf und ihre Augen funkelten, als sie das nächste sagte. „Die Zeit für Spiele ist vorbei. Das hier ist so ernst wie es nur werden kann. Keine Alleingänge. Keine dummen Ideen. Prägt euch das ein." Sie sah sich finster im Kreis der Gesichter um. Ihr antwortete nur betretenes Schweigen und unsichere Blicke. Sie wandte sich Applejack zu. „Und was dich anbelangt..."

Rogue trat zwischen sie und seine Cousine. „Es ist genug, Twilight. Du hast deinen Standpunkt klargemacht." Er sah ihr fest in die Augen, die in diesem Moment so viel Zorn versprühten wie ein frisch ausgebrochener Vulkan.

Die Stute hielt ihren Blick einige Sekunden lang aufrecht. Dann nickte sie langsam und wandte sich ab, widerwillig, aber dennoch entschlossen. „Also gut! Wenn wir schon die Gelegenheit haben schneller voran zu kommen, sollten wir sie auch nutzen. Gehen wir! Wir müssen uns jetzt mehr beeilen als vorher." Sie sprang auf den frisch gefällten Baum und marschierte entschlossenen Schrittes los.

Fluttershy und Applejack beeilten sich dabei, die medizinischen Vorräte, die Rogue vorher so achtlos hinter sich geworfen hatte, zurück in seine Satteltaschen zu schaufeln.

„Weißte...", begann Applejack streng., „Ich kann ganz gut für mich selbst einsteh´n."

Rogue schloss die Tasche fest zu und hiefte sie sich unter Schmerzen zurück auf den Rücken. „Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte einfach nur, dass sie einen Dämpfer verdient hatte."

AJ half ihm, die Taschen bequem auf seinem Rücken zu platzieren und sah dann Twilight hinterher. „Das hat´ se´.", antwortete sie nachdenklich. Sie schwieg einen Augenblick lang, dann versetzte sie ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die unverletzte Flanke. „Trotzdem: Danke. Für die Versorgung und die Hilfe."

Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Klar. Immer wieder."

Sie half ihm auf den Baumstamm zu klettern und bemerkte, wie er dabei das Gesicht verzog.

„Hast de´ Schmerz´n ?"

Er zog sich das letzte Stück nach oben und lächelte gequält. „Wann nicht?" Er hatte es als Scherz gemeint, aber seine Cousine lächelte nicht. Er seufzte leise.

„Wie schlimm is´ es?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Er zögerte einen Augenblick mit seiner Antwort. „Na ja, das Bucken hat es nicht gerade besser gemacht." Er streckte einen Huf aus, um auch ihr hinauf zu helfen, aber sie schaffte es mit einem behenden Sprung selbst auf den Stamm. „Schaust du..." Er unterbrach sich und sah nach vorne. Twilight und die Stammesponys warteten am anderen Ende der Schlucht, das alle die improvisierte Brücke verließen. „...schaust du kurz unter meinen Verband? Ob ich blute?", fuhr er unsicher fort.

Applejack zögerte. „Ich könnt´ Fluttershy herhol´n...", begann sie, aber er hielt sie zurück. „Nein!" Er bemerkte, das seine Antwort etwas zu schnell und ablehnend geklungen hatte. „Nein.", wiederholte er ruhiger. „Sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen. Wirf einfach einen Blick darunter und sag mir, ob es blutet. Bitte."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann nickte sie und machte sich an seinen Verbänden zu schaffen. „Ich glaub´, s´ sieht gut aus."

Er atmete erleichtert auf. „Das ist gut. Alles ist gut, solange die Nähte halten." Er verzog das Gesicht, als er den ersten Schritt auf dem Stamm tat. „Auch wenn es weh tut." Er lächelte seiner Cousine zuversichtlich zu. Aber er musste sich mehr als zusammenreißen, um ein Humpeln zu unterdrücken. Er würde noch ein paar Schmerzmittel nehmen müssen... vielleicht etwas anderes als nur Ibuprofen, so hoch er es auch dosiert hatte.

* * *

><p>„Hi, Rogue!"<p>

Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah Pinkie neben sich laufen. Die Stute zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu, und blieb auf seiner Höhe. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte den leichten Nebel in seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Er hatte eine Ampulle Tramal aufgebrochen und zwei kostbare Tropfen daraus gekostet. Das Betäubungsmittel war stark schmerzlindernd, aber er war vorsichtig damit, da es sich auch auf das Bewusstsein auswirkte. Es war schwer zu dosieren, vor allem, da er es über den Mund aufnahm, statt über die Vene, wofür es eigentlich gemacht war. Als er kein merkbare Wirkung verspürt hatte, wagte er einen weiteren Tropen aus der Ampulle zu lecken. Er hatte sich dabei an der scharfen Bruchkante des winzigen Glaszylinders geschnitten, aber der Schnitt hatte sich auf seiner Zunge nur taub und kalt angefühlt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Verzögerung des Wirkungseintritts wegen der Aufnahme über die Schleimhäute unterschätzt. Er war kein Pharmakologe. Er war einfach nur ein Pony das Schmerzen hatte und nicht langsamer werden durfte. Und jetzt war er außerdem noch zugedröhnt bis über beide Ohren.

Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Sein Kopf war einigermaßen klar, nicht so wie bei einem Alkoholrausch. Er war mehr müde als alles andere. Aber Celestia sei dank, schmerzfrei.

„Oh, Pinkie...", brachte er hervor. „Na, alles gut?"

Die Stute warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, dann wandte sie ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne, auf den Weg. „Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen.", antwortete sie. Das allgegenwärtige Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ließ keinen Schluss darüber zu, wie sie diese Frage meinte.

Rogue entschied sich das Beste zu vermuten und stellte sich dumm. „Geht noch. Ich könnte nicht behaupten, das ich schon schönere Ausflüge hatte, aber es hält alles." Er nickte in Richtung seiner bandagierten Flanke.

Pinkie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und lächelte etwas breiter.

Sie liefen einige Zeit nebeneinander her, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Die Medikamente, die durch sein Blut kreisten, begannen bereits wieder ihn einzulullen, wie eine dicke, warme Decke, die ihn vor den Unbillen der Realität abschirmte. Es war äußerst angenehm, konnte er doch sein Hirn fast vollkommen ausschalten und es nur seinen Hufen überlassen, dem Pfad zu finden...

„Äh, Rogue?"

„Hä?", antwortete er träge.

„Wir sind gute Freunde und so... aber könntest du ein bisschen auf Seite gehen? Ich will deinen Verband nicht durcheinander bringen."

Plötzlich bemerkte er, das er im Schritt unabsichtlich auf ihre Seite gedriftet war und sich ihre Flanken praktisch gegeneinander rieben. Erschreckt machte er einen Satz weg von ihr.

„Tut... tut mir leid. Ich bin ein bisschen müde..."

Sie schenkte ihm ein verzeihendes Lächeln. „Macht nichts. Das sind wir alle."

Er nickte langsam und sie gingen schweigsam ein Stück weiter.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen dehnte sich aus, während unter ihren Hufen das trockene Laub raschelte. Er spürte, das der fröhlichen Stute etwas auf der Seele lag, etwas, das sie ihm sagen wollte, aber noch nicht die richtigen Worte fand. Er kämpfte gegen den Nebel an, den das Tramal in sein Hirn gezaubert hatte und versuchte herauszufinden, worum es dabei gehen konnte. Er spürte, das es wichtig war, aber er konnte sich nicht genug konzentrieren, als das sein Kopf die passenden Antworten ausspucken wollte. Alles was er zustande brachte, war, neben der Stute her zu trotten und nicht aus dem Tritt zu kommen. Letztlich erwies sich sein Schweigen als das einzig Richtige.

„Wegen Twilight...", begann Pinkie unsicher.

Er riss sich zusammen, als er bemerkte, das sie sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte und sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, von dem er hoffte, das er aufmerksam aussah.

„Ich möchte nicht, das du den falschen Eindruck von ihr bekommst. Oder von uns."

Sie warf ihm einen nervösen Seitenblick zu. „Du kennst sie einfach noch nicht so lange wie wir."

Er nickte langsam. Es schien ihm das Beste, was er gerade tun konnte. Er mochte zwar gerade nicht auf der Höhe sein, weit davon entfernt zu würdigen, was ihn die Stute gerade anvertraute, aber er glaubte, er würde es nicht vergessen. Vielleicht war Zuhören jetzt genug. Vielleicht würde es reichen, wenn er sich seine Gedanken dazu... später machte.

„Twilight reagiert manchmal... seltsam auf neue Ideen. Es ist Teil ihres Wesens. Dessen, was sie zu dem macht, was sie ist." Sie lachte auf, scheinbar fröhlich, aber selbst sie konnte einen Unterton aus Resignation nicht verbergen. „Sie ist sehr... prinzipientreu? Benutze ich den richtigen Ausdruck? Ich meine, dass sie etwas in sich hat, das wie ein... ein Kompass funktioniert. Etwas, das ihr die Richtung weißt, die sie gehen muss. Aber es ist keine Karte, die ihr sagt, wohin sie gehen muss, sondern nur ein Pfeil, der in die richtige Richtung weißt und..."

Pinkie zögerte und verstummte dann ganz.

„Ich kann es nicht ganz richtig ausdrücken. Sie weiß, wohin sie will, aber sie weiß nicht immer wie sie dahin gelangen kann. Und wenn der direkte Weg nicht klappt... dann gerät sie ein bisschen in... Panik. Es gibt da eine Vorstellung in ihrem Kopf, wie die Welt zu sein hat und die Art... wie die Welt ist... und wenn beides nicht zusammenpasst, dann... wirbelt alles in ihrem Kopf durcheinander wie ein Puzzel, das jemand in die Luft geworfen hat und nichts passt mehr zueinander und Twilight..." Sie zögerte einen Moment. „...Sie dreht ein _bisschen _durch. Es ist einfach so. Sie versucht das, was in ihrem Kopf ist, mit dem was außerhalb davon vor sich geht in Einklang zu bringen und... und..."

Pinkie verzog ihr Gesicht, während sie mit ihren Worten kämpfte. Plötzlich leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf. „Hast du schon einmal einen Kuchen gebacken?"

Rogue sah sie einen Moment verständnislos an. „Huh?

Die Stute winkte ab. „Das Rezept sagt, das du zweihunderfünfzig Gramm Mehl brauchst um den Kuchen zu backen, also tust du eine ordentliche Schaufel auf die Waage. Aber dann siehst du, dass das mehr Mehl ist, als du brauchst und nimmst etwas weg. Aber es ist zuviel, das du wegnimmst und du schaufelt wieder drauf. Und dann kommen die Eier. Sind es große oder kleine Eier? Was ist mit dem Zucker? Die feinen Ponys in Canterlot und vielleicht Manehatten mögen weniger, aber ein hungriges Landpony hat noch nie zu einer zusätzlichen Unze ´Nein´ gesagt. Will man die Reste den Gästen mitgeben? Dann spart man lieber an der Milch! Oder ist es egal und es soll nur schmecken und der Bäcker verlagert sich auf die Creme und die Sahne!" Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, als würde das alle erklären, bis sie seinen verständnislosen Blick sah.

„Twilight hat niemand das Backen... das Führen beigebracht. Das was sie tun soll... das was ihre Bestimmung ist. Und manchmal nimmt sie zu fiel Mehl... schießt über das Ziel hinaus, weil sie glaubt, es ist das Richtige. Sie will so sehr, das sie alles richtig macht, das sie alles falsch macht. Sie macht sich selbst verrückt und wird blind dafür, wem sie dabei auf die Hufe tritt..." Sie warf einen mitleidvollen Blick nach vorne. „Es ist nicht leicht für sie. Das ist es niemals. Sie wird erkennen, wo sie Fehler gemacht hat. Und es wir Ihr Leid tun. Sie jagt einer fixen Idee nach, aber sie wird wieder zu Sinnen kommen. Und was dabei heraus kommt wird besser sein als alles, was wir uns hätten ausdenken können."

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und er lächelt unsicher zurück. Die angenehme Watte in seinem Kopf hatte ihn bisher von allen Implikationen von Twilights Verhalten abgeschirmt, aber er verstand, das dies kein Zustand war, den er dauerhaft aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Er schluckte schwer und kämpfte sich zu einer Antwort durch. „Und während sie sich selbst findet nehmt ihr alles einfach so hin, was ihr in den Sinn kommt?'"

Pinkie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wie könnte ein Pony besser lernen, als dadurch das es die eigenen Fehler erkennt und beherzigt? Wir werden ihr dabei helfen, wie immer."

Rogue blieb stehen. Er mochte sich gerade in einer angenehmen Wolke aus Tramalwatte befinden, die ihn wie ein Kissen vor der harschen Realität abschotte, aber er war klar genug, um die entscheidende Frage nicht ins seinem Innersten ruhen zu lassen. „Was, wenn sie recht hat?", fragte er. „Was, wenn wir alle zu sorglos auf unsere Herausforderung zugehen? " Er strich sich nervös durch seine Mähne und bemerkte beiläufig, wie lang sie mittlerweile geworden war. „Was, wenn sie diesmal Recht hat? Mit... mit allem? Es war nicht gut, das AJ sich einfach von uns entfernt hat. Es war nicht gut, das wir eine solche Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gezogen haben, das ist mir jetzt klar. Twilight war im Recht! Sie hatte Recht!"

Pinkie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann warf sie einen nervösen Blick nach vorne. „Lass uns weitergehen. Die anderen sind schon ein Stück weit entfernt."

Das Rettungspony nickte und sie schlugen eine schnellere Gangart an. Das Ziehen in seiner Flanke, das ihn das Tramal fast vergessen hatte machen lassen, drang langsam und beharrlich wieder zu ihm durch. Er versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

„Denkst du, das es falsch war, das ich dazwischen gegangen bin?", fragte er sie frei heraus.

Pinkie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie antwortete. „Nein.", sagte sie schließlich. „Nein, sie ist schließlich deine Cousine! Und Twilight... sie ist in wieder in einer ihrer schwierigen Phasen. Sie... also Twilight – und bestimmt auch Appeljack, da bin ich mir sicher – also sie vertrauen dir. Und Twilight – und Applejack... und auch die anderen... genauso wie ich selbst... ganz besonders ich selbst... aber besonders Twilight! Sie..." Das pinke Pony zögerte eine Sekunde. „Äh... jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren. Wir... ich... Mist!" Sie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen, wähnend sie ihr Gespräch noch einmal im Geiste nachvollzog.

Rogue sah derweil nach vorne und hoffte inständig, das sie bald zu den anderen aufschlossen. Seine Flanke war kurz davor ihn umzubringen.

„Genau! Also Twilight – und wir anderen... besonders ich... aber besonders Twilight! ...also sie glaubt – und das aus gutem Grund, schließlich wissen wir alle es, nicht nur sie und wir denken auch genauso, zumindest was ich von den anderen gehört habe, deshalb ist vielleicht das Wort ´Glauben´ nicht so gut gewählt, sondern viel mehr ´Wissen´, was besser passen würde, da bin ich mir sicher – sie glaubt... weiß auf jeden Fall, dass du mit so etwas umgehen kannst, nach dem, was du in der Nacht mit den Wölfen gemacht hast und sie vertraut auf dein Urteil, weil du es eben so gemacht hast, wie du es gemacht hast und sie keine Ahnung davon hat, genauso wenig wie wir alle." Sie musste tief Luft holen, nachdem dieser Wasserfall an Wörtern aus ihr herausgestrudelt war, aber danach schaffte sie es dennoch, das hoffnungsvollste Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern, das er jemals gesehen hatte.

Rogue versuchte auseinander zu dividieren, was nun wirklich wichtig war. Das wäre schon ohne den Einfluss von Drogen schwierig gewesen. „Twilight hört also auf das was ich sage? Und ich soll ihr sagen, wie sie sich zu verhalten hat?"

Pinkie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Aber vielleicht kannst du etwas tun, das du schon für mich getan hast. Vielleicht kannst du... für sie da sein, wenn sie dich braucht, aber nicht will. Oder vielleicht will sie dich, aber braucht dich nicht, sondern... sondern..." Sie seufzte tief. „Ich bin nicht gut, wenn es um so ernste Sachen geht." Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Kannst du ihr helfen, wie du mir geholfen hast? Kannst du ihr den Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben? Wenn es notwendig wird?"

Er zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Was ist, wenn ich glaube, das sie im Recht ist?"

„Das hast du bereits gesagt.", antwortete ihm Pinkie. „Und das ist auch gut so. Wir vertrauen deinem Urteil, genauso wie wir Twilight vertrauen. Aber du... bist... vorbereiteter." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Würdest du sie besser kennen, würdest du es verstehen. Sie kann so... schwierig sein! So verrannt, so verbohrt...!" Die Stute hielt ihn plötzlich fest und brachte ihn mit einem Ruck zum Stillstand. „Wir sind die Elemente der Harmonie. Ich verstehe nichts von dem ganzen fancy-pancy-Kram über Magie und Zauberei und dem ganzen Rest. Aber ich verstehe, das es dabei um Freundschaft geht und um das Band das wir untereinander teilen. Und Freundschaft bedeutet nicht, einem Pony zu folgen, weil es das Banner der Rechtschaffenheit vor sich herträgt! Es bedeutet, das wir trotz allem zusammen lachen können, uns freuen, uns treu sind, großzügig mit unseren Fehlern umgehen, und uns die Wahrheit sagen, egal was kommt! Das ist es, was Freundschaft ausmacht!" Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang suchend an, bevor sie fort fuhr: "Warum bist du eingeschritten, als sie gegen Applejack gewettert hat?"

Er furchte seine Stirn. Er war zu verwirrt, um eine lang überlegte Antwort zu geben. „Es war nicht recht. Es war nicht gut, was AJ getan hatte, aber Twilight hat sie nicht behandelt wie eine Freundin, die Mist gebaut hat."

Pinkie klopfte ihm mit ihrem Huf auf die Brust. „Ganz genau. Twilight hat das vergessen und ich will genauso wenig wie die anderen, das sie sich noch mehr schämen muss, wenn ihr das auffällt. Sie wird sich schon für genug entschuldigen müssen. Wir alle verstehen, dass das hier ernst ist, ernster als alles Andere, was wir schon gemeinsam überstanden haben. Und wir können es nur gemeinsam meistern. So wie wir es immer getan haben: gemeinsam." Sie nahm ihren Huf von seiner Brust.

Er sah auf die Stelle, an dem sie ihn berührt hatte. „Ich habe versucht ihr das klar zu machen.", begann er leise. "Ich habe ihr gesagt, das die Entscheidung letztlich in ihrem Huf liegt, das sie die Anführerin ist. Sie muss es entscheiden. Aber ich habe ihr auch gesagt, das sie mit dieser Entscheidung nicht alleine sein wird." Er sah auf. „Was... was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Sie begegnete seinem Blick mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. „Nichts. Gar nichts, Rogue! Sei nur... sei nur lieb zu ihr, ja? Sie versteht die Dinge so leicht falsch wenn sie so ist. Sieh hört jetzt auf dich und nimmt sich sehr zu Herzen, was du zu ihr sagst. Das ist viel Verantwortung."

Da war es wieder, dieses kleine, böse Wort, das ihn nicht mehr loslassen wolle, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte. Es verfolgte ihn, schloss zu ihm auf, wenn er dachte, es abgehängt zu haben und endlich einen Moment der Ruhe zu genießen zu können.

Verantwortung.

Er war kein Pony, dem andere folgten. Er war keine Führernatur oder charismatisches Vorbild. Er war einfach nur er: Rogue. Rettungspony. Zugpony. Unfreiwilliger Abenteurer. Geistiges Frack. Die Liste ließ sich noch lange fortführen und es kamen nur wenige positive Eigenschaften darin vor.

Er hatte in der Vergangenheit Verantwortung übernommen, in der Zeit mit den Elementen mehr, als jemals zuvor. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich nicht schlecht dabei geschlagen hatte, ja sogar großartig gewesen war. Aber die Selbstbestätigung, die er daraus hätte ziehen sollen war ausgeblieben. Wann immer er, getrieben von seinem Gefühl der Pflicht, der Notwenigkeit, was die einzige Gelegenheit war, die ihn dazu treiben konnte, das Heft in den Huf zu nehmen und zu tun, was... nun, die Pflicht und Notwendigkeit verlangten, war danach nur ein bitterer Geschmack der Niederlage und des Versagens darüber in seinem Mund zurück geblieben. Er konnte nicht einmal selbst begreifen, warum das so war, warum er sich in seinem tiefsten Inneren stets so fühlte, auch wenn er weit über seine eigenen Grenzen hinaus gegangen war und Taten vollbracht hatte, von denen er vor wenigen Wochen noch nicht einmal geträumt hatte. Es gab keine rationale Erklärung dafür, nur dieses dumpfe, schmerzende Gefühl in seiner Brust, das nicht nachlassen wollte. Das er es irgendwie doch vermasselt hatte. Das er es trotzdem hätte besser machen können. Obwohl er anfangs gar nicht geglaubt hatte, es überhaupt tun zu können.

Und wenn er nicht an sich selbst glaubte... was zählte es dann?

´Viel´, versuchte er sich einzureden. Er versuchte sich selbst zu erklären, dass es nicht immer richtig war, was man von sich selbst sah. Das die Meinung der Ponys um einen herum, die man so lieb gewonnen hatte und die einem teuer waren, wie so wenig sonst auf dieser Welt, ein Gegengewicht sein sollten. Das sie es sein konnten, die auch ein gewichtiges Wörtchen darin mitzureden hatten, ob er wirklich wichtig war. Oder, wie er sich selbst niemals müde wurde zu bestätigen, eben nicht.

Warum schleppte er sich durch diese von den Göttinnen vergessene Wildnis, wenn er alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte? Warum zerrte er seinen geschundenen Kadaver weiter auf dem beschwerlichen Weg, wenn er nicht doch irgendwo tief in sich drin glaubte, dass es die Schmerzen und die Entbehrungen wert war? Das er selbst es wert war? Wenn er glaubte, nur Ballast zu sein, warum hatte er nicht schon längst aufgegeben?

„Sie ist nicht die einzige, die so denkt.", riss Pinkie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wenn natürlich auch aus ganz anderen Gründen."

Er hob erschreckt den Kopf. Er war nie der Schnellste gewesen, was solche Dinge betraf und er war jetzt sicherlich alles andere als auf seiner geistigen Höhe, aber aus irgendeinem Grund verstand er dennoch sofort, worauf sie anspielte. „Du... du meinst Fluttershy.", antwortete er mit trockenem Mund.

Pinie nickte nur zustimmend.

„Wer... hat Twilight es dir gesagt? Das war vertraulich!" Die Scham ließ ihn seine Schmerzen und die Erschöpfung für einen Moment vergessen. Er sah aufmerksam nach vorne, aber sie beide befanden sich noch außerhalb der Hörweite der anderen. Eines der Stammesponys war auf einen nahen Grat geklettert und hielt aufmerksam Wache über den dahinter liegenden Wald, ohne sie zu beachten. Trotzdem senkte Rogue seine Stimme. „Wie konnte sie nur...", murmelte er böse.

„Sei nicht dumm.", schalt ihn die pinke Stute streng. Aber als er zu ihr sah, stand nur ein warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin weder blind noch dumm. Twilight hat kein Sterbenswörtchen verraten, auch wenn ich etwas neidisch bin, das du es ihr als Erstes verraten hast."

Er schaute schamvoll zur Seite, während sie nebeneinander den Weg entlang gingen. „Es schien... es schien mir einfach das Richtige zu sein. Es war... ein sehr... intimer Moment.", bemerkte er kläglich.

„Ow... war das, als du gestern Twilight gesucht hast, um mit ihr zu reden? Du und sie... ganz alleine? Sehr... intim?" Sie sprang aufgeregt neben ihm her und lies vielsagend ihren Augenbrauen auf und ab hüpfen.

„Hör auf damit!", schnappte er wütend. „Es war kein bisschen so!"

Sie stoppte ihren springenden Gang und begnügte sich wieder, einfach neben ihm herzulaufen. So blieben sie eine Weile lang, schweigend. Wenn Rogue Pinkie einen Steinblick zuwarf, sah er, dass sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete und schnell eine scheinheilige Mine aufsetzte, wenn sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Es war ganz und gar nicht so...", murmelte er schließlich. Er hielt einen Moment lang an und verschob die Satteltaschen auf seinem Rücken, so das sie bequemer saßen. Sie schienen mit jedem Schritt schwerer zu werden.

Sie setzten ihren Weg noch eine Weile fort, bevor er sich dazu durch rang ihr zu zuflüstern. „Sag es Fluttershy bitte nicht, ja?"

„Sag ihr was nicht?", antwortete Pinkie ihm spielerisch. „Das du sie lie-lie-lie-lie-lie...", begann sie zu trällern.

„Hör auf!", knurrte er barsch.

Die Stute verstummte, ohne sich jedoch das amüsierte Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Entschuldige. Es ist nur... ihr gebt beide so ein süüüüüßes Paar ab!" Sie ließ einen kurzen Laut von sich der sich nur mit einem **Squeew! **umschreiben ließ und stieß ihre Hinterhufe zusammen. „Ich dachte ja wirklich erst, das du und Applejack... ich bin ja wirklich kein Pony, dass da irgendwelche Vorurteile hat, auch wenn andere da ein bisschen komisch gucken, und es ist ja nicht so, dass ihr direkt Blutsverwandt seid, nur um die Ecke herum und ich hab wirklich gedacht, das es zwischen euch gefunkt hat, so wie sie dich angeguckt hat, und du sie..."

„Immer schön ruhig mit den jungen Ponys...", seufzte Rogue. Aber dieser Seufzer war nicht nur aus der Verzweiflung über eine weitere, unvermeidliche Tirade von Pinkie geboren, sondern auch daher, das er... tatsächlich etwas außer Atem war.

„...Und das ging bestimmt bis dahin, als wir an Bord des Luftschiffes gegangen sind, aber da hat es selbst bei mir ´Klick´ gemacht, denn bis dort hab ich geglaubt, das du Fluttershy nur so anguckst, wie jeder Hengst sie anguckt, die einen ein bisschen mehr, die anderen ein bisschen weniger..."

„Es... es ist heiß geworden, oder? Es ist wirklich... heiß...", murmelte Rogue, ohne wirklich noch darauf zu achten, was Pinkie von sich gab.

„Und naja, es ist nicht gerade so, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt. Sie ist ziemlich unvoreingenommen was das betrifft. Es braucht wirklich einen gaaaaanz langen Weg, bis ihr auch nur in den Sinn kommt, man könnte _so _von ihr denken. Aber du hast es geschafft! Ich meine, allein schon, als du sie im Sturm gerettet hast! Sie einfach **Wusssch! **Fliegend ohne Flügel!"

„Hast du etwas Wasser? Ich könnte etwas... Wasser...", stotterte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihre Federn... na, du weißt schon... aber du hast es auf jeden Fall drauf!"

Er tat einen Schritt, während der Weg vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Ein weiterer brachte ihn noch ein Stück voran, aber es war, als hätte der Boden unter ihm zu schwanken begonnen.

„Pinkie...", krächzte er leise.

Die Welt begann zu kippen. Ein hohes, betäubendes Summen machte sich in seinem Hinterkopf breit und löschte jeden weiteren Gedanken aus. Es übertönte sogar die Schmerzen in seinem Hinterlauf, die nur noch eine dumpf pochende Grube tauben Gewebes war.

Er stolperte, suchte verzweifelt nach Halt, als ihn sein Gleichgewichtssinn im Stich ließ. Er maß seinen Schritt falsch ab und schlug hart auf, ohne schützend seine Hufe unter sich zu bekommen. Mehr Schmerzen gesellten sich zu den alt bekannten aus seiner Flanke, als er sich auf die Zunge biss. Er schmeckte Kupfer und Eisen, aber er wusste nicht mehr, ob es aus seinem Magen kam oder von dem feinen Schnitt auf seiner Zunge. Es war bitter, einfach nur bitter, wie der Geschmack von... er erbrach sich und bemerkte erst dann, das er auf allen Vieren zusammen gesunken war.

„Bingie! Bingie isch..." Er spuckte kläglich aus, während er sich zusammen krümmte.

„Twilight!", rief Pinkie aus, während sie erschreckt neben ihm umher tanzte. „Twilight! Komm schnell her! Es ist Rogue! Ich... ich glaube, ich habe ihn kaputt gemacht!"

„Rogue! Rogue!" Da war Applejack, deren unverwechselbarer Akzent ihn in den Ohren klang.

„Was ist den hier los?" Die raue Stimme konnte nur Rainbow Dash gehören. „Er hat schlapp gemacht?" Sie wollte sich gleichgültig anhören, aber dennoch schlich sich ein leiser Ton von Besorgnis in ihre Stimme.

„Geht beiseite! Lasst ihm Platz!" Es war Rarity, die zu seiner Hilfe eilte.

Er wollte sagen: „Es geht mir gut. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe." Aber statt dessen kam nur ein verzerrtes „S´guuut. Ick´brauch nu´ruuuuhik...", zwischen seinen tauben Lippen hervor.

„Fluttershy! Es ist Rogue! Kannst du..." Er hörte es, aber er verstand es kaum. Seine Welt schien keinen Sinn mehr ergeben zu wollen, der Boden unter seinen Hufen schien sich gegen ihn selbst gewandt zu haben, war zu einem verwirrendem Karussell geworden, in dem er unkontrolliert herumwirbelte. Doch dann stieß ihn etwas mit sanfter Gewalt nieder, unnachgiebig, aber dennoch weich und achtsam.

„Ich hab dich! Ich hab dich.", flüsterte etwas warmes, weiches auf seiner Brust. Rogue war noch immer verwirrt und unsicher, aber ohne das er wusste, warum, gab ihm die sanfte Stimme genug Halt um sich selbst wieder zu finden. „Fluttershy?", hauchte er kraftlos hervor.

„Ja... ich bin hier. Ich bin hier.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie ihn fest hielt.

„Es... tut mir... leid..." krächzte er. Seine Flanke hatte ihr Lied aus Schmerz und Pein lange genug gesungen. Er hatte dem so lange widerstanden. Jetzt waren sie still... unheimlich still. Es war so schnell gegangen... so schnell. Viel zu schnell...

„Ich... ich..." Schwindel erfasste ihn, aber er versuchte ihr Gesicht vor seinen Augen festzuhalten. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, wie immer, er hatte keine Zeit...

„Fluttershy, ich..."

Die Welt verwandelte sich in einen Strudel, in ein tiefes Loch. Und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich gegen den Sog zu wehren. Es zog ihn in seine dunklen Tiefen, unnachgiebig, erbarmungslos. Und als sich die dunklen Wasser über ihm schlossen... war da gar nichts mehr.

* * *

><p>Er spürte Bitterkeit auf seiner Zunge. Etwas ergriff seinen Kopf und hob ihn hoch. Er wehrte sich verzweifelt, aber die Kraft hinter dem Griff war zu stark. Dann war dort kalte, betäubende Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund. Er schluckte gierig und hustete schmerzhaft, als es ihm in den falschen Hals geriet. Etwas fremdes, hartes, glitt seine Kehle hinunter, aber er war zu müde und zu verwirrt, um sich dagegen zu stemmen.<p>

* * *

><p>Der Schmerz trieb ihn aus der wohligen Umarmung der traumlosen Finsternis . „S´", brachte er aus seiner rauen Kehle hervor. Es klang wie das quacken eines Frosches. „S´ dud wehhhh...", murmelte er.<p>

„Halt durch, Rogue. Wir machen bald Rast."

Er versuchte mit dem Kopf zu nicken, aber es ging wohl in der Bewegung unter. Er bemerkte, das er ständig mit dem Kopf nickte, wenn er versuchte, ihn hoch zu halten. Etwas drückte beständig gegen seinen Unterleib, warm und weich, fast schon vertraut. Er kannte diese Gefühl... wenn er sich nur konzentrieren könnte...

* * *

><p>Der Boden war weich und kühl unter ihm und als er darauf abgeladen wurde, konnte er sich einen erleichterten Seufzers nicht verkneifen. „Endlich...", gab er von sich. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch.<p>

Fluttershy beugte sich über ihn und überprüfte mit ihren Schwingen seine Temperatur an seiner Stirn. Schließlich seufzte sie erleichtert auf. „Er hat nur leichtes Fieber."

Twilight nickte sanft. „Also gut, wir rasten hier. Kümmere dich um seine Verletzung. Wir müssen bald weiter gehen." Sie wandte sich an den Rest ihrer Freundinnen. „Ruht etwas aus. Esst etwas. Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden Sonne übrig. Der Fuß des Berges ist nicht mehr weit von uns entfernt."

Das große Einhorn der Stammesponys trat auf sie zu. „Vi vil holde vagt." verkündete es stolz. „Men ikke for længe. Det er kun en kort afstand til vores skeder. Forstår du?"

„Jeg forstår. Vi kommer nu til at klare alene."

Das große Einhorn sah sich etwas unsicher um, dann nickte es in Richtung des schwächelnden Rettungsponys. „Hvad med ham? Han ser ud til at være syg. Skal vi bekymre dig om det? Vi kan ikke bringe ham tilbage til landsbyen."

Twilight schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Tak for dit tilbud , men vi tager... tager os af vores egne. Hvis du skal gå ... gå . Og du er helt sikkert vores tak!"

Der Hengst nickte sanft. „Næste fik vi ikke lov til at trænge ind... og selv om det gør ondt dig, mig alene og lad forsvarsløs, jeg stadig må adlyde min herre. Så siger jeg, leve godt, Twilight, elev af den elskerinde af solen og sandsynligvis dine medmennesker."

Twilight verbeugte sich formell vor dem Hengst. „Du har tjent dit ed godt. Vi er evigt taknemmelig for din tapperhed. Maj dit afkast fredeligt og sikkert."

Der große Hengst warf einen kuren Blick auf seine Begleiter, die in strategischer Position Stellung bezogen hatten und sie aufmerksam beobachteten.

„Min ed er opfyldt, men jeg frygter stadig bekymre dig om din trivsel og din kammerat. Er du sikker på, at du ikke ønsker yderligere escort? Jeg ville give dem, også ud over de kommandoer min konge."

Die violette Stute schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Tilbuddet hædersbevisninger dig, men denne kamp vil blive besluttet enten af hove, stadig svinge eller horn. Stol på os. Stol på os og følge dine ordrer."

Er nickte respektvoll und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Så må det være. Må gudinde af månen og solen, du skinne din vej." Er drehte sich um und winkte seinen Gefährten. „Vi går!"

Langsam setzten sich die Stammesponys in Bewegung. Sie nickten den Freundinnen zu, voll Respekts, aber auch voll Trauer, wie zu einem letzten Abschied. Als sie hinter der letzten Biegung des Weges zurück fast verschwunden waren, drehte sich das Einhorn, das der Führer gewesen war, noch einmal um. Es lächelte unter seinem Helm und winkte. „Vi vil ikke glemme! Hvad der er endnu, skal I leve af! Jeg bærer kunden! Jeg har set det! Du vil ikke glemme!"

Rarity trat nach vorne und sah den Stammesponys nach, während sie hinter den sanft wellenden Hügeln des Walde verschwanden. „Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte sie. „Was war ihr letzter Gruß?"

Twilight sah ihnen noch eine Weile hinterher, obwohl sie schon längst verschwunden waren. „Sie sagten, das wir nicht vergessen werden würden. Das er unsere Geschichte weitererzählen würde, egal, wie sie ausgehen würde."

Das weiße Einhorn lächelte sanft, als es sein Gesicht seiner Freundin zu wandte. „Ist das nicht beruhigend? Das wir ein Herz berührt haben, trotz alle dem?"

Twilight sah noch immer auf die blätterbedeckten Hügel, die die Silhouette des Einhorns all zu schnell verschluckt hatten. „Ja.", seufzte sie zart. „Es ist ein Anfang." Doch gleich darauf verfinsterte sich ihre Mine. Sie wandte sich steif um. „ Wie geht es ihm?"

Fluttershy zuckte zusammen und trat unwillkürlich zwischen ihre Freundin und Rogue. „Es... es ist genau so wie ich befürchtet habe...", begann sie zögernd. „Seine Wundnaht ist zwar nicht aufgegangen, aber sie ist wegen der Anstrengungen noch nicht so weit verheilt, wie wie sein sollte. Die Antibiotika helfen ihm, aber sein Zustand lässt darauf schließen, das er sich entweder eine virulente Zweitinfektion zugezogen hat, oder zu erschöpft ist, um auf die medikamentöse Therapie anzusprechen." Sie verstummte für einen Augenblick und sah verlegen auf ihre Vorderhufe. „Es ist egal, was von dem zutrifft, Ich behandle ihn nach beiden Diagnosen. Es kommt auf das selbe hinaus: Er braucht Ruhe, ganz einfach. Er hat sich selbst zu weit getrieben, ohne sich Zeit zu lassen ordentlich zu heilen. Und jetzt muss er es. Das, oder er... er..." Sie zögerte, ihre letztendliche Meinung kund zu tun.

„Was, Fluttershy?", bohrte Twilight unnachgiebig nach. „Was... passiert mit ihm, wenn er keine Ruhe bekommt?"

Die kanariengelbe Stute zögerte und strich sanft über die Stirn des aschgrauen Hengstes. „Er könnte sterben, Twilight.", hauchte sie leise. „Du... Wir haben ihn weit genug getrieben. Er war schon lange krank. Jetzt... jetzt kann er es nur nicht mehr verbergen." Sie sah auf.

Und Twilight fand sich sofort in dem Blick der Pegasusstute gefangen. Fluttershys Augen, normalerweise schamvoll verborgen hinter der Flut ihrer hell rosanen Mähne. Diese tiefen Brunnen aus leichtem Blau, die den Blick in sich zogen, tief hinein... wie ein Sog, wie ein Wirbel, in dem das eigene Selbst sich verlor, in das weite Blau, so weit und unermesslich wie der Himmel über Equestria... in endlosen Kreisen, vor und zurück, hin und her... endlos... willenlos...

„Er hat genug. Es ist genug. Es... es ist vorbei."

Twilight nickte mechanisch. Ihre Augen konnten nicht von diesen tiefen Brunnen lassen, von den unermesslichen Abgründen, die sich vor ihr auftaten...

Es war mehr als Hypnose. Es war mehr als Gedankenkontrolle oder Zauberei. Fluttershy setzte ihren ´Blick´ ein, einen Trick, den sie fast bis zur Meisterschaft beherrschte. Es war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das: ein ´Trick´. Der kanariengelbe Pegasus war ein Geschöpf, das selbst so rein und uneigennützig war, so unvoreingenommen, das alleine ihr Beispiel ausreichte, um die Natur der Geschöpfe um sich herum zu verändern. Sie war darin sicherlich nicht alleine. Eine gewisse Zeit in Pinkies Gesellschaft mochte auch das finsterste Gemüt aufhellen, Applejacks Unverschämtheit auch den notorischten Lügner zur Wahrheit bekehren und so weiter, aber niemand der Freundinnen hatte es so sehr drauf, all das mit einem einzigen, gezielten Blick zu vermitteln.

Währe es Zauberei gewesen, oder üble Magie, hätte Twilight dem Ganzen etwas entgegen zu setzen gehabt. Aber es war ihre Freundin, einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten, die die ganze Macht ihrer Persönlichkeit in die Waagschale warf. „Es ist genug.", entschied Fluttershy.

Und Twilight konnte nicht anders, konnte nicht weniger als zu nicken und zu sagen: „Ja. Lasst uns ausruhen." Obwohl ihr Herz danach brannte, voran zu gehen, obwohl sie wusste, wie nahe sie ihrem Ziel waren, obwohl sie wusste, das es nur noch eines kleines Schrittes bedurfte, um dem Schreien in ihrem Herzen nach zu gehen, nicht mehr zu hoffen, zu sehnen, zu beten, sondern endlich zu _wissen..._

...setzte sie sich nieder. Faltete ihre Hufe unter sich wie ein braves Pony. Und während ihr Verstand aufschrie, geiferte und zeterte, wie niemals zuvor, unruhig, getrieben und ruhelos...

...war sie dennoch, still in sich, dankbar für die Pause, die sie einlegten. Etwas in ihr trieb sie voran, ohne Unterlass, ohne Rücksicht. Etwas, das in ihr nagte und bohrte und nicht nachgeben wollte. Um keinen Preis... um keinen Preis.

Wirklich um keinen? War es... so weit gekommen?

Sie erhob sich langsam und gefasst. Sie waren nun ohne Eskorte. Alles was geschah war nur in ihrem Ermessen. In ihrem Ermessen und der Frist, die Torden Hallen ihnen gesetzt hatte.

Sie näherte sich dem Fleck, wo Fluttershy sich über Rogue beugte und Applejack unruhige Kreise zog.

Sie war vorsichtig geworden, den sie wollte nicht noch einmal einen ´Blick´ von Fluttershy riskieren. Es war wie eine plötzliche, kalte Dusche gewesen, an einem vermeintlich wolkenlosem Tag. Sie wusste, es war notwendig gewesen, hatte es sie doch davor bewahrt einen Pfad einzuschlagen, der... Sie schreckte vor dem Gedanken zurück.

Langsam näherte sie sich dem Rettungspony, das dort auf dem weichen Moos unter einem Felsvorhang lag und heftig atmete.

Fluttershy hatte ein Tuch, das Rarity ihr gereicht hatte, mit Wasser getränkt und auf die Stirn des Hengstes gelegt. Er sah schlecht aus. Schweiß färbte sein aschgraues Fell dunkel und seine Schnauze war ungesund fahl. Er stieß angestrengte, flache Atmenzüge hervor, während seine Augen in den Höhlen rollten, Er schien kaum bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

Es war so leicht ihn zu vergessen. So leicht zu vergessen, das auch er nur... ein Pony war. Sie hatte nie auf die leichte Schulter genommen, was ihm widerfahren war, aber trotz allem hatte er bis zum Schluss... bis jetzt so _stark _gewirkt. Beinahe Unverwüstlich. Er hatte gesagt, mehr als einmal, dass er nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte. Das sein Limit erreicht war. Aber er war ihr dennoch gefolgt. Er war immer weiter gegangen, hatte seine eigenen Schmerzen und Unzulänglichkeiten ignoriert, so lange, bis sie nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte.

Sie hatte ihn ausgeblendet. Sie hatte einfach geglaubt, es würde einfach so weiter gehen, das er an ihren Hinterhufen kleben bleiben würde, bis zum Ende, oder zumindest bis bessere Zeiten kamen. Rogue, das Rettungspony, das so sehr behauptete, kein Held zu sein. Und das doch immer wieder einer war – für sie, für andere... Das sich selbst und allen andern versicherte, das es nicht stark war... und doch immer wieder Stärke zeigte, selbst wenn man es am aller wenigsten von ihm erwartete... Das so wenig von sich selbst dachte und doch so viel in anderen weckte... so vieles, das er selbst nicht in sich vermutete... und doch mit eigenen Hufen tat.

Sie streckte ihren Huf aus und strich ihm sanft über die Seite seines Gesichtes. Es machte ihr Angst, wie kalt er sich anfühlte.

Und noch mehr Angst machte ihr...

_Was ist aus mir geworden?, _fragte sie sich still. Sie wandte sich abrupt ab und hielt den Huf, mit dem sie ihn berührt hatte. _Sie hat gesagt, er könnte sterben!_ Der Gedanke füllte plötzlich ihr gesamtes Denken aus. _Er könnte sterben! Das hat sie gesagt! Und ich... ich habe..._Sie begann zu zittern. _Ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt..._schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie wusste im selben Augenblick, dass das nicht stimmte. Es war eine Lüge.

Sie wandte sich um und sah auf Rogue hinab, der hilflos auf dem Boden vor ihr lag. Und in diesem Augenblick traf sie die Erkenntnis, die Wahrheit, die sie selbst nicht wahr haben wollte:

_Es war mir egal._

Die Worte waren wie ein Donnerschlag für sie. Es traf sie bis ins Innerste ihrer Seele. Sie fühlte, wie sich Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen sammelte, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

_Es war mir egal! _

Nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte. Nach allem, was sie zusammen geteilt hatte. Nach allem... was er sie gelehrt hatte. Über sich selbst. Über ihn. Noch gestern hatte sie sie mit ihm Dinge besprochen, die sie selbst vor ihren engsten Freundinnen geheim gehalten hatte. Dinge, von denen er sie überzeugt hatte, sie mit den anderen zu teilen und Geheimnisse, die er für sich behalten hatte. Nur zwischen ihnen beiden.

Und sie war so kurz davor gewesen, ihn wegzuwerfen, abzuschreiben einfach nur um... nur um...

...um was? Die Changelinge zu retten? Einen Völkermord zu verhindern? Die Ausmerzung einer parasitären Spezies zu unterbinden? Die sich von dem Herzen allen dessen ernährte, sich daran labte, was die Ponys ausmachte?

Etwas aufzuhalten, was allem widersprach, was sie als Pony und vielmehr als Element der Harmonie ausmachte?

Sie mochte die Changelinge nicht. Sie fand es sogar schwierig so etwas wie Mitleid für sie zu empfinden, wie Rainbow es trotz aller Wahrscheinlichkeit anscheinend gelernt hatte. Ihre Geschichte war glaubhaft und sicherlich unsentimental, aber Twilight hatte Schwierigkeiten den Aussagen einer Spezies zu vertrauen, die sich auf Täuschung und Tarnung verließ, um zu überleben.

Aber sie hatte entschieden. Sie hatte sich als Führer der Elemente entschieden dem entgegen zu stehen, trotz ihrer Vorbehalte, ihrer Vorurteile und Partei für die Changelinge zu ergriffen. Weil es rechtens war. Weil es gut war. Weil es... das war, was Prinzessin Celestia getan hätte. Weil sie es gut geheißen hätte, trotz allem was geschehen war.

Ja, es war gut. Es war alles, was recht war. Die Changelinge mussten gerettet werden.

Doch um welchen Preis?

Um das Leben ihrer Freunde? Um Rogues Leben? Was währe wenn Fluttershy dort liegen würde? Oder Rainbow? Oder...

Nein. Keiner von ihnen war es wert geopfert zu werden.

Sie wischte sich entschlossen die Tränen aus den Augen. _Das Blut von Helden..., _dachte sie. Sie hatte noch niemals wirklich verstanden was dieser Spruch bedeutete, bis jetzt.

Das Ziel war, die Changelinge leben zu lassen. Es würde Opfer bedeuten, schwere Entscheidungen, die ihr niemand abnehmen konnte. Aber sie hatte nicht das Recht, über das Schicksal ihrer Freunde zu entscheiden. Es war leicht zu vergessen, das die Ponys ihr folgten, weil sie sie mochten. Weil sie das Zentrum der Elemente war. Weil sie ihr vertrauten, als Freundin und nicht nur als Untergebene. Sie hatte es vergessen, für einen Moment. Hatte sich über die Grenze hinweg gesetzt, die Loyalität von Hörigkeit abgrenzte. Ihre Freundinnen hatten es hingenommen, im Vertrauen darauf, das sie sich bessern würde. Aber Rogue hatte ihr nicht nachgegeben und ihr als erster die Stirn geboten. Aber es bedurfte mehr als das, um sie aufzuwecken.

Fluttershys Blick hatte es schließlich vollbracht. Um sie in all den fehl gegangen Schlussfolgerungen wieder auf Anfang zu setzen und sich selbst zu fragen: _Was tue ich hier?_

_Was tue ich hier?, _fragte sich die Stute.

Sie hatte das Rettungspony, das sich auf treu und guten Glauben ihnen angeschlossen hatte, missbraucht und ausgenutzt. Vor ihnen stand noch immer eine Aufgabe, die wichtiger und bedeutsamer kaum sein konnte, aber die Erfüllung dieser konnte scheinbar nur zu seinem Nachteil erfüllt werden.

Sie konnte die Changelinge retten, bevor Torden Hallens Ultimatum aus lief. Oder sich für eines ihrer Freunde entscheiden.

Lieber wollte sie das Gewicht einer ganzen toten Rasse auf ihren Schultern tragen, als das eine toten Freundes. Möge Celestia, die Herrin der Sonne und die Herrin ihres Herzens ihr vergeben. Sie konnte nicht anders.

* * *

><p>Als das Tramal in seinem Kreislauf nachließ und sich die Betäubung langsam verflüchtigte, begann Rogue leichter zu atmen. Die zusätzlichen Antibiotika gingen an ihr Werk und senkten sein Fieber, genauso wie das Ibuprofen, das Fluttershy ihm eingeflößt hatte. Doch am meisten half ihm die Ruhe, die Ruhe auf dem Bett aus Moos, auf das sie ihn gelegt hatten, nicht weit von dem Fuß der Zwillingsgipfel, dorthin, wo der Schatten der Berge am Morgengrauen fallen würde.<p>

Sie hatten ein Feuer entfacht, nahe bei ihm, damit es ihn wärmen konnte. Die knisternden Flammen leckten gierig über das morsche Holz, das sie gesammelt hatten und warf lange Schatten zwischen die hohen Bäume, die sie umringten. Sie sammelten sich unwillkürlich darum, auch wenn sie versuchten, ein wachsames Auge in die zunehmende Finsternis der hereinbrechenden Nacht zu halten.

Seltsame Geräusche drangen aus dem dunklen Forst an ihre Ohren. Manche waren ihnen inzwischen vertraut von der Reise bis an diesen Punkt. Andere... andere blieben fremd und erschreckend.

Applejack trat langsam zurück und ließ den Rand des Feuerscheins nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich geb´ mein´ recht´n Huf drauf´, dass se´ uns beobacht´n. Grade´ jetzt.", flüsterte sie Twilight zu.

Die Einhornstute nickte langsam und warf einen suchenden Blick in die Finsternis. Sie meinte flirrende Bewegung zu erahnen, knapp außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes, aber es mochte auch nur reine Einbildung zu sein. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann rief sie laut: „Rainbow?"

Es dauerte kaum zwei Herzschläge, bis ihre Freundin aus der Dunkelheit über ihnen herab sank. Sie sah sich wachsam um, ohne das ihre Flügel zu schlagen aufhörten. „Es gibt Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen. Ich kann sie nicht genau ausmachen, aber sie sind da. Wie geht es ihm?" Sie zeigte mit einem Huf auf das Rogue.

„Es geht ihm besser.", beeilte sich Twilight zu versichern. „Fluttershy sagt, das die zusätzlichen Antibiotika helfen. Sein Fieber ist gesunken und..." Sie zögerte kurz. „ Er ist aus dem schlimmsten raus, denke ich. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Dash ließ abwägend die Luft zwischen ihren Lippen entweichen. „Ich mach mir keine Sorgen." Sie machte Anstalten, wieder nach oben durch zu starten, hielt aber dann einen Moment inne. „Er wird wieder, oder?", fragte sie.

Twilight nickte zuversichtlich. „Du kennst ihn! Er ist ein Kämpfer! Was könnte ihn schon unterkriegen?"

Das cyanblaue Pony lächelte zuversichtliche, dann startete es durch. Trockene Blätter wehten Twilight ins Gesicht und sie hob ihre Vorderläufe schützend vors Gesicht. Dann wandte sie sich um.

„Fluttershy! Ich glaube, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit! Sie kommen und wir können sie nicht aufhalten! Wie ist sein Zustand?"

Die kanariengelbe Stute nahm die kühlende Kompresse von seiner Stirn und fühlte abermals seine Temperatur mit ihren Flügelspitzen.

„Die Medikamente haben geholfen. Er ist auf Normaltemperatur und ich habe ihn frisch verbunden. Aber wenn du noch einmal versuchst, ihn dort hin zu treiben..." Sie ließ dem Rest ungesagt und warf ihrer Freundin nur einen bösen Blick zu. Einen der normalen Sorte.

Twilight nickte bedrückt. „Es tut mir leid, Fluttershy. Könnte... könnte er mich jetzt hören, würde ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Ich verstehe, das ich Mist gebaut habe... das ich zu viel von ihm verlangt habe... das ich vergessen habe..." Sie stockte und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. „...das ich vergessen habe was er ist. Für mich. Für uns. Für uns alle." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, während sie Fluttershy in die Augen blickte. „Für dich.", endete sie schließlich.

Die kanariengelbe Stute zuckte zurück, als sie den letzten Satz hörte. „Nein! Nein, so ist es nicht! Es ist Applejack! Sie ist Diejenige die er liebt! Verstehst du nicht? Rogue liebt sie! Nicht mich!"

Twilight schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wie kam sie darauf? Wie konnte es noch offensichtlicher sein, als...

„Kontakt!", schrie Applejack irgendwo in der Finsternis auf. Über ihnen erklang das Schwirren aufgeregter Flügel. „Sie kommen von oben!" rief Rainbow fast gleichzeitig.

Twilight schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf, um ihre Gedanken frei zu bekommen. Dann reif sie mit lauter, klarer Stimme: „Ponys zu mir! Sammelt euch um das Feuer!"

Es dauerte kaum ein paar Herzschläge, da tauchten Applejack und Rainbow Dash aus der Dunkelheit heraus auf. Rarity und Pinkie hatten sich am Rande des Lichtscheins aufgehalten und Fluttershy war nie von Rogues Seite gewichen. Zusammen bildeten unwillkürlich einen Kreis um ihren verletzten Freund.

„Was nun, Darling?", fragte Rarity, während sie wie die anderen in die Dunkelheit jenseits des Kreises ihres Feuerscheins sah.

„Um Ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Twilight. „Würden sie uns für Stammesponys halten, hätten sie uns schon längst angegriffen." Sie wandte ihren Kopf, ohne die Dunkelheit jenseits des Feuers außer Augen zu lassen. „ Rainbow? Kannst... kannst du vielleicht...?" fragte sie unsicher.

Dash warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nickte sie. Sie schluckte schwer, dann trat sie einen Schritt vor. „Wir sind... wir sind Ponys aus Equestria. Versteht ihr uns? Von Canterlot? Cant-er-lot? Princ – ess - Cad – ance? Celestia? Luna?"

Das Summen zwischen den Bäumen wurde lauter. aggressiver. „Chrysalis?", fragte die cyanblaue Stute vorsichtiger, aber das Summen um das Feuer wurde nicht leiser. Rainbow dachte einen Moment nach. Dann rief sie laut: „Königin Chrysalis?"

Fast sofort wurde das Summen um den Feuerschein leiser und verlor seinen aggressiven, fordernden Tonfall. Es war noch immer in der Dunkelheit um sie zu hören, wie eine ständige, unvermeidliche Ermahnung, aber weniger wie die Drohung, die sie vorher gewesen war.

„Ich glaube, das hat funktioniert." murmelte Rainbow aus ihrem Mundwinkel. „Aber es ist wohl trotzdem besser wenn wir keine unvermuteten Bewegungen machen."

Twilight nickte ernst. „Alles klar. Bleibt schön ruhig." Sie wandte sich Dash zu. „Was sollen wir als nächstes tun?"

Die Pegasusstute zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte nicht gedacht, das wir so weit kommen! Wie wäre es... wenn wir einfach die Hufe in der Luft halten und... das Beste hoffen?"

Twilight warf einen ungläubigen Blick in Richtung ihrer Freundin. „Das war dein Plan? Nach allem, was du mir... uns erzählt hast? Es einfach auf gut Glück zu versuchen?"

Dash rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. „Ich dachte, das Strawberry irgendwo dabei wäre... das sie nach uns... oder mir... Ausschau hielt..."

Sie räusperte sich laut. „Strawberry? Bist du hier? Strawberry? Hallo?"

Ihre Fragen blieben unbeantwortet, aber dafür schälten sich die drei dunklen Gestalten summend aus der Finsternis.

Es war kein angenehmer Anblick. Einzig die Erfahrung der Freundinnen bewahrten sie davor einfach zurück zu schrecken, vor dem ,was die Dunkelheit dort vor ihnen ausspuckte.

Es waren nach Größe und Gestalt Ponys und im sanften, unsteten Licht konnte man sie auf den ersten Blick auch dafür halten. Doch als sie näher traten, bemerkte man schnell, das es nicht ihr Fell war, auf dem die Flammen des Feuers schimmerten, sondern das es glatte, feste Platten aus Chitin waren, die den Schein zurück warfen. Fremde, insektenhafte Flügel warfen seltsame Schatten auf den Boden. Verdrehte Hörner bohrten sich aus glatten, ausdruckslosen Gesichtern. Und ihre Augen...

...Kalt. Leblose, fragmentierte Hülsen, zu keinem Ausdruck fähig. Automatenhaft. Sklavisch. Ohne eigenen Willen...

„Der Versuch einer Flucht ist Aussichtslos", sprach die Vorderste der Gestalten. Seine – Ihre?- Stimme war so seltsam moduliert, das es unmöglich war festzustellen welchen Geschlechts er angehörte. Wenn es überhaupt so etwas hatte. „Unsere Stärke in dieser Region ist mehr als genug um euch ohne ernsthafte Gegenwehr zu unterwerfen. Eben jene Gegenwehr würde euch mehr Leid verursachen, als unserem Ansinnen Probleme. Wollt ihr euch dennoch wehren?" Die Drohne sprach die Sätze ohne jede Gemütsregung, so als würde er einen Text ablesen. Nachdem es sie aufgesagt hatte, verstummte sie abrupt und harrte gleichmütig jeder Reaktion, die sie hervorgerufen hatte.

Rainbow trat einen Schritt vor. „Wir sind in keiner bösen Absicht gekommen. Wir wollen verhandeln!"

Der Changeling senkte seinen Kopf vorsichtig. „Du bist Rainbow Dash, Element der Loyalität. Du hast uns ernstzunehmenden Widerstand bei der Invasion von Canterlot entgegengesetzt. Der Wille der Königin ist es, euch gefangen zu setzen oder zu eliminieren." Sein Horn glühte in einem ungesunden, grünen Licht auf.

Twilights Horn antwortete umgehend auf die aggressive Geste, in dem es ebenfalls entflammte. „Schnell zu mir!", rief sie, während sie sich über den noch immer hilflosen Körper von Rogue positionierte.

„Nein!", begehrte Rainbow auf. „Das ist nicht richtig! Wir sind nicht für einen Kampf gekommen!" Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus, in einer Geste, die, wie sie hoffte, einen Waffenstillstand bewirken konnte.

Die verdrehten Hörner der Changelinge leuchteten auf, als sie zerstörerische Magie in sich fließen ließen... Es waren so vielen, so viele leuchtend grüne Fackeln in der Dunkelheit um die Freunde herum...

„S´ sieht nich´ gut aus...", murmelte Applejack, während sie sich einen festen Stand suchte.

„Bleibt zusammen! Ich kann uns für einen Weile beschützen!", rief Twilight.

„Ich bin an deiner Seite, Darling!", versicherte Rarity, während auch sie ihr Horn zum erglühen brachte.

„Wenn sie es darauf anlegen..." knurrte Rainbow und sträubte ihre Feder. „...ich bin bereit für sie!"

„B-bitte keine Kämpfe mehr...", flüsterte Fluttershy, aber selbst sie erhob sich und streckte ihrer Flügel aus.

Pinkie stellte sich mit erhobenen Kopf neben ihre Freunde. Aber anders als bei ihnen war ihr Blick nicht auf die leuchtend grünen Flammen der Changelinghörner fixiert, sondern sondierten suchend die Dunkelheit um sie herum.

„Drei..." sagte sie leise.

„Zwei...", zählte sie weiter.

„Eins..."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum**_

**Kapitel 25 - Die Königin im Dunkeln**

Ein Volk. Eine Gemeinschaft. Eine Idee.

Eine Identität, die sich aus vielen Einzelstücken, aus vielen Teilen zusammensetzte, die dennoch alle Teil eines größeren Ganzen waren. Die einzelnen Zellen mochten vergehen, untergehen, aber die Gesamtheit, der Zusammenhalt, blieb bestehen. Der Tod des Einzelnen war bedeutungslos. Brachte er die Sache weiter, verlängerte er mit seinem Ende das Bestehen des Volkes, war sein Zweck ebenso erfüllt, wie er es im Leben mit jeder anderen Tätigkeit gekonnt hätte.

Es war kein Platz für Individualität innerhalb eines Kollektives. Was zählte war das Ganze, nicht der Einzelne. Alles hatte sich dem unterzuordnen.

Diese Idee war kalt, berechnend und gefühllos. Aber sie war effizient. Sie war geboren aus dem Grundbedürfnis jeden Lebewesens zu überleben und unter allen Umständen zu gedeihen. Not nährte sie, mangelnde Ressourcen trieb sie an, Gefahr und Verfolgung ließ sie gedeihen. Je schwieriger es wurde, umso enger rückte die Gemeinschaft zusammen. Um so wichtiger wurde das _wir _und das _ich _verlor an Bedeutung.

Tyrannen aller Zeitalter liebten genau dies. Es war nicht notwendig Dissidenten und Abweichler zu verfolgen, wenn das Volk wusste, das nur der Zusammenhalt das eigene Überleben sicherte. Es gab keinen Dissens im Angesicht des drohenden Untergangs. Keine Atheisten im Schützengraben. Und niemals riefen die Stimmen lauter nach Führung als in der Zeit der Not.

Um die Changelinge zu verstehen, musste man sich in ihre Lage versetzen können. In diese Welt geboren mit einem Hunger nach einem der seltensten Nährstoffe der Welt, den raffiniert gestrickten Emotionen intelligenter Wesen, waren sie zur Rolle als Jäger einer äußerst formidablen Beute verdammt. Ihre Nahrungsquelle organisierte sich in engen gesellschaftlichen Netzen, die immer schwerer und schwerer zu kopieren waren. Sie selbst waren Fremdkörper, Parasiten, ausgestoßen und ungewollt. Gehasst und Geächtet. Es sprach Bände über ihre Gefährlichkeit, das sie trotz all dieser Widrigkeiten noch immer existierten.

Sie hatten viel aufgeben müssen, um das zu erreichen. Jeder Changeling war zu seinen eigenen Gedanken fähig, war genauso dazu in der Lage Liebe, Trauer und Hass zu empfinden, wie jedes Pony, Zebra, Greif oder die vielen anderen intelligenten Rassen Equias. Aber um zu überleben, um ihre Rasse fortbestehen zu lassen, verzichteten sie darauf. Sie gingen im Schwarm auf, im Zweck, im Willen des Nestes zu bestehen, weiter zu leben. Getrieben von dem unnachgiebigen Zwang der Notwendigkeit, die ihnen von einer so feindseligen Welt aufgezwungen worden war, schufen die Changelinge sich ein Netz, das sie fester miteinander verband, als alle anderen Rassen der Welt. Und in der Mitte dieses Netzes... einen Knotenpunkt, ein Zentrum, das all die Aufgaben übernahm, für die die einzelnen Teile keine Zeit mehr hatten.

Ein Volk. Eine Gemeinschaft. Eine Königin.

Die Changelinge waren kein Bienenstaat. Sie waren eine Assoziation, Eine Gesellschaft, kein Automat, so sehr es auch von außen erscheinen mochte. Sie hatten eine Königin... aber sie hatten diese Königin hervorgebracht, weil es notwendig war, nicht weil es ihnen genetisch vorgegeben war. Sie hatten gewählt, vor langer, langer Zeit.

Das Gras wuchs. Die Sonne schien. Und die Changelinge hatten ein Königin. Weil sie sie wollten. Weil sie sie brauchten. Je dunkler die Zeiten wurden, desto mehr. Umso mehr Probleme es bereitete, das Nest zu sättigen, desto mehr Aufgaben musste die Königin übernehmen.

Je schwieriger es wird, umso enger rückte die Gemeinschaft zusammen. Aber es gibt einen Punkt, an dem diese Gleichung aufhört zu bestehen. Einen Punkt, in der das Volk zerbricht, das Netz anfängt sich aufzulösen. Langsam, aber sicher, lösen sich die Verbindungen, fädeln auf, zerfasern und verschwinden, bis nichts mehr übrig bleibt, bis auf das Individuum. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Bienenstaat und einer Assoziation.

Noch war dieser Zeitpunkt nicht gekommen. Noch herrschte Königin Chrysalis über ihre Untertanen, noch stand das Netz, das sie mit jeder Drohne verband, stärker und fester sogar als zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt. Jetzt, da es bis zum Zerreißen gespannt war, war ihre Kontrolle fast absolut. Als die Drohnen das vergossene Blut, ihr Blut, im Wind riechen konnten, erlosch der Funke der Individualität in ihnen bis auf ein letztes, trübes Glimmen.

* * *

><p>„Jetzt...", hauchte Pinkie Pie.<p>

Ein paar brennend grüner Augen erwachten in der Finsternis zwischen den giftig flackernden Flammen der Changeling-Hörner. Die Freunde taten unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Sssssss..." Ein Zischen erhob sich rings um sie, tief, drohend.

„Sssssss..."

Die brennenden Augen blieben fest auf sie gerichtet, fixierten jeden von ihnen mit grünem Feuer.

„Ssssss...Selemente..." Das Wort war wie ein Windhauch, der über sie hinwegglitt.

Twilight schluckte schwer und trat dann entschlossen einen Schritt vor: „Wir kommen in Frieden. Aber wir werden uns verteidigen, wenn wir müssen!"

Das Augenpaar ruckte nach oben und legte seinen unnachgiebigen Blick auf die Stute.

„Twiiiiilightttt..." Die Stimme dehnte ihren Namen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit und wechselte dabei mehrfach die Tonlage, so das es unmöglich war festzustellen, ob sie männlich oder weiblich war.

Die grünen Flammen der zerstörerischen Magie erloschen eine nach der anderen und tauchten die Lichtung wieder in tiefe Dunkelheit, die nur die Reste des Lagerfeuers spärlich erhellte.

„Sie ziehen sich zurück... ich kann es fühlen...", hauchte Rainbow atemlos.

„Ja, aber se´ sin´ immer noch da drauß´n...", flüsterte Applejack zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Bleibt auf´er Hut!"

„Twiiiiilightttt..."

Die grünen Augen in der Dunkelheit kamen näher.

Die violette Einhornstute fasste ihren Mut zusammen. „Wer bist du?"

Ein Kichern erklang in der Dunkelheit. Aber es kam nicht nur von dort, wo die zwei Augen noch immer unheilvoll in der Dunkelheit glommen, sondern schien von überall um sie herum gleichzeitig zu erklingen.

„Ich?" Noch einmal erklang das Kichern aus jeder Richtung. Es klang rau und freudlos. Und... leer.

„Ich bin nur ein Alptraum, Twilight. Nur ein Alpdruck."

Die grün leuchtenden Augen blinzelten. Und blinzelten noch einmal. Und dann... waren sie verschwunden.

Die Ponys auf der Lichtung hielten den Atem an.

„Nur ein schlechter Traum..." Die Stimme schien jedem von ihnen direkt von hinten ins Ohr zu sprechen. Sie schreckten auf und Fluttershy ließ ein Quieken von sich.

„Nehmt euch zusammen!", rief Twilight aus. „Sie will uns nur erschrecken!"

„Sie?" Jetzt kam die Stimme nur von vorne. Twilight konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu schrecken, als sie sich Auge in Auge einem harten, fremdartigen Changelinggesicht gegen übersah. Es hatte sich herangeschlichen, an das ersterbenden Licht ihres Feuers, bis es ihr direkt gegenüberstand. Nur die zartviolette Blase von Twilights Magie trennte sie noch vor der fremden Gestalt.

Die Einhornstute riss sich zusammen und sah dem Schrecken ins Gesicht. „Chrysalis.", knurrte sie.

Der Changeling lachte laut auf. Das sanfte Rauschen von Insektenflügeln klang wie ein Echo zwischen den dunklen Bäumen um sie herum.

„Ich kann dir nichts vormachen, oh, du treue Studentin ihrer Majestät!" Ihre Stimme tropfte vor Hohn. „Bist du überrascht? Überrascht, das ich überlebt habe? Das es mich immer noch gibt?" Sie klang zuckersüß, aber die Wut, die sich dahinter verbarg, war nur zu offensichtlich.

„Eine böse Überraschung?" zischte Sie. „Eine... Unwägbarkeit?, fragte sie gehässig.

Twilight konzentrierte sich auf das starre Gesicht der ausdruckslosen Drohne vor ihr.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um zu kämpfen, Chrysalis, wir..."

Die Mandibeln der Drohne schnappten nach ihrem Gesicht. Nur der magische Schild bewahrte sie davor, ihre Schnauze einzubüßen.

„_Königin _Chrysalis! Merk dir das!", schnaubte die Drohne wütend.

Ein Rauschen erhob sich im dunklen Wald um sie herum. Es klang wie hunderte unsichtbarer Insektenflügel, die ärgerlich aneinander rieben.

Die Einhornstute nickte ernst. „Königin Chrysalis, wir sind hier, um zwischen euch und den Stämmen dieses Landes zu verhandeln. Wir sind Botschafter, keine Feinde."

„Botschafter?" Ein fremdartiges Flüstern klang von den Bäumen jenseits des Lichtkreisen. „Welche Botschaft könnt ihr mir schon bringen? Was könnt ihr mir sagen, was meine Spione mir nicht ohnehin schon zugetragen haben?"

„Es muss keinen Krieg zwischen den Völkern geben! Wir... wir können das verhindern! Es muss nicht so enden!" Twilight stapfte frustriert mit ihrem Huf auf. „Ich bin es leid, nur mit einer Drohne zur reden. Wo seid ihr? Wo versteckt ihr euch? Traut ihre euch nicht, mir Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu treten?"

Der Changeling schwieg einen Augenblick, dann leuchteten seine Augen wieder in den grünen Feuern auf, in denen sie vorher nur geglommen hatten.

„Ich... traue... mich... nicht?" Das verdrehte Horn auf der Stirn der Drohne strahlte in einem einzigen, grünen Impuls auf. Twilight zuckte zusammen, als ein sengender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf fuhr. Der magische Schild, den sie um sie um sich und ihre Freundinnen aufgebaut hatte, zerbarst mit einem lauten Klirren. Die Einhornstute sackte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen, während das Summen um die kleine Schar von Freunden unheilverkündend anschwoll.

Die Drohne senkte ihren Kopf zu der Einhornstute hinunter, die Mandibeln drohend geöffnet. Applejack scharrte mit den Hufen, bereit anzugreifen, während Rainbow sich über ihren Kreis erhob, um Angriffe von Oben abzuwehren.

„Du weißt nicht im geringsten, wovor ich mich fürchte, Twilight."

Die Einhornstute erschauderte, als die den warmen, widerlichen Atem der Kreatur so nahe an ihrem Ohr spürte.

„Verschwinde!", bellte AJ und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf den Wechselbalg zu.

Die Kreatur hob ihren Kopf und zischte bösartig. Ihre Kiefer klappten auf, entblößten geifertriefende Fangzähne. Und dann teilte sich das Maul noch einmal, trennte den Unterkiefer auf für ein Pony unmögliche Weise und öffnete einen gifttriefenden Schlund voller nadelartiger Zähne.

„Wut?" Applejack schreckte zurück, als sie plötzlich in einen organischen Fleischwolf blickte, der sich vor ihr auftat.

Die Drohne zischte aggressiv und wollte schon einen Schritt auf das Erdpony zu treten, als sich plötzlich zwei Hufen von unten ihren Kopf packten und festhielten. In einem Reflex biss es zu, öffnete seinen dreigeteilten Schlund so weit, das Es Twilights Kopf in einem ganzen verschlingen konnte. Doch kurz bevor sich die scharfen Zähne in ihr Fell bohrten, verharrte es plötzlich.

Die Einhornstute hatte die Augen zusammengepresst, in Erwartung des scheinbar unvermeidlichen Schmerzes. Als er ausblieb, wagte sie es, vorsichtig ein Auge zu öffnen. Als sie sah, wie der schreckliche Schlund sich über ihr erhob, schloss sie es schnell wieder.

„Vielleicht weiß ich es doch.", stieß sie aus vor Angst zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor.

Der schreckliche Biss blieb aus. Sie spürte mit Schrecken, wie ein einzelner, klebriger Schleimfaden, der nichts anders als der Sabber der Drohne sein konnte, auf ihre Schnauze tropfte. Sie riss sich zusammen und kämpfte entschlossen das Gefühl des Ekels in sich herunter.

Die Kreatur verharrte scheinbar eine kleine Ewigkeit über ihr. Twilight dachte, sie müsste sich jeden Moment übergeben, als sie fühlte, wie der zähe Tropfen langsam an ihrem Gesicht hinab glitt, beherrschte sich aber. Schließlich erhob sich die Drohne über ihr und schüttelte ihre schwachen Griff ab.

„Wir werden sehen.", sagte sie leise. „Wir werden sehen."

Die Drohne erhob sich vollends und stieß ein wütendes Summen aus. Das Flügelschlagen zwischen den Bäumen steigerte sich zu einem Crescendo.

„Ich habe entschieden. Wenn ihr Botschafter sein wollt... dann sollt ihr als solche behandelt werden. Ich werde euch persönlich gegenübertreten. Aber seid gewarnt..." Die Drohne drehte sich um und verschwand langsam aus dem Feuerschein in die Finsternis.

„...Ich hege keine Zurückhaltung für die Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten."

Das Lachen der Königin schien wieder von allen Seiten zugleich zu kommen, während es langsam in der Dunkelheit verhallte.

„Das... das ist nicht gut...", stellte Rarity fest, während sie an Twilights Seite eilte und ihr auf half.

„Das Feuer! Facht s´ Feuer an!", bellte Applejack und warf die letzten trocken Äste auf die schwelende Glut. Fluttershy flatterte heftig mit den Flügeln und entfachte die Flammen von neuem.

Das Licht des Feuers erhellte die Lichtung in loderndem Schein.

„Heilige Celestia und Luna...", brachte Rainbow hervor.

Die Felsgrate und umgefallenen Baumstämme, die die kleine Lichtung um sie herum geformt hatten, waren dicht an dicht besetzt mit den dunklen Leibern von Changelingen. Als das Licht auf sie traf, kniffen sie ihre vielgegliederten Augen zusammen und ein wütendes Summen erklang aus ihren Reihen, so, als würde ihre Entdeckung sie stören. Sie waren überall. Es schien, als wäre die Erde des schmalen Tales selbst lebendig geworden und hätte sich in eine Masse aus sirrenden Flügeln und blitzenden Chitin verwandelt.

„Sie haben uns...", stieß Rainbow hervor und sank langsam zurück auf die Erde.

„S´ sin´ so viele...", stimmte ihr Applejack ungläubig zu, während sie sich über ihrem Cousin positionierte.

Twilight erhob sich mit der Hilfe von Rarity und blickte furchtvoll auf die Ränge der Changelinge. „Sie werden uns nicht angreifen. Chry... Königin Chrysalis wird es nicht zulassen." Sie sah sich noch einmal im Kreis ihrer neuen Bewacher um. „Aber wir sollten nichts tun, was ihren Argwohn erregen könnte."

„Was haben sie mit uns vor?", fragte Pinkie unsicher.

Twilight schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber die Königin will sich genauer mit uns unterhalten. Ich denke, sie wird uns in ihren Bau führen. Ins..." Sie lächelte bitter. „...ins ´Herz der Finsternis´, um es philosophisch auszudrücken." Sie warf einen Blick auf die reglose Gestalt von Rogue, dann auf Fluttershy. „Er wird nicht gehen können, oder?", fragte sie mit wenig Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. Die Pegasusstute schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Nicht in seinem Zustand."

Twilight nickte verstehend und atmete tief durch. „Wir lassen ihn nicht zurück. Unter keinen Umständen. Versteht ihr das?" Sie wandte sich um und blickte ihren Freundinnen ins Gesicht. „Unter keinen Umständen."

Die Freundinnen nickten, stumm und ernst.

Twilights Blick blieb noch einen Moment lang auf Rogues regloser Gestalt haften, dann hob sie entschlossen ihren Kopf. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme fern zu halten, als sie laut über die Lichtung, zu den unruhig wartenden Changelingen rief: „Wir sind bereit. Führt uns zu eurer Königin!"

Das Surren hunderter von Flügen erfüllte die Luft so plötzlich, das sie zusammen zuckte, obwohl sie sich selbst darauf vorbereitet hatte. Glänzende, schwarze Leiber blitzten kurz im ersterbenden Licht des Lagerfeuers, dann verschluckte die Dunkelheit die Schar der Changelinge so schnell, das Twilight sich fragte, ob sie nur eine Illusion gewesen waren. Das Summen verstummte von einem Moment auf den Anderen und breitete die Stille des nächtlichen Waldes wie ein Tuch über ihnen aus.

„W-Was?" Twilight sah sich verwirrt um. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Wo sind sie hin? Wie sollen wir den Weg finden..."

Ein Zweig zerbrach knirschend in der Finsternis vor ihnen. Die Einhornstute atmete erleichtert aus.

„Oh, Celestia sei dank. Sie haben uns doch einen Führer da gelassen." Sie räusperte sich und setzt eine freundlich Mine auf. „Komm... kommen Sie heraus, ins Licht. Wir sind bereit aufzubrechen."

Ein seltsamer Laut im Wind, ein kurzes Rauschen, fast wie ein Räuspern, aber heller, verzerrt, wie ein Laut sich entladender Magie...

„Ich... ich soll euch zum Nest bringen." Die Stimme war leise und unsicher, eine etwas breitere, falsettartige Version von Fluttershy.

Rainbow spitzte die Ohren. „Strawberry?" Sie machte einen Satz nach vorne, bis zum äußersten Rand des Lichtkreises. Hecktisch sah sich die Stute um. „Twilight, mach Licht!"

Die Einhornstute zögerte nur kurz, dann ließ sie ihr Horn in violettem Glanz erstrahlen.

Die Schatten auf der Lichtung wichen zögernd zurück und enthüllten schließlich eine junge Stute, die kaum drei Schritt von Rainbow am Waldesrand stand. Das farbige Licht verwischte die wahre colorierung ihres Fells und ihrer Mähne. Aber das Cutie-Mark an ihrer Flanke sagte Rainbow genug. Die Erdstute sah unsicher und etwas ängstlich zu der Fliegerin auf.

„Hi.", brachte sie hervor.

„Strawberry...", flüsterte Rainbow. Sie konnte wenig mehr tun, als da zu stehen, und den Changeling in seiner Camoflage zu betrachten, während ein widerstreitender Sturm aus Gefühlen in ihrem Innersten tobte.

Die Changelinge waren eine Bedrohung, gefährlich und fremd. Der Horror ihrer letzten Begegnung stand ihnen allen noch gut ins Gedächtnis geschrieben. Aber gleichzeitig stand hier, vor ihr, die eine, die ihr den Weg aus dem Nest - wie hatte Twilight es ausgedrückt: ´Das Herz der Finsternis´- Gewiesen hatte, die für sie gesorgt, sie buchstäblich am Huf und Flügelspitze genommen und geführt hatte, die ihr eigens Leben und Wohlergehen dafür riskiert hatte, nicht nur um ihre Freiheit zu retten, sondern auch ihr Augenlicht.

Rainbow versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass sich unter diesem scheinbar glatten, seidig schimmernden Fell hartes, schwarzes Chitin verbarg. Das dieses Gesicht nur eine Maske war, das eine glänzende, regungslose Fratze verbarg, wie aus einem Alptraum.

Sie konnte es nicht. Sie hatte Strawberry nie gesehen. Aber sie hatte sie sich vorgestellt, als ihre Augen nutzlos geworden waren. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge war ein Bild entstanden, ein Phantom, das sicherlich nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, dass... sie ihnen jetzt präsentierte, aber gleichzeitig war sie sich bewusst, dass das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte, und das, was sie jetzt sah, bereits vollständig miteinander verschmolzen war.

Strawberry war real, kein Trugbild. Das verstand sie. Sie war vielleicht ein Changeling. Und ihre wahre Form mochte wie aus einem Alptraum für sie geboren sein. Aber sie war kein Monster. Sie war... eine Person.

„Hi." Erwiderte sie langsam. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie schlang die Vorderläufe um den Hals der Stute.

Strawberry versuchte zurück zu weichen, versteifte sich unter ihrem Griff, so als würde sie einen Angriff erwarten, aber schließlich hielt sie einfach nur still.

„Ich habe mich nie bei dir bedanken können weißt du?", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. Der Changeling entspannte sich etwas und erwiderte unbeholfen ihre Umarmung.

„Es ist schon gut. Jetzt ist es gut." Sie wollte sich aus der Umarmung lösen, aber Rainbow hielt sie weiter fest.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise. „Ist man dir auf die Schliche gekommen? Was hat Chrysalis..."

Strawberry unterbrach sie heftig. „_Königin _Chrysalis!", berichtigte sie die Pegasusstute hart. Verwirrt ließ Rainbow sie los. Strawberry trat eine Schritt zurück und beruhigte sich fast augenblicklich. „T-Tut mir Leid. Das ist wichtig, Rainbow. Respekt ist wichtig. Sie ist unsere Königin, jetzt sogar noch mehr als vorher. Bitte vergiss das nicht." Sie atmete tief durch. „Nein, ich bin nicht ´davongekommen´. Man hat mich erwischt, kein zwei Kammern weiter. Ich... ich dachte, das wäre es gewesen, aber ich durfte sprechen... durfte vor der Königin mein Handeln erklären. Ich habe ihr alles erzählt. Ich habe damit gerechnet, verbannt zu werden. Ich hatte es sogar ein wenig gehofft..." Sie schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. Als sie weiter sprach, hatte sich ein Unterton von Traurigkeit in ihre Stimme gemischt. „Ihr versteht das vielleicht nicht... nein, ganz sicher nicht. Aber das ist die schlimmste Strafe, die uns erwartet. Allein zu sein. Ausgestoßen. Ohne die Stimmen des Schwarms... nur die eigenen Gedanken im Kopf." Sie machte einen kläglichen Gesichtsausdruck, verloren und einsam. Dann rang sie sich zu einem Lächeln durch. „Aber die Königin zeigte Gnade. Sie verstand, was ich durchmachen musste, um in Canterlot meine Mission zu erfüllen. Und wenn ich auch nicht zum großen Ganzen beitragen konnte, wollte sie nicht vergessen, das ich es versucht hatte. Mit... mit meinem ganzen Herzen... versucht..." Sie schluchzte kurz auf, wischte sich die Schnauze und sah auf. Rainbow sah erschreckt, das ihre Knie zitterten.

„Ich bin eine Falle.", hauchte sie leise, so leise, das es nur die Pegasusstute hören konnte. „Ich kann es mir nur so erklären. Ich habe sie verraten. Ich habe mein Volk verraten. Aber dennoch bin ich hier. Und ich soll euch zu ihr führen." Sie schniefte. „Ich bin ein Falle, entweder für euch alle oder nur für dich. Weil du mir vertraust. Ich weiß nicht, was sie vorhat. Ich weiß es nicht! Bitte glaub mir. Bitte..." Sie sank zu Boden und berührte in einer verzweifelten Geste die Hufe Rainbows mit den ihren.

Der cyanblaue Pegasus beeilte sich, ihr wieder auf die Hufe zu helfen. Rainbow musste sie ein gutes Stück nach oben ziehen, so schlaff war Strawberry in ihren Hufen. Schließlich strich sie die Mähne der vermeintlichen Erdstute zurück und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch.

„Hey, hey. Ganz ruhig. Es ist nicht so, als das wir jetzt noch eine Wahl haben." Sie drehte sich halb um und zeigte auf ihre Freunde, die die beiden gebannt ansahen. „Wir sind hier. Wir alle sind hier. Es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Deine Königin mag ihre Spielchen spielen, und Torben seine eigenen, aber wir teilen die Karten aus. Ich habe versprochen euch zu helfen. Und ich werde helfen, so gut ich kann. So gut _wir _können." Rainbow lächelte, ein Lächeln, das so verwegen und draufgängerisch wirkte, wie nur sie es hinbekam. „Und das Haus gewinnt immer."

Strawberry zögerte einen Moment lang. Und dann lächelte sie zurück. Wie konnte sie anders? Die Pegasusstute strahlte ihren eigenen Zauber aus. Einen Zauber, der einen glauben ließ, das, gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit, gegen alle Bedenken, sie doch recht behalten würde. Das Lächeln eines Helden...

„Ja...", flüsterte sie und sah noch einen Moment lang in die klaren, strahlenden Augen der Stute. Sie konnten es schaffen. Sie konnten es schaffen!

„Ja!" Strawberry richtete sich auf. Sie schlug die Huf vor den Mund, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. „Ich... es tut mir leid. Ich habe mir das hier ganz anders vorgestellt. Ich war mir nicht sicher..." Sie sah unsicher zwischen Rainbow und den anderen Elementen hin und her. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber jetzt bin ich es wieder." Sie sah zu Rainbow und ihr Blick strahlte. „Ich vertraue dir. Es wird alles gut werden."

Die cyanblaue Pegasusstute konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Doch kurz darauf warf sie einen Blick auf Twilight, die sorgenvoll ihre Stirn gerunzelt hatte. Strawberry bemerkte nichts davon und dafür war Rainbow dankbar.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihr beibringen sollte. Sicherlich lag es zu einem nicht unwesentlichen Teil daran, das sie selbst nicht daran glaubte, das ihre Mission darin lag, nur Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Strawberry vertraute ihr. Mehr noch, sie sprach alles in ihr an, an das sie sich selbst glauben machen wollte. An die unmögliche Lösung.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, während sie den Changeling zu den anderen führte. Es musste eine andere Lösung geben. Es musste. Es _musste!_

Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und schob die Erdstute ein Stück nach vorne, so dass das Licht der Flammen sie besser erfassen konnte. Twiligth beendete ihren Zauber und das violette Glühen erstarb. Jetzt, im natürlichen Licht des Feuers war Strawberrys Tarnung besser zu erkennen: eine junge Stute, mit senfgelbem Fell, deren gelockte Mähne in hellroten und etwas dunklerem scharlachroten Strähnen zur Erde fiel. Die zwei Erdbeeren auf ihrer Flanke glänzten seidig und verführerisch, wie frisch gepflückt. Sie war von einer ungezwungenen, natürlichen Schönheit, mit schlanken Gliedern und klaren Augen, die neugierig in die Welt hinaus sahen.

„Wenn ich euch vorstellen darf: Das ist Strawberry." Rainbow lächelte und stupste die Drohne mit einem freundschaftliche Stoß gegen die Flanke an. Strawberry stolperte einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne und sah sich verlegen unter den Freundinnen um, während sie nervös einen Huf über das Vorderbein strich.

„H-hallo, alle zusammen."

Die Elemente sahen sie mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Pinkies und Fluttershys Blick waren warm und freundlich, während Applejack und Twilight sie mit kaum verhohlenem Misstrauen betrachteten. Rarity hatte eine geschäftsmäßiges Lächeln aufgesetzt, das kaum etwas über ihre wahren Gefühle aussagte.

„Hey, du bist der Wechselbalg, der Rainbow aus der Patsche geholfen hat!" Es war natürlich Pinkie, die die sich langsam dehnende Stille unterbrach, indem sie einfach vor trat und den Huf zum Gruß ausstreckte. „Rainbow hat uns alles erzählt! Mannomann! Das muss ja ein Abenteuer gewesen sein! Wie du die Wachen abgelenkt hast! Zisch! Bumm!" Sie ahmte die Geräusche einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd nach und warf die Vorderläufe in die Höhe. „Ganz großes Kino!"

„Pinkie!", zischte Twilight wütend.

„Was?", fragte die Erdstute in betont unschuldigem Tonfall.

Twilight schüttelte nur mit gerunzelter Stirn ihren Kopf und trat einen Schritt auf die Drohne zu.

„Wir sind dir dankbar dafür, dass du unserer Freundin geholfen hast, aus eurem Nest zu entkommen. Auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum du es getan hast, war es sicherlich... sehr mutig von dir." Sie sah, das Rainbow dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen und hob einen Huf, um ihr das Wort abzuschneiden. Sie fixierte die Drohne mit schmal zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Dein Volk..."

„Twilight, bitte, es ist nicht so...", schaltete sich Rainbow ein.

„DEIN VOLK...", fuhr Twilight ihr lauter dazwischen. „...ist dafür bekannt, dass es Lügen, Betrug und Täuschung zu seiner eigenen Natur gemacht hat. Ich persönlich finde das verabscheuungswürdig und falsch. Der einzige Grund, warum ich... wir euch helfen ist, das niemand, nicht einmal ihr, es verdient habt, abgeschla... ausgelöscht zu werden. Wir werden helfen, weil unsere Ethik es uns gebietet und es nicht richtig wäre, Tatenlos daneben zu stehen, während etwas so... böses geschieht. Aber du bildest dir besser nichts darauf ein." Sie hob den Kopf und setzte ein strenge, herrische Miene auf. „Wir sind der letzte Ausweg. Wir werden keine Täuschungen mehr dulden."

Strawberry zuckte zurück und machte sich unwillkürlich kleiner. „J-ja. Ja, natürlich.", presste sie verhuscht heraus.

„Twilight...", begann Rainbow ein drittes Mal, wurde aber sofort wieder von einem strengen Blick des Einhorns abgeschnitten.

„Kein Wort mehr, Dash. Wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, wir haben einen schwer verletzten Freund und wir begeben uns auf das Wort von Lügnern und Betrügern in die Höhle des Löwen. Ich trage die Verantwortung. Wir können uns keine Fehler mehr leisten." Damit drehte sie sich um und stapfte am Feuer vorbei zu ihrem Gepäck.

Rainbow holte tief Luft, um ihr etwas hinterher zu rufen, verkniff es sich aber im letzten Augenblick. Sie knirschte vor Frustration mit ihren Zähnen und, als das nicht genug war, stampfte sie so fest mit dem Huf auf, dass sie anschließend schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

„Nimm es ihr nicht übel.", sagte Rarity und trat mit freundlichem Gesicht auf ihre Freundin und die Drohne zu. Es war nicht ganz klar, an wen sie die Worte richtete. Vielleicht galt es für sie beide. „Wir waren bisher nicht gerade vom Glück verfolgt und es scheint von Tag zu Tag schlimmer zu werden." Sie streckte einen Huf nach Strawberry aus. „Ich bin Rarity."

Das Gesicht der Drohne leuchtet mit einem freudigem Lächeln auf und sie erwiderte die Geste. „Ich bin Strawberry. Em, also das ist mein Ponyname. Den trage ich am liebsten, also wäre es schön, wenn ihr mich so nennt." Sie wurde leiser, als sie den nächsten Satz aussprach. „Meinen echten Namen könntet ihr ohnehin nicht richtig..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und erneuerte ihr Lächeln. „Einfach Strawberry."

„Strawberry.", sagte die weiße Einhornstute betont. „Gut." Sie drehte sich um. „Twilight, unsere Anführerin, hat vergessen dich uns vorzustellen. Das ist Pinkie..." Sie zeigte mit dem Huf nacheinander auf ihre Freundinnen. „Applejack, Fluttershy und Rogue. Die Anderen kennst du ja bereits."

Die Drohne sah besorgt zu Rogue, der immer noch regungslos neben dem Feuer lag, während Fluttershy besorgt neben ihm saß. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Rarity folgte ihrem Blick. „Er hat sich auf dem Weg verletzt. Es... geht ihm nicht sehr gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass er gehen kann." Sie warf einen fragenden Blick zu Fluttershy, die ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Ja, das ist auch etwas, das ich fragen wollte.", mischte Rainbow sich ein. „Dieser... dieses Becken, das du mir gezeigt hast... das meine Augen wieder in Ordnung gebracht hat..." Sie druckste etwas herum, so offensichtlich unangenehm war ihr das Thema. „Ich dachte, vielleicht, wenn wir schon noch Mal da hoch zu euch müssen... also, könnte es ihm auch helfen?" Sie rieb sich verlegen den Vorderlauf. „Naja, ich schulde ihm was. Und so kann er ja nicht herumlaufen." Sie schluckte schwer und warf einen nervösen Blick auf die reglose Gestalt des Hengstes. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

Fluttershy sah auf und fixierte sie mit einem verletztem Gesichtsausdruck. „´Tschuldigung...", murmelte die cyanblaue Pegasusstute in Richtung ihrer Freundin.

Strawberry trat an das Feuer heran und besah sich das Pony, das tief atmend daneben lag. Sie roch prüfend an den Verbänden und hob dann einen Huf, nur um kurz davor zurück zu schrecken. Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Fluttershy, die jede ihrer Bewegungen mit aufmerksamen Augen beobachtete. „Darf ich?", fragte sie.

Fluttershy maß sie noch einen Moment lang mit ihrem Blick, dann nickte sie. Strawberry strich den Verband zur Seite und besah sich die Wunde, die in Rogues Flanke klaffte. Ihre Lippe verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber es scheint ernst zu sein. Ich denke, wir können ihm helfen, aber es wird etwas dauern. Ich kann es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage. Vielleicht mehr." Sie breitete den Verband wieder sorgsam über der Wunde aus. „Es tut mir leid, aber mehr kann ich euch nicht sagen. Ich habe keine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen. Der Geburtsteich beschleunigt die Heilung, auch die von Ponys und anderen Rassen. Aber ich kann nicht sagen wie schnell."

Rainbow sah sich unsicher unter ihren Freundinnen um. Ihr längster Blick galt Twilight, die jedoch abseits von ihnen stand und ihre Satteltaschen überprüfte, ohne ihnen Beachtung zu schenken. „Wir haben doch so lange Zeit, oder? Ich meine, wenn dieses ganze Durcheinander aufgeklärt haben."

Fluttershy hob ihren Kopf. „Selbst wenn wir sie nicht haben, werden wir sie uns nehmen." Ihre Stimme klang noch immer ruhig und so sanft wie immer, aber darunter, verborgen unter einen hauchdünnen Schicht aus Seide, klang eine stählerne Entschlossenheit durch, die jeden Zweifel im Keim erstickte.

Rarity nickte zustimmend, jedoch nicht bevor sie einen kurzen Blick auf Twilight geworfen hatte, die sich noch immer abseits von ihnen mit dem Gepäck beschäftigte. Sie sah zu Fluttershy. „Wie transportieren wir ihn?"

Die Pegasusstute biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es ist nicht gut, ihn eine weite Strecke auf dem Rücken zu tragen, auch wenn Pinkie und Applejack sicherlich stark genug dafür währen."

AJ sah bei der Nennung ihres Namens auf. „S´ wär´ nich´ das erste Mal." Sie trat an ihren Cousin heran und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Strich. „Er is´ dünn geword´n. S´ würde nich´ mehr viel Mühe mach´n ihn zu trag´n."

Fluttershy schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht nicht nur darum. Es wäre auch für ihn anstrengend, so getragen zu werden. Er braucht jetzt keine zusätzliche Belastung. Vielleicht können wir eine Trage improvisieren. Am besten währe es, wenn ich und Rainbow sie fliegen, auch wenn wir langsamer damit sind..."

„Ich werde ihn levitieren.", sagte Twilight, die nun von hinten zu ihnen trat, das Gepäck bereits auf ihrem Rücken. „Das wird mich mit der Zeit etwas schlauchen, aber es ist die beste Lösung." Sie sah zu Rarity. „Kannst du mich ablösen? Schaffst du ihn?"

Das weiße Einhorn machte einen Moment lang große Augen und sah dann noch einmal zu dem Hengst am Boden. „Ich... ich kann es versuchen. Aber ein ausgewachsenes Pony über eine so lange Zeit... ich bin sehr gut mit den kleine, diffizile Sachen, aber das..." sie hielt einen Moment lang inne, dann straffte sie ihre Gestalt. „Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen."

„Danke." Twilight schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, dann wandte sie sich an die anderen. „Nehmt eure Gepäcke auf. AJ, du übernimmst die Sachen von Rogue. Wir haben noch einen langen Weg in der Dunkelheit vor uns."

Fluttershy legte ihr den Huf auf die Schulter. „Ich danke dir Twilight, das du das für Rogue machst."

Die violette Stute schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Kein Problem. Ich habe ihn in diese Lage gebracht und jetzt stehe ich dafür gerade. Hol deine Satteltaschen und bleib in seiner Nähe." Sie wollte einen Schritt auf den Hengst zugehen, aber Fluttershy hielt sie noch einmal zaghaft zurück.

„Willst du wirklich, das wir noch einmal aufbrechen? Wir sind alle müde und etwas Schlaf würde uns gut tun."

Twilight seufzte. „Ich weiß. Mir geht es genauso. Aber die Zeit läuft uns davon. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit die Geduld Tordens reicht. Es könnte alles umsonst gewesen sein, wenn er sich entschließt, doch gegen die Changelinge vorzugehen."

Fluttershy nickte langsam und nahm ihren Huf von der Schulter ihrer Freundin.

„Mein Zauber wird uns etwas Licht spenden. Rarity, du leuchtest hinten. Strawberry?" Sie sprach den Namen mit einer kaum unterdrückten Spur der Verachtung aus.

„Ja?", beeilte sich die Drohne zu antworten.

„Kannst du mit deinem... Horn leuchten?"

Strawberry trat unsicher von einem Huf auf den anderen. „Ah... sicher, das kann ich. Ehm, es ist nur, also, dafür muss ich... die Form wechseln."

Twilight sah sie kalt an. „Worauf wartest du dann noch? Hier gibt es niemanden, den du noch damit hinters Licht führen könntest."

Die Drohne sah sie einen Moment lang mit zitternder Unterlippe an, dann fügte sie sich mit gesenktem Kopf. Einen Augenblick lang schien ihr Körper in grüne, unwirkliche Flammen gehüllt zu sein. Dann war der sanfte, schöne Ponykörper verschwunden. Statt dessen glänzte hartes Chitin im Feuerschein, während regenbogenfarbene Reflektionen über die Insektenflügel auf ihrem Rücken huschten. Ihr verdrehtes, gezacktes Horn flammte auf und warf ein kaltes, grünes Licht auf die Freundinnen.

Twilight sah sich kurz im Kreis der Ponys um, so als wolle sie sagen ´Ich habe es euch doch gesagt´ und wirkte dann ihren eigenen Zauber. Rogues Silhouette erglomm in einem violetten Schein und hob langsam vom Boden ab, bis er, immer noch auf der Seite liegend, neben der Bibliothekarin schwebte.

Rarity zog sich ihre Satteltaschen zurecht und trug dann mit ihrem blauen Schein dazu bei, dass die anderen ihren Weg fanden. Nach und nach reihten sich die Freundinnen in den Marsch ein, bis sie langsam die Lichtung verließen. Pinkie trat die Reste des Feuers aus und schloss schnell auf. Dann folgten sie allen dem grünen Schein, der sie zwischen den dunklen Bäumen zurück in den Wald führte. Vor ihnen ragte im Licht der schmalen Mondsichel ihr Ziel auf: Die Zwillingsgipfel.

* * *

><p>Rainbow versuchte über der kleinen Kolonne zu fliegen, gab es aber schnell auf. Das schwankende, sich bewegende Licht der Magie der Einhörner und die widerstreitenden Farben machten eine Navigation in dem dichten Wald fast unmöglich. Als sie zweimal fast Kopf voran gegen einen Baum geflogen war, gab sie es auf und gab widerwillig ihren Hufen den Vorzug vor ihren Flügeln. Sie trottete missmutig vor Rarity her, als sie von hinten ein leises Räuspern hörte. Sie achtete nicht darauf, bis die Stute hinter ihr es wiederholte, etwas lauter diesmal.<p>

Sie drehte sich um. „Hä?"

Rarity rollte kurz mit den Augen, dann fuhr sie mit gesenkter Stimme fort: „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werden wir, also du und ich, ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Twilight zu reden haben. Geh weiter."

Rainbow horchte auf und setzte ihren Weg neben der weißen Einhornstute fort.

„Ich weiß, dass sie gerade viel durchmacht. Aber das gerade eben war... beispiellos. Im schlechten Sinne. Strawberry hat uns niemals Anlass gegeben, an ihr zu zweifeln, aber Twilight schert sie trotzdem mit den anderen über einen Kamm. Das ist nicht richtig. Und es wird Zeit, das wir ihr das sagen."

„Mein Reden!", stieß Rainbow aus. „Ich flieg gleich los und geig´ ihr mal so richtig die Meinung!" Sie spannte schon die Muskeln zu einem Alarmstart, als Rarity sie zurückhielt.

„Nein! Nicht so schnell!" Sie sah forschend nach vorne, ob ihre Unterhaltung bemerkt worden war, aber der violette Schein von Twilights Zauber war weit genug von ihnen entfernt. „Sie findet sich immer noch in ihrer Rolle. Wenn wir sie jetzt zu harsch angehen, könnte es sie zu sehr durcheinander bringen. Und wir alle brauchen sie jetzt." Sie zögerte einen Moment lang. „Vielleicht sogar genau so wie sie jetzt ist."

Die Pegasusstute sah sie verständnislos an. „Was meinst du damit?"

Rarity seufzte kurz. „Ich meine damit, das wir uns in Geduld üben sollten. Das du dich in Geduld üben solltest. Es ist notwendig, dass ihr jemand den Kopf zurecht rückt, ohne Frage. Aber nicht jetzt. Twilight hat ein paar sehr harte Kanten bekommen, die mir gar nicht an ihr gefallen. Aber gerade jetzt sind diese harten Kanten das, was wir und vielleicht auch sie braucht. Verstehst du das?"

Rainbow dachte einen Moment lang über das Gesagte nach, dann nickte sie entschlossen. „Ja, ich glaube das habe ich mit."

Rarity lächelte zufrieden. „Gut."

* * *

><p>Der Garten war wunderschön, auch wenn es Nacht war.<p>

_Nein, _dachte Rogue, _gerade weil es Nacht ist, ist er so schön._

Die volle, silberne Scheibe des Mondes tauchte die dunklen, sorgsam geschnittenen Sträucher in fast schon magisches Licht, in dem die wie poliert wirkenden Blätter in blauem Glanz erstrahlten. Das fein getrimmte Gras glitzerte feucht vom nächtlichen Tau, so als hätte jemand funkelnde Diamanten achtlos darüber ausgestreut. Ein kleiner Teich vor ihm spiegelte die Lichter der Gestirne und ließ sie auf seinen Wellen tanzen.

Es war Nacht, aber die Sterne und der Mond waren nicht die einzigen Lichtquellen. Glühwürmchen schwärmten über der Szenerie wie winzige Laternen, erfüllten die Luft mit seltsamen Schimmer und leisem Summen. Zikaden sangen versteckt im Gras und ein leichter Wind lies die Blätter flüstern.

Er lag bequem auf einer Bank auf der Seite, den Kopf erhoben, um sich das Schauspiel der Insekten und das langsame Ballett der Sterne über ihm zu betrachten. Er wusste nicht, wie er hierher gekommen war, oder wie lange er schon hier war. Aber es war ihm auch egal. Der stille Friede, den der Garten ausstrahlte, der langsam in ihn hinein sickerte, so wie das leise Säuseln des Rinnsals, das verborgen zwischen dem niedrigen Schilf den Teich speiste, war genug.

Er atmete tief durch und genoss das Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte. Er wusste, das er hier in Sicherheit war. Nichts schlimmes konnte ihm hier zustoßen. Dieser Ort würde es nicht zulassen.

Jenseits des Teiches war ein großer Baum, dessen breite, fast geduckt wirkende Gestalt sich vor dem Sternenhimmel abzeichnete. Seine Zweige hingen in dünnen Bündeln von den starken Ästen ab, so tief, das sie fast den Boden streiften. Der Stamm war verdreht und knorrig, spaltete sich vielfach auf und wuchs scheinbar willkürlich zu allen Seiten fort. Dicke, schwere Blätter vielen einem Vorhang gleich daran herab. Sie teilten sich, fast so als würden die Blätter zurückweichen, wie ein Vorhang beim Theater.

Ein silbern glänzender Huf trat sanft aus dem Schatten auf das weiche Gras. Ein Horn, schlank und lang, teilte die letzten Zweige. Das Mondlicht schimmerte auf seidigem, dunkelblauen Fell und Federn. Es blitzte wie eine Sternschnuppe, als es sich für einen Moment im Halbmond auf der Brust des Ponys fing.

Prinzessin Luna glitt unter dem Schatten des Baumes hervor, ging ein paar Schritte auf den Teich zu, der sie noch von Rogue trennte und wandte dann ihren Kopf. Für einen Moment betrachtete sie verwundert die seltsame Baum, aus dem sie hervor gekommen war, dann nickte sie, als würde sie verstehen und setzte ihren Weg zu Rogue fort.

Er setzte sich etwas gerader hin, als er sie erkannte, aber sein Platz war zu bequem, als das er dem ersten Impuls nachgab, der ihn aufspringen lassen wollte. Ihr warmes Lächeln, als sie zu ihm sah, bestätigte ihm, das hier keine solchen Formalitäten notwendig waren.

Es überraschte ihn keineswegs, als sie nicht den Umweg um das Ufer des Teiches herum nahm.

Ihr Huf trat auf die silberne Fläche des Teiches und fand festen Halt. Kreise kleiner Wellen, wie von einem Kiesel, den man dort hineingeworfen hatte, breiteten sich von der Spitze aus. Das Spiegelbild der Sterne tanzte auf und ab.

Er beobachtete sie, während sie über das Wasser auf ihn zukam. Sie bewegte sich mit einer Anmut, einer Grazie, die sie fast unwirklich erscheinen ließ. Jedes anheben ihres Hufes war ein Gedicht, jede Neigung ihres Kopfes war reine Poesie. Man konnte Bände um Bände mit dem Anblick ihrer ätherischen Mähne füllen, die ihr eigene Kosmos war, noch schöner als der am Himmel.

Sie trat vom Wasser auf das Gras und die Diamanten funkelten für einen Moment aufgeregt. Sie überragte ihn mit ihrer großen Gestalt, aber nicht drohend. Sie war ein Stück dieser perfekten Nacht, die schönste Blume, die in diesem Garten vor ihm wuchs.

„Hallo, Rogue." Er erkannte die Stimme. Hätte er eine große Schwester gehabt, eine Stute, deren Blut er teilte, die er liebte, nicht weil sie schön war und ihn auch liebte, sondern weil sie ihn bis in die letzte Ecke seiner Seele kannte, genauso wie er sie selbst zu kennen glaubte, weil sie so etwas wie Vater und Mutter war, nur ohne den so tief klaffenden Abstand aus Alter und Weisheit... so hätte sie sich angehört. Das verstand er jetzt.

Er senkte seinen Kopf demütig. „Prinzessin Luna."

Er spürte, das sie es nicht mochte, dass er sie so förmlich begrüßte. Nicht hier. Und – vielleicht- nicht er. Er hob seinen Kopf wieder.

Luna sah sich demonstrativ um. „Es ist eine sehr schöne Nacht."

Er kostete ihn etwas Überwindung, seine Augen von ihrer schönen Gestalt zu nehmen, aber dann folgte er ihrem Blick. „Und es ist ein sehr schöner Garten." Er stupste spielerisch nach einem Glühwürmchen, das sich zu nahe an ihn heran gewagt hatte und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sein Licht erlosch, nur um in sicherer Entfernung wieder aufzuleuchten. „Ich glaube er gehört euch, nicht wahr?" Es war weniger eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.

Luna lächelte fröhlich. „Es ist mein Nachtgarten. Er gleicht in vielem dem, den ich im Schloss der zwei Schwestern hatte." Sie ließ ihren Blick über die dunklen Silhouetten der Bäume und Sträucher gleiten. Ihr Gesicht nahm eine melancholische Note an. „Er existiert natürlich nicht mehr. Er ist, wie so vieles, der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen." Sie verweilte einen Moment lag in der fernen Erinnerung, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Mir gefällt der Baum, den du dort gepflanzt hast." Sie deutete auf das Gewirr von Ästen und Laub, aus dem sie hervorgetreten war. „So einen habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Rogue folgte ihrem Hufzeig. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Er kommt von mir?"

Die Prinzessin nickte vergnügt. „Ja, ganz sicher. Wo hast du ihn gesehen?"

Das Rettungspony erhob sich langsam von seiner Bank und trat bis an den Rand des Teiches vor, um sich sein Werk besser zu besehen. Er verharrte eine Weile und dachte angestrengt nach. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich es wusste, dann habe ich es vergessen."

Luna nickte sanft. „Er ist sehr schön. Er strahlt..." Sie suchte einen Moment lang nach den richtigen Worten, etwas, das er ein wenig komisch fand. „...Alter aus. Sanftes, ungestörtes Wachsen. Ruhe und Fürsorge. Findest du nicht?"

Rogue besah sich den dunklen, ausladenden Baum genauer. Es stimmte. Auf gewisse Weise. Er strahlte tatsächlich all das aus, aber...

„Es fehlt etwas.", stellte er fest.

Das Alicorn sah ihn neugierig an. „Was fehlt daran?"

Rogue strengte seine Augen an und versuchte in sich hinein zu hören. Er spürte, dass es da eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Baum gab, aber sie war schwach, kaum zu fassen. Nach einer guten Minute, in der sich das Schweigen in die Länge zog, gab er auf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Luna lächelte verzeihend. „Es macht nichts. Darf ich ihn mir ausleihen? Wenn du nichts dagegen hast?"

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, aufrichtig und wahrhaftig. „Nein, sicherlich nicht."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und ihr Blick streift abermals die Szenerie um sie herum. „Dieser Garten ist etwas besonderes für mich. Er enthält viele Erinnerungen wie die, die du gerade mit mir geteilt hast. Träume und Phantasien. Ich komme gerne hierher."

Rogue sah hinauf zu den Sternen, die sogar noch heller und wunderbarer strahlten als in der klarsten Nacht in Equestria. „Ich kann sehen warum."

Sie kicherte leise. Es war ein Klang, so weich und schön, wie von hellen Glocken. „Es freut mich, das es dir gefällt."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, verloren in ihren eigenen Gedanken und dem Frieden, der ihrer beiden Seelen gut tat.

Aber letztlich spürte Rogue wieder das Jucken in seinem Hinterkopf, das er fast vergessen geglaubt hatte. Den Widerhall der Stimme, die ihn, zunächst leise und unterschwellig, jedoch in letzter Zeit immer aufdringlicher und unnachgiebiger, angetrieben hatte. Die ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Es war wie ein Missklang in der Symphonie, die sich vor ihm ausbreitete, ein unwillkommene Störung, die er nicht beiseite schieben, nicht ignorieren konnte.

Er gab nach. „Warum bin ich hier, Prinzessin? Warum zeigt ihr mir das?"

Sie sah in an, den Blick voll von Mitleid und bitteren Verstehens. „Es ist nicht genug, oder?", fragte sie leise. „All das Schöne, all die Stille und der Frieden..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das Mondlicht blitze auf ihrem gewundenen Horn.

Der Hengst stutze einen Moment. Sie sah... so traurig aus. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Etwas falsches gesagt?

„Ich... es tut mir leid, ich..."

Sie hob abwehrend ihren Huf. „Nein. Ich verstehe." Sie legte ihren Kopf an, was ihrer Gestalt etwas herrschaftliches, ernstes gab. Als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme fester, majestätischer. „Rogue Runner, hast du die Nachricht der Schwester-Regentinnen weiter getragen, wie wir es dir geheißen?"

Er nickte entschlossen.

„Und glaubst du, das die vertraute Studentin Twilight Sparkle die Botschaft verstanden hat, so wie wir sie an dich weiter gegeben haben?"

Er... zögerte.

Das Alicorn ragte vor ihm auf, in all seiner schönen, furchterregenden Pracht. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber die Wahrheit war ein seltsames, wunderbares Gebilde, voll von Abzweigungen, Abkürzungen, süßen Missverständnissen und vor allem: Interpretation.

„Die Worte der Prinzessin Celestia haben einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen und die... Liebe einer Studentin zu ihrer Person und ihren Lehren bekräftigt." Er schluckte schwer. Er hatte nicht gelogen. Aber auch pikante Details ausgelassen.

Luna beobachtete ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen scharf. Doch dann, zu seiner Erleichterung, nickte sie.

„Ich akzeptiere diese Antwort." Dann stahl sich ein verschlagenes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Fürs erste."

Rogue lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Was meinte sie damit?

Die Prinzessin hob ihren Kopf. „Hörst du das?"

Er spitze seinen Ohren. In der Ferne erklang das Rauschen von Blättern, so als würde eine Wind aufkommen, den er jetzt noch nicht spürte.

Luna schloss einen Moment ihre Augen, als die erste Brise durch ihr Fell strich. „Ich bin so lange nicht mehr mit dem Wind gelaufen." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Meinst du, das du mit mir mithalten kannst, Rogue?"

Sie lachte auf und warf sich herum, galoppierte los, während ihre Hufe im Mondschein blitzten.

Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Er sprang auf und lief los. Er schloss schnell zu ihr auf.

„Prinzessin!", rief er verzweifelt. „Das ist nicht alles! Wir... die Situation hat sich geändert! Wir brauchen euren Rat. Und den eurer Schwester! Es gibt so vieles, über das wir sprechen müssen!"

Luna lachte nur und legte einen Zahn zu. Rogue knurrte und beschleunigte ebenfalls. „Wir wissen nicht mehr weiter. Es ist _wichtig!"_

Die Prinzessin wandte ihm im Laufen den Kopf zu. „Wie war unsere Nachricht an Twilight? Sag es mir! Wiederhole sie, Rettungspony Rogue! Was hat meine Schwester gesagt?"

Er stutzte kurz, ohne aus dem Tritt zu kommen. „Ich vertraue dir."

„Genau! Lauf mit mir, mein kleines Pony! Lauf mit mir, Rogue!"

Sie beschleunigte abermals. Die dunklen Gestalten der Bäume und Büsche waren bloße huschende Schatten, die hinter ihnen verschwanden, kaum das sie sie passierten. Er blieb an ihr dran.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", keuchte er. Rogue rannte so schnell er konnte. Seine Hufe verwischten unter ihm, während er dem endlosen Pfad des Gartens neben ihr herjagdte.

„Sie vertraut ihr! Wir vertrauen ihr!"

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber! Kannst du noch schneller?"

Silber blitzte im Mondlicht von ihren Hufen, als sie noch einmal an Geschwindigkeit gewann. Der Wind holte sie ein und wirbelte schimmernde Blätter um sie herum.

„Lauf, Rogue! Lauf mit dem Wind!"

Und er tat es.

Er wusste nicht wie, aber er schloss zu ihr auf. Seine Hufe arbeiteten wie eine gut geölte Maschine unter ihm, trugen ihn mühelos über das glitzernde Gras. Die wirbelnden Blätter jagdtem ihm jetzt nicht mehr voraus, sie begleiteten ihn, wehten wie sein Schweif im Wind. Er fühlte sein Herz in der Brust aufgeregt schlagen, aber nicht aus Anstrengung, sondern aus Freude. Er tat es! Er lief mit dem Wind!

Sie liefen schier endlos. Der gepflegte Garten verschwand und machte einem Wald platz, durch dessen Blätter das Licht des Mondes in hellen Streifen auf das feucht glänzende Laub fiel. Er lief neben der Prinzessin und als sie im einen Blick zuwarf und ein Lächeln, konnte er nicht anders, als es zu erwidern, offen und aus tiefsten Herzen.

Das hier war schön. Und es war einfach und wunderbar. Es war wie die Verschnaufpause, nach der er sich so lange gesehnt hatte.

Der Wald teilte sich und sie kamen auf einer Lichtung zum Stehen, die sich weit oberhalb eines Tales erstreckte. Das Land lag friedlich in der dunklen Umarmung der Nacht vor ihnen, weit und unberührt. Ein glitzerndes Band schlängelte sich in der Ferne durch den Wald.

Luna stand mit hoch erhobenem Kopf da und sah verträumt in die Ferne.

Rogue setzte sich neben ihr ins Gras und schloss sich ihr an.

Es dauerte einen Weile, bis er wieder sprach. All die drängenden Fragen, die ihm noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatten, schienen ihm nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Es war überhaupt nicht mehr wichtig zu sprechen. Aber eine letzte Frage musste er dennoch stellen.

„Warum habt ihr mich hierher gebracht, Prinzessin?"

Luna antworte nicht sofort, sondern genoss noch für einen Moment die atemberaubende Aussicht. Als sie es schließlich tat, war ihre Stimme sanft und warm.

„Um dir zu Helfen, Rogue."

Sie lachte kurz auf, als sie sein verdutztes Gesicht sah, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Wir können nicht viel tun, um euch zu helfen. Selbst der Rat um den ihr uns bittet... so gut er auch gemeint wäre und so verzweifelt ihr ihn euch auch wünscht, könnte alles zunichte machen. Die Elemente müssen ihren Weg alleine finden. Nur so können sie wachsen und stark werden. Und..." Sie starrte traurig auf den Nachthimmel über ihnen. „...es kann sein, das wir sie sehr bald brauchen werden." Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, dann wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu. „Also: keine marschierenden Armeen, keine Alicorns, die zur Rettung eilen, nicht einmal ein guter Rat. Aber das hier..."

Sie zeigte mit dem Huf auf all die Schönheit, die sie umgab. „...das kann ich tun. Um einem müden Rettungspony ein wenig Ruhe zu verschaffen. Eine kleine Atempause, bevor ihn das Abenteuer wieder verschlingt."

Sie ließ sich sanft neben ihm nieder. „Willst du mit mir meine Sterne beobachten, Rogue?"

Er sah sie für einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er langsam. „Ja. Zeig sie mir alle."

Und das tat sie.

* * *

><p>„Twilight, der Morgen graut!" Pinkie wies mit ihrem Huf auf die wenigen Flecken freien Himmels, die zwischen den Baumriesen um sie herum zu sehen waren. Die Sterne im Osten begannen langsam zu verblassen und das dunkle Blau der Nacht färbte sich langsam heller.<p>

„Verdammt.", murmelte die Stute leise und wischte sich den Schweiß aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen von dem Levitationszauber, den sie den Großteil der Nacht aufrecht erhalten hatte. Rarity hatte sich als keine große Hilfe erwiesen, da sie ihr Rogue nur kurze Zeit hatte abnehmen können, bevor ihre Kräfte erlahmten.

Sie waren ein gutes Stück vorangekommen, aber längst nicht so weit, wie das violette Einhorn gehofft hatte. Sie befanden sich gerade am Fuß des Berges und der Aufstieg war zunehmend steiler und anstrengender geworden. Und der Marsch die Nacht hindurch zehrte an ihrer allen Kräften.

„Ich sehe es Pinkie.", murmelte sie.

Der Wald um sie herum war lichter geworden. Die Bäume waren bei weitem nicht mehr so hoch und dick wie tiefer im Tal. Die kolossalen Eichen, Buchen und Eschen waren Fichten und Kiefern gewichen, das fast undurchdringliche Blätterdach über ihnen hatte sich in durchscheinendes Nadelgeäst verwandelt. Die Bäume standen nun weiter auseinander und das dichte Unterholz war fast gänzlich verschwunden. Selbst der grüne Moosbewuchs des Bodens war hier nur noch fleckenhaft und die gefallenen Nadeln bildeten nur eine dünne Schicht über dem hervortretenden Felsen, den man leicht mit einem Huf weg kratzen konnte.

Als sie einen Blick zurück warf, hatte die Stute einen fast freien Blick auf das schier endlose grüne Meer des Waldes, das sich unter ihnen erstreckte, begrenzt nur durch die hoch aufragenden Berge im Westen. Der Blick gab ihr Hoffnung, zeigte er doch, wie weit sie sich bereits aus der Tiefebene vorgearbeitet hatten. Aber als sie sich wieder umdrehte, ragte der Zwilligsgipfel immer noch riesig und fast unerreichbar vor ihr auf.

„Also gut.", rief sie mit lauter Stimme aus. „Wir machen hier für eine Stunde Rast, bis das Licht besser wird. Esst etwas und trinkt viel." Sie setzte Rogue an einem Platz ab, der ihr flach und einigermaßen weich erschien atmete erleichtert auf, als sie ihren Zauber erlöschen lassen konnte. Die stechenden Kopfschmerzen ließen fast sofort nach und verminderten sich zu einem dumpfen Pochen, das leise an ihrem Hinterkopf zu nagen schien.

Rarity fiel praktisch dort zu Boden, wo sie gestanden hatte. Es brauchte die Hilfe von Applejack, um sie unter ihren Satteltaschen hervor zu ziehen. Selbst das orangene Erdpony sah mitgenommen un übernächtigt aus, da es zu ihrem Gepäck auch noch die schweren Ausrüstungstaschen von Rogue hatte schleppen müssen. Pinkie gab sich so energetisch wie immer, aber die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Sie beeilte sich ein Feuer zu entfachen, sobald sie ihre eigene Last am Randes des Pfades abgelegt hatte. Fluttershy hielt sich erst gar nicht mit ihrem Gepäck auf, sondern sah als erstes nach Rogue, als er aus dem Zauber von Twilight entlassen wurde. Dann schob sie ihm eine Tasche unter den Kopf und untersuchte wieder seine Wunde. Rainbow landete etwas unsanft neben ihnen, sah sich kurz um, lies sich auf ein Büschel ausgebleichter Farne fallen und begann praktisch in dem Moment zu schnarchen, als ihr Kopf den Boden berührte. Selbst Strawberry ließ sich ermattet auf ihren Bauch nieder. Obwohl ihr Chitingesicht zu wenig Ausdruck fähig war, machte auch sie einen müden und zerschlagenen Eindruck.

Twilight ließ sich einfach auf ihr Hinterteil fallen und atmete für ein paar Momente tief durch, um Kräfte zu sammeln. Schließlich befreite sie sich von ihren Satteltaschen und ging zu Pinkie hinüber, die mit kräftigem Pusten die Flammen in Gang brachte. „Was machst du da?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.

„Tee!", antworte die Stute ihr fröhlich. „Mit _viel _Zucker. Genau das, was wir jetzt alle brauchen."

Obwohl sie müde war und ihre Kopfschmerzen nicht verschwinden wollten, konnte Twilight nicht anders als zu lächeln. Die pinke Stute hatte wie immer die richtige Idee parat. „Super. Das wird uns auf den Beinen halten." Sie drehte sich um und ging hinüber zu Fluttershy, die sich über Rogue beugte. Applejack kam von einem kurzen Ausflug vom Rande ihres Lagers zurück und balancierte ein paar trockene Äste auf ihrem Rücken. Als die beiden aneinander vorbeigingen, klopfte ihr Twilight leicht auf die Schulter und warf ihr einen zuversichtlichen Blick zu. Sie freute sich, als das Erdpony ihn erwiderte.

Der gelbe Pegasus breitete gerade eine Decke über ihren Patienten aus und stopfte die Seiten fest unter ihn, um ihn warm zu halten. Es war kühler als den anderen Morgen, die sie auf dieser Seite der Berge erlebt hatten. Vielleicht waren sie doch schon höher, als Twilight geglaubt hatte.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie leise.

Fluttershy sah lächelnd auf, warm und fröhlich. „Frag ihn das doch selbst." Sie sah nach unten. „Er ist aufgewacht."

Twilight folgte ihrem Blick und sah tatsächlich, das der Hengst sie aus großen Augen betrachtete. Bei diesem Anblick fiel ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen, der sie die lange und schwere Nacht hindurch bedrückt hatte. Sie könnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Hallo. Und guten Morgen."

Rogue hustete angestrengt in seinen Huf. Als er antworte, klang seine Stimme belegt. Und noch immer schwach. „Guten Morgen. Was habe ich verpasst?"

Die violette Stute zögerte kurz, dann schüttelte sie langsam ihren Kopf. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Wir sind auf dem Weg." Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, während sie sein Gesicht betrachtete. Seine Schnauze war noch immer fahl, auch wenn sie mehr Farbe hatte, als am gestrigen Abend. Sein Fell war stumpf, genau wie seinen Mähne, auch wenn die kurzen Strähnen in nicht viel Unordnung geraten konnten. Er machte eine abgehärmten Ausdruck. Es bereitete ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen, als sie die nächste Frage in sich hoch steigen fühlte, aber sie konnte nicht anders. „Kannst du gehen?"

Er lächelte tapfer. „Ich kann es versuchen."

Er wollte gerade die Decke zurückschlagen, als ein Huf auf seinem Vorderlauf landete und ihn zurückhielt.

„Nein.", sagte Fluttershy entschlossen. Das Wort strahlte eine finstere Entschlossenheit aus, die keinen Platz für Verhandlungen ließ.

Rogue erstarrte und sah zuerst auf Fluttershys Huf, dann in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren vom Vorhang ihrer rosanen Mähne vor ihm verdeckt, da sie Twilight unverwandt und streng ansah.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", fragte die Pegasusstute leise. Gefährlich leise. „Genau das ist es, was ihn fast umgebracht hat."

Twilight wich nervös einen Schritt zurück. „I-ich wollte nicht... ich habe nur gefragt..."

„Hör auf!", schrie sie. Sie schrie so laut, das die Vögel, die sich im Geäst aufgehalten hatten, erschreckt aufflogen. So laut, das sofort jedes Pony im Lager erstarrte und zu ihnen sah. So laut, dass das Echo vom Zwillingsgipfel zurückgeworfen wurde. So laut, das Twilight, in dem Versuch von ihr weg zukommen, auf den Rücken fiel und dort liegen blieb.

Ehe sie sich von dem Schreck erholen konnte, wieder versuchen konnte, auf die Beine zu kommen, war Fluttershy über ihr und fixierte sie mit ihren durchdringenden, strahlend blauen Augen.

„Hör auf." Diesmal flüsterte sie es nur. Mehr war auch nicht notwendig. War das erste Mal, das sie ihren Blick bei ihrer Freundin eingesetzt hatte, so etwas wie Hypnose gewesen, war es diesmal ein Sturmangriff.

„Du hast nicht nur gefragt. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das er dumm und selbstlos genug ist, sich noch einmal auf diesen Wahnsinn einzulassen. Das er sich noch einmal bis zur absoluten Erschöpfung treiben wird, um dir... um uns zu genügen. Verstehst du überhaupt, was du ihm angetan hast?"

Twilight sah sie nur verständnislos an. Und dann zuckte sie erschreckt zurück, stieß sich hart den Kopf an der Erde, als ihr Fluttershy wütend ins Gesicht brüllte: „Verstehst du es?"

„N-Nein!", entgegnete ihr das Einhorn schnell. Fluttershy zeigte auf Rogue, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Er war auf dem Weg zu Besserung. Wir hatten die Infektion im Griff und er begann bereits zu heilen. Aber mit deinen dämlichen Erwartungen hast du ihn so weit getrieben, das er all das zunichte gemacht hat. Er hat immer noch Fieber und die Wunde ist entzündet. Er müsste so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus, aber das kommt hier nicht in Frage." Sie schwieg einen Moment lang und ihre eiserne Miene wurde etwas weicher, verstehender. „Vielleicht stirbt er nicht Twilight. Vielleicht können ihn die Changelinge davor bewahren. Aber wenn die Infektion fortschreitet... wenn sie auf den Knochen übergreift... dann wird er lahm bleiben. Verstehst du das? Verstehst du was das bedeutet? Für ihn? Begreifst du..."

„Es ist genug, Fluttershy."

Die Pegasusstute zuckte erschreckt hoch, als Rogue ihr von hinten einen Huf auf die Schulter legte. Sie schreckte herum und sah mit fassungslosem Blick, wie er hinter ihr stand und ihr mit einem sanften Lächeln ins Gesicht sah.

„Es ist genug.", wiederholte er leise.

„Ich... du... das Bein...", stotterte sie leise, immer noch nicht fähig zu begreifen, das er die zwei Schritt von seinem Lager zu ihr selbst überwunden hatte.

Aber nicht gut. Seine Knie zitterten stark und er stand nur auf drei seiner Beine. Das verletzte hatte er angewinkelt, damit es nicht auf den Boden trat. Der Schmerz war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er sah zu Twilight, die immer noch am Boden lag und ebenso überrascht zu ihm aufblickte, wie Fluttershy. „Ich... ich glaube nicht, das ich gehen kann. Ich kann das Bein kaum bewegen. Und ich fühle mich auch nicht so gut. Es... es ist wohl besser wenn ich mich wieder hinlege." Er atmete bereits heftig und die Blässe in seiner Schnauze breitete sich aus.

„Hilf mir, Fluttershy." Er drehte sich um und die Pegasusstute beeilte sich, ihn mit ausgestrecktem Flügel zu stützen, während er zur Decke zurück humpelte.

Twilight rollte sich zurück auf den Bauch und stand dann langsam auf. Sie sah sich zu ihren anderen Freundinnen um, die schnell zu ihren Tätigkeiten zurückkehrten, als sie ihren Blick bemerkten, so als wäre nichts geschehen. Einzig Rarity, die von dem Geschrei geweckt worden war, stand neben dem langsam auflackernden Feuer und betrachtete sie weiterhin stumm. Als Twilights Blick auf sie fiel, lächelte sie aufmunternd und einladend. Sie mussten reden, sagte dieses Lächeln. Bald.

Twilight nickte ihr zu und gab ihr zu verstehen, das sie recht hatte. Aber nicht jetzt.

Sie drehte sich zu Fluttershy und Rogue um. Unsicher. Zögernd.

Rogue sah es und seufzte leicht. Er fühlte sich fiebrig und schwach, wie ein ausgewrungenes Tuch, das man zum Trocknen aufgehängt hatte. Seine Beine mochten ihn nicht mehr richtig tragen und das war ein Gefühl, das ihm mehr Angst machte, als er bereit war, sich selbst einzugestehen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, das nutzlos war. Das durfte es nicht. Er konnte immer noch etwas tun. Das Fieber brummte in seinem Kopf, machte seine Gedanken leicht und seltsam abstrakt. Aber dennoch formte sich eine Art Plan in seinem Verstand.

Er hob einen Huf und berührte Fluttershy an ihrem Vorderlauf. Die Stute unterbrach sofort ihre Suche in ihrer Tasche und sah ihn an. Er schenke ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich bin durstig. Kannst du mir etwas zu trinken bringen..." Irgendetwas in ihm stupste den Gedanken weiter, gab ihm einen kleinen Anstoß über die Kante, die das Fieber für ihn geglättet hatte. „...meine Liebe?", fuhr er fort, bevor er die Worte zurückhalten konnte.

Fluttershys Gesicht hellte sich auf, wie der Himmel an diesem jungen Morgen. „N-Natürlich! Ich wette der Tee ist gleich soweit! Ich bringe dir etwas warmes zu trinken. Das wird dir gut tun!" Sie sprang auf und eilte ans Feuer.

„Danke.", krächzte Rogue ihr noch hinterher. Dann winkte er Twilight näher zu kommen.

Die Stute zögerte etwas, bis sie an sein improvisiertes Krankenbett trat. Mehrmals warf sie ängstliche Blicke in Richtung Fluttershy, die ungeduldig von einem Huf auf den anderen trat, während Pinkie den Tee aufsetzte.

Schließlich ragte sie über ihm auf und spendete ihm etwas Schatten vor der zwischen den Stämmen hervor blitzenden Sonne. Es war mittlerweile hell geworden.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie flüstern, fast so als könne ihre Stimme einen schlechten Einfluss auf seinen Zustand haben.

Er räusperte sich, um den Schleim von seiner belegten Kehle zu bekommen, fand sich dann aber in einem kleinen Hustenanfall wieder, der seinen rauen Hals schmerzen ließ. Fluttershy drehte sich ängstlich zu ihm um, aber er hatte sich so weit unter Kontrolle, um ihr mit einem Huf zu bedeuten, das sie sich nicht einmischen sollte. Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie langsam.

Er beruhigte sich langsam und spuckte einen Klumpen grünen Schleims auf den Boden neben ihm. „Nicht gut." Sein Stimme klang immer noch heißer. „Das ist bis jetzt nur eine Erkältung. Eine Zweitinfektion, weil mein Körper zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, all die Keime in meinem Bein zu bekämpfen." Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er unwillkürlich das verletzte Glied anzog. „Es hat ein wenig zu eitern begonnen. Kein gutes Zeichen. Ich habe noch eine weiter Ladung Antibiotika in meinem Vorrat, aber die ist schwächer. Sie kann mich vielleicht vor einer Lungenentzündung bewahren, aber mein Bein wird dadurch nicht besser werden."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment lang. Schließlich fuhr er fort. „Sie hat recht, weißt du?" Er schloss seine Augen. „Es... kann sein, dass, wenn die Infektion zu weit fortschreitet, mein Bein..."

Er biss seine Zähne zusammen. Was er jetzt im Begriff war auszusprechen, war so schrecklich, so furchtbar, das sein Verstand vor der bloßen Vorstellung zurückschreckte.

„...vielleicht nie mehr richtig heilen wird..." Kein Wagen, den er mit heulender Sirene den Ponys in Not entgegen zog. Keine Läufe mehr unter den Apfelbäumen von Sweet Apple Acres.

„...das ich es den Rest meines Lebens es nicht mehr benutzen kann..." Nur ein lahmes Rettungspony. Nur eine Existenz ohne Sinn, in dem ihm nichts blieb, außer der Erinnerung. Der Erinnerung wie es gewesen war, den Wind in seiner Mähne zu spüren, während man mit ihm um die Wette lief...

...lebendig begraben...

Der Plan zerfaserte, löste sich auf.

Er konnte nicht anders. Er packte sie mit aller Kraft, die er noch aufbieten konnte und zerrte sie zu sich hinunter, so das sie sich von Schnauze zu Schnauze gegenüber sahen. Twilight zuckte erschreckt zurück, aber er hielt sie mit eisernem Griff.

„Ich habe Angst." Es kam ihm jetzt so leicht über die Lippen, direkt aus dem tiefsten Innersten seiner Seele. „Ich habe Angst davor. Lass es nicht zu Twilight. Lass es nicht zu! Ich will nicht sterben. Aber ich will auch nicht so leben. Versprich es mir!"

Die Stute kämpfte, versuchte sich aus seinem schwachen Griff zu befreien. Sie versuchte zu fliehen, vor seinen Worten, vor dem, was sie bedeuteten.

„Nein!" Sie löste sich von ihm.

Er setzte ihr nach, so gut er konnte. Sein Bein schrie empört auf, als er sich herum warf. Er bekam sie mit seinen Vorderläufen am Hinterbein zu fassen.

„Sie wird es nicht tun." knurrte er. „Aber du. Du kannst die schwierigen Entscheidungen treffen. Du kannst es jetzt" Sie schüttelte ihn entsetzt ab. Er knallte hart mit dem Unterkiefer auf dem felsigen Grund auf.

Fluttershy war wie ein Sturm über ihnen. Sie drängte die verstörte Einhornstute ab und legte schützend die Flügel um Rogue.

„Alles gut.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Es ist alles gut."

Sie warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf Twilight, die diesen gar nicht bemerkte. Sie starrte immer noch entsetzt auf Rogue. „Nein.", flüsterte sie noch einmal. „Nein, niemals."

„Versprich es mir!", heulte Rogue auf und wehrte sich gegen die schützende Umarmung von Fluttershy. „Bitte!"

„Nein.", presste Twilight ein letztes Mal zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch.

Der Hengst stöhnte laut auf, zu schwach, um noch einmal laut zu rufen. Er bäumte sich auf und stöhnte schwach, während Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Fluttershy hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn hernieder, während sie die Augen fest geschlossen hielt und lautlos darum betete, das er endlich aufhörte.

Letztlich erlahmten seine Bewegungen und sein Blick wurde glasig. Er erschlaffte langsam, als seine Kräfte ihn verließen und er wie ein Puppe auf sein Lager glitt. Fluttershy bettete ihn sorgsam in die Decke und begann ihn vorsichtig etwas Tee einzuflösen.

Twilight saß noch immer abseits auf ihren Hinterläufen, unfähig zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war.

Ein Vorderlauf legte sich vorsichtig um ihre Schultern und ein dampfender Becher wurde in ihre zitternden Hufe gedrückt. Rarity, deren sonst immer perfekte Frisur reichlich gelitten hatte, saß neben ihr und hielt ihr den Becher, während sie das Gefäß sinnentleert anstarrte.

„Trink das. Es wird dir gut tun."

Entgeistert folgte Twilight dem Rat ihrer Freundin und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Der Tee war ein wenig zu heiß, so das er in der Kehle schmerzte, aber er war auch süß und frisch. Und er hatte einen winzigen Schuss von destillierten Erdbeeren, der ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend auslöste.

Die Stute leerte den Becher in einem Zug und ließ ihn dann kraftlos in ihren Schoß plumpsen. „Ich habe ein Monster erschaffen.", flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wie meist du das, Darling?", fragte Rarity sie vorsichtig.

Die Bibliothekarin zögerte kurz, dann fuhr sie fort. „Ich. Ich bin das Monster. I-ich habe versucht alles r-richtig zu machen... Actio est Reactio... wenn... wenn die Umstände es erfordern, so muss sich der Geist anpassen. Aber... wo ist die Grenze?" Sie sah auf, Tränen in ihren Augen. „Jede Aktion hat Auswirkungen auf das System und verändert die Reaktion, die darauf erfolgt. Ich habe nie gedacht... ich glaubte, es wäre nur für eine Zeit... dass, wenn die Notwendigkeit nicht mehr besteht, der Status Quo wieder eintritt. Aber wenn die Reaktion endgültig ist..." Sie schloss ihre Augen und feuchte, salzige Flüssigkeit tropfte auf ihre Wangen. „...Verändert sie auch das System endgültig. Ich... ich kann das nicht, Rarity." Sie wandte sich zu ihrer Freundin, vergrub ihr feuchtes Gesicht im weißen Fell des Einhorns. „Ich kann nicht so grausam und herzlos sein, auch wenn es von mir verlangt wird. Auch wenn es sein muss. Ich kann es nicht!"

Rarity streichelte Twilight beruhigend über den Kopf und dachte verzweifelt nach, was sie ihr sagen könnte, damit sie sich beruhigte. Es war ihre Aufgabe als eine Lady, auch im Angesicht der Verzweiflung ihre Fassung und ihren klaren Geist zu bewahren. Sie musste Haltung bewahren, auch wenn die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Hilflosigkeit ihrer besten Freundin, die eigentlich ihre Anführerin sein sollte, nach ihrem Herzen griff.

_Sei stark, Rarity. Sei stark für Sweety Belle und deine Freundinnen._

Und dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie war vage und vielleicht nicht ganz ausgereift, aber sie war alles, woran sie sich klammern konnte.

Sie nahm Twilights Huf in den ihren und setzte ihn auf die Brust der verzweifelten Mähre. Dann sah sie auf und zauberte das zuversichtlichste Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, zu dem sie im Stande war. „Spürst du das, Twilight?", fragte sie sanft. „Spürst du das? Wie es schlägt, laut und aufgeregt? Warm und kraftvoll? Das ist das Herz einer Kämpferin, eines Ponys, wie es Equestria noch nicht gesehen hat! So groß, das Tag und Nacht sich freuen, es seinen Freund nennen zu dürfen. Ein Monster?" Sie lachte laut auf, hell und glockenklar. „Nein, wohl kaum." Sie beruhigte sich und kniff verschlagen ihre Augen zusammen. „Aber wenn es sein muss. Dann ja. Ein Monster, ein Held, ein Diplomat, ein Kriegsherr. Eine Studentin, ein Prinzessin. Und alles dazwischen. Die Antwort ist hier drin." Sie deute auf Twilights Brust, etwas Links der Mitte. „Sie war es und wird es immer sein. Wenn du auf es hörst... wird alles gut werden. Ich verspreche es."

Die violette Stute sah einen Moment lang auf ihre Brust, dann zu ihrer Freundin. Sie lächelte verlegen, dann stand sie langsam auf.

„Ja, das wusste ich." Sie reckte ihren Kopf in das Licht der langsam aufgehenden Sonne und schüttelte ihre Mähne aus. „Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit über." sie griff sich noch einmal an die Brust, nachdenklich und ein bisschen melancholisch. „Aber es ist so leicht zu vergessen. Und es ist so schwer danach zu leben. Was, wenn ich mich irre? Was, wenn mein Herz mich betrügt?" Sie starrte einen langen Augenblick in die wolkenlose Helligkeit des anbrechenden Tages. „Es weiß nicht alle Antworten, weißt du?", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu.

Rarity fasste sich und trat einen Schritt vor. Sie umfasste Twilights Huf, der noch immer auf ihre Brust gepresst war, mit den ihren und drückte ihn sanft. „Aber alle die wichtig sind, Darling. Alle die wichtig sind."

Twilight nickte langsam und warf einen Blick auf Rogue, dem Fluttershy langsam dampfenden Tee einflößte. „Ich hoffe es, Rarity. Denn ansonsten wüsste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte."

Es war letztlich mehr als eine Stunde die sie rasteten. Sie teilten den Tee miteinander und bereiteten sich ein frugales Mahl aus den Resten ihres Proviants aus der Idle Barter und dem Dorf der Stammesponys zu.

Als Twilight zum Aufbruch blies, war es wieder eine auffallend schöne Erdstute, die ihnen den Weg wies. Die Einhornstute verkniff sich jeden Kommentar zu Strawberry´s Tarnung und nahm wie von selbst wieder die Levitation von Rogue auf sich. Fast sofort verstärkten sich ihre Kopfschmerzen wieder und sie grunzte unterdrückt. Aber sie ertrug es. Es war eine Erinnerung daran, welche Folgen ihre Entscheidungen haben konnten.

Die Sonne hatte ihren langen Pfad bis fast zum Mittag hinauf beschritten und die Bäume waren bis auf verkümmerte, verdrehte Einzelgänger gänzlich zurückgewichen, als sie auf die Stufen stießen.

„Was is´ das?", fragte Applejack und klopfte mit einem Huf auf die in den Fels gehauenen Absätze, in die der Pfad, dem sie bis jetzt gefolgt waren, überging.

Strawberry blieb stehen und sah einen Moment lang hinter sich. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ein Überbleibsel der ursprünglichen Ponyzivilisation in diesem Land. Es gibt sie verstreut überall, hier und da."

Twilight besah sich die Stufen genauer. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Sind es genau Tausend?", fragte sie mißtrauisch.

Die Drohne schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Niemand hat sie gezählt, aber ich glaube es sind sicher mehr als Tausend, bis wir zu den Statuen kommen."

Das violette Einhorn hob ihren Kopf. „Statuen?", fragte sie nach.

Strawberry nickte. „Ja. Die Treppe endet in einem Höhleneingang. Das ist einer der kürzesten Wege zum Nest, wenn man zu Huf geht. Am Absatz stehen... naja, standen vier Statuen. Ihr werdet sie noch selbst sehen." Sie wartete auf eine Erwiderung und setzte schließlich ihren Weg fort, als sie nicht kam.

„Kommt dir das bekannt vor?", fragte Rarity, als sie zu Twilight aufgeholt hatte.

Die Stute wandte ihr verwundert den Kopf zu. „Dir etwa nicht? Rogue hat es uns doch damals vorgesungen." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und rezitierte aus dem Gedächtnis:

„_Tausend Stufen geht es hinauf,_

_sieh´ nicht zurück, lauf nur, lauf._

_Vier Wächter stehen dort, sind stumm,_

_Schenkst du was her, stimmt es sie um."_

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und sah ihre Freundin an. „Das mit den tausend Stufen mag nur Folklore sein. Wer zählt schon wirklich, wenn es eine Treppe zu besteigen gilt? Aber die vier Wächter... das können sehr gut vier Statuen sein, denen man einen Tribut entrichten soll. Und der Höhleneingang?" Sie schloss wieder die Augen.

„_Vergiss nicht, dort gibt es keinen süßen Klee,_

_nur Steine, Eis und ew´gen Schnee._

_Doch dem, der an seinen Umhang hat gedacht,_

_Noch kein Frösteln etwas ausgemacht._

_Durch die Höhle, tief und weit,_

_Mach kein Licht, sonst ist´s vorbeit."_

„Hier so weit oben ist Nahrung für uns Ponys karg. Und wäre der besonders heiße Sommer nicht, würden wir sehr viel mehr frieren, als wir es jetzt schon tun. Und hat Rainbow nicht erzählt, das Königin Chrysalis gegen eine Monster gekämpft hat, dass von Licht angezogen wurde?" Die Stute klopfte mit ihrem Huf auf den Boden. „Das sind zu viele Übereinstimmungen, um noch Zufall zu sein!"

Rarity schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was meinst du damit? Ich dachte, wir sind jetzt hier, um die Changelinge zu retten."

Twilight nickte aufgeregt. „Das hat sich nicht geändert. Aber vielleicht... vielleicht... können wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen." Sie lächelte glücklich.

Rarity lächelte mit ihr, auch wenn es nicht aus ihrem Herzen kam.

_Sie ist sprunghaft geworden, _dachte sie zu sich. _Es fällt immer mehr auf. Als Chrysalis durch eine der Drohnen gesprochen hat, war sie bereit sich zu unterwerfen, aber im nächsten Moment hat sie all ihre Verachtung über Strawberry ausgegossen. Vor kaum zwei Stunden hat Fluttershy ihr auf eine Art den Marsch geblasen, wie wir es noch niemals erlebt haben, aber jetzt scheint sie wieder aufgeregt und voll Tatendrang, so als wäre nichts geschehen._

Die weiße Einhornstute trottete langsam die Stufen hinauf, ihrer Freundin hinterher.

_Ich muss sie im Auge behalten._

Sie seufzte schwer. Sie wollte die Verantwortung nicht, die auf ihr Schultern abgeladen wurde. Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. Twilight musste jetzt funktionieren, musste irgendwie am laufen gehalten werden, während sie sie alle durch den hoffentlich letzten Akt dieses Drama führte. Um jeden Preis. Welcher Schaden dabei auch entstand... er musste warten, bis sie diese letzte Anstrengung hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Ein beunruhigender Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn. War es nicht genau das, was zuerst Rogue und jetzt auch Twilight langsam in den Ruin getrieben hatte? Die ständige Notwendigkeit über sich selbst hinaus zu wachsen, Verantwortung zu tragen, für die man nie bereit gewesen war? War sie die Nächste in diesem Zirkel, diesem Teufelskreis, der sich langsam durch die Freunde fraß?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Es musste sein. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Sie würde Twilight zur Seite stehen und versuchen, die Wogen so weit abzuglätten, das ihr Schiff nicht unterging. Es galt nur noch eine einzige Aufgabe zu bewältigen, ein kleines Stück, so kurz vor dem Ziel...

Sie fragte sich, ob es nicht genau diese Gedanken waren, die Rogue und Twilight antrieben. Die sie bis an die Kante gebracht hatten... und darüber hinaus.

Ein eiskalter Wind blies ihr ihre Mähne ins Gesicht und brachte sie fast ins Straucheln. Seit sie die letzten Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatten, waren die Temperaturen merklich gesunken und die Böen hatten beständig zugenommen. Jetzt war er schneidend fuhr ihr bis zur empfindlichen Haut unter das Fell. Aber genau das brachte ihr etwas in Erinnerung, was sie fast vergessen hatte.

Sie lachte kurz auf, ob ihrer eigenen Zerstreutheit. Schnell galoppierte sie an ihren Freundinnen vorbei, bis zu Strawberry, die sie noch immer führte.

Sie hieß die Drohne anzuhalten und streifte sich ihre Satteltaschen ab, während sich ihre Freundinnen langsam auf dem Absatz sammelten, auf dem sie gestoppt hatten.

„Was ist, Rarity?", wollte Twilight wissen. Ihr Horn erglühte noch immer in violettem Schimmer, der Rogue neben ihr hertrug. Sie sah müde aus, aber sie lächelte dennoch. Auch wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck etwas leicht verzweifeltes hatte.

„Es ist nichts." wiegte die weiße Einhornstute ab. „Aber es ist kalt geworden. Und ich _habe _mich an Rogues Worte erinnert. Zumindest bevor wir aufgebrochen sind." Sie schlug die Lasche ihrer Tasche zurück und holte Schals aus dicker, hufgestrickter Wolle hervor. „Hier, nehmt die. Ich wollte auch noch ein paar Westen machen, aber die Zeit hat nicht ausgereicht. Aber sie nehmen zumindest dem Wind etwas an Kraft." Sie verteilte die bunten Schals, die in den Farben ihrer Freunde gehalten waren, nacheinander.

„Ui! Die sind super-schön! Und super-warm!", quietschte Pinkie aufgeregt, als sie sich ihren pinken Schal um den Hals wickelte.

„Vielen Dank.", bemerkte Fluttershy mit einem warmen Lächeln als sie ihr Stück in gelb und rosa sowie Rogues hellgrau- und sandfarben gewirktes entgegen nahm. Sie beeilte sich, es ihm um den Hals zu schlingen, bevor sie ihr eigenes anlegte.

„Danke, Rarity." Twilight sah mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf ihr Kleinod hinab, dann wickelte sie es sorgsam um ihren Hals.

"Cool! Du bist die Beste!", sagte Rarity, die sich ihren gestrickten Regenbogen aus der Luft angelte.

„Kein Problem.", flüsterte die Fashionista ihr zu und reichte Applejack einen orangenen Schal, bevor sie auch ihren eigenen anlegte. Dann zog sie einen letzten aus ihrer Tasche und betrachte ihn kurz. Er war Creme-weiß und mit Fäden aus hellem Purpur und hellem Rosa durchwirkt. Sie lächelte verträumt, als sie ihn betrachtete, dann reichte sie ihn Strawberry. „Hier, für dich. Ich habe einen als Ersatz mitgenommen."

Die Drohne sah sie einen Moment lang verständnislos an. Dann streckte sie vorsichtig ihren Huf danach aus, fast so, als würde sie darauf warten, das Rarity ihn jeden Moment einfach zurückzog und sie auslachte.

Statt dessen trat das weiße Einhorn einen Schritt vor und schlang die dicke Wolle selbst um den Hals der zögernden Drohne. Strawberry zuckte für einen Moment zusammen, als die Stute die unerwartete Bewegung machte und hielt peinlich still, bis Rarity ihren Akt vollendet hatte.

Als das weiße Einhorn zurück trat, fühlte die Drohne ungläubig nach ihrem Hals und betastete die weiche Wolle vorsichtig. Sie hob ein Ende des Schals mit ihrem Huf an und besah es sich lang und ausgiebig.

„Es ist so weich..." flüsterte sie ungläubig.

„Das ist Merinowolle. Die beste Wolle die es gibt." Rarity betrachte sie einen Augenblick lang und sah den glitzernden, dankbaren Schimmer in den Augen der Drohne. Mit diesem Schal... mit diesen Farben... mit diesen Augen, die ihr so bekannt vorkamen... die sie so voll Bewunderung und Verehrung ansahen...

Sie beugte sie vor und drückte Strawberry einen kurzen, flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie bemerkte, wie ihr selbst die Feuchtigkeit in die Augen trat. Sie schniefte sie weg und zog den Schal an dem Hals der Drohne zurecht, darauf bedacht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Trag ihn mit Stolz. Seine Farben... seine Farben sind sehr wichtig für mich." Sie schniefte noch einmal und drehte sich schnell um, bevor sie ihre Fassung verlieren konnte.

Sie trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, so weit es ihr das kleine Plateau erlaubte und wischte sich entschlossen über die Augen. In diesem Augenblick wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als Zuhause zu sein. Zuhause in Ponyville, in ihrer Boutique, wo ihre kleine Schwester sie sicherlich viel zu früh wecken würde, weil sie irgendwelchen Unsinn gebaut hatte, oder eine unmögliche Idee hatte, oder eine der tausend anderen kleinen Verrücktheiten, die diese kleine Bündel Freude für sie jeden Tag bereit hielt. Und sie wünschte sich, sie in die festeste Umarmung zu nehmen, die je eine Schwester ausgeteilt hatte, sie fest zu halten, bis die Sonne unterging, oder, was wahrscheinlich früher passieren würde, Sweety Belle entnervt aufgeben und aus ihrem Griff befreien würde.

Sie erschreckte regelrecht, als sich ein Huf auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie wirbelte herum und versuchte ihr Heimweh unter einer Maske aus Fröhlichkeit zu verstecken.

Strawberry zuckte erschreckt zurück, als sie so plötzlich reagierte. Aber nach einem Moment fing sie sich wieder und straffte ihre Gestalt entschlossen. „Ich wollte dir noch danken.", sagte sie leise. In ihrer Stimme erinnerte sie Rarity an nichts von ihrer Schwester. Sie war dankbar dafür.

„Ich habe noch nie so ein Geschenk bekommen." Sie sah noch einmal auf den einfachen Schal hinab, der von ihrem Hals herunter hing. Und dann lächelte sie. Sanft und aufrichtig. Ein Lächeln, das ihre Augen erstrahlen lies und ihr Gesicht wie den Himmel bei Sonnenaufgang erhellte.

_Wenn sie doch nur an meiner Stelle wäre, _dachte Rarity. _Wenn sie doch nur diesen Ausdruck sehen könnte. Wenn Twilight begreifen könnte, welches Geschenk ich ihr gerade gemacht habe. Nicht einer Spionin, einer Feindin, sondern einer Person... wie wichtig es für sie ist..._

Sie lächelte warm und legte einen Huf auf den Vorderlauf der Stute. „Es ist nichts. Geh uns voran. Die anderen warten schon." Sie sah ihr nach, wie die Drohne mit neuem Mut die Stufen erklomm. Sie trug den Schal wie einen Banner, stolz und aufrecht. Rainbow setzte sich im Marsch neben sie und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr. Dann lachten sie gemeinsam, locker und ausgelassen. Twilight sah missmutig zur Seite und tat so, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt.

In diesem Augenblick traft Rarity ihre Entscheidung. Sie wusste nicht, ob es die Richtige war, oder ob sie ihren eigenen Erwartungen gerecht werden konnte. Aber was sie wusste, war: Wenn es denn sein musste, das sie über ihre Freunde wachen sollte... wenn es die Notwendigkeit gebot, dass sie das schwere Zepter übernahm... wenn alles andere Fehl gehen sollte, würde sie nicht in die selbe Falle tappen. Sie wollte, aus dem tiefsten Grunde ihres Herzens, sich selbst treu bleiben. Was konnte ihr dann schon schlechtes widerfahren?

Rogue und Twilight hätten eine Antwort darauf gewusst. Sie hätten ihr sagen können, das der Weg zum Tarterus mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert war. Das ein notwendiger Kompromiss den nächsten nach sich zog, das Schwarz nicht immer gleich Schwarz und Weiß nicht immer gleich Weiß war. Das die Grenzen zu verschwimmen begannen, wenn man sich ihrem Herz näherte. Das eine Entscheidung nicht damit abgetan war, das man sie traf... sondern das sie Konsequenzen hatte. Immer. Und es eines gestählten, unnachgiebigen Geistes bedurfte, diese zu ertragen. Zu verantworten. Nichts, was man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte. Nichts, worauf einen gleich welches Training vorbereiten konnte.

Es war ein Schlag, schmerzhaft und tief, der bis ins Innere vordrang, einen verletzte, wie man es bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Eine Wunde schlug.

Und Narben hinterließ.

* * *

><p>Die Stufen zogen sich schier endlos dahin. Das letzte Grün bleib hinter ihnen zurück und machte bitteren und kargen Kräutern Platz, die sich an den nackten Felsen klammerte. Frost glitzerte auf den harten Ranken, den selbst die brennende Sonne nicht mehr zu vertreiben wusste. Der Pfad wurde schmaler und schmaler, bis sie sich nur noch zwischen hoch aufragenden Felswänden und jäh abfallende Klüfte pressten. Der Wind hatte weiter zugenommen und zerrte mit eisigen Fingern nach ihnen, während sie den schmalen Treppenstufen immer höher folgten. Vor allem Twilight hatte zu kämpfen, da die reißenden Winde die Kontrolle über die Levitation von Rogues Körper noch schwieriger machte. Der Hengst hielt zwar so still wie möglich, um es ihr die Arbeit zu erleichtern, aber das brachte ein weiteres Problem mit sich: Er kühlte rasch aus. Da er sich nicht bewegte und den Wind und den immer niedriger werdenden Temperaturen praktisch schutzlos ausgeliefert war, fing er bald an zu zittern und mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Sie wickelten ihn zwar so fest in ihre Decken, wie sie konnten, aber es half nicht viel. Sein Körper war einfach zu geschwächt, um sich selbst warm zu halten. Erst als Rarity auf die Idee kam das Wasser in ihren Flaschen magisch zu erhitzen und sie ihm als Wärmflaschen zu zu stecken, begann es ihm besser zu gehen.<p>

Twilight dagegen spürte, wie sie sich langsam aber sicher ihrer Belastungsgrenze näherte. Der fehlende Schlaf, der ständige Einsatz von Magie und der anstrengende Aufstieg machten saugten sie praktisch aus. Als sie das Wasser erhitzen sollte, ein Zauber der besonders energiefressend war, brachte sie ihn erst beim dritten Anlauf zu stande.

Schließlich, als sie spürte, wie ihr eine besonders heftigen Böe beinahe die Herrschaft über ihren Levitationszauber zerrissen hatte, ließ sie die Ponys auf einem kleinen Absatz halten, wo eine natürliche Einbuchtung im Felsen den Pfad verbreiterte und sogar etwas Schutz vor dem Wind gewährte.

Sie setzte Rogue so weit von der Steilkante ab wie möglich und brach dann erschöpft auf die Knie nieder, wo sie versuchte, wieder zu Atmen zu kommen. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren mittlerweile so stark, das sie für einen Moment lang glaubte, sie müsse sich übergeben. Dann kühlten die rotglühenden Zangen in ihrem Gehirn etwas ab und die Übelkeit verschwand. Als sie zitternd aufstand, tanzten farbige Flecken vor ihren Augen, aber sie vertrieb sie mit einem entschlossem Blinzeln.

Auch die Anderen sackten erschöpft zusammen und kauerten sich an die Felswand, um sich aus dem schneidenden Wind heraus zu halten.

„Was´n Aufstieg!", keuchte Applejack und zog sich den Schal etwas fester um ihren Hals. „Der blanke Wahnsinn!"

Pinkie schob sich ihre wuschelige Mähne aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind hartnäckig immer wieder dorthin blies und ging zu Twilight hinüber.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und hielt ihrer Freundin ein verbeulte Blechkantine hin. „Hier, trink etwas. Es ist kalt, aber besser als Wasser."

Twilight nickte dankbar und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Es war der Rest des Tees, den sie bei ihrer Rast im Morgengrauen zubereitet hatte. Er war kalt, aber wenigstens war er süß. Die Einhornstute sah die Flasche für einen Moment ausdruckslos an. „Ich kann ihn nicht mehr tragen.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Rogue?", fragte Pinkie überflüssigerweise und sah kurz zu dem Rettungspony, das in die Decken gehüllt nicht weit von ihnen lag. Fluttershy war zu ihm unter die Decken gekrochen, um ihn mit ihrem Körper aufzuwärmen. Die Tatsache, dass er dabei nicht wie ein Honigkuchenpony grinste, oder bis zu den Spitzen des Haaransatzes errötete, zeigte, wie ernst es um ihn stand.

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte zuversichtlich. „Dann müssen wir es eben anders machen. Applejack und ich können uns abwechseln ihn zu tragen. Auch wenn es nicht gut für ihn ist, aber wir müssen hier weg."

Twilight nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Tee und massierte dann müde ihre Schläfen. „Ich hätte Strawberry fragen sollen, wie weit es noch ist. Wir hätten zur Vorsicht eine Trage bauen sollen, als wir noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatten. Ich hätte mir meine Kräfte besser einteilen sollen..."

Pinkie wippte spielerisch von einem Huf auf den anderen. „Hätte, hätte, Fahrradkette. Wir, ich, du, keiner hat es gemacht und jetzt sind wir hier. Und wenn wir hier noch etwas stehen, bevor wir unsere Köpfe aus unseren Hinterteilen ziehen, gibt es bald acht Statuen mehr, die unbedarfte Touristen wie wir auf dem Weg zum romantischten Gipfel des alten Landes bewundern können. Also was sagst du?"

Twilight sah auf, für einen Moment sprachlos. Dann gab sie der Stute die Feldflasche zurück und lächelte sauer. „Ich verstehe schon: Selbstmitleid steht mir nicht."

Pinkie nickte heftig. „Nie. Genauso wie ein paar andere Sachen..."

„Was?", fragte Twilight überrascht.

„...über die zu sprechen sicherlich irgendwann noch Zeit ist. Aber nicht jetzt." Sie deutete auf die frierenden Ponys, die auf dm Pfad kampierten. „Los! Mach dein Ding! Sei du!"

Twilight sah sie noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann nickte sie.

„Okay, als erstes: Strawberry: wie weit ist es noch, bis wir zu den Höhlen kommen? Und bis zum Nest?"

Die Drohne zuckte kurz zusammen, als die violette Stute sie ansprach, beeilte sich dann aber zu antworten: „V-Vielleicht noch eine Stunde bis zu den Höhlen. Wenn wir gut vorankommen etwas weniger. Dann noch einmal eine Stunde bis zum Nest."

„Gut. Fluttershy: Pack´ Rogue so gut ein wie es geht, damit Applejack und Pinkie ihn auf dem Rücken tragen können. Ich... ich kann es nicht mehr. Es ist nur für kurze Zeit. Verteilt euer Gepäck. Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Sie hoffte es wirklich. Es war verrückt, aber sie waren bereits jetzt am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Und dabei stand ihnen ihre eigentliche Aufgabe noch bevor. Zwei sogar, wenn man es genau nahm. Sie erschauderte, versuchte es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen.

* * *

><p>Schließlich, nachdem sie sich noch gut eine halbe Stunde durch den Wind über die schmale Trasse gekämpft hatten, bogen die Treppenstufen in einen schmalen Canyon ein, der von einem kleinen Seitengipfel des Berges gebildet wurde. Sie atmeten alle erleichtert auf, da er die schlimmsten Böen des schneidenden Windes abhielt. Die Stufen wurden etwas breiter und vor allem war die Gefahr, das ein einziger Fehltritt sie über die Kante und in einen fatalen Sturz schicken konnte, aus ihren Köpfen gebannt.<p>

Ihr Aufstieg dagegen wurde nicht leichter. Die Stufen waren jetzt steiler und höher gehauen, um dem Anstieg gerecht zu werden. Bald dampften ihre Körper in der kalten Luft vor Anstrengung und sie lockerten die Schals, die sie vorher so fest um sich geschlungen hatten. Applejack tauschte unterwegs ihre Last mit Pinie Pie, die den Hengst mit fröhlichen Witzen und albernen Geschichten bei Laune zu halten versuchte. Er lächelte tapfer an den richtigen Stellen, war aber ansonsten abwesend und starrte mit glasigem Blick gegen die langsam vorbeiziehende Felswand. Die Trageweise bereitete im Schmerzen, aber er versuchte sie nicht zu zeigen.

Dann, endlich traten sie aus dem Felsspalt an der Flanke des Berges heraus auf ein breites Plateau. Der Wind traf sie mit einer letzten, eisigen Faust ins Gesicht, dann ließ er mit einem mal nach und blies ihnen nur noch sanft entgegen.

Eines nach der anderen blieb stehen, als sie die letzten Stufe erklommen hatten, ermattet und müde, aber dennoch nicht umso weniger gefesselt von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen darbot.

Sie waren, Schritt um Schritt, um die Westseite des Zwillingsgipfels herum gegangen. Die meiste Zeit war ihr Ausblick auf die schroffen Felswände des Bergmassives gerichtet gewesen, der Equestria vom alten Land trennte. Jetzt befanden sie sich jedoch am Nordhang des Berges, hoch oben. Keine Wolke störte ihren Blick. Die Luft war kalt, klar und mit dem Geruch nach Schnee erfüllt.

Der Norden des alten Landes erstreckte sich unter ihnen, so weit ihre Augen reichten. Der Wald, das smaradgrüne Meer, das ihnen im Süden so endlos vorgekommen war, das sie die dahinter liegenden Ebenen nur gerade so erahnen konnten, war hier nur ein grüner Bogen, der sich an die steilen Abhänge der Felsgrate schmiegte. Dahinter erstreckte sich Meile um Meile, so weit das Auge reichte, die sanften Hügel flachen Graslandes. Kleine Grüppchen ausladender Bäume verteidigten stumm die Kuppen der Anhöhen, bis diese in der Ferne flacher wurden und es nur noch endloses, wogendes Gras gab, das langsam das helle Gelb des Spätsommers annahm. Das glitzerndes Band eines Flusses wand sich von den Flanken der Berge durch den Wald und die Ebene und verschwand im Dunst des Horizonts.

Sie standen dort zusammen, gezeichnet von ihrer schweren Reise, müde bis auf die Knochen, aber sie konnten nicht anders, als für einen Moment zu verweilen, und die Schönheit zu bewundern, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete.

„Rogue!", rief Fluttershy und eilte an Pinkies Seite. „Schau doch nur!"

„Ja.", antwortete er schwach. „Ja, ich sehe es." Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, um zu sehen, was die anderen da so bewunderten, aber er war zu schwer. Und er selbst zu schwach.

Sanfte Hufe ergriffen ihn und hoben seinen Kopf an. Zuerst war alles für ihn verschwommen, aber dann klärte sich sein Blick. Und er begann zu lächeln.

„Es ist wunderschön." sagte er.

Fluttershy hielt ihn fest und presste ihre Wange gegen die seine, so das sie sah, was er sah.

„Ja, das ist es, nicht wahr?"

Er spürte die Wärme ihrer Nähe, die so viel heißer für ihn pulsierte, als der Rücken von Pinkie, über dem er unbequem lag. Er spürte die Berührung ihrer Hufe auf seinem Fell und roch das sanfte Aroma ihres Körpers, das eine gnädige Brise zu ihm herüber trug.

Und er konnte nicht anders als zu weinen.

Hier wäre es gewesen, wo er sie in seine Vorderläufe geschlungen hätte. Hier wäre es gewesen, wo er sie fest gehalten hätte und ihr gesagt hätte, dass er sie niemals wieder los lassen würde. Hier in diesem Augenblick in diesem Moment der Zeit, wo alles so fern und doch so nah schien, hätte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Das kein Augenblick verging, an dem er nicht an sie dachte. Das er sich lieber von dieser Klippe stürzen würde und in einem letzten, herrlichen Augenblick sein Ende finden wollte, als auch nur einen Moment ohne sie zu leben.

Aber er konnte nicht. Er war todkrank. Er fühlte, wie das fahle Pony nach ihm griff, langsam, aber unaufhaltsam. Seine Stärke, seine Vitalität sickerte aus ihm heraus wie aus einem zerbrochen Krug. Das Fieber zerfraß ihn, hölte ihn aus und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war. Wie lange? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Aber er wusste, dass keine Rettung auf dem Weg war. Es mochten nur noch Tage sein, die sie hier verbrachten, wenn sie es jemals nach Hause schafften. Aber das war mehr Zeit, als ihm blieb. Da war er sich sicher.

Und er war nicht egoistisch genug, um sich ihr anzuvertrauen. Wenn sie es bisher nicht wusste, wenn sie es – dank sei den Prinzessinnen, allen Gestirnen und seiner eigenen Dummheit und Tollpatschigkeit – noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, dann sollte sie es nie. Er würde sein süßes Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen, wenn Twilight und Pinkie dicht hielten. Aber das war nicht mehr in seiner Macht. Er konnte sich nur noch an sein Leben klammern und hoffen, dass das Ende schnell kam. Oder ein Wunder geschah. Was nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war.

Er würde Fluttershy nicht zur Witwe seiner Gefühle machen. Oder zur Pflegerin eines lahmen Krüppels, wenn alles, wirklich alles schief ging. Sie wäre gut genug dafür. Sie würde sich dafür aufopfern, würde an seiner Seite bleiben, während er... bitter würde. Bitter über die Wege, die er nicht mehr entlang rennen konnte... Bitter über das fehlende Geräusch seiner schlagenden Hufe auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster oder dem weichen Boden des Apfelhains... während er ihr ihrer Freiheit überdrüssig wurde, die er nicht mehr genießen konnte...

Er verbannte diese giftigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Noch war es nicht so weit. Der Schmerz, all das, was er ihr sagen wollte für sich zu behalten, war schwer, aber nicht schwerer als die Pein in seiner Flanke. Er würde sie ertragen, so wie seine Freunde seine nutzlose Last ertrugen. Ohne Klage.

Aber er genoss dennoch das Gefühl ihrer Nähe und ihren Duft, so lange er konnte.

* * *

><p>„Da sind sie!", rief Strawberry aus und riss die Freunde aus ihrer Betrachtung. Sie deutete mit einem Huf über das Plateau, hin zu einem weiten Grad des Berges, der aus seiner Flanke heraus trat. Die Tafel, auf der sie sich gerade befanden, war in den Schatten der aufragenden Zwillingsgipfel gehüllt, jetzt und wahrscheinlich auch den Rest aller Tage. Harter, verharschter Schnee hielt sich an dem Fuß der Felswände und im Windschatten der Felsen. Der Boden war mit hart gesottenem, zähen Flechtengras bewachsen, das trotz der widrigen Umstände zu blühen begonnen hatte. Es verströmte einen herben, kräftigen Geruch nach frischen Kräutern.<p>

Jenseits von ihnen, dort wo der Grat aus dem Berg trat und das Plateau auslief, erhoben sich vier Sockel aus dem ewigen Gestein des Berges.

Drei waren standen dicht beeinander. Sie waren aus dem Felsen selbst gemeißelt worden, aus Felspitzen, die eine Eiszeit, ein Felsrutsch, oder der reine Zufall in der Erosion zurückgelassen hatte. Sie waren ungleichmäßig auf dem Plateau verteilt, aber so, das man an jeder davon vorbei kommen musste, um es zu durchqueren.

Auf dem ersten erhob sich das gemeißelte Abbild eines Erdponys. Der Sockel war gespalten und hatte den hinteren Teil, Flanke und Hinterbeine, abrutschen lassen. Aber das treue Gesicht mit glatter Mähne sah noch immer freundlich auf die Freundinnen herab.

Das zweite war nach einem Pegasus gestaltet. Die Flügel hatten arg gelitten, der linke hatte seine Spitze eingebüßt, während der Recht ganz abgebrochen war und im Gras lag. Die Statue war in einer Harnisch dargestellt, die die meisten von ihnen aus Geschichtsbüchern kannten. Ihr Pose war herausfordern und wild. Sie erinnerte auf seltsame Weise an Rainbow Dash.

Der dritte Sockel trug die mitgenommene Statue eines Einhorn. Ihr Kopf war abgebrochen, aber das Horn lugte noch immer zu ihren Hufen aus dem niedrigen Gras. Ein großer Riss teilte ihre rechte Flanke vom Rumpf und ein erhobener Vorderlauf war am Körper abgerissen.

Die einzig intakte Statue war auch die eindrucksvollste und größte. Anders als ihre drei Schwestern war sie aus einem anderen Gestein gearbeitet, das heller und glänzender war, als die anderen. Sie zeigte ein Alicorn, das auf ihren Hinterbeinen stand und ihre Vorderläufe nach Norden erhoben hatte, so das die Freunde es von er Seite betrachteten. Jedes Detail an ihr war mit sorgsamen, vollkommenen Schlägen herausgearbeitet worden. Jede Feder ihrer Flügel. Jede Strähne ihrer glatten, langen Mähne. Das Horn, das aus ihrer Stirn hervortrat, war lang und blitze an seiner Spitze, als einziges von der Sonne berührt. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und den Kopf sanft geneigt, so als würde sie ihre Besucher begrüßen.

Twilight trat atemlos einen Schritt vor, den Blick unverwandt auf die letzte Statue gerichtet. „Königin Faust.", flüsterte sie leise. „Die Schöpferin. Die Urmutter Equias."

Sie gingen gemeinsam langsam über das Plateau. Am ersten Sockel hielten sie an und sahen ehrfürchtig daran hinauf.

Die Statue strahlte eine unbestimmte Würde aus. Und Alter. Sie sahen zu ihr auf und fühlten ihren Blick von Äonen erwidert.

Diese Statuen waren schon alt gewesen, als Celestia ihre Schwester auf den Mond verbannt hatte. Sie hatten schon gestanden, als ihre entfernten Vorfahren das alte Land verlassen hatten, um jenseits der Berge ihr Glück zu suchen. Sie waren so alt, das nur halb vergessene Legenden und alte Lieder sich überhaupt noch an sie erinnerten.

Twilight blickte tief in die Augen des steinernen Erdponys, dass sie scheinbar unverändert zu betrachten schien. Dann trat sie auf den Sockel vor und strich das karge Gras zur Seite.

„Hier ist eine Schüssel." Sie sah noch einmal auf. „Ein Opferstein."

Applejack ging an ihr vorbei und wischte mit ihrem Huf die Flechten beiseite, die über den Sockel gewachsen waren. „Hey! Sieh´ dir das an!"

Twilight eilte an ihre Seite und besah sich die steinerne Fläche, die ihre Freundin frei gekratzt hatte.

Seltsame Zeichen waren darin gekratzt worden, krude und nachträglich. Aber es waren viele. Die unverständlichen Runen überlappten sich teilweise, umschlangen sich, gingen ineinander über. Aber sie hatte immer eines gemeinsam: Ein Satz Zeichen war immer mit einem einheitlichen Symbol verbunden mit einem anderen.

„Das...", begann Twilight und kratzte noch mehr Flechten von dem Sockel um die darunter liegenden Runen zu enthüllen. „Das ist Graffiti!" Sie begann wilder zu arbeiten, riss wilden Efeu von der Seite des Sockels und wischte mit ihrem Huf die Flechten hinfort. Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne und deutete mit einem Huf auf eine der gekratzten Nachrichten aus der Vergangenheit.

„Das ist die ´Hohe Sprache´. Die alte Sprache, die der Einhorn-Adel in früheren Zeiten benutzt hat!" Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und übersetzte es: „Meyn Lieb is kein Pony von Horn, doch teur wy kaiin zwait. Ych, Truabload und sey, Sugaer Aepple."

Applejack spitzte die Ohren. „Ne Apple? Ohne Witz jetz´? Na, das is´ ja n´ Ding!" Sie stupste Twilight an. „Ha! Wie lang hast du gesacht, steht das schon hier? Un´ ich hab gedacht mein´ Stammbaum würd´ nich´ weiter reich´n als wie Ponyville!" Sie stutze einen Moment, als ihre Freundin ihr nicht antwortet. „Twi´? Alles Okay?"

Die violette Einhornstute starrte auf die steinerne Schüssel am Fuße des Sockels. Dann blickte sie hoch, zur Statue des Alicorns, die majestätisch über ihnen allen thronte.

„Wir müssen es richtig machen.", flüsterte sie, wie zu sich selbst.

„Hä? Was meinst´n damit?", fragte Applejack sie stirnrunzelnd.

Twilight sah sie an und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich langsam zu einem warmen Grinsen. „Es ist das Lied, AJ! Der Vers, Der Reim. Es stimmt alles! Auch wenn es nicht tausend Stufen waren, sie sind hier! Die Wächter!" Sie zeigte auf die Statuen, die sie umgaben. „Sie sind hier! Es ist alles wahr!"

Sie sah hinauf, höher als das Horn der Allgöttin Faust, hinauf zu den geteilten Gipfeln des Berges. „Sie kamen hierher. So viele. Auf der Suche nach Antworten. Und sie bekamen sie. Wie hätte die Legende sich sonst verbreiten können?"

Applejack schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf. „Was meinste´ damit, Twi?"

Die Einhornstute ließ sich sanft auf ihre Hinterbeine hernieder. „Ich meine damit das wir es genauso machen, wie Rogue es uns gesagt hat:

_Vier Wächter stehen dort, sind stumm,_

_Schenkst du was her, stimmt es sie um._

Ein Opfer. Sie verlangen ein Opfer! Dazu sind die Schalen da! Etwas persönliches. Etwas wichtiges. Legt es in die Schalen! Jede Rasse in die Statue seines Geschlechtes! Kommt, lasst es uns tun!" Sie galoppierte zu den Resten der Einhornstatue hinüber, kramte einen Moment lang in ihren Satteltaschen, dann ließ sie eine Rolle Pergament in die Schale fallen.

Als die Gabe die steinerne Schale berührte, flammte blaues Feuer darum auf. Das Schriftstück verbrannte in kalter Flamme und ließ nicht einen Flocken Asche zurück.

Twilight wandte sich triumphierend ihren Freundinnen zu. „Es funktioniert noch immer! Die Magie ist ungebrochen!"

Applejack stand vor der steinernen Schale und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Hut, den sie immer noch auf ihrem Kopf trug. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und setzte ihn ab. Sie löste das Hutband davon und warf es in die Schale. Die Flammen lösten es auf, ohne das ein Flocken davon zurückblieb. Sie starrte noch lange drauf, als auch der letzte Schein vergangen war.

Pinkie trat neben sie und suchte einen Moment lang in ihrer Satteltasche. Was immer sie hervorholen wollte, war ganz unten versteckt. Als sie es fand, musste sie es zuerst aus einer schützenden Lage Krepp befreien.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich sie mitgenommen habe.", sagte sie, als sie die Mütze des Chiefs der freiwilligen Feuerwehr von Ponyville in den Hufen hielt. „Es ist ein bisschen dumm... aber jetzt... macht es Sinn." Sie warf es in die Schüssel und beobachtet ausdruckslos, wie es sich in Nichts auflöste.

Rarity trat vorsichtig auf Strawberry zu, die unverwandt den Grat betrachte, der hinter der Statue von Faust aus dem Berg trat. Die Fashionista bemerkte ohne besondere Überraschung, dass sich hinter einem unscheinbaren Felsen ein dunkles Loch auftat, das nur ein Höhleneingang sein konnte. Der Eingang zu den Höhlen, denen sie folgen mussten.

„Strawberry.", begrüßte sie die Drohne sanft.

„Oh. Hallo, Miss Rarity.", erwiderte der Changeling überrascht, aber zumindest nicht ängstlich.

„Ist das der Weg nach drinnen?", fragte Rarity vorsichtig und zeigte mit einem Huf auf den Spalt im Felsen.

„Ja. Von dort aus kommen wir zum Nest."

Die weiße Einhornstute nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Gut."

Sie schwieg einen Moment lang und hoffte drauf, das Strawberry mit ihrer Konversation fortfuhr. Aber sie tat ihr nicht den Gefallen. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und brachte ihr Begehr vor.

„Strawberry, ich weiß, das ich dir diesen Schal geschenkt habe und kein Recht darauf habe, ihn zurück zu fordern..." Sie trat neben die Stute und senkte leicht ihren Kopf. „...aber ich will fragen, ob ich es nicht dennoch könnte. Es ist keineswegs so, dass ich ihn dir nicht gönne, oder bereue ihn dir gegeben zu haben..." Sie sah auf, in die Augen der Drohne, die im Moment so sehr der eines Ponys glichen... so sehr... eines Ponys, das sie so gut kannte... und so sehr liebte... „... aber ich brauche ihn dennoch. Und wenn sie ihn mir gibt, sei sie versichert, das ich es ihr tausendfach zurückzahlen werde. Sie sei versichert, das ich es nicht nehme, weil ich grausam bin, sondern verzweifelt und das mich nichts anderes als diese Verzweiflung dazu treiben könnte zurück zu bitten, was ich gerne her gegeben habe. Versteht du das?"

Strawberry sah auf ihren Schal hinab. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, so las hätte sie ihn niemals vorher gesehen. Dann wickelte sie ihn von ihrem Hals und reichte ihn Rarity. „Es ist euer." Und dann lächelte sie. Breit und aufrichtig.

„Das Ihr mir vertraut habt, ihn aufzubewahren, ist für mich genug. Ich danke euch."

Rarity sah einen Moment lang auf denn Schal in ihren Hufen. Dann warf sie ihn achtlos über ihre Schulter und umarmte die Drohne so fest und herzlich, wie sie nur konnte.

„Wir sind per ´du´. Jetzt und für immer. Und was immer Twilight sagt und was immer deine Königin im Sinne führt... das werde nie vergessen. Niemals!"

Sie löste sich langsam von der Drohne und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann hob sie Den Schal auf und trug ihn zu der Statue mit dem abgebrochenem Kopf. Die weiche Wolle kräuselte sich einen Moment lang, als das magische Feuer sie verschlang, dann war er verschwunden. Sie trat zurück und sah nach Westen, dort wo hinter den hohen Gipfeln des Grates Canterlot lag. Und dahinter... Equestria und Ponyville... und Sweety Belle.

Applejack sah, wie Rainbow über der Schüssel sah und unschlüssig auf etwas kleines in ihrem Huf starrte. Als sie sie ansprach, warf der Pegasus den Gegenstand, der kurz metallisch aufblitzte, in den Opferstein und sah sie erschreckt an.

„Was war´s?", fragte AJ sie.

„N-nichts! Nur ein kleines Andenken!"

Das Erdpony betrachte sie einen Moment lang mitfühlend, dann nickte sie und ging weiter.

Rainbow wollte ihr schon folgen, zauderte aber noch einen Augenblick lang. Ihr Blick glitt zurück auf den Opferstein, wo die magische Flamme das kleine Abzeichen der Wonderbolt Academy restlos verschlungen hatten. Sie warf einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick darauf, dann setzte sie ihren Marsch fort.

Fluttershy trat von der steinernen Schüssel zurück und beobachtete für einen Moment, wie die Flammen aufloderten, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zu Pinkie und Rogue.

Der Hengst schien im Halbschlaf zu liegen, deshalb streichelte sie vorsichtig über seine Mähne, um ihn aufzuwecken. Es war beängstigend, wie heiß sich sein Fell unter ihrem Huf anfühlte.

_Halt noch etwas durch, _betete sie still. _Nur noch ein kleines bisschen. Die Changelinge werden dich wieder in Ordnung bringen. Sie müssen. Sie müssen!_

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte im leise ins Ohr. „Was willst du in die Schale werfen, Rogue?"

Es dauerte einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang, bis er ihr antwortete. Er huste heftig und keuchte einige Sekunden lang, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Fluttershy. Ich habe nichts mitgebracht, das irgendeinen sentimentalen Wert für mich hat. Ich zermartere mir den Kopf darüber, aber mir fällt nichts ein.

Fluttershy trat unruhig von einem Huf auf den anderen. Schließlich beugte sie sich wieder nach unten. „Okay, nicht so schlimm. Bleib hier und ruhe dich aus, so gut es geht."

Sie sprintete los, hin zu Twilight, die noch immer die Schriftzüge an den Sockeln betrachtete.

„Twilight!"

Die Stute richtete sich auf, als sie ihren Namen hörte und sah ihr entgegen. Fluttershy konnte nicht anders, als den seltsamen Blick zu bemerken, mit der ihrer Freundin sie bedachte. Es war... vorsichtige Zurückhaltung. Vielleicht sogar mit einer Spur Angst darin. Es machte sie traurig, ihn zu sehen.

„Was ist los? Ist etwas mit Rogue?", fragte die Einhornstute sie, als sie vor ihr zum stehen kam.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht um ihn, aber nicht so. Es ist... er weiß nicht, was er in die Schüssel werfen soll!"

Twilight rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, Celestia und Luna, dieser Hengst... Also gut, ich rede mit ihm." Sie machte sich auf den Weg, Fluttershy dicht an ihrer Flanke. Die Pegasusstute warf ihr im Gehen seltsame Blick zu, aber sie versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Als sie bei dem Rettungspony ankamen, versuchte Pinkie gerade ihm etwas von ihrem Tee einzuflösen. Der Hengst hustete zwischen jedem Schluck kräftig.

„Rogue...", begann sie, als sie bei ihm angelangt war. „Es ist ganz einfach. Sie wollen nur etwas persönliches aus deinem Besitz. Etwas, das dir wichtig ist."

„Ja..." Husten, tief und kehlig. Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, beruhigte sich aber fast sofort wieder. „Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich habe nichts. Ich habe meine Ausrüstung, ich habe meine Decke und meine Vorräte und nicht mehr. Selbst das Geschirr..." Husten. „ Selbst das Geschirr, das meine Mom mir mitgegeben hat ist in Sweet Apple Acres. Mir fällt einfach nichts ein, Twilight.

Die Stute biss sich angestrengt auf die Lippen. Sie mussten sich so gut es ging an den Vers halten, wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollten, dass die uralte Magie versagte. Und gerade bei Rogue...

Sie war sich immer sicherer geworden, seit sie die Zeilen des Liedes immer und immer wieder im Kopf durchgegangen war. Zusammen mit dem liebestrunkenem Graffiti auf den Sockeln hatte sich ihr Verdacht zur These erhärtet: Was immer auch für ein Orakel auf dem Gipfel des Berges auf sie wartete, es öffnete sich vielleicht nur für Liebende. Und das einzige Pärchen in ihrer Gruppe war... Rogue und Fluttershy. Die Pegasusstute hatte ihre Aufwartung an die Wächter bereits vorgebracht, genau wie alle anderen. Aber um sicher zu gehen, brauchten sie Rogue.

Sie strich sich angestrengt mit einem Huf über ihren Schnauzenrücken. „Denk bitte noch einmal genau nach. Bist du dir sicher, das du nichts dabei hast? Was ist mit deiner Ausrüstung?"

Der Hengst schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Die ist aus dem Katastrophenschutzkeller meiner Wache. Sie gehört mir nicht einmal."

„Najaaa...", begann Pinkie Pie und drehte ihren Kopf mit einem mysteriösen Grinsen auf die Seite. „Vielleicht wüsste _ich _ja da eine Lösung..."

Twilight sah auf. „Welche?"

„Najaaa, das ist nicht ganz einfach." gab sie von sich und grinste etwas breiter, während sie zwischen Fluttershy und Rogue hin und her sah.

Dem Hengst graute es. „Pinkie...", begann er grollend und mit seiner belegten Stimme klang es so drohend wie ein Donnergrollen.

„Was?", fragte Fluttershy verdutzt und unschuldig.

„Najaaa,...", fuhr die Erdstute stichelnd fort. „...wenn es doch so wichtig ist?"

Applejack trat von hinten an sie heran. „Was´n los? Geh´n wir bald weiter?"

„Uuund... wir haben sogar noch eine zweite Kandidatin am Start! Jetzt kann es doch nicht mehr so schwer sein, oder?"

„Pinkie!"

„Wut?", mischte sich Twilight ein, die gerade den Faden verloren hatte.

„Ich sage:...", dozierte Pinkie mit fröhlicher Mine. „...wir schneiden einfach ein kleine Strähne von zwei wirklich wunderschönen Mähnen ab und sehen mal, welche..."

„Okayokayokay!" preschte Rogue heraus und schnitt der unsäglichen Stute das Wort ab. „Nur einen Moment." Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und gab seinem überhitzten Gehirn einen kräftigen Tritt mit lieben Grüßen vom Überlebenswillen.

Was von persönlichem Wert hatte er dabei? Was war für ihn von persönlichem Wert? Er hatte nichts aus Manehattan dabei, als die generische medizinische Ausrüstung seines Berufes und die Decke, die sogar noch aus den Beständen seiner Wache stammte. Selbst viele der Einmalartikel und Medikamente stammten aus Ponyville. Sollte er sie opfern? Das Päckchen Antibiotika, das seine letzte Hoffnung auf eine fortgesetzte Existenz war? Verdammt, das war etwas persönliches...

Aber nicht das richtige. Das spürte er. Die Wächter hier wollten ein Opfer, aber keinen Blutzoll.

Was hatte er aus Ponyville mitgenommen? Der Ort war inzwischen voll genug mit so wichtigen, manchmal schönen und manchmal grausamen Erinnerung. Welche Gegenstände waren in den letzten Wochen für ihn von Bedeutung gewesen?

Das Buch. Das Buch mit den Gedichten. Mit dem einen, wichtigen Gedicht, das ihm und Twilight so viel Hoffnung gebracht hatte. Aber er hatte es ihr zurückgegeben und sie hatte es sicherlich nicht dabei.

Der Beutel mit Nüssen. Die letzte Erinnerung an seine erste Begegnung mit seinem kleinen pelzigen Freund Bandit. Der nicht mehr war. Aber das Säckchen war auch in Sweet Apple Acres geblieben.

Apple Blooms Zeichnungen. Auch dort.

Die Fahne Equestrias, die er getragen hatte, so traurig und doch so stolz. In Ponyville.

Alles zurückgelassen, in der Gewissheit, das er zurückkehren würde, um mit ihnen heim zu gehen. Eine Gewissheit, die jetzt verblasst war, die unsicher und unwahrscheinlich geworden war. Was bleib, waren...

Seine Ohren zuckten auf.

„Es ist Magie, oder Twilight?", fragte er plötzlich.

Die Stute sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja. Ja, natürlich."

„Mächtige Magie?", forschte er weiter nach.

Sie sah ihn weiterhin verwirrt an. „Sie existiert seit tausenden von Jahren. Ja, sie ist mächtig."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hab ja sowieso keine Ahnung." Er erhob sich mit zitternden Knien. Die Decken fielen von ihm ab und sein fiebriges, feuchtes Fell dampfte in der kalten Luft. Fluttershy eilte sofort an seine Seite, aber er hielt sie zurück. Er versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bekommen, aber es wirkte kläglich, angesichts seines Zustandes. „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Das ist ein Gang, den ich alleine tun muss." Er sah hoch zu der Status des Erdponys, die vor ihnen aufragte. „Es sind ja nur ein paar Schritt."

Er keuchte vor Schmerz laut auf, als er den ersten Schritt tat. Weißglühende Stacheln schienen sich in seine Flanke zu bohren, als sein nutzlos gewordenes Hinterbein bewegt wurde. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und machte noch einen.

Das immer gleiche Pochen in seiner Flanke, das ihn schon seit Stunden begleitete wurde stärker, durchbrochen nur von den Lanzen aus Pein, wenn er seinen Hinterlauf bewegte. Nur noch ein Schritt...

Er sprang auf drei Beinen vorwärts und klammerte sie an der Schale fest, zog sich grunzend an ihr hoch. Er hustete, wild und ungehemmt. Seine Lungen fühlten sich wund an und seine Kehle wie mit Dornen gespickt. Er hatte nur einen Versuch. Wenn es nicht funktionierte... konnte er nichts daran ändern. Das hätte ihm Angst machen sollen, aber tatsächlich erfüllte es ihn nur mit einem angenehmen Gefühl der Unabwendbarkeit. Er würde etwas von sich her geben, das ihm teuer und wichtig war. Wollten es diese Wächter nicht haben... Dann sollten sie verflucht sein. Er konnte es nicht ändern.

„Was macht er´n da?", fragte Applejack Twilight, als sie sah, wie ihr Cousin lautlos die Lippen über der Schale bewegte, fast so als würde er Speichel sammeln, um hinein zu spucken.

„Er flüstert etwas, aber ich kann es nicht verstehen..." Sie spitzte die Ohren. „Etwas über..." Sie erbleichte sichtlich. „Nein! Tu´ das nicht, Rogue!"

Eine kalte, blaue Flamme erglomm über der Schüssel, ohne das der Hengst etwas Sichtbares hinein gegeben hatte. Sie wuchs an, größer, als alle anderen Flammen, die sie gesehen hatten.

Und dann sprang ein Funke auf den Hengst über. Ein funkelnder, kleiner Lichtblitz, wie eine Sternschnuppe. Aber als als sie auf seine Stirn traf, flammte sie umso heller auf, loderte und wuchs, so wie das Feuer in der Schale erstarb. Für einen Moment trug Rogue ein Horn. Ein Horn aus blauen, kalten Flammen auf seiner Stirn.

Dann verblasste das Feuer in einem Augenblinzeln, so als hätte es es nie gegeben. Rogue fiel vor dem Opferstein in sich zusammen, wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchtrennt worden waren.

Twilight stürmte los, aber so schnell sie auch war, sie war nicht schneller als Fluttershy, die wie ein gelber Blitz an ihr vorbei schoss und den leblosen Hengst an sich zog.

„Rogue!", rief sie aus, ein Laut, der wild und verzweifelt über den gleichgültig in Schatten gehüllten Berghang hallte. Sie hielt seine Gestalt in ihren Hufen und schüttelte sie heftig, versuchte ein Lebenszeichen aus ihm heraus zu pressen, mit aller Kraft, die sie besaß.

„Fluttershy!", stieß Twilight hervor. „Lass ihn los!"

Wenn sie es hörte, reagierte sie nicht auf den Schrei ihrer Freundin. Statt dessen hüllte sie das Rettungspony in die schützende Umarmung ihrer Flügel und betete ihren Kopf an seine feuchte Brust.

„Du verdammter Dummkopf! Du von allen guten Geistern verlassener Idiot! Wie konntest du mir das antun? Wie kannst du es wagen, dich für uns zu opfern?"

„Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Er atmet! Lass ihn los!" Twilight zerrte an ihren Flügeln und bekam glücklicherweise Hilfe von Applejack und Rainbow, die plötzlich neben ihr auftauchten. Selbst zu dritt hatten sie ihre liebe Not, das völlig aufgelöste Pony von Rogue herunter zu ziehen.

Sie wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, aber nur, bis der Hengst vor ihr sich langsam zusammen rollte und angestrengt zu Husten begann. Sofort stellte sie ihre Gegenwehr ein. Ihre Freundinnen ließen von ihr ab. Und schon war sie wieder über ihm, sanft aber diesmal, bettete ihn auf einen ihrer Flügel und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.

„Ich... ich dachte...", begann sie stotternd und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten, die ihr die Wangen herabliefen. „...ich dachte, du wärst tot.", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Er blinzelte schwach, als salzige Tropfen auf sein Gesicht fielen. Er war noch immer nicht ganz bei sich, nachdem die Magie in einfach ausgenockt hatte.

„Nein. Noch nicht.", flüsterte er schwach.

Sie verspürte einen Knoten in ihrem Hals. Eine unendliche Dankbarkeit, das er immer noch bei ihr war. Aber daher kam der Knoten nicht. Er kam von einer Frage, einer Frage, die sie ihm stellen musste:

„Was hast du geopfert Rogue? Was war es?" Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, aus Furcht, was er ihr antworten könnte.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang aus tiefen, blauen Augen an, die so sehr den ihren glichen, nur eine winzige Spur heller. Dann hob er zitternd einen Huf und strich ihr zärtlich über ihre tränennasse Wange.

„Etwas Persönliches. Etwas Wichtiges." wisperte er kaum hörbar. Er schwieg für einen Moment, während er sie schläfrig betrachtete. Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm herab, um zu hören, was seine letzten Worte waren, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Eine Erinnerung." hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

* * *

><p>Der Berg verschluckte sie, ohne eine Spur von ihnen zu hinterlassen. Ihre Hufabdrücke in den zähen Flechten verschwanden fast so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Keine Stunden, nachdem sie in den Höhleneingang getreten waren, der sich unauffällig hinter einem hervorragenden Felsen neben der Alicornstatue versteckte, war es so, als hätten sie nie einen Huf auf das Plateau gesetzt.<p>

Doch Ihr Pfad führte weiter. Diesmal nicht an der Außenseite des Berges entlang. Sondern tief, tief hinein in seinen Bauch.

Als sie das letzte Licht des Tages hinter sich zurück ließen, erglommen Rarity und Strawberrys Hörner wieder in ihren Farben. Diesmal schien die Drohne sich nicht so sehr zu schämen, ihre wahre Gestalt zu zeigen.

Twilight sah sich für einen Moment zu dem letzten Schimmer Tageslicht um, der weit hinter ihnen lag und klopfte dann laut mit einem Huf auf den Boden, so das die anderen sich ihr zu wandten.

„Rarity, Strawberry: löscht eure Lichter."

Die beiden Ponys sahen sich für einen Moment lang überrascht an, dann war Strawberry die erste, die ihr Horn erlöschen ließ. Nur einen Moment später folgte ihr Rarity.

Die Ponys saßen unbewegt in der Dunkelheit. Der Eingang in den Berg war ein Lichtpunkt, aber fern und winzig.

„Twi...", begann Applejack zögernd. „Wir könn´ nich´ n´ Huf vor Aug´n seh´n..."

„Psst!", entgegnete ihr die Einhornstute harsch. „Nur noch einen Moment!"

Sie warteten angespannt in der Dunkelheit.

Die Dunkelheit stellt seltsame Dinge mit dem Verstand an. Das Auge, immer gewohnt zu sehen, malt seine eigenen Gemälde in das Schwarz hinein, wenn es nichts zu sehen gibt. Wabernde Farben, glänzende Abdrücke auf der Netzhaut, schwimmende Regenbogensterne und fantastische Muster. Wenn die die sensorische Deprivatation lange genug dauerte... konnte man alles sehen.

„Ich...ich sehe etwas...", begann Rainbow leise. „Vor uns. Dort, wo der Tunnel weiter ging. Ich kann Schatten unterscheiden."

Sie wandten ihren Blick, in die Richtung, die ihre Freundin beschrieben hatte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden lang, bis ihre Augen den Schimmer aufnahmen.

„Es stimmt!", rief Pinkie aus. „Ich sehe es auch!" Sie hörten das Geräusch von aufgeregten Hufen, die über den nackten Felsen tanzten. „Wenn ihr den Hintern dem Eingang entgegenhaltet, seht ihr es besser!"

Sie taten wie geheißen und bald konnten sie es auch sehen.

Es war ein winziger Schimmer in der absoluten Finsternis. Eine winzige Spur weißblau in vollkommenem Schwarz.

Langsam gingen sie darauf zu. Es wurde mehr und mehr, je weiter sie ihre Hufe trugen. Es war nicht hell. Es war nur so, als währen die ansonsten unsichtbaren Kanten des Ganges, die Steine und Felsen, die Stalaktiten und Stalakmiten, jede Kontur mit einer kleinen Spur Weiß und Blau nach gezeichnet worden. Nicht genug, um zu sehen. Aber gerade genug, um sich zu orientieren. Sie selbst blieben Schatten, die sie höchstens an ihren charakteristischen Silhouetten erkennen konnten.

„So konnten sie ihren Weg finden.", sagte Twilight ehrfürchtig. „Auch ohne eine Laterne oder Magie zu benutzen.

Applejack strich über eine feuchte Stelle, wo das blasse Leuchten etwas mehr hervortrat und roch daran. Dann wischte sie es sich von ihrem Huf. Eine Spur Leuchten bleib daran zurück.

„Ich verwett´ was drauf, dass das Pilze sin´. Se´ riechen un´ schmeck´n danach. Un´ ich hab schon mal geseh´n das Pilze leucht´n könn´."

Twilight nickte zustimmend und bemerkte dann, das wahrscheinlich niemand ihre Geste in der Finsternis bemerken würde. „Ja.", sagte sie statt dessen. „Aber mich würde nicht wundern, wenn sie nur auf seinem einzigen Pfad durch den Berg wachsen würden. Strawberry? Ist euch sonst noch irgendwo diese Biolumineszenz aufgefallen?"

„Nein.", antwortete die Drohne sofort. „Ich sehe sie jetzt zum ersten mal." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Aber der Geruch... der Geruch kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich habe ihn nur hier unten so stark wahr genommen. Und in einigen anderen Gängen, aber nicht vielen..."

„Wo genau?", verlangte Twilight zu wissen.

„Das ist schwer zu beantworten. Hauptsächlich im Osten des Nestes, aber die Gänge dort sind sehr verschlungen und wir meiden sie, weil dort die Kreatur zu Hause schien. Es gibt einen Eingang über der Kammer der Prätorianer, die stark danach roch, aber wir haben alle Wege nach unten, die davon abführten, verschlossen."

Twilight horchte auf. „Rochen diese Wege auch nach diesem Pilz?"

Strawberry zögerte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war nie dort, da ich nicht bei den Arbeitern war, die sie verschlossen haben."

Die Stimme der Einhornstute drückte Ungeduld aus. „Gab es weitere Tunnel nach oben?"

Strawberry machte einen verwirrten Laut. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht! Die Prätorianerhöhle und die Gemächer der Königin sind die obersten Höhlen in diesem Berg und sie sind praktisch auf gleicher Höhe. Wenn es Wege weiter hinauf gibt, sind sie verschlossen worden!"

„Verdammt!" Sie hörten das schicksalsergebene Schnaufen der Stute. „Also gut. Wir werden es herausfinden. Gehen wir weiter."

„Ähm, tatsächlich müssen wir hier abbiegen.", sagte Strawberry in einem vorsichtigen Tonfall.

„Was?", fragte Twilight angestrengt.

„Es geht hier entlang, durch diese Passage." Das Horn der Drohne leuchtete auf und blendete sie alle sofort. Ihre Augen hatten sich an den leichten Glanz der Pilze gewöhnt und schmerzten im Licht der fremden Magie. Der Pfad der Lumineszenz war weiter stetig vor ihnen aufgestiegen, aber das Loch, dass das grüne Feuer ihnen leuchtete, ging gerade von diesem Pfad ab.

„Das Nest liegt in dieser Richtung."

„Ja, Das Nest.", sagte Twilight nachdenklich.

Rainbow trat neben sie und legte ihr ernst den Huf auf die Schultern. „Du hast es doch nicht vergessen, Twilight? Warum wir hier sind?"

Die Stute erschrak und sprang zurück. „Nein!", erwiderte sie heftig. „Die Changelinge. Torden Hallen. Ich weiß es noch!"

Dash nickte kurz. „Dann ist ja gut."

„Ja.", murmelte Twilight. „Alles gut. Ich mach das."

* * *

><p>Ihr weiterer Weg war nicht so halb so leicht, wie der, den das Leuchten ihnen gezeigte hatte. Der sanft aufstrebende Pfad, dem sie gefolgt waren, verwandelte sich in einen Hindernisparcour aus plötzlich aufsteigenden Felswänden, engen Schikanen und gewundenen Tunneln. Mal mussten sie sich an klaustrophobischen Engstellen vorbei drücken, mal weitete sich die Höhle zu einem Saal, wo tückische Löcher und Spalten auf den unvorsichten Huf lauerten. Obwohl die Hörner von Rarity, Twilight und Strawberry ihnen den Weg schienen, warf der zerklüftete Fels seltsame, tiefschwarze Schatten, die das Auge zu durchdringen nicht in der Lage war. Das Licht tanzte auf verrückten Formen, halb verborgen in der Dunkelheit, feucht glitzernd und geheimnisvoll. Es wurde von schillernden Quarzadern zurückgeworfen, die verführerisch in der Dunkelheit glänzten.<p>

Das wandernde Licht erzeugte den Eindruck von Bewegung wo keine war. Oder wo keine zu sein schien, nachdem ein ängstlicher Blick in die stygische Finsternis geworfen worden war. Die Echos ihrer Huftritte auf dem nackten Stein hallten weit durch die Kavernen, bis sie verzerrt und unerkennbar wider an ihre Ohren drangen.

Manchmal hörten sie etwas, das kein Echo zu sein schien. Nichts, das durch ungesehene Säle und dunkle Weiten verändert zu sein schien. Ein Flirren, ein Summen. Ein Klicken, ein hartes Schnattern. Eine Bewegung in der Finsternis. Ein Stein, der nicht weit von ihnen über den Boden gestoßen wurde.

Sie waren nicht alleine.

Und dann bemerkten sie es alle.

Eine Spur Wärme in der kalten Luft der Tunnel. Ein Spur des Geruchs des Nestes, wie ein zu lang getragenes Hemd, oder wie feuchtes Stroh, dass in der Sonne gärte.

Und der grüne Schimmer, der den Tunnel vor ihnen erhellte.

„Nicht mehr weit. Nicht mehr weit.", sagte Strawberry. Rainbow war vielleicht die einzige, die den seltsam apathischen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme wahrnahm. Aber sie sagte nichts darauf, aus Angst, Twilights Misstrauen noch weiter zu füttern.

Rarity nahm Pinkie die Last von Rogue über die letzte, mehr als drei Meter hohe Stufe ab. Dann bettete sich den keuchend atmenden Hengst über ihren eigenen Rücken und winkte ab, als Applejack auf sie zu kam.

„Wir sind da. Erholt euch." Dann schloss sie sich dem staunenden Blick ihrer Begleiter an.

Die riesige Höhle, der breite Kamin, in dem sie sich befanden, wand sich gekrümmt über ihnen empor, bis sein Ende sich in einem winzigen Fleck Sonnenlichtes verlor. Der Boden war bedeckt mit schimmernden Teichen, deren Wasser von selbst zu leuchten schien. Kleine, dunkle Gestalten, von der Größe eine Hufes huschten wie Fische darin umher, auch wenn ihrer Gestalt keinem Vertreter der Gattung Pisces ähnelte. Sie erinnerten mehr an Kaulquappen, auch wenn ihre Köpfe mehr denen eines Ponys, oder vielmehr eines Wechselbalgs glichen.

Darüber spann sich, bis hinauf in die Finsternis, ein starres Netz. Gewebt aus unbekannter Seide, durchscheinend und doch stabil, verwob es glänzende Blasen aus grünem Schleim, der undeutliche Schatten in sich barg. Auch diese gaben einen grünen Schein von sich und durchbrachen die Schwärze mit ihren unheimlichen Tupfern seltsamen Lichtes.

Die steinernen Wände selbst schienen lebendig zu sein. Sie schienen sich zu verschieben, zu verformen, blitzten auf und verloschen wie ein einziger, polierter Körper. Mit Schrecken wurde ihnen bewusst, das es unzählige Changelinge waren, deren Chitin das grüne Licht auf die zurückwarfen.

Daher das Summen. Das Vibrieren im Gestein, das durch ihre Hufe in ihr Gehirn drang, wie ein ferner, befremdlicher Gesang, wie ein Gefühl von Angst, dass direkt in ihr Gehirn appliziert wurde.

„Folgt mir!", sagte Strawberry, als sie forsch voran schritt.

Sie konnten nicht anders. Sie blieben dicht hinter ihr.

* * *

><p>Sie gingen voran, tiefer und tiefer in den Bau der Wechselbälger. Die Umgebung veränderte sich zunehmend von Kammer zu Kammer, durch die sie geführt wurden. Die schroffen Steinwände wurden mehr und mehr verdeckt durch organische Strukturen, unbegreifliche Rundungen, Wölbungen und Fortsätze, die an versteinerte Organe oder Venen erinnerten. Grüne, leuchtende Flüssigkeit tropfte von der Decke und sammelte sich in einem kleinen Rinnsal, das ihnen entgegen strömte.<p>

Seltsame, fremdartige Gestalten huschten am Rande ihres Blickfeldes in verborgene Tunnel, zischten sie ungesehen an und verschwanden, bevor sie sie richtig ausmachen konnte. Der Geruch des Nestes erfüllte mittlerweile jeden Winkel ihrer Nüstern. Das Aroma nach wie von feuchter Hefe, überreifen Früchte und vergessener Socken war überwältigend.

Sie gingen nicht unbeobachtet. Ein Glitzern folgte ihnen, gerade außerhalb des glühens ihrer Hörner und des Scheins des Nestes. Kleine, regenbogenfarbene Reflektionen wie auf den Flügeln von Insekten, gerade außerhalb ihrer Wahrnehmung. Das sanfte Streichen von Flügeln über Chitin, über Felsen. Das unterdrückte Summen und Zirpen das kaum über das Hintergrundgeräusch des Stockes hinausging.

Strawberry trieb sie zur Eile an. Sie folgten ihr bereitwillig.

Sie wurden verfolgt. Nicht von einer Leibgarde. Sondern von einer Armee.

Eine letzte Höhle. Schmal und lang. Barrikaden aus glitzerndem, hartem Material stellten sich ihnen entgegen. Nur ein schmaler Pfad schlängelte sich zwischen ihnen hindurch.

Strawberry folgte ihm, unerschütterlich und ohne zu zögern, wie in einem Traum. Das helle Licht hier ging nur von der engen Öffnung am Ende der Kammer aus und tauchte den Rest in harte Schatten. Sie folgte ihm, wie eine Motte.

In der Dunkelheit zu ihren Seiten, hinter den Befestigungen, regten sich aufgeblähte Gestalten, gehüllt in glitzernde Panzer aus Muskeln und Chitin, die sie aus vielfach geteilten Augen wachsam betrachteten. Sie blieben im gnädigen Dunkeln, aber scharfe Mandibel und schartige, scharfe Krallen blitzten sie im wenigen Licht herausfordern an.

Sie drängten sich ängstlich hinter der Drohne zusammen, eingeschüchtert von der fremdartigen Umgebung des Nestes. Strawberry ging ihnen voran, mit einer Zuversicht, die sie vorher nie gezeigt hatte.

Sie erklommen die steile Rampe hinter ihr, dem gleißendem, grünen Licht entgegen, das die die letzte Grenze zwischen der Königin und ihren Untertanen bedeutete.

Sie mussten ihre Augen vor der blendend grünen Helligkeit schützen, die von dem Kokon in der Mitte der Kreisrunden Kammer ausging. Als sich ihre Augen an das Strahlen gewöhnt hatten, sahen sie, das Strawberry demütig ihren Platz neben der langsam pulsierenden Zyste eingenommen hatte, die im innersten Heiligtum der Changelinge von der Decke hing.

_Willkommen, meine kleinen Ponys, _pulsierte der Kokon, in dem sich die undeutliche Gestalt von Chrysalis abzeichnete, wie hinter einem Vorhang grünen Bernsteins.

_Willkommen, willkommen, willkommen._

Die Stimme dröhnte in ihrem Verstand, ohne den Umweg über ihre Ohren zu nehmen. Sie hielten sich dennoch die Hufe dagegen, so falsch und schrecklich war das Eindringen in ihr Denken. Sie fühlten, wie das Etwas, das noch immer bewegungslos in seinem Kokon schwebte, lächelte, als es ihre Abscheu fühlte.

_Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, das ihr zu mir gekommen seid, _gurrte die Königin in ihren Köpfen mit vergifteter Freundlichkeit, als sich langsam einen Membran wie ein Vorhang über den Eingang hinter ihnen legte und ihn verschloss.

* * *

><p>Twilight fasste sich ein Herz und trat entschlossen einen Schritt vor. „Wir sind nicht gekommen, um gegen dich oder dein Volk vorzugehen, Königin Chrysalis! Wir sind hier, um zu helfen!"<p>

Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie bewundernd an, auch wenn ihnen selbst die Angst noch die Kehlen zuschnürte. Das Twilight dazu fähig war, hier, jetzt, solchen Mut aufzubringen und der Königin der Changelinge in ihrem eigenen Allerheiligsten so gegenüber zu treten, war bemerkenswert. Auch wenn sie alle sahen, wie ihr die Knie leicht zitterten, stand sie dennoch aufrecht und mit erhobenem Kopf.

_Gegen mich vorgehen? Das ich nicht lache! Zurück auf deinen Platz, kleines Pony!_

Ein Puls ging von dem Kokon in der Mitte der Kammer aus, eine Welle geistiger Kraft, so kraftvoll und hart wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Die anderen, die nur abseits des Wirkungskreises standen, verspürten einen kurzen, intensiven Kopfschmerz, der wie ein glühender Dolch in ihr Hirn fuhr. Sie zuckten und krümmten sich unwillkürlich zusammen.

Twilight, die der Angriff galt, wurde brutal herum gerissen und sackte zu Boden.

Fluttershy und Rarity waren sofort an ihrer Seite. Applejack, Rainbow und Pinkie stellten sich schützend vor sie.

_Nein, ihr seid keine Mörder, die Er zu mir geschickt hat. Dafür seid ihr zu schwach, mit euren lächerlichen Sinnen nach Frieden und Eintracht. Sein Weg ist Feuer und Speer, Pfeilspitze und blanker Huf. Keine Assassinen in Verkleidung. Er ist, auf seine Weise, genauso dumm wie ihr._

Fluttershy hob vorsichtig Twilights Kopf an und sah mit Schrecken, das ein dünner Blutfaden aus einem ihrer Nasenlöcher ran. Die Stute in ihren Hufen rollte glasig mit den Augen, kaum bei Bewusstsein.

„Twilight! Twilight!", rief die Pegasusstute den Namen ihrer Freundin, in der Hoffnung, sie zu sich zu bringen.

Langsam erholte sich das Einhorn von dem Schlag, Ihre Augen fixierten ihre Freundin und sie schüttelte sachte ihren Kopf.

„Oww! Was ist passiert?"

_Nur ein Vorgeschmack, kleine Twilight, nur ein Vorgeschmack. _Chrysalis Stimme drückte nun jedes Gramm an Gehässigkeit aus, das sie aufbringen konnte.

Die Einhornstute strampelte sich frei und kämpfte sich zurück auf ihre vier Hufe.

„Verstehst du nicht? Torden Hallen will euch mit allen Stämmen des Alten Landes angreifen! Und er wird keinen einzigen Changeling am Leben lassen, wenn du dich ihm nicht unterwirftst!"

Das eiskalte Lachen der Königin hallte durch Ihren Verstand. _Du glaubst, das weiß ich nicht bereits? Du glaubst es tatsächlich! _Die Stimme verlor mit einem mal ihre Amüsiertheit und machte einem dunklen, herrschaftlichen Tonfall platz. _Ich bin das Flüstern in der Dunkelheit. Das Ohr an der Wand. Das Auge des Spions. Ich weiß, welchen Sturm dieses Pony über mein Volk bringen wird._

Twilight trat fassungslos einen Schritt zurück. „D-du weißt es?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Aber... wie kannst du es zulassen, dass...?"

_Zulassen?, _zischte Chrysalis hasserfüllt. _Ich ertrage es. Mit Würde, wie eine Königin. Es war deine geliebte Hure Cadance und ihr geiler Bock, dein Bruder Shining Armor, der mein Volk zum Untergang verdammt hat! _Ihre Stimme troff vor Gift über. Twilight zuckte vor den Obszönitäten, die die König ihr entgegen spuckte, zurück. _Ich hatte bereits alles unter meiner Kontrolle. Das Königreich lag in meinen Hufen! Und doch habt ihr verdammten Ponys es geschafft mir den verdienten Sieg mit euren verdammten Tricks zu entreißen. Mein Volk wäre endlich sicher gewesen! Kein Verstecken mehr in den Schatten. Keine Verfolgung mehr, keine Angst. Alles zunichte gemacht in einem Wimpernschlag. Durch gerade die süßeste Speise von allen: _Sie würgte das Wort geradezu hervor, als müsse sie daran ersticken. _Liebe._

Der Schatten im Kokon zuckte. _ICH hätte den Sieg davon tragen müssen! ICH hätte über Equestria herrschen sollen. Doch statt dessen habt ihr mich in dieses schreckliche Land verbannt, wo diese degenerierten, mordgierigen Vettern eurer Rasse die schmutzige Arbeit für euch verrichten sollen! Ich hasse euch! Ich hasse euch! _Sie schrie die letzten Worte so schrill heraus, das die Freunde vor Schmerz zusammen zuckten.

Dann beruhigte sie sich von einem Moment auf den anderen. Die plötzliche Ruhe ihrer Stimme klang gefährlich und mordlüsternd.

_Aber das alles spielt nun keine Rolle mehr. Die Steine sind gesetzt und die Würfel Changelinge werden für ihre Königin fallen, aber nicht bevor sie ihre Rache gehabt hat. Auch wenn ich diese Schlampe Cadance und den Sonnenbastard nicht persönlich zur Verantwortung ziehen kann, werde ich ihnen dennoch genug Schmerz damit bereiten, wenn ich ihre geliebten Elemente auslösche. Ein kleiner Ausgleich, aber umso befriedigerend!_

„Warte!", schrie Twilight, als sie fühlte, wie sich die Energie in der Kammer der Königin sammelte.

_Worauf? _Schrie die Stimme in ihrem Verstand. _Willst du um dein kleines Leben betteln, Twilight? Um das deiner Freunde? Tu Es! Erniedrige dich vor mir, und ich will einen von ihnen schonen, um die Kunde zu Celestia und Cadance zu tragen!_

„I-ich bitte nicht um unser Leben. Das habe ich nie gewollt. Wir sind hier, um für das Überleben der Changelinge zu verhandeln!"

_Ich bin die Königin! Ich werde mich niemandem beugen!_

„Eine Königin dient ihrem Volk! Wem wird der Tod deines Volkes dienen?"

Die Königin war außer sich. _Wir werden uns nicht kampflos ergeben! Wir werden nicht still in der Nacht untergehen! Alles was wir noch haben, alles, was wir noch tun können, ist, unser Vermächtnis auf die Seiten der Geschichte zu brennen. Und Blut – Das Blut dieser verdammten Ponys – wird es für lange, lange Zeit darin bewahren!_

Twilight schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Es gibt kein ´Vermächtnis´." Sie sah auf und fixierte den Kokon mit blitzenden Augen. Die undeutliche Gestalt darin regte sich, zuckte aufgeregt und wütend. „Sie dienen nur noch deinem eigenen Stolz."

Sie stapfte entschlossen mit ihrem Huf auf.

„Eine Königin dient ihrem Volk!", rief sie mit lauter und klarer Stimme, furchtlos und tapfer.

_ICH BIN DAS VOLK!_, brüllte Chrysalis.

Die Kraft ihres Gedankenschlages war so mächtig, das man ihn mit bloßem Augen erkennen konnte. Ein spitzer, tödlicher Pfeil, unsichtbar bis auf seine rasiermesserscharfen Kannten, die die Realität selbst verzerrten. Sie begnügte sich nicht mehr damit zu Spielen. Sie war aufs Töten aus.

Aber Twilight widerstand. Ihr Horn flammte auf und für einen Augenblick blitzte ein violetter Schimmer vor ihr auf, der den Angriff brach. Furchen brachen keilförmig zu beiden Seiten ihrer Gestalt huftief in den Boden, wo die Kraft das harte, chitinartige Gewebe des Bodens einfach pulverisierte.

Sie verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und zwei neuerliche Blutströme plätscherten ihr aus den Nüstern und tropften rubinrote Tupfen auf den smaragdgrünen Boden, als ein Nachhall des Schlages ihre Verteidigung durchbrach. Aber sie hielt stand.

„Unsinn!", rief sie laut aus. „Dein Stolz blendet dich! Deine Selbstüberschätzung tötet dein gesammtes Volk! Es wird nichts übrig bleiben, verstehst du das nicht? Deine Hybris tötet deine Kinder!"

_NEIN!_

Ein weiterer Schlag, schwächer diesmal, mehr getragen von Verzweiflung, als von Wut.

Twilight warf ihren Kopf zurück und gurgelte unkontrolliert. Sie taumelte, nun, da auch ihre Reserven an Kraft zur Neige gingen.

Fluttershy wollte ihr zur Seite eilen, aber die Stute fing sich wieder und richtete sich auf. Sie deutete ihrer Freundin zurück zu bleiben.

„Es ist wahr.", brachte die Einhornstute erschöpft hervor. Sie wischte sich mit dem Vorderlauf über die Schnauze und spuckte mit Blut vermischten Speichel aus. „Auf eine Weise kann ich Torden sogar verstehen. Er ist kein gutes Pony und er wird ein schrecklicher Tyrann werden. Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel." Sie sah für einen Moment unschlüssig auf die scharlachroten Flecken auf ihrem Fell und ließ dann ihr Vorderbein einfach sinken. „Aber wenigstens hat er ein höheres Ziel im Sinn. Die Vereinigung aller Ponys. Vielleicht ist es das Blut wert, das er noch vergießen wird. Ponys haben das ihre schon für dümmere Ideen hergegeben." Sie sah auf. „Er dient nicht dem Tod, Königin Chrysalis. Er will etwas aufbauen, etwas, das Bestand hat, über seine Lebenszeit hinaus. Er wird es auf den Knochen der Changelinge errichten, wenn er muss. Aber es wird sie nicht vernichten, wenn sie ihm dienlich sind."

Schweigen war ihre Antwort. Es schien, als müsse die Königin in ihrem Gefängnis aus gesponnener Seide erst wieder zu Atem kommen. Als sie schließlich wieder sprach, grollte ihre Stimme vor kaum unterdrückter Wut.

_Verlangst du von mir, das ich meine Kinder in die Sklaverei eines Ponys gebe?_

„Ja." Twilights Antwort war frei heraus und emotionslos.

Sie konnten die Überraschung der Königin in der Luft um sich herum spüren.

_Du musst von Sinnen sein!, _platzte sie entgeistert heraus.

Twilight drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um und ihr Blick glitt entrückt in die Ferne. „Vielleicht. Hätte mich jemand noch vor einer Woche vor diese Wahl gestellt, wäre meine Antwort das genaue Gegenteil gewesen. Aber nach dem, was ich gesehen habe..." sie schloss ihre Augen. „Nach dem, was ich erfahren habe... Nach den Entscheidungen, die ich treffen musste..." Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und drehte sich zurück zur Königin. „Ja, ich glaube, es ist die richtige Entscheidung. Sie ist kalt, sie ist grausam, aber sie ist richtig." Sie streckte ihren Huf aus und deutete mit einer unbestimmten Geste im Halbkreis herum. „Zeit vergeht. Aus Stabilität wird Wachstum. Aus Wachstum entsteht Reichtum. Reichtum verlangt nach Sicherheit. Sicherheit generiert einen Staat. Recht und Gesetz. Gleichheit und Freiheit. Für alle, oder niemanden."

Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne und senkte langsam ihren Kopf, betrachtete den bebenden Schatten in dem Kokon aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen. „Es gibt keine leichte Lösung für dieses Problem, keine nette Abkürzung, nur einen steinigen, steilen Pfad, an dessen Ende vielleicht ein Happy End liegt. Die Changelinge werden leiden. Viele werden sterben und dabei euren Namen verfluchen. Aber euer Volk wird überleben. Und lernen _mit_ den Ponys zu leben, anstatt _von _ihnen. Und die Ponys werden lernen an eurer Seite zu leben, statt unter euch, aus reiner Notwendigkeit. Und gebe Celestia und Luna..." Sie schloss noch einmal für einen Moment ihre Augen und schickte ein wahrhaft und ehrlich gemeintes Stoßgebet an die Prinzessinnen. „...werden wir euch sogar lieben lernen. Denn so sind wir. Und selbst diese Barbaren können sich dieser Natur nicht ewig verschließen." Sie hob ihren Kopf. „Das ist eine der _schweren _Entscheidungen. Eine, die euch niemand danken wird, die grausam und böse erscheint, aber notwendig ist. Die Frage ist nur: Seid ihr bereit dafür, sie zu treffen? Seid ihr bereit dafür, die Schuld auf euch zu nehmen und den Sturm zu ertragen? Oder lasst ihr euren Stolz über euch siegen? Die richtige Antwort darauf... kann nur eine wahre Königin wissen."

Schweigen breitete sich über die Kammer aus, als Twilight gemessenen Schrittes zurück trat und sich etwas unsicher auf ihre Hinterläufe nieder ließ. Der Schatten im Kokon war wieder erstarrt und schien leblos, lange genug, damit die Freunde unruhig wurden.

„Twilight...", begann Rarity, die sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Mit einem Hufzeig bedeutete ihr die violette Einhornstute, sich zurückzuhalten und zu schwiegen.

Schließlich erklang die Stimme der Königin wieder in ihren Köpfen.

_Ich kann das Schicksal meines Volkes nicht in die Hufe von Torden Hallen legen, _begann Chrysalis und sie konnten alle das mentale knirschen ihrer Zähne hören.

Twilight spannte sich bereits in ihrem Geist für die fatale Antwort an und sucht nach Wegen, um die Königin doch noch zu überzeugen.

_Aber, _fuhr die Changelingmuttter fort, _Ich muss es auch nicht._

_Ihr Ponys, _ließ sie abfällig von sich. _So schwach und lächerlich treugläubig. Ich habe versucht euch zu unterjochen, zu versklaven, wie es Torden jetzt mit meinem Volk versucht. Aber anders als er, besitzt ihr nicht die Stärke, uns zu widerstehen. Nicht mit einem Zweig des Friedens in unserem Huf. _

Sie verstummte und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie weiter sprach. Es klang, als würde sie sich gegen alle Widerstände dazu durchringen es auszusprechen.

_Und wenn es wahr ist, was du gesagt hast, das bringt ihr meinem Volk eher Frieden als dieser Barbar._

Sie fühlten eine Anspannung in der Kammer, so wie ein tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen.

_Ich, Königin Chrysalis, überantworte der Gesandten Celestias und Luna, Prinzessinnen des Königreichs Equestrias, Twilight Sparkle, meine Nachfolgerin Zzzirabt Sss´aptat, die unter den Ponys als Strawberry Blite bekannt ist. Unter der Bedingung, das sie unter keinen Umständen dem Pony Torden Hallen in die Hufe fällt, sondern, so schnell es möglich ist, dem königlichen Hof in Canterlot und der Obhut der königlichen Schwestern überstellt wird und ihre Existenz vor allen außer den Elementen der Harmonie und den königlichen Schwestern geheim gehalten wird. Dafür unterwerfe ich mich den Bedingungen der Kapitulation der Stämme, bis auf die genannte Einschränkungen._

Twilight riss ihre Augen auf. „Ich... ich wusste nicht..." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Gestalt von Strawberry, die noch immer zusammengesunken neben dem Kokon kniete. Dann riss sie sich sich sichtlich zusammen und hob ihren Kopf.

„Ich, Twilight Sparkle, treue Studentin ihrer Majestät Sol Invictus, akzeptiere eure Bedingungen. Ich werde mit meinem Leben für eure Nachfolgerin einstehen und mit ihr verfahren, wie mir von euch geheißen."

_So sei es, _Königin Chrysalis Stimme klang bitter, aber niemand konnte die Spur Erleichterung verhehlen, die darin mit schwang. Und Trauer. Das war das Gefühl, das sie am meisten verstörte. Eine tiefe Trauer, die so gar nicht zu dem großspurigen Auftreten passen wollte, die die Königin vorher an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Ein Geräusch erklang in der Kammer. Es klang wie das Reißen feuchten Stoffes, nicht gleichmäßig, sondern als würde man ihn nach und nach auftrennen. Rogue stöhnte unruhig in seinen Fiebertraum, als ihn der Laut zurück zu dem Sturm und dem reißenden Segel der ´Idle Barter` brachte.

Grünes, stark nach Hefe duftendes Wasser ergoß sich aus der Seite des Kokons, wo sich ein Riss durch die Schale zog, der immer weiter und weiter klaffte. Strawberry wurde von der kleinen Flut umspült, ohne das sie es mit zu bekommen schien. Sie saß einfach weiter da und starrte ins Leere, während sich Königin Chrysalis aus ihrem Gefängnis befreite.

Als der Spalt an der Unterseite des Kokons angekommen war, platzte er schließlich auf und ließ die letzten Reste seines Inhalts auf den Boden tropfen. Die dunkle, undeutliche Gestalt hinter den gewebten Seidenfäden zitterte sichtlich, begann sich aber steif zu bewegen.

Ein schwarz schimmernder Huf streckte sich in das grüne Licht der Kammer. Er tastete vorsichtig nach draußen, fasste die aufgerissene Kante des Kokons und zog ihn weiter auf. Zwei Hinterläufe senkten sich auf die Erde. Ein gezacktes Horn erschien.

Hier war es, das die Freunde zum ersten Mal sahen, das mit der Königin etwas nicht stimmte. Die Hatten Chrysalis auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht gesehen, in all ihrer Pracht. Ihr Horn war so spitz gewesen, das sie es als Dolch hätte verwenden können. Jetzt war es kurz unter der Spitze abgebrochen. Die zackige Bruchstelle glänzte seltsam verfärbt in dem grünen Licht, als währe das Chitin morsch geworden, wie moderndes Holz und gesplittert.

Dann schob sich der Rest von Königin Chrysalis aus dem Kokon und sie verstanden.

Die Königin war niemals eine Schönheit gewesen, nicht nach ihren Maßstäben, aber jetzt war sie nur ein Schatten ihrer Selbst. Sie hatte den unteren Teil eines ihrer Vorderläufe eingebüßt. Er war so glatt abgetrennt, wie mit einem Skalpell. Schreckliche Wunden hatten den harten Panzer ihres Leibes aufgerissen und entblößten das krankhaft aussehende Fleisch darunter. Ihrer Flanke war wie von Feuer versengt und vernarbt. Am schlimmsten jedoch war ihr Gesicht. Ein Seite ihres Kopfes war eine entstellte Ruine, gnädigerweise verdeckt von der spinnwebartigen Mähne der Stute.

Sie alle starrten sie für einen Moment lang entsetzt an, dann wandten sie ihren Blick ab.

„Nein, Twilight. Du wirst mich nicht mit deinem Mitleid verhöhnen. Schau her!" Die Stimme, die wahre Stimme der Königin, die nun nicht mehr in ihren Köpfen erklang, war rau und dünn, wie ein aufgeriebener Faden, kurz vor dem Zerreißen. „Sieh mich an!"

Die Einhornstute schluckte ihre Angst herunter und hob ihren Kopf.

„Ich will das du dich erinnerst. Ich will das du alles siehst, was deine Prinzessinnen mir angetan haben. Es soll dich in deinen Träumen verfolgen."

Sie wandte sich Strawberry zu.

Die Drohne sprang wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen auf ihr Hufe und wandte ihrem Kopf dem Gesicht ihrer Königin zu. Chrysalis besah sich die gewählte Gestalt ihres Kindes angewidert.

„Wie gewöhnlich.", murmelte sie wie zu sich selbst. Dann beugte sie sich hinunter.

_Sie... sie wird doch nicht... _dachte Twilight überrascht.

Die Lippen der beiden Changelinge berührten sich. Für einen Moment schienen sie einen sittsamen Kuss auszutauschen, dann neigte Strawberry ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite. Und öffnete ihren Mund, ohne den Kontakt zu ihrer Königin zu lösen.

Twilight fühlte, wie sich trotz der ernsten Situation eine verlegene Hitze auf ihre Wangen legte.

Ein sanftes, grünes Glühen, erglomm in der Brust Chrysalis. Mit jedem Herzschlag wurde es heller und heller, pulsierte selbst im Takt des verblassenden Lebens im Körper der Königin. Als es ein funkelnder Smaragd in ihrer Brust war, begann er zu wandern. Langsam stieg er ihren Hals entlang auf, sein Licht durch ihren Körper, aus dem es strahlte, gedämpft, aber dennoch gleißend. Es trat in ihren Mund und für einen Augenblick konnte Twilight die Schädelknochen der Königin sehen, die sich vor dem Pulsieren abzeichneten. Als es den Punkt passierte, wo Königin und Drohne sich vereint hatten, brach für einen winzigen Moment ein ungehinderte Strahl sengender, glühender Helligkeit hervor, so intensiv, das Twilight ihren Huf vor Augen nehmen musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Als sie ihn wieder herunter nehmen konnte, war das Glühen bereits in Strawberrys Brust gewandert. Es pulste nun in einem anderen Takt, im Takt des Herzens seiner neuen Meisterin und wurde langsam schwächer, als dies es in sich aufnahm.

Chrysalis löste ihre Lippen von der ehemaligen Drohne und hob ihren Kopf.

Strawberry blinzelte und zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Kammer betreten hatten, strahlten ihre Augen im Licht ihres eigenen Verstandes. „Was... was ist passiert?", fragte sie ihre Königin, schwach und leise, so als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen.

„Du bist frei.", antwortete Chrysalis ihr. Und zum ersten Mal war in ihrer Stimme ein winzige Spur Mitgefühl zu hören. „Du bist keine Drohne mehr, kein einfacher Strang des Netzes. Du bist noch nicht, wirst aber eines Tages sein, eine Königin."

Strawberry blickte sich verwirrt um. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum habt ihr das getan?"

Chrysalis zögerte einen Augenblick. Es war dieser Augenblick, der Twilight vieles offenbarte, das sie bis jetzt nur Unterbewusst vermutete hatte, der die Fragmente und Puzzleteile, die ohne Verbindung durch ihren Verstand geschwebt waren, zu einem Bild formte.

„Es war... notwendig, mein Kind. Der Schwarm braucht dich. Jetzt mehr den je."

Chrysalis war einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit, an der selben Stelle gestanden wie Strawberry. Bereits von Natur ausgestattet mit furchterregenden Kräften, aber doch im Geiste so sehr ein Fohlen, das geglaubt hatte, sich immer auf die Führung seiner Mutter, der Stimmen in seinem Kopf, dem Flüstern des Nestes verlassen zu können, ohne Zögern, ohne Reue, ohne Zweifel. Doch nun war sie erwachsen geworden, war gezwungen worden, aufzuwachen und ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und ihre Konsequenzen zu tragen.

Und als sie das verstand, konnte sie nicht anders, als zum ersten Mal Mitgefühl sowohl für Strawberry als auch für Chrysalis zu empfinden. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können?

War sie nicht selbst durch diese harte Schule gegangen? War sie nicht selbst erst aus einem süßen Traum erwacht, hatte das Feuer gerochen und entdeckt, dass die Realität weit mehr Kanten aufwies, als sie jemals zu vermuten gewagt hatte? Hatte sie nicht am eigenen Leibe gefühlt, wie kalt das Wasser sein konnte, in das man geworfen wurde? Wenn der Traum aufhörte?

„Aber ich verstehe nicht...", begann Strawberry noch einmal, aber die Königin schnitt ihr das Wort ab und die erste Spur von Ungeduld zeichnete sich in ihrer Stimme ab.

„Du wirst es. Mit der Zeit. Geh jetzt." Sie sah auf und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „Nehmt sie und tut wie euch geheißen. Ihr habt keine Zeit zu verlieren. Eine Drohne in der Gestalt von Fluttershy ist bereits auf dem Weg zu eurem Luftschiff. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass es in drei, höchstens vier Stunden hier eintreffen wird. Torden wird frühestens im Morgengrauen seinen Angriff starten. Ihr solltet dann besser schon auf halben Weg in Canterlot sein." Sie stieß Strawberry an, schubste sie einen Schritt vorwärts. „Nehmt sie. Sie kann euch zu einem Grat führen, wo eure Garde euch alle problemlos aufnehmen kann." Sie wandte sich ab.

Twilight zögerte einen Augenblick, dann trat sie vor und legte der immer noch verwirrten Strawberry einen Huf auf die Brust. Zum ersten Mal sprach sie mit warmer Stimme zu der ehemaligen Drohne und schenkte ihr ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. „Komm mit uns." Sie hörte das sanfte schlagen von Flügel hinter sich und war froh, das sie die Stute an Rainbow übergeben konnte, die gerade an ihrer Seite landete. „Es wird dir nichts geschehen."

Strawberry sah zu ihrer Freundin Dash, dann noch einmal zu Twilight. „Danke." hauchte sie leise und ging dann mit dem Pegasus zu den anderen.

Twilight blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sah auf den Rücken der zerstörten Königin. Sie trat einen Schritt vor und hob ihren Huf, um das zerissene Chitin Chrysalis sanft zu berühren. Im letzten Augenblick hielt sie inne und ließ ihren Huf wieder sinken. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise. Es waren so dumme Worte. So leicht ausgesprochen, so universell und so bedeutungslos. Ein zerbrochener Teller ´Es tut mir leid´. Ein versagender Zauberspruch ´Es tut mir leid´. Ein verdammtes Leben ´Es tut mir leid´. Wie lächerlich. Wie hilflos diese Worte waren. Aber es war alles, was sie sagen konnte.

„Erspare mir dein Mitleid, treue Studentin." Der Haß war in Chrysalis Stimme zurückgekehrt. „Erspare mir deine Entschuldigungen und deine späten Erleuchtungen. Geht, bevor ich mich vergesse. Bevor ich dennoch einen von euch töten, nur um mich besser zu fühlen."

Twilight hörte ein feuchtes Geräusch hinter sich und sah, das sich der Vorhang aus grünem Gewebe, der den Eingang verschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete.

Sie wollte sich bereits zum Gehen wenden, als sich der Kopf der Königin mit einem grausamen Lächeln auf den Lippen ihr zuwandte. „Ihr seid nicht unersetzbar, wisst ihr? Keine einzigartigen Schneeflocken im Gestöber der Magie Equias. Das hat sie dir nicht erzählt, oder du ´treue Studentin´? Harmonie bedeutet auch Ausgleich. Und die Wellen der Magie scheren sich nicht um das Leben eines Ponys, egal für wie wichtig es sich hält." Sie drehte sich um und senkte ihren Kopf in einer aggressiven Haltung. „Lauf, Twilight. Meine Saat ist ausgebracht! Möge sie euch alle zu Grunde richten! Lauf, bevor ich einen von euch verschlinge."

Sie öffnete ihren Kiefer. Blitzenden, scharfe Zähne glänzten darin. Und dann öffnete sie ihn noch weiter, als ihr Unterkiefer auf eine Weiße auseinander klappte, die sie wie einer Kreatur aus einem Alptraum erscheinen ließ.

Twilight warf sich herum, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Das Grauen war zu viel. Sie flohen aus der Kammer der Königin und ihr höhnisches Lachen begleitete sie nach draußen.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte, was den Inhalt von Hasbro´s My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic anbelangt. Abgesehen von meinem OC ist alles deren Eigentum**_

**Kapitel 26: Früchte der Erkenntnis**

Für ein paar furchtbare, schreckliche Sekunden dachte Twilight, das Lachen würde ihr aus der Kammer folgen. Würde weiter anschwellen, so als hätte der sich vergrößernde Abstand zwischen ihr und der langsam verdorrenden Hülle, die einmal Königin Chrysalis gewesen war, keine Bedeutung. Als könnte es schließlich so laut werden, das alle anderen Geräusche, das schnelle Klappern ihrer Hufe auf dem Felsboden, das aufgeregte Zischen der Prätorianer in der Dunkelheit und die verschreckten Rufe ihrer Freunde voraus, darin untergingen, bis nur noch das feindselige, raue Gelächter existierte, dass den Berg um sie herum erbeben ließ.

Aber es wurde leiser, als sie die Kammer fasst durchquert hatte und sie bemerkte erleichtert, das auch der Berg unter ihr nicht zu schwanken begonnen hatte, sondern es nur ihre Furcht war, die ihr die Knie hatte weich werden lassen. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander, nahm ihren Mut zusammen und galoppierte ihren Freunden entgegen, die dort, wo sie in die Höhle der Prätorianer gekommen waren, angehalten hatten und nach oben sahen.

Twilight kam schlitternd zum halt. Sie folgte den Blicken ihrer Freunde und sah in dem unheimlich grünen Licht einen Schatten in der Decke, der etwas dunkler war, als die anderen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte ein etwa ponygroßes Loch, das zunächst steil wie ein Kamin zu sein schien. Dann lugte der Kopf von Strawberry über eine Kante mehrere Meter über ihnen und winkte.

„Hier geht es entlang!"

Twilight schätzte kurz die Entfernung ab. „Rainbow, fang an die Ponys da hoch zu fliegen. Fluttershy, schaffst du das?"

Die Pegasusstute war bereits dabei, sich Rogue von der Schulter zu ziehen und ihn unter den Achseln zu nehmen. Sie nickte.

Rarity sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu dem zarten Pegasus, die trotz ihrer Entschlossenheit ihre Schwierigkeiten mit dem großen Hengst hatte. „Kannst du ihn nicht nach oben levitieren? Oder Teleportieren?"

Twilight schnupfte und schmeckte das Blut, das ihr langsam die Kehle hinunter lief. Ihr Nasenbluten war noch immer nicht ganz versiegt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vertraue meiner Magie gerade nicht all zu sehr. Königin Chysalis..." sie stockte. „...Es hat mich sehr viel gekostet. Ich bin einfach ausgebrannt."

Rarity betrachtete sie einen Moment lang mit sorgenvoller Miene, dann nickte sie verstehend.

„Könn´ wir nich´ zurück zu´n Statuen auf´s Plateau?", fragte Applejack. „Wer weiß, wo der Weg uns hinführt?"

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei.", stieß Twilight zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Sie fühlte, wie das Adrenalin, das sie bis jetzt getragen hatte, langsam nachließ. Es waren keine Kopfschmerzen, wie sie sie am Pfad gehabt hatte, als sie ihre Magie überbeansprucht hatte. Es war... eine stumpfe Taubheit im Denken, so als sei ihr Gehirn mit Watte ausgestopft. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Nur noch eine Aufgabe... nur noch ein kleines Stück...", zischte sie verbissen. Zu sich selbst ebenso wie zu den anderen.

„Twilight, ich...", setzte Applejack an.

Die violette Einhornstute schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Nur noch ein kleines Stück!", schrie sie. Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme war selbst für sie nicht zu überhören.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle sich AJ durchsetzen, dann gab das Erdpony aber nach und nickte nur. Twilight atmete erleichtert auf.

Rainbow, die bereits Rarity nach oben geflogen hatte, setzte neben ihr auf. „Bereit?", fragte sie ihre Freundin überflüssigerweise.

Twilight warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf das grüne Licht der Königinengemächer.

Chrysalis, in all ihrer zerstörten Pracht, stand am Einfang, eingerahmt von dem kraftvollen Leuchten des Raumes hinter ihr. Trotz ihrer Verletzungen, trotz des fehlenden Gliedes, hatte sie den Kopf hoch erhoben und starrte stolz und mit brennendem Hass auf die sich zurückziehenden Elemente. Und auf Twilight. Der Stute schien es, als würde sich der Blick aus den großen, grünen Augen in sie bohren, wie es die Gedankenpfeile der Königin vorher nicht vermocht hatten.

Sie wusste nicht woher, aber sie war sich sicher, das sie die Königin zum letzten Mal sah. Eigentlich sollte sie dieser Gedanke erleichtern, aber in Wahrheit konnte sie ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit in ihrem Herzen nicht verhehlen. Königin Chrysalis Herrschaft neigte sich ihrem Ende zu. Sie war bereits jetzt ein überholtes Relikt, überflüssig und nutzlos. Und sie wusste es, auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Tief in ihrem kalten, seltsamen Herzen wusste sie, das ihre Zeit vorbei war.

Für einen Moment hatte Twilight den Eindruck, als wolle sie sich abwenden und ihnen ihre Verachtung mit einer kalten Schulter entgegen schleudern. Aber sie bleib stehen, aufrecht und unbewegt wie eine Statue, mit brennenden Augen. Wenn ihr auch die Macht langsam aus den Hufen glitt, würde sie lieber hier und auf der Stelle tot umfallen, als auch nur einen Augenblick Schwäche zu zeigen. Noch war das ihr Reich, ihre Domäne und sie alle gingen nur mit ihrem Segen. Sie wollte sicher sein, dass sie das nicht vergaßen.

Twilight wandte sich schaudernd ab. „Ja,", sagte sie zu Rainbow. „Je schneller wir von hier verschwinden, desto besser."

Der Pegasus nickte und fasste sie unter den Achseln. Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen trug sie ihre Freundin nach oben.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Hufen hatte und das unheimliche, grüne Glühen unter ihnen zurück blieb, konnte sie nicht anders, als erleichtert auf zu atmen. Aus reinem Reflex auf die Dunkelheit wollte sie ihr Horn zum leuchten bringen und wurde mit einem kurzen, aber heftigen Schmerz belohnt, der sich ihr wie ein rotglühender Dorn in die Stirn grub. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und schnitt den Magiestrom in ihrem Körper sofort ab. Es waren ein paar violette Funken aus der Spitze ausgetreten, aber das war auch schon alles gewesen.

Twilight kannte magische Erschöpfung aus ihrer Zeit als junges Fohlen und den anstrengenderen Lektionen ihrer frühen Studententage. Aber dieser Schmerz war war etwas völlig Neues. Eine dumpfe Sorge meldete sich in ihrem Hinterkopf, aber die Stimme blieb leise und leicht zu ignorieren. Es gab so viele andere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern musste...

„Sind alle da? Alle in Ordnung? Wie geht es euch? Jemand verletzt?" Sie blickte in die Runde ihrer Freunde. Allen Gesichtern waren die Strapazen der letzten Stunden, ja mittlerweile Tage deutlich anzusehen. Sie alle waren schmutzig, mit verfilzten Mähnen, aus denen wilde Strähnen abstanden. Jedes Paar Augen, das sie ansah, trug ein paar dunkle Ringe unter sich. Ihr ansonsten gepflegten Felle hatten ihren Glanz eingebüßt und wirkten im trüben Licht von Raritys erschöpfter Magie stumpf und fleckig. Rogue kauerte auf dem Boden und die Schatten, die das Licht warf, ließen seinen Kopf mit den hohlen Wangen und eingesunkenen Augen für einen schrecklichen Moment wie einen Totenschädel wirken.

Aber einer nach dem anderen ihrer Freunde hob den Kopf, nickte und rang sich schließlich zu einem tapferen Lächeln durch.

„Strawberry?"

Die ehemalige Drohne sah auf.

„Wie weit ist es bis zum Plateau, wo uns das Luftschiff abholen soll?"

Strawberry runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Ich... ich glaube es ist nur ein kurzer Weg, vielleicht zwanzig Minuten zu Huf." Sie wirkte verwirrt. „Ich weiß nicht, woher ich das weiß, ich war noch nie hier, so weit oben, aber..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es einfach. Der Eingang ist verschlossen gewesen, aber die Drohnen brechen ihn gerade auf. Ich kann sie hören... ich kann sie alle hören... sie sind plötzlich so laut..." ihre Stimme verlor sich, dann riss sie sich sichtlich zusammen. „Das Schiff kommt. Ich bin... Sie... eine von meinen..." Sie rang mit den Worten, als sie versuchte den richtigen Ausdruck zu finden. Als sie sie nicht fand, schlug sie die Huf vor ihr Gesicht. „Es ist so verwirrend! Warum hat sie das getan? Warum?"

Twilight fühlte noch immer den alten Hass ihr gegenüber, den sie so lange auf die Drohne abgeladen hatte, wie eine alte und schmuddelig gewordene Decke über ihr sich liegen. Es war schwer etwas abzulegen, das so vertraut und selbstverständlich geworden war. Aber sie erkannte, das es mehr als an der Zeit war, es beiseite zu schieben. Sie war niemals im Recht gewesen, diesem Changeling gegenüber ihre Vorurteile auszulassen, auch wenn es noch so bequem gewesen war.

Strawberry war ihrem Herzen gefolgt, hatte sich gegen ihr eigenes Volk, gegen ihr persönliches Wohl gestellt. Und sie hatte einen hohen Preis dafür gezahlt.

Der Changeling, der einmal ausgeschickt worden war, ein Pony in Canterlot zu verführen, das sich verliebt hatte, dass dieser Liebe gefolgt war, so dunkel es um sie herum auch geworden war, trug nun die Last des Schicksals eines ganzen Volkes auf ihren Schultern. Wie konnte Twilight anders, als ihren Schmerz, ihre Verwirrung mitzufühlen?

Sie fasste sich ein Herz und trat auf Strawberry zu. Die neue Königin, die jetzt noch keine Königin war, wich erschreckt vor ihr zurück. Twilight konnte ihr ihre Angst nicht übel nehmen. Was anderes als Ablehnung und Missgunst hatte sie ihr gegenüber bis jetzt schon gezeigt?

Sie bleib stehen und streckte ihren Huf in einer freundschaftlichen Geste aus. Strawberry sah sie zuerst aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an, dann zuckte ihr Blick zu dem ausgestreckten Huf. Vorsichtig, zögernd, so als erwarte sie jederzeit einen Schlag, hob sie auch den ihren. Twilight lächelte, als ihre beiden Hufe sich berührten.

„Es wird alles gut.", sagte sie so sanft und warm wie möglich. „Wir passen auf dich auch. Du bist nicht allein."

Der erschreckte, verängstigte Ausdruck auf Strawberrys Gesicht wich nur langsam. Aber dann erblühte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, ein Lächeln, so herzlich, so erleichtert und freudig, wie das, das Rarity darauf gesehen hatte.

„Führe uns, Strawberry!", sagte Twilight laut. „Aber nicht zum Ausgang. Noch ist es nicht so weit. Zeig uns das Glühen in der Dunkelheit, den Geruch nach nach Pilzen und den Weg zum Apfelbaum!"

„Ja", antwortete die zukünftige Königin. „Das werde ich." Und sie ging voran in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

><p>Steine. Felsen. Nasser Schlick unter ihren Hufen. Das angestrengte Atmen in der Dunkelheit. Knirschen von Horn auf Gestein. Flackerndes Licht, blau und kalt und viel zu schwach. Aufwärts, aufwärts! Verschlungener Pfad im Bauch des Berges. Gedämpfte Flüche, wenn ein unsichtbares Hindernis das Bein zum Stolpern bringt. Ächzen unter schwer gewordener Last. Der Geruch nach feuchtem, schwitzendem Fell. Ein Stolpern, ein Fehltritt. Ein Grunzen, wenn sich das Pony wieder erhebt. Die letzte Anstrengung. Der letzte Gang.<p>

Dann Licht. Licht in der Finsternis.

* * *

><p>„Ich seh´ Licht!", rief Applejack aus. „Da vor´n! S´ nich´ mehr weit!" Sie wollte gerade los galoppieren, als Strawberry stehen blieb. Überrascht hielt die Erdstute inne. „Hä? Is´was?", fragte sie.<p>

Strawberry drehte sich langsam um. Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein kleines Stück, dann züngelten grüne Flammen um ihre Gestalt, fraßen sich durch ihr cremegelbes Fell und die zweifarbige Mähen, bis nur noch schwarzes Chitin und seelenlose Insektenaugen zurückblieben. Das gezackte Horn (war es größer geworden?), leuchtete auf und erhellte die Finsternis um sie herum mit grünem Schimmer. Zwei hohe Durchgänge schälten sich aus der Dunkelheit, die sie in Raritys ersterbenden Licht gar nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Das ist es.", sagte die ehemalige Drohne. „Hier ist der selbe Geruch wie in den Tunneln, durch die wir den Berg betreten haben." Sie wies nach links, wo der Gang abfiel. „Diese Seite ist direkt mit unteren Ebenen verbunden." Sie wies nach rechts. „Diese hier führt noch ein kleines Stück weiter nach oben. Aber er ist versperrt. Nicht von uns, sondern durch eine Art... Gewächs, das wir nicht durchdringen konnten. Der Geruch zieht sich durch einen einzigen Tunnel im Berg, der an der Barriere endet."

Twilight nickte stumpf. Der anstrengende Aufstieg durch den steilen Tunnel hatte ihre letzten Kraftreserven aufgezehrt. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu schwanken. „Dann gehen wir nach rechts. Gehen wir!" Sie versuchte ihrer Stimme etwas aufmunterndes zu geben, aber sie brachte nicht mehr als ein müdes Krächzen zu stande. Sie tat einen Schritt und währe beinahe zu Boden gefallen, als ihr Vorderlauf sich an einem Felsen stieß.

Applejack konnte sie gerade noch stützen. Sie hielt sie fest, bis Twilight wieder auf schwankenden Knien stand. Die Einhornstute atmete tief durch. Es wurde immer schwerer sich zu konzentrieren. Sie verlor den Halt und wäre fast noch einmal gefallen.

„Geh... Geh´n wir.", sagte sie noch einmal schwach.

Rarity legte ihr den Huf auf die Schulter. „Nein."

Twilight hob schwankend ihren Kopf und blickte ihre Freundin ungläubig an. „Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Es ist vorbei, Twilight.", sagte die Fashionista in sanften, mitfühlendem Tonfall. „Es ist genug."

„Nein.", Twilights Kopf schoss in die Höhe. „Nein! Wir können jetzt nicht aufgeben! So kurz vor dem Ziel!"

Rarity schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir können stolz darauf sein, es so weit geschafft zu haben. Aber das ist die Grenze." Sie drehte sich um und deutete mit ihrem Huf auf ihre Freunde. „Wir sind am Ende. Rogue ist halbtot. Ich weiß nicht viel über Medizin, aber das braucht man auch nicht, um es ihm anzusehen." Sie sah zu Fluttershy, die sie mit großen Augen ansah. Die Pegasusstute zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann sah blickte sie zu Twilight und nickte traurig. „Wir alle sind kaum in der Lage uns auf den Beinen zu halten. Deine Magie ist erschöpft und meine wird es auch nicht mehr lange machen. So schwer es uns auch fällt... es ist an der Zeit aufzugeben."

Twilight sank kraftlos auf ihren Rumpf und hielt sich die Hufe gegen die Schläfen. „Nein, bitte! Es ist so nahe... alles was wir durchgemacht haben... alles was passiert ist... es darf nicht umsonst gewesen sein!"

Rarity neigte ihren Kopf und bettete ihrer Wange an die Seite des Kopfes ihrer Freundin. Sie war erschreckt, wie heiß sie sich anfühlte. „Es war immer nur eine Vermutung, Twilight.", flüsterte sie einfühlsam. „Eine Theorie, geboren aus einem Lied für Fohlen. Auch wenn es wahr ist... wir wissen nicht, was uns dort oben erwartet... und wir haben nicht mehr die Kraft damit fertig zu werden. Bitte."

Die violette Einhornstute schluchzte auf, unfähig, ihre Niederlage einzugestehen. „Nein. Wir können nicht mit leeren Hufen nach Canterlot zurückkehren. Sie verlassen sich auf uns! Sie... sie vertraut mir!"

„Wir kommen nicht mit leeren Hufen. Wir haben die zukünftige Königin der Changelinge bei uns! Eine Stute, die die erste wahre Chance ist, eine Koexistenz zwischen unseren beiden Völkern aufzubauen! Wie kann das nichts sein?"

„Was nützt es, wenn die Ponys nicht mehr lang genug bestehen werden, um das zu erreichen? Und nicht nur wir! Die Greifen, die Büffel, die Zebras, alle! Es geht um unser aller Existenz!" Twilight rappelte sich noch einmal auf und legte jedes Quäntchen Energie in ihren letzten Angriff. „Begreifst du das nicht?"

Raritys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Rogue stirbt! Er ist unser Freund! Bedeutet er dir den gar nichts? Lass ihn uns wenigstens auf das Schiff bringen. Und dich dazu. Dann können wir vielleicht versuchen..."

Twilight ließ ihren Kopf sinken. „Es wird nicht funktionieren."

Rarity zögerte. „Was wird nicht funktionieren?"

„Die Magie in diesem Berg... die Magie des Orakels..." Das violette Einhorn deutete in den dunklen Eingang, der nach rechts abging. „Die Changelinge konnten sie nicht durchdringen. Und wir können es auch nicht. Das Tor... die Barriere, oder was immer dort ist, wird sich nur öffnen, wenn wir uns an die Regeln halten." Sie sah zu dem Hengst, der sie mit verhärmten Gesicht ernst ansah. „...und dazu brauchen wir Rogue."

Die Fashionista verzog in einer strengen Mine ihre Lippen zu einem Strich. „Glaubst du den wirklich daran, das diese... dumme Lied die Lösung unserer Probleme bedeutet?"

Twilight sah kläglich auf. „Es ist unsere einzige Hoffnung. Rarity, bitte glaube mir. Ich... ich würde keine Gedanken daran verschwenden, wenn es anders wäre."

Das weiße Einhorn setzte zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an, als sie ein kehliges, angestrengtes Husten hinter sich hörte. Überrascht drehte sie sich um.

Der Pfad, der sie hierher geführt hatte, war steinig, steil und schwer gewesen, angefüllt mit Hindernissen, Schikanen und schmerzhaften Lektionen. Sie alle waren ihn gegangen, Schritt um Schritt, weiter und weiter. Sie hatten auf ihrem Weg vieles zurücklassen müssen. Sie hatten Abschied genommen, von bequemen Vorstellungen, naiven Einbildungen und auch von Freunden. Aber sie hatten auch vieles gewonnen. Freundschaft. Zusammenhalt. Ein tieferes Verständnis für die anderen und für sich selbst.

Jetzt, da sie zurückblickten, schien es, als hätte der Pfad hinter ihnen viele Abzweigungen enthalten, Entscheidungen, die sie letztlich zu diesem Punkt gebracht hatten, an der sie sich fragten: Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Was haben wir falsch gemacht?

Rogue und Twilight wussten die Antwort. Sie wussten, das der Fehler bereits in der Frage lag. Es hatte niemals eine Entscheidung gegeben, nur einen einzigen Pfad, den sie gingen, weil sie so waren, wie sie waren. Hätten sie sich einmal anders entschieden, so wären es nun andere Ponys, die ihnen bis aufs Haar glichen, die sich andere Fragen stellen würden.

Es war der Weg, den es gegangen war, das ein Pony definierte. Der es formte, zu dem machte, was es war. Entscheidung war ein Illusion, so lange man sich selbst treu blieb. Denn das Herz kannte bereits den richtigen Weg.

Auch wenn es Angst davor hatte.

Rogue war unter Schmerzen aufgestanden und stand auf zitternden Knien vor ihr. Fluttershy stützte ihn und warf ihm immer wieder sorgenvolle Blicke zu.

„Lass sie, Rarity. Ich weiß zu schätzen, wie du für mich eintrittst, aber..." Er atmete tief durch und die Luft rasselte in seiner Lunge vernehmlich. „ ...noch kann ich für mich selbst entscheiden." Er wandte den Kopf und sah Fluttershy in die Augen. „In meiner Tasche ist im Seitenfach das Ampullarium. Ich brauche eine Ampulle Theophyllin und eine Ampulle Tramadol. Suchst du sie mir heraus?"

Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle sie ihm widersprechen, sich einfach weigern. Aber als er sie weiter mit seinen großen, blauen Augen betrachtete, aus denen eine stille Bitte an sie sprach, nickte sie und ging zu Applejack, die Rogues Taschen an sich genommen hatte.

Als sie ihm den Rücken zu wandte, schloss Rogue seine Augen und schwankte etwas. Vielleicht wäre er sogar gefallen, wenn Pinkie im nicht im richtigen Moment einen helfenden Huf auf die Seite gelegt hätte.

„Es ist dumm, ich weiß. Aber ich konnte mich etwas ausruhen und ich glaube, ich schaffe das. Es... muss wohl sein." Er lächelte freudlos.

Rarity schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Nein, Rogue. Ich... kann das nicht erlauben. Du bist..."

„Das schwächste Glied in der Kette." schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. Er musst darauf husten, aber glücklicherweise war es mit ein paar trocknen, bellenden Lauten, die in seiner Kehle schmerzten, getan. „Ich weiß, ihr meint es gut, aber ich habe es satt, nutzloser Ballast zu sein. Ich bin hier um zu helfen, also helfe ich."

Applejack schlug entschlossen die Klappen der Sanitätstasche zu, nachdem Fluttershy die kleinen Glasphiolen daraus hervor geholt hatte. „Was´ne Dummheit is´ dir jetz´ schon wieder inn´n Schädel gefahr´n?", brauste sie laut auf. „Du kommst mit uns, un´ wenn ich dich am Schweif hier rauszerr´n muss!" Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so als wolle sie ihrer Androhung sofort in die Tat umsetzen.

Er blieb ruhig stehen und begegnete ihr mit gefasster Mine. „Nein, das wirst du nicht.", sagte er ruhig.

AJ zögerte kurz, dann setzt sie nach. „Ach ja? Und warum..."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Weil wir vom selben Schlag sind. Wir sind beide Apples, AJ." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und lächelt. „Auch wenn ich mir oft gewünscht habe, es wäre anders. Wir sind beide starrköpfig, großherzig, aber vor allem: pragmatisch. Ein Apple tut, was zu tun ist. Dabei wirst du dich mir nicht in den Weg stellen."

Applejack sah ihn einige Sekunden lang mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck an, während sie nach einer passenden Erwiderung suchte.

„Du... ich... du kommst besser zurück, oder ich schwör´, das ich dich anne´n Ohr´n da raus zieh´ un´ wenn Discord persönlich mir im Wech´ is´!" Sie hob drohend ihren Huf vor seine Schnauze. „Ich schwör´s dir!"

Er lächelte, nahm ihren Huf in zwei der seinen und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss darauf. Die Erdstute errötete bis zur Hutkrempe und wandte sich ruckartig ab.

Als seine Cousine von ihm abgelassen hatte, drehte er sich wieder um. Er beugte sich zu Twilight hinab, so nahe, das seine Lippen ihr Ohr berührten.

„Sag meinen Eltern, das ich sie Lieb habe. Sag Darling, das es mir Leid tut. Und tröste die anderen, so gut du kannst. Ich spreche mit Fluttershy, wenn wir auf dem Weg sind. Pass auf sie auf. Und auf dich."

Sie wendete ihren Kopf und suchte seinen Blick. „Du... du musst das nicht tun. Wir... wir finden wir einen anderen Weg...", flüsterte sie voll von falscher Hoffnung.

Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Lügnerin.", sagte er sanft und ohne Vorwurf. Er hob wieder seinen Kopf.

Jetzt, da der Pfad vor ihm klar war, fühlte sich sein Kopf frei an. Das Fieber tobte noch immer in seinem Körper und der Schmerz in seiner Flanke war eine rotglühende Grube, aber es schien fern von ihm, nicht mehr so wichtig.

Fluttershy reichte ihm die Ampullen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um die kleinen Glasbehälter mit seinen zitternden Hufen zu packen. Für einen Moment betrachtete er sie auf dem fahl-grauen Rund seines Hufes. Zwei winzige Glaszylinder, beide gefüllt mit ein paar wenigen Tropfen glasklarer Flüssigkeit. Das grüne Licht aus Strawberrys Horn blitzte auf ihren Rundungen und warf Facetten zerstreuten Lichts auf seinen Huf.

Theophyllin. Ein Asthmapräperat, das er eigentlich für die Reise aus seinem Vorrat entfernen hatte wollen, aber es einfach vergessen hatte. Es war der Stoff, der Ponys wach machte, wenn sie Kaffee getrunken hatten und ihr Stoffwechsel mit dem Koffein fertig war. Nur konzentrierter. Es würde seine Lungenentzündung unterdrücken, seine Bronchen erweitern und das Atmen erleichtern. Und die Schwäche vertreiben. Für eine Zeit.

Tramadol. Ein Schmerzmittel auf Opiatbasis. Es würde dafür sorgen, dass er sein brandiges Bein vergessen konnte und vielleicht sogar ein wenig belasten. Es machte auch müde, aber darum würde sich das Theophyllin kümmern.

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was dieser Cocktail mit seinem Organismus anstellen würde. Er legte seinen Kopf zwischen den pharmakologischen Hammer und Amboss und er würde bitterlich bezahlen, wenn die beiden aufeinander prallten. Aber das würde etwas dauern. Vielleicht genug, um den Pfad noch ein kleines Stück weiter zu gehen. Vielleicht... um sein Ende zu erreichen.

Er schloss seine Augen.

Es gab keine Entscheidungen. Es gab nur den Pfad des Herzens, den Pfad der Notwendigkeit.

Es war, mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit, sein Todesurteil. Die Strapazen und das Fieber hatten ihn so weit ausgebrannt, das er kaum mehr eine Hülle seiner selbst war. Es war so schnell gegangen... Er war so lang voller Kraft gewesen, hatte sich lebendig gefühlt... es war so leicht gewesen, seine Schmerzen und Unannehmlichkeiten zu ignorieren. Und jetzt...

Er konnte das Ende des Pfades bereits sehen.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah zu Fluttershy. Die Stute erwiderte seinen Blick, voll von Sorge, voll von Mitgefühl.

Er wünschte, es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben. Ein anderes Schicksal für sie beide. Eine andere Welt, in der sie beide, vielleicht, mehr Zeit gehabt hätten. Mehr Zeit, mehr Gelegenheit, mehr Chancen. Vielleicht nur eine. Vielleicht wäre das genug gewesen.

Aber es gab nur den Pfad, nur den einen Weg für Rogue.

Er hatte Angst, so große Angst. Er fürchtete sich davor, was ihn auf der Lichtung erwarten würde, am Ende des Weges. Er fürchtete sich davor, noch mehr Schmerzen zu haben. Er fürchtete sich vor der großen Schwärze, dem Nichts. Er fürchtete, ganz selbstsüchtig und egoistisch, um seinen kleinen Funken Selbst, einzigartig und unersetzlich. Es war nicht im Geringsten wie in den Geschichten und Romanen, die er gelesen hatte. Geschichten, in denen der Held furchtlos seinem Ende entgegen sah, ohne zu zaudern, ohne zu zögern.

Er brach die Ampullenköpfe ab. Die scharfe Kante des Glases brachte ihm einen kleinen Schnitt auf seinem Hufteller zu, aber er bemerkte es gar nicht.

Er wünschte sich, jenseits aller Vernunft, jenseits aller Liebe, die er für die Stuten empfand, er währe jetzt in Manehattan, würde mit seinen Kameraden das Abendessen zubereiten und im Aufenthaltsraum derbe Witze austauschen. Währe nie nach Ponyville gegangen. Hätte niemals die Elemente kennengelernt.

Er hob die Ampullen an seinen Mund. Der Geruch nach Kampfer stieg ihm stechend in die Schnauze.

Er wünschte sich, seine Mutter könnte ihn noch ein letztes Mal an sich drücken. So fest, so nah, wie sie es das letzte Mal vermocht hatte, als er ein Fohlen gewesen war. Er wünschte sich, er könnte noch einmal ihr warmes, weiches und duftendes Fell riechen, ein letztes Mal sich in diesem Gefühl der Geborgenheit verlieren, sich in der Gewissheit an sie kuscheln, das nichts, nichts in der Welt ihm hier, bei ihr, etwas anhaben könnte.

Er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und die bittere Medizin in die Kehle ran.

Er ließ die Glasphiolen fallen und zertrat sie knirschend unter seinem Huf.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand er da und wartete, das die Wirkung einsetzte.

_Mama, _dachte er, _Mama, ich komme nicht mehr nach Hause._

„Komm, Rogue." Fluttershy streckte ihren Huf aus und er ergriff ihn, als die erste Welle des Theophyllins über ihn brandete und seine Herz aufgeregt schlagen ließ. Es wischte das Fieber hinweg, brandete über seine schmerzenden Lungen und erstickte das Feuer darin. Er tat einen kräftigen Atemzug, der sich so reich und frisch anfühlte, wie kostbarer Wein.

Er tat einen humpelnden Schritt und verzog das Gesicht, in Erwartung des Schmerzes in seinem Hinterbein. Aber alles, was folgte, war nur eine dumpfes Pochen.

„Komm.", wiederholte sie.

Langsam und lahm folgte er ihr. Sie war ein weicher, heller Schatten in der Finsternis des Tunnels. Ein Funken Licht, ein Splitter der Sonne an diesem dunklen Ort.

Er drehte noch einmal seinen Kopf, bevor sie um die Biegung traten. Er sah die Augen seiner Freunde im Licht Strawberrys und des fernen Höhlenausgangs blitzen. Sie alle sahen zu ihnen, sahen auf ihn, betrachteten ihn stumm und still. Er versuchte ihre Gesichter zu erkennen, versuchte sie sich ein letztes Mal einzuprägen. Das Licht reichte nicht aus, um Details auszumachen, aber vor seinem geistigen Auge erstanden sie alle noch einmal. Twilight, mit erschöpfter, aber ernster Mine. Pinkie, die so traurig aussah, wie sie es auf Sugar Coats Beerdigung gewesen war. Applejack, der die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, auch wenn ihr Gesicht feste Entschlossenheit zeigte. Rainbow, die sich hinter einer Maske aus Sorglosigkeit verbarg. Rarity, die die Augen niederschlug.

Er versuchte sie sich einzuprägen, nicht so wie er sie sich jetzt vorstellte, sondern, wie sie einmal gewesen waren. So, wie er sie gesehen hatte, als das innere Licht, das sie erfüllte, am hellsten gestrahlt hatte. Als sie zusammen gelacht und ihre Freundschaft gefeiert hatten. Als scheinbar nichts ihren Kreis durchbrechen konnte, als sie jung und lebendig und unsterblich waren. Als sie an Bord der Idle Barter zusammen tanzten und das Leben hell und wunderbar strahlte. Er wünschte sich, das sie sich seiner nicht anders erinnern würden.

Dann verschwanden sie hinter der Felswand und das Licht blieb hinter ihnen zurück. An seine Stelle trat das geisterhafte Leuchten der Pilze auf den Felsen.

Er konnte jetzt nur noch Fluttershys Schatten vor sich erkennen, dem er so gut es ging hinterher humpelte. Er fühlte, wie die aufputschende Droge in seinem Kreislauf mit jedem Schritt die Erschöpfung aus seinem Körper trieb. Es war ein gleichzeitig befreiendes als auch beängstigendes Gefühl. Er lebte jetzt von geliehener Zeit.

Die Stumpfheit, in der er sich so lange Zeit bewegt hatte, fiel von ihm ab. Er nahm alle seine Sinne verstärkt wahr. Er hörte das Knirschen des Sandes unter seinen Hufen, die leises Echos ihrer Schritte von den Felswänden um sie herum, das Schlagen seines aufgeputschten Herzens. Er schmeckte das erdige Aroma des Berges, den seltsamen Geruch der fluoreszierenden Pilze um sie herum, das klare Wasser, das unter ihren Beinen ran und eine sanfte Brise, die süß und voll ihnen entgegen wehte.

Sie gingen gut zehn Minuten in der Finsternis, wortlos. Dann keimte, sanft und zunächst unscheinbar, dann immer heller und heller, ein Lichtschimmer im Tunnel vor ihnen auf. Sie kamen an die Barriere, die die Changelinge hatten nicht durchbrechen können.

Dicke Ranken brachen durch die steinernen Wände des Tunnels, hölzerne Wurzeln, eng verzweigt. Gedämpftes Sonnenlicht drang durch die Lücken in den eng gewachsenen Dickicht, das den Ausgang nur wenige Meter entfernt erahnen ließ, hinter einer letzten, scharfen Kurve. Das Wurzelwerk hatte sich kraftvoll seinen Weg durch das feste Gestein des Berges gebrochen und formte ein undurchdringliches Gitter vor ihnen.

Fluttershy blieb ratlos davor stehen. Sie klopfte versuchsweise auf die dicken, hölzernen Arme und fand sie unnachgiebig und eisenhart. Auch sie konnte jetzt den frischen, herrlichen Geruch nach Sommer und sattem Grün riechen, der ihnen entgegen wehte. Und noch eine süßere Not dahinter...

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, als Rogue neben ihr stehen blieb.

„Es geht nicht weiter.", sagte sie überflüssigerweise.

Das Rettungspony besah sich die Barriere ausgiebig. Er konnte kein Lücke darin finden, die groß genug gewesen wäre, sie beide hindurch schlüpfen zu lassen. Er versuchte noch selbst sein Glück, an den Wurzeln zu rütteln und zu ziehen, mit dem selben Ergebnis, wie der Pegasus. Schließlich ließ er sich erschöpft auf seine Hinterläufe nieder.

Er konnte nicht anders. Er begann zu lachen.

Fluttershy betrachte ihn einen Moment lang ratlos, dann ging sie zu ihm und legte ihm einen Huf auf die Schulter.

„Rogue."

Er sah auf und nun sah sie, das ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Alles umsonst.", stieß er hervor, sein Kichern durch Schluchzen unterbrochen. „Alles... Alles. Rarity hatte recht. Es war nur ein dummes Lied für Fohlen. Wir haben alles richtig gemacht. Wir... wir haben... die Stufen erklommen, die Opfer gebracht und wir..." Er sah in ihre Augen und sein Lachen verstummte. „Es tut mir so leid, Fluttershy."

Die Stute sah ihn für einen Moment lang traurig an, dann blickte sie weg, hin zu dem hellen Licht jenseits der Barriere.

„Es... es ist schon gut, Rogue. Ich verstehe es." Ihre Stimme drückte einen tiefen Schmerz aus. Sie schniefte. „Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Ich... verstehe bitte, wie schwierig es für mich ist." Sie hob ihren Huf vor das Gesicht um die Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen zurück zu halten. „Ich... ich verstehe es. Und bitte glaube mir, wenn ich sage, das ich niemanden – niemals - mehr bewundern werden kann, als dich. Ich weiß, ich h-hätte dich nicht so... bedrängen dürfen. Ich hätte mich mehr unter Kontrolle halten müssen." Sie wirbelte herum und jetzt kullerten ihre Tränen dick und feucht über ihre Wangen. „Aber ich konnte nicht anders! Verstehst du? Es ist in meinem Herzen gewachsen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! Egal, was ich versucht habe, egal, wie sehr ich es mir eingeredet habe, es hat nicht auf mich gehört! Oh, Rogue!" Sie warf sich ihm um den Hals, weinend und elend. „Mir! Mir tut es leid. So unendlich leid! Es ist meine Schuld! Meine!" Sie nahm einen ihrer Vorderläufe von ihm und schlug sich damit gegen die Brust. „Wenn ich es doch nur zum Schweigen bringen könnte! Wenn es nur aufhören würde, für dich zu schlagen! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!" Sie schluchzte und weinte laut in seine Mähne, während er nichts anderes tun konnte, als sie fest zu halten. „Oh, Celestia und Luna!" heulte sie auf und verstärkte ihren Griff um ihn. „Was soll ich nur... ich weiß nicht..." Sie neigte ihren Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich liebe dich, Rogue. Ich liebe dich, seit ich dich in Ponyville in der Dorfhalle bei der Arbeit gesehen habe. Ich liebe dich, seit ich deine Wunden verbunden habe und du zu meinem Haus kamst. Seit du mich im Schiff gefunden hast und im Sturm gerettet. Seit du gegen gegen das Einhorn für mich eingetreten bist. Seit dem Blick, den du mir durch die Tür zugeworfen hast. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid." Sie streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Es war falsch, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen... ich wollte eher in diesem Sturm vergehen, als mich zwischen dich und Applejack zu stellen." Sie presste sich noch einmal fest an ihn. „Und jetzt... jetzt bringst du dich um. Für mich, für diese dumme Stute, die sich nicht selbst unter Kontrolle hat!"

Er hörte den Selbsthass in ihrer Stimme und er schnitt ihm wie ein glühendes Messer in sein Herz. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Nein, Fluttershy. Du hast es nicht verstanden. Es ist nicht Applejack, die ich liebe. Ich dachte einmal, ich täte es... aber es gab zu viel das zwischen uns stand. Zu viel, dass wir uns und dem, was zwischen uns aufblühte, in den Weg stellten. Und danach..." Er dachte daran, wie er die gelbe Pegasusstute zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er dachte daran, wie sie sich langsam, zaghaft und vorsichtig in sein Herz gestohlen hatte, ganz so, wie es ihre Art war. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als ihn die Stute mit großen, erschreckten Augen ansah. „...kamst du."

Er atmete tief durch. Er fühlte noch immer das tödliche Feuer in seinen Lungen, wenn auch nur gedämpft und fern. Er fühlte die dumpfe Taubheit seiner Flanke, von wo aus sich die Infektion durch seinen Körper fraß. Er spürte das Klopfen seines Herzens, angetrieben von den Aufputschmitteln, die das letzte an Energie verbrannten, die noch in ihm steckte. Er spürte es stolpern, aus dem Takt kommen und dann weiter schlagen. Noch ein Stolpern. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Du bist es, die ich liebe, Fluttershy. So wie die Blumen die Sonne lieben müssen und das Meer den Mond. Ich war es, der dumm war. Ich hätte es dir schon so viel früher sagen müssen. Hätte mir ein Herz fassen sollen und es einfach tun. Mein Herz in deine Hufe zu legen. Es gibt keine, die zärtlicher damit umzugehen wüssten, als deine."

„Ist... ist das wahr?" stieß sie schluchzend hervor. In ihrem Gesicht kämpften Trauer und freudige Aufregung miteinander. Nur ihre Augen strahlten in einem neuen Licht, hell vor Glück. „Ist das wahr Rogue? Du... du liebst mich auch?"

Er fühlte, wie ihm selbst nun auch die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und er unternahm keinen Versuch, sie zurück zu halten. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Mut gefunden, es dir früher zu sagen. Als wir noch Zeit hatten. Bevor... bevor all das hier passiert ist."

Er hob seinen Huf und strich ihr die Mähne aus dem Gesicht, die darüber gefallen war, während seine Tränen ihm über die Wangen rannen. „Ich würde dich für immer festhalten. So fest an meinem Herzen, das nichts uns trennen könnte. Niemals."

Sie ergriff seinen Huf und drückte einen sanften Kuss darauf und führte ihn an ihre Wange, um seine Berührung zu spüren. Ihrer beide Tränen flossen über die Gesichter und tropften in das kleine Rinnsal zu ihren Hufen, um sich mit dem Wasser des Berges zu vermischen.

„Es ist nicht fair.", flüsterte Fluttershy. „Es ist nicht fair."

Er schenkte ihr ein tapferes Lächeln. „Das Leben ist nicht fair. Aber es ist alles was wir bekommen."

Und dann, am Ende aller Dinge, trafen sich ihre Lippen. Der ersten wahre, herrliche Kuss zwischen zwei Liebenden.

* * *

><p>Staub rieselte von der Decke, begleitet von ein paar kleinen Steinchen. Ein Ächzen ertönte, hölzern und schwer. Ein Felsbrocken, groß wie ein Ponykopf löste sich aus der Wand gegenüber, wo die Wurzeln im Felsen verschwanden. Er polterte zu Boden und blieb im Schlick liegen.<p>

Eine der Wurzeln erzitterte merklich. Ihre kleinen Verästelungen lösten sich, gaben den starren Griff um ihre Schwestern auf. Knarrend geriet das eisenharte Holz in Bewegung, bog sich langsam, aber stetig. Rollte sich zusammen wie ein junger Farn. Ein Schauer aus Kieseln ging nieder. Ein weiterer Ast geriet in Bewegung. Und dann noch einer. Und noch einer.

Rogue und Fluttershy bekamen es nur am Rande mit. Sie bemerkten es sehr wohl, spätestens, als der erste Schauer aus Felsstaub auf sie hernieder ging und ihre Mähnen mit grauem Puder bestäubte. Aber sie ignorierten es.

Sie hatten nie Zeit für einander gefunden. Immer hatte es anderes gegeben, Wichtigeres, Notwendigeres. Doch für diesen Augenblick, für diesem Moment, der vielleicht ihr letzter gemeinsamer sein konnte, ließen sie sich die Zeit.

* * *

><p>Sie lösten sich langsam voneinander, widerstrebend, unwillig, kaum fähig, voneinander zu lassen. Sie glitten langsam zurück und setzten sich gegenüber auf ihre Hinterläufe. Seltsamerweise fühlten sie sich beide verlegen, ob der gegenseitigen Zurschaustellung ihrer wahren Gefühle. Sie sahen beide auf ihre Vorderhufe und betrachteten still das Wasser, das dazwischen hindurch floss. Es war Rogue, der als erster seinen Kopf hob und zu der neu entstandenen Öffnung sah.<p>

„Das war es also.", sagte er ohne echte Begeisterung. „Das war, worauf Twilight gehofft hatte. ´Ein Kuss echter Liebe macht den Weg frei´." Er sah zu Fluttershy und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Ein wenig Kitschig, wenn du mich fragst."

Die gelbe Pegasusstute reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiter auf ihre Hufe. Als die Stille sich in die Länge zog und sie sich immer noch nicht rührte, streckte Rogue einen Huf nach ihr aus. Ihr Kopf hob sich ruckartig, bevor er sie berühren konnte.

„Wie kann ich dich jetzt noch gehen lassen?", fragte sie leise. „Wie kann ich zulassen, dass du dir das antust? Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Fühlst du nicht genauso?"

Er schluckte schwer und nickte dann ernst. „Doch. Ich fühle genauso. Aber auch... auch wenn wir uns lieben, bedeutet das nicht, das wir die einzigen Ponys auf Equia sind. Wenn Twilight recht hat... wenn das Orakel unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist... ist es dann nicht unsere Pflicht, trotzdem zu gehen?"

Er trat vor und hob mit seinem Huf ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah. Für einen Moment ließ sie es geschehen, dann drehte sie schnell ihren Kopf weg.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will nicht... ich will nicht, das du dich opferst." Sie hob ihren Kopf und nun war sie es, die seinen Blick suchte. „Es ist noch Zeit. Wir können dich aufs Schiff bringen und vielleicht... du musst das nicht tun. Es gibt bestimmt einen anderen Weg."

Er sah in ihre tiefen, blauen Augen und fühlte seine Entschlossenheit schwinden. Bilder entstanden in seinem Kopf. Friedliche Bilder von ihm und Fluttershy, wie sie Seite an Seite an Seite durch die schattigen Baumreihen von Sweet Apple Acres liefen, bis sie beide außer Atem waren. Wie sie sich ins weiche Gras fielen ließen und darin herumrollten, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen... Wie sie zusammen über die Straßen von Ponyville gingen, so nahe, das ihre Flanken sich wie zufällig berührten und sie beide dabei ein wissendes Lächeln austauschten... wie sie abends eng beieinander lagen und zärtliche Küsse austauschten...

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es gibt nichts auf der Welt was ich mir mehr wünschen würde." Er streckte seinen Hals, bis seine Wange auf der ihren lag. „Ich will eine Ewigkeit mit dir verbringen und noch viel mehr. Bitte glaube mir." Er nahm einen ihrer Hufe in die seinen und führte ihn zu seiner Brust.

Sie fühlte, wie sein Herz schlug, laut und kräftig. Dann setzte es einen Schlag aus. Schlug schneller, als müsse es den verlorenen Schlag nachholen. Und beruhigte sich wieder.

Sie wich entsetzt zurück. „Rogue, es ist arythmisch! Wir müssen..."

Er legte ihr einen Huf auf die Lippen. „Nein. Alles was wir müssen, ist uns zu beeilen. So schwer es uns auch fällt. Die Zeit läuft uns davon."

Das nächste, das er sagte, war das schwerste. Er musste sich zwingen, es laut auszusprechen. Und als er es tat, zerriss es ihm das Herz. „Ich habe mich entschieden. Celestia und Luna vergebt mir, aber ich habe mich entschieden. Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen..." Er schüttelte hilflos seinen Kopf. „Ich will so gerne bei dir sein, Fluttershy. Ich will so gerne alles tun, alle, damit du und ich glücklich werden, damit wir ein Chance bekommen, zumindest eine, wie jedes andere Pony. Ich... ich will kein Held sein. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, friedlich und glücklich und ohne jede Aufregung, ohne jedes Abenteuer, nur wir beide..." Er schluchzte und drängte die Tränen zurück, die abermals in ihm aufdrängten. „Aber ich muss. Ich muss. Wenn ich es nicht tue... wer dann? Wer?" Er schniefte laut und wischte sich die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. „Hier und Heute muss ich ein Held sein.", sagte er gefasst. „Ich wollte es so lange. Mutig sein. Die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Für andere einstehen. Aber das war, bevor ich den Preis dafür erfahren habe. Und jetzt muss ich für meine Wünsche gerade stehen." Er nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hufe und hielt ihn fest, sah tief in die großen, blauen Augen seiner Geliebten. „Es tut mir leid, Fluttershy. So leid." Er küsste sie noch einmal, drückte noch einmal seine Lippen auf die ihren, schmeckte noch einmal ihre wunderbare Zartheit, ihr sanftes Aroma, die Liebe, mit der sie seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Dann ließ er von ihr ab und erhob sich. Er hob den Kopf und sah zu dem Schimmer aus Licht, der sich hinter den Wurzeln und der letzten Biegung des Tunnels abzeichnete. „Lass uns gehen.", sagte er. Er trat einen Schritt vor, aber ein Huf hielt ihn zurück. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu der Stute, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Fluttershy trat auf ihn zu, so das sie Brust an Brust standen. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und stieß ihn in einer zärtlichen Bewegung nach vorne, streichelte mit ihrer Schnauze seinen Hals, bis er verstand. Er tat es ihr nach, bis ihre Stirne sich in einer intimen Geste trafen.

„Ich bringe dich zurück.", flüsterte sie leise. „Es ist mir egal wie. Es ist mir egal, was es mich kostet. Das ist ein Versprechen. Ich bringe dich zurück."

Er brachte ein Lächeln zustande, während er gedankenverloren das Gefühl ihrer Nähe genoss. „Versprich nicht, was du nicht halten kannst."

Sie packte ihn rau an seinen Ohren und zwang ihn, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Nein.", sagte sie ernst. „Lach nicht darüber. Es ist mir ernst. Ich bringe dich zurück. Wenn es einen Funken Gerechtigkeit auf Equia gibt, dann wirst du nicht sterben. Ich sorge dafür. Du musst mir nur dabei helfen, Rogue. Versprich mir... versprich mir nur eines: Das du nicht nachgeben wirst, bevor ich dir helfen kann. Das du nicht aufgibst. Das du... das du leben _willst._" Sie schlug ihren Kopf zurück, um ihre Mähne aus ihrem Gesicht zu entfernen und ihn eindringlich anzusehen. „Versprich es mir."

Er sah in die tief blauen Brunnen, die ihre Augen waren und antwortete: „Ich verspreche es." Er hätte nicht lügen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Sie nickte zufrieden und ließ ihn los. Als Belohnung drückte sie ihm noch einen kurzen Schmatzer auf die Wange, den er lächelnd entgegen nahm. Dann wandte sie sich um und besah sich den Durchgang, den die Wurzeln geschaffen hatten, zum ersten Mal.

„Wie geht es weiter?", fragte sie.

Er dachte kurz nach. „Ich denke, wir werden sehen, was mit den Versen gemeint ist, wenn wir weiter gehen."

Fluttershy nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Rogue blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen und sah zu der Stute, die sein Herz erwählt hatte. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich über die Wege zu wundern, die die Liebe ging. Er hatte sich endlos den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie und ob er der lieblichen Stute seine Gefühle beichten sollte. Und letztlich, als ihm praktisch keine andere Wahl mehr geblieben war, entdeckte er, das all sein Hoffen, all sein Bangen, all die Unsicherheit, die er genährt hatte, umsonst gewesen waren. Sein Herz hatte die vielen Andeutungen, die vielen Gelegenheiten und Hinweise richtig gedeutet, während sein Verstand sich hartnäckig geweigert hatte, die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Das es kein Zufall war, kein kokettes Spiel, das die Stute mit ihm trieb. Er hatte es vermutet, aber der Sprung, es sich erst selbst einzugestehen und dann schließlich ihr gegenüber, war eine Hürde gewesen, die er fast nicht nehmen hatte können. Aus Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Aus Angst, die eigenen Gefühle nicht erwidert zu sehen. Statt dessen hatte er sich entschlossen, damit hinter dem Berg zu halten, aus der Ferne zu beobachten und eine Zeit abzuwarten, die immer besser zu sein schien und vielleicht niemals kommen würde. Bis jetzt. Bis zu diesem Punkt, an dem es fast zu spät war. An dem ihnen nur wenige, kostbare Momente blieben. An dem es fast zu spät war.

Er folgte dem Pfad, folgte seinem Herzen, folgte der Notwendigkeit. Es schien keine Abzweigung zu geben, kein Entkommen. Er hatte ihr einmal gesagt, das er nicht an das unnachgiebige Schicksal glaubte, an einen unveränderbaren Weg, den sie gezwungen waren zu folgen. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er dem heute von ganzem Herzen zustimmen konnte. Man konnte es benennen wie man es wollte -Schicksal oder Notwendigkeit- es schien auf das selbe hinaus zu laufen. Man folgte seinem Herzen. Man ging den Pfad entlang, so gut man konnte. Als gutes Pony. Man wählte seinen Weg danach. Und lebte mit den Konsequenzen.

Aber, zum ersten Mal, seit er zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gekommen war, fragte Rogue sich, ob dies wirklich stimmte. Ob es wirklich sein Los war nur zu reagieren, statt selbst aktiv zu werden. Sein vermeintliches Schicksal zu akzeptieren, ohne zu versuchen, es zu ändern. Wenn sein Selbst sich änderte, mit dem Weg den er ging und wenn sein Selbst bestimmte, welchen Pfad er einschlug, wo war sein freier Wille? Wo blieb sein Selbst? War das alles nur Illusion? Nur Einbildung?

Er wollte nicht daran glauben. Es war eine verlockende Vorstellung, die einen von der Verantwortung befreite. Man konnte leicht die Last der Seele darauf abschieben. Aber ihm dämmerte, das es nicht so einfach war. Es gab Notwendigkeit. Es gab Unabweichbares. Aber das war nicht alles. Es durfte nicht alles sein.

Hatte er sich nicht sein Selbst verdient? Eine Entscheidung? Einen freien Willen? Hatte er nicht genug durchlitten um erwachsen und selbstständig seinen Weg zu wählen? Konnte er nicht mehr unterscheiden von Richtig und Falsch, nur weil es ihm so lange vorgebetet worden war?

Er wollte ein gutes Pony sein. Er wollte sein Land, seine Spezies und alle anderen retten. Selbst wenn es sein Leben kosten sollte... wenn er musste, würde er ein Held sein. Aber er wollte nicht. Wenn er die Wahl hätte... wenn er die Wahl hätte...

Hatte er sie? Hatte er sich nicht bereits entschieden? Hatte er nicht schon den Schierlingstrunk heruntergestürzt?

Es war keine Entscheidung gewesen. Es war Notwendigkeit. Der letzte Schritt eines langen Pfades, den er scheinbar ohne jeden Ausweg entlang gegangen war. Die Lichtung am Endes des Weges lag vor ihm. Er konnte nur...

...entscheiden, ob er sie betreten wollte oder nicht.

Sie trat in den Lichtschimmer am Ende des Tunnels und sah mit erhobenem Kopf auf das, was dahinter lag. Einige Sekunden lang stand sie so reglos da, gebadet in dem einfallenden Licht, das nach der langen Finsternis des Berges um so strahlender schien. Es schien den Schmutz und den Schlamm aus ihrem Fell zu waschen und ihr Fell wieder zum Leuchten zu bringen. Glänzend floss es über ihre Mähne und den sanften Schwung ihres Schweifes, glitzerte auf den feinen Federn ihrer Flügel und den Schmetterlingen auf ihrer Flanke.

Rogue fühlte, wie sich ein herrliche Wärme in seiner Brust ausbreitete, als er sie so sah. Fluttershy war eine der schönsten Stuten, die er jemals gesehen hatte, aber jetzt, in diesem Augenblick war sie einfach atemberaubend. Sie war schön genug um für sie zu sterben.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Kommst du?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja.", antwortete er leise und humpelte an ihre Seite.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zurück und sah wieder aus dem Tunnel heraus. „Wie schön das alles ist...", sagte sie bewundernd.

„Ja." Er nickte zustimmend, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. „Ich weiß."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und bemerkte, das sie es war, die er gemeint hatte. Ein warmes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Es blieb nicht lange darauf. All zu bald erinnerte sie sich seines Zustandes und der Schmerz darüber vertrieb jede Heiterkeit. Sie hob einen Huf und führte sein Gesicht sanft von ihr weg, hin zu dem, was hinter dem Tunnel lag.

„Schau.", verlangte sie. Und er tat es.

Der Tunnel trat aus der Seite eines gewaltigen Felsendomes heraus. Vor ihnen erstreckte sie ein riesiges Rund aus steil aufragenden Felswänden, die sich über ihnen zu einer natürlichen Kuppel vereinten. Vor undenklichen Zeiten war ein Teil des Domes eingestürzt, so das blendend helles Strahlen schrägen Sonnenlichtes herein fielen und den natürlichen Saal mit Licht und Wärme erfüllten. Das alleine wäre schon beeindruckend genug gewesen, aber es war nichts im Vergleich dazu, was sich darin befand.

Der Berg, der so schroff und lebensfeindlich schien, dessen steinerne Tiefen nur harte Felsen und ungesehene Schrecken kannte, barg ein Herz aus smaradgrünem Leben in sich. Tannen erhoben sich aus der dicken, saftigen Humusschicht auf den Felsen, reckten sich dem blendendem Licht zu. Sträucher in sattem Grün ließen ihre dunklen Blätter zu dem leisen Säuseln kristallklaren Wassers flüstern, das in kleinen Bächen zwischen ihnen hindurch floss. Ein dicker Teppich aus Moos bedeckte die Felsen, zwischen denen das Wasser spielte und grüne Gräser und Farne sprossen daraus hervor, wo immer sie Halt gefunden hatte. Blumen in allen Farben bedeckten die Szenerie wie willkürliche Farbtupfer, reckten ihre vielgestalten Köpfe der Decke zu. Ein leichter Wasserdunst hing in der Luft, der jedes Blatt, jeden Zweig und jeden Stamm frisch, jung und herrlich lebendig wirken ließ.

Bunte Schmetterling führten ihren Tanz zwischen den Kelchen der Blumen auf. Kleine Vögel, deren Flügel so schnell schlugen, das sie verschwammen, flirrten wie Libellen hin und her und tranken süßen Nektar aus schweren Blüten. Wo sie sich niederließen, erfüllte ihr heller Gesang die Luft mit Leben.

Es war ein Garten. Ein Garten so schön, so wunderbar, das alles, was ein Pony sich hatte ausdenken können dahinter verblassen musste. Jeder Stein, jedes Blatt war eine Note, jeder Tautropfen ein Harfenstreich, jedes Glitzern auf Rinde und Ästen ein Quota, das sich zu einer Symphonie vereinigte, die die Sinne berauschte, sie entführte und sich selbst und das Leben feierte. Hier gab es keinen strengen Zweck, keinen Zwang, nur das Wachsen und Gedeihen und jeder neue Ton fügte sich nahtlos in das Ganze ein, war niemals überflüssig, sondern immer nur eine Bereicherung.

Es war ein Wunder, nicht weniger. Ein einfacher Felsrutsch, eine Wasserader und ein paar verirrte Samen hatten ein Paradies geschaffen, in einer Höhe, wo selbst einfache Flechten ihren Kampf schon aufgegeben hatten. Doch als die beiden Ponys aufsahen, glaubten sie nicht länger, das dieses Wunder nur dem Zufall geschuldet war.

Die Höhle stieg zum Durchbruch an, dort wo die Felsen vor so langer Zeit herabgestürzt waren und sich aufgetürmt hatten. Direkt unterhalb des lebensspendenden Fensters nach draußen erhob sich in immergrüner Pracht ein gewaltiger Baum. Wie das Leitthema der Symphonie ums sie herum, wie die grüne Mutter selbst, wuchs er aus dem harten Gestein des Berges, grub sich mit dicken Wurzeln darin ein, die so stark waren, das sie die Felsen gesprengt hatten, die ihnen im Wege gewesen waren. Weit reichte ihr Geflecht, so dick, das selbst die Stämme uralter Riesen sich schmächtig dagegen ausnahmen. Sie wühlten sich durch das unnachgiebig scheinende Gestein, brachen unvermutet daraus hervor, bildeten hölzerne Bögen und Brücken. Zwischen ihren schlankeren Verästelungen blühte hellgelbes Gras und sprießten wilde, farbenfrohe Büsche, während darauf das Moos wie grünes Fell spross.

Der Stamm glich einem hölzernem Bollwerk, verwachsen und so dick, das keine Säge der Welt auch nur hoffen konnte einen Schnitzer daran anzubringen. Die Äste hingen tief, wölben sich wie ein Mähne fast bis auf den Boden herab, beladen mit schimmernden Blättern und winzigen Farbtupfern, die Blüten sein mochten, oder Früchte.

Ihrer beider Blick wurde davon angezogen. So schön die Szenerie um sie herum auch war, dies und nichts anderes konnte ihr Ziel sein. Der Grund warum sie hier waren. Das Ende des Pfades, der sich als so lang und mühsam erwiesen hatte.

„Ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen.", flüsterte Rogue. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse, laut und ungleichmäßig. Er fühlte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn trat, aber er wusste nicht, ob es von der Aufregung war, oder weil seine Körper langsam versagte.

Fluttershy riss sich von dem Anblick los und sah zu ihm. „Wo? Wo hast du es schon einmal gesehen?"

Er strich sich die schweißnasse Mähne aus dem Gesicht und dachte beiläufig, das er sie dringend wieder schneiden lassen musste. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, das dies nicht mehr notwenig war.

„Luna hat mich gestern Nacht wieder in meinem Traum besucht. Oder war es am Tag?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sie hat mir ihren Mitternachtsgarten gezeigt. Sie ist mit mir gelaufen. Sie... sie war für mich da." Er lächelt geistesabwesend. „Sie hat mir etwas Gesellschaft geleistet."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Sie war sehr schön, auch wenn das Traumkonstrukt vor den Wundern dieser Höhle verblasste. Er merkte, wie die Vorstellung, dorthin zurück zu kehren, an Reiz gewann.

„Ich dachte, das alles was ich sah, ihr Werk war. Aber der Baum, dieser Baum, war auch ihr neu. Er war kleiner als hier und..." Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „...nicht so... wirklich... lebendig. Aber schön. Ja, auch dort war er schön."

Fluttershy beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang aufmerksam, dann sah sie zurück. „Ich wünschte, Twilight währe hier. Sie kennt sich mit solchen Sachen aus." Ihr Stimme drückte eine ferne, verborgene Hoffnung aus.

Rogue glaubte zu wissen was sie bedeutete. Twilight war in den letzten Tagen nicht das Musterbeispiel einer Freundin gewesen. Sie hatte sich seltsam verhalten, schroff und unliebsam. Aber sie war noch immer die Anführerin. Fluttershy vertraute ihr noch immer und Rogue ging es genauso. Letztlich hatte sie sie durch alle Gefahren geführt, hatte ihr möglichstes gegeben, sie zu beschützen, bis...

...bis es nicht mehr in ihren Hufen lag. Twilight hatte sie gehen lassen müssen, gegen ihren Willen und wider besseren Wissens. Sie hatte zusehen müssen, wie eines ihrer Ponys, wie einer ihrer Freunde, sich opferte. Er fragte sich, was sie gefühlt haben mochte, als sie ihn um die Biegung des Tunnels verschwinden gesehen hatte. Mit dem Wissen, das sie ihn wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal sah. Mit dem Wissen, das sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts dagegen tun konnte. Das es seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen war, diesen Schritt zu tun. Und mit dem Wissen, mit der unvermeidlichen Überzeugung, das es, trotz allem, dennoch irgendwie ihre Schuld war.

Er wusste, das es letztlich er war, der den höchsten Preis bezahlte. Aber gleichzeitig konnte er nicht anders, als die Stute zu bemitleiden, die sie in dem Gang zurückgelassen hatten.

„Sie hätte uns nicht alleine gehen lassen, wenn wir es nicht allein schaffen würden.", behauptete Rogue mit einer Zuversicht, die er nur zum Teil empfand. Wenn sie dem Gedicht folgten, sollten auf der sicheren Seite sein, hatte es sich doch bisher als äußerst zuverlässig erwiesen. Aber eine letzte Unsicherheit blieb: Welche Fragen würden sie dem Orakel stellen? Twilight wäre dafür sicherlich besser qualifiziert gewesen.

Sein Herz machte einen kurzen Satz in seiner Brust und schwieg dann still. Er hielt inne und wartete mit groß aufgerissenen Augen darauf, das es wieder in Gang kam.

_Zehn Sekunden..._ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte höchstens Zehn Sekunden, wenn sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

_Zehn Sekunden..._ Er fühlte, wie sich ein brennender, atemberaubender Schmerz in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Wie würde er seine letzten zehn Sekunden nutzen?

_Zehn Sekunden... _sein Gesichtsfeld trübte sich. Die Ränder seines Sehens wurden dunkel, als würde er in einen Tunnel sehen und sich schnell vom Ausgang entfernen...

Sein Herz tat einen angestrengten Schlag. Dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Ein schnelles Klopfen, dann eine kurze Pause. Und noch ein Schlag.

Er keuchte erleichtert, als sein Herzschlag sich langsam wieder normalisierte. Er sah mit gehetztem Blick zu Fluttershy. „Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Die Stute sah ihn entsetzt an. „Rogue..." begann sie zögernd, aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Gehen wir. Gehen wir!", stieß er hervor und versuchte das kalte Gefühl in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren.

Sie betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick lang besorgt, dann nickte sie und sie machten sich an den Abstieg.

Er fühlte es mit jedem Herzschlag. Die Zeit drängte.

* * *

><p>Sie hielten an einem der Bäche an, der ihren Weg kreuzte. Rogue trank gierig von dem eiskalten Wasser und genoss das Gefühl der Taubheit, das es in seiner Kehle und seinem Magen hervorrief. Sein Herz stolperte, setzte aus, schlug weiter, angestrengt und überlastet. Sein Organismus ächzte unter den widerstreitenden Signalen, die die Medikamente in ihm hervorriefen. Er spritzte sich kaltes Nass ins Gesicht und japste angestrengt. Das musste reichen. Er konnte kaum mehr vertragen. Das Fieber kam wieder zurück, langsam und schleichend.<p>

Er blickte nach oben. Die Sonne stand nun so, dass der Baum von hinten erleuchtet wurde und in einem Halo aus strahlendem Licht erschien.

„Gehen wir.", sagte er, als er fertig war.

Fluttershy schüttete ihre feuchte Mähne aus, die sie unter einen kleinen Wasserfall gehalten hatte und half ihm, das kleine Gewässer zu überqueren. Die Wärme ihrer Flügel fühlte sich gut auf seinem Fell an. Er wünschte sich, er könnte sich noch einmal darunter zusammenrollen, geborgen und behütet...

„Rogue!"

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Träumen. Er fand sich auf den Knien wieder, zusammengesunken. Sein Herzschlag war wie eine langsame Totentrommel in seiner Brust.

Er zwang sich zurück auf seine Hufe. Ein Dreierschlag, schnell und aufgeregt. Ein Moment des Schwindels. Dann wunderbare Hitze, die zurück in seine Glieder strömte, von denen er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie kalt sie geworden waren.

„Ich bin wach! Ich bin wach!", bellte er und kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht. Sie stützte ihn, verhinderte, das er einfach zur Seite fiel.

Er schüttelte sich und versuchte die Taubheit in seinem Geist und seinem Körper los zu werden. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Loses Geröll glitt unter seinen Hufen davon, aber er konnte sich rechtzeitig abstützen.

_Es wird schlimmer, _dachte er. _Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis ich..._

Bis er starb. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz langsam, aber sicher unter der Belastung von Infektion, Krankheit und Medikamenten zu Grunde ging. Er bewegte sich jetzt schon auf Messers Schneide, auf der dünnen Linie, wo nur seine kräftige Konstitution ihn davon abhielt, einfach den Geist aufzugeben. Die Anfälle kamen in Wellen, rollten gegen ihn, wie Wellen gegen einen Strand. Und schließlich... schließlich würden sie ihn davontragen. Dorthin, wo die dunklen Wasser warteten. Und diesmal würde es kein Erwachen, kein Entkommen geben.

Sie erklommen den Hügel Seite an Seite, gemeinsam. Dumpfer Schmerz machte sich wieder in seiner Flanke breit, erinnerte in daran, was an ihm fraß und ihn aufzehrte. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen vom Körper, nicht nur aufgrund der Feuchtigkeit in der Luft, sondern weil sein Körper sich mit aller Macht gegen sein nahendes Ende stemmte.

Sie half ihm, wo sie nur konnte. Er fand immer einen helfenden Huf, wenn ein Absatz ihm Schwierigkeiten bereite oder ihn sein lahmes Bein im Stich ließ. Sie stützte ihn, trug ihn sogar, wenn ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Es war ein anstrengendes Stück, ein letzter Kraftakt, während um sie herum das Leben blühte, summte und raschelte.

Sie zog ihn die letzte Kante hinauf und er blieb erschöpft liegen. Eine Statt aus weichem, feuchtem Moos nahm ihn auf, schmiegte sich an ihn, wie ein Bett aus weichen Daunen. Keuchend rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Sein Herz hämmerte ein Stakkato in seiner Brust und für einen Moment genoss er das gleichmäßige Schlagen, bis sich die ersten Fehler in den Takt mischten.

Er war müde. So unendlich müde. Was ihn das Theophyllin an Kraft geschenkt hatte, war verbraucht und aufgezehrt von den letzten, quälenden Metern. Der Schlaf war nicht fern, das spürte er. Er lauerte direkt hinter seinen Augenlidern, sanft und verheißend. Er sang seine eigenes Lied, leise, klare Noten, die sich so herrlich und wunderbar anhörten.

Er ließ erschöpft seinen Kopf auf das weiche Bett aus feuchtem Moos sinken. Die Sonne, die durch den Durchbruch in der Decke schien, fühlte sich wunderbar warm auf seinem Fell an. Für einen Moment blinzelte er gegen die blendende Helligkeit an, dann schloss er einfach seine Augen. Er fühlte, wie die Ruhe im gut tat, wie sich sein geschundenes Herz in seiner Brust etwas beruhigte. Er würde noch einen Moment hier liegen bleiben und sich erholen. Eine Rast einlegen. Vielleicht... vielleicht sogar... ein wenig schlafen...

„Rogue! Rogue!" Erschreckt riss er die Augen auf, als Fluttershy ihn unsanft schüttelte. Sie hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und in ihren Augenwinkeln standen Tränen. Als sie sah, das er die Augen aufschlug, drückte sie ihn fest und schlang ihre Flügel um seinen Leib.

„I-Ich habe dich zuerst nicht wach bekommen. Für einen Moment... ich habe geglaubt..." Sie stockte und drückte ihn noch etwas fester. „Halte durch, Rogue. Bleib bei mir."

Er hatte sich in seinem Leben noch nie so müde gefühlt wie jetzt. Dennoch musste er lächeln, als seine Geliebte ihn so innig umarmte. Mit zitternden Hufen strich er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Noch nicht, Fluttershy. Noch nicht."

Sie löste sich von ihm, stand auf und sah ihm noch einmal mit einem liebevollem Lächeln ins Gesicht, bevor sie zurück trat, um ihm Platz zum Aufstehen zu lassen. Er wälzte sich unter Schmerzen auf den Bauch und erhob sich auf wackelige Knie. Als er sicher stand, schenkte er ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Sein Herz setzte für zwei schreckliche, scheinbar ewig dauernde Sekunden aus. Schwindel erfasste ihn und drohte ihn in die Knie zu zwingen. Er schwankte, aber sie war sofort bei ihm und stützte ihn.

_Zehn Sekunden, _schoss es ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Er musste ihr noch so viel sagen. So viel, das ein ganzer Tag nicht dafür ausgereicht hätte. Und er musste es bald tun. Die Zeit war zu seinem unerbittlichen Feind geworden.

„Er spricht.", sagte Fluttershy plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte er sie überrascht.

Sie deutete mit einem Huf auf den riesigen Baum vor ihnen. „Kannst du es nicht hören? Es... es klingt wie die Stimme... nein, wie viele Stimmen von Fohlen. Horch genau hin!"

Er hob seinen Kopf und stellte seine Ohren auf. Er versuchte sogar, so flach wie möglich zu atmen, damit ihm kein Laut entging.

Aber da war nichts. Alles was er hörte, war das leise Rauschen der Blätter, das sanfte Flüstern des glänzenden Grüns in einer leichten Brise, die...

...die nicht da war, ging es ihm auf. Es gab hier keinen Wind. In der Höhle regte sich kein einziger Lufthauch. Er spitzte noch einmal seine Ohren und horchte genauer auf das leise Geräusch der Blätter. Wenn er die Augen schloss... wenn er sich nicht nur darauf konzentrierte, was seine Ohren hörten...

Das Rauschen der Blätter. Sie sangen ein Lied, leise, klare Noten, die sich so herrlich und wunderbar anhörten. Es klang wie das Flüstern von Regen auf kühlem Grün, wie sachte Stimmen, die zart wisperten. Er konnte sie fast hören, jung und lachend, wie die Laute spielender Fohlen. Scootaloo und Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle und so viele andere, ein Chor aus fohlenhaften Stimmen, jung und vergnügt.

_Willkommen,_ schienen sie zu singen, _Willkommen, Rogue._

Er schlug die Augen auf. „Ich höre es.", flüsterte er atemlos. „Sie... es kennt meinen Namen."

Fluttershy nickte. „Ja, meinen auch." Sie musterte den riesenhaften Baum angestrengt, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. „Was denkst du, sollen wir tun?"

Rogue überlegte einen Moment lang und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Dann räusperte er sich. Seine Kehle fühlte sich noch immer rau und wund an und er wünschte, sie hätten einen Schluck Wasser dabei.

„Wir sind einen weiten Weg gekommen.", rief er mit heißerer Stimme. „Wir haben Fragen."

Das Rauschen der Blätter veränderte sich subtil. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt, wenn er nicht darauf geachtet hätte. Es klang wie ein... leises Lachen, hell und glockenklar.

_Natürlich habt ihr Fragen, _klang es zwischen dem Flüstern der Blätter. _Stellt sie mir und habt keine Angst, kleine Ponys. Ihr werdet eure Antworten bekommen, so wahr wie der junge Morgen und so klar wie das Wasser, das durch diesen Berg fließt._

Die beiden Ponys sahen sich an. „Hast du...?", begann Rogue, der sich noch immer nicht sicher war, ob die Stimmen, die er im Rascheln des Geästes zu hören glaubte, wirklich real waren. Fluttershy erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte nur.

Davon ermutigt wandte sich Rogue wieder dem Baum zu. Er atmete tief durch und sammelte sich. Alle Mühen, alle Opfer, die sie auf dem Weg gebracht hatten, hatten sie schließlich hierher geführt, an diesen Ort, zu diesem Moment. Er musste es jetzt richtig machen. Die richtigen Fragen stellen. Nichts vergessen. Er musste... dafür sorgen, das sein eigenes Opfer es wert war.

Er schluckte schwer bei diesem Gedanken und sein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Satz, als wolle es die Dringlichkeit noch unterstreichen. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick zu Fluttershy, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Equestria wird von einer Trockenheit heimgesucht, die wir uns nicht erklären können.", begann er und war dankbar darüber, das seine Stimme ihn nicht im Stich ließ. „Wir wollen Fragen, was es damit auf sich hat, und was wir unternehmen können, um sie zu beenden."

Sie standen absolut still und wagten kaum zu atmen, als sie darauf warteten, das der Baum ihnen Antwort gab.

Für einen Augenblick erstarb das Rascheln der Blätter und die Höhle um sie herum wurde still. Das Summen der Bienen verklang, ebenso wie das Singen der Vögel. Für ein paar schreckliche, quallvolle Sekunden schien es, als würde der Baum die Antwort schuldig bleiben.

Dann erhob eine einzelne Nachtigall ihre klare Stimme in der Nähe. Ihr zwitscherndes Lied schien das Leben in die Höhle zurück zu rufen. Die Bienen begann wieder damit, ihr Lied zu summen und das leise Säuseln des Baches, das vielleicht nie wirklich verklungen war, drang zurück an ihre Ohren.

Und dann erklang auch das Rauschen wieder. _Eine letzte Gemeinheit des ersten Feindes, eine Kriegslist, ein schrecklicher Plan. _Die fohlenhaften Stimmen klangen gedämpft, fast traurig. _Eure Prinzessinnen sind ein Segen für diese Welt, aber sie können auch zu einem Fluch für alle werden. Es ist schon einmal geschehen. Und dieser Schatten liegt noch immer über ihnen. Die Dunkelheit mag aus Lunas Herzen vertrieben worden sein, aber das Erbe ihrer Schuld lebt dennoch weiter. _

„Luna?", flüsterte Rogue ungläubig. „Ich verstehe nicht. Nightmare Moon ist besiegt worden!"

_Ihre Gram und ihre Verzweiflung hat viel Böses geboren. Böses, das bis heute ihren Namen preist. Und entschlossen ihr Werk, ihren letzten Befehl ausführt. Ihr letzter Diener hält noch immer seinen Posten. Er hat das Herz des Mondes in seiner Gewalt und benutzt seine Macht um das Wasser selbst gegen euch zu wenden. Kein Regen auf Equestria, so groß ist seine Macht._

„Wie ist das möglich?"

_Das Herz des Mondes herrscht über alle Wasser. Die Meere selbst gehorchen seinem Willen. Ebbe und Flut, Fluss und Bach, Wolke und Regen. Tropfen um Tropfen._

Rogue schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Warum? Wie kann sie so etwas tun?"

_Tyrannen haben ein sehr kleines Herz, Rogue. Es ist nicht genug Platz für andere darin. Nightmare Moon wollte anstatt ihrer Schwester herrschen, die so viel strahlender ist als Luna. Und wenn sie das nicht konnte... dann sollte es niemand._

Entsetzen griff nach dem Rettungspony. „Verbrannte Erde..."

_Kein Regen auf Equestria, _bekräftigte der Baum traurig seine Aussage.

Fluttershy machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Was können wir dagegen tun? Wie können wir es aufhalten?"

Die Blätter rauschten. _Das Übel muss an der Wurzel gepackt werden. Ihr müsst zum Mond, kleine Ponys. Befreit das Herz des Mondes und lasst das Wasser wieder fließen. Beendet das NichtLeben ihres Dieners und es wird Regen geben._

Wieder erklang das Lachen zwischen dem Flüstern der Blätter. _Regen! Wolken! Pfützen und das Trommeln der Tropfen auf den Blättern. Ich höre es so gerne! Holt es euch zurück! Zum Mond! Zum Mond!_

Rogue und Fluttershy sahen sich an. Das also war die Antwort, nach der sie so lange gesucht hatten.

„Lass uns gehen.", sagte Fluttershy.

Aber er blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen. Sie hatten nur diese eine Chance. Sie musste es richtig machen.

„Woher wissen wir, das du die Wahrheit sagst? Woher weißt du das alles?"

Das Flüstern der Blätter klang heiter und fröhlich. _Ich bin der Erste, _antwortete es, _Der Erste unter Vielen. Mein Samen wurde zusammen mit dem der Erde, der Sonne und des Mondes gepflanzt. Ich spross, als der erste Fluss sich sein Bett suchte, das erste Licht den ersten Tag verkündete. Ich lachte und freute mich, als der erste Regen die durstige Erde durchweichte. Ich warf den ersten Schatten, auf das meine Sprösslinge gedeihen konnten. Ich hörte das erste Summen der Insekten, das erste Lied der Vögel und den ersten Schlag von Hufen. Ich spürte Berge sich auftürmen und wie sie wieder geschliffen wurden. Ich hörte das erste Wort. Und alle anderen, die danach gesprochen worden sind._

Das Rauschen wurde zärtlicher, so als verloren sich die Stimmen darin in einem Traum. _Meine Wurzeln reichen tief und weit, durch Erde und Stein, durch Sand und Staub. Bis in den fernsten Winkel. Bis hinein in die Herzen. Ich lausche. Und ich höre alles. Bison und Greif, Zebra und Pony, Esel und Lama. In sie alle habe ich meine Samen gepflanzt. Und wo sie aufgehen..._

Die Blätter rauschten wie in einem Sturm, wild und ungehemmt, wie der Lauf eines nimmermüden Fohlens, wie das Geräusch von Hufen auf grünem Gras, unter einem Hain von hohen Bäumen..

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie Blitz. „Ich kenne dich!", rief er laut aus und ignorierte den bohrenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, der sich dort langsam ausbreitete. „Woher? Woher kenne ich dich?"

„Rogue...", begann Fluttershy wieder, drängender diesmal. Aber er drängte sie ab, auch wenn die Hufe, mit denen er er es tat, sich taub und kalt anfühlten.

„Woher? Sag es mir!" Er schrie, schrie so laut es seine trockene Kehle zu ließ.

_Ich bin der Erste, _antwortete der Baum. Es war seltsam, dass die jungen Stimmen von Fohlen so viel Weisheit und Bedeutung in sich tragen konnten, aber sie taten es. _Und meine Wurzeln reichen tief._

Und da verstand Rogue es. Er verstand, das sie nicht an dem Wort des Baumes zweifeln mussten. Das er in dieser Welt ebenso eine Ureigene Kraft des Guten war, wie die Elemente selbst. Das er sogar noch älter als diese war. Das er ihre, seine und so viele Geschichten und Schicksale vor ihnen gesehen hatte und noch sehen würde, das sein Verstand alleine nicht ausreichte um sie zu erfassen. Aber er war nicht gleichgültig. Trotz der ungezählten Äonen, vor denen selbst die Prinzessinnen ihr Haupt beugen mussten, sah das rauschende Grün, die kräftige Borke und der summende Lebenssaft der Unendlichkeit nicht geringschätzig auf sie hernieder. Das sie so wichtig waren, das dieses Lebewesen, das wahrhaftig ewig war, ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, nicht weil es ihm, sondern weil es ihnen wichtig war. Zivilisationen mochten vergehen, Schicksale zum Guten oder Schlechten gewendet werden. Diese Baum würde bestehen, auch wenn der Fels um ihn herum verging, abgetragen würde und sein Sand sich auf dem Meeresboden verteilte. Aber sie waren hier, bei ihm und so verdienten sie die Wahrheit, nach der sie gesucht hatten. Die Wahrheit eines Kückens, eines Fohlens, eines Spröslings. Den mehr war dieser Baum nicht, begann Rogue zu begreifen. So alt er auch war, so viel er schon gesehen, so lange er auch schon gewachsen war, er war kaum mehr als eine junger, hellgrüner Trieb an dem, was er noch werden würde. Er sprach mit den Zungen von Fohlen, weil er selbst kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen war.

_Ja, Rogue, _griff der Baum seine Gedanken auf, so, als könne er sie so mühelos verstehen, wie jedes Wort das er aussprach. Die fohlenhaften Stimmen klangen freudig, erregt. _Diese Welt ist noch so jung. Sie hat noch so vieles vor sich: Höhen und Tiefen, Freude und Trauer, Wunder und Katastrophen. Sie lebt und sie wird leben, auch wenn die Sonne ihre Oberfläche zu einer Wüste bäckt, oder der Mond sie in eine kalte Tundra verwandelt. Das Leben findet einen Weg. Und ich werde hier sein, wenn es einen Rat braucht. So wie du._

Er biss die Zähne gegen den Schmerz in seiner Brust zusammen. Es fühlte sich mittlerweile so an, als müsste sein Herz kein Blut, sondern zähen Schleim pumpen. „Ich bin ein Apple. Darum habe ich dich in Lunas Traum gesehen."

Das Lachen der Fohlen war glasklar. _Ich bin der Erste, _antworteten sie. _Der erste der Apfelbäume._

Es blieb nur noch Eines. Eine letzte, alles entscheidende Frage...

Es war nicht Neugier, die ihn trieb. Ein solch profaner Trieb war schon lange zu einem Luxus geworden, den er sich nicht mehr erlauben konnte. Aber er wollte verstehen. Verstehen, warum sie...

Nein, das war nicht richtig, dachte Rogue. Er ging ihm nicht mehr um seine Freunde. Nicht mehr um Fluttershy. Es ging um ihn.

Er hatte sich auf diese Abenteuer eingelassen, weil er geglaubt hatte, es den Anderen schuldig zu sein. Weil er das Gefühl genossen hatte, gebraucht, _gewollt _zu sein. Die Chance, Teil des wunderbaren Kreises zu werden, die diese Stuten bildeten. Zuflucht darin zu finden. Und er war nicht enttäuscht worden.

Er war ein so enger Teil der Freunde geworden, das er sich selbst kaum mehr daraus hinweg denken konnte. Sie hielten endlich die Antwort zu ihrer Frage, zu Lösung ihrer Probleme, in ihren Hufen.

Es war ein langer und steiler Pfad gewesen. Er hatte sich jeden Schritt darauf erkämpfen müssen. Er hatte Fehler begangen und Buße getan, hatte Schweiß, Blut und Tränen vergossen. Er hatte geglaubt, das jeder Schritt den nächsten nach sich zog, das er diesen Weg ging, weil er war, wie er war und sich selbst treu blieb und das es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Bis zum Ende. Bis zur Lichtung am Ende des Pfades. Aber jetzt war er sich nicht einmal dessen mehr sicher.

Er zweifelte. Er zweifelte an sich selbst. Er zweifelte an seinen Entscheidungen, an seinen Glauben, wie diese Welt funktionierte.

Letztlich war er Pears hinterher gesprungen. Er wollte verstehen, warum.

Und in dem Moment, als er seine letzte Frage formulierte, tat sein Herz den letzten, angestrengten Schlag.

* * *

><p><em>Warum?<em>

_Warum? _

_Warum?_

_So viele Fragen. Sie hatten sich in ihm aufgestaut, wie in einem verdreckten Abfluss, der das Wasser nicht mehr ablaufen ließ. Sie hatten gegärt, geschwärt, waren trübe und dunkel geworden. Bis sie ihn vergiftet hatten._

_Warum?_

_Pears Tod war jenseits seiner Macht gewesen. Aber das war nicht das Problem. Es war außerhalb seines Verstehens gewesen. Das war es, was sein Weltbild erschüttert hatte. Mehr noch, zum Einstürzen brachte. Er hatte verzweifelt nach Antworten gesucht, aber nur eine gefunden: Es musste seine Schuld sein. Etwas, das er zu ihm gesagt hatte, oder nicht gesagt hatte. Ein kleiner Hinweis, ein richtiges Wort oder ein falsches._

_Doch die Wahrheit war, das Pears Selbstmord die egoistische Tat eine Heranwachsenden war. Er dachte nicht an seine Mutter, nicht an seinen ferne Vater, nicht an die Rettungsponys, die zu seiner Hilfe eilten, als er dem Schmerz, der so vergänglich war, ein endgültiges Ende bereiten wollte. Als seine Erkenntnis kam – als Rogue ihn in letzter Sekunde am Schweif zu packen bekam – war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Er war alt genug gewesen sein eigenes Leben in die Hufe nehmen zu wollen und es weg zu werfen. Dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung, keine mildernden Umstände. Das war hart, aber es war die Wahrheit._

_Warum?_

_Vielleicht waren es schon die ersten, zarten Triebe präpubertärer Liebe zwischen ihm und Applejack gewesen, die sie zu so guten Freunden hatten werden lassen. Die beiden verband von Anfang an etwas, das über bloße Verwandtschaft hinaus ging. Es war kein Wunder, das sie schnell ein Auge aufeinander warfen, als sie sich im Erwachsenenalter wieder sahen. Der zarte Spross, in der Kindheit gesät, blühte rasch auf, so jäh, das keiner von beiden es wirklich verstand. Sie ließen voneinander ab, verwirrt und zaghaft._

_Aber die Wahrheit war, das sie sich beide fürchteten. Rogue davor, noch einmal ein Pony zu verlieren, das ihm tief in das Herz gewachsen war und deren Trennung ihm noch einmal so schreckliche Schmerzen bereiten würde. Sie war einmal fortgegangen – sie konnte es wieder tun._

_Applejack fürchtete sich davor, das ihre Gefühle sich zwischen sie und ihre Familie stellen würden. Ihr Herz lag in Ponyville. Das fühlte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Aber Rogue kam aus einer Stadt, aus der Stadt, die sie schon einmal vertrieben hatte..._

_Und so folgten sie ihrer Angst lieber als ihrem Herzen. Das war die Wahrheit._

_Warum? _

_Er glaubte, sein Weg wäre ein langer, schmaler Pfad gewesen, steil und schwierig. Er glaubte, das er keine andere Wahl hatte, ihn weiter voran zu gehen, so viel es ihn auch kostete. Er ging den Pfad weiter, getrieben von der Notwenigkeit. Er ließ Teile von sich selbst darauf zurück, erkaufte sich jeden weiteren Schritt mit den Opfern, die er brachte. Er sah Dinge... tat Dinge... die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Kam er an eine Gabelung, musste er eine Entscheidung treffen, zögerte sein Huf nicht, sondern schritt weiter, ertrug die Entbehrungen und Widerstände, die der Weg ihm entgegen warf, ohne das es es für ihn eine Entscheidung gegeben hatte. Der Pfad verlangte nach ihm, verlangte von ihm und er musste ihn entlang gehen. Bis er nichts mehr zu geben hatte..._

_Aber die Wahrheit war das der Pfad nicht nur nahm, sondern auch gab. Er verschlang die Ponys nicht, die auf ihm wandelten, sondern veränderte sie. Veränderte die Weise, wie sie die Welt sahen. Veränderte die Weise, wie sie von der Welt dachten. Veränderte das, was sie über sich selbst zu wissen glaubten. _

_Er hatte geglaubt, das er immer nur ein Zugpony bleiben würde, der Helfershelfer für ein Einhorn, das die wirkliche Arbeit tat. Aber seine Reise hatte so viel mehr aus ihm gemacht: Er stand in seinem Beruf nun auf eigenen Hufen. Alles was ihm noch fehlte war ein wenig Zuversicht in sich selbst, wo andere schon längst auf ihn vertrauten. _

_Er hatte geglaubt, das er sich ungeschickt gegenüber anderen Ponys verhielt, das er nur schwer Freunde finden konnte. Das es an ihm lag, das er sie von sich fern hielt, um sich nicht selbst lächerlich zu machen. Aber in Wirklichkeit waren die vielen Peinlichkeiten, die kleinen Schrullen und Eigenheiten, die er an den Tag legte, wenn er mit anderen umging letztlich nur eines seiner Merkmale, die ihm Charakter verliehen. Oftmals war er es, der sich am besten in andere hinein versetzen konnte, ihr Denken und Fühlen verstehen und die richtigen Worte für sie finden konnte. Und so hatte er die besten Freunde bekommen, die ein Pony sich nur wünschen konnte. Das war kein Wunder, das war kein Mitleid. Es war er, er selbst, der das möglich gemacht hatte._

_Er war nicht weniger geworden auf dem Pfad. Auch wenn er vieles zurückgelassen hatte, war er dennoch größer geworden, gewachsen. Mehr Pony. Das war die Wahrheit._

_Warum?_

_Pflicht bedeutete Opfer. Er hatte viel geopfert. Seinen Schweiß, sein Blut, seine Tränen. Seine vertraute Weltsicht. Seine eingefahrenen Ansichten. Seine Unschuld, wenn man es so nennen mochte. Sein Leben._

_Die Pflicht verlangte Opfer. Jedes Hindernis verlangte Opfer, Entbehrungen und Selbstaufgabe. Sie waren so weit gekommen, hatten so viel ertragen... und er hatte nur noch eines zu geben. Es konnte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Es durfte nicht. Er gab das letzte, was er geben konnte. Die Pflicht verlangte es._

_Aber die Wahrheit war, das er es tief in seinem Innersten wollte. Er wollte ein Held sein. Er wollte wichtig, unentbehrlich sein. Er wollte den Unterschied machen._

_Er wollte mehr sein, mehr als er selbst, mehr als ein Rettungspony, mehr als ein Freund, mehr als..._

_...Rogue._

_Auf seine eigene Weise war er ebenso egoistisch wie Pears. Das war der Grund, warum er niemals inne gehalten hatte, um mit Fluttershy zu sprechen. Warum er sie nie wirklich getröstet hatte, obwohl sie sich immer noch die Schuld für seine Entscheidung gab. Warum er ihr nicht erklärt hatte, das er glaubte, diesen letzten Schritt gehen zu müssen, nicht für sie, nicht für ihre Aufgabe, sondern für sich. Das er davonlaufen musste, vor dem, was er glaubte, was aus ihm geworden war. Vor dem, was er glaubte getan zu haben. Vor dem was er glaubte, werden zu können. Einer ungewissen Zukunft. Einem lahmen Bein. Einer Trennung von ihr, die all die alten Narben wieder aufreißen würde, die er seit Grace schon fast verheilt glaubte. Vor dem fallenden Fohlen, das nicht aus seinen Träumen verschwinden wollte._

_Ein einfacher Ausweg. Es war leicht als Held zu sterben. Es war schwer mit dem zu leben, was einen Helden ausmachte. Das war die Wahrheit._

_Warum?_

_Sie war Licht. Sie war Unschuld und Freude. Sie war, was er verlohren glaubte. Sie war Liebe und Wärme. Sie war in sein Leben getreten, als alles um ihn herum nicht dunkler hatte werden können._

_Sie war die Sonne, die von oben auf ihn herabschien, bis auf den Boden des Loches, in dem er lag, zerbrochen und hoffnungslos. Sie weckte ihn, ließ ihn aufsehen. Und noch einmal den Aufstieg beginnen._

_Aber die Wahrheit war, das er noch immer glaubte, sie nicht zu verdienen. Das er nicht glaubte, das sie ihn verdiente. Sie war etwas besonderes, etwas wunderbares. Er war nur... er. Nur Rogue. Tief in sich glaubte er, das er für sie nicht mehr als eine Schwärmerei war, ein Trugbild, das nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit ihm Dinge, die er getan hatte.. die Wunder die seine Hufe vollbrachten, die seine Stimme in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, all das war nicht er. Er hatte einen Traum geträumt, lang und schön, aber es war Zeit daraus aufzuwachen. Und wie konnte sie ihn dann noch lieben? Wie konnte sie ihn noch lieben, wenn er nur... er war? Das war die Wahrheit._

_Das war die Wahrheit._

_Die Antwort auf seine Fragen._

_Die Wahrheit._

_Die Antwort auf all die Fragen, die er so lange mit sich herum geschleppt hatte. Es lag Erlösung darin, aber auch schmerzhafte Selbsterkenntnis._

_Dies war die Wahrheit. Das war das Ende. Zum Schluss kamen die Antworten. Es erschien unfair, war die Lösung doch letztlich so einfach, nachdem er sich so lange Zeit mit ihnen herum gestritten hatte, an sich selbst, an den anderen und an allem gezweifelt hatte. Die einfachsten Antworten... kamen zum Schluss._

_Rogue fühlte sich seltsam verwirrt. Seine Fragen hatten ihn so lange bedrängt, das die Erleichterung, als sie von ihm genommen worden waren, sich fremd und unvertraut anfühlte. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz, keine Taubheit in seinen Gliedern. Selbst die trockene Wundheit in seiner Kehle hatte sich verflüchtigt. Er fühlte sich so stark und ausgeruht, wie schon lange nicht mehr. _

„_War es das jetzt?", fragte er laut in die Dunkelheit hinein, die ihn auf allen Seiten umgab. „Wie geht es weiter?" Er fühlte eine seltsame Erregung in sich hoch steigen, die seine Hufe kribbeln ließ und einen angenehmen Schauder der Erregung seinen Rücken entlang jagte. Er konnte fühlen, das etwas auf ihn zu kam, etwas neues, etwas besonderes, etwas, auf das er sich freuen konnte. Es war nur noch einen Herzschlag entfernt, nur noch..._

_Er konnte es in seinen Hufen fühlen, wie der erste Schritt auf einer langen, wunderbaren Reise. Er hob seinen Huf und fühlte die Begeisterung in jedem seiner Muskeln schreien..._

_Aber er zögerte. Die Dunkelheit vor ihm hellte auf, wie ein Suchscheinwerfer in der Nacht. Der Schein war warm und verheißungsvoll, voll von Versprechungen und lang ersehnter Hoffnungen. Er fühlte, wie es ihn anzog, wie es nach ihm rief, wie ein lang vertrautes Lied, das er lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, aber das er so wohl kannte, das sein Innerstes selbst nicht zögerte und darin einstimmte._

_Was hielt ihn hielt ihn hier noch? Er war am Ende seiner Reise angelangt. Seine Fragen waren beantwortet worden, eine nach der anderen, mit der Wahrheit und nichts als der Wahrheit. Dieses drängende, treibende Gefühl, das er so lange in seinem Herzen getragen hatte, war verschwunden. Er hatte alles gegeben, alles was er zu geben hatte. Er war bereit seinen Lohn zu empfangen. Das, was hinter dem gleißenden Licht, das vor ihm aufblühte, wartete, war niemals sein Ziel, sein Ansporn gewesen, aber er wusste, das er er es sich verdient hatte. Er musste nur seinen Huf danach ausstrecken, nur das warme, verlockende Licht in sein sterbendes Herz lassen. Was dahinter lag... war schöner, als alles was er sich vorstellen konnte._

_Das Licht badete ihn in einen Halo aus Wärme und Zuversicht. Er konnte es singen hören, ätherisch und himmelsgleich. Er tat einen Schritt darauf zu und der Gesang wurde eine Nuance lauter, heller. Das Licht küsste sein Fell wie der warme Schein der Sommersonne, frisch und belebend. Er tat noch einen Schritt und das Gefühl verstärkte sich._

„_Rogue!"_

_Der Ruf war so leise, das er ihn über dem friedlichen Rauschen vor ihm kaum wahrnahm. Dennoch hielt er inne und spitzte seine Ohren. Wer hatte dort gerufen? War es seine Mutter gewesen?_

_Er wendete den Kopf von dem warmen Glanz vor ihm ab und sah in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Es war dunkel dort, so dunkel, das er nichts sehen konnte. Und es war kalt. Das konnte er fühlen._

_Konnte es seine Mutter gewesen sein? Sie hätte sicherlich jeden Grund ihn zurück zu rufen. Es war immer schwer, seine Liebsten loszulassen. Aber es war Teil des Erwachsenwerdens. Sie musste ihn ziehen lassen, so wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte. Es hatte ihnen beiden weh getan, Ihr so sehr, wie seinem Vater, auch wenn er es nicht gezeigt hatte. Aber es war notwendig gewesen und das hatten sie alle gewusst. Jetzt... jetzt zog er weiter. Und auch wenn es schmerzte, würden sie es letztlich verstehen._

„_Rogue!"_

_Der Ruf erscholl wieder und hätte er nicht bereits aufmerksam gelauscht, hätte er ihn niemals gehört._

_War das die Stimme von Darling gewesen, der Krankenschwester im Sacred Hooves? Sie würde ihn vermissen, sicherlich. Ihre Leben hatten sich nur gestreift, aber es war dennoch eine wundervolle Begegnung gewesen. Er schuldete ihr noch immer ein Rendezvous... oder zumindest eine Erklärung. Währen die Dinge anders verlaufen, hätte er ihr beides gerne gegeben. Aber letztlich hatte er ihr Leben so verlassen, wie er es betreten hatte: Wie ein Vogel, der verirrt durch ihr Fenster geflogen war, seine Kreise zog und wieder durchs Nächste verschwand._

_Er drehte sich um und ging einen Schritt weiter._

„_Rogue!"_

_Es war so leise, das er es sich eingebildet haben könnte._

_Er war fast sicher, das es Applejack gewesen war, die ihn gerufen hatte. Er blieb stehen und senkte seinen Kopf, als er an die orangene Stute dachte. Sie würde ihm fehlen, dorthin, wo er unterwegs war. Sie war die erste gewesen... die Farbe zurück in sein Leben gebracht hatte, in dem das stumpfe Grau des Alltags so langsam und gemächlich hinein gesickert war, das er die Schönheit, die es bringen konnte, kaum vermisst hatte. Sie war wie ein klarer, kühler Regen nach einem langen, heißen Tag gewesen. Offen und fröhlich, lebendig und stark. Die große Schwester, die er sich als Fohlen so dringend gewünscht hatte. Und mehr, so viel mehr..._

_Aber sie hatte ihre Freunde, seine Freunde. Er würde ein Loch in sie reißen, aber keines, das nicht wieder verheilen würde. Sie würden sie auffangen, sie tragen, wenn es sein musste. Er ließ sie in guten Hufen zurück. Er wünschte nur, er hätte sich von ihr verabschieden können._

_Er hob den Kopf und ging einen weiteren Schritt. Das Licht vor ihm war nun zum Greifen nah, hell und strahlend. Es hieß ihn willkommen. Sein Herz machte vor Freude einen Satz, als er daran dachte, was dahinter lag..._

„_Rogue!"_

_Es war Fluttershys Stimme. Er wusste es in dem Moment, in dem das Wispern, so fein und leise, wie ein Geräusch nur sein konnte, an seine Ohren drang. Er hielt ein letztes Mal inne, den Huf bereits nach dem Licht ausgestreckt._

_Sie zurück zu lassen schmerzte am meisten. Sie war so nahe an seinem Herzen, das sie bereits ein Teil davon geworden zu sein schien. Über alle Widerstände hinweg, über alle Mauern, alle Gräben, die er aufgebaut hatte, hin zu ihm, zu ihm, zu ihm. Und als die letzte Wehr gefallen war, das letzte Tor gebrochen, als sie sich endlich in inniger Umarmung fanden und sich gegenseitig gestanden, was ihre Herzen wussten... ging er weiter. Ohne sie._

_Sein Huf begann in der Luft zu zittern. Er fühlte, wie die Kälte der Dunkelheit um ihn herum zunahm. Allein das Licht vor ihm blieb rein und warm._

_Sie war Licht. Sie war Leben. Er war nur Rogue. Nicht genug. Nicht für sie._

_Die Kälte wurde beißend. Er streckte sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter dem erlösenden Licht entgegen, dennoch nicht willens den letzten, entscheidenden Schritt zu tun._

„_Ich liebe dich, Rogue." Es war, als würde sie sanft in sein Ohr flüstern. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten._

„_Bitte...", flehte er._

_Vor ihm lagen allen Antworten, selbst die, für die sein Herz und Verstand keine Formulierung fand. Keine Fragen mehr. Keine Unsicherheit, keine Zweifel. Nur das himmlische Rauschen und warmes Licht. Erlösung._

„_Verlass mich nicht."_

_Das war die Wahrheit hinter dem Loch: Egal wie lang du gebraucht hast, um dich daraus frei zu kämpfen, du kannst jederzeit darin zurück fallen. Je weiter du davon läufst, desto tiefer und dunkler wird es, während seine Kanten nach deinen Hinterläufen greifen. Deine einzige Chance ist dich umzudrehen und sich ihm zu stellen. In seine Tiefen zu blicken. Und wenn du in den Abgrund blickst, wirst du dich selbst erkennen, ein dunkler Spiegel, der dir alle deine Fehler, deine Unzulänglichkeiten vorhält. Dein wahres Gesicht, so hässlich es auch sein mag. Es ist nie ein angenehmer Anblick. Aber es ist die Wahrheit._

_Und die Wahrheit war..._

_Sein Leben gehörte ihm nicht allein. Es gehörte seinen Eltern, die ihn liebten, vorbehaltlos und ohne jede Bedingung. Es gehörte seinen Freunden, die ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten. Es gehörte seiner Liebe, auch wenn er sie sich nicht ausgesucht hatte, auch wenn er glaubte, nicht gut genug für sie zu sein. Er war nicht alleine. Er gehörte nicht nur sich selbst._

_Er ließ seinen Huf sinken und setzte ihn sanft auf den klirrend kalten Grund ab. Das Rauschen war noch immer verheißend, aber es schien ihm, als wäre es leiser geworden, weniger dringend. Er warf einen letzten, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf das Licht vor ihm. Eine Tages würde er es betreten. Eines Tages würde er auch die letzte Antworten finden. Aber nicht heute. Heute..._

_Er drehte sich um und atmete stockend die schneiden kalte Luft um ihn herum ein. Vor ihm erstreckte sich nur Dunkelheit und eisige Kälte._

_Dann begann er los zulaufen. Zuerst war es nur ein schneller Trott. Aber als das Licht hinter ihm zu verblassen begann, legte er einen Zahn zu. Und als die letzte Wärme von seinen Flanken verschwand, galoppierte er bereits so schnell er konnte._

_Als die Dunkelheit ihn umfing, begann er zu begreifen, dass er das tat, weil er es wollte, nicht weil er es musste. Als er das verstand, begann er zu lächeln._


End file.
